


Beyond the Veil Book 3: Deception

by megamatt09



Series: Beyond the Veil [3]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 436,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deception, insanity, and adventure, along with everything else that goes along with being a superhero in Book Three of the Beyond the Veil Series. Harry/Multi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Under Siege Part One

**Chapter 01: World Under Siege Part One.**

"This is Cat Grant….with Daily Bugle Communications….trying to get to you the news, assuming that there's anyone left out there to get the news to, the…..the Earth has been invaded by a hostile Alien force….they're here and they're…..they're coming for us….they're here."

Cat's eyes tracked upwards as she once again came face to face with what appeared to be Norman Osborn, for the second time that day. Her eyes wide with fear, she couldn't help but notice that Osborn was hovering an inch or two off the ground. He was no longer dressed up as the Green Goblin instead he now wore a set of dark battle robes.

"Ah, the media, well I suppose the rabble will be amused by anything these days," Osborn commented as he placed his hand on Cat's shoulder and the blonde shivered underneath his grip. The blonde closed her eyes as she felt a numbness spread throughout her body. "So, you wish to spread a message but there are no longer any ears out there to listen. The world is blind to your plight and it's even more ignorant to the fact that their heroes are failing."

"There will…."

"The General has not given you permission to speak, worm," one of the guards stated as he grabbed Cat by the hair. "So frail, so fragile, so helpless, I could pop your…."

"Enough," Zod stated. "She's nothing but a cockroach, just like all of them are cockroaches. And they cannot stop us."

"Well the irredeemable Cockroach-Man might not be able to defeat you but how about your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Zod turned to face the Web Slinger as he flipped off him after trying to drop kick him in the head.

' _He's merely a child parading around in a Halloween costume,'_ Osborn advised Zod. _'I trust you can take him out without any problem.'_

Zod nodded at the voice in his head as the Web Slinger bounced backwards and landed in a low crouch against the closest wall. He immediately fired off a web line which latched onto the wrist of one of the Kryptonian soldiers.

The Soldier shifted his hand so he was gripping onto the web line and Peter got the impression that this was not going to end well for him. A loud snap echoed outwards as he yanked hard on the line pulling Spider-man towards him into a vicious clothes line that sent the Web Head flying ass over tea kettle due to the force of the blow.

' _Yeah, this wasn't such a hot idea,'_ the Web Slinger managed as he felt like he was going to hack up his ribs alongside the blood that he did cough up. The super powerful blow that he suffered was proof positive of that fact and the Web Head used his feet to block the follow up attack. He had to fight, no matter what happened, no matter what the situation was, he had to keep fighting until his final breath.

As his new found resolve filled his body, he twisted impossibly in mid-air and delivered a vicious hay maker that impacted against his foe's face with the same force as a semi-truck going at full speed.

' _Hmm I can almost see why this gave you trouble. No matter, I was merely caught off guard, he will kneel before Zod like all the rest,'_ Zod commented dryly to Osborn.

Out of nowhere a massive optic blast from Cyclops knocked Zod backwards a few steps due to it's force.

"Amusing," Zod commented in a bored voice as he blocked another optic blast with his hand. Blurring forwards he nailed Cyclops with a huge punch to the back of his head.

Jubilee sent a stream of fireworks into Zod's face which caused him to back off a few inches.

"YAY, I GOT…"

Before Jubilee could be nailed in the side of the face by an unamused Zod, Nightcrawler bamfed in from out of nowhere and transported her clear of the danger. A look of supreme irritation flashed across the General's face as the young oriental mutant escaped her proper punishment. Taking advantage of his distraction an enraged Logan rushed over his razor sharp adamantium claws extended.

Due to his savage ferocity the Wolverine was able to score a strike across the Kryptonian dictator's chest, though it did little more then leave three long scratches against his skin.

Shifting backwards every so slightly Zod effortlessly dodged the rest of the berserk Canadian's barrage. He followed that up by grabbing Wolverine by the wrists he yanked them hard to the side then used his heat vision to burn off Logan's skin. The mutant gave a loud scream as he felt the agony of his flesh being melted.

Just because he had a healing factor, didn't mean that the pain was negated. He still felt every single agonizing moment.

Storm created a level of fog, hoping that would be able to mask their next attack. However, the Kryptonians were able to see through any fog with their X-Ray vision.

Captain America turned up with a shield in his hand and he flung it at Zod, who caught it within his hand with little effort stopping it's momentum dead.

"Amusing, a hallow symbol of hope," Osborn stated with disdain, spinning in a rapid three sixty he hurled the shield back at Captain America who jumped over it at the last second in order to avoid it. The Star Spangled Avenger landed on his feet, staying calm, cool, and collected.

A huge punch from Captain America was blocked was Zod hoisted off of the ground by his neck. His feet were swinging back and forth as Osborn drove him into the ground then dragged him forwards before lifting him back up into the air and tossing him to the side like the piece of trash he thought the first Avenger was.

"Alright, that's it!" Hulk growled as he went for Zod and he nailed him with a huge punch.

The General's jaw was knocked back and he felt the pain. He had to wait for the healing factor to kick in but the Hulk nailed him in the ribs. He blocked a third punch but the Hulk's strength was good.

He saw two of his Kryptonians having trouble with a blonde woman who exhibited Kree powers. That annoyed Zod and he would kill her just for that.

"Are you about to give up, monster?" Zod asked but Hulk shoved him back. Blood splattered from Osborn's mouth as Zod looked at him.

"Never," Hulk growled as he tried to smash in Zod's skull but he used speed and agility to get around the brute's attacks.

"I've enjoyed a challenge," Zod stated as he grabbed Hulk around the head and smashed him into the wall. The Hulk smashed into his chest but Zod picked him up and hurled him across several states with a great force. His ribs were cracked but the General still managed a few cutting words, despite the sudden shortness of breath "Or I would if you were one."

"You've seen nothing yet," Iron Man stated as he blasted Zod.

"Inferior man of iron," Zod growled out with supreme annoyance as he slammed his hand into the chest of his enemy causing the chest plate to buckle inwards as time seemed to stop briefly before Iron Man blasted backwards due to the force of the blow. "You waste my time."

Iron Man skidded to a halt as he was able to use his repulsors and jets to arrest his momentum. Wasp tried to fire at Zod but her attempts to stop him were futile. Her Wasp sting having the same effect a pea shooter would have on a tank.

Spider-Man nailed him across the back of the head causing his head to snap forwards briefly. The crazed Kryptonian responded by grabbing the Web Slinger by the ankle and throwing off to the side through the closest window.

The two exchanged punches that rocked each other back and forth, as they tried to take their enemy down.

"You will kneel before Zod," The General ordered as he tried to drive Steve Rogers to his knees.

Needless to say, Captain America wouldn't kneel before another man any time soon and his action spoke louder than any words as he nailed his enemy with a rocket buster of a shield slam to the chin that sent him flying back a few steps.

Zod stepped backwards into a defensive stance in order to collect himself.

' _Well you've got this one under perfect control,'_ Osborn stated to Zod in a bored tone. _'I'd fry him if I was you.'_

' _Just wait and watch for the master to take control,'_ Zod stated as he refused to be rattled by this Green Goblin even though he was making several unhelpful comments from the other side of the link as he blocked the Star Spangled Avengers fist as he attacked once more by catching it in the palm of his hand.

Steve Rogers, super strong as he was, was pushed backwards several feet by the Kryptonian General director.

Zod felt like he was just getting warmed up despite the fact that these heroes were bringing the fight to him on a level he'd never experienced before. The longer he was under the embrace of the yellow sun, the stronger that he would get and the weaker that he would be. So he merely needed to fight a defensive battle.

"Is there anyone who wishes to pose a challenge to General Zod?" he asked.

"You know talking in the third person is a sign of insanity, don't you?"

Karen flew in, dressed in a white top, jacket, and dress pants. Her old costume didn't quite fit her anymore but that didn't stop her from drilling Zod in the side of the head with a huge punch. She had to stall him until Helena got the contingency plan in place.

Her old costume didn't quite fit her anymore but that did not stop her from drilling Zod into the side of the head with a huge punch.

"Faora, take care of her," Zod ordered and a dark haired blur shot through the sky that tried to nail Karen in the side of the face. She dodged the punch and nailed Faora in the side of the face.

The two of them struggled as the battle continued on the ground.

* * *

The Phantom Zone was not a friendly place to be in, no matter how anyone looked at it.

"So on a scale of one to we're really screwed, how bad is this?"

Kara looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow, a strained smile and an expression on her face like she'd been asked the stupidest question in the world. "What do you think?"

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Kitty asked and Kara nodded.

"Yes, Kitty, it's that bad, actually it's worse than that bad," Harry offered as he did a head count, all of his girls were here. "Well I've got bad news and worse news."

"Isn't it always that way with you?" Gwen asked with a slight smile but she was silenced by the exasperated look on both Kara and Harry's faces, the looks Jean, Kitty, and Rogue where given her weren't much better. Sighing softly, Gwen tried to contact the outside world.

"Won't work, the Phantom Zone blocks most external forms of communication," Harry said to the group.

"And you say most because…." Jean offered as she trailed off and allowed Harry to answer the question.

"I say most because Zod found a way to communicate with his underlings on the other side of the Phantom Zone," Harry told the girls and they all nodded in understanding.

"I figured as much," Jean offered but she could sense the Phoenix was getting uneasy which never was a good thing. _'What is it now?'_

' _There are things in this Phantom Zone that….well I'll put it bluntly, I'm not too fond of,'_ Phoenix offered Jean and she knew that if Phoenix was disturbed by what was happening, then there was cause to be really worried.

"We've got to keep moving," Rogue offered them and that was a statement that all of them could agree on as they continued their trip through the Zone.

"There's got to be a way out of here," Wanda stated as she raised her hands but stopped. "And my powers don't work."

"Powers seldom work in the Phantom Zone, well in certain parts they work better than others," Kara informed Wanda and the smile on her face faded. "It's kind of hard to explain and by hard to explain I mean worse then trying to explain the mathematics involved with time travel and the creation of new time lines based on the events that may or may not have been changed by something as simple as sneezing or theoretical cross-dimensional portal physics."

"I see….I see," Wanda offered as she bit down on her lip in frustration but Harry grabbed her hand.

"We'll find a way out, don't worry," Harry told Wanda and she was not worried, well not completely.

Kitty's eyes nearly bugged out and it was for a good reason as she stepped on a dried up husk that was on the ground in front of her. Her stomach twisted into a knot and there was one word that escaped her mouth.

"Um, no offense, but EWW! ..So totally EWW!" Kitty exclaimed loudly as Gwen and Wanda exchanged a nervous look with each other.

"Yeah….I agree with that….that thing was alive once," Laura offered as she sniffed the air. "There's decay….and something else out there….but we can't see them."

"Phantoms," Kara whispered as she looked up and they heard the eerie screams of several haunting voices all around them.

"Listen to me, in the Phantom Zone, it's kill or be killed." Harry ordered them as calmly as he could be in this situation and the girls nodded. "Don't hold back, not even for a minute, or we won't make it out of this alive!"

Kara wished she could fly as did Harry. This area of the Phantom Zone was not conducive to using their powers.

Jean dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. Her mind was being bombarded by the tormented thoughts of those who died here and where now damned to haunt this place for all time. Rogue and Kitty grabbed Jean by her arms and lifted her up to her feet, even though she was pretty much dead weight.

"The exit portal is around here somewhere, isn't it?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde nodded her head furiously, looking like a blurring bobblehead as she did so.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, exit portal, it's over there, where all of those Phantoms are," Kara commented with a rapid intensity that made it sound like she was on a sugar high though there was a certain meekness to her tone.

"Of course it is," Wanda offered wishing that she could use her powers but punching them out seemed to work out fairly well. Her knuckles cracked against them satisfyingly enough. "Is there any area of this Phantom Zone place where I could use my powers, a bit more easily?"

"I wish…yeah around here somewhere. But considering what your powers did to Riddle it might turn them into massive beach balls of death," Harry offered to her as his heart pumped at a steady pace within his chest.

He saw it, as it dreaded it, there were civilians on the ground, which was going to make this far harder to deal than he hoped. Harry kept taking tentative steps forward.

A barrage of arrows from Hawkeye did very little to deter the Phantoms although Harry supposed that it was better than nothing.

"Hey, Arcane, could do with a bit of that hocus pocus right now!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Sorry, I would if I could," Harry stated and Agent Mimic blasted one of the Phantoms with her wrist gauntlet.

"Well, we need something to even the scales because these things…."

"Protect the civilians," Natasha stated in a fierce voice as she tried to nail her enemies with all that she had. The Widow's Bite managed to back them off just a slight bit but they were not out of the woods yet.

The Phantoms bounced back and there was a huge crack that resounded all through the Phantom Zone as they kept at them, never yielding once in their attack.

They encountered more dead bodies of the criminals that had been banished into the Phantom Zone but had long since been consumed by the Wraiths. It was a grisly sight for certain and it turned the stomach.

Harry suddenly found him able to access the full scope of his abilities.

"Power's back!" Harry yelled and he decided to strike whilst the iron was hot, using the heat vision to propel into them.

' _It's useless if we can't get to the escape portal,'_ Kara thought frantically as she propelled herself into the Phantoms, using a combat dagger she'd found near one of the bodies to stab at them.

' _We'll find a way, we always do,'_ Harry thought to her, and Kara nodded.

As long as there was life, there was always hope.

* * *

The phrase "if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again" was something that was applied to the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man in spades. He was going up against the dastardly combined entity that was Norman Osborn and General Zod.

Needless to say, the first attempt to take Zod down did not work so well but Spider-Man was not a quitter, he kept trying again and again, to the point where it was almost absurd how many times he went back and forth to that well.

"Just give up, you're embarrassing yourself," Zod stated. "Come to me, kneel before Zod, and you'll be spared."

"You know, you can just come out of the closet already. We won't judge, it's obvious you get off on getting other men to kneel before you," Spider-Man managed but it was hard to quip with busted ribs.

"Do you ever shut up?" Zod asked.

' _No,'_ Osborn commented lightly from deep within his mind but Zod refused to acknowledge the voice in his head.

Faora and Karen had their hands intertwined as they pushed back and forth attempting to gain leverage on the other.

Karen gritted her teeth as her suit jacket was ripped open by Faora, who then knocked Karen back a few inches with a huge rocket buster of a punch to the ribs. The blonde fired back with one of her own and they sent their heat vision against each other.

"You know, a fine specimen like yourself, there is no need for us to be fighting. If your a good girl and play nicely perhaps the General will let me keep you," Faora offered as her eyes were fixated on a certain part of Karen's anatomy. "It's a pity that the General sent the Star Child away, I'm sure he would have been fun to play with as well."

"More so than an obsessed nutcase who gets off on making other men kneel before him," Karen offered as she grabbed Faora in a headlock but Faora countered by flipping her out of it with a backdrop driver, intending to drive her into the pavement head first.

Karen was able to shift just enough that she gracefully landed on her feet. Faora grabbed her and ripped the front of her shirt open, causing a large hole to appear where her breasts were.

"Nice armor, you'd look better without it, though," Karen offered as she aimed a punch but Faora blocked it.

"I never give up that much on the first date," Faora countered as she knocked Karen back but the top half of the armor was slightly damaged by Karen's latest attack.

Karen could see that her pants were slightly torn, but clothes were the least of her worries. Faora spearing her into the giant billboard with J. Jonah Jameson's face on it was far more bothersome.

The two females crashed into a huge puddle of mud and they rolled over, exchanging punches with each other.

Karen's clothes where mostly drenched and torn now as she was soaking wet with mud, mud that Faora was trying to drown her in. Faora sat on her face and gripped her thighs around her head tightly as she held her down beneath the water, but Karen fired back by rolling Faora over into a pinning predicament. Grabbing hold of her armor she ripped it off her with savage roar. Faora responded to this by using her heat vision to launch Karen back, burning open the front of her shirt and revealing her bra clad mountains to the world in the process.

Karen rolled Faora over and pinned her down, removing her armor but Faora used heat vision to launch Karen back, burning off part of her outfit.

' _That contingency would be good any time now,'_ Karen thought as she saw Emma and Selene discreetly make their way onto the scene, although what they will be planning she could only pick up.

"We'll take care of the rest….keep the female as a souvenir for our Lord."

"My thoughts exactly, Emma."

Elsewhere on the ground, more guests had joined the battle.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

The Thing rushed forward, barreling over several of the soldiers like a freight train before a combined effort was able to knock him back.

"A creature made of rock, the humans must be desperate to have such a primitive and pathetic warrior," one of the Kryptonians commented in a snide voice.

There was a huge crash as the Thing drove him into the ground like a railway spike with a stone pillar he'd lifted up off the ground.

"I'm sorry, pathetic?" the Thing asked as he went hand to hand with one of the other Kryptonians.

The Invisible Woman slipped in. The fact that Harry disappeared into nothingness was weighing on her heavily, about as much as the hovering discs that were appearing.

"Reed, you know about this stuff, what are these things?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'd really like to study one up close," Reed offered as he had a look on his face that most boys had when they spotted their first set of naked breasts.

"Okay Reed, you can marry the alien technology later, but while you're gawking, I'm going to be doing something," Johnny offered as he closed his eyes and yelled out. "FLAME ON!"

Johnny shot up into the air.

"Johnny wait…"

A huge beam shot out from one of the discs causing him his powers to short out and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Okay, that's just a minor setback," Johnny offered weakly but his nerve endings were all on fire to the point where he could not sit up properly. His ribs were cracked, his liver and kidneys ached, his knees felt like they were frozen, he was not in a good shape.

"What's that?"

Reed looked over and saw them arrive.

"Doom Bots, that's just what we need," Reed stated with a grimace. Trust Victor to try and capitalize on something like this.

"And they're coming in droves," Susan stated as she used the shields to block the drones hovering above her head.

Surprisingly, the Doom Bots started to fire on the hovering drones, to Reed's great surprise.

"Do you not think that DOOM will allow some inferior pretender to just sweep in and claim this world for his own, Richards!" Doom told him in a booming voice. "No, this world is DOOM'S! And I will not allow this Zod to take it from me without a fight. He will fall before my might just like any other!"

"Mostly because you want it for yourself," Johnny whispered but Doom ignored him, he had little time for brainless insects with the IQ of a fruit fly.

Pointing his gauntlets in the direction of the several of the Kryptonian drones. Doom proceeded to fire off a laser beam from each of his finger tips which punched through them with the force of a rail gun.

Captain America was still breathing, so Captain America was still fighting. As long as there was blood pumping through his body, he would be able to take down his enemies.

He did a forward roll with his shield and flung it into the air, as Iron Man blasted one of the drones with his unibeam.

"I've got bad news and worse news!" Iron Man stated to the team and Wasp closed her eyes in frustration as she started to blast the drones but her stingers were not getting her anywhere.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that these things are repairing themselves so quickly that we can't destroy them," Iron Man stated as he pointed towards where one of the drones was healing itself up.

"Where does someone get technology like this?" Wasp asked as a huge explosion rattled their hearing.

"And the worse news?" Captain America grimaced, he was doing his best to keep steady and everyone calm so they could deal with this situation.

He saw Nightcrawler teleport a few injured civilians out of the way, before a large billboard crashed onto them.

"The worse news is that none of us will be around to worry about it for much longer," Iron Man informed them as he let in a breath. "He's planning to transport all organic life on Earth that isn't Kryptonian into some kind of dimension between dimensions, a zone that is everywhere but nowhere."

"What can we do to stop it through?" Wasp asked as she pushed back. "Tony, you're smart, surely you could figure this out!"

"Give me a minute to figure it out, I'm closer than I think that he thinks that I should be," Stark told her in frustration.

"If only Arcane was here, he'd know what to do," Wasp muttered.

Spider-Man had been knocked rather hard to the ground with several Kryptonian soldiers where looming over them when suddenly they were blasted back by Electro of all people. The invaders had broken open Ryker's Island and released a few of the guests.

"Hey, webs, look alive, wouldn't want you to croak before I'd get a chance to do it myself!" Electro yelled as he looked at Spider-Man.

"Wait, what….what…I don't understand?"

Electro shook his head. "It's quite simple really, if this Zod creep takes over the world, they're going to be nothing left to rob."

Somehow in Spider-Man's concussed head, that made sense.

Rhino rushed in charging forwards with his horn held low to the ground. He ended up catching one of the soldier underneath his legs and lifting his head upwards suddenly sent him flipping upwards into the sky.

The Wrecking Crew, Zemo, The Crimson Dynamo, and the Abomination stepped forward as well.

"What are you doing here?" Captain America challenged him.

Zemo watched him. "Now, Captain, I would hate to leave your demise to the hands of anyone but myself."

With that said he pulled out a large energy weapon that he used to cause a great deal of damage to one of the Kryptonians.

Rachel made a mental note to tell Harry in the future that Zemo had developed a weapon that could harm Kryptonians but she was kind of glad that he had it right now.

She could not reach Harry or the others over the bond and their forces were dropping fast.

Zod had vanished but Rachel could have sworn that she saw something else arriving out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Back in the Phantom Zone, Harry felt determination flow through his body. He'd generated a force shield to try and push back the attacking Phantoms back but they kept coming.

"No matter what, we need to get to the portal and get everyone who got trapped in here by Zod out of here," Harry managed in a strained voice.

Wanda, now she had her powers back, managed to blast the Phantoms. Her hex bolt were working with various degrees of success although she was holding back a lot. Harry's comment about massive beach balls of death had freaked her quite a bit. Also trying to distort reality in a place where reality was already distorted, that was a huge problem. The woman held her hand into the air and once again blasted them back. She heard the sinister heart beats.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Kara stated as she used heat vision on the ground.

"Got to try," Black Widow offered as she did a duck and roll as she did so Mimic fired a huge blaster over top of her which punched right through several of them.

The phantoms were slowly being driven backwards and Harry offered a slight smile as the group kept moving forward.

' _Zod would have to leave guards,'_ Kara thought with an exasperated sigh and Harry grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

' _We'll find a way, Kara,'_ Harry thought to the blonde, as the two of them closed their eyes and raised their hands into the air then conjured their Patroni. The Nightwing and Flamebird they summoned forth blasted outwards in a twisting corkscrew of dancing light that caused any Phantoms they touched to burst into flames. Unfortunately the attack took quite a lot out of them.

The psychic assault the Phantoms caused by their very presence was forcing Jean to keep as tight a grip on her powers that she was capable of.

' _Is there any reason why you're completely freaking out?'_ Jean thought to the Phoenix Force and there was a second where the Phoenix paused. _'Any good reason at all?'_

' _Well there is a good reason, this Phantom Zone was meant to drive the prisoners insane because it was a torment for the most horrible criminals,'_ The Phoenix explained as she tried to keep it together and thankfully Jean was strong enough not to lose her mind.

' _I see,'_ Jean offered in a frantic tone of voice but Harry grabbed her.

' _Just calm down Jean, my love, it's going to be okay,'_ Harry offered as he used his X-Ray Vision, there were more Phantoms crowding around the cave with the exit portal.

The good news was that they might be able to get there.

"Any progress?" Coulson asked, despite everything that he saw here being completely and utterly horrifying, he'd seen much worse back on earth. After all he'd accidentally walked in on Fury and his wife having sex once.

"Yes, a slight amount," Harry admitted as he scanned the edge of the cave to try and scope out his surroundings. He bounced off the walls to avoid an attack from a Phantom.

Then something happened.

Something that was utterly surprising and completely baffling at the same time, no matter how many times Harry ran it over in his head, he couldn't wrap his head around what was happening in front of him.

One of the Phantoms began to attack the other Phantoms. Whoever the Phantom was, he had more guts than brains.

Kara and Harry smiled as they had been bought some time.

"I don't know why they're having a squabble," Mockingbird offered but Coulson shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it's bought us some time, time that we didn't have before," Coulson stated as the entire party slipped into the cave.

Once everyone was inside Hawkeye fired three arrows into the cave wall near the entrance, there was a slight whine then the explosive charge in the arrows went off causing the entrance to cave in behind them.

"That won't hold the Phantoms for long," Kara offered fretfully but Gwen's full focus was on Harry, she sensed that he had a handle on the situation.

"We don't need long, we only need a minute," Gwen stated to them and Harry was on it immediately, slipping over towards the portal.

He slammed his hands on the wall, gripping onto it as he instinctively knew that he could open the portal. He had no idea how much time passed on the other side though.

A dreadful thought passed his mind, that it could have been ten, twenty, or even a hundred years since they left after they had been sucked into the Phantom Zone.

"They're busting through," Clint said as he reloaded his bow.

"I know, I know," Natasha offered and Harry managed to activate the runes on the stone, it was amazing how similar they were to what was taught in Ancient Runes at Hogwarts back in the magical world.

"EVERYONE THROUGH!" Kara yelled as she could see the Phantoms had dug their way through the rubble. She wondered what happened to their rogue Phantom.

Harry could have sworn that he heard a strangled and somewhat familiar voice yelling at him to get through the portal as they were about to be overwhelmed by the Phantoms.

"We got to go, get out of here, now!" Harry ordered them and Laura jumped up, cutting into the roof of the caves and forcing herself to move forwards. After a moment the roof began to crumble downwards in a shower of stone behind them.

"Good, time's been bought, but how much?"

"Just enough," Kara stated as she bit down on her lip and she X-Rayed the area around them.

Gwen would have been amazed by the technology under normal circumstances, if she wasn't scared out of her damn mind. The blonde started to rock nervously back and forth. Her stomach was tied into a tight knot and she closed her eyes in order to take several deep breaths.

The portal finally opened with a thunderous boom. Harry managed to get most of the civilians through to the other side of the portal although some had already been consumed by the time that he arrived on the scene. Once the rest of the group had slipped through he followed behind them.

Exactly where and when they would arrive, well that was an unknown factor for now.

* * *

In his deluded mind, Zod allowed himself to bask in his moment of triumph. All of the headway that they received were by luck and mere chance, elements that foiled all but the well placed of plans. The General stood outside of New York, surely there was some token resistance from the heroes but it was nothing more than that, a token. He walked over and saw Nick Fury standing on the other side of a cage.

"What's the matter, a bit winded there, Zod?" Fury asked but Zod ignored that statement.

"So are you ready to revel in the moment before the end?" Zod asked Fury.

"You know, you've made the mistake that many humans have before and I would have thought more from a supposed superior person," Fury spat back at him.

Zod watched Fury, like he was an amusement but said nothing.

"So, your master plan is…."

"It's not something that your baboon brain could comprehend," Zod offered harshly as Fury looked back at him.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of comprehending," Fury stated as he stared down Zod but the General was unblinking.

"We'll see," Zod offered as he waited. "Your Avengers aren't doing as well as you thought they might."

Fury was not going to allow himself to be rattled, he had stared in the eye of many horrifying things and lived to tell the tale. He did things that would make many grown men shit their pants, after all, he was married. He might have been forced to kneel before Zod but he did not do so willingly.

"Are you too proud to beg for humanity?" Zod asked as he stood on the other side of the bars.

It was a situation that Fury had been in many times, although he had been the man on the other side, ready to rattle.

"I managed to put Har-Rell into the Phantom Zone easily, even though he stopped my initial plan," Zod told him as he contorted Osborn's face into a grimace. "But you humans have a saying, and that is, when a door closes, a window opens, if I'm not mistake, that's how the saying goes."

"Perhaps," Fury stated neutrally but he did not say anything further. He kept his eye locked firmly upon Zod and the two stubborn forces went face to face with each other. "But I'm about to shut the window on you."

"Your hostility is rather amusing," Zod commented as he reached through the cell.

"So, are you going to sit there and talk or are you going to actually back up your big mouth?"

Zod turned around to see Wasp, Iron Man, Captain America, Ms. Marvel, and the Hulk standing ready to face him.

"You talk way too much," Hulk grunted, back and angrier than ever. And Zod would not like him when he was angry.

"Brutish creature, you will kneel…."

Hulk rushed forward once again but Zod's speed was about ready to match the Hulk's strength. It was a titanic struggle between the two of them.

Zod slipped behind shot heat vision into the back of the Hulk. Hulk spun around with a howl and grabbed Zod around the head with a melon crusher, trying to squeeze his head with rage flowing through his eyes.

Iron Man actually smiled, if he got the Hulk mad enough, he could crush Zod. The only problem was that Osborn was still in that body.

"HULK…."

"ENOUGH!"

Zod flung Hulk into the air once again, this time making sure he reached the Moon. He knew that the creature would return but this time he was ready for him.

Captain America dove down from above and got Zod into position for the next attack.

"Heads up!" Iron Man yelled as he blasted Zod with a series of missile launches. Zod hit two with his ice breath but he got hit with another one.

"Flying tin can," Zod grimaced as he went for Iron Man but Iron Man managed to dodge his attack, causing him to be frustrated and staggered.

The Wrecking Crew rushed over. It was odd for the Masters of Evil and the Avengers to work together, but all of sense of tradition was thrown out of the window.

Piledriver was piledrived by Zod into the ground. His skull cracking hard off the pavement. The rest of the Wrecking Crew was taken out like they were insects.

Faora looked up from where she was still fighting Karen halfway across the city. She'd received a signal from The General to return to his side but right now she had far bigger problems to deal with.

Namely it was Karen's driving her elbow into her stomach, the blonde followed it up by flinging her to the ground by the hair. The dark haired Kryptonian family rose to her feet and nailed the busty blond with a knee strike to chin.

Their clothes were ripped and both of them were dripping with mud. It was a less of an actual fight and more of a super powered cat fight.

Karen saw a figure in the shadows and her own portable computer got the signal indicating what was put on line. She could see that the Kryptonian weapons were being jammed, even if it was at the cost of the other technology in the area. The drones fell to the ground, smashing into pieces.

' _Thank you Helena, you've bought us some time,'_ Karen thought as she pushed Faora back and smacked her fist into the face of the dark haired woman.

Emma was still hidden with Selene in the shadows. She was using her powers to actively hide their presence from the Kryptonian's and had slipped a suggestion into their minds. It had been fairly difficult to break through their mental defenses having taken every amount of cunning she had.

' _I'd sooner kill them for attempting to burn down the church,'_ Selene thought harshly. Even though it was an illusion and not the real deal, she had it moved when she learned of Zod's arrival, it was the point of the matter and the principle of it. The woman seethed with anger as she threw her head back, gritting her teeth in rage.

Emma figured that she needed to be the logical, cooler head in this moment. _'One thing at a time, one thing at a time, we need to shut down the device before we all end up taking a permanent residence in the Phantom Zone.'_

Selene nodded, she had taken a side trip into the Phantom Zone once before in the distant past, due to an enemy who attacked her and a malfunctioning spell. She did not want to go in there again.

She felt for her beloved due to the fact he'd been sent there. She saw took in the fight raging around her, between heroes and villains alike, not that it mattered to her. The battle between those two sides was an amusement at best, she supposed that many people needed a hobby. Right now all she cared about was seeing her love return to her safely and crushing Zod's throat under her stiletto's.

Amara and Rachel turned up and they were not alone.

"I tried to get into the Fortress, but it's been locked down by the Council for security purposes," Rachel told them.

She couldn't even get into the Arctic due to a force shield blocking her progress, the only reason it probably didn't blast the hell out of her was due to the fact she was one of Har-Rell's bonded. She supposed that it was better safe than sorry although it was no less frustrating. The woman closed her eyes.

.

"Don't look now, but here comes Zod," Amara offered to Selene.

Selene's smile crossed her face, she was looking to have words with the arrogant prick before she castrated then sucked the life out of him.

Faora and Karen stopped their fight as a thunderous BOOM echoed outwards causing any glass nearby the point of origin to shatter rather spectacularly.

A purple energy Vortex opened above New York City and several people flew out of the portal.

One of them was a dark haired blur who flew out of the portal and drove Zod into the ground with a huge punch to the face. His clothes were torn, his face scratched, but he was still breathing and still fighting. He held his head up as determination burned in his eyes.

Faora stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of him. Her eyes locked onto him and she kept them there, slowly running her eyes up and down on his body taking in every inch of the magnificent specimen before her as she fucked him with her eyes.

"Take out the relay points!" Harry yelled to them and his team nodded. "Zod's mine."

Zod was angered that he was humiliated in front of his troops and more importantly, his daughter. He did not want any man to be seen as superior to him in front of her.

' _Well, you're losing control,'_ Osborn offered smugly. _'If you allowed me to take control, we would have won.'_

Zod ignored Osborn once more as he sent heat vision at Har-Rell who responded in kind.

Both heat vision beams connected with each other as there was a loud explosion, with Zod staggering back a step but he did not let it phase him.

The fight was just beginning.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	2. World Under Siege Part Two

**Chapter Two "World Under Siege Part Two."**

Zod and Harry stood face to face, so close their noses were almost touching. Both of them were ready to bring the fight to the other.

It was now or never for both of them. Both were calculating, intelligent, and Zod kept his eyes on Harry, not backing off for a second.

"You think that you can stop me?" Zod asked him and Harry locked his eyes onto the General's. After the first blast of heat vision, both of them were knocked back. "You think you can stand up to me?"

"There's no thinking about it," Harry offered him with a slight smirk on his face as he kept his gaze locked firmly onto his adversary as his eyes glowed brighter than the city lights. Heat vision was tempted, teased. His vibrant Emerald Eyes teased burning through him.

Whatever Brainiac and Jax-Ur did to Osborn's body granted Dru-Zod all of the powers that Har-Rell had, but Harry was guessing that it also granted him all of the weaknesses.

' _Lana, are you there?'_ Harry thought directly to her over the bond link.

' _Harry….oh god, I don't know what's happening, wait….I thought…?'_

' _Never mind that right now, get Project Nine online at RAO HQ, I think we need something to tip the scales,'_ Harry thought as he blocked Zod's fist when he tried to cheap shot him.

' _Project Nine, that's….that's….'_

' _I know what it is Lana, get it online. Preferably right now,'_ Harry ordered her gently as he grabbed Zod's hand and then drilled him with a huge knee strike to the face.

It was a good thing that the person Zod was possessing, was someone that he didn't particularly like in the first place. Therefore, it was easy for him not to hold back. His elbows rocketed against the crazed dictator's head. A loud crunch resounded at the point where the elbow connected. Zod launched himself out of the way of another spinning elbow strike.

Harry saw the point of his elbow coming down but the wizard dodged out of the way. His heart thumped across his chest and Harry kept moving around, from the left, to the right, and everywhere in between to try and frustrate Zod into making a careless mistake.

Harry and Zod looked like two rapidly moving blurs to those watching them fight on the ground below. Though only the trained fighters where able to track their movements. An average person wouldn't even be able to make the out the fight between them at all.

Zod rushed towards Harry with his fist extended, only for Harry grab him by the throat and then drag him up the closest building at super speed.

With a grunt of exertion the General used the control had over Osborn's body to twist suddenly and drill him Har-Rell with a huge punch to the chest. There was a loud bang as the blow connected sending Harry flying to the ground at an angle which caused him to bounce, skipping along it like a stone thrown across a lake.

Coming to a halt, Harry pushed himself up onto his hands and knees then used his super breath to blow dust on the ground at Zod's feet up into the air in an attempted to blind him.

Using the time this distraction offered him, he slipped on a pair of brass knuckles. Thanks to the Goblin formula Osborn's body was immune to magical attacks. This just meant that Harry needed to be creative with how he applied it. Place his hand behind his back to hide the knuckles from view he waited for Zod to close in on him.

CRACK!

Harry reared back towards the heavens drove his fist into Zod's face with the Power of the Punch. Time seemed to stand still for a second then a booming crack echoed outwards. The ruthless General was sent flying off into the distance crashing through several buildings in the process due to the kinetic power of the magical enhanced punch that the younger Kryptonian male had hit him with. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Harry couldn't help but notice the other heroes rushing around dealing with the various fires that were occurring around them.

One of the Kryptonian honor guard members tried to go for him but Kara rushed into the battle with her arm extended. The punch ricocheting off of the back of his head as it connected with it.

A punch ricocheted off of the back of his head.

Another soldier grabbed Kara from behind but the blonde slipped out by gripping him around the wrist and then twisting suddenly so his arm was over her shoulder she flung him into a billboard, making use the judo throw that Harry taught her during their training sessions.

The blonde then pursed her lips and used her ice breath to freeze a couple of the guards in place.

' _Wanda, blast them,'_ Harry thought to the young woman on the ground.

Wanda raised her hands, a smile crossing over her face. Her hair flowed from one side or the other. The members of the Kryptonian honor guard fired away at her using their weapons but she blasted them with her hex bolts which caused them to go flying into each other. Their skulls crunched together with a horrific impact that echoed through the air.

The fact that they were worn down from the efforts of the various heroes made things a lot easier for them. Harry though that he might owe several people drinks. All of a sudden to had to dive to the side as the returning Zod attempted to cave his head in.

The dictator went for another punch which Harry ducked underneath then speared him through the RAO Corporation main windows.

The windows repaired themselves as Harry and Zod crashed onto the ground.

" _What are you trying to accomplish?" Zod asked him with narrowed eyes that were filled with fury due to the fact Jor-El's weak son was showing him so much resistance._

Harry did not say anything, he was luring Zod, he hoped that this worked because if this did not work, it was back to the drawing board.

' _Come on, closer, closer, almost there,'_ Harry stated mentally. The moment of truth was at hand.

It was do or die now as he continued to lure Zod into a trap.

Osborn remained silent, he had no investment in whether Zod or not succeeded. In fact, if Zod failed, there was a chance that he would regain control of his body and all of the power that came with it. He would gain his revenge on Jax-Ur and Brainiac once this was all said and done.

His fist was introduced to Zod's face and the introduction was not pleasant.

A punch from Harry Potter was more brutal than about ten from most people. As Zod staggered backwards due to the force, he grabbed him by the hair then twisting threw him into the nearby lab. The man flew head over heels as he was sent flying through the doorway of the chamber.

Red solar radiation bombarded the room as Harry and Osborn went face to face with each other and then Kryptonite Radiation bombarded both of them.

Zod desperately tried to escape from the room and Harry drove him down to ground, pinning him down in to prevent him from escaping.

"You can't….you can't," Zod managed but he knew that his powers did not define him.

Zod grabbed a knife and tried to stab him but Harry blocked it and slammed him into the wall.

"Try and secure…."

Zod swept his legs out from underneath him and tried to focus his eyes but it burned to even do so. He felt weaker by each passing moment and Harry grabbed him around the shoulder.

There was a huge thumping on the outside on the outside of the chamber.

' _Harry, they've followed you there,'_ Jean warned him through the bond link. Grabbing Zod by the head Harry proceeded to smash it against the wall several times in a row. In he hope of either knocking him unconscious, driving him out of Osborn's heard, or stun him, giving him enough time to catch his breath.

' _Thanks for the warning Jean, I really appreciate it,'_ Harry commented as he prepared to fight another group of the Kryptonian's.

' _I think I've found one of the relay points for the Phantom Zone portal,'_ Kitty thought to them.

' _Great, that's good,'_ Harry thought as he saw the walls crack open. He saw the lamps flicker for a second then shatter.

Granted, he did not have that much time to enhance Project Nine because there was a lack of disposable Kryptonians to test it on. So the fact that there were some flaws was not too great of a surprise.

"Take him down," Zod breathed as blood poured from his mouth as he struggled to hold his head up into the air in order to keep a steady gaze on the enemy in front of him.

Zod's honor guard moved in charging Harry one at a time. He dodged the first attack attack by stepping to side and plowed his fist into the back of his enemy's head. He launched himself forwards off the ground in order to nail another member of the honor guard with a huge punch to the stomach, which drove him up into into the ceiling which he slammed off of with a sickening crunch.

Eight super powered Kryptonians on one, it was not going to end well. Even though Harry managed to trip them up with his spell work then shatter the thigh bone of one of them.

These Kryptonians appeared to have been genetically engineered to be resistant to many attacks and Harry grabbed another by the shoulder then sent him through the closest wall.

A sonic boom announced Kara's arrival. The Blonde Kryptonian burst into the room like a bat out of hell and knocked her enemy in the face with a huge and vicious roundhouse kick.

She arrived to take down two of the honor guard and smiled.

"How many of these were there?' Kara asked him as she felt the sweat roll down her.

The blonde's efforts intensified, the red solar radiation did cause her some minor discomfort but much to her relief, she was able to fight back. This just showed how well Harry trained her.

These enemies were trained in fighting disciplines that were unique to Krypton and while Kara had studied them a bit but she was out of her league against a group of trained military officers. They surrounded her, the blonde was fighting them off the best that she could but they quickly overwhelmed her.

The blonde was pushed down to her knees from behind as she struggled to break out of the grip. The feisty blonde were pushed down onto her knees. She tried to break out of the grip but once again, she was forced down.

Har-Rell looked on warily as more poured in from the ceiling.

' _Don't worry about me, relay points, I can handle this one,'_ Harry thought about he was backed off as about fifteen of them poured in.

The young man grabbed the closest soldier around the head and spiked him headfirst into the ground.

"The time for games is over," Zod said as he glared with fury at his enemy. The mortal shell he possessed felt a slight stabbing pain but he managed through sheer force of will to fight through the radiation. His men dropped down onto the ground and screamed in agony. He pushed himself free. "You will wish you stayed inside the Phantom Zone."

Kara went low, and hurled one of them soldiers into the wall, breaking several bones in his body. It would not kill him but it would make him miserable.

Faora turned up, having changed in a black top and jeans that she'd borrowed from a civilian after her battle armor was ruined.

"Faora, excellent, you're here, just in time to see my moment of triumph," Zod said to his daughter.

"I'm not sure how triumphant it will be when you needed a numbers game to defeat me," Harry said as he continued to fight the ever growing number of Zod's army.

"Yeah, he's a coward, he's was always a coward," Kara offered to them as a trickle of blood poured from her mouth.

"You will stifle your insolence," Zod told the blonde. "You're much like your mother."

"Thanks," Kara commented in a scathing voice.

"Eliminate the daughter of Alura first, then the son of Jor-El shall kneel before Zod," Zod offered as he felt a tingle of excitement at having Har-Rell on his knees before him.

Harry noted his excitement and was rather disturbed by it.

"You know, the fact that you want other men kneel before you, that's kind of unsettling," Harry said and Zod looked at him. "Sure you don't want to….come out of the closet a bit and talk about that. You know, be honest with your feelings."

"With all due respect General. Perhaps it would not be wise to eliminate them so hastily," Faora offered her father and Zod turned to face her.

"Careful Faora, you're treading a dangerous line," Zod warned her.

Faora inclined her head with a strong nod and she stared firmly into his eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to continue.

"Well…I assumed that….given…."

"Spit it out child," Zod ordered as he made his way towards the dark haired woman. "You have been bred for greatness, it would reflect badly upon me if you ruined that now."

Faora's eyes flashed with a brief hint of annoyance that only Harry noticed or maybe Kara did as well. It was hard to tell in circumstances like this.

"Are you…."

"I think that given that they are Kryptonian…."

"You have been poisoned by their lies," Zod stated in a fierce voice filled with insanity, cutting off Faora and not giving her a chance to continue.

Faora kept her eyes fixed on him and she shook her head frantically.

"No it's just…."

"Strength is proven through the will to use it and it's time to prove how strong you are."

Zod said these words as his hand wrapped around Faora's throat and squeezed it roughly. The woman tried to break free but she dropped down to her knees as her ability to breath was cut off.

The combination of Zod's insane mind and Osborn's demented psyche had made the combined entity quite mad indeed.

Faora struggled frantically in an attempt to break the hold her own Father had on her throat, she was starting to see spots as the breath was driving completely from her lungs.

Harry burst out of the crowd of Kryptonians and nailed Zod in the face with a huge punch.

In a daze Faora dropped forward onto her hands hacking and coughing as she tried to desperately get air back into her lungs. The results of her Father chocking her had left nail marks on the side of her throat and blood dripping from her nose.

"Get her to a safe place!" Harry yelled to Kara who nodded. She used her heat vision to break the ground underneath her feet causing the Kryptonians around her to stagger. They did not have the filtering spells that her and Harry did so they were still being bombarded with red sunlight from the lamps that had been broken when they'd force their way into the room.

She scooped up Faora in her arms. The dark haired girl froze for a second as Kara blasted her off.

"She'll die with the rest of you," Zod offered as blood poured from Osborn's nose and he sped off.

Harry was not that far behind Zod.

* * *

 

The members of the team who weren't Kryptonian had an equally crucial task to do. Which was getting to the relay points and making sure that Zod's army did not activate the Phantom Zone portal again.

Gwen paused as she moved with Kitty and Jean.

"What is it?" Kitty asked to Gwen in confusion.

"Brainiac, he's nearby," Gwen offered Kitty in a voice that indicated that she sensed that this would cause issues.

Kitty frowned and she offered one statement. "I don't…."

"I know you don't see him but I sense him, he's a living computer, so I know that he's…."

A pulse of energy went off. Gwen ducked, Kitty went off to the side, and Jean put up a shield. The form of Brainiac approached them, still in the form of Milton Fine.

"I don't know how you escaped from the Phantom Zone…."

Laura lunged at him from behind plunging her claws into Brainiac's back.

"You don't need to know," Laura snarled out as she twisted her claws in the wound then drove them upwards towards his shoulders before flinging him smoking and sparking off to the side.

Jean used a telekinetic shield to block him from escaping or at least she tried to. That was an effort that was easier said than done. There was a crack as Brainiac tried to break through the shield. Jean was forced back as she felt her knees slowly buckling underneath her.

' _Hang on, Jean, I'll get….'_

The brief flicker of Harry's voice gave Jean hope but it also caused her to become uneasy. Harry normally took care of problems so easily but as she reminded herself, he must have met his match.

"Kryptonians at ten o' clock!" Rachel yelled as she joined the group, along with Amara.

"We so don't have time for this," Kitty stated as she picked up one of the weapons that was left on the ground, she had no idea how much it would work but it was better she tried it now, than trying nothing.

"I know we don't, but what choice do we have?" Gwen asked as she tried to fix onto the relay point but Brainiac was finally able to burst out of the shield confining him. His hand snatched Gwen around her throat, choking the life out of her.

Jean nailed him from behind with another attack but one of the Kryptonians jumped down in front of her. He tried to stab her with a knife but she forced it back then slammed him through the closest wall.

The redhead propelled the next enemy to attack her up into the air then sent him crashing about six feet into the ground. The cracking of bones was not fully heard by Jean as she circled her adversaries.

' _Okay, focus, and go,'_ Jean thought to herself.

Gwen managed to find one of the crystal arrays. She tried to use her knowledge of Kryptonian technology, even if it was rudimentary compared to Kara and Harry's, to counteract what Zod was doing.

She held the chunk of Kryptonite, which somewhat worked.

"You might want to try the bottom pattern, there's a knob down there that you can use."

Karen showed up, she was still in wet, ripped, and tattered clothes that clung to her body rather enticingly.

"...Right," Gwen stated as she tried not to stare at Karen's rather magnificent, heaving and soaking wet breasts. She closed her eyes for a moment so she could focus. "I've got something."

' _Providing that I don't fry the entire city.'_

Rogue slammed one of the Kryptonians face first onto the asphalt. With her super strength the impact knocked him down.

"I really wish that we could just send them back," Rogue said as there was a never ending stream of attackers. Zod's followers who escaped the explosion of the planet were more than they thought that there were.

"Actually, give me about two minutes and nineteen seconds, and I might be able to," Gwen said as she manipulated the console rapidly, modifying the relay points to work in the inverse, as well as adding a couple of exceptions.

Kitty frowned as she went intangible causing two of the Kryptonians to fly head on into each other as she avoided their attacks. "That….that seems like an oddly specific ETA."

"That's because it is," Gwen said absent mindedly.

She thought she could do it, because she believed that she could do it. She needed to become the technology.

Brainiac sensed what she was doing and being the techno bane that he was, he tried to interfere.

Karen rushed forward and dodged the tentacle attack that was launched at her. Heat vision reduced the chances that Brainiac would be able to do it again as she sliced the tentacle in half.

"I don't think that you can stop us!" Karen yelled as she lifted up the machine and flung it high into the air. It tried to probe her but Karen was not going to go for that one.

Gwen felt like she was shoved into the pressure cooker but this was where she excelled. She was not afraid of pressure, on the contrary, pressure was something that she thrived on. Time seemed to speed up and slow down simultaneously if that made any sense.

' _Okay, just about….a little more….a little more…come on…a bit more….and I got this,'_ Gwen thought in exasperation.

Her heart sped up as time seemed to stop.

For a brief second, she thought she screwed up and the portal would collapse upon itself, but then she saw that a few of the Kryptonian honor guard members vanished with a huge crack.

Gwen had modified the device so that it would transport anyone who was not a female Kryptonian or Harry away. They were the ones getting sent to the Phantom Zone as opposed to every human.

The disappearance of them all figured that what she did worked.

Captain America looked up into the sky as the invaders seemed to vanish around. Baron Zemo, seeing the threat was gone and that the first avenger seemed to be distracted, tried to go in for the kill.

A jumping uppercut with his shield knocked Zemo unconscious and he collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

"Did you think it was that easy?" Captain America asked.

Gwen barely paid attention to it, she felt a faint buzzing in her ear.

"Brainiac slipped off," Karen said, he had vanished in the chaos despite her best efforts.

' _No helping it now. We'll just have to deal with him later,'_ Harry thought to her. _'It appears that your plan worked for the most part, Gwen.'_

Gwen frowned and she offered one question. _'What do you mean for the most part?'_

' _I mean that since Zod is possessing Osborn, he didn't get transported with the rest of his men,'_ Harry thought to her but he offered an encouraging smile. _'Don't worry about that because I have a plan.'_

' _Don't you usually have like fifty of them going at once? Or should I be worried since you felt the need to point this one out?'_ Gwen commented lightly and there was a momentary pause as Harry pondered her question.

' _If it doesn't work but I know it will,'_ Harry said and he knew that Zod would find the "Fortress."

Jax-Ur and Brainiac would follow him and Harry would be able to take out three birds with one stone.

' _Kara, Karen, meet me there, your special talents are required. The rest of you help the Avengers to make sure there are no civilians are trapped in the debris,'_ Harry suggested and everyone nodded, their jobs understood.

* * *

 

Once Zod sensed the Arctic location of Jor-El's Fortress, he knew that he had to make it his. He knew that he had to place it within the palm of his hands.

It's contained technology that was the pinnacle of Krypton glory and that technology should be under the sole control of the one true savior of that now dead planet. The sadistic General made his way towards the Fortress greed dancing through his eyes.

The power would be his.

Norman Osborn remained silent as Zod kept making his way forward. There was no need to say anything because it was obvious that Zod was being lured into a trap.

That was something that Osborn relished because it served the ass right for stealing his body.

Zod unable to imagine himself as being anything short of perfection was unable to admit to himself that he might be walking into a trap of any kind.

"We have a problem."

Jax-Ur turned up at that moment, to find the General standing there staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Zod asked in a calm voice, although he did not really respect the scientist. He did not toil as Zod had, therefore, he was not someone who he respected, not in the slightest.

"Speaking respectfully, General….he's…."

"Do not stifle your words, use them, spit them out of your mouth," Zod whispered a harsh tone to his voice full of biting critism and the man staggered back a step.

""Of course, the son of Jor-El has sent the rest of your army into the Phantom Zone…"

"If they were too foolish to stop them, then they are no use to Zod," Zod told him.

' _And you talk in the third person, you know, people calling me insane now seems insane given that you are nuts,'_ Osborn commented.

' _Silence or I will kill you,'_ Zod thought to Osborn.

' _You know, you can't because this is my body, dumbass,'_ Osborn replied in a smug tone as Zod arrived outside the Fortress, greed dancing in his eyes.

Or rather what he thought was the Fortress, the real deal was obviously elsewhere. Despite the fact that he could be blundering into a trap, Zod's glowing eyes were fixed on the prize ahead. He would rule this planet with an iron grip, the twenty eight galaxies would come to him and kneel before Zod. They would all kneel.

The doors allowed him inside and he took a couple of steps forward.

There was a loud crash outside and Zod's eyes turned towards the source of the noise.

"Have you been a naughty little boy? I think you have, trespassing."

A large man stepped forward. He had a bright red outfit, alongside twinkling blue eyes. He had rosy red cheeks, hair white as snow, and a large belly that shook like a like a bowl full of jelly. He marched forward and there was a second where Zod looked at him and one statement escaped his lips.

"Who the devil is that?"

' _I believe that's Santa Claus,'_ Osborn thought in deadpan.

And it was Santa Claus alright, who packed a laser gun along with laser blasts from his eyes, along with a group of elves who had large candy canes that shot lasers.

Zod felt the sting of the lasers but decided that it was time to end these games. He raised one of his hands up into the air and with a huge crunch, drove his hand down onto the closest elf.

The elf blew into microscopic dust particles.

The jolly fat man proved to be no better as Zod put his arm through his large torso and ripped him to shreds.

General Zod had just destroyed Santa Claus, standing over his battered remains.

' _You are a dick,'_ Osborn stated in a gleeful tone as if he thought that was a good thing.

The Christmas Lights appeared in the Fortress and Zod looked towards the display. It shifted into one statement.

**You've Made My Naughty List. But Things Are Looking Up.**

Zod looked up to the ceiling and it was then Harry came crashing up from the floor underneath him to nail Zod with an uppercut punch to his danglies. The General grimaced, as did Osborn because they both felt that one.

There was a large crack as Harry pushed Zod back against the wall and the thunderous crunch resounded for all of them to see. Harry's smile widened as he pressed forward.

"That's it, this is the end, Har-Rell," Zod said as he tried to attack him, hand out stretched and Harry copied his movements.

Both fists connected with each other and both struggled, jockeying for positioning. Neither could back the other off as they tried to punch each other again a second time but nothing worked. A third time and more of the same as they tried to go for a different strategy.

Har-Rell then used his heat vision to loosen a few of the icicles above to impale Zod but Zod craftily got out of the way. He was on the other end of the faux Fortress as the icicle's landed on the ground where they might have impaled him.

Jax-Ur turned up from behind but Kara punched him in the back of the head. He was a scientist and not equipped to fight, so Kara took him down in two more moves, a huge punch and a roundhouse kick. The blonde stomped the back of his head for good measure.

Zod and Harry circled each other in the Fortress, both waiting for the other to make that first move. The chess game was on.

Zod flew towards Harry hands outstretched and prepared to strangle. Harry dodged the attack.

Knee drove to the back of Zod's head but Osborn's hand backhanded and nailed Harry in the face. Harry dodged another spinning back fist. Moving Zod into position, he caused the ice of the Fortress to rise up and wrap around Osborn's body.

His eyes glowed to light with heat vision and he busted out. He then went to bust Harry but he ducked the swing and then cartwheeled off to the other side.

"Come on, let's go!" Harry yelled as he egged Zod on and the General took the bait.

Zod's anger was growing by the moment; he could not put his enemy down, no matter how hard he attempted to do so.

"Face it Zod, you lost from the moment that you entered that body," Harry told Zod. "I had to lure you here so I could use this."

"Use what?"

' _It's a trap!"_ Osborn yelled even though it was too late to do any good and Zod felt the pulse of energy erupt through his body from underneath the Fortress.

It was a way to negate the Goblin formula and reduce the magic immunity, although the Fortress and its false counterpart was the only place on Earth that Harry could safely launch it from at this present point in time.

A magically enhanced punch to the jaw ricocheted off of Zod's face staggering him backwards. Harry slid a crystal out of the wall and into his hand.

"I hope you enjoyed your tour of the Earth, because you're getting sent back home," Harry said as he rushed at Osborn's body, clutching the crystal in his hand.

"No, I won't go back!" Zod bellowed but Harry plunged the crystal into his torso and it began to heat up.

Jax-Ur was launched through the portal as well; sent back to the Phantom Zone along with Zod.

Osborn dropped to the ground, his body going into shock from this experience, as his nervous system felt like it was on fire.

Harry felt like he was going to collapse, but that would have to come later on, he still had too much to do. The fight had not been easy, although he did it, somehow, someway, he did it.

"There was a vessel leaving the Earth, it appears that Brainiac has left the premises," Lara commented to him.

Harry sighed. He'd escaped for now but if he was still out there, he would be back eventually.

* * *

 

"You do realize that this is not a matter that we can sweep underneath the rug easily."

Harry said this statement in a matter of fact manner.

"Maybe not," Fury agreed in a grudging voice as he stood eye to eye with Harry. "But we can do our best to control what information is released to the general public."

Harry had to grudgingly agree with this. After all, a lot of people would be afraid of alien invasions. Despite the best efforts of the Avengers and other heroes to protect them, there were a lot of people who were already up in arms because of the "mutant menace." Alien invaders would probably just send them into a feeding frenzy.

It was a curse that could only be reversed with time and effort. Harry hoped to educate people through the newly created Friends of Humanity group.

"One step at a time. Try to show people the good in those that are different and that there are two sides to every story " Harry offered and Fury cracked a smile as he turned around and took a call.

"What is it…oh yes, yes….I'll be right there….yes I'll be sure to pick up bread," Fury commented as he wandered off.

"Mrs. Fury I take it?" Harry whispered to Carol who turned up to join him.

"Yeah, she's quite tenacious, about the only person Fury backs down from," Carol offered to him but her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

"Well…"

Harry thought that he was going to stop Carol from beating around the bush and just make her come out and say it, at least that's what was going on in his mind. True to form, the blonde heroine did open her mouth and say it as Harry suspected that she might.

"What's it like in that place?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Carol decided to tell Harry what she meant.

"You know in the Phantom Zone."

Harry offered her a smile as Natasha joined them. "Well, let's put it this way, I wouldn't recommend it as your holiday destination for your next trip."

It did bug Harry that they were not able to save everyone although there were a lot of people who despite orders otherwise did not stay calm. One of them tried to be a hero even though they were not quite cut out for the job at hand, at least that's what Harry witnessed. He could not babysit every person in the world, some times things were going to happen that were out of his control despite his best efforts.

"I think you understate things a bit too much."

This statement came from Natasha although she was smiling when she said it.

"Just a bit?" Harry asked her.

Natasha's smile got more prominent and wider. "Yes, just a bit."

"Well we were all lucky to get out of there in one piece," Jean offered and Wanda would have to agree, as the two of them joined them alongside Kitty, Rogue, and Kara.

"Is our guest…"

"Yeah she is," Kara breathed out to Harry in Kryptonian because they did not want Fury to find out that they were harboring one of the invaders. As far as he knew, Faora was sent off into the Phantom Zone with the rest of them.

He could imagine the fit that Fury was bound to throw when he found that Harry was harboring Zod's daughter. Not that he particularly fucking cared what Fury did. She was an asset, and more importantly an attractive female one, so only an idiot would throw that away.

"So what are we going to do now?"

It was Kara that posed that question and obviously she would defer to Harry at all times because he was the one who taught her all that she knew regarding this strange world. And as Harry freely admitted, having lived on Earth all of his life, there were many things that he even he lacked the basic understanding of.

Harry pondered that notion and then after a second of thought he gave his honest opinion.

"The re-building process begins."

Jean had definitely taking note of the damage done to the city, caused by Zod or Osborn or whoever.

Jean saw some of the homes destroyed, the damage. Zod or Osborn or whoever.

"So what about Brainiac?"

"Gone without a trace," Harry informed Gwen who had turned up to ask this question. "He knew that the plan was a failure, so he cut his losses and got out of harm's way."

"He's a machine, bound by logic, nothing more," Gwen mused to him and Harry would have to agree, that was the BrainInteractive Construct in a nutshell.

"Yes, that's the point isn't it?"

Kitty sighed, most of them were sent back to the Phantom Zone and now there was what they had to do next. Although as Kitty figured that Harry would have something in mind.

He always tended to.

In chaos there was often opportunity and Harry was better than figuring out some opportunities more than anyone else in the world.

* * *

 

Harry decided to stop by Lois's apartment; she suffered a bad bump during the Goblin's attack, although in typical stubborn Lois fashion, she checked herself out of the hospital the moment that she was able to.

He lightly tapped on the door and Lois got up to meet him.

"Hi, Harry," Lois offered as she threw her arms around him and gave him a long kiss which Harry returned.

Harry stepped inside of her apartment, there were certain things between the two of them that had been left unsaid.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm making sure that Lois tries to take it easy….she did get a concussion after all," Chloe offered as she watched her cousin.

"Hey, I'm fine, Chloe, you should get back to work on the Torch because….well I'm sure that people need to be told that it wasn't the mutants or the Star Child that was behind the invasion," Lois offered though she sat down due to the fact she felt a bit dizzy.

"Wouldn't have hurt you to stay in the hospital until you were completely sure," Chloe offered and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother, thanks for the pep talk," Lois said as she rolled her eyes and Chloe shook her head in exasperation. The blonde leaned back, there was really no use telling Lois anything because she was too damn stubborn to listen.

' _You know she knows,'_ Chloe thought to Harry.

' _Yes, but does she know that I know that she knows?'_ Harry fired back to Chloe. _'I can read minds Chloe, I knew that she knew.'_

Harry would not have taken the step that he had if he did not know what Lois knew. Of course, Harry was not about to admit the fact to her because she already knew and he did not want to insult her intelligence by saying it out loud. And Lois was not going to say anything because she was too stubborn to admit that she had been fooled for the time that she was.

They had been going out for about five or six months anyway, if Harry's math was correct and sometimes it was and sometimes it wasn't but that was beside the point.

"So if you need anything, anything at all, just know that I'm a call away," Harry told Lois and there was a second where she paused to consider this offer.

"You do realize that anything can mean a lot of things?" Lois asked him with a smile on her face. "See you later Harry."

"You two," Harry said to her and he caught a thought.

' _Yeah, don't admit it, I can play this game a lot longer than you can,'_ Lois thought in amusement, unaware that Harry could hear that thought. Then again, there was an obvious conclusion that she made but that was beside the point.

The next instant, Harry was back at the Stronghold in the blink of an eye. He decided that it was time to check on his guest in the hospital wing.

He headed towards it and came upon Kitty who was standing outside the door, a smile on her face.

"She's doing good for someone who nearly got strangled to death by her own father," Kitty whispered to Harry and the wizard smiled, as he grabbed her in a tight hug and the two exchanged a passionate kiss.

"We've got a long way to go to clean up the city," Harry offered Kitty and the brunette smiled.

"I figure that you have a good way of doing it to, you're normally good at turning these opportunities around," Kitty commented.

Harry smiled mysteriously at that and kissed her on the forehead. He was preparing to hold a press conference tomorrow afternoon of what RAO intended to do to help the city get back on it's feet. It was going to be a long road but if they all worked together, it would be a successful mission.

With that thought, he slipped inside to check up on Faora.

"So, I believe that I have you to thank."

Faora kept her blue eyes fixed on Harry as he walked towards her. She was wearing a long shirt that extended down to her knees and that was her sole article of clothing.

"So, I have you to thank for my rescue," The Kryptonian offered as she gave Harry an extremely hungry gaze as the the two stared at each other.

"One might say that, yes," Harry told her as he moved towards her.

Faora watched him close in on her. He was a strong man who could do anything that he wanted to her and that thought excited her greatly.

"I'm in your debt," Faora commented to him, this statement give as matter of factly as possible and Harry offered her a smile in return.

"So it seems," Harry offered her and the woman slid off of the side of the bed and moved, to show Harry that she was not wearing anything underneath her shirt.

"And I don't like to leave my debts unpaid," Faora said as she placed her hands upon his waist and stared him down. "I want to see if you are everything that the Church thinks you are."

"Oh, you'll find that I'm all that and more," Harry commented as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her back on the bed. "I hope that you're well because you'll find out soon enough that I collect all debts.

Faora anticipation built and she was about to find out that the anticipation was better than anything.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry pulled off the shirt and revealed her body, more and more. He saw the enticing set of DD Cup breasts that was exposed for him and her smooth toned stomach. Her long legs and shapely ass added another version, as the woman wrapped her legs around him.

Their mouths met with a hungry kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed and then he made his way down her neck, with a few kisses all the way down the side of it.

Faora closed her eyes and she could feel him. He moved his hand down between her legs and massaged her folds, causing her tender womanhood to be explored. His fingers probed deep into her body and she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Harry smiled as he probed his fingers in and out of her, feeling her. She was so tight and hot as he continued to go deeper into her.

"Oh, Har-Rell,"

His fingers probed her, making her feel so good. Her hips lifted up and Harry felt the warmth rising between her legs as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her.

Faora felt the sensations with him her and her nipples were completely stiffened. Harry leaned over and captured one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Great RAO!" Faora yelled as Harry placed his lips around one of the nipples and started to suck on it.

This caused pure sexual fire to course through her body as Harry continued to use his mouth to stimulate her nipples.

Faora decided that now as the time to unleash him. She managed to use her feet to unbuckle his pants and pull them down.

She saw his large cock out. It was twelve inches and thick and she smiled as she pushed him back.

She slid off of the bed onto her knees and went onto them. She grabbed her hand around him and started to stroke it.

"It's time to pay that debt….ah with interest," Harry breathed as Faora placed her mouth around his huge cock and began to suck him with super powerful suction.

Faora tightened her mouth around his cock and pushed up and down. She liked the taste of it and she hummed as she wrapped her lips around him. The woman rocked back and forth as she kneeled before a far worthy man, blowing him like a pro.

"Oh, deeper, deeper," Harry breathed as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed the large dick into her mouth.

He felt his cock go into the back of her throat and he smiled as she went down onto him as hard as she could manage. Her lips wrapped around him was an amazing sensation that Harry savored with every fiber of his being as he held onto the back of her head. He pumped his hard pole in between her lips.

He rammed his flesh spear down her throat and she took all of him deep down onto her throat. He cupped her breasts and she enjoyed the rough handling of her.

"Oh, you like it rough," Harry grunted as he grabbed her around the head and rammed his length into her mouth.

Faora breathed as she felt the sensation of his cock be buried deep into her throat. She enjoyed every inch of it fillher mouth and go down her throat.

"Damn, fuck," Harry breathed as he rammed himself in and out of her mouth at super speed.

Faora felt pleasure beyond anything she ever realized as his cock went in and out of her mouth. The woman tightened her mouth around his probing prick and she enclosed her lips around him. The woman's eyes closed as she kept blowing him like a pro.

Her hands worked around his balls, stroking them with a hungry smile and glint in her eye. She kept working him over like she mastered him.

Harry once again had her pushed back onto the bed and her legs were spread invitingly for him. The young wizard pushed his finger into her and teased her.

Faora locked her legs around him and she lifted her hips up.

"Inside me," she purred.

Harry grabbed onto her hips and teased her dripping hot slit, running his member up and down her and then with a fluid motion took the next step after some teasing.

"RAO!"

Faora moaned as Harry filled her body with his cock. The dark haired woman closed her eyes as she pushed her hips up and down, meeting his strokes.

Harry grabbed her and pinned her down to exert his domination.

"You're mine now," Harry breathed as he nibbled on her ear and then speared into her quim once again.

Faora panted as Harry grabbed her and squeezed her breasts as he kept spearing into her, going deeper. The woman felt his thrusts bury deeper into her.

Harry felt her walls tighten around her as she reacted to his throbbing pulses into her. Her center was hot and he loved indulging himself into the wonders that was between her legs. He hung onto her shoulders and used the leverage to push into her.

"Keep….doing that….and….I'll be yours forever."

Faora offered this lustful declaration as Harry plowed into her hard and the woman felt her cunt quiver as Harry rammed his thick tool into her.

"YES!"

Faora was moaning as Karen showed up to join the party.

The blonde's smile widened across her face as she showed up and saw Harry pinning the daughter of Zod onto the bed, ramming into her tight pussy.

Her walls tightened around Harry's member.

"Hi, Karen, feel free to….ah join us," Harry breathed as he made Faora his own, sending his member into her.

The woman grabbed onto him.

"Fuck, so good, so great, you're the best, no better, better than the rest!" Faora moaned as she felt his mighty spear push between her.

"Why don't I give that mouth something constructive to do?" Karen asked as she slipped off her clothes to reveal her amazing body. Her large breasts jiggled as she moved forward and draped her perfect pink pussy over Faora's face.

Faora roughly rammed her tongue into Karen's quim and began to eat her pussy. The blonde thought that this was the best and she felt the dark haired girl's talented tongue continue to spear inside her.

She could have also sworn that she saw a pair of bright blue eyes peer around the corner but she was too distracted by Faora's efforts to notice that much. Not to mention Harry's efforts as he took a handful of her large tits and squeezed them, channeling magic through them which caused an amazing orgasm to rock through her body.

"MORE!"

That was given as Karen's juices sprayed on Faora's face and Harry had brought her to an amazing orgasm at the same time.

Karen slid off of her face and Harry slid out of Faora.

Faora was about ready to comment at the loss of Har-Rell's mighty pole but Karen's talented tongue returned the favor from earlier, moving inside her.

Harry grabbed Karen as her rear was presented in the air so inviting and ready that he had to ram himself deep inside her and he took the invitation, ramming his hard rod between her thighs.

The woman gave a mewling moan as Harry went into her. He cupped her breasts and kissed the back of her neck as she buried her face into Faora's snatch.

The aroma was inhaled as Harry rammed into her from behind and his balls slapped against her thighs. The woman's eyes closed shut as she felt the pushes of him inside her.

One thrust after another, as Harry also noticed the guest but he neglected to say anything for a moment.

Until he allowed a dupe to slip off and grab the blonde by the shoulders who gave a surprised squeak.

"Hi, Kara, do join the party," Harry breathed as he saw that her hand was down her pants.

Kara was pushed against the wall and she closed her eyes to enjoy Harry's mouth pressed open hers. His hands roamed all over her body and cupped her breasts. She felt the pleasure go through her body as Harry reached down between her legs and cupped her womanhood, feeling the moisture that was dripping between her legs.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and lined up his throbbing length with her dripping hot center. The woman prepared herself for him.

"Har, please," Kara begged him and Harry was never one to turn down a lady so he plowed his thick member between her walls, stretching her out. "YES!"

Those sentiments were echoed by all.

Harry had Kara pinned against the wall and the blonde was reduced to a blathering mess quickly at his mighty spear as he worked into her. Kara grabbed into him.

"Faster," Kara begged him as she sunk his length speared into him a few more ways. His balls slapped against her thighs and he hung onto her. The blonde panted as she pushed her hips towards him. She ran her hands down him as Harry picked up the pace.

Karen was feeling the similar feelings of pleasure as his cock speared in and out of her tightening quim with the blonde closing her eyes.

Faora felt the talents of Karen's tongue bury into her and it was really good. The blonde used her talents to clean out her cunt, taking all of the juices on it.

Faora lifted her hips up and allowed Karen to munch on her pussy.

Karen meanwhile was being ravaged from behind with Harry's huge pole and she loved every moment of it and then some.

"Damn, so hot," Harry breathed as Karen continued to eat Faora's cunt and Harry pushed himself in and out of her at super speed. His balls bounced across her thighs and Harry hung onto her, using her breasts and squeezing them for everything that they were worth.

He thrust into her and unleashed his seed into her tight walls.

The warm seed injected into Karen and splashed inside her. Harry hung onto her, depositing his essence into her and the blonde moaned heavily.

They were far from done as the Harry dupe fucked Kara into the wall until he came inside her.

Kara felt pure joy as his hot seed pumped into her tight pussy and she milked him dry.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry left Faora, Kara, and Karen on the bed completely ravished. He made his way to another chamber.

He saw the stone statue of Mystique standing before him.

He smiled, once he figured out a way to get her out her predicament, there was going to be another female that would be within his debt. Although he found it curious that the Church did not recruit Mystique or maybe they did. He'd have to ask Selene about it at another time.

* * *

 

"Ensure that Norman gets the proper medication this time and make sure he stays in his cell, I'm not paying you to mess this up, Doctor Sofen," Lionel said into his cell phone as he paced around at the main lobby of OsCorp.

"Trouble, Dad?"

The tone that Lionel's son, Lex, used was rather mocking. Though that was rather normal as of late.

"I didn't expect you to be here this soon," Lionel offered as he stared his son down, only for Lex to offer him a smile in response.

"Well, expectations can be met and exceeded, as you've told me many times," Lex offered him with a smile. "So is Uncle Norman…."

"Uncle Norman is very unwell," Lionel commented as he turned around and knew that Norman was screaming about demonic possessions but he honestly paid this statement no mind at all. Lionel honestly knew better than to take Norman's demented ramblings as anything other than a grain of salt.

"That's a pity," Lex stated to his father casually.

"This is your chance Lex, your chance to make something out of yourself."

Lex nodded, His father had offered him an opportunity. He placed his hands through his hair, he was very proud about his full head of red hair, he did not know what he would do if he became bald. He was not too fond of bald people at all, in fact he considered them freaks, but that was just him.

Another man turned up. He had sandy blonde hair, with thick glasses, and he was wearing an ugly blue suit that was not at all fashionable.

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor," the man stated.

"Mr. Menken, how nice of you to join us," Lionel commented in a satisfied voice although there was a certain amount of false nicety to his tone as he kept his eyes on the man.

He was Donald Menken, he was Norman Osborn's right hand man, and thus he knew where most of the skeletons of Norman Osborn were buried. Of course, he didn't know everything and Lionel did not expect that he would know everything. Norman was someone who had his secrets and his lies were abundant. Then again, he would not be so successful in business if that wasn't the case.

Lionel watched the situation outside.

"I have the information that you wanted," Menken told him.

Lionel smiled, even if Norman recovered from his latest ordeal, he would not be getting back control of the company any time soon. In fact, he planned to turn OsCorp into something else, because the Osborn name was tainted thanks to Norman and Harry's actions of late and that fact caused him more then a few headaches.

"Thank you, Menken, you have a future with Luthor-Osborn," Lionel offered, as he prepared to restructure OsCorp. Norman being committed to Ravencroft would ensure that he wouldn't be a problem.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Luthor," Menken said as he turned around and walked off.

Menken made his way into the elevator and went to the bottom level of the Oscorp bottom levels.

He made his way into a car and drove out of the parking deck. He did not say anything; he did not do anything, until he made his way outside the city limits.

Menken got out and pressed a button on his wrist.

"We're in position."

"Excellent, let the infiltration begin."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter Three: Aftermath.**

Even though only a day had passed since the invasion that had rocked New York City and the main battle that followed, the people within the city would feel the fallout from what happened for a very long time. There were rumors of what happened and more importantly rumors of what actually happened were being hushed up, as was the nature with things like that.

Harry turned up with a smile on his face, he would have hated for this to get out too far of control. There was any number of people who didn't have the interests of the people in mind that would take advantage of them in a situation like this. Harry wished to nip that situation in the bud as quickly as he could possibly do so.

Lana greeted him outside of the RAO Corporation headquarters in New York.

"You know, this is the first press conference you've given since the company was founded," Lana said to Harry with a low tone of curiosity to her voice.

"Yes, but I think it's time to face the public in order to give them reassurance that things will turn out alright in the aftermath of what's occurred," Harry whispered to her as he saw the notes that she had. As always, the redhead was going to do her homework. He took the papers from her and then read them over quickly. A smile crossing his face at what he found there. "Good job, Lana, you deserve a raise for the work you've done."

Lana could not resist giving him a beaming smile at those words of praise. "Keep that up, and I'll be paid more than some of the overpaid politicians that are running this country into the ground."

Harry placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, making sure that their eyes were locked onto each others. Leaning in close so that their foreheads were nearly touching, he whispered to her in a soft and calm voice. "Unlike them, you'll be worth every single penny of it, plus more."

Lana did not say anything but secretly she was very pleased. Though the bright smile on her face gave her away and it was such that Harry couldn't help but notice it. In fact he couldn't resist commenting on it.

"Careful Lana, keep this up, and I'm going to have to have that surgically removed from your face," Harry whispered to the redhead and she smiled even wider.

"Worth it because you put it there," Lana offered as she looked him over and nodded. "And speaking of things that you'll be putting everywhere…."

Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug with a smile. He could sense that she was excited about future meetings after the initial taste that Harry gave her and to be honest, so was he.

"Everything's in order," Jennifer Walters muttered to Harry as she turned up on the stage beside him.

"I'm surprised Creed hasn't tried anything after the legal order that you gave him," Harry offered Jen and the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he hasn't tried anything overt, although there had been a few death threats have been thrown out there," Jen commented with a sigh. It would not be the first time that she got a death threat, nor it would be the last given her line of work.

Harry smiled in spite himself.

"Well, just keep your eyes open even though death threats might be second nature for someone like you."

"Wouldn't be doing my job properly if there weren't. Besides, most aren't that stupid for obvious reasons," Jen said. It had somehow become common knowledge who her cousin was and why it was not a good idea to make him angry. Most people did not like him when he was angry.

Harry decided that since his public and the members of the press present seemed to be reaching a fever pitch, it was time to address everyone. With a smile on his face, Harry took a half of a step forward ready to see who was there and how they reacted to what he had to say.

"Greetings, everyone, and thank you for coming," Harry said to them with a smile on his face and everyone buzzed excitedly as they leaned in closer in order to hear what he had to say better. "For those of you who don't know who I am. Let me introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter. I'm the owner and CEO of the RAO Corporation and I would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to come here today."

There was loud cheering and even louder clapping. Harry waited for the applause to die down before he continued with his speech.

"All of us have been affected by the events that have occurred over the past couple of day. With parts of New York having been crushed and many of you forced from your homes," Harry said to them and everyone nodded, they all knew full well what happened. "However, I'm here to help as part of the RAO Corporation."

There was a loud round of applause and Harry waited calmly for several minutes for the applause to die down.

"We're working our way through the city of New York and we're rebuilding it slowly. We hope to make everything even better than it was before," Harry told him. "Already there are people who are stepping forward and getting back to work, showing how the people in this city and other cities that were affected will not be bullied by any alien invasion threat."

There was a loud round of applause and Harry once again waited for it to die down. Once it did, he continued.

"This city will be rebuilt and everything will be put right once more to serve as a reminder that we cannot be bullied," Harry continued and there was a loud round of applause that resounded all around them. He thought that they were the excitable sort and he turned his head to watch everyone. The smile continued to widen over Harry's face. "I'm setting up shelters all over the country in areas that were affected the most. Given that New York was the center, we did get the brunt of the invasion but we were far from the only people who suffered."

Harry said a lot of things but saying a lot of things was not enough. He was planning on backing up what he said. His eyes swam with determination as he looked towards everyone. The RAO Corporation was becoming stronger with each passing day and Harry couldn't wait for the power of the company to escalate alongside it due to that fact.

The fact that this created more jobs put smiles on people's faces.

Kara watched from the crowd with a smile. The RAO corporation would help rebuild the world. They would improve it, make it better and that was not hyperbole.

' _I'm amazed with all of the work that you've done,'_ Jean thought to Harry.

' _Well the world does not wait,'_ Harry offered as he smiled as he continued to detail the rebuilding efforts and his plans to make New York better. The fact that he just invested in several insurance companies was no coincidence, it was just smart business. _'It will also help human and mutant relations and educate people.'_

 _'Our new Friends of Humanity group does that,'_ Kitty offered with a smile as she could not resist saying one thing. _'I'm sure Creed is going to lose his mind because of the fact your using the name he came up with for something that is going to help humans and mutants equally.'_

' _Can't say I'm too broken up about it,'_ Harry commented dryly. He knew that he had a lot of business left to finish up today, so he would have to wrap up this press conference soon.

The next stop was the Massachusetts Academy.

* * *

 

"Everyone was going wild about the invasion but we all knew that you'd save the day," Nico said as she walked side by side with Harry as they entered the Academy and the dark haired girl offered a prominent smile towards her hero. "You always save the day, that's just well…"

She trailed off, with a flushed look on her face as Harry watched her.

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean," Harry offered her as he gently wrapped the dark haired female up in a hug and she relaxed in his grip.

Nico smiled, Harry had his set of fans, although every girl who walked through the doors of this school had been well versed in the greatness of the Star Child.

"You were amazing," Karolina said as she turned up and stepped towards him, with a gushing smile on her face.

Harry smiled at the girl and offered her the next statement. "You're too kind."

"Well it's the truth, you are pretty amazing," Regan said as she stepped out of the hallway. Looking at Harry closely she could help but mentally undress him with her eyes. Monet following her along behind her. "Maybe now that things have died down we might be able to do more cross promotional school things…."

Harry saw the look in her eyes and figured out where she was coming from. He had a smile on his face and it got wider with each moment.

He decided to have a little bit of fun with the situation.

"Who knows?" Harry asked her as he returned her look. "Play your cards right and something amazing could happen."

The female was not going to lie, she found that possibility enticing. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and gently pressed himself against her until she was pushed against the wall.

"Oh, I'm sure….it will be….amazing," the blonde offered as she tried to gain a clearer focus.

Nico, Karolina and Monet watched the situation closely not really able to take their eyes off of him. They wondered what Harry was going to do next. Hopefully it was something hot.

"Well, I have an appointment to keep, but I'm sure that we can meet up later," Harry said as he teased a kiss but pulled back at the last second to leave her hanging.

Karolina put the hand up to her mouth but Regan looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

Monet was the one who chimed in. "The look on your face was hilarious to say the least."

"He's going to leave you choking for it," Nico offered but she would be in denial if she said that she wasn't already choking for it herself. The training sessions he'd been putting her through in regards to the use of her magical abilities tended to be very hands-on. The young female checked the time and realized that if she did not leave soon, she would be late for class.

Miss Frost did not tolerate tardiness, she thought with a shudder and moved down the hallway. The three Black sisters if anything were worse, especially the middle one who came up with some rather creative and disturbing punishments.

Harry made his way down the hallway and saw a young blond waiting for him there.

"Sophie," Harry stated to one of the Cuckoos.

The blonde offered Har-Rell a flirty smile. "Very good, Har-Rell, most cannot tell us apart. But then again, you are better than most, aren't you?"

"Indeed," Harry stated as another identical teenage blonde popped up in the hallway to join them. "Celeste, how are you doing?"

"Much better now that you are here," the blonde commented as she locked her eyes on Harry, and watched him with a grin crossing her face. "I take it you are here to see our mother."

"Yes, where…."

"She's in her office," Sophie commented as she locked arms with Harry. "I'll walk you there."

After reaching the top of the stairs they made their way down a short hallway towards Emma's office. Harry leaned in to knock on the door but an elegant voice with a bit of a posh tone to it rang out through his head before he could do so.

 _'The doors open,'_ Emma told him having sensed her Lord through the telepathic bond they shared. Harry, gentleman that he was held the door open for Sophie so she could enter first before following her in. A bright smile blossomed across the face of the White Queen as she took in the sight of her lover, and god. "Ah, Harry, it's nice to see you."

Sophie, her job done, decided to make her leave, but before she could do so, Emma cast her a stern look.

"Sophie, dear, do me a favor, and collect your sisters, I believe we need to have a discussion about something that you girls did months ago," Emma stated sternly.

Sophie thought that Emma forgot about it but no, Emma Frost never forgets. She just delays things to make sure the tension builds up properly.

"So, you're rather popular," Emma stated with a smile. "Recruitment for the church has skyrocketed. Selene has also taken special interest in recruiting several women that she thinks would make for a beneficial addition to our ranks."

"Well, that's interesting," Harry offered as he took the seat and the tea that had been offered.

"Yes, I figure you'd be interested," Emma said as she held up the documents that she neatly prepared. "Also, the Hellfire Club's is booming under it's new management but given that there is a new Black King, the reason as to why should be obvious. I figure that if Jean, Kitty, Wanda, and Rogue are still interesting in learning the ropes, some tutoring with Selene and I can be arranged."

' _I can confirm that we are,'_ Jean offered with an excited tone to her voice. She looked forward to the next step of her life. Having converted to the church recently, she obviously wished to serve her god as he continued to remake the Hellfire Club in his own image as its new Black King.

"It had been a long time coming but now since undesirables like Shaw are out of the picture we can expand and improve," Emma stated and Harry smiled. "So, we've got a lot accomplished since you took over all of those months ago."

"Yes, there was a lot of red tape," Harry agreed as he placed his hands on hers.

"So, how is the asset?" Emma asked Harry and there was no need to mention who she was speaking of.

"I broke her in quite nicely, Karen agreed to train her and give her a job at STARR Industries so she could keep an eye on her," Harry told Emma and the blonde smiled.

"I'm sure that she'll fit in quite nicely," Emma agreed, as she kept her eyes locked on his. He couldn't help but notice they burning with desire, he also caught a flash of what she'd like for him to be doing to her at this very moment. "Then again, most females fit under you quite nicely."

"It's a new world," Harry offered as Emma heard the knock that indicated five very naughty girls were reporting to her office.

The quintuplets entered after a brief second and Emma gave them a slight smile.

"Celeste, Sophie, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe, welcome," Emma told them. "You girls have been very naughty, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Celeste stated in a small voice as her mother watched her through narrowed eyes.

"I believe that there is a punishment due in response to your attitude," Emma told the quintuplets. "I will teach you a lesson in discipline and then you will serve Har-Rell and then me. Is that clear?"

The Cuckoos nodded up and down looking like bubbleheads.

"Let us begin," Emma stated firmly. "Your clothes are not required, so remove them."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

The quintuples stripped their clothes and they stood before Harry and Emma completely in the buff.

"Celeste, you can go first," Emma said as the naked young blonde stepped forward.

Emma sat on the desk, and she pulled the female onto her lap.

Celeste watched as she saw Harry and her sister's watching her humiliation and that fact excited her. Her mother raised a hand and spanked her on the rear.

The blonde shuddered and Emma once again spanked her.

"You don't want to enjoy that too much, because it's still too soon and you'll still be tender," Emma breathed as she spanked the blonde on the rear once again.

"Please!" Celeste moaned.

"Sophie, Phoebe, get me warmed up for your sister," Harry ordered the blondes.

Esme and Mindee offered their sisters some help by stripping Harry's pants from him. His erection bulged excitedly as Emma spanked Celeste once again causing her rear to become red and raw.

"I want his cock," Phoebe stated stubbornly, as she grabbed her hand around him and she slipped her mouth around him, spearing it down her throat.

She worked on him with expert deep throating techniques. Harry stroked her gorgeous blonde locks as she went down on him.

Harry felt the warm mouth wrapped around him as Phoebe got down on her knees and sucked his cock for everything that it was worth.

"That's it, suck his cock!" Emma yelled to them as she spanked her daughter. "You better make him feel good, or it will be a lot worse."

"We will take good care of him," Sophie cooed as she squeezed Harry's balls lovingly.

"Oh, yes," Harry breathed as the blonde worked him over.

Phoebe worked her tight mouth around his cock. She pushed it all the way down her throat to the point where she was almost gagging on it. The other three licked his balls hungrily.

"That's enough," Emma told Phoebe sternly and the blonde pouted as she had to let go of Harry's cock.

Celeste was bent over the desk and Emma projected her lover a naughty image of her daughter being pounded by his huge cock.

' _Take her, she's yours, punish her,'_ Emma encouraged Harry.

Harry did not need much encouragement. He stepped over and grabbed Celeste's breasts from behind and brushed the tip of his cock around the outside of her asshole.

The blonde felt her pussy moisten with the greatest anticipation as she waited for him to sodomize her and Harry grabbed her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

"Please," Celeste panted getting positively wet at being treated so roughly by her lover and Harry smiled.

"Since you said so nicely," Harry breathed in her ear and Harry ran his prick down her.

Harry rammed his cock up into her ass and she screamed out loud as she felt his meat shoved firmly between her buns.

Sophie was the next one to feel Emma's strong hands on her ass. The other three Cuckoos watched their mother spank their sister and Harry ram another sister from behind over the desk.

Harry plowed into Celeste from behind and grabbed her breasts.

The three other girls tried to finger themselves but they were stopped.

' _Not now,'_ Emma thought as she planted a thought that indicated the girls could not touch themselves no matter how much they wanted to. Only Harry's cock would allow to get them off today.

Harry worked into her from behind. He punished her, hammering her tight ass, stretching it out with his cock.

"Please, harder," Celeste panted as she saw Emma spank Sophie and cum gushed from her pretty little pussy.

Harry pulled out and turned her over.

"I want to see the pleasure in those eyes," Harry breathed to her and Celeste felt her pussy clench at the thought of him entering her.

His cock speared into her as he pinned her down onto the desk. The blonde panted as she rose her hips to meet his spearing thrusts. Harry grabbed the girl's breasts as he thrust his iron hard pole into her tight cunt.

Sophie was moaning as Emma's hand kept spanking her hard on the backside.

' _Harry, darling,'_ Emma cooed hungrily as she had Sophie now prepped for her lover.

Sophie yelped as another Harry turned up and pinned her against the wall, her legs spread. The blonde closed her eyes and Harry plunged into her from behind, taking her ass.

"Take me, oh take me," Sophie moaned as she felt Harry's man meat rammed between her buns and she heard the spanking start on Phoebe.

Esme and Mindee looked at each other. They tried to reach for their cunts but Emma prevented them from touching themselves.

Phoebe closed her eyes and felt her mother's firm hand ricochet off of her ass. She felt her pussy gush and burn and she heard Harry ravish two of her sisters. Their moans made her hot and bothered.

Celeste wrapped her legs around Harry, hanging on to enjoy the ride. His cock speared into deep into her hot quim. Harry worked into her going deeper and deeper, with her walls closing around him.

Harry felt good as she clenched him and panted, rolling his hands over her nubile body, feeling the strokes of her as he rammed into her tight cunt.

"Take me, oh master me!" Celeste moaned as she felt so good with him inside her.

"TAKE ME!" Sophie shrieked as she felt his cock rammed into her bum, feeling the huge member ram into her and the girl closed her eyes as she clutched onto the edge of the wall. The pleasure was beyond words.

Phoebe felt a warm and hot member brush against her, teasing her, and then another Harry, with reckless abandon slammed into her.

All five girls were spanked until they were rendered into a drooling mess.

Harry alternated between their asses and perfect pussies, feeling the pleasure that came along with ramming his thick tool into their bodies.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Mindee breathed as with each thrust, Harry brought her to new levels of pleasure with his actions.

Emma waited for her turn, taking out a large dildo from her desk drawers and slammed it into her. It was nothing on Harry but it would keep her busy for now.

Celeste was the first to black out after Harry fucked her into a drooling pile of humanity. Yet she was a very happy drooling pile of humanity, with Harry's length penetrating through her body. The wizard grabbed around her thighs and plunged into her even deeper.

Phoebe was another one that was experiencing Harry at his fullest.

"More, more, deeper, more, oh yes," she panted as she rocked her hips up, feeling him fill and empty her. Her walls continued to tighten around him as his balls drilled against her thighs.

She rocked back and forth, with Harry hanging onto her nubile young thighs. She closed her eyes as he rocked into her and the blonde tightened her eyes as Harry rammed into her.

Esme was riding Harry's member as her sister Mindee rode Harry's tongue. Both of the Quintuplets felt the pleasure of Harry's member going into her, along with his tongue.

"Oh, yes, bugger me, senseless," Esme breathed as she felt fireworks go off in her head and the orgasm got even more intense.

Emma watched as her girls dropped one by one and she rubbed her pussy raw, feeling herself get closer and closer to her turn.

All of the Cuckoos dropped down to the ground and the original Harry and his four dupes surrounded Emma.

"It appears that you've been a naughty woman as well Emma," the prime version of Harry stated and he pulled her up into a rough kiss.

Emma felt the juices of one of her daughters on his lips and this excited the woman. The young woman felt the pleasure of him cupping her hands. The blonde felt his hands all over her body.

"All of your holes are going to be filled," one of the Harry dupes stated, as he stuck his finger up of Emma's bum for emphasis. "And then some."

Emma's pussy twitched in anticipation for the rush that was going to come. Harry grabbed her hips and measured her dripping hot slit, brushing his length against her as a tease.

Harry grabbed her hips around her and speared his length into her, pushing her back.

Emma was lifted up and another Harry rammed his cock up her ass. Emma laid on the side of the desk on her side, one cock was between her legs and there was one cock that was between her ass checks. She was sandwiched between of them.

"Oh, fuck," Emma breathed as both versions of Harry Potter speared into her on either side.

"Better keep that mouth busy," another Harry commented as his erect cock approached her mouth.

Emma grabbed his cock and shoved it into her mouth. Her cheeks went wide as she felt the large pole spear down her throat. Her eyes widened.

She took the cock of one of the versions of the Harry off to the side and began to pump on it, rubbing the pole up and down her stiffening nipple.

Another cock was grabbed her left hand.

All of her holes were filled and Emma felt that she was going to be filled with so much cum that it excited her. The blonde's pussy clenched around the pole of the prime Harry that slammed into her.

' _Only you can look so elegant and yet so much like a whore, Emma,'_ Harry breathed as he pounded her cunt into jelly and the woman moaned deeply as all versions of Harry Potter worked over her with their cocks.

She furiously stroked two cocks, one in each hand, as her lips wrapped around another and she took it all the way down her throat.

Pleasure that was what Emma felt as she was plowed in every single hole that she had. The blonde was about ready to come undone as he kept punishing her body. She was filled and emptied again and again. The blonde twitched with pleasure and madness as Harry kept working into her.

' _More, deeper, in my ass,'_ Emma begged.

Harry indulged her.

She worshipped all of his cocks, rubbing the two in her hand all over her body. The other Harry grabbed onto her face and speared into her mouth, causing her eyes to water from the pleasure.

Emma nearly gagged as she could have sworn the cock was growing larger until it was about to strangle her. Her eyes watered as it pummeled her mouth, a few rapid fire thrusts at a time.

The blonde wound her lips around him.

Harry felt Emma's tight walls around him and she was soft as she was tight. It was like goodness wrapped around his thick rod as he hung onto her hips, spearing her walls for everything that she was worth.

The end was about to come and Emma got excited as Harry continued to plow into her. She felt the amazing thrusts as Harry went into her, going deeper and deeper.

Her walls contracted around him and Harry blew a huge load of his cum into her body.

Another load of cum went into her ass. Harry grabbed her and pounded her ass until the contents of his balls drained deep into her waiting bowls.

Her mouth was filled with cum that she swallowed.

The two Harry's covered her in a thick jet of spunk. They sprayed all over Emma's face, breasts, and stomach like a fire hose.

The blonde felt the desire, as she was covered head to toe in Harry's love juice, and loving it.

"We're not done with you yet, Miss Frost," one of the Harrys told her.

She was covered from head to toe in his cum and she felt him reharden to fill her holes and pound them until she could take no more and then some.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry smiled as he saw six masterfully fucked blondes unconscious on the floor. He looked down at them with a bow and a nod as he looked over his shoulder.

He left them in Emma's office to sleep off the ravages of what happened as he slipped into the night for his next appointment.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Harry showed up at the Daily Bugle, mischief dancing through his eyes.

"Harry!" Chloe offered with a cheer as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's waist and leaned forward, giving him a huge kiss on the lips.

Harry tightened his arms around Chloe and held her in tightly against his waist.

"Hi Chloe," Harry offered breathlessly and she pulled away from him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get a chance to stop by," Chloe said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're as busy as about ten men."

"Well, you know I can split myself into ten men," Harry informed her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "Yeah, point well taken."

"So, is Lois back to work?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes, she is back to work, in fact, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Harry smiled at Chloe as the two entered the building. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual, although if Lois stopped being so stubborn, then they would really be able to move on. Harry figured that she didn't want to admit that she was fooled by a pair of glasses, even though it was for a short, short time.

"PARKER, MAKE SURE YOU GET ME THOSE PHOTOS. PHOTOS OF SPIDER-MAN! I WANT THEM, TWO DAYS AGO!"

It wouldn't be a visit to the Bugle without hearing the loud and boisterous voice of J. Jonah Jameson and Harry raised an eyebrow at Chloe who snickered in amusement.

"Ah, that's Jameson for you," Chloe commented as she kept her gaze locked on Harry. "So shall we…"

Harry nodded as he made his way into the office.

A redhead girl nearly ran Harry over as she made her way into the office.

"Sorry….sorry…." she commented as she managed to slow down long enough to apologize. "Oh…you're him aren't you? The big boss?"

"Yes, I am," Harry agreed with her and the female nodded up and down as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Jenny Olsen, I'm a photographer, well I want to be someday, right now I'm an intern," Jenny offered to Harry and he smiled.

"It's okay, we need to keep reaching for the stars," Harry said as he looked at her. "So did you get any pictures….pictures of Spider-Man?"

Chloe could not resist snickering at that expression and Jenny shook her head as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Yeah well a few but….."

"Don't worry, you've been at this for about what, nine months, ten months?"

Jenny nodded, she had started in August of last year, right before the meteor shower that struck New York. It was now almost June. Come to think of it, it really didn't seem like that much time went by but she was proven wrong.

Smiling at her gently, Harry turned around and couldn't help but take not of another female that was standing there. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back. A red shirt was wrapped around her very sizable D-Cup breasts, a short black skirt highlighted her perfect ass. She had long shapely stocking clad legs that would be the envy of many women which fed into a pair of high heels.

"Miss Grant….I heard about your ordeal," Harry told the blonde and she turned towards Harry, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Um, yeah, it was bad," Cat offered him lamely but she was distracted. Much like many females before her, she'd already gotten lost in those emerald green eyes. They were a weapon used to make women weak in their knees.

"But you're already back to work, which say's something about your character and I have to say, I'm a fan of your work," Harry stated and Cat raised an eyebrow at that, as she continued to watch him closely.

"Um….yeah….I'm….thanks," Cat stated nervously. She was face to face with her boss, the main shareholder, so naturally she would be a bit out of her depth and was a bit nervous for her job.

"No, thank you," Harry told her as he placed a hand on hers then squeezed it reassuringly causing the blonde to nod her head up and down. "You deserve all the credit for everything that you've done and then more."

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And where is the other star reporter….ah there she is."

Harry smiled as he saw another member of Daily Bugle Communications who was walking around like she was in a hurry. He noticed that she moved very fast.

This female had red hair that was tied back. Her face was that of an angel, with amazing green eyes, and a juicy set of lips. She wore a purple blouse that wrapped around her D-Cup breasts snugly, along with a blazer jacket. She had a skirt that wrapped around her tight and toned ass. Harry saw her legs were covered with stockings and said legs were drool worthy.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd run into you," the female stated as she moved towards him. "Sorry, I haven't met you yet, but I've been rushing around I'm…."

"I know who you are Miss West," Harry told the woman and she paused.

"Right, right, of course you know who I am," Iris commented in a hyperactive manner as Harry took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of. "And please it's Iris."

"Then it's Harry," Harry offered as he matched the tone that she gave him.

"Right, right, of course," Iris stated as she nodded her head up and down as she felt her heart beat rapidly within her chest. She knew that it already beat pretty fast due to her powers but for some reason, it felt like her pulse sped up.

She wondered if this was because she was getting hungry. The redhead reached over and indulged herself in a few donuts. About eight of them. In a row. But she had to keep up with the demands of her metabolism.

"I don't know how she keeps them down," Betty whispered as she turned up. "Harry, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, as well, Betty," Harry offered to her as he smiled at the woman. "I trust you've been doing well."

Betty waved off his statement with a smile on her face.

"I've been keeping busy enough, you know how Jameson is," Betty told Harry and the smile stretched over his face. He could barely keep it off.

"I think anyone with a working set of ears has a pretty good idea," Harry said and Cat, Chloe, Iris, and Betty all laughed in amusement.

"Again, that is something that goes without saying," Chloe commented as she turned around. "And here comes Lois."

Lois walked towards them shaking her head in frustration.

"You look tense, Lois," Harry told the woman.

"I am tense," Lois commented in a hot voice as she sat down. "I miss three days of work but it feels like I've missed three months."

Harry smiled. "That's how it normally goes when you miss work."

Lois sighed in pleasure she felt Harry's hands on her shoulders. There was a few seconds where he paused and then she allowed him to work his magic on her shoulders as he massaged them.

"Better," Harry whispered in her ear and Lois tried to play it cool.

"What do you think?" Lois asked.

' _Stubborn to a fault,'_ Chloe thought and Harry had no idea if she was referring to him, Lois or herself. Any of them could be logical conclusion. _"But you….work your magic.'_

"So, it seems to me that you're working on a big story," Harry stated to Lois as he continued the massage her.

Lois closed her eyes as she felt his hands work her over, massaging the back of her neck. "Yes, it's the Master Planner thing, he's been around for a year and no one's any closer to unmasking who he is."

Harry wished he knew. He heard from Gwen that he was giving Spider-Man the runaround, leading to him hitting dead end after dead end.

"I don't know what his game is," Lois stated as Harry worked his hands on the back of her neck and this caused her whimper a small amount at the pleasure she feeling as the other woman standing around wished that they were in Lois's place.

"Well, just off of the top of my head, I think that he might have some kind of master plan," Harry whispered and Lois glared over her shoulder.

"That ceased being funny a while ago," Lois remarked but Harry smiled.

"If you say so Lois."

There was an unspoken agreement and neither wanted to elude to anything, especially with so many ears nearby.

"So are you busy on Saturday Night?" Lois asked.

"I'm sure I can clear my schedule for you," Harry told her and Lois was appreciative of it.

She hoped that she could make him admit to what she already knew. She didn't want to admit that she had been fooled by the glasses for so long because that was embarrassing and made her feel like she should have the word "idiot" stamped upon her forehead.

She waited as Harry made his rounds around the Bugle bullpen.

* * *

 

"Everything's going well despite what happened," Gwen commented to Harry and the wizard smiled as the blonde walked beside him in the stronghold. The two locked arms as they made their way around the Stronghold.

"Yes, fairly well," Harry admitted to her as the two of them continued their walk. They were going to meet Kitty and Kara, maybe a couple of others as well to have some lunch.

"The press loves you this week," Gwen informed him.

"I'm glad," Harry said with a smile on his face. He knew about how fickle the press could be in the best of times, not to even mention the worst of times. Thankfully having a controlling interest in one of the largest newspapers in the city helped him move things forward.

"Harry!"

Kitty yelled as he threw her arms around his waist and Harry pulled her into a tight hug. The brunette wrapped her arms around him tightly as their lips met each other. The kiss was amazing as always.

Kitty wasn't the only one who was there.

Kara was there naturally, and she made the most out of her arrival, throwing her arms around Harry just seconds after Kitty broke the kiss, forcing her to phase through him or end up being smashed between the two Kryptonian's, and her lips found Harry's. He returned the kiss with fury as the two of them indulged themselves in each other.

Megan joined them a moment or two later. The pink haired Welsh mutant greeting Harry with a bright vibrant smile.

"Hey, Megan, do you need any more private tutoring?" Harry asked her and the pink haired mutant looked flushed but recovered with a shit eating grin.

"Well after what happened last time, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Megan asked and Harry held her in a one armed hug.

"The benefits outweigh the risks."

"Yeah, they would, especially with Harry. He could really stand to relax more often," Karen told them as she showed up with another new recruit.

"So our guest is here," Harry offered to the female.

"Hi!" Kitty stated in an excited voice, pleased to see flesh blood.

Alison snorted as she showed up to join them for the meal. The blonde pop thought that Kitty needed some tact.

"So, how are you enjoying the new schedule?" Harry asked her.

"Much easier on me," Alison commented as she turned to him. "My old manager, he was running me into the ground. I'm beginning to see why so many pop stars turn to vices."

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case with most of them," Harry agreed with the female as he held her in with a tight hug.

"Harry, this is the ward that I mentioned that I had," Karen said to Harry and this allowed Harry to turn his full attention to the new guest.

She had short dark hair that framed her face. She had an exotic set of violet eyes that shined brightly, with the shy smile on her face. She had some amazing curves as well. The white shirt wrapped around her large breasts that were not quite Karen size but she was still quite busty. Her shirt rode up to showcase a tantalizing hint of her midriff and her stomach was flat, smooth, and toned. Harry thought that it showed all she had to offer well. She had a pair of tight jeans.

"Professor Potter, it's good to finally meet you," the girl said in a respectful voice, as she was intimidated by his larger than life presence.

"Atlee, it's good to meet you as well," Harry stated as he extended a hand towards her. "I want to welcome you to the Shining Light Academy for Girls, this overly excited bundle of joy is Kitty Pryde."

"Pleased to meet you Atlee, if there's anything I can do to help you, don't hesistate to ask!" Kitty stated as she took her job as one of the senior members of the school very seriously.

"And this is Kara," Harry announced and he turned to the other blonde beside him. "And this is Gwen Stacy."

"Pleased to meet you Atlee," Gwen stated in a far more restrained tone than Kitty. Then again, she was technically a legal adult, so she figured that she should be the epitome of maturity and lead by example.

Most of the time anyway although she had her exceptions as much as the next person.

"And this is Megan, oh and hi Amara," Harry stated as the Nova-Roman Princess walked towards Harry and looked at him tensely.

"Harry, can I have a word with you, briefly, for a little bit," Amara whispered to Harry and she seemed really tense come to think of it.

"Sure, Gwen, Kitty, Kara, could I trust you three girls to help Atlee settle in?" Harry asked.

Gwen, who had decided to help out at the school during her summer vacation because it was going to net her more Harry time and also it was going to allow her to be a part of this movement, smiled. "Sure, Harry, no problem."

He could see that the Amara situation was an event that needed his immediate attention. The two young lovers walked outside the room and Harry waited for her to say what she needed to say.

Amara made eye contact with Harry nervously and she managed to spit it out. "My father's not doing well."

Harry frowned at her, this was contrary to what she told him before. "I thought you say that he was getting better."

A despondent look appeared on Amara's face but then there was one of determination that replaced it immediately. "He was getting better but now he's taking a turn for the worse. I figured that this would happen someday."

Amara swallowed and she reached towards his hand. Harry decided to meet her halfway by clasping it into his own.

"He shouldn't have given you that offer, he thought that he could hang onto the kingdom if he signed away half of the women," Amara said to Harry. "He could have retired, lived in seclusion for the rest of his days, if he did what Selene asked of him."

"That was his own mistake," Harry concluded.

Amara nodded her head with a surprisingly accepting smile. Then again, it was more a cultural thing than anything else as to why she was so accepting of this.

"Mistake, a huge mistake," Amara offered to him as she frowned and Harry held onto her hands with the young Princess staring back at him. "He was told by Selene what to do should you turn up. He was told to the letter and if he followed that to the letter, he would still have his health."

"You seem like…."

"The first duty to the people of Nova-Roma is their lord," Amara told him in a firm tone of voice as she dropped to one knee and held Harry's hand, kneeling before him. "And as the future king of the country, soon there will be no question who is running the show around there. I recommend that you banishing all males to another location so they do not get disappointed with never being able to measure up to a living god such as yourself."

"If that's the course of action that you think I should take…."

"Yes, I believe that it would be prudent, my lord," Amara commented as she got up to face him, although to be accurate it was more like she staring into his soul. Harry held his arms out towards her and pulled the young female into a simmering kiss which she returned.

The two of them broke apart after indulging themselves in each others lips.

"I believe Selene is intending to arrange just that, although I suspect those who don't go peacefully will live to regret it," Harry commented but he added. "For the short time she allows them to live."

"Yes, I would have to agree, my lord," Amara told him as she smiled. "Shall we join the others for lunch?"

"Lead the way, my princess," Harry told her and the two of them walked with their arms locked.

"Oh, Alison's music is great, you're putting out a new CD soon, aren't you?" Kara asked in a gushing tone as she was educating Atlee on the greatness that was Dazzler.

Alison offered a modest smile. "Yes, July 15th. I'm hoping that everything works out well."

"Yeah, totally, but since it's you, it should be kind of awesome," Kitty offered as she watched Harry and Amara. Harry took a seat between Kara and Kitty that they saved for him.

Amara took the seat next to Atlee, who was across from Harry.

"I hope you're finding everything well," Harry told Atlee and she was caught in his eyes.

"Yes…quite well," Atlee said to him as she finally found her tongue.

"So where do you come from Atlee?" Kara asked and Harry gave her an exasperated look. The blonde looked confused as to why.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, it's fine, it's deep underground, Karen found me after she picked up on our distress beacon but I was the only one that was left," Atlee offered to them but she amended. "As far as we know."

"Given that we're among the last of our kind, trust me, we can sympathize," Harry offered to her and Atlee's smile was bright. "I think that you can join in with lessons."

"What are your powers?" Gwen asked.

"I can move the Earth, cause Earthquakes and stuff," Atlee offered.

"Oh, you mean like Avalanche," Kitty stated but she wrinkled her nose, saying that name like it was a pretty bad personal recommendation.

"Yeah. How about no. Alvers can make the ground shake. Karen did some simulations that showed Atlee is capable of animating stone constructs and throwing boulders the size of mountains when she reaches full strength," Harry stated bluntly and then he added with a smile that crossed his face. "She's also much easier on the eyes."

Atlee blushed at being addressed by Harry directly and in such endearing terms. The young wizard offered a grin but he played it cool.

"Who is Avalanche?" Atlee asked before she could help herself.

Gwen was going to field this question. "His name is Lance Alvers….which given a name like that, would his codename be anything but fucking Avalanche?"

Harry ran that thought through his head for a moment and figured that Gwen had a point.

Kitty was the next to chime in with a few words of her own. "He's part of a group of mutants that call themselves the Brotherhood. They're a group of mutants that….well let's just put it this way, none of them give mutants a good name at all."

"Don't worry though, Fury's got them locked up nice and tight," Kara offered, remembering what Harry told her.

"Is that a good thing?" Gwen asked as she sighed. "I mean SHIELD…."

"I know, but Fury thinks that he could make something out of those losers, and I wish him the best of luck," Kitty commented with a giggle at the thought of the Brotherhood actually being useful, before she took a sip of the soda that she was drinking

Harry watched her. Kitty and caffeine was not a mix that filled him with confidence.

Never the less, the group enjoyed lunch together.

"Faora's settling in nicely, although she chomping at the bit to see you again," Karen quipped to Harry, who snickered at the thought.

"Oh if that isn't true, I don't know what is," Harry offered to the blonde Kryptonian across from him.

"She'll be a good fit, with her knowledge of Kryptonian technology, she was force fed more knowledge than should be allowed," Karen stated as she sipped her coffee and there was a few seconds where she leaned back.

"That much is true."

Harry had lunch with the group of girls for a little bit more and he decide to make his rounds around the school, just a simple check in on all of the guests and the people who were living there.

He came across Betsy who was throwing psychic knives at a target to improve her aim.

"Hello, Harry, love, care to join me in a spar?" Betsy asked him and with those words, she stayed standing with her back to Harry, which allowed him to get a view of her ass in a tight pair of pants.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't ask," Harry said and with that, Betsy turned around to face him. It was obvious how Betsy detected Harry was there.

There was a mirror right in the room where she could see anyone who snuck up on her. Unless they were invisible of course but her being telepathic would also help, unless Harry shielded his mind. Which he did not do outside of the stronghold.

The two of them squared off from one another, dropping into their preferred combat stances with practiced ease.

"So, we should begin now, shouldn't we?" she asked and Harry smiled.

"After you, my dear lady," Harry commented as he gave Betsy the go ahead to start the spar.

"Yes, I shall," Besty commented as she went for a kick towards Harry, but immediately he dodged underneath the attack with nimble precision.

A sword manifested itself in Harry's hand and he twirled it before thrusting it at her.

She dodged the jab and then put up a field to block another attack.

"Reflexes are good," Harry told her.

Betsy offered him a saucy smile. "Well that much should be obvious, love."

The two of them circled each other and continued their little sparring session. Harry was grabbed around the arm but he turned the tables.

The next thing Betsy knew, Harry was on top of her, having her pinned down to the ground. He straddled her and their crotches touched, brushing together briefly. The only barrier between the two of them was their clothes.

"Very well done," Betsy breathed as she wrapped her legs around Harry and flipped him over. She pinned him down to the ground and straddled his hips.

"I aim to please," Harry stated as she leaned over top of him. "And the tables have turned but how long can you keep them turned?"

Harry grabbed onto her ass.

"Naturally you go straight…."

Harry had Betsy on the ground and he held her against the ground. She grinded against him in her attempts to free herself but the delightful friction between the two of them.

Betsy gave a yelp and a pleasurable sigh as Harry pinned her back against the mats on the wall. He had her arms lifted up and the mutant closed her eyes.

"Well it appears that you have the leverage or do you?" Betsy asked as she ground her crotch up and down against Harry's, causing a delicious amount of friction.

"You'll find that I have more leverage," Harry whispered and Betsy found herself turned around, as she was pressed face first into the wall.

Wrist clamps went around her wrists and ankles which kept her against the wall.

"I think that it's time for us to have some fun," Harry breathed as he cupped the area between her legs and caused her to shiver.

"Yes," Betsy panted eagerly and Harry ran his hands down the back of her legs, causing her a shuddering moan.

He decided that it was now time to take everything that he wanted and then more so from this woman.

"Take me, love, I'm here, and I'm wet," Betsy begged as she saw Harry's hands down her nubile body.

"If you insist," Harry breathed hotly in her ear, his dick was throbbing hard and ready to be inside this hot babe.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Betsy saw him slowly take his pants off and she watched him disrobe with supreme hunger dancing in her eyes. Her heart skipped a few more beats as Harry brushed his length over the edge of her pants.

She was spun around to face him, at least for now.

He grabbed his hands around it and yanked her pants down. The young woman lifted her hips and Harry brushed his dick across the dripping wet slit that was before him. Her beautiful flower was blooming for him and Harry pulled off her top.

"You're not wasting…ah…oh," Betsy breathed as Harry's mouth clamped over her tits, sucking them.

Harry buried his face between her lovely tits and kept sucking them. The young woman felt the pleasure and Harry ran his hands down her body. Her tight ass was grabbed and played with, the woman pushed herself towards him.

"I'm saving the best for last," Harry whispered in her ear and Betsy nodded as Harry brushed his length against the woman's dripping slit.

"Oh….yes," Betsy breathed as Harry rubbed his throbbing head against her center.

"And you're ready for me, this will feel so good, trust me," Harry stated as he groped her delicious tit in his hand and he squeezed it, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

Her moans were like music to Harry's ears and he kept grabbing her around her breasts. The woman pushed her hips back towards him and he ran his dick across her dripping slit, making her feel so good. Actually she was feeling better than so good.

Harry alternated between sucking on her left breast and her right breast. His hands ran across the chest of this young beauty and he stopped to cup her ass.

His dick was against her and he finally stuck it inside her.

"Yes!" Betsy moaned as Harry continued to fuck her up against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry growled as he pinned her up against the wall and hammered her pussy.

Betsy closed her eyes, feeling the amazing rush of his throbbing cock going in and out of her. The woman tried to wrap her legs around him but Harry would not release them. Then he did.

Harry felt her soft legs around him as the wizard pummeled her tightening quim with a few more thrusts. His balls dribbled against her thighs.

"So good," Betsy panted as she craved his cock going into her a few more times.

She craved him, pure sexual desire flooded through her body as Harry ran his hands down her body, feeling her up, pinching her ass, and running his hands overher back. The woman moaned as her walls tightened around him.

"So good, so hot," Harry breathed as he rammed his dick deep into her.

Betsy closed her eyes, feeling the pleasures that rammed into her. Her walls opened for him and then closed ever so tightly around his invading prick.

"Like your tight pussy, but I'm going to take that tight ass of yours," Harry breathed to her and Betsy felt her nipples harden against his chest. He smiled as he bit and sucked on her, drawing even more pleasure from the woman. "I bet you'd like that, don't you?"

"Yes, I want that, I need you," Betsy breathed to him and Harry plunged deeper into her as he craned his ear with a mock sense that he was asking her what she did.

"You need what, darling?" Harry asked to the woman and this caused her to moan.

"I need you in my ass," Betsy panted as Harry rammed hard into her. The woman's quim clenched at the thought of being in his ass.

"If you insist."

Harry turned her around, teasing her breasts and licking across the back of her neck, an action that caused Betsy to shiver.

The swollen head of his cock was up against her, the wizard rammed his meat into her rear end.

"Oh, yes," Betsy moaned as she felt his hard cock go into her super tight rectum, stretching her bum all the way as he hammered into her.

She might not be able to sit for a week but it'd be worth it.

"Dirty girl ,dirty, dirty, girl, you like it rough," Harry breathed as he pulled back on her hair.

Betsy let out a deep and lustful moan. "Oh bugger me."

Harry smiled as he continued to screw her ass.

"Exactly what I'm doing," Harry breathed to her as he ran his hands up and down her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen in the palm of his hand.

Betsy moaned as Harry hammered her even further.

His thrusts went deeper as he was buried into her guts.

"Do it, cum in me, cum in my ass," Betsy begged him as she clung onto the wall, nearly scratching it up as Harry took out the damage she did on her delicious rear end.

Harry smiled, he wanted her to choke for it, desire him, and worship his cock. His thrusts hammered the delicious rear, going more into her.

The woman panted as Harry's balls loaded up with his cum but he made sure that he would deliver a really big load into her.

Another Harry showed up and he turned Betsy.

"Oh, fuck," Betsy breathed as the other Harry rammed his dick slammed his length into her tightening cunt.

"This is how you like it," Harry breathed in her ear as he sawed into her rump as he felt the tightness squeeze around him.

Harry rammed onto her from either size and the young woman felt everything fill her up.

Both of his cocks exploded, sending the showers of cum into her, filling the woman up with his creamy goodness.

Betsy moaned deeply as Harry plowed onto her from either side and pulled out of it.

"There's a party, and you didn't invite us, Sugah?"

Rogue turned up, dressed in a nice yellow bathrobe that wrapped around her body and much to Harry's joy, she was not wearing anything else underneath, other her bracelet. She stripped off, to reveal her nice breasts, flat stomach, luscious ass, and long desirable legs that went on for miles.

Her tongue worked into Betsy's pussy, eating Harry's cum up.

"Delicious, tastes so fucking great," Rogue breathed as she licked the essence out of the woman's ass and pussy. "Come here Wanda, you want a little bit of this."

Wanda took her tongue into Betsy's ass, dressed in a red bathrobe and she rammed it into, licking her lover's cum out of it.

Harry was driven mad with lust and he pulled off Wanda's robe.

"I think, Harry's ready for us," Wanda breathed before she went back to licking Betsy's tasty pussy.

Harry was ready for her already and he used his strong hands to part her legs. Wanda felt his hard and ready cock between her wands.

' _Stick it in me,'_ Wanda begged as Harry grabbed her around the hips and Harry speared into her deeply, making her feel him.

"And that leaves another Harry for me, and the prime model, boy I feel special," Rogue offered as she roughly grabbed his crotch and kissed Harry.

Harry returned fire, kissing Rogue back, squeezing her very squeezable breasts and pushing her against the wall. She moaned as Harry held her wrists against the wall and started to kiss on the side of her neck. Each one of his kisses brought fire through her body and Rogue pushed herself towards him. The moans got deeper, more desired.

"Give it to me, Sugah," Rogue breathed and she did not have to wait, at least too long.

Harry's huge rod plunged into her wet folds and she felt his hands all over, rolling over every inch of her body. Her pussy twitched as Harry worked into her, rocking back and slamming into her. The woman's eyes closed as Harry worked her pussy over.

"Oh, ah, mmm, fuck," Rogue moaned as his mouth found her tasty breasts.

His mouth was working pure sexual magic all over her and she felt herself craving his tongue.

Harry held onto Wanda's waist as he hammered her tight pussy from behind. The woman placed her mouth onto Betsy's clit and she sucked it.

Betsy bucked her hips up with unrestrained desired as Harry rammed his cock into Wanda from behind. The woman was panting as he rolled his hands over her nipples, squeezing and pinching them. The woman breathed as Harry hung onto Wanda's breasts, squeezing them. He rammed hard into them, spearing his hard cock between her hips.

Wanda's powers went wild, causing the walls to change colors but that added to the allure to the situation. Harry held onto her and Wanda's lust became completely unrestrained as Harry picked up the pace, plunging into her young body.

"Fuck me," Wanda breathed as Harry groped her tits as he pointed to Betsy's pussy.

Rogue moaned and thrashed as Harry slid his thick member between her walls. The Southern Belle sunk her nails into his shoulder and clawed into him like an animal in heat. She felt Harry's large penis work between her walls.

Said walls lustfully squeezed around Harry and he grabbed onto her lovely tits as he hammered into her. Her walls tightened themselves around him as he pumped into her. Rogue hung onto his shoulder as Harry worked himself deeper into her.

"Oh, more, more, more," Rogue begged him as Harry hammered her into the wall. Her pussy wrapped around his thick phallus as he kept working into him.

The woman hung onto him as he blew on her breasts and this caught her excited.

Wanda felt his cock spear into her and this caused all of the lights in the building to go haywire. She was driven wild by sexual madness.

It was a good thing that Wanda got control of her powers but Harry's cock was now one of the things that could cause her to become undone.

"You're doing well," Harry whispered to her as her pussy clenched around him.

Harry pounded her tightness a few more times and his balls loaded with his love juice.

Wanda hung onto everything, she closed her eyes, dreaming of everything that Harry could do to him. The woman bit down on Betsy's clit

"BLOODY HELL!" Betsy yelled in an unrestrained and lustful tone of voice as another Harry appeared to place his cock into her mouth to gag her.

The woman wrapped her lips around him as Harry kept hammering into her from behind.

A few more thrusts into her mouth caused her to hum hungrily.

Rogue took a load of Harry's cum into her eager pussy. Her walls clenched him, furiously milking his orgasm all of the way. The woman's eyes closed tightly and Harry pushed into her, he was balls deep into the woman. She hung onto him.

His cum was spilled into Rogue.

Wanda got a nice and heavy load, more than she could handle as his cum splashed from her pussy.

Betsy nearly choked as Harry sprayed his thick load down her throat.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

A cold dark facility was the scene that presented the group of four. The walls were bare, there was nothing but some cold and sterile equipment that they had no idea what it did. There was a small window that was down that they could see a shadow stirring on the other side.

"Where are we now?"

That was a groan that escaped the lips of one Pietro Maximoff or as he was better known, Quicksilver. He had spent the last year of his life as a guest of SHIELD as they tried to convince him and his team to use their talents for something better then getting their asses kicked by the X-Men on a weekly basis.

Pietro snorted, like he would ever work for one eye and his men. He would sooner shack up with Summers then work with SHIELD.

"Gentlemen, good evening."

A slimy youth with dead brown hair and grimy skin looked up. "Gentlemen, is he…."

"Tolansky, quiet I'm trying to think!" Pietro snapped.

Someone started to chuckle. "Thought I smelled something burning."

"SHUT UP ALVERS!"

Lance tried to push his head up but he found himself rather weak.

"You are very weak, incredibly pathetic, and utterly moronic, but soon you will be very strong."

"Hey, we're not weak, just give us five minutes alone with anyone…."

"You've lost to the X-Men how many times?" asked the modulated voice.

The large blonde man tried to pull himself up, his fat bottom sinking on the ground.

"Something tells me we're not at my mother's house," Todd stated as he tried to push himself up off of the ground. His mother checked out years ago of course, her name was Dolores and his father joined the circus to get away from his mother.

"No, we're not, stupid!" Fred yelled as he tried to get up once more as well.

The man on the other end of the screen clucked his tongue. He had a few run ins with Arcane and the rest of his team, far too many run ins come to think about it. He narrowed his eyes as he stared the youths on the ground in front and thought about them. Their potential was lacking, unless of course they were used as guinea pigs. Which they were perfect for.

"Is it ready?" the modulated voice asked.

"Yes, sir," Phineas Mason, better known as the Tinkerer, stated as he looked over his equipment. He made sure the green rock was in place.

"These rocks have the potential to give powers, but I want to know what they do on those who already have mutant abilities first," the man stated. "And if they perish, they are of no big loss."

"Agreed," The Tinker stated as he placed his hand on the dial. These were punks, the worst kind of mutants. They weren't even successful punks.

"Boys, how would you like power beyond your wildest dreams?"

"Did we just get offered ultimate power by psychotic Ben Franklin?" Lance asked and the Brotherhood looked at him.

"Who in the hell is Ben Franklin?" Fred asked in a dumb voice.

"You really are a dumbshit," Todd stated as he shook his head. "Don't know who Ben Franklin is, obviously he's guy on the dollar bill!"

Pietro shook his head, he really needed to find better people to hang out with. They were dragging him down by association, that much was for sure.

"Gentlemen."

"I think he means us," Todd stated to Pietro.

"Well, I think he means me," Pietro offered in a slightly smug voice.

"You will have powers beyond your wildest dreams, powers with which you can defeat the X-Men."

"Hey, that sounds awesome," Todd stated.

"But there's got to be a catch…."

"Alvers shut up, you don't question anything like this!" Pietro snapped and Lance looked resigned to accept the power, because quite frankly it did not look like he had much of a choice anyway. "So zap us, Benny Boy, zap us!"

"As you wish," The Tinkerer stated, thinking that these meteor rocks would either empower these fucking idiots or cause them to melt them into a pile of goo. Either way, it would be an interesting experiment. Personally he was hoping it would melt them into a pile of goo.

He pulled the lever and they were impacted with an energy beam powered by the green rocks.

Tinkerer knew that the power might be temporary but they would learn much more about how this technology worked from an autopsy.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. The Boys Are Back

**Chapter Four: The Boys Are Back.**

"Well, if there is one thing that I can't fault you on, no matter how hard that I try, is that you always keep your promises."

Lois said this as she held onto Harry's arm as the two of them walked into one of the most exclusive places in the entire city. Harry wondered if he was going to need to have the smile surgically removed from Lois's face for it was wide and extremely prominent. The two of them made their way inside after showing his credentials.

Harry was wearing a very fancy tuxedo, which he supposed that he looked fairly nice in. Although this type of suit didn't suit him, it was all about projecting a certain image to the public eye. Ever since his takeover of the Hellfire Club, he had a few new doors opened to him. He also made it his mission to close a few doors on a couple of others.

"It's nice that the two of us are able to get together outside of work, because it's been rare over the past couple of weeks," Harry told Lois as the two of them stepped inside and they were escorted to their table.

"It is," Lois agreed with the smile that she could barely keep off of her face. She could see the sun setting and it was beautiful although her reporter instincts sensed that there was something extremely eerie about that particular sunset.

She wondered if this was going to be the night that Harry was going reveal who he really was to her. A part of her also wondered if he knew, that she knew, but was going to not say anything, because he wanted her to be the one to admit that she was wrong.

Lois wasn't down for that one, Lois Lane invented the stubborn game.

"So how's your sister?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"Lucy….she's mostly staying out of trouble, at least I haven't gotten a phone call to bail her out recently," Lois commented, as she sat down across from him and they waited for the waiter to come to take their order.

"I'm sure you've gotten in your fair share of trouble, Miss Lane," Harry told her.

Lois frowned innocently. "I have no idea what you might be referring to, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled then paused, as there was a moment where he thought that the waiter was about to come to him but did not, before offering his one word response. "Right."

Harry wondered if Lois was going to bring up the Elephant in the room, although he knew that she figured that out months ago. Although there were a couple of months that she got fooled by a pair of glasses and she was quite embarassed by it, that much he could tell.

And she was not about to admit that she got fooled, so Harry was not going to insult her intelligence.

"So how are things at the school?" Lois asked Harry and he smiled.

"Couple of new recruits. Chloe's really getting things going on the Torch. I also added some security to your apartment."

"Yeah, the Death threats are piling in, do you get the feeling that Creed's about to do something stupid?" Lois asked him and Harry offered her a smile at that. "I know, bringing up work when we're supposed to be on a date it's just…."

"Yeah, I have that feeling that Creed's going to do something stupid. You're right on the ball with that one, Lois," Harry told her as he reached over to take her hand in his. "But, whatever it is…."

Whatever it was, Harry never had a chance to finish for a loud bang echoed from outside of the room. Harry stood up straight, turning around at the sound of a second and then a third explosion, which caused the ground to rumble beneath their feet.

' _And it wouldn't be a day in the life of Harry Potter if….some shit didn't get fucked up,'_ Harry finished lamely.

' _We're about three blocks away,'_ Jean offered to Harry. _'That being Kitty, Rogue, and I, you want us to take a look into it?'_

' _Yes, please,'_ Harry thought.

Lois frowned as she looked over her shoulder. She had no idea what happened but it sounded like a story. At least that's what one would gather from the explosions that could be heard although the source was still yet to be determined. The young woman sat up straighter than ever before.

"What is going on?" Lois asked as she made her way over to the window and suddenly, the ground rocked underneath her once more.

Harry caught Lois around the waist and held her up.

"I think there's been an attack," Harry whispered to her and despite herself, Lois could not help but spit out the sarcasm.

"You think so, Captain Obvious?" Lois asked Harry and he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know but…."

"Stay here. I'll see what I can do to help," Harry told Lois as he slipped off to the side and made his way onto the scene.

He figured that was the closest that he was going to admit to being who he was to Lois without her bringing it up first. And he had a feeling that she knew that as well but there was another loud shake under the ground caused him to hasten his steps.

' _It's Avalanche,'_ Kitty thought as she dodged the falling buildings.

' _Yeah, and he brought all of his little friends,'_ Rogue thought as she dodged slime that Toad vomited from his mouth, which blew up a car upon making contact with it. _'Do not let that stuff touch you.'_

' _Wait…it sounds like you're having trouble…..with the Brotherhood?'_ Harry asked. He thought that the girls were doing rather well in their training. So he was more than surprised, that they were having issues with such a low level threat like the Brotherhood.

'' _No, it's so totally...no trouble...it's…'_ Kitty rambled then she screamed, as the Earth underneath her feet moved and then several cars went flying. Thankfully she was able to go intangible to avoid being crushed into paste by objects several times bigger than her.

Harry frowned, those screams sounded like they were having a lot of trouble. He turned around and blasted down the hallway, faster than a speeding bullet.

He landed on the ground and he saw the Blob standing there.

"Alright! Finally, I was wondering when you'd show up!" Blob yelled as he held up his arms triumphantly. "You'll pay for embarrassing me!"

"You do a pretty good job of doing that yourself," Harry commented in a dry voice but Quicksilver blasted at him from behind at super speed.

Harry suddenly felt winded as the speedy mutant came in proximity to him. The half second delay being all Quicksilver needed as he pushed him forwards rather hard.

"Alright, let's try that…."

He was tripped up by Quicksilver once again.

"What's the matter Arcane, too slow to touch this?" Quicksilver asked mockingly as he circled him like a cyclone and tripped him up again and again.

' _The bloody hell….okay fine, try this…'_

He sent a net at Quicksilver but he was moving so fast that it passed through him. His molecules were vibrating so quickly that Harry could not even touch him.

They were vibrating so fast that Harry had a feeling that it wasn't healthy for Quicksilver at all. He tried to snatch the young mutant but said mutant slipped out of Harry's grasp like it was nothing.

"C'mon!" Quicksilver cheered mockingly.

Jean felt herself rattled when flying debris smacked her in the back of the head. She blocked most of it with a shield but she was preoccupied with getting civilians out of harm's way.

' _Jean, these chumps should not be this powerful!"_ Rogue yelled, as she saw Toad's suddenly explosive slime blow up even more of the street.

Jean used her telekinetic force shield to protect any nearby civilians.

' _We beat these chumps all of the time! Did Fury do this to them?!'_ Kitty thought, she wanted to strangle something. _'I'm going to wring his neck!'_

' _Kitty, focus!'_ Harry yelled as he moved around the Blob but it appeared that the Blob was bigger than ever before.

Harry tried to lift the Blob but he could not even move him. Not physically, not even with magic.

"Ha!" Blob yelled as he smashed his hands down onto Harry's shoulders, who rolled with the impact but it felt like his collarbone broke from the sheer force.

' _You've got to be fucking kidding me!'_ Harry yelled as he pulled himself up. _'I can move mountains and the fucking Blob takes me out!'_

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Avalanche yelled as he raised his hands to the air but a hex bolt blasted him in the face.

Wanda showed up to join the party.

"Hey sis!" Quicksilver yelled as he rushed in from behind Wanda and tripped her up with ease.

She tried to blast him but he was now much too quick for her powers.

' _Okay, I'll bite, what did they do to my idiot brother and his idiot friends to make them this powerful, because they shouldn't be this powerful!'_ Wanda yelled out, the frustration was obvious from her tone.

' _They shouldn't be, yet they are,_ ' Harry thought to them as he felt weakened by their very presence.

He recognized the energy signature coming from the Blob. It was Kryptonite, although there were a few more chemicals mixed in, thus causing his cure to act up in a weird way.

' _We're not going to beat these guys in straight up fight, not now,'_ Harry thought to the girls.

' _Seriously? It's just….we can't run from the Brotherhood!'_ Rogue yelled, as she was taking this very personally.

' _Not running, just withdrawing to regroup and assess our options,'_ Harry thought as he warped the girls out of harm's way.

" _We did it! we beat them!" Quicksilver yelled but Avalanche shook his head in disagreement._

"We should have buried them alive!" Avalanche shouted at Quicksilver, he felt his rage escalate the more he used his powers. The more he used them, the angrier he got and the more it hurt, yet he could not stop using them.

"Don't yell at me!" Blob growled as he gritted his teeth. He felt even hungrier than ever before and he rolled over a cart of hot dogs and stuffed them down his gullet, but he could not sate his overwhelming hungry. No matter how much he tried.

Quicksilver winced and closed his eyes, the pace of everything was so slow that it was giving him a headache.

* * *

"Good Lois...got out okay...yeah...they're gone. I figured that they wouldn't be at the Bugle...good thing you got photos. I'm sure that will make Jameson happy, although I can override him if he gets too out of control," Harry informed her over over the phone.

Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Wanda stood near him, all in various states of agitation. Which is what Gwen showed up to and she looked them over, taking in their battered states.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Gwen asked quite bluntly.

"We got our asses kicked by the fucking Brotherhood of Evil Morons," Kitty muttered in a frustrated voice. Still unable to believe that such a thing occurred.

Gwen, despite the fact that she could tell that the situation was serious, couldn't help her next question "How? No offense….but..."

"Yes, we've beaten them a million times, maybe two million even," Jean offered as she rubbed her temples. It was hard to even get her head together. There was something really screwy going on here.

"They even took Harry down," Kitty offered quietly and Gwen suddenly became even more interested as she walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked Harry.

"Fine," Harry said as he blocked out the pain of the bruised collarbone that he had or maybe it was broken. Harry was so used to pain that it did not even register in his mind that he was hurt.

"You don't sound fine," Gwen offered him and Harry looked at her sharply. Gwen threw her hands into the air for the universal sign of surrender at that. Though, the narrowed eyed look she gave him made him feel like a massive jerk for snapping at her like that, no matter how the circumstances warranted it.

"I'm going to have my mother take a look at this," Harry said after a moment under that gaze. Causing Gwen to give him an inquiring look. He decided to clarify. "Lara, because she's a doctor…."

"If you need a doctor to look at that, you might not be so fine….actually aren't you supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?" Gwen asked him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at that despite the pain he was in.

"So, I've been told," Harry informed her but he found it hard to even take a breath. Sheer stubborn will was something that was practically encoded in Harry's DNA and that was all that kept him standing at the moment.

Kara was in the chamber, visiting with her mother and aunt, along with the rest of the Council. She saw the state Harry was in and rushed over immediately, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, which caused Harry to wince and let out a sharp breath.

"You're hurt!" Kara said as she pulled away, her eyes flashing in horror. "Who in the name of RAO hurt you?"

"The Brotherhood," Harry offered.

"They're dead," Kara stated fiercely, her eyes glowing red with her angry.

"Kara, it's not that simple. Someone upgraded their powers," Harry commented, he was not sure who would give a group of glorified thugs extra powers but he was not going to question it all that much. "And now I've got to figure out what to do next."

"I'll check the injury Harry," Lara offered him, then proceeded to begin the scan.

Seconds later, Lara give Harry the diagnosis and it wasn't good.

"Busted collarbone, several fractured vertebrae, a concussion, if it wasn't for your Kryptonian gifts, you would be screwed. Hell, I'm not even sure how your moving at the moment," Lara stated bluntly.

Lily frowned upon hearing that. "His injuries will heal, right?"

"They will, although given they're nature, healing will be very slow going," Lara stated, which caused Harry to wince as he heard that further diagnosis.

Harry sighed as he tried to get himself focused back on the matter at hand. Even though it hurt to move, his shoulder in particular. He was surprised that he did not separate it as well.

"I've got some scans off all of them, if that will help? We might be able to find a way to beat these guys," Harry said as he looked at Gwen, who was gently holding his hand.

Kitty popped her head in, agitation present in her eyes.

"It's worse than we thought," Kitty breathed as she handed Harry the print out off of the Internet.

"The Brotherhood knocked off a bank?" Gwen asked her. "How very comic book villain of them."

Kitty shook her head. "No, you see, it's kind of like this…OW!"

Kara flicked Kitty in the back of her head and whistled innocently.

"Anyway, it's like this," Kitty said as if that didn't just happen. "Lance should not be able to move the Earth that well. Pietro should not be able to go that quick. Todd's slime should not be explosive, and most importantly Fred should not be able to fucking hurt Harry!"

"Which means…."

"Give me the scans. We'll figure out exactly what that means," Lara offered and there was a pause. "Gwen? could you…."

"Of course," Gwen said in a bright voice with a smile. She'd almost be insulted if she didn't get asked to help. The blonde helped Lara sort through everything. It was a slow process but they needed to figure out answers yesterday.

Harry wondered how this happened. The Brotherhood should not have been this good, not this powerful, especially given everything that had occurred in the past.

"There's the Kryptonite factor to consider as well," Harry told them.

"We were cured of that though," Kara persisted stubbornly but then she paused. "Although certain chemicals could potential…"

There was a buzzing sound that echoed through the room.

"Harry, Nick Fury wants to speak to you. He says it's urgent," Lana told Harry over the intercom.

Harry figured that he would get this over with. There was a slight smile that crossed his face as he gave Lana the word.

"Put him on," Harry told Lana.

"We have a situation!"

Harry offered a pained grimace and then spoke calmly "Is this about four super powered delinquents that were supposed to be under your watch?"

"Yes, SHIELD can't take them down, they escaped during Zod's invasion," Fury offered as he looked at them. "Surely you're able to beat them…."

"I'm working on it Fury, don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry told him in a pained voice. He was still feeling his injuries.

"Well work faster."

"Yes, mother," Harry deadpanned as Gwen, Kitty, and Kara all looked quite amused despite the seriousness of the situation.

He was working out a way to defeat them although if his initial observations were true, the Brotherhood didn't have that much time left. And that meant that there was only one way to deal with the enhanced mutant powers that were slowly killing the person who had them.

"Well, this is worse than I thought," Harry told them after looking through the results Lara and Gwen had prepared for him. Which caused Kara to nearly give herself whiplash as she turned to face him.

"What...how?"

Jean, Wanda, and Rogue made their way inside, they needed to hear this.

"Well, if the Brotherhood doesn't get stopped soon, their powers will go critical and New York and most of New Jersey will be obliterated," Harry told them grimly.

If that statement did not underscore how serious the situation was, nothing would.

* * *

"Damn it, what's wrong with us?"

Lance felt a pain go through his wrist but he needed to use his powers. He craved using his powers. He turned to the mirror that was on the side of the wall where they were holed up.

"Hey, relax," Todd stated as he felt the inside of his mouth burn and he looked at the mirror and grimaced. All the skin of the inside of his mouth was burned to a crisp, oh boy that was not good. He lifted his hands to the top of his head as felt the slime burn through the bottom of his lip.

"I can't relax!" Lance yelled as the ground cracked beneath them and Todd jumped away. The Toad was feeling the burn, in more ways than one.

"That guy, he gave us powers!" Fred stated as he inhaled an entire cart full of ice cream until it was completely gone, but he didn't feel any satisfaction from it. In fact, it was like he was never even hungry.

"Hey, chill guys, sure your powers are acting weird…."

Lance got in Pietro's face and pinned him up against the wall but he vibrated through his grip.

"Our powers aren't fucking acting weird, our fucking powers are killing us!" Lance yelled as he felt a stabbing sensation through his temples.

"Hey man? Are you…."

"No, I'm not okay. Not okay at all," Lance managed as he collapsed to the ground. "That guy….we got to find him."

"Well, do you know where he was?" Todd asked to him.

The thing was that they got knocked out after being bombarded by that green shit and now they were here.

Lance stepped outside, did he have to bury the entire city underneath rubble to be satisfied? Every time he used his powers, it ached so badly in his body and every time he couldn't use his powers, it also hurt. His ribs throbbed with the pain as he nearly dropped down to the ground.

Blood dripped from his mouth and he screamed as he threw his hands into the air. Avalanche was not having a good time.

"This is SHIELD! Hands up in the air now!"

Lance stepped forward and he felt like his head was on fire.

"You….STAY AWAY!" Avalanche yelled as he caused the ground to rock and sent debris flying everywhere which SHIELD had to duck.

"Get in close!" one of the agents shouted out, but the ground shook too much, causing them to be rocked and rolled. The entire group was unable to stay on their feet, their equilibrium was rocked as Lance stood up to his feet.

Quicksilver stepped forward and ran over the shaking ground.

He paused, as he felt pain stabbing through his stomach.

"What…." he stated as he nearly dropped to the ground. He did not believe, he could not believe, how could he feel this bad? It was nearly unbearable, he felt like he was going to cough up his lungs. He had to keep moving, there was no way he could ever stop. His eyes flashed with agony as he lifted his head up and then collapsed.

His arms and legs rocked back and forth as he coughed a bit as he tried to pick himself off of the ground. He braced his hands on the ground and lifted himself up one more time but his legs were twitching out of control now.

The Brotherhood was feeling the burn of powers that were slowly killing him.

Kara hovered over the scene in the sky above, she'd been order to intervene only if civilians got caught in the crossfire. She switched to the bond link.

' _Harry, I don't think we have that much time left,'_ she told him and Harry decided to offer her one statement.

' _I believe you're right,'_ Harry offered to the blonde as he wondered about if he was going to run out of time.

He had to put those negative thoughts out of his head, the cure was nearly done, though it would revert the Brotherhood to a state which they loathed. Although given that the alternative was being killed or worse, along with taking a bunch of people down with them, Harry didn't feel the need to take their feelings into consideration.

' _Three minutes, remember don't engage, stall, but don't engage,'_ Harry thought.

' _Okay, I've got a visual on them,'_ Kara thought as Wanda and Laura arrived to back her up and she might need it because Avalanche spotted them and thus started to bring the house down.

Laura dove to the ground then did a forward handspring out of the way of his attack.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that little…."

She dodged the follow-up attack and managed to pull SHIELD agents out of the way as well. Despite the fact that she had a healing factor, it did not mean that others did.

This was going to be a long day if Harry did not work his magic soon, that was something that all of the girls could agree on. As debris kept being flung at them and the more Lance used his powers, the angrier he got.

' _Got to knock him out,'_ Wanda thought but her concentration was shaken by a sudden ringing in the back of his head.

* * *

Harry Potter was never a person who backed off even when he was under a copious amount of pressure and there was no question about it, he was under a lot of pressure presently. Hell he could barely move. If there were lives at stake and there were, it was worth being under all of this pressure. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as he walked towards the scene of chaos. It was one of those situations where it was truly and utterly now or never. It was a do or die type situation.

"Do you think you got something that might work?"

Gwen asked that question honestly and even though Kitty did not ask that question, Harry could see the question burned on the tip of her tongue. Harry wished that he could honestly answer the girls but he did offer them one statement that he hoped would satisfy their curiosities. "We'll know in about five minutes."

He shushed the thought in the back of his head that he might not have five minutes to live, with what could potentially happen. Harry was not about to lose. No matter how hopeless it might seem and it could seem extremely hopeless. The young wizard pressed on, his nose to the wall. There were few things that rattled him any more, that was just the type of person that he was, that was what he did.

The wizard pushed himself towards another thought. If he failed, then there was going to be a slight problem that he was going to have to deal with. The emerald eyed enchanter shook his head, failure was simply not an option, there was no question about that.

' _Guess I'm going to have to do or die,'_ Harry thought to himself, as he locked onto Kara. _'Kara, how's the situation?'_

Kara offered her assessment in a frank and irritated voice. ' _It's getting worse Harry, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold the line.'_

Harry frowned and he let out the breath that he was holding in. _'Just a little longer, I swear.'_

Harry had the technology to remove mutant powers but having the technology and using the technology successfully, those were two different matters entirely. He had hoped with all his heart that he would never have to use such a thing, although if it saved lives, then he had no choice.

When certain people found out that he had this technology, they would be furious or they would get the boneheaded notion in their head that they could steal it for their own means to save the world from the mutant menace. Harry found himself devoid of many options in this situation, so he was going to do what he had to do. His heart sped up, nearly skipping several beats as he stood on the edge of the battle.

' _Ready, set, go,'_ Harry commented to himself as he took a step forward with Gwen and Kitty ready, Rogue, Jean, and Wanda following close behind.

"They're dying aren't they?" Jean whispered and Harry offered her a plaintive look and then nodded. That was very true, the Brotherhood was in fact dying. Like them or not, they did not deserve to be killed in such a brutal manner.

They were thugs, super powered thugs, and nothing more.

Especially when innocent people were going to be caught in the crossfire.

Harry arrived and saw a huge part of the New York street in ruins. He was very annoyed but he figured that it would mean more work for the RAO Corporation. It was a small favor that they hadn't completely rebuilt this street yet since Avalanche more or destroyed everything around him.

"Arcane, Arcane, Arcane, you shouldn't have come back here!"

Quicksilver said that as he darted all around them like a super powered hummingbird and Harry was only barely able to hear him with his super powered senses.

"ARCANE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Avalanche hurled debris at Harry who blocked what was being thrown at him with a shield spell. It smashed against the field again and again.

"You ruined my life, you and your…."

Harry fired the cure into the shoulder of Avalanche but he kept rumbling and rocking the ground beneath them.

"Damn it, why isn't it working?" Gwen cursed and Harry eyed the blonde as he offered one statement that underlined all of his frustrations at once.

"Your guess is as good as…."

Toad rushed over, and the girls scattered to avoid the slime he horked up at them, which blew up a section of the street where it made contact.

Wanda hexed Toad in the face and that caused him to choke on his own slime. It would not kill him but his sufferings should not be minimized.

Harry swooped in and stabbed Toad with the antidote.

' _Harry, Avalanche, he's actually regressing, I think it's working, it's so totally…OW!,'_ Kitty moaned as she got smacked with something across the back of the head.

Kitty did see that Avalanche was down for the count, more or less broken into pieces from what happened. He was busted up, battered, and abused.

Toad went down as well and Harry saw Blob raid the refrigerator on one of the SHIELD transport vehicles. This was going to be easy.

"Hey, Blob, head's up!" Harry said as he threw Blob a cupcake that had the antidote inside of it.

"Hey!….Oh I guess you're not so bad after all," Blob said as he caught the cupcake in his hand and ate it in one disgusting bite, drool dripping down his mouth as crumbs were sticking to his chin.

The antidote coursed through his body and he landed on the ground, more full than he ever was.

Harry locked onto the hyper fast blur that was Quicksilver, which Wanda was trying to lock onto as well.

' _And then there was one,'_ Harry thought as he watched Quicksilver move around like a super fast blur. He was trying to get a lock on the young man but he was unable to grab onto him. The young magical alien saw him and saw that time and space were about ready to warp around the young mutant and take them all down.

"SLOW DOWN!" Harry yelled as he wondered if it was going to be Pietro's powers that were going to open up some rift in time and space that were going to destroy them all

"Sorry, can't, hurts…."

If he wouldn't stop willingly, then Harry was going to make him stop. He run off into the other direction and flew up into the air.

"Yeah! That's right! You better run! Oh I'm too fast for you, too fast, too fast, too fast, too fast, too…."

BOOM!"

Harry flew into the back Pietro's head with a super powerful punch that cracked him hard. This slowed him down enough for Wanda to trip his own feet up so his powers wouldn't work properly.

Now it was the moment of truth. Harry held the antidote cure over his head and with one jab, he nailed him.

Pietro yelled as he felt his powers leave him. He was normal, completely and utterly normal but he was alive. He did not know what he found more awful, being normal, or being dead.

He was mortal, completely and utterly mortal but he was alive.

He did not know what he found more awful, being mortal, or being dead.

* * *

"The Brotherhood is back in SHIELD custody, although without their powers. I can't imagine them getting very far," Harry offered to Karen as he turned up to visit her.

"I heard a few reports about that on the news," Karen offered and she leaned towards Harry before asking the question that she was bursting to ask. "Any idea who ramped up their powers?"

Harry thought that was a question that would be answered in due time. "No, I wish I did, but the thing is, I kind of don't."

Harry let out the long whistle that he was holding in and Karen grabbed him by the hands.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll figure it out before too long," Karen offered to him, she could see the frustration burning through Harry's eyes and she wanted to do something to alleviate that. She thought that an inquiry into something else would be for the best. She offered Harry a chance to sit down on her chair as she stepped behind him. With another swift motion, Karen placed her hands on the back of his shoulders. "So how's Atlee?"

Karen rubbed the back of his shoulders, making circular motions with her hands. The blonde did her work really well and Harry closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of her hands along with her breasts on the back of his neck. She continued to massage it as Harry relaxed underneath her grip.

"She's doing well, there are a couple of new students. Lorna's decided to stop by a bit more often for her lessons," Harry whispered to Karen which caused her to smile.

"Has her father given you any grief?" Karen asked.

"No, not particularly, Magneto's been quiet over the past few weeks," Harry said as he figured that he'd hear from the Master of Magnetism soon enough after what he did to his son.

"So are you banging both of his daughters yet?" Karen asked.

"Karen," Harry told her in a reproachful voice.

"It's a legitimate question," Karen offered to him defensively but she was grinning and Harry smiled. "No need to get….well actually just no need to upset."

"I'm not getting upset," Harry offered her, although there was a chance where he could be given the circumstances. He felt her warm clothed breasts press against his back. "I've got a meeting with Ororo tomorrow as well, to check in with her, haven't really talked to her since the Zod invasion."

"I'm sure that's going to be productive as usual," Karen told him in a voice that dripped with hints of what everyone knew was going on during those talks.

Harry smiled, productive sure was one way to describe how those meetings were going to go with Ororo.

"So I've got to go and check in with SHIELD, to make sure that everything is in order with our prisoners," Harry said Karen.

"Ah, we were just getting started," Karen said as she placed her arms underneath her breasts and achieved the desired effect of making them even larger than they were.

"We'll pick this up later," Harry informed Karen and he leaned towards her, offering a long kiss. The blonde returned the kiss and the two of them broke apart.

The next thing Karen knew, Harry was gone. He was about bad as Helena sometimes, actually he was a tiny bit worse.

Harry appeared outside of the secure SHIELD facility, bypassing all security check points because he was Harry Fucking Potter and that's kind of what he did.

He saw Natasha standing there, talking to a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had long black hair that framed her face and an alluring set of green eyes. She wore a red top that stretched around her D Cup breasts that threatened to burst out of her top. The top rose up half of an inch to show the toned and tanned midsection that she had to offer. The tight black pants that went around her body was a visual treat as well as they showcased her ass.

"Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?" Natasha offered and she looked to the young female next to her. "Harry, this is Jessica Drew, Jessica Drew, this is Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you Harry, I've heard so much about you," Jessica told him with a hungry expression as if Harry was on the menu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

' _Just as I heard and better,'_ she thought to herself as she felt herself getting hot but she composed herself with dignity. A woman of her stature was nothing but dignified after all.

"A pleasure to meet you, Jessica," Harry commented to the dark haired woman and the look that she was giving him was not missed by Harry.

"Yes, it is," Jessica told him as she licked her lips at him but she turned around under the pretext of checking some notes.

' _Another one for the cult of Potter,'_ Kitty said as she rubbed her hands and gave an evil laugh.

' _You do realize how much that makes you sound like a really bad comic book villain, don't you?'_ Rachel asked in a dry voice.

Harry turned away from the budding banter and focused his attention on Natasha.

"So Brotherhood are secured?"

Natasha nodded. "It was not an easy task but we managed to do so."

"That's good," Harry offered to her. "I removed their powers, but I doubt that I need to tell Nick Fury that he should keep them secured with the normal protocols."

"No, you don't," Natasha agreed with them, Fury was so gloriously paranoid that he would use the emergency protocols even when not prompted.

"Good that he's prepared," Harry told her as he moved back. "Got to check up at something at RAO, we'll get together at the usual time."

"You better believe that we will," Natasha offered, hoping that a mission didn't come up, because she looked forward to these meetings, especially how intimate they got.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a lengthy kiss which she hungrily returned. This allowed Harry to move off into the other direction.

Jessica watched him leave and then discreetly got back to work.

Harry was back at RAO where he nearly ran into Lana or rather Lana almost ran into him, it was pretty hard to tell.

"Hey, Harry, sorry it's been a busy morning, plus the new intern from Gotham City University is coming in today," Lana told Harry and he smiled.

"I'm sure when she arrives, she'll fit right in here," Harry told her.

"Yes, she was recommended by some very credible people," Lana commented and the wizard watched her with a smile. "Also, the energy project will be launched. Mr. Stark and Mr. Richards have agreed to help beta-test it, in exchange for signing the contract."

The contract was a standard one, a confidentiality clause and also not to copy the technology in any way without his express permission. He figured that those two men would be able to test the technology to its fullest and offer their own unique input on it.

"Right, Lana, you're amazing, thank you," Harry offered to her and he grabbed her around the waist.

"You're in a good mood today," Lana commented as her red hair flowed around her face.

"Yes, I am," Harry agreed with her and he offered a slight smile towards her. "And about that lunch….how does Friday sound to you?"

"Friday sounds great, especially if you're buying," Lana told him in a teasing voice and Harry smiled towards her.

"It's more than great than," Harry told her as he gave her a kiss and knew that he had to make his way back to the school, one of the new teachers were about to make her way there.

Physical education and defensive training was an important thing on the field and it was something that Harry was going to emphasize above many other things. He showed up with a pop as Alison, Atlee, and Lorna were sitting around the break room, drinking sodas and hanging out.

"How are you three doing?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Alison commented. She had two shows coming up in a couple of weeks, but right now she was taking every opportunity that she could to unwind.

"Really good, I hope that we can get together for that lesson that you promised," Lorna told him.

"Tomorrow, I have some free time," Harry informed her and Lorna smiled.

"Looking forward to it," Lorna told him.

Harry decided to make his way to the office where he understood that his physical education teacher was waiting for him. Laura was taking care of the physical training currently, the only problem was that she tended to use the girls more as practice dummies when she was worked out, which was often. Thankfully he was able to heal their injuries and there was nothing permanent.

As always, Harry was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman, as if he would hire any one else for a position in his school, a smile crossed his face.

The woman was in her very early twenties, maybe around twenty or twenty one or so. She had golden blonde hair, with dazzling blue eyes. Her face was that of an angel as well. She wore a white top that wrapped around her body and a black jacket. Her D-Cup breasts were about to burst through her top and her tight jeans wrapped around nice legs. She wore a pair of black boots which she was jiggling to the music.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor to meet you," the woman offered as she got up and shook his hand.

Harry resisted the temptation to use his X-Ray vision to peak beneath the surface, although it was there, it would always be there for a beauty like her.

"My name is Dinah Lance, I'm here to apply for the physical education position," the woman told him.

"Well Miss Lance, I've taken a look at your qualifications and skills and I must say I'm very impressed."

Harry proceeded to go through the job interview although he figured that she was already hired the moment that she walked through the door. Her qualifications were that good, the fact that she was an attractive single woman was merely a bonus.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	5. Venom Returns

**Chapter Five: Venom Returns.**

Harry's smile widened as he addressed the group of girls that was standing before him. Lorna, Alison, and Atlee showed up first. Kitty, Rogue, Kara, and Laura joining the party shortly after as well. Though the wizard kept his eyes on the athletic blonde woman who stood before him.

"So, you found someone to pick up the slack?" Laura asked, pleased with this development. Although she hoped that the new teacher would be able to keep up with these girls. She knocked them around in order to teach them a bit of a lesson. She was holding back a lot but their enemies wouldn't hold back at all. Harry encouraged it, so Laura would not feel too bad about taking these steps.

Some of the girls became more skilled fighters because of it, another reason why Laura did not feel too broken up about brutally knocking them around. That being said, she turned towards Harry, waiting for his response.

"Yes, Laura, I've found a physical education teacher and defense teacher. I can tell you that she's more than qualified. She's also adept at a multitude of fighting styles," Harry commented to her, he'd given Dinah a heads up of what was going on with the school before they left his office.

Given the circles she said her mother hang out in and she grew up around, it was nothing that really surprised her.

"Right, this is going to be just a session where I get to know your abilities, but first, I feel that a little sparring session is in order. I find that it gets everything nice and limber before we get to work," Dinah told them and then girls all nodded, they were not going to argue this point. She turned around and saw Laura standing there. "Laura, isn't it?"

"Yes," the young mutant with the codename of Talon stated as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Would you like to volunteer?" Dinah asked.

Laura was amused at the daring of this woman but if Harry hand selected her, she could be a challenge. So she eagerly anticipated it.

Kara smiled, she had been knocked around by Laura a few times, so she was quite interested in seeing how this went. Plus, it allowed her to watch the new gym teacher in tight black spandex pants, the fact she was an incredibly gorgeous blonde as well only increasing her interest. If Harry did not add this one to his collective, she felt that he was losing his touch.

Funnily enough, Kitty and Rogue had similar thoughts in mind and they were far from alone.

Lorna watched alongside the other girls as Laura stepped up to the plate. She had only stopped by the visit the school, mostly for her lessons with Harry. Yet, there was a sense where Laura was someone that can more than hold her own in a fight and she was a bit intimidated by the girl who was the best in the world at what she did and looked much better than Wolverine at doing it.

"Sure, why not," Laura offered in a dismissive voice, trying to play it calm.

Although there was a feral part in her that hungered, that longed for, that sought a certain challenge. From what she'd been able to catch of this woman's scent, she could tell that she kept herself in good shape. She had amazing stamina and she could go the distance in many respects.

Those would be qualifies that would serve her well in a number of ways. That much Laura understood for sure. Regardless of that fact, she cracked her knuckles and prepared herself for battle. Her tight stomach inhaled and exhaled as she locked eyes onto the adversary in front of her.

"I'm ready to begin when you are," Dinah commented.

Laura smiled, then she pounced throwing a straight punch towards the blond woman's head with a growl. Dinah avoided her attack by side stepping it at the last moment then grabbing hold of Laura's arm she nailed her in the stomach with a hard punch that drove the air from her lungs, then proceeded to throw her hard to the mat. Laura hit the ground face first with a hard thud.

It didn't really hurt her, thanks to her pain tolerance training while under the tender mercy of Weapon X, there was precious little that could hurt Laura for long that she couldn't shrug off, but her pride, oh her pride had taken a beating. She managed to pull herself up to a standing position, holding onto her side and keeping her eyes locked fiercely onto the adversary before her.

"Okay, let's try that again," Laura commented with a growl. She was not about to be shown up, not in front of all of these other members of the Collective, whether they be future or present.

The dark haired woman braced herself and lunged herself at her enemy with an attack. In this case a viscous hay maker she put all of her weight behind. Once again, Dinah dodged the attack with swift precision by flipping over top of Laura's head then landing in a low crouch she swept the dark haired teen's legs out from under her causing her to once more go crashing hard to the ground. The golden haired woman stood to her feet letting out her breath evenly as she did.

"That wasn't bad, but the problem is that you're telegraphing your attacks and throwing too much of your anger into them," Dinah informed the dark haired mutant and Laura's head snapped up. "It's not a bad thing, not necessarily but it could lead to a lot of problems against a skilled opponent."

Laura folded her arms, she tried to keep her head up but she was struggling to do so. The young girl found her way back to her feet.

She took a deep breath, she was going to get this time, she could feel it.

Atlee was new to all of this so she turned to Kara with a question.

"So are things normally this exciting here?" Atlee asked Kara.

Kara smiled. "No, this is one of the slower days, actually."

Atlee smiled, something told her that she was going to enjoy her time in this world. Then again, she was just coming out of her shell and becoming a part of this world, a brand new one at that.

So the sky was going to be the limit for her.

Harry slipped off to one side, he had a meeting and he figured with Dinah there, she would be able to lead the class without any problems.

He made his way to his office, where the dark skinned beauty waited for him. Her arms hung from her sides.

"I do apologize for postponing the meeting last week," Ororo told Harry. "We're still feeling the burn from what happened."

"I think we all are," Harry offered her, he could tell that Ororo was frustrated that their regular meeting did not take place as scheduled. "Everything is fine at the school, Atlee and Lorna are settling in nicely."

"Oh, the two new students," Ororo commented with a smile. "I'm sure that many more females are quite willing to join you, especially from that academy of Emma's."

"Well many have expressed interest, yes," Harry told the woman as he decided to cut to the chase, as they made their way into his office. "It's all about building up the right amount of anticipation in their minds and then exceeding all those expectations."

"If nothing else, you exceed many expectations," Ororo commented to him.

"Careful, or my head won't be able to fit through the door," Harry warned her as the two of them sat down in his office. "How are things in Xavierland?"

"Actually much smoothly then you would guess," Ororo offered with a smile. "Scott's really been stepping it up as team leader as of late. I'm guessing the Apocalypse and Zod situation put a shock into him, and he's been trying to think outside the box."

"Well good for him," Harry offered, he didn't really spare a moment of time thinking about Scott Summers.

"He's even contradicting Charles a few times, which would have been unheard of previously," Ororo offered Harry and he smiled.

"Fascinating," Harry commented to the dark skinned beauty as he leaned back on the chair. This seemed a bit out of character for Summers but he supposed that things could change. "So, you're doing well, I take it?"

"Very well, thank you," Ororo told him. "And I've noticed that your company is about ready to overtake the company formerly known as OsCorp and Fisk Industries in the business rankings

Harry smiled, although he heard rumblings that OsCorp would be folded into LuthorCorp. With Norman Osborn currently a guest of Ravencroft and Harry Osborn in a SHIELD facility practically unresponsive after the symbiote, it left the path open for Luthor Junior and Senior to take control.

"Yes, I've been busy," Harry informed her with a smile.

Harry grabbed Ororo by the waist as both of them stood up. Now that business was out of the way, they could get onto the real reason for these meetings.

Harry pulled her into a long kiss, which she returned. Their tongues battling back and forth for dominance.

Ororo brought her arms against his waist, pulling him into her and he returned fire with a deep kiss of his own.

The real fun was about to begin.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry had Ororo pinned back against the desk, sliding the jacket that she was wearing off of her. The woman lifted her hips up, breathing heavily as Harry worked his hands beneath her waistband and explored her moist folds.

"Oh, that's a good spot," Ororo breathed hungrily as Harry worked his fingers beneath her waistband and pressed his fingers against her clit. "That's a really good spot."

"You know you love it," Harry whispered to her in a breathy voice.

"Yes….love it….a lot," Ororo panted as Harry pulled her pants down to reveal a pair of lacy white panties that contrasted with her skin. The real contrast was how much they soaked through, showing him her arousal, which he pressed against.

"Yes, I know," Harry informed her as he played with her lips and the dark skinned woman panted, more juices spilling from her nether regions.

Her panties were pulled down and she was naked from the waist down. Harry's tongue briefly teased her slit and caused her moans to escalate.

' _Jean, meet me in ten minutes,'_ Harry projected to one of his bonded as he started to lick Ororo's center, causing her to moan and writhe underneath his talented tongue.

Ororo felt his talented tongue in her pussy and she bucked her hips up to meet his probing motions into her. The dark skinned woman felt his actions go around her. The woman twitched her pussy up towards him and Harry delved into her, using his tongue going deeper into her.

"More, Harry," Ororo breathed as she paused as he licked her into submission.

"Time to return the favor," Harry breathed after he came up from her hot box for air.

"Naturally," Ororo commented in a lustful tone as she grabbed his hard rod and started to pump him hungrily.

She placed his throbbing length between her lips and started to ram her mouth down around his pole.

Harry placed his hands around her, removing the blouse that she was wearing. Her DD Cup breasts were a delight to play with and Harry ran his hands underneath them causing her moans to escalate as she hungrily sucked on his phallus.

Ororo loved to suck Harry's cock, it was twelve inches long and really thick. She thought that she wanted all of it down her mouth, down her throat. She could not get enough of it.

Harry found her breasts wrapped around his cock to be a treat, as Ororo proceeded to give Harry an amazing tit fuck. She worked her breasts up and down his rock hard shaft. His balls slapped against against her chest as she kissed the tip of his head.

The dark flesh wrapped around him was amazing, it was so soft yet so firm. She wrapped her tits around him and worked his large pole up and down him.

"Damn, Ororo," Harry panted as he felt her tit flesh go around him, wrapping him up as she plunged up and down onto him. The woman was really working him over. Harry grunted as she continued to work him up and down.

"Enjoying that, babe," Ororo panted as she brought his dick deep between her luscious lips.

Harry was having his pole worked up and down, getting even harder but he was ready for the main event of the evening. His throbbing length hungered to be inside her and Ororo stroked him up and down, working him even harder.

Ororo pushed back and caused the wind to blow in the office. She pushed herself up.

She felt the rush of Harry's cock going into her.

"Oh, you're so blessed," Ororo moaned as she felt her walls stretch as Harry worked himself into her inch by inch.

Harry worked himself up, meeting her efforts stroke for stroke. She used her tight and warm walls to wrap around him, bouncing up and down

His pole pushed between her walls as she sank up and down on him, riding his cock like it could cure all of the ills of the world, well that was what made it so delightful.

"Oh, yes, so good, so talented," Ororo panted as Harry's hard rod slid between her tightening walls. She contracted around him as Harry kept pumping himself into her heated mound.

The woman's eyes closed tight as Harry pushed between her legs and she kept rocking herself around him. Her hips rotated and she speared down onto him. Her tight box squeezed Harry's engorged pole, giving both of them the satisifacation that they desired. It was a moment in time where both of them were losing themselves to the fond.

His hand groped her breast, feeling it, tasting it.

"More," Ororo breathed as her dark box wrapped around his tool.

She was so tight that Harry grunted as he maneuvered around in her. The goddess was working his pole over something fierce and she squeezed around him. Her breasts swayed before his eyes and Harry handled them with tender loving care, wrapping his hands around them.

Harry played with her breast, with Ororo rocked onto him, riding him like a madwoman.

The jolts of pleasure passed through her body as her mind was rocked with the sensations that caused measure to many. She kept breathing in and out. The woman's walls tightened around him as Harry pushed up in between walls with Harry bringing his rock hard member between her tightening walls.

Harry cupped her nice breasts, with the young woman squeezing her walls against him. The walls tightened around him as she squeezed him and rocked her hips up and down. Harry grabbed her lovely breasts which bounced a bit more in his hands.

"Mmm, yeah, oh yeah," Ororo panted as she had another orgasm that made her black out.

Jean was there, dressed in a white top and a tight black skirt that fit around her sexy ass.

"Seems to me you're overdressed," Harry told Jean and Jean closed her eyes, using her Phoenix force abilities to shed the garments from her. The ashes fell down to the ground.

"I think that's more than perfect," Jean offered as she watched her mate pull out.

Ororo was back on the desk, her legs spread and Jean kneeled over her, her ass swaying before Harry's ass.

Harry grabbed her pussy and cupped it, sending jolts up her body. Her pussy lips were explored as Harry created a delicious heat with his fingers. She drooled from both sets of lips as Harry continued to work into her.

"In me, in me," Jean breathed as her pussy burned with desire and Harry grabbed her around the hips, aiming his huge cock towards her.

All twelve inches of him went into her. Jean's walls expanded with Harry working his member into her walls, ramming him into her tight center.

Jean's eyes widened as Harry pulled all the way of her and he rammed all the way into her.

She felt Harry's meat push between her walls and they closed around him. The woman's eyes closed as Harry worked into her from behind. The woman's walls wrapped around him, with Harry working into her.

Harry felt her tightening hot pussy wrapped around his probing tool. His green eyes flowed with desire as he felt her velvety center hug his invading cock.

"That's it, oh keep eating her cunt," Harry encouraged Jean as he cupped her breasts for emphasis and encouragement which caused the redhead to whimper with desire. His dick speared between her walls with Harry plunging his member deeper into her. He twisted her nipples which increased her pleasure.

Jean felt the encouragement and she drove her warm tongue into Ororo's juicy pussy, eyes closed with erotic desire as she kept licking around her quim.

Ororo shuddered as she felt Jean's tongue. She was in a threesome with two extremely powerful mutants and being one herself, she was amazed by the sensations that coursed through her body. Jean's tongue was extremely talented.

"I think she's back to life," Harry breathed as another one appeared.

Harry had Ororo pinned back on the desk and with another fluid motion slammed his rock hard dick between her walls.

"By the gods!" Ororo moaned as Harry worked his magic on her.

"No, better," Harry breathed as he worked into her from above.

Ororo felt herself wilt underneath Harry, feeling the pleasure of him going between her. Her pussy, her body, it succumbed to his actions. Each thrust into her, his large penis, she craved him burying it between her legs. The woman grabbed onto Harry, and moaned as her legs were worked over. He grabbed her ass and then moved up to cup and kiss on her breasts. His hands and mouth were all over her body, overwhelming Ororo's mind with great sensations.

Jean felt her body heat up in more ways than one as Harry explored it. Every nook and cranny was ran over with his hands as Jean felt the fire flow through her legs. The redhead closed her eyes as Harry plunged his hardness between her thighs. The redhead panted with Harry working into her from behind. Each thrust brought her more amazing sensations.

The redhead's eyes closed shut as Harry continued to work himself into her. He worked deeper between her walls as Jean grabbed onto the edge of the table.

"About to cum!" both versions of Harry shouted.

They were amazed with how long he could go, not that they should be, because they knew that for a long time.

Jean's pussy was worked into from behind as she bit down on her lip. Her face was filled with more pleasure than ever before as Harry kept hammering into her from behind. His dick slid between her walls, working in and out of her.

"Cum in me, oh shoot your load in me, stud!" Jean begged him.

She wanted her womb coated in his sticky gooiness, she bent down in the pose of desire.

Ororo's eyes flashed as she got his hard rod between her legs once more. The woman panted even heavier as Harry kept plunging into her.

His balls tightened in both girls and Jean's telepathy allowed them to experience the shared orgasm that rocked their bodies.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Eddie Brock waited with eager anticipation, it had been a long nine month period since he was put in Ravencroft. It was nearly up to ten months but that was beside the point. The point was that he was nearly free and he would return back into civilization. His therapy had gone well along with his rehabilitation. The disgraced photographer turned his head off to one side and to the other as he lifted weights, he was off the juice as well and had been able to more or less build himself back up to what he'd been in his prime before he started. He wanted to keep his body busy, along with his mind.

"Good day, Mr. Brock."

Eddie looked up and saw a weedy looking man standing there in the shadows. He had slimy black hair and wore a thick pair of spectacles.

"Doctor Hamilton," Brock told him and the man in front of him nodded. "Is it the fifteenth already?"

"Yes, Edward, it is," Barton Hamilton, the head psychiatrist at Ravencroft, commented as he placed his hands on the edge of the door to his cell.

Thankfully Brock's cell mate was asleep, which was a good thing. His cell mate was the type of person who would try to kill a person with a rusty bed spring just because he looked at him cross eyed. Or because he thought it would be fun. Mostly because he thought it would be fun.

"So, I guess that's it, doc," Brock offered as he let out the long and lengthy whistle.

"Indeed, Edward, indeed," Hamilton commented. Brock's eyes were wide with anticipation and he was trying not to seem too anxious. The last thing that he wanted was for his hopes to be dashed.

"Well, you're giddier than a school girl," his cell mate stated with a mocking laugh. "Oh, you'd be a lot safer in here than you're out there, you're going to be amongst the sheep. They're like little lambs man! Being lead off to the slaughter."

The man had wild red hair and he rocked back and forth like the crazed lunatic that he was. His teeth spread into a wide smile that got even wilder.

"Mr. Kassady, perhaps one day if you work hard, you can be free as well," Hamilton offered to him with a smile on his face but the crazed man responded to that by offering another loud round of mocking laughter.

"Man! None of us are truly free! None of us are! We're just cogs in the system, big brother out there manipulates all of us! He told me the truth man! He looked into my eyes one day and set me free! He'll set all of us free one day! You'll see," Kassady stated as he stepped forward but an ankle bracelet gave him a shock which put him back in line.

"You were warned about such behavior, Cletus," Hamilton told him as Kassady gave Hamilton a death glare. If the precautions were not taken then he would have run amuck on everyone.

Kassady sank back onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling. A poster of a pale faced man with wild green hair with a permanent rictus grin dressed in a purple suit was put up over his bed.

Hamilton was always interested in the crazed criminal element, mostly those criminals who went up against Spider-Man. The Web Slinger had a colorful gallery of enemies, some of which fell into those gimmicks thanks to them running afoul of the Web Head when they were mundane and petty thieves.

Hamilton was interested in learning what made Spider-Man tick but there was one members of his rogue's gallery that he was extremely interested in having a word with. It was unfortunate that he had been denied all access to Mr. Osborn, although Osborn was not mentally able to respond to much after the fiasco a few weeks ago.

"Well, Eddie, I have to congratulate you on your progress," Hamilton stated as he walked forward with the young man. "All of the tests, physical and mental came back positive."

"As long as Venom doesn't come back into the picture, Eddie Brock should have a very productive life," Hamilton stated as he extended his hands with the papers that indicated Brock's clean bill of health. "Remember, you're on probation for the next year, if you step one toe out of line…."

"I know, I don't want to cause any trouble," Brock told Hamilton.

"I'm just ready to get back to a normal life, without my other getting involved," Eddie commented.

Eddie smiled, he was ready for the rest of his life, it started tonight.

He walked out of Ravencroft, knowing now that he was a free man. He made his way to a car where the one and only Vince Brayman was waiting.

"Eddie! Baby! It's good to see that you're back!" Brayman yelled. "I tell you what! I! Vince Brayman! Am going to make you bigger than ever before, even though that Venom act, that stuffed things up a lot for you. But! The sky is the limit for Eddie Brock and Vince Brayman. I tell you want baby, it's going to be all about you, and we're going straight to…."

"I don't want anything to do with your type of grandstanding, Brayman," Brock told him with a gruff tone to his voice as he grabbed the man and shoved him off. The only thing that man was good for was bounced checks and it was borderline difficult at best to get him on the telephone.

"Hey, listen here! Brock! I don't know if you remember, but I took you from the sewers and made you the man that you are today," Brayman said in a furious voice, looking like an overgrown cartoon character in the process as he tried to stare down Brock,

"I know what you did, Brayman," Brock said to the man.

Brock knew how this man's actions nearly brought him down. He was not about to give into temptation ever again, Eddie Brock was a proud man, he was going to stand tall, and he was going to do the right thing, no matter how it felt.

"You don't know what I can do for you! I can make you bigger than ever before or I could ruin your life," Brayman said to Brock but the man grabbed Brayman by the tie. "Hey, hands off! You monkey, or I'll call my lawyers. And you'll be locked back up in the nuthouse with all of the other freaks for the rest of your life."

Brock relaxed his grip.

"You ain't worth it," Brock growled and Brayman said something to him.

"You ain't worth much either Brock! You ain't worth shit! You're nothing but a third rate photographer, do you think Jameson or anyone else is going to give you a job?" Brayman asked.

Brock turned around and his eyes dilated, with the pupils going a rather alien black.

"Whoa there, Eddie, I didn't mean…."

"You're barking up the wrong tree now, bitch," Brock growled as he grabbed Brayman around the neck and hoisted him up off the ground.

"Hey, Brock, remember, I can put you back in the nuthouse! You work for me! I made you! I made you! LISTEN HERE BITCH I MADE…."

Brock plowed Brayman into the closest garbage can and put the lid on it.

"You didn't make us!" Brock growled as his voice echoed. He kicked the garbage can with Brayman in it and caused it to roll down a hill. "WE MADE US!"

Brock turned around and the ringing in his head grew more prominent.

' _Did you think that we would forsaken you Eddie?'_ the voice asked. _'No, together we are one, together, we are back. WE ARE VENOM!'_

A man in the shadows watched all of this transpire before him from his office window with a smug smile across his face.

"The experiment is going well," Hamilton stated after he dialed up his mysterious contact on the phone.

"And the funds will be transferred into your account as promised, Doctor Hamilton," the sleek and sinister voice said. He was interested in the Symbiote which is why he managed to obtain enough strands to replicate it and when the time was right, Hamilton arranged for Brock to be infected once more.

Venom would return, but the Symbiote was about ready to spawn something far more dangerous.

* * *

 

"So, these guys are from Gotham City, right?" Spider-Man asked as he swung across the buildings as Harry flew next to him.

The hero dropped down to the ground and heard the loud screams.

"Yes," Harry told him simply as he held his hands up. The shattered glass from the door was scattered all over the ground and he saw Spider-Man swinging back and forth on a web line.

"Yeah, that's about right," Spider-Man commented as he turned around. He didn't want to say anything, but Gotham City was a place that he did not want to visit. Not because of the crime, but because it was in New Jersey and far too close to those douchebags on the Shore for his liking. The Web Slinger thought that New York was insane but the insanity in the city did not compare to that of Gotham.

The Web Slinger dropped to the ground and he brought in a breath then let it out slowly. He held his head up to look at them.

' _Well, there's all sorts….is that a person in a pig mask?'_ Spider-Man thought as he let out a long sigh and reminded himself of one thing. _'Yeah, I know, Gotham City, but the point still stands, it really does stand, there's a lot of insanity out there.'_

A large man, at least everyone assumed it was a man, stood there before them, holding a large bone saw in his hand. He was dressed in a blue suit with a blue overcoat over top it, both of a Victorian make. The more particular thing about him was a pig mask that covered his face.

His companion was even more insane looking. He wore a hat over his head, along with a nice stylish suit, looking like an old time Englishman. He had a monocle that was stuck in his eye and he turned around to face a group of women who backed off.

He was also a toad with a British accent.

"I say! Roderick Kingsley has committed crimes against the animal community," the pig man stated as he stepped towards them.

"Not to mention your crimes against fashion," the toad man stated as he looked them over and shook his head, making a tutting sound. They made worse fashion choices than his ex-wife, Dolores. Gods, all of that pink. "Ghastly, absolutely ghastly."

"Well, you're fashion sense isn't much better, you know?"

The two criminals turned around and saw the Web Slinger swinging in through an open window.

"You have no room whatsoever to talk, my friend," the toad scoffed as he got a good look at what the Web Head was wearing.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" the pig man asked.

"You must be new, because I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," the web head commented, taking a bow.

"Professor Pyg, at your service, and this is my assistant, Mr. Toad," Pyg stated as the toad with the monocle nodded his head.

"Charmed," Mr. Toad commented dryly as he watched Spider-Man.

"Yeah, well that's up for a lot of debate," Spider-Man commented as he stood to face the two of them.

"Mr. Toad, won't you greet our clever friend properly?" Professor Pyg said as he turned around. "He appears to have a mental issue where he disrespects his elders. Surely corrective therapy is needed."

"Naturally," Mr. Toad commented with a smile as he opened his mouth wide and a sonic blast from his mouth impacted the chest of the Web Slinger.

There was a huge bang as Spider-Man was sent flying by the blast. The Web Slinger latched onto a nearby chair with his web line in hopes of breaking his momentum.

' _Arcane, you were right behind me, why aren't you right here?'_ Spider-Man asked as he dodged an attempt by one of his opponents to drill him in the head with a drill. Thankfully his Spider sense clued him in on that one.

"Come on and play," Mr. Toad stated as he opened his mouth and let out another sonic blast.

"Bad breath and loud, that's not a good combination," Spider-Man said as he webbed his mouth shut.

"I do hope that that's non-toxic," Professor Pyg stated as he rushed forward and knocked Spider-Man to the ground with a huge roundhouse right.

For a guy in a pig mask, he packed a punch.

Arcane sped all of the hostages out of the way while Spider-Man was playing tag with the toad and the pig. The two of them were determined to take him out and potentially dissect him later.

"My health insurance play doesn't cover something like that!" Spider-Man yelled as he dodged the bone saw that nearly sliced into him.

"A pity, guess you're going to have to pay out of pocket," Professor Pyg stated as he tried to nail Spider-Man with a surgical saw but the web head dodged it. Again and again, but the arachnid themed hero was one step ahead of him.

Arcane used his heat vision to cause the tool to melt in his hand. This allowed Spider-Man to wrap his web lining around him.

"Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you?" Mr. Toad asked as he opened his mouth, having removed the webbing from it and tried to deliver another sonic attack.

Harry put up a wall which reflected it causing the energy blast to knock him back.

"So….did we win?" Spider-Man asked but Professor Pyg pulled out a really huge needle.

"Time to put you under, boy," Pyg stated as he tried to jam Spider-Man with the needle.

A flying baterang nailed him in the hand as a dark figure dropped down to the ground.

' _Well, Batwoman, who would have thought it?'_ Harry asked with a smile and he made note of her quick movements as she moved forwards to try and take out her enemy.

Helena Wayne trained herself to think multiple steps ahead of an enemy. She needed to keep ahead of them no matter what. She flipped up over the head of the enemy as he tried to stab her with the same needle that he previously tried to attack Spider-Man with.

She nailed him with a series of punches to the face and followed it up with a roundhouse kick which took him down.

Pyg knocked out and hog tied in no time flat after that.

"We could have taken care of that," Arcane told Batwoman who shrugged.

"It's like looking into some kind of weird fun-house mirror, only with sexual tension," Peter commented and then he got two really dangerous death glares. "That only proves my point, but yeah I'll shut up now."

"You could have, but I tracked them all the way from Gotham City, although one of your problems has affected the city," Helena told him and Peter was surprised.

"What do you mean one my problems?" the Web Slinger asked, curiosity dripping into his voice.

Helena was only too happy to inform him. "The Master Planner's Gang, they made their way into Gotham City. They've set up shop for the long term as well."

Spider-Man offered a prominent whistle, of course they had. It had been nearly a year since the Master Planner had started although the web head was no closer in figuring out the master plan of the Master Planner now then he was when he started over a year ago.

"I saw Pyg and Toad, figured that I'd bring them in," Batwoman concluded.

Arcane smiled, she had not disclosed her identity with him, at least not officially. However, they both knew that Harry knew, Harry knew a lot.

"Spider-Man, thank you!"

There was a loud rumbling sound outside that caused Spider-Man to run out of the room. He wondered why he was being thanked and sure enough, he found out soon enough.

' _Oh no,'_ the web slinger thought as the man known as Venom showed up.

Two crooks nearly smothered in webbing were hanging upside down from a nearby lamp post.

Harry turned up, with a frown. He figured that something like this would have happened, ever since he heard that Eddie Brock was let out of Ravencroft a week ago.

"What are you doing Brock?" Spider-Man asked.

"That man saved me!" one of the women yelled.

There were nods of agreement from the nearby bystanders who had witnessed the event taking place.

"Just being a better Spider-Man than you can be, Web Head!" Venom yelled. "What's the matter, are you jealous of us?"

' _Jealous no, suspicious, yes,'_ Spider-man thought as he turned towards him.

"What's your game?"

Venom turned around to face the person who asked that question and found himself face to face with Lois Lane, who always seemed to be there when trouble was about to occur. Hell half the time she seemed to be responsible for it starting in the first place.

"Lois! Good to see you again, yeah, I know we got off to a bad start last time, but I forgive you for what you did!" Venom said as he held out a hand to show that there was no hard feelings. Lois didn't take the bait. "Well, you need to know, there is a new hero in town, and the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, Spider-Man, the X-Men, Arcane and his little group, and everyone else better move aside because we are here, and we are Venom!"

Venom did this weird shuffling dance from one foot to another like he was a boxer while rolling his shoulders and then swung off without another word.

Harry was suspicious, well to be fair Harry was always suspicious, but he didn't think that Brock could make this much of a turnaround this soon. He knew that he was too much of an ego to do the hero thing for all of the right reasons.

"So, maybe he's changed?" Spider-Man whispered and Arcane gave him a look which caused him to shudder. "And maybe I'm an idiot for falling for that."

Harry didn't say anything, he'd sooner wait to see how this all played out.

* * *

 

Eddie Brock was getting a fair amount of publicity for the fact that he saved a group of people from what appeared to be the Master Planner's gang. There were a lot of people who ate up the story of someone turning over a new leaf.

There was one man who did not buy it however.

"Ha, Brock, that's a good one, useful good for nothing, if he isn't in this for the glory and to show up that wall crawling reprobate, I'll eat my hat!"

Lois who was standing outside of the office, overheard that remark. Then again, if she was standing in China, she'd be able to overhear Jameson making that remark. She responded with a quip. "I'd pay to see that."

Jameson acting like he didn't hear her or maybe he did, it was hard to tell. "What was that, Lane?"

Lois straightened up immediately, it was time to get serious and quite frankly more business like. The reporter turned to Jameson, half of a smile etched on her face. "Well, sir, maybe Brock has…."

"I know what you're going to say, Lane, and you know you that don't believe it any more than I don't believe it," Jameson said to her as he slammed his fist down on the desk. "And tell Parker when he gets in here, that he's fired."

"Technically you already fired Peter, two days ago, when he failed to get you pictures, pictures of Spider-Man," Betty commented dryly as she was passing by.

Jameson managed to recover rather quickly after hearing this and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, get Parker in here and re-hire him! Because I need pictures, pictures of Spider-Man."

"What did you need again?" Betty asked. Neither her nor Lois was going to say that he lacked the authority to fire Peter due to Harry being able to override him.

"DAMN IT, I NEED PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN!" Jameson bellowed and Betty smiled at that with a nod.

"One would think that he had a stalker obsession with the Web Slinger," Lois offered with a smile, there was amusement that was dancing through her eyes.

"Yes, Lois, one would think that?"

Lois gave out a startled yelp then turned and saw Harry standing there. She tried to remain dignified, although given that it was Lois Lane, she was not doing a good job at it.

"Hi, Betty," Harry said to the other woman standing there, more or less staring at him from where she stood next to Lois.

Betty shook her head, the tight leather pants that Harry was wearing today was distracting her but Betty managed to come back out of dream land. She took in a deep breath and then let another breath out. "Harry, how are you doing?"

"Just checking up on business," Harry said and then he turned to both of the females. "So has Brock come by here yet?"

Lois shook her head. "No, you'd figure that since he has the suit back, he'd be out for revenge."

"Well, Spider-Man is at the top of the revenge list, as you are," Harry told Lois and she threw her hands into the air, while her shaking her head.

"Brock told me that he forgave me for what I did," Lois offered as she threw her head back in exasperation. "Can you believe that?"

"With Brock, you'd be surprised what I could believe," Harry remarked dryly as he brought his hands up to the top of his head but then dropped them down to his side. He was beginning to get a headache from trying to figure out the motivations of everyone he had to deal with.

"Yeah, that's true, Brock seems to think that what happened to him, is somehow my fault," Lois offered as she gritted in teeth with a pained grimace. "I would ask you if you could believe that, but I think it's been established that there's very little that you don't believe."

"Yes, I've seen a lot," Harry said to her.

' _Yeah, I know you have,'_ Lois offered with a frustrated thought to herself. She did wish that Harry would admit who he was, so she didn't have to admit that she was fooled all of this time. She refused to think that she was not stubborn enough to allow Harry to get the better of her. _'You know, we can play this game for months, Potter, and I'm going to be the winner.'_

Harry smiled, he could sense all of these thoughts. Betty could sense that Harry and Lois were going to have a moment so she found an excuse to make an exit to get some work done.

"So, I've got a few files that I need to collect, Mr. Jameson is going to have a kitten if I don't find them soon," Betty told him and Harry nodded.

"Right, talk to you later, Betty," Harry offered her with a smile.

It was the type of smile that caused women to lose all semblance of what she was doing.

"Hey, Iris, what's the rush?" Harry asked as he saw Iris heading off at the speed of light.

"The Master Planner and his gang, they knocked off a huge shipment of tech," Iris commented as she closed her eyes. She had been no closer to figuring out who the Master Planner was and what his Master Plan than anyone else.

She had been no closer to figuring out who the Master Planner was and what his Master Plan was more so than anyone else.

Harry was interested in this information, because the last three times that the Master Planner's gang had been seen, Venom had been there as well. There was a lot of things that was clicking into place within Harry's mind. He was starting to figure out what Brock's game was.

The symbiote, out of some kind demented, disturbing rationalization, had tried to do what it could to make Peter jealous. Now the symbiote was doing what it thought would allow it to be a better Spider-Man and that could end badly.

Harry made his way outside of the Bugle after saying a quick goodbye to Lois. He caught Spider-Man hanging upside down from a light post across the street and the web head turned towards him fully.

"Any luck?"

Harry smiled. "Well Jonah wants you to take more pictures, pictures of Spider-Man. But it depends on what you would consider to be luck."

"Oh, that's an ominous statement," Spider-Man commented and Harry held up the details of the shipment that the Master Planner stole.

The statement was obvious, find them, and find Venom.

' _Gwen, are you there?'_ Harry asked to her.

' _Yes, Harry, can I help you?'_ Gwen asked him with a smile on her face.

' _I need you to run a quick check for me,'_ Harry thought and Gwen was able to do so when Harry fed her the details of the shipment. _'Horizon Labs, 10:00 PM Shipment, Project Q.'_

Gwen ran the search for him and fed him all of the information that she could.

That was more than enough for Harry to get what he wanted, and he turned to Spider-Man, who dropped down from the light post.

"We have him."

* * *

The Web Slinger made his way outside of the warehouse, with Arcane making his way forwards behind him. The two of them kept walking forward, and the web slinger looked over his shoulder. He offered Harry the one statement that had quite frankly been on Harry's mind.

"Why does it feel like we're blundering into a trap of some sort?" Spider-Man asked to him. Harry looked over his shoulder and the web head hastily amended. "Other than the fact it seems like I've been hanging around you a bit too much for my mental health that is."

"Because, it is a trap," Harry told him. "And…."

Spider-Man was quickly able to jump in with some words of his own. "Yeah, I know, if it smells like a trap, then it's pretty likely that it is a trap. You know, I wasn't bitten by the spider and made into the dashing super hero you love yesterday."

Harry actually wasn't going to say that but there was something about this, something that gravely unsettled him. Perhaps he was being paranoid, okay, he was being paranoid, but that seemed to be his default state these days.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Venom at twelve o'clock!" Spider-Man yelled at Harry as Venom dropped down, doing his trademark wacky dance as he shuffled from one side to the other. His tongue and teeth were shown as he stared them down.

"Yes, so I see," Harry offered to him.

"Well, what a revolting development this is," Spider-Man commented.

"Ben might have something to say to you for using that. Pretty sure he has it trademark alongside it's clobbering time," Harry offered before their full attention was turned to Venom.

"This is my beat, Spider-Man, I saw them first," Venom growled as he turned to the web head as he raised his hand looking ready to attack.

"Hey, you can't call super villains! That's just not how it's done," Spider-Man offered as he dodged Venom's fist. He was about ready to plow the Web Slinger into the ground.

"Well, I'm changing things up, I trust you don't have a problem with that," Venom growled.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he heard the pitter patter of gang members with super high tech weapons. "Guys, continue the dick waving contest later, we've got company."

The Master Planner's gang showed up and they were the typical high tech thugs that were armed to the teeth with weapons that were beyond this world or any other. It was even beyond military grade which showed why the police had been powerless against them. Venom looked excited as he stared his enemies down and his tongue went from one side to the other obscenely as he licked his lips.

"It's party time! Beeyotches!" Venom growled as he prepared to take down his enemies.

"I always offer better quality quipage than that," Spider-Man stated with a pained tone to his voice. Unable to believe that Venom had besmirched his good name. Then again, perhaps he should believe that. Never the less, the Web Slinger was on the attack, snapping his web lines at his enemies. "Okay! Boys! it's time to wrap up this party up!"

Venom shook his head. "Better quality my slimy ass! That was disgraceful."

Venom sent two large cannonballs worth of webbing at the thugs sending them flying like bowling pins.

"Strike! Now, that's a big bang!" Venom yelled.

Harry closed his eyes, the bad jokes were starting to get to him.

"Yeah, not bad, but mine's better," Spider-Man offered as he webbed the feet of two thugs then yanked hard sending them flipping backwards. "Sorry boys! But I guess you're in a sticky situation!"

Harry groaned, at this rate, the thugs were going to commit suicide thanks to the overload of bad puns. Venom moved in as Harry took out the cannons with a super powerful punch and then detonated some miniature explosions that he slipped beneath their feet.

It would not blow their limbs off but said explosives made things not conductive to running away since they detonated with enough force to shatter most of the bones in their legs.

"Gotcha!" Venom yelled.

Harry noticed a group of very familiar figures advancing on them threateningly after the Master Planner gang had been dispensed with.

The Vertigo effect one of this groups powers utilized caused Spider-Man and Venom to collapse to the ground.

"Oh, we're going to hurl!" Venom moaned as he tried to push himself back up but he smashed his head onto the ground.

"You, we, what about me? Spider-Man thought as he could barely lift up his web shooters to attack his enemies.

Harry was hovering above the range of the Vertigo effect, seeing this Vertigo scowled and turned to Blockbuster.

"Distract him," Vertigo told Blockbuster.

Blockbuster grunted, he had very few brain cells and Harry mused that he was going to have even fewer once Harry got his hands around his large head.

However, much to Harry's surprise, Blockbuster split apart into two. Harry punched Blockbuster in the face and then Blockbuster split into two again.

' _Okay, this is new. Looks like Sinister got his hands on some of Jaimes DNA,'_ Harry thought, and it was not new in the good way.

"Is my head splitting or am I seeing double?" Spider-Man asked as one of the Blockbusters rushed forward and punted Spider-Man like a soccer ball. "Ow, my kidneys!"

The Web Head crashed against the wall where he landed with a sickening thud. The Web Slinger rolled over as he started to breath in and out heavily.

Spider-Man tried to sit up, twice, before he finally gave up the ghost and collapsed down to the ground.

Harry meanwhile knew that the Blockbusters were going to keep coming at him. It was like Multiple's powers, but they were far worse, Maddox couldn't hit you with the force of a speeding truck. He could play that game as well but there would be more Harry's hitting more Blockbusters.

Venom was down on the ground and a hand grabbed a piece of his suit.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to Blockbuster as he waved the giant of a man on. "COME ON!"

Harry had a theory but first he had to verify it. And Blockbuster was stupid enough to go along with it, so Harry had to lure him on. He did have a few brain cells so he had to control this matter. The wizard stepped back another step.

Venom was down on the ground and a hand grabbed a piece of his suit.

"Hey! No! That's a bad touch!' Venom yelled as he felt a sharp tool pinch him in a very sensitive area.

"We have what we need, prepare to evacuate."

Spider-Man was too busy trying to keep down the wheat cakes that Aunt May made him, so he did not make much out of that statement at the time he heard it.

Harry, on the other hand, made a lot out of that statement. His ears were ringing as he tried to keep his head above water.

Blockbuster smashed himself and sure enough, when Blockbuster hit himself, he combined back into one entity.

Harry smiled as he flicked his wrist.

A reflection spell caused multiple illusionary copies of Harry to appear in between ever set of Blockbuster's. So obviously Blockbuster tried to punch them.

Then there was one, and Harry froze that one with a healthy jet of ice breath. The largest member of the Marauders crashed to the ground.

The others were gone.

"Those bastards took a part of us, we feel violated!" Venom howled in a rage.

' _Oh boy, that can't be good,'_ Harry thought, but Sinister and the Marauders was long gone.

And so was Venom, which made this entire mission one big headache. At least the Master Planner's gang was taken out, although Harry wondered about the ramifications of them being active in Gotham City after all that they'd done.

Spider-Man staggered up to his feet.

"Are you..."

"I'm okay, other than my head about being ready to explode and bruised kidneys so I'll be peeing blood for a week, but other than that, just peachy keen," Spider-Man offered.

"If Sinister has the symbiote…."

"Yeah, I know, doomsday," Spider-Man offered as he sobered up.

The work of a hero was never done.

* * *

 

If there was something that Nathaniel Essex was interested by, that was a new form of life that he could exploit.

The symbiote was primed for replication, in fact, it had fed off enough bio-energy from its four hosts, and perhaps several others before them that would allow it to do so. Essex closed his eyes as he poked and prodded it.

He injected two further strains of DNA.

The first strain of DNA was the one that he received from the Star Child all of those months back.

The second strain of DNA was the one that he received from Gwen Stacy. Her DNA was already unique before the Extremis formula altered it. Now, Essex was intrigued by what would happen when the DNA was combined with the symbiote. His initial simulations indicated that Miss Stacy's DNA was in perfect harmony with the symbiote.

After Essex injected the two DNA strands into the sample of symbiote that his men had taken from Brock. It turned into a red mess of what seemed to be living liquid blood.

The host could easily drain the energy out of anything that he touched.

Essex had Eddie Brock's medical records and also which cell he stayed in at Ravencroft. A wicked smile crossed over his face.

' _I have a plan,'_ Essex thought to himself.

Then again, someone like Sinister, he always had a plan and it was always a devious one at that one. He was going to unleash this new symbiote with a disturbed host. He picked up the phone.

"Hamilton, I need to arrange for you to bring me a patient from Ravencroft….I'm sure he'll be very valuable for the experiment that we discussed earlier."

**To Be Continued In the Next Arc, "The Coming of Carnage."**


	6. The Coming of Carnage Part One

**Chapter Six: The Coming of Carnage Part One.**

"It's all about control and emotions and reigning them in."

Lorna closed her eyes with Harry placed his hands on the waist of the young mutant. They were going through one of their lessons. Harry figured that he needed to go on with the business like usual even though there was something hanging over his head. The symbiote disappeared and while he had scoped out a few of Sinister's known locations, he found nothing. That showed Harry that Sinister moved there.

"Right, emotions, control, got it," Lorna breathed. The truth was that there were instances where she got upset and therefore the pieces of metal rattled in the air in a haphazard manner.

"You can do it, I have faith in you," Harry whispered in her ear and Lorna nodded as she lifted her hand.

The metal around her started to rattle back and forth. The young mutant felt Harry's hands guide her, giving her direction to where she could go. She slowly manipulated the pieces of metal the best that she could.

"You're doing well, but putting too much power into that one, dial it back a little bit," Harry whispered to Lorna and Lorna nodded.

"Like this?" Lorna asked him and Harry nodded with a smile going across his face.

"Yes, like that, exactly like that," Harry told the woman and the sigh escaped her lips.

She was finally figuring out how to control the manipulation of the metal and it rattled together. The young woman closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. There was a deep breath that passed through her body as she rocked the pieces of metal back and forth, causing them to clang together.

It was all about control and focus.

Lorna waved her hand with the woman pushing her hand back and the metal kept rattling together. Her heart beat against her chest.

"And that's good, excellent even," Harry said and Lorna smiled.

"Glad you approve," Lorna answered as the metal moved around and she manipulated skillfully.

She could not help it, but there was a smile that was on her face. Then again, why shouldn't she smile? She was working with one of the best teachers in the world. The young woman held her hand up into the air and Harry held her behind her back.

"Okay, I'm going to check with other people, but you're doing great," Harry said to her and the mutant nodded.

Harry made his way down the hallway and he saw Atlee who was trying to concentrate in the room. She was moving mountains, although she had to keep them steady and not allow them to crumble. She could always use a refresher course for her powers.

The mountains crumbled and Harry smiled as he stepped forward. The woman raised an eyebrow with Harry grabbing her by the hands.

"Uh, hey, Professor Potter," Atlee stammered in a shy voice as she bit down on her lip.

"Hey, Atlee, you're doing well, you just need a bit more confidence," Harry commented to the dark haired woman and he steadied her by the arm.

"Oh do I?" Atlee asked, she was about nervous. There was a few butterflies that flapped in her stomach when she was that up close and personal with Harry. She had to keep it cool, just like Karen said, imagine that Harry was in his underwear.

Atlee found herself imagining Harry in far less and she gave a small squeak at the thought of it but Harry grabbed her around the hand.

"Focus, just focus," Harry warned her.

Atlee felt his hands on her shoulders which was not conductive with focusing. The woman's knees bent down and she held her hand.

Suddenly, Atlee shook the ground beneath him and there were mountains that crumbled out from behind the ground.

She felt her heart pump a bit more steadily. She was trying to keep herself calm, even though her heart was drumming against her and she swayed herself back and forth. The young woman was grabbed around the shoulders and steadied. Her shoulders were grabbed and Harry offered a smile to her.

"Okay, focus, you can do this," Harry breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, I can," Atlee agreed , feeling the warm breath going in her ear and she closed her eyes. There was a few seconds where she paused and finally got her mind together.

There was a sense where she was there and a sense of what she had to do.

Atlee raised her hand and once again caused everything to rock around her. There was a huge rounds of rock mountains and Atlee waved her hand to cause them to rise up. She bent her knee and Atlee pushed back against the wall. The woman watched the progress and Harry watched her watching the progress, smiling at it.

"Excellent, you've done great," Harry told her in an appraising tone of voice.

"I'm glad," Atlee said in relief and Harry hugged her from behind.

This was an action that caused Atlee's mind to go haywire.

Harry smiled as he heard a buzzer going off, indicated that he had a guest and knowing the properties around the school, it was the female variety.

"Upper deck level," Harry ordered the device.

The device ported him up to the upper deck level, his eyes glowing as he made his way there.

Harry was greeted by Gwen standing there, but her guest was there as well. She had long red hair that flowed down her back with a ponytail. She had a tight black top that showed off her wonderful breasts, with a dipping of cleavage. She wore tight black shorts on as well.

"Hey, Harry, it's good to see you," Mary Jane greeted as she threw her arms around Harry.

"Hey, tigress," Harry told her and Mary Jane smiled despite that, as they had a long kiss.

Mary Jane grinned as she scooted her way onto Harry's lap. Gwen took the other chair opposite of him.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to get together but with all of the insanity in our lives, it's kind of hard, isn't it?" Mary Jane asked.

"It's been five days," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

"Like I said...too long," Mary Jane retorted with a grin.

The alien invasion a couple of months ago was an insane moment of their lives.

"So how are you doing?" Harry asked to her. "Did you get into the college that you…."

"Yes, I did," Mary Jane answered as she straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her bare legs brushed against his and her soft skin was amazing on his. He was able to see down her top at her wonderful cleavage. "Thanks to you, thanks to you."

"Glad to help," Harry commented but he smiled. He wrapped her arms around him. "Although I was just going to put in the good word, really there's nothing more than that."

"But your word carries a lot of weight," Mary Jane protested as she flipped her hair from her face. "And you deserve the proper thanks."

She kissed Harry.

Gwen smiled, she allowed Mary Jane to have her moment with Harry. She would get her turn soon enough whenever Mary Jane wanted to tag out.

"Oh, you're ready, great," Mary Jane cooed with a wicked grin as she reached her hand down Harry's trousers and clenched him.

There was a smile as she started to stroke him and the games began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

MJ's hand wrapped around his engorged pole and she felt him. He was far bigger than she remembered, not that this was a bad thing, this was a good thing, an extremely good thing.

"Oh, you're so….oh Harry," Mary Jane breathed with a coo as her breath went up against the head of his cock.

She teased his member giving him a handjob, and also a peak down the front of her blouse. The redhead was getting more daring and she bent down, giving his head a slight lick.

Harry felt her tongue go around his member, feeling him lick up and down her head.

"Damn, MJ, that feels so fucking good," Harry grunted as she squeezed his balls.

Harry was not going to let her have all of the fun. His fingers probe between her nubile thighs and he pushed his fingers deep into her. The redhead's eyes closed.

Mary Jane enjoyed his talent fingers probing her folds apart, but what she would really like was other parts of his body on her and in her.

Harry got the message, and he scooped her up. He pulled her skirt off and then her panties went next, to reveal a smooth box with a red triangle upon it. The wizard used his finger to manipulate the gorgeous folds and there were the juices of arousal that dripped from her hot box.

"That feels good ,doesn't it?" Harry asked and Mary Jane nodded.

Gwen rushed back on the chair, pulling her skirt down. She watched as Harry's mouth latched between Mary Jane's legs and MJ wrapped her lips around Harry's probing pole, sucking his length down her throat like a pro.

"Mmm," Mary Jane mewled as she popped his length down her throat, working him over. She was determined to suck as much cum from him as she could be allowed.

Harry grabbed onto her thighs and licked around on the insides. He brought more of her juices onto his tongue, diving deeper between her walls, licking and slurping her. The redhead's legs clenched as Harry continued to eat her out.

Mary Jane wrapped her lips around him and pumped him down her throat. The redhead was a wild woman, working up and down him. She groped his balls, squeezing it, and licking around him. The woman's lips were around him.

' _Oh, Harry, please, I need you to spew your load down my throat,'_ Mary Jane panted.

The hot and heavy antics of Harry eating Mary Jane out while MJ gave him a blowjob caused his balls to twitch. The aroma of her sweet cunt was causing his balls to throat and eventually, he sprayed his hot and sticky load down her throat.

Mary Jane smiled as she felt several spurts go into her mouth. The redhead popped around him, stroking his balls and ensured that she coaxed every last drop of cum from him.

"Delicious," she cooed with a lick of her lips as she leaned her head back.

Harry reached for her shirt and pulled it off.

She had a red bra that contained her massive breasts, that were released to the world when she removed the clip and allowed them to spill out. Her tremendous tits were displayed for them.

Playfully, MJ pushed Harry's face between her breasts.

Harry smiled as he sucked and licked on her breasts, which caused her to rear her head back and moan loudly. Harry's fingers teased her opening.

"Mmm, ah, in me, please," MJ whined as she felt her pussy clench at the thought of Harry being inside her body and stretching her out in every way imaginable.

Harry lifted her up by the hips and stuck his length between her thighs.

"So big!" Mary Jane moaned loudly as she felt Harry's cock slide between her walls and it stretch her out amazingly.

Mary Jane lifted herself up, the juices trailed down her thighs, and she leaned back, arching her back. Harry's face was still smashed between her tremendous tits and she teased herself with his length, before pushing it against her.

Harry's rock hard prick was pushed between her snug thighs as she rocked her head back and closed her eyes, offering a pressing moan as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, more, more, deeper, fuck me, fuck me," Mary Jane begged her lover as his cock went between her walls. Her thighs went around his length as she rocked back.

Harry placed his hands on her sweaty back and he gave Gwen a verbal clue to go over.

Gwen stepped over, her skirt had been slipped off along with her panties.

"Sit on my face, baby, I'll take care of you," Harry breathed and he grabbed his hands around Gwen's thighs.

Harry pushed his tongue into Gwen's pussy, with the blonde closing her eyes as Harry stuck his tongue deep into her center.

"Fuck Harry, so fucking good," Gwen moaned.

"Let's have some…ah fun," Mary Jane commented as she opened up Gwen's shirt to reveal her amazing breasts. She admitted to herself that she had a crush on the beautiful blonde and now she was fulfilling many fantasies, as she pushed her breasts against Gwen's.

Mary Jane's burning hot lips made their way onto Gwen's. The two of them went chest to chest with each other, going into a tight embrace. The two of them kissed each other hard. The two of them kissed each other.

Harry's tongue worked into Gwen's pussy as he thrust his hard dick into Mary Jane's pussy.

The two girls moaned and writhed, they felt Harry's actions into their respective pussies.

Gwen closed her eyes as she felt something hard against her ass hole.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Gwen breathed as a Harry dupe performed a lubrication charm on her asshole and slammed into her.

The Harry beneath her used shape shifting capabilities to morph his tongue into a dick that slid up against her insides. The blonde panted as Harry thrust his tongue dick in and out of her, thrusting her pussy, as another Harry buggered her in the bum from behind.

Gwen was being drilled in both holes and she loved every moment of it. Combined with Mary Jane groping her tits and Gwen was having a wonderful time.

"Oh, Harry, me too, fuck me up the ass!" Mary Jane begged as she bounced up and down on his cock, riding him like a cowgirl. She clenched him as she rode him, and also grabbed Gwen's delicious tits. She smashed her face into them.

Gwen breathed as Mary Jane motor boarded her.

Harry worked his throbbing penis deep between Mary Jane's legs and another dupe appeared.

Mary Jane felt her asshole be prepared for the intrusion and Harry slammed into her from behind. The emerald eyed wizard pushed in and out of her, working her over from behind.

' _Fuck, he's so big, oh this is so….fucking great,'_ Mary Jane thought in a haze, not really caring about the circumstances right now, the only thing that she cared about was the thick hard fucking that she was receiving.

Both sides of Harry Potter worked her over on either side and Mary Jane felt his hands on her tits, manipulating them, as he moved in and out of her sweat back.

She passed out from another orgasm.

Harry slid out of her and Gwen pounced on his thick hard cock.

The other two versions of Harry were still there and Gwen captured her mouth around the dick of one of the duplicate Harry's as he hovered in the air above her.

Harry, the prime version, felt the sensations course through him.

Gwen's tight ass wrapped around the prick of the third and final Harry.

Gwen felt her holes being filled by Harry and the blonde could not believe her luck.

Mary Jane stirred to the sound of Gwen getting triple teamed by three versions of Harry Potter. She was a bit sore and tired but that did not stop her from pushing her fingers between her thighs and rubbing out one.

"Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, oh, mmm, ah," Mary Jane chanted as she played with her nipple, tweaking and twerking it as she tasted her fingers.

Gwen screamed at the sensations, but the cock hitting the back of her throat made these sensations limited. The blonde's mouth wrapped around his prick as his pole jammed into her mouth.

The combination of deep sucking and fucking continued. The blonde was being rocked with every hole of her being filled and emptied with Harry plowing her in every single direction.

Gwen closed her eyes, breathing in and out, with her sensations being escalated to a new level. The blonde's nipples stiffened.

Mary Jane worked her pussy, panting. Her fingers pumped in and out of her, wishing that Harry replaced them, and she thought of him tying her up and having all sorts of wicked ways with her. His cock was so big and thick that it stretched her out. It made her feel like a woman.

Her juices soaked where she sat, she had been brought to suck arousal.

All three versions of Harry pumped his cocks into Gwen's mouth, filling her holes with the creamy juices. The blonde threw her head back with a lustful moan and purr as her nipples hardened.

The girls were ready for many more rounds.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex was someone who was not about to go through with an experiment without copious amounts of planning. That was what he did, he planned everything, to the letter, to a disturbing amount.

Right now, he saw his latest lab rat was on the other side of a plexiglass cage. Essex's mouth twisted into a wicked grin as he placed his hand on the other side of the glass.

"Do not fret, soon you will be one," Sinister breathed as he saw the red mass that tried to push its way through the glass case.

Thump.

Thump.

The thumps got even louder as Sinister's grin got even more twisted. He waited for the next move and saw his men wheel the other half of the test in.

He saw before him a man with red hair, wild and twisted. His grin was even more so, to the point where it looked to be almost a part of his face.

Essex saw a twisted heap of diseased humanity, the worst of it all. He saw the monstrous and infamous killer known as Cletus Kassady.

A twisted part of him saw something else and that was potential. Potential that was doomed and dangerous yes, but potential never the less. The fingered claws of the Sinister scientist raised up as he watched his subject. There was one word that uttered his lips that no one ever had stated regarding Kassady.

"Beautiful."

The name Cletus brought forth images of one that was unrefined, a slack jawed yokel even, but yet with the suit, he would be the perfect test run. He had mutants that he wished to wipe out, genetic accidents that polluted the gene pool and genetic accidents that would be something that Sinister would endeavor to correct in due time.

That was the statement that resounded through his head, in due time.

"Prepare for bonding," Essex said as he eagerly anticipated what would happen next. Actually he was going into territories that was even unfamiliar for the Sinister scientist. There was something in the back of his mind that indicated that he was coming very close to playing god, to some level. Then again, that was a fact that excited him as well. His eyes glowed with malice as he kept working forward.

The tube was injected into Kassady.

This new symbiote would be far more powerful than the last one and it would lead to a superior being, even though the host body was not superior.

There was always a chance that the symbiote could even devour the host body, but Sinister took a few minutes to entertain that delightful possibility. His lips curled with a sadistic grin as he watched more of the ooze pump into the body of his adversary.

The heart was beating even more intensely as the necessary changes were made.

The eyes of Kassady opened and then the red goo snaked around his body. It hardened around him, making a suit around him.

"Do not struggle, the suit may determine that you are a threat, therefore you could be devoured," Sinister breathed in excitement as he saw his test subject, his lab rat for a lack of a better term being contracted in the cacoon of a suit.

Kassady felt new thoughts infused with his mind. His mind was being opened up to a new maelstrom of possibilities to relieve people of the troublesome process that was life.

Gleeful thoughts of murder danced in his head and his grin got even wider. He was about ready to kill someone. He mentally imagined his hands wrapping around the throat of all of those doctors at Ravencroft. Those were some bitches that needed to die and yesterday.

"I feel hungry, hungry for mayhem."

Essex made a mental note that the suit's new wearer did not refer to himself in a plural form. That was an interesting side effect.

"I FEEL HUNGRY!" the host of the suit screamed as he tried to break himself free from the restraints, his eyes bulging out in a completely crazed manner.

"Yes, I can see that," Essex commented with a sinister smirk spreading over his face. "I can feel your hunger, I can feel your anger, I can feel everything that you can feel, you know."

"Yes, hunger, hunger, hunger," he growled at the top of his lungs as he tried to push himself out of the restraints but it was hard to do so.

Essex had his own plans for the Carnage suit wearer. He had his eyes on those Morlocks that had been living underneath the sewers and had been polluting the mutant gene pool.

"I've heard of your holy mission Cletus and I must say, that I'm inspired," Essex commented, working some of that charming manipulation that he was so fond of.

"Yes, inspired, I will inspire you, inspiration!" Cletus howled as he tried to free himself.

"Yes, I have a group of people who don't respect what you're doing, a true pity, but that's just how some things work," Essex muttered in a fretful voice. "They are not….they are not worthy of your cause."

Essex knew better than to release Carnage in his lab. He had Vertigo and Blockbuster move the beast into the sewers before they did so.

"I hunger, I hunger….I HUNGER FOR CARNAGE!"

His claws and teeth tried to rip his way from the restraints.

"Yes, my pet, you do," Essex whispered with a toothy grin once the monster was out of an earshot.

He knew that he would get stirred up to go against Har-Rell, and then after the modifications that had been made to the symbiote, he would prove to be a dangerous match. Even though the wearer of the suit was not the brightest bulb in the box.

The good news was that no one would miss Cletus Kassady if the suit had destroyed him.

* * *

 

"Zod's little games may have had the reverse effect that he intended."

Lillandra said that statement to Harry as the two of them made their way down the halls of the church.

"There are more people interested in seeing what the Church of Enlightenment is all about now more than ever before," Lillandra commented. "Young Kory has taken to her membership well and it gives her something to do, given that she's trying to fit in on this strange world."

Yes, Kory or Starfire as she took as her codename, had been splitting her time from between the Church and the School to get used to her powers. The other girls were trying to help her fit in. He fixed her up with an imagine inducer like Kurt's because her orange skin and long red hair might in fact lead to some questions and it was just that much.

"Whitney Frost, you've heard of her, haven't you?" Lilandra asked Harry and Harry smiled.

"Yes, she's a socialite, I've seen her name pop up in the society page of the Bugle a few times," Harry confirmed to the woman. "She's expressed interest in joining the Church, hasn't she?"

"Yes," Lillandra said and the smile crossed her face. "Among others."

"Well that's a good thing," Harry commented lightly as the woman invited Harry into her office, which had been revamped. "And if I know Selene, she's always recruiting."

"Well to be fair, you've gotten to know her really well," Lillandra said with a wink and Harry leaned back against the wall with the woman in question offering a smile. "So, how about you join me in my office for a drink?"

"That would be quite refreshing," Harry agreed as he allowed the woman to move forward, seeing her ass in her tight pants.

"The fake Church was a symbol even though it wasn't the real deal, but still it was something that Selene took great offense to when Zod burned it down," Lillandra informed him as she leaned back and fixed her gaze towards Harry, the smile going across her face was not something that could be beaten by any means.

"A symbol for many people, and it's becoming a symbol that many of my enemies feared," Harry commented, thinking of Creed and those of his like.

Charles Xavier, while his dream was sound, was going to just make all of the speeches in the world about how mutants and humans could stand together. With the resources that he had, there were a few things that he could do more, other than set up a school to train mutants. At least that's what Harry was thinking right now.

And Harry was doing all of the things that he thought Xavier should be doing, so for some reason, the scales were going to balance out, being close to tipping over. The world was changing and he wondered what he unleashed upon it.

"I see the wheels calculating in her you mind," Lillandra stated and she backed off when Harry raised half of an eyebrow. "I do not mean to pry but…."

"No, it's fine," Harry told the woman. "It's the only way that things can be learned."

"Very true," Lillandra conceded as it came to her once again that she had a lot to learn from Har-Rell.

The two of them enjoyed their moment and they could have enjoyed a lot more where there was a loud thump that resounded beneath them. The thump shook Harry a slight bit and he turned his head around, looking over his shoulder.

He would normally let the thump go, providing it did not happen a second time.

The thump happened a second time and now Harry craned his neck downwards to pick up the source of the disturbance.

"So, how is your security?" Harry asked Lillandra and she frowned before answering him.

"Our security is top notch, better than the Xavier Institute," Lillandra informed him but she paused and winced, that was not necessarily the ringing endorsement that it sounded like in her mind. "So…."

Harry paused and focused his hearing. There were screams.

These screams came from the sewers, which meant that the Church was not the target.

"There's something in the sewers below the Church," Harry whispered to the woman and the woman's eyes widened.

She was about to tell him to go down the steps and take care of business but as it turned out, Harry was already down the steps.

' _Faster than a speeding bullet,'_ Lillandra thought to herself but then she smiled. _'Although likely not when it counts and praise the heavens for that.'_

Harry made his way down to the sewers and now combined with the thumping, there were the sounds of screams. Screams were never a good thing, with Harry making his way further down to the edge of the sewers. He pinpointed the source of the scream.

' _Zero in and focus,'_ Harry thought.

He saw the shadowed figure, with a female who had reddish hair and bone spikes protruding from her arms. Of course, these spikes did little to no effort and there were two more drained husks on the ground. There was another scream that rattled him.

"What are you?" a dark haired woman with an eyepatch stated, as she held a staff and she tried to stab the monster but the monster blocked the staff.

"Your worst nightmare," the monster growled as his eyes glowed with malice.

Harry made his move, blasting at him with his fist extended at the speed of light.

One super powered punch to the back of the head and the monster careened down to the ground.

A slicing spell was avoided when the monster moved out of the way.

Harry felt woozy the closer that he went to the monster.

"Oh, it's you, well these chumps aren't the most important, it's the main course!" the monster shrieked as he raised his tentacles up and tried to stab them into Harry.

Harry felt like he was moving in quicksand but somehow he got out of the way.

He moved out a disc from his back and he threw it at the wall. It stuck intot he wall with pinpoint precision.

With a charm, he detonated it, and caused the tunnel to collapse around underneath the monster. Bits of rubble buried the monster alive and it gave an inhumane scream. If this was only the end, Harry would be happy but he knew better.

The female with spikes coming out of her arm watched him. "Did he….did he…."

Harry felt feverish symptoms, being up close and personal with the person. He walked them off however even though he wanted to hurl up his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Is he dead?" the woman with the eyepatch shuddered, recalling this beast of a creature that slaughtered three of her Morlocks like they were nothing.

"No, he isn't, not yet!" Harry yelled as he tried to lock onto the creature but it had disappeared further underneath ground.

It will be back any time, now that it got a taste of him.

Lillandra made her way down the tunnels to join them and came face to face to the woman.

"So, Callisto," Lillandra commented to the woman. "What happened?"

"You two…."

"The Morlocks have taken up residence underneath the Church, in an old part of it we don't use any longer," Lillandra explained and Harry nodded, that made perfect sense.

"So, you're him," the spike girl said in an awed tone.

"Marrow, help me scan the tunnel, make sure that no others have been…." Callisto muttered as she held the dried out husk. It was like all of his life energy had been drained and it was a ghastly sight.

Selene made her way down. Normally she would be glad to see her beloved but the situation was not one that invited tender warm greetings.

"This monster was of Essex's creation," Selene said grimly as she held up the photos. "It attacked two members of the Club today…."

"No one in the Inner Circle though?" Harry asked as he could barely stand.

"No, but I think that he was trying to get at Emma, but she was able to avoid him," Selene explained seriously. "He doesn't spend much time on one mission, poor attention span."

"With someone like that, it might be a good thing, but who could be wearing the costume now?" Harry asked.

With another symbiote around, things were going to be getting more dangerous.

"Let's get you checked out," Selene told to him and she seemed positively murderous, as if imagining what she would do to this creature.

* * *

 

Harry Potter was the epitome of all that was fit, at least that's what he would say. Never the less he rarely got sick. The young wizard was slightly annoyed about the situation. For the first time, he had shown something akin to weakness and he was not sure if he enjoyed everything that came along with that.

Selene watched him, before clearing her throat.

"If this monster affected you in any way, that means that it was created with the intent to destroy you," Selene commented to Harry as she keep her eyes on him. "All of your vital signs check out as intended, which means that you're not damaged."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Harry said bitingly but Selene's mouth curled into a half of a smile.

"Do not thank anyone as of yet, love," Selene warned him as she pushed her hair back out of her face. The dark haired woman placed the pictures on the desk to show him what happened. "And this is the end game of this...creature."

"Charming," Harry breathed as he saw more of the dried out husks that resembled the ones that he fought earlier. They were not the most put together things in the world. His heart hammered across his chest, with a thump, thump, thump as he looked them over.

"I fear that our problems are just beginning," Selene mused.

"My thoughts exactly."

Harry turned around and saw a redhead woman walk up. She had an angelic face but he could tell that there were some kind of calculating intentions that moved behind those green eyes. Never the less she had soft facial features, looking to be a few years within Harry's age. She wore a top that was conservative, but at the same time, showcase the fact that she had an impressive rack. She wore a pair of tight black pants that wrapped around what looked to be a delicious ass as she turned herself to the side. The profile view of the woman looked nice, quite nice in fact. Harry smiled as he watched her.

"Tess Mercer, my lord," the redhead informed him.

"Right, the daughter of Lionel Luthor," Harry offered without skipping a beat as he kissed the top of her hand as she presented it. From what he had been able to find out, she did not use the Luthor name to distance herself with the stigma that some of it offered and also to prove that she could succeed on her own merits without that name backed up.

Tess looked impressed that he knew, then again it would be the Star Child, so he would be a person who would do his homework and then some.

"Well you have…" Tess whistled. "It appears that Carnage has struck again…."

"Is that what we're calling him now?" Selene asked in a bored tone.

"Well, do you have a better name for someone who leaves all of this destruction in his wake?" Tess asked and Selene supposed that it would not be that prudent to argue with that.

"No, so you say that he's struck again."

Harry was interested, especially with the sense that he got from the symbiote. He wondered what in the hell Essex did to it because that was not normal.

It was far from normal in fact.

A slight headache presented itself to Harry but he shrugged it off. He was not going to lose sense of himself that easily.

"You seem distracted…."

Harry smiled to Tess. "Just trying to figure out a way to defeat this enemy."

He had ways to negate the symbiote back at RAO, but naturally the rules of the game might have changed since Essex messed with the genetic make up of the creature. Harry was playing with an entirely different set of rules.

Tess's eyes flashed for a moment. "My uncle….he was studying it, he had a piece of it, and he has data, if that can help in any way…."

"Any help is appreciated," he confirmed with a smile as she pulled out the drive that she had that. "And you can prepared, always an admirable quality within a woman."

"He's struck again."

Karen turned up that time to green them.

"Two police officers, wrong place, wrong time, they got taken out," Karen contributed, barely supressing a shuddering.

Harry made a split decision of what he was going to do.

"We're going to need to figure out a way to put this monster down before he attacks anyone else," Harry said quickly.

"We'll put our resources together, perhaps that will lead to us coming up with a workable solution," Karen suggested and after that word, Harry had no choice but to agree.

There was a problem with the creature known as Carnage, they needed to figure out a way to take him down and keep him down. Which was far easier said than done.

Harry was figuring out that plan where he could get the monster down, although it was a one in a million shot to take the monster down. He kept thinking about all of the angles of the situation and all of the things that he could do right.

Going in there and just attacking the creature was not going to work.

Harry marked down the data.

"There's no pattern, but that's to expected," Harry muttered as he raised an eyebrow.

Selene's expression was pained. "Certainly, there would be no pattern. If there was a pattern, it would be easier to figure out what we were going to do."

Tess chimed in. "With an enemy this feral and beastly, he isn't going to be pinned down easily."

Harry looked closely, perhaps thinking that he missed something but much to his utter frustration, he did not miss one trick. He snapped his fingers, he could have sworn that that there was something.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Karen asked Harry that question. She had heard of his near dizzy spell. Even though he was careful not to show any weakness, Harry held his head up in the air.

"Yes, I'm fine, or I will be when Carnage is no longer at large," Harry admitted.

"I think that's a statement we may all be able to agree on," Selene said as Harry got up to his feet.

He tried to figure out anything, a trail, anything. He would need a piece of the creature, but that was easier said than done. It was giving off some familiar energy signatures.

"I'll look over the data that you got me, and oh it was nice to meet you, Tess," Harry said to the woman who smiled, as she handed him the data.

"Likewise," Tess said, although she wished it was under better circumstances.

* * *

 

"It's official, we are lost."

A blonde girl who was of sixteen years of age threw her head back. She had startling blue eyes, a light blue top that wrapped around her developing and quite nice breasts. Her shirt rode up to show her abs. The blonde pushed herself back against the wall, a smile crossing her face. She had blue shorts and legs that were alluring. She had boots that wrapped around her feet.

"We're not….okay, we're lost," her companion conceded as she had dark haired young woman of about seventeen years of age. She had long black hair that framed her face, along with blue eyes and juicy lips. She had a fairly decent bust as well as her black shirt wrapped snugly around her. She had a flat and toned stomach, along with abs and dazzling looking legs. She was wearing a pair of black shorts. "But…."

"You two ladies are lost but don't worry, I'll help you find your way to the newest morgue."

The two females looked up in numb shock. This creature was red, looking like a scab that had been picked over several times. He had sunken in white eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws. He was giving off a glow.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" the blonde asked as he dropped to the ground.

"I'm the guy who's going to free you two bitches from your pitiful existence," the creature shissed as he licked his lips. "You two will be a couple of nice treats."

The dark haired girl opened her mouth to speak. "Sh…"

The large tentacle knocked her in the face before she could cry out what she was going to cry out. The woman flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Mary!" the blonde yelled as she did a duck and roll, and reached into her back.

The glops of red goo shot at her.

"That's…disgusting," she managed as she pulled a face.

"Stay still you brat!" Carnage yelled.

"Why don't you make me?" the spirited blonde girl challenged him as she balled her fist ready to fight.

"Hey, you stay away from them," a police officer commented.

"Don't you have a donut shop to clean out, man?" Carnage asked as he stabbed the police officer through his chest, into his heart and blood spilled down him.

The blonde reached into her bag and pulled out a staff.

"Nice staff," Carnage commented as she sent a burst of energy from it. Like a demented monkey, Carnage swung out of the way. "But mine's bigger!"

Carnage shot a giant phallic object from his pelvis area and rammed the blonde in the midsection, knocking the wind out of her.

There was a blur that swopped in and swooped up, flying the two girls out of the way before Carnage could make them his next meal.

"You wrecked my fun!" Carnage growled.

"Fun time's over!" Spider-Man yelled, as he saw Arcane take the girls out, which left him alone to deal with big bad and gruesome.

' _That seems to be the story of my life, Arcane goes off with the girls, and I have to fight the giant monster,'_ Spider-Man thought as he perched himself ready to fight.

"Well if it isn't the late, great, Spider-Man!" Carnage yelled as he sent symbiotic buzzsaws ready to slice and dice his enemy. Spider-Man used his amazing, spectacular, and sensational agility to escape them.

"Hey, watch where you point those things!" Spider-Man protested as he tried to avoid every attack. He nearly got his head cut off ,along iwth a couple of his legs.

The web head was not going to lie, he was not having a pleasant time with everything. He was getting his weekly recommended cardio workout with this one.

' _Okay, when did I lose control,'_ Spider-Man mused but the answer hit him. _'Yeah, about three seconds after…'_

Spider-Man dodged the knives but he webbed onto a pair of trash cans and flung it.

' _Thank God for today being trash day,'_ Spider-Man thought as he used the cans as projectiles to take his enemy down.

Carnage smashed the trash cans and howled.

"You can't stop me, no one can stop me!" Carnage yelled as he raised his hands and flung the daggers from his tentacles at the web slinger.

Spider-Man ducked and rolled, closing his eyes to brace himself for impact.

Arcane rushed in, now that he was sure that the two girls were out of harm's way, he could head in. The cop was at the part of no return, having had his internal organs ripped out and drained by Carnage.

"Blood, I hunger for blood, spider blood, spider blood, radioactive spider blood!" Carnage sang as he bounced up and down and tried to stab Spider-Man.

The web head ducked the spikes before they murdered him to death.

Arcane dropped down, squinted his eyes, and fired off heat vision. The heat vision impacted the creature from behind and staggered him back half of a step.

He saw the symbiotic retract for a second, giving him a visual of the face. Harry did not recognize who was underneath the symbiote.

"Oh you are much better," Carnage growled as Harry stepped off, feeling a twisting knot going through his stomach. "What's the matter, feeling a bit pukeish?"

Wanda turned up, with Harry signaling the team to go in. She reared back her hand and fired.

One hex bolt nearly knocked the symbiote off. Jean swooped in with a telekinetic attack to pin him against the wall.

Kitty grabbed it by the ankles, to try and pull it into the pavement. Kara jumped down, using her heat vision.

"That little trick doesn't work on me!" Carnage growled but Harry gave them the all clear sign.

He flung three disc like objects, objects that cut through Carnage like a hot knife through butter.

The symbiotic screamed and for a second, Harry swore that it worked. At least the shrieks were to a point and he started to kill.

Then the monster healed himself and looked up.

"Oh come on, it can heal, did Sinister throw some of Wolverine's DNA in there, too?" Kitty demanded and the symbiote's teeth bared.

"You look good enough to eat, my dear."

"Stand back, get Spider-Man out of here," Harry told Kara and she nodded.

Harry had another trick up his sleeve, and he hurled a grenade. It flew to the area and prepared to detonate upon impact.

If his theory was right regarding Carnage, and it could be, the creature screamed out loud as so much light went around him.

Carnage burst underneath ground but not before Harry managed to get a sample of the symbiotic. The symbiote tried to attack Harry, so he shoved it in a vial and sealed it shut.

"He fucking got away," Kitty swore in fury.

She really, totally, hated that when the bad guys did that.

"We've got bigger problems," Harry informed the girls and he turned to Spider-Man. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, other than a couple of crack ribs, I'm fine," Spider-Man grimaced as he stood to his feet.

Harry slumped against the wall, trying not to betray the fact that he nearly lost his barings with the symbiote. It had an effect worse than the Kryptonite did before he negated it.

* * *

 

"This might be worse than we thought," Gwen commented as she closed her eyes as a group sat in one of Harry's public offices outside of the protection of the Stronghold. "Well actually it's worse than we thought on three accounts."

"Start with what's the least of the worst and work from there," Harry told her and Chloe smiled before she stepped in.

"Well, we got that nice little image of the person that you were dealing with, his name is Cletus Kassady and to say he's nuts, that would be the understatement to end understatements," Chloe told them. "He's killed hundreds of people, but he's been tried as insane several times. He's busted out of Ravencroft at least twice but this third time this might have been the weirdest of all."

Harry frowned as he slowly said one thing to Chloe.

"Define weird."

"Weird as in the fact that he was released," Chloe said and Harry looked at her.

"His doctor is a man named Barton Hamilton, he's working with all of the costumed criminals that went through there and his latest patient was…."

"Eddie Brock," Harry interrupted and both girls nodded.

"Right in one," Gwen offered with a sigh. "And he's studied Brock, his psychosis, but there's been a lot of weird transactions to his bank account."

"Yeah, this far exceeds the median salary of a doctor at Ravencroft," Chloe added as she went through the records she had. "A few low level patients have died under his care….and their families have gotten a huge tip not to question."

"And you were able to find all of this in eight hours," Harry told Chloe, who offered a smile.

"Naturally, when you hack into SHIELD, there's really nothing that's too much of a challenge," Chloe said with a wide grin.

"Wait, you hacked into SHIELD?" Kitty asked, and she felt a twinge of jealously. She tried to hack into SHIELD once but she couldn't.

"Hey, I was bored, nothing else better to do that day," Chloe said with a nonchalant shrug. "I also hack into the Xavier Security system…..they really should work on improving that."

"I'm thinking the grounds are cursed, because Beast has improved it by what it was, or so Ororo tells me," Harry told them.

Gwen cleared her throat.

"Right, second thing, do you want to field this one?" Chloe asked Gwen. "I mean, it's right down your alley."

"Extremis, albeit a crude form, was found in this sample of symbiote you attacked, but also your DNA strands were found in it," Gwen said. "You know, when I imagined us having children, I don't think I imagined anything like that."

"You've imagined…." Chloe started but Kitty cleared her throat.

"Right subject, back on it," Gwen said hastily as she turned the subject. "This thing, it drains life energy out of it, by a mere touch, but Kassady, being Kassady, does it in the most gruesome way possible. He stabs it straight through the chest."

"He's left carnage in his wake," Chloe commented as she whistled. "So what do we do…"

Harry smiled painfully.

"We're going to need some back up but first, Kitty, you, Jean, and Rogue see what you can get out of Hamilton, but be careful, there could be some sinister intentions watching," Harry commented and Kitty smiled.

"Will do," Harry offered.

"So, we're going after that thing after it nearly ripped by of us apart?" Spider-Man asked, as thankfully Lara was able to mend his injuries. Then again Kryptonian technology could work wonders.

"Yes, and I'm coming with," Gwen stated as she reached into her bag.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good id…."

Gwen fired a gun at Spider-Man and he dodged the projectile.

"For the record, I missed on purpose," Gwen said as she held the gun in her hand. "Are there going to be any more doubts about my capabilities?"

"No, we're cool," Spider-Man said as he let out the breath.

"That's good," Gwen said cheerfully as she checked out the gun. "These darts have the cure for the formula, at least a partial one, what Stark was able to make before the other people who received it went up in flames."

"A partial cure is better than we have," Harry said, but the Extremis elements of the symbiote was only one part of modified symbiote. "We're going to need an expert, someone who knows the symbiote."

"You're not going to say it, are you?" Spider-Man asked.

Harry smiled. "We need Eddie Brock."

"Oh, he said it," Spider-Man groaned.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	7. Coming of Carnage Part Two

**Chapter 7: The Coming of Carnage Part Two.**

Ravencroft was a nice facility, or at least that's what it looked like on the outside. Kitty kept her gaze locked forward onto the building as she considered what she wanted to do next. The problem was with places like this, it that looks could in fact be deceiving. The brunette mutant led the way, with Jean and Rogue walking behind her.

"So, do you thinks this Hamilton guy's going to be any trouble?" Rogue asked. She obviously expected it, but she wanted feedback from the others.

Jean shook her head and gazed forward. "I'm not sure if he's going to be any trouble, but we better keep our eyes on what we're doing. Just in case he tries something."

"I think that it's more likely the people that he's working with that will have to be on the look out for," Kitty offered, as she double checked the information that Gwen and Chloe had dug up. "Someone's paying him really big bucks to make sure that they get their test subjects. And it's not like anyone will miss any of the people in this place. Wait...I mean...they won't miss the..."

"Yeah, Kitty, I get it," Jean interjected before Kitty babbled herself into a stupor, smiling in spite of herself. Kitty was rambling which never was going to be a good thing. Still the redhead focused her way forward towards the front door.

Jean used a light mental probe to ensure that the guards believed that they had the proper credentials to get inside. Sure that might have been a cheap trick to use, but Jean was not looking to play nice right now. With all of the lives that were on the line, she had to do what she had to do to get that job done.

' _Okay, let's try and figure this out,'_ Jean projected to the other girls and Kitty and Rogue nodded. Their jaws set as they walked forward. Both of them were taking a couple of steady steps and carefully keeping their wits about each other. They did not want anyone to get the drop on them.

Doctor Hamilton was sitting at his desk, scratching some notes onto a piece of paper. Jean, being the most mature and the one with the most tact, decided to take a step forward to engage the good doctor in conversation.

"How did you girls get in here?" Hamilton demanded before Jean even spoke.

"We're here to ask a couple of questions about one of your patients," Jean said as she looked at the man before her and his attention was grabbed firmly. She decided to strike whilst the iron was really hot. "Cletus Kassady."

Hamilton's poker face was good; he was not going to betray what he knew or did not know. He looked at the females with a set jaw and spoke in an even tempered voice.

"I don't know…"

' _Yeah, we figured that was going to happen. Jean, you know what to do,'_ Harry said and she did in fact know what to do.

' _Right,'_ Jean responded as she focused her eyes on the man before her.

Before Jean could take that next step and pry the information that she needed out of the man's head, there was a painful disorientating sensation that broke her concentration.

' _Vertigo,'_ Jean thought with a pained expression on her face as she felt dizzy and unable to stand.

' _Yeah, so says my head,'_ Rogue grumbled with a grimace on her face as she tried to keep her head up and focused on the job at hand, but that was easier said than done. She felt a rattling sensation going through her head and the Southern Belle tried to shake it off but her blurred vision made it pretty difficult for things to be adjusted to properly.

Vertigo made her physical presence known, alongside Blockbuster and Riptide. They were about ready to attack them, but before they could do much damage. Jean used her telekinetic abilities to turn the table.

' _Rogue. Take out Blockbuster,'_ Jean told her in a pained tone as she blocked out the vertigo effect in her mind.

' _Gladly,'_ Rogue offered, cracking her knuckles she raised her hand up and rearing her arm back proceeded to plow it into Blockbuster's chest. It was music to her ears to hear the monster of a man thump down like a sack of potatoes.

Blockbuster clenched his stomach in pain and that just pissed him off even more as he tried to get to his feet.

Kara zipped in and took down Harpoon before he could stab Kitty in the back.

"You should really watch your back," Kara advised Kitty as she hurled Harpoon into the air but he landed on his feet.

"So noted," Kitty said as she watched Kara use her heat vision to take out the spear before it struck her in the face. The blonde grabbed Harpoon and slammed him against the closest wall.

Blockbuster raised his hands up, but Kara beat him to the punch. Literally, as she punched him in the face causing him to split in half.

"Don't hit him!" Kara yelled as she saw two Blockbusters go up against her, trying to take her to task. Kara nimbly dodged their strikes, taking extra care not to hit back, even though every one of her instincts was telling her to counter their sloppy blows.

"Yeah, Harry beat him. I think he said, by causing them to hit each other," Kitty replied as she closed her eyes. She sure hoped that Sinister didn't iron out that flaw with Blockbuster's powers. The brunette's heart was pumping a steady stream of blood into her heart and she pushed herself forwards. The woman's intentions were rather fierce as she drove an elbow onto the back of Riptide's head.

There was a large crack as said enemy fell to the ground and he was out of the battle for sure.

' _Okay, so totally got this one,'_ Kitty thought, as she jumped between the two duplicates then went intangible. Which caused Blockbuster to punch himself out. Yes, he is in fact that stupid.

Two Blockbusters became one and taking advantage, Kara froze him into a solid block of ice with her ice breath preventing him from doing any further damage.

"That should keep him on ice," Kara said as she folded her arms in smug triumph and Kitty looked towards her with a raised eyebrow in disbelief.

"You, like, so totally did not say that," Kitty said wanting to face palm. That was such a Bobby thing to say that it was not funny.

"I so totally did and oh before I forget…." With that Kara leaned over and pinched Kitty rather hard on the ass. The girls had been leaning on her pretty heavily lately to knock it off. While Jubilee was exempt from it considering she was a mall rat who grew up in Beverly Hills, Kitty was from fucking Chicago.

"OWWW!"

The girls saw Veritgo, or at least the puddle of glop what was once Vertigo. Jean realized that these Marauders were pale duplicates, sent here to distract them. A horrific moment of realization went through the redhead's mind as she figured that out and the reason why popped into her mind as soon as she realized who was no longer amongst their number.

Barton Hamilton slipped from his office like a thief in the night, the weasel having run as fast as he could be allowed. Jean clutched her fists in fury, she could not believe it.

"Hamilton won't get far," Rogue said, trying to put an optimistic spin on the situation.

Jean was not sure about that one. If Hamilton had some kind of technical support or some more backup from Sinister. He might have gotten away cleanly.

The girls knew that they could not let the doctor get away, although the doctor had already gotten away in the past tense of the world. The frustrating difference between those two words were rather clear to them.

They hoped that Harry was having better luck. Sure, the fight against the Marauders went well but it was a distraction and it allowed Hamilton to escape.

Although, unknown to the girls, he did not escape completely for they were not the only ones who were watching him.

* * *

Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man tried not to question what was happening, but there was that nagging voice in the back of his head that told the Web Slinger that what they were doing, wasn't a good idea. It was the type of voice that just would not shut up kind of like a certain red haired harridan of a mother that will not be named. It constantly berated him over and over about how trusting Venom was going to burn them badly. Especially, given what Brock and the symbiote were like. Then combine the two together, and someone was just asking for a lot of trouble.

The web head turned around to face Harry and he stated one thing.

"Are you sure…."

"That this is a good idea?" Harry asked him and Spider-Man nodded. "Well, good idea might not be the best way to describe it, but given the circumstances…"

Gwen chimed in with a few words of her own. "It's an idea, nothing more nothing less. We all know what Venom's like….well you two more than me, but Carnage, he's far worse than Brock on his worst day."

Spider-Man shuddered, his bruises still had bruises from his last little go around with Carnage. He took a half of a step forward and felt his knees quiver for a brief instance.

' _Easy does it, Pete,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as his spider sense did not go off.

Even though Harry was devoid of spider sense. He still had a sixth sense that told him that trouble as brewing somewhere. Then again, he was insanely paranoid and a pessimist, so he always thought there was going to be trouble. Harry was prepared to fight back and attack at a moment's notice or even less than a moment's notice.

This was the apartment that Chloe found listed as Brock's last known address. Harry was on edge, so he kept his mind focused on the situation in front of him. His green eyes tracked everything around him carefully. It was a crap shoot that Brock even came back here in the first place.

Yet, it was the only shot that they had, so it was full steam ahead, for better or for worse. Harry stood steady as he looked over his shoulder. Gwen held her weapon in hand, in case the other symbiote came calling. After all, if the symbiote that spawned him was here, there might be a sick kind of survival of the fittest type thing waiting to be enacted. She wouldn't post it past the alien to be the type that ate it's own young

"You should have called before you came over! We would have baked you a _cake_!"

That last word was said in the most over the top manner possible as Venom stepped out of the shadows. His teeth, his tongue, they were all hanging out and he was ready to attack them.

"We don't want any trouble, Brock," Spider-Man said warily as he took half of a step back. The villain watched from half in the shadows half out of them. A loud round of laughter echoed outwards as his tongue flew back and forth nastily leaving slime everywhere it went.

"Well trouble, trouble, that's what you're going to get, if you come a knocking in our crib," Venom growled as he took them all in. "And if it isn't the Star Child, well this party just keeps getting better."

Venom turned towards Gwen with a leering expression.

"Hello, babe, how's it hanging?" Venom asked to the blonde but Gwen held a gun on him and it was obvious that she would not hesitate to pull the trigger if he got out of line. "Oh, feisty, like that in a woman."

"Don't tempt me," Gwen said as she held the gun on him. It was not a tranquilizer gun with the antidote. It was a gun. Period. As in a projectile weapon that tended to punch a gaping hole into the person it was used on.

"Well, why did you come…."

"It's Carnage," Spider-Man stated to Venom and the symbiote sank back to reveal Eddie Brock's face, so he could raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You know, the other symbiote."

"Ah, yes, that bitch," Venom growled in hatred. "This fucking world isn't big enough for two symbiotes, and we're going to make sure that nothing like that abomination ever happens again."

"Well, the world isn't big enough for two symbiotes! So I say that the last symbiote standing will be me!" Carnage said while hanging upside down from the ceiling and dropping to the ground he went to attack Venom. His claws bared and he was about ready to rip this pretender to shreds.

"We don't think so!" Venom growled out as he rushed forwards toward Carnage but he took him out with a huge punch to the face.

Carnage and Venom circled each other. Venom launched out several symbiote whips toward Carnage but he created buzzsaws that sliced through the black symbiote. There was a loud scream of agony, as Carnage moved in to keep attacking his prey.

Venom dodged out of the way and kicked his enemy in the face. He wrapped his tentacles around Carnage and tried to smother him.

"This is not a hentai!" Carnage growled as he shifted into a spiky mass that looked like something out of a nineties comic book. The spikes stabbed through Venom's skin, causing him pain.

The other symbiote was really strong, Sinister made it that way and this was proven more and more as the fight between the two alien beings progressed.

Spider-man broke the silence as he watched Venom and Carnage brawl with each other.

"So, should we get involved?" Spider-Man asked but Harry shushed him.

"Wait for it," Harry whispered, he was going to pick his moment. There was a few seconds pause.

Harry nodded to Gwen who had a gun in each hand. The blonde's aim was pretty good; then again would not be her best considering she was trying to shot accurately with a gun in each hand. The blonde let in one breath and aimed for the fences. She fired two bullets into the creature.

Carnage screamed and this allowed Venom to get back into the game. At least until he was stabbed straight through the stomach causing him to let out a horrific scream. Yanking his hands free Carnage revealed that he had transformed them into two knives that were appropriate for slicing and dicing.

Now Harry made his move, hoping that this would work. He was wearing a suit that would hopefully shield him from the symbiote this time, at least if the test he ran were right.

"Well, well, you've brought protection!" Carnage taunted as he rushed him but before he could strike, Harry knocked him out of the window with a savage punch that rattled his jaw and knocked the teeth loose in his mouth.

Spider-Man went flying out of the window after him, hoping to distract Carnage before he could go on a rampage killing civilians.

Harry needed something to remove the symbiote, but he had a feeling that it would kill the person inside. Given that the person in question was a serial killer, who had murdered countless people at the behest of a psychotic clown that apparently lived in his head. Harry was not too broke up about that fact. Some people might be, but they were the types that would white knight any cause and still defend the murderer's right to live even after their family had been tied up and murdered before their very eyes.

Harry had knocked Carnage out the window and Spider-Man had gone after him. Venom decided to dive onto the dog pile, leaving Gwen to watch the situation as all three of them went crashing down to the pavement with a sickening crunch.

Gwen climbed down, lacking the ability to fly or web sling, she was going to have to get down the hard way.

* * *

The dust settled and Venom was the first one that got back onto his feet. There was a huge impact crater where Carnage had been smashed hard into the pavement below, the symbiote laying motionless at the center of it.

There was a few seconds where everyone thought that Carnage was destroyed. The symbiote figure rolled over and he cackled like a hyena on crack, the laughter getting more outlandish by each passing second. He held up the knives as Har-Rell stood before him, reaching into his overcoat.

"What are you going to do?" Carnage asked him, as he taunted him with malice in his eyes.

There was a smile that curved around Harry's face as he held two devices in his hand and lifted them above his head.

"Well, something like this," Harry stated as he lifted up his devices in his hand and he hurled them over his head. He gave a second set an underhanded throw with the grenades smashing onto the ground. There was bright light that flowed out and impacted Carnage.

Carnage flailed backwards screaming all the while as Harry slipped his hands into his overcoat. He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, which had been enhanced with magic and charged with sonic energy. Harry hoped that it would be enough to take down his adversary but he supposed that he would find out in a matter of moments.

Click.

Click.

BOOM!

The double knuckle punch nailed Carnage and burned right through the symbiote. He screamed as the sonic energy reverberated throughout his body, although it did not quite separate from him, at least not yet.

"I'll take it from here," Venom growled as he tackled Carnage into the closet wall as the suit slowly reformed around him. The red and black symbiote countered by grabbing hold of the black and white one then smashing into the wall with a thunderous crash. Carnage stepped back, pleased with what he did.

Harry watched the battle, seeing the two of them having a throw down with each other. Neither side backed down. Both raised their arms and then tried to punch each other out.

The two of them locked their hands together, their knuckles cracking from the strain as they pushed against each other. A wild fury was apparent in each of their eyes. Their grips tightened as tendons strained from the force they leveraged against each other. Neither of them were willing to back down.

Venom, surprised his enemy by breaking the stand off and making the next attack, sweeping the legs out from underneath him. Picking Carnage up, a huge throw lead to an even bigger smash as the red and black symbiote was plowed through a wall. Harry stood up straighter and Spider-Man raised an eyebrow.

"So did I miss anything?" Gwen asked as she joined them, watching the fight all the wile with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're back just in time for the finale."

Gwen nodded, barely able to suppress the smile that was going across her face, and the loud crack of Venom going against Carnage could be heard.

"I'll take that!" Venom howled as he ripped the symbiote from Kasady.

"Um, you know….what will happen if he….."

Spider-Man's tone trailed off as he saw Kasady drop to the ground, his skin completely devoid of any color, in fact he looked like he was malnourished. It was a gruesome, disgusting sight and it could turn the stomach of anyone who had been unfortunate enough to witness it.

"YES!" Venom yelled as he waved his arm into the air. "FINALLY WE ARE WHOLE AGAIN AND FINALLY WE WILL…"

Harry blasted the piece of symbiote out of his hand before he could merge with it. With another swift movement, he contained it in an energy bubble.

"NO!" Venom shouted as he felt so incomplete. He had to have it, his beloved, his precious, his other. He could not live without it. "You will pay!"

"Cash or credit?" Harry asked as Venom rushed him but Spider-Man webbed onto his back.

"Oh, can I ride this one?" Spider-Man asked but in seconds, Venom threw him off.

"Gwen, you're on!" Harry yelled, as she pulled a hand held sonic cannon from her bag that she had borrowed from RAO and aimed at Venom. Gwen sent a sonic pulse from it at Venom. He screamed out loud as he felt the symbiote slowly rip off his body.

"No! We won't! We won't, you can't, you will not, I WILL NOT PERISH!" Venom yelled as he knocked the cannon out of Gwen's hand.

Gwen, dodged several of the tentacles that tried to run her through. The blonde did a duck and roll, before bringing out the tranquilizer gun.

BANG.

The gun fired a dart into Venom though the creature felt nothing, at least for a moment.

"What was that supposed to do?" Venom asked but Harry smiled and he waved his hand.

"Something along these lines, Brock," Harry told him and Brock offered a pained shriek as he felt a freezing sensation go through him. His other, it was leaving him, slowly, leaving him. He could not even keep his head up, as the symbiote felt the intense heat or the simulation of intense heat.

Harry fired off his heat vision and it screamed in terror. The intense heat causing it to boil painfully.

"No, not again, not again, not again," Brock managed as he dropped to his hands and knees. "Why….what do you have against true love?"

"That's not true love, it's sick obsession," Harry corrected as he saw Brock and Kasady down on the ground, with a shudder.

He hoped that this would be the last of the symbiotes but he knew better, boy did he know better. After all, he thought he destroyed the thing the last three times, or so, honestly he lost count.

"Well, that was fun," Spider-Man offered as the boys in blue showed up to haul Kasady and Brock away. "So, anyone up for pizza?"

Gwen offered a sigh but no matter what, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face when she was around her boyfriend and their mutual best friend.

Harry held two samples of the symbiote in his hand, one of the modified symbiote and the other of the original. Knowing Essex, he had another copy of the symbiote on hand and another piece had survived. The thing was like a cockroach in that regard.

' _My work, is rarely done,'_ Harry thought, with a smile across his face and as he prepared to make his next move.

At least Brock and Kasady were off the streets, for now at least. He figured that there were some symbiote traces in their blood stream. That was the key problem as Harry saw it and proof that his work, no matter how much he wanted it to be, was far from over.

He would take these samples back to the stronghold and with time and the data he had, would find a way to permanently destroy them. Given the fact that the symbiote spawned once it could do so again and again until the world was overrun.

* * *

Harry escorted the two of them back to Ravencroft, as he wanted to make sure they arrived without incident. After they got there safely, he slipped inside of the asylum as he wanted to have a chat with a certain Doctor Hamilton.

There were questions that were dancing in his mind, questions that he was hoping to find answers to. His green eyes flashed as he made his way silently through the hallways. This place was supposed to help people but if it helped people, he thought that they weren't doing a very good job of it. He closed his eyes, then went invisible so he could silent make his way through the building.

Harry smiled, realizing how Sue's powers would make her the perfect assassin, due to the fact she could sneak up on anyone and it was not like that they could see her. Harry took a few tentative steps towards where he wanted to go and listened.

He used his X-Ray vision and saw Hamilton sitting in his office. After the girls had been called off, it appeared that Hamilton returned. Harry focused his super hearing and picked up his conversation.

"You say that this was a success….you do realize that the Star Child is now onto me?" Hamilton said over the phone to the person. Having the Star Child's attention focused on you, was about as bad as having the Batwoman's attention focused on you.

"That is your problem, isn't it?" Sinister asked in a crisp and cold voice. "Do not….do not assume that I will be able to protect you."

"I've given you test subjects. You realize the paperwork I had to make disappear, all the blackmailing I had to pull off in order to do what you required, wasn't easy?" Hamilton asked and Sinister paused before giving him a frank response.

"There's nothing wrong with a little hard work, Doctor Hamilton," Essex commented. "You keep up with your end of the bargain and that implant in your heart doesn't go off."

"Blackmailing me, that's not a good idea," Hamilton warned him. "I know people…."

"You know nothing," Essex commented with a smile. "Good day doctor. Oh and I'd be sure to watch your back. You never know when someone might be lurking around the corner to stick a knife within it."

Hamilton hung up the phone, picking his keys up off of the desk and walked out. He did a brisk power walk towards his destination, in fact he was walking with a distinct purpose, one foot in front of the other.

"I'll show him. I'll show all of them. I'm not a joke."

Hamilton continued his brisk walk, not even pausing for a second.

Harry followed at a discreet pace, he wondered where he was going. He followed the Doctor at a close distance, curiosity getting the better of him. The wizard took a few careful steps forward and inclined his ear, trying to get a better sense of what was going on around him.

Hamilton stopped outside of a high security set of cells. This was the super villain wing for lack of a better term. Some of Spider-Man's enemies, some of Iron Man's enemies, and the adversaries of a few other heroes were locked up tight here. Hamilton walked down to the end of a long and winding hallway, coming to a halt when he reached the outside of a cell he wanted.

"May I help you?"

Harry watched Norman Osborn sitting there. Although, he would have to say that Osborn had seen much better days. His eyes were sunken in and his teeth were about ready to rot out of his mouth. His skin was pale and clammy. He looked like a complete mess. He appeared to be scrawling something into the wall although he stopped when Hamilton showed up.

"Mr. Osborn, you do realize that you don't have much time left…."

"Don't tell me what I have already figured out, Doctor," Osborn stated to them in a cold voice. "Zod's possession….rattled me and I'm sure whatever Lionel's having your doctors slip me, it can't help."

"You sound rather lucid for a man…."

"I know you're in no position to blow the whistle on what's really going on," Osborn whispered as he placed his hands on the wall, knowing that touching the door would release a gas that would knock him out for at least the next three days. He tapped his fingers on the wall and he watched with a calm expression. "What do you need?"

"The Green Goblin formula. If you give it to me, I can make it for you, and it should cure you. Then you can get your revenge on everyone that put you in this position," Hamilton stated.

"I didn't know that a crack psychiatrist had any knowledge of advanced chemistry," Osborn fired back with a snort. "This is well beyond your depth, Doctor."

"Trust me Norman…."

"I trust you no more than anyone else does, Essex, Lionel, Fisk, they're all pulling your strings in some way. Aren't they?" Osborn asked. "And what about your teacher, Hugo Strange? The name ring's a bell doesn't it, he's was an enemy of the legendary Batman, twenty years ago when he haunted Gotham City."

"Batman….he's an urban legend and Professor Strange is a respected professional who has helped people," Hamilton argued.

"Urban legends have some kernel of a truth and I'm not one of your ignorant mental patients who you can feed lies to," Osborn stated as he held a coat hanger in his hand. Hamilton watched him with trepidation. "But you're a master of deception aren't you, Doctor? Every time that you look in the mirror, it's a lie, as you stare upon your own face."

"I'm your only ticket out of here, Norman."

Osborn said nothing and he was not going to say anything else for a long time.

"Goblin formula or you'll rot away to nothing in here," Hamilton warned him as he walked away.

Harry Potter was curious as to why some psychiatrist would be interested in the goblin formula. Unless he was working for someone who wanted it.

After following Hamilton around for a little bit more, he got nothing, at least nothing constructive. He would have to put down some listening charms and try again later. It was a mystery that he was going to have to return to.

Harry was going to check back in at the Church, because his little meeting the other day got cut short before a very interesting moment and he was determined to see it through.

* * *

"That's very interesting, notes about the meteor shower eighteen years ago," Harry stated as Patricia showed them off to Harry.

"Yeah, there's a rumor that a group of normal people who didn't have powers that were exposed to them, gained powers in the aftermath and then decided to blend into the shadows, almost like a hidden society," Patricia said as the redhead looked at Harry. "Of course, the real gift is standing before me."

Harry smiled, given that the universe's merged; the ship that he came on was here as well. Actually the most vital piece of it was what created the Fortress and what enabled the two worlds to collide. It cured the cancer that was the British Magical World by rewriting its history. Several people got different lives for better or for worse.

"Oh, that's not good," Patricia stated as she looked at the paper.

"What's not good?" Harry asked her.

Patricia was only too happy to inform him, although there was a sense of agitation in her tone. "Well Fudge's Fudge Company. Apparently, they put out such a substandard product that people got sick from it. It used to be quite good, although it might have been his father that did well. Then his father died and the current Fudge does not make as good of fudge as the older Fudge did."

Harry's weird resurrection coincidence sense was tingling.

"So this Fudge….his name…."

"Cornelius Fudge, he ran the top Fudge manufacturer into the ground," Patricia said and Harry sighed.

' _Well that wouldn't be the only thing that idiot ran into the ground. The more things change, the more they stay the same,'_ Harry thought to himself, he had hoped that idiot would have been one of the things lost in translation.

As long as he did not get any government position of power, everything should be fine. Any further thoughts on that front were post-poned as the intercom on Patricia desk buzzed to life.

"Patricia, I'm ready to see him," Lillandra said over it and the two smiled at each other as their time together was cut short.

"Well nice talking to you again, Patricia," Harry said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

It was a short trip given how fast Harry was but he made it up there in pretty much no time flat.

He saw Lillandra waiting up for him. Her midnight black hair was clipped back, which gave him a clear view of her beautiful face. She had an extra shade of lipstick on, perhaps not too much where it would be considered overkill. Her bright blue eyes burned towards him with a steamy passion, and she wore a blouse that showed enough cleavage to give him a hint of what she wanted. He could have sworn that the skirt she wore was a few inches shorter than normal as well.

"Har-Rell, good to see your well. You weren't looking too good the last time I saw you," Lillandra said with worry present in her eyes but she had a warm look on her face despite that.

"Well, I was given a full physical before I was allowed out and about again," Harry said as he sat on the chair in front of her but Lillandra sat on her desk. She dangled her high heel shoes on her feet, giving him a nice view of her stocking clad legs.

"We are among the last of our respective kind, the two of us. If something were to happen, there would be an entire treasure trove of knowledge that would be lost forever," Lillandra replied as she rolled her shoulders back and gave off a long sigh. It would be a real shame if something like that happened.

"That it is," Harry agreed as his eyes were fixated on her stocking clad legs, which looked like that's where she wanted them to be.

"Rather," Lillandra commented as she shifted her weight a slight amount, to show a bit more of her leg as she moved. "You know, the moment that you walked into this Church. I was actually surprised to see you in the flesh. Selene mentioned to me that you would come, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"I have a way of shattering all expectations," Harry remarked with a smile and she grabbed his hands.

"Rather, and your strength and ability to fulfill the needs of those around you is very amazing," Lillandra commented as she dropped his hands onto her legs, allowing him to get a feel of her stocking clad thighs.

Harry thought that it was quite the treat to get a feel of and his mind ran wild with thoughts of what he wanted to do with these legs, these delicious legs. He could touch and feel them for hours on end, that much was for sure. A smile crossed his face as he subtly ran his hand over him.

"The females at the Church are at your disposal, to offer you relief when you need to," she said as she leaned forward, allowing Harry to see a view of her cleavage. Her large breasts were pressed together and Harry felt the pants he wore get tight.

"You know, there's never enough girls at my disposal," Harry remarked.

"You speak with wisdom, Har-Rell," she said with a smile. "Anyone who wishes to limit themselves must not have the strength to handle one, never mind several."

Harry smiled, he was sure that some people were not going to share that opinion but he thought their opinion was irrelevant.

He made his move, daring and bold but he would not be Har-Rell if he did not make a bold and daring move. Faster than a speeding bullet he grabbed Lillandra around the waist and pushed her onto the desk, pinning her down and kissing her madly.

Lillandra envisioned this for years naturally, she had to restrain herself not to jump Harry when he walked in here the first time. She was pleased that he made the first play.

Very pleased as she felt his hardening length push against her thigh and the arousal increase.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lillandra kissed him and worked off his shirt, revealing his toned abs and chest. She smiled, he worked hard for these muscles and they were not for show either. She ran her hands seductively over him, feeling every bit of his body.

"Nice, but I think it's nicer down low," the woman purred as she ran down and Harry reached around, cupping her rear, pinching her, which caused a moan to manifest from his lips.

Appreciation went through her eyes and Lillandra slid off of the desk, pulling down his pants and got on her knees, ready to worship her god.

Twelve inches of cock sprang out of his pants and nearly hit her in the face. The woman's hand grabbed around his thickening shaft, with her placing her hand around his stiffening tool. She squeezed him and then decided to experiment with stroking his length up and down.

Harry breathed as he felt her strong, firm grasp around him and she stroked him up and down. With another motion, Lillandra slid her mouth around his stiffening prick, wrapping her lips around him and applying heated suction to his rod. Harry breathed heavily as he grabbed around the back of her head and pushed his thick cock into her mouth.

Her lips and eyes told the story, as she happily slurped what she had around him. The dark haired beauty's hand worked between his legs and squeezed his balls. The woman's hand worked him over as Harry panted heavily, with her lips hungrily slurping and sucking him loudly. Her lips wrapped around his tool and she pushed more of the length deeper down her throat.

Lillandra greedily sucked him and was pleased to see her lord's expression of pleasure. His hands roamed around her body and that caused an ample amount of pleasure to fill her every being. The woman's panting escalated to a brand new height as Harry played with her breasts and her nipples, which poked out lovingly from behind her top. He captured her breasts in a squeeze with Harry working into them, rubbing them tenderly.

The woman's mouth slammed down his pole, with her staying a steady course. She was determined to make her feel every inch of him down her throat.

"Damn, you're…fuck…"

Lillandra sped up her bobbing, with Harry having removed her top, to cup her breasts.

He admired the texture; they were pretty big, very firm as well. He cupped them in his hands, which encouraged her to go down on him, her nose touching against his pubic bone and leading to pure pleasure. Her eyes looked up at him, hunger dancing within them. The sight of his cock in her mouth brought pleasure to his being.

Her throat muscles clenched around him as she continued to rock herself down him and with a few more thrusts, bobbing up and down on his manhood hungrily, slurping and licking him.

She felt moisture go down her body as his hands skillfully manipulated her breasts and then trailed down teasing her before returning to her breasts.

Harry watched her bob onto him and he imagined being inside her. Her mouth was so warm; it made him feel so good. He imagined himself being inside her pussy and that was a feeling that caused his cock to throb within her mouth. His balls ached, there was a need that he had.

He managed to push out of her mouth and push her onto the desk, her legs spread invitingly for him.

Lillandra felt moisture pool all around her body and that moisture got even stronger when his fingers pushed their way into her nice sopping wet cunt. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure and her nipples stiffening, getting really hard. He kept his actions up, running his fingers all the way down her, teasing her opening.

"Ready, I need you inside me," Lillandra mewled as she felt the heat go all the way to her core. She prepared herself for the mating process and she imagined his seed going inside her, filling her up.

If the thought was this intense, then the actual action would be more so. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and prepped her for intrusion.

"Ready?" Harry asked her as he placed his swollen tool against the front of her entrance.

"Born…born that way," she breathed as Harry worked his throbbing head against her entrance, feeling up her slit. There was a second where she longed to have him deep inside her.

The longing ended with the action, as Harry hung onto her hips and with one fluid motion, pushed his length inside her, stretching out her core with one fluid push.

"Oh, mm, yes!" she moaned as she felt him fill her up and empty her and fill her up again in rapid fire thrusts. His cock went so deep inside her that it touched parts of her that she never thought would be touched like that ever. Her nipples got really hard and Harry captured one in his mouth.

Harry was amazed how responsive her body was for him and he continued to seek her smoldering heat with his tool as he played with her nipples.

"Damn, you must have wanted this, ah for a long time," Harry managed as he speared himself into her wet core. He could feel how hot it was inside her. Her body was amazing and he explored every inch of her body. There was a few seconds where Harry kept going into her, bringing him in and out of her.

His balls slammed against her thighs as he pumped himself deep into her, working her quim over with a few rapid fire thrusts and she pumped her hips up to meet his rapid fire thrusts into her body.

"Oh, ah, yes, oh, mmm, ah," she moaned as Harry slammed himself deep into her warm, hot, body. Her nipples stiffened and he captured one around in his mouth, feeling the pleasure of her in him. He sucked the nipple, using his tongue to stimulate it.

Harry smiled, he could tell this woman was enjoyed being plowed into her desk. He ravished this hot alien woman and picked up a steady pace. Her walls hugged around him, with Harry slamming deep into her, his dick pushing further into her.

"OH!" Lillandra moaned as she experienced an extremely powerful orgasm.

"Yes, that feels good, doesn't it, you want more, don't you?" Harry asked her as he worked his hard dick between her folds and stretched the woman out.

She clung onto him tightly, as she felt her orgasm rattle her body from head to toe. There was a sense that she felt him fill her up, sinking in and out of her. Her body shook all over from the pleasure that she received and he was far from done working his thick cock into her body.

Harry smiled as he felt her fluids lubricate his body, working in and out of her at a steady pace. His cock slid so deep into her body that she nearly became undone. The woman hung onto him with her shrieks becoming really loud as he continued to ram into her pussy.

"Getting closer," Harry breathed to her heavily as he plunged his thick length into her body.

Lillandra closed her eyes, as his hands moved all over her body. Every single touch explored several inches of her body. Every single nook and cranny was run over by his hands and there were amazing sensations blasting through her body. Her walls clenched his tool.

The dark haired woman gave a powerful moan, her lust becoming even more heightened as Harry drilled into her.

The dance continued on, with Lillandra not being able to vocalize certain words. Her pussy twitched as Harry lifted up onto her hips and slammed himself as far into her body as he could be allowed. Her lubricated center stroked him and Harry worked himself into the home stretch. The wizard kept going into her, making her feeling amazing.

They reached heightened levels of passion.

"More, this, more, want, this, more," she panted as he picked up an even greater pace as he worked into her body.

"About to cum," Harry whispered hotly in her ear as he picked up a brisk pace. "I bet you'd like that, my seed inside you?"

She bit his shoulder and moaned, encouraging him. Her legs wrapped around him enticingly and her fingernails dug into his shoulder blade. The woman felt her pussy be stretched out, given a nice work out. The two of them were going even harder at it with each other.

"Oh, yes, ah, yes," she moaned as Harry plunged himself into her over and over again at rapid fire speed.

His balls rocked against her body, throbbing with desire and he pushed into her.

One final push was all it took. The pleasure in his loins burst and he sprayed his thick cum into her body, spilling it into her. Several spurts of the juice caused her to lose her mind and Harry continued to pummel her perfect pussy. Walls wrapped around him and Harry grabbed onto her, with some nice thrusts.

She collapsed, her pussy overflowing with his cum. She shuddered as she came down from an orgasm, several of many she experienced.

"A moment's break, and more," she said, grabbing his cock for emphasis as Harry pulled out.

He smiled and got hard in no time before he renewed their dance.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Lillandra was on the desk, her brains essentially fucked out and she was perfectly okay with this state that her master had left her in.

She looked up at him, with a smoldering grin on her face.

"Bring Jean next time, I have a certain fantasy that I wish to live out," Lillandra encouraged him. Harry thought that was an enticing fantasy as well, so he was inclined to indulge her.

"But on another day, perhaps, oh that felt good," Lillandra managed as she felt better than ever before. A bit sore but on the whole, she was more than refreshed. Even if it was a laborious process to keep her head held up straight.

Harry smiled, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Eddie Brock was tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering about how it had forsaken him. He was sweaty, clammy and cold. The young man tossed and turned and looked up with blood shot eyes.

"No, I must have it, it loves me, it loves me, no one else loved me, it loved me, no one less loved me, it loved me," Brock rambled as he shivered. He hated Arcane for his act of Superdickery, taking his precious symbiote away from him. He rocked back and forth, he missed its tender embrace and those hot nights between the two of them. It was the only thing that ever loved him.

Cletus, on the other hand, looked peaceful and tranquil. There were periods that he got like this, but never so serious. He was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, almost like he was a hallow shell, peaceful and serene.

"No, no, must have it back, must have it, must have, must have, oh must have," Brock babbled as he kept rocking himself back and forth, trying to get some kind of peace but with the position that he was in, there was really no peace for him to obtain.

"Kasady, it's time to report for your weekly evaluation."

Cletus did not respond, rather he kept looking up at the ceiling, his eyes blank and vapid.

"Kasady, you need to….step back!"

The two brave men, although two brave men who were armed and armored, stepped into the cell. Protocol demanded they check on a patient when they didn't respond.

Kasady did not say anything as they tried to grab him. In fact, he crumbled into a pile of dust, nothing but a dried out husk. The guards stood mouths agape as one of them got on a walky talky.

"Lock down the building, Cletus Kasady has escaped, I repeat Cletus Kasady has escaped!"

The guards wondered if he was even here in the first place. The search was on.

_**To Be Continued.** _


	8. Crashlanding in Paradise

**Chapter 8: Crash Landing in Paradise.**

"Well, just think about this way, a lot of these females that you hang around with, have sex appeal in spades," Janet Van Dyne said to Harry Potter as she walked alongside him in the lower level of Avengers tower. She was pleased that the young hero was even giving her the time a day, a lot of people tended to look down on her due to her interest in fashion. Conveniently, forgetting that she held two PhD's in her own right and she'd gotten them at a young age. "If there's a fashion line based off of them, imagine how well it'd sell. I mean, there's a lot of fashion lines that are sold by snooty celebrities that don't care about their fans, only their money, so a bunch of girls who save the world every other day might be a hit."

"Just every other day?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Jan looked flushed but she recovered quickly, offering a smile as she amended her statement. "Okay every day….well sometimes for the Avengers, it's about three times before Breakfast, but you know how it goes. It wouldn't be a day in the life of a super hero without some exciting adventure."

Harry was thinking seriously about the clothing line to be honest. It was something that would help with mutant-human relations. To be fair though since he neutered Creed, the group that cannot be called the Friends of Humanity for copyright reasons, had been rather quiet. Harry was not sure exactly what was going on there, but he was prepared to deal with any issues from Creed as they popped up.

"Maybe we can talk about it later? Just the two of us, over lunch," Jan suggested, then she realized how needy that sounded and cringed. Sure, after her relationship with Hank. Well, it wasn't a relationship per say given that it barely got off the ground and was more like a one sided crush. But still it was something that left a sour taste of her mouth with how he left, buggering off to the west coast without even saying a word to her. She did take a very short leave of absence to sort out her thoughts but now that she was back, she could get back on the horse and Harry was pretty much the definition of a thoroughbred stallion. "I mean, it's only if you want to, I know someone like you…had got be busy, very busy."

Harry smiled. "Well, I can get pretty busy yes, but never too busy to have a lunch date with a beautiful and vivacious young woman like yourself….unless it's not really a date?"

"Well, it's a date in the sense that we're having a meeting. We're two consenting adults wanting to get together with each other, you know for lunch?" Jan said as she rocked a bit back on her feet and twitched nervously. "Oh boy, my face is red, isn't it?"

Harry smiled one of those smiles at her which caused her to shift nervously. "Just a little bit, yes."

Jan sighed as she kept her mind on the situation at hand. "Still, you know this will be a good thing, for business and you know….the two of us, we can do something better, the two of us."

"Yes, I know," Harry retorted with a smile, as he allowed Natasha to save Jan from digging her hole even deeper.

"SHIELD wants to have a word with you," Natasha said as she stood before him. She leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear. "Any idea what you did wrong?"

Harry shrugged with a confused look on his face. "Not a clue, not a clue at all."

"Well they haven't told me. I just figure that you might know more than anyone else," Natasha informed Harry with a shrug as she watched the young man. There were times where he was extremely difficult to read. The wizard was someone who even she could not get a fix on and she prided herself on her ability to read people.

Then again, there were times where Natasha had to wear a certain mask to function in life. The redhead smiled at the thought as she led Harry to the transport vehicle.

Harry wondered if this had to deal with the alien invasion incident. He figured that somehow it would be his fault, it always was his fault or maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe they wanted information. Either way, he would find out shortly.

"They're being very secretive, even for SHIELD, aren't they?" Harry asked Natasha and the redhead looked at him, with a slight smile and a nod.

"Yes, and that's extremely annoying," Natasha said as she rolled her head back and offered a long sigh. The redhead knew that they were going to be in for a long day. She hadn't seen Fury in a few weeks either, which made her wonder what exactly was going on with SHIELD.

Harry could tell that there was something more to this then met the eye and he smiled. "Tell me about it?"

"I believe I just did," Natasha stated as she leaned her shoulders back and piloted Harry to the nearest SHIELD base. It was where they arranged to meet as opposed to heading over to the Hellicarrier.

The ship landed just outside of the SHIELD base and Harry exited, then Natasha led him towards the building proper swaying her ass all the while since he was behind her and she thought that she might as well give him a show. He saw Jessica standing outside near the door waiting for them and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Harry," Jessica greeted him and then she frowned. "So what brings you here?"

Harry looked at the young woman before him and shrugged. "I really have no idea; I guess I'm going to find out before too long. SHIELD's called me here, so it could be any number of things."

"Well, it would get Fury to break his silence, he hasn't been seen in a while," Jessica stated and Natasha offered her a warning gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

"I guess you weren't," Harry said as he looked at Jessica who shrugged her shoulders and tried to become more businesslike.

Natasha knocked on the door in the exact rhythm that had been agreed upon. There was a few seconds where there was a pause and there was a sense that the door was not going to open. Perhaps she did it wrong?

A dark haired woman greeted them. She had a short haircut that went down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes gazed forward with determination, and she wore a black body suit that wrapped snugly around her curves. Harry knew that it was SHIELD standard issue, but still, it looked nice on her. It curved around her D Cup breasts, showcased her flat stomach to the point where Harry could get a sense of her assets without X Ray Vision, and finished things off by offering a view of her nice ass and her long legs skin tight bodysuit as she turned around to face them.

"Agent Maria Hill," Harry said with a smile.

Maria looked at him and shook her head. "Acting Director Hill, actually."

"So Fury's disappeared off of the map…."

"Nick Fury is taking some much deserved time off," Maria said to him diplomatically and Harry wondered about that.

He was going to let it go, at least for now. However, if Nick Fury just randomly up and took a vacation, Harry would eat Fury's eye patch. The wizard's smile grew wider as he responded in such a way that it appeared he knew more then what he thought that they were letting on. Well actually, know, might be a word that didn't adequately describe what was happening. Rather Harry suspected more then what was going on but that was beside the point.

"So, why did you decide to bring me here?" Harry asked as he gave the woman one of those charming Harry Potter smiles. He wanted to make it difficult for her to focus on the situation, because that was just the kind of mood that he was in. He could see Maria become rather flustered, then she stood up straighter than before and managed to get to business.

"We found this device outside of Vegas, in the desert," Maria said as she flipped open a mysterious black box with strange markings in her hand.

' _Always goes back to the desert in Vegas,'_ Harry thought to himself in thinly veiled amusement. Then again, that's the way things went. Still the wizard decided to voice the one statement that burned on the tip of his tongue.

"And judging by the fact that you can't get it working….you need my help, right?" Harry said to her.

Maria knew that SHIELD was not the only one who was unable to get it working. Stark was unable to get it working, Richards, some of their best scientific minds were unable to even scratch the surface, crack the code, even get a blip from it on their sensors. Hell, Banner had tried smashing it without any success.

"Well, we were hoping…."

Harry did not recognize it off hand although he would find out.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said as he figured this technology could be extremely valuable or really dangerous or both. "I'll let you know. I have a team that deals with these kind of things."

"It's appreciated….and I hope to find out more about you...it, more about it," Maria stated as she watched Harry trying to pass off her slip up as nothing more than a misspoken word. She had only glimpsed him a few times in passing and exchanged maybe a couple of sentences with him total but this was the first time she had any sort of extended interaction with him.

' _And you were just looking for an excuse to see him more often. Don't try to be high and mighty about it, Maria,'_ Natasha thought to herself in amusement.

Harry had to take the box, whatever it was, back to RAO. It could be something rather high tech and he wanted to crack the code.

SHIELD had their own problems to deal with after the invasion. It was not something that they could completely cover up and people feared the fact that there might be aliens among us. If the mutant situation wasn't bad enough, this was.

* * *

"So how valuable is this?" Lana asked Harry after he joined her in her office at the RAO corporation tower, a smile on his face as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, it's extremely valuable," Harry told her as he ran his fingers over it. It would have to be valuable, otherwise SHIELD would not have wanted to get their hands on it at all. That much Harry could take to the bank. The wizard kept his eyes focused on the mysterious box, trying to figure out what it was. So far, there was nothing, at least nothing tangible. He intently studied it never the less.

"And how valuable is…."

"Rare," Faora chimed in as she walked over and eyed the box. Karen followed behind her, the two girls moving closer to Harry so they could take a closer look.

"How rare is…."

"Very rare," Faora interrupted and Karen turned around to properly face Harry.

"It is a catalog of all of the technological achievements made by every single planet in the Twenty Eight known galaxies, along with a brief back story of them all," Karen said to Harry who smiled at her.

"Doesn't the Fortress…."

"The Fortress….yes I'm certain its extensive," Faora admitted. Say what you would about Jor-El and Faora could say plenty about him, but the man knew a fair bit about technology. That much was certain and Lara added onto what he knew, given that he had certain blind spots in what he deemed to be unimportant.

"When Lara built the Fortress, I think she incorporated a lot of it but the records were lost," Karen continued to explain. "She had to piece together what she could find. There was a mass burning of records about a hundred years before the destruction of Krypton. What the Council deemed to be nonessential information."

"Of course, she mentioned that," Harry agreed in remembrance that as he nodded towards Faora and Karen.

"Yes, she would. My mother….well she was pissed off about it, because she thought that knowledge should be freely given and the government should not hide the truth. No matter how damning it might be to the governments of Krypton," Karen continued, although she had no idea how the Alura in this universe acted.

Lana was awestruck and she felt that she was out of her depth sometimes. Granted, she had been allowed in on a lot of secrets but there were some things that she still didn't know. She was just along for the ride a lot of the time or so it seemed. The woman shook her head and brought herself back to life with those thoughts.

"So we've got this….well we've got this," Karen stated as she looked over it.

"Now it's just a legend. So keep in mind the validity of it and who I learned it from," Faora added as she offered a scant thought that Harry picked up.

' _My cold bitch of a mother,'_ Faora thought to herself.

' _Well, her and Zod are in the Phantom Zone,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Wait…you can….of course you can,'_ Faora thought as she closed her mind. _'Well, I guess I better keep those vivid fantasies I've been having to myself.'_

' _No, do share,_ _they'll be fascinating to enact,'_ Harry thought to her.

Faora remained silent, to Karen's amusement, as were a couple of girls who had popped onto the bond link.

"Well in that case, we're going to have to make them a reality sooner or later," Faora said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Lana smiled as she brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She was rather amused by the antics that were going on around her, but she had to focus on the matter at hand.

"So, the energy project….it's progressing well. All of the issues were ironed out after the initial trial," Lana informed Harry, as she set the necessary documents out in front of him.

Harry took the documents for her and nodded as he read through it. This energy project, controversial as some might deem it, it was going to be something that was going to help a lot of people. He could not wait to figure out how everything was going to come together in the end.

"You've done good work Lana, as always. You deserve a reward," Harry said as she smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, what are you…."

Harry threw his arms around Lana and she took the hint, pushing herself onto his lap. The office was closed; this was technically a bit after office hours all things considered. Still Harry had Lana draped over his lap.

The redhead leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips, with Harry returning it eagerly. Shifting backwards onto her feet the redhead grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him up so he was standing and then turning so he was back against the edge of his desk pushed him back onto it. Before, she straddled in him again her legs wrapping around his waist. The two of them indulged themselves in their passions as their tongues danced together once more as they renewed the kiss.

Faora and Karen watched the situation happening before them with laser-like focus, if they had be honest, both of them were getting a bit stirred up because of it.

"I think we should keep ourselves occupied, and then we'll join them," Karen stated to Faora and the dark haired woman offered her a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure that you have a few ideas," Faora remarked and Karen smiled back at the woman.

"I just might," Karen agreed as she pushed Faora back and the blonde kissed her lips. Faora was caught off guard by this brazen and quite welcomed action but she knew there was only one thing to do.

It was the type of kiss that got a woman's toes to curl. The dark haired woman returned it with hungry desire, their tongues dancing back and forth between their moves as they fought for dominance.

Meanwhile Harry had Lana pinned down upon the desk and at his mercy. Being pinned underneath Harry, that was a feeling that Lana enjoyed beyond measure and the woman let out a panting moan of pleasure into the kiss they shared. The real fun was about to begin.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry parted Lana's legs and he pushed his fingers between her legs, causing her to whimper, with the woman lifting up her hips to meet the probing of the fingers. His fingers probed her insides and rubbed her. The woman's eyes closed as Harry stroked her sensitive mound. There was a few seconds where Harry paused, teased her, and then plunged his fingers deeper into her cunt.

Lana closed her eyes, with Harry probing his fingers into her. Nipples stiffened as she felt the pleasure and the pleasure got even more intense with Harry working into her. The woman's breathing continued.

Harry felt her extremely tight and wet pussy, rubbing her mound with his fingers, cupping her pussy and going deeper into her. His two fingers pumped in and out of her, with the woman lifting her hips. She closed her eyes, with Harry pushing deeper into her, with the woman's eyes closed tight.

"Oh yes, oh so, yes!" Lana groaned as Harry pulled off her bra and felt her nice breasts, with the wizard squeezed them.

Faora's legs were spread, as Karen's tongue go down between her tongue. There was a tongue poking between her legs, as the dark haired woman wrapped around her head. Karen's tongue worked deeper between her and Faora breathed heavily, as the blonde Kryptonian worked her magic with her mouth and brought Faora to higher amounts of pleasure.

Faora panted as she lifted her hips up and made Karen go deeper into her. The blonde's tongue was going deeper into her, with the legs wrapping around her thighs. There were a few more licks.

Karen tasted the delicious juices that were rolling down her legs and the blonde kept delving deeper into her. The woman was pushing herself, going as deep between the legs. The blonde's actions were getting deeper into her. The dark woman pushed her hips up, going deeper into her, pushing her tongue deeper into the dark haired woman's quim, as she worked her into her. The woman's hips lifted and lowered as the woman was going into her. Her tongue wiped out her dripping hot pussy and lapped up the tasty juices that drained from her cunt.

Lana was on her hands and knees, her hips wiggling as Harry placed his hands on the back of her, as he ran his finger down her pussy.

"Take me, Harry," Lana begged him and Harry grabbed her around the hips from behind, with Harry measured her. He slowly pushed himself deeper between her thighs and she gave a whimper as Harry wrapped around her waist. He was about to push into her, about ready to go deeper into her, as deep as he could manage.

"I've got you, Lana," Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts and explored her body. He reared his cock back and slammed her dripping hot cunt.

The redhead's eyes closed with Harry's thick cock spearing between her walls and the redhead's eyes practically bugged out with his efforts. The young magical mutant speared into her walls, working into her. His balls slapped against her thighs, and Harry buried his member deeper into her. The redhead's eyes closed as Harry worked into her.

Karen smiled as she rubbed her pussy against Faora's, getting the friction between the two of them. Their delightful pussies caused each other pleasure as the heat pulsed off of them with the two working against each other.

Faora felt amazing sensations go through their bodies and she felt a tingling motion through her body. Her nipples stiffened with their pussies scissoring each other.

"She's ready for you," Karen whispered to Harry and Harry smiled, as the dupe slid over and slid over through Faora's pussy, working deep into her.

Faora tightened her cunt as he prepared to meet her. The woman pushed her hips up, meeting his thrusting cock as it buried into her. The most powerful force on earth went deep into her; his balls went deeper into her. His cock pushed up into her and the woman pushed the woman deep into her. There was a few seconds with Harry pushed into her. The walls tightened around him, with Harry spearing his massive cock into her.

Karen draped her dripping mound over Faora's mouth and smiled as she rubbed the heated mound over Faora's mouth. There was a tongue that went down her cunt, with the dark haired woman using her tongue to give Karen pleasure.

"Oh, great fucking RAO!" Karen moaned as the tongue poked between her legs. There was a breathing sensation as the blonde bucked her hips into her mouth, grinding onto her talented tongue as it probed her.

"Yes, oh yes," Lana moaned as Harry hung onto the waist of the redhead and speared into her. The redhead clamped her cunt around him as he invaded her time and time again. The redhead's pussy clenched around him as Harry kept working into her. There were a few large thrusts with Harry pounding deep into her. The redhead hung onto the edge of the desk and she closed her eyes.

Lana was immersed in his huge dick going through her body, the pleasure exploding through her loins. Her walls wrapped around him and she was cumming so hard, it was so hard that it really hurt. Her walls pulsed with the pleasure and Harry went as deep into her as he could. The walls were pushed apart and his balls bounced against her thighs.

"Yes, oh, yes, oh, fuck," Lana chanted as Harry rolled his hands over her body and her pleasure spiked a lot.

Speaking of being spiked, Harry worked into Faora's quivering cunt as the dark haired Kryptonian ate out Karen. The blonde reared her head back and screamed in pleasure.

The pleasure exploded into her mind, with Faora being worked over by Harry's huge cock. This brought the woman to sensations that could not be beat by any means.

Lana nearly lost herself in the pleasure and Harry leaned into her.

"Still alive there, babe," Harry breathed in Lana's ear as he felt her pussy twitch.

"Mmm, hmm, fuck me," Lana breathed as she felt her nipples stiffen. The redhead did what she could to take care of him, she wanted this cock so badly in her. The redhead clutched the edge of the desk and Harry hammered into her from behind. Her walls stroked him into submission and Harry kept going into her.

Her cunt stretched around his throbbing hard cock and the woman hung on for dear life as Harry continued to fuck her so hard.

Karen felt the pleasure of Faora's tongue, digging deep into her. The woman's eyes flooded over with unrestrained lust and the tongue kept going deep into her.

' _Yes, oh yes,'_ Faora thought, too busy slurping Karen's dripping pussy, to worry about Harry's cock as it speared into her dripping hot cunt. The woman clenched Harry as he hammered into her tight center.

His balls throbbed with pleasure as he was about ready to hammer her into submission, pressing her into the desk.

Lana blacked out from the pleasure but Karen's pussy was released by Faora which allowed his penis to replace her tongue.

"Finish in me!" Karen moaned as she felt Harry's huge penis spear into her, working between her walls.

The blonde wrapped her legs around him and cooed as Harry worked into her, slamming himself deep into her dripping hot cunt. She was so warm; it was amazing to feel this tightness snugly around his invading tool.

These velvety walls rubbed as Faora was situated, so she kissed Karen as another Harry worked in from behind.

Lana was half out of it, but she was in it enough to rub her clit to the erotic sounds around her, even though her pussy was beaten raw. She pushed her fingers into herself, moaning to herself as she bucked her hips up.

Karen's breasts were pleasured by Harry's mouth and tongue, his dick stretching out her walls as he rammed inside hard into her, stretching her quim out. The blonde held onto him with her legs wrapped around him as Harry pummeled her perfect pussy with a few thrusts. The blonde closed her eyes and she went into her. The wizard hammered into her with Harry spearing his cock into her dripping quim.

Faora was lost to the pleasure and she felt that she was going to come completely undone. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and felt his dick spear deep into her, stretching her walls out as Harry plunged as deep into her as he wanted to go. Harry went as deep into her as needed.

His cock exploded, spurting cum into both of their young bodies and caused them to scream out in pleasure as he felt them up with cum, causing them to moan with thinly veiled lust.

The game was about to continue for another round.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry looked at the carnage that he left in his wake on the desk, smiling at a job well done. Karen was snuggled against his waist and Faora was on the floor, practically wrecked from his efforts. Lana was out for the count as well.

Harry patted himself on the back, a job well done for sure.

* * *

"I don't think any of us can deny that they're a spirited group," Dinah stated, with a smile crossing her face as she leaned back against the wall, talking to Harry after another training session. "You've done a good job with them, but some of them…."

"They have a very long way to go, believe me, I know," Harry told Dinah with a smile that got even wider. The blonde woman nodded then stretched her arms carefully, wanting to work out any kinks that might be forming in her back.

"Well, it's good that you have an accurate assessment on how far they have come but…." Dinah started but Harry locked eyes onto her. "You know this better than I do. Don't you? Because you're the one that's trained them, most of them from the very beginning."

"I can tell that you've trained a lot as well. You know quite a lot about different fighting styles," Harry stated and Dinah smiled brightly at him.

Dinah was still trying to figure out what the game was, with Harry Potter, but one thing was for certain. It seemed to be an extremely interesting one. She was avoiding bringing up certain points because they just seemed to be improper, at least for now.

"It's been a while since I've had a good spar," Harry said as he looked at Dinah with a smile.

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my boss," Dinah warned him and Harry smiled before he brought up the obvious point.

"Well if you went easy on me, that would be a good reason to fire you, now wouldn't it?" Harry asked the woman and Dinah's eyes widened as she offered a nod. Harry and her were about to go face to face, ready to go a few rounds with each other. To say that there was tension, well that would be putting things mildly. "I must warn you. I'm not going to go easy on you either."

Dinah's smile grew wider as she focused on Harry. "That's good because if you did go easy on me, you just know that I'd kick your ass even harder, don't you?"

Harry offered her a smile as she removed her jacket, to reveal her slender arms. She was dressed in a one piece that really showed off her curves and nice frame.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to throw down and go a few rounds if you are," Dinah stated to Harry and she caught a look in the eyes of this young man before her, it was one that sent shivers down her spine. The woman lifted her head up and narrowed her eyes at him as she dropped into a ready stance. "So, Best Two Out of Three?"

"If you want to," Harry agreed with her as he fell into a ready stance of his own and she tried for a kick immediately but he blocked it.

He blocked it with amazing reflexes and she then used her legs to take him down. Harry had to admit that getting taken down by her was not the worst fate in the world.

"So, you are a little rusty, aren't you?" Dinah asked and Harry smiled.

"Just getting a feel for you," Harry said. Sometimes, one needed to get their ass handed to them a little bit to get the feel of the enemy. The two of them watched each other closely, getting a feel for how the other fought. The two of them locked narrowed eyes and circled carefully, preparing themselves for the next move.

Dinah aimed a kick towards him but Harry blocked the attack. She snapped up and nailed Harry with a huge kick to the face on the rebound.

She jumped up into the air and went for a punch at the top of his head but Harry avoided it, using his feet to block the attack. She pushed back and Harry launched himself into the air.

Dinah quickly turned around but it was a fake out as Harry was underneath her. She figured that out a few seconds later as her legs were swept out from underneath her. The blonde fell head over heels with Harry going down underneath her. The blonde's legs swung at Harry but he avoided it by sliding underneath it with swift precision.

Dinah's eyes followed his progress with an awed expression on her face and she let out a slight whistle.

"You're quick on your feet," Dinah commented as she aimed a palm thrust but Harry dodged it with a smile. She saw his green eyes fix on her as he studied her movements. She had to vary them up because she figured that he studied her body language. "But are you quick to tire out?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Harry asked as Dinah moved towards him and went for another attack. The blonde's intention flashed through her eyes and Harry being able to read it, used that information to counter her next strike.

The blonde's legs were swept out from underneath her again and Harry used that fact to put her into a pinning position. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the ground with swift precision. Dinah struggled underneath him, her young body writhing underneath him as she tried to break the hold and he smiled.

"Not too bad. Ready for another round?" Dinah offered Harry who responded with a grin.

"Is that code for the fact that I handed you your ass?" Harry asked her with a cocky smile on his face and Dinah shook her head.

"Just getting warmed up Harry. Trust me," Dinah told Harry and there was a second where she studied him. It was sometimes a good idea to get your ass kicked once to get a better feel for an enemy so you could take him down later.

Dinah sprang up into a battle stance and the two circled each other. They threw swift kicks at each other, bouncing back and forth as they jockeyed for position. Both of them were trying to get to a dominant position and trying to psyche each other out. Circling each other warily as they waited for the right moment.

Harry flipped over Dinah's head. It was an unnecessary action but one that might distract some opponents because they were too busy watching the acrobatics to react properly. Dinah was not one of those people. She waited for Harry to land on the ground.

The moment he did she went for him. Ducking her head and rolling but Harry caught her by the legs. She kicked away but Harry was sure to slide out of the way before she nailed him in the face.

Dinah slipped out of the attack and grabbing him by the arm used a judo throw to take him down. She used his own momentum against him, taking him down to the ground hard.

The wizard smiled at her, his eyes were rather predatory and gave the impression he was ready to pounce on her.

"I believe that's one to one," Harry commented to the blonde, there was just a feeling of excitement to the fact that he lost a sparring session. He had not lost anything along those lines in a while, so he had no reason to get better. It was great that he had met someone who could challenge him and he got off on that fact.

"Are you ready?"

Dinah asked that question and Harry gave her a smile as he kept a careful watch on her, he lifted his hand forward in the universal gesture to bring it. Dinah took a step forward and aimed a roundhouse kick but Harry crouched down to dodge her foot before it impacted the side of his face.

The two of them went at each other, punch for punch, shot for shot, both of them trying to take each other down. After losing a round a piece so far, both of them had something to prove and neither was going to back down. They circled each other, eyes on the other.

"Come on, again!" Dinah stated as she slipped out of his grip and once again braced herself for another attack.

She went for another take down but this time Harry blocked it and grabbed her from behind. Harry applied a full nelson to Dinah but since he didn't get his fingers properly locked, Dinah slipped out. The blonde went towards him aiming a punch at his midsection but Harry blocked it.

His body was up close against hers and pushing against it but she fought back with an intense motion, flipping herself over him.

Harry smiled, glad that he did not have to rely on his powers. Dinah flipped into the air but Harry caught both of her feet and prepared for the follow up.

Dinah gave a grimace as Harry held her up and slammed her down. The blonde grimaced as she hit the ground and Harry took complete advantage of the fact he had her down on the ground, pinning her quickly before she could recover.

Dinah closed her eyes as she felt Harry up next to her in a very sensual position and the blonde was about to push out of his attack but Harry kept her pinned to the ground.

"Good fight, looking forward to the return match, maybe it can come from a different angle next time," Harry whispered in her ear and Dinah squirmed before she let her breath.

"I….I need to go and take a shower, it's been a long day," Dinah stammered as she thought that she had been working too hard. Her body was playing a lot of tricks on her and she felt her nipples stiffen under her top and a warmth spreading between her thighs.

Harry sensed her arousal for him but backed off with a smile. She hadn't cooked enough yet. "You do that; I need to talk to another guest."

Dinah smiled, and got up, which allowed Harry to get a nice view of her ass as she walked off. Instinctively or perhaps on purpose, she swayed her hips.

Harry smiled as he made his way down the hallway, walking with a purpose. The wizard kept going until he reached his destination. He saw a woman standing inside clear crystal cell dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with red hair. The most peculiar thing is that she had blue skin and she looked at Harry with narrowed gold colored eyes.

"So, now I'm in your debt," Mystique said in a crisp voice as she stared down Harry.

"Given that you did what you could to undermine Magneto and Sinister, you should know that I'm taking every single precaution in the world with you," Harry told the shape shifter with a calm tone. "This cell has every protection known to man and some not know to them. I actually reversed the spell weeks ago, but I was trying to figure out exactly what to do with you."

"I'm not one of your little girls that go star struck over the legend of the Star Child, Har-Rell," Mystique said, although with the way she made that statement, Harry very much figured that she was trying to convince herself of this.

"Right. If you say so, Raven," Harry said to her with a smile, using her given name to let her know who was in control here. "You're going to do this the easy way or the hard way."

"So, you're going to give me a choice," Mystique scoffed, disbelief in her eyes.

"Just so you know, the Brotherhood? I took their powers away," Harry told the woman evenly as he held his hands together and peered in her face without blinking. "I can do the same thing to you and turn you over to SHIELD."

Harry had no intention of doing that, but never the less, it achieved the desired results of getting her thinking.

"If it was Xavier, I wouldn't believe it, if it was his boy scout, I wouldn't believe it. You? I believe it," Raven said. "What's the alternative?"

"You work for me. If you betray me, then all bets are off," Harry said to her.

"You should have left me entombed in stone," Raven said as she stared him down but Harry smiled at her.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, you're a valuable asset. You've seen things that most people would not survive long enough to tell the tale for," Harry informed her with the smile crossing his face. "The easy way or the hard way. You make the choice."

"So, I work for you or I become a human and be at the mercy of Fury," Raven told him. To some the choice seemed obvious but the woman wanted to be difficult and milk it.

"And if you try anything, anything at all. I will shut you down," Harry warned her with narrowed glowing red eyes. "I'll give you some time to think. Food will appear in here at meal times. I suggest you eat it."

There was a few seconds where neither said anything.

"Think hard now," Harry said one final time and he disappeared.

* * *

"So this is a live training run? I can't wait for it!" Amara stated in an excited voice. She was technically the senior member of the team going, other then Harry of course, so she was excited. The woman's eyes flashed with amusement as she sat next to Kory, Laura, M'Gann, and Harry, with Zinda being the one flying the plane.

"First, we're going to make a stop at Nova-Roma, there are some things that we need to take care of," Harry said to her.

Amara nodded, with her father on his death bed and just barely hanging on by a thread. Harry needed to make sure everything was in order. Given his bond to her and ahead of that his bond to Selene as the royal family ruled at her leisure, he was the heir to the throne. He was not quite in the ground yet so they would have to wait.

"We're flying over restricted airspace, so we better be careful," Harry whispered to them all and Zinda nodded.

"I'll put the plane in stealth mode," the woman said as she steered the plane and tried to keep it below radar level

"That would be appreciated," Harry told her as he folded his seat back. He had to keep calm but there was a twitch in the back of his head.

He had to try, although he sensed something at the edge of his vision that was glowing in the air. There was some kind of mystical energy that was flowing around them that was extremely off putting and it caused Harry's nerves to be on a hair trigger. The wizard tried to relax.

"We only have three more minutes before we make it safely there," Zinda informed him as she faced front but there was a beeping sound that indicated something was extremely wrong.

"Perhaps it is different on Earth but when something starts beeping, that's normally not a good thing, is it?" Kory asked Harry and the wizard shook his head, a frown appearing on his face.

"It's not a good thing on any planet, and….it's not a good thing when there's something coming in fast behind us," Harry breathed heavily. He could have cursed his luck, it seemed to be pretty bad today. He looked at everything was happening around him and he closed his eyes in frustration.

There were several missiles flying at the plane and the computer indicated there was going to be multiple impacts even if Zinda went into evasive maneuvers. The shields were not holding up as they should.

"We have a shield mode on this thing, right?' M'gann asked and Harry nodded.

However, they had not had a chance to test it in a high stress, high tension situation, like nearly having something impact the side of the ship. Which was happening right around now and they kept hitting the side of the ship. Harry got up to his feet and tried to assess what he had to do in case things got ugly.

The field trapped them inside the ship and he was now trying to figure out a way to break the field without cracking the ship open.

"Steer it as far as way you can…."

Zinda managed to avert the missiles; it had been a long time she had been in such a high stress situation. No one should have even been able to see the plane to fire on it but yet they were firing on it.

Harry pushed open a slit on the side of the wall; he was going to give these people a hint why it was not a good idea to fuck with him when he was flying a plane. He squinted his eyes and sent a solid glowing jet of his heat vision which impacted with one of the missiles causing it to split in two as it cut right through it.

Said missile blew up into smithereens a moment later. Harry smiled as he felt like he hit it nicely. The wizard pushed himself back for a few seconds as he took stock of the current situation.

A second weapon was deployed and it went flying towards the edge of the ship.

Laura, who had been mostly quiet since this started, unsheathed her claws. "Whoever is trying this, they're seriously asking for one, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes, they are," Harry agreed, as he wondered who could be causing this, but these people, whoever they are, they were seriously pissing him off. And a pissed off Harry Potter was not someone who was fun to deal with at all. The emerald eyed wizard intently studied the situation.

If he could find out where precisely these missiles were being fired from, he might have a better shot at resolving this quickly. Of course, there were some things that were far easier said than done and when the dust settled. The fact of the matter was that they were going down. Despite everything, despite it all, the wizard knew one thing.

They were in for that bumpy landing and that was underlined further when the missile connected with the hull.

"We've been hit!" Amara yelled at the top of her lungs, losing her head in the moment but Harry grabbed her around the hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yes, I know, don't worry, I'll do what I can to repair things enough to make a mostly safe landing," Harry grumbled. He wondered whatever weapons that these people had, if they had some kind of supernatural qualities, because that was pretty much the only reason why they even damaged the high tech vessel.

He could worry about the how's later, right now, he had to worry about getting everyone safely down without a scratch.

That was something that was easier said than done, but determination flooded through his eyes. He refused to give up because that was the type of person that he was, extremely stubborn and extremely unwilling to give up. The wizard turned to his pilot.

"Zinda, see that island there in the mist?" Harry asked her urgently.

"Yes, yes, I do," Zinda confirmed but there was no need for Harry to say more because the woman knew precisely what he was going to do. It was the only thing that they could do, at this current point.

Laura closed her eyes, healing factor or not, Harry's shields protecting them or not, this was going to have the potential to suck when they crashed onto the ground.

Going in the water might be good but with the damages, the navigation system was going to be a bit screwed up. It was obvious that they would be running a bit late to Nova-Roma. Harry kept himself focused on the situation in front of him.

* * *

There was an island hidden from the rest of the world. This island could only be accurately described as one thing and that was Paradise. It was an island of majesty and an island of wonder, that many spoke of with endearing terms. Although it was only a legend to some, it was obvious that every legend had some measure of truth to it, at least if people were willing to believe strongly enough in them.

And this was a legend that many people believed in, mark the words of everyone on the island. This legend was that of the mysterious and fabled person that was spoken of in the grandest of whispers.

"Diana, honestly, do you believe these legends?"

This question was asked by a young girl with amazing jet black hair and alluring blue eyes. Her face was that of an angel, a true gift from the goddesses above. She had rosy red lips and was currently wearing a black toga that wrapped snugly around her sixteen year old frame. She had a nice set of D Cup breasts, looking like a budding model with her flat stomach, delicious rear, and long luscious stems. She looked at the statue that was before her with curiosity.

Of course, if she was beautiful, then her sister next to her, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had all of the features that women would die for. The alluring blue eyes, the rosy red lips, the silky black hair. Her face was that of elegance but there was a fire and determination in her eyes that could not be beaten. She wore a white toga and a tiara. The toga wrapped around her large and bountiful breasts, in fact the fabric strained against them. It parted at the bottom to reveal her long and beautiful legs, along with her delicious rump, something that she caught many of her sisters staring at with at envy.

"The Legend of the Star Child…yes Donna, I believe it," Diana responded firmly as she looked at her sister and saw the skepticism that flashed through her eyes. "I know it might seem a little farfetched."

"Yes, just a little bit," Donna muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Diana resembled a woman in her early twenties but given the wisdom and maturity of the Amazons around her, she was practically a teenager in many ways. Time did not pass on this island as it did in the real world. Years seemed to pass for every day, although sometimes it was far more time and sometimes it was far less time.

Magic was something that was difficult to explain even though some tried to explain it. Often times to the point where their head exploded.

"He was a man, who visited the island…."

"And they say he's going to return one day," Diana picked up, her mother had told her of the legend when she was barely young enough to remember much more than that. The Amazon Princess wondered if some day this mysterious god from the stars, empowered by the sun, would come down and sweep her off her feet.

The Amazons barely ventured into Man's World, only once every fifty or so years, to update their libraries and learned of what was happening in the world beyond their shores. After all knowledge was power. They also collected women who had been lost and injured to bring to their island. Some were formed from the fallen forms of women who had suffered in life. The goddesses had been very particular on how they did such things but they said that once the Star Child returns, they should open up the island to him.

Donna watched for the sky. It was a peaceful day, there was not a cloud in the sky, and it was the perfect day to be alive. It was also one of those days where it was the closest where one might consider to be a perfect day period. Of course, that was not a term that Donna would throw around lightly but there was just something about this day that made her smile.

The Star Child Legend was something that she had been mulling over in the back of her mind ever since she first heard it. It seemed a bit farfetched that there was one man who could please that many women. Granted, it would be the thing of the wet dreams of many women, hers including, but the fact of the matter was, that it seemed to be kind of far-fetched.

Donna bit down on her lip, swaying her hips as she moved nervously. "So, when does he make his triumphant return to sweep us off of our feet?"

Diana was prompt to answer. "It was said to be soon, thousands of years after he landed the first time. He might already been here and have not found his way to the island yet."

' _Sure, Diana, sure,'_ Donna thought to herself as she rolled her shoulders back and sighed. _'The Star Child is going to just drop out of the sky at our feet, I swear, sometimes you believe the most outlandish things.'_

There was a loud bang above them and the two Amazons looked up, their eyes wide as they followed the progress of something up in the sky. There was what appeared to be a vessel of some sort. It was glowing but it looked to be damaged.

"Donna, get back!" Diana yelled to her sister and there was a few seconds where Donna paused, watching.

She obeyed her sister for once in her life, taking a step back and that was done just in time. The ship was flying, spiraling out of control and then the ship landed right before their feet with a solid explosion that rattled around them.

Diana took a tentative step forward and the ship opened before her.

"Hera," Diana breathed as she looked from the man who exited the ship right at their feet, and also at the statue of the monument that was built for the Star Child.

The resemblance was uncanny.

"Who are you?"

Harry exited the ship and there was a group of women who stepped forward, they were armed. The other occupants of the ship exited.

"Hmm, looks like they might be hostile," Kory suggested as she watched them with nervousness.

"Good, could use a fight," Laura commented as she cracked her knuckles.

Harry stepped out of the ship and they all saw the symbol, the "S" symbol on his jacket. All of the Amazons dropped to their knees before him.

"Well, that was unexpected," M'Gann stated as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Actually, it's very expected," Amara corrected as she realized exactly where she was after having a moment to clear her head.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Wonderous Part One

**Chapter 9: Wonderous Part One.**

The Amazons were at ease, well they were more than at ease, but Harry was pleased that they were not attacking. His eyes flashed with a tiny bit of amusement as he saw these warrior women on the ground, bent at their knees, looking up towards him.

One of them in particular, the older dark haired one, stood out from the rest. She had a dignified regal quality to her bearing even while on her knees before him, that the others seemed to lack. It was a quality the younger dark haired Amazon next to her, which he guessed to be her younger sister, definitely lacked. Since at the moment she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You've returned, just like the Queen said you would," One of the Amazons breathed out in an awed voice as she looked up towards Harry, who stood up straighter upon hearing her words, his eyebrow raised in a perplexed manner.

"And here I was hoping for a fight," Laura whispered in disappointment to Harry and the two of them locked eyes on each other for a brief moment, before shrugging in confusion. They were still waiting for the other shoe would drop and see if they would attack.

"So, I have returned," Harry said as he stood up tall to face the Amazons. "I trust you've been waiting for my return a long time."

' _And you're so totally going to milk this, aren't you?'_ M'gann questioned Harry in amusement and there was a brief shadow of a smile that went over Harry's face. ' _Of course you are.'_

' _Why wouldn't I?'_ Harry shot back with a question of his own, before he looked back towards the Amazons who had stood once more during his brief exchange with Laura and M'gann. Although, he suspected that he could convince them to kneel before him again quite easily. It really was an amazing sight, all things considered, to see them standing there in all their glory before him.

"So, you've returned to the island," Diana whispered as she watched him in something akin to awe. She always knew deep in her heart that he would someday. Seeing him now she couldn't help but smile widely in pleasure, her mother always told her he would and now it seemed her faith had been rewarded.

"Although, not in the way that I would have preferred," Harry said, inclining his head towards the wreckage of the plane and the Amazons most definitely understood his point.

"Yes, I can see that," Diana confirmed, she kept her voice even and respectful. She was none too surprised that the Star Child was with a group of attractive attentive females, the only thing that shocked her was that it appeared to be so few, there were only four of them! "Your craft…."

"Who would dare attack you, my lord?" One of the Amazons looking upon him in adoration asked. She was clenching her spear so tightly in her hand that her knuckles whitened and looked ready to attack the person who did this.

"That's a question that we hope to find out," Amara said as she stepped forward to face the group. "Princess Amara of Nova-Roma at your service."

"It's an honor to meet someone from such an amazing civilization. I am Princess Diana and this my sister, Princess Donna Troy. I welcome you to Themyscira," Diana said graciously then she leaned forward and hugged Arama warmly, which the Nova-Roman Princess returned with an equal amount of grace. After breaking the embrace, the two royals looked at each other respectfully as M'Gann, Laura, Zinda, and Kory all stood behind Harry, watching in the background.

"This was no accident," Zinda whispered to Harry and Harry nodded offering one statement that was crisp and concise.

"I know."

Harry knew, oh boy did he know but what he would do about it that was another matter entirely. The wizard's mind was going off in a few different places, as he was tried to figure out what to do next. He looked over his shoulder; there was a sense that everything was coming undone right now, although he could not figure out how.

' _Head's up everyone, whatever happened, it's far from an accident,'_ Harry thought to M'gann who nodded.

She sensed something in the air, though what precisely that was? She really had no idea. The redhead tensed up a little bit as she looked over her shoulder and rocked back on her heels. There was a subtle thumping that got even louder whenever she tried to focus on it but it seemed to be lingering on the edges of her perception.

' _You're right Harry, I don't like it when you're right, you're right,'_ M'gann commented as she continued to try and sense whatever was unnerving her.

"We won't be intruding upon your hospitality for too long. Only as long as we need to fix our ship, _although it would be a shame if I did not experience your island paradise_ ," Harry informed them, figuring that he could milk this situation for all it was worth and really get something out of this.

"And don't forget the monument they're likely to have with you," Amara reminded him.

Given many of the rumors that he heard about the Amazons, he was not sure if he believed a lot of it after being in their presence. He felt that he could only believe what he saw with his own eyes and heard with his own ears. Which was something he'd learned intimately from past experiences.

Diana, in particular, looked very eager to want to help and she watched Harry, nervously biting down upon her lip.

"Well, I'm sure….I'm sure this won't be a problem," Diana said to him, of course there was always a small doubt that this young man wasn't the Star Child. She didn't want to voice this doubt out loud and her mother would know if he was a farce. The Amazons would not be too happy if he was a farce, they had waited a very long time for his return and to found out he was a fraud would be a huge letdown.

Amara had a question for them all.

"Are the rumors true about men visiting the island being…."

"It's frowned upon but not unheard of," Diana informed the group as she looked over her shoulder to her fellow sisters, who all nodded.

There had been a handful of men here, a couple of them benevolent, a few of them less so but it had been a long time, a very long time.

"Its standard protocol. I hope you understand," Diana told Harry, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow as the two stared down each other. "My mother likely has been informed of the crash by someone already and given that I was out here, it's a wonder that she hasn't rushed out here to make sure that myself and my sister are safe."

Diana looked over her shoulder for emphasis but there was no one coming. The dark haired princess shrugged her shoulders as she looked towards Harry, there was an almost apologetic air in her eyes and to her manner.

"We must get permission from my mother for you to stay here," Diana told him before she added, as to not offend anyone. "We'll head there now, but I doubt that it will be a problem."

Harry smiled as he offered his arm to the Amazon Princess. "Lead the way, my fair lady."

Diana took it with a smile, feeling how strong his arm was. The Amazons by nature were no slouches in the strength department but Harry? He was in an entirely different league to them, and that was an amazing thing.

It was time to visit her mother to figure out this situation and hope that he was the real deal. If anyone would know, it would be the Queen of the Amazons.

If Diana read between the lines from the way she talked about him in the past, she thought that her mother must have met him and that thought was extremely interesting all things considered.

* * *

Whilst Diana led Harry up to the tower, Donna was left to hang out with the girls. Mostly with Amara, Kory, and M'Gann, as Laura had stepped off to the side. Her senses were going nuts and telling her that some kind of dangerous had had attacked their plane down that shouldn't have been there. Zinda tried to do what she could to salvage the ship and get it running again as soon as possible.

"So, Har-Rell….it's really him, isn't it?" Donna asked.

"Yes, he's the real deal," M'gann confirmed with a smile going across her face as she looked towards the younger Amazon princess for a reaction. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against a pillar. It had the same symbol that Har-Rell had on his person carved into it. The woman's smile grew even larger as she waited for the confirmation.

"So, it's him," Donna repeated, she wondered if her words this morning had drawn him to the island to so that he could personally make a believer of her.

"He is amazing," Kory told her in a gushing voice. "He can go for a really, really, really, really long time."

"Well, they do say that he's a great warrior," Donna stated with a smile on her face, his pursuits had been passed down from the ages of a long time again.

Kory frowned. "Well, I'm not sure calling him a warrior is the situation that I'm describing. However, I do know that he is quite gifted in the areas of carnal pursuits."

"Do you mean…."

"Sex, fornication, knocking boots together, fucking, do you need me to draw you a fucking diagram?" Laura asked as she sniffed the air but paused.

"Yes, I got it," Donna responded in an exasperated voice. "So what do you…."

"There's something that shot us out of the sky. There's a reason why this person did so. I doubt that he or she expected us to land here of all places," Laura explained to Donna bluntly and by extension the rest of the group.

"Perhaps it was the goddesses?" Donna suggested.

Laura shook her head; she scarcely believed that was the case though the more she thought about it, there would have to be some kind of divine intervention to bring the plane down. She was not one to believe in a higher power but she was the one to believe that someone was able to bring something down with some supernatural powers.

"The plane should not have been hit," Zinda told them after she examined the side of it. "The equipment on the inside, it works as it should."

"With the obvious exception of the plane not being able to fly," Laura said as she checked out the plane once more, looking quite pissed off with what happened.

"I think we caught her at a bad time of the month," Kory whispered.

"KORY!" Amara yelled in a scandalized voice as she looked at the woman.

"What did I say?" Kory asked with a shrug as the Nova-Roman Princess went completely red at the subject that the Tamaranian Princess brought up.

M'gann was slightly amused, although she figured that Earth taboos and biology were something that should not be brought up in polite company.

Laura looked around; so far she didn't see anything of note. Perhaps, she was trying to make something out of nothing or perhaps there was far more to this mess then met the eye. She would have to stick around and find out.

Impatiently, Donna tapped her foot on the ground, being younger than Diana, she was not used to being ignored.

"So you've talked about Har-Rell's stamina," Donna continued. She played with her Amazon sisters naturally before but she had never quite imagined doing such things with a man. She was intrigued about the possibilities, especially with Har-Rell, who had gorgeous green eyes, a tight muscular frame, and that beautiful dark hair that she felt she could run her fingers through endlessly.

Kory, being Kory, was not about to skimp on the praise or the details when it came to Har-Rell. "Well, our Star Child? He once ravished me for sixty three straight hours! It was amazing and I regret that I ran out of energy before we could get to the really good stuff."

Donna's eyes widened and she blinked, as her mouth opened and shut, sixty three hours straight!

Laura smiled, but did not say anything. She fucked Harry for a week straight in a time bubble once, because a healing factor worked wonders in making sure that a girl didn't tire out. Kara and Karen were obviously able to go about as long, if not longer, because of them being Kryptonians, but Rogue, Jean, and Kitty were able to keep up for a long time, due to both sheer seniority reasons and their biology being slightly altered the longer they spent in Harry's presence.

Those time dilation spells along with the dupes were a godsend; Because if it was not for them, they would spend all of their lives screwing each other in every way imaginable. Not that there was anything wrong with that, per say but Laura was just mentally checking off an observation.

"He's rumored to have come here, and made love to an entire army of Amazons, leaving them broken and drooling behind him," Donna whispered to the group, Diana and her mother had told her the stories.

M'gann knew that Harry had traveled through time. Selene's actions alone more or less confirmed it, since her entire life seemed to be focused around him. The most obvious of which was the creation of Nova-Roma, which went back six hundred years and they worshiped him as a god since day one. So that being said, the young Martian wondered about a lot of things that might have happened when he was here in the past.

Right now there were a few more questions than there were answers and Harry was the center of many mysteries that would be unraveled. His legend went far and wide throughout the universe and spread here to Earth.

* * *

Harry whistled as he beheld the Imperial palace before him. He did not impress easily but when he did, it was for a reason. The wizard walked next to Diana who stood shoulder to shoulder with him nearly matching him in height, which was impressive in its own right.

"It's a sight to behold," Harry stated as he allowed Diana to lead the way.

Perhaps, it was Diana's imagination but she could have sworn that Harry was talking about something else other than the Palace. Never the less, the Princess of the Amazons walked with the dignity and poise that was expected of someone of her stature. She turned her hips around slowly and continued to walk up the steps.

Sitting at the top of the steps was a regal woman that looked like she could be Diana's older sister. She had long black hair that was sleek and shiny. Her cheekbones were high and showed off her breeding. She peered towards Harry as she shifted her body. The dark haired Amazon watched the young man before her and her eyes widened for a few seconds as she took him in. She could scarcely believe Har-Rell was standing there before her and the woman's eyes went as wide as saucers.

The tight parts of her toga wrapped around her body. She had nice DD-Cup breasts, a flat stomach, a delicious rear, and long legs, along with sandals that covered the bottoms of her feet. She watched him with a smile across her face as she observed him with hunger dancing through her eyes.

"It's you," she whispered as she watched him with enticing sensations through her eyes.

He was right, he would meet her again. In fact he told her the exact day and the circumstances, even though from his perspective, it had not happened yet. So Hippolyta had to really be careful not to say anything, as the goddesses warned her not to tamper with the natural order of time. It was prudent to keep the timeline stabilized. The dark haired queen stepped down from her throne and she eyed her personal guard, all of them seemingly awe struck.

It was a sign of how often that this happened, that Harry was not that surprised. His green eyes fixed on the group of women who, except for Hippolyta, kneeled respectfully before him.

"Har-Rell, you've returned, as was foretold a long time ago," Hippolyta said to him in an appraising voice.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him as kept his eyes on the Queen of the Amazons. "Exactly how long are we talking about?"

Hippolyta smiled towards him. "A very long time, much longer then you could imagine."

"You'd be surprised as to what I can imagine," Harry countered and she raised an eyebrow towards him as she straightened her posture. It would be poor form to look anything but dignified.

The Queen of the Amazons walked down the winding set of stairs with a smile crossing her face as she kept her eyes locked onto her lord. She pulled him into a warm embrace and rested her forehead against his shoulder for a brief moment.

"An honor, it's always an honor," Hippolyta told him in a voice that dripped with admiration. As Harry returned the hug.

"Yes, it is, so you know it's me?" Harry questioned as Hippolyta pulled away then paused for a few seconds as she surveyed Harry.

"Believe me, it could be no else but you," Hippolyta said to the young man, a smile crossing her face as she looked him up and down committing every inch of him to her memory. "I'm not easily fooled and we have a history, as you will find out in time."

Harry could feel the familiar sensation of being undressed by a woman's eyes and once again, he was perfectly okay as well.

"Mother, there was an accident that brought Har-Rell here," Diana informed the queen, figuring that they should get to the point of the business.

Hippolyta placed a hand upon her chin and a thoughtful gaze locked onto the eyes of her daughter. The two of them peered back at each other and there were a few seconds before the Queen of the Amazons responded.

"This is a grave situation for certain," Hippolyta agreed as she pushed her hair back out of her face.

She was trying to piece together what happened. Of course each possibility offered tidings of doom more so than the rest. The dark haired Amazon queen locked eyes with those of her daughter and both of them were thinking that this was no accident.

"You made a few enemies when you were here last," Hippolyta informed Har-Rell rather bluntly as she broke eye contact with her daughter.

' _Given that I technically haven't been here yet, that's got to be a record,'_ Harry thought to himself as he wondered about who he could have pissed off this time.

"And there are a few enemies who do not take past humiliation well," Hippolyta added to the young man before her and there was no mistaking how the serious the look in her eyes was.

Harry thought that if nothing else, that was the truth. The Queen of the Amazons paused.

"The goddesses are very particular about who we allow on our shores, especially men," Hippolyta told him as she placed her hands on the pedestal that she stood next to and she looked at Harry. "It's nothing to do with men, but a few…."

"Ruin it for everyone," Harry interjected wisely.

That was true, the minority was always someone that buggered a lot of things up for the majority and he continued to watch the Amazons in front of him.

"Naturally, you will be allowed upon the island, for you are adored by many, even the goddesses," Hippolyta added.

Harry suddenly smiled; perhaps he was jumping the gun with some of his assumptions. The wizard placed his hand on the back of his head, he was interested in seeing where this would lead.

"You and your guests will be able to stay here for as long as you wish," Hippolyta continued with a smile. "And we will help you investigate who brought you down."

"I'll show Harry to his room," Diana chimed in.

Harry was not going to say anything, although how eager she seemed had to make him smile.

"Lead the way," Harry offered taking Diana's hand in a strong grip and the two of them walked off with each other.

He would have to touch base with the other girls and send a message to the outside but that should not be a problem.

* * *

Diana did her best to try and keep her cool so after the initial shock of being exposed to such a living legend wore off, she was nothing but business. She was calm, cool, and collected. The Princess of the Amazon's offered a smile, being as cool as she could be. She stood there watching Harry who was looking over the edge of a cliff towards the sea for a moment.

Diana made her way over to join; her mother had taken her aside to give her a warning not to do anything to anger the star child. Even the Greek goddesses held him in high esteem so Diana did wonder what might have happened between them.

"I brought us something to eat," Diana said and she paused for a second before continuing. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I would be a rude guest if I turned down such a treat," Harry replied as he looked over at Diana.

Harry took the sandwich that she offered him and ate it. "Thank you, delicious."

Diana smiled as she sat down next to him. "So, any luck in figuring out….how your plane got shot down?"

Harry shook his head in negative. "I wish I could figure out what was going on, but no, there's no sign of what shot us out down. You know its funny how nearly getting shot out of the sky worked up an appetite."

"You could have flown away at any time," Diana said gently as the two sat down to watch the stars. It was pretty early in the morning. The others were still in bed, well as far as Harry knew.

Diana on the other hand, being a trained warrior, had it ingrained in her to get up bright and early in the morning. That was something that was part of her spirit and she knew that those who got up bright and early would have the most success.

"I could have," Harry admitted to the Amazon and he took the drink that she offered him. It tasted heavenly. "But that would leave my girls as sitting ducks. Sure, they can take care of themselves but taking care of themselves is just going to attract an even higher class of enemy."

Diana laughed in amusement. Her mother had told her something similar about how the better you are, the better enemies you would attract. That's what made training a never ending cycle. "Yes, I know."

Diana felt the gap between her and Harry become even less. There were times where many of the Amazons thought about what they would do if they got the infamous Star Child alone. Some of them….well some of them had extremely vivid fantasies of what they would like to do. Diana would be lying if she was not one of these people who had such thoughts, so she admired herself for the immense amount of restraint that she was showing presently.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Diana asked although she looked at him.

"I'm the first man you've ever meant, aren't I?" Harry asked her and Diana paused, looking surprised by that rather blunt question. By the standards of the Amazons, she was barely out of her teenage years and while she was fierce and determined by many means, she was still awkward in a few ways.

Diana managed to focused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How could you tell?"

Harry offered her a smile; it was one of those smiles that drove women wild. "It's just one of those crazy hunches that I have."

"Well, it wasn't that crazy," Diana stated to the dark haired wizard as she leaned back a slight bit and relaxed, but not for that long given what she had ahead of her.

"Early morning sparring practice, not something that I can miss," Diana commented as she heard the Amazons starting to go about their day. She smiled. "I remember one time when I tried to skip out on it, to go to the beach. I was young and it was a beautiful day."

Harry could not resist saying anything. "When isn't it a beautiful day on Paradise?"

Diana looked flushed and she amended her statement. "It does rain here you know? We actually get some pretty powerful storms, but that said it was more beautiful than usual."

"Okay, fair enough," Harry said and he waved his hand in a gesture for her to continue, which Diana took as her opportunity to do so.

"Anyway, I snuck off to the beach, it seemed like ages ago. I was about ready to have some fun, go for a swim, but then my mother showed up," Diana narrated as she had half of a smile, half of a wince over her face. She paused for the second before continuing. "She asked me if I thought that I knew everything that I had to learn, and offered me a deal. I could skip out on sparring practice for the next week…if I could beat her in battle."

Harry could figure out where this one was going and he had to smile about it. Diana had a smile about it as well, even though the memory was not so fun when she was living it. Still she could laugh about what happened in retrospect, even if her joints kind of ached for days after it happened. The dark haired Amazon rested back as she closed her eyes and the smile crossed her face.

"And that didn't end well," Diana stated as she remembered how her mother handed her a humiliating defeat in battle.

"Well, I think that you might have learned your lesson," Harry told Diana and she smiled at him.

"Yes, just a small one," Diana agreed as she felt Harry put his arm around her waist. Any other man in the world, she might have protested but her mind went into places that she could not protest about.

"Your mother sounds like a noble woman," Harry commented and Diana raised an eyebrow before she whistled calmly.

"That's high praise coming from you."

Harry turned around and saw Hippolyta standing there behind him watching the two of them with a surveying gaze.

"Mother, how long have you been there?" Diana asked the woman and Hippolyta smiled.

"Long enough, Diana, dear," the Queen of the Amazons informed her daughter as she looked at them. She stepped towards him. "Har-Rell, I have something that you must know, it is information that has been given by the goddesses."

"Oh, and what is that, your majesty?" Harry asked the woman and Hippolyta straightened up, a bold and brash expression in her eyes.

"There has been divine intervention, an old enemy….well a future enemy to you," Hippolyta warned him, showing how delicate the situation was.

Harry figured this out, Selene more or less spelled it out for him. Apparently, Harry was going to do a lot of time travel and inspire a lot of women. Of course, it could not be all sunshine and roses, he would also inspire enemies. Which he figured explained why Essex's had it out for him and Mystique seemed to hate his guts. Half the time from the way she acted around him, he got the impression he might have left her at the alter.

Enemies who were going to try and take him out for something that he never technically did or remembered doing yet, that became the rule rather than the exception. If that didn't describe the life story of Harry Potter in a nutshell, he did not know what did.

He had a few people that he needed to check in with, as no doubt those on the outside world would be worried but from what he could figure, time passed slowly on this island. It was not relative to what happened on the outside world.

That was the magic of magic after all.

* * *

' _Harry, what happened?'_ Jean asked she could barely make out what was being said, although if she concentrated hard enough, she could.

It was true that she was able to lock onto the link in Harry's mind, but the echo was extremely faint. It took a lot of concentration for Jean to keep locked onto Harry's mind. The redhead was pretty much was swimming with frustration by this point.

Harry smiled, though it was extremely forced. _'Your guess is as good as mine, Jean.'_

' _Well, I'm sure you're_ _figuring something out...you didn't get kidnapped, did you?_ _'_ Kitty asked.

' _If he did, whoever did it, is dead,'_ Kara commented hotly through the bond link as she pushed her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

' _Kara, please calm down, you're giving me a headache,'_ Rachel replied as she brushed her hands through her hair and sure enough, rage was not a pleasant emotion to experience for telepaths.

Harry offered a smile, although he was careful not to waste too much time. _'_ _No, not kidnapped. Someone blew us out of the sky on our way to Nova-Roma.'_

' _Who would be stupid enough to do that?'_ Rogue asked.

' _Should I start making a list?'_ Chloe thought as she shook her head. ' _I might be done in about two years if I started now.'_

' _Touche,'_ Rogue commented as she placed her hand on the side of her cheek and shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

' _Given how the plane is some of the most advanced technology in the world._ _It would have to be no less than a god responsible for taken it down,'_ Karen said with an extremely serious tone to her voice and she shook her head. _'Which doesn't make this situation better, it makes the situation worse.'_

' _I did pick up a chaotic thought pattern after the plane got hit, nothing more than rage,_ _nothing more than thoughts of destruction_ _,'_ M'gann thought as she closed her eyes. _'_ _I've never felt_ _…._ _that much rage in one place, even when the Hulk's having a really bad day._ _It was kind of scary to listen for something like that.'_

' _I'd imagine it was,'_ Harry offered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice and M'gann let in a breath she was holding and let out another.

' _Scary enough to live it,'_ Amara commented.

Harry smiled, despite everything, he landed on a good island. It would be unfortunate if he landed on an island with ugly one eyed monsters or something like that. No, he landed on the island of beautiful warrior women and that to Harry made him smile.

' _So, you landed…well given that all of the myths about Amazons….'_ Gwen thought.

' _You know that those myths might have been created by someone with an ax to grind,'_ Harry told the blonde through the bond and Gwen nodded as she chewed down on her lip to bring herself mentally up to speed with what was happening. _'So, I'm going to believe everything that I see, and nothing that I hear.'_

' _Very wise of you,'_ Laura agreed as she leaned back. The scent of these people, they were kindred spirits, sharing the same fierce determination that drove her, a fact that made her smile.

' _Yes, really, we'd be falling into the same trap that everyone else does in regards to mutants, if we didn't think for ourselves,'_ Kitty thought to Harry and there was a second where the brunette pondered. She supposed that jumping to baseless conclusions was a human thing.

Harry sensed someone approaching.

' _I'll talk to you ladies later, well it might be a bit later for me then for you,'_ Harry said abruptly.

' _How….how do you figure that?'_ Jean thought to Harry with a smile crossing her face and there was a pause.

' _Jean, some call it magic,'_ Harry thought to the redhead as he stood a bit more rigid and smiled as Donna showed up.

"Hey, Donna," Harry said and it was obvious that she wasn't intending to walk up towards him, for the simple fact the young Amazon almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't….I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Donna muttered as she looked at him.

It was very hard to look him in the eyes, given what the other girls had told him about his….talents. Donna felt herself getting particularly excited at the thought of what he could do to her. The Amazon watched Harry with a smile and he returned it. If she had worn panties, they would have been soaked.

"So, it's a big island, easy to get lost around here," Harry told her conversationally and Donna's bright blue eyes snapped up towards Harry.

"Are you lost?" Donna asked curiously, scarcely able to believe this god would have been lost.

"No, not lost, just merely wandering," Harry stated as he heard the sounds of combat off in the distance.

"I'm surprised you're not there….I mean all of those Amazons, they're willing to throw down and go a few rounds with the Star Child," Donna said but she paused then shook her head.

' _Sounded a lot cleaner in my head,'_ Donna thought, not knowing that Harry picked up on them.

Harry smiled, he said nothing, and he could tell the effect the smile was having, was something that caused the girl to become really flushed. Donna's eyes flashed a little bit with embarrassment.

"So, how about you and I, we go a few rounds?" Harry asked Donna.

Donna's eyes widened, while she did not really believe in the Star Child until today, she thought….well she saw the person standing before him.

"I don't know, if you want a fight….well I think that I could do well enough to go a few rounds with you," Donna said coyly. She figured that she could jump on this before Diana did, for bragging rights, and that would be amazing. "So….don't worry, I'll be gentle on you."

Despite this false bravado, Donna was nervous, this was the first time she had fought a man in battle. It would be a different than having a sparring session with one of her sisters. The dark haired woman watched Harry and placed her hand on her hips for a moment as she faced off with him.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Harry commented to her, with a wink and a smile, and Donna tried not to lose herself.

They fell into a battle stance and the only consolation to Donna, was that she could not get her rear handed to her any worse than she did when she had a sparring session with her sister and her mother. That was the one moment of solace that she was given, despite the butterflies beating a healthy drumbeat in her stomach and caused a slight knot to turn in her gut.

"So are you sure that you want to do this?"

Harry gave this statement to Donna, giving her a chance to back off.

Laura smiled as she watched the battle from where she stood in the shadows; she was determined to take the winner in battle, because it had been a while since she had a really good sparring session. It had been less than a week but that was too long for her. Then she could jump Harry in the aftermath.

Harry and Donna circled each other and he allowed her to make the first move.

She tried to hit him with a kick from the start but Harry tripped her up, using her own momentum against her. He grabbed her arms in a full nelson and pressed her down onto the ground in that hold.

Donna struggled, of course, it didn't help her at all that her backside was grinding up against Harry's crotch. It was quite inadvertent of course, but it still happened. This caused an unnatural heat to rise up between her legs and the woman's eyes widened in a supreme amount of frustration.

"Not bad," Harry whispered to her and he released her. It took a few seconds for Donna to register this in her mind as she scrambled to her feet.

She was determined to do better than not bad, in fact, she was determined to do very good.

' _She has a lot of fight in her,'_ Laura stated to Harry as he blocked her punch with his hand. She used her strength to catch him off guard, but he returned fire and took her down once more.

Donna paused; it was almost like Harry was reading her movements, trying to figure out some kind of pattern. The wizard's eyes locked onto her as he jumped into the air and used his super breath to knock her off guard. Harry went at her.

"We never said no powers," Harry whispered Donna but she popped into the air, flying with a smile on her face.

"Ha, we didn't!" Donna cheered with a bright smile on her face as she flew towards him but she yelped when Harry joined her in the air.

"Ha, ha!" Harry yelled as he went up towards Donna to face her and there was one statement that went through her head.

' _Ah, crap,'_ Donna thought as she saw Harry flying in front of her, with a smile on his face.

The Amazon Princess felt nerves spread over her very being as she swayed in the air and there was a second where she thought that she had him but it was evident he had her. The Amazon was about to lose sense of herself but she must not.

Harry went for her but Donna grabbed him and tried to hurl him into the nearest mountain range.

She looked at him, looking from one side to the other and wondered which we did he go?

Harry came out from the other side and took her down onto the ground.

Donna bounced off like a ping pong ball. She was not really hurt, Amazons did not bruise easily after all but her pride had taken a slight hit which was much worse than any injury.

Donna looked up and Harry handed her a shield and a sword. She wondered if this would help her but Harry had one of his own.

The swords and the shields clashed together with each other and there was a huge clang that resounded out each time they connected. That continued with every exchange as they fought back and forth with each other.

The little sparring session was getting intense and Donna was determined to get the better of him.

Laura smiled, perhaps it was just her, but seeing these two go at it like this. It was really hot.

* * *

Fury did not even begin to describe what he felt. He was so close to taking out that accursed Har-Rell that he could almost taste it. He was in his grasp and he had been building up this moment in his mind for an extremely long time. It was a dangerous thought that went through his mind but never the less, it was one that continued to resound.

The God of War was not someone who could be trifled with. Ares had only one thing on his mind and that was revenge.

In the past, Har-Rell had went up against him, had stopped his plans. Humans were hostile by nature, therefore they needed some guidance, and guided they would be.

Once their champion was eliminated, there would be no one to protect the world from themselves, there would be no one to save the world from everything that he could dish out.

His eyes flashed beneath his armor, it was go time.

His children would be ready. He would finish the job that was started earlier and Har-Rell would be crushed beneath his feet.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	10. Wonderous Part Two

**Chapter 10: Wondrous Part Two.**

"So how was it?"

Donna Troy of Themyscira was down on the ground exhausted and panting, yes, this was something that sounded a lot better of an idea in theory then it panned out in practice. The aches and pains, the bumps and bruises, and everything in between that caused her body to feel the burn. The Amazon princess tried to get to her feet.

"Look on the bright side," Laura commented, she'd been watching the sparring session with interest. She stepped from the shadows towards Harry and Donna with a smile on her face.

"There's a bright side to getting my ass handed to me?" Donna asked in disbelief as she shook her head. She really couldn't believe that the case, due to the fact her body was so sore. She also ached in places she didn't existed and for not good reasons either.

"Yeah, there's a bright side to it," Laura stated rather bluntly as she looked Donna straight in the eye. "It could have been me in there, so count yourself lucky that it wasn't."

Donna paused for a moment to considered the other girls words, before she was finally able to pull herself up to her feet, although she was a tiny bit sore. "Noted."

Diana, to be honest, had also been watching the battle and she'd been surprised at how quickly Har-Rell moved. The legends about his prowess were lacking in their description of how truly skilled he was. She felt stirrings deep within her that made her stand up a bit straighter and wish that she could indulge herself in them with him. The thoughts of it, the thoughts of what he could do to her sexually, it just had to make her smile. The dark haired woman stepped forward to join them.

"Well, that teaches you a valuable lesson, Donna," Diana reprimanded her and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Spare me the lecture, Diana," Donna replied hotly as she leaned back against the closest pillar. She closed her eyes, before she started to rub her shoulders a tiny bit.

Only to be shocked when she felt Har-Rell's hands on her shoulders as he started to rub the tension knots right out of them. Donna cursed her luck as she felt butterflies in her stomach. His hands felt _so_ good and the dark haired teenager closed her eyes in pleasure. Her eyes popped open again when Har-Rell stepped back, the shoulder rub ceasing far too soon for the young Amazon's liking.

"So, what's the status on the ship, Kory?" Harry asked the princess as she showed up with a smile on her face.

"The status is...that...well...we still are working on it, Harry!" Kory told him brightly. She figured that he was not being pushy, he was just concerned that the ship was not yet in working order. All of them wanted to find their way home and the Tamarian princess was one of them. She shook her head to clear it before informing him of her whole reason for seeking him out in the first place. "But M'gann is still trying to find out anything about the thought patterns that popped up."

"She's not the only one."

The Queen of the Amazons showed up looking rather serious. Her daughters had never seen like that before so Diana turned to give her mother her full and undivided attention.

"Mother, what is it?"

"Three of our sisters where attacked on a scouting mission outside our home," Hippolyta informed the group, her stomach in a lurch. "Thankfully, they weren't killed but it's obvious…."

"...That it was a message," Harry concluded for her as he let out a breath. There was one statement, three words exactly, that bounced around in the back of his head over and over again.

' _Son of a bitch.'_

Okay technically that was four words but "a" was a letter, not a proper word, so Harry counted that as three words. Proper math skills aside, Harry pondered the perilous predicament that he was in and wondered how he would get out of this one.

When it came right down to it though, he basically got in to something like this every single day of his life since he started Hogwarts and he meant _Every, Single, Day_. His life had basically been a chaotically dangerous whirlwind from the time he was born.

Despite that fact if there was something dangerous enough to take down three extremely skilled Amazon's and shoot down his state of the art plane; it was worth paying attention to.

"I don't suppose that you have any idea as to who's behind this?" Harry commented as he used his X-Ray vision to scan his surroundings. Right now, he was scanning for any abnormalities in the air.

"No, not a….unless it's….but he surely wouldn't be brazen enough to attack us here?" Diana whispered as an awful realization hit her. Donna and Hippolyta realized the exact same thing as her more or less at the exact same moment, which resulted in all three Amazons looking extremely grave and shaken.

"What….what has….what has attacked us friend Diana?' Kory asked, she could see how shaken these hardened warrior women were and that was something that had shook her as well. The bold and beautiful alien princess was not someone whose resolve faltered all that easily. But, there was something stirring in the pit of her stomach and she felt a knot clench within her. Starfire turned to face the three Amazons and look at them in the eyes.

Hippolyta was trying to gather her thoughts together, mostly, because she hoped that it wasn't who she thought was attacking was actually attacking. After collecting herself and regaining her resolve she offered a name.

"Ares," she managed, saying that name with a lot of disdain.

Harry's mind quickly went over that thought before he said his response. "As in Ares, the God of War. That Ares?"

Harry had heard tales about how vicious Ares was, although he was not sure how much he believed any of them. Mythology had a way of twisting things in certain ways and messing with the facts to suit a narrative. The young wizard placed a hand on the side of his head, feeling the tension headache coming on and that was not the only thing that was going to make his head ring in a moment.

An explosion resounded from the other end of the island rattling them when they heard it and that jolted the entire group out of their thoughts, causing them to look in the direction they heard it from. After collecting themselves, they moved quickly towards the source of the blast.

' _Shit,'_ Harry cursed, as crude as it might be, it was a pretty accurate summary of their current situation as far as he was concerned.

Ares had arrived and he'd brought some friends. Which was amazing, as he didn't expect Ares to come up with such a sophisticated plan, the God of War was known for brute force more than anything else and that thought caused many more alarms to ring through Harry's mind that something was off about this situation.

"Prepare yourself for battle!" Hippolyta yelled to Artemis, the General of her armies.

Despite the fact that she had no edict over Harry, he prepared himself for battle as well. He was ready and willing to go. He cracked his knuckles together and stared forward, his determination could not be matched by anyone.

* * *

There was no question about it. No matter what Harry had to say about it. Ares was coming, and those three words filled even the most hardened of warriors with apprehension.

"So, he wants a fight," Laura commented from where she stood on edge of the battlefield. She watched everything going on around her carefully. The dark haired teen was ready and willing to take on all comers, but she couldn't even tell what these things were. "What are those things anyway?"

"Some kind of artificial constructs," Harry informed her and Laura raised an eyebrow as she watched them. "They're not technically alive, in fact, their made with magic."

"Magic? That means they're not living, breathing, have a soul or anything that makes them worth while," Laura said as she followed their progress.

Mindless drones, meant only to perform the sadistic will of the mad individual who created them. There was no question about it, things were going to get extremely ugly, extremely quickly. The woman popped her claws, if he wanted to get ugly, she could get equally ugly as well. After all, she was the best there was at what she did, and what she didn't wasn't very nice.

She was ready to sink her claws into something, her narrowed eyes flashed with malice as she prepared herself for what appeared to be a good hunt.

The legion of monsters arrived and Harry raised a hand. He was about to bring down the thunder. As much as he wanted to wait and see the Amazons in action, it was a prudent idea to keep his head above the water and not lose focus. Squinting his eyes, Harry sent a huge blast of focused heat vision at these ugly and faceless foes.

The heat beam hit the creatures in an arc, burning through them straight through the center. Thanks to his experience he'd learned a few tricks that let him make his heat vision more intense or less intense. There was a difference between giving someone a hot foot, burning them to a crisp or letting lose a beam of heat so intense it cut through them like a plasma cutter.

' _He's hiding behind his minions,'_ Harry thought as he brought his arms out to the sides then brought them together in clap sending forth a massive shock wave that bowled them over as if they were nothing.

' _Typical,'_ Jean thought from afar, even though she was not present in the field, she could still enjoy watching Harry in action. The redhead folded her arms. _'That's just really typical of the villain, not even bothering to have the common courtesy to show up in person.'_

' _Good or bad?'_ Kitty thought as she saw Harry grab one of the minions by the arm then flip forwards over top of its head, landing, he used the momentum and leverage he had on his enemy arm to send it hurtling forwards into a pack of its allies. Kitty's question disappeared into the ether, never to be answered.

Laura moved around with swift fury, relying on her instincts and training to plan out her actions. She was determined to do what she could to slice and dice her enemies. Her claws slashing in every direction caused her enemies to fall apart around her as her claws cut right through them. Flipping forwards, Laura buried the claw in her foot into the top of one of the constructs head, physics did the rest as her momentum and weight caused it to tear free from its body completely.

Diana rushed forward, she seemed to be in the zone and that was as good a place to be as any, when going up against enemies that would smash you worse than the Hulk. Not that Diana couldn't smash things pretty hard herself and she proceed to do just that, by smashing her fist clean through the chest of one enemy, then took its head clean off with a backhand blow from her other arm.

Pulling her arm free from her decapitated foe, the wondrous woman summoned a sword and shield into her hands from her bracers. With intensity flashing through her eyes. The Princess of the Amazons plowed her shield into her enemies and sent them flying in every direction that she could manage. Her jaw was clenched as she continued to do battle. Her heart beat a little bit faster as she pushed herself further.

' _Keep going!'_ Diana thought to herself, she was determined to take down any enemy that she could with her furious attacks. Her sword cut a savage arc through her enemies. Her shield sent them flying every time she saw fit to bash them with it and she never once let up on the attack for a moment.

Her attacks were amongst the most brutal as well. Each strike meant to do the maximum amount of damage they could. Plunging her sword into the chest plate of one of her adversaries with a lunge, she then proceeded to smash him with her shield until he crumbled to dust.

Harry saw a volley of arrows fly through the air in an arc then come crashing to the ground. A moment passed, then the ground exploded where each arrow made contact with it. Sending up smoke and debris that allowed the Amazons to rush forwards under the cover it provided. There was a loud crash as more of the enemies fell with a furious fury.

The wizard thought they had the right idea, although he was going to give them a little added hand. He shot up into the air like a cork and flew around. He created a bit of speed so he could get high into the air, as high as a kite as prepared to come down hard.

BOOM!

Harry hurtled at his enemies like a rocket causing them to shatter as he blasted through them with the force of a rail gun round. He smiled as he landed on the ground, only to have to dodge backwards as several flaming spears hit the ground where he once stood.

' _Well this is new,'_ Harry thought as he jerked a spear out of the hand of one of the stone constructs.

He could hear a faint tick and he wondered what this mysterious ticking sound was. He doubted very much that this mysterious ticking noise was a pipe bomb but that was beside the point. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Shaking it off, the wizard's expression became even more intense as he jumped up into the air then came down with a thunderous crash as he drove his magically enhanced fists into the ground. Time seemed to stand still, then the ground buckled underneath his fist sending out an earthquake that sent his enemies flying ass over tea kettle.

He watched the scattered remains of these creatures hit the ground with a pained grimace. Harry cracked his neck then turned around to search the area. So far, there was nothing, at least nothing that he had to worry about.

' _Okay, I don't like this,'_ Harry thought to himself. He saw the remaining creatures taking a few steps back.

"They're retreating?" Hippolyta asked in disbelief. Retreat wasn't in Ares vocabulary, it would be a sign of weakness, of surrender, and that was something that the god of war did not show.

Diana voiced precisely what Harry was thinking. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

Harry offered her a shadow of a smile. "You and I both, Princess."

Harry was pretty sure that he was missing something, he just wasn't sure what precisely what he was missing. The fact of the matter was that everything that he knew about Ares, pointed to the fact he would never retreat in such a manner.

Harry focused his thoughts and it clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle. He knew why he backed off now. This was a distraction, a common tactic during a war. The young wizard looked up as one thought echoed through his mind.

' _This wasn't over, it's never over,'_ Harry thought to himself as he bit down on his lip so hard he nearly left an indentation in it.

* * *

Ares watched the battle carefully from the conjured throne he sat upon. If he even cared to admit it, the Star Child, Har-Rell, was almost close to something he might consider a worthy adversary.

"Time to face him!" Ares yelled as he rose to his feet. He led his forth his ultimate weapon, the Destroyer, into battle. It would destroy the Amazons, it had been fueled by the hatred and bloodshed of a hundred wars.

Harry, meanwhile on the other end of the island, craned his neck upwards as he waited for the other shoe to drop. Suddenly, Harry sensed a force more powerful than the Juggernaut on steroids approaching him. The ground cracked and shattered underneath its feet as the machine stampeded forward.

 _'_ _So many dark thoughts,'_ M'gann thought as she closed her eyes and felt a headache coming on due to the overwhelm rage the construct radiated outwards like it was a tangible thing.

A unit of Amazons rushed forwards to intercept the machine, it was silver with jagged edges and blades protruding from its body, with glowing red eyes. It was the perfect powerful puppet built for one thing. It was not only fueled by the hatred of a hundred wars, but the perfect and brutal combination of an artifact Ares used at one time, along with concepts used by an Asgardian artifact that he altered a long time ago.

The Amazons attacked but much to their dismay, they were swatted aside as if they were flies.

"Stand back!" Harry yelled out as he rushed forwards towards it at super speed.

The machine put up one hand and smacked Harry in the face. He was smashed down to the ground like an afterthought.

The Amazons watched this happen in open shock, Ares had constructed a monstrosity that even Har-Rell couldn't handle. He unleashed his heat vision full bore upon it but the machine continued to soldier forward as if it was nothing. It was worse than the Juggernaut.

Harry shot up into the air but the machine grabbed him around the ankle, then slammed him hard into the ground. It did this several times in a row before tossing him to the side like a piece of trash.

"Okay! That's it!" Laura yelled out before the feral mutant flew forwards claws popping out with a snikt. Landing on its back she kicked and slashed at the machine in a spirited attempt to take it down. Reaching upwards the Destroyer grabbed her in its hand, squeezed her roughly, then tossed her off to the side where she crashed through several tree's before her flight was finally stopped when she hit a large boulder with a sharp crack.

"You and your collective have truly met your match, Har-Rell," Ares declared boldly as he led his weapon forward.

"New plan, attack him!" Diana yelled as she made her way towards Ares but the Destroyer stepped in front of the God of War, protecting its master.

Diana felt a huge fist impact with the top of her head and her knees buckled underneath the force sending her to the ground in front of the Destroyer. She felt a ringing sensation go through her head and she tried to jump up to her feet, only to once more be clubbed to the ground by the construct with an ax handle smash.

Seeing the Amazon Princess laying there before it on the ground the Destroyer stomped her underneath its foot as it continued its path forwards.

"Diana!" Hippolyta rushed forward to slam a spear into it's chest. For a brief second, she thought that the attack worked. It seemed to back off the Destroyer for an instant, when really all that it did was cause its interest to turn towards her. The Queen of the Amazons took a step back but the Destroyer lunged forwards to grab her around the throat, then drove her down to her knees where it began to choke her out.

Reaching up to grab it's hand with both of her own, Hippolyta was able to pull herself free with a tremendous shout "RAHHH!"

Har-Rell hovered in the air above the battle having recovered from the Destroyer hitting him so hard it nearly knocked him unconscious. He was now determined to fight smarter, not harder. So as a result he analyzed the construct and the battle before him closely. Taking careful note of its every movement, it's every twitch, it was then that he saw it. He saw the Destroyer's weakness.

"Everyone stop attacking it!" Harry yelled to the Amazons and that was a statement that threw them off guard.

"You're kidding me, right?" Diana asked Harry having recovered from the rather severe beating the Destroyer had delivered to her, only for him to shake his his head.

"No, it's no joke! That thing is feeding off our aggression, each punch, each kick, each blast, is giving it the fuel it needs to continue fighting and to grow stronger," Harry informed them and the Amazons took a step back.

"And if you're wrong?" Diana asked, although she figured now was not the time to question Har-Rell. Not when he sounded so sure of himself. So firm in his resolve, she could see the determination in his emerald green eyes and it sent a heat burning throughout her body that couldn't be matched.

"You Amazons are cowards! You can't even stand against my greatest creation! He will crush you like the weak willed woman you are!" Ares bellowed boldly, angered at the fact that they didn't fight until their last breath. That was not the way of the God of War.

The Amazons stepped forward but Hippolyta turned to her sisters, giving them a warning glance.

"No! He's baiting you! Do not rise to it! Do not fall into his trap! Remember we follow the goddess Athena! And one of her tenets is to fight only when there is no other alternative!" Hippolyta told them, hoping that despite all signs pointing to the contrary; they would be able to find a way through this without further bloodshed.

Harry made sure the Amazons were standing behind him, as he stood tall and bold before the Destroyer as it made its way towards him.

"You fear it! Don't you Har-Rell?" Ares asked in an attempt to get Har-Rell to give into his aggression.

"The only thing that I fear is your ugly face," Harry retorted as he sought to see the Destroyer fall hard. It took another step towards him but this one was labored.

Harry smiled, he did not raise a hand to challenge it, in fact he placed his hands behind his back. He stood strong and tall, watching it with an arched back. The young wizard kept himself focused on the construct in front of him. A thunderous explosion echoed around him but the young man stood unflinching before the Destroyer.

The Destroyer seemed to stall for a second, almost as if it was unable to move another step forwards.

Harry heard the humming, oh how he loathed to hear something hum. Never the less, the Destroyer stood there motionless for a second that seemed to stretch on for eternity and the the Amazons watched this from where they stood behind him with hope in their eyes.

The Destroyer seemed to sway in place before it hit the ground with a clatter, going cold and lifeless.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Ares shouted that out as he flew into an abject rage, his eyes seemed to pop out in his skull the blood vessels within them clearly visible, his hands clutched together into fists, and he bared his teeth like a rabid dog. The God of War brought one of his fist backwards before launching it at Harry in a thunderous attack.

Harry blocked the attack with his forearm blasted a palm strike into Ares stomach the force of the strike pushing him back several feet. The wizard knew that the God of War wasn't about to let this battle go, not without a further fight at least.

"I've always been one who didn't just meet expectations! I've exceeded them! Especially ugly jerks like yourself!" Harry exclaimed before he drove his fist into the God of War's stomach as hard as he could this time lifting him up off of his feet as he drove the air from his lungs and blasting his adversary back.

The two of them went up in the air and the Amazons watched everything that happening in front of them with awed expressions of shock. Flying forwards, Harry tried to attack Ares again only for the god to slip to the side at the last moment then drive an elbow into the center of his back sending him blasting towards the ground. Laughing insanely he turned his gaze upon Diana.

Diana's eyes widened as Ares tried to attack her with feral fury; he had always held a grudge against Hippolyta after she'd bested Hercules and taking out her daughter, would be just as good as taking her out in his insane mind.

Harry flew in and took the shot. He was pretty sure that Diana could take it but at the same time, he wasn't going to risk letting her take a shot like that from an enraged God of War. Trapping Ares arm with his hands, he yanked back on it hard bringing him forwards where nailed him with a headbutt that cracked his helmet and rattled his brain.

As the deity was staggering around dazed, the emerald eyed wizard used the opportunity to nail him with a huge punch. Time seemed to stop for a moment as it connected with his head, then a noise like a cannon being fired resounded before Ares went flying backwards with such force that even hitting the ground did little to arrest his momentum and he ended up carving a huge trench into it before finally coming to a stop.

Ares picked himself back up and glared at Harry, with savage hatred in his eyes, then he issued a statement that would chill the bones of many men.

"I don't care what you do Har-Rell. No matter what you try. You will be never be able to defeat me."

Harry issued a counter statement of his own by slamming him with another huge rocket buster of a punch across the jaw that hit the god of war of so hard, he stood there dazed and unblinking as his brain tried to reboot itself.

"If I can't kill you, I'll make it so you wish that I was able to," Harry said fiercely as he stared down the enemy before him and plotted his next course of action. He cracked his knuckles as he planned his next move.

Diana watched, she wondered if she should get involved but she couldn't bring herself to to do so, on simple account of being spellbound by what was happening in front of her. A huge punch resounded across the top of the God of War's head like a thunder crack, followed by a pulse of energy that could be felt for miles around on all sides.

She watched, the laser light show got even more intense as Harry upped the intensity of his attacks on Ares, laying into him with magically enhanced shot after magically enhanced shot. There was a huge blast of energy and Ares screamed out in agony before going silent. The God of War had been defeated. Harry having removed him from the place where he stood.

There was a pause and Artemis looked at Harry, asking him the simple question. "Where did you…."

"I sent him to a place he won't be returning back from any time soon," Harry stated, in a statement that showed that he was not one to be trifled with. The Amazons looked towards Harry as he carefully levitated the Destroyer up into the air, careful not to do anything to it that would be considered an attack. He thought about banishing it into the sun, because it was too dangerous to be around. Then he thought that such mystical artifact being banished into the sun might have huge ramifications.

He did have a place for it, a place where he could bury it so deep where no one would ever bother it ever again, at least that was the relevant thought going through Harry's mind.

* * *

"We should be able to leave by tomorrow morning," Zinda informed Harry before she added as an afterthought in a knowing voice. "Only if you want to, of course."

"Well, I'll make up my decision tomorrow morning," Harry told the blonde pilot to which she offered him a nod and a smile. She could see all of the reasons why Harry wanted to stick around for a little bit longer and to be honest, it was not like time passed on the island. So that had that going for them.

"Well let me know when you're ready to go then. This place is fascinating, although I think I just missed crashed landing here one time," Zinda said with a smile. "Ended up crash landed in some world that was lost to time, complete with dinosaurs."

"Well that's fascinating."

Harry smiled as he leaned back and saw Diana walking up to him. She was dressed in more casual clothing than her usual regal attire. She was wearing a white linen shirt that wrapped around tight around her ample bust and a skirt of the same material that was split down the sides to show off her long beautiful legs that stretched for miles. Her ass was shown off quite nicely as she shifted in her skirt. She wore no shoes which exposed her elegant feet with high arches and sensual toes.

"Hi, Harry," Diana said as she sat down on the rocks across from him. She casually propped her feet up so they were on either side of him and she leaned forward. "Are you okay after everything that happened today?"

"Fine Diana. In fact, I'm better than fine," Harry remarked as he saw the Amazon princess lean forward, giving Harry a brief view down her shirt.

"Oh, well that's something," Diana stated with a bright smile on her face as she leaned forwards further and it was quite obvious where she wanted his attention to rest at that point. "After everything that happened, it has been a rough day. Things like that normally don't happen on the island."

Harry smiled, he was sure of that, not that Paradise was lacking in any excitement. It was just that there were certain things indicated that the island was a lot….well the island was a lot less chaotic then how it'd been earlier today, Harry would have to say that much. He watched Diana as she shifted on the rocks, causing them dig into the ground and she offered a bright smile to Harry as she continued to lean forward towards him.

"Ares thought that he could measure up to you. He was sadly mistaken," Diana stated lightly and the implied double meaning of what she meant was obvious.

Harry could not resist returning fire with a really confident statement of his own. "Very few men can measure up to me."

Diana offered a smile as she eyed him, his muscles were only slightly visible underneath his t-shirt but what she could make out was breathtaking and she imagined that the entire package when she unraveled it would be even more so. The woman's eyes traced over him and she couldn't help but lick her lips. If half of the legends were true, well he was amazing. "That much, I don't doubt."

Harry smiled at her. "You shouldn't princess, it would be a bad thing to doubt me."

"That it would be," Diana agreed as she leaned towards Harry, staring into his eyes, his amazing green eyes, which were an easy thing to get lost in. Diana felt very faint as she watched him. "I never thought….well I always thought...I mean."

Diana looked a tad bit flustered and Harry thought that he could fluster the beautiful Amazon princess even more as he placed his hand gently on her upper thigh. Much to his glee, Diana's face flushed as she kept her eyes on Harry, imagining what he could do to her.

"Just take your time, take a deep breath," Harry offered her with a smile.

"Right deep breath, deep breath, got it," Diana commented, although that was an action that was easier said than done. She couldn't get her thoughts together, it was almost like there was something in the air that was bewitching her mind, ensnaring her senses and she knew what it was.

"Just take your time and say your peace," Harry whispered to her with a smile as he shifted his hand ever so slightly up her leg which caused the woman to shiver.

Diana shook her head, why was she acting like a timid schoolgirl? She was the princess of the Amazons! The fiercest of all warriors!...Okay that wasn't modest at all! Still, she was trained to be bold and brazen, so perhaps she should do something absolutely daring.

"I'm sorry," Diana said to Harry and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, although he could smell a certain amount of arousal and see her nipples poking out from underneath her white top, which gave him a visual cue of what she was thinking.

"For what?" Harry asked Diana.

"For this," Diana responded as she pounced Harry in the blink of an eye, kissing him fiercely.

Harry found her delicious lips pressing against his, her sexy body pressing against his, and he placed his hands on her ass grasping it firmly. The woman was kissing him madly like he was an enemy to be defeated, although his body was already losing given that he felt his cock hardening his short, as Diana ran her hands closer down his torso, before ripping his shirt open.

Harry shrugged, he could buy a new one. She started to kiss his abs and chest, running her fingers down them as she worked down towards his pants.

"Oh, great Hera, I'm going to enjoy this," Diana breathed hungrily as she reached down to claim her prize.

* * *

Diana's strong hand clasped around his throbbing penis and she worked her hand up and down him in slow motions. The dark haired woman's eyes watched him and she touched and experimented with her first ever real penis. It was so soft yet so hard in her hand.

"Why don't you play with my balls a little bit?" Harry encouraged the Amazon and she looked at him with a lustful smile as she snaked her hand down around him, giving him a hearty squeeze.

"Oh, that feels good, doesn't it?" Diana asked to him as she leaned forward and kissed the head of his penis, about ready to slip it into her mouth to suck it.

Harry hissed through his teeth, Diana worked her mouth around his throbbing hard cock and worked him into her mouth. She sucked on his cock, slurping it. The woman's eyes closed as Diana rocked back and forth, taking more of him down her throat.

She was afraid that she would displease him but his grunts of pleasure indicated that he was good. She managed to fit all twelve inches deep into her throat, causing his penis to be deep throated. The sucking and slurping sounds were hot and heavy as Harry worked his hands all the way down her body, pressing her hands down her body, roaming all over it, and started to rub her clit.

' _Hera, oh Hera,'_ Diana moaned as she sucked him hungrily her eyes flashing with lust.

Hippolyta watched, she was about to go meet with her daughter but she watched the entire erotic scene before her. She sucked Harry's cock like she was a pro and her lips wrapped around him, as her drool coated his cock with her spit, giving him a messy blowjob.

' _Oh yes, give it to me,'_ Diana thought as Harry hammered her mouth with his cock, each thrust drove her further to the edge of passion.

Harry pulled out of her mouth and he went down to suck on her clit.

"Great…oh!" Diana moaned as Harry started to lick her, using his fingers to probe her dripping pussy with them. She lifted her hips and Harry worked his tongue as far deep into her as he could go, rattling it inside her. He was stimulating her with great pleasure and she whined, wanting even more pleasure with each passing moment.

Harry really used his tongue to work her over. The woman's eyes closed tight as Harry speared his tongue deep into her, so deep that she thought that she was about ready to come undone with a few movements. His tongue then started to rattle in her.

"Enjoying the show."

Harry whispered this statement to Hippolyta and Hippolyta almost forgot that Harry could split in half. He slipped the clothing off of her body slowing, kissing the side of her neck.

Hippolyta was not going to lie, she missed this and she was going to have this. Harry had her against a stone pillar and he slid inside her with ease, his hard cock pressing against her dripping core.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her lips and Harry worked as hard into her. The young wizard slammed as hard as he could into her, bringing his thick dick between her walls and they tightened around him as he continued to plunge into her.

His hands worked over her breasts and he continued to plow her against the stone wall. Hippolyta grabbed onto the walls and Harry hammered onto her from behind. The wizard's throbbing length pushed into her dripping hot core and the young wizard hammered into her from behind. The woman's eyes closed shut as he rammed her as hard into the wall as he could.

Diana saw some of what her mother was getting and she had to get some herself. She gently pushed Harry off and then pounced him, giving her lover a deep kiss which he returned. The two of them felt their tongues tangle together as Diana prepared to slide inside him.

The dark haired woman's pussy wrapped around him as the Amazon sank her hot box onto his most useful tool.

"Oh yes," Diana panted as she felt her lover's hard cock press deep between her walls.

Harry felt her velvety walls rub him up and down as the Amazon Princess rode him like a prize that was meant to be won. The dark hair flipped in front of her face like a curtain as she continued to rise up and then she sunk hard down onto him.

Kory watched with a smile on her face. She was casually relaxing on the island in the nude and Laura watched the battle, seeing one version of Harry plow into Hippolyta against the wall and the other version of Harry be ridden into the rocks by Diana.

Laura was throw off by the powerful pheromones that went through the air and she dove between Kory's legs to indulge herself in the Princess.

"Oh that's good," Kory breathed as she felt Laura's talented tongue dive between her thighs. She was attacking the woman with feral fury and kept licking her.

Another Harry showed up, stroking Laura's inner lips and rubbed up and down on her moist slit. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush as Harry plunged his fingers in and out of her.

The wizard pushed between Laura's thighs and slammed his huge cock into her waiting inner chambers. Her pussy was stretched around briefly but her healing factor allowed her to remain virgin tight. Every single time, Harry pushed his hard cock into her tight quim and it felt good.

"Oh yes, make her yours, Har-Rell," Kory moaned as Laura licked her pussy out. The Tamarian princess prepped herself for some more time for Harry.

His huge cock went as deep into her as he could manage and stretched out her body with a few amazing thrusts.

Diana's closed her eyes and she saw a few more Amazons make their way over to join the fun. She was too blinded by the lust and the feelings of other passionate desires to take too much notice of them however. She felt Harry's cock go deep into her and it filled her up to the brim. The Amazon pushed herself up and sunk down on his hard rod. The woman's walls wrapped around him, milking his invading prick.

"Oh, yes," Harry grunted and Diana's walls clenched around him as she rode him with hungry desire dancing.

His cock pushed deep into her, with the woman's walls wrapped around him. The young woman's walls tightened around him and she rode him with everything that he was worthy.

"OH YES!"

Kory felt his cock push into her waiting quim as Laura switched out. She was pushed onto the ground and Harry grabbed onto her long red hair, pushing into her tightening quim. The redhead's eyes flooded over and Harry kept hammering into her. His balls slapped against walls.

Harry grunted as he cupped her breasts and he slammed as far into her dripping hot pussy as he could go. The woman's pussy was wrapped around him with him going as far into her. The young wizard plowed into her, with the wizard smashing into her.

"Oh, ah, yes, ah, yes!" Kory screamed as Harry worked his huge cock into her, with the wizard hammering into her tightening quim. Her walls clenched him, her heated mound going around him.

There was a sense that the Amazons were joining, there was a sense of pleasure with their breasts being squeezed and their pussies were being rubbed together. The woman's pussies continued to rub hotly against each other, working up a certain amount of friction against each other.

"Yes, join us," Hippolyta moaned as she felt her lord's cock spear deep into her dripping hot pussy. The wizard's throbbing cock went as far into her. The wizard's thick length went as far into her as he could go and the young wizard's hands were working hands over her breasts and stomach down her.

Kory panted herself as she was licking the pussies on the Amazons around her as they presented themselves to her. The new Harry dupes appeared and the Amazons moaned loudly as the chaotic orgy continued throughout the island, their walls stretched out by the mage's mighty rod.

Diana was in the center of the orgy as her walls were wrapped around him and she pushed herself up, sinking her sexy hips around him. The woman's walls wrapped around him, with the wizard's hands working over her ass, her breasts, her waist, her ass, he was touching every bit of her body. The woman's walls tightened around him and Harry plowed into her waiting pussy.

"Damn, oh, damn," Harry grunted as he plowed as far into her. The woman's walls tightened even harder around his thick cock as the dark haired woman's walls got even harder around him.

"Yes, I need you, I need your cum," Diana breathed as her body was covered with sweat, lust.

"YES, ME TOO!" Kory shrieked out loud as Harry wrapped his hands around Kory's breasts and the redhead alien princess felt his cock bury into her as hard as he could go.

Laura's eyes closed as she felt a Harry dupe. She scratched his arms as he speared into her. Her walls lifted towards him and her tightening walls wrapped around him. The young woman moaned.

Diana's walls tightened around her, as she worked her walls around him, rocking her walls up and she milked him.

His balls tightened and Harry plowed as deep into her, with her walls wrapped around her, with the content of his balls emptied into her. The woman's tight core milked him as his cum splashed into her with a few spurting shots into her womb.

Everyone came at once and they felt the rush of everything, magical energy flowed through the island and through the bond where everyone felt the explosion of orgasmic joy.

* * *

Diana, Hippolyta, several Amazons, and Laura all laid in various states of disarray. Harry pulled Kory into a one armed hug.

"That was amazing," Kory breathed gushingly. "It may be a while before they get up though, I think you overwhelmed them."

"I do try."

Zinda watched from the window of the plane, she only caught the end of the show, but that was enough for her to head to her room on the plane.

She also figured that she'd score some one on one time with her boss pretty soon for a performance review.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and there was a smile across his face. As much as he hated to admit it, it was time for that sad moment of farewell to happen and he looked over his shoulder, to see Diana in particular looking rather despondent that he had to leave even though she accepted it.

"You do realize that we will meet again, don't you?" Harry asked the Amazon Princess and she offered him a slight smile.

"After all we've been through, we better meet again," Diana told him fiercely and she was looking over Harry like he was a fine dish that she was going to be consumed. Of course, she did her share of consumption earlier that morning. "You know, I might have to return the favor."

"Crash in my backyard after a vengeful god is after you?" Harry asked her and Diana raised her eyebrow, giving her a mock angry glare although she was smiling so it lost the a lot of the effect she intended for it to have.

"Yes….yes something like that, though maybe not as dramatic," Diana admitted with a smile across her face as she surveyed Harry. It went without saying but she could get lost in those green eyes that stared back at her with such intensity.

Harry could see her staring in his eyes and he could not help but offer a teasing smile.

"Well, I'm finding it really hard to leave," Harry admitted to her.

"Yes, I know, but you do have responsibilities to a larger world outside of Themyscira," Diana stated to Harry and the wizard nodded. She could not resist adding the next point, with a half teasing smile dancing on her lips. "There is an entire world of woman who I think would descend upon the island and attack us if we hoarded you for too long."

"Heaven forbid," Harry stated with a smile.

"Yes, heaven forbid," Diana agreed with him as her eyes remained locked firmly on his.

"So, this is it," Hippolyta commented as she stepped forward to greet him. "You do realize that your legend will grow much more then it already has, now that you've been here in the present time."

"Well if they thought that I was a myth, they're going to find out how very real I am," Harry told the Queen of the Amazons.

Hippolyta was not going to say anything but when Harry arrived here, it took every single bit of will power that she possessed not to jump him straight away when he showed up on the island. And it was a hard thing to do, as she recalled it with picture perfect clarity. She'd missed her husband a great deal in the time he'd been away.

Although, judging by the look on Harry's face, he knew, oh believe her, he knew and the smile on his face, was teasing, it was taunting, it told her so many things and left open the promise for even more.

"Donna's kicking herself for missing out on the festivities," Hippolyta told Harry and he smiled.

"Well, maybe she could come and visit me sometime, but I'm sure she'll get her chance," Harry told the Queen of the Amazons and she smiled.

"And I'm sure that she'd eagerly take it," Hippolyta commented as she watched Harry with an intense expression dancing through her eyes. There was only one thing left to do and for both of them to do it. It was time to say farewell.

Hippolyta stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, pulling him into a kiss. The two of them made the kiss a lingering and lasting one and it appeared there was about to repeat of the night before.

"Mother! You shouldn't be so greedy," Diana whispered chidingly, echoing a statement that her mother gave her.

"Diana, honey, when you've been around as like as I have, you can be as greedy as you like," Hippolyta stated and Harry smiled as Diana seemed to want to outdo her mother, enveloping Harry in a crushing hug and then she pressed her lips onto his with a burning kiss.

The two of them indulged themselves in the other, with Harry's tongue working deep into her mouth and she pushed back with her own kiss. The two of them ran their hands over each others bodies.

' _You know at this rate, we'll never get off the island,'_ Amara thought but never the less, the Nova Romanian princess smiled at her god as she waited for him to get done.

"So are you girls ready to go?" Harry asked and Laura could not resist giving him a smile.

"Ready when you are, Harry," Laura commented and M'Gann and Kory could not keep the bright smiles off their own faces.

"Right, and you may see me sooner than you think," Diana told him and Harry smiled.

"Looking forward to it, princess," Harry replied to her as he gave her one last kiss but he could see the Amazons stirring.

"I would advise getting out of here, before you'd have to fight your way off the island," Hippolyta commented with a serious tone to voice.

"Oh! But another Orgy might break out if wait!" Kory said with a pout but Harry placed an arm around her.

"There will be many other opportunities," Harry said and the Tamarian princess looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I figured as much," Kory commented as she joined them in leaving the island.

The group prepared to leave after that adventure, it would be one to remember.

"Yes, it will be soon," Hippolyta commented to Diana as Donna showed up.

"How soon?" Donna asked as she watched their god take off.

"Well, sooner than you think," Hippolyta muttered and Diana crossed her arms but she smiled. "Patience my daughters, patience."

For spirited Amazons, patience not a virtue that they really had but for Har-Rell, it would be worth the wait. The two of them watched and wondered what their mother was cooking up. This prospect left both of the Princesses really excited and kind of worried.

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Snapshots Through Time

**Chapter 11: Snapshots in Time.**

"I'm so jealous of you Harry! I mean! Like! It's all so completely fascinating, isn't it?" Kitty asked, only for Rachel to give her a warning look to be silent. Kitty hushed up trying to keep her dignity the best that she could, but there was still a look on her face that indicated she wished she'd been on the plane when it crash landed. "An entire island of warrior women at your beck and call! I mean! That's kind of, like, that's really….that's….I mean seriously!"

Kitty shook her head to try as she tried to wrap her head around everything. Her mind was completely blown and it took her a few seconds to be able to even comprehend anything, much less everything. Harry smiled, placing a hand on the top of her head, then patted her, and the brunette mutant watched him with intensely focused eyes, as did Jean, Rogue, Rachel, Wanda, Megan, and Kara. All of them extremely interested in what happened on the island.

"I was there. So, yes it was interesting," Laura commented with bored indifference, but there was a mysterious smile on her and there was a few seconds where Kitty stared at Laura, with even more interest than she usually did.

"Details?" Kitty asked Laura with an excited look on her fact, only for Laura to offered her a slight shadow of a smile and a shrug of indifference.

"Maybe later," Laura said lightly, the smile widening slightly across her face, she was not going to lie, she enjoyed tormenting Kitty. The look on the brunette's face was absolutely priceless as her eyes bulged out and then she narrowed them at Laura, but the pout she had on her face ruined any attempts to be intimidating.

"Oh! Come on!" Kitty begged as she bounced up and down a bit. then intertwined her hands in a pleading gesture. Looking absolutely adorable due to the imploring gaze that she had directed towards the feral teen mutant.

"Now! Kitty, that won't get you anywhere and you know it," Jean commented as she crossed her arms together then she pushed herself back to lean against a nearby wall. The redhead's eyes flashed with amusement, she was looking forward to getting the full details on Harry's trip to the island, in complete detail later. It was going to be completely….well the few flashes that popped into her head during the hot and heated adventures on the island was amazing. She would be cherishing those memories for quite a long time.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders with a sigh, after throwing her arms off to the side. "Yeah! I guess so."

"Well, it does sound pretty cool," Kara admitted with a smile, she supposed that she would get to the island soon enough. She needed to inspect that monument to Har-Rell, to ensure that it was up to specifications and if it wasn't? Well! She'd melt it down to slag with her heat vision and tell them to make it properly this time. The blonde pushed her hair out of her eyes at that thought and the mysterious smile on her face widened into a slight smirk.

"And the side benefits were amazing," Rogue added with a cheeky grin and Harry had a calm expression on his face, although a smile threatened to twitch off at the corners of his mouth. He was not going to say anything, as his eyes said pretty much everything.

"Yes, the side benefits were amazing," Harry agreed with her as he tightened his grip around her hand and Rogue nodded, with a glowing smile threatening to spread over her face.

"So! What do we have to do today?" Rachel asked.

That was a loaded question, for many reasons. Even with his ability to create dupes, Harry still took on a lot more than most people did. Still, he answered the question with good grace and with a wide smile on his face as he looked at the girls.

"Well, there is a lot to be done today," Harry admitted to the girls and they all smiled brightly.

"I'm sure there's more than enough for someone like you to do," Kitty commented and the implied double meaning of her statement was not missed by Harry.

Megan's eyes widened and she flushed, recalling her latest encounter with Harry.

"Well, Har's always busy doing something," Kara commented to them all and there was a laugh that was shared by everyone.

"You two are about as subtle as Thor's hammer to the head sometimes! I swear to God!" Rogue groaned palming her face as she did so, she was kinda sorta amused by their antics though. She tried not to show it too much because it would be unbecoming of her. Still, the mirth of her eyes was caught by the more observant members of the group.

"Well! Given that Harry's trying to put together a multimedia empire. He always has more than enough to do. In does more in one day, than twelve people do in a week," Jean stated rather firmly and Harry smiled, nodding in agreement at her words.

"Yes, I do," Harry commented to the redhead. There was a few seconds where the wizard pushed his hair out of his eyes, as he thought about everything he was up to as of late with the picture perfect clarity offered to him by his eidetic memory.

The Torch was actually; well it was on fire, if you wanted to use the very obvious pun. There were other areas that they still had to tackle though. Jameson's mouth was being kept to a minimum, but it wouldn't be JJ if he was completely silent. Basically, he sat in his office, barked out orders, demand pictures, pictures of Spider-Man, fired and rehired Peter on a weekly basis, even though Peter was under contract and the only one who could actually fire him was Harry. He decided not to let Peter or Jonah in on this fact since it amused the hell out of them, but he was curious if Peter had ever learned he'd secretly paid off the mortgage on May's house and her medical bills.

Harry figured that things like that made life interesting so he allowed Jameson to keep his meager responsibilities, though it was Betty who more or less, actually ran things at the Bugle. He supposed that until he did a complete overhaul of everything and got more of his ducks in a row in other areas, it would be unwise to upset the apple cart too much. And as Harry reminded himself, Jameson did have quite a few connections which could be used to good effect.

"Sooo...what's going on with SHIELD?" Kitty asked Harry and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that's a good question," Harry commented, the entire situation was pretty baffling. Well, except for the fact that Maria Hill and Jessica Draw wanted to get into his pants. Which wasn't a new thing, but he was holding out on Maria until he could figure out a way to nail her in the middle of the command deck of the Helicarrier.

"Maybe Fury's taking a vacation?" Jean suggested and Harry's look became completely and utterly dubious. "I know, it's…."

"...Far fetched. If Fury takes a vacation, then I'll eat his eye patch," Laura chimed in as she mulled it over in her mind. She always wanted to know exactly where Nick Fury was at all times and she could tell that others thought the same thing. Even that was tricky though, because he seemed to have more Life Model Decoys out there in both Old Man Fury and Samuel L. Fury varieties than Doom had Doombots of himself and Harry had dupes running around.

Harry was thinking along the same lines. There was a sense that there was something in the air. Fury disappeared pretty quickly and Harry had been making excuses to take frequent trips to SHIELD as well, not that he needed many excuses given some of the sexy female agents on tap that he could tap, but still, he was curious.

He came to one conclusion, the people in charge of SHIELD, they knew little more about Nick Fury's mysterious disappearance than Harry did. The official word was that he was taking a leave of absence but everyone involved was very skeptical about that.

"We'll just figure out what happens from here, as it happens," Harry concluded and he left the question at that.

Knowing Fury, there was a reason for his disappearance. He doubted very much that Fury would have gotten captured but who knew at this point.

* * *

"It's one of those days," Betty admitted to Harry but then she could not resist adding a few more words. "Well, it's the Bugle, so it feels like one of those days happens a lot more often than it should happen, but you get the picture."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and he told her as much. "Yes, I get the picture, but we're doing very well here."

"Top newspaper publisher in the city right now," Lois chimed in as she popped up from around the corner. She was pleased that it was some of her stories were able to help push the Bugle to newer heights but she was only one part of a bigger machine. "Of course, all of us….we had to work together to get to this point."

"Naturally," Harry agreed with her and the woman peered at him for a few seconds with narrowed eyes.

"You haven't forgotten…."

"No. I haven't, Lois," Harry informed her. Appearing to almost be insulted, that she thought that he would forget something this important. The woman's eyes locked onto him and she nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd forget about our date," Lois said, mentally slapping herself for her lack of faith.

Harry nodded, since his meeting with Jan got pushed back a bit due to Avenger related business that came up. That was the perils of being a super hero, sometimes the social schedule did not line up. Still he had a feeling that it would be worth the wait.

"You're so busy sometimes, I swear you have to be about ten different people," Lois commented and Iris turned up, to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"You know that would be something, to be ten different people," the woman admitted and Harry looked at her with one of his patented "don't be so absurd" looks but then he shook his head. "Although if you move around at the speed of light, you can somehow find the time."

"Well, you moving at the speed of light would be the only reason why you got a story about three minutes after it broke," Cat offered as she took a donut before Iris ate them all, since Harry had taken control of the Bugle, they had gotten such treats.

"Cat, I told you, I was able to get there quick because I have a really good car," Iris persisted in a patient voice as she shook her head.

Lois smiled, she did not say anything, but she could have sworn that she saw Iris bolt out of here pretty quickly, pretty frequently. She wondered at first if it was due to her mind being the thing that was working at super speed because of too much coffee. Be that as it may, Lois still heard a lot of things that happened. The dark haired woman turned towards Harry.

"So…."

"I'll see you all later," Harry stated and Betty smiled at the very thought. She wouldn't mind seeing a little more of Harry, he did drop by a couple of times a week to see how everything was holding up but he was out of there pretty quickly. Then again, given all of his responsibilities, it went without saying.

Lois watched Harry having decided to tag along with him; she wondered if today would be the day that she could get him to slip up. There was times that she could have sworn that he had a feeling or perhaps knew that she knew, but that could have been because she was paranoid.

The young man walking next to her reached over and taking her hand intertwined their fingers. It was a wonder why people didn't mob him as he walked down the streets of New York City, but she supposed that he had his own tricks to keeping a low profile. Never the less, she was glad to be the one that was on his arm today.

"I heard that your company grossed record profits last quarter and it's making LuthorCorp, OsCorp…WhateverCorp, it's putting them on the ropes," Lois said to him and there was a smile on his face based solely upon this news.

"Think it's Luthor-Osborn right now and well, I don't mean to brag," Harry said to her and Lois raised an eyebrow towards him.

"That's fucking bullshit! You brag all the damned time Harry. Honestly, you act like Tony Stark did before his heart injury. Half the time you act like god's gift to woman, which, is sort of true. But when you're not acting like that. You sort of come off as an insufferably smug genius level asshole, I admit you make it work but still..." The woman argued as she watched him with interest, but Harry could not resist chiming in with a few words of his own.

"Well, you're equally as prideful," Harry fired back with a teasing smile across his face and the dark haired woman narrowed his eyes at him, but before she could banter back, loud angry voices were heard nearby.

Harry craned his neck forward and focused his super hearing towards the sounds. The green eyes of the wizard flashed with loathing as he heard exactly who it was. It was the group formally known as the Friends of Humanity, who admittedly had seen better days, but there were still a few of them who refused to give up their demented dream.

"Don't those idiots ever take the fucking hint?" Lois asked Harry with exasperation in her voice and he offered her a pained smile.

"Obviously, they don't," Harry said to her as he looked over his shoulder to ensure that there was nothing sneaking up behind him.

The goons were backing a young girl up down an alleyway. She was wearing a hooded purple robe that covered her face and she backed off warily much like a trained fighter would, giving them a glare that indicated that they better step back.

"So, you think you're tough, mutant?"

"You idiots, think I'm a mutant?" she asked in a stoic tone of voice, her voice was crisp and there was a warning present in it.

"We don't think! We know! What else would you be, you little FREAK!?" A member of the unnamed racist group against mutants said.

"I think she's going to cry! You know what I mean, Vern?" One of the members of the group stated as he looked at the young girl but she stayed back against the wall, calmly glaring back at them.

"Trust me. You want to leave, before it's too late," The girl commented as she watched them and then her eyes glowed, she was not sure how much longer she could hold back her rage.

"What FREAK Trick are going to do with your eyes now! Oh, are you going to cry?" The man said, he looked like an overgrown walrus as he stepped forward and held a tire iron in his hand. "Well I'll give you something to…."

The tire iron was ripped out of his head, then it smacked him in the face, busting him in the mouth and causing a good number of his teeth to fly out. It had also done the job of knocking him unconscious. Which caused the corpulent man to crash into some trash cans as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You're going to pay for trying to take me down!" She stated and her eyes glowed with even more power. "You don't want to do this! You really don't want to do this, my power is greater than yours!"

She ripped the weapons from their hands, then crushing them into balls like they were tin cans, hurled them with great fury at her enemies. The sound of crunching bones and bodies clanging filled the ally. They'd bitten off a lot more than they could chew.

"Get out of here!"

Harry was even interested in what was happening and Lois was as well. She had never seen anything like this in her life, reality was literally warping around her.

' _Bloody hell! Her magic is more chaotic than Wanda's was,'_ Harry thought as he leaned forward to get a closer look.

' _Seriously? It can't be that bad,'_ Wanda chimed in through the link but everyone around Harry in the streets, screamed as the skies briefly turned red. _'Okay...that's much worse then I thought.'_

Harry took a step forward to speak with her but before he could the girl opened a portal and escaped through it. The wizard's eyes followed her as she disappeared, then he looked over his shoulder towards Lois, she was confused as he was.

He then blinked as he saw a very familiar individual who had a mustache that made him resemble a walrus. He blinked suddenly, he couldn't help but notice the lack of a wedding band, but shaking it off he offered him a swift kick to the groin, then stepped on his head for good measure.

Lois blinked, wondering what the hell that was all about, the more she found out, the less she understood.

* * *

"So, you've had a weird day, but it's nothing compared the last few weeks that I've had," Helena said, seeming to literally appear out of nowhere sitting in a chair across from Harry with her hand underneath her chin. Who was currently sitting at his office desk in the RAO Corporation tower.

"Gang war getting you down?" He questioned, not even bothering to look up at her as he continued to finish up some paperwork. He'd know she was in the building the moment she entered thanks to the wards, but it amused him to see her attempts to get past the rest of his security without being seen.

"The gang war is pretty bad. It's always pretty bad, but it's gotten worse now that the gang war in New York has spilled into Gotham City," Helena informed him, she watched Harry closely, who nodded. "And given that the Gang War in Gotham City is always personal, any attempts on their territory will be considered a threat."

"Anyone that I should look out for?"

Helena was only too prompt to inform him of the details. "Black Mask is the name of the primary mob boss in Gotham City, although there are a few people who are trying to cut in on his territory. One of them is Oswald Cobblepot, who's better known as the Penguin."

Harry had heard about Cobblepot, he'd been around for an extremely long time, in fact longer than Helena's father was. He'd been a big time arms smuggler based out of England, who decided to return to the city of his birth and take it for his own around the same time the original Dark Knight Detective started stalking the night. He had gone toe to toe with the original Batman more than a few times and he was not ready to give up his empire, even if his age was a bit more advanced. It was actually a wonder he was alive, considering the head injury and throat cancer he'd ended up suffering.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked Helena and she shook her head, a smile crossing her face despite the fact that she thought that it shouldn't have been there. The dark haired woman's eyes followed him and he could tell that she was mulling over the situation in her mind. The woman's mind was going a million miles a moment and Harry could appreciate it.

Helena thought that whilst this gang war thing was a challenge, it was something that she had to deal with, even if the Master Planner business being brought into Gotham City complicated things. Yet, her father would have handled it on his own minus outside help. Obviously, the sidekicks didn't count since they were trained in house. The young woman thought about everything that had to be done and everything that she had to do. She understood that having help might not have been the worst thing but her stubbornness overrode all common sense.

"No. I don't need help," Helena stated firmly, but she honestly wondered why she was turning down his help. She placed her hands on the top of her head firmly and leaned back with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Harry asked her again, he always had to prod her to see if she truly needed anything. He could tell that there was some desire for independence but there was a bigger sense that she was in over her head.

"It's not as bad as it could be yet, when it is I'll let you know. Right now, I'm just here to give you a warning," Helena told him and then she paused, before deciding to address the other reason she was here. "Also I'm here to ask you a favor, something that I don't trust anyone else to do."

Harry's interest was grabbed by that one and he looked up towards the young woman. The heiress looked back at him and he raised half of an eyebrow before asking the question. "A favor?"

"Yes, a favor," Helena agreed with him, then she realized how that sounded but she managed to keep her mind on the business at hand. "About a year ago, I took in the daughter of an old friend of my father's after he died."

"That was nice of you," Harry said, wondering where this one was going.

"She has gifts that are much like yours, of the mystical variety," Helena told him in a lowered voice, getting straight to the point.

Harry smiled but kept quiet, he knew how difficult it was for her to admit that she needed help. it was a trait she'd inherited from both of her parents and because she was the god damned Batwoman now, she tried to live up to their example. Even though at times it ended up causing her more trouble than it solved. He kept his emerald green eyes locked on her ice blue ones as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I trust you've heard of the famous mystic Giovanni Zatara?" Helena questioned him and Harry nodded to indicate that he in fact had.

The Sorcerer Supreme had mentioned Zatara when Harry met with him to ask about a reference that he found in a book. He was someone who was also a hero during the same time that Helena's father was or a little bit before. It was during a different time, some historians considered it to be the Silver Age, a second coming of Heroes after the Golden Age of World War 2, when Captain America was active alongside the Invaders.

"Yes, the world lost a great magical mind when he passed on a few years ago," Harry commented in a somber voice as he watched the heiress for her reaction.

"He was murdered, but yes, he was a great man," Helena agreed sounding a bit bitter about that fact as she watched him for his reaction and a somber smile went across Harry's face. "But his daughter has a lot of potential."

Harry thought that they were finally getting around to the point of this meeting. It was extremely hard for her to come out and ask him for help, so she wasn't quite ready to take that next vital step.

"And?" Harry prompted, inviting her to make that next move.

"There is only so much that I could teach her, even with the groundwork that her father gave her," Helena added to Harry and the wizard nodded towards her with a smile. The young billionaire heiress looked at Harry before she added. "Because, as you may have figured out, magic is not my area of comfort or expertise. I have enough of a grounding to recognize it, but I also can't use it. At all."

"And it can do so many wonderful things," Harry offered her and Helena continued to watch him closely, she was trying not to smile, she was trying really hard to keep a smile off of her face.

"Perhaps," Helena agreed, although her tone was very begrudging and Harry could tell that the woman was humoring him. "She's interested in visiting your school."

' _Or perhaps the person running it,'_ Kitty suggested hopefully through the bond link but she could tell that Harry was going to let that one go, at least for right now.

She could sort of tell that there was a smile on Harry's face, but one could ever really say with him.

"Bring her here then, I'll be happy to meet with her," Harry commented to Helena.

"I'll bring her a few days, I'm sure she'll fit in with your school quite well," Helena told Harry and the wizard nodded with a smile crossing his face. She could tell that he was trying to work some of that charm on her and any other day, she might have been a bit more susceptible to it.

"I'm sure she will," Harry said back and she looked at him, before he crisply added. "And if you want to stop by, I'll be more than happy to give you the grand tour."

"I'll keep that in mind," Helena commented, she tried to remain stoic, although Harry could tell by the flashing in her eyes, she was keeping this more in mind.

Harry had business and so did she, so he made sure to say his goodbyes.

With that said and done, he made his way to the side elevator and with a smile crossing over his face, Harry tapped his hand on the side panel. The building, being his own creation, responded to him.

' _One floor down,'_ Harry thought to himself and the elevator shifted.

Technically he could apparate down there, but he knew that sudden teleportation often startled other people. Therefore he made his way down the normal way. On top of that over using your magic tend to make you lazy.

"I take it you've had a productive morning," Jen stated as her way of greeting him. She was actually here to drop off some papers. "So with the restoration of the city complete, naturally someone tried to file a nuisance lawsuit claiming that their lost house and wages was your fault."

Harry sighed and offered one response to that. "Of course they did."

"They don't have a leg to stand on. Legally speaking," Jen informed him. "If this goes to court….well I've got information that this guy purposely got himself injured on the job and then…."

"I get the point," Harry replied with a smile as he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him, but he couldn't help but notice one of his newest interns, the one from Gotham City, out of the corner of his eye.

"He's a real scumbag," Jen said, but then she sighed and moved onto the next point. "Not as bad as Creed though….he suggested that I allow him to continue using the name."

"Well, he's the idiot who didn't trademark it," Harry told Jen but then his voice grew completely serious. "He isn't threatening you, is he?"

Jen decided to cut to the chase. "In a sense he is, but it's nothing that I can't handle."

Harry smiled, he knew that Jen could handle a lot, but he really hoped that she didn't get in too far over her head. Or, at least into a situation where she couldn't handle it.

After saying his goodbye's to Jen, who was in a bit of a hurry herself, the wizard spun around and made his way down the hallway. He saw her standing there. She had red hair that she currently tied back in a ponytail, vivid green eyes, a different shade from Harry's gorgeous emeralds, were behind a pair of glasses. She wore a tight white blouse that wrapped around her ample bust, showcasing her assets and topped it off with a pair of jeans that fit snugly around her tight ass. She finished it all off with a long white lab coat that nearly covered her assets from view.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you," the redhead commented, she nearly flushed from head to toe due to coming face to face with the man himself, even though she'd ran into him a couple of times before.

"Miss Isley, it's a good to see that you've been working hard," Harry told the redhead and she smiled shyly at him, she managed to look him in the eyes this time, which was a distinct improvement from the past two times they'd interacted. At least she wasn't addressing the floor.

Harry smiled, he could sense her nervousness, most females grew rather nervous until they got used to him.

"Well, a company like this, it's….well it's amazing!" Pamela commented as she locked onto his green orbs. It was really hard to look away from them.

"Oh, and in what way is it amazing?"

"Most companies….well they don't care about the environment, I mean you hear about all of the chemicals that OsCorp pumps into the air, thinking that they can make a profit off of them," Pamela told him with a really spirited tone to her voice and Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's one of the reasons that I set up RAO," Harry said to her.

"Right, and it's a good reason….a really good, really good," Pamela said excitedly as she kept her focus on him. She could have sworn that she never rambled this much under any other circumstances but yet here she was, tripping over her tongue and all of her words.

"Well, with bright young minds like yours, I'm sure that we're going to have ideas to go on between now and the end of time," Harry told Pamela and the redhead watched him with wide eyes.

"Sir, the end of time could be a very long time."

"But there's always a chance for progression," Harry offered her and the redhead could not deny this, in fact she nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"Always, always, sir," Pamela agreed with him, she was not about to doubt that fact even for a second.

Harry left her to her project, there were a few other promising females that had taken up residence at RAO. Gwen had a job waiting for her once she graduated from college, although she did not really need to prove herself that much. The Internship at Stark was giving her valuable experience and she would be a valuable member of his team, along with a few others.

Speaking of which, Gwen and Chloe were going to visit a friend of theirs who was flying in from Gotham City and Harry had promised Gwen that he'd put in an appearance. Needless to say, Harry was very intrigued about this woman and he never skipped a meeting, especially if a pretty girl requested he be there.

* * *

"It's been so long, about a year or more right?"

Gwen and Chloe smiled as they thought about it. Gwen was sitting across from a girl in her early twenties, actually thinking about it, she realized that she was exactly twenty years old. She had flowing red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She had a blazing pair of blue eyes that shined expressively. She wore a black shirt that tightened around her body and a nice jean skirt that flowed down her legs, covering them nicely, yet showing them off at the same time. A pair of sandals allowed her nice set of feet to be displayed freely.

"Yes, something like that, you know when my dad and your day talked about….well their jobs, we hung out but that's been less and less often lately," Gwen commented with a sigh.

The redhead did not want to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Well, the last time I saw you, he wasn't on the scene for that long, but now he's becoming really well known," the redhead stated, hinting at the direction she wanted the topic to go and Gwen decided to play dumb, at least for the moment. A smile crossed her face as she looked at the redhead in front of her.

"I really don't know who you're talking about," Gwen commented and Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly who I'm talking about," The redhead said.

"Spider-Man?"

"No, not that dweeb!" The redhead snapped, she was amused and annoyed by the games that Gwen was playing, although that allowed her to stretch her brain. "I'm talking about him! You know faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, he's able to leap tall buildings in a single bound….you know, Arcane!"

"Oh! That guy," Gwen commented in a half dismissive voice, knowing full well the effect that it would have on the redhead.

"That guy? That guy!" Barbara asked and Gwen smiled at her, it was one of those knowing smiles.

"Barbara! There's super heroes all over this city. It's not like he stands out," Gwen offered with a smile, having fun screwing with her friend's head.

Barbara shook her head, some people just didn't get it.

"He's saved a lot of people, he's inspired a lot more and he's made a lot of criminals shit their pants in fear," Barbara said in a gushing voice.

"Don't tell me you have a shrine to him?" Chloe said in a teasing voice.

' _Don't you?'_ Gwen countered and Chloe looked at her sharply with narrowed eyes.

' _Quiet you!'_ Chloe snapped and then she added with a smile across her face. _'Besides! That wasn't a shrine, that was a carefully constructed tribute. There's a difference.'_

' _Which is?'_ Gwen asked, unable to resist needling Chloe just a tiny bit more.

' _There...there just is!'_ Chloe snapped again as she threw her head back and sighed in exasperation.

Perhaps, it was just Barbara's imagination but she had this feeling that she had been missing out on a conversation between the two of them. It was farfetched to think that they had some kind of telepathic link but then again, she came from Gotham City, where the far fetch often went hand in hand with reality.

"Sorry, I'm late."

This caused Gwen and Chloe to sit up straight and they turned in their chairs to see Harry standing there behind them.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I swear! You get off on sneaking up on young girls," Chloe stated crossly to Harry, with narrowed eyes. His sudden appearance was causing her heart to race a mile a minute. At this rate she was going to develop a heart condition or super powers, probably both.

Harry went behind her, which caused the young blonde to shiver and Harry leaned in with a smile, before he whispered in her ear.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it," Harry whispered so close to her ear that his warm breath brushed against it, which caused Chloe to shiver, especially given the fact that his tongue was so close to her ear. The things that Harry could do with that tongue, it had been proven to Chloe time and time again.

Chloe was not going to pretend that she did not like it, rather she offered a smile.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Gwen stated, as she stood up to give him a hug, her breasts pressing against his chest and her lips coming a few inches away from his. She paused and saw Barbara's bemused and somewhat amused expression, so Gwen figured that an explanation of some sort might be in order. "Harry, this is Barbara Gordon, she's from Gotham City, and nearly as smart as I am."

"Just nearly?" Barbara mouthed, but she shook her head, as Gwen was obviously trying to rile her up.

"Barbara, this is Harry Potter," Gwen commented, watching for the redhead's eyes to flash with recognition and become wide eyed, naturally the desire effect was achieved a moment later.

"I know….we met a couple of months back actually," Barbara said as she looked at him. "Seriously, Gwen, you're dating Harry Fucking Potter?"

"You'd be surprised how often that I get that," Harry commented, and this was true more so in this world, where he actually managed to create his own fame, rather than be branded a savior with too many hyphens in his title by a world composed completely of dunderheads. He enjoyed the fame that he created on his own, without any intervention.

"Well you must get it a lot, for good reason though, I mean everyone knows who you are, you're on the cover of every magazine in the world," Barbara stated, enjoying a chance to get to know Harry a bit more after their brief meeting.

Harry closed his eyes with a brief smile crossing his face.

"Surely, you're…."

"Exaggerating? No, I'm not exaggerating," Barbara told him in an excited voice as she tried to get a hold of herself. Granted, she didn't try too hard, but her heart was beating a bit more heavily than normal as she was coming face to face with a true living legend.

"I think you might be exaggerating just a little bit," Harry said holding his pointer finger and thumb up with a small amount of space between them with a smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, but it's really not a problem, because Harry deserves it, for all of the hard work that he does," Gwen commented and Barbara nodded, she would not be foolish enough to dispute that.

"So what brings you to New York, Barbara?" Harry asked her.

Barbara was glad that he asked. "Well, Gotham City, it's not exactly a place where one can get much rest and relaxation…..you know with all of the gang wars, costumed criminals, and police corruption that's going on over there."

"And you came to New York to get away from that?" Harry asked but he then whistled. It must have been bad, really bad in Gotham City to consider that New York was a step up.

"Well, that sounds bad when you think about it,' Barbara admitted with a slight whistle as she shook her head. "But you can't deny that….well, you can't deny that things are getting really bad in Gotham City. Even more so considering that there's….that there's, some criminal from your city causing even more trouble."

Harry smiled and it was pained one, he got exactly what Barbara was talking about immediately, even though she continued to press on.

"This Master Planner, he must be big time if no one could catch him," Barbara continued but then she dropped to a whisper. "He must be getting cocky through, thinking that he could handle what's happening in Gotham City. The criminals there aren't like the criminals in other places."

Harry remembered Helena's warning; the fact was that the Master Planner's little side trip into New York could bring criminals from Gotham City here. New York had more of their share of costumed criminals and gang warfare, on top of an alien invasion every other Tuesday, so to add the fun and games that was Gotham City into the situation, well that was just asking for trouble.

Of course, trying to figure out what the Master Planner was up to, that was something that Harry had not quite determined. There was just something about this situation that was causing him to stand up and take a clearer notice of everything that was going on around him.

He enjoyed the day off a bit more, getting to know Barbara, although he had a feeling that he'd learn even more about her in the coming weeks.

* * *

To say a warehouse was in one of the worst parts of New York was saying something, but this warehouse was in one of the worst parts of New York. Hell's Kitchen really was in fact that bad.

The criminal showed up and the fact that no one batted an eye when they saw him arrive indicated that the people of New York were very desensitized to everything that was happening around them. They were not going to even bat one eyelash when they saw a man dressed in a white suit with a black mask over his face. The mask had rough features shaped like a skull although cold dead eyes that stared out of the mask didn't help matter much either. He cracked his knuckles together and then the man took a step forward, leading his men into warehouse itself.

"That son of a bitch better not double cross us," The man stated, as he fingered a gun that was in his jacket. He had come all the way to New York after this Master Planner bastard messed with one of his shipments. He got enough grief from that ugly bastard Cobblepot, he didn't need some mysterious Master Planner trying to fuck with him. "He said to meet us here, so don't try anything until we know the score."

"Yes, sir, Black Mask," one of his subordinates stated as he bowed his head.

Black Mask waited, soon enough, he would come face to face with someone. There was a stirring in the shadows, as a man walked out of them. He had a flat top haircut and a grim face, dressed in a pinstripe suit. He looked like he walked out of a 1930s Gangster Movie.

"Gentlemen, good evening," the man said as he looked at Black Mask.

"Hammerhead, I presume," Black Mask gruffly stated to the mobster.

"Ah, can't put one past ya," Hammerhead said as he turned towards his bodyguards, both of them looking intense. "Anyway, we've got a problem, the boss has got a problem, and his problem is your problem as well."

"Yes, that fucking Master Planner, he stepped into my territory," Black Mask grumbled as he could see a look of what might have been sympathy cross the face of the grizzled gangster.

"Silvermane has run New York for years, and it's bad enough that Fisk has taken over, but now we've got to worry about this Master Planner mook," Hammerhead stated as he looked at Black Mask. "When I get my hands on him, well it will be curtains for him, see."

Black Mask nodded, he did in fact see. His eyes flashed with fury as he thought about everything, how his plans had gotten screwed up. That shipment was important, technology that could be used to jam communication equipment, it would even allow them to fly under the nose of the Bat.

Now that the Master Planner had it, which made things even more frustrating. The criminal cracked his knuckles as he leaned back.

"So tell me what you have in mind?" Black Mask asked and Hammerhead smiled, he was waiting for this question.

He had plans, big plans, and even plans that would eventually displace his boss to allow him to become the number one top gun in town.

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Some Call it Magic

**Chapter 12: Some Call it Magic.**

"You have the skills, you just need the technique to go alongside of it."

Nico closed her eyes for a half second, then opening them watched as Harry demonstrated what he called a simple spell. Of course, given that he was Harry Potter, he would be able to make even the simplest spells look utterly complex. That was just what he did, that was just how he rolled. The young magic user in training watched him carefully taking close note of his every action.

"You can definitely do this," Harry assured her with full confidence in his voice and she smiled in spite of herself.

The Star Child putting such faith in her, well that just meant that she didn't want to let him down for even a second. She would strike the target and obliterate it utterly. Technically, this was a spell meant to incapacitate an enemy, but put the proper amount of power behind a spell like this and it was bound to pack quite a punch.

"Okay, I can if you say I can," Nico remarked as her eyes flooded with both the adoration she had for him and her determination to please him. Her pleasure at having his undivided attention was obvious as she prepared to cast the spell.

Karolina watched quietly from where she sat with Kara, Alison and Wanda in the back of the room. Wanda in particular had her full attention focused on the lesson between Harry and Nico. It was nothing like the lessons that she had gone through with Harry, but then again, her magic was far different than most. There was a much more chaotic element to it and they had to carefully work with that factor every step of the way forward.

Which given how chaotic magic could be on its own, that was most certainly saying something, it was most certainly saying quite a lot.

"She'll do well, since its Harry teaching her," Alison commented, she was enjoying some much needed downtime. She felt that her touring schedule was a lot better now that Harry took control of her management. At least he had a sense and perception of time, which her former manager seemed to lack. He was not hurrying her off to different locations all across the country with little time for her to adjust and catch her breath.

"Yes, she will," Kara agreed with a smile.

"He is really great," Karolina commented as she surveyed him with a dreamy gaze. The girl's fantasies were getting rather intense as she followed his progress with a smile.

"He is better than great," Kara corrected the other blonde as she listened to the radio, even though the volume was set fairly low. And thankfully for her that it was, as the next song that came on almost made her eardrums bleed with how awful it was.

"What is that?" Karolina asked, wrinkling her nose as she heard that noise, it wasn't fit to be called music, bombarding her ears. Wanda was about ready to hex the radio on sheer principle, but it wasn't the poor radio's fault that such an awful abomination was playing over the air waves. Still what she was hearing, she didn't like at all.

Alison decided to enlighten them on the situation, although the knowledge of it's existence pained her. "That is the latest hit from Dustin Kieber, the new golden child of the pop music industry."

"It's hideous! Can't you see how fake and phony that song is! It has no heart in it! It's just mass produced to brain wash teenage girls!" Kara ranted as put her hands over her ears, to help block out the pain it was causing her. "Jor-El could have produced better music!"

"...Ouch," Wanda whispered, knowing Kara's opinion on Jor-El fairly well.

"Yes, his music….is popular despite its lack of quality," Alison said with thinly veiled disdain.

"You mean because it sucks!" Kara spat crossly, then crossed her arms over her chest. She was insulted that this tool bumped Alison's latest hit down to number two, even though the pop star herself was taking it in stride.

"You know, he's going to sell millions with music like that," Wanda commented in a completely stone cold serious voice and Kara glared intensely at the older girl. "And by millions, naturally I mean millions of ear plugs."

Kara relaxed a slight bit, she would have to agree with that, someone like that would sell millions of ear plugs so that all the sane people in the world could block out that hideously awful music. She knew that the song had to be over now, although it had already been on for several moments.

Back with Harry and Nico, Harry held her with his hands on her waist, her shirt was riding up a little bit so his bare hands barely pressed against her naked flesh as he situated her. Still the minor touch of his hand against her bare flesh caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Just focus," Harry breathed into her ear so only she could hear him. "You have to become one with your powers and everything flows more naturally from there. Just believe and do."

Nico Minoru believed and with her hand glowing brightly, she did. A careening force blasted outwards from her hand to impact against the target and send it hurtling backwards to smash against the wall behind it.

Karolina watched with a smile, the adoration never once leaving her eyes. "He is a good teacher."

"Good? He's the best!" Kara corrected the girl insistently. Kitty joined them at that point in time, walking in through the training room door.

"Hey, Kitty, how are you doing?" Harry asked, offering his girlfriend a hug and then giving her a nice long kiss, which she returned. It was so intense that Kitty almost forgot what she was doing and nearly lost control of her powers due to the emotional overload. Yet, she was able to shake it off and return herself back to reality or what passed as reality for her.

"Your guest is here to see you," Kitty informed him with a professional tone to her voice and now Harry was even more interested. He'd been waiting for one of the newest members of his school to join them and he could not wait to meet up with her.

"Nico, you did well today, take a break, you've earned it," Harry stated to her before he left the room and Wanda joined him, thinking that she desperately needed to escape the noise on the radio. It seemed like they were playing a never ending loop of aggravating noise.

"Those Keiber songs make me want to check myself back into the Asylum," Wanda said and Harry offered her a sympathetic smile. Making their way forwards they stopped when they saw Jean standing near the stairway, obviously having been waiting for Harry.

"So, now they're just being delivered to your door," Jean stated with mirth dancing in her eyes as she said that, Harry and Wanda laughed briefly before becoming serious as they made their way down the steps.

Standing there was a girl about sixteen years of age. Her sleek dark hair went down past her shoulders. The girl had the most alluring set of blue eyes that glowed with a stunning amount of passion towards Harry. She wore a black top that was modest but fit snugly around her pert teenage breasts. The jeans she wore offered a hint, a tease of an amazing set of legs.

"You must be Zatanna," Harry said to the dark haired beauty and she smiled at his acknowledgment.

"Yes, I am," She stated as she got her first up close and personal glimpse of Harry Potter. Helena had mentioned Harry before, she'd mentioned him a lot actually, but she had skipped out on several details that Zatanna thought to be extremely relevant.

"Welcome to the Shining Light Academy," Harry offered the young woman, who smiled and nodded graciously, hoping that he didn't notice her checking him out.

"I'm glad to be here," Zatanna said graciously and she said that statement with the utmost honesty. Taking a look around the school, she was kind of overwhelmed at first, she wasn't going to lie about that fact either. With good grace and an attempt at trying to keep it cool, she allowed Harry to lead her around the school.

"I'm glad to have you here," Harry said. "I understood its rough since your father died."

"Yes, it was, the first few months, thankfully Helena took me in, so things weren't too bad," Zatanna informed him as he walked beside her.

"This is Wanda Maximoff and next to her is Jean Grey," Harry informed the younger girl as he made introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zatanna," Jean offered her as she extended her hand in greeting and the younger girl took it, after shaking hands, Wanda and Zatanna did the same thing.

"It's good to meet you as well," Zatanna told Jean and she decided to ask the next question, mostly to get it over with. "So, only girls at the school?"

"Yes, it's the premier academy for gifted female students, even though that some would like to claim differently," Jean commented in a bright and bubbly voice.

' _I'll pretend that I didn't hear that,'_ Emma stated in a light tone, although there was something about what was going on that amused her, at least for the moment. She closed her eyes, then connected her mind with Harry's so she could get a better visual of what was happening.

Zatanna looked at Harry and there was a sense that she wanted to ask something of him, but she couldn't spit it out straight away.

"So…."

"It's okay Zatanna, if I'm going to train you, you should feel at ease to ask me anything," Harry offered her gently and she relaxed at his words, feeling that she could trust Harry beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Yeah, there's something I want to ask you….it's about my father's books, most of them got lost or were stolen," Zatanna stated and she could tell that Harry was all ears. "Helena tracked some of them down, but others….others she can't even find."

It must be serious when the World's Greatest Detective could not find anything, that much Harry was willing to gamble the farm on.

"Well….I'm more than happy to help you," Harry said and he decided to jump straight into the investigation. "Do you happen to have one of his books?"

"Yes, got it in my bag," Zatanna told him eagerly, glad that she took Helena's suggestion to bring it.

"I'm going to establish a tracking array, and with any luck, we'll be able to find all of the books before they fall into the hands of anyone undesirable," Harry told the girl who nodded happily in agreement. That sounded like a plan to her, better than anything that she could think of really. Harry was already getting down to business and that was something that she could appreciate.

"First, I'm going to run a scan over this book, to try and find any established patterns of magic that might match those on the other books," Harry said as he began to teach her process.

"Right," Zatanna nodded her head as she watched him eagerly, Harry began to make complicated hand movements as he tried to get things done.

Harry was intrigued by his findings, the books were on the move and now it was time to track them down.

* * *

"You know the score! We get our hands on the stuff before Master Planner does and we get one up on him after what happened in Gotham!" Black Mask told his gang and all of them nodded at his words. None of them were foolish enough to go against him because he could take them out like they were nothing and to him, they were nothing, they were less than nothing in fact. He barked his orders out angrily in a voice that left no room for argument. "So get going!"

"Right, right, boss, sure," One of the members of the gang stated, before he nearly tripped but thankfully he was able to maintain some form of balance. And it was a good thing he did, because Black Mask had shot his men for a lot less than tripping.

Black Mask waited, his men weren't the brightest in the box but they were good for throwing bodies into the line of fire if the Bat showed up. He managed to go toe to toe with the original Batman during the end of his run and managed to put a beating on him. Granted, Black Mask found himself on the inside of Blackgate for seven years but he returned recently with a vengeance.

They were here for a particular shipment and one of his men busted open the crate. He rifled through the books as if he was expecting to find something else below them.

"Books?"

"Yes, books! Something that you illiterates wouldn't recognize if they smacked you in the face," Black Mask stated in a snide tone and his men looked at him, shaking their heads. He knew that these fools would bungle everything if he left them to their own devices. He had to guide them, step by step.

His hair stood up on the back of his neck suddenly and the crime boss looked over his shoulder but saw nothing.

' _Yes, that's right, dance puppets, dance, dance like puppets on a string.'_

There was another chaotic element that showed up in the background and he smiled like a Cheshire cat. He had been looking for that accursed spell book for a long time but so far, three shipments and no luck. After Zatara's estate got ransacked during his murder, the books got lost when the people behind it scattered. He had been after those books for a lot longer than that actually and now all he had to do was wait for these men to shift through the books.

He stood there, with malevolent blue eyes and dark hair, with two strands of hair pointing up like they were devil horns. He clutched his hands together as he watched the situation. He was dressed in a suit and he had a cat familiar standing dutifully by his side. He needed no introduction but his name was Klarion the Witch Boy, he was the full on personification of chaos magic.

Now just he needed the book to bring a new brand of chaos upon the world and he was not famed for his patience.

"The real goods have to be here!" Black Mask snapped, he was about ready to wrap his hands around the necks of his goons if they failed him even a little bit. They all gave a grimace as they prepared to suffer the consequences for their failure and they ripped the warehouse apart in their haste to find what he was looking for.

"We're looking boss! We're looking but it ain't here!" One of the thugs commented in a panicked voice, nearly tripping over his words and Black Mask glared at him in anger.

Klarion rubbed his hands as he saw it lying. It was just within his reach, he was this close to wrapping his hand around it.

"Hey boss! Look at this funny book!"

Power glowed obviously from the book, causing Klarion to be both excited and agitated. He didn't know if the book was supposed to act in such a way, in fact he was about to lunge forward and grab it but there was some instinct that held him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Black Mask demanded as he watched thug in question. There was no question about it, the gangster was about to step into some previously uncharted waters and he was not sure how much he liked where this was heading.

"I don't….I don't know, I can feel the power, and it feels great!" The goon cried out, his pupils dilated as the spirits in the book called out to him, ensnaring his mind and bewitching his senses.

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't have power!" Black Mask demanded.

The goon's eyes glowed strangely, he had been in Gotham City for years, he'd been shunted around from gang after gang, year after year.

Klarion got excited, he was intrigued to see what would happened. Granted, it wasn't going as he planned but who needed plans when there was chaos like this happening. His eyes glowed as he watched it progressing and a smile crossed his face.

"I have the power now! And you're nothing but a bunch of ants!" The goon stated as his eyes and hands glowed with eldritch flames. Floating up a foot into the air, he reared his hands backed and fired them forwards with a rapid fury.

The bolts of energy struck the goons and literally turned them into ants. The goon smiled as he looked at the open book floating in front of him, he was never going to let this bad boy go! He felt more at ease and more confident, his bloodlust growing as he watched the insects crawl beneath his feet.

"Oh you thought, you thought that I couldn't have power! But no, I have power now and it feels great!" the goon yelled at the top of his lungs as he floated a step backwards.

It was at that point Harry burst through the warehouse door, followed by Wanda, Zatanna, and Jean. The quartet slid to a stop, their mouths open in shock.

"Well, this is where you tracked the book, isn't it?" Zatanna asked Harry, looking over her shoulder towards him, but there was a sense that there was something in the air that should not have been.

"Yes, this is where….this is where we tracked the book," Harry said, the full consequences of not getting here in time reaching his mind, as he scrambled to piece together a Plan B.

' _I'm going to hazard a guess that someone beat you to the punch,'_ Jean thought, as she heard weird chaotic thoughts in her mind that was extremely hard to piece together.

The fact that there were numerous cars levitating above the ground lent a certain amount of credence to that fact. Harry sighed, he should have known that this was coming and planned accordingly, now he had to play catch up.

Klarion saw the Star Child arrive and grinned wickedly, he'd wanted to match wits with him for some time.

* * *

"So, on a scale of about one to Armageddon, how bad of a situation are we facing currently?" Jean asked, deferring to Wanda, Zatanna, and Harry due to their magical expertise.

Zatanna's statement was breathless as she answered, although she felt as if it was only right to take some of the blame given that it was her father's book.

"Given that this is an untrained magical user? It's bad, very bad," Zatanna informed the group and Harry let out an extremely prominent sigh. Jean followed the first question with a second.

"How bad is bad?"

"Really bad! That how bad!" Zatanna told her with a great deal of urgency in her voice and Harry felt the need to face palm, at least for a second. They were stepping into really dangerous waters and he had no idea if he was going to be able to get out of this one.

Harry scanned the area for any chaotic magical traces but it was like trying to find a drop of water in the Ocean.

"There's Chaos magic everywhere, it shouldn't be….like this...there's no way it should be this bad," Wanda said as she tried to do her own scan , but came up with more of the same. "But…."

"Everyone on your guard. We're going to be stepping into dangerous waters, so expect anything to possible happen," Harry told the group urgently and it turned out that his hunch was pretty much spot on.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he took in the person who'd gotten hold of the book. He knew one thing for certain, getting the book out of his hands, that was going to be easier said than done.

He took a step forward, and then made a mad dash for the book. It was a good idea in theory but a lot less sound in practice. He was able to grab hold of the book, only for it to blasted out of his hands.

' _And that leaves a mark,'_ Harry thought to himself as he nursed his burned fingers and tried to regain his bearings. He was going to go for the book one more time, consequences be damned.

Harry pushed himself forward, hands almost on the book, but he saw magical energy beams shoot out towards him, so he was forced to dodge quickly out of the way by diving off to the side.

"Don't you get it! Don't you get it! I'm not some dime store thug! I am pure power personified! I am the master of all this magic! I am the supreme sultan of spells….I am CHAOS!"

"Really, your just going to call yourself Chaos? How much more lame can you get," Wanda stated dryly as she blasted him with a hex bolt which sent him flying.

She knew that he would not go down from just that, it was too easy, too clean, therefore it was not about to happen. She waited for him to make his move and sure enough, the thug didn't disappoint, sending a series of super powerful hexes at them. The multicolored lights cut through the air and the group smartly dodged to the side.

"He's drunk on his power!" Zatanna stated urgently as she took decisive action. "DLEIHS!"

She put up a shield that blocked the attack, but sent them sliding from the impact. However, being sent sliding back was a few shades better than being ripped to shreds.

"You think….you mean getting to….oh that's….that's giving me a headache," Jean commented, there was something extremely chaotic that was interfering with the Phoenix Force, which was chaotic in its own right, and her own thought patterns. Jean could not put her finger on what it was however, but then again, she could barely keep her own mind under control right now.

Klarion studied the situation, excitement bubbling in the core of his very being with what was going on, soon the power would be his but he was going to let this loon take a test run and burn himself out first, which would be soon. Plus, he wanted to see how the Star Child handle it.

Harry understood what Jean was talking about immediately, he could sense another presence off in the distance and most likely it was a presence that shouldn't be here. He locked on the magical energy signature and fired off a bludgeoning spell. In fact, he sent three of them firing off towards it and the three shots careened through a shield with a terrifying amount of force.

The enemy in question took a bolt of force straight to the midsection and was sent flying backwards into a wall. Yelling out in fury he sent his own bolt of energy hurtling towards Harry, who was able to get a shield up just in the nick of time. He skidded backwards from the spell hammering against his barrier and it forced him onto his knees. However, this allowed Wanda to jump into the fight and fire off another hex bolt.

She was careful not to amp up the power too much, because that could cause reality to shatter around them if her chaotic magic met head on with this other force of chaotic magic. Still, she got in a good enough shot, which allowed Harry to jump into the air at super speed.

The book flew from the hands the thug and Harry tried to snatch the book out of the air, before it flew into the hands of someone else. The wizard barely missed grabbing hold of it and it landed directly on the ground at his feet. Only for a blistering shield of electricity to pop up around it, in order to keep it from his grasp.

"A noble effort, but I think that I'll be taking that book," A sadistic voice commented as the devil horned brat appeared in a flash of light, taking them off guard.

"Okay, I'll bite, who is that guy?" Jean asked.

Harry smiled although it was a pained one. "His name is Klarion, the little bitch boy, he's a manifestation of all things that are chaos."

"Well, well, the fabled Star Child has heard of me! I'm touched," Klarion stated with a sneer, after biting off an angry retort at being called a little bitch, he raised his hands high into the air and blasted several bolts of energy towards his adversaries which Harry and his girls had the sense to avoid by scattering.

Klarion's eyes flashed with malice as he levitated some items into the air. There was something protecting the book so that no one could touch it.

"What's happening to me?" The mook asked in a pained voice.

"You've overdosed on magic, too bad for you," Klarion mockingly cooed as the thug looked about fit to burst.

Harry meanwhile prepared himself for quite the fight.

* * *

He had to go forward and get his hands on the book before the manifestation of all things internet troll did. Nothing else mattered, he could take that fact to the bank.

"You've been trained by Strange?" Klarion asked as he tried to blast Harry but the emerald eyed youth dodged the attack. Another blast, another duck, then a block and Harry sent the attack hurling back towards him. Two spells shot through the air and connected with each other, causing a backfire that Harry had to block with a shield to prevent innocent bystanders from being waffled by. "The guy is good…..but I'm the master of chaos!"

"Master of running your mouth as well," Harry deadpanned, all things considered, he was really not in the mood to deal with any of this shit, at all. The spells kept coming and Harry had to put out a lot of fires. The book remained off to the side, so there was one thing he could take solace in and that was the fact Klarion hadn't grabbed the book, at least not yet.

Wanda smiled, so he wanted chaos, well she'd give him chaos. She usually didn't blast anyone too hard with her powers, for fear it would shatter them into millions of little microscopic pieces. Or rewrite reality or any number of messed up shit, that was always a huge possibility as well.

Of course, with this guy throwing around chaos energy like there was no tomorrow, there was always a danger of something like that happening anyways. So, throwing the most dangerous attack that she felt safe throwing, Wanda hurled a hex bolt at Klarion's head. He lazily blocked it like she was nothing but she kept up her attacks like a dog on a bone.

"Oh come now! You're going to have to do better than that!" Klarion jeered in a mocking voice as he enchanted several stone gargoyles on a nearby rooftop, then sicced them on Wanda.

Jean used a telekinetic blast to crush one of them and stop the others in their tracks, which allowed Harry to swoop in to take another one out, thanks to her telekinesis keeping it at bay. Harry's heat vision was good enough to disintegrate one of the other gargoyles, then he clapped his hands together hard and caused the remaining gargoyles to crumble to dust like they were nothing as the shockwave washed over them at point blank range.

' _So any idea how to take this guy down Harry?'_ Jean thought to Harry but she could tell that his concentration was at a fever pitch.

' _I'm thinking about it. I'll let you know when I'm ready to pull a rabbit out of my hat or something,'_ Harry thought to her gently, it was just another Thursday for him, but he was trying to do his best to make sure nobody died in the process.

' _Okay, I got you,'_ Jean thought as smashed apart a second set of gargoyles by bashing their heads together.

Klarion's mind was a maelstrom of chaos, it was hard for anyone who could read minds to get a decent lock on it, not that they wanted to. It was a chore to even delve a tiny bit into that mind and he was starting to lose his cool. Especially when Harry managed to block his every move.

"I've got it! No! This is my book!" Klarion yelled out like he was about to have a temper tantrum, as he tried to push his way through the energy field but it was giving him a hell of a time.

' _Good. He's losing his temper, then again, so am I,'_ Harry thought as he cracked his knuckles. There was no question about it, there was something problematic going on here and he was going to find out what it was. In addition to Harry blocking off Klarion, the book was blocking off the both of them. It seemed like the book had a life of its own.

' _I'd stay focused if I was you,'_ Jean suggested to Harry and there was a sense that he'd just given her an extremely dirty look, at least this much she sensed through the link.

' _Yes, thanks Jean,'_ Harry thought with a smile.

Klarion saw Wanda standing beneath him as she kept firing towards him. Her very presence was causing him to become severely pissed off and his demeanor changed to something more cold blood and dangerous.

"You insolent brat! You don't know what chaos is!"

"I'm not the insolent brat here! You're like eight years old, maybe ten tops!" Wanda shouted as she kept hammering him with hex blasts, backing him off slowly under the barrage. She was holding the line and keeping him from moving forwards. She was trying to get him to lose his cool because it was hard to control that kind of magic when you did.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Klarion blasted her with a dissimulating hex or at least he tried to, but Wanda was a few steps ahead of her. She sensed the danger and adjusted quickly, dodging out of the way. She had to keep at least four or five steps ahead of him.

Zatanna felt like her nerves were on a hair trigger. She had to get to the book! She so had to get to the book, before time ran out! Taking a deep breath she raced towards it. Klarion tried to block her progress with two stone statues. They stood over her tall and imposing and she tried to recall everything that she was taught.

Chaos reigned around her as Zatanna prepared to disable the statues.

"You idiot! You're going to rip apart half of the city!" Wanda yelled as she tried to nail him with another series of hex bolts.

"Just half?" Klarion asked in a mock insightful voice, before he howled madly. "My! My! My! I must be losing my touch if it's only half of the city that I'm ripping apart!"

Klarion shook his head and he knew one thing, this girl, she was holding back and it was infuriating to him.

"You can't beat me! Let's face facts, you can't beat me," Klarion commented his eyes wide with rage as he arched his back to dodge another attack. "I'd give up! If I was you."

"You're not me," Wanda stated in a heated tone as her eyes glowed and she once again tried to rip him apart.

"That much is obvious," Klarion snapped at her angrily, only to notice a silver orb flying through the air towards him. He caught it in his hand and looked down towards it with narrowed eyes that were filled with irritation. "And what's that supposed to do?"

"Something like this," Harry stated as he whistled and a blast of stored magical energy was released that fried Klarion's hands. Every nerve ending he had spasmed in agony and he howled it out for the world to hear.

Harry would have liked to use orbs like that more often, but they took a long time to make and were expensive as fuck to create. He was working on a way to streamline the process but that took far longer than he could have thought.

Klarion screamed as Harry managed to get his hands on the book. It blistered his hands but he had to keep hold of it. He flung open the book and Klarion's familiar, hidden in the shadows up until this point, howled, and hissed.

Harry just needed to find the right spell to banish this little turd.

"No! No! No!" Klarion yelled in frustration stomping his feet as he felt something pull on him but he fought it, he was not going down that easily.

' _Wanda! Blast his cat with all you've got!'_ Harry thought to her. _'It's his anchor to this world.'_

' _One blasted cat, coming up,'_ Wanda agreed as she raised her hands and smiled. She was looking forward to this in some perverse way and she fired off an energy blast from her hands.

The blasted cat was in fact blasted and Klarion screamed as this was the final straw needed to pull him back to an unholy dimension.

Harry thought that this could have gone much worse, he was pretty sure that New York was returning to normal or what passed as normal for New York.

He turned to Zatanna, who bit her lip nervously, wondering if he was going to be critical. The pause was unsettling but as it turned out, anticipation was far worse than the actual event.

"Good job out there. A bit rough around the edges, but we'll work on it," Harry stated as he handed Zatanna her father's book. There was still a sense that there was something really wrong with it. But with any luck, they would be able to track down the others.

"I think that's pretty glowing praise coming from Harry," Wanda said and Zatanna could not help it, she grinned.

* * *

"So are all of your days like this?" Zatanna asked in an awed tone, she was not going to lie, she was looking forward to the excitement to come. The rush of adrenaline was very enticing to say the least and it got her heart pumping in a way that she never thought was possible.

Jean offered the dark haired girl a smile. "That's a pretty slow day for us, actually."

If this was slow, Zatanna was eagerly anticipating what an exciting day meant. The thought of what was going to come, well it just had to make her smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to enjoy this place," Zatanna said and Harry grinned at her.

"I think you'll fit in great," Harry said to her as she returned his grin.

' _If you're female and attractive, hard not to fit in there,'_ Jean thought in amusement as she stepped back. She was actually teaching some of the younger students today, which was a responsibility that she took extremely seriously all things considered.

"So when do we start our lessons?" Zatanna asked Harry and his smile grew wider as he focused on the young magic user.

"There is no time like the present, isn't there?" Harry asked her and she smiled. "But, after today, I think we should rest."

She laughed, if that was not the truth, she had no idea what was. "Yeah, we do need a break."

Harry smiled, that much was for sure, that much was always for sure the more that he thought about it. Then again, taking a break was something that was more easily said than done for him, especially when there seemed to be so much to do.

"M'gann, could you please show Zee to her room?" Harry asked the Martian Girl.

"It'd be my pleasure," M'gann said eagerly, happy to help she motioned for Zatanna to follow, as she led her off to the room that had been set up for her.

Zatanna followed, she was sure that she would get some more time with Harry before too long. He was going to be teaching her about magic, which was far more than backwards spell casting as she found out.

"Harry?" Nico asked nervously and Harry turned around to see the young Japanese girl standing there waiting for him. "Can I….can I talk to you in private for a second?"

There was a look of apprehension on her face but also a sense of excitement in her eyes. Harry could figure out what was going on here and to be honest, he looked forward to it. He stared Nico down and the young girl bit down on her lip as she kept her eyes on him, butterflies flapping in her stomach.

"Of course," Harry told her as he allowed the young magic user to lead him off. He could tell that she felt like she walking on quicksand and nervous about what she was going to say to him. He tried to convey to her with a smile that there was nothing to worry about.

Nico smiled, she had thought about this, thought about whether or not she was a worthy offering for the Star Child. He seemed more approachable than most of the girls thought and while they plotted about how they were going to make their move, maybe she was going to take decisive action. She had been training within him for a few months, so naturally she felt like she knew him better than most.

"Sooo, I want to think you for training me," Nico said as she nervously reached forward and traced his chest muscles through his shirt.

"It's no problem," Harry stated as he gave his honest appraisal. "I saw you handle your staff, you're handling it even better than before."

Nico's mind had obviously been corrupted when she was at the Academy, because she was thinking about handling a very different staff than the one that she had been handling in the past. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the rush coming from her loins. She kept her breathing steady and she trailed her fingers downwards.

"Yes, but I want to thank you! I mean really thank you!" Nico stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned towards him, giving him a sensual kiss. Her burning hot lips met his in a gesture that he eagerly returned.

Harry's tongue dove into her mouth and she closed her eyes, allowing the organ to brush against hers and that was the best feeling in the world. Nico's heart skipped a couple of additional beats as Harry continued to deepen this kiss and she leaned in closer towards him. Yes, this was completely amazing but Harry was not done with her, far from it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she closed her eyes tight, as he lifted her up and pushed her onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked but his hands were on her bare waist and his touch caused shivers to go up her spine.

"Yes, I want….I need this!" Nico begged him as she closed her eyes and his fingers skimmed her waist band, before they were about travel down to further pleasure her.

She needed this! She wanted this! She was going to get this!

His kiss was amazing, as he pulled her shirt off to expose her pert breasts to his eyes. Then the real fun was about to commence.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Nico closed her eyes and allowed his lips to explore down her body. It started on the side of her neck and then it worked down to her shoulder blade as her top was pulled off.

Harry smiled as he worked down her smooth flesh and kept kissing the side of her waist. He pushed his fingers down between her legs and felt her juices dribble onto his fingers. They were a delight to be had for sure and he wanted to ensure that she had everything, every little taste of him.

"Mmm," Harry breathed as he took her juices to his mouth and sucked his fingers dry.

He felt her dripping mound with his fingers, tracing the bare and shaven flesh. He took his fingers into his mouth and sucked the delicious juices off of them. He savored every moment.

Nico felt her center dampen and she reached up, to pull his shirt off. His muscular physique was a joy to behold and she traced her fingers down his abs, feeling them.

"Go ahead," Harry whispered to her and Nico smiled as she pulled down his pants.

"It's so big," Nico breathed as she realized that it was not even fully erect. His stiff penis pulsed out in her face and she wrapped her hand around it, pumping it hard. There was a sensation of pleasure as it kept pulsing in her hand before her.

"Just wait until you have it in your mouth," Harry encouraged her and Nico closed her eyes, wrapping her lips around his throbbing phallus and taking it as far into her throat as she could. She closed her throat around him and the woman's mouth continued to go as far down on him as she could manage.

She was almost gagging on his cock but she somehow managed to stay the course and she rocked back and forth, sucking on his amazing rod, worshipping it.

Wanda turned up, with a smile on her face. She was hot and horny as well and she stripped out of her outfit.

Her mouth was on Nico's snatch and Wanda worked her tongue into her to warm her up for Harry. Her tongue worked into Nico, her movements becoming even more frantic, and Harry speared deep into Nico's throat.

Nico closed her eyes and she felt the pleasure. Her hand worked her hand and squeezed his balls, trying to coax his warm treat out of his balls and down her throat.

Harry hung onto her and the wizard hung onto her, ramming into her mouth. Her lips popped around her throbbing cock, and he paused, as he speared as deep into her throat as he could manage.

"So close, oh baby," Harry groaned as he felt her wet lips wrapped around his invading pole and she slurped and sucked him, bringing her mouth wrapped around his thick member.

Nico's eyes flooded over with pleasure and Harry stroked her skin, working his fingers down between her legs. He was stroking her pussy flesh and causing her pleasure.

Karolina watched the situation from the door, she had thought that she saw Nico stand there and she watched, her pussy heating up.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?" Kara asked as she was standing behind her and Karolina turned around, as she was caught with her hand down her pants.

"Kara I…."

Karolina felt Kara's lips meet hers and her body, already flooding with hormones, was going into overdrive. Kara backed her off as Wanda had Nico's legs parted across the room.

Harry held off cumming, he wanted to make her feel the pleasure. He pumped into her quim, invading it with his cock.

Karolina closed her eyes, Kara's tongue, it was so amazing, but she imagined with Harry going as far into her as he did with Nico. That caused the juices gush from her pussy and that was helped along with Kara cupping the tender area between her thighs.

Wanda laid back on the bed, and pushed her fingers deep into her cunt, at the actions of both of the Kryptonians in their respective lovers.

A Harry dupe showed up above her and he grabbed her breast which caused pleasure to flood through Wanda's body.

"Take me, please," Wanda begged and this request was followed up by a slight tease where Harry ran his fingers down her and cupped her breasts. There was a sense where Harry cupped her breasts and felt her body.

"Oh, that's so good, feels so good," Nico panted as Harry rammed himself as far into her body as he could go and she was about ready to black out. This was her first time so she did not have the stamina built up. The orgasm overwhelmed her body and her mind.

Her pussy got really wet, showing an amazing sex drive, with Harry working his tool as deep into her as he could go.

"Oh, feels so fucking good," Nico moaned as she lifted her hips to meet his intrusions into her.

Kara dove between Karolina's legs to lap up the lovely taste and she looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"You want some of this?" Kara breathed as she pointed out Harry's cock.

"Yes, please," Karolina breathed as her pussy was getting extremely wet and it was not completely because of Kara doing wonderful things with her tongue to her hot box.

Kara looked over her shoulder and there was a second where Harry moved over after Nico had been fucked into a stupor.

Harry walked over and he saw Karolina pinned against the wall. Kara fastened her into place and her beautiful pink pussy was exposed for Harry's tender actions.

The Harry dupe now speared into Wanda as her mouth was over Nico's snatch. She felt him bury deep into her, touching her in every place and that caused her to tingle in excitement.

"Oh, yes, Harry, oh yes!" Wanda moaned as she felt his hands all over her body. His hands touched every inch of her body and caused her even grander pleasure. Her body felt like every single nerve was on fire, and his hands were so good at giving her body the attention that it deserved.

"MY GOD!" Karolina yelled as she felt Harry's cock go as far into her as he could.

"Yes he is,' Kara agreed as she pushed the magical dildo into herself and it was vibrating at the highest setting. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the tip of it across her dripping center.

There was a moaning that erupted from Karolina as her pussy did with pleasure, she never thought that she would be able to feel anything that good into her. His cock filled her all the way up and causing her to go as far into her. The woman's tight quim hugged his cock.

"God, you're so tight, I love it," Harry breathed as he speared into Karolina and she was panting.

Wanda held onto the ride as she munched on Nico's snatch, savoring the taste of the sexy Asian female. She got so moist and so wet.

"Oh, that's good, I'm going to cum!" Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts and Wanda's wet center hugged him as he speared into her. The woman's moaning exploded to heightened levels.

"Damn, fuck, oh so hot," Kara moaned but there was another Harry that showed up and slammed his cock into her.

Kara's wet center hugged his cock as he speared into her. She was pushed into the center and the blonde's nipples stiffened as Harry pinched them hard.

"Oh, ah, oh, ah," Kara breathed as she felt his cock bury deep into her warm and wild center. She closed her eyes and clenched her cunt around him. The blonde's legs wrapped around her and Harry hammered into her tightening quim.

"Oh, that's so good, are you going to cum hard?" Harry breathed as he explored her body, causing pleasure to course through the body of the Kryptonian goddess.

Karolina was hooked onto the wall and she felt her pussy being pummeled by his throbbing hard cock. His balls slapped against her young thighs as he claimed her pussy for his, as always.

"Please, harder, please," Karolina breathed, she wished she was able to wrap her arms and legs around him. She imagined riding him into submission, her hips rocking around his hard rod.

Harry could sense that, her wetness was soaking his cock and he hammered into her. The woman wrapped her legs around him as Harry plunged as far into her as he could go. There was a sensation of her going around him and she hugged him tightly.

Karolina never thought being drilled against a wall would feel so good but it caused her mind to explode with never ending pleasure.

Nico was barely able to keep her head up and there was a few seconds where Wanda dove even deeper between her legs, making everything feel so good.

"Oh, that's so hot," Nico mewled as she closed her eyes and Wanda's tongue went into her so deep that it almost hurt. There were a few passing motions of her tongue, going as far into her.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed as he plowed into the woman from behind and the Scarlet Witch's wet quim wrapped into her.

The group was having the time of their life, the feel of hot young flesh open hot young flesh blew all of their minds.

"Oh, I need your seed, please Har, please, please," Kara begged as she wrapped her legs around him and Harry plunged his thick length as far into her body as he could go.

Harry did so, his balls slapped against her thighs and the version of Harry that hammered into Karolina against the wall stretched her out. The blonde's walls tightened and she prepared to accept his seed.

Karolina found her arms free and she wrapped them against Harry's neck. His cock speared itself as far deep into her dripping quim as he could. His balls went into her a bit more and the woman panted heavily as he went further into her cunt.

"Oh, more, more, more," Karolina breathed as she felt him spear into her as deep as he could go.

Wanda was hanging onto Nico's thighs as Harry worked into her. She pushed back and another Harry appeared and slammed into Nico's recovering and extremely wet pussy.

"Oh, god, so good!" Nico moaned as she felt his mighty staff pulse between her legs and Nico hung onto him, working as hard into her dripping pussy and the woman closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure.

There was a sensation of pleasurable actions and Harry's balls burst before he came in all of their young bodies. There was an explosion of cum as he pulled out, rocking their bodies.

They just got warmed up.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Vengeance of Doom Part One

**Chapter Thirteen: The Vengeance of Doom Part One.**

"The Fantastic Four will yield before my superior might! All shall perish by my will!"

"Oh, boy! She's on a rant and it's one she stole from Doom, that means she won't ever shut up!" The Human Torch groaned as he looked up the really big machine that the Fantastic Four had to fight, which Johnny knew meant that it was Wednesday. There were several laser cannons, alongside several other projectile weapons attached to it. It had also had an overabundance of spikes and glowing tron lights, which made it look like something the 1990s puked up.

"Yeah, she's getting on my nerves worse than you do, match stick," The Thing grunted as he smashed one of the miniature androids that she had released from the device. "Well you know what time it is…."

"It's time to meet your intellectual superior! You ignorant insects, for I, the Mad Thinker! Have gathered a group of super villains that will bring about your utter annihilation!" The woman crowed, she had dark hair, dark eyes, and was dressed in black body armor. "I am here to protect the masses from mediocrity! Which that fool Richards brings!"

' _Rhona Burchill, the Mad Thinker, all around psychopath and egomaniac,'_ Susan thought to herself and also to someone else. _'Yes,_ _I know you'll be here as soon as we can but I think she's brought friends.'_

Sure enough, a large cloud of sand blew up into the air and two large hammers were flung out of it, which ended up nailing the Human Torch in the face.

"Ah! Did that hurt!" The menace made of sand cooed mockingly, his name was Flint Marko, better known as the Sandman. He looked at his enemies with utter contempt, then tried to nail the Human Torch again, but he had the ability to duck, so this time the hammers right over his head.

Having dodged the attack successfully, Johnny went on the counter attack by attempting to use his powers to turn the Sandman into glass statue, only to suddenly have to abort his attack due to having to dodge frantically out of the way of several large wads of liquid glue that had been shot towards him.

"And here he is now Ladies and Gentlemen! The one! The only! Paste Pot Pete!" Johnny managed to bark out like a Ring Announcer as he looked up towards the man who'd shot the glue at him.

The man, dressed in a silver body suit with a helmet that covered his dark hair and held glue guns attached by hoses to a backpack that he wore, scowled at the Human Torch. "You whelp, my name is TRAPSTER!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Pete," Johnny stated with a smug smirk, knowing how much this statement would piss off this guy.

The glue gun wielding villain was this close to losing his mind and he began to fire glue rapidly at Johnny. He dodged the attacks quite easily and he knew that the Trapster, Pete, whatever he was called today, was this close to losing his head.

"You will yield before the Frightful Four!" Rhona stated in a crazed voice. She waved her hand around madly as she pointed to the leader of the Fantastic Four. "Richards! You charlatan! You will bow before my might!"

"Yeah, look, I know you still have a mad on for Reed, but unless you're counting your robots as the fourth, I only see three of you chumps," Johnny stated as he flew around the large machine, only for one of the smaller robots to spray him with foam which caused him to crash to the ground.

"Oh, you think that I don't have my fourth? Well you're wrong! Dead wrong," Rhona commented as she looked towards the Fantastic Four, madness dancing in her eyes and obvious for the entire world to see.

Reed nervously looked over his shoulder, although he couldn't help but admire how amazing the robots were, he also couldn't help but state the obvious. "She must have an ace up her sleeve."

Johnny was about to open his mouth and say that Miss Crazy Pants was not going to get the better of him, but he then saw the fourth member of the Frightful Four. She had flowing red hair that seemed to have a life of its own, her eyes were a bright green with an otherworldly quality to them and she wore a purple body suit that wrapped tight around her shapely body. She had an amazing pair of breasts that nearly busted through the material and a tight ass that could stop any man in their tracks. Johnny Storm, master of priorities that he was, couldn't help but try to determine whether or not she was wearing anything underneath.

"Hello! Gorgeous…."

Susan winced and sure enough Johnny got nailed in the face by the woman. She would feel sorrier for her brother if she wasn't sure that he put his own foot in his mouth and had it coming.

"Yes! That's right now no one can defeat the Frightful Four! Not even you, Richards!" Rhona cried out and she let off a mocking cackle as her robots closed in on the scientist. Reed shifted and dodged frantically out of the way, only to find himself overwhelmed by several of them at once. Grabbing hold of his limbs, they stretched him out a fair distance then channeled an electrical pulse through each, causing him to scream out in agony as he was electrocuted.

Out of nowhere, an electromagnetic pulse echoed outwards through the air frying the electronics of every robot present. Leaving Rhona to slam frantically on the controller in the hopes that any of them might still be able to respond to her commands.

"Well, it looks like the cavalry is here," Susan said with a sigh of relief as she looked up in the sky to see him hovering there, a gentle breeze blowing through his messy hair and causing his jacket to billow around him heroically.

"Arcane! You will not meddle in my plans!" Rhona shouted before she was plucked out of the controller robot. She was not much of a fighter and Harry flew her halfway across the docks before she knew what was happening. His next movement sent her flying head over heels as he came suddenly to a halt and let go of her, causing her to crash onto her ass with a groan.

The Trapster shot his glue at Harry, but he whipped up his hand and cast a quick spell, causing his glue guns to gum up. He grunted out "That there was something wrong with them," and then cursed out "That he would not be taken down this easily!" Only to be knocked out by the rocky fist of the Thing.

Another figure swung forward to nail the Sandman as he tried to rise up. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was in the house and he stared the Sandman down.

"You're really cheating on me by fighting other super hero teams?" Spider-Man asked in a mock hurt voice as he dodged the hammers of the Sandman by doing an acrobatic flip over them and at the height of his arc, webbed each to the ground. Sticking the landing, the Web Slinger shot out two web lines on either side of Marko and yanking on them hard shot forwards to bounce off his enemies head with a drop kick.

"Shut it web head!" Sandman growled and Spider-Man shot a spray of webbing out to wrap around him and hopefully gum him up, but he shifted through it.

"If you were having problems with me! You should have told me and we could have gone to couples therapy," Spider-Man offered but Harry nailed Sandman with a spell which caused his particles to freeze up and drop him to the ground. He was just getting warmed up with the banter so Spider-Man couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Well that was anti-climatic, I was just getting started."

"Hey! You know we can talk this out right! You know, maybe over dinner?" Johnny stated but the red head woman was not interested in any dinner plans. She was disappointed in any dinner plans potentially involving Johnny Storm.

"You speak too much," The redhead woman stated in a robotic monotone as she lunged for Johnny's throat, but he dodged the attack.

"Hey, not much of a talker! That's cool, how about lunch, breakfast, brunch, brunch is good right?" Johnny asked as he continued to dodge her attacks. She was someone who was trying to shut him up and good, but he could not help himself. "Just let me know what…."

Harry swooped behind her and wrapped his hands around her. He channeled a stunning spell through his hands which caused her to pass out, although she didn't put up as much of a fight as he would have thought to escape his grasp before he did so. In fact, there was a part of her that looked to be fighting something.

"She's obviously been brain washed," Harry stated and Susan raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"How can you tell?" She asked curiously, moving forwards she checked the woman's eyes by lifting up her eyelids. "Ah, I see….yes, that's a tell tale sign right there."

Reed was trying to roll his limbs back up though it was hard due to how numb they felt. He'd gotten trapped in a corner, with no place to go he rationalized to himself, in order to explain how he'd gotten caught so easily. There was a pained expression on his face but he weathered many storms in his day.

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to get into her pants?" Johnny asked with all the tact of...well...Johnny Storm and Susan looked outraged at the implication. "What! That's just…."

"Yeah, coming from the guy who was trying to flirt with her just a few seconds ago, that's really mature," Spider-Man said as he shook his head. "Kind of hypocritical for you, flame for brains."

"Yeah, that really is, Johnny," Susan agreed as they were trying to figure out what they needed to do now.

"Get her back to the school before SHIELD shows up," Harry told Kara who just turned up at Harry's summons as fast as a speeding bullet. The blonde nodded, and she was not alone, Rogue had flew in beside her.

"Sure thing, Sugah," Rogue told him with a bright smile on her face and Kara nodded her agreement.

The woman was secured and as for the others well….

"She's a robot! Oh you've got to be kidding me! She's as bad as Mysterio is!" Spider-Man shouted as he looked at the Mad Thinker or rather her smashed robotic duplicate.

"Of course it is, it's almost always a clone or a robot duplicate when it comes to the mad scientist types," Harry commented and he turned to Gwen who smiled.

The Mad Thinker had protected her robots just enough where magic was not able to take them down completely. However, Extremis and an EMP pulse was something that the Mad Thinker didn't think about.

Sandman was put in a bottle and the Trapster was trapped up, which made Harry think that today's battle went well. Gwen and Susan smiled as Wanda and Megan turned up to join the group, although they were late to the party.

"And to think, you didn't need us for back up at all," Wanda concluded and the pink haired Welsh Girl nodded beside her.

Harry thought that there was something more to this attack than meant the eye, he wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulder and held her in close to him.

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN BARBARIAN!"

Susan felt the need to lift up her palm and slap it across her face, repeatedly. Standing there in all of his glory was a man who had dark hair and a dark complexion. He was wearing green trunks and no shoes. He stood there in his overly muscled glory and Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell his problem was.

"You heathen! You are not to besmirch her honor!" The man stated in a boisterous tone. "You will step forth and show your respects to the King of Atlantis!"

' _Seriously?'_ Harry thought as he turned his gaze to Susan, who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. _'So, who is this guy?'_

' _My stalker, his name is Namor, he's the King of Atlantis,_ _long story,'_ Susan sighed to him. _'Just because I freed him from a net one time, he thinks that we're soul mates._ _And I really, really, wish I could throw him back.'_

"You are trespassing on sacred ground and you have…."

"Namor! Don't tell me you're causing an International incident."

Harry smiled, it looked like there was someone down in that underwater kingdom that had some sense, at least that's what he assumed. Right now he was going to have to figure out who brainwashed the red head.

Speaking of redheads, it was quite the redhead who had made her way out of the water. She had long flowing red locks that went down past her shoulders. She had the most vibrant set of green eyes this side of Harry Potter. The green scaled material of her suit was stretched tightly over her body. The suit went down to showcase an ample amount of her cleavage and Harry saw quite a lot of it. Her body was a joy to behold and Harry couldn't get enough of it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet someone, who has some sense."

The woman smiled. "I have to apologize for the King of Atlantis, he is passionate, perhaps a bit too much so at times. My name is Mera, I'm the royal adviser."

She was also the former Queen, but Namor had kept her on as adviser after her husband lost his life protecting the people that he loved from a terrorist. It was a sad day when he died, but he fought bravely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry told her as he bent forward, and taking hold of her hand, kissed the back of it.

Namor's eyes widened at this gesture and he noticed that this one, he had seen this one before. He was in the presence of more than a few very attractive women in the past and this very thought made Namor see red.

Harry Fucking Potter didn't care about the thoughts of a jealous king, rather he had to think about what he had to do moving forwards from here and there was a thought stirring in the back of his head.

Who sent this Frightful Four and why was this attack so close to the docks?

* * *

Sitting on his throne in Castle Doom in Latveria, Victor Von Doom, Lord of Latveria and all he observed, sat dressed in elegant green robes that were placed over his armor. His malevolent eyes flashed as he watched the same security footage over and over. He had gone over certain battles in his head more than once and he had uncovered a mysterious legend that intrigued him. When he had first showed up at the Latverian Embassy in New York a couple of years ago, Doom thought that it was something that was a mere chance at the time, but Doctor Doom did not believe in chance.

The vicious man saw it clearly now, the legend of the Star Child was true and Doom saw someone who might be slightly capable of giving him a challenge. That insufferable fool Richards wasn't someone capable of giving Doom a challenge, nor was that braggart Stark or that basket case Pym. All of them were said to be geniuses, but Doom knew that he was in an entire class above them all. For only he! Victor Von Doom! had been able to blend Magic and Science together so seamlessly.

"ALL WILL FALL BEFORE THE FEET OF DOOM!" He bellowed as he turned over the documents in his hand. He did not expect the Frightful Four to be successful in their mission; in fact he expected it to fail. He rubbed his hands together absentmindedly, oh how he wanted to wrap them around the throats of his enemies.

There was an artifact that the Atlanteans had gotten their hands on, that Doom believed that he should have his hands on. He believed it would allow him access to unlimited mystical abilities and he could use that power to great advantage. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest of his throne.

"You summoned me."

A girl of about sixteen years old showed up. She had flowing dark hair that went down her to lower back and simmering blue eyes that had a chilling nature to them. Her skin was soft and her generous curves were wrapped underneath green robes that clung tight to her body. She was tall, standing at about six feet, with long legs and a curvy ass. She was wearing fingerless white gloves and the two of them looked at each other.

"It's time for you to take your first test to prove your worthiness," Doom told the girl and she nodded. "Since the moment of your conception, you have been groomed for this role! You have been groomed for greatness!"

"Yes, I have," She agreed with a smile, her father had been grooming her for this great mission, this mission that would allow the Von Doom Legacy to control the rest of the world, her entire life.

"And remember, what the price for failure is," Doom told her with an appraising eye.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she watched him. "Even for your own daughter?"

"Especially from my own daughter!" Doom bellowed. "Any failure that you have is a failure of mine, therefore, that is something that cannot be allowed. I want you to take the artifact and bring it before me. It will allow our already great power to grow even larger."

She nodded; there was a flicker of malice in her eyes and also anticipation. She had been kept in this castle for as long as she could remember. She had memories, although some of them seemed rather artificial. Yet, there was one thing that cannot be disputed, she had been given the absolute best tutoring in the world. There was no question about that.

"Take my new and improved Doom Bots, and use them to lay siege upon Atlantis, which will ensure that Namor is a nonentity, not that he isn't one already," Doom said to the girl who nodded with pleasure dancing through her eyes.

"It will be done, father," She told him and she could not keep the excitement out of her voice. "I heard that he was sighted…."

"Do not concern yourself with the Star Child, Valeria," Doom told her in a firm voice. The last thing that he wanted was her teenage hormones to get in the way of what needed to be done and there was a lot that needed to be done. "Do not concern yourself with him, do not…."

"I won't, but he could be a problem given that he's been sighted around the area," Valeria said quickly as she watched her father, a smile crossing her face. She had read the legends regarding the Star Child and she had been very interested. Given that she got the sense that her father almost respected him, that made him a bit more intriguing to her.

Respected him as an enemy perhaps, but not as a potential suitor, that was what Valeria noticed.

"Then you will tackle it if the problem arises, but only if you cannot avoid it, but you best have a good reason," Doom warned her.

"Of course, father," Valeria commented quietly as she was handed a gauntlet to complete her own armor.

For her, getting control of the Doom Bots was like getting the keys to the car for someone else.

* * *

"This is a once in a lifetime experience!" Gwen summarized in a gushing voice. She was about to go to Atlantis with its extremely advanced technology and science. She was like a kid in a candy store, in fact Gwendolyn Marie Stacy died and went to geek heaven.

"Yes, it's amazing," Harry said dryly, there was also a vast degree of magical knowledge there, although it was a bit trickier to master than other forms of magic. However, Harry figured that he would expand his base of knowledge never the less.

A charm allowed Gwen, Harry, Susan, Megan, and Wanda to make their way easily underneath the waves. The male members of the Fantastic Four had other things to do and Spider-Man had to make sure that Jameson got his photos, photos of Spider-Man. The group made their way down a winding set of steps, with smiles across their faces.

"It really is," Megan stated in a gushing voice, the young Welsh girl looking around from one side or another. She saw the library and Harry noticed it too, everything was perfectly preserved despite the city itself being deep beneath the ocean. He smiled widely as he looked at the books.

"Oh, you must be….Harry," A girl commented from behind him.

Harry turned around to see a girl standing right there behind him. She had short auburn hair in a pixie cut and her blue eyes were set into the face of an angel, alongside a juicy set of red lips. Her nails were painted a cherry red and her skin looked to be smooth to the touch. There was a smile on her face as she stared Harry down. She was wearing a tight yellow top that stretched around a pair of C-Cup breasts, but showed off her smooth stomach and a flat set of abs. She had a green sash wrapped around her trim waist and worn over top a pair of yellow short shorts that left her smooth and curvy legs exposed to the world.

"I am," Harry commented, perhaps it was just his imagination but he was sure that she was about to say something else. At least that's what he was thinking about in the back of his mind. He wondered if the citizens of Atlantis had their own legends about the Star Child but that was something that he would figure out in due time.

"My name is Tula, I'm the assistant to Headmistress Mera at the Atlantis Conservatory of Sorcery," Tula said, she fought hard not to stare into his eyes, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the Star Child and she was glad that King Namor didn't do anything too stupid either. "I'd like to apologize for our ruler, he's a bit…."

"Nuts," Gwen offered without any sense of tact.

"Well, if you insist," Tula stated with a half smile, she'd also questioned Namor's sanity sometimes. He seemed to have a complete and utter lack of sense in many ways, which seemed to be due to his unique heritage. She turned back to face Harry with a smile. "I was wondering if you needed any help in finding your way around here."

Harry couldn't help but appreciate the offer. "Yes, please, this place is rather large and I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, this part of the library talks about Atlantean Sorcery, which I suppose is a very obscure branch of magic to those from the surface," Tula told him in an excited voice as she turned around to lead the way.

Susan smiled, she hoped that she could actually get through this tour without being accosted by the king of Atlantis. She had a sense that there was a great culture here, that she did not get a chance to experience due the rather boisterous stalking of the king. She could soak in that culture now, with a smile on her face.

"These structures are amazing, they must have been up for a long time," Susan commented and there was a smile that went over Tula's face.

"Yes, about three hundred years, give or take, they were built to last, obviously the architecture is quite different than that on the surface," Tula stated as the group stopped in front of a door, the door frame of which was covered in intricate runes and she raised a hand to point at it. "Behind this door, is one of our most sacred treasures, it has been there for a very long time."

Perhaps Harry was losing sense of himself, but he had a feeling that there was something rather off putting about the artifact behind the door. His green eyes flashed for a second as he took a step forward and tilted his head towards it. He heard something rattling on the other side, kind of like shutters banging in the wind.

He tried to use his X-Ray vision to look on the other end of the door, but ended up wincing and he took a half of a step back. He'd been unable to see through it due to a mystical energy blocking it, that was so bright it hurt his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that it's interesting," Gwen whispered with a smile and Tula nodded in an excited manner.

"We've been looking for someone who was capable of wielding it as long as we can remember," Tula said as she placed a hand on the door. She could push as hard as she wanted but no matter what, she could not crack or bend the stone in anyway.

Harry smiled and the runes on the door frame flashed as he moved closer towards it. That caused the eyes of the girls to widen in amusement.

"That's never happened before!" Tula whispered in awe and it was around that point in time that Mera made her way down the steps to join them. "Step closer to it, again, please."

Harry was not one to turn down a request, especially, when it had been framed in such a polite manner by such a pretty girl. He was about ready to place his hand on the door and there was a second where he heard the rattling inside increase. Something was cracking on the other end, he felt an odd aura and he was not the only one that did so.

' _Of course! We couldn't have a normal day for once could we?'_ Wanda questioned in a whisper as she felt the mystical energies wash over her, although it was not nearly as strong as what Harry felt. The woman's eyes looked from Harry to the door as it shifted open.

"What is this!?"

Namor showed up just in time to watch the vault crack open. He had no idea what was happening, but his scowl became prominent, the door, it didn't open for him whenever he tried and he'd tried it a lot.

"This can't be possible!" Namor cried out in disbelief and Mera turned to the King of Atlantis before telling him in a calm and collected voice. "It's very possible."

The redhead's eyes turned back to watch the door crack even further and it was nearly open completely.

Namor was not about to be dismissed so readily and he strode forwards with a haughty glare in his eyes. "Who was….who was responsible for this?"

Tula inclined a thumb towards Harry, who offered Namor a cheery wave and a smile, something that did not please the King at all.

"It cannot be him! He cannot not be the chosen one!" Namor shouted and he stormed towards the vault, ready to claim the treasures inside for himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, respectfully speaking, your highness," Tula commented as she watched Namor as he took another step towards the vault.

"Nonsense! Whatever treasure that is behind these doors should be the property of the Namor!"

Harry's eyes closed and he mouthed something, Gwen did the same thing but said it a bit more loudly.

"The Namor?"

"That guy's…..well he's just," Wanda stammered, she was struggling to find the right words to explain what Namor was, she was trying to figure out how to explain what best he was, although she was failing.

Namor placed his hand on the pedestal in front of him and it glowed. The hissing, the rattling, the humming, and a dozen other sounds that should not have occurred echoed through his ears but it was a waiting game to say the least.

Harry took a look at the runes, they were vaguely Kryptonian and that fact interested him more than anything else. Of course, he felt even more amusement when Namor was hoisted up into the air. There was a huge blast of light and he sent flying head over heels into the closet wall, which he slowly slid down until he hit the ground.

"So are you going to take a look at it?" Megan asked Harry, as the pink haired girl stared towards it.

Before Harry could answer something else caught his attention and it caused him to slip into a ready position as he prepared himself to deal with any trouble that had popped up.

* * *

SHIELD was in the house and Harry saw the familiar form of Maria Hill make her way outside of a small submarine that was docked at a small access port nearby. The woman was followed by Jessica Drew, Natasha and Carol.

"Director Hill, it's a pleasure, what is the meaning of this visit?" Mera asked, glad that Namor didn't make first contact, because things might get ugly then fairly quickly. Even though Atlantis was outside of SHIELD's jurisdiction, they needed to maintain peaceful and cordial relations because they had any number of ways to make their lives a bit more difficult.

Maria offered a calm response. "We're hoping to conduct a routine investigation, a ship went down nearby and the weapon that struck it was of Atlantean make. The country in question is threatening to declare war on both Atlantis and the United States, along with our allies unless we do."

"What country did it come from?"

Maria's face took on a grim look as she took in the woman in front and offered her the information. "Latveria."

Namor had gotten back up to his feet at this point in time and he was furious upon hearing the news, anger flowed through his eyes. "Obviously that fool Doom set things up and I wish for you…."

He had his past difficulties with Victor Von Doom and a partnership with the man at one point. However, Doom was much like all of the other air breathers, he was out for Doom and no one else, he didn't care about who he stepped on to get it.

"We can't prove anything, I'm sure an investigation will…."

Namor stood up to his full height and he stared Maria down. "I won't be told what to do by SHIELD, your jurisdiction does not extend to the sovereign nation of Atlantis."

Maria nodded, she realized that, even with the treaty, she was trending on sketchy ground. Of course, Fury would not put up with Namor and his attitude.

"Please, just come quietly until we can sort this out, that way no one needs to get hurt," Carol offered Namor diplomatically, but he responded in a manner that was all too predictable for him and his eyes flared with anger towards her and he offered an extremely haughty response to the woman's offer.

"I won't be the one that is hurt! You will be destroyed! IMPERIUS REX!"

Namor conjured a wave of water and tried to take the SHIELD agents out, but Harry appeared in front of him to block the attack, with the help of Wanda. They stopped the wave of water in it's tracks then Harry banished it back into the ocean.

"There's got to be some other explanation for this," Gwen commented gently.

Mera nodded. "Yes, we'll figure this out, Namor, I'd suggest…."

"Just because your husband was my cousin! Does not mean that I will allow you to speak out of turn!' Namor said threateningly. He still resented the fact that the former Queen was more popular amongst the people of Atlantis and that the only reason he had even become King in the first place was due to his Cousin being killed by an Atlantean terrorist.

Natasha was not in the mood to deal with Namor's shit today, she had the misfortune of dealing with him and his attitude before. "With all due respect, your Highness, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, SHIELD is going to take you in."

"You dare!?" Namor asked belligerently as he strode towards her, only for Harry to step in path and shake his head.

Natasha was standing right beside him, shaking her head in disgust, there was no question, this was going to be a pain in the ass but then again, Namor always was a pain in the ass.

"So it's your choice," Maria said in a tone that indicated that she could go either way with this, but she was not going to put up with Namor's shit. With Fury doing the disappearing act that he did, this was dropped on her lap and she didn't like it at all.

"Is it…."

There was another explosion, this time caused by a missile striking Atlantis. It was in an unoccupied portion of the city but the message was loud and clear.

"So is it your continued assumption that I attacked Doom's ship, only to then attack my own people while standing right in front of you?" Namor asked in a haughty tone, one that indicated that he was going to challenge anything that was said. "That sounds like something that you air breathing barbarians would…."

"Silence!" Harry yelled fiercely, but Namor would not back down.

"I will not be…."

"What is it?" Mera asked and she could see Harry craning his head off to the side.

"It's not Namor, at least not that time," Harry stated and he could see a glimpse of something. It would be hard to see without the aid of X-Ray vision but thanks to it Harry was able to get a closer look.

"What do you mean…."

"There's trouble," Harry said and Susan raised an eyebrow. The woman commented in a crisp and casual voice.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked him.

Harry clarified to her, with an extremely grim tone to his voice. "Trouble, with a capital T"

' _Or rather trouble, with a capital Doom!'_ Harry thought as he recognized the submersibles. He was wondering when Doctor Doom was going to come back into his life. He had been too quiet recently.

"So that fool Doom thinks that….."

Harry blocked the bold statement out of his mind and made his way down towards the sound of the explosion.

' _Stay behind me,'_ Harry thought to the girls, although he figured that SHIELD was going to have to intervene as well, given that this was a potential matter of International Security. Harry shook his head, he was just going to do what he needed to do.

* * *

Valeria saw the vault in front of her; this was what her father wanted her to get her hands on. The girl was dressed in full body armor with a mask covering her face. Her long black hair flowed out from the other side of the mask. Her hair was dyed because she figured that darker hair would give her a greater air of being legitimate. Whether that was true or not, that was just what her teenage mind pieced together.

She heard the Doom Bots clank behind her. What really annoyed her was she never knew half of the time whether or not she was talking to her father or a Doom bot. Hell, there were times where she did not think that even he knew.

She looked over the shoulder towards the creations of Doom and one word escaped from her mouth.

"Blast them," she told the Doom Bots and all nodded.

Of course, what they were truly thinking, that was up for debate, because they were mechanical creations, incapable of any proper thought or feeling. She closed her eyes and watched them blast the doors to allow her entrance.

The doors had a field around them that reflected the lasers back towards them and the girl bit down on her tongue, a furious glint in her eyes.

"Obviously, he wouldn't to make my first test an easy one," Valeria stated as pulled out a scanner. "He wouldn't, he never has, so of course he wouldn't now."

The girl cracked her knuckles and got down to work.

"You know, staring at that thing, won't get it open any quicker."

She looked over her shoulder to see the Star Child standing there in all of his glory. She always figured that he would be pretty glorious, even though she decided not to say it.

"So, the Star Child or is it Arcane?" Valeria inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on who wants to know?" Harry asked, though he couldn't get a sense of what she was doing.

Gwen was someone who couldn't resist making the comment that was burning on the tip of her tongue. "Who are you supposed to be, some teeny-bopper cosplaying as Doctor Doom?"

Susan saw the Doom Bots move in and she knew that this could get really ugly, really quickly.

"Brace…."

Gwen sighed and closed her eyes. They were just Doom Bots, nothing that Extremis couldn't take care of. Hell, Harry didn't even need to wiggle one finger. Gwen hacked into the Doom Bots easily, their systems were more complex than she figured, but there was….

She got a screaming headache that cause her to drop down to the ground.

"Guess, you didn't see that one coming," Valeria said smugly, she wasn't going to lie, that amused her. "She'll be okay, although the headache might take a couple of days to go away."

"So who are you?" Harry asked as the Doom Bots went after him. The Doom Bots appeared to be studying him, so Harry switched his gears and tried not to use any standard fighting techniques.

Gwen pulled herself up and she shook her head. She almost got into the Doom Bots before they booted her out. She wondered if Doom had somehow learned about the accident and planned accordingly. She wouldn't have been surprised, actually perhaps she should have been surprised. She scrambled up to her feet as she got her thoughts together.

' _Okay,_ _Extremis doesn't work,_ _so we're going to have to do this old school,'_ Gwen commented as she jumped up onto a set of nearby bars and then swung down to distract the nearby Doom Bolts.

Wanda smiled, the one thing that she could be sure of was that her hex bolts were going to affect any computer system they hit. Harry stood by her as they blasted the Doom Bots. The two of them nailed the robots with a pair of bolts that caused them to crumble into pieces.

Megan pulled out a glowing magical dagger and plunged it into a nearby Doombot. The moment the dagger had been plunged inside it completely, a magical blast ripped it apart, causing it to crash down to the ground.

Valeria meanwhile tried to hack the lock. She could feel magical energies swirl around in the air.

"Having trouble with the door?" Susan asked her as she grabbed her by the wrist but the girl became intangible and slipped through the floor.

Her armor was able to shift density and get her out of these really tight situations. Susan looked around and found that a Doom Bot was breathing down her neck, for lack of a better term. Shifting quickly she did a complete three sixty, and creating a transparent staff using her powers, sent it crashing down into a pile of absolute rubble and she couldn't help but offer a sigh of relief.

' _Okay, this could really be going worse than it is so far,'_ Susan thought to herself. She didn't know how but there were times where these situations always seemed to get a lot worse before they got better. So right now the Invisible Woman went with the flow.

Harry suddenly saw the Doom Bots channel a pulse of energy that were similar to Wanda's hex powers. Granted, it couldn't be an exact replication but it was close enough to cause the floor beneath them to crack and water to come up.

Harry immediately went into action, using his heat vision to seal the cracks. He got sent forward rather hard rather suddenly as a Doom Bot nailed him from behind. Spinning, he conjured an energy sword and decapitated it when the magical enhanced blade cut through it's robotic neck like a hot knife through butter.

A portal opened and Harry looked up towards. It always signaled a problem when portals like these randomly started opening and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on now.

Wanda held her hand up, she was inclined to hex first and ask questions never but Harry shook his head. The magical mutant relaxed her arm but only slightly, only enough that it allowed her to calm herself down for a moment.

She really had no idea what was happening, she had to trust her instincts and figure out what was happening.

A woman exited the portal. All Harry could see of her was flowing red hair and the fact she punched Doomette in the face with full force.

He stepped in for a closer look but something was happening.

The item in the vault was making some noises and suddenly bright life engulfed them all followed by everything going black.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	14. Vengeance of Doom Part Two

**Chapter 14: Vengeance of Doom Part Two.**

Harry wasn't going to lie, he had no idea what was going on here. He looked up; craning his neck up to search the area around him carefully and his heart skipped a beat. Megan looked towards him as they saw the swirling vortex of purple light surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Megan asked, she wasn't sure where she was but she was beginning to think that she didn't like it one bit already. There was a buzzing sound that assaulted their ears but then the buzzing suddenly stopped. It was replaced by a rhythmic and quite creepy singing, it was then that the humming escalated, getting even louder.

Harry raised an eyebrow and offered the most honest answer that he could at this place and time. "That's….a really good question."

Harry honestly had no idea where they were and the fact that he didn't know, well that fact unsettled him.

"I really don't know, Megan, I'm sorry," Harry told the girl with an apologetic tone to his voice as he hovered a few inches off of the ground. Noting that Wanda had stopped dead and was staring towards the center of the room, he couldn't help but ask her what was wrong. "Wanda what is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not liking this place at all, the energies are wrong, all wrong," Wanda whispered as she breathed in and out carefully. She felt her heart skip a couple of beats as she edged forwards while trying to calm herself down. Everything in this realm, it was all wrong and she wanted to know why exactly that was. Yet, she couldn't figure it out, she was desperately wishing that she could find a way out of here.

It was at this point that Harry took notice of their newest arrival. The girl in the Doom Armor was not here, or at least she slipped off. Harry carefully took in the features of the girl, she was tall and wearing a yellow bodysuit that stretched around her curvy frame. She had red hair that, while not as wild or as long as the other mysterious woman that he met today, still fell to her lower back and she wore a black band that kept it out of her face. She had deep blue eyes that stared at Harry with the same amount of interest that present in his own emerald green ones. Her curves were a delicious sight with ample breasts, about C Cup, bordering on a D Cup in size, a tight ass and long legs.

"Where did she go?" The woman asked, speaking up for the first time. There was a musical lilt to her voice coupled with an accent that he couldn't quite place.

"Depends on who you're talking about?" Harry whispered, this woman did pop out of nowhere from a portal and attack immediately so Harry was going to be cautious, at least for now.

The woman offered him a brief smile as she continued to stare at him unabashedly. "My sister, she was….she was lost and I tracked her to Earth."

"She wouldn't happen to have a head of hair with a lot of personality?" Harry questioned the woman, he was beginning to see quite quickly where this was going.

"Yes! That's her! Did you…."

"I think her memories were wiped by someone…."

"Yes, this Doctor Doom, we were trying to make a deal with him, but I guess he overwhelmed her," The woman told them after she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So Doom was behind the most recent incarnation of the Frightful Four, well that figures," Susan whispered. She thought that the Mad Thinker might be dangerous, but perhaps a bit too egocentric, eccentric and immature to lead a plan like that on her own.

"It was a distraction, for Doom's main plan," Harry offed to her and she nodded in agreement. "The Fantastic Four stopped it before the Frightful Four could complete their objective. You foiled their plans, you know."

Susan couldn't help but grin at that thought. "Well, that's what we…."

"We shouldn't be here."

Tula had turned up at point, feeling like her heart was drumming a war march against her chest. She frantically looked around as the full scope of what she had to deal with hit her.

"This is one of the lost zones, It was around a long time ago," Tula breathed out heavily, the redhead Atlantean continued to soak in her surroundings and she about lost it.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, Harry's here, so everything has to be okay," Gwen stated, while she didn't have the same fanatical faith that Kara had in him, she still had a lot of faith in him of her own.

"Yes,' Tula agreed, she nearly forgot herself and she bit her lip nervously, hoping she did not offend the Star Child.

The Star Child in question however, had his hands in the air and his eyes closed, he was trying to feel the cosmic vibrations in the air so he could figure out what was going on. There was a humming in the air that got even more prominent.

Then, there were the many glowing red eyes in the distance and shadows with sharp fangs. Harry continued to hold his glowing right hand up in front of himself, as he moved to put himself in front of the group.

' _ **You will turn back or you shall not leave, '**_ An ominous voice warned them, pricking against their senses and sounding like it issued outwards from something other than a throat.

 _ **"It is him**_."

_**"We must annihilate him"** _

' _Oh boy, that's not a good sign,'_ Harry thought, it seemed once again, there was someone who had a mad on for him, without him actually doing anything to it yet. So all in all, just another typical day in the life of Harry Fucking Potter really.

He focused his hearing as he closed his eyes. There was a few seconds pause and then he heard the click, click, click, of everything that went on around him.

"You've angered the Old One," The voice of the girl in the Doom mask stated. "I don't know how you manage it, but you must really get around."

"The Old One!…Surely, you don't mean…."

"Yes, she does," Harry told Gwen and she nodded in understanding, but before either of them could clue the rest in on what was happening, it struck.

" _ **The Atlanteans and others have forsaken me for their Star Child, for their false prophet, but you fools activated the artifact that sealed me,"**_ The voice told them from the shadows as his multitude of glowing eyes opened and a small hint of tentacles poked out from the darkness. _**"Now, that you are here, Har-Rell, I will crush you."**_

Harry closed his eyes. He knew what the artifact was now, he knew what the vault was now, he knew that it was to keep this thing, this abomination locked away, and when the vault reacted to him, it was this thing trying to break out.

"Heads up, because we're in for a fight, unless we can find a way out of here," Harry said, although he was pretty sure that it was going to be a fight.

Valeria closed her eyes and offered them the grin assessment. "I've searched, there's no way out."

Harry figured as much and he prepared himself for the next phase of this battle which might get a bit ugly.

* * *

Maria Hill was used to the strange and mysterious, because after working with SHIELD, it was just something that came with the territory. However, she was stepping into something that was extremely baffling. She saw the energy pulsing from beneath the city where Harry and his team had disappeared from.

' _And this is going to be a tough one to explain,'_ Maria thought, she then asked herself the ultimate question that every SHIELD agent asked themselves when faced with a situation like this and that was, "what would Nick Fury do?" She shook her head to clear such thoughts from her mind.

She couldn't worry about Nick Fury and what he might be able to do, Nick Fury was not here, she was. Therefore, she had to be the one who was going to take swift and decisive action.

"Danvers! Get SWORD on the line, this might be more their area of expertise than ours," Maria ordered as she saw that there was something about this energy that she didn't like, but then she heard a whirling sound above her head. "We have far bigger problems than this, get the Avengers as well."

Watching everything going on around her Natasha offered a grim smile as she prepared to shoot first and ask questions later. Doom Bots were arriving in mass and it was not a small group like earlier, there were enough Doom Bots to take over a small country.

"What are they doing?" Jessica asked.

"Stay sharp, Drew," Maria said as she pulled out a gun and braced herself to attack.

"You will step back or face the wrath of DOOM! Which is not merciful or swift on those who invoke it!" Doctor Doom stated his echoing outwards. "You will return her to me or you will face my wrath!"

"Return who, exactly?" Iron Man asked, when he arrived on the scene and his eyes widened. "Wow, that's a lot of Doom Bots."

"No, kidding," Hulk grunted having turned up alongside Iron Man and he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He took another step forward as he watched what was going on above him. The green monster prepared himself for battle and he commented in an enraged voice. "Just more to SMASH!"

"Yeah, I figured that was coming," Hawkeye said dryly as he aimed his arrow having arrived alongside Wasp.

"What's Doom going on about now?" Wasp asked as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know, but Harry went down there…" Natasha stated and Jan's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about that, it's Potter, his super power is getting out of shit that should get him killed," Hawkeye commented but there was no time to debate this fact further as he aimed his arrow and fired for the fences, impacting the side of one of the Doom Bots. He fired off several more in quick succession and they blew up with a huge explosion.

"You have brought this upon my kingdom!" Namor yelled and Natasha looked over her shoulder towards the haughty King, about ready to smack him.

"Now's not the time you Rock wannabe!" Jan shouted at Namor, before she blasted the Doom Bots with her wasp sting to little effect. "Why isn't anything working?"

"They're adapting," Hulk grunted as he picked up a large chunk of debris and tried to swing it at the Doom Bot, but the robot caught it within its hands, then used it to smash Hulk in the back of the head. The green monster went into the water with a plunk. Angrily, he rose back up and continued to fight, not going to let a little water get him down.

Hawkeye looked up frustration in his eyes as he found both of his most recently fired arrows caught and thrown back at him. He only had a moment to throw himself on the ground, and roll out of the way to escape the explosion.

"Yes, adapting, so we've got to think outside the box," Natasha commented as she dodged another attack from a pair of Doom Bots. Weaving and dodging out of the way until she had them positioned across from each other she jumped up at the last second, causing them to impale each other.

"Yeah, but eventually they'll be able to figure out how much we think outside of the Box," Tony stated as he scanned them. "JARVIS, see what you can do about finding some kind of weak spot."

"You should not bother, Stark, for there is no weakness within Doom!"

Jan had flew out to one of the SHIELD subs and grabbing hold of a missile hurled it in the direction of several Doom Bots, it promptly exploded upon making contact with one of them, but took out several others in the resulting explosion.

"Well, that's seven down!" Jan cried out in an excited voice as she watched them disintegrate in the blast wave, then gulped as the sheer numbers overwhelmed her. "And only about seven hundred and ninety some more to go."

Tony breathed in and out with a sigh, Doom was someone who managed to pull off a combination of both quality and quantity. Somehow, someway, he pulled it off and that left Tony with a headache to end all headaches. He was trying to calibrate his systems to counter that, but it was more difficult than it appeared at first glance.

"It appears that Doctor Doom has gotten his hands on some of the technology that has been left over from Kang the Conqueror, along with pieces of Kryptonian technology left behind by Zod's invading forces to upgrade his Doom Bots," JARVIS reported to Tony.

"Well, that's just great! Our expert on that tech has disappeared into a black hole somewhere," Tony commented as he aimed his replusor, but it was then that the heavy hitter made his presence known.

"NO MACHINE CAN WITHSTAND THE MIGHT OF ASGARD!" Thor thundered as he crashed onto the scene like a lightning bolt ripping open the midnight sky, swinging Mjolnir wildly as he smashed the Doom Bots left and right with the supreme force of a god. Spinning the Uru forged hammer wildly by the strap for a moment, he raised it over his head and a bolt of lightning arced outwards from it to smash through several robots on all sides of himself then to any others nearby, causing the machines to crumple to the ground after the electronics within them were fried.

The Doom Bots where down and out, but that left the Doctor himself to step up onto the plate.

"You Avengers are pests that I shall exterminate!" he commented, his own armor was upgraded with a field that prevented anyone from attack him but naturally he could attack them.

"We can't even get close enough to that guy," Tony commented, the closer he tried to move towards Doom, the more it was causing his armor to fail.

"My new and improved Doom Bots have studied your weakness and there are many," Doom said as he lifted a hand and blocked the Hulk, bending his arm backwards and infusing him with a blast of energy.

He turned back into Bruce Banner as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Fools! Insects! You will not be able to stand up to the might of DOOM!"

"He does talk a bit too much, doesn't he?" Jessica asked as she watched him with disdain.

"You'll get used to it, it's Doom, that's just how his sparkling personality is," Jan said waving it off briefly as she tried to blast him but her stingers were repelled back at her.

"How do you expect to defeat me when you cannot even hit me?" Doom crowed loudly.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Clint commented but before he could do anything, the ground began to shift beneath them and the Avengers, SHIELD, Doom, and everyone around them was levitating up off of the ground.

"Um, Jarvis, please tell me this is something that can be explained by science and not some vaguely mystical thing that we can't even explain?" Tony asked, desperation going through his voice.

"Yes….well….it's magic, sir, I'm sorry, but I can't explain it," JARVIS said and there was a rumbling beneath their feet that rocked the Avengers, the SHIELD agents, and even Doom himself.

' _Of course,'_ Tony thought to himself. _'Some call it magic,_ _I call it a headache._ _'_

* * *

Harry dodged an attack as this creature went after him. The only good thing about this situation was that it didn't seem to be very mobile, so that was a piece of good news that Harry was willing to take to the bank and appreciate.

The bad thing was, what it lacked in mobility, it made up for in other things. The young wizard popped his eyes open as he watched everything happening around him, Wanda stood rigidly off to the other side.

"I'm up for suggestions, given that you apparently beat this thing before," Valeria said dryly as she lifted up one of her gauntlets and blasted away at it.

"Technically yes, and technically not," Harry told her, he noticed that the only powers that he had in this realm were his magical abilities and an above average human strength, but nowhere near the Kryptonian strength and abilities that he had.

He felt like he was going around in circles.

The Daughter of Doom did not let this little statement, cryptic as it might be, pass without a comment. "What do you mean…."

"I mean precisely what you think I mean!" Harry snapped, he wasn't about to sugar coat it or anything, he was in a position where he was going to have to fight, even though his back was against the wall.

"Time travel," She breathed out, coming to the answer quickly and Gwen smiled.

"You got that one right," Gwen commented as she draw the weapon she knew would be a good idea to have on her. Of course, there was just one problem that she quickly found out, the laser blasts only barely seemed to be taking these creatures down.

"There is enough of an undersea quality for me to deal with this," Tula said as she conjured two water swords and slashed the faceless creatures. They were the ghosts of sea life that had been lost to human carelessness, but they were fierce and brutal.

Then again, even the Atlanteans didn't appreciate what they had, that much either, at least until it was far too late. That was a problem true for all civilizations, no matter what the cause was and Tula felt her eyes close shut as she thought about all that had been lost.

"No time to worry about what might have been, we've got to worry about a way out!" Wanda shouted as she nailed several of her enemies with hex bolts, causing them to disintegrate into dust.

"What do your powers do anyway?" Tula asked to Wanda in an excited tone.

Wanda blasted another enemy out of the way. "Pretty much anything, I'll be honest, Harry and I are still trying to figure out the exact nuts and bolts…."

"LOOK OUT!" Megan shouted as the young Welsh Mutant yelled, then she used a shield charm that Harry taught her to great effect. It blocked out physical objects like spears as well as mystical attacks, so it offered the protection on both ends.

" _ **Fools, there's no way out!"**_

"And I want to get out of here so I can stop hearing that," Wanda grumbled as she closed her eyes briefly and her nose wrinkled in frustration as she summoned energy towards her.

Harry smiled, he saw it behind the creature, the staff, a staff that apparently ripped open time and space. It reminded him of an artifact that was lost on Krypton and he made a mad dash towards it.

"No, you don't! That staff belongs to my father!" Valeria yelled but Harry blocked her punch.

"Are we really going to try this now?" Harry asked and she blasted a spell towards him that would have turned his insides outwards had it connected.

"This is my final test!"

"Doom should have had you do something easier, like have you mow the lawn or paint the house, not exile you to this hell dimension," Susan said dryly as she held up her hand and a force field surrounded the armor clad girl, the last thing they needed was another portal opening and that crack was making her just a little bit nervous.

"Yes, he should have! But he didn't," Valeria grumbled, as she made her way through it by going intangible and she headed towards the staff once more, but Wanda blasted her with a hex bolt in order to force her back. The Daughter of Doom turned towards Wanda, a blazing glare in her eyes "Oh! You want to…."

"Ladies, enough!" Harry yelled.

Valeria's mouth opened and shut, he had such a commanding presence that she shut up, at least for a brief second.

" _ **You will fail…."**_

"Hardly," Harry commented, he grabbed hold of the staff. It was causing his hands to heat up and for a second, he thought that they would be burned off but much to his relief, that didn't happen.

" _ **No, you can't defeat me, I refuse to…"**_

"Sorry, beat you once, beat you again, I'll beat you every time," Harry said quickly, as he held the staff in his hand and lifting it up, slammed it into the eye of the creature.

Harry allowed his energy to course through him and the other creatures retreated.

"There! Behind you, it's your ticket out!" Harry yelled to the girls and they scrambled towards the portal, as fast as their legs could carry them.

Harry held the creature back and Gwen looked at him in amusement.

' _Always with that flair for dramatics,'_ Gwen thought fondly, although despite this fact, she was really smiling despite the situation.

The portal was about to close and Harry blasted through it at the last moment, the bright light retreating around them, just like when they left.

Everyone was accounted for, and no one escaped that portal that shouldn't have, so they would consider this mission to be successful.

* * *

Harry had no idea how they managed to pull it off, but the fact that everyone was in one piece, that was cause to put a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, they had other problems to deal with right about now. The emerald eyes of Harry Potter opened wide as he saw and heard everything that was going on around him.

' _Doom's gotten an upgrade,_ _don't suppose Extremis will be of much help,'_ Gwen thought urgently, but Harry placed a hand on hers.

' _Gwen,_ _you know I didn't teach you to give up at the first hurdle,_ _at the first sign of trouble,'_ Harry commented to the blonde and she stood up straighter, a smile on her face.

' _No, you didn't, and yes, you're right, I've got to try, I can most certainly do this,'_ Gwen agreed in a fierce tone, she was not about to let one problem get her down.

"So, Avengers, how are you willing to bow down to superior?" Doom crowed as his eyes glowed with malice.

"How about not at all?"

Doom turned around to see Harry hovering there behind him with a bold and daring expression on his face.

"You dare mock DOOM!"

"Yes, I do, although you might want to stop talking in the third person, it's making you sound egotistical and condescending, even for you, that's saying something Victor," Harry offered him in a bored voice as he stared him down and Doom eyed the staff in his hand, hunger and greed manifesting in his eyes.

"The staff it's…."

"Most certainly not yours," Harry said dryly.

"Father that staff is dan…."

Doom made a lunge for Harry, in an attempt to get hold of it, but he dodged out of the way. He led what was left of his Doom Bots in an attempt to wipe out the Star Child and his associate. They fired at them in a rapid fire fury.

"Doom Bots, again, okay, fine," Wanda stated in a bored voice, almost disgusted as she fought side by side with the Avengers. The only good thing was that the Doom Bots couldn't figure out how her powers functioned, at least not at the moment. Wanda closed her eyes tightly and raised her hands before she launched her latest attack at the Doom Bots.

Wanda watched as they were clipped by the attack and then there was a heavy explosion as they promptly exploded.

"You do realize if they figure out a way to copy your powers, we're kind of screwed?" Jan whispered to Wanda urgently and she raised an eyebrow at that.

"Foul, metallic barbarians, you are not welcome within my kingdom!" Namor yelled as he launched an attack towards them and there was a huge tidal wave that caused the Doom Bots to go down in a heap.

"Yes, he's….well he's losing it," Susan commented but she noticed that her shields were not holding up as well as they could have.

"Did he ever have it?" Iron Man inquired as he blasted the Doom Bots away with miniature rockets. He was trying to keep up on them, knowing that if he let up for even a second, they'd take advantage of it.

Doom and Harry circled each other warily and neither was willing to back down. The upgraded Doom Armor blocked magical attacks, but that wasn't an issue. Harry would just have to find another way around him.

"The last time we fought…."

"The last time we fought, I was a shell of myself and I can see that you needed to go for more high tech armor to compensate!" Harry yelled as he sent heat vision at Doom but a shield blocked it. Harry flicked a series of metallic orbs out but Doom blocked them before Harry could detonate them with magic.

"Just hand me the staff, and no one needs to get hurt!" Doom yelled as he went for Harry, but he knocked him back as if swatting away a fly. "YOU DARE TOUCH DOOM!"

"I forgot, Doom's the only one allowed to touch himself, at night, right?" Harry asked with a calm tone to his voice.

' _And I've been hanging out with the Web Head way way too much,'_ Harry thought as he shaking his head, there was half disgust and half amusement flickering through his eyes at that particular quip. His green eyes flickered.

"This is not about you, stand down, and I will not harm you nor your friends," Doom said to him.

Valeria raised her eyebrows, and Harry could tell that this was news to her, given her body language. Her facial expressions were very much hidden.

"Yes, it is about me! You will pay for reneging on our agreement, Von Doom!" Namor growled as he tried to summon his full powers.

"It is not about you, either, your highness," Doom said coolly, saying that particular title with the mocking inflection that he thought Namor deserved. "It is about the treachery you have within your own court."

"You would know about treachery!" Namor yelled in a bold voice, as the Doom Bots were falling like nine pins around him.

"Yes, but one of your court advisors is not who you think they are, along with one of your Elite Guard," Doom commented as he lifted his hand and pointed to the guard in question.

"Your highness Doom is obviously…."

Doom shot at Namor with a razor sharp spear. The King of Atlantis dodged the attack and the spear punched through the chest of the Elite Guard member in question and he went down, blood oozing from his chest.

"You dare commit murder an Atlantean! Rest assured this will mean war against your country!" Namor yelled with rage flashing through his eyes.

"Did I murder one of yours, perhaps you should look closer?" Doom asked of him, eyes flickering.

Harry stopped and so did Gwen. She was close to hacking the Doom Bots. The dead Alantean guard now had green skin and reptilian like features. Harry recognized it immediately from the databases at the Fortress.

Susan's eyes widened and Namor looked around nervously.

"What is this abomination?" He demanded as he finally found his boisterous ability to speak.

"That is for you to determine, but you must take tighter rein on your kingdom!" Doom commented and he recalled the Doom Bots.

Iron Man finished scanning Doom's Armor and he discovered something he thought was an obvious in hindsight.

"Doom was a Doom Bot….wow, didn't see that one coming," Iron Man commented with obvious sarcasm as he shook his head.

Valeria watched as she was left alone, in the middle of unfamiliar territory. She closed her eyes, this was one of her father's tests, she just knew it.

"So what was your father up to?" Maria asked turning to her. She had no idea that Doom had a teenage daughter, that was most certainly not in SHIELD files. Either Doom downplayed his age or something about this supposed daughter didn't add up.

"Saving the world, like he always does," Valeria stated dryly, then she slipped through the ground before anyone could grab her.

Harry was left with more questions than he had answers, which never was a good thing. The creature lying on the ground and the staff in his hand were just two answers to this question. He wondered which one Doom was after.

* * *

Harry wasn't going to lie, he felt that he had more questions in his mind then he had any answers and that was not something that he liked, or that he could abide by.

"So the Skrulls are here," Peve concluded after Harry shared what happened on that day with the Council. He'd gone to meet them in the Stronghold to go over the events of the day.

"That sounds very grim," Harry told them and they nodded their heads.

"It sounds like it, because it is," Lily told them and she decided to defer to Lara, who being a historian as well as a doctor, was able to tell him much more.

"The Skrulls through events of their own doing, had a huge part of their homeworld destroyed, they don't have a planet to call home anymore," Lara explained to Harry. "Har, if they are here, they have marked Earth as their latest planet of conquest. They're likely to have already infiltrated several parts of society and anyone could be a Skrull, even cows. Their methods to get past planetary security are numerous and rather underhanded."

Harry was a nervous about this, he could tell that this was going to be one of those situations that was going to make him paranoid as hell, which he already pretty much was. He figured that out a long time ago however Lara sensed what he was thinking.

"Har, do….don't think that anyone in your Inner Circle has been replaced, remember the bond, you will be able to detect a forgery immediately," Lara reminded him.

"I know, mother," Harry commented as he leaned up against the closest wall and thought hard about the situation, he thought about all of the problems that could arise moving forwards.

And he knew that despite that, he was ready. Even though anyone out there, they could be a Skrull, due to the fact they could change their forms. They had slipped one past Namor and from what Susan told him, along with what he found out from Tula during the short time that they had a chance to talk, Atlantis had some of the tightest security on the planet. It was no Xavier Institute, that much was for sure.

"Harry, you have a visitor," Lana told Harry through the intercom system.

"Tell her to hang tight, and I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry said and Lana paused.

"How do you know it's a her?" Lana asked Harry.

"When isn't it, a her?" Harry asked Lana and she closed her eyes, she could not dispute logic like that.

"I'll have to find out more information about these Skrulls, then I'll figure out what course of action I need to take," Harry commented as he slipped off to the main RAO Corporation Headquarters.

"Right, good luck, Harry," Lara agreed with a smile, feeling proud that her son was taking a proactive stance, which would be for the best.

Harry made his way down the hallway to his office, with eager anticipation in his eyes.

"Hello, Harry, sorry I can't stay and talk for that long," Jen commented as she passed him in the hallway. "Urgent meeting, there's been a break through on one of the cases that I'm working on, here's the information that you requested."

"Right Jen, drive safely," Harry told her with a smile.

"I always do," Jen agreed as she left nearly as quickly as she appeared.

Harry turned around and saw Tula standing right next to him. She was dressed in a tight yellow t-shirt that stretched around her perky young breasts. The shirt shifted at the slightest movements to show her toned midriff. There was a nice tight pair of black pants that topped off the outfit, fitting snugly around her supple ass and amazing legs.

"Hello Tula, it's good to see you," Harry said with a smile and he meant that.

"I'd like to apologize about what happened, and I'm wondering if you'd be interested in doing business with our nation," Tula commented to Harry with a smile on her face.

"Oh….well that's an interesting offer," Harry told her. "So is Namor…."

"SHIELD can intervene only under the most extraordinary of circumstances, our previous king had a bit more cordial relationship, although if they didn't explain the circumstances and it wasn't a good enough explanation, it would be considered an act of war," Tula explained to Harry and he nodded. "Although given what happened with Doom, what he uncovered, perhaps Atlantis and the world has bigger problems to deal with right now."

"Yeah, there is…..be on your guard," Harry whispered to her and she nodded. "These are shape shifting aliens…..they've infiltrated your government."

"Well, King Namor's on the war path about them, trying to unmask whom is who," Tula commented, and Harry smiled.

"Isn't he always?" Harry asked her and Tula snickered.

"Yes, Harry, he often is," Tula agreed with a smile crossing her face as she watched him. "So, have you thought about my….our proposal."

Tula wondered if Harry had caught the slip or not. She was doing this with the begrudging blessing of Namor, although Mera told her that she would handle it.

"Well, I think that working with such a fascinating nation might be a good educational experience," Harry commented to her.

"Great, I'll….I'll let Mera know that you're agreeable to it and we'll get something set up," Tula said in an extremely excited tone and Harry would be lying if he was not amused by the look on her face.

"I'll see you later," Harry offered and she smiled, giving him a light peck on the cheek as she slipped into the night.

"Harry, your other guest is here to see you, I would say that you're popular today, but I should know that from first hand experience," Lana offered with a smile.

"Yes, you really should," Harry agreed with a smile.

Harry made his way into his office and he was ready, or as ready as he could be. Then again, he had dealt with beautiful women in the past and some rather spirited ones at that. So there was no reason why he should really be nervous at all in regards to what he had to deal with.

"Hello," The redhead commented as she eyed Harry with a smile on her face. "I don't think that we were properly introduced given the chaos that happened last time we met."

Harry offered a smile. "I don't think that we have."

"My name is Crystal," She told him with a bright smile on her face. "I understand that you encountered my sister earlier today."

"Yes, I did, she's fairly…..well, she packed a bit of a punch, thankfully not against me," Harry commented, Susan had said that Johnny's jaw was on the mend, although it would be about a week before he could eat solid foods or be able to talk too much. And that might have been the best news out of today's events.

"That she does," Crystal agreed with as she locked eyes with this emerald eyed young man. Spell bound didn't even to begin to describe what she felt when she looked at him.

She shook her head, she needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"I will help you when I can with your sister, although her mind….well, her memories were removed," Harry explained to Crystal who nodded. "If I can count on your help to help restore them….a familiar and friendly face might be just what the doctor ordered."

"I'll be honored to help," She replied with a smile crossing her face, then she shook her head. Harry reached towards her and clasped her hand in a firm grip.

"Looking forward to it, then," Harry told her, his smile growing wide and prominent and he could tell that she was locked onto his eyes. "So, Crystal….I have a place that you and your sister can stay. My assistant Lana will tell you more, although my assistant might need an assistant one day given all that she has to do. She deserves a huge holiday bonus."

Harry smiled, whether or not Crystal got the implication, he had no idea. Still it caused him to smile a slight bit about what was going on.

"Right, it was nice to meet you, Harry," Crystal commented, although he reminded her of a legend that they had back home.

' _Well look on the bright side, at least she doesn't come from a community of females that worship you in a fanatical manner,'_ Jean commented in a teasing tone.

' _What do you mean bright side?'_ Gwen asked and then she paused. _'Harry, I'm waiting in the lab, I've got something for you.'_

Harry wondered what that could be and he looked forward to it. He made his way down to the lab and he knew that he would get his surprise in a matter of moments, regardless of which way he turned.

He entered the lab to see Gwen standing there with a smile etched across her face.

"Hello Harry," Gwen said in a lustful purr as she looked over him with wide eyes. She was wearing a lab coat that was closed tight around her body. "Bet you can't guess what I have underneath this lab coat."

"You know, I'm just going to have to find out the hard way," Harry said as he made his way forward and he saw two more faces in the background.

"We're doing a scientific experiment, see how long they can take without you before jumping in," Gwen commented as she eyed Harry with hungry eyes.

"Looking forward to it," Harry agreed as Gwen threw her arms around him and smiled as she pressed her body into his.

"Figured you might," Gwen commented with a wide eyed smile.

Kitty and Susan agreed to partake in this little experiment, although Gwen was thinking that others would as well, but it was more important to have a small select group of girls at first, and then expand it for future experimentation.

* * *

Gwen slowly slid off her lab coat to reveal to Harry that yes indeed, she was not wearing a thing underneath. Harry took note of her large breasts, smooth stomach, and shaven snatch and it was a sight that he drank in amazingly.

"Beautiful," Harry commented as he pulled her nude body into him and pressed his lips onto hers, with a searing kiss.

Gwen closed her eyes and enjoyed the tender and loving kiss. The blonde felt his hands roam all the way around her body, stopping at her ass to cup it. The blonde rubbed up against him as she took the buttons on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them one at a time. She ran her hands all the way down her chest.

"I think we'll see what's going on down here," Gwen whispered as she tugged off his belt and pulled down his pants.

Gwen dropped down to her knees, an eager expression on her face and she hungrily licked her lips. She groped his balls and then moved her hand down to stroke his huge cock. A smile crossed the blonde's face as she played with him.

"Mmm," Gwen cooed as she kissed the tip of his head and then she pushed her mouth around him, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Harry groaned as Gwen took him all the way into the back of her throat and began to push her mouth up and down him, bobbing her head down him. She made some delightful smacking and slurping sounds with her lips. The blonde really went to town on his large cock and that felt really good to have her delicious lips pleasure him in such a way. He reached down to the back of her head and stroked her hair, encouraging her to continue her efforts.

So she did, the blonde was really going to town on him.

"Oh, Gwen," Harry grunted as she wrapped her hot mouth around him and picked up the pace.

Gwen smiled, this cock was so amazing and she could suck on it all day long.

Kitty watched, she felt the heat rise from her but this was an exercise of self control. She saw Gwen's perfect body and Harry's large cock and it made her want to jump in. She imagined herself being eaten out by Gwen as Harry plowed her from behind and the very thought made her hot.

Susan watched as well and she was extremely tempted to sneak over to join them. However, she wrapped her hands around the waist of the brunette and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"What…."

"Relief," Susan breathed as she stroked her fingers down the back of her spine.

Kitty closed her eyes and she was pushed against the wall. The older blonde smashed her lips against that of the brunettes.

"Naughty….oh so fucking naughty," Harry grunted as Gwen kept spearing his cock completely down her throat.

"Time to go for the next level," Gwen breathed hungrily as she climbed onto the table and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her delicious rump. "Come and get me, big boy."

Harry grabbed Gwen around her waist and pulled himself up. Her pussy dripped and it looked to be hungering for one thing, that is his cock and Harry was going to give it to her. His cock brushed against her dripping slit and she moaned as she pushed back.

"YES!" Gwen yelled and Harry plowed into her, ramming into her from behind. The blonde closed her eyes and felt his large cock push into her from behind, going deeper, deeper into her, until she was nearly split in half.

Harry pumped his huge cock into her, driving her into the table as he continued to ride this blonde doggy style. Her walls clenched around him as Harry worked into her, his balls slapped against her thighs.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, oh fuck yes," Gwen moaned as Harry cupped her breasts and plowed into her with a series of rapid thrusts.

"You like this don't you, you fucking like this," Harry grunted to her.

Kitty's legs were parted and Susan's tongue was jammed between her thighs. She saw through blurred vision another Harry appear behind Susan.

"You ladies couldn't wait, could you?" Harry grunted as he brushed his fingers into Susan's dripping pussy.

' _You fucking know it,'_ Susan moaned as her pussy drenched with juices, enough to flood a desert wasteland.

Harry aimed his huge cock for her dripping hot entrance and plowed into her. The woman's walls wrapped around him and he continued to hammer into her. The woman was grabbing onto the edge of the table and breathing heavily. There was a sense that she was going to submit to this cock and quickly.

"Give it to me, oh give it….YES!" Susan managed but Kitty pushed her face into her dripping snatch, she was not going to be denied the attention that she thought she deserved.

"Don't lose focus," Kitty whispered in a stern tone as she locked her legs around Susan's head and forced her into her dripping hot snatch.

Susan was not going to lose focus, not after Kitty was so rough with her the last time. The blonde's mouth continued to lick around her body. She was licking her and her mouth was licking onto her.

"Oh, damn, yes, oh yes," Kitty moaned as she felt Susan's talented tongue work into her even more.

Harry grabbed her hips and the blonde's pussy was hammered from behind. He thrust into her, stretching out her tight young walls.

On the desk, Gwen's eyes closed shut and she felt the pleasure of his cock going between her thighs. The blonde pushed back towards him and he hammered her from behind. A few more quick thrusts brought her closer to the edge of immense and unimaginable pleasure.

"Keep it up!" Gwen encouraged him as she felt his hard cock go between her thighs, his thrusts going deep into her.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry grunted as he pulled all the way out of her nearly and then he stopped before he speared himself back into her.

Gwen bit down on her lip and felt his cock go into her. His meat buried deep between her thighs was an amazing feeling as was his balls slapping against her. The blonde thought that she was going to lose her mind but Harry kept up the assaults on her, using his cock inside her. Her walls wrapped around him, becoming even tighter.

"Keep it up, oh keep it up," Gwen moaned as she experienced these sensations and her pussy heated up a little bit more.

"I will, don't worry," Harry told her, cupping her amazing breasts and pushing as far into her as he could go.

Gwen was this close to coming undone and her walls stretched apart, feeling his cock go into her as far as he could go.

"Yes, oh, ah, yes!" Gwen panted as his spearing into her stretched her out. "You fill me up….so fucking good!"

Now Kitty was pinned down onto the ground, with Harry spearing his length into her. Her tight walls wrapped around his invading tool as he went into her.

"Damn it, oh damn it, feels so good," Harry panted as he went into her. The woman felt her walls tighten around Harry and he knew that he had her.

His balls slapped against her thighs as Susan mounted her face. Kitty happily munched on Susan's snatch as the blonde rubbed it against her face. The twenty year old blonde was having the time of her life as she ate out the seventeen year old brunette's hot box.

"Oh, ah, ah, oh, YES!" Susan moaned as Kitty really buried her tongue between her tight walls.

Gwen was experiencing the pure erotic energy that came with Harry drilling his cock as far between her thighs and rammed into her. His cock went into her and he hung onto her waist. She closed her eyes and felt the rush, he was going to cum, she felt it, and she wanted him to cum inside her.

His balls slapped against her thighs and Harry kept up the efforts, working himself into her. The blonde wrapped her walls around him, keeping up the momentum as he passed through her.

Susan was now riding Harry, and the blonde wrapped herself around him. Her tight box hugged his large prick as she pushed up and sank down onto him with a few fluid motions. She was breathing heavily, her eyes lidded over in pleasure as she continued to ride him for everything that he was worth.

"Oh, cum, I need it, please," Susan panted hungrily as she rocked her hips down onto him, squeezing him with her tight inner walls.

"In a minute," Harry groaned, grabbing her breasts and meeting her thrust for thrust.

Susan closed her eyes and her walls clenched around Harry, she was just feeling the moment, feeling him enter her, passing through her walls. She rode up and down him, riding his throbbing length as she continued to go up and down upon him.

"Oh, ah, yes," Susan moaned as she felt his hard rod spear in between her nubile young walls.

"Keep going, oh that's it!"

"YES!" Kitty screamed but she was unable to state much more besides a few random shouts of yes. That was all that Harry needed to pleasure body. His cock speared as far between her walls as it could be allowed and she clenched him, hanging on for the ride.

"About to cum," Harry warned her.

Kitty clenched, it had been too long, maybe about a day or so, since she had the pleasure. That was way too long for the girl, her body ached and ached for Harry to issue his release into her. Her hips pumped up and Harry plowed into her.

"Oh….FUCK!"

"YES!" Gwen shrieked at the top of her lungs, she was about ready to collapse but somehow, some way, she was able to hold on. The blonde grabbed onto the desk, biting down onto her lip. She was feeling the pleasure as Harry spearing into her.

His balls tightened and he pushed into her to ride out an amazing orgasm.

He was having his fun with all of these different girls, in all of these different ways, but something, anything had to give.

His balls tightened and he unleashed a steady explosion of his cum, splashing it into their bodies, injecting these vixens.

They moaned as they collapsed, fulfilled and given an immense amount of pleasure.

"Round two, after a breath," Gwen summarized and Susan and Kitty nodded, neither wanted to be outdone.

* * *

Jen Walters had been pretty fearless her entire life, so she was pretty much immune to the death threats that were thrown at her. It was a huge part of working for her law firm and she wouldn't expect anything else, as much as she hated to admit that.

She had an unfortunate sense that there was something happening behind her. The dark haired Attorney looked over her shoulder and waited.

' _It's just getting late, don't worry about it,_ _Jen,'_ She thought to herself, before she kept walking forward, her nerves were on a hair trigger. She pressed forward, determined not to let anything break her stride.

"Turn around!"

It was an extremely commanding voice, which made Jen stop and take a long pause. Her heart nearly skipped half of a beat but she didn't look over her shoulder, at least not right away.

"Didn't you hear me? I said turn around!"

Slowly, Jen turned around, she knew that this would happen. The man was dressed in black, with a ski mask pulled over his face, and there was a gun in his hand.

It was a typical thug, nothing more sophisticated than that, Jen watched him as something twisted in her stomach.

"Step back away from the car! Don't try anything funny! Move your hands and I'm going to blow your head off!" The thug yelled.

"Okay, I'm stepping away, just calm down," Jen told him, but the thief's beady eyes locked onto her and made her think that there was going to be a problem.

"I'm not going to be calm, not for a bitch like you, someone who betrayed her kind!" The thug yelled and his hand was shaky.

Jen saw what was happening now very clearly and she pretty much felt like cursing to the high heavens because of it. There was one name and one name only that continued to fill her mind and continued to hum in her head like a wicked twisted symphony of terror.

' _Creed.'_

Jen had called it, Graydon Creed, the man that could no longer be called the leader of the group that no longer could be called the Friends of Humanity for copyright reasons, planned to take her out after not getting his way like a four year old having a temper tantrum. She watched the thug before her with narrowed eyes.

"You're making a huge…."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The thug snapped and the hand holding the gun was shaking, he could not hold it steadily. He couldn't look directly at Jen's face and his eyes darted around all over the place. She could see it in his eyes, the man, he was extremely paranoid and he was about ready to attack.

"I'm just going to….we can talk about this….."

Jen's eyes widened as the thug was taken down with a brutal shot by the sniper to the chest. She wondered who could have caused this and then there was another shot.

The bullet pierced her body and the gunshot wound caused her legs to collapse from underneath her. Blood sprayed everywhere, like a fountain and she was hardly able to even sit up, not that she didn't try.

Her eyes were completely glassy, and she could hardly lift her head. It hurt like hell.

Jen barely heard the sirens, but she knew that it was Creed behind this.

This was the last thought that drummed through her mind before the attorney completely and mentally faded straight to black.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	15. Seeing Green

**Chapter 15: Seeing Green.**

"Diana, it's great to see you again," Harry said with a bright smile on his face as Diana walked towards Harry. She was dressed in a dark suit, with her hair tied back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses resting upon the bridge of her nose that made her look rather sophisticated. She had a modest length skirt on, enough to show off her assets, but not enough to be indecent. Under her black jacket she had on a tight fitting purple blouse with the top two buttons undone.

"It's great to see you as well, Harry," Diana commented, she had a smile on her face that could not be denied due to how bright it was. "So….how are you doing?"

"About as well as can be expected," Harry told her. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, but I suppose it's been even longer for you, due to the time dilation properties on the island."

"Yes, it has been," Diana offered him and once again, he saw an extremely bright smile on her face. "Mother decided that it was time for us to bridge the gap between our two worlds, even more than what you've done already. I've been sent here to represent Themyscira in Man's World, as a sort of Ambassador. I'm going to be having a meeting with SHIELD very shortly."

Naturally, Harry wished Diana the best of luck with that.

"And Donna….she might be attending college in Man's World, I'll likely be taking a few courses as well, it's rather exciting really," Diana said, and one could hear the nearly intoxicating excitement in her voice.

"Well, Kara will be going, a fact she's extremely excited, but I feel like I need to have a minder with her because, well, you know how excited she gets," Harry offered to Diana.

"Only through your stories," Diana told him and he smiled at that.

"Which are all true," Harry confirmed to her, his smile widening into grin that could barely be suppressed and Diana found herself enraptured by it.

"Then I believe you," Diana said, she had no reason not to. "So….."

"I've set up a place for you to stay, I only have hundreds and hundreds of bedrooms after all, so I thought that I could squeeze you in," Harry said with a teasing smile on his face which she laughed at.

"Well you better be able to squeeze me in, after all we've been through," Diana suggested with a playful smirk.

"Well, I think I can manage it, Princess," Harry told her as he grabbed her by the hand and planted a light kiss onto the inside of her wrist.

Diana smiled, he always did have a way with women, she couldn't deny that fact. Getting lost in his emerald eyes was also something that caused her to smile to widen. She shook her head to clear it, so they could get back on track.

"I have some friends that I'd like you to meet," Harry whispered as he led her into the main RAO Corporation building, though he'd recently bought out the businesses surrounding the Tower and planned to turn the block into a business complex. "And then we can take the portal out of here, straight back home, if that is agreeable to you."

"That sounds nice," Diana agreed, her smile wide and bright, as her overall demeanor was today in general. She followed Harry inside the building, allowing him to lead the way. The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder as they approached their destination.

"Hello, Harry, who's your friend?" Lana asked from where she sat behind her office desk. She really wasn't surprised that Harry was on the arm of an attractive woman, because quite frankly he looked naked without one.

"Hey, Lana, this is Diana, she's the Princess of the Island Nation that we crash landed on," Harry explained to her. "Diana, this is Lana Lang."

"A pleasure to meet you," Diana commented giving Lana a strong handshake but not too strong, she could quite easily break all the bones in her hand if she wasn't careful. The lack of super strength was a difference between human females and the Amazons, that she was still getting used to it. "Harry is showing me around Man's World, I'm looking forwards to meet all of the women that he has taken under his wing."

' _So that's what we're calling it now,'_ Lana commented to herself mentally, before she offered a smile, a very polite smile at that.

"Likewise," Lana stated with a nod. "I'm sure that you'll fit it very well here."

"Oh, I know she will," Harry offered with a smile as he led Diana down a winding hallway.

She thought that the building that she was in, was beyond magnificent. Then again, given the person who built it, that much went without saying. The dark haired Amazon allowed Harry to lead her down the hallway as her heart beat a bit quicker, drumming against her chest as she walked. She looked over her shoulder as she walked in an effort to take everything in.

"Mr. Potter, HI!" Pamela yelled in an excited voice, before she shook her head in an effort to compose herself.

"Oh, hey, Pam," Harry commented, he was not going to lie; he was extremely amused by how excited that she was. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, a lot of things," Pam said brightly trying to remain composed in an attempt to regain as much dignity as she could. "This project….it's going to revolutionize the world….and also put OsCorp on the ropes."

"Isn't it LuthorCorp this week?" Harry asked her and Pam shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, any failure they have, they have coming," Pamela said firmly and her excitement would infect anyone that heard it.

"That they do," Harry agreed, he was not going to deny that fact. His green eyes met hers. "Do you need anything today?"

Pamela shook her head, after her mind plummeted into the gutter. She took a few seconds to compose herself.

"No, Mr. Potter, there's nothing, thanks for asking though," Pamela said to him after she finally regained some level of composure. She stood as straight as she was able to.

"If you're sure," Harry told her and she smiled.

"I'm sure that I'm sure," she commented, then she showed him the vials that were laid out on the table behind her. "This is an industrial strength fertilizer that isn't going to kill any of the plants out there, in fact, it might bring life back to those areas that were killed off by those OsCorp chemical spills."

"Just be careful not to play Gaea," Harry told her in a teasing voice and Diana couldn't help but chuckle gently at that from where she stood in the background.

"Don't worry, I won't," Pam commented as he lead Diana into the next room.

"Stronghold," Harry said and a doorway opened up in the wall.

Diana watched the portal open up before them, it was extremely high tech, to the point it could almost be mistaken for magic and it did have some elements of it. She stepped through it as soon as she'd finished inspecting it.

"Hi, Harry," Atlee commented from where she was sitting with Alison and Lorna, all of them were resting on a couch in the living room and watching television. Alison in particular was coming off of a string of nine shows back to back, but she had three weeks off now, so she had plenty of time to recharge.

"Alison, Atlee, Lorna, this is Diana," Harry told them.

"Pleased to meet you, Wanda told me so much about you," Lorna commented with a polite smile. "And Harry….I'm running into a snag, I'm wondering if I could get some one on one time…."

"Sure Lorna, anything you need," Harry said gently and the girl smiled brightly.

"Looking forward to it," Lorna commented, turning he saw Megan and M'gann pop their heads into the room.

"How are my two favorite Megans?" Harry asked to them.

"You know that joke was a bit funnier the first time you said it, actually, wait, it was never funny," M'gann dead panned before she turned to focus on their quest. "Hi, Diana, it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, M'gann," Diana said and she watched the young white Martian girl. "I hope that you're doing well."

"Very well," M'gann commented with a bright smile on her face. "So are you coming for a visit?"

"Actually, I'm here for the long term," Diana informed her with a smile on her face as M'gann watched her with bright eyes.

"Oh! That's good! I'm sure that you'll fit in well here," M'gann stated but then again, any attractive female would be a good fit for the group.

"Yeah, she will be," Megan commented as she looked over at the Amazon, feeling that Harry chose well but when didn't Harry choose well?

"Well, I'm glad that I'm so well received…."

Kitty rushed forward into the room towards Harry, her heart beating frantically in her chest and her emotions running high.

"HARRY! We have a problem!"

Harry groaned, that statement never ended well. He closed his eyes to calm down, before asking her the inevitable question. Opening them he looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow, before asking her said question. "What is it Kitty?"

Kitty had managed to take a few seconds to calm herself down. "There was an attack…"

"Oh! Of course there was," Harry deadpanned, but he shook his head and put his full attention upon her. "Who was it?"

"Jen! She was shot by a sniper," Kitty informed him nervously, wincing, Harry moved over towards the communication link and called up Avengers Tower.

"Hey, Harry, what can I do for you?" Tony asked him.

"Get Banner on the line, I need to talk to him, hopefully he won't Hulk out about this," Harry commented and he emphasized a certain point. "Banner, not the Hulk."

"Right," Tony agreed, sensing the urgency in Harry's voice, he scrambled off in the other direction.

Bruce Banner joined them on the comm link after a few seconds, he'd been working in his own lab nearby Tony's.

"Bruce….I don't really know what's happening, but Jennifer, she was shot…."

"By, who?" Banner growled and Thor took a step forward, but Stark shook his head at that, they really didn't need him adding any more stress to the situation at this point in time

"I don't know, although I have my theories," Harry offered as he watched him with narrowed eyes and he knew that things could be thrown off in a matter of moments. His heart thumped steadily in his chest despite his heightened anxiety, he was keeping himself as calm as he could be considering the situation.

"What kind of theory?" Banner asked and Harry knew that this interview was not going in the direction that he hoped it would.

"Just...meet me at the hospital, and don't bring your green friend, it will just make things worse. If you do, I'll throw you into space and make sure you stay there until the situations resolved," Harry warned him, then he turned his attention to Diana. "I might need some back up."

"Why, it looks like you can take him?" Diana asked in confusion and Harry offered her a slight smile.

"Let me tell you a story about the Hulk," Harry offered Diana and there was a few seconds where she knew this was going to be a fun story.

* * *

"So, she's not doing well," Harry concluded grimly, Captain Stacy had quickly brought him up to speed after they encountered each other in the hospital waiting room.

"Yes, she in critical condition, but the weirdest part of this was that a thug accosting her at the time got shot as well," Captain Stacy told Harry and the wizard nodded. "I don't want to say that was done by someone cleaning their tracks but….."

"But, you don't want to discount it either, I understand," Harry commented and he saw Banner arrive on the scene. Tony, Carol, and Thor had accompanied him, in case they needed to take down the rampaging green monster.

Bruce had been able to keep himself in check, although just barely. This was backed up by the fact that he was able to ask one question quite calmly.

"It was Creed, wasn't it?" Banner demanded in a low angry voice and Harry could see a flicker in his eyes that could turn into something dangerous if the situation wasn't handled with care.

"Highly likely, yes," Harry said calmly, his breathing even and his heart beating steadily in his chest as the stared the man in front of him down. Trying to convey through his body language and tone, that the last thing they needed at this point in time was the man in front of him to turn into a green rage monster.

Harry knew this was possible result of pushing Creed too far and too hard, but Jen had reassured him that she knew what she was getting herself into. So his guilt wasn't as strong as it could have been, although he still obviously regretted the fact that it happened.

"Bastard took things a step too far," Logan growled as he showed up to join them.

"Hey, Logan, long time no see," Harry commented in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Yeah," Logan grunted, there was a few seconds where the feral mutant tried to stare him down. "That group of Creed's is getting more violent and more daring. I think Creed has someone higher up than him pulling his strings."

"Some kind of financial backer," Harry whispered, Lois was on Creed's trail and there were some huge skeletons in Creed's closet.

 _'Harry….um Mystique wants to talk to you,'_ Rogue said over the bond link. _'She has some information that she feels you might want to know.'_

Rogue was pretty put out and extremely miffed that she was the one that had to give Harry the message, but never the less, she did so.

"I wonder what she wants," Harry whispered to Carol, who shook her head, she was at a loss for words as well.

"I guess you won't know until you go and find out," Carol told him and Harry would have to agree. He was confused and quite frankly bemused by the situation at hand, with that said, he closed his eyes, focused, and teleported back to Stronghold.

"So, she got shot by Graydon," Mystique commented no sooner then Harry's feet touched the ground. "Can't say I'm surprised by the little bastard, he takes after his father. No sense of subtlety at all."

Harry looked at her and there was a look of distrust that flashed through his eyes. "So, do you actually know something or is this one of your games?"

Raven smiled and she watched him intently. "Well, that's something that you're going to figure that out for yourself, isn't it, Har-Rell?"

"Not in the mood for it, Raven," Harry told her bringing down the barrier so that he could step inside.

The blue skinned woman looked at him. "Given your reputation, I would think that you were always in the mood."

Harry was going to let that comment slide because he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't play her game, at least for now. "So…Creed, you know him?"

"Unfortunately, I have a lot to do with him coming into existence," Raven stated as the shape shifting mutant shifted. Her blue skin shined as she watched Harry through her red eyes, although he supposed that they could be any color that she wanted them thanks to her abilities. "Shouldn't have poked the rabid dog with a stick, you should have just blown his head off with a bazooka. Sure, some people would white knight the fact that he's a human and deserves to live, but I think we can both agree that those people are idiots."

"Cut to the chase or I'm leaving and you're never getting out of that cell," Harry told her.

"I'm not one of your timid little girls that you can just…."

"Do not try my patience, Raven," Harry repeated to her firmly and she backed down. "What do you know about Creed?"

"Well, he was a mistake, never should have happened, never should have born, that bastard was the result of a one night stand and if I'd known how he would turn out, he's the that would have been dumped into a river."

"Well, you really are mother of the year material Raven," Harry stated to her in crisp tone, but he wasn't going to allow this woman to rattle him, even though she was trying to do so. "So…..are you trying to tell me what I think that you're telling me?"

"Yes, that bastard is my son, but it was Victor's defective DNA that makes him the smug little shit that he is today," Raven added and she looked rather smug. "Don't believe me, take a close look at his face, because that little rat bastard didn't his looks from me."

Now that Harry thought about it, he was able to see the connection.

He turned around, making sure the cell sealed behind him and teleported back to the hospital, where he nearly ran into Logan.

"Banner's going to have to give his cousin a blood transfusion, that's the only way to save her," Logan muttered to Harry, who nodded.

"It was Creed," Harry informed Logan.

"I knew that all fucking ready," Logan grunted as he looked at Harry like he was stupid for even saying it. "So what happens now."

"I'm working on something, give me a minute," Harry told Logan and he looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I know that you are," Logan told Harry and there was a sense that the wheels were turning in both directions. "Actually…."

"We need to find Creed first, but I've got a good idea where he might be holing up."

Of course, he was going to have to arrange for someone to stay here and guard Jen, he figured out that whoever tried to whack her, might want to finish the job.

Either way, it was go time.

* * *

Harry had the feeling that they were getting extremely close to their target, in fact closer than he would have thought previously.

' _Okay, stay sharp,'_ Harry thought, although that was a statement that went without saying.

Helena slipped out of the shadows; she'd made her way over from Gotham City, because she had heard some rumblings that the Friends of Humanity or rather the group formally known by that moniker having been supplied military grade weapons by the Penguin. If Creed had gotten his hands on an arsenal like that, it could only mean trouble.

The rifle that Jennifer Walters was shot with seemed to lead credence to those rumors.

Diana had accompanied Harry, it was her first day inn Man's World and she was already in the thick of things. Her mother had told her to keep out of trouble, although Hippolyta should have known that Diana was not going to heed that warning and stay out of it. She was her mother's daughter after all and she had the same adventurous spirit. She took another step forward and prepared herself for her next move, whatever that might be.

' _Okay, ready, willing, and able,'_ Diana thought to herself and Logan was right behind her. If she thought that Laura was foul tempered, she had nothing on the man who claimed that he was the best in the world at what he did and also said that what he did, it was not something that was very nice. The Amazon recalled that statement, Harry had told her something similar in regards to Laura.

"So, this is the place?" Logan asked as he popped his claws and was ready for action. "So Mystique told you that Creed is…..you know, I thought the last name was a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as coincidences, I think someone told me something along those lines once, I wonder who that could have been," Harry commented to Logan as he stepped forward, hiding the slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Logan grunted as he took another step forward, a careful one, his claws were popped and he was ready to move. "Let's go."

"I'm ready," Harry told him as he took a step forward beside him. He could sense that trouble was brewing and given how rigid Helena was standing, he could tell her that she was sensing the same thing.

The World's Greatest Detective hurled a batarang into the shadows and sure enough, a figure dressed in armor had been moving through it, with an arm cannon aimed towards her. Spinning around, she hurled another one into the weapon, causing a shower of sparks to shoot off.

"Great," Logan growled as he spotted a large hulking figure. "Just a bigger target to hit."

There was always a bigger target for Logan to hit considering he was five foot three, but he was sent flying backwards against a wall. There was a huge impact and as he rolled over. Logan was stomped on.

"You think that you're bad, Mutie?" the armored figure said as he kept sending laser blasts towards them, but the group ducked and dodged around them, springing forwards Logan disabled one of the cannon's by slashing his claws through it. Landing in a crouch, he was shot from behind by another figure from the shadows.

"No, the only thing that's bad is your breath, I can smell it from here," Harry commented, without missing a beat and he stood in a loose ready stance as several more enemies popped up.

"Okay, you got me the first time, now I'm going to get'cha this time," Logan growled as he ran his claws against his each other causing them to spark and prepared himself for battle. Harry wouldn't have expected anything less from Logan and he kept his eyes focused forwards.

' _Diana, keep sharp,'_ Harry thought to her through the bond.

' _Right,'_ Diana commented as she stood ready, she was born and bred for this and there was a sense that this was going to be a true test of her abilities.

Helena jumped into the air and spinning released two metallic orbs from her gloves, which flew out to land amongst her foes, after a moment's pause, both spheres exploded with a pop and a pulse of energy was sent outwards. They were designed to short out the electrical systems, but they seemed to be having no noticeable effect, causing her to come to a quick conclusion.

"They've shielded themselves from electromagnetic interference," Helena informed Harry, who nodded grimly.

' _That means their shielded against magic, no problem, just means we're doing this one old school,'_ Harry thought to himself.

He hovered a few feet off the ground and launched heat vision at the armored thugs. There was an explosion that caused them to stagger back. He saw Diana rush in and through her fluid movements caused two of the armored soldiers to take each other out.

"I'm only going to ask nicely one fucking time and I'm not going to ask again," Logan growled as he ripped through the armor of the enemy he was fighting with practiced ease. "WHERE IS CREED?"

"You can go to hell!" the goon spat out in defiance.

"Been there, done that, I'm not going to ask you again," Logan growled as he held his claws into the throat of the young man and pushing them against it, caused a trickle of blood to drip downwards. "So fucking tell me; WHERE IS HE?!"

"Fuck you, mutie!" the thug spat in his face, the last thing he felt Logan's forehead be driven into his as he knocked him unconscious with a headbutt.

"I've got something," Harry told him and he looked over his shoulder towards Diana, and Helena. "Creed went underground, he's below us."

"Fitting for a rat like him," Batwoman grunted as she moved to cut the bolts on the access panel, only for Diana to step forwards and rip the trap door right out of the ground. "I could have gotten that you know."

Diana offered a smile to the woman and she responded with one crisp statement. "This way's faster."

Diana dropped straight down into the room and landing in a defensive crouch looked around the room closely. Creed was not there, he'd slipped out, although there was a bomb down there.

Helena sighed and walking over, carefully disabled the bomb with a few fluid moments. Harry figured that Creed would try and pull something stupid like this.

"So, we're no closer to getting Creed," Logan growled in frustration. "He's gone underground."

"Maybe," Harry stated but he felt like was missing something, it looked like he would have to track Creed down.

* * *

Jennifer Walters felt like shit after what happened, she had just been shot, nearly died, then been given a blood transfusion. Her cousin was the only one that could do it and while the experts stated that despite his altered blood it would be safe, she still felt like shit.

"Relax, it's just your body healing itself," the doctor said gently, he went to say more, but was interrupted due to being nailed in the back of the head with a blackjack. This caused him to crumple down to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Good night, Miss Walters," a figure stated as he lifted his weapon to club her in the back of the head.

Instinctively, Jen grabbed him by the arm to stop him and she held him there, before squeezing hard, causing his wrist to crack with a snap. This was a man twice her size, yet she picked him up and slammed him against the wall hard, causing him to crash through it with a cracking crutch.

Or rather he was half the size….of what she used to be, she was lot taller now. She couldn't believe….she couldn't believe what was happening. She lifted hand up and ran through her hair.

Her green hand, her hand was green, why was her hand green?

Slowly, Jen rotated on the spot, turning towards the mirror she saw the man on the ground struggle to aim a gun. Which was not that easy to do with a busted wrist, but he tried to do so anyway, in desperation or perhaps something else.

"You….you're some kind of freak!" he grunted with a grimace as he tried to aim the gun in his hand, but he found it rather hard to do so. She gazed at him with an angry look in her eyes as her adrenaline started to pump even faster.

"The real freaks are people like you, who kill people without any thought to the consequences," Jen growled fiercely, her eyes flashing with malice as she grabbed the man by the throat.

The hospital windows shattered as a barrage of bullets were shot into the room. Jen expected to go down once again, but for some reason….she barely felt a tickle.

She turned around and got a good look at herself in the reflection off the broken glass. The small visual cues that she'd already noticed were just a hint of the changes that she'd undergone. Sure enough, she had grown in many ways.

She had shot up from five foot ten to six foot seven and the hospital gown that she wearing was about to come apart at the seams, a thread away from bursting apart, since that was the only thing barely holding it together. Her hair was longer and a sleek looking black, no longer the mousy brown that she had before. She had green eyes that were nearly the same shade as Harry's and a muscular, but sensual body. Her bulging breasts were barely covered by the tight hospital robe that she was wearing and Jen could see that her stomach muscles were toned and tight. There was not an inch body fat on her.

It was topped off with tight bottom, that was basically an ass to die for.

If she had a bit more time, she would have a chance to really admire her new physique, but there was one thought that popped into her head.

' _I look hot, and these idiots are really cruising for one,'_ Jen thought as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Technically that was two thoughts, but she wasn't too fussed about things like that. She grabbed her enemy and slammed him into the ground so hard that it buckled around him.

"Don't worry, we're here to….actually, there's no need to worry," Iron Man stated as stormed into the room alongside Ms. Marvel, who's mouth hung half open, as she viewed what happened around her.

"So….this is new," Carol stated when she finally found her voice.

Harry popped up hovering on the other side of the window and he floated there, staring into the room, with his arms crossed. He was rarely struck speechless, but this were one of these times were he was.

"It sure is," Harry commented to Jen, there was one statement that went through his mind and out of his mouth. "You know, I was under the assumption that there weren't going to be any side effects."

Jen struck a pose, although by striking such a pose, she was in danger of making these pour threads of clothing scream uncle. "Well, side effect….that's something that you can debate on."

"Maybe it will wear off," Carol suggested, although she was not sure.

Jen actually hoped that it didn't wear off. Call her crazy, but if wasn't for her She-Hulking out, then the group that could not be called the Friends of Humanity due to copyright reasons would have finished her off. By the time she finished thinking that overly long thought, the rest of the room had paused and were eying her closely.

"So, I figure you want to run some tests?" Jen questioned as she struck another pose, more daring than what she thought that she was capable of. It emphasized her breasts, stomach, legs, and ass quite well. She paused as Harry looked at her. "Okay, maybe there's a few side effects, so you should run some tests….give me a careful physical."

"Maybe," Harry stated, he had taken a close look at her new body and he was rather curious. The changes weren't as drastic as Banner's were, mentally speaking at the very least, but Harry thought that it would be a good idea to double check and make sure there were no problems.

Diana looked at her with her mouth hanging open and Helena, deciding that someone should be the voice of reason spoke up.

"I'll follow up on Creed, I'll let you know if I find anything," Helena informed them and Harry watched her leave with a smile.

"I know you will," Harry agreed as he saw the World's Greatest Detective slip off into the night and he has other matters of business to deal with.

* * *

"So he slipped off into the night like the rat he was," Raven said from the other end of the cell door. "Typical, he gets it from his father."

"You might be insulting rats with a statement like that," Harry told the blue skinned woman across from him.

"Perhaps," she mused but she did not offer a statement one way or another. "Perhaps, I am, but…."

She looked at him and there was a sense that she was trying not to say what she truly wanted to, it was a matter of personal pride for her and she tried to allow herself to be stifled by this.

"You want out, don't you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not asking you for any favors," Mystique said to Harry, harshness dripping from her voice as she spoke.

"There is no need for you to ask me for anything, I can see it in your eyes, you can't fool me, no matter what you think otherwise," Harry told her. "You know our deal, work for me, and I'll ensure you're protected from your enemies and I'm sure you've accumulated many."

Harry paused and he allowed that one statement to sink in, before he continued.

"Or don't, I honestly don't care," Harry said to her as his eyes locked onto hers. Both sets stared back and forth at each other. "You see, you might be a useful asset, but I have another shapeshifter in my employ."

"Ah yes, well your pet Martian has nowhere near the skills that I do," Raven told him.

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked her.

"Call it whatever you want," Raven told him as she eyed him. "All I'm going to tell you is that you know that you need me."

"Trust me, I have plenty of other resources if you don't want to be a team player," Harry reminded her.

He could tell that she was close to agreeing, but she wanted him to cave in first. It was the most stubborn battle of wills that Harry had ever been a part of and he knew that Raven was this close to giving in, all he needed was a little more time.

There was a few seconds pause as Raven watched him leave. She was thinking more and more about the benefits of getting into a partnership with him, but then she shook her head. She was not going to allow herself to concede that easily. The shape shifter knew that there was no way out of here and the fact that she was stuck here, the fact that he was able to keep her was impressed her a bit more.

Harry knew that the tests for Jen were about to finish so he made his way towards the lab, only for a pair of green hands to grab him and pulled him through the open door.

"Hello handsome," Jen purred hungrily, she was dressed in a long shirt that covered her green skin.

"Well, this is new," Harry told her and she grinned at him.

"Are you complaining?" Jen asked him and Harry smiled at her before he offered the honest truth of the matter.

"Not in the slightest," Harry stated as he looked over her body with approval. "It's just…."

"Not as sudden as you might think, I've been working up the nerve, you know, before the change. But, I never could not get the right moment, we kept passing by like ships in the night," Jen told him and she paused to collect her thoughts. "We're both so busy that there's never really been a chance to let things breath."

"And you think you it's the moment," Harry told her and Jen pushed him against the wall as her lips found his.

That answered his question more than anything else. Her hands started on his shoulders and she ran them downwards as she began to feel him up.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Jen managed as she rubbed her panty covered pussy against his crotch. "It's my first time...so….I'd tell you to be gentle, but given this new body, I think you're the best person to put it through the paces. Hell, you're probably the only person that can do so."

Harry smiled, he wasn't going to argue with this at all really. He felt her hands roam down his body and she was about to further indulge herself in him.

"And it's going to be a perfect fit," she told him, squeezing his package.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Jen had been dreaming of this moment for far longer and as she tore Harry's pants off, she had a grin on her face.

"You know, those cost me a lot of money," Harry told her.

"First, you can afford it," she said as she snaked her green fist around his throbbing length and ran it up and down him to bring him up to full mast. A smile crossed her face as she kept running her hand all over him and she squeezed him. "And remember that little thing that you could do, it's called magic if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh….good….fucking point," Harry grunted as he pulled her shirt off and revealed a pair of massive green breasts.

"I think we better break these puppies in, in style," Jen told him as his hand moved down her panties, to reveal her shaved box with a dripping green snatch.

The way she was gushing, he could tell that the transformation upped her sex drive as well but now he felt his large throbbing pole smashed between her very ample tits and he groaned as he felt her squeeze around him.

"Oh, that feels good, having your cock between my breasts," Jen moaned as she wrapped her firm tit flesh around him, pumping him up and down. She saw the pleasure in Harry's eyes. "Now, don't cum too fast."

Harry slid in and out between these green breasts and grabbed them. An increased sex drive was something that he felt was a side effect that no one could predict but Harry was used to adapting to anything. His balls slapped against her chest as he speared himself into her cleavage.

His huge dick went between her breasts and his balls slapped against her collar bone. He kept working between her breasts and her ample mounds slid in and out around him. He closed his eyes and Harry felt her large boobs hug his invading cock.

"Damn, oh that's so fucking good," Harry groaned as he felt her breasts wrap around his large pole and she squeezed around it. She licked his head and kissed onto it.

"Going to like this even better when we get going, lover," Jen panted as she fingered herself but then again, having twelve inches of this large and thick cock wrapped between her newly larger breasts and she pumped him up and down. She moaned as she rocked her breasts around him. She felt just as much pleasure as he felt with her as he pumped between her deliciously round tits.

Harry's fingers pushed in her dripping quim and Jen lifted her hips towards Harry, closing her eyes tightly and feeling the rush that was rising between her thighs.

"Oh, that feels really good," Jen murmured as Harry's fingers probed her insides and caused her dripping juices to stick to his fingers.

"Just wait, it's going to feel even better," Harry told her as he kept brushing his fingers against her entrance and rubbed her walls.

"Oh, my god," Jen moaned as he pulled his cock from her breasts and his tongue went down between her legs. His tongue was really going to town on her and it was feeling so fucking good she could not even begin to figure out how amazing it was.

Harry smiled, he knew that he was her god, and the god of other women. He kept going to town on her dripping snatch, licking and suckling her juices and bringing more of her tangy goodness onto his tongue.

He kept slurping on her and he knew that he was getting closer to bringing her to climax. And he knew that the climax was going to be amazing. His tongue buried into her dripping quim and kept slurping on her, bringing more juices from her box into his mouth and drank her dry.

"OH HARRY!" Jen yelled as she grabbed his head and his tongue buried into her and she gushed her juices all over his face, her hips bucking upwards.

Harry pulled back, his face dripping with her juices.

"Oh, that's a mess," Jen moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with lust flickering through her eyes. "I better clean this up."

"Yes, you better," Harry told her with a smile on his face as she pressed her breasts against him and her tongue licked her own juices off of his face as she wrapped her strong hand around him, pumping him up.

Then without a warping, Jen slammed herself down onto his cock, pushing him back onto the bed, with a force that would destroy the Pelvis of a normal man.

"DAMN JEN!" Harry groaned as he felt her tight and strong pussy muscles hugged his rod firmly. She worked her hips up and down his large pole.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Jen moaned as she rocked her hips up and down on him, squeezing his rod between her dripping hot thighs.

She rode him, her large breasts bouncing up and down as Harry reached up and cupped her large tit as she kept working around his throbbing and invading pole around in her cunt.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, lover," Jen moaned as she wrapped her walls around him. His cock went into her body.

"No, I don't like it, I fucking love it," Harry grunted as he hung onto her hips and kept burying himself balls deep into her snatch.

Diana showed up, she saw this erotic sight and she stopped and stared.

"That's pretty fucking hot," Diana managed as she could not even contain herself, her pussy dripping with arousal and she took a tentative step forward. She was closing her eyes and she felt another strong pair of hands against her back.

"You're too kind," the Harry dupe breathed and Diana felt herself spin around, into his strong arms. Harry kissed her on the lips and Diana closed her eyes tightly. He pressed her against the wall and Harry kept peppering kisses against the side of the neck. Running his hands all over her body, he felt every inch of her.

The next thing Diana knew, Harry had managed to divulge the woman of her clothes and her dripping center with a small strip of dark hair was deliver. Harry brushed his huge length against her slit and teased her. Diana bucked her hips forward, ready to invite him inside her and allow him to give her everything she felt that she needed.

"Please," Diana whimpered and Harry groped her breasts, before preparing to ram into her. The woman's walls clenched around him as Harry sank his cock into her dripping hot walls.

Diana's legs wrapped around him and Harry pumped himself into her, working into her wall.

Jen rocked her hips up and down, with her walls squeezing him, milking his invading prick with thrusts.

"Oh, that's so fucking good," Harry grunted as he reached up and grabbed one of her glorious funbags, squeezing it and that caused her to sequel in the deepest passions.

"Damn, you know how to show a girl….a good time."

Jen pushed herself up and down around him. Harry pumped up into her dripping hot center and his thrusts went further into her. Her hips convulsed around his rod and Harry continued to give her the love that she needed. His cock thrust into her body and her walls wrapped around him. His cock went into her.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Jen moaned and she ran her walls around him. She closed her eyes and she saw that Harry was also fucking Diana against the wall. The two of them were working against each other. Her legs wrapped against his body and Harry pushed into her and then pulled out of her, slamming his huge cock as far into her body.

"Harry, give me, oh yes, oh yes, oh more, more, more!" Diana moaned as Harry worked his hands all over her body, cupping her breasts and her quim tightened around his invading pole.

Harry smiled as he grabbed her and worked into her. Each thrust of his cock was driving her wild and Harry could tell this fact. His hands roamed all over her youthful body and he continued to tweak and squeeze her breasts. She breathed in and out extremely heavily and Harry worked her over. It was an amazing sensation to run his hands over her.

His thrusts got deeper into her. The walls wrapped around him and Harry continued to work into her as hard as he could go and as far as he could go. Her walls tightened around him and he went as far into her as he could. She closed her eyes and felt the rush of him, her hips convulsing around him as he continued to work into her.

Jen rocked her hips around him, feeling her part in bringing him closer and closer to climax. She wrapped her thighs around him, rocking her hips up and down him, working her thighs around him.

"Oh, that's good, that's really good," Jen moaned as she kept working herself up and down Harry. She squeezed him, feeling the pleasure of his tools slamming into her body.

"It's going to feel even better when I've cum," Harry groaned as he worked into her.

"Go ahead, cum in me, oh cum in me," Jen moaned, grabbing his shoulder in encouragement.

Diana offered similar sentiments as Harry rode her against the wall. He nearly put her through the wall which added to the arousal.

A flood of cum brought both Amazon women into submission and they collapsed with the pleasure that filled their bodies.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	16. Seeds of Crime Part One

**Chapter 16: Seeds of Crime Part One.**

"This has been a long time coming," Harry stated as he sat down across from Jan at a table within private dining room at a high class restaurant they'd reserved for this meeting between the two of them.

Jan sat there, dressed in a little black dress. It was low cut and showed off an amazing amount of her cleavage, which Harry drank in with his eyes. Her auburn hair flowed freely down to her shoulders, and her dress came up to her knees to show off an amazing hint of her legs, she was wearing high heel shoes to finish off her ensemble.

"Well, considering how busy our schedules have been….getting together like this….well, coming together like this, it's kind of hard to do, if you know what I mean?" Jan asked Harry and he offered her a smile.

"Believe me, Jan, I know exactly what you mean," Harry agreed. "I thought about your idea and….well, some of my girls are interested in the proposal you've laid out."

"I think it's good PR to get their faces out there, and us out there as well, I mean, there are a lot of times where even the Avengers find it hard to get some respect," Jan offered him and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I've noticed that," Harry said. "And like I said, getting their faces and their names out there to a few people….it should work out nicely for us as well."

"Yes, it would," Jan agreed, pleased to see that Harry was pretty much on the same track that she was. She chewed on the bread stick she'd gotten from a basked on the table, for lack of anything else better to do.

"One of my girls has expressed an interest in modeling, so she's on her way to join us right about now," Harry told her and Jan's expression brightened a fair bit.

"Oh, that's great! Is she…."

"She'll be here any minute," Harry said to her and sure enough, if almost on cue, the woman in question walked in through the door.

She was a bit nervous as she made her way into the room, but she hid those feelings extremely well by making a bold statement. She had her red hair tied back in a ponytail that fell down between her shoulders and she wore an extremely low cut red dress that showcased her spectacular breasts. The dress was snugly wrapped around her tight ass and it was showed off a great deal of her amazing legs.

Note: I find it amusing to use the adjectives used for Spider-Man comics to describe female characters from it.

"MJ, good to see you can make it," Harry told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Mary Jane Watson, this is Janet Van Dyne, she's…."

"Oh, yes, I figured….it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Van Dyne," Mary Jane said politely. Harry had informed her a while back that Jan, who was a budding fashion designer, was extremely interested in marketing a new fashion line based on female super heroes.

While, Mary Jane was not a super hero per say, she felt that she could contribute a lot to this fashion line and hopefully she could take a step forwards into her own dream career. She'd dreamed about being a model for years and when Harry offered her the opportunity to get her foot in the door, she jumped on it immediately.

"So, Harry tells me that you're interested in modeling?" Jan asked Mary Jane, who responded enthusiastically.

"It's been a dream of mine for years!" Mary Jane cried out in an excited voice. It had been acting for a while, but then MJ discovered that her one true passion in life was modeling.

"Well, I can definitely hear the passion for it in your voice," Jan said, she paused with a smile before continuing. "Then again, if Harry didn't think so highly of you and thought you were up for it, I doubt that he would have personally recommended you for the job."

Mary Jane smiled, Harry was really the best thing to ever happen to her, and there was no need to settle for the rest, when one had the best. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Well, that goes to show you that he has very good taste," Mary Jane said with a slightly smug inflection to her voice and she offered him a long kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you think so highly of it," Harry commented as he pulled Mary Jane into a hug.

He was also trying to bring Alison's singing career to new heights and not the depths that the previous management was threatening to take it. He shook his head, that was a type of incompetence that made him want to hang his head in disgust.

"So, this line, it will be marketed around super heroines, and given that I have plenty of girls, with different tastes, we can be quite diverse with it," Harry told Jan and she smiled.

"Naturally, why bother catering to one party, when you can market to several?" Jan asked and there was no really way to argue with that statement, because there was no reason not to try and diversify. Harry smiled at the thought as he looked her in the eye.

"You'd just end up being really limited about what you could do," Harry told her.

"So, do you think that we can seal the deal?" Jan asked him and Harry offered her a smile.

"I've read over the proposal and it looks rock solid for the most part," Harry told her as he pulled out the proposal that Jan's team had drawn up.

Mary Jane looked over the papers with a smile on her face. She was not going to pretend that she knew everything about business, but everything looked solid from where she was standing and she couldn't help but nod in approval.

"This is going to be something that a lot of teenagers will get into and it's going to go a lot deeper than that," Mary Jane concluded, she was optimistic about the success of this line.

Harry smiled, he had big plans, the fashion lines were just ground work for something later. It was a way for him to test the waters for something much later on.

"So, signed, sealed, and delivered, well, once I get your signature on it. I'm sure that I'll be able to meet with all of the girls individually in the next few weeks to get their feedback," Jan told Harry and he smiled.

"Certainly, we'll sort something out that will work best for everyone involved," Harry said, he was sure that his girls, every single one of them, would have some really strong opinions to offer.

"Right," Jan commented and then she eyed the door to ensure that it was locked.

Knowing her luck, the fucking Masters of Evil would choose to attack and ruin her night. Perhaps she was being a bit paranoid, but that thought kept going through her mind, over and over like a resounding symphony of terror.

She hoped not, because she wanted to seal the deal with Harry and she wanted to do it in the most exciting way possible. A smile crossed her face as she thought about how far that she could go.

"Jan…."

"Just let me get those notes," Jan stated as she shifted backwards in her seat.

They'd rented a private room and Harry smiled, he'd figured that this night was going to end with a bang; after all that was how most of his nights ended involving women. Mary Jane gave him a knowing smile that slowly morph into a grin as she followed his train of thought.

"So if there's anything, anything at all that's, well, out of place, please don't hesitate to ask," Jan stated as she leaned forward and the material of her dress got even tighter around her.

She reached forward to show the papers to him, but inadvertently knocked a glass off of the table and onto Harry's pants. She was a bit nervous given that this was such a vital deal and she stood up a bit straighter when that happened, one word popping out of her mouth repeatedly.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," she managed as she scrambled forwards after grabbing a napkin and began to dab the offending spill off of Harry's pants. "Let me, let me clean that up."

She was so red in the face as she kept dabbing him with the napkin, that it looked like she was about to spontaneously combust.

Mary Jane couldn't resist chiming in then and there. "You know if you wanted to grope Harry, there are far better ways to do it, you could have just asked."

Jan became even more flushed upon hearing that and she was this close to mumbling a frantic apology, but Harry took hold of her hands firmly as he looked deeply into her eyes. A drying charm was easily done after all, it was really simple magic.

"See no harm, no foul," Harry offered her and he could see her nipples stiffen behind her dressed. Leaning forwards he lifted her up off the ground and onto his lap, so his crotch was pressing against hers. "But, it seems like I'm not the only one with a damp spot."

"Harry," Jan breathed out in a pleading whimper, she felt her inhibitions slipping away and he pulled her into a tight embrace in order to plant his lips onto hers in a deep kiss.

She ended up going wild with lust as the pleasure ran throughout her body, Harry's tongue danced against hers as the kiss between them deepened, and she pushed back against it, battling for dominance.

She shifted in order to wrap her legs around Harry's waist and to shove her tongue even deeper down his throat. He kissed back and shifting how he was holding her, he moved his hands down to cup her ass through her dress. Jan had a naughty thought go through her mind about using her powers in ways that she never thought they would be used.

She felt herself growing smaller and smaller. She could choose whether or not her clothes were affected by her shrinking powers and this time she wanted them not to be affected by her powers, for obvious reasons. The clothes fell to the floor, but Jan wasn't in them as she shrank to microscopic size.

* * *

Jan gave a mischievous grin as she dipped into Harry's pants, now shrank to super small size. She went underneath his pants.

Harry closed his eyes, he felt her run her tiny hands up and down his cock.

Mary Jane could see her moving around in his pants and perhaps that was just her but that seemed so hot to see a girl literally get into Harry's pants. Her pussy burned with desire as she felt her nipples poke out from the other side of her shirt. She could not believe what was happening. She felt utterly faint as she tried to keep her eyes on everything that was going on.

"Oh, Jan, fuck," Harry groaned as she felt her small tongue lick his cock while he was in her pants.

Jan never thought that she would be so daring to use her powers for something like this but given that it was Harry, sometimes it paid to be daring with the use of her powers. At least that was the thought that went through her mind.

Mary Jane sat on the table and Harry pulled her dress up to reveal a pair of soaked panties. He placed his face between her legs and started to eat her out.

"Fuck, Harry" MJ moaned as she placed her hands on the back of his head and he started to slurp her juices as it dribbled down onto his tongue. She reared back and enjoyed his attention as his tongue made her feel so good.

His hands were going to make her feel even better. He reached up towards her, groping her extremely full set of breasts. This caused her to pant even harder and he cupped her, squeezing the supple mound of flesh.

With another motion, Jan peered her tiny heat from underneath his pants. She pulled herself out and managed to pull his pants down. Her tiny body hugging his cock was the sight.

It looked even bigger when she was at this tiny size. She hugged it with a greedy look in her eyes and she slowly licked his cock, flittering up and down as she hugged it.

Harry was too busy eating Mary Jane's hot and molten pussy. The redhead bucked her hips up as she laid back on the table, his tongue probing her insides.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me hard with your tongue," Mary Jane breathed as she hoped that he would do that hissing thing in her pussy.

Sure enough, she was not disappointed. Harry's tongue rattled between her legs like a snake, licking up and down. The redhead clutched the back of his head and breathed heavily. She pumped her hips up and his tongue entered her. The walls went against her as his tongue kept ramming into her. She breathed in and out, her eyes flooding with greater pleasure and she started to chew on her lip.

' _This tastes so fucking good,'_ Harry managed as he licked her and he rattled his tongue in her, hissing in her.

Jan closed her eyes and she started to grow a little bit. Her petite body grew even larger but she managed to try and focus the majority of the growth to her breasts.

She had about D-Cup breasts now.

"I bet you're going to like this," Jan stated, she wasn't going to go Karen Starr size, because that might crush her death.

It was best to start out with something slow so she could pleasure him. Her breasts slid up and down, working over his flesh pole. He closed his eyes and she rocked down him all the way down his pole.

"Oh, ah, mmm, ah, oh," Mary Jane moaned, the words not quite forming in her brain and dripping off of her tongue as Harry licked her dripping hot honey pot.

Harry smiled as he drilled his tongue as far deep into her, between her legs as he could go. Her hot thighs pressed together made him feel so good and he was going to bring his tongue into her as far as he could go. He brought the delicious juices, slurping and munching on her pussy. Mary Jane lifted her hips and felt the pleasure erupt from her loins, from her head all the way to her toes.

Harry licked her tender walls, his tongue scraping against her and she was losing it as he buried himself deep into her smoldering hot snatch.

Jan meanwhile delved, her breasts wrapped around him as she gave him a tit fuck. She was trying to show how far she could push the envelope and she felt a magical bolt go between her legs.

That caused her to soak the carpet from beneath where she was kneeling and she continued to blow Harry.

Mary Jane's hips spasmed upwards and she soaked Harry's face with her juices.

"Oh, that looks delicious," Jan cooed the moment that she got up.

Jan went on one side of Harry and Mary Jane got on the other side of Harry. Both of them started to lick his face. Their tongues scraped against his face as both girls licked him, feeling the tender pleasures of their mouths.

"Oh, that's…ah," Harry breathed as Mary Jane licked his face, while playing with his balls as Jan kept stroking his cock.

"I want a turn on his tongue, you take his cock, and then we'll switch," Jan whispered to MJ who nodded eagerly.

"You do realize…."

"Yeah, but it will be more fun to build up to that….oh so fucking good!" Jan moaned as she felt Harry's tongue drill into her.

Mary Jane saw Harry's pole standing at attention and she drooled from both sets of lips. Her heart beat as she rammed herself down onto his pole.

The redhead woman pushed herself up and she worked her tanned hips down on him again. She rocked herself back and forth onto him, offering a slow pace at first and then she decided that she could not hold back any more.

Mary Jane practically impaled herself on Harry's cock, riding him until she experienced a kick ass orgasm. Everything flowed through her body and she was so shook up that it was not even funny. She panted heavily as she rode Harry.

Jan worked her pussy down onto his tongue and it got so tight but he kept licking her. His tongue started to vibrate in her and this caused her to gush onto his face. She was feeling the pleasure and Mary Jane reached forward and squeezed her breasts.

"Oh, think I'm going to….fucking return the favor," Jan panted.

Mary Jane felt herself breathing heavily and she slid off, her juices gushing down between her legs. She felt her pussy twitch and the pleasure continued to go.

Jan got on her hands and knees. Harry saw her delicious ass and he grabbed her from behind. His cock pushed between her legs and her pleasure was about ready to double, perhaps triple as Harry prepared to invade her.

Her thighs were about ready to clench with the pleasure that she had and Harry entered her.

Harry grabbed onto her waist and pumped into her. Jan pushed her face down into Mary Jane's dripping hot snatch and the redhead was having the time of her life as she was being licked and slurped into submission.

"Oh, ah, ah, oh, ah," Mary Jane panted as Jan grabbed her funbags and she closed her eyes. She lifted her hips and allowed the woman to eat her out. Her talented tongue worked between her legs and Jan was really going to town.

Mary Jane lifted her hips and Harry hung onto Jan's hips, ramming into her over and over again. His throbbing cock went between her legs and slammed into her. She moaned loudly and lustfully, these walls really working him over. Her moaning escalated a little bit more.

The wizard worked as deep into her as he could, his cock slamming into her, going between her walls.

"Fuck, oh, yes, more!" Jan shrieked as Harry rammed his stone hard cock between her legs. She closed her eyes, feeling the sensations of his work, as his cock buried even deeper into her. Her walls tightened around him and Harry hung onto her.

Jan closed her eyes and felt the pleasure, the rush, the excitement, he was between her and he was giving her pleasure that she could not even realize. His balls slapped against her thighs and he worked into her.

Mary Jane's legs wrapped around her and her tongue poked between her walls. It was so amazing, she could not believe begin to figure out words to describe how much pleasure this was giving her. Her eyes flooded with greater pleasure than ever before and her tongue buried as far deep between her thighs as possible.

Mary Jane gushed with pleasure and Harry continued to work as far into her as he could.

His balls tightened and Harry slammed into Jan, the woman's eyes flood with pleasure.

"Oh cum in me, oh cum, oh yes, please I need your cum in me," she moaned and Harry worked himself as far into her.

Her walls tightened around him with her orgasm and Harry push between her thighs, pumping into her, until he shot his sticky cum into her.

Jan saw stars and felt fireworks as he hammered into her, working several thrusts into her as he unloaded the contents of his balls into her waiting and willing womb. He injected her so much.

Mary Jane blacked out, feeling the pleasure as well.

* * *

Harry wasn't going to lie, with the nude forms of Mary Jane and Jan reclining next to him, he thought that meeting went in an extremely productive direction. He summoned his pants from the plant they'd been thrown into.

* * *

As she worked quietly in her lab Pamela Isley thought about what she went through in her life and all of the trials it took to get here, but she'd finally been given a job with one of the greatest companies in the world and she wasn't about to squander that opportunity.

She stopped her work suddenly when she heard something, it an echo, a tapping, whatever it was, she could hear it clearly and she frowned, wondering what it was.

She was working upstairs in her lab, at one of the many newly built RAO Corporation laboratory facilities. This one was closer to home, since it was in New Jersey and therefore, quite close to Gotham City. Although, she did head up to the main office in New York twice a week, to ensure that she got the credits needed for her internship. Harry Potter had given her opportunities she thought that she might not have received normally, if she hadn't signed up for this Internship.

Right now thought, nerves raced through her body when she took notice of a cracked window.

' _Someone's here,"_ Pam thought as she inhaled and exhaled frantically. This part of the lab was a bit cooler so her glasses fogged up as well. Thinking quickly, she decided to head off and get some help, she felt quite vulnerable being the only person on this level presently.

She took a nervous step forward and it felt like her knee was about to buckle underneath her as she kept walking. Her heart skipped another beat and then a third, as she made her way down the nearby staircase.

There was a crash and she stopped on the stairs.

"HEY!" a gruff voice shouted at her and Pamela paused to look around frantically for the source of the noise. She was about to continue walking down the stairs, but then she saw the thug, the person responsible for the noise, waiting for her. "What are you doing snooping around here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! This….this is a restricted area," Pamela replied, trying to sound and act a bit more bravely, than she actually felt, although her voice was cracking big time. No matter what, each step brought her closer down the steps.

"Is it?" the man asked with a taunting tone to his voice as he watched her with rapt anticipation. "Well, what are you going to do about it sweetheart, call the god damn Batwoman?"

Mocking and taunting laughter issued forth from the man after asking that question and Pam stood rigid for a few seconds. She tried her hardest to get a good look at this person at the top of the stairs and saw that he looked completely outlandish.

He was standing there before her, dressed in a yellow and red outfit with black lines crossing diagonally along the yellow sections, making him look like a walking patchwork quilt. He was wearing goggles which covered his eyes and metallic gauntlets covering most of his forearms, and hands. He took a menacing, threatening, step towards her, and glared at the young woman.

"I'm...there are other people here…."

"There ain't jack shit here but you sweetheart!" he stated, grabbing her roughly by the upper arms he dragged Pamela back up the stairs and into her lab. Once they reached it he shoved her hard against the nearest wall causing her to stumble to her knees. "And the boss said that you weren't supposed to be here either!"

"I….."

"SHUT UP, YOU BIMBO!" he shouted and Pamela tried to get back up to her feet, using his gauntlets, he caused the floor to vibrate underneath her, sending her crashing hard back onto the ground. The plants on the shelves hooked to the wall crashed down to land on either side of her.

She gripped her head in her hands in pain as a piercing whine seemed to cut right through her brain. When it finally ended, she looked up to see several chemicals fall off of the wall.

"I'm here! And I'm not going to leave until I get what I want!" the criminal yelled as he took another step forward.

Without Spider-Man here to mock him, all Shocker had to do was stay underneath the radar. He had been mocked constantly by the web slinger, because of his outfit, his name, both his real name and his codename, amongst other things. Shocker took a step forward, the chemical that Luthor sent him here for, it had to be here.

He made his way forwards, then stopped suddenly when he heard the footsteps.

"You tripped the alarm!" Shocker growled, grabbing Pamela by the throat, he hauled her up off the ground and brought her in close to his face, she looked at him with complete and utter fear in her eyes.

"No, I…I didn't," she whimpered, then she completely froze up. Now she knew what a daisy felt like when it was about to get trampled. She felt herself wilting up as his fingers closed tighter around her throat.

"Don't move one more step forward! Or she gets buried! Don't try me, you better not fucking try me!" Shocker yelled as he pointed the gauntlet at the back of her head and she whimpered a slight amount. "I'M FUCKING SERIOUS! DON'T YOU DARE TRY!"

Shocker had his gauntlet pressed tight against the back of her head and Pamela was this close to dropping down to one knee. The guards moved to take a step forward and there was a sense that things were about to get a lot worse, before they got better.

"I'm….we're coming, just stick your hands up in the air and you won't get hurt!" the guard ordered as he lifted up a baton, but Shockers only response to that was to laugh his ass off.

"I don't think you get it! I'm the one that's in control, not you jack-offs," Shocker grunted as he lifted his hand up into the air.

Pamela was able to free herself, by taking advantage of the stand off and slipping away from him. She'd nearly gotten away completely, only to trip over a crack in the floor.

"Oh, no, you fucking don't!" Shocker bellowed as he lifted up an arm and fired his gauntlet.

Crack, crack, crack, KABOOM! That was the sound that issued forth as the shelves exploded. The experimental plant mutagens fell off of the shelf and onto Pamela. It was the project she'd been working on, but she didn't have a chance to test it yet, and she had no idea what the side effects would be if a human was exposed to it. She screamed as several poisonous plants fell on her as well and vines shot up from the ground, cracking the concrete around them as they did.

She gave another shriek of terror as the vines wrapped around her and then sucked her underneath the ground.

Shocker cracked open a nearby vault and removed a vial with a clear white liquid from it, before he pushed his way out of the door.

There was a huge tree was growing in the middle of the lab now, seeming to have shot up out of no where and the vines moved threateningly towards the guards whenever they tried to approach it.

"Um, what's the procedure with trying to fight off a giant tree?" one of the guards asked.

"We've got to get out of here, that guy is getting away," another guard stated as he tried to push his way through the growth.

There was a hand, green in color, with vines wrapped around it, trying to push its way free from the ground, but it ended up going limp before it was dragged off into nothingness.

It was an eerie moment since the vines seemed to sway on their own accord, but when the hand was poking its way out from underneath the pavement, they followed the movement of the fingers flickering from one side to the other as if they were being manipulated by something.

* * *

"So, how is Jen fitting in?" Harry asked with a smile, he was talking to Carol and Natasha over the communication link.

"Very well," Natasha informed him. "She has the raw power aspect down, she just needs a bit more training on top of that."

"More than a bit more, I think we're all starting to appreciate how much control Banner truly has, since he need to treat everything like it's made of glass," Carol said calmly. "But, Jen will be fine if she puts some work into it."

"So She-Hulk will be joining the Avengers soon, then," Harry stated.

"She-Hulk?' Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The savage She-Hulk, that's the code name Jen christened herself with. You think I'm going to argue with the green woman with super strength that I'm sleeping with?" Harry asked her and the two female Avengers smirked at each other upon hearing that.

"Point well taken," Carol conceded as she took a step back and stretched, before relaxing. Things had been getting rather tense for her and everyone else. "So….what are you up to?"

"Loads," Harry answered in a cryptic voice. "I'm getting ready to inspect a facility near Gotham City, one of my new labs opened there recently and I have a few promising scientists working there, that I want to check in on."

"Yes, Miss Isley, we know," Natasha remarked without missing a beat.

"What doesn't SHIELD know?" Harry asked her and the Russian Spy offered him a wide grin, before she decided to enlighten him on what they currently didn't know.

"You might be surprised, there is far more we don't know, than what you might think we know," she informed him as she leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. "We're trying to deal with what we found out at Atlantis. Jessica and Carol have been working together to try and dig up more information about these Skrulls, but so far nothing."

Harry offered a slight grimace, he knew that there were going to be a lot of problems involving the Skrulls moving forwards. They might have been here for years and had been doing their homework, so that they could blend in as seamlessly as possible. They were getting closer and closer to claiming their perfect home world. The information the Fortress archives had about Skrulls was rather splintered, but there was something about a religious prophecy that drove them to do what they did.

And if there was one thing that rose Harry's blood pressure, it was any talk about a prophecy. He hated them and he hated the idiots that believed in them.

"So, same time for lunch as always?" Harry asked the two women on the other end on the link.

"Always," Carol stated and Natasha nodded quietly in agreement, although one could see her smile from the shadows.

Given the holographic nature of the communication link, he could kiss both of the girls good bye and so he did. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around each, before given them a thorough snog which dropped them to their knees.

"Later," Harry concluded, before he left them hanging with a click. He took a step backward and made his way from the room, only to nearly run straight into Kitty who'd been making her way down the hallway.

"Hi, Harry!" Kitty said cheerfully as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Which did amazing things for her perky breasts and it quickly became apparent she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey, Kitty, how are you doing?" Harry asked to her.

"Well...I've been….I've been thinking over my options for college, since I'm going to graduate this year, and….I think it might be a good idea if I go to ESU," Kitty said.

"Kara, Donna, Gwen, MJ and Liz are going there, amongst others," Harry told.

' _And what am I, chopped liver?"_ Chloe asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh and Chloe, who felt the need to correct me, but seriously, Kitty, any school you go to, you'll excel at, although keeping you all in one location would be nice," Harry stated. He had several degrees already, the ability to split off dupes allowed him to do that easily. As long as the money was good and he showed up on time, the admissions people didn't ask too many questions. Having contacts in SHIELD helped a lot as well.

"Oh, I know that I will," Kitty said in an excited and gushing tone of voice as she continued bouncing up and down. "Anyways I just finished with a lesson, Dinah's really breaking in the newbies."

"Well to be fair, I told her to," Harry said.

"Right, yeah, totally!" Kitty agreed with a nod and Rachel seemingly popped out of nowhere to randomly nail Kitty in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Hey, Rachel, how are you doing?" Harry asked her. "I haven't seen you that much lately."

"Busy, although we did have that heated one on one session," Rachel told him as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I figure since I'm a senior member of the school and the Team….I should lead by example."

"And it's a great example you're leading with," Harry commented with a smile. Rachel grabbed Kitty by the hand and walked off with her, leaving him free to continue on with his business.

Harry moving towards the kitchen since he was wanting to grab something to eat, he noticed Betsy sitting there with Dinah.

"Busy session?" Harry asked the two of them.

"Very," Dinah commented as she greeted Harry with a hug, allowing it to linger for a few moments, before she slowly and reluctantly pulled away. "But….you know that already."

"Smashing sparring session in there," Betsy said with a whistle. "Shame you missed it."

"Things got pretty heated," Dinah said mysterious smile as she offered half of a wink.

"Well maybe we can have a three way before too long," Harry offered but the banter was cut off.

"Harry, incoming call, it's Helena, she sounds…..well she says it's urgent," Lana said quickly over the intercom.

"I'll talk to you two ladies later," Harry told the two of them, just as Jean, Rogue, and Atlee made their way in the room. It was getting close to lunch time, and Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had a huge kitchen, which was stocked with of plenty of food. Because super powered teenage girls did tend to get hungry and they ate a lot.

He stepped inside of the communication room and saw Helena on the other side of the line.

"There was an accident in your lab near Gotham City," Helena told him and sure enough, Harry was getting another call just as she said it.

Harry somehow figured that Batwoman would be the first one to figure out if something went wrong.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"An intern was…."

Harry knew immediately who it was and he didn't need to hear anything more. He felt…..he was going to figure out who was behind this and then he was going to make the person behind it pay. He tore out of there like a bat out of hell, his heart pumping a bit more within his chest.

' _Pamela was caught in the line of fire, but who would be after her and why?'_

* * *

The first place Harry arrived was the scene of the crime and the emerald eyes of Harry Potter flared with something, determination, was actually the best way to describe it. The green eyed wizard flashed carefully made his way forwards.

He saw the vines swaying on their own accord and they seemed to grow hostile when people approached.

"What exactly were you working on there, anyway?" a female voice questioned him and Harry turned around to see Batwoman standing just at his shoulder.

Naturally, Harry heard her coming, but he wanted her to think that he couldn't hear her coming. It might seem odd, but he figured that he would give her a chance to sneak up on him, it was a weird form of foreplay between them. The dark haired woman strode forward and looked at the ground.

"The plant mutagen, it was an interesting project," Batwoman stated as scanned everything using the computer in her cowl. A warning light on her equipment lit up like a Christmas tree once she got the results. The dark haired woman turn to face him with a slight frown. "Although I'm not sure how safe…."

"It wasn't meant to be utilized without further testing for another six months and even then it would have been diluted, but it would have revitalized the rain forests and other areas that had been destroyed because of humanity," Harry told her, but he paused to consider other implications. "I will admit it could have other unsavory purposes."

"What do you mean unsavory purposes?" Helena asked and Harry was only too happy to remind her of this.

"I mean exactly what you think I might mean, nearly anything can be used in some negative way if you find a creative enough person," Harry reminded her.

Helena listened carefully to his words and she wondered if that was true, considering what she'd seen happen over her life, she really couldn't find it in herself to disagree.

"And someone stole an unstable mutagen," Harry whispered and Batwoman looked toward him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, I've placed a tracking charm on the vial."

"Very clever of you," Helena commented, she was impressed. She thought it was a good idea to keep track of anything that might be too dangerous in the wrong hands. She reared her head back and offered a shadow of a smile as a third person joined them.

Her red hair was tied back into a pony tail as she stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a dark purple domino mask over her eyes. She wore a sleek armored bodysuit in the same color of her mask that adhered to her body like a second layer of skin. There was a logo that resembled a bird in flight on her chest in yellow with the wings stretching towards each elbow, and the rest of the outfit was trimmed in that color. She had a utility belt as well, although it was not as outlandish or overstocked as Helena's was.

"Nightwing, did you find anything of interest?" Helena asked.

"Not a thing," Nightwing said but she stopped and stared at Harry with obvious hunger in her eyes.

' _Nice costume, Barbara,'_ Harry thought as he ran his eyes up and down her body.

Barbara was a bit distracted, she knew Pamela Isley very well, they were a couple of years apart in age but they were friends. Therefore, it went without saying that the personal aspect of this mission caused Barbara to become a bit distracted. She was just about to come and pay her a visit to make sure she wasn't over doing it, when news of the accident hit.

"This is weird," Harry commented, causing Helena to turn her full and undivided attention towards him with a raised eyebrow, a question dancing in her eyes. Harry decided to elaborate on his statement, the wizard tapped his finger against the broken vial that he'd picked up. "None of these mutagens should have lead to anything, but a rather bad headache, that would pass after a day or two."

"And how do you know this?" Barbara asked and Harry offered her a smile.

"Scanning charms, magic can do a lot of things," Harry stated and Barbara raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Right, right, I should have know that, duh," Barbara muttered shaking her head and Helena offered her a bit of a smile, but it was faint.

"Yes, you should have, but….you're serious, so when mixed together…."

"Separately, they aren't that dangerous, mixed together, especially with all of the plant samples that hit the ground with them, it could turn someone into something different, some kind of plant monster," Harry mused and Barbara's eyes widened underneath her mask.

"Well, wouldn't….you know, wouldn't a plant monster stand out from the rest of the pack a little bit?" Barbara asked and Harry turned to look at her. "It isn't something you can hide, you know."

"Oh, I know," Harry told her as he continued to scan the mutagens, then the other samples around it. He was attempting to figure out, whether or not they would turn the person into some kind of plant monster or something else.

The question is what exactly that something else would and what exactly it would mean for them. Harry didn't know and that fact annoyed him.

' _Where did to go, Pam,'_ Harry thought to himself and he wondered if she'd slipped off into the night.

There should have been something, a body, even a dried out husk, but there was nothing here. The wizard stepped forward and looked down towards the ground. He looked nervous for a second, then the green eyed wizard shook it off.

Barbara was silent and she could tell that he was taking this almost as badly as she was. He was doing a lot better job of hiding it, but she could see a flicker of concern in his eyes. She took a step forward and grabbed Harry firmly around the hand.

"Hey….we'll…."

"I know," Harry said he squeezed her hand and continued scanning the remaining mutagen.

"Gordon is trying to suppress this one, but it's going to get out, so…."

"I know," Harry repeated and he leaned back after having scanned all the samples. He saw one of the vines wiggle on it's own then he used his heat vision to cut it off. Grabbing hold of it, he contained it in a stasis field.

' _Gwen,'_ Harry thought to her through the bond link.

' _Yes, Harry?'_ Gwen answered him.

' _Are you at RAO?'_ He asked her.

' _Yes, I am,'_ Gwen replied back, she could hear the urgency in his voice. _'What do you need Harry?'_

' _I need your help analyzing something, I'll explain when I get there,'_ Harry informed her.

' _Right, right,_ _see you then,'_ Gwen commented, just as Harry teleported in right next to her shoulder.

"Well, that was bloody quick," Gwen stated and then she paused. "God, I've been hanging around you far too often, I'm starting to pick up your bloody speech patterns, guv'ner."

She said this in a really a horrible British accent and Harry smiled despite himself, before he gave her a brief explanation.

"What could have the plant mutagen done to her?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Harry told her.

"Right, we will," Gwen told him with a bright smile on her face.

The two of them got to work, they had a lot to do and the clock was ticking they didn't have much time to accomplish it.

* * *

"Were you seen?"

Shocker arrived to see his boss standing there in the shadows.

"A couple of guards, but they didn't follow me back, I made sure of it," Shocker told him.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to be seen by anyone, if they trace this back to me…."

"Relax, Mr. Luthor…."

"I'm not going to relax, if Potter finds out or if the Bat comes onto my doorstep because of you, I will be very displeased," he said coldly and he took a step forward out of the shadows.

The man was dressed in a horrible green suit and he had long red hair cut like a lion's mane framing his face. His gaze burned into the Shocker's face and if looks could be killed, then Herman Shultz would be dead. His name was Lex Luthor.

"You know, Shocker, I thought that someone like you….well, I thought that a low rent thug like yourself would have appreciate a job where you could actually make something of yourself," Lex commented with a smile. "After all, getting trashed by some juvenile delinquent wearing red and blue foot pajamas isn't a career choice that I would recommend to anyone, but perhaps that's just me?"

Shocker's eyes flared and he clenched his hands into fists as he thought about Spider-Man, which always caused his blood pressure to spike. The Web Head was someone who had humiliated him more than a few times and he was not happy that those unpleasant memories were brought back up.

"Remember Herman, those upgrades? I gave them to you, I can take them away," Lex stated in his most dangerous tone of voice as he looked towards him. "So, the mutagen, do you have it?"

"Yeah, I got it….don't know why…."

"Power, Herman, that's why I want it," Lex said as he reached forward and held the mutagen in his hand. "The only copy of the goblin formula is in my uncle's brain and he's not budging. Even with my father constantly drugging him and keeping him locked in Ravencroft, while paying Hamilton to pump him for information, although I'm not sure if my father is Hamilton's only boss."

Lex was going to create something far stronger than the original Green Goblin formula and this would prove his worth to his father. He couldn't wait to see what he would do. He twirled the vial between his fingers, his eye flashed from behind the vial and a smile stretched across his face.

"It's terrible but beautiful," Lex whispered as he looked at the bubbling formula in his hand. He flipped it over a few times and watched it react closely. "The power….it's something that….it's something that you can't understand, being a thug that you are."

"I'll show you….."

"What are you going to show him, your awful costume?"

"No…YOU!" Shocker yelled out as he saw Spider-Man hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Lex's eyes widened. "You idiot! You lead Spider-Man here."

"Wait, let me guess, now that I know you're in on this, you can't leave let me leave here alive and all that good stuff," Spider-Man stated in a bland voice and Lex smiled.

"You're getting the program, well done," Lex said as he dialed up the intercom. "Otis, take care of him."

A large man walked forward with a club, followed by several other security guards. Spider-Man latched onto the club with a web line then ripped it from his hand, flipping forwards he slammed his knees into the back of the head of one of the thugs.

"Oh yeah! That's good stuff, that's the real ticket right there!" Spider-Man cheered, he offered a smile as he ducked and dodged their swings as they attempted to take his head off.

A guard scrambled towards Spider-Man, but he swept the legs out from underneath him, then kicked him in the midsection, and sent him flying into a wall with a crash. Wrapping his web lines around another guard's ankles he sprung up into the air and attached him to the ceiling. Dropping back down he kicked two of the guards in the head, taking them both out in one fell swoop as he drove them into the ground.

"Too bad, so sad, sorry you're mad!" Spider-Man commented.

"I'll get him!" Shocker yelled as aimed towards the Web Slinger with his gauntlets.

"Herman, you couldn't get me on your best day or my….WORRSTTT!"

That last word was drawn out by a massive plant vine shooting out of the ground to ensnare Spider-Man around the waist, then slam him into the closest wall.

"You will all pay for your crimes against Mother Nature!" a breathy and seductive voice whispered seeming to issue forth from all around them.

"Hey, you can't do this to me!" Shocker yelled as he lifted his hands in the air and pointed at her in an attempt to use his gauntlets, but more plant vines shot out and wrapped around him.

Shocker was yanked hard into the wall and then the vines pulled him into a crucifix position.

"I'm not going to kill you, you are pathetic, beneath me, even though I should ground you into fertilizer," the voice breathed swiftly.

Lex stepped forward and he saw a large red flower rise up from underneath the ground. The flower slowly bloomed before his eyes and he saw her standing there, she looked like a nymph. She had shocking red hair that framed her face and fell to her mid back. Her green skin looked sleek to the touch and seemed to glisten in the light. She was wearing a thin red shirt that showed off her spectacular breasts, due to how tight it was stretched around them. The bottom three buttons of her shirt were undone to reveal her flat stomach and she had long legs that seemed to extend forever. She was wearing thong panties that covered what needed to be covered, but it was by a bare minimum.

"LuthorCorp has committed many crimes against mother nature, you….you are on trial, Alexander Luthor," she informed him in a breathy tone.

Spider-Man tried to rush forward, but the vines held him firmly in place.

"You shouldn't intervene, Spider-Man," she commented, flicking one of her hands she brought Lex close to her face using her vines so she could look him in the eyes. "As for who I am, well I suppose it should be who I was, I once was Pamela Isley until you tried to have me murdered."

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Lex breathed.

"Just like all of those poor and innocent plants that were snuffed out so your father could put more money in his pocket!" she yelled, her eyes flaring with madness. "You're not going to stop me that easily, I'm going to take you down."

"That was my father….and Uncle, Norman….you know Norman Osborn," Lex stated and the vines tightened around him, squeezing him to the point it felt like he was going to burst into a shower of gore.

"Yes, it was them, but one day it could be you, the demented apple does not fall far from the diseased tree," she told him as she wrapped her vines tighter around him. "I will build a new utopia over the diseased empire of LuthorCorp. I have a dream and it doesn't have any Luthor's or Osborn's in it. Your fertilizer has killed more plants than it has helped."

"Please, have mercy…."

"That is what a tree says before you cut it down! That's what a daisy says before you stomp on it! That's what a mere weed states before you pull it up! Out of sheer maliciousness!" she snapped as several thorny bushes aimed their thorns. "Not yet my darlings, not yet, you're not going to go down this easily. You're bait for the big fish, you're bait for Lionel Luthor."

The woman and Lex Luthor disappeared into the ground.

Harry appeared a minute later, having tracked the plant mutagen down, but he stopped closed upon seeing the overwhelming damage that had been done to his surroundings.

' _Harry, I've completed the analysis,_ _you're not going to believe this,'_ Gwen told him.

' _Gwen, you should know by now there's very little that I won't believe,'_ Harry said as he braced himself for the news..

**To Be Continued In Part Two.**


	17. Seeds of Crime Part Two

**Chapter Seventeen: Seeds of Crime Part Two.**

"So, I'd tell you we'd have a problem, if you didn't already know," Gwen concluded and there was a pause where he looked over his shoulder.

She was there about twenty minutes later to give him the reading in person. Whilst he was standing there, Harry was able to do some work of his own and the green eyes of the young wizard narrowed in frustration. He was trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. Until he had some answers, moving forward was going to be borderline difficult, although he was slowly piecing them together.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Gwen, things are going to get tough," Harry told her and he looked at the mutagen trail.

It had left some kind of residue on Pam and that was something that in theory, he might be able to track. The theory might have sounded sound in some respects but Harry honestly did not know until he went forward. This plant mutagen was unprecedented.

"The readings indicate….well you know something like this, it's going to be all over the place," Gwen whispered urgently to Harry and she watched him. Her own nerves were trying to tell her that something was on.

"Just spit it out, please," Harry told her firmly and Gwen knew that when he had a look like that on his face, he was not going to be one that should be trifled with.

"Well Pamela is not completely human but not completely plant, she was actually blasted with an extremely concentrated dose of the mutagen," Gwen told him and Harry nodded and he muttered underneath his breath.

"Right, right, and that concentrated dose, well it caused her to twist into….well it twisted her into what she was," Harry rambled, he was a bit distracted and Gwen could tell that he was distracted. She reached forward and gripped his hand.

He knew that Pamela was still alive down there and there was someone who was there.

"What are you doing, I was told that my son was kidnapped?"

Lionel turned up and saw Harry standing there.

"Mr. Potter….I wonder if you had anything to do with this," Lionel told and there was a lot of accusation dripping from his voice. "I mean there was an accident involving dangerous chemicals at one of your labs and you have your own….well this hideous abomination that turned up and stole my son."

"I don't like what you might be implying, Mr. Luthor," Harry said calmly and Gwen looked about ready to deck the man but Harry shook his head. This was neither the time nor the place to worry about such things.

"No, not implying anything, just merely….well we shall see what's happening, shall we," Lionel commented with a smile across his face as he watched the two of them for their reaction but Harry turned away from him.

Harry was not in the mood to deal with Lionel Luthor, especially after everything that happened. His knuckles were white as they clutched and the green eyes of the young wizard.

' _Don't let Luthor get to you,'_ Gwen warned him.

' _I'm not,'_ Harry said sharply, although there was something about the man that could get underneath the skin of anyone.

Harry paused and he looked over his shoulder. If he thought that Lionel was anything to worry about, well he would be worried about him. However, he was not working about the man. Rather he was he stepping forward and trying to uncover the mystery of what happened to Pamela Isley. If he could figure out what happened, he might be figure out something solid, that would lead him to her.

Right now, he felt he was grasping at a few straws, more than a few straws. He closed his eyes tightly and gave a long and depressed sigh.

' _Okay, Potter, figure this one out, you're supposed to be smart, actually you're supposed to be smarter than smart,'_ Harry thought to himself, as he mulled over several scenarios in the back of his head, although only a couple ended up with mildly appeasing actions.

What was he going to do, that was the question.

"Are we going to get something out of these readings?" Gwen asked him.

"I think that if we calibrate them properly, we might be able to track her unique energy signature," Harry said and then there was a loud round of screams that echoed outside of the window.

"Or we could follow the sound of the shrieks," Gwen informed Harry with a smile and he slumped his shoulders.

"Or we can do that, yes," Harry conceded and he could see some roots jutting out from where he stood.

He stepped over and freed Spider-Man.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to doing that," the web slinger said, as he winced and dropped down to the ground.

Shocker tried to let himself free.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR….."

"You shouldn't swear, it isn't nice, Herman," Spider-Man reprimanding like a mother scolding a small child.

"IT'S SHOCKER!"

"You know the name Shocker isn't much better," Gwen commented in a faux serious voice, although she looked highly amused at the name and so did Spider-Man and Harry.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID FUCK!"

"Oh, that's a bit rude, you know," Harry said to him as he watched Shocker struggle as he much.

"Yeah, Herman, dear, what's the magic word?" Spider-Man asked and he was about to say something that was completely nasty but the web slinger shot a glop of webbing into his mouth. "Hey, watch the language pal, there might be kids nearby."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure no kid is watching or reading this and if they were, they should be taken away from their parents and put into foster care immediately," Deadpool commented as he walked into the scene randomly. "And seriously, seventeen fucking chapters, and I don't show up?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Making an entirely epic cameo, duh," Deadpool stated as he turned around and walked off and Harry, Gwen, and Spider-Man were left in his Deadpool dust.

The three of them exchanged a tense look with each other and they were just going to pretend that Deadpool did not show up because he was gone and it was best for their collective sanity.

Harry had to find a trail and the green eyes of the young wizard flickered for a second. He was pretty sure that he was on the trail, more or less, less or more.

The screams indicated that he was going to need to move quickly.

* * *

Lionel Luthor closed his eyes and turned his head around. The man's hands clutched together and he rocked back and forth. He was waiting for the word. He stepped outside of his office, and paced like a caged animal. Sheer madness did not even begin to describe what he was feeling.

"Make sure to secure this lab, I want it secured yesterday," Lionel snapped. The guards, which he would be sending his pink slips for incompetence, informed them that this woman was after him and Lex was obvious bait for a trap.

As a wise man once said, everyone had a price, but finding the price for someone like this, this was going to be a channel. Lionel took off the pair of glasses that he was wearing and buffed them on his shirt. He saw vines growing all out of the pavement in Gotham City and he turned around, hearing an echoing in the background.

"You have committed grievous crimes against Mother Nature and you will be punished for them."

The devious tone echoed and Lionel waited, watched, and most importantly, he listened.

"I am talking to you Lionel Luthor, how you have tried to get around environmental laws, but all of your money cannot buy your way out of this situation," she commented in a sensual voice that echoed. "You are not going to escape me. You thought that I was a wallflower that you could push around, that you could stomp on, but I am the embodiment of Gaea, I am Mother Nature."

"What do you want?" Lionel asked her in a clipped tone, wanting to cut out all of the bullshit and get to the point.

There was a round of laughter that would have sent hair standing up upon the spine of a lesser individual.

"Just release my son, I can give you anything that you want," Lionel stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"You aren't going to be able to give me what I properly want if you aren't willing to sacrifice what I want, Lionel Luthor," Pamela whispered.

"Miss Isley, you're very sick, I have….you need help," Lionel commented for a few seconds and unknowingly to him, Harry Potter stood in the background, invisible.

He wondered how Lionel Luthor knew about who she was….he figured that he must have heard over the communication link.

There was no time to really think about that, as several trees shot out from the ground. There was a few seconds where the large flower bloomed in the middle and several vines shot up.

The guards backed off and Lionel got behind them.

"Just calm down, and give me my son," Lionel told them and there was a bit of an unsettling laughter that rattled even the elder Luthor.

"Your demon seed is perfectly safe but if you don't do what I say, he'll be turned into mulch," Pamela whispered as her eyes glowed as she sat in the flower. Her legs were crossed and she watched him, malicious intention flickering through her eyes. "You are like a weed that no many times I try to exterminate it, it destroys my garden."

' _Gwen, you're getting these readings, right,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _I'm working on an antidote,'_ Gwen thought to him desperately. _'I just need….I need more time.'_

' _We don't need a full antidote, just something to stabilize her….OH SHIT!'_ Harry yelled and Gwen was nervous.

"Harry that's…what….what's happening?" Gwen asked as she started to become extremely frantic.

Harry felt the vines entangle around his feet, making a completely sticky situation even worse in hindsight.

"So, it's you now," she commented in a light voice and Pamela slowly surveyed him, with bright and vibrant eyes. A frown spread over her face as she saw Harry dangling there.

Harry was not going to say that she was not well because that might just set her off. Even though she was pretty sure not well, but he really had to find his way out. There was a way where he needed to get out of here.

"Harry, you set me up…."

"I didn't," Harry whispered as he mentally racked his mind for a way out of here. He knew that as long as Lionel Luthor was watching, he could not reveal his powers.

He hoped that the cavalry would come soon because he was running out of options.

"Put me down, I'll find you a way…."

"You won't help me," Pamela stated and her eyes glowed. She allowed her vines to go into the air and she watched him. "You can't help me, I'm beyond help but I will be better, I will be stronger, you cannot hope to…."

"Don't say that, there is always hope, no matter what," Harry told the redhead firmly and she shook her head. Harry once again tried to escape but found himself trapped without a hope.

"You would think that, for you are able to get away with more than you should," Pamela told him, ignoring the slight ringing in her head that drove her completely nuts.

Lionel tried to make his way out of the door but one of the vines wrapped around his ankle, holding him up. The businessman struggled out of the grip, hanging upside down. Pamela watched him with malice flowing through her emerald orbs and the vines contained security, as they were pushed back.

"Do not think that I've forgotten about you, I will never forget someone like you," Pamela whispered to him as her eyes flared with madness. Your crimes against Mother Nature will be tested and tried.

Her babies told her that some SHIELD Agents were outside but Pamela turned to the captive guards and smiled before she shot plant pheromones in their face.

"Take them down and make sure they do not interfere, with my vengeance," Pamela stated to them and the zombfied guards walked out.

Harry craned his neck and he tried to see that there was someone slipping through the vent and what a someone. He could see Batwoman was in the house.

While his team did not show up as of yet, he was not about to turn down Batwoman. There was a problem of him trying to escape from his situation.

A baterang flew through the air, ricocheted off of two of the guards, and knocked Lionel Luthor out cold.

With Lionel down, that allowed Harry to use his super strength and fly out of the grip of the crushing vines.

"NO!"

There was a loud scream as Pamela's eyes widened as she saw Harry flying through the air towards her and she was about to lose her mind.

* * *

Outside, Rogue lead the way, and she quickened her steps as she knew that there was urgency.

"We're nearly there," Rogue told the group and the other girls picked up their pace.

Laura took another step forward, her claws popped as could smell that something was off . "Be careful, I don't like this."

"It's like a jungle out here," Zatanna stated as she turned up and Wanda looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I really can't believe I went there either."

Lois turned up behind them, it sounded like a dangerous situation, which meant it was a situation that attracted her. When the heir to the Luthor throne got captured, it was really time to step forward and take notice.

' _Okay if I was a vengeful woman that would be able to control plants where….oh something like that, of course!'_ Lois thought as she saw vines shoot out from underneath the street.

She took a step back, nervousness flashed through her eyes and her heart hammered against her chest a bit more steadily. The woman held her head up, looking rather bold as she walked forward.

Lois took another step forward and she saw Gwen rushing down the street. Both females looked at each other, pausing, and there was one statement that came out of both of their mouths at the same exactly instant.

"What are you doing here?" both asked in unison. "I've asked you first, no I asked you, no I've asked you!"

"Fine, don't tell me," Lois grumbled as she shook her head but she heard something crack from beneath the pavement. "What the hell is going on?"

"There was an accident," Gwen said in a light tone of voice, although she tried to keep herself kind of calm.

Even though she could see the chaos that was happening around her and she dodged the plants, grabbing Lois around the waist and pulling her out of the head.

"What kind of…."

The plant roots shooting out cut off Lois's question, at least for the moment. She ducked her head, to avoid being molested by plant vines but Gwen shook her head.

Wanda made her way in and a pair of hex bolts ripped through the vines. She burned through them, firing attack after attack after them but they kept coming. So Wanda was just going to keep fighting.

' _Okay, this isn't going well,'_ Wanda thought as she slapped her palms down in frustration but managed to keep things cool, for the most part.

"Okay, we'll get inside, don't worry," Laura grunted as she popped her claws and violently hacked through the vines.

"Stop it, you are harming them."

"Doing a pretty decent job in harming us," Laura countered and there were a series of grotesque plant monsters that showed up.

"Oh, that's….that's…disturbing!" Zatanna cried as she lifted her hands in the air.

"No, you know what these things are?" Laura asked with a smile as she held her claws in the air and swiped towards them. She stabbed through the green abomination and caused green blood to squirt everywhere like a fountain. "Mulch."

She empathized this point by stabbing it straight through with her claws. The creature went down as Wanda blasted open the door.

Harry was going against the plant monsters. Pamela had already fled the building and Lionel had as well, making his way out of the backdoor.

"So, nice to see you," Harry stated in a light voice as he raised his hands into the air and prepared to smash into his enemies.

There was a loud explosion that resounded as Harry ran through his enemies. They wilted from the impact.

"Just stand back, we'll take care of this," Laura said as she raised her claws and like a buzzsaw, she made her way through them.

"So….this is insane," Zatanna whispered as she raised an eyebrow and Wanda shook her head at the younger magic user.

"Yes, I think we already established that," Wanda countered lightly as she looked at the other magic user but Zatanna offered a shrug and a smile before she trapped two of the monsters and caused them to attack each other in feral rage.

"She got away," Harry said to the group.

"She's lost her mind," Wanda muttered and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know that I'm not supposed to be the person who should be making claims like that, given that I spent half of my life in an asylum but….."

"I know," Harry offered her as he casually back handed a plant monster that tried to get him. Gwen showed up, climbing over the vines, most of them were destroyed. "She has an empathic connection to the plants that she controls."

"Oh, that makes sense," Gwen stated. "When you hurt those plants, when any plant gets hurt, she feels it."

"No wonder her mind has snapped," Wanda said as the monsters retreated.

"Yeah, but we got to stop her before she tears everyone apart," Laura commented as she looked up. "But I think that you got a plan to stop her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but we got to hurry, time is running out for her," Harry commented and he turned to Gwen. "Do you have the stabilizer?"

"Yes, I have it but good luck in getting it to her," Gwen said in a fretful voice and Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Luck is not something that we have right now, what we need is skill, patience, and a good strategy," Harry offered as he closed his eyes.

Lois watched, with a smile on her face but she turned around. It was getting too much like a jungle in here, even for her liking.

' _This city really has gone to seed,'_ Lois thought but she shook her head at her own bad pun. _'I'll stop whilst I'm ahead.'_

* * *

"It will be far more painless to you, than it will be for these plants," Pamela whispered harshly as she had Lex bound with the vines and he looked at her, trying not to show the fear that he felt.

"Plants, don't have feelings, they can't talk, they can't feel…." Lex stated but he knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing.

"THEY CAN TALK AND THEY CAN FEEL!" Pamela yelled as she held the chemical that Shocker had. "Once I reverse engineer LuthorCorp's prized possession chemicals, I will create an entire city which will be green. Humans will have a new lease on life, for they will be turned into something like me. They will get a greater understanding of what we feel."

"We, you seem to think that you are one of them," Lex said as he tried to free himself but he was tied.

"You on the other hand, will not get that pleasure," Pamela said as she paced back and forth like a caged animal, which was the ultimate irony given what she was. Her eyes flashed with malice and she tilted her head back. "You will not get the pleasure of feeling what we feeling for…"

There was a pause and Lex tried to free himself but he found out that was an extremely futile venture.

Batwoman turned up around the vents but she was wrapped around the ankles and tied upside down.

"Well, the supposed all seeing, all knowing, bat of Gotham City," Pamela stated in a dry voice. "Tell me, why didn't you see that attack on me?"

"I didn't….no one is as sorry for what happened as I am but what you're doing, this is the wrong way about going on doing this," Helena said roughly as she felt the vine wrap around her mouth.

"Batwoman, I'm not….no my mind its clearer than ever before, but I should be able to thank you," Pamela said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well if you're going to kill me then get it over with," Lex said to her in a snide tone.

"You need to have some patience, rich boy!" Pamela snapped, as she matched his tone and the vines rose up, about ready to shoot some thorns to hurt Lex. "Yes, I know, I know….he's rude, but we got to wait, savor the moment."

"It ends tonight, Pamela," Harry stated as he appeared at the door.

"Well, Arcane," Pamela whispered as she watched him with a smile. "You shouldn't have stumbled into my garden, look you've trampled all over the flowers."

The flowers were about to shoot out but Harry dodged the attack and Laura rushed out and she stabbed the flowers with her claws, violently hacking at them.

"NO!" Pamela managed as she felt the pain of all her little babies and clutched onto her giant flower, her knuckles growing white as she hold on.

"Time to get down," Laura said roughly. She was not in the mood to play games, especially with little miss nature queen.

"Pamela we're here to….." Harry stated but several more vines shot out. He grabbed the vines and tied them together and stood on them and then froze them. "You need help, and you're going to be fine."

"Help me," Lex demanded as he was dangling over a plant that looked to be a more horrific version of the classic Venus Fly Trap.

Harry ignored Luthor and he cut Batwoman out of the vines, with Nightwing showing up. Talon lead Rogue, Scarlet Witch, and Zatanna behind them.

"Just think about it, Pamela, think about all of the good that you wanted to do in the world, I've seen all of the good that you want to do, and I know that somewhere in there, the real you is in there," Harry said.

"This is the real me!" Pamela yelled as she raised the vines into the air. They were this close to impaling through them all but there was a sense of hesitation.

"You would have killed us all by now, or at least killed Luthor, if you had it in you," Harry told and she looked at him a distinct mixture of rage and confusion flashed through her eyes.

Gwen was sneaking in through the doors, careful not to jostle the plants. It took a great deal of acrobatic skills to sneak in past them all but somehow, through hook or by crook, she managed to get behind Pamela.

She could not even jostle a daisy for it would raised her ire and that was tense. She closed her eyes to calm herself down, normally she would geek out about something like this but there was no time to geek out, it was the time for her to be serious.

Gwendolyn Marie Stacy had one shot and one shot alone. She had to take it, and she saw Laura stabbing the plants.

"No, stop it!" Pamela yelled as she lost her mind and the vines hurled Lex because as when she lost control, so did the plants.

' _I wanted a distraction, not that much one of one,'_ Gwen thought desperately as the vial flew from her hand. She thanked herself for unbreakable charms because if it would have smashed onto the ground, it would have been an entire eight hours work down the toilet.

She was turned around and the woman watched her.

"I know who you are….."

Harry dove out of the way, saving Gwen from the attack. He sent a blast of heat vision off of the mirrors and severed more of the vines.

With another super powerful punch, he nailed the Venus Fly Trap right in the face, causing it to be knocked out. Harry summoned the antidote into his hand and picked up the gun that Gwen had.

Pamela ensnared Harry with vines but Harry pulled her in and did the only thing that he could tell to distract her.

He kissed her fully on the lips, something that he would not recommend to anyone who did not have a combination of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears running through their body. It acted as the ultimate antidote for most poisons, including the one that was coursing through this young woman's lips.

Pamela closed her eyes, she could not focus on anything that she was doing. She returned the kiss, she was being kissed like she was never kissed before. The plants started to go wild, they had no idea what to do, they were attacking each other because of these sensations that Harry introduced into her.

Harry grabbed the stabilizer and jabbed her in the arm with it. The redhead wilted like the flower that she was in his arms.

The vines smashed into the chemicals on the table. They were not meant to mix in such a way and Lex was in the midst of it!

"Get Pam out, I'll take care of Luthor!" Harry yelled behind his shoulder.

Talon shook her head, she would have left the whiny bastard to rot but she allowed Harry to do what Harry did.

He picked up Lex, who was looking at him, half dazed and half out of it. Harry dragged the man out of there, for what it was worth. His hair was about ready to fall out but Harry could not worry himself with such trivial manners as another man's hair.

Lex, nearly bald, was carried out of the building, and by the time he was out, all of his hair was gone, forever.

* * *

Harry smiled in spite of himself. The green eyes of the wizard thought about today's adventure and weirdness was something that was the perfect descriptive word for it.

Of course, given that it was such a crisis situation, SHIELD was going to get involved. The young wizard kept his eyes on the situation and he saw them show up. Most of the plants had been retracted. He tapped his foot on the ground and he saw Maria Hill standing there, her arms folded underneath her chest. The two of them looked at each other.

Harry was glad that Fury was not here because he would overreact to this situation.

"It was an accident at my place…"

"And you think that it's a responsibility that you should take," Maria stated calmly. The truth be told, she understood where Harry was coming from with the situation. "That's not the only reason that I need a word with you, although it is a reason."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a calm voice and he made his way into the miniature transport vehicle. He saw Natasha standing there with him. They smiled at each other but until they were off the clock, they needed to remain mostly professional.

"We found a potential security leak within SHIELD itself," Maria whispered to Harry and the two of them looked at each other. "It was one of them."

"Do you know what they've found?" Harry asked to them, there was no need for Maria to find out anything.

"Nothing, Jessica managed to find them and exposed them," Maria said to him. "SHIELD is a system, if one card is altered, the entire house collapses. And the entire system is….."

"Is need of repair," Harry said and she nodded in relief. "You don't know who you could trust, if you can trust anyone."

"And Fury's dropped this problem in my lap," Maria said to him. "I don't know how much he knows, if he knows anything at all."

Harry figured that Fury knew something, although the fact of the matter was what Fury knew, well the man himself commented.

"I saw a glimpse of him," Natasha told them and Harry looked at Harry.

"Where?"

"It was at a SHIELD operation, in Nevada….it was about five days ago and it was only a glimpse," Natasha said to him and he looked back at her. The woman's arms shrugged her shoulder and looked at him. "It could have been a mirage."

"Maybe," Harry offered grudgingly but he was not completely convinced. If he knew Fury, he would not allow himself to be seen without a reason. "So how is Jessica's investigation going or is it classified?"

"Actually she wishes to speak with you, to interview you given that you were on the scene when the first Skrull was unmasked," Maria said to him.

"Oh…..why me then?" Harry asked.

"Well, that should be obvious, shouldn't it?" Natasha commented and Maria gave her a stern look, which turned Natasha back into stern Black Widow mode.

"She wishes to meet with you, she gave me more information, SWORD and SHIELD are both interesting in plugging the leaks," Maria told him. "And that is all of the information that I can give you now."

Harry offered one of his charming Harry Potter smiles. "Is it the information that you're willing to give me or all of the information that you know."

"I believe you're smart enough to figure out the answer to that question, Mr. Potter," Maria said to him as she filed through the papers. "And Miss Isley….you know that if she commits any further attacks, she's liable, and that goes for your other guest."

"If you're referring to Raven Darkholme, than I understand all of the risks that she presents and she's in a cell, until she makes her decision whether she wants to work for me or if I just ship her off to the MRD," Harry told the two SHIELD agents.

"And how much time will you give her to comply?" Natasha asked him.

Harry smiled. "Well I'm giving her a chance to really think over her options. I'll figure out what to do with her soon enough."

He paused with a reflective look going through his eyes.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Harry told them. "Tell Jessica if you see her before I do that I'll see her soon."

He had some business to take care of, actually the meeting request seemed to be rather perfect all things considered.

It was a date, of sorts.

**To Be Continued.**


	18. Greatest Sensation

**Chapter 18: The Greatest Sensation.**

Harry had resolved long ago to never to be late for an appointment that he made personally, especially if it was a meeting with a beautiful woman. So with that said, the young wizard moved forwards through the small rather exclusive restaurant to meet with the person in question, and he couldn't help but marvel at the marvelous woman.

Jessica Drew sat there waiting there waiting for him comfortably in all of her glory. She was wearing a sleek black dress, the picture perfect definition of a little black dress in fact, that one wouldn't expect an active agent of SHIELD or SWORD to wear. Then again, she was incognito so Harry figured that was just as well. Her sleek black hair was tied back into a low pony tail and she had dazzling green eyes, a different shade of his own. The dress was cut low enough to showcase a nice amount of cleavage and the lower half of the dress wrapped nicely around her ass. She finished the look off with sleek stockings that fit her low legs like a glove and fed nicely into her high heels.

"I'm glad to see that you could make it Harry," she offered with a smile in a rather posh British accent. There was a few seconds pause were she seemed to think about something, before asking him a question. "You don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?"

Harry smiled back at her from behind a pair of sunglasses that he was wearing, before responding. "Not at all."

"That's excellent, I wouldn't want to offend someone like you," Jessica stated with a bright smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't worry about it so much, it takes a fair bit to offend me," Harry told her and she smiled at that as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"That's good, I'm glad," Jessica commented lightly to him, she took another sip from her glass before asking him another question. "So, have you tried the steak at this place?"

"I've been here before," Harry offered her with a telling smirk. Truth be told, he was pretty sure that he might actually own the place.

"Oh, yes, that's right, with one of your harem," Jessica said with a wink and a wry smile on her face.

"The proper term is collective, you know," Harry corrected her and Jessica's smile got even wider as she took another drink.

"My mistake, but still, it's hard to deny the fact that several extremely attractive and powerful women have gotten into bed with you," Jessica said to Harry and then she shifted, offering him a hint of her toned leg. "But, we're here for other matters today."

"Business before pleasure, naturally," Harry said with a soft chuckle as the two of them locked eyes. "So, Maria tells me that you uncovered the Skrull that infiltrated SHIELD?"

"Well...yes, I did, although I don't know how much damage he caused," Jessica stated after a pause, and you could tell from the tone of her voice the supreme agitation that she was feeling. "The thing about the Skrull race, from what we've been able to uncover, is that they are masters of disguise."

"Yes, you could be looking one right in the eye, and no one would be the wiser," Harry offered in a dead pan from where he sat across the table from her.

"Correct, they are that adaptable," Jessica explained to Harry, with a smile on her face. Happy that he seemed to be following her explanation so readily. The last time she had to brief someone on the situation it was a senate subcommittee and that had taken twelve hours.

"They could have been here for years," Harry stated to her, the tone of his voice conveying the fact he knew most of this information already.

"Indeed, but I do think you got that information from your remarkable outpost in the Arctic," she told him as she took another sip of her wine. Their steak and soup arrived at that moment as well. "I've heard so much about your wonderful Fortress from Carol and Natasha that I'd love to be able to visit it eventually."

"It's only accessible to a select few," Harry explained to her and Jessica offered him a smile, before she placed her hands on the table and leaned forwards so that her breasts pressed up against her dress. A brief flirty smile crossed her face for a moment, but then it faded.

"That's a shame, you know I would do anything to be able to visit your magnificent Fortress."

Harry could feel her foot brush up against his for a moment, he looked at her back at her with a cool and collected look on his face to show her that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I'm sure that most people would," Harry said coolly, then he offered her a wink and a playful grin. "And if you play your cards right you might be able to someday."

"So does that mean I need to drop to my knees before you?" Jessica asked him playfully, before shifting her weight which caused her dress to hike up half of an inch.

"...Perhaps," Harry said mysteriously, enjoying this interplay between the two of them and Jessica reached forwards to slowly brush something off of his lip with her thumb.

"You had barbeque sauce on your lips," Jessica whispered as she looked at Harry, staring back at him with the most adoring eyes, she brought her thumb up to lips and sucked it clean. Things between them were looking to get heated, but how far they would have gone, was a question that was going to have to be answered later.

The communicator on Jessica's leg chose that moment to vibrate. Reaching downwards she picked up the comm link, brushing her dress up and exposing her thigh to Harry in the process, then flipped it open.

"Yes, Director Hill," Jessica stated in a business like manner, but there was a sense that she was flustered and a bit nervous as a result. "You….you're kidding?...Of course you're not kidding, this is an extremely serious situation. Yes….I'm with him now….we're having dinner…..no, it's not a date, merely…..he's given me all of the information that he has on the Skrulls. The Fortress….no, I don't think..."

Harry could only hear snatches of what Maria Hill was saying on the other end of the line.

"Yes...well, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes...I know...I'll try and make it five, because it's urgent," Jessica said in a rapid fire voice, before she put away the communicator device with a sour look on her face. She tried not to look too down about what happened, although there was a sense that she wasn't really trying too hard.

"Something come up?" Harry asked her in concern and Jessica nodded.

"Unfortunately, something has in fact, came up," she agreed as she brushed her hands through her hair and sighed in frustration. "It always has to be something and if it's not one thing, it's another, I swear."

"Do you now?" Harry asked her and Jessica offered him a slight smile, before she picked up a piece of steak and slowly chewed on it.

"Yes, I do, at SHIELD the fun never stops, even though we want it to," Jessica stated as she looked towards him. "This might take a while, is next Friday good for you to meet up again?"

"It's perfect," Harry offered Jessica and smiling she leaned forwards to give him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"That's….."

Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into another kiss, this time on the lips. This caused her eyes to widen for a moment as his tongue explored her mouth. It was more amazing than anything else she'd ever felt before in her life and she could have sworn that she felt his hands briefly grope her ass.

The moment she recovered from the kiss, he was gone and Jessica was left in a daze, trying to remember why she was here. Then it hit her, she had a meeting with Maria Hill shortly and she couldn't afford to be late.

Now if only this Skrull situation would turn out for the best.

* * *

The emerald eyed hero went from one date to another, as Alison had invited Harry to join her backstage before her latest concert. They talked everyday pretty much, Harry liked to keep tabs on the women he was backing in order to make sure they had everything that they needed. He knocked on the door of her dressing room.

"Come in," Alison called out and Harry took that as his invitation to head inside. Slipping in through the door, he walked inside to see Alison standing there, dressed in nothing but a towel. Her hair still dripping wet after just coming out of the shower. The towel in question fit snugly around her luxurious curves and it adhered tightly to her luscious ass as well. Her long and very dazzling legs were on full display and she looked at Harry with a bright smile. "Harry! It's good to see you!"

Alison rushed over and she threw her arms around his neck. The only thing holding up the towel at that point was the supreme will of gravity and as Harry noted, it was about to tap out. He returned the embrace, as the tops of her breasts peaked out from behind the towel. He smiled as her hot wet body pressed tightly into his.

"I take it you were expecting me?" Harry ask her and she offered him one more kiss, before pulling away a bit and smiling brightly at him.

"Well, you did say that you would be here, although now I wish that I waited to have my shower until you were here, then you could have joined me," Alison commented with a saucy little grin on her face.

She mentally added. _'But we can get nice and sweaty later and maybe we can take a second one after that.'_

She invited Harry to sit down on the lavish couch that had been set up for her and naturally, Harry wasn't going to turn down such an enticing invitation. She took a seat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she rested back against his chest.

"I'm not going to lie, this really is the best seat in the house," Alison said with an extremely wide grin on her face as she savored the moment.

"So, you haven't been having any more problems?" Harry asked as he stroked her hair and she smiled.

"No more than usual, at least nothing as serious as the first time we met," Alison explained to him and Harry smiled at that. "Which, I think was the epitome of everything wrong that could happen, happening."

"If that isn't the truth, I don't know what is," Harry told her as he kept stroking his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"Well...there was a problem with the Kelieber's," Alison admitted and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "They're calling my music passe and an insult to pop music at that."

"And yet, somehow his music is brilliant," Harry offered with a shake of his head. "That auto-tuned shit that somehow still sounds like cats dying in a blender despite it being auto-tuned."

"Yes, that's it exactly," Alison said with a slight giggle at the accurate imagery.

Harry had the misfortune of listening to that garbage once and once was enough, since it literally made his ears bleed due to his enhanced hearing. It seemed to take three days for them to stop bleeding afterward's, at least from what he remembered. He shook his head to clear it so he could get back on track.

"There's just no accounting for the tastes of some people," Harry offered the blonde as he continued to stroke her hair lovingly. The two of them enjoying the time they spent in each others company immensely. "Given how they seem to dislike someone brilliant like you."

"Oh, no, I'm…."

Harry spun her around, so that she was straddling his lap and facing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, which she returned eagerly. He could tell that she was stressed out and in need of a little bit of help to unwind.

He pushed her back onto the couch and the only barrier between the two of them making love was a towel, which was perfect.

* * *

Harry pulled the towel off of her body and smiled. There was a nice pair of breasts that were exposed to him. They were creamy, round, and large and he squeezed them which inspired a moan from her lips.

"Oh, Harry," Alison moaned loudly as she felt his hands manipulate her breasts. This really felt nice and she allowed herself to succumb to his passions. She reared her head back and Harry squeezed her breasts a few more times, increasing the pleasure of her.

"Yes, that feels so good, doesn't it?" Harry asked as he trailed his hand towards her pussy and cupped it. He smiled, he could see how aroused his girlfriend was. His fingers scraped her pussy and he tasted the juices.

"I think….oh I think that you're a bit overdressed," Alison breathed but she was distracted by Harry's fingers pushing in and pulling out of her. It caused her hips to spasm into his hand as he plunged his fingers deeper into her moist womanhood. He yanked his fingers out and licked them completely dry, and then offered her a taste.

He allowed Alison to suck her own juices off of his fingers and she grabbed onto his belt, pulling it off. She pulled the pants down over her ankles and the blonde grabbed his throbbing penis, stroking it up and down.

"Oh, I need this," Alison breathed lustfully as she got down on her knees and held her breasts out, wrapping her tits around his cock.

Harry closed his eyes and her breasts snugly wrapped around his pole. The blonde pushed her breasts up and down him, working his pole in between her tits.

The wizard leaned back and felt the tits fucking him up and down. His pole was really pleasured by her breasts. He closed his eyes and cupped her nice breasts. He breathed in and out as she continued to fuck him with her tits.

"Mmm, you like these, don't you?" Alison asked him as she used her breasts to work him up and down. She was gaining even more momentum, working him with her breasts. She closed her eyes and grabbed his balls.

"Yes," Harry managed, and the tit fucking got even more intense. Harry closed his eyes and felt her breasts continue to work him over.

Her nice tits squeezed his cock and he worked his hands to her hips, cupping her pussy.

She pushed him back onto the couch and spread her thighs. Harry took his tongue into her pussy and drove hard into her dripping hot pussy. The blonde's eyes closed and Harry rammed his tongue deep into her. She moaned as she sucked his cock as he ate her pussy, using her tongue to lick and slurp at her tender young mound.

' _Oh fuck, he feels so fucking good,'_ Alison thought as his tongue worked into her pussy, like a corkscrew motion and caused her to nearly explode with pleasure.

Alison clutched her thighs around his head and was really feeling the pleasure, his tongue kept going into her. It slurped and licked at her walls, drawing even more pleasure. She was closing her eyes and she rammed his cock all the way down her throat. The blonde's slurping continued.

Harry clenched her thighs on the other side of his head, there was nothing that was better than this. Her honey rolled onto his face and she came hard on his face. The scent of her caused him to bury himself deeper into her throat and she took him inside it.

Alison was assaulted with greater pleasures yet. She closed her eyes and felt the rush going between her thighs. Harry thumped his cock into her throat, bouncing his balls up against her chin. The blonde felt her mouth rocked and she kept breathing as Harry continued to work down her throat.

His cum built up from his balls and sprayed down her throat. She slurped up his juices like she was a hungry woman. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and continued to work it out of him.

With a popping motion, she turned around, cum dribbling off of her chin. She groped him with a hungry and naughty look dancing through her vibrant blue eyes.

"So hard still, I need you inside me," Alison breathed as she stroked his big cock and she teased the tip of his cock against her dripping hot slit.

Harry grabbed her by the hips and his cock slid inside her wet pink box, being stretched out. She felt the rush between her legs as she rode up and down. There was a second where she felt the pleasure.

"Damn, baby, I missed this pussy," Harry grunted as he cupped her breasts.

"Missed you, only three days," Alison moaned as his cock slammed deep into her and she hugged him snugly.

She was dazzled by his cock and how deep it went inside her orfice. She kept riding his cock, gyrating her hips up and down as she squeezed him. She wanted to make it as pleasurable for him as it was for her.

Harry cupped her breast with his hand and she gave a hungry whimper. His eyes flashed as she pinched the nipple and licked it, sucking it. His mouth introduced tender pleasures into her.

Alison bounced up and worked her hips around him. She felt here walls expand to accommodate his monster of a member. Her juices dripped down and lubricated the large tool that slid in and out of her. Harry grabbed her ass from behind.

"A nice ass," Harry grunted as he smacked her.

Alison moaned as she rode up and down and Alison was smacked up and down on the ass twice and three times. Harry felt her walls clench around him with each smack. The blonde's eyes flash with love and lust as Harry worked his cock into her.

She felt his huge manhood touch her womb and she felt an eruption of sensations course through her body. His cock worked between her walls and stretched her out. The blonde's walls tightened around him and she milked his thrusts.

"Ready to take things up for the next level," Harry grunted and he pulled out of her and turned her around.

He saw her amazing ass and slapped it a few times.

"HARRY!" Alison moaned as Harry brushed his tip against the edge of her tight ass and he prepared to enter her. Her ass was primed and ready to go. The blonde was feeling pleasure as Harry cupped her breast from behind. The blonde's moaning escalated as Harry brushed the tip of his rod against the puckered hole.

"You want it, you got it," Harry grunted and he brushed his manhood against her ass.

Alison closed her eyes in the pleasure as Harry slammed into her tight ass and hammered her. The blonde was being hammered up the ass and she loved it. The blonde's ass snugly hugged him and he grabbed her breasts, causing her to squeal in excitement. Her moaning escalated with Harry pushing between her puckered hole.

"Oh, ah, oh, ah, fuck!" Alison mewled as he rammed into her and he used his fingers to twist into her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, baby, want to cum in your ass," Harry grunted as she hung over the couch and he slammed into her. Alison felt her hair get tugged up a little bit and his hands cupped her breasts, playing with them.

"Oh, please, I'd love that," she moaned.

Alison's words turned into a series of hot whimpers as she tried to get herself back to life. His cock rammed between her ass and Harry kept working into her. Her pussy was getting manipulated along with her ass.

A heat erupted through both of their bodies as they went on for quite some time, the joining of their organs escalated. The blonde's tightening ass went around him and Harry kissed the back of her neck, slamming his huge rod deep into her guts.

Harry felt desire as his balls tightened and he released a heavy load of cum into her delicious ass, pumping into it. His balls tightened as he drained his balls far into her tightening ass. The blonde was being pushed down into the couch and she felt her pleasure. Her ass was being pumped full with so much cum.

The cum dribbled from her ass as Harry, still hard slid into her vagina and continued to pump into her anew until they got it out of their system several hours later.

* * *

A little bit later, Alison was now dressed in a white sequined top and tight leather pants, which fed nicely into a pair of knee high boots. She looked at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Remember to come backstage for an encore after the shows over," Alison whispered huskily in his ear as she squeezed his package lovingly, then gave him a nice long kiss, which Harry returned with an equal amount of passion.

Once again, their tongues dueled, with Harry coming out the winner.

Alison pulled away, due to thinking that she better stop while she was still ahead. The last thing she needed was to go out there and do a show with her soaked panties riding up. She smiled at Harry as she walked off, swaying her tight ass all of the way.

Harry did not even walk three steps outside, before he ran into someone that he knew very well.

Lois Lane stood there in front of him, wearing a stage hand uniform with her hair tied back and a ball cap pulled over it, she also had a pair of glasses on.

"Hey, Lois, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned her with a smirk on his face, while at the same time placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What….Who….HOW?" Lois asked in disbelief, whirling to face him with a glare, after nearly jumping a foot or two off the ground due to her surprise.

"Well, Lois, just because you're wearing a pair of glasses, doesn't mean that I can't recognize you," Harry told her with a knowing smile.

"Oh, YOU, can huh?" Lois asked him with her hands on her hips and a low voice. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me right about now Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked back at her knowingly. "That really depends Lois, is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Lois stared back at him, the two of them having a stubborn mental duel with each other, since neither was willing to give into the other.

"I think Kieber's crazy ass fans are going to try something, they were saying something on a message board about crashing the show," Lois whispered to Harry, abruptly changing the subject.

"Now, Lois, you can't believe anything that you read on the Internet," Harry stated. "After all, there are people who have nutcase theories about how I came from another dimension."

Lois frowned upon hearing that one, since her journalist instincts told her that there might be some truth to it. "Well, maybe not another dimension but…."

There was a sound behind them and Lois cursed out loud as she nearly jumped out of her skin, again. "I've...I've got to go, Harry, see you later."

"Bye, Lois!" Harry told her with a cheery wave as she slipped off into the distance. He wondered if that was the closest he was going to get to her admitted it out loud. He walked out of the backstage area and nearly ran right into Chloe and Gwen.

"The Kelieber's are out in full force," Chloe stated to him with a deadpan and looked disgusted at that fact. "These are the type of people who make those into self-harm look like well-adjusted members of society."

"Well, given that his music causes ear drum failure, I wouldn't be that surprised," Gwen stated to her, before she looked at Harry. "Nice shades by the way."

"Thanks, I got some for the two of you as well," Harry told the girls. "Kara and Kitty already have theirs. They're not just for style purposes either."

"Oh….kay…."

"Skrulls," Harry whispered, cutting off Chloe's statement before she could get started and she half opened her mouth in shock, then nodded, she could see things really clearly now. "These glasses should be able to see through their disguise. I tested them earlier today and they've worked like a charm so far."

"How….where did you run into a Skrull?" Gwen asked him in disbelief and Harry gave her a look that indicated he would inform her of that information later.

Right now the concert beckoned. Harry stepped forward and saw a very familiar face sitting in the seat next to his.

"Hello there Dinah, you're the last person I expected to see at a Alison Blaire concert," Harry told her and Dinah jumped up to her feet at the sight of him. She really didn't fit in with the typical Dazzler fans, considering the fact she was wearing a leather jacket, a tight black top, and even tighter leather pants that adhered to her ass like a second skin.

"Harry! It's good to see you, of course I knew you be here, considering the fact you do have a vested interesting in Alison," Dinah commented, greeting her boss with a tight hug, although there was a sense that she stopped herself just short of going in for more.

' _How many woman are you planning on adding anyways?'_ Gwen asked to him in amusement.

' _As many as_ _necessary,'_ Kitty chimed in helpfully with her usual amount of infectious enthusiasm.

' _That would be every attractive female with a pulse,'_ Kara added with a wide grin.

"Yeah, I normally don't go in for pop music, but I have to admit, Alison's music grew on me," Dinah admitted with a shrug, Kara, Mary Jane, Liz, and Kitty were sitting in the row below them. "Well that and she sent me a ticket, it's still pretty amazing though."

"It's pure pop garbage," a snide voice stated from behind them, they turned to see a woman with silvery blonde hair and a pair of stylish glasses standing there. She was also wearing a frumpy white top, loose black pants, white gloves and knee high black leather boots with stiletto heels. "Her music isn't even fit to stand next to the masterful sounds of Dustin Kieber."

"Well, that's a dead wrong opinion if I've ever heard one," Kitty commented as she got up to her feet.

"Yeah! If you ask me, that Kieber kid should be deported back to Canada, he's nothing but trouble!" Deadpool said from were he sat in the stands, dressed in a trenchcoat and glasses.

 _'You mean like Nick Fury threatened to do to you if you broke into the Helicarrier again anytime soon?'_ One of the voices in his head questioned him.

"I tell you Wade! They don't make music like they used to! I mean, can you believe the garbage they put out there now, true believers? Excelsior!" an old man with silver hair and glasses stated, from where he was sitting next to Deadpool.

"You tell em, Stan the Man!" Deadpool cheered.

"You have been blinded by the most shameless marketing gimmick in the city," she stated to Kitty, ignoring The Merc With the Mouth and the Man of Cameos sitting above her. "She's nothing but a fraud, soon Dustin Kieber will expose Alison Blaire as the charlatan she is."

"And who are you…."

"Margaret Sarrow," she stated with a raised eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe that they didn't recognize her.

"Oh! I've heard of you! You were writing all of those anti-Dazzler posts on pro-Dazzler message boards…."

"The snooty little bitch deserved it," Sorrow grumbled and Gwen decided to make a comment of her own.

"Well you can't be all that smart, given the fact you paid money for a ticket, so congratulations! You really showed her genius," Gwen said dryly.

Some people pay money for a product, just so they can turn around and complain about it on the Internet. Or worse, they complain about things that they get for free and Gwen had no idea which she found more amusing or perhaps sad, actually sad was the word that best described this.

Sarrow stormed off with a huff and without another word.

"Well, I think you hurt her feelings," Chloe whispered to Gwen, who shrugged.

"Good, she deserved it," Gwen stated, but she wasn't going to let this go on, rather she was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

Harry waited, call it some kind of sixth sense, a spider sense, or whatever, but he was expecting something beyond heckling from a group of someone else's fans to occur. He would have to sit back and wait for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

For once, Harry's bad luck left him alone, throughout the entire concert period at least. It went on with an hour and Alison played some of her greatest hits, including a song that was inspired by him. Then again, she confided in him that he offered inspiration.

"Other than those rowdy fans that were asked to leave, I think the show went pretty well, don't you?" Kitty asked as she turned around in the seat.

Harry saw Lois on the stage, so far she was able to avoid detection. Which was a good thing because if she got caught, Harry might have had to dock her pay and he would have hated to have to do that. Still Lois kept her head above the water and most importantly out of trouble, something that she had gotten much better at as of late.

There was a hissing sound and Harry stood up straight. So did Kara, Dinah, and Kitty, with Chloe and Gwen looking at each other, nervousness flickering through their eyes.

' _Of course, one night, I just can't be left alone to enjoy one concert, for one fucking night,'_ Harry thought to himself about ready to crack his knuckles in sheer frustration at the thought. He somehow knew that was going to happen but he hoped against it. He was going to have to ready himself to encounter who burst through that door.

There was a man who entered the room, looking like an overgrown insect. He took a step forward and malicious intentions flashed through his eyes. There was a second where Harry turned his head and focused on the individual in question. He had golden armor and a mask that resembled a firefly.

"Alright, fanboys and fangirls, just…..just come along quietly, and you won't get burned," he stated and he set a set of curtains off to the side on fire. There was a moment where he looked like he was positively turned on by the curtains going up in flames and Harry's eyes widened.

"That's Firefly, he's an arsonist, from Gotham City," Harry whispered to the group.

"Well knowing who he is, that's great, but how are we going to beat him?" Gwen asked him and Harry smiled at her knowingly. "Yeah, I should have figured, you have a plan, don't you?"

"You know me all too well, Gwen," Harry stated, he knew Firefly was small time and he would not be pulling of this heist on his own.

All Harry had to do was wait to see who else would come up. His green eyes flashed for an instant and he heard a thumping tone.

A woman with short blonde hair that was silvery showed up. She had eerie blue eyes that appeared to stare a hole through all that it she face. She wore a black top that wrapped around her body and she had a black skirt on. Black thigh high boots topped off the outfit. She looked around and her eyes glowed.

"So much shininess," she whispered in an awed voice, looking at the bright lights almost in awe like Firefly was looking at the fire.

"And state of the art pryo display, hey, what does it do anyway?" Firefly asked as he took a step forward and made his way to go for the controls.

Lois moved over and her eyes bugged out in surprise. "I don't think you want to touch that."

The woman jumped over behind Lois and grabbed her in a sleeperhold. Lois struggled but she had a strong grip.

"I like your watch," she breathed in Lois's ear as she brushed up against her. "Very shiny…."

Lois elbowed the woman in the face and did a duck and roll, activating one of the laser arrays, which caused the two criminals to be blinded.

Harry stepped forward as Kitty and Kara quickly scrambled to get changed. Chloe asked the question that was burning on her mind.

"Anyone know who the woman with the ADHD is?" Chloe asked her.

"Don't know, never saw her in her life," Harry told her quickly and her eyes widened as she gave him a surprised look. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"No reason," Chloe admitted and Harry slipped off, he was going to take care of business, no matter what. His eyes narrowed as he watched Firefly create a ring of fire around some petrified fans.

"Now, now, you shouldn't try and run without paying the tab!" Firefly yelled in a crazed tone. "Or you'll pay for your…."

A fire extinguisher cloud nailed Firefly in the face and also put out the fire. Lois stood against the wall and she offered one word to the fans.

"RUN!"

That was a warning that was heeded by all. Everyone ran out in the other direction and Harry looked at Dazzler and the woman rushed at her.

"Shiny, oh I like the shiny!" she shouted.

"MAGPIE FOCUS!" Firefly yelled but he was distracted by a flicker of fire which allowed Kitty to slowly pop in from behind a speaker and trip him up, causing him to go down.

' _Magpie, that's appropriate, with her distractions to all things shiny,'_ Kitty commented as she shook her head. It was almost sad really or would have been had the circumstances been a bit differently.

"You, aren't going to take me…."

Kara hoisted her up by the head and threw her across the stage. She threw a pair of knives at Kara but the blonde melted them expertly with her heat vision.

"You have a poor taste in clothing and an even poorer taste in music, Miss Sarrow," Kara stated in disgust and Harry turned up beside her.

"So you figured it out?" Harry asked the blonde and she placed her hands up into the air, as a few goons entered the room.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Kara asked as she pulled the rug out from underneath the goons and took them down with one expert attack.

"This job is a bust, get out the backdoor!" Firefly yelled as he shot several flames in the air but Harry and Kara in tandem used their super breath to put out all of the fire.

Dinah turned up and engaged one of the thugs in hand to hand combat. He tried to attack her with a microphone stand but she dodged the attack. She nailed him with a swift kick to the face with one of her high heel boots and caused him to land with a sickening crack against the stage.

"Nice shot," Harry told her.

"Thanks," she stated but there was something else that was going down.

There were speakers set up and they were blaring in the most annoying music in the world. A young man with dark hair and a smile on his face that made several teenage girls shriek like banshees against their will, turned up on the stage.

The music had a soothing quality that caused their minds to be relaxed and their muscles to be stiff.

' _Oh come take this journey, take this journey, take this journey, oh you will see baby, if you take this journey to him.'_

' _Oh, this is the one where you can see, it will be here, and you will understand why."_

" _You cannot stop it, it is, it is, it is your ultimate thrill ride, through the unknown and the mysterious."_

" _This will be, you will succumb to the power, it will stop you, like a glove in your mind it will fit."_

" _Why would you stop it, why would you play music that is so bland, so why for?"_

" _In the end, it will be my grand finale, so says I."_

" _You cannot stop it, oh no, oh no, oh no."_

" **MYSTERIO!"** Harry shouted as he broke the spell from everyone but it was a second too late, as the box office receipts were stolen when they were distracted by hideous pop music.

"Manufactured by the Illuminati to distract people from their hostile takeover," Deadpool chimed in. "Or so I read on the Internet. Google are the true evil overlords of the world as everyone knows."

* * *

' _Okay,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'That was only round one, of two. I've got to win this one against him….he's toying with me, he's toying with all of us.'_

' _How is he able to sneak out of here?'_ Chloe asked Harry.

' _You know, that's a pretty damn good question,'_ Harry admitted to the blonde and he was completely confused by the entire situation. The wizard placed his hand on the top of his head and ran through any number of scenarios.

He would have to admit, each scenario was outlandish at the last.

"Chloe, I need to borrow your watch," Harry whispered urgently.

"What….you do realize how much it cost…."

"I should, I bought it for you," Harry offered her and Chloe's smug expression faded from her face.

"Fair…enough," Chloe conceded and she wondered what Harry's plan was going to be like. She closed her eyes and she wondered what the young wizard was going to do.

"So what are you going do?" Gwen asked.

"Relax, I have a plan," Harry offered and Lois, who had joined the group, had a certain expression of foreboding in her eyes.

"Why do I not….actually….you know, this looks like a halfway decent plan all things considered," Lois stated, wondering why she doubted Harry and she saw what he was doing. Chloe and Gwen were going to say something.

"Mysterio's ego is such that he could not resist the temptation to step out into the spotlight," Harry offered with a smile across his face. He looked up into the sky and he saw that there was not a cloud in the sky. "He can't resist taking the center stage, no matter."

"Yes, his little song lyric was proof of that," Kitty chimed in as she watched everything. "Are you sure…."

"I'm sure that I'm sure, Kitty," Harry told her and she nodded swiftly.

"Well if you're sure that you're sure that you're sure," Kitty said as she stood back ready to see what was happening.

"Trust me, everything will work out."

Everyone had faith in the situation, given that it was Harry formulating the plan and it would be a doozy.

He looked over his shoulder to Alison and she smiled as she was about ready to play her role in the scheme.

"You know, if that's the best that punk Kieber could do, he's really losing his touch, isn't he?" Harry asked her.

"Well, yeah, even the Trapster has more style than he does," Alison stated.

"Even the Hypno Hustler has more style than him."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this name.

' _The Hypno Hustler?"_ Harry asked Gwen and there was a second where she paused and smiled.

' _Explanations later, trust me, I want to do this story justice,'_ Gwen told him and after a statement like that, Harry was waiting at the edge of his seat for anything, anything at all.

"MINE!"

Harry could count on Magpie to show up immediately when there was shiny involved. Kitty dodged her frantic attacks to get ahold of the watch that she was dangling from her hand. Chloe watched as she saw the Magpie's frantic attempts to get at the shininess

' _Predictable as always,'_ Harry thought and he saw Firefly make his way in. Harry flicked his wrist and much to his surprise, there was a villain that was too stupid to find a way to shield his technology against magical assaults.

Firefly aborted his launch immediately and he dropped down onto both of his feet and he turned around, where Kara rushed over and knocked him back.

"You know, Beck, after all of the trouble you went through, I figured you'd see that you were walking into a trap," Harry whispered as he saw the nameless faceless goons rush towards him.

It was almost too easy to take them down with magic, so he decided not too. Of course with his super speed, Harry was not sure how much easier it was on them. His green eyes flashed with a greater malice yet and a small amount of amusement as he peered up.

"That money you stole, yeah a bigger fake than you," Harry taunted the man and there was a sense where he knew that he had to hit all of the wrong buttons. "Come on Beck, be serious, did you really think…."

"YOU DARE DECEIVE MYSTERIO!" Beck howled at the top of his lungs as he popped up from out of nowhere and went face to face with Harry.

"Ah, this plan….well it wasn't your most rousing effort, now was it?" Harry asked him and there was a sense that he was mocking Beck in many ways, but in other ways, it was almost like he pitied him. It was quite the paradox.

"You do not know true genius," Beck stated as he was seeing red and he turned to face off against Harry. "I don't forget how you humiliated me last time."

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to forget how I humiliated you this time either," Harry told him.

"Well the joke's on you, Arcane, this is the end!" Beck shouted at the top of his lungs and there was a second where the two of them stared each other.

"OKAY NOW!"

Everyone in Harry's group had ear plugs in and Dinah stood at the edge. She unleashed one huge canary cry that sent everything destroyed. All of Beck's sound equipment that he used to numb the minds of people, it shattered like it was absolutely nothing, several loud explosions resounded for the entire world to see and Beck's howls were like the following.

"NO!"

"NO!"

NO!"

Beck's screams were going to get even louder and Magpie, Firefly, and the rest of their little crew were down.

"Do you realize how much that costs me?" Beck asked.

"Well this is going to cost you about eight hundred dollars," Harry said.

"What…."

Kara flew forward and slammed her fist into the jaw of Beck, causing him to land on the ground. The blonde watched with smug satisfaction.

"That's for making such shitty music," Kara said as she looked at them, annoyed by what he tried to pass off as music. The blonde was glad that his jaw would be wired shut because it served Beck right.

And that was the end of Mysterio's latest masterful scheme.

* * *

"So this has been an eventful day, hasn't it?" Lois asked Harry and there was a smile on his face.

"Eventful day, are we sure that this was an eventful day?" Harry asked her and there was a second where he milked the anticipation as they stood outside of the main office of the Daily Bugle. "You know, for me it was rather routine."

"So Harry…."

"If you have something to say, Lois, then spit it out," Harry told her.

Lois raised an eyebrow and a moment of annoyance crossed her face. "Well you know."

Harry offered a smile, enjoying winding her up a lot. "I know what Lois, you know I was never good at playing charades, so if you can spell it out for me, it would be nice."

Lois shook her head as she made her way forwards and there was a second where Betty looked up at her work with a smile.

"Just walking by to drop a story on Jameson's desk about today's activities, sadly there was no photos, photos of Spider-Man," Lois commented in mock regret and she shook her head. "Of course, it might not have anything to do with him not being there."

"I'd imagine," Betty stated with a chuckle. "Mr. Jameson isn't in his office, he's out to lunch."

Lois raised an eyebrow, and with Lois, being Lois, she could not resist making the one statement that came upon the tip of her tongue. "You mean he's more out to lunch than usual, don't you?"

Betty snickered and shook her head.

I need to head to my lunch break, so I'll just drop this off on his desk and talk to him when I get back," Lois said and she raised an eyebrow. "Harry's taking me to lunch."

"Sure," Harry agreed. He was just about to offer, so this statement from Lois was not something that annoyed me all that much.

Lois walked into the office, now dressed in a purple blouse and a short skirt, along with stockings and high heels. She sat on the edge of Jameson's desk and leaned forward, looking into his eyes with a smile.

"So," Lois said trying to lead Harry in a certain direction and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Harry asked her and Lois shook her head.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lois asked him and Harry offered her a slight smile.

"Not really, I rarely kid people like this," Harry said to her and he placed his hand on her thigh and there was a few seconds where the two of them gazed intently at each other. "So what's on your mind?"

"You know what's on my mind," Lois said and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe….I figured it out months ago."

Harry's grin got even wider and smiled. "Figured out what, Lois?"

Lois was annoyed, although not as much as she would have be, when she figured out that he figured out that she figured it out months ago. As much as that statement made her head spin that was the truth. The woman's eyes closed shut and then they flashed open as an accusatory finger was pointed towards Harry. "You knew!"

"Knew what?" Harry asked in a sweet tone of voice and Lois shook her head.

"YOU KNEW!" Lois yelled at him and there was a few seconds where she shook her head. "YOU KNEW!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, offering a charming little smile. Silence reigned supreme in the office but only for a few seconds.

YOU KNEW!" Lois shouted one more time and Harry once again shrugged his shoulders, not saying anything. There was a moment where annoyance flared in her eyes. "You knew that I knew that you were the Star Child!"

"Hmmm, yes, I did," Harry agreed in an off handed and casual voice, as if Lois was telling him that it would be a partly cloudy day outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lois demanded of him and Harry offered her a smile and one simple statement that he knew would get under his skin.

"You didn't ask me."

Lois's eyes flared for a second and she lifted up her hand, and she decided that it would be worth breaking every single bone in her hand to do this next motion. She slapped Harry across the face.

Harry stood there with a smile on his face. "Well, I guess that I was asking for that."

Lois cringed and she held her hand, which was a bit bruised. "Now….yeah I think that I was asking for that."

"Here, I'll kiss it and make it better," Harry told her with a coy smile and he grabbed Lois's arm and slowly kissed all the way up her hand, to her shoulder and then the side of her neck.

Lois closed her eyes, enjoying his lips working her magic, and in a flash, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him onto her, with a searing kiss, which he returned.

Lois laid back on Jameson's desk as Harry unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a dark bra and there was a smile.

"Don't you dare hesitate," Lois murmured as Harry ran his hands down Lois's body.

* * *

Harry titled Lois back onto the desk and exposed her breasts, causing the cool air of the office to roll over her nipples. Harry kissed her nipples, causing her to close her eyes.

"Oh Harry, oh fuck," Lois moaned as Harry worked her nipples and started to suck on them, giving them attention with his mouth.

"Yes, oh fuck, Harry," Harry agreed as he pushed his fingers underneath her skirt and felt her dripping pantie covered mound. "And you're really fucking drenched."

"Please Harry," Lois moaned as Harry played with her hot and molten lips. She closed her eyes and his fingers worked into her pussy as he pulled her panties down.

She reached towards his shirt, feverishly with shaking hands unbuttoning it. She revealed more of his muscular chest and abs and Lois ran her hands down them with passion and unbridled desire as her heart kept beating fast against her chest.

"You want this, you got this," Harry groaned and then with his next movement, he started to lick Lois's pussy.

Lois closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of his warm tongue licking and scraping her pussy. This was amazing, this actually was beyond amazing and her nipples hardened beneath her shirt as Harry worked her over. His tongue kept working her over and she panted with desire and Harry continued to work her over and he sped up the motions, using his tongue to work into her body.

Harry enjoyed the tastes of the sopping wet pussy of Lois Lane and there was a few seconds where there was a second where he paused.

"Don't fucking slow down," Lois moaned as Harry kept licking her and Harry paused and then he began to rattle his tongue in an uneven into her pussy. "FUCK!"

' _Yes indeed,'_ Harry thought to himself as he kept hissing and pleasuring her pussy. It was a tasty treat and Harry would lie if he was getting enough of her.

Harry came up form Lois after a few moments of eating her out and her pussy juices clung to his face.

She reached forward and Lois grabbed his belt, pulling his pants half off.

"This cock, I need it in me, NOW!" Lois yelled as she wrapped her hand around all twelve inches and pumped it a few times as a tease.

She situated herself on her hands and knees, her face looking at the door. Harry got up from behind Lois.

"Ready?" Harry asked her and Lois bit down on her lip.

"Born that fucking way," Lois said as lust burned through her eyes. "And stick it in me before I decided to do something drastic."

Her juices dripped all over Jameson's desk and Harry decided to plug the leak the old fashion way by ramming his hardened phallus between her legs. Lois screamed in pleasure as Harry hammered into her from behind, working her into the desk.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME!" Lois chanted as Harry rammed his hard cock into her over and over from behind.

"God, you're fucking noisy," Harry moaned as he felt her warm cunt hug his cock and rammed into her over and over from behind.

"Well why don't you gag….."

Lois's screams became muffled and Harry slid in and out of him, as a ballgag was put in her mouth. He escalated his thrusts as he worked into her. He rammed into her about as hard as he could into a normal woman without ripping her in half.

Lois felt his cock enter her and exit her as his balls slapped against her thighs from behind. She really hoped that he left his mark on her. The woman's walls wrapped around him and Harry pumped his shaft into her. She closed her eyes and felt the rush through her. She was closing her eyes.

"Fuck Harry," Lois moaned. "HAMMER ME, MAKE ME YOUR WHORE!"

Harry was glad for sound proofing charms, because he was sure that a few people in Jersey might not have told Lois. He allowed himself to be indulged with her soft and snug twat.

"YES, OH YES!" Lois screamed as she felt a spectacular orgasm that erupted through her loins. Harry rammed into her from behind and the wizard's throbbing phallus rammed into her. The woman's closed as he cupped her breasts from behind, channeling energy through her.

As he channeled his cock through her pussy and she closed her eyes, with the woman's walls hugged him.

Outside of the office, Betty wondered why Lois and Harry took so much time in the office. She knew that there was something regarding Jameson's office lock where he had not fixed it. It wouldn't unlock for him from the inside.

She opened the door and Betty stopped on the side of the office and her eyes widened, as her mouth hung open halfway.

"Oh my…."

Betty saw Lois screaming and Harry slam into her from behind.

"CUM IN ME, CUM IN ME!" Lois yelled as she grabbed onto the side of the desk as Harry plowed her onto Jameson's desk and there was a second where Betty watched, sitting down in the chair because she felt faint at the sight before her.

Subconsciously, she started to play with herself, running her fingers over her slit which was becoming extremely aroused.

Harry hammered into Lois from behind and her pussy clenched him, with Harry working into her. Her eyes closed shut and Harry kept working into her, her pussy tightening around his tool as he kept sliding in and out of her. She closed her eyes and her walls snugly wrapped around him.

"Oh, mm, ah, mm, ah, fuck!" Harry hammered into her from behind and his balls tightened.

He spurted his seed into her body and Lois's pussy twitched as she felt his seed inject into her, filling her up so much. She wrapped around his tool and his essence spilled into her.

"Fuck," Betty moaned as she pulled her panties off to the side and plunged her fingers deep into them at the erotic sight of Harry ramming into Lois on Jameson's desk.

"Oh, hi, Betty," Harry stated casually, as he saw her pussy bared with her skirt hiked up, her nipples coming out from the other side of the shirt, and the scent of her arousal.

"Harry," Betty yelped as she saw Harry's cock standing at attention as he turned to face her. She eyed it and she saw him, all twelve inches of it, thick.

"I think I know what she wants, Harry," Lois whispered as she stroked Harry's cock and lifted up her finger, to beckon Betty over.

With a dazed tone, Betty walked over and Lois scooped some of Harry's cum out of her pussy, and made Betty taste it. The brunette's eyes widened as Lois made her taste the creamy goodness.

As she was indulging herself in that sensation, Harry was stripping off her skirt, to expose her pussy. She was wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings as Lois pulled her blouse off to reveal her perky young breasts.

"No bra," Lois remarked calmly and she squeezed Betty's breasts. "Dirty girl."

"Please…."

"I think you want Harry's cock, so go get it," Lois told Betty and Harry's huge prick stood at attention, beckoning for her.

Betty walked over, her eyes flaring towards Harry and her hands went on his hips as she pushed herself up.

"DAMN FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT!" Harry yelled as Betty's snug pussy wrapped around him and she pushed herself up and down on him, riding him like a prize.

"Yes, for you, fuck me!" Betty moaned as she rocked her hips up and down him as she continued to ride him.

"That's it, harder, fuck him hard, bitch," Lois commented as she played with herself and watched Betty Brant rotating her hips slowly around his throbbing member.

"Oh, Harry, oh fuck!" Betty mewled as Harry's hands went to her breasts and he groped them, causing her to moan loudly as she bounced up and down upon him.

"FUCK!" Harry groaned.

Betty's walls hugged him extremely tightly and she had good muscle control. His cock was milked over and over again as she rocked her hips up and down on him.

She felt the pleasure of his cock spearing her walls apart as her nipples got even harder. The woman was about to come undone and her orgasm rocked over him.

Betty moaned again as her hips rocked around him and she rode him, she was going to ride him to an orgasm.

The sensation of groins pushing together was an amazing thing for sure and Betty lost her sense and Harry leaned forward, with squeezing her breast. The woman's eye closed and Harry groped her as she moaned working her hips around him.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Those words were punctuated by Harry's balls tightening and him unleashing an explosion of cum into Betty's waiting chambers. Her pussy milked him dry all of the way before she collapsed on him, her breasts pressing against his face.

* * *

On a far distant planet, there was a woman with the brightest of red hair who waited, sinking herself down upon a regal and elegant looking throne.

"Another suitor, another disappointed," she whispered looking positively bored.

She had long red hair that was burning hot. Her green eyes were extremely bright and vibrant and her lips were red and rosy, juicy as well. Many men would like to kiss them but many men would not also survive the experience. The top of her was green and wrapped around a massive set of breasts that were about ready to strain and break through the material. It was offset by a flat stomach and there was a red skirt that wrapped tightly around her body. A pair of thigh high green boots offset everything. She had legs to die for and she was over six feet tall with half of her body seemingly legs.

"No one in the universe can stand up to me long enough to mate," she stated in agitation as she saw another broken and busted suitor carted away like he was nothing. He had made a decent enough effort to amuse her for a few seconds.

He then broke like the rest of her would be suitors.

"My lady, we have tracked something to the third planet from the sun in the Milky Way Galaxy," one of her hand maidens said.

The woman's nose crunched up. "What would be of worth to me on that petulant backwater?"

There was a second where the hand maiden brought up the image on the screen. Several members of her royal court stepped over and watched.

"Amazing," one of them said in awe and the redhead queen's eyes turned towards them, surveying them and they all bowed their heads down. "My apologies, my queen."

"Do not allow it to happen again," she warned them in her most haughty tone of voice as she peered up towards the screen. "Yes, he will be strong, as will our children."

"My queen?"

She had her eyes fixated upon the screen, she saw him, his vibrant green eyes, his messy dark hair, his chiseled physique. He radiated power and he offered her something that she had not seen, not from any of the pathetic sacks of flesh that arrived on her planet.

He offered her a challenge and she would take that challenge one hundred percent of the way. She closed her eyes and allowed her energy to rush through her. There was a second where she considered her options.

"We will set a course for Earth and I will personally test him," she stated. She saw him fight powerful enemies but naturally there was no warrior fiercer than she was.

"Yes, of course, Queen Maxima, it will be done."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Warrior Queen."**


	19. Warrior Queen

**Chapter Nineteen: Warrior Queen.**

"Arcane, Arcane, go away, come again another day, little Johnny wants to play."

Rachel's eyes widened, and her eyes looked at the toy soldiers, which almost looked cute upon first glance, if they did not have glowing green eyes that was.

"What are these things, who is that nutcase anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but I wish we hadn't met," Rogue groaned as she smashed one of the toy robots with super strength.

"Yeah, that guy, kind of creepy," Kitty offered as she managed to trick two of the toy soldiers into shooting each other.

There was standing up there, surrounded by a force field that Harry had not been able to break through as of yet. He had rosy red cheeks and a boyish complexion, dressed in a suit with a cute little bow tie. However, one should not allow that to fool them into not thinking that this individual was anything but dangerous and potentially a touch demented.

"Kind of creepy, kind of very creepy," Harry stated to them and Kitty nodded feverishly in agreement.

"Yes, he is, but he's got that school bus of children," Kara chimed in as she tried to find a way around. "No go on getting around."

"Arcane, I want some time alone with my little playmates, is that too much to ask?" Toyman asked as he peered at them. "I think that we'll be very special friends, won't you?"

Harry shuddered once more, there was some serious vibes about this guy….well some serious vibes that caused his skin to crawl. Regardless he looked at this creepy man and wondered what his game was. The game was not going to be a fun one that much was for sure.

"Come on Arcane, I still want to play….but you don't play fair."

Jean and Rachel used telekinetic attacks to smash the toy soldiers into smithereens.

"That's why I don't play with girls, they always break my toys!" Toyman yelled as he threw an extremely childish tantrum. "I might have to break one of my little playmates."

"Oh, boy, we got to get through there, before it's too late," Harry said urgently as the rest of the Team nodded in agreement.

"I'm almost through," Kara told him firmly as she clapped her hands and caused everything to come undone. Glass shattered and Toyman cringed as he tried to keep himself steady on his pod. No matter what, he could not stand up straight.

"No, no, I'm not done playing!" Toyman yelled.

The helicopters appeared, and they were playing "Ride of the Valkeries" in a loop and began to fire at the heroes and civilians. The heroes were able to dodge, but there was a problem with trying to keep the civilians out of the line of fire.

"Keep it up, don't stop!" Harry called over his shoulder and he heard a series of explosions went off The young wizard's eyes widened with furious intentions and he was going to ring this Toyman's neck once he got his hands on the little creeper. His eyes flared with anger as he blew up several of the helicopters.

' _Harry, I think I found the force field generator,'_ Kitty thought as she placed her hands through it. The force field blew up around them and released Toyman's little security blanket.

"I have not run out of tricks!" Toyman yelled as he activated a remote, which caused a bus of children to careen over an unfinished bridge.

Harry had one thought that resounded through the back of his head with the most picture perfect clarity that he could manage.

' _That son of a bitch,'_ Harry thought to himself as he wanted to facepalm himself. Those were children, pretty innocent in the most pure sense of the word and they had not done anything at all.

The bus driver was slumped against the wheel, handcuffed and helpless, nothing she could do to help the children.

Jean mentally latched onto the bumper and Kara grabbed onto the bus, using her heat vision to open the door. She ripped it open and then snapped the handcuffs of the bus driver.

"Thank you," she stammered in a grateful voice.

"No problem," Kara stated firmly. "Everyone out, get out, hurry!"

Toyman was back into the scene, riding on the back of a large purple dinosaur.

' _Just for that, he deserves an ass kicking,'_ Rogue thought to herself in thinly veiled disgust as she saw this abomination that Toyman was riding.

' _Oh, there will be an ass getting kicked, mark my words,'_ Harry told her and there was a pause before Rogue said one thing.

' _Good,'_ Rogue replied firmly.

Kara, Jean, and Rachel made sure all of the girls were off of the bus and Toyman stood there, with Harry waiting there, as he punched the purple dinosaur right in the face, the force knocking him off.

"Playtime's over," Harry growled, as he hurled Toyman into the wall with a force that shattered several of his ribs and every bone in both of his arms and most in his legs.

He would survive, but life would be hell for him. Perhaps that'd make him think twice about attacking children and putting them in danger. The only solace that Harry took was that there were none of the children that were permanently harmed. When he confirmed that there was no injuries, he was a bit more at ease.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked the children and they all nodded, a bit nervously.

Toyman tried to get to his feet but a little girl ran up to him and kicked him in the shin, forcing him back down.

"That was for trying to hurt us, you big bully!" she shouted.

Harry shook his head as he led the girl away and there was a second where the group stood there. They would give themselves pats on a back at a job well done, but they had to scan to ensure that there were not any little surprises that Toyman left behind but it was quite fortunate that he did not leave any, at all.

Harry had a meeting that he wanted to keep at the Church and it was not a good idea to leave these particular ladies waiting. The young wizard looked up, he had a sense that he was being observed.

Just because someone says that you might paranoid, it did not mean that you did not have something to be worried about and Harry felt the worry course through his body. His eyes flared and there was one statement that escaped his mouth.

"Weird," he whispered.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, you girls have done well, hit the showers, I'll be back before dinner," Harry suggested as he sped off at the other direction towards the Church.

* * *

"There's something happening, although I'm not sure what," Tess admitted as she walked up to the Church with Harry. She was actually showing up because Selene wanted one of those all hands on deck situation.

"Well if Selene says it's urgent, I don't think that we….I don't think that we should argue with her," Harry told her.

Tess smiled at Harry and shook her head. "Given that you'd have a better chance of winning an argument with Selene than most, I would have to say that you're perhaps wise with not sticking your head in that den of snakes."

"Very true," Harry conceded her as the two of them walked up to the Church, where Emma was waiting.

"It's excellent to see you once more, Har-Rell," Emma stated as she leaned towards him and offered a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong kiss, the two of them indulged themselves with the lips with each other. Her ample breasts pressed against his chest and Harry held her from behind.

"Hello, Emma, likewise," Harry said as he placed his arm around her.

"You've had a very productive morning, "Emma commented in a light tone and there was no question about what happened this morning, it was an intense battle.

The two of them made their way down to the lobby and Harry heard an obnoxious woman over the radio. Her voice was worse than a cat in a hail storm, nails on a chalkboard, whatever.

"And I say that Church who worships the Star Child, come on, you don't think that he's really that great. I mean, what has he done for me lately? And what has he done for you? I'm sure that you might say that he saved a bunch of school children but big whoop. Someone like Norman Osborn, a maverick who was put down, he's worthy of your respect. He was poisoned and twisted into the goblin because he is afraid of Norman Osborn. Why is he afraid of Norman Osborn, because he knows, oh he knows he will be taken down upon him. We must rise against that alien menace!"

Harry paused as he listened to that voice, cringing. "You know, this chick almost makes me long for Godfrey."

"Wow, she must get under your skin," Tess told him and Harry smiled at her.

"Well lets just put in this way, a cat in a hailstorm is more tolerable than this woman," Harry stated and Emma smiled at the apt analogy.

"Well to appreciate quality, we must hear things are not less so, and thankfully there are quality people on this station, so this is just a reminder of the dregs that they place upon the station," Emma commented lightly and she placed her hands on the wall as she leaned forward.

"This is Leslie Willis, and you're listening to forty straight minutes worth of music on 94.4, LiveWire," the host said over the radio.

"Well, that's the best forty minutes in the lives of many," Tess concluded and she shook her head. "My father….he got into it with Willis, she took a shot at him."

"Yet, she's an Osborn fangirl through and through," Harry stated, he was trying to wrap his head around that but he had other things to focus on. He saw Selene standing there, waiting for him.

"My beloved, I welcome you, and thank you for being able to attend this meeting on short notice," Selene commented. She was dressed in a modest, especially for her, black top, a black jacket, and a black skirt that wrapped snugly around her body. She allowed Harry's strong arms to wrap around her and Harry offered her a passionate kiss, which she returned, closing her eyes tightly.

"Anything for you, my love," Harry told her and he was about to ask why he had been asked here. As it turned out, it was not needed.

"I've actually called this meeting, because I've picked up something, something that you might be interested in," Karen stated as she joined up, followed by Kory, who was helping her at the Church. The two exchanged a smile.

Harry smiled back and he offered a thoughtful expression as he looked at Karen. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, we picked up something on the satellite," Karen informed him and Harry raised an eyebrow before she decided to continue to tell him. "There was a portal opened up and she has arrived."

"Is this a good type of she or a bad type of she?" Harry asked her and Karen corked her eyebrow before she offered a calm statement.

"It depends on your perspective on the matter," Karen concluded but before she could offer much more information, there was a loud explosion that distracted them.

"COME OUT ARCANE AND FACE YOUR SUPERIOR INTELLECTUAL SUPERIOR!"

"Wow that's kind of repetitive," Harry stated as he saw the pod on the outside of the city, and he saw the Mad Thinker sitting in a pod, which she shot missiles at the city.

' _Yeah, she's off her nut or maybe off her meds,'_ Harry thought as Karen slipped off to change into her clothing.

"You can stop hiding, for I am here and this Frightful Four wants a piece of you after you humiliated us the last time," The Mad Thinker remarked, as her eyes flashed with determination and malice.

"Oh, you really….for the love of…."

Harry saw Shocker rush forward but Harry dodged the sonic pulses of his attack. "Oh, hey Herman."

"The name is Shocker!" Shocker yelled as he blasted at Harry but the wizard dodged the attacks and flicked his hand.

The gauntlets exploded and caused Shocker to fly backwards. He did not have the budget for magic protection and that proved it, as he was sent up into the air and forced to crash down onto the ground. He landed hard onto the ground with a thunderous explosion.

Shocker rolled over, his ribs were bruised and his head was busted. He was trying to get back up to his feet but he dropped down to the ground.

Another man showed up, dressed in a red bodysuit and a helmet. He had greying hair and sinister looking eyes. Harry recognized him as Klaw, someone from the archives of the Fantastic Four and he fired an explosive sonic attack. Harry dodged the attack, his eyes narrowed as he tried to avoid each sonic attack. His sonic attacks were more accurate than Shocker's.

"I'll take you down," the man known as Klaw stated.

A silent figure, dressed in a silvery armor, with a face shaped like a Beetle, dropped down. There were a few blasts of laser energy from this armor and Harry held his hand up into the ground. The young wizard flipped his hand over and caused the armored figure to flip over.

"Beware my newest find, the Beetle!" The Mad Thinker cheered as the armor reflected the magical attacks as the person underneath the armor hoisted up Harry in the air but the wizard kicked off and nailed the Beetle in the back of the head, sending the villain down onto the ground.

"AND THERE'S ME!"

The lumbering figure showed up but Harry dodged the attack. His eyes squinted and he fired a blast of heat vision towards it but it went forward.

"You know who I am, I know you are, given that you humiliated me!" he growled. "I'm the Juggernaut, B…"

There was a loud crash that interrupted that attack and a blonde blur showed up, causing the Juggernaut to slide backwards. He staggered a bit back, head over heels and he swatted at the air.

Karen showed up in the air. Her short blonde hair flipped into her face. There was a pair of luscious lips that pursed. The white material that was her outfit wrapped snug around her body and had a large window in the middle to show her cleavage of her boulder sized breasts. Her taunt stomach was seen on the other side of the nearly transparent material and the material wrapped around her firm ass. Her long legs flowed freely, with the right mixture of being muscular and being sensual.

"Don't look at her cleavage, attack her!" the Mad Thinker yelled to her Frightful Four.

Klaw lifted his hand into the air, but Kory blasted him in the face with a Star Bolt. There was a loud explosion as he crumpled to the ground like an ugly house of cards.

"I'll take care of the Thinker, you take care of the Goons," Harry told them and both girls nodded.

"Right, right, it's going to be done," Karen said as her eyes glowed and it shot two of the robots that the Mad Thinker brought out with heat vision.

* * *

The battle was now winding down, with Harry flying back down onto the ground, with a huge crack. The wizard rolled over, as the Juggernaut rushed towards him. The wizard blocked his bulky punch, did a forward roll, and rammed him into the legs.

Karen and Kory did a double team assault to take down Klaw, and then one to take down Shocker. Needless to say the double team punches from these two super powerful females were no match for them.

"Mad Thinker's robots, they're set to explode," Harry grunted as he jumped into the air and super charged a pair of spheres. They landed onto the ground and the explosive charge of the super heightened magically created EMP pulse erupted through them.

The robots dropped down to the ground and Harry smiled as he saw them drop to the ground like pins. The wizard watched as everything turned out for the best and the screams of the Mad Thinker, they were music to his ears and there was a huge shriek of discontent in her eyes.

"NO, NO, NO!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs and she slammed her hands against the console.

"She better not be a robot again," Harry whispered to Karen, who grinned. With people like the Mad Thinker, it was always a robot. Except for those times where it was a robot of a robot, but that was something that happened extremely rare.

Okay, it happened far more often than Harry cared to remember but the fact of the matter was that it did happen. The various members of the Frightful Four were done, although with the Juggernaut, Harry supposed that it would technically be the Frightful Five. Or maybe it was the Frightful Four guest starring the Juggernaut.

He really wish that the Juggernaut did not drench his best shirt and he was soaking wet, with his hair clinging to his face. He had a few bruises, the Juggernaut was one of the forces that could really stand up to him. Harry shook his hand, feeling the bumps and the bruises as he tried to get back to his feet.

"So, they're going to be secured, that's a good thing," Karen commented to Harry and Harry looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Yes, a really good thing," Harry admitted as he watched the blonde behind him. There was a sense where he was completely nervous and there was a sense that he had a sense that there was something else happening.

Karen looked at Harry and she noticed the scrunched up look on his face. "You look like you're really deep in concentration about something…."

"I know there's someone here and this could have been the warning that you've tried to give me before this lot showed up," Harry said, twisting his thumb to point out the Frightful Four and the Juggernaut.

"Yeah, but you can't think…."

"Greetings Har-Rell."

Harry looked at Karen and the blonde threw her arms up into the air as she shrugged her shoulders. She knew that this might not be what it seemed but the blonde saw this woman approach him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He was not trying to be confrontation but he was not in the mood for trouble when he was banged up and dripping wet. He tried not to be rude and he brushed his hand across his face, brushing the cut underneath his eye. A little healing magic set him mostly right but some things had to heal naturally.

The woman looked at him quite haughtily or so Harry saw through mostly blurred vision. "My name is Queen Maxima, I am the queen of the Planet Almerac, and I have come here to fight for the hand of my one true soulmate."

Harry looked up and down her body. The flowing red hair was a visual treat, he had to admit. The green eyes, vibrant and shining, they were there was well. The luscious red lips made him think of all of the things that they could do. Her green top wrapped around a pair of ripe breasts and the woman's nipples almost poked through the wet fabric, from the fire hydrant that got upturned from the battle. Her smooth stomach was a treat with a trickle of moisture. Her skirt could barely be classified as such, a belt seemed like a better classification system. Regardless, she stepped forward, with sheer determination and glowing eyes as she made her way towards him.

"I have observed you."

"You know, on this planet, we classify such observation as stalking," Emma commented crisply as she turned up, skidding to the stop on the puddle of blood and water. She kept walking without missing a beat and commented lightly. "You know, I never quite liked these boots."

"This is an honor that many men have died for," Maxima stated in a high voice.

"And she means that quite literally, for if she is not defeated, the men, the potential suitors she goes up again, they do perish," Karen told Harry and Harry smiled.

"Really….well they haven't…..they must have not been good enough," Harry said to her as he stood up as tall in the air. His green eyes flashed as he looked at her. "So are you challenging me in this rite of combat?"

"Yes, I am," Maxima said in a bold and determined voice. She looked back at him, her eyes next to him. Both of them looked at each other amazingly, their eyes flashing towards each other.

"So….we battle then do we?" Harry asked, trying to get information out of her.

"Yes, and there is no time like the present," Maxima whispered, she saw his shirt ripped open, this powerful young man was dripping wet. Sure there was some blood on him but it added to the allure and she rushed forward.

Karen dodged Maxima and Harry caught her arm. She was strong, it was a struggle to hold her back.

Maxima felt her arm caught, no one had blocked that initial attack. The wizard's knee about buckled as the woman hoisted him into the air, deciding to have some fun and show her strength.

Harry managed to adjust his velocity, bouncing back onto the ground and flying forward towards her.

She caught him around the waist, with great strength. Her arms were extremely strong and Harry was pushed back.

"You're amazing," Maxima stated as she grabbed Harry and pinned him to the wall, running her hands down his body, feeling his hard muscles underneath her hands and positively drooling in every sense of the world as she felt him up.

"Sorry, but I lead this dance," Harry whispered as he slid between her legs, getting a nice view as he did so.

Maxima turned around, pretty surprised but she saw Harry on the other side of her immediately. A smile crossed her face at that moment and the two of them stared each other down, neither backing down and both showing a slight amount of respect towards the other, inclining their heads.

"We may have a slight disagreement," she stated.

With another swift movement, she ambled forward but Harry was able to who dodge a kick. Another attack, she grabbed him around the waist. He was pushed against the wall and he had to admit, that she was strong, fierce, and determined, not to mention stubborn.

Karen watched the battle intensely, with Kory. Both of them were following this little back and forth like it was a tennis match. The Tamaranian Princess slowly turned to Karen and she offered one quick statement.

"So, do you think that we should get involved?" she wondered and Karen looked at the redhead, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Depends on what you consider getting involved," Karen said back to her but another fire hydrant ruptured, making things wetter and hotter.

Karen got the worst of the blast, water drenching her from head to toe. The water covered her body, adhering to it, much like a second layer of skin. She looked up, the skin tight material wrapping around her flesh quite nicely. The blonde would have been highly amused by the situation as her breasts stood out, with her looking like a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest. A contest, she would have to say with utter confidence, that she would win by a landslide.

Any sort of amusement went out the window when Maxima drilled her with a punch to the face and sent her flying down. She landed on her ass which caused a crater in the ground.

"No one will get in my way."

"Oh, that's it, you've asked for it," Karen said, as she was fully intent to have Maxima taught a lesson. She would bend the Warrior Queen over her knee and spank her if need be.

Maxima blocked the attack from Karen and tore her material off. The upper half of the material ripped off cleanly in Maxima's hands.

"You do not fight fair!" Kory yelled.

She was angered that this woman did not embody the spirit of the true warrior and in addition, she was supposed to be going out on a date with Harry. If they did not make that meeting, the Princess would be mad.

Two red head members of royalty circled each other, both ready to unleash heavy bolts of energy upon the other. Both fists raised in the air and smashed against the other. Two more times, they connected with each other and caused a loud crack to resound around them.

"You might be a fierce warrior…." Maxima whispered but Kory used a move that Kara had taught her.

She grabbed Maxima by the hair and threw her across the ground. She skidded to the ground, landing with a thud.

"YOU DON'T DARE TOUCH ME!" Maxima shrieked at the top of her lungs, getting completely indignant by the fact.

"You shouldn't try and intrude on the lives of other people," Kory retorted fiercely and she rushed forward, causing Maxima to fly into the mud with a splatter as she punched her.

Harry watched this, wondering if he should get involved or just make popcorn. Kory flew at Maxima with a savage glare in her eyes and knocked the woman right down to the mud once again. She was dripping wet already, not to mention mad. There was a resounding explosion that echoed around and Harry watched. There was one word that echoed through his mind and that was in the mind of Karen as well. The two of them exchanged an awed look.

"DAMN."

Maxima grabbed Kory and ripped off what little clothes that she had but Kory blasted her in the face with a Star Bolt. The two of them slammed into a sign and then landed in a sprinkler system. It did have the intended side effect of washing the mud off of them and it also kept both girls soaking wet, which was a good thing.

"You will…."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite here you over the sound of me kicking your ass," Kory stated as she kicked Maxima in the face and then put her in a full nelson but Maxima powered out thanks to the fact that Kory did not properly have the fingers locked.

Maxima grabbed Kory and slammed her face down into the concrete. Kory dodged the attacks and there were a group of people watching, mostly horny males, who were taking pictures of the entire scene.

Harry shook his head, he had mostly recovered from having a close and personal encounter with the Juggernaut and he looked at Karen. Karen seemed to be coming underneath the same conclusion that he did and Harry eyed her.

"Let's break this up before there's a problem," Harry told her and Karen joined Harry in flying across the sky.

Harry grabbed Maxima around the waist and Karen took Kory. They were going to fly them halfway across the town and with their super speed, both of them could cover a lot of ground. All any outside would see was two blurs shooting over the sky like a shooting star.

Maxima, however, did not seem to want to be carried off at her own will. Yet she saw that Harry's pants had gotten ripped open and he had not a chance to repair them. Therefore, it left him very open for certain activities.

Being an intelligent woman, Maxima managed to seize her opportunity, whilst them were still flying in mid air.

"Oh, yes, you are worthy."

* * *

Maxima groped his huge prick and started to stroke him up and down. She eyed it as she had Harry in mid-air and she was about ready to sink onto him. She was wet and ready, and she had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Oh, you're ready," Maxima cooed as she looked at his package and she prepared to sink herself down onto his hard rod.

Harry grabbed her by the hips, reminding who was leading this dance. He pulled back, briefly denying her the treat that she so eagerly desired. He could sense her arousal and he heightened it, squeezing her breasts, and he did so extremely hard.

"Oh, yes, I feel this!" Maxima moaned as Harry reared back. He squeezed her breasts a few more times and it was done firmly. "YES, YES, MAKE ME FEEL MORE!"

Harry brushed his cock against her entrance and prepared to invade her. There was a sense where she waited in anticipation and Harry grabbed her around the shoulders and slammed her down onto a deserted island several hundred miles away from the city.

Maxima screamed as she was slammed on the island and his cock entered her wet mound. Harry rammed into her body, hanging onto her hips. The redhead clenched his invading rod, causing her even more pleasure. Harry hammered into her hard, working his throbbing member as far into her inviting walls as he could.

"More!" Maxima moaned as she wrapped her lovely long legs around him.

Karen watched, this was so hot and Kory immediately went between her legs and started to eat her pussy.

"Great, fucking, Rao," Karen moaned, both at the actions of the Tamarian beneath her thighs and also Harry spearing his mighty spear into the tight center of the Queen on the ground. This caused her to heat up with pleasure as her pussy oozed with her juices.

The leggy red head was driven further into the crater with each thrust. She hung onto him, her legs tightened around his body. His throbbing prick worked as far into her as he could go. His cock was a marvel and she could not get enough of it going into her. She clenched him and Harry sped up his thrusts, going into her as deeply as he could manage.

"That's what you deserve, you bitch," Harry grunted as he pounded her into the ground.

"Yes, I'm that, I'm yours….take my breasts, oh my ass!" Maxima shrieked as she sank her long red finger nails into Harry's back with a strength that tore many of her suitors apart, although none of them got this deep.

His long cock pummeled her into the ground and her eyes widened as Harry grabbed her and forced his prick between her wet walls. She squeezed him so hard it was like being inside a furnace. His balls slapped against her thighs and Harry hammered into her. He passed between her walls, drilling into her like a mad man. He breathed heavily as her tightening cunt worked him over.

Maxima summoned all of the power towards her vaginal muscles. She wanted to test his worth, but so far, he was passing everything.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up into the air.

Maxima closed her eyes as he flew around the world, thrusting his cock into her at super powerful speed. She felt her pussy being rippled and worked over. His balls slapped against her thighs and she closed her arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he hammered into her. His cock slid between her lubricated walls.

"YES!" the woman shrieked and Harry kept hammering her over and over again.

Kory was grabbed behind by a left behind Harry duplicate as she was eating Karen's tender pussy.

Karen saw the hotness of Harry ramming into her sweet Tamaran ass from behind. The wizard grabbed his hands around her and slammed as hard into her tightness as he could manage. She could take it, so he was going to give it to her. The woman's walls contracted around him as she felt the rush of him into her. Her loins were being worked over something fierce by Harry's invading cock.

' _Oh, ah, ah, yes,'_ Kory mentally moaned as she felt her lover's huge prick enter her chambers and slip into her with the greatest of ease.

Maxima was now in space and the two of them were shielded just enough. Harry slammed her back first into a meteor, causing it to crack.

The space rock broke apart as Harry worked her over hard. He could see the pleasure burning through her eyes and the two of them kissed each other hungrily. The two of them worked against each other.

Her walls collapsed around his invading prick and she milked him.

"I must have your seed," she mewled as she scratched his back and Harry smiled as he kept working her pussy over.

"In a moment, my love," Harry grunted as he worked into her.

Her pussy was being hammered by him. He could tell that she desired to be truly dominated, that was just the way that her culture went. He roughly handled her breasts and slapped her ass and this caused her to moan as her cunt tightened around him.

Her tightening walls milked him, as he was nearly buried into her womb.

"Oh….fuck yes," Maxima moaned and Harry grabbed her breast around with his hand, squeezing it in his hand.

Kory was lost in the pleasure and she was about ready to be fucked into submission. And it was quite the way to go if she might say so herself. Her super hot cunt clenched Harry's invading rod as it entered her.

He filled her up so much that she was about to come undone because of all of the pleasure.

Her mouth was away from Karen's snatch and another Harry slipped inside.

Karen gave a sigh of contentment as she felt his hard rod fill her body. The blonde sunk her nails into his back as he buried his cock into her. Each thrust brought fresh sensations of fulfillment into her mind The blonde's pussy was being hammered, filled and emptied with his amazing thrusts. She clenched him and tightened her legs around him.

"Oh, Harry, oh fuck this Kryptonian cunt!" Karen shrieked and Harry grabbed her around the waist, flying her across the city.

Their organs meant at super powerful speed in mid air. There were huge cracks that might have resounded had it not been for the sound proofing spells. Harry swayed back and forth.

The huge breeze that erupted all over New York was the only hint of the activities that both of them shared, although the shell shocked population put it up as a quirk of the level. The blonde's walls wrapped around his throbbing cock and sunk down onto it.

She wrapped her walls around him and slammed against him. She felt his cock go completely into her and the blonde was riding him at super speed. The swaying in the air was the second best thing, when stacked up to the fact that he grabbed her chest and fondled her luscious globes in midair.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me," Karen mewled as she scratched his back.

"Damn, you're so fucking horny," Harry grunted as he hammered into her.

Maxima was on her hands and knees on the moon and Harry hammered into her. His cock speared itself so far deep into her burning wet center and his hands cupped her breasts.

"I COMMAND YOU TO CUM IN ME!" Maxima yelled as he felt her breasts and her orgasm was extremely powerful.

"Patience, my queen," Harry whispered hotly in her ear as he rammed into her even further. His cock hammered into her from behind.

The redhead closed her eyes and Harry pinched her nipples. The redhead felt her walls collapse around him, milking his prick.

With another movement, he turned her around, her legs locked around him. His meat teased her opening as he turned his body and took her all the way back down to Earth.

Harry plunged between her legs as he was taking Maxima all the way back down. He slid between her waiting thighs with ease and Harry worked himself into her.

They landed on the roof of the Daily Planet, where the other two Harry's, Kory, and Karen also joined them.

Had Jameson looked out his office window, he might have had a heart attack at the orgy that was going on right above his head. Yet, Harry's sound proofing spells held up quite magnificificentally.

Harry speared into Maxima a few more times and he cupped her breasts. The two of them saw stars as they reached their mutual climax, with Harry battering her tight warrior queen pussy and claiming her for his own.

Maxima laid on the roof, drool coming out of her mouth and her lover's thick cum leaking from pussy.

* * *

Maxima slumped over the rooftop of the Daily Bugle, out like a light. Kory had a content smile on her face, as she had gotten some powerful love. She had never had a chance to have sex whilst in mid air.

"So, that was amazing," Karen concluded, as Harry rested his head on her bare breasts, as Karen traced his abs with her fingers, drumming her fingers down it.

"Just like you," Harry offered, although that was a lot of amazing and really intense mid-air sex. It was a shame that no one could to see it thanks to his privacy charms but it was quite the show.

* * *

A dark underground bunker was the scene, it was in an isolated city and a man dropped down from the ceiling.

"Finally, some screen time," the man muttered as he made his way closer to the bunker. He took a couple of steady steps.

' _Yeah, it's about bloody time we got some screen time,'_ one of the voices stated in his head with absolute and total glee.

' _Since when did we become British?'_ one of the voices inquired.

' _Rule of funny,'_ the first voice concluded. _'So how would you like a spot of tea, governor?'_

' _Okay, knock it off,'_ Deadpool stated and then he paused. _'Oh sure, blow the fact that it's me.'_

' _Well, it's kind of obvious,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated as he shook his head. _'I mean you'd have to be a five year old not to know that it is the completely and totally awesome Merc with the Mouth, now wouldn't you?'_

' _Well, some people just need to have things spelled out for them I guess,'_ Deadpool commented as he shrugged his shoulder.

' _Man, this is going to be….ah crap, this guy,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented.

Logan stood there in all of his glory, all of his ugly, clawed glory.

"What are you doing here, Wilson?" Logan demanded.

"You were the one who sent for me, are you sure this is the address?" Deadpool asked Logan and Logan took a step forward.

"Listen pal, I'm not in the mood for your shit, so either you step away and let me go to this meeting or I make you regret the day you're ever born," Logan told Deadpool.

"Hey, that wasn't my problem that my parents couldn't afford proper condoms," Deadpool argued as he shook his head. "And that…."

"Quiet," Logan growled. The feral mutant tensed up as he heard someone coming.

' _Ewww,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head said.

' _Not in that way, you idiot,'_ another voice in Deadpool's head said.

"This way, I've been expecting you."

"Oh, she's been expecting us," Deadpool whispered as he peered into the shadows.

' _Hey, hey, don't get ahead of ourselves, the author doesn't want to write an utterly perverted description of a female yet,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented lightly. _'It will be her time soon enough.'_

' _Yeah and that Potter kid will likely be boinking her within about eight chapters anyway,'_ another voice offered sagely and Deadpool snapped his fingers and sighed.

' _Why must you be logical?'_ Deadpool asked with a prominent sigh as he shook his head.

"So, this is what…..who are you working for, kid?" Logan asked.

"Just because you've been around for a couple hundred years, that doesn't classify me as a kid," she stated in a harsh voice.

"As for whose authority she's speaking on, that would be mine."

An imposing woman stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a black business suit. She was quite sizeable but not enough to be classified as morbidly obese. Still she was large enough to make most men and women back down in a fury.

' _Nice pun given who she's married to,'_ Deadpool concluded and one of the voices in Deadpool's head seemed to be jumping up and down, providing that was possible for a voice.

' _Oh, oh, I know who this is,'_ one of the voices commented and then with another action, it grew suddenly extremely serious. _'Although, you know ,she should be a bit heftier….or the fan boys are going to rage.'_

' _It's fan boys on the Internet, they'd rage if someone's ears were off model from panel to panel,"_ another voice on Deadpool's head said grimly.

' _Ah, touché,'_ the voice commented and he chuckled.

Deadpool found himself face to face, with the one, the only, Amanda Waller-Fury, or as one would call her, the Wall. She was as stubborn as one and also she was hard to break down, which made that name to be rather formidable.

"Hey, Mandy….."

"Don't, Wilson, I only sent for you, because I know that you're not one of them, because it would take too long to get your unique personality down," Waller said as she looked at Wade.

' _Who is she referring to?'_ Deadpool asked quietly.

' _She's referring to the Skrulls, you dumb ass, you know this entire secret invasion thing, it's kind of the background plot,'_ one of the voices of Deadpool's head said.

' _Oh yeah….well I kind of zone out when I'm not being involved,'_ Deadpool offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, I suppose that you know where Fury is," Logan stated in a gruff voice and Waller's eyes snapped towards the mutant who was the best in the world at he did and what he did was not very nice.

"That's on a need to know basis," Waller commented in a brisk voice.

Logan's face cracked into one of those grins. "Isn't it always?"

"So, they're here, aren't they?"

Wade's eyes widened as he saw who walked into the room. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO, FUCK NO! There is no way in hell that I'm working with this cheap, low rent….no actually no rent version of me. He's a hack!"

"What are you babbling on about?" the man in the shadows asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm babbling on about, it's you, you son of a bitch, why couldn't you….why couldn't you just not come into my universe, I was here first, there is only one mercenary…."

A man with silvery hair cropped up, with an eye patch. He was dressed in a black and orange suit, with a sword over his back. He needed no introduction.

' _But naturally you're going to give this low rent hack one anyway,'_ Deadpool sniffled. _'I hate you, you're a son of a bitch.'_

He was Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke the Terminator.

' _Forget it, I'm not speaking to you, I'm going to pull an X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and not even speak for the rest of this book,'_ Deadpool thought as he crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

Deadpool remained silent and Logan could have sworn that he heard a choir of angels singing at this development. The mutant smiled.

"You've met Slade Wilson," Waller said.

"Yeah, we've run into each other," Logan said as he eyed the man with a tense expression.

"Simply business, Logan," Slade commented as he saw Deadpool pouting in the corner. "Nothing more."

"Sure it was," Logan said in disbelief but he decided that if he was called here by Waller, who he had been on a few missions with along with Fury and some others back in the day.

"It's time to introduce you to the rest of the team," Waller told Logan and Logan nodded. "We have a problem which you will be briefed on when I'm sure that you're in."

"Right," Logan said.

"This is Dora Black, she's better known as Agent Mimic, she's been infected by the meteors during the last meteor shower, it's given her the ability to change shapes," Waller stated to the girl with short brown hair and violet eyes that stood in the shadows. She nearly tripped over her feet, in an attempt to greet Logan.

"A pleasure to meet you," Logan replied in a gruff voice, although there was a sense that he was approaching on the sense of caution.

"This is Daisy Johnson, or Quake," Waller said to Logan.

A woman with chocolate brown hair stepped over. She had a silver body suit that adhered to every curve that she had. It wrapped around her sizeable breasts and nice round ass, as she looked at Logan.

"Yes, we've worked together on a mission in the past," Daisy stated as she stared down Logan.

"And this is Rose Wilson…."

"Daughter of a poser," Deadpool grumbled.

' _Well you not talking lasted all of six paragraphs,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head chimed in.

' _SILENCE, I KEEL YOU!'_ Deadpool snapped.

' _Wouldn't that be a form of suicide?'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head replied.

The girl stepped forward, she had silvery hair just like her father, but she had other assets of her own. The black tank top she wore covered a pair of amazing D-Cup breasts. Her stomach was taut and toned, and she had a pair of legs to die for. Her ass was fit and firm as well.

"This is Plastique, she ran into a spot of trouble," Waller commented

"And now she works for you," Logan said.

Logan caught his eyes on the redhead. She had short hair that framed her face, blazing green eyes. She wore a red top that wrapped around her breasts which looked about ready to press out. She had a flat and smooth stomach without a blemish on her skin. Her legs were crossed as she had thigh high boots in addition to the skirt that she wore.

"Demolitions expert," she commented as she looked at Logan.

"And my daughter, Miranda," Waller concluded.

The woman stepped forward, with chocolate skin and she wore a sleek black body suit. She had amazing assets that was wrapped in her suit. She had large DD Cup breasts, a flat stomach, a curved ass, and long legs that seemed to take up half of her body. Which was quite the feat given that she was tall.

' _Oh, hello Nurse,'_ Deadpool stated.

' _You do realize that's Nick Fury's daughter you're oogling,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head replied.

"Welcome to the revolution," Waller stated.

' _And wait for it,'_ one of the voices said.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	20. As Time Turns

**Chapter Twenty: As Time Turns.**

"So, how did you avoid getting caught and thrown into the Hudson with cement boots on?" Harry asked Lois as the two of them walked down the corridors of the Daily Bugle.

Lois stopped and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Give me some credit, Harry; I was smart enough to get out of there, while the getting out of there was good."

"Right, I'm not arguing any differently," Harry commented as he kept his emerald green eyes firmly on Lois's striking violet eyes, but then he shook his head. "But…."

"Yes, well, I thought that Silvermane's crew….I mean the guy just got out of prison last week. I got this lead that said he was after something big, I don't know what exactly, but it must be huge if a guy like Silvermane is after it," Lois stated as she leaned against the water cooler, which had the effect of showing a bit of her taut stomach seeing as how her shirt rode up, an effect that Harry appreciated greatly. "The guy's not exactly a spring chicken either, he's someone who….well, he's been around a long damn time when factor in how old he is."

"Some might say old, others might say classic, Lois," Harry offered back to her in a tense voice. "And the guy's been around the block more than a few times, so he knows what he's doing…."

"Popped off a few reporters in his day as well," Lois said as she brushed her hand through her hair and offered a smile back towards him. "But, anyways, one of his female ' _companions'_ managed to slip me out the backdoor. I got the impression that she didn't think what they were doing was right."

' _Sooo...are you going to tell her that said female companion was really the god damn Batwoman in disguise?'_ Gwen chimed in through the bond link.

' _No, that would be spoiling the surprise,_ _besides that would blow the cover identity she's using to infiltrate Silvermane's gang,_ _even though I think she has all of the information_ _that she needs,'_ Harry confirmed.

"Silverman's obsessed with making himself young again," Harry informed Lois, Helena had been keeping him in the loop in regards to what her investigation had turned up and he had sources of his own in place.

Lois shook her head. "You'd think…..well, he is at the end of his life, got to be pushing about eighty five or so….still a nasty bastard from what I've heard."

"A very nasty bastard," Harry confirmed as Iris made her way out of the nearby stairway, looking quite wind swept. "You look like you've been put through the ringer."

Iris shook her head in exasperation and looked at Harry. "Long story, going to have to tell you about it later."

"Looking forward to it," Harry said, the Crimson Blur as the Bugle was calling it was showing up fairly often. Interestingly enough, Iris was the one getting all of the exclusives of her.

Jameson wanted pictures, pictures of her, almost more than he wanted pictures, pictures of Spider-Man, along with pictures, pictures of the Star Child and those better not be blurred out crap either. Harry must have heard it a million times, but then again, one didn't need super hearing to hear the dulcet tones of J. Jonah Jameson from across town. The young wizard closed his eyes and took a drink of water, soaking in the atmosphere.

"Well, she does get all of those exclusives about that new hero, although I'm sure we could come up with a better name than the Crimson Blur if we tried," Lois commented with amusement dripping from her voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't going to think of one, at least not yet, but I'm sure the door is open for one," Lois offered in amusement as she raised an eyebrow back towards him. "Although I don't think…."

"Well, as long as she isn't wearing a pair of glasses, you should be able to figure out who the Crimson Blur secretly is," Harry teased her, he'd been able to figure it out easily enough, but then again he was observant. "Did you hear about the Gotham gang war spilling over here?"

"Yeah, Black Mask, now he's a real nasty SOB," Lois replied seriously. "I wouldn't normally be worried by something like that, but at the same time, I'm kind of worried."

"Don't be, Lois," Harry offered to her, which caused her to look at him questioningly in response. "There are people who are working to end this gang war, but the problem is tracking down the person in the middle of it."

"Are you referring to the Kingpin or are you referring to the so called Master Planner?" Lois asked Harry and there was a second where he paused to consider it.

"Both would actually fit who I'm thinking of, very much so, in fact," Harry admitted with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Well if anyone could figure out what's going on, it's you," Lois prodded him, fishing for more information from her boyfriend she could possibly use in for a story.

"I can't be…..well, actually I can be everywhere at once, but you know what I mean," Harry said to her. The ability to split off duplicate's really did work wonders.

"Which is really rather handy, for many different reasons," Chloe offered as she turned up to see what they were up to. "So, any luck on our delinquent Hitler wannabe?"

"If you mean Creed? No, the bastard's gone underground, Banner's dropped off the radar as well after those events," Harry explained to her.

"Methinks, perhaps, a Hulk smashing doth be in Mr. Creed's future," Chloe said trying to do an imitation of Thor, all be it a bad one, as she sipped from her bottle of water. "With Mystique's testimony, the information checks out, so I'm posting the full information on Creed's history on the Torch…."

"Hey! I thought…"

" You snooze you lose Lois! Besides, we can go for a two pronged attack this way, through both the Internet and the print media," Chloe said with a smile. "The blog is racking up the hits and also death threats, a lot of death threats. Even though it seems like anti-mutant hysteria is waning a little bit thanks to your efforts, there are still people who will cling to their prejudices."

Chloe sighed at the thought of such blatant racism as she took another drink of water.

"Such is the nature of fanatics…."

"Isn't that the truth?" Harry asked and then he did a double take when someone he knew in a previous life walked out of the nearby elevator.

"Well, there's someone that you don't see out in public that often," Lois offered. "Luna Lovegood….the author of the Bugle's Relationship Column, Good Loving with Lovegood."

Harry shook his head in amusement at that, just how funny that joke actually was, that was something lost on the two girls beside him.

"There's a rumor going around that she's in a relationship with some guy named Wilson," Chloe said lightly.

Harry did a double take and his blood ran cold, surely not?

The universe would implode.

* * *

"Do you ever have the feeling that something really weird is going to happen?" Kitty asked as she walked beside Harry around the grounds of the school.

"Define weird?" Harry asked as he looked towards her, with a barely suppressed grin crossing his face. There were so many things about their lives that could be considered weird by most normal peoples standards, that the mundane might as well be considered weird by them.

"Okay, I guess you got me there," Kitty said to Harry as she shrugged her shoulders. The brunette mutant lifted her head up and looked towards the ceiling before letting out a drawn out sigh.

Atlee was training in the other room and Harry stepped behind her to observe, although this time she didn't jump up into the air.

"I saw you coming this time," Atlee looked over her shoulder to inform him, her violet eyes looking onto his.

"And I'm glad for that," Harry informed the younger girl and a radiant smile crossed her face. "Do you need me for anything?"

"No….not entirely….well, not yet," Atlee admitted as she closed her eyes to focus. There were a few things that she might want from Harry, but she hadn't quite worked the nerve up for something like that. "I'd like to thank you, however, for helping me, I've got a lot better control over my powers than I did before."

"That's very good, I'm glad," Harry said as she threw her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and her groin pressed against his. She had quite the body, in fact it rivaled Karen's, although she had an innocence to her that didn't match it. "So if there is anything…."

"No, Harry, not right now," Atlee said trying to keep herself calm so didn't make the ground rock with excitement. There was this dream that she had about Harry…..that got her so excited she'd woken up to find everything knocked off of the shelves in her room. Thankfully, she didn't keep anything breakable on the shelves and she had good enough control of her powers to prevent sinking the entire room into the ground.

Harry offered her one of those smiles. "Are you sure?"

"...Yeah...I'm sure," Atlee argued faintly as she tried not to get thrown off by Harry, even though he was very easy to get thrown off by. Leaning in, he kissed her on the forehead and left her to her training. More or less running smack dab into Jean and Kitty, who were waiting out in the hallway for him.

"Soooo...she's about ready to be put underneath your thumb any day now," Jean offered with a wicked glint in her eyes and Kitty smiled widely at the thought of it.

"Well, she's going to have to make her move then, but I think that sooner or later, she will," Harry offered. He didn't want the younger girls to think that he was pressuring them into anything. Of course, given the corrupting influence of some of his older girls, it might not be too long of a wait.

Kitty threw her arm around his waist as Kara joined them. She frowned at something and that was noticed by Jean, Kitty, and Rachel, who'd turned up with Kara.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"UGH! YOU LITTLE TROLL GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Harry did a double take as a hex bolt flew from Wanda's room, but somehow disappeared in mid air. She exited the room, dressed in a black tank top and cut off jean shorts, with no shoes on. It looked like she was in the process of getting dressed after a shower. Her hair still being wet was a pretty obvious sign of that fact.

"Harry, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"We have a gremlin in the house," Harry stated with a sigh and Kara used her X-Ray vision to see what was up. She groaned when she realized who it was.

"Yes, and it's a rather obnoxious little troll," Lara said over the intercom.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I DON'T CALL YOU NAMES! DO I LADY?!"

Harry thought that his mother was more than right about that fact. It was an obnoxious little troll, who had a high pitched shrill voice that sounded like someone scratching their nails down a chalkboard, which was the nice way of describing it.

His appearance was not much better. He had a goofy expression on his face with a long nose and a purple top hat. He topped it off with a blue suit with a multicolored bow tie and spats.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kitty asked as she saw this floating two foot tall abomination in front of her.

"The name is Mxyzptlk! Mister Mxyzptlk to you, I've come here to liven your lives up a little bit more!" Mxy yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Jean, Rachel, Kitty, Wanda, and Kara were all dressed as school girls now. They had really tight tops on and really short skirts that showed that they weren't wearing anything on underneath them. Normally, Harry would appreciate a sight like this, but given the circumstances, he wasn't too appreciative of what this floating horror did.

"You….you….you….." Harry managed, before stopping to calm himself down in order to properly say the words that were conducive to speaking.

"Me….me….me…." Mxy mocked.

"Look here, Mister Mixel-Spittle! Like, what do you want?" Kitty asked, her frustration obvious in her tone. She would have stomped her feet on the ground, but she didn't want to give this awful little troll any more of a show.

"Hey! Valley girl who is from Chicago! My name is Mxyzptlk!" he yelled. "And I'm going to move here for the long haul."

' _Har-Rell, you must trick him into speaking his name or spelling it backwards,_ _it will banish the pest back to it's home dimension,'_ Peve said with a shudder. She'd encountered it before in the past and it was none too pleasant.

"Oh really? You're going to move here for a long haul," Harry asked him, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and offering a wide smile. "Well, in that case! You're going to need to stay in the guest suite."

"Oh really, the guest suite? Well, that's really awesome, isn't it," the fifth dimensional imp asked as he swayed back and forth in the air.

"Yes, it's really great," Harry explained to him as he stepped forward to guide him towards his room. "It even has your name written on the door and everything."

Mxy floated over to look at the name plate and he couldn't help but scoff. "You must be an illiterate boob then! That's not my name! It says Kltpzyxm!…Wait a minute…."

Mxy faded into nothingness with a huge pop and cursed all of the way as he was dragged back into the fifth dimension.

"OH FUCK YOU! YOU SMUG LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

Harry waved him off as he disappeared into the ether. The girls reverted back to their normal attire and quite frankly, Harry was pretty sad to see that happen. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry turned back to them like nothing had happened at all in the past couple of minutes to ask them a question. "So, how was your day?"

Jean offered him a smile as Kitty and Kara looked like they were both about to break out into laughter. Now that the situation was behind them, it was pretty easy to laugh about.

"Just getting ready to head off to college in a few weeks," Jean explained to him. "My course load is decent enough to keep me pretty busy."

"Of course it is," Harry replied to her with a smile and Jean shook her head in amusement.

* * *

"Some of the girls are coming over here to start their summer internship's, I see," Harry stated to Selene as the two of them made their rounds through the Church. Their meeting yesterday, obviously, getting cut a little short.

"Yes, Regan and Monet seemed eager to worship at the altar of the Star Child and Emma's daughters are always happy for a piece of the action," Selene informed him and Harry really didn't need to hear any more than that. The two of them made their way off into a side office. "Jean is really coming into her role nicely, although I think that girl works herself a bit too hard."

"Well, I've known teenage girls that worked themselves a lot harder than Jean does," Harry offered, as his memories flickered back to a time that seemed like an eternity ago now.

"So have you….have you figured out what to do regarding the situation?" Selene questioned him, obviously she had her own thoughts on the situation, but she would as always follow along with what her Lord Husband suggested and advice him as necessary.

"...With the Skrulls?" Harry questioned her and Selene offered a smile towards him seeing as how she knew he'd catch on quickly.

"Yes, the Skrulls, they're an extremely tricky situation but…."

"I was wondering the same thing," Lillandra said as she entered the office with Tess trailing behind her. There was another woman with them Harry hadn't met before that caught his immediate interest.

She had striking coal black hair with startling blue eyes, her pursed together lips had a delicate and sensual quality to them. She was wearing a white top that showcased her modest breasts and flat stomach. She had a black skirt on and Harry could see that she had quite the nice rear as well, but then again, with these women, they generally had more than a few nice qualities to them. She had a nice set of striking legs as well, sensual and curved.

"Whitney Frost, we haven't had the pleasure to meet yet Harry….you don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?" Whitney asked, she wasn't related to Emma. Who did have two sisters, but she didn't speak of them in the most favorable tones, the few times that Harry got to talk to her about them at all.

"Not at all, Whitney," Harry stated as he took her hand and planted a kiss on the top of it.

She looked quite pleased with that.

"I'm just showing her the ropes, she's a recent recruit to the church, then again there are quite a few of them lately," Tess said to Harry with a smile, she paused to think about something, then raised an inquiring eyebrow towards him. "So what happened with our Warrior Queen?"

"She's at the Stronghold right now, we've got it set up so that she can go back and forth to her planet at will, although she's hinted that there's a few more members of her race who might want a piece of me," Harry commented.

Selene smiled at that thought, throughout their long history together, the statement about woman wanting a piece of him rang true each time. "Naturally, beloved, naturally."

Selene figured that Maxima would be an ideal addition to the Church in due time, it was just a matter of ensuring that she showed the proper respect to the other members of the Church. Of course, there were certain members who were more then adept enough to train a Warrior Queen. The woman took a half of a step forwards towards him, a smile etched on her face.

"I'm very pleased to see what has happened with the Church so far, you should be proud of yourself," Harry said with a smile.

"Believe me, we are," Selene said, she wouldn't have done some of the things that she did and neither would Lillandra or anyone else, if they didn't think that they would receive Har-Rell's complete approval. He was everything to them and he deserved to be satisfied beyond all measure.

Speaking of Lillandra, she was standing there beside Harry.

"Hello, Har-Rell, I trust that your day's been going well so far?" Lillandra questioned as she threw her arms around him to give him a passionate kiss, which Harry returned. The two of them closed their eyes to enjoy the tender passions that they experienced with each other.

"So, what of Ms. Darkholme?" Selene asked, randomly and seemingly out of the blue, so much so, that it took Harry aback.

"She may be able to rejoin society if she learns that she cannot play certain games with me," Harry stated.

"Well, her rage is a way to mask the fact that she wants to play other games with you," Tess offered as she rejoined the group, but she had Regan and Monet with her now, both of whom were eying Harry hungerly.

"Har-Rell, don't forget that we have ways of training women like Raven Darkholme," Selene said to him. "She shouldn't have forsaken you in the first place by joining up with Magneto, she didn't believe that you were coming back, she didn't exhibit the necessary patience."

"So she was part of the Church?" Harry questioned, he was wondering that fact, seeing as how Mystique acted as if there seemed to be some bad blood between them.

"Yes, and now she must be punished for not being a true believer," Selene said as she snapped the whip that normally rested on her hip and a wide grin crossed her face.

Tess watched Harry, she could see him watching Selene's actions closely and it was obvious he was eagerly anticipating what was to come. She anticipated it as well and hoped that she would get a front row seat for any punishments that the Black Queen chose to oversee.

"So, she'll be brought back into the fold," Lillandra continued.

"Yes, she will, and we have two new members who wish to join us properly," Selene said as she turned towards Monet and Regan. "And I'm sure that Tess would like to show them the ropes and ensure that they are properly devoted to the Star Child. It just so happens that the chance to show their proper devotion is here."

Selene paused as something else struck her.

"Har-Rell may even be inclined to reward you for your devotion to the Church and its cause," Selene added as an afterthought.

Harry smiled as he looked at the woman before, with her sleek red hair, gorgeous green eyes, beautiful face, magnificent breasts, that looked high and firm on her chest, flat stomach, shapely ass, and gorgeous legs. She was a complete package of loveliness.

"There's a chamber off to the side, I'm sure that the initiation of these two will occur there nicely," Harry stated as he put his arm around Tess's waist and guided her into the next room.

Tess smiled as Regan and Monet followed behind them, once they were inside the doors shut behind them.

"You two have had pretty bad attitudes as of late, don't think I've forgotten that fact," Harry said to them with narrowed eyes and then he offered them a wicked grin. "Sophie, Celeste, Esme, Mindee, and Phoebe all have been punished, now it's your turn."

Tess smiled at the thought; she was wet at the thought of Harry taking such a strong hand with these girls.

"Yes, master, punish us," Regan said eagerly as she drank in his body with a hungry gaze.

Tess straddle Harry's lap and started to kiss him, as two more copies of Harry's split off, preparing to punish these young girls properly.

* * *

Regan felt her skirt pulled up and a pair of thong panties being revealed, with Harry's strong hand being prepped for her.

"That's going to be amazing, this nice ass," Harry said as he rubbed her hand down her creamy ass and she closed her eyes. He teased her nicely and caused her to whimper as he played with her tasty rear.

Monet was draped over his lap as well, her pants pulled down and her shirt pulled off. Her large chocolate breasts spilled out of her top and her ass as perfectly shape.

"Let's see if I can leave some marks on that nice…."

Harry smacked Monet which caused her to yelp in a mixture of immense pleasure. Her pussy dripped with pleasure. Harry raised his hand and prepared to ram it into her supple rear once again.

"Juicy!"

Harry smacked her hard in the ass once again and caused her to moan. His smacks grew with increasingly frequency and caused her eyes to flood over with untamed lust.

"ASS!"

Harry spanked her even harder and Harry squeezed her tight cheeks which caused her to squeal with pleasure.

Tess straddled Harry and her shirt was pulled off. She had a thin black bra on and Harry squeezed her tits through her breasts. She grinded her crotch down upon him and Harry grabbed her ass from behind, causing her to moan even louder.

"Oh, this is….oh fuck," Tess whimpered and Harry pulled down her skirt and pulled her panties back, working her fingers down into her dripping wet hot cunt.

Tess leaned back and he worked his fingers deep down into her. There was a sense where she was feeling a multitude of emotions go into her. His fingers probed into her tightening pussy and Harry worked into her.

"Yes, master, I'm your slut!" Regan yelled as Harry tanned her hide with a spanking.

"You dirty girl, you're making me so fucking hard," Harry grunted and Regan slid off, her cheeks reddened, but she had a burning and horny desire that must be filled.

"I'll fix that," Regan said with a pleased coo as she dropped down to her knees and prepared to whip out the duplicate's cock to go to town on it.

She pushed her breasts between his cock and started to fuck him up and down with her massive tits. The young girl looked at him with wide eyed lust.

Tess was pushed back against the mattress that had been conjured and Harry pulled back her panties. He started to lick her walls and she put her hands on the back of his head.

"Oh, fuck, so good," Tess moaned, her god's talents, they were just as amazing as she imagined.

Things got even more intense when Harry worked his tongue in and out of her. Then he started to rattle his tongue into her like a super sonic fury. His tongue kept rattling into her and the hissing got even more intense.

Her juices gushed out of her pussy with Harry licking her walls and she closed her eyes. Harry kept licking her molten pussy and Harry kept going into her, his tongue working into her.

Monet was done with her spanking and Harry grabbed her around the hips and prepared to spear himself into her tight ass from behind.

"Please, Harry, please master!" Monet yelled.

"Never been touched, good," Harry said as he brushed his fingers against both of her eyes.

"Like I'd allow anyone but you to touch me," Monet said as Harry speared into her ass while another Harry was in front of her.

"You have such a good mouth, you know what to do," Harry told her and Monet grabbed him around the hips and greedily slurped down his cock.

Harry grabbed onto her hips and speared his massive length deep into her ass. She clenched him as Harry hammered her from behind, working into him. Her tight ass snugly wrapped around him and Harry closed his eyes.

Tess was now on his cock and bouncing up and down on it. Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. This caused her walls to clamp down upon him.

"Oh, so good, so good," Tess moaned as Harry cupped her breasts and he rammed up into her. She had spent years mentally building this up in her mind and he exceeded pretty much every single expectation that was imaginable.

Harry felt her pussy grip him like a vice grip as she slid up and down him, riding.

"Cum on my tits Harry, oh come on!" Regan cooed as she felt his fingers work into her dripping cunt and she imagined his cock inside her.

She was not about to be denied for long, his balls slapped around her chest and Harry worked into her, working his hard dick between her amazing cleavage.

"Oh, fuck, oh yes," Regan moaned and his balls tightened and exploded into a shower of cum, coating her tits.

"On your hands and knees like the bitch you are," Harry demanded, seeing his cum dripping from her chest and cheeks. Harry smiled as the girl obeyed, her ass pretty much presented to him. The blonde's pussy was parted for him.

He slapped her ass and she squeezed. Harry pushed his fingers into her pussy and brushed it up against her cunt. She closed her eyes and Harry aimed towards her. His cock brushed against his dripping entrance and Harry rammed into her from behind really hard.

Harry rammed into her from behind and worked into her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh yes baby, ride me, oh fuck," Harry grunted as he worked his cock deep into Tess's dripping hole.

Tess worked her hips around him and worked up and down him, rocking her hips around him. The redhead's walls clenched him and worked her hips around his large tool. It felt so good to be inside her molten hot pussy.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me!" Tess screamed out loud as she rammed her walls onto him.

"Keep it up, you know you need me to be inside you," Harry growled and he cupped her breasts, with her hips working into her.

"Fuck, oh…

Monet's ass was being speared from behind and she grabbed around his hips. His cock was worked deep down into her throat and she kept sucking him down. Her lips wrapped around him and Harry hammered into her mouth from the front.

Monet's mouth was being hammered along with her ass and both sides caused her so much pleasure. Two cocks, one up her ass, one in her mouth, and another was added into her pussy.

Harry felt her super tight body, it was built for strength and it was built for someone like him. He grabbed her breasts and gave them a hearty squeeze with Harry working into her sopping hot cunt from behind. She was closing her eyes and she felt him go all the way into her.

Monet's whining escalated as Harry worked into her and Harry slammed into her ass as deep as he could go.

Harry battered Regan's pussy and sucked on the back of her neck as he increased the frequency and speed of his strokes.

"My lord, please, cum inside me," Regan begged him.

"In a minute," Harry grunted.

His thrusts got even more rapid fire into her and she was getting closer to clenching him as hard as he could. Her pussy was sore but it was worth it, it was more than worth it. His cock went as far into her as Harry went into her.

His cock battered her over and over again and that was the way she loved it.

There was a lot of moaning and heavy breathing as all three girls were being pleasured and Harry's balls tightened when he injected them with several blasts of cum, filling up their nubile young bodies.

There was still many more inductions to go.

* * *

"So, we're dealing with these weird fluctuations in time and space, normally I wouldn't be so concerned about it, but I think that it's worth our time to take a closer look," Karen said as she walked next to Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrow at that and it was Faora's turn to chime in with a few words of her own.

"At first, they were happening every day for only a split second," Faora admitted, from were she walked next to him. "STARR was barely picking them up, so they might have been happening a lot longer than we've been monitoring them. Regardless, they increased in strength and this is what we have so far."

"Right," Harry said as the trio of Kryptonians walked into a lab, then they moved up at least three flights of stairs.

The equipment in question needed to be built at one of the higher points in the city. Any other location and it wouldn't have worked as well as it should, or at least that's the assumption that Harry was working under. Regardless, they were almost there and his green eyes widened, impressed by what he saw in front of him.

It was a pretty close to accurate reproduction of the equipment within the Fortress, or at least accurate enough for it to work. He saw the swirls of energy moving around it and Harry couldn't help but offer a smile at how amazing it looked.

Karen frowned as she looked at Harry and she opened her mouth to say something. "I know it's not the most sophisticated thing in the world, but….."

"In a pinch, it will do," Harry told her and a wide smile crossed the blonde's face as she lead him on through. "So, you're saying that you started to pick up these weird fluxes of energy, about ten days ago."

"Nearly eleven days now," Karen admitted and Harry nodded at that. He motioned for her to continue and Karen jumped in to do so. She took a breath, collected her thoughts, and prepared to explain things properly. "There have been these flares in space, we do know there's an infinite number of dimensions and during some rare occasions they align, but it happens for less than a second."

"And these have been happening for slightly longer than a second," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose after slipping off his glasses and Karen nodded.

"Yes, right in one," Karen said as she checked the readings. So far, all seemed calm on the western front.

"It's not another invading force from Krypton's past, is it?"

Faora shook her head and turned towards Harry to alleviate his fears. "Doubtful, Har-Rell, it's extremely doubtful, the energy signatures don't match any Kryptonian vessel that I've ever seen in my life. Or anything that has ever been on Krypton as a matter of a fact, it makes me think that whatever out there might not be from any world that we've seen so far."

Harry was hit by one thought and he shuddered to even consider it, but never the less, it was staring back at him with damning intensity.

"So we're dealing with the supernatural."

"Yes, we are," Faora agreed with a groan and she hated that fact, because science, it was easily explained through facts and figures, there was a rational explanation for anything in regards to science. This on the other hand, couldn't be explained by anything rational, so it was just staring back at them, and that was more insanity here than her mind could handle right now.

Harry briefly wondered if this had anything to do with the Skrulls or worse yet, the Kree. Ronan hadn't returned from the journey into mystery that Harry had sent him on and he was thankful for that fact.

He was making preparations if Ronan or any of his pals made a fresh attempt at Earth. They'd underestimated what that they had to go up against last time, Harry doubted that would happen this time.

He took a closer look at the readings, it wasn't the Skrull, it wasn't the Kree, Harry had no idea what in the hell it was. It wasn't alien science, therefore he had only one explanation, if one could call it an explanation, that being the supernatural.

Of course, there were some who called magic, science that people couldn't properly explain yet since they didn't have the proper data about it.

Harry considered those people to be fools. Magic was magic, what made it magic was the fact that it couldn't be explained by any rational means, at all. He was almost insulted when people tried to fit theory onto what couldn't be explained.

Then again, he was strange like that.

Karen was unnerved by Harry's sudden silence and she jumped in with a few words of her own. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think? Well that's a loaded question as any," Harry offered the blonde and she blinked for a second as she watched Harry. She was about to call him out on his vagueness, but he cut her off. "Actually, I don't know what to think and that's what scares me. I'll bring these readings to the Council at the Fortress and see what they're able to put together. Also SHIELD might want a heads up because whatever's out there? It's not unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Harry would like to say that he had a great understanding of magic, but there were those who had a greater understanding. The Sorcerer Supreme was currently off in dimensions unknown for months and months at a time, fighting some grand evil, so naturally, Harry was pretty much on his own but he was used to having to hash out explanations on his own.

"I'll figure out what's causing this," Harry told both of the Kryptonians and they smiled.

"Spoken like a true Kryptonian," Faora said with a great deal of pleasure and approval in her tone.

From her, Harry was going to take that as one of the highest compliments that one could get.

' _Mother,_ _I'm sending something to the Fortress, you might want to take a look at this,_ _although I wonder_ _if we can even classify this,'_ Harry thought to Lara back at the Fortress.

* * *

"SHIELD's picked up similar spikes," Natasha informed Harry as the two of them made their way towards a meeting with Director Hill.

"Good to see that you're on the ball," Harry said to her and the redhead offered him a brief smile.

"Yes, well, we're not too far on the ball, given we haven't figured out what's going on," the redhead spy said to him. She paused and then decided to smile. "I don't suppose…."

"What do you think?" Harry asked her and Natasha offered him a brief teasing smile as she nodded. "If I'd figured it out, I wouldn't likely have gone to SHIELD this soon, although I'd like to have more information."

"Don't suppose it's anything regarding the current problem, do you think?" Natasha asked him and there was no question that it was a present danger on the forefront of her mind.

Carol turned up to join the two of them. "I just checked in with SWORD, they're pretty sure it's not the Skrulls this time."

"Oh, that's only a small comfort, isn't it?" Natasha asked him and the redhead's mind went wild with a series of theories, all of them more outlandish than the last.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, trust me," Harry said to the two of them.

They trusted Harry, because if they couldn't trust him, then it was really hard to trust anyone, at least that's was the thought in both their minds. The redhead walked beside Harry, with the blonde following behind them, as they made their way to meet the dark haired Director of SHIELD.

"Mr. Potter," Maria said in a diplomatic voice, knowing it was time to get down to business.

"Director Hill, I understand you have found out about the same things that I have," Harry said to Maria.

"Yes, SHIELD satellites have picked up a mysterious influx of energy," Maria said, realizing full well how vague that statement was. Despite the vagueness of the statement, she needed to push forwards, so the dark haired Director of SHIELD continued. "I've had our best scientists cross reference them."

"And I've had my best scientists do likewise," Harry stated to her and Maria offered him a nod.

"So between the pair of us, we're not really able to determine what is causing this problem, these weird….fluxes," Maria said as she struggled to find the right word.

Carol was visited with a potential theory. "Do you think it's another…..arrival like yours?"

"Well that's a possibility," Harry said to the blonde woman, he shook his head as he tried to figure out what exactly was happening. The green eyes of Harry Potter were once again filled with so many emotions, that it was hard to figure out what precisely any of them could mean.

"But, you're not certain," Maria said to him, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not going to state any theories until I have proof," Harry told the woman and she nodded at him.

"Very well," Maria said to Harry and she watched him for a few seconds as the two of them locked eyes with each other. The two of them had their own way of doing things.

"So have you heard anything regarding Fury?" Harry asked her.

Maria shook her head. "I was hoping that you would have found something by now."

Harry thought that there was a chance that Fury was taking a long overdue vacation. But, there were a lot of things that pointed to the fact that he was up to something. What exactly was he was doing? Harry couldn't really say.

He was more than capable of finding out though.

"These are all of the readings I've been able to collect so far, I'm not sure how much they would collaborate with yours," Harry told Maria and she nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"It's all Greek to me….actually now that I think about it, I've learned foreign languages that weren't this complicated," Maria admitted as she flipped through the portable computer in her hand. "The good news is that SHIELD has some of the best scientists in the world working for them, and if that doesn't work we'll hit up Dr. Richards and Tony Stark."

"I'm glad that you do, because we're going to need to put our heads together to figure this out," Harry said and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, we're going to figure this out, we want to succeed as much as you do," Maria said and she closed her eyes as she thought about it.

There were times where she thought of the age old question of what would Nick Fury do and then she realized that Fury had his own problems. There were rumors in the organization that he finally cracked, faked his own death and was living in some kind of backwoods town under an assumed name. She didn't put much stock in those rumors, although it was really interesting to think about. She shook her head and her heart skipped a couple of beats.

"I'm glad you want this to succeed," Harry told her. "I'm leaving this in the extremely capable hands of SHIELD."

Harry hoped that he wasn't mistaken about something like this, although there have been many times where he was. He just hoped that this was one of those times where he was right.

Maria turned around and she heard an echoing bang followed by a squealing hum.

Harry heard it as well.

Could this be a vital clue or something that…?

"Greetings! SHIELD and Arcane! It'ss your criminal mastermind the Riddler here! All the way from Gotham City!" the man cackled over the communication line. "I've been waiting for a long time to match my wits with someone new! When Batman died, it was a tragic, tragic, day! A worthy opponent had left me. Sure his brat is running around the cowl now! But! With you Arcane! Oh with you! I have someone who might in fact be worthy of the game!"

"Isolate that frequency!" Maria yelled and her SHIELD scientists moved over.

"Don't bother, I am bouncing this frequency between many more relay points then you can even fathom!" The Riddler crowed form the other end of the frequency and there was a loud humming that resounded from around them. "What shape is forever?"

There was a pause as the Riddler laughed.

"Answer the question and you will find the first hostage! The first of many in fact! Fail to find it within five minutes…..and the life of our hostage will be lost!"

Harry knew the answer after thinking it over and prepared to head to the first location.

**To Be Continued.**


	21. It Must Be Sweeps Month

**Chapter Twenty One: It Must Be Sweeps Month.**

Harry blast through the sky at super sonic speed with more then a few thoughts going through his mind, one thing stood out though, the answer of the riddle seemed to be too obvious. The narrowed green eyes of the young magical Kryptonian was focused forwards onto his destination.

' _The answer is obviously diamonds, 'Diamonds are Forever' and in this particular case we have a baseball diamond right across from a jewelry store that specializes in them,'_ Harry thought to himself as he swooped downwards to land on the ground.

His green eyes burned with razor sharp focus as he used his X-Ray vision to find the hostage trapped at the very center of the baseball diamond in question.

"Hold up! It's not so much that you have to simply find the hostage! You also have to get past these guys!" the Riddler's voice resounded from the loud speaker and he quickly followed up that proclamation up with a round of loud cackling laughter.

These guys obviously referred to several large metal androids that burst up from the ground around him. They thumped towards him and Harry mentally calculated a plan to deal with them in a split second, then he nailed them with an overpowered blasting charm.

Much to his glee, magic actually seemed to work on these things, which meant that someone didn't do their homework about him. He hated when that happened, because it bored him to death to use magic to come up with a solution to the problem at hand, it just seemed like so much of a cheap cheat code to him.

Suddenly, the scattered debris of the androids melted into pools of liquid metal that streamed together, before beginning to bubble and the robots rose from up from the depths of the pools looking good as new. Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight of them; apparently they were a bit more durable than he first thought. He smiled at that fact, then he tried heat vision on them but they quickly dodged out of the way.

A few ice pellets were hurled onto the ground from above to trap the robots into place. Harry watched, waited, and prepared for what happened next, the source of the attack was quickly revealed.

Nightwing rushed forwards towards one of the robot, only to do an acrobatic flip over one of their heads at the last second. Twisting agilely in mid-air she nailed her enemy in the back of the head with a drop kick. It crashed hard onto the ground, while she landed on her feet in a low crouch.

"HEY! THIS WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!"

"We'll keep these guys off your back," Nightwing said to Arcane with a cocky little smirk on her face.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her excitement, it went without saying that he was going to make good use of this distraction. He saw Helena crash down hard from above onto two of the robots sending them into the ground. She was wearing a pair of electrified brass knuckles on her hands which she drilled the two robots with, frying their circuitry.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't want to deal with you! You're not even the real Batman, you're just some little girl playing dress up in her daddy's clothes!" Nygma whined plaintively over the loud speaker.

"So, are we going to shut him up?" Barbara asked Helena in a low voice.

"Stay focused on these enemies first, we'll deal with that nuisance later."

Harry pulled back the metal gate and made quick work of the bomb. He scooped up the politician, who was a typical balding old man with a wart on the end of his nose. With a quick movement, Harry shot up, up and away and then landed outside of the baseball diamond, where he deposited the hostage.

That said and done with, Harry returned to fight. He flew forwards towards his enemies twisting like a cork screw, dare he say it, he flew into them faster than a speeding bullet by slamming his shoulder straight through one of the robots. Continuing forwards, his green eyes flashed red and then he ramped up the heat vision, using it to cut through another.

"There's no way the Riddler created these things," Batwoman said, skepticism ringing through her voice.

"Come on now, give me some credit," Riddler stated, but he decided that not even he could keep a straight face at that one. "Actually I had help, in fact my ultimate humbling of Arcane and now the fabled Batwoman will be broadcast on a galactic scale!"

Nightwing paused for a moment to consider that, only have to duck suddenly as one of the robots took a swing at her head, she managed to regain her wits long enough to take her opponent out.

' _On a galactic scale?'_ Harry thought to himself, there were a number of questions going through his mind, not to mention theories. But then it all came to him as he managed to come to a conclusion.

' _Surely not.'_ Harry shook his head in disbelief and then a cackling echo outwards from above. Whirling around, he focused on the source of that obnoxious voice.

"Yes, that's right Arcane! You should have known that I'd be back! You should have known that I would get ratings out of you yet!"

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the malicious producer of inter-dimensional television programming himself, the one and only Mojo pop up pretty much out of the blue. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight of him, it was a holographic image and he really wished that he wouldn't have bothered, because the sound of his voice was bad enough.

"Arcane, Arcane, it's been too long, too long indeed," Mojo commented as he watched Arcane continue to fight his robots. "How do you like my Reevers?"

"So, these are yours, I should have known," Harry said as he whipped out his arm and conjured electrified whips that managed to short circuit them. Magic did work on them, although he had to use more creative maneuvers to make it sure that it stuck.

Harry did not really mind being creative, in fact, he thrived on creativity.

The Reavers dropped down to the ground as he whipped it real good. He slashed them with sparks of energy as they all exploded one by one.

"Very good, you have been able to defeat a few enemies with help," Riddler commented in a mocking voice. "True you are an extremely exceptional person."

"Yes, I know that, so I'm sure you're going to fire off another riddle so…."

"Two trains are arriving at the same speed after leaving at the same time, yet one reaches their destination, whilst the other does not," Riddler recited. "What is the cause of this?"

Harry blinked, he'd have to think about that. There was a few seconds pause where he had to consider it, then he rushed off. He needed to catch a train, before it took off with the hostage on it.

"So did you get that one?" Nightwing asked Batwoman.

Batwoman paused, her face looking extremely stoic as she turned to look at her protégé closely. "Didn't you?"

"That didn't answer my question you know," Barbara protested, but she did in fact figure out the answer to the riddle. It was obvious that Arcane did as well seeing as how he'd already moved off.

"If you have to ask, you'll never really know, will you?" Batwoman asked and Nightwing was exasperated at how evasive she was being, but she figured it was just as well.

Just another day in the office at Gotham City for her.

* * *

A young female dressed in a skin tight green outfit that adhered tightly to her curves stood up and stretched. She had red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, shimmering blue eyes and question mark face paint. The suit clung to every single curve of her body, in fact, she looked far better in this suit than her father ever did, case in point being proven, when she turned around to see that several members of the crew had stopped to stare at her ass.

"And we're here with Engima, my dear, what are your thoughts on today's events so far?"

She offered a slight giggle as a smile crossed her face. "Well, it's most certainly been a spectacle, although no one really expected Batwoman and Nightwing to show up."

The Riddler's laughter echoed outwards and he paused. "Then you still have a lot to learn, my dear, the bat of my day, he was always running around meddling where he wasn't wanted. Then again, he was one of the few that were worthy of matching wits with myself,"

Engima rolled her eyes at her father's melodramatic mannerisms; she remembered that during her childhood, she had to answer riddles to find her Christmas presents and Easter eggs. It was a rather bothersome thing to say the very least and it made her want to slam her head onto her desk over and over again. The redhead sighed prominently.

"Yes, Dad, sure, Dad, whatever you say Dad," Enigma grumbled, as any eighteen year old girl would do when their parents started carrying on and then she rolled her eyes.

"Come on people! Look alive here, we've got a deadline to meet!"

A woman with silver hair turned up at this point. She was dressed in a skin tight silver bodysuit that wrapped snugly around every inch of her body. She had six arms, two of which appeared to have been replaced by cybernetics, each hand holding more than a few weapons, knives for the most part. She had rather impressive assets as well and a sinisterly beautiful look to her face, but that wouldn't fool anyone into thinking that she wasn't dangerous.

"I know! I know! It's exciting! I should be excited! I am excited, but he's just being melodramatic," Enigma said as she rolled her eyes.

"OH! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE TELEVISION HISTORY! A RATINGS BANAZA!"

"You want to deal with melodramatic people, try working for him every day," the woman muttered to Enigma as she shook her head in thinly veiled disgust at the sight of her corpulent boss.

"SPIRAL! DARLING! I NEED YOU TO FETCH THE LATEST PROJECTIONS!"

Her tone was dry as she looked at the younger girl with a twitch in her eyes. "I think that pretty accurately makes my case."

"I see your point," Enigma dead panned, then let out a very tense sigh. She looked towards one of the screens, where she saw that sure enough, Arcane had found the next riddle. The redhead's eyes followed his progress closely.

He found the unfinished train and the politicians about to hurdle into it.

"Oh! He's not going to make it!" Enigma yelled out.

"I know, my dear, it's going to be glorious! Politicians on a train, about to crash to their demise!" Riddler cackled. "Riddle me this, how many politicians does it take to make an omelet? All of them, because they'll be scrambled!"

The Riddler's laughter resounded like a particularly demented hyena and Enigma couldn't help but face palm with a groan. That didn't really make any sense at all, she shook her head and offered another prominent sigh.

They saw Arcane on the screens in front of them as quickly he disabled the machines with a speed and intensity that they had never seen before. She found herself watching him with wide eyes and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!….You shouldn't have stopped that train!" Riddler yelled in disbelief, sounding much like a spoiled child who'd had their favorite toy taking away from them would.

"Next." Arcane stated, as he waved his hand in the air, looking positively bored. He was waiting for the next riddle and everyone present could see that he was a bit agitated by the situation at hand. His green eyes narrowed as an image of the Riddler flashed into existence before him.

"FINE!" Riddler yelled at the top of his lungs, he might not be as quick as he was in his young age, but he was still quite devious. "What word begins and ends with the same letter, but only contains one?"

"Yes, well, that's an easy one," Harry stated and he heard something off in the distance, almost like an eerie humming.

"Yeah, well, they can't all be winners and while it might be easy one, you've got to get there in ninety seconds, in order to do that, you've got to fight through these guys," Riddler said as he released several robots, these ones much better equipped than the first sets that Harry defeated earlier.

"Oh, for the love of….I don't have time for this shit," Harry stated as he tried to fly away, but one of the robots was fast enough to grab him around the ankle. He kicked hard against it's chest with his other leg in order to break free, which sent it flying and the hero landed on his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment, then shot off two duplicates. The green eyes of Harry flickered for a second as he focused, then he raised his arms.

The spell he used caused the two dupes to grow to about four times his normal height, meaning that they now towered over the robots. They smashed their hands down upon them with an extreme amount of force in a hammer blow, causing them to crack under the impact.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!" Mojo howled from the producer's booth.

"And you're about to be canceled," Harry stated as he made his way towards the next hostage, which he figured was at a post office of some sort. His super speed allowed him to move quite quickly when he needed to, so he closed his eyes and focused.

' _Gwen, are you tracking this signal?'_ Harry asked her, she'd been running mission support for him with Chloe from Stronghold.

' _Yes, but they're bouncing it all over the board, whoever is sending it out, doesn't want to be found,'_ She relayed back to him.

"You have thirty seconds left Arcane, you're not going to make it," Riddler said with a cackle. "What happens when a rooster blocks your entry to the hen house?"

"You get cock blocked," Harry grumbled to himself as he saw the energy field in front of him, and he nearly triggered an explosion by passing through it, he was moving so quickly.

Using his X-Ray vision, he saw that the field didn't extend underneath the ground, so he burst through the streets into the basement below the building.

"Ten, nine, eight."

Harry cut the wire, without missing a beat or breaking a sweat.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two….oh...you stopped it, HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" Riddler shouted in anger. He was blocking all transmissions, so he was certain that there was no one helping him in that way.

"Guess I'm smarter than you," Harry said to the Prince of Puzzles and that was a statement that really set him off.

* * *

"With the way things are going, he's going to blow before we reach the end game," Batwoman whispered to Harry as she joined him with Nightwing.

"Yes, I know," Harry relayed back to her as he quickened his pace. He had done his homework on the Riddler and all of these riddles, they were all singular clues that pointed to a much larger puzzle that they would need to solve. "The real problem is how many traps can he set along the way?"

"Loads, knowing him," Barbara said as she adjusted her mask with a sigh. She had heard stories of the Riddler's glory days from her Father and Helena and like it or not, he had come out of semi-retirement for one more round with them.

Of course, she wondered just what this round wound entail. The original Batman had some insane battles with him, the stories of which were things of urban legend in Gotham City. He once held the entire city hostage during one of his crimes, so something like this caused Barbara a slight amount of pause.

"Remember the plan," Harry told them as he checked in with his mission support. The one line of communication that the Riddler couldn't block was the bond link within his mind, it would take as act of several gods to break that one.

' _Gwen, I hope you're ready for this next one,'_ Harry thought to her. _'_ _Do you have anything for me, anything at all?'_

' _With each riddle that you solve,_ _Chloe and I are getting closer and closer to tracing the signal,'_ Gwen commented to him mentally. The girl's eyes closed for a moment, then she poured over the computer in front of her, trying to figure out what she had to do to locate the transmission point. _'Like I mentioned before, he's quite good.'_

Harry smiled and he offered one statement in response. ' _Well, that makes two of us, you know the two of us might get along great, we do have matching egos.'_

' _Well, self awareness is often the first step on the journey of self discovery,'_ Gwen said, but then she snickered. _'So, I'll do what I need to do and you can do what you need to do.'_

Harry allowed Helena to hack into the lock with a portable computer. She remained calm, cool and collected, although her internal frustration was about ready to bubble over.

"It's not responding," she whispered and Harry looked it over. They were rapidly running out of time so he decided to step up the time table.

"The less subtle approach wouldn't work, its pressure sensitive and it will trigger an explosion if a certain amount of force is applied," Harry informed her and Helena nodded her head in agreement. "And that amount of force is just enough to open the door on my end."

"So back to square one," Barbara offered in a hopeless voice.

Before Harry could answer her, the voice of the Riddler chimed in.

"Forty five seconds, this is your final warning, otherwise the politician in there might lose his head, along with a few other parts of his body," Riddler said with a snicker. "Although, if he lost his head it wouldn't really matter, because he doesn't use anything up there."

The Riddler's laughter became even more insidious, to the point where Harry was doing whatever he could to block it out. The green eyes of the young man flashed with intensity as he wondered how the original Batman didn't bust his jaw repeatedly, because it was extremely tempting to do so.

"No pressure, huh?" Nightwing said to him.

"No, no pressure at all, just got to….I've got to figure this out," Harry grumbled as he used his X-Ray vision. After carefully scanning everything in front of him, he closed his eyes and mentally ran a simulation through his head, although he had to do it quickly.

He moved forwards towards the door and slipped right on through it, having become intangible by replicating Shadowcat's power set.

"HEY!…THAT'S…."

"Not in the script, I know," Harry interrupted blandly as he took a few steps forward as he heard ticking around him. That mysterious ticking noise, Snape Snape Severus Snape, it was really getting on his nerves, but he found it and who he found there made him want to gag.

One of the last people in the world that he ever wanted to save was down there, naturally, it was Senator Robert Kelly. He was giving muffled groans from behind a piece of duct tape, which had been placed over his mouth.

"Remember this Kelly, it was a mutants that saved your miserable life today," Harry said as he disabled the bomb at the last possible second, which made Kelly sweat.

The green eyes of Harry locked onto Kelly's face as he hauled him up off of the ground. The man was functionally dead weight at this point in time, but he was able to lift him up out of their quite easily. He tried to stand up onto his feet, but the man thumped back to the ground like an oversized sack of potatoes.

' _Come on, don't dead weight me….oh forget it!'_ Harry yelled mentally and grabbing the Senator again he hauled him back up to his feet, the man wobbled on jelly legs, but this time he remained standing.

"So, what about the next riddle?" Barbara asked.

"I didn't hear one, did you?" Helena asked Harry, who shook his head.

Barbara looked really nervous at that fact, she didn't think that someone like the Riddler would give up that easily. "Oh, then it's over….isn't it?"

"No, it's not that easy, it's never that easy," Harry said as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

' _Well, pessimistic as you might be, you're actually right, I hate it when you're right about something like this,_ _you know,'_ Gwen said and normally Harry would take great glee in being right, but this time he was silent.

' _Thanks, I do try,'_ Harry fired back finally after a moment of waiting, but so far, nothing happened as of yet.

' _You know where_ _the first riddle lead you to?'_ Gwen asked Harry and his eyes widened, everything clicking into place for him at that moment.

He never thought that things would be that easy, but in fact, things were going to be that easy, well, slightly. They had to hurry, because time might be running out, although how and why, they weren't saying.

* * *

"Way to go, Nygma, I thought….YOU'RE GOING TO LEAD THEM RIGHT HERE!" Mojo howled from the production booth.

"I don't….I don't understand, there's no way they should have found us," The Riddler said as he paced up and down. The middle aged man shook his head as he looked up towards the ceiling, there was a sudden moment of clarity, but it was drowned in a sea of insanity. He felt that he was running out of time, but he could salvage this, oh yes he could.

"And you didn't think to take any hostages either, so the ratings are falling through the floor, and this is all your fault," Mojo grunted.

Riddler got indignant at that statement and started to shake his fist as he got red in the face. "My fault? MY FAULT! This was your overhyped ratings stunt! Not mine! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

The Riddler continued pacing back and forth, his eyes wide as he moved around like a caged animal. He closed his eyes as he rocked up and down, then back and forth. He was trying not to lose his mind, but he was going around in circles.

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, don't worry, I can fix this, I can really fix this," Riddler said, looking to be on the edge of true madness.

Enigma closed her eyes to avoid having to look at the ugly spectacle that was about to go down. She could tell when he was about to lose it, he started to lose that cocky demeanor that he was so well known for and became a nervous wreck.

"I always have another plan," Riddler said to the room at large after having a eureka moment, but before he could reveal what that plan may or may not be, something pounded against the door.

Mojo's eyes flashed with agitation for a second and he spun to face him. "Your plan….your plan better work, because if they get inside….THEY COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Riddler shook his head and stated in a voice that was eerily calm, almost scarily so. "Don't worry, they won't get in, trust me."

Riddler walked over to the console and gently placed his hands upon it. There was a few seconds where he looked like he was mulling over certain options in his mind. Then he narrowed his eyes at it and dialed something up, while this was happening, Mojo hovered over towards him in all of his grotesque glory.

"What are you doing?" Mojo questioned him, leaning over his shoulder in order to see the console.

Riddler's insane laughter echoed outwards for all to hear and then he started rambling. "What am I doing, what are you doing?"

The Riddler's words didn't make any sense to him and Mojo wondered if he had placed his bet on the wrong person. The Clown was a shell of his former self, so he went with this joker and he was a bit too unpredictable, even for the likes of a network television executive.

Mojo's eyes widened as Riddler started to press a few buttons, activating the protocols on the equipment.

"Oh yes! It's coming! Oh yes! I must! It's coming! I must! I must! I must!" he babbled and then he started to giggle like a hyena in heat. His eyes flashed wider as he held his head up. "Release the Reavers and they will be stomped!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Mojo snapped out in a tone that indicated the great amount of agitation that he was feeling. "I give the orders around here, Nygma."

"Oh you want to give the orders? Well, be my guest," Riddler commented to him lightly and he held his hand up, waving for Mojo to do so.

"DESTROY THEM!" Mojo snarled as he saw Batwoman, Nightwing, and Arcane swoop in.

Harry shook his head; there was something that told him that he would have to save the worst for last. Things normally went that way, but he didn't have any more time to think, since he needed to dodge out of the way, if didn't want a laser blast to go through his head. He waved his hands and several razor sharp spikes flew forwards to punch right through several Reavers.

Batwoman had repelled up into the rafters at the start of the fight and she took advantage of this fact, by smashing down onto her enemies from above.

"Nightwing! See if you can hack into their computer system," Batwoman ordered her, while throwing several batarangs towards a nearby group of foes.

The red haired heroine rushed forward and slid underneath an incoming attack. Arcane was covered her closely and if there was anyone who she'd like to have covering her backside, there were few better options than him.

"This isn't going as planned…SPIRAL DEFEND ME!" Mojo yelled out and Spiral rushed forwards towards Harry.

Harry dodged several of her attacks smoothly until she swung a brutal axe at his head, but he sidestepped the blow and punched her in the elbow, causing it to clang to the ground. Harry waved his hands and her metallic arms rusted from the spell. The rust weighed her down a little bit, but the alien metal that her arms were made of quickly shook off it off.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Spiral taunted him as she rushed towards him swinging her blades in a whirling dervish of steel.

"That was my intention, believe me," Harry grunted as he dodged her assault.

Batwoman shot a grapnel which wrapped around her, but Spiral grabbed hold of it with her robotic arms and then pulled her forward into a clothes line from hell. The World's Greatest Detective flew head over heels to smash into the ground.

Harry took advantage of that distraction to grab her around the head and flip her to the ground. When magic failed, which was far more often than not, Harry had to admit, one had to get back to basics.

"You know what? You're not worth my time right," Spiral stated licking her lips as she opened up a portal. "One day though…."

"Did you come to that conclusion before or after I knocked you around a little bit?" Harry asked with a smile. "But yes, I know one day."

"We're all well aware that she has a vagina, but right we need to focus on shutting these things down," Batwoman said to him dryly and Harry couldn't help but grin at what she said.

"Do you really think that sex is what I think of all of the time?"

There was no pause or hesitation in Helena's curt response. "Yes."

Harry smiled as turned around to crush the heads of two of the reavers together would been advancing on him from behind, but as it turned out, he didn't need to do much more, as Nightwing had finishing working her magic.

Harry grabbed hold of Mojo and opened up a portal.

"Where are you sending me….NO! NOT THAT! NOT! THE FRIDAY NIGHT DEATH SLOT!"

Mojo was hurled into the portal and Harry paused, wishing that would be the last he saw the last of him, but he doubted it. Someone annoying like that, he would be back, someone that annoying always came back, Deadpool was proof of that fact, so there was really no question about it as much as Harry hated to admit it.

Riddler looked up from the console which he'd been glued to, only for Batwoman knock him the fuck out with one punch, breaking his jaw in the process. He flopped to the ground, twitching, and groaning. She didn't hit him really hard, but she did hit him hard enough that the message was made.

Barbara whistled, she didn't want to be on Helena's bad side for obvious reasons. She moved over towards Enigma, who was leaning against a nearby staring at Harry with her arms crossed under chest in order to push up her breasts.

"You know this might be the worst take your daughter to work day ever," Enigma said in a bored voice as she held her hands out for the Bat-cuffs and Barbara snapped them on.

* * *

Harry watched the cleanup crew, Mojo was sent off to parts unknown, but he would probably be back. Bad television programs always had the ability to return, no matter how many times they were canceled, where as quality television often faded off into nothingness after one season, never to be seen again, although sometimes they made a movie. The green eyes of Harry Potter narrowed as he heard Batwoman sneak up behind him.

"He is about as annoying as I remember, but I suppose that it comes with the territory," Batwoman stated to him, she'd dealt with most of her Father's old rogue's gallery once or twice, while acting as Robin alongside the second Batman.

Harry paused for a moment to consider that fact and there was a smile on his face as he made the next statement. "You just punched an old man in the face."

"Not hard and he was asking for it," she defended herself tensely. If he didn't have such an obnoxious voice, she wouldn't have broken his jaw to shut him up, that was the story she was sticking to anyway.

A momentary sigh escaped her mouth and Harry took her gently by the hand, but she retracted it quickly.

"No one was harmed, so I don't know about you, but I'll call this a good day," Harry said.

Batwoman shook her head. "And you are too optimistic."

' _Wait, wait, wait, whoa,_ _time out!'_ Kitty chimed in through the bond link and she was not the only one who did so.

' _Someone….called….you….too…._ _optimistic,'_ Megan thought, her mind shutting down as the Welsh Girl tried to process such a thing, but Rogue was the one that spoke for all of them.

' _That's just a bit too far fetched,'_ Rogue concluded and there was a second where the entire group present at the school exchanged looks.

' _You girls are a riot_ _sometimes,'_ Harry said and there was a pause, before all of them howled with laughter.

' _Thanks,_ _we try our best,'_ Gwen replied as she placed her hands on the top of her head and brushed her hair back. She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, the blonde was having a lot of fun at his expense.

"Comments from the peanut gallery?" Helena asked him quietly.

Harry was about to ask how she knew, but then he thought better of it, of course she knew, she was the god damned Batwoman after all.

"I feel like today was a good day, even thought I didn't do as much as I would have liked," Barbara said as she leaned against one of the walls. The Reavers did knock her around a little bit so perhaps she could use a break.

"What a day," Barbara concluded as she tried to keep her knees from buckling underneath her weight. Although it was extremely difficult to do so, the redhead held her head up regardless of the set back.

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked her, she obviously knew that he knew, who she was under the mask, even though it wasn't going to be something that she was going to say out loud.

"I'm fine, I've been through much worse," Barbara replied, waving him off with a shake of her head.

"So, I'll be seeing you two around," Harry said to them.

"Yes, I'm sure there will be another attack that mandates our attention and we'll be there, alongside you," Helena said as she looked closely at him.

"Farewell," Harry said and there was a second where he almost swore that she almost said something else as he made his way towards the door.

His green eyes were burning bright as the sky on that night or rather early evening. He thought that today had been a long day already and it was time to go home.

' _Harry,_ _you're not going to believe this,'_ Karen said carefully through the link between the two of them.

Harry paused for a moment. _'Karen, there are very few things that I wouldn't believe, you should know that by now, shouldn't you?'_

' _Well,_ _yeah I know that,'_ Karen agreed as she shook her head. _'However, one of those energy pulses….you know the ones that we found…'_

' _I know what you're talking about_ _Karen,'_ Harry offered her.

The wizard's smile became even more strained and he didn't need any reason beyond the fact a humming could be heard.

He swiveled his head in the direction it seemed to come from as he took another half of a step forward. Before he leapt up into the air and flew towards it at the speed of light.

He quickly landed on the ground outside of the diamond exchange where the sound seemed to be emanating from. A pulsing light seemed to be flashing from a point in front of him and Harry examined it closely.

Then there was a sudden flash and he seemingly disappeared into the ether.

' _Harry, Harry, HARRY!'_ Karen screamed frantically, but there was no answer, not even a whisper.

**To Be Continued in the next arc, Lost in Limbo.**


	22. Lost in Limbo Part One

**Chapter 22: Lost in Limbo Part One.**

Harry dropped down to the ground in a low crouch and after shaking off a moments disorientation, he began to scan his surroundings, taking careful note of everything going on around him. He wished that he knew where he was, but he had a good idea that he very well might be somewhere where that he shouldn't be. There were a few humming sounds that echoed around him seemingly from out of nowhere and the green eyes of the wizard narrowed at that. They were whispers, whispers of strangled tongues in a language that Harry couldn't even being to make out.

 _'Well, I guess I'm not in Kansas any more,'_ Harry thought to himself making light of his current situation. He lifted his head up to take in the sight of the rather eerie sky above. _'Then again, something tells me that I might not be any place on Earth.'_

Harry took note of something on the branches of a gnarled and rotted tree nearby. There was a flock of ravens resting upon it, all of them giving him a macabre "caw, caw, caw" and they kept getting louder as he moved forward.

The whistle in the wind made it difficult for him to concentrate but yet, Harry had to do so. He had to push forward, no matter what. His green eyes were locked forward on the path ahead and he had to walk down it.

 _'Ignore all distractions, focus on the objective,_ _namely finding a way out of here,'_ Harry thought to himself as he kept up his swift strides, he remembered the lessons that he taught his students. As he was remembering that, there was one thought that went through his mind, a tormented and twisted thought, yes, but there were a few seconds where it resounded clearly.

What if there was no way out?

Harry shook his head to clear it; he couldn't afford to think along those lines. Yet, as he continued walking forwards, he was reminded of the Phantom Zone, which was a place where he had felt a similar air of overwhelming hopelessness. His green eyes were locked onto something glowing that lay ahead of him, he continued walking forwards toward it, knowing that his next step could be his last action.

 _'Easy does it, that's the trick,'_ Harry thought to himself, his green eyes were swimming with his intense thoughts as he kept moving forwards, closer and closer to where he wanted to go, where he had to go. He felt that...well, it didn't matter how he felt.

There was another whistling that seemed to come out of nowhere, causing Harry to stand up on edge. He listened closely and looked around his surroundings with narrowed eyes, trying to determine what exactly was it that he heard.

Were they demons nearby? He got the answer to that question quickly enough, as several strange beings stalked out of the shadows towards him.

Harry shook his head at the sight of them; whatever they were, they were certainly ugly enough to be considered demons. They didn't attack him right away, instead they slowly circled around him.

 _'At the moment of truth, prepare to strike,'_ he thought to himself, he could hear these creatures rounding upon him, getting ready to strike him from behind. Harry knew what he had to do, after using his X-Ray vision to make sure that these weren't overly elaborate illusions, he fired his heat vision at them in a wide arc, knocking them backwards.

He wasn't that fussed about the fact he hurt these things, he could feel the darkness and horrific emotions rolling off of them. So much so in fact, that it was making his head hurt, his green eyes widened in shock and then shut tightly in pain, he tried to hold his head up as he dropped to one knee.

 _'Well, fuck! This didn't work out as I planned,'_ Harry thought to himself as he conjured two energy weapons. His magic was acting rather wonky in this realm, although he could still perform it, it just took a bit more effort and he didn't quite know what was possible with it. That said, the sorcerer felt like he'd be drained of energy much faster than normal if he wasn't careful.

Doing a tuck and roll, the emerald eyed magic user hurled the energy daggers at his enemies, they flew through the air with a whoosh, another whoosh, a third whoosh, and then a sickening crack, followed up those whooshes. Harry staggered back half of a step back and looked up to the sky, checking to see if his adversaries were rounding upon him.

There was someone else approaching and Harry wasn't certain it was the welcome wagon. Never the less, the Emerald eyed enchanter kept careful watch on them and he couldn't help but notice, that whoever it was, it was female. Harry always thought that was a good thing, although perhaps not in this case, as his big brain decided to give his little brain the swift kick that it thought he needed to focus on the situation at hand.

Never the less, she was attacking his enemies so it seemed like she might be on his side, either that or she wanted him for herself. They went down so fast that Harry couldn't even make out what was happening. Then again, given the chaotic nature of this realm, Harry wondered if he could see everything clearly, even with his powers.

 _'Okay, so far,_ _so good,'_ Harry thought to himself as he half held his head up, before shaking it as he closed his eyes. _'Actually not really good...but at the same time, really good.'_

It was quite the paradox and Harry found himself focusing on the woman, as she dropped down into a crouching position before him. She gathered energy into her hands, then she fired, wrapping up the creatures in glowing silver chains of energy. He took advantage of that fact to offer his own input and with a vault forwards, the green eyed magicalalien propelled himself up, up, and away, then down onto the back of the head of a very dangerous adversary.

"Do not let up even for a moment! Given who they work for, they will not let up on you!"

Sound advice, Harry thought to himself, although he really didn't need to hear the blatantly obvious, still, he supposed it was the thought that counted. The individual rushed forward, knocking down her enemies with fury and precision. There was a hood up over her face.

"They have even helped the dark one displace my uncle," she said in a lower voice. Now that he could hear her clearly, Harry recognized her voice immediately. He know now, that he was in the Dark Dimension and he knew exactly who he was talking to.

Their enemies fled, much to Harry's surprise, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't going to be fussed by the fact they retreated, although he was very curious as to why.

Slowly, he turned back to face the hooded woman and he smiled at her before speaking. "Hello, Clea."

"Greetings, Har-Rell, it has been too long, but I can already tell from my observations that the student has surpassed the master tenfold," Clea said, choosing to keep her hood up for the time being.

Harry could tell from the way she was talking that their previous meeting was one that he hadn't experienced yet, although he had heard tales of this woman. Regardless, he would live that encounter when he lived it, such was the nature of time and space.

* * *

"I would like to apologize for might have happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked down the beaten path with Clea. The fact that they hadn't run into anything yet, meant very little to Harry, as there was always this sense that there was something about to pop around the corner.

"And your apologizing, why?"

"My mother sometimes decides to bring powerful beings to her realm in order to test them for her own amusement," Clea informed him from beneath her hood, having decided to keep it up for now. Given that she was hated by many in this place, it would be unwise to show her face until she got to a safe house, the less trouble that she attracted, the better everything would be. The young sorceress kept walking next to Harry and for a moment she paused. "She really does need to get laid sometimes."

Harry didn't really know how exactly to respond to that, although it did sound like it could lead toward something tantalizing in the future, so he decided to change the subject. "So how are..."

"….Yes, I'm sure that you're wondering about things between Stephen and myself...it was nothing more than a passing fancy. A way to pass the time because I was bored on that weekend and it didn't get too far past some casual conversation," Clea said as she continued to lead the way forward. "The man is married to his work as the Sorcerer Supreme, a title that he only holds onto by the merest technicality. Then again, those who are far more worthy of it, wouldn't be able to focus upon it as much as he does, due to the fact that they have other responsibilities."

Harry smiled at that, he understood the implications of what she was saying and he was intrigued by the fact that she thought so highly of him. He was also interested in the details of the past meeting between the two of them might have had, but that was something they would have to explore at a future time.

"We are almost there, I just ask you have a bit more patience," Clea said, as she looked over her shoulder towards him. After some time had passed, she paused suddenly and held up her hand motioning for him to stop. Harry looked up to see another figure flying in the air above them, Clea watched its progress alongside him for a while.

"Merely a raven," Clea stated with a fairly dismissive tone, then she resumed walking forward, quickening her pace towards their destination. Eventually, the woman made her way towards a door and she opened it.

She pulled the hood of her cloak down slowly, as she spoke for the first once they were inside. "Welcome home...although from your perspective, I suspect you're being welcomed here for the first time."

Harry caught a good look at the vision of beauty standing right in front of him. Naturally, he always thought Strange was a bit eccentric, but her beauty proved just how eccentric that he was, if willingly passed someone like this. Then again, as Clea mentioned, the man was very much married to his work.

Her white blonde hair flowed freely down her shoulders and she had simmering blue eyes that stared at him with so much passion that it was rather erotic, her tasty looking lips were pursed together nicely in a rather alluring smile.

He took a long look at her amazing body, she'd taken off the cloak that she was wearing to reveal the tight purple shirt she had on underneath. Her nice breasts, that must have been a good D Cup at the very least, strained firmly against it and Harry could have sworn that he saw her stiff nipples on the other side of the fabric. She had an extremely flat stomach without an ounce of fat on it. Her ass was wide and delicious and she had long legs that stretched down for miles. Her body was a treat with how much the suit clung to it and she put most models to shame.

"So, what do you think?" Clea asked as she bent over against a nearby table, giving him a nice look at her delicious ass.

"It's wonderful," Harry said to her and there was a second where he paused to truly appreciate the view she was offering him. Clea smiled widely at that, this was a place that they would share, or rather they did share depending on whose perspective you looked at it from, some of their most intimate evenings together.

"So your uncle..."

"….Hasn't been seen since you humiliated him, although with someone like the Dread Dormammu, you would be wise to never quite count him out."

Given the archaic designs and handsomely carved interior, Harry thought that it was pretty solid looking, although he did want to get a better look around later.

Harry smiled, that was something that went without saying, someone like that would always be around causing problems, until the day came that they were dead and buried.

Turning from her, the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter examined the building around him. Given the archaic designs and handsomely carved interior, he thought that it was pretty solid looking, although he did want to get a better look.

Before he could really get a good look around the house though, another voice, a bit more sultry than Clea's, broke it's way into his consciousness. "Clea, I didn't know that you'd brought company."

Harry spun around to face a woman standing in the shadows before him, and she was quite the woman indeed. He wasn't even going to try and deny that fact, she had dark hair and wore a tight black outfit that wrapped around her body snugly. She had supple breasts and outfit offered him a glimpse of her cleavage. It wrapped just as tightly around her snug ass and her long legs seemed to go one for miles.

She took a few steps forward towards him and the tight body suit flexed with her movements, she circled around him much like a predator would with a wry smile on her face. She reached forward to placed her hand on Harry's chest.

"And quite the company that you have brought us, oh yes, indeed," she purred lustfully, as she recalled their previous encounters, although by his perspective, she remembered this was their first time meeting.

"So, you must be Clea's mother?" Harry questioned her, he'd heard about Umar before from Strange, who'd mentioned in passing that she was Dormammu's younger sister.

"Yes, I'm Umar, and you're Har-Rell, how magnificent it is to see you again," Umar said as she ran her hands down Harry's chest as if she was trying to figure out whether or not that the younger model passed the inspection when compared to his older form. When she found out that he did, her smile widened even more turning into a full blown smirk.

"Mother...a word, if you please," Clea said from behind her and turning to look towards her, Umar could see the urgent look on her daughter's face.

"Can't this wait..."

"….No! It can't," Clea said and there was a note of urgency in her voice. "Did you drag him into the Dark Dimension..."

"….Are you perhaps implying that I dragged Har-Rell into the Dark Dimension, just so I could get a booty call?" Umar asked and her daughter's mouth hung open as she blinked. After collecting herself with a sigh, Clea slowly nodded up and down.

Umar offered her a cheeky grin as she continued to trail her hand up and down Harry's chest. "Well...as enticing as the thought might be, that wasn't the purpose in bringing Har-Rell here...in fact, I didn't bring him here personally, but I have a good idea as to who might have done the deed."

Now, Harry was even more intrigued then he had been previously, but before he could try and fish for more information, there was a strangled whimper and a series of whines. He frowned as he heard a weak voice in his head, one that didn't belong to any of his girls..

_'Help me, help me, help me.'_

Then it went dead quiet and he shook his head, the Dark Dimension may have very well messed with his mind; it was always a possibility that it might have happened and it did in fact happen during his previous visit.

* * *

"We have a problem, although simply calling it a problem, might be an understatement," Umar said to Harry as the trio sat around the sitting room, it had a nice and homey feel to it. Although, given that Harry suspected that the Dark Dimension was all about deception, he was going to keep his head up and his eyes forward.

"What kind of problem?" Harry asked the two women and it was Clea who answered him.

"I managed to take over the Dark Dimension after my uncle disappeared, but there are still a group of demons that want my head. Not because they are loyal to him, but because they want power for themselves," Clea informed Harry and he took a sip of the tea he'd been offered as he listened to her speak, he done all kinds of scanning spells on it to make sure it passed muster, before he did so. "They defied him as well, although less prominently than they have me."

"Tell me more," Harry commented as he took another sip from the cup of tea, it really was quite good.

"They aren't doing this without help, there are other realms, other creatures that are far more dangerous than my uncle was, including this so called Arch Demon," Clea said to Harry and there was a sense that there was something dark and dismal outside.

Umar jumped in to continue tale, giving her daughter a chance to catch her breath. "And I've heard rumors that he wishes to earn the loyalties of those in the Dark Dimension as a way to gain enough power to conquer your realm. Once that is done, it will allow him to conquer each subsequent world."

"There is another rumor that there is a portal located on Earth, although what it is, and where it is, I have no idea," Clea continued, picking up from were her mother left off.

Harry thought about that fact, the fact he didn't much more than they did disturbed him, he rested his chin between the pointer finger and thumb of his right hand, then stroked it slowly.

"And you don't know either," Umar stated, she was rather interested in the situation at hand. She also wanted to get a good feel for how this version of Har-Rell acted and what he had to offer.

"Well if I did know, I would tell you," Harry offered her and a wide smile crossed Umar's face, the light catching her rosy red lips in such a way that they glistened wetly.

"True, although you are the type of person that plays hard to get," Umar said as she placed her hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second at her rather intimate touch and then he snapped them back open. He focused them on the woman before him as he smirked slightly at her. "Well, it might seem that I'm playing hard to get, but you're not really approaching things using the right tactics."

"You know what? Your right I should...try... _ **harder**_ **,"** Umar stated placing particular emphasis on that one word, but then there was a knock on the door that interrupted their conversation.

"Duty calls," Clea said with a sigh as she got up to her feet and walked over to the door. Whether it was done purposefully or not, Harry could see her ass swaying as she made her way towards it, she grabbed hold of the handle, clicking the door open.

A hunched figure looked at her, with a glare in his eyes. Clea could sense the hostility from him, but this one knew far better than to try and do anything to her.

"He's making his move towards you, my lady," the demon informed her with a low bow. "Yes...he's moving...very closely towards you."

"You've done well," Clea said and Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Harry didn't bother to ask the question because he knew that Clea would answer him soon enough. Surely enough, she walked back towards them and she had a frantic gleam in her eyes.

"So?" Umar prompted her as to a way to keep her from going into shock, things were much too important for her daughter to become panicked by the situation.

"He's...he's found a way to breach the barriers," Clea stated to her mother and she knew that she better clarify. "He found someone who had the proper harmonic vibrations, finally."

"I thought you managed to send him back?" Umar questioned as she crossed her arms underneath her chest, then she turned to face Harry. "She's referring to that vile demon known as Belasco."

"Belasco?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow. He had heard the name before, during his lessons with the MIA Sorcerer Supreme.

"Yes, I trust that Stephen has told you the stories about him, he never misses the chance to tell tales of his past battles, although these conquests may not be of the most satisfactory type," Umar said and there was a second where Clea smiled, before she jumped in with a further explanation.

"Yes, he's been trying to take control of the Dark Dimension, but he never has had the ambition to actually do so before now," Clea said and she looked extremely thoughtful.

A thought hit Harry hard at that exact moment as he remembered something that had been mentioned to him earlier by the two women standing before him.

"What about that arch demon that you talked about earlier?" Harry questioned them and they locked eyes with each other.

"Belasco is not one to follow, he's the type who uses others to do his dirty work for him," Clea commented with a smile, before pausing for a moment to consider something before speaking once more. "Then again, perhaps he thinks that he's using this demon to do his dirty work."

"He'd be barking up the wrong tree if that was the case," Umar said seriously. "Then again, considering the fact we're dealing with someone who has the ego the size of a small country..."

"….Say no more," Harry replied in a crisp and cool voice as he looked outside through a nearby widow.

"There's something to the North of here," Clea stated as she held up an amulet that had been resting around her neck. Harry hadn't really noticed it until now, which surprised him given that it was nestled right up against her cleavage.

There was a second where the amulet remained stationary and then it lifted into the air, before turning red, then blue, then green, and then red again.

"Different threats coming," Clea muttered underneath her breath and she took a half of a step forward, only for a thump to startle all three of them. It was rather sudden because of the silence that preceded it.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and then frowned as he tried to get a lock on the sounds, but there was a very pressing whimpering noise in his head once more.

"Be careful," Harry breathed into her ear and Clea nodded her head in understanding. She allowed him to slip on past her, then she followed him closely from behind.

"Yes, I know, thank you," Clea told Harry and there was a seconds calm.

* * *

This seconds calm was in fact the calm before the storm as Harry saw the creature approaching. The two women had followed him outside of the house.

"Come and face me Sorceress!" the being before them, bellowed at the top of his lungs. "You will not stop the master from claiming his rightful throne!"

"Your master isn't equipped for much, but then again, he's the type that is always overcompensating for something, if your size is any clue to his preference," Clea said to him and there was a flash of malice that went through her eyes as she sauntered forward.

Harry could hear another whimper for help, but he was the one who might need help, seeing as how this massive creature with a flaming ax took another step towards him.

"We'll see what happens now!" the creature grumbled as he charged forwards with his axe lifted high over his head.

Clea hurled an energy ring like a discus towards it, it spun through the air making a whistling sound and wrapped tightly around this large creature as it made contact. He gave a howl of discontent as he staggered back, but then he broke through her most powerful spell and stepped forwards to smack her down to the ground with a thunderous crack of his fist.

Clea shook off the attack and she tried to get to her feet, but it felt like her knees were about to collapse out from under her, in fact one could say that it felt like she was standing on a foundation made of quick sand. She couldn't help but feel like she was heavily outmatched considering her current situation.

"How can you hope to defeat the master? If you cannot defeat me!" the menace crowed at the top of his lungs. Harry took advantage of the creatures lack of attention to pop up out the shadows and nail him with a huge rocket buster of a punch to the back of the head.

"I guess I'm going to have to do something like that," Harry stated to him dryly.

The beast crashed down to the ground and a loud thump resounded outwards from the point of impact. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, the beast lifted his head up into the air and howled his outrage, as he tried to scramble back up to his feet. Harry held his hand up and made the international sign for the beast to bring it.

Needless to say, the beast brought it, although bringing it in this case involved him opening his mouth wide and spitting fire directly at Harry. The emerald eyed sorcerer conjured his best shield to block the flames, while he dodged out of the way, he figured that if it was going to block it, it would block it, if not? At least he got his ass out of the way.

The green eyes of Harry Potter locked onto the creature as Umar nailed him in the back of the legs with a spell, which caused the creature to sink into the ground.

"We have more trouble upon the horizon!" she said and one the demons grabbed her from behind. She tried to shrug them off, but they succeeding in dragging her off.

Clea tried to move forwards to help her, but black vines ensnared her, Harry released her from them easily enough with a burst of heat vision, alongside a few well-placed cutting spells. Exactly what did, he wasn't certain and he wasn't too interested in finding out. The emerald eyes of the wizard burned bright as he took another couple of steps forward to help Umar.

"Do not...worry about me...protect...ah...ah...NO!" she shrieked out as she tried break the hold her two enemies hand upon her with little success, only for them to go flying into the air a moment later.

"I've got you," Harry muttered, catching hold of her after dispatching them and Umar shook her head in relief as he kept his eyes upon her.

"There's something coming from due North!" Clea yelled out to them after she took note of something approaching rapidly from that direction.

Surely enough, she was right, it was an extremely ugly demon, at first Harry thought were three of them, but it turned out to be one massive demon with three heads stampeding forwards towards them. His green eyes locked onto the beast and Harry wondered if it was going to be an even bigger problem than the one from before.

He flew forwards towards it and dodged a clumsy attempt by one of the heads to snatch him out of midair with a snap of it's jaws.

"Must crush you!"

"Hardly," Clea said as she conjured a magical spear and then launched it into the chest of the Demon.

That slowed the creature down, long enough for Harry to conjure a pair of brass knuckles, which he then slammed repeatedly into the chest of the creature. It staggered back a few inches as Harry poured on the attacks. The green eyed wizard raised his hands then clapped them together launching a sonic attack that caused it to fly backwards.

Roaring in angry, it grabbed Harry by the arms and tried to rip him apart like a wishbone.

Harry's strength was far greater and he slammed his feet into the creatures chest, before he kicked off hard, breaking the grip of the Demon and causing the creature to stagger back once more. It was nearly off of its feet and Harry vowed to bring it down, he swung his elbow like a baseball bat to crack against the skull of his enemy.

The enemy gave a pained howl as he dropped down to the ground. Harry reared his hand back and then rocked him with shot after shot. He then trapped in a block of conjured rock, leaving on his middle face fee. If Harry recalled correctly, for this particular breed of demon, the center face was the one that did the planning.

"Who sent you?" Harry asked it, demanding an as answer as his eyes glowed red.

"Star Child, you should never have come to this realm," he growled. "He still hates you for your past transgressions against him."

 _'Bloody time travel,'_ Harry thought, wondering what he did in the past this time.

"The Terrible One and his puppet Balasco will destroy you! You know that, don't you? YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!" the three headed demon growled out as he looked up towards Harry with malice.

"So that fool sent you, well, he is no closer to defeating me than anyone else who has tried," Clea stated and this caused a round of laughter to issue forth from the demon. There was a moment's pause and then the laughter got even louder.

"He has someone to help him now, she has certain qualities that will allow him to use her to accomplish his goals," the demon commented as he looked up at him. "Do not!...Do not think that even though the portal to Earth hides, he doesn't have a back up plan! This realm and the Star Child's adopted home world are doomed!"

"Yeah, heard that, been there, done that," Harry replied in a bored voice and then he broke the demon's neck, turning he left the body within the block of stone to suffocate. He had very little sympathy for most demon's after all.

Clea's eyes flashed for a brief second and she shook her head. "We might have a bit of a situation here."

Harry knew that there was more she was willingly to tell him and he was more then willing to learn.

* * *

"We have...we have a bit of a problem here," Clea concluded with a grimace.

"Yes, you established that already," Harry told her and she shook her head.

"The portal...we know what it is now, we know now it's a person, but can we find it in time?" Clea asked him and Umar chimed in with a few words of her own.

"Even if we find the portal...it doesn't mean that we're going to be able to protect it from the Terrible One," Umar said.

"Who is this Terrible One?" Harry asked him.

"He has many names, all you need to know is that he is an extremely powerful Arch Demon," Clea said and Harry understood that it was not a subject that was spoken of too often. Based upon the look of apprehension in the eyes of both women that this was a situation that was beyond anything that any of them had to deal with. "But we know that he has a plan and now he has a pawn that will allow him to get to the portal."

"Does he?" Harry asked tensely.

He heard another faint cry for help in his head, but at this point, he was trying not to focus on them too much. The fact that they happened at such odd times, meant that he couldn't even begin to pinpoint the person's location. Even though it sounded like someone's soul screaming out for him in pain, he had to keep calm.

"Is there a problem?" Umar asked him.

Harry decided to be honest. "I keep hearing someone cry out for help."

Clea put her hand on her chin and looked extremely thoughtful at that statement. There was a sense that she was looking into Harry's very soul as she looked into his eyes. "Well I most certainly don't hear anything, but that doesn't mean anything. As you well know, there are many within this Dimension who may wish to trick or fool you for whatever reason."

Harry smiled, he got that message loud and clear a very long time ago.

Clea was not done and she amended her statement further. "However...it doesn't mean that it's not worth taking a closer look at. These cries for help...how often are they? Are they faint?"

"Faint and at random times, I haven't been able to pinpoint the source," Harry told her and Clea nodded calmly.

"Then, there really isn't anything that you could do about it at this point in time," Clea told him as she placed her hand gently upon his. "I knew that you would come back."

She switched tracks so abruptly that it was almost jarring to him.

"Even though it's technically the second time you've come here and the first time we've met...I must admit that I was a bit surprised when you were taken on as an apprentice for the Sorcerer Supreme. Given that your power and your potential outstrips his, although perhaps I was looking towards the older version of yourself, now that will be something truly amazing."

She placed one leg over his and then shifted so she was straddling him. She leaned towards him and Harry was given quite the view of her cleavage, before she leaned against him. Her body felt warm pressed up against his.

"Stephen's...attraction...to me was quaint, but it was merely a way for me to pass my time, not that it would have ever gotten that far," Clea whispered into his ear with a smile and then turned to her mother watching her closely. She paused for a moment, but Umar offered a smile and a few words of encouragement.

"Oh no, please don't stop on my account," Umar said as she waved them on.

"Don't worry, I won't," Clea said with a bright smile that got even brighter, she placed her arms around Harry's neck. "I have watched you and saw what you've done from afar...with many other women of different races, ages, you've given them unmistakable pleasure and rest assure, Har-Rell, you will only get stronger from this point out."

Harry smiled, of course he was going to get stronger. For someone like him, the sky was the limit and then he would go even beyond the sky. His green eyes stared back at Clea's and he pulled the woman in towards him, both of them taking a nice long look at each other as they stared the other down.

Her lips looked so moist, so juicy, he needed to take a taste of them and he would indulge himself upon them in due time.

Her mouth parted, and Harry pushed his tongue in between her lips and they exchanged an extremely powerful kiss as the Ruler of the Dark Dimension writhed on his lap. He pulled her into his chest and felt her body.

Clea saw his attentive actions; his hands were everywhere, on her shoulders, her back, her breasts, her ass, every single location that he could reach. His fingers brushed against her and she ground up against him as Harry had his fun with her.

Umar leaned back and watched him relieve Clea of her clothes with a smile and his shirt was now completely off. He was drool worthy.

She would allow her daughter to get her turn for she would be taking a ride with the Star Child soon enough.

* * *

Clea smiled with an extremely wide grin on her face, it was almost cat like the quality. She unbuttoned her soon to be lover's shirt immediately and her hand slowly slipped down his pants and then went inside his shorts. A triumphant smile spread over her face and a hungry look continued to escalate as she prepared to watch him, a smile working over her face.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this," she purred as she licked the inside of her lips and there was a bit of drool coming out from them.

The drool got even more prominent as she pulled his huge cock out from the other side of his pants. She watched it and saw it. It was twelve inches long and extremely thick. She held the iron hard member in her hand and slowly but surely, she worked her hand up and down on him, stroking him.

"Oh, so fucking good," Harry grunted as he felt her hand stroke him up and down. His green eyes closed as he felt her soft hand and he reached over, slipping her robes down to expose even more of her body. He enjoyed the visual buffet of flesh that presented itself before him. He saw her gorgeous and round breasts with rosy red nipples that beckoned him and he knew that he would be able to put his mouth on them, to suck on the tender buds.

"Don't just stare, darling, indulge me," Clea moaned and his hand reached down and pushed a few fingers inside her honey pot whilst his mouth went on her breast. Clea used her free hand to place on the back of her head and Harry closed his eyes as he began to suck on her tits. They tasted extremely good as well and his cock was getting immensely hard.

She stroked him and then went down. His face was filled with frustration as her breasts left it but she quickly popped his phallus in between her lips. The taste and the texture of this monster organ was not something that she was going to take lightly as she hungrily slurped his manhood down her throat.

Her lips tightened around him and she fondled his balls, squeezing them lustfully. There was a few seconds where she worked him over. The blonde woman kept working her mouth up and down his pole, allowing more of his member to enter her throat.

Umar watched her daughter go down on this man, no this god, her eyes were widened and her lips went around him. The older woman pushed her fingers into her own sopping cunt and pushed back and forth, riding her fingers. She offered a panting moan.

Her daughter wrapped her tit flesh around Har-Rell's pole, pumping him up and down, as she kissed the tip of his cock and sucked on it.

"Fuck, I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours," Harry grunted.

"Soon, love, soon," she moaned as she kept pushing back and forth on his pole, ensuring that it would go between her breasts with ease and she captured the tip of his head with a nice kiss, licking and slurping his massive dick. There was a few seconds where Harry had to really close his eyes and feel the pleasure. Her hand wrapped around his balls and then she slid her way up towards his cock to firmly grasp it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Harry groaned as she decided to push him back on the couch.

Harry grabbed two hearty hands full of her ass and forced her hot pussy down upon his mouth. He became to munch on her sopping hot cunt and his tongue buried deep into her. She tasted sweet with a huge hint of sin.

Clea went down on his cock as hard as she could and Umar furiously masturbated herself raw to her daughter's actions.

"You know, there is something more pleasurable than your finger than you could use."

A second Harry was standing in front of her and Umar smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I forgot how versatile you were, my love," she said as she groped his balls and prepared her entrance so he could enter her. It had been a long time since she took this monster cock inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" Harry yelled as her tight pussy wrapped around his python with a crushing grip. He felt her sink down onto him, her walls lubricating his surface and she pushed up.

"Like that, good, I would hate for you to be mad at me, lover," Umar purred as she rocked her hips down onto them and Harry lifted his hands up, groping her breasts.

His cock went into her pussy and Harry felt her clench against him, rocking her hips back and forth against him. No matter what she was able to do, Harry was feeling the pleasure and his loins felt like they were on fire. This was the the best, this goddess riding him and Harry cupped her breasts, feeling every single inch of her glorious tit flesh as she worked around the base of his cock.

"Oh, ah, oh, ah, yes," Harry grunted as she worked her juice box around his large prick. She squeezed him, milking him as she had an extremely powerful orgasm.

The way that Harry manhandled her tits was turning the woman on.

Not to be out done, Clea was on her hands and knees, waving her juicy ass in front of Harry's face. Harry grabbed her around the hips and prepared to enter her from behind. Her dripping slit was prepared for him and Harry brushed his cock head against her hot walls. The green eyes of Harry Potter flowed with amazing desire as he prepared to enter her.

With one thrust, Clea felt her walls stretch and he pummeled into her.

"You wanted that, didn't you?" Harry growled at her.

"Yes, you have a big cock, a really big cock, you are the fucking Sorcerer Supreme!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry sawed into her from behind, his huge dick pummeling her walls.

Harry felt her walls tighten around him and she orgasmed as heavily. His dupe was being ridden like there was no tomorrow by Umar, her hips wrapped around his cock.

"Oh, yes, ah, yes!" Harry growled as she slammed her tightening hips around him.

"Feel this, oh feel this, fuck your cock is so fucking huge!" Umar yelled as she rocked her shapely backside against his balls. They were nice and large, with her rocking back against him.

"FUCK!" Clea shouted at the top of her lungs as his long cock pushed all the way into her and he cupped her D Cup breasts as he continued to saw into her from behind.

Harry enjoyed hanging onto Clea's waist and spearing his huge cock into her. Her moans got even more intense as he kept rocking into her, back and forth. Her whines got louder.

She loved it, loving how this monster cock was ripping her apart. Her pussy moistened as she was dominated and she yelped in pleasure as Harry slapped her ass.

"Bet you're nothing but a slut that loves to be dominated be me!" Harry yelled and the state of her told him everything that he needed to know. He worked his cock between her legs, spearing in and out of her. Her breasts were his to mold and play with as he saw fit. Her blue eyes flashed as he ran her hand down her stomach and then cupped her breasts. "I think I'll take this ass for me too."

"Please...oh...please," Clea moaned as she got wet at the thought of Harry being balls deep in her ass.

"Yes, fuck my daughter's ass, split her in half," Umar demanded as she looked like a wanton slut as she kept riding Harry up and down, feeling his cock press into her body and into her womb. It was so deep into her.

Harry was not going to turn down a request from a lady and she was on her hands and knees. Harry brushed his fingers against the edge of her ass and slammed into her. She closed her eyes, feeling her ass stretch to accommodate his massive rod as it went all the way into her.

"FUCK!" she yelled as Harry took her hole for his own and he grabbed onto her, ramming into her like she was a prize that he one.

Umar rocked her hips back, she was preparing herself for Harry's explosion, although she was struggling to keep up with him. She stubbornly stayed the course, although she would be sore in the morning. Her daughter getting buggered in her bum caused her to feel even more pleasure. His massive prick slammed in and out of her inner chambers and she closed her eyes.

"Need your cum, so bad," Clea moaned as she could have sworn that she had two different cocks filling each of her holes although her mind was a blur. All she knew was that she was getting her brains fucked out and she loved every single minute of it.

"Slut, you're going to get so much cum that you're going to be drowning in it," Harry growled and she felt both her pussy and her ass get pummeled from either side.

"Yes, I'm your cum whore, I want to drown in it," she agreed as she worked her hips and ass at the same time. She channeled power to her vagina and squeezed him as he pushed into her.

Harry's balls tightened and he sent a rocketing flurry of cum, pumping his huge load into her cunt. Clea pushed back against him, rocking back and forth with her hips.

Umar slammed down onto his huge prick and her walls wrapped around him as she moaned loudly. She allowed Harry's cum to shoot into her womb as well. She was pumped up into more cum that she can handle.

Both mother and daughter felt pleased but in some ways, they were getting warmed up.

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw both of them passed out on the bed, with bright smiles on his face. He felt rather relaxed and recharged as he did every time he had sex and quite the sex that was. There was one thought that went through Harry's head and that was that the student had outstripped the teacher.

He took a few moments to listen rather closely for the sound of the cries for help but he heard nothing at all.

For now at least.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	23. Lost in Limbo Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Three: Trapped in Limbo Part Two.**

Despite the fact that Harry enjoyed the company and the atmosphere of this Dark Dimension he had to shake his head and realize that it was kind of time to leave. His green eyes burned brightly as he focused on what was happening around him. He turned on his heal.

"Leaving so soon," Clea whispered tiredly, as she was reclining on the bed after their fun last night and not wearing a damn stitch of clothing. She bit back on her lip as she relaxed and looked at Harry. Her mother was in a similar state of undress.

"Duty calls, I have to find out the exact reason whilst I'm here," Harry breathed as he took a few seconds to lift his head up.

"Yes, I understand," Clea answered back and she rose to her feet, throwing her arms around her lover's waist. Harry had not gotten around to putting a shirt back on, so he sat naked from the waist up and it was an enticing look. She pressed her lips against his and her breasts up against his chest, both with a searing kiss and embrace.

Along with a promise, a promise of something more for the future that would be coming soon enough.

"Do you wish to leave from this realm?" Clea asked suddenly.

"If I could, I would have by now," Harry told her and Clea raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that there is a way out of here."

"Yes, well there must have been a reason why you were sent here," Clea admitted and she waited for Harry to nod.

"I'm certain there was," Harry stated as he walked into the night, head held up high with bold determination flashing through his eyes.

He paused, his skin prickling, he had goosebumps on the back of his arms and then he heard the voice, cryptic as it might have been, whispering for him, calling for him. He could barely make out anything other than its strangled quality.

"Help me, help me."

The voice kept whispering and Harry moved towards the source of the disturbance. He was watching the events going on around him and he sped up the pace, hastening his arrival.

He was there at a bone yard and he stopped, skidding. He saw a girl who was down on the ground. Her body had the decay and the stench of death and this cause Harry' to freak out. He saw a hint of brunette hair and he saw her, rolling her over.

Her eyes were sunken in and he saw her.

' _Kitty,'_ Harry said as he was numb in shock at the sight he saw but he shook his head. It could not be, could it?

He saw more bodies, he could barely mentally function. Jean, Rogue, Kara, Gwen, Chloe, Lois, Rachel, M'Gann, all of them were down on the ground and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He could not believe it. He could not even…..no he could not lift his head up. This was not happening, they were alive. Did they all come and find him?

Then Harry's eyes widened as he saw a final corpse. He rolled the body over and saw it, the gaunt face, the decaying flash. He held a mop of messy dark hair and he closed his eyes.

He looked down and saw his own dead body. Now he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Not your universe, at least not the one that you know."

Funnily enough, Harry figured that out when he was holding his own corpse in his arms. Slowly, he turned around and saw the hovering figure in the shadows. She was dressed in a purple cloak and her face was obstructed.

He could tell that she was a she because of her voice and he could get a hint of a feminine form underneath the cloak.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her.

"That's irrelevant right now, you were brought here as one last hope, because that image that you saw, was from a universe precisely like this one that runs at a far faster rate than the one that you know," she told him and Harry raised an eyebrow as she continued to speak. "I won't mince words, you are our last hope."

"Last hope for what?" Harry asked, he was not happy that he was getting very few answers. His green eyes were locked onto the face of this girl or at least where her face would have been.

"There is a force that is far more dangerous than anything that you've ever fought…."

"I'll be the judge of that," Harry offered swiftly. While he was taking this situation seriously, it did go without saying that he fought some extremely dangerous forces in his day. He did not mean to be so abrupt but he did not like playing games.

"Will you?" she asked in a stoic voice. "You know you should not underestimate this at all because…."

"What makes you think I'm underestimating anything?" Harry asked her and there was no response to this. She remained crisp and silent as he did. The two powerful beings locked eyes upon each other, neither saying anything. Harry figured that he would be more adept in breaking that degree of silence that existed. "So how grave of a threat are we talking of?"

The girl threw her head back and gave a mournful sigh. "We are looking at the end of all realms, especially if the pawn is fully converted. Her energies are strong. She will either need to be bound to a more powerful being or be destroyed before the conversion. Before it is too late."

Harry knew that he would regret asking this question but his inquisitive nature meant that he had to ask it anyone. "When is too late?"

"You'll know for it will be the end," she said cryptically and she pointed down the path.

Harry heard the whispers and followed her, although he was prepared to defend himself at the moment's notice. For all he knew, this mysterious girl in the robes could have been part of all of this.

"I am part of all of this in a way," she admitted as she stopped at the top of the path. "I am the portal, but I must face what is to come for an innocent will perish along with countless others if I don't face my destiny."

"Destiny?" Harry asked and that was a word that he loathed on sheer principle.

She offered a sardonic smile even though Harry could not properly see it. "There was a prophecy."

There were never words that filled Harry with more disgust than the statement she just gave.

* * *

That was never a statement that ended well. Thanks the knowledge that he received from Voldemort, he knew all about the prophecy and the ties that bound him that way. He didn't have to like it but it was out there. He had fulfilled it by defeating Voldemort.

The prophecy was unclear about how he was to accomplish this so he was glad that he was able to be creative with the situation. The green eyes of the young wizard followed the cloaked figure.

"You know, we've been walking for a long time….."

She turned over her shoulder and once again, Harry could have sworn that she gave him a smile, although given the fact that a hood was pulled over her face, it was really hard to tell. Never the less, she offered an extremely stoic statement back to him. "You know, you would be among one of the last people that I would expect to be the impatient type."

"Not being impatient, just curious that's all," Harry corrected and she stopped and turned around. Harry figured he better qualify this statement a little bit more. "I don't even know your name and you're leading me into parts unknown."

"So, you are as paranoid as people think that you are," she muttered but she paused and offered him a smile. "Good, being paranoid would serve you well in here, although it's one of your more bothersome qualities that you display."

"Thank you….I think," Harry said tentatively and there was a sense where a rare burst of impatient was about to burst from him. He managed to hold himself back and saw the cloaked girl stop shortly as her shoulders slowly slumped. Harry did not even need to see her face, her body language told the story about how much she was out of it.

"We're very close," she breathed as the girl held the pendent in her hand. It swayed from side to side and Harry knew that it resembled a bird of some sort. "He's near…."

"If you were created to be this portal, then you might have some kind of connection to him," Harry said and there was silence between both of them.

"That was extremely perceptive of you and also very true," the girl remarked as she stood on her toes and allowed her to soak in the nature of what was happening.

So far, so good, but things could turn pear shaped in a hurry.

"I don't need to tell you to stay alert," she muttered under her breath and Harry shook his head as he kept walking beside her.

"No, that's not necessary," Harry remarked and he heard the creatures one again. They were far more ominous than anything he encountered before.

"They won't attack unless you give them a reason to," his guide told him.

Harry saw their beady eyes looking at him and wondered if his presence was going to be enough call for them to attack him. He wondered if he could win a fight. He felt entirely sluggish in this realm and his guide blandly chimed in.

"Magic doesn't work in this realm as it does in your world, each spell takes more effort, more exertion," she remarked crisply.

"Okay, fair enough," Harry stated as he inclined his head ever so slightly.

The demonic birds hovering over his head gave a sinister caw and once again, he felt that he should make no sudden movements.

' _Reminds me of that one Hitchcock movie, something about birds, forgot what it was called,'_ Harry thought to himself as he saw the sinister birds hovering.

Once again, he found himself trying to piece together something that he could not figure out and he hated having more questions than he had answers in the back of his mind.

' _Damn it, I want….fuck, I need answers.'_

The girl cringed, she could feel the negative emotions and she turned towards him.

"Do not be anything but calm, you'll rile them up," she whispered as the birds stirred up above their heads.

"Yes….well I'm finding it very hard to be calm," Harry said tensely. It had been a long time since he had lost sense of all of his emotions but he closed his eyes and hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"Just try harder," she told him and she could sense that he was about to come undone. He wanted answers and she was finding difficult to give them to her.

"It's her, it's her, it's her," one of the birds cawed.

"It's him, the dreaded one, the accursed one," another bird cawed.

Harry paused and he held his head up in the air and closed his eyes.

' _Accursed one, oh boy, that fucking can't be good at all,'_ Harry thought as he shook his head and cleared the cobwebs.

"I see your reputation precedes yourself," the girl commented blandly.

"One could say that," Harry replied dryly and his tension continued to rise as he placed his eyes firmly on the birds. They were going to….well he had no idea what they were going to do.

He conjured a magical set of brass knuckles and loaded up, preparing for a fight.

"I think we're well past the point of inciting them," Harry said tensely and she shrugged her shoulders as the birds started to dive bomb Harry.

Harry nailed them in the face one at a time. A rapid fire flurry knocked them in the fact, taking them all down in a heap. His green eyes focused on the creatures as he knocked them out one at a time.

Eventually they were put down and Harry rooted on the spot, looking at the robed girl off to the side.

"You know, I think that you know far more about what's going on then you're letting on," Harry stated as he looked over his shoulder towards her and she offered a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well yes….perhaps I might know something…"

Harry took out the remaining demonic bird creatures, they flew back and he turned slowly, rooting on the spot as he stared this girl down.

"I want answers, and I'd like them now," Harry told her.

"Yes, with that display, I figure that there's a few explanations in order," she said with a mournful sigh.

"Tell him now, before he ends up getting killed," said another figure in a brighter voice, dressed in a yellow robe.

"Oh, of course we could tell him, I mean he's amazing," another girl, this time dressed in a pink robe that obscured her face, stated in a giggling voice.

"It's quite elementary, actually," one of robed figures in a bright blue robe stated as she walked towards them. She had a hint of a more sophisticated accent. "You are inside the mind of the portal, that being Rachel Roth, the girl known as Raven."

A final figure, the one in white, who looked to be the most powerful of all of the girls stated. "Yes, and we all represent different aspects of Lady Roth's personality."

Harry thought this might not have been the strangest thing that had ever happened to him but then again, he might not be thinking hard enough.

* * *

"So, I'm inside this girl's mind?" Harry asked.

"She is not the one that needs your help," the sophisticated woman stated as her hood did not stay down and she did not slacken her stance.

"Yes, she is merely trying to protect another but her father is trying to….well our father, it's rather confusing," the first version of the girl commented.

"Who is the person that your father kidnapped?"

"Our father and his puppet, Belasco, they lured a young girl here, she was only seven years old when she was captured but as it turned out, a version of you and your team from an alternate universe followed a version of her from the same universe into that realm."

Harry was getting very annoyed right now. "I thought you said that I was in your mind."

"You are but at the same time you aren't," the girl in light blue told him as she sighed. "It's quite the puzzle."

"No, it's really elementary," the girl in dark blue corrected in a sophisticated voice. "This world, your world, is not like that world. She has been shielded, but her time is running rapidly out."

That did not really seem elementary at all. Harry paused and he decided to ask what he thought might have been the most vital question of this interview. "Does this girl, does she have a name?"

"Yes, she does," the hooded figure in white stated but there was another thundering sound.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked.

The girl in light blue commented in a solemn tone. "The demons of my mind."

All of Harry's guides disappeared in a puff of smoke.

' _MOTHER FUCKING HELL, GREAT!'_ Harry shouted, although given the nature of these dimensions, he wondered if any of them were there in the first place.

Well he was on his own again.

His team would not find him in there, in fact seconds might have only passed on the outside world if he had been in here for days or maybe weeks.

Harry hated the nature of time and space and he really hated thinking about it but at the same time, he really had to think about it. Especially when he was going up against the demon to end all demons and his guide appeared to have vanished.

Harry crunched his fists up, now was not the time to think about what might not happen, now was the time for decisive action, really decision action as it turned out. He braced himself for the worst because that's what often occurred in situations like this.

He saw the creature above him and he eyed it, finding a weakness. It seemed to cross its hands over its chest at random intervals, almost as if he was protective of that. Most people thought that might be a weak spot but Har-Rell was not most people. He had to focus on one thing and it was obvious what to do with something that was bigger than he was.

' _Take out the legs,'_ Harry thought to himself.

The bigger they are, the harder they fell or that was what the saying went. Never the less, Harry knew that he had to focus and more importantly he had to do.

He flew into the legs of his enemy, taking them down from underneath him with a cracking crunch. He knew that would not take it completely out of the fight but somehow that one blow should stun the enemy like nothing.

' _Okay, now I've made him mad, always fun,'_ Harry thought as the creature roared, practically spitting acid at him.

"You need to surrender."

One of the robed figures returned and Harry looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened, unable to believe that he just heard the words that passed from between her lips.

"I need to do what?"

The girl spoke up, her voice was calm as she repeated her words. "You do really need to surrender."

"I'd prefer if I didn't," Harry grumbled as he crouched down to dodge a flaming axe that threatened to part his hair.

"It would be far more conductive to your…..long term living prospects."

Harry had just nailed the creature and caused it to howl. The green eyes burned with intensity and he made the demon taste his own blood. His body flowed with even more power and the hooded figures watched one by one, seeing him take down a dangerous and chaotic force like it was a simple street thug.

"You say this is based off of your mind, well now I'm going to take you inside my mind, which might be a horrifying place to some," Harry muttered.

The girls watched as the scenes shifted.

"This is my mind," Harry said as he closed his eyes. He was not going to be at the whim of someone's mind.

"How do you do this?" the creature growled.

"Mind over matter," Harry said to him in a matter of fact voice. "Hope you don't mind, because in here, you sure as hell don't matter."

One last punch caused the creature to fold up like a piece of paper and there was a flash of light that enveloped around Harry.

He had no idea what was happening now but the emerald eyed youth figured that for whatever reason, he was not going to like what happened.

* * *

"So, where am I now?"

There was no answer, something that Harry was not too happy about. He slowly turned around, looking over his shoulder.

"Well?"

The girl behind him slumped her shoulders and offered a sigh. She was dressed in pure white robes.

"You're getting too close to him, it's time for you face him but you can still turn back if you choose, this isn't your destiny….I had hoped this day would never come but it has."

Harry looked at the girl and looked her straight in the eye. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, no one has a destiny, no one has a floor plan that they have follow step by step."

"But….."

"No, I don't want to hear anything of the sort," Harry said tensely as he raised his hand in the air and looked this girl dead on in the eye. Things became extremely uncomfortable and slightly awkward for a moment. She went silent and her shoulders slump. Harry's voice became calm but only a slight bit more as he spoke. "Destiny….is a word that is tossed around by those who think that we do not have a choice. There are always choices and there are always options."

"Not for me…." she protested, this close to saying that he would not understand but then again if there was anyone who was more than capable of understanding the plight that she went through, it was him.

"You have a choice….Rachel," Harry told her gently.

"Yes….well the girl that got kidnapped and turned into this weapon, she did not, she had her entire life ahead of her, and she was tainted, corrupted," Rachel retorted as there was a sense of hopelessness dripping from her voice.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Who is it, who is the girl?"

The half demon paused, it was obvious that she feared that she would put the girl in more mortal danger if she revealed what was going on. Harry placed a hand gently upon her shoulder and his smile grew fairly wide.

"It's fine, you can tell me," Harry said gently.

She knew that she could tell him but knowing and actually doing, that was two really different things. She raised her eyebrow and she struggled to keep her head up. Yet, no matter how hard it was, she had to try and tell him.

"Right….her name….she was a girl by the name of Illyana Rasputin."

Harry thought about this and he knew that Colossus, Piotr Rasputin, a member of the Acolytes, had a sister named Illyana who was extremely ill. However, why would….actually that was something that Harry would figure out in due time, after he rescued the girl in question.

Then again, she was a seven year old girl, so how hard could this be?

Harry shook his head, the last thing he needed to do was get ahead of himself and that meant that he could not under any circumstances be arrogant or he would be taken down rather quickly.

"This won't be easy, what you fought in there, it will only be a preview…."

Harry held up his head. "Don't tell me what I already know, Rachel."

The half demon offered him a half smile although her face was still mostly hidden. "I'm merely reinforcing what you already should know."

"Yes, be that as it may, this isn't my first rodeo," Harry argued as he stepped forward and his eyes started to glow as he leaned his neck a half of an inch, properly craning it up as he held his head up.

So far there was nothing, not even a hint of what was going to happen. Harry was not surprised, he really was not. So far, he was not going to run into any trouble.

"You need to turn back or you will be destroyed."

Harry stood and then he hovered a few inches off of the ground. He could hear the strangled voice, it was female and there was a slight Russian accent to it now that he heard it.

"Help me," she managed in a strangled and rather creepy whisper. "SOMEONE…."

Harry shook his head, he needed to keep up with the voice, this time he could track it. The fact that he was being lead into a trap was something that he was reminded up by that nagging voice in the back of his head. Yet, he kept flying forward and his eyes glowed as he pressed forward, he was nearly towards his destination.

' _Hang on,'_ Harry thought, although he was pretty sure that the girl in question could not pick up his thoughts.

In fact, thanks to his mental shielding, no one could pick up his thoughts, unless they were locked in the loop. Still he took a second to mentally reinforce that fact before he pressed forward. He was not about to not count his chickens before they hatched.

Harry slowly turned around to look to see if Rachel was standing there, to ask her if there was anything that he needed to know but he blinked as he saw her or rather did not see her.

She was gone in a flash of light and Harry came to the realization that he was in fact on his own. No matter what, he was standing there in the dust, his thumb pretty much up his ass for lack of a better term.

He was on his own which was not necessarily a good thing. At least the screams for help were getting a little more frequent and then he was able to walk there with calmness.

He could almost swear he heard a whisper to be careful but when he turned around, there was nothing there, not even a hint of a voice.

' _Don't lose it,'_ Harry reminded himself.

He was no longer in the Dark Dimension but where he was, it did not really settle his nerves.

* * *

"I had assumed that my daughter would be lured here when another was put in danger but it seems like she is more like me than I had assumed and less like her mother," the voice of the powerful Arch Demon stated as six red eyes glowed in the looming darkness.

"You do remember our deal, do you not, Trigon?"

There was a second where the creature's eyes flared up from the other side of the portal. "Belasco, I thank you not to disrespect me. The consequences will be quite grave for you if you anger me."

Both demons stared at each other, both thinking that they were the other's pawn but as it turned out, Trigon was more right.

Harry stood, in the shadows. He slowly slipped around the demon sentries, taking them out one by one, and dragging them into the shadows. He needed to find the girl and figure out what he did to you.

"Our deal is…."

"I AM AWARE THAT WE MADE A DEAL BUT IT'S USELESS WITHOUT MY SCION!" Trigon bellowed with his voice thundering as he did. "And you know…."

"Yes, I know," Belasco stated as he imagined Trigon getting on his knees before him, it was such a beautiful sight to have such a powerful demon submissive for him. The girl would sate his dark desires for now but she was becoming resistant to the transformation.

She would become a nice toy, although he would have preferred her a little younger. If it was not for that alternate Star Child and his team, he would have defeated them.

"I do not care of this Star Child, he is your problem…."

"Trust me when I say, he will become your problem, because that's the sort of thing that he does," Belasco grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Not my problem!" the Terrible One howled.

"Actually, I think that I am….."

"The Star Child, eliminate him!" Belasco howled at the top of his lungs.

Harry wondered how many people he pissed off during any time traveling misadventures because the list kept piling up.

Never the less, there were a group of a gruesome demons that rushed forward to in fact eliminate him. Harry dodged their attacks.

Two demons rushed Harry in a frantic fury. The green eyes of the hero burned bright as he caught one of their arms which had a twisted blade in it.

With a primal roar, Harry caught the blade and turned it around. He jammed it into the throat of the demon with a white hot fury.

"You are failing to defeat a child!" Trigon howled as the winged creatures went after Harry.

"A child, hardly," Harry said as he nailed the demons with heat vision, cutting them in half with the white hot fury.

They were falling one by one but he was getting no closer to finding his subject. In fact, the real person that this Trigon was after, she vanished, providing she was even here in the first place.

Once again, Harry was not going to really focus on that point, he was going to lock his eyes up and beyond as he saw the creatures surrounding him.

He could almost hear Western music playing in his head but he paused, as one of the demons hurled flaming daggers but Harry caught it in his bare hand and hurled it back at his enemy at super powerful speed, to the point where it nearly ripped through the sound barrier.

It impaled the creature and it gave a loud pained howl in response to what happened to it. Harry's smile went over his face, it was barely restrained and he could barely keep his head up as he watched the creature stagger back a little bit.

"Come on, do any others want any part of this?" Harry asked and there was a second where the demons paused.

Belasco was not too happy about the fact that they refused to go forward and fight him. "Do not just stand there you fools, destroy him!"

"Really, are we breaking out all of the clichés, you fools, destroy them, will I not be leaving here alive either?" Harry mocked.

"I am not one of your silly little criminals, boy," the demon said to him and Harry's lips curled into a brief smile.

"Really, you could have really fooled me?"

"Allow me to crush him if you don't…"

"No, he's mine to destroy!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and he had another thought. _'Demons, fighting over who wants to kill me, wonderful, I'm not sure if I should feel extremely flattered because of that fact or if I should feel extremely annoyed. Oh the lovely, lovely, conflict.'_

Harry needed to focus on the girl right now but then again that's where his mind often went. Although for a more dire purpose. He kept walking and he heard something behind him.

"Hello?" Harry called as he heard the light hissing behind him. A couple of goose bumps rose on the back of his neck.

He was not going to lie, he did not really like this, at all. His green eyes swam with frustration as he threw a glance over his shoulder.

He saw her standing there and there was one thing for sure, she was most certainly no longer seven years old.

She stood in front of him, she had shiny blonde hair. Her blue eyes were looking at him with that unmistakable look of lust in her eyes. Her red lips pursed together with each other and she watched him. She was wearing a very scant amount of clothing. The silver top wrapped around her D-Cup sized breasts that looked fit to burst out. Her stomach was flat and free of any blemishes. The small white belt just barely covered her woman hood and as she stood, Harry could get a glimpse that she was shaven except for a small strip of blonde hair beneath her waist. Her legs stretched for miles and her rear was extremely juicy.

"Illyana?" Harry asked, seeing that she had the appearance of a fifteen or sixteen year old girl, which meant she was either aged quickly or had been here in the long time.

Harry was willing to bet on the latter.

"Yes, Harry," she breathed hungrily in a sexy Russian accent as she stepped towards him. "I'm here, and you're mine."

She rushed forward and Harry was not sure whether she was going to kill him or fuck his brains out. The dark magic radiating off of her was chaotic and hard to pinpoint her precise intentions.

Harry prepared himself either way.

**To Be Continued.**


	24. Lost in Limbo Part Three

**Chapter 24: Lost in Limbo Part Three.**

"Illyana?

She charged him at that point, but Harry could see a lot of different things flowing through her eyes. It was really hard to make out everything and the dark magic that flowed within her was very intoxicating, it was hard to really focus all that much.

"You! I must have you!"

Again, Harry wasn't sure what she might have meant by that statement, it could have meant any number of things and she rushed him, but Harry dodged her attack. The glowing sword that was in her hand clung against a nearby pedestal as Harry ducked under her follow up attack. He felt his adrenaline rush throughout his body as he continued to avoid her blows.

"Illyana, you're not yourself," Harry said, then he took a drastic action, grabbing the girl around the shoulders. It took a lot of concentration to hold onto the scantily clad, smoking hot, blonde Russian female, but Harry felt that he was doing as well as could be expected.

"I am myself and...YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MINE!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs as she pushed Harry off her with a blast of light that issued outwards from her body, the force of the blast slamming him hard against a nearby wall.

Harry found himself pinned by Illyana against it, which wasn't a position that he relished being in. Although the fact the blonde was straddling him, made this almost acceptable to him. If he could be certain with picture perfect clarity what she would do next.

"I'm going to enjoy this! You're going to be the perfect consort for me…."

Harry wasn't unhappy about the sex part, but the part where she implied that he was going to be submissive to her? That he had a huge issue with. Her hands were now on his shoulders and she was digging her nails into them roughly.

There was a blast of red light that knocked the girl off him, causing Illyana to whip around to see a figure dressed in purple.

"I bet you thought that I abandoned you," Rachel commented to him in a dry stoic voice.

"I thought I was handling it quite well on my own actually," Harry said as he heard the pitter patter of approaching demoniac feet. "Your father knows that you're here."

"Yes, I know," Rachel admitted, turning she noticed Illyana's eyes widen with tormented rage. "You're being used as a pawn girl."

"We have a very different opinion on who is using who as a pawn. That fool isn't fit to lick my toes clean," Illyana stated in a low dangerous voice. "And I wish to have the Star Child!"

"There's a pretty long line already formed for that privilege," Raven said dryly as she lifted her hand and tried to blast her, but the blonde blocked the attack with a flick of her Soul Sword.

Belasco had waited patiently for this moment knowing exactly what he was going to do when the time came, the plan was devious and he was going to implement it now. Slowly he turned to Illyana.

"Destroy the portal, my pawn!" Belsaco ordered Illyana harshly and there was a sense that Trigon nearly flew off the handle at his words. "I have what I want from that fool! He should have known better to defy me when he did…."

Harry was busy fighting demons, but he got the impression things were going to get even nastier than they already were, pretty quickly. He watched the fight between Rachel and Illyana with rapt attention, although it was so chaotic that it almost gave him an headache to do so.

That was easier said than done, but if anyone could do it, Harry Potter could, he seemed to thrive on doing the impossible after all. He clicked his heels together and tried to fly into the air, but as he lifted up into the air, he was grabbed hard around the ankles.

"FORGET IT! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" the demon howled as he hurled Harry onto the ground so hard that it cratered beneath him. Growling under his breath, he retaliated by kicking the demon in the chin, snapping it's hard backwards from the force and breaking the creature's jaw.

Harry figured that his attempts to get to the girls would be met by resistance, so he did the one thing that the demons never would have expected from the Star Child. He ran in the opposite direction and there was a few seconds where even Belasco was caught completely off guard.

"He's...he's fled my lord…."

"No, you fools! He wouldn't have left like this, he's trying to fool you, find him! He's going to stop me from destroying the portal…."

Harry popped up behind Belasco after he sent his minions scurrying off in the other direction on a wild goose chase. This left him free to attack the menace from behind, knocking him down onto his hands and knees with a huge rocket buster punch to the back of his head.

' _Three, two,_ _one,'_ Harry thought blandly to himself and sure enough, the demon wasn't one to disappoint him.

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"I do," Harry admitted with a smug smile on his face, they were always so very predictable. He looked over his shoulder to see the battle continuing up above between Rachel and Illyana. He'd have to take down the master before he even worried about the slave, but he was certain that he could break Belasco's control over her.

Belasco charged Harry and he ducked his attack, he responded by flinging a shield towards the Lord of Limbo, but Belasco caught it.

"What is this…."

Harry hit a huge leaping dropkick that he super charged with magic, against the shield, knocking it hard into the face of his enemy. There was a huge clang as the shield cracked against the monster's face breaking his nose, the distraction allowing Harry to sweep his legs out from underneath him, sending him crashing hard down onto his ass.

"Demons attack, destroy them, destroy them all!" Belasco stated with a snarl.

"It seems like you're losing control," Trigon heckled him, while his six eyes tracked the pawn from the other side of the pillar.

"SILENCE!"

"...And that was mature," Rachel commented blandly after she'd teleported to Harry's side. "We have a problem."

"Did you graduate from the academy of understatement?" Harry asked her with an raised eyebrow.

Rachel didn't bother to answer, seeing as how she was bracing herself for the challenge yet to come.

* * *

Harry found himself fighting these demons once more, creatures that were going to rip him apart if he wasn't careful. It was the type of the pressure that he thrived on, his green eyes burned brightly and there was another voice that resounded for all to hear.

"RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

' _Hey, it's the second verse, same as the first,'_ Harry thought to himself as he shook his head. He wasn't about to be distracted by anything, although he knew that he could be pushed up against the wall.

' _This won't end_ _well,'_ Rachel thought to Harry and the sorcerer stated what he thought was obvious.

' _Which means it's just like most of my battles up until this point,'_ Harry offered back to her and the girl raised an eyebrow. _'It should really be quite fun.'_

' _If you say_ _so,'_ she commented back dryly, then she closed her eyes and allowed her power to flow through her. She was in a bit of a jam; as if she took down these demons, she would in turn be allowing her father a victory. If she in turn was taken down…..well, it would end quite messily for her.

It was one of those no win situations and Rachel mentally calculated what she had to do. Yet, she was distracted from what she had to do by what the Star Child did next, she couldn't help but notice the power that flowed from him.

The demons surrounding them were cut in half by a blistering white hot beam of heat vision. She marveled at his power and in fact, this caused emotions within her that she shouldn't….no she couldn't focus on such things, not right now, now was not the time.

"YOU!….You're standing in my way of my prize!" Illyana yelled as she rushed Rachel and tried to stab her through the chest with a flaming dagger. The half demon blocked it and there was a second where Rachel recognized the look in her eyes, it was that of a rather scared female trying to shake off possession.

Har-Rell got the message loud of clear, he had to break the curse. He couldn't worry about the pawns, he had to take out the chessmaster with one fell swoop.

"You're going to release her!" Harry said as he grabbed Belasco by the throat and started to choke him with strength that was unlike anything that the demon ever felt.

"My spells!…You shouldn't…."

"I do a lot of things that I shouldn't, fancy that," Harry growled without blinking as he increased the pressure on the demon's throat trying to squeeze the life out of him. There was a few seconds where he almost dropped to one knee.

"No! I shouldn't….no….no….AH!"

Harry lifted him up off of his feet and slammed him back against the closest pillar, causing it to crack from the force.

"Perhaps I didn't make my point perfectly clear, or plain enough for you," Harry said, his eyes starting to glow red. He slammed his enemy back into the cracked wall again to emphasize his point, this time nearly sending him all the way through it.

"Forget it! There's no way that I'm going to release her…."

"...I could release your head from your body, that might be the proper incentive you need," Harry offered as his eyes glowing so brightly his heat vision started to burn into the side of Belasco's neck, causing him to scream out in agony.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Belasco gave out a blood curdling shriek, but then Illyana pushed Harry away from him. For a moment, Belasco thought that his pawn was firmly on his side.

"That's it my pet…."

She stabbed him through his throat with her Soul Sword, she held it there for a moment before pulling it free, which sent his demonic blood splashing to the ground and he followed it shortly after. She then stabbed him once again in a very private area, before flicking her wrist and cutting it free.

"I'm not your pet! You knew that I had the potential to be more powerful than you, but there is only one man who could sate my desires!" she said as she looked down at Belasco with narrowed eyes, full of her hatred for him, and then she turned over to face Harry. "We could rule all of this, Har-Rell! Everything! Just think, no woman would be able to say no to you!"

Harry smiled, in spite of himself; there was a lot of women flocking to him already, without him really trying, but he wouldn't say no to more.

"You know he's done something to you,"Harry told her and she offered him a smile. The demons dropped to their knees around them, unable to move.

"You will leave me, the pathetic wretch you worshiped is dead!" Illyana stated spitting on Belasco dead body. She wrapped her arms around Harry neck and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I rule this dimension now and all of the others!"

Rachel screamed out suddenly as she dropped to her knees clenching her head within her hands.

"Not quite," Trigon rumbled, using his daughter as a puppet and projecting his voice from her mouth. He lifted her body up off of the ground to float a few feet in the air. "That pathetic wretch actually thought that he had more power than me, but now I'm going to fulfill my daughter's purpose!"

"So, you think that she's your tool, do you?" Harry raised his hand into the air and tried to blast the girl, but she blocked it as Trigon's evil laughter echoed from all around them.

"I know that you won't willingly harm a female Har-Rell! So this is the perfect vessel to fight you with, at least until I ensure your destruction!"

Rachel tried to take advantage of her father's monologue to throw herself upon some spears, but he put the breaks on. There was a second where she stood there locked in place, unable to move.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy, my dear daughter?" Trigon asked, taunting his half demon daughter. "Your mother had similar spirit, she tried to defy me, but I bent her to my will as well."

"Yes, I know," Rachel said, her disgust obvious in her voice. Her fingers twitched as she tried to break his hold over her once more.

"You know, you are very much like her, would you like to see what I can do to you?"

Harry watched this exchange between them with narrowed eyes, this was getting into rather creepy territory and he had been desensitized to many things.

' _Harry….I...don't….let,'_ Rachel managed and Harry braced himself for one last ditch effort to break her free from Trigon's control.

' _Out of the frying pan and_ _into the fire,'_ Harry thought to himself, it was just another day of the week for Harry Potter.

* * *

There was a moment where Harry paused, he didn't want to hurt Rachel, but at the same time, he knew there were times where the ultimate sacrifice needed to be made, that didn't mean he had to like or was going to do so. Trigon needed a vessel and he was going to have to think quickly.

"You know, there might be only one way…."

Harry shook his head at Illyana and offered to her rather plainly. "Even though it seems like the most obvious path to take, I'm not going to do it. I never really gave up on you, even though some might have said that you were beyond hope, I'm not about to give up on Rachel."

She nodded. "Well….demonic possession, it's hard to break, you somehow did it and…."

"...And I'll do it again," Harry said firmly, there was no hesitation in his voice. He had no time for hesitation and it was time to rock.

He blocked Rachel's hand as she tried to punch him in the face and exerted the willpower that he needed to do what was going to come next.

"You think that you can just override my will," Trigon taunted Harry, who responded by grabbing hold of Rachel.

' _This will hurt,'_ Harry thought to her, although her consciousness was getting more and more weighed down by Trigon's.

Trigon was thrown for a loop as Rachel's body cracked hard against one of the pillars after Harry threw her into it.

"You didn't put all of your heart into that, here allow me to demonstrate how!" Trigon stated as he forced Rachel's hand to raise up and shoot a binding spell towards Harry.

Rachel managed to exert enough of her free will to allow Harry time to dodge out of the way. Causing the spell to crack against the pillar uselessly.

"Not too bad, but you missed me, what don't you try that again," Harry taunted Trigon and several blasts of light cut through the air at a blistering pace towards him, but the green eyed wizard dodged every single attack.

Letting out a growl of anger, a flash of light that erupted from Trigon and Harry could tell that things were going to get intense.

Illyana rushed towards Rachel, she wasn't going to allow her, whether she was in control of her body or not, to attack Har-Rell. Her eyes burned with determination as she slammed Rachel back against the pedestal, far harder than Harry threw her earlier.

"I like it when they play rough," Trigon whispered, his evil knowing no bounds.

"Please….help…." Rachel managed and Illyana tried to bind her, but she fired off a spell before she could and chains wrapped around her. Her scantily clad body was bound fast and she fell to the ground with a huge thump.

Illyana struggled to break free and Harry stepped in to help her, cutting her free of her bindings with a wave of his hand. She offered him a smile and a word of thanks, but there really was no time for either of them to do anything, but stand up and get back into the fight.

"Okay, he likes it when they play rough, does he?" Harry questioned Illyana and his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of something.

' _Don't hold back_ _on my account,'_ Rachel reassured them in a tense voice. She'd tried to break free from Trigon's powerful hold on her mind, but if his real form managed to slip through the gates thanks to the power he was leeching off of her, it would be the end of anything. _'There is only one way to break the seal, Harry, both of us know that fact, although neither of us like admitting it.'_

' _I don't like that….'_

' _I don't like it either! But it's my life! My choice! You told me that life was all about choices, not about destiny, well I'm making a choice and asking you to do the ultimate favor for me, please! Please! do it!'_ Rachel said, pleading with him and Harry….well, Harry had no idea what he was going to do.

' _...I'll do it,'_ Harry thought to her after a moment of consideration, but there was a second of hesitation in his voice. He would be doing it on his terms.

"You're….." Illyana said, but then she paused and she had that one moment of realization that many people had. She wasn't foolish enough to voice it out loud however, but she understood.

"Yes, I know exactly what I have to do."

Harry said this statement with supreme conviction and he knew that things were about to get nasty, but one had to do what they had to do. His green eyes flowed with power as he motioned for Rachel to attack him.

Rachel had a moment of clarity in a sea of insanity and she couldn't help but wondered if Harry lost it, or if he was saner than she ever thought he was. She went straight for him and Trigon relished the opportunity to take down someone who was feared because of their power.

Harry stood there unflinching and unblinking, the moment of truth was at hand. He lifted his hand up into the air blocking Rachel's attack, He wrapped his hand around hers, holding it in place and there was a long pause where the two of them stared each other down with narrowed eyes that glowed with power.

Time stood still for a moment, and then Harry flipped her hard onto her back. It was going to be either the most brilliant thing that he ever did or the most desperate. He placed his hand on Rachel's head and with super strength gave it a squeeze.

It was a fine line that he was walking, he wanted just enough energy to flow through his hands so that he could take her down, but not enough where it would kill her. He wanted to break the hold Trigon had upon her.

Seconds turned into minutes, then with a flash of the light the demon was launched free from her body. Harry conjured a pair of swords and he swiped them into Trigon's astral form.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Trigon howled as Rachel dropped to the ground with a thump.

Harry's words came crisp and cool. "Just watch me."

He reared his glowing hand back and then plowed it his adversary sending him hurtling backwards towards his dimensional plane on origin. There was a loud shriek as Trigon was sent hurling back. Harry dropped to his knees, the energy flowing from his hands dissipating.

"Rachel?" Harry asked in a tentative voice, there was a huge part of him that feared what might have happened to her. There was this sense, that he couldn't shake, that she had been rattled more than a little bit.

The girl lifted her head wearily up off of the ground and looked at Harry through bleary eyes. She paused for a brief second and then she gave her assessment of the situation. "Nearly dying is something that I would like to avoid in the future."

Rachel scrambled to her feet after a moment to clear the cobwebs from her head.

"You banished him, at least for a short time," she muttered and there was a hint of a smile underneath her hood. Once again, thanks to the nature of the charms upon it, Harry couldn't get a clear look at her face. He had been too busy trying to fight for his life.

"I think I better go home, although when I do, I have an uncomfortable explanation to give," Illyana stated and Harry smiled, that much was the truth, given that the girl had aged a great deal.

* * *

As it turned out, Rachel was able to send them back home. She declined the invitation to accompany Harry back to Earth, saying that she needed to find herself first, before she found a place to live. Cryptic as that statement might have been, Harry was going to let her go. He understood that he was only going to see her when the time was right and not a second before then.

"What a day," Harry mused as he made his way towards the Xavier Institutes front entrance. He decided that he would check in, because if Colossus's was going to report that she was missing, Xavier's might be the most likely place to go given that it was more accessible to males of the species.

Of course Harry had eyes and ears everywhere, so news would have reached him quickly if something happened.

"Less than a day has passed in the real world since you got dragged through," Illyana commented with half of a smile on her face from where she was following behind him, although she couldn't really manage much more than that. She had been put through the ringer and that had taken a lot of her.

Harry took a step back to allow her the room to knock on the door. A young man answered it and Harry stared him down for half a moment.

"Scott," Harry offered in a cordial voice, there were times where they didn't see eye to eye and there were many times where Scott was in fact an even bigger jerk than Harry could be.

And that was saying something.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Scott commented in a jovial tone and Harry blinked at the politeness in his voice. He continued blinking to the point that Illyana looked at him with a curious smile, which snapped him out of it.

"I've found the missing Miss Rasputin, I understand that her brother has filed a missing person's report, although as you see, she's changed a lot," Harry said and Scott raised an eyebrow before he nodded.

"Oh thank heavens….Illyana….what the devil happened to you?"

Piotr showed up to see his little sister wasn't so very little any more.

"Devil, that's an interesting choice of words. Well you see, I was taken from my bed in the middle of the night by a demon, who tempted me with a shiny object, and given that my own brother was running around with a bunch of idiotic thugs, I was inclined to follow him," she said dryly.

"Illyana, I…."

"...I know, I know," she said with a sigh as Harry made his way into the Mansion, leaving the two to talk in private.

"So….it's been a long time since you visited us here," Ororo said as she greeted Harry. She threw her arms around the waist of her lover and greeted him with a deep kiss. The two of them nearly getting lost in the moment.

Harry cleared his throat and she broke away with a smile.

"Scott really has stepped things up as of late," Ororo reported, and there was a momentary pause, before Harry offered a simple comment.

"Good for him." Harry wasn't going to lie, he was kind of suspicious about the sudden change in personality, but he wasn't going to let the fact that he was paranoid ruin the moment.

"Seriously, how have you been?" Harry asked her and Ororo jumped in to answer his question eagerly.

"I've been well, far better now that you're here," Ororo told him. "I've been thinking over my options…oh, hello Theresa."

Harry turned around and smiled at the sight in front of him, she had flowing red hair that fell down her lower back, nearly brushing her ass, bright blue eyes and creamy white skin. She wore a tight green top that wrapped around her ample breasts showing off an immense amount of her cleavage, and even tighter green pants that fit snugly around her ample ass. He'd only met her a handful of times, a mistake that he endeavored to correct in the future

"Good afternoon, Ororo," Theresa stated to her and then she turned to Harry with a smile etched on her face. "Hello Harry, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm doing well, Theresa, thank you for asking," Harry responded and she got on her tip toes to look him in the eye.

"You've been busy as of late so we haven't had the chance to meet up," Theresa commented as she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself. She gave her hips a slight little sway, which was quite the sexy little performence. The woman had a certain musical quality to her voice that would have most men eating out of the palm of her hands, but she knew that with Harry, she would have to work extra hard to get his attention, after all he had so many woman vying his time and attention already.

That made him an alluring challenge to say the very least.

"Well you know me….I've been doing a few things here and there," Harry commented as he looked at her. "You know, if you want to come by the Stronghold, you're more than welcome."

"Oh, I know I would be," she agreed as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned against the nearby wall. Which did a wonderful job of emphasizing her cleavage and Harry smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, then he teased going a bit further down.

"I'm looking forward to showing you around and getting to know you in much, more intimate detail," Harry breathed into her ear.

Theresa offered a slight shudder in spite of herself. She felt her body warm up at the thought of what could happen and with Harry's hand placed on her shoulder, teasing to go elsewhere, it didn't….it didn't exactly help.

"Right….I'll stop by," Theresa commented. Karen had been talking up Harry to her, listing all of his attributes and he had some very big attributes.

"I'd love to have you," Harry reminded her and there was a few seconds where the two of them stared into each other's eyes. The redhead grinned at Harry after a moment.

"I know you would," she stated as she placed a hand up and lightly touched the side of Harry's face, his messy hair and alluring green eyes intoxicating her. "I've….got to get to the Danger Room, I'll see you later."

Harry smiled watching her leave, then turned to face Ororo was standing there smirking at him in the shadows.

"You know, there are sometimes where I wonder if you even have to try any more," she said to him.

Harry's grin was wide. "Well, there are a few challenges out there, you know that."

Ororo nodded, she did in fact know that.

* * *

"So, I managed to convince my brother that I'll be the safest with you," Illyana said as she made her way down the front steps of the Stronghold. "My parents….well, he'll have fun explaining this to them."

"I'm sure you had a lot of joy being the one to leave him holding the bag," Harry said and the Russian girl smiled.

"Yes, just a tiny bit," Illyana stated as she held her thumb and forefinger apart. She giggled at the thought of it.

"You might still be a bit twisted from the demonic possession," Harry warned her and she placed a hand on her hip then glared at him.

She was wearing a tight black tank top now and short jean shorts now, a bit less revealing that she was wearing before, seeing as how it was typical teenage girl attire. The top was rather low cut and her smooth and sexy midriff was revealed, leaving the taunt muscles present there on display. Her long and lust inducing legs were also a treat that couldn't have been beat.

"So, what do you think happened to Rachel?" Illyana asked and Harry watched her a smile, then shrugged.

"Well, she could be anywhere, she did help us escape and she was a bit…..well, there are things that she has to do. I'm sure that she'll show up when she feels the time is right," Harry suggested, he was quite certain he would see Rachel again soon enough, it was just a question of when.

"HARRY!"

Kitty threw herself again Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and he held her up against him as she planted a deep kiss onto his lips. The two of them battled for dominance, as Rogue, Jean, Kara, and M'gann all turned up to join them.

Kara voiced the one thing that all of them had been wanting to ask. "What in the name of RAO happened?"

Harry smiled at his bond mate and grabbed her around the hand. "Well, you see….there was a blast of light, a battle with a bunch of demons….and Colossus's, you know Colossus right?"

"That quiet metal Russian communist that's a member of the Acolytes?" Rogue offered and Illyana snickered at the description. Quiet metal Russian communist was a very good description for her brother if there ever was one.

Harry was amused by her description as well, he cleared his throat before responding. "Yes…."

"...So, what happened?" Jean asked interrupting him, she was getting impatient at being left in suspense.

Harry could sense his mate's impatience so he decided to step up his story telling a tad. "Well….there were these demons…."

Harry told them the entire story, although he had to condense some of the details. He wasn't completely sure that he could give everything the proper amount of detail that it deserved, at least that's what he thought. His green eyes never the less were flashing with excitement.

M'Gann was the one that voiced what they were all thinking. "Well…..that was an amazing adventure, shame we had to miss."

Kitty couldn't help herself from asking the most important question, at least in her mind. "So….you did laid during your time there right?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed to her without missing a beat, this was Kitty after all she was basically a sex crazed nymphomaniac after all and he knew his girlfriend very well by this point.

"Good," Kitty said as she watched Harry. "So who was it?…an army of succubi or something…."

"No, nothing like that, as enticing as that possibility might be," Harry offered Kitty as he pulled her into her. "You know Clea…."

"...I thought she was with….oh, Harry that's so….."

"...Amazing," Jean said with a smile on her face.

Harry decided to clarify things. "Well….she isn't with Strange, in fact she was with me first….technically."

"Sooo...time travel?" Kara said, picking up on it right away.

"Yes, Kara, time travel," Harry confirmed as he pulled her into his other side, Illyana had placed herself firmly onto his lap and was currently snuggled into his chest. She looked to be undressing him with her eyes and Harry knew that there was one thing that she had on her mind, her dark and carnal desires were about to overtake her.

"So how many bitches did you tap through your adventures in time anyways?" Rogue asked Harry.

Kitty was the one who chimed in with a cheerful answer. "Hopefully all of them and hopefully often."

She personally thought along with Kara and Jean agreed with them, once they had worked on her, that any girl that was not getting fucked on a regular basis by Harry was suffering badly.

"I need to show Illyana to her room, because she'll be staying here for a long time," Harry offered to her and there was a smile on their faces.

"Right, got your message loud and cheer, Sugah," Rogue said with a smile, allowing Harry to take care of the business.

"Lead the way Harry," Illyana stated to him eagerly. While she wouldn't mind an audience and someone joining them, for her first time she would like to indulge herself in Harry one on one.

"Well, looks like Harry will be eating Russian tonight," Kara whispered and Kitty nodded, before bouncing up and down hyperactively.

* * *

Illyana smiled the moment that door was closed, she would have her way with him or perhaps he would have his way with her. She didn't really care as long as she ended up being ravished, because her pussy ached be filled and there was only one force in the Earth that could fill it.

"Finally, I was getting sick of holding back,' Illyana said as she pushed Harry against the wall with a surprising amount of strength and her lips found his in an amazing kiss.

Her lips tasted like fire and that was an amazing sensation to say the very least. He cupped her tight little ass with his hands and he felt her legs drape over his hips as she grinded up against him.

"Want you so bad," she moaned as she tore open his shirt, to reveal his muscular chest and abs. She traced the muscles with her hands.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Harry said, the lust was contagious but they would soon see who leads this dance.

She used a handy magical spell to undo the bindings of his pants, ripping the threads to shreds and the only piece of clothing was his boxer shorts and she smiled as she brushed her fingers down the waist band as she saw the growing bulge.

"And you've been waiting for this one, for a very long time," she said with a lustful smile on her face as she slowly pulled down the fabric of his boxer shorts.

* * *

Illyana revealed his cock and what a cock it was. It beckoned towards her and she placed her finger on the tip, examining it. It was throbbing with veins as far as the eye could see and she clutched her lithe hand around it.

Harry groaned as he felt her soft hand go up and down his cock while her other hand aggressively fondled his balls.

"Enjoying that, lover," Illyana purred hungrily. There was hungry desire that danced through her eyes.

"Fuck, yes," Harry grunted as the blonde pushed her hand up and down his huge phallus, rubbing him. His cock throbbed in her hand as she continued to work her over.

He was on the bed now and Illyana was giving him an extremely aggressive handjob and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"I bet you're going to love this as well," Illyana said as her juicy lips puckered and she slowly teased Harry's cock all the way down her throat. It hit the back of her throat and she took him extremely deep into her mouth, making a nice suction sound. She channeled magical energy through his cock and balls, giving him an even greater thrill.

"Fuck," Harry groaned and he ripped her top open to reveal her tantalizing teenage tits. They were nice and firm and he had to just squeeze them in his hand. Thanks to her transformation, she had a body made for sin and Harry was going to commit many of them with this Russian temptress. He squeezed her breasts.

This caused her continue her suction of his thick rod, causing vibrations down his cock. Harry felt flooded pleasure as she was determined to suck him dry. He played with her tits and her eyes looking up at him with his cock in her mouth, it made him want to blow several loads down her young throat.

She grabbed his balls firmly and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh fuck, Illyana, so hot," Harry groaned as he worked his fingers down her shorts and found her heated mound, pressing on it to give her stimulation as well.

Illyana looked up at Harry with burning "fuck me" eyes and that caused him to slam his cock into her mouth. His balls tightened and his cum spurted down her throat in a rocket.

The Russian temptress took all of his cum down her throat, swallowing every single last drop of it. His balls drained down her throat and she wrapped her lips around him sucking every single last drop out of his balls. She managed to push him away and jerk him off a little bit, sending a second load firing onto her face.

"Oh, that's refreshing," she moaned in a husky, lustful manner.

Harry looked at her cum soaked face, she looked so fucking hot with her face and lips completely dripping with his cum.

"Time to return the favor," Harry said as he scooped up the Russian babe and threw her back onto the bed. "I'm going to taste you."

"Please," she moaned and Harry's finger brushed against her dripping hot slit and the his tongue replaced it, digging into her.

It was Illyana's turn to succumb to the oral efforts of someone and they were some amazing efforts. His tongue was really good at picking the spots that hit the right buttons for her. His strong hands firmly placed upon her tits were just icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.

Harry buried his face, her nectar was so sweet. Her mound was delicious and he kept sucking up her pussy juices. Her moans caused his cock to re-harden and he could not wait to stick it inside her. First he wanted to make her cum all over his face and he knew the trick.

Illyana cursed in Russian as Harry's tongue rattled in her pussy. His oral efforts were amazing, then again, what else could she expect from a serpent tongue?

"FUCK!"

That was the only word in English that she could voice but never the less, it allowed Harry to assault her with his tongue. He was determined to drive her to a whimpering, mewling wreck but she was not going down until she had his cock inside her tight young body.

Her juices exploded in Harry's face, gushing and covering his face. She pumped her hips up and continued to splatter him.

Harry's face was completely soaked in her cum and her hips released a heavy torrent onto him.

"I think I better clean that up," she cooed as she pushed her naked body onto his. Harry held her in close, feeling her nice curves press against his chest, her cunt was a few inches away from his large cock and it was about ready to enter her.

She slowly used her tongue, it was a bit longer than a normal female's, to lick Harry. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it which caused her to squeal with burning lust.

"Oh, play with my ass, I love it when you handle it roughly," she moaned and Harry felt her slit rub down him. "Do it lover boy, fuck my brains out."

Illyana pushed her hips down onto him, squeezing his cock with immense pleasure and he had been in some tight pussies before but this one seemed to take the cake.

"Fuck, so fucking tight," Harry grunted as he cupped her tits. She nearly pulled all the way off of him and slammed her hips down onto his.

"That's right baby, for you, only for you," she said as she pushed him back on the bed, kissing him madly. The taste of his own cum disappeared from her face and it was now the taste of the sweetest sin. Her hips were wrapping around his cock, exchanging energy with each other.

A mortal man might have broken a long time ago by the way she was fucking him with her tight pussy but Harry was the furthest thing from a mortal man that she could experience. Her tight cunt got even tighter around his massive tool as she kept riding him.

Harry was in heaven, there were no question about it and her tightening snatch working around his massive pole, that was amazing. The woman was rocking back and forth on his cock, pressing her walls around him.

"About to cum?" Illyana cooed as she summoned all of the power that she could towards her cunt muscles and squeezed his cock.

Harry groaned as he worked up against her, stretching her tightening walls out. His hands roamed her fresh freely, grabbing breasts, stomach, ass, everything that he could as he slammed between her nice walls. His cock buried all the way into her hot snatch.

"You're going to have to earn it, my dear," Harry said and he flipped her over.

Illyana's pussy gushed with excitement, now Harry was on top of her and he could do pretty much anything that he wanted to her. The thought excited her and what he wanted to do to her was to slam his cock into her over and over again at super speed. Her walls snaked around his rod and pushed all the way into her body.

The blonde's snatch tightened around his cock and worked him over. His cock was being squeezed by her walls.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me," Illyana mewled as Harry speared into her from above. Her legs wrapped around him and she sunk her nails into his back. She only drew a small amount of blood but it was enough to make the situation erotic.

Harry spent up and their organs became a blur.

"Yes, so good, feels so good," Harry breathed as he buried his face into Illyana's sweaty chest and feasted on the hot Russian Blonde's breasts. Her pussy clenched each time his tongue touched her, milking his cock as he went into her and out of her, his balls slapping against her thighs.

"Cum for me, oh cum for me," she panted as she was going wild at the way he was lavishing her breasts, worshipping them.

Harry was going to ensure that she got the most out of this coupling and she was driven to mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm. He could tell that she got more desperate, more wanton for his cum and he sped up his thrusts and then slowed him down.

"No, please…don't," Illyana moaned as she used her inner muscles to squeeze his cock, to encourage him to finish inside of her. "Cum inside me, it'd feel so good."

Harry grabbed her hips as he looked at her sweaty face, bright lips. Her encouragement to fuck her in a sultry Russian accent and her blonde hair framing her face caused him to nearly lose himself but he managed to hold him. His balls worked against her thighs and the green eyes of Harry Potter were focused on her bright eyes.

He squeezed her tasty young tit and his balls about throbbed as he longed to finish inside her. She clenched him.

He saw stars as did she. Illyana's walls clutched him and milked him. He spurted inside her, the first of many times that he would do so night. His cum was like her lifeblood and she would milk as much out of it as she could.

"We're not done yet, lover," Illyana said as she stroked his cock up to full mast and prepared for another round.

Many more rounds for many more days, which were only a couple of hours on the outside thanks to the time dilation fields.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**


	25. Grandest Conspiracy

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Grandest Conspiracy.**

Harry had spent months inside limbo, although it had only been a few weeks. He decided to visit the Church, it had been a couple of days since he had the chance.

"Good afternoon Harry," Tess whispered as she showed up to greet Harry. She greeted her lover with a kiss, their lips pressing together. She forced her tongue into Harry's mouth and their tongues clashed together for the ultimate domination.

The two of them broke apart, a flushed expression on their faces.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked her and Tess offered him a bright grin.

"Really good, thanks for asking," Tess said to Harry as the two of them walked together. "So, I understand that you've had a trip that is pretty productive…."

"Yes, and rather tense as well," Harry said to the woman.

"Well, I'm sure it's a story that you'll be telling for a long time," Tess said as she sighed and lead Harry into a side office. "Selene and Emma send their regrets but business calls for both of them."

"Completely understandable," Harry said waving off this thought. Tess sat on the chair and invited Harry to take the seat across from her.

"So, how is business for you as of late?" Tess asked. She had heard the RAO's stock going through the roof but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"It's amazing," Harry told her as he thought about it. "RAO is becoming far bigger than I thought it was."

"I noticed," Tess said to him. "And LuthorCorp…."

"So how is Lex?" Harry asked.

"He's taking baldness….quite badly," Tess stated, half amused, with the other half of her expression diverting rather seriously.

Harry frowned, he wondered about the potential consequences and complications about what happened to Lex.

"It was an accident that could not have been avoided," Tess commented and she dropped her voice to half of a whisper. "So….how is….Miss Isley….."

"She's recovering from the treatments very nicely," Harry replied and the redhead nodded, it was a potential concern.

"That's nice, hopefully she'll be of use to you," Tess said.

Harry raised an eyebrow but he was also smiling. "Hot redhead, there's really very few ways where she could not be of use to me. I mean, her potential is so great, and when you factor in her intelligence, we just got to make sure she doesn't go off the deep end."

"Very true," Tess agreed as she poured herself a drink. She kicked back in the chair and sipped her drink calmly.

"So, I don't think that we've scratched the surface between the two of us," Harry stated.

Tess offered him a wide grin, she could not really help herself from saying this next thing. "Well, I think that we scratched plenty of surfaces the last time."

She moved out from behind the desk and propped her feet up on Harry's lap, offering him champagne which Harry took and sipped slowly.

"So, I don't think that you've mentioned how you got involved in the Church," Harry commented and Tess smiled back at him, as she continued to drink the whine and took it to his lips. She was sipping on the wine and she paused for a few seconds, mostly to add to the drama more than anything.

"No, I don't think that the story has come up," Tess stated, casually kicking off the shoes to reveal her stocking clad feed. This was a gesture that did not go unnoticed to Harry. "I went to Harvard at the age where most girls were simpering over what boy would invite them to the big dance."

"And you were doing something more constructive with your life," Harry told her and Tess smiled at him as she brushed her foot against his lap.

"Yes, very much more constructive," Tess said as she took a sip of the champagne. "Emma….she found me at the college and word had reached her that I was interested about certain things, broadening my knowledge you know."

"I have a good idea," Harry replied as he placed his hand on her soft foot.

"Yes, well….where was I, oh yes," Tess commented to Harry as she felt him lightly massage her foot. She closed her eyes. "I wasn't much younger than most of the girls that you got together with when Emma found me. She mentored me and showed me the ropes."

Tess leaned forward and Harry saw her shirt dip down, showcasing her cleavage. The red blouse she was wearing wrapped around her breasts and showed her cleavage.

Harry smiled the thought of Emma showing Tess the ropes in any sense of the word, well that was quite the alluring one to say the least. He kept rubbing the bottom of her stocking clad foot and he saw her eyes filled with pleasure.

"Anyway….she filled me with tales of the Star Child….the same one's that Selene must have educated her on," Tess whispered as her eyes flooded over with pleasure and she bit on her lip. Harry was stroking the bottom of her foot now and the hungry look that was etched in her eye did not leave it any time soon.

"Yes, it was amazing, wasn't it?" Harry asked her as he kept rubbing her foot and he could see the pleasure that continued to flicker through her eyes. His hand moved up and down her foot and he grabbed onto her toes, playing with them. He could sense the pleasurable whimper that left her mouth and he continued to work her foot up and down. The redhead's eyes closed shut and Harry was really giving her foot a working over.

"Yes, amazing," Tess breathed hungrily as she felt him slowly work her stocking off, exposing her bare leg. The cool air of the office blew all around them.

"Just like you," Harry suggested as he slowly rubbed Tess's pair foot, moving all the way up her leg.

Tess's other stocking was worked off and her foot was working over his crotch. She felt something grow between him.

"And I think it's time to get a taste of these amazing attributes," she commented with a purr as she used her foot to stroke him through the fabric of his shorts.

"Yes," Harry said as he helped her remove his pants and Tess reached behind her back to remove a jar from her desk.

* * *

Tess smiled brightly, a hungry look in her eyes. Truly this was all going according to plan, all she had to do is sit back, relax and allow Harry to work his magic and magic was the perfect word. He was rubbing her feet with his hands as she placed the oil upon it.

"Oh, this is going to be so good," Harry grunted as he rubbed her all ready smooth feet, giving them proper lubrication for their fun.

"You're not kidding," Tess whispered as she placed her foot on the side of his cock and slowly rubbed up and down, touching his head with her big toe, rubbing it. The redhead was working him over and a bit of pleasure appeared in her mouth. She was rubbing him up and down.

Harry allowed his cock to become wedged between her oily feet as she rubbed him up and down. His balls throbbed as Tess leaned back, allowing her skirt to ride up and showcase what she had underneath for Harry.

Harry saw a flash of her panties and his dick hardened as she used her feet to rub him up and down. His cock grew even harder as the sexy redhead continued to work him over with her oiled up feet.

"Oh, I bet you fucking love this," Tess moaned as she used her feet to bring Harry amazing pleasure and there was really no answer for that one, she knew how much he loved this.

Harry ran his hands down her oiled up legs and her feet rubbed down his dick to give him pleasure. His balls were fit to blow with the efforts that she was giving. The redhead rubbed her feet up and down his cock, about to give an entirely different kind of lubrication to coat her soles. She moaned at the top of her lungs as she kept working his large prick over with her feet.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Tess moaned at the top of her lungs and she unbuttoned her top.

Harry grabbed her delicious breasts which were bared. One hand alternated between her breasts and her feet were rubbing his cock.

The redhead was rocking up and down against him, digging her heels into his balls and rubbing his cock with her soles and toes. His balls tightened and the green eyed wizard closed his eyes and felt the rush of his cum explode from his balls.

There were several rocket launches of cum that shot up and splattered her feet. Tess's feet and ankles were completely soaked with so much cum that she could not even believe it. The redhead moaned as he continued to spurt his cum onto her.

She smiled and slowly lifted up one foot to suck her lover's cum off of her toes. Harry watched her feast his cum off of her own feet and slowly slip her panties off.

In another movement, Tess got on her desk, situated on her hands and knees. Her hips swayed from one side to the other.

"Come and get it, lover," Tess said as she swayed her ass and Harry came and got it. He placed his hands on either side of her hips.

His bulging cock brushed against her slit and he entered her, his cock slamming into her pussy as he cupped her now uncovered breasts. His cock slid in and out of her, her walls tightened around him. Harry felt the rush.

Tess felt her lover really work his magic into her cunt. The redhead grabbed onto the side of the desk and moaned. His strokes were extremely slow at first but he sped up a little bit. The wizard's hands roamed her body and Harry squeezed her breasts. Her cunt tightened around his tool as she pushed herself down onto him, riding him like a stallion.

She moaned as she milked his thrusts with her hot cunt. Harry felt the warmth around her, she manipulated her cunt muscles just right around his cock. It was all about giving him pleasure.

"You belong to me," Harry breathed in her ear as he ran his hand all over her body.

Tess shivered as she felt his strong hands work over every last inch of his body. His cock pushed deep inside her and she clenched him as he rode into her from behind. The redhead rocked back, hanging onto his cock and milked it.

She accepted this ownership that Harry received from her, in fact, she got off on it. Her snatch tightened around him as another shuddering cum escaped her body.

Harry was going to take every bit of her and he grabbed her around the hips, slamming into her tight young body. The redhead pushed back against him, using her cunt to milk his throbbing cock.

Tess felt another orgasm rock her body, they were getting closer together and more intense. Harry's hands traced her curves and worshipped them like she expected them. She knew time passed by but he was not slowing down, rather he was giving her more pleasure than she could ever hope for.

His cock slammed her pussy hard and Harry kissed the back of her neck a few times and licked her behind the ear. His hands roamed her body, exploring every tasty curve of her.

"Fuck me hard," Tess demanded.

Harry was not about to turn down a simple request, so he rammed his cock into her as fast as he could be allowed without hurting her.

Tess felt him go deep inside her and her pussy started to gush, this was amazing. She closed her eyes, feeling the lustful moans escape her lips. The wizard's tool pressed between her inner chambers and she started to milk him. The redhead worked his rod over and over into her gushing cunt.

Harry fucked Tess long and hard for a very long time and her juicy pussy wrapped around him. He went all the way down, and eventually his balls tightened.

Both lovers saw stars as Harry unleashed his essence into her tight young cunt. His balls slapped against her and he pounded her into a state of submission.

* * *

Tess rested on the desk, a bright smile etched on her face, as she felt the burn with what happened. She rolled over and never felt anything like this in her life. Then again, much like many women, she was saving herself for the Star Child and he did deliver.

"Wonderful," Tess concluded, lust still burning through her eyes.

"I do try," Harry offered her as he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard upon the desk, causing her eyes to flicker. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. You're welcome in the Stronghold."

"And no doubt your inner most chambers, but that always goes for many attractive females, I suppose," Tess whispered and Harry smiled.

* * *

 

Theresa smiled as Harry showed up to the restaurant where they agreed to meet. "Well, you're on time."

"I'm always on time, except when I'm late," Harry said which earned the young wizard a musical giggle as she watched him with an adoring smile. "You look gorgeous tonight."

It was true; her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail which left her cute little freckles in even greater prominence. Her bright lips looked even rosier on this evening and looked like an amazing tree. Her green dress was low cut to show enough of her cleavage but not too much. Her dress allowed a hint of her creamy things and her delicious legs.

"Thanks," Theresa said as she looked at him, drinking in his muscular frame as they took their seats. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Theresa decided to smile. "Things are….things are getting a bit weird with Scott."

"Even weird for Scott?"

Theresa laughed at him. "Yes, even weird for Scott….actually he's stepping up as leader a lot more and actually trying to learn about your tactics."

"Hmmm," Harry stated and the Irish mutant could not resist chiming in response to that extremely cryptic statement.

"Is that a good type of hmmm, or a bad type of hmmm," she wondered as she eyed Harry but Harry said nothing. He just stared straight forward at her.

"It's just not like the Scott Summers I know, I'd watch your back, but I've told Ororo this already, but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes," Harry told her and he leaned forward in greater prominence to whisper to her. "I know you're reporting what happens back to Karen as well, anything odd."

Theresa nodded, she should have known. It was a good thing that Harry did not know about certain dreams that she was having about him although it should be stated that she was in extremely good company.

"Well, you're on top of things as always," she stated with a smile on her face as she trailed her tongue down her lip and locked her eyes with Harry.

"As if I'd be anything else," Harry whispered to her and Theresa smiled as she looked at Harry. "So tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well…I guess with my father, I always knew that I would be a part of this," Theresa said and he could not help but be captivated with her smile. That smile was something that could light up a room as far as she was concerned but she needed to focus on everything. "You know….Sean Cassady…."

"The Banshee, one of the members of Xavier's original X-Men team," Harry confirmed, he did in fact know.

"Pleased that you've done your homework," Theresa said although there was a sigh that went with that statement. The redhead's smile got wider. "Yeah, he was part of that original team but whatever happened….he decided to retire, settle down. Xavier's tried to call him back a few times but….I think he enjoys the quiet life."

"And you…."

"Very different," Theresa said as she crossed her legs. "He didn't know I existed until I was about twelve, so he didn't have any part with my upbringing. Kind of a shocking for him when I turned up at his door with a note from my mother, who was dying."

"I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago," Theresa stated. She was nineteen years old, when she was twelve; it seemed like a long time ago. "But, never mind, I was recruited by Xavier and I finally caved in when Karen came to me, about the time where you disappeared although I didn't make my arrangements to get to the school until after you left."

"And you've done well since you've come there," Harry said.

"Yes, I'm the leader of the New Mutants, when Iceman doesn't seem to want to be mature enough to take on the responsibility," Theresa said.

"Wait, are you inferring that Bobby Drake might lack maturity?" Harry asked her and he smiled. "Get out of here!"

"I know, it's shocking," she said laughing, but then she turned around, nervously.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

Theresa answered him, nervously looking around. "There's something….there's something that's lurking in the bushes."

Harry stepped over and he saw the person in the bushes. It was about the last person that he wanted to see.

Deadpool's head popped out of the bushes and looked around wildly. "Be very, very quiet, I'm hunting for wabbits."

He did the Elmer Fudd laugh and Harry snatched him out of the bushes.

"You have no sense of humor, you douche," Deadpool said and he looked at Theresa. "Hey, how are you doing…."

"You know him?" Harry asked which caused the redhead to groan.

"Unfortunately," she commented to him as she shook her head.

"Ah, don't mind her, she's playing hard to get," Deadpool said with a leering grin.

"He was watching me when I was asleep!" Theresa snapped in a hostile voice and she got up to her feet but Harry grabbed her around the wrist.

"Hey, that's supposed to be romantic," Deadpool protested. "As any fan of teenage vampire romance novels will tell you, stalking a girl in their sleep is supposed to be true love."

"You're cracked in the head," Harry said to him.

"Thanks, didn't know you cared so much," Deadpool replied with a cheeky grin which was a feat given that he had a mask on.

"No seriously, you're cracked in the head, she doesn't want anything to do with you," Harry offered Deadpool and this caused Deadpool to go completely off the deepened.

"What, are you trying to add….you know what, you're selfish you know that, you're stealing the girl that I'm st….courting, just like you've stolen girls from everyone else, how many fucking women do you need?" Deadpool asked as he looked at him. The two of them locked eyes with each other.

"I don't need to steal women when they come to me eagerly," Harry offered him.

' _And he's got a good point there,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated.

' _SILENCE, I KILL YOU!'_ Deadpool shouted to him mentally.

' _Wouldn't that mean that you'd be killing yourself,'_ another voice chimed in with a serious tone of voice.

"What the hell are you doing here; you were supposed to scout for that alien signature….."

The female voice paused as she stopped and looked at Harry. Harry got a good look at her and liked precisely what he saw. Her silvery hair framed rather nicely around her face, along with the tight body suit that hugged around her curves.

"You're….Arcane?"

"Yes, and you're Rose Wilson, daughter of the legendary mercenary Deathstroke the Terminator," Harry replied in a business like voice. "So, what brings you here?"

"I drew the short straw, so I've gotten babysitting duties," Rose grumbled. The good news was that Wade had a healing factor which meant she could be creative on how she hurt him.

' _Sadist,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated.

"My sympathies," Harry said as he shook his head. "Fury must be desperate to hire someone like him."

Rose paused. "Well….who said anything about Fury?"

"Fury disappeared, and I'm sure he recruited a ragtag group of misfits to deal with the incoming Invasion but given that they could be anywhere, it's not prudent to speak about them in public," Harry replied and Rose shook her head.

"No, it isn't, security breach and everything," she whispered to him and she looked over her shoulder.

"You know, first you steal my girlfriend…."

"NO!" Theresa yelled, potentially horrified at being with anyone but Harry but especially Deadpool.

"And then you are hitting on my illegitimate little sister," Deadpool continued without skipping a beat.

"For the last fucking time, I'm not your bastard sister!" Rose shouted as she thought about stabbing Deadpool in the eye, even though it would grow back, it would relieve some stress.

"Are too!" Deadpool stated, acting like a child, which really was not that far of a stretch for the Merc with a Mouth. "Slade…..he never came to any of my baseball games, none of my band performances, none of my cub scout meetings, he's nothing but a big smelly douchebag. He dropped me at an Orphanage with a bunch of nuns and we all know nuns are evil. Not as evil as catholic priests who d…."

' _Hey, hey, we don't want to offend anyone who might be reading this!'_ one of the voices interjected.

' _Although you are likely going to hell for reading fan fiction,'_ another voice chimed in.

' _Don't some people say that you're going to hell by just breathing oxygen?'_ another Deadpool commented.

' _Well if you believed the nuns, I was always up for eternal damnation but that could be because I super glued Tommy Smith's face to the toilet seat,'_ Deadpool commented lightly to himself. _'And the fact that I fap to reruns of the Golden Girls. But never mind that.'_

"As, I was saying before the voices in my head rudely interrupted me, Slade is nothing but a deadbeat father and he rips off my entire act as well. He's the second most evil person in this universe behind Howard the Duck but that's another story for another time."

"I'd imagine," Harry commented dryly. "Are you here for any reason other than stalking…."

"Courting!" Deadpool corrected him.

"What the fuck ever!" Harry snapped in a course voice as he glared at Deadpool. He was weighing the benefits of slicing out his vocal cords with his heat vision. They would heal back but Harry would get some peace and quiet for about a minute and that was the thing that was important to him.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Deadpool asked Harry. "Or did you not…."

"The reason why we're here is….there was intelligence that the invaders have invaded this business district," Rose told Harry, deciding to get to the point before Harry did something drastic to Deadpool.

Granted, she would not fault him at the very least but they did in fact have a job to do.

"We have a bigger problem," Harry said. He recognized the sound of the engine.

' _Oooh, an alien invasion, we haven't had one of those in a few chapters,'_ one of the voices commented in an excited voice.

' _Yeah, this should be joyous fun!'_ another voice in Deadpool's head cheered.

If Deadpool was talking, Harry most certainly blocked him out, rather he turned around to check out everything.

"People of Earth, you will surrender the Skrulls that you are inhabitation, or you will have your world reduced to ashes to eliminate this parasite!"

' _Hey, they're not after you for once,'_ Kitty chimed after afar.

"Also, the Star Child must surrender to us and we may spare your planet," the voice of Ronan the Accuser chimed in.

' _Well fuck,'_ Harry thought, figuring that shot that in the ass.

"So much for a nice day out," Theresa said and Rose prepared to radio headquarters, although she knew that they would already have found out because Fury was on the ball with everything.

* * *

 

Harry prepared himself to deal with this latest headache, although with the Skrull already here and preparing to make their move, Harry did not really need the Kree on top of that. He saw the shadow on the street and he walked out.

' _Prepare to back me up, although civilians are first priority,'_ Harry thought to his girls and there were mutterings of agreement. He had no idea how many members of the Team would be able to back him up.

He remembered how tough the Kree Warship was the last time out and was trying to formulate a plan accordingly.

"Surrender the Skrulls and you will live, surrender the Star Child, and you will live!" he shouted.

' _So what is he after?'_ Harry thought to himself as he shook his head. He needed to remain focused on the task at hand because if he faltered for any reason, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

' _You know, your guess is as good as mine, although I'm trying,'_ Gwen stated.

"SHIELD communication satellites, they're trying to hack into them," Rose said as she walked side by side with Harry. "They're trying to figure out how the aliens have been communicating….obviously SHIELD's not picking anything up, although Fury has tried that trick."

"Yes, but….there's vital information that the Kree could use to cripple us as well…."

Jessica showed up, with Carol and several other agents of SWORD. Harry looked at the two of them and Jessica was all business despite the way that their last attack had ended.

"We've got to take the Kree out now before they get their hands on Earth," Jessica said as her eyes flashed up. Only Harry saw the hatred that burned thorugh her eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry beat the Kree once, he could beat them again," Carol said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks for the warm words of praise, I'll be sure to try and live up to them the best I can," Harry offered and he lifted his head up as he looked at the hovering ship. He knew that Ronan was up there.

Kara turned up, dressed in a black jacket, a white top, and a black jean skirt, with thigh high boots. She stepped towards him and offered a frown. Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and Wanda joined as well.

"Kree again, didn't we just deal with these jokers a while back?" Kitty asked.

"They're trying to hack into the satellite array network," Karen said as she dropped down. She was dressed in a skin tight white suit that wrapped around her body. There was a hole to show her amazing cleavage where her massive breasts were about to spill out. The material adhered tightly to her body, emphasizing every curve. Her tight ass was on display along with her long legs. She was wearing a red cape, along with blue gloves and blue boots.

"Well, you know how to keep all of the eyes on you," Harry offered her.

"Yeah, well I wish this was a social visit but…..STARR got something in, they're bringing something through, it's nearly masked, even SHIELD can't pick it up…."

"Neither could SWORD," Jessica added.

"I'm sure that you'd be….very interested by it," Jean muttered lightly.

"Well this is a matter of security for this planet," Jessica said as she looked up and Carol nodded in agreement. Rose stood there, pressing buttons frantically and trying to tap into the communication where she could.

"They've jammed my communication, damn it," Rose growled. She could not call in for the rest of the team.

Deadpool showed up, he had not spoken in a while, which was a new record for him.

' _Are you trying to say that I never shut up?'_ the Merc with a mouth asked.

' _Well, that's not really breaking any new ground,'_ Deadpool's serious voice said to him.

' _So when are we going to find the alien redshirts and make with the….'_

' _When the time is right,'_ Deadpool commented as he shook his head.

' _And just think, this started out as a routine stalking session….'_

' _COURTING!'_ Deadpool argued with himself as he folded his arms but Rose grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out into the ground.

"Oh, abusing your…."

Rose cracked him head first into the stone wall and the Merc with a Mouth crumpled down like a house of cards.

"So, I'm pretty sure you've got a plan," Rose said as she waited for an answer. Harry smiled his smile and Rose was caught a bit off guard, with butterflies flapping in her stomach that she ignored.

' _Fuck, another one, Jesus Christ, isn't this getting excessive?'_ Deadpool asked .

' _Well we still have more dead nuns in our basement than he does women,'_ one of the Deadpool voices said knowingly.

' _True that,'_ Deadpool commented. He was proud of the dead nun collection, almost as much as the extensive stash of Golden Girls slash fiction.

Deadpool missed what Harry's plan was but he was sure that it was going to take at least a scene, maybe two, to fully execute.

"You know, that's good, that just might work," Rose said as she positioned herself for an attack.

Kara smiled. "It really does have to work."

"Yes, it really will work," Jean concluded, as if there was any doubt in her mind that this plan that Harry described in full detail. There was no need to hear it again, because everyone got it described to them in full detail.

' _Lazy bastard, using that trick on everyone,'_ Deadpool protested. He could not speak on the account of having his jaw mysteriously wired shut and it was by magical means. _'They just X-Men Orgins: Wolverined me, didn't they?'_

* * *

 

Ronan waited for his moment, he had been stewing for months and months after what happened when he went up against the Star Child. That arrogant brat thought that he had the better of him but Ronan would show him. He could taste the victory.

"The Skrulls are here….but the Supreme Intelligence also wishes for your progress report on secure our outpost in the Arctic," one of the Kree warriors stated, she got to her knee, her face covered by a helmet.

"It will be secured," he offered her coldly. He was going to get his pound of flesh from the unworthy Skrulls and also from the Star Child. It was going to be a glorious event. "You can assure the Supreme Intelligence that there is no way that we will lose this battle."

"Of course," she replied swiftly and respectfully. "Surely the Skrulls are…."

"Do not concern yourself with these Skrulls," Ronan said sharply. "They will be flushed out like nothing, for they are nothing, they are merely cockroaches."

"Of course," she agreed and Ronan kept his attention on the woman in question.

"Mar-Vell, return to your position, we need all hands on deck if the Star Child releases one of his doom weapons," one of the commanders stated.

"Doom weapons?" the female asked as she raised an eyebrow and placed her hand upon her hip and she shook her head. "What do you…."

"It's nothing that we have to worry about," Ronan stated with callous dismissive tone. "You do not need to think about that too much, keep your eyes out for the Skrull…."

"An Earth bound vehicle has found its way here, Supreme Accuser," a man stated as he walked forward and dropped down to one knee.

"Make sure to take it down, we're not going to take any chances…." Ronan commented and he saw a package being brought in by two warriors.

"This was left outside of the hull," one of the Kree Warriors whispered as he stepped forward and Ronan's eyes flashed towards the crate. He studied it with an extreme amount….well he was going to be really careful with breaking it open. He reached towards the edge of the crate and was about to open it.

"Stand back," the accuser told them roughly and they stood back, taking a half of a step backward. He looked at the crate and he pried the side of the crate open.

Ronan looked at the paper.

"Look up," Ronan muttered in a gruff voice and he turned glance over his shoulder and there was a long pause.

He wondered what that would mean but suddenly, someone came down from a stack of crates from the left of him. He was sent crashing and the troops tried to rush forward to arm their guns and fire at their opponents.

However a telekinetic attack knocked the guns out of their hands and a second one clanked their heads together. They fell to the ground like they were nothing. The redhead moved in, her hair framing her face. The redhead kept moving, getting closer and closer to the situation.

Rogue nailed one of her enemies with an uppercut punch as two more enemies were pulled into the air lock and then passed out from the abrupt lack of breathable air.

"Show yourself," Mar-Vell ordered and she looked from behind her helmet, her eyes glowing. She looked around but she could not find the source of the intrusion for the Kree War Ship.

"I'm showing myself, now."

"So, it's you," Mar-Vell stated as she kept her face covered. The legends did not do him justice but that was beside the point. She came face to face with the infamous Star Child.

"Yes, it's me," Harry said as he dodged her attack and Rose nailed her with an uppercut punch and shot a tranq dart in the side of her neck.

"Not sure if that's going to be enough, but that should slow her down enough…."

Ronan grabbed Rose and threw her down to the ground with a sickening force. If it was not for her enhancements, she would be severely injured.

"I was after the Skrulls, but I would appreciate this opportunity to take you down," Ronan grunted as he charged forward to cave Harry's skull with his hammer but he caught it in his hand, pushing him back. "You were lucky last time…."

"You know, you're looking at our last battle through really rose-tinted shades if you think that you could have beaten me that easily last time," Harry said as he kept dodging Ronan's attacks.

He left him open for Jean to hurl him against the wall with a telekinetic shove.

Mar-Vell rushed in, but Kara popped in and nailed her in the face with a swinging uppercut punch.

"Traquilizer didn't work, time to try one of my of my own," Kara said with a frown. The Kree were fairly barbaric and they were not the peaceful people that many Kryptonians were. Even though they descended from the same group, they were not the same.

Kara was hurled off to the side but Carol jumped in and blasted Mar-Vell in the face with an energy blast. The two women squared off with each other, with Mar-Vell having more questions than answers.

"Those powers, they're Kree, how did you get them?" Mar-Vell asked as she grabbed Carol around the arm but Carol knocked her back.

"From a ship that I found…."

"A ship….you…." Mar-Vell said as she blinked and was caught off guard.

"Take them out, now!" Jessica stated to the SWORD officers and the explosives were rigged to split the Kree Ship apart.

Ronan's eyes fixed on Jessica, watching her movements and then his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no you don't you filthy….."

Ronan was knocked out by Harry before he could properly confront Jessica. He threw Ronan hard against the air lock and shot him out into space.

"So, does anyone want to try me?" Harry asked as he turned around and the Kree backed off.

"Filthy Kryptonian, you'll pay for th…."

Kara took him down and there was an angry glare in her eyes. Mar-Vell gulped and she knew what she had to do.

"I surrender, but you should know what you've brought down upon this planet," she muttered, shame filling her eyes and terror.

"You might start with an explanation," Harry commented.

"You don't want to trust her, Har-Rell," Jessica said to Harry as she looked about ready to attack Mar-Vell but Carol held her back.

"Easy there, Cowgirl, you can trust Harry, he knows what he's doing," Carol whispered to Jessica but the dark haired woman looked at Mar-Vell with mistrust.

"The Supreme Intelligence will not leave this planet go after you defeated the Kree not one but twice," Mar-Vell told him.

Harry was ready for an explanation, as SWORD lead off the Kree males, with Harry taking the sole female for a little one on one, chit-chat.

* * *

 

"The Kree are coming," Harry concluded to Lara as he stood in the Fortress with her.

"Is your captive talking?" Lara asked him.

Peve was the one who jumped in. She was the one that had the best idea what happened between the Kree and Krypton. In fact, she was the only one who was in fact alive during the split, when several Kryptonians left the planet and evolved into the Kree a couple of centuries later. "She may be talking but is what she is saying true?"

"Jessica does not seem to think so," Harry replied to the Council and Lily smiled knowingly.

He thought that two alien invasions, well that was going to test his best laid plans. He was gaining as much information on the Skrulls that he could, although it was extremely slow going at best. There were a million thoughts going through his mind. He held his head up and moved towards the scans of the Kree equipment that he borrowed.

"This Supreme Intelligence…."

"He's the worst of the worst," Alura chimed in darkly.

"Yes, the Kree are very proud to say the very least, some would call them fanatical, what they cannot take, they will break, and they find everything who is not pure Kree, to be completely worthy of their destruction," Lara warned him.

"I know, I read the files," Harry said in a tense voice.

"Just ensuring that you understand what's going on," Lara said seriously.

"I understand," Harry said and he turned around to leave the Fortress, knowing what he had to do.

Harry popped out and he saw Carol waiting in the sitting room in the lounge, along with Rose, Karen, and Theresa.

"Fury's going to want some information on what's happening," Rose informed Harry. "Deadpool tried to enter and well…."

"You had to be here to see it," Theresa said with mirth dancing in her voice. "I guess, that our date got cut kind of short."

"Many of them do," Harry said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss, shamelessly and unable to resist.

Her eyes widened and the redhead wrapped her arms around him, tightening the grip.

"It's….it's a start," she managed as she looked at Harry. "I've got to get back, training exercise, but…."

"I'm sure you'll be able to make up for it in your own way," Karen said as Theresa slipped Karen the information. "The Institute still has not gotten the best security in the world, has it?"

"Beast has tried," Theresa said with a grin as she retreated hastily.

"So, the prisoner, are you going to interrogate her any more?" Carol asked and before Harry could answer, she had a determined look on her face. "Because I've got a few questions of my own to ask her."

"I do as well," Rose said. Even though the Skrulls were her mission, the Kree were tied to the Skrulls and also a problem.

Carol, Rose, Karen, and Harry made their way down the hallway. They stopped at the cell the cell where Mar-Vell was. She was more human than most of the Kree and he could tell that if any of them knew, she would be a misfit. She had not evolved into full Kree. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her skin was a nice healthy shade of pink, perhaps a bit darker than normal. She had striking purple eyes, and her battle armor wrapped around her body, to display an ample set of breasts, a flat stomach, and nice ass.

"Who are…."

"My name is Mar-Vell, I was named after my father of the same name," she commented as she looked at him as she kept her eyes locked onto Carol's. "You found my ship and I think that you were very lucky not to get vaporized."

"Was I?" Carol asked in a calm voice.

"What do you know about the Skrulls?" Rose demanded as she fingered the gun on her belt but Harry grabbed her by the arm. Any other man would have tried that; she would have broken his arm. Yet, since it was Harry, she was able to relax. The two of them locked eyes with each other.

"Well, they're here and infiltrated everywhere, and they think that this planet is going to be yours, if the Kree would have taken over this planet, you might have had a chance," Mar-Vell said as she stared down Harry. "Now that you've humiliated them again, kept several of their warriors prisoner, you have no chance."

"Sounds like pretty good odds to me," Harry replied without missing a beat.

"You don't…."

"I think it's obvious which of us two don't understand," Harry said to her. "I know you're only part of this army out of obligation but don't think that the Kree are innocent. They were the ones who contributed to the destruction of my home."

"They….The Skrull….Zod….you wouldn't…."

"They wouldn't understand that they can't just conquer everything, that's why they were exiled from Krypton and they evolved badly, although some might not be beyond hope," Harry said. "After their slave trading operations, they don't have a chance for the moral high ground."

Mar-Vell blinked, the slave trading operations were news to her.

"And this drive, should hopefully help me against the Kree and the Skrulls, providing I can crack it," Harry told them. "Of course, there's a pretty good chance that both races could destroy each other along with several innocents, leaving nothing but carnage. Unless someone who knows information that could help."

Mar-Vell said nothing but she had conflict on his mind. Help him, and she would be a traitor. Not help him, and she would enable destruction on a mass level.

It was not a decision that she could afford to take lightly.

* * *

 

"So, do you think that she'll help us?" Carol asked as she sat on the couch in one of the rooms. She had reported to SWORD and got all of the information that she had at this present time. The blonde sat on one side of Harry, with Karen sitting on Harry's other side. Karen did quite a good job at running interference on the outside, even though she did not participate in the original battle.

Karen was wearing a tight white top that strained around her breasts and a jean skirt that emphasized her legs. Carol was wearing a top black top and black shorts that did much of the same. Harry had an arm around both blondes, holding them in close.

"I think that I gave her something to think about, but I can't wait around for her to hem and haw about this," Harry offered and the two blondes smiled.

"Yes, the invasion is on, and there's….we can't really know who to trust," Karen said, although she was pretty sure that after a sweep, there were no Skrulls that infiltrated STARR. Other key companies around the city, she could not say.

' _As long as we have Harry, there's no problem,'_ Kara said in a bright voice.

' _I'd sign on for that,'_ Rogue commented with a grin.

' _Yes, totally…OW RACHEL!'_ Kitty shrieked through the bond link.

' _Sorry, couldn't resist,'_ Rachel replied dryly.

' _Anyway, we're getting closer, we've got information…..damn it, the blasted thing….it's highly encrypted,'_ Gwen said as she shook her head.

' _We're helping you work on it, but even with help from the Fortress, we can't really….we can't make that much head way,'_ Chloe reported.

' _Yeah, but we'll get it,'_ Kitty said as she nodded her head up and down.

' _You should,'_ Emma chimed in. _'No one inside the Church has been replaced, or any of our businesses, although if they were females, they would be welcomed.'_

' _Well, I'm sure that they existed, from what I've found out, the Skrulls are most male, and the few females are the intelligent ones, given that it was the male Skrulls who caused mass destruction on their original homeworld,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _Makes sense, most males that aren't you are idiots,'_ Selene replied with a smile on her face.

' _Well, that seems to be true in any species,'_ Mary Jane chimed in with a chuckle.

' _That's something that goes without saying,'_ Jean commented.

' _We're going to help you get this done, I swear, Harry,'_ Gwen said as she shook her head. She was taking it as a personal insult to her abilities. _'Maybe we should get Barbara in on this…'_

' _Hey, the more heads that we can put together, the better,'_ Harry concluded.

Harry sighed.

"It's been a long day," Harry whispered to the two blondes.

"Yes, it's a shame that you don't have a set of hot blondes that can help you unwind," Karen said as she placed her hand on Harry's leg. "Oh wait…."

"You have the sort of thing right here, and we need to unwind as well," Carol said as she slowly rubbed Harry's shoulders.

Karen gave up all pretext and straddled Harry's hips. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest and kissed him quite madly. The blonde drove her tongue into his move and Harry returned the favor, as she grinded against his crotch. Harry grabbed Karen's ass and the blonde whimpered as Harry bit down on her lip, and she cooed.

Carol pressed her breasts against his back and started to kiss the back of his neck. The blonde ran her fingers through his hair and kept working him over. She wrapped her legs around him from behind and continued to kiss him, working him over. The blonde kept stroking his neck and other parts of his body.

"Oh, I think he's ready for this," Carol cooed as she squeezed his package quite shamelessly and Karen slid down his body.

The two blondes removed Harry's pants and they were getting ready to give their man some pleasure.

* * *

Karen wrapped her hand around Harry's lengthened prick, rubbing it up and down. The blonde's eyes closed as she kissed the tip of his head. Carol worked her hand around his balls and squeezed them.

"Oh, fuck," Harry growled as Karen worked her mouth around his prick as Carol went down between his thighs and licked his balls. He reached forward and played with their tits, their stiffening nipples going out from behind their shirts as they worked him over.

Karen smiled, she was going to get Harry warmed up for the real attraction. She could see Carol licking his balls and she also worked a hand underneath Karen's skirt. Her panties were parted and Carol stuck a few fingers inside Karen's cunt, manipulating her inner walls with her fingers.

Karen whined, that felt so good, not as good as Harry but it would do in a pinch. The blonde worked her pussy against Carol's probing fingers. The blonde was making her feel so good and it was increasing the amount of pleasure that she felt. She scraped her fingers up against Karen's dripping cunt and she worked her finger up and down the pink slit.

Harry caused Karen's shirt to tear off of her body allowing her breasts to be exposed to the work.

"Damn, nice and erect for me," Harry growled.

"I think you just like a nice tit fuck," Karen said as she released the blow job.

"With those tits….who wouldn't…."

"There's only one man with a cock that could be right for these puppies,' Karen mewled as she wrapped her breasts around his large cock. The blonde worked her breasts around his cock, forcing her breasts up and down, using them to stimulate his cock.

The blonde licked his head, swirling her tongue around the side. Carol took a taste as she and Karen fingered each other's hot young pussies.

Harry grunted, having two hot blondes on their knees, pleasuring him in every way, it was amazing. He played with Carol's nice tits and then reached around to cup her ass, using a charm to elongate his arm so he could properly reach and work his finger inside her delicious ass hole.

"Oh, Harry, you naughty…naughty…oh don't stop," Carol managed as her eyes flickered over in thinly veiled pleasure.

Harry kept manipulating her ass hole and Karen was working over his cock with her massive tits, rubbing him up and down.

"Oh, that's fucking…ah, oh yes, FUCK YES!" Harry groaned.

"I know you love these tits, and they love you," Karen moaned as she really worked his pole with her breasts. She felt his thick prick work in between her massive breasts and she leaned towards him, offering a brief kiss to the tip of him. The blonde's lips were meeting him and Harry decided to cup her ass, squeezing it as well.

Harry was playing with both of their perfect pussies next and eventually Karen worked over his cock, enveloping it within her breasts.

His balls tightened and his loins exploded, coating Karen's breasts and face with a thick amount of his spunk. The blonde cooed and Carol moved in to get blasted in the face herself. Harry looked at both of them on their knees, their faces and breasts saturated with his cum as he unleashed a load on both of them. His cock went off like a fire hose, blowing through them.

Karen and Carol spun around to each other, their arms wrapped around each other and they embraced with a heated kiss which caused Harry's member to stand at attention once again. The two of them sucked and licked the cum from each other's faces.

"My turn," Carol whispered as she grabbed Harry's cock and pushed herself up, hovering over him, teasing him. "Ready, stud?"

Harry grabbed her hips and forced her pussy down on his cock, impaling the Kree empowered blonde onto his cock. Her hips smacked against his thighs as the blonde reared her head back and moaned. Harry cupped her tits.

Karen watched the other blonde ride Harry's cock. Her eyes hungrily followed the process of his cock sliding completely out before Carol impaled herself all the way back on. She rubbed her clit, trying to get some satisfaction.

Harry was building up the moment but right now, he enjoyed Carol riding him. The blonde's curvy hips worked a delicious motion all the way down the base of his prick. His hands freely roamed his body.

"Damn, fuck, oh cum that's it," Harry encouraged her as he worked his cock up into her. Her clear juices lubricated his pole which allowed Harry to slide deep pinto her. "I'm going to fuck you into the night."

"Please…take me…any way, you want to," Carol moaned as she kept rotating her hips around his massive tool. The blonde's walls wrapped around his thick member and worked him up and down.

Karen fingered herself at this but she found her pussy soon filled by something much larger than any of her fingers.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME INTO THE FLOOR!" Karen shrieked as she tightened her legs around Harry's body.

He obliged her, his cock hammered into her like a heat seating missile. Her walls tightened around him like a clamp and milked him as her nails duck into his shoulder.

"Damn, are you trying to draw blood, woman?" Harry growled and Karen smiled as he worked down her legs, scratching them in turn.

"Fucking feels good," Karen moaned as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. She clenched him tightly with her cunt.

Carol meanwhile rode Harry on the couch, his cock entering her pussy nicely. She felt him fill her up so much, it felt good.

"I think I'm going to take your ass," Harry informed her and that was not a request.

Carol did not mind as he pulled out of her and she was on her hands and knees and wiggled her tight ass at him.

"If you think you can handle it, big boy," Carol said with seduction burning through her eyes.

He grabbed her ample breasts and brushed his cock head against her puckered anal hole. "Believe me, I know I can handle it, all of it."

Carol felt his cock push into her ass and the blonde lost her mind as Harry pushed all the way into her ass. His cock felt so good going inside her ass that she thought that she was going to lose her mind. It split her cheeks apart and Harry pulled all the way out.

"OH SHIT!" Carol shrieked as her pussy oozed cum as Harry hammered her ass from behind. All twelve inches were wedged between her firm, healthy buns.

Harry scooped her cum off of the bed and held it out for her to lick off of his fingers, which Carol happily did.

"Dirty girl, eating your own cum off of my fingers," Harry grunted as he worked his cock into her ass. Her cheeks squeezed him. The blonde really worked him over and Harry pounded her from behind, taking her tight ass for his own.

"Yes…my ass….belongs to you, now fuck it!" Carol screamed at the top of her lungs.

Karen was having a ball as Harry fucked her into the floor. Her hips raised halfway off of the ground and clenched his cock. She really was trying hard not to come undone even though it might as well be the easiest thing in the world with how well and how hard Harry fucked her. The blonde's walls went even tighter around his cock.

"Give it to me," Karen growled as she scratched his back.

Harry's cock was a blur as he punished her pussy. The blonde's walls kept going even tighter around him and Karen kept working against him. Her walls continued to milk his cock and his balls slapped against her.

"Well fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Karen moaned as Harry jack hammered her pussy. She looked up and saw Carol bent over the couch as Harry plowed into her ass over and over again.

Needless to say, this caused Karen to cum really hard, her pussy spasmed to send more juices onto Harry's prick.

Harry rattled her walls with him and her legs tightened around him. Her foot brushed his ass as she used her legs to lock him into place.

"Never…..stop….fucking me," Karen whimpered as Harry slammed his cock into her, as her walls wrapped around his thick phallus. She hugged and squeezed him, trying to milk him into an extremely powerful orgasm.

"Don't…intend…to," Harry growled as he cupped her nice ass and buried his face into her breasts, which caused her to arch her back. His cock slammed even further into her.

Karen cooed with pleasure he touched places that she did not know could be touched. Her nerve endings were on fire. The blonde was plowed with his massive member and her walls kept hugging him, working him over.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes!" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs. No matter what, she could not….she would not….the blonde was losing her mind.

Carol's ass was pummeled and Harry switched back to her pussy. She was not too fussed about what hole was filled, as long as Harry's cock filled something. The blonde's walls tightened around him and Harry hammered her from behind.

The first volley of cum was blown into both girls but Harry was far from finished. They were going to explore this arrangement from many more angles with many more positions, before the night was over.

* * *

Harry laid back, both girls were soaked from their activities. He had Carol and Karen buried into his side, the blondes resting against him.

"Amazing, a great fuck as always," Carol managed as Harry moved his hand around and cupped her back.

"We need to take five, but we'll be ready for more," Karen said as she ran her hand down his abs and reached for his crotch. The blonde smiled at the look of lust in Harry's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that you'll be ready," Harry grunted and Karen smiled as she tightened her grip around him and prepared for the next round.

She could never have Harry enough times, neither of them could.

* * *

 

"We're here," Rose said to Deadpool who jumped up and prepared to exit the plane.

"Oh good….YOU SON OF A QUESADA!"

Deadpool fell out of the plane and landed with a thud. Mud splattered everywhere, adding insult to injury.

"Did you think that was funny?" Deadpool managed as he waited for his broken neck, his broken ribs, and his broken everything else to heal.

"A little bit, although I never once said that the plane landed," Rose commented.

' _She's got you there,'_ a voice in his head said.

Deadpool scrambled up to his feet.

' _You know, this is about the third time that she tried to severely injure you this chapter, so I'm pretty sure that you'll be shipped together before too long by someone,'_ one of the voices said widely.

' _Please, all people need to have in common is the fact that they breath oxygen and some loon will ship them together,'_ another voice in Deadpool's head quipped.

' _Even less than that,'_ another voice commented lightly.

' _Fans on the Internet are scary,'_ Deadpool said as he shuddered.

' _True that,'_ another voice agreed with the Merc.

"Wilson, you're a disgrace."

"Yeah, I stepped out of a plane while it was in midair and nearly died, so how are you doing…."

Miranda was not in a pleasant mood. The only reason why her father was allowed Wade on the team was that his brand of causing havoc might actually frustrate the Skrulls.

Also he contributed a practice dummy that he lovingly referred to as "Albus." It was good for target practice, although for some reason, Miranda could have sworn that she heard muffled cries come from it every so often during a brutal hit.

"So, you have news?" Miranda asked.

"I'd rather inform the rest of the team, but Harry Potter knows about our little resistance movement, so we got to move quickly, because I think I know who the Skrull in SHIELD is," Rose said as she stepped forward with Miranda.

"Does Potter…."

"Yes, he does, but he's playing a far more complex game than either the Skrulls or the Kree are right now," Rose said as she dragged Deadpool's limp body in by the ankle, dragging it over some jagged rocks which caused the Merc With a Mouth to yelp in pain.

"So what do you think of him?" Miranda asked.

Rose had her cheeks tinge a brief red. "I don't think that is relevant to this mission."

"I'd still like to meet him someday….."

"Are we going through that phrase of liking what Daddy isn't particularly fond of?" Rose teased her.

Miranda shook her head. "No…like you have room to talk….watch the pole there."

Rose redirected Deadpool's body so she could crotch him on the pole.

' _HEY THIS IS ABUSE!'_ Deadpool yelled to himself. _'Well at least it's….WHO IN THE HELL PUT RUSTY NAILS ON THE GROUND? PEOPLE COULD GET FUCKING HURT, NAMELY ME!'_

Deadpool screamed as he was dragged over the nails which dug into his back.

"Anyway, your father might not be too fond of Harry either," Miranda said.

"I'm only working with that bastard because I owe him a favor, and don't forget that," Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you have a great relationship," Miranda said and the doors opened and stopped, closing on Deadpool's head, crushing his skull in the process.

' _Ow,'_ Deadpool groaned as he waited for his crushed head to inflate.

**To Be Continued.**


	26. First Wave Part One

**Chapter Twenty Six: The First Wave Part One.**

Harry calmly chewed an apple as he was perched on a bench. Several of his girls, including Kara, Rogue, Betsy, Atlee, and Lorna sat next to him. Even though he had not done the deed with them yet, all of them were his girls. There was one thought that they all agreed on.

' _This will be good.'_

Kara leaned forward in rapt anticipation and she nudged Harry "So who do you think is going to win….."

Harry held up one finger which caused her to grow silent. "Just wait and see, just wait and see."

The blonde protested much to the amusement of the rest of the group. "But….but….I want to know!"

Harry continued to smirk but said nothing as the girls laughed.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top….and sprinkles and those little gummy bears…."

"Oh Kitty is now going to zonk you for copyright infringement for that one," Rogue said with a grin. "Just relax, Sugah."

"Yes, this is going to be cool," Atlee said with rapt anticipation in her eyes.

"Just wait, you are in for a treat," Harry said and Betsy smirked at them.

"I might have to fight the winner," Betsy suggested and Harry reached over to grab her hand.

"That would be something."

Dinah Lance was the first occupant in the arena. One would expect that she would be nervous, given that this was her first hand to hand combat with an Amazon. And she was a bit intimidated but at the same time, she was pretty excited. It was a learning experience and as a fighter, Dinah appreciated those.

"So are you ready?"

Diana turned up, dressed to fight.

"I've been ready for this for a long time," Dinah said as she stared down Diana. "I mean….I'm ready to fight someone like you, the best of the best, better than the rest."

"Well, I can't take any higher praise than that," Diana answered as she braced herself for battle. "So are you ready?"

Dinah nodded as the two women jockeyed for position. Lorna leaned over to talk to Harry. "Seriously, who do you think is going to win?"

"Take notes," Harry told them as he wanted his full attention on the battle. "Observation is just as valuable as practice."

Diana rushed Dinah with a punch but she crouched down to dodge it. The Amazon's momentum was thrown off but Dinah knew that it would not be for more than a few seconds. She also had to compensate for the height disadvantage.

And the best way to do that is to flip Diana onto her back. She crashed with a thud, impacting the ground, everyone was the same size on their back.

Then Diana was up, her attack not having worked as well as she previously thought. Dinah would have to wear her down.

She aimed a kick but Diana caught it. Dinah tried to take out Diana's legs on the back swing but Diana averted that again. Using her immense strength, Diana hoisted Dinah up into a fireman's carry position and hurled her onto the black mats, hard.

Nothing was injured, only Dinah's pride. "Okay, come on!"

Dinah was not one to deny a direct challenge. Both stared each other down as once again Dinah tried to take out the legs.

The only problem was that she was caught. Dinah was pinned face first down onto the ground, her blonde curls flopping against her face.

Diana twisted her arm behind her back in a hammerlock and cranked on it. Dinah winched hard as Diana poured it on.

"OOOOUCH!"

Dinah could tell that Diana was at half strength and she wanted to grab a handle. The most obvious one was the Amazon's hair.

"Oh that's a good one," Rogue cheered as the blonde fighter flipped the raven haired Amazon onto her back by the hair.

"It is," Harry agreed as the two watched closely what was shaping up to be a pretty damn good fight.

"Sooo…will we be able to fight like that?" Atlee asked and Kara grinned.

"Someday, we're getting closer," Kara said and much like Harry suggested, she was taking notes.

"And now I'm suddenly having second thoughts," Betsy muttered as she could see the fight kick up in intensity.

"Don't really blame you but it would be a good learning experience," Harry told her and the British-Asian Mutant agreed, there was no question about that.

Both Dinah and Diana had determination beyond all measure but something, anything had to give. Dinah slid underneath, trying for a rolling ankle hold but Diana muscled her up and hurled her to the ground.

"I think that I won," Diana whispered as she kneeled on Dinah's back.

"No….kidding," Dinah said as she got up and Diana helped her up.

"It was a valiant fight and I'm looking for another," Diana said and Dinah shook hands with her to show that there were no hard feelings.

"And I'll be back for more," Dinah said, thinking that she gained some respect. Although she was driven to victory even more.

"Betsy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Betsy said as she geared herself up for the fight and she wondered what she got herself into.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Diana said and there Betsy was standing there, not knowing whether to feel insulted or gracious or both.

It was time for her to test her mettle like it had been never been tested before and the Queen of the Amazons waited for her. She tried to learn from what Diana did against Dinah and try to find a weakness.

* * *

When people had nothing to do but think that was the last thing that they wanted to do. Yet, they had no choice.

"So did you make your decision? Did you think about your options?"

Mar-Vell lifted her head up to face Harry. Harry could see conflict in her eyes and he understood what she was going through. In fact, he figured that she thought that she might have betrayed the Kree just by being captured and locked up.

"You have big shoes to fill with your father. In fact, didn't you die in the service of the Kree?"

Mar-Vel looked completely annoyed and she was only too willing to tell him why.

"I lost my father thanks to General Zod," Mar-Vell said chillingly. Although there was no emotion in her voice, her eyes told a different story.

"I extend my apologies," Harry said sympathetically. "Zod caused way too many deaths on Krypton. The man was obsessed with power. However, the Kree did not have the most squeaky clean record."

Mar-Vell's eyes flashed with annoyance but Harry just hit his stride.

"The Kree took females, teenagers, and slid them at a profit."

She protested immediately, outrage filling her voice. "The Kree would never…."

"Yes they would!"

They all turned around and saw Kory standing in the hallway, dressed in a tight purple top where her breasts nearly spilled out of there and a purple skirt that emphasized her legs. "They captured me and I spent the best years of my life in darkness, until they decided to sell me off."

"My father would never….he would never approve of such a thing."

"Your father was not one in charge, Mar," Harry said and she flushed but remained defiant in her gaze at him. "In fact, he was only following orders if he had anything to do with it. Just like you."

Harry hit his stride and continued with his rant.

"People died far too often in the name of following orders. Human history is chalked full of them. The Kree aren't that different from them, for all of their talk of being the master race."

Mar-Vell protested this thought although she was not sure why she was protested. Her talk lacked conviction. "Not all of us think like that. You don't…."

"We need to take care of the Skrull but your people are getting in the way," Harry told her. He knew fully well that the Kree would return in immense numbers. "Earth is off limits."

"You know that they would kill you for what happened?" Harry asked her gently and she gulped.

"I know but….."

"You need not be afraid, if you stand up to those who try and push you around," Harry whispered to her and Mar nodded up and down. He reached through the transparent wall of the cell to squeeze her hand. "Will you help us….will you help us save innocent lives?"

She considered it, and it was obvious that she wrestled with the fear that she experienced. "I….I will."

Kory looked at Harry, she was anxious but at the same time, trying to keep an open mind about it. Still, it was the Kree and that made her nervous. Harry sensed her urgency and grabbed her hand.

' _It'll be alright,'_ Harry whispered to her.

"Where is it…the disc drive?' Mar-Vell asked Harry and Harry smiled at her. She had to wait a few minutes before he let her in on that information.

"Right through this door," Harry told the Kree Warrior. "A few of my people have been trying to work on it but no luck."

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he had some of the best minds in the world working on it. The fact that Karen and Faora could not crack the code along with the Council proved how well protected this thing was. And this was a problem.

"I'll….I'll do what I can to help you," Mar-Vell said and Harry once again squeezed her hand. The piercing glint in his eyes caused her to be surprisingly tranquil.

She knew that she was aligning herself with the very best, perhaps the only person that could save Earth from being overtaken by the Kree. To prevent them from doing what they vowed to do, for the mere crime that the Star Child was on the planet.

"So….."

Faora popped up but skipped to a stop and looked at Mar-Vell. The two looked at each other and Harry could feel the chill.

"My father met yours, my name is Mar-Vell," the Kree Warrior told her and Faora glanced back at the daughter of Mar-Vell with thinly veiled contempt.

"Zod isn't my father, he was merely a sperm donor," Faora spat back acidly. "And I know your father, puppet of the Kree he was….."

"FAORA!"

Faora fell back into line but Mar-Vell was already angered.

"My father was a noble man who served the Kree….."

"They said the same thing about my father, but it never turned out to be true," Faora said hotly. "He was a psychotic butcher who lead to countless lives."

Karen turned up and she whistled at the tension. Harry was annoyed and they all knew it.

"Okay, you can work out any sexual tension that you two have later, right now, we've got work to do," Karen said, very annoyed herself. She was beneficiary to all of Faora's ranting about how Har-Rell left a filthy Kree to live.

Both girls stared daggers at each other, if looks could kill, they would be dead. Harry decided to clear his throat and the both relaxed.

Lara would be amused if the situation had not been so dire.

"So what….what do you have for give me….any good news?" Harry asked as he kept half of his attention on the Kree and the Kryptonian who were this close to killing each other.

"We're pretty close to cracking it," Lara said. "Give us six more months of work and we might get the initial programming sequence."

"The problem is we don't have six months," Lily said with frustration in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," Mar-Vell said as Harry released her.

No sooner did she said that, they triggered a hidden transmission. Ronan and a mysterious figure in the shadows spoke at each other.

"The Empress is obsessed with getting in bed with the Star Child….."

"What do you expect from a woman?" Ronan asked with scorn. "The Kree will help you secure the Earth, and you shall have it. The Empress will have a nice little accident, which will leave the throne free for you."

"I should have always been in line for the throne," the Skrull in the shadows said. "They need a real man to lead them and not some lovestruck bitch."

The Skrull paused as part of the transmission was corrupted but they got the next part.

"I'm currently posing as the human known as Donald Menken at OsCorp if you need to remain in touch."

Harry smiled, that theory was true. Jessica Drew would be interested in this information and intended to bring it to her attention, along with the rest of SWORD.

* * *

"And you are extremely hard to get in touch with, during the best of times."

Jessica gave Harry a bright smile, with Harry returning fire to him.

"Well, with all of the projects that I'm working on, you can see how I've got my plate full," Harry said. "I've got my fingers into a lot….."

"Amongst other body parts," Jessica muttered with a grin, an extremely intense gaze being shared by the two. She ignored the unbridled passion that she was feeling for a moment and shook her head. "So….so…any luck with the Kree."

Harry could pick up the distaste in her voice although only one with a strong ear would be able to hear it.

"And we've found some interesting information that SWORD might find useful," Harry said to her and she raised her eyebrow. Harry pushed forward now that the iron was hot. "Perhaps you could use it in your Skrll investigation as well."

"Well anything you uncover, will no doubt be beneficial for the fate of Earth," Jessica said as she nearly closed the gap between her and Harry. Neither of them were stepping forward to close it. "So about the prisoner…."

"She helped us decode it and find the information on it," Harry informed her and Jessica nodded. "It would be a good indicator of what the Kree is up to."

Jessica was impressed and she smiled. "Well you've gone above and beyond your duty. I'm sure Earth will thank you in the end."

Harry said nothing but the woman was not quite done with him and she stepped closer to him, this time the gap was pretty much all but closed.

"Now, onto more personal matters," Jessica whispered in his ear. "We had a meeting a couple weeks ago that ended prematurely."

"Well, you're going to have to remind me what happened," Harry told her and Jessica grinned. She could tell that Harry was feigning ignorance and that made the hunt that much greater.

"Well, it went something like this," Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around him and forced her mouth onto his with a nice kiss.

The kiss was firm and on his lips and Harry did not have to do anything but reciprocate her actions and that's what he did. Both battered each other with their tongues.

Harry's hands roamed all the way down her body, ending at her ample ass and hips and she leaned back, whispering at him hotly.

"I want you, Har-Rell, I want you badly."

She gave into her base instincts and started to slowly unbutton his skirt. She ran her hands down his muscular chest, feeling every inch of his hard body.

Harry scooped her into his arms bridal style and marched her up to the bedroom. Super speed allowed them to get from one point to the other rather quickly. And it would allow him to take her in all of his glory.

* * *

Harry yanked down the top of her outfit, with her nice breasts, ready to play with. And play with them he did, he placed his hands on her breasts and ran them all over her body. He continued to strip her, exposing her pussy. It showed her arousal for him.

"I think you're overdressed a little bit?" Jessica breathed as she appreciated Harry's sculpted muscles. She liked what she saw.

He dipped her fingers into her hot pussy to distract her from the fact that he was dressed from the waist up.

"FUCK!" she moaned as his fingers dove in and out of her, capturing more juices into her. The woman panted as she lifted her hips up.

Harry could feel the moist tightness and he could see her with dazed eyes trying to lift her hands up, as she fumbled with his pants.

Jessica's heart almost started as she revealed his manhood to the world and saw what was hanging between Harry's legs. It was quite delicious all this considered. It was hard to concentration but she had to.

"Go ahead, take it in your mouth."

Take it in her mouth was what Jessica did as she wrapped her hot mouth around his thick organ. She began to give him an amazing blowjob, slurping on his prick as she brought him up and down. She almost gagged on him but to her credit.

"Oh that's the fucking best," Harry grunted as he allowed her to keep sucking his dick. He held onto her head as she looked at him with burning lustful eyes and he pumped deep into her mouth. Jessica's tight mouth continued to go around him.

He tasted her pussy juices and that got her even hotter as she was determined to take her down.

' _Mmm, mmm, ah,'_ the woman on her knees thought as she gave his cock a working over. He grabbed her ass and that gave her the necessary encouragement that she needed to go further down onto her.

She kept blowing him, with her eyes closed and then they snapped over. Needles to say, this beauty's mouth wrapped around his cock got Harry's motor running as she pumped up and down.

After some time, his balls throbbed, and he sent a gushing flood of cum deep into her mouth. The seed injected into her mouth, piping hot load after piping hot load flooding down her throat.

"And it's time to return the favor."

Jessica looked up at Harry with a flushed face and he dove between her legs, eating her out with renewed fury.

"Oooh…oooh yes, fuck me with your tongue, Har-Rell," Jessica mewled as her legs clamped around him, as she rubbed her own clit to stimulate it.

Her hips bucked as Harry dove between her legs and continued to slurp up the molten hot juices.

"Harder, oh harder," Jessica whimpered but that was a mistake as he drove his tongue so far into her that she thought that she was going to explode.

Harry could feel her pussy heating up and he could not wait to be inside her. Right now, he was going to indulge himself in her and kept munching on her.

She came immediately and Harry pulled back. She felt a rush from the erotic sight as her honey rolled down his face.

"So, ready for the main event?" Harry asked her and he could sense that Jessica's pussy was about ready to drip with arousal.

She slid onto his lap, about ready to mount him and ride him into submission. "As if you needed to ask."

She pushed herself down onto him and closed her eyes, about ready to feel all of him inside her. The woman rode him immediately.

Her pussy was a perfect fit and he was a good size in her. Then again, it was not the cock that mattered but rather it was the person who it was attached to. And Harry caused her walls to clamp around her.

Her pussy enveloped around his thick pole as she kept riding him into submission. She was having the time of her life and Harry was inclined to lay back and allow her to enjoy the ride to its fullest.

"Oh you're mine?" Jessica moaned as she clamped down onto his massive member. "How do you like that…stud."

Abruptly, Harry flipped her over and reversed positions. He pulled out of her and she whined from the loss. She tried to push him back into her, but he held back.

"We have a different opinion on who belongs to who!"

Jessica shivered as she felt herself put in a vulnerable position, she had never felt anything like this. Her pussy burned with hunger and it dripped with desire.

"Don't think….just do!"

Harry did in fact, he plunged himself deep into her pussy, stretching out her walls. The woman tightened herself around him and Harry plowed into her from up above. The woman tightened around him as he kept going hard into her. The dark haired woman felt her tightness go around him as he rocked up and down into her.

"You belong to me, and don't you forget that," Harry growled and she nodded furiously.

"YES!" she screamed in the heat of the moment. Her arms were pinned down and he fucked her silly.

His cock plowed into her and her mind was brought to the higher heights of orgasmic fury. The woman whimpered as she tightened around him.

He grabbed onto her hips and kept plunging himself into her pussy. His member explored her most inner regions and she returned fire, squeezing him. She tried to milk every single last drop out of his balls.

The joining of their sexual organs was a magnificent feeling and his balls was loaded with cum. He launched his full load into her and injected drop after drop of the juices into him.

* * *

Jessica was put through the paces, it was only through the sheer force of will that she was able to hold it together. Not that she wanted to hold it together. Not when she was fucked so well. She drifted off.

Harry summoned his closed, his eyes locked on Jessica with a sleepy and smoldering grin on her face. The sedative potion that he slipped her should allow her to sleep without any consequence.

The emerald eyed Kryptonian rummaged through her bag and smiled as he found it. It did not take too much time. Perhaps she thought that there was no chance or perhaps she subconsciously aided him out of demented loyalty. Harry did not know.

' _Jackpot,'_ Harry said as he hooked up the flash drive and downloaded the information to the Stronghold. He returned it back to Jessica's bag, treating it like it had not been disturbed.

He parked himself right next to her and smiled.

"So it was amazing," Jessica concluded as she snuggled into him. In her mind, no time had passed.

' _As good as I always assumed, he'll be perfect to have, and I could have an encore later.'_

Harry's grin was wide as she was about ready to drift off again.

' _Sweet dreams Empress.'_

* * *

"Really I don't know how you do half of the things that you do, sometimes," Dinah said as she sat outside of Harry. Sun was shining, birds were singing, the breeze was blowing, it's a perfect day, almost too perfect.

Which meant that Harry was expecting the sky to open up right about now but that went without saying.

"I scare myself sometimes," Harry said and Dinah grinned as she crossed her legs. The black top and black shorts she wore allowed her beautiful legs to be exposed freely.

"It is something," Dinah agreed and Harry smiled. "So what is Diana doing inside there anyway?"

"There were some artifacts that were discovered," Harry informed Dinah and Dinah looked interested. "Diana wants to determine whether or not that were some kind of lost Amazon artifacts."

"She did mention something about that," Dinah said as she winced at something. "Sorry, I'm a bit sore, she handed my ass to me the other day."

"I wouldn't quite go that far," Harry said but Dinah held up her hand to stop him.

"You saw it," Dinah told him as the blonde surveyed the green eyed wizard. "You know, I got my ass kicked, she mopped the floor with me, I'm woman enough to admit it."

She paused and added on, almost as an afterthought.

"You know, you mop the floor with me half of the time. The other half of the time….I think you're really holding back to give yourself more of a challenge so you don't get lazy."

Harry sipped the coffee slowly and gave his honest assessment. "We have our good days and bad days."

She nodded in agreement and thought she heard something. Was it Diana? A closer inspection indicated that there was nothing there. All she was there was in the sole company of Harry, which was not a bad thing.

Diana returned immediately, an apologetic look dancing her eyes. She gave Harry a quick kiss and took the seat on Harry's other side. "Sorry, took me so long, there's nothing of ours."

Dinah, Diana, and Harry's conversation stopped before it even started. The Raven haired Amazon leaned her head as she saw an air craft off in the distance.

"Not again," Harry grumbled as he noticed the air craft around and the women looked fairly amused.

"What do you mean not again?" Dinah asked as she was bemused.

"Aliens," Harry said although with a closer look, it was something new. Whether it was friendly, that was not something that Harry knew. There seemed to be a new group of aliens showing up every day, many of them having a grudge against him for things that were not in his control.

' _Another day at the office,'_ Harry said tensely.

' _Well, maybe it's friendly?'_ Kitty asked and Laura popped up.

' _Optimistic thoughts have no place in this group,'_ Laura chimed in but Harry was already in position.

Harry swooped down in front of the vessel and analyzed it. One thing that he could figure it out was that it was not a warship. So the ship was not dangerous on itself but that did not say anything about the person onboard.

He tapped the side of the ship but there was nothing. He kept tapping again and then he came rapping as Dinah and Diana stood behind him. Jean, Kara, Kitty, Betsy showed up, along with Laura.

"Something's about to happen," Betsy whispered but so far there was nothing.

"Yeah, I got that same vibe too," Kitty said as she followed the progress of the vessel.

"I say they should bring it, we'll give them it," Laura said as she turned her arms over.

"Stand down and be calm," Harry said as he waited for the vessel to pop open slowly. Harry was surrounded with hot tempered females.

' _Whoever is on this ship, she's leaving us in suspense,'_ Kara interjected and Diana raised an eyebrow.

' _How do you know that it's a she?'_ Diana asked.

Kara shrugged as she gave a cheesy little smirk to the rest of the group. _'Wishful thinking?'_

' _On your toes ladies,'_ Harry warned the girls and they stood on the toes, ready for action. They wondered when the ship would open completely.

The doors shifted open and sure enough, it was a she who stepped out of the ship. The blonde Kryptonian cast eyes at the raven haired Amazon. Harry's warning glare caused them to stand straight up and not get into it.

She walked out, the outfit started off with a war helmet over her face to cover it but Harry could see that she had long vibrant red hair that flowed down past her shoulder. Despite the yellow and black battle armor Harry saw upon her, he could see the nice curves on her. She had a fairly healthy bust and a tight ass, along with long legs. The most striking part of her was the wings, well unless one counted the big honking mace that she had in her hand.

"My name is Shayera Hol," she told them without missing a beat. "I've come to Earth to offer you a message, the Kree is coming and they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Thinly veiled rage went through her eyes.

"Thanagar," Harry whispered and Kara nodded feverishly, recognizing the type as well.

The Thanagarians had been another victim of the war between the Skrull and the Kree and there were rumors of their survivors. This was proof that they existed.

"Then we have to talk," Harry said to the redhead and she stood up in surprise. "My name is Har-Rell, I am one of the survivors of Krypton."

The House of Rell was one of the most decorated houses in the planet so naturally she heard about it.

"Well it looks like we have much to discuss," the winged warrior woman said. She had an inkling that Har-Rell and his mates had an idea of what was to come. Any information would be a boon to them however.

"We do," Harry agreed as he invited her to join them.

* * *

The group made their way to a neutral meeting place. It was not the Stronghold but it was pretty close. It had a lot of the comforts of it never the less.

"You've come a long way."

Shayera nodded as she said down next to him and she would have to agree, it had been a long journey.

"An extremely long way, although I'm sure that it was worth it," the redhead said, as she was pleased to meet a survivor of Krypton. However, much like her people, she was extremely adaptable.

There was more guests that were going to make their way in and they were all people who Harry valued the opinions of immensely. Carol, Susan, Faora, Mar-Vell, and Karen turned up. Shayera tensed up when she saw Mar-Vell there and being hot tempered as she was, she was going to have to call him out on it.

"You brought a Kree here?" Shayera asked as her temper threatened to bubble up to the surface.

"So you're a Thanagarian? Mar-Vell asked and her own tension began to rise. Their two races did clash a lot, and sometimes they were reluctant allies. Yet, their partnership was fleeting. The hawk people were a war like race and did not appreciate losing. It was a pride thing.

"Yes," Shayera said tensely. She was not about to be pushed around and she would attack if she was not sure that Har-Rell would push her down hard. That being said, she was not about to back dow to the Kree. "What's it to you?"

Harry decided to nip that problem in the bud immediately.

"You all have your issues….."

"Putting things kind of mildly," Carol said as they could cut the tension with a knife. She then paused, they might need a machete to cut that tension.

"So what's the problem?" Susan asked curiously and more turned up as she asked this question. Gwen lead the path, with Kitty, Rogue, Kara, M'Gann, Jean, and Betsy following. Sue was not the only one who was curious.

"Well the problem is something like this," Harry said as he shared what he learned with his group. "The Kree and the Skrull formed a pact with each other."

"That won't last," Shayera said and there was some agreement but Karen felt it was necessary to remind them of a certain point.

"If it lasts long enough, that could spell doom for all of us, another world caught in the crossfire of their never ending war,' Karen said tensely and Harry gripped her hand in comfort. She was glad that he did for this put the blonde's mind at ease.

"It's time for action and not reaction," Harry said tensely. "We're going to head straight to the heart of the problem and pluck it out."

Mar-Vell's reaction was that of horror as she realized exactly what Harry was saying and realized the suicidal implications of what he was doing. She only had one thing to say about that.

"Are you insane?"

Harry, being Harry, answered with blunt honesty. "Likely, why?"

Mar-Vell through her arms up in a crazed manner. She could not believe it but at the same time, she could almost believe it. It was weird like that but at the same time, it was beyond all feasible comprehension.

"We're going to have to fight a war on two fronts," Carol said as her tactical mind was getting things in order.

"We all know that and we're all ready," Jean said and she spoke for a lot of the group.

"And who knows what the Kree and the Skrull will do to each other with Earth in the middle and….we won't let it become like Krypton," Faora said as she took a personal insult to what they did.

"You'll have a chance to do something that will prevent that from happening," Harry said as he looked at the girl. "Unless you're….."

"I'm in, I'm in so deep," Faora said with bold determination on her face.

"You will relish the chance, I know that much," Harry replied and the look on Faora's face told the story.

"You know me all too well," Faora said as she could not help but grin widely.

Mar-Vell glanced at the two of them and the rage that flowed through her eyes was not unnoticed by many. Karen was the one that picked up on it immediately. She proceeded to nudge the Kree Warrior in the side.

"So which one are you jealous of per say?" Karen asked with a grin. This got Mar-Vell's dander up and she turned to Karen, with agitation burning through her eyes.

"I'm not…how….how dare you?" Mar-Vell demanded as she was frustrated as she looked at both of them.

This little interlude would have to be put on the back burner for the moment.

"It could be open season on Earth if it is left upguarded…."

"Whilst I'm sure some of the other heroes on this planet have their own contingencies, I'm not leaving things completely unguarded," Harry said. He had something ready at the Fortress that would give Fury a stroke if he found out about it. It was several shades less deadly then some of Krypton's weapons. "I got a plan."

Carol whistled at that statement and the grin formed on the blonde's face. "So….should I feel worried or a little optimistic?"

Gwen made herself heard with her blunt honesty. "I feel a little bit of both myself."

Mar-Vell thought that this defied all comprehension and made herself heard. He was going to the Kree Homeworld which would be suicide. "I could have sworn that the humans were familiar with the term home field advantage."

She was not going to lie, she was unsettled by Harry's grin, for more than one reason this time.

"The worst the odds are, the better chance I personally have for winning,' Harry said swiftly.

Shayera was caught off guard, it was logic, in some twisted way. The few rumors that she heard was verified. "I wasn't quite expecting someone being this prepared…."

"That's Harry for you," Karen said and she nodded, she was beginning to see the light.

Kara had a question and she voiced it. "So are you coming along?"

She voiced that question at Shayera who grinned. "Miss a chance to thank the Kree for what they did to my people? Do you even need to ask?

Harry prepared to do what he needed to do to set up this mission and enact the counter measures. It was his duty to make the Kree pay for their crimes and pay they shall.

**To Be Continued.**


	27. First Wave Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Seven: First Wave Part Two.**

"Don't worry Carol, yes you can fly it," Harry commented, looking so amused how she looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he had given her that permission. "It's very easy to fly."

"Yes Carol you can fly it," Harry said and Carol looked like a kid like Christmas morning as she looked over his high tech ship with eager eyes. "And it might look high tech, but it's actually very easy to fly.

"Don't worry Harry, I enjoy a challenge," Carol replied as she looked over her shoulder with a wide grin on her face.

Mar-Vell stepped forward although she was extremely uncomfortable with Faora walking next to her. Her eyes never left her. The group of Rogue, Jean, Betsy, Laura, Wanda, Kara, and Karen followed. Harry thought that this girls brought a number of talents to the table so they would serve the mission well.

"So will the weapons system work on this thing?" Kara asked and Carol frowned.

"Why would….."

"All ships are going to have developmental problems, it has only been prepared to go for at least a year," Harry said. With help of the time dilation spells he had been working on it for close to five years with the generous help of Kara, Karen, and Faora. It was a side project but he never thought that he would use it any time soon.

"The Kree Military is some of the best in the world," Mar-Vell said, her stomach turning as she had serious misgivings about what she was about to do.

"Yes, we know that you're in love with the Kree government, there's no need to keep bringing it up," Faora commented crossly but Harry gave her the evil eye. She clammed up immediately.

"The Kree is good," Lara chimed in as she made sure that the defenses on the ground were good to go. Harry did leave a fair chunk of the team behind and they were sure that Kitty would do a good job in running the show. Wasp, She Hulk, and Black Widow, along with the rest of the Avengers would be perfect, and Susan would fill in the Fantastic Four so they would be ready to tackle anything. "But I think that this ship, outfitted with technology from the future, will give them a few nasty surprises."

"Yes, they left Krypton, but not before trying to overthrow the government," Karen grumbled as Gwen and Shayera joined them, making the group complete.

"Chloe will be pissed that she didn't have a chance to join on in this trip," Gwen said with an ear to ear grin and sure enough the woman in question chimed in.

' _You're damn right I'm pissed,'_ Chloe stated in mock rage.

' _Chloe, I need you to help monitor the computer networks for any activity that might indicate that the Skrull or the Kree are trying something, when we're away,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Do….you think that you can handle that?'_

' _Harry, do you forget who you're talking to?'_ Chloe asked, almost insulted that he had any doubts about her abilities.

' _Well, I can help, too,'_ Kitty chimed in.

' _Keep in contact with me as long as you can, I don't know how much of a range that the bond link offers,'_ Harry thought as he prepared for takeoff.

"We're leaving Earth's atmosphere," Carol informed him as she punched up some commands on the computer. "The blast shields are at full power."

"Right, we're going to have to hit this one, the Kree is on the other side of the galaxy," Harry informed Carol and she nodded. "The trip would normally take seven years."

"Well good thing we packed a lunch," Gwen said lightly, trying to keep the mood casual.

"With the ship's warp drive, tested and it works by the way, it should take only seven minutes to get there, the Kree could not prepare for us in that time," Harry said, hoping that he was right.

"Unless they're more paranoid than you," Jean chimed in, even though that was possible, she did not go. After giving her a brief glare, Harry turned to Carol to help her configure the Warp Drive.

Kara was trying to reconcile all of this. She heard about how savage the Kree was but thankfully Mar-Vell was one of the decent ones. Although she was still pretty nervous with what was happening.

Faora on the other hand was ready to attack her if she tried something. And the woman fully expected that she would do something.

"Now, you do realize that the Kree Homeworld has a red sun," Mar-Vell reminded them.

"Yes, but that won't slow us down, well it won't slow me down," Faora said.

Kara and Karen exchanged smirks, their training should allow them to not have a problem underneath the pull of the red sun as well. And they knew that Harry could handle herself.

' _So is all quiet on Earth?'_ Harry asked to his contacts back on Eath.

' _Yes, all's quiet on Earth as well, although Scott is acting….more strange than he ever has before,'_ Ororo said as she chimed in. She need not elaborate what she found out to Harry, for he already knew.

' _The Nova-Roman Army are ready if they try anything,'_ Amara checked in.

' _As are the Amazons,'_ Diana offered with a smile.

And they both knew that no Skrulls were able to infiltrate their respective kingdoms thanks to the glasses Harry gave them. So they were at ease and their attention was focused on Kree involvement.

"Everyone hold onto their underwear, this might be rough!" Carol yelled as the ship prepared to punch through the worm hole. Harry punched the coordinates of the Kree Homeworld in and away they went!

No one spoke for seven minutes as they blasted on through and run smack down into the middle of the Kree Fleet.

* * *

"Well that's about our luck," Rogue grumbled. "We done smacked ourselves right in the middle of a fucking war zone."

Faora gave Mar-Vell an accusatory look which she promptly took extremely great offense to.

"Don't look at me!" the girl shouted as she cast a nasty gaze at Faora. "I wasn't the one that brought us right in the middle of….this place."

"Trying to cast blame isn't going to solve anything," Harry said tensely as he could see that there were more war ships than he ever had to deal with surrounding him.

"Well you wanted to test the weapons," Carol said as she prepared to fire on them.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, they have weapons as well," Harry said as he got a full scope of what was happening. It was not like the ships that Kree brought to Earth. It was an entire fleet and more massive.

An entire fleet that blasted at them with a rapid fire flurry, but thankfully, by some miracle, the ship's shields managed to hold. Harry was not going to count on them to hold forever.

' _Jean, see if you can use your telekinetic shields to give us an extra level of protection,'_ Harry thought to the redhead.

She smiled and nodded, really there was nothing more than needed to be said other than that. A splitting headache caused her to be rattled and there was something screwing with her powers.

"Okay Jean, pull out, I didn't…"

"It's fine," Jean commented as the Phoenix bubbled with anger inside her.

Faora watched the ships and she decided to take control of one of the weapons systems. Now was not the time to play nice. She ripped through a ship with the closest missile, blowing it into smithereens.

"If we get past the fleet, we might have a chance," Carol stated as she piloted the ship, doing some deadly dodging.

"We need to turn back, we might be able to avoid this," Mar-Vell suggested frantically.

"Turn back, that's a Kree thing to do, isn't it?" Faora asked and there was a second where everyone realized that Harry was not there. "And what's he doing?"

"Something entirely reckless, no doubt," Kara said, she wanted to put her face in her hands in frustration.

"Well, it's better than nothing because I'm not sure how long these shields are going to hold," Carol commented in frustration. A loud thump startled them and a second loud thump collided into the side of the ship.

Several glowing green orbs shot through the air and impacted the ship to try and knock it out of orbit. The shields were holding up but the steering of the ship was jerky despite Carol's best efforts to change that.

"I think that we might have a better chance of flying without….the ship," Karen said as she hung on for dear life.

"Well that's a really good thing except some of us cannot fly," Gwen said as she clutched her head. "Carol, do you think that you can get me close enough that ship…."

"I'll do the best that I can," Carol muttered; she knew that Gwen had a plan and it was better than nothing.

Shayera hoped for some more action that sitting in a ship behind a shield. She was getting stir crazy in there.

Harry meanwhile was out of the ship, flying through the vacuum of space. If he could get to the Kree Homeworld, he would be having a word with the Supreme Intelligence about targeting Earth.

The Kree ships were now on him, firing on him. Harry dodged, not once breaking his momentum.

It was Harry Potter against a hundred Kree Ships, on his own, without a ship, only with his wits, because magic did not translate well to the vacuum of space.

Harry had to think of something quickly and he knew what he had to do. He flew right at the ships, instead of retreating.

Jean's eyes widened as she saw the black haired girl, the only thing that could be visible in space, make its way through the ships. Her jaw practically dropped as she offered one statement, pretty much in a pained gasp.

"IS HE FUCKING OUT OF HIS MIND?"

"Yes," Kara stated as she saw Harry's heat vision penetrate the cannons of the ship, dismantling them.

"Now's the time," Faora stated as she launched a field and sliced three of the ships in half, the people aboard them just made it to the life pods. Well some of them did. She was not too fussed about spilling Kree Blood.

"FUCK!"

Carol cursed as she saw glowing red lights go off, bathing the ship.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that's not good!" Carol shouted as a worm hole punched open in front of the ship.

"Yep," Karen grumbled grimly as she waited to see what would happen now.

"The Kree is trying to drag the ship onto their world," Mar-Vell said as she looked extremely anxious and the young Kree woman wondered if they would even be left alive.

Harry grabbed onto the edge of the ship, trying to prevent it from behind sucked in, although his strength was no match of the hyper gravity.

' _Gwen, any luck trying to hack into the ships guidance system?'_ Harry asked her.

' _No more luck than you trying to fight the stupid things head on,'_ Gwen fired back tensely, her temper extremely sort. _'I think I got a blip but they have security….no I won't go down, not without a fight.'_

The ship went through the portal. It crashed and the doors flung open.

"Hands in the air where we can see you!"

The Kree stepped forward, there must have been hundreds of them, all of them preparing to shoot at the slightest excuse. .

"See, my hand is in the air," Shayera commented and she was about to nail them with the mace.

"Allow them to come to me, I wish to impress upon them the folly of their actions in fighting the superior Kree race."

There was no mistaking that smug tone. The Supreme Intelligence was summoning them and he was not one to be denied.

* * *

"So, you are the last son of Krypton, but yet I see three other survivors of the weaker race," The Supreme Intelligence said dully.

He was a shapeless blue glowing face that looked at them. He was everywhere, he was everything, the Kree worshipped him, and if they kept up with what he said, he showed them mercy. Some might say that mercy was for the weak and that was an interesting debate that he was not going to get into.

"Well that's your opinion, Krypton never saw it fit to bully people into submission," Kara said with a glare. They did not attack, at least not right away.

"We left you for Krypton's ideals were too weak and history vindicated us when their planet was destroyed but some just cheat the inevitable. Something that we will finish on this day, for the last tainted reminders of the weak race will be eliminated, and only the master Kree Race will survive."

Wanda spoke up. "Yeah, people on Earth talk about a Master Race before, but considering yourself to be far and beyond every single other person shows how weak you are."

"You are unfit to speak, so hold your tongue, child," the Supreme Intelligence commented and he noticed Mar-Vell looking at him. "And I am most disappointed with you, child of Vell. Your father was devoted but you betrayed us…."

"Is it betrayal when the Kree made a pact with the Skrull?" Mar-Vell asked the entire group. "Is it not or are you okay with that?"

The Supreme Intelligence paused. "I authorized no pact…."

Ronan turned up, unfortunately surviving his last battle. "This traitor has obviously been seduced by the Star Child, if you wish, I will eliminate her now."

"No, allow her to speak, due process is always allowed amongst the superior race, although her fate has been sealed, I wish to ensure that there are no further traitors," the Supreme Intelligence commanded and Harry could see that Ronan was pretty much sweating like a pig in a suit. "If she lies, then you have nothing to fear."

"Of course, Supreme One," Ronan stated, as he bowed. The jig was up, there was no way that he could justify his unholy pact with the Skrulls.

"Earth, however, is beyond hope, for it has been tainted by the Kryptonian and Skrull influence, the latter of which still lingers, the only course is utter annihilation," the Supreme Intelligence concluded.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kara yelled, she was about to freak out as only a seventeen year old girl could. She had already lost one home, she was not going to lose another.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, filthy child of Krypton," The Supreme Intelligence commented as a huge weapon was deployed. It was bigger than most countries and primed to fire. It had many miniature power cores, glowing reen.

Lara chimed in with a grim statement. _'That is a Neutron Bomb, it is capable of wiping out entire sectors, and he's going to send it to cleanse everything in sector 2814.'_

' _Well fuck, that's not good,'_ Harry thought to himself as he prepared to move.

Meanwhile, Mar-Vell presented the evidence and the Supreme Intelligence saw Ronan's pact with the Skrulls.

"This must be a trick!" Ronan yelled but Harry smiled at him. "YOU!"

Ronan swung his huge hammer and smacked Harry in the face causing him to slump down onto the ground. This action caused Kara to see red, snapping the chains that she was held in.

Ronan realized that he made a mistake, as Kara attacked him with ballistic fury, knocking him into a glass wall and using her heat vision to fry him. His skin cooked as she did not let up on him, rage burning through her body.

Jean made her move, or rather the Phoenix did. The Kree guards thumped to the ground and Wanda tried to use her hex bolt powers but the Supreme Intelligence was well protected, even against the powers of altering probability.

"Even if you escape here, Earth will be destroyed," The Supreme Intelligence stated dryly.

Carol flung several of the Kree Guards to the ground as Betsy used energy knives to cut through their armor. It was a mad scramble to get free.

"Now what?"

"We have to stop the Neutron bomb," Harry said as he was not quite sure who said that question. His eyes were on the Bomb as everyone fought the Kree behind him. All details of this battle having been lost to him.

' _Mother, how long?'_ Harry asked.

Lara gave Harry the grim statement. _'It takes eighteen hours to deactivate a Neutron Bomb and….'_

' _I don't even have eighteen minutes,'_ Harry thought as he could not activate the time dilation spells for there was an active battle going on for it could cause severe brain damage.

The Kree rushed Harry but Harry dodged them. He flung a cart into them, smashing them down. Those bastards were going to pay for what they did.

' _The only way to stop it, is to stop the Supreme Intelligence,'_ Lily chimed in helpfully.

' _Which is easier said than done, it's the collective will of the entire Kree…'_

"You will not…."

Shayera tried to nail the Supreme Intelligence but her mace was repelled back. It nearly smacked her in the face on the rebound. She decided to smash several Kree soldiers in the face. The power of the Nth Metal Mace dropped them down onto the ground.

Harry was burst by a sudden insane inspiration, as Gwen picked up one of the plasma blasters and began to fire like a madwoman, as she dodged the attacks from the Kree.

' _Gwen?'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Yes, Harry,'_ she thought back to him as she blasted another enemy with force from the plasma blaster she picked up.

Mar-Vell was fighting against the Kree, but the Kree was attacking her more fiercely. They saw her as a traitor, therefore she was deserving of death. Carol managed to save her, by hurling the Kree out of the tower, causing them to take a nasty fall. The woman's eyes were grateful, even though she thought that she may have deserved to die.

"You know….I likely deserved that," Mar-Vell commented in a shaky voice.

Carol said nothing, she let her fists do the talking and talk they did, smashing into three of the Kree soldiers. They all went down, falling down to the ground.

' _Not to be a downer, but there's a Neutron bomb around us that is going to wipe out Earth,'_ Karen thought as she flew through the Kree and toppled them like dominoes.

' _Use Extremis,'_ Harry told Gwen.

' _You want me to deactivate that thing with Extremis?'_ Gwen asked.

' _No, merely stall it, I've got an idea, the rest of you, keep the Kree off of me, I'm going for the Supreme Intelligence,'_ Harry thought but Ronan got up to his feet, staggering. He was badly burned but still breathing.

"You want to get through the Supreme Intelligence, you go through me!" Ronan bellowed as he held up his hammer.

"Really, you're still protecting the thing that wants to kill you for working with the Skrull?" Harry asked him, the logic flaw not quite resounding with him.

"I did it for the greater good of the Kree empire!" Ronan shouted in rage as he went to take Harry's head off with the hammer but he dodged it.

For some reason, Harry wanted to shove his own hammer down his throat for uttering the words "greater good" although he had no idea why.

Harry dodged the shot from Ronan and then grabbed him by the throat. He clenched him hard, his eyes glowing with rage and the Supreme Accuser was going to get fried for a second time. And he would have, if he did not conserve his strength.

He punched him up into the air and through the top of the roof. Where Ronan landed, Harry did not care, as long as it was out of his way.

* * *

Harry Potter was so sick of thinking about how he did not buckle underneath pressure but it was true and went without saying.

"I don't know why you continue to fight….."

Harry cut off the Supreme Intelligence, smashing two Kree men back and he faced him "I continue to fight because someone has to. I continue to fight because someone needs to do so, even when all hope is lost. That's something that the Kree has lost. Something that makes you weak compared to me. Every person that you are superior to, it's a joke, you've done so through bullying. It does not make you strong, no far from it. In fact it makes you extremely weak."

Kara dropped down beside Harry, and the two stood shoulder to shoulder, staring the Supreme Intelligence down.

' _Any luck,'_ she thought to Harry.

' _No, no luck at all,'_ Harry mentally stated to himself as he levitated some equipment out of the way. _'How about you, Gwen?'_

' _I don't feel lucky right now, I'm close to disabling this thing, but I think that it's going to take time that I don't have,'_ Gwen stated as she ignored everything that happened around her. She just needed to focus on the bomb.

"You're going to stop the Neutron Bomb," Harry told him firmly.

"You dare…."

"If you don't stop it, then every last Kree on this planet will perish," Harry said suddenly and Faora stopped for a second, wondering what Harry was doing.

"What are you…."

"I have a Nova Javelin locked and aimed for this planet," Harry warned the Supreme Intelligence without blinking. "You remember, the doomsday weapon of Jax-Ur, that once destroyed a moon and killed millions of people."

"You don't….you can't…."

"Destroy millions of people?" Harry asked without any sympathy in his voice. "You don't seem to have a problem with doing so, why should I?"

Even the Kree stopped, fearing what this Kryptonian could to them.

"Anyone makes a move, and the Nova Javelin is launched right into the heart of the planet and I'll finish the work my ancestors stopping in wiping out the unworthy Kree," Harry said, pleased at the paranoia that he was causing with the Kree.

Faora marveled at the plan but she wondered if it would work.

"You wouldn't dare launch such a weapon," The Supreme Intelligence stated but doubt was even in his voice.

Harry smiled as he pointed at a dark shape that was hovering above the sky. The weapon, it was no mistaking what that was.

"You have two minutes, better disable the Neutron Bomb, because it goes off in five, much longer than it takes to deploy a Nova Javelin," Harry told them with a smile on his face.

Mar-Vell could not believe this, he would…..he would destroy a planet just to save his and the Nova Javelin would stop the Neutron Bomb from ever launching, along with each and every Kree.

"You would never survive….."

"It's worth the risk of making sure that the Kree never subrogates another person ever again," Harry said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Gwen could feel the Neutron Bomb disable it. Wanda opened the portal and Kara, Karen, and Faora made sure to throw the weapon into the depths of space where it would not harm anyone.

Mar-Vell looked up and saw that there was no Nova Javelin there. She realized what happened and she was not lying, she was impressed.

"For something called the Supreme Intelligence, you aren't very bright at all," Harry concluded. The full gravity of what he did weighed on them all.

"We'll just….."

Harry smiled as he managed to negate the last defense around the Supreme Intelligence, which he had been hacking away at when he had him distracted with the threat of a Nova Javelin.

"No, you won't, I've won, Gwen, you're on," he said, inviting his girlfriend to work her magic.

Now with every single bit of his defenses practically negated, the Supreme Intelligence was open for their ultimate weapon, it was called Extremis and it was chipping away at his defenses one at a time. He was not able to resist what was happening to him.

The Supreme Intelligence felt thousands of years of Kree knowledge disappear as it regressed. Harry downloaded the data for safe keeping.

Gwen smiled as she deleted the Supreme Intelligence from existence, corrupting him. He was trapped behind a wall of data which he would never escape.

"I've defeated you," Harry concluded as the shell shocked Kree looked at him, unable to function properly.

"So, do you wish us to kneel before you like that vermin, Zod?" one of the Kree piped up.

"No, not today," Harry said. There was no mistaking that he was not one to fuck with. "But, here's a friendly warning, Earth is off limits."

Mar-Vell looked at Harry, her mouth wide open. He managed to win this battle without shedding much blood at all. It was all about tactics and he took down the Supreme Intelligence for the win.

* * *

"I think the Kree is shocked that you shut down the Supreme Intelligence," Mar-Vell concluded as the repairs of the ship were finished up.

"Krypton may be to blame for this Kree-Skrull conflict, but it's going to end sooner or later," Harry concluded, he was going to finish this war that lasted for thousands of years.

"How do you figure you're to blame?"

"Historical records state that the Kryptonian council all of those years ago exiled what would soon be known as the Kree into Skrull territory," Harry informed her and her mouth hung open. "Naturally, that might have been the flashpoint to a roll that is never ending, non stopping, and thousands of lives on both sides have been lost."

"The Kree hating the Skrull and vice versa seems just as natural as life itself," Mar-Vell added as she looked at Harry. "That was a calculated risk coming here but…."

"If the Kree gives us any more trouble, there is the Phantom Zone, which Ronan's chilling in currently," Harry told them. Then again, there was not that much left of Ronan, as he figured that he would perish soon enough.

"Given tails of what it's like in the Phantom Zone is well known, you're not going to see too many Kree who are going to be willing to chance a trip to that particular dimension," she said. She shuddered at the very thought of it herself.

"I'd imagine not," Harry replied as he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his in kind. "And you do realize that if I did not intervene…."

"The Supreme Intelligence would have killed me for my treason," Mar-Vell said, hanging her head. "I know."

"Your father….I'm sure that he fought bravely, but….in the end, the Kree used him as a tool, " Harry concluded. "To the Supreme Intelligence, you are nothing but tools."

"Yes, I can see that," Mar-Vell stated as she peered into Harry's eyes. It was almost like she peered into his very soul. "I believe that I'm within your debt now."

"Well, one could say that, from a certain perspective, you owe me," Harry said with a smile and Faora showed up at this moment behind Mar-Vell.

"So, you saw what the Kree amounted to back there, barbarians who were going to destroy an entire planet just because it existed?" Faora asked and she turned towards Harry, before offering him a few words. "The Ship is about repaired. The Kree did a number on it, but Karen is working on everything and Carol and the others are pitching in. It should be done before too long."

"Yes, that's great," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in closely.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Faora stated as she looked at Mar-Vell. She thought that sometimes Har-Rell had strange tastes, a Kree of all things. But she supposed that she was fairly attractive, unlike many of the other Kree. Then again, that's why she was an outcast compared to most of the Kree.

"No, you won't interrupting anything, that I'm sure that you'll be embarrassed by seeing," Mar-Vell stated and she threw her arms around Harry and pushed her tongue down his throat.

The passionate kiss was returned, with his hands combing around her body. He hoisted her up with ease and pushed her against the wall.

Mar-Vell leaned back and allowed herself to be lost to the sensations he gave her body as he explored each inch of her clothed form. Shivers went down her spine.

"Har-Rell, please, I need you," Mar-Vell stated as she felt warmth spread between her thighs and Harry explored every last inch of her.

"Yes, Har-Rell, she is in your debt, so take her," Faora encouraged him with a smile on her face.

Jean showed up to give a report on the repairs but she was caught by the erotic sight before her.

Faora grabbed her from behind and spun her around. The two females were face to face with each other, as Faora drank in Jean's form like she was divine.

"I wonder what the Phoenix would taste like," Faora commented as she pressed her lips onto Jean's and Jean's eyes popped open, returning the kiss with an equal amount of fire.

Faora's lips tasted of the sweetest sin and her hands skillfully roamed Jean's body, exploring her clothed curves. Anyone who was watching would have gotten quite the show as lust radiated from their bodies.

* * *

Harry slowly removed Mar-Vell's outfit, exposing more and more of her glorious flesh, which he cupped. Her exposed breasts were a treat with the cool air rolling over her. Her eyes shut as she felt the rush of unmistakable pleasure go through her body.

Harry drank in her form, her curly blonde hair, her vibrant blue eyes, bright pink skin, along with her slender body, smooth shoulders and skin without a blemish. Her breasts were extremely perky, high and firm with dark nipples and she had a flat stomach with a delicious belly button.

He was not done yet, the bottom half was just as delicious as the top half. Her shaved pink pussy glistened with arousal, with her legs being extremely muscular, and sensual as well. Her perfectly shaped ass caught Harry's eyes and the entire body was topped off with her smooth, elegant arches.

Harry was momentarily distracted by Faora slurping and sucking on Jean's pussy and Jean moaning, lifting her hips for the incoming probes of her lover's tongue. The redhead clutched Faora across the back of the head. Faora's face pushed into Jean's snatch as she dug her tongue deep into her body.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered with a smile on his face.

Mar looked at Harry and decided that she would strip him of his clothes. She threw her legs around him and gave him an extremely hungry kiss. She hotly tore the clothes from his body. She revealed his sculpted abs, running her fingers all the way down her body and tracing his erection in her hand.

All twelve inches beckoned to her and she just had to accept it.

There was only one thought that went through her mind, she had to have it in her mouth and down her throat immediately to feel the rush.

Mar's lips wrapped around her first cock and she pushed her mouth down his cock. She gave him a masterful blow job, her mouth coming up and down upon him, as she looked up at him. Glowing eyes locked onto his as she continued to deep throat him.

The look of his cock in her mouth as she looked up at him with those eyes, to Harry, that was extremely sexy and she used her hand to fondle his balls as she continued to worship his huge member as she sucked it in her mouth.

Jean was moaning with passions and Faora's dripping snatch was now over her face. She returned the favor that the Kryptonian offered her from earlier; both women were resting now in a sexually charged and amazing sixty nine position. Their tongues swirled deep into their cunts, capturing and lapping juices from it. Both of them sucked and moaned, feeling the pleasure within each other as they continued to work each other over.

Rogue walked over but Harry had the presence of mind to fire off a dupe.

"Rogue, it's a party, join the fun," Harry whispered hotly as he slipped her clothes off to reveal her magnificent breasts.

Rogue wrapped her arms around Harry, pushing his face into her breasts and she moaned. "You don't have to ask me twice, Sugah."

Jean managed to use her telekinetic powers to probe all of Faora's pleasure spots at once. This caused the Kryptonian female to go extremely wild with passion and glee. She was being pleasured and probed one spot at a time and her hips bucked up, feeling the pleasure. There was a few seconds where she moaned as pussy juices leaked from her juicy center.

Faora thought that the Phoenix would bring her to pleasure but this was only second only to Har-Rell. Their pussies rubbed together causing delightful friction as Jean worshipped her breasts and her ass.

"Oh, you two ladies are warmed up for me, lovely."

Mar-Vell was now on Harry's lap and she prepared to sink her pussy down onto his prick.

She wondered what would happen and what happened was magnificence beyond all words, her walls stretched out to accommodate Harry's extremely thick and large cock. She was feeling the pleasure as it buried its way deeper inside her.

Mar pushed herself all the way up and once again sank down onto him, using her walls to envelope him even more. She squeezed his massive member, pumping him up and down, with lust rolling over her body.

Rogue was now pinned against the wall and Harry fucked her with hard strokes. Her legs wrapped around him as his hands explored her body, giving her the touches that she craved for all time. Harry's hands grabbed her nice ass and ran down, as he pummeled her pussy.

One Harry was behind Jean and about to slip inside her. Another Harry was behind Faora and about to slip inside her. Both girls were face to face and they snogged madly as both Harry's went inside her, stretching their perfect pussies.

Jean closed her eyes as she felt the pulsing of Harry's massive member stretch her out as he entered her. Her pussy was being ravaged by him and she loved it. It made her so hot and horny, as this god pushed his member into her. She saw the look of lust in Faora's eyes as the two sexy women kissed and pressed each other's breasts together as Harry ravished them.

Betsy showed up but Harry grabbed her from behind, slapping her on the ass which caused her to squeal.

"I'm going to take that sweet ass of yours," Harry breathed as he cupped the British bombshell's ass and she gave him a cheeky grin in response.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Betsy breathed as Harry stripped her clothes off to reveal her magnificent body for the entire world to see. He ran his hands all the way down her, playing with her curves and feeling her nice nipples pulse out. The woman was really the pinnacle of sex and Harry could not wait to enter her nice ass.

Harry had her bent over against the table and he played with her pussy and licked her ass, lubricating the anus.

"Harry, please, love, inside me," Betsy moaned as she prepared to accept his cock straight in her bum.

Harry grabbed her from behind and he rammed his cock in between Betsy's tight cheeks. She moaned as she trained her ass to squeeze him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Rogue moaned as Harry's member entered and exited her. She clenched him tightly with her dripping hot cunt as she sunk her nails into his shoulder. His hands were all over her body and she closed her eyes tightly. "Oh, I feel you."

Harry's cock was about to bring her body to its climax in brand new and inventive ways that she could not have believed possible. He held her against the wall and started to kiss her on the side of the neck. There was a few seconds where Rogue clenched her cunt around Harry's cock and he slammed into her. The wizard was working against her, her hips working against his

Mar was rocking herself up and down, riding Harry's massive member. Her hips came down all the way onto him and she clenched him, moaning as she threw her head back and offered another moan. Harry kept working her pussy apart.

She had never thought that she would feel something this amazing in her life and his strong cock pushed her apart, pulsing deep inside her. His meat was like a missile seeking her heat and every time he entered her, she felt straws as their bodies merged in a sweaty dance of passion.

Faora and Jean also were having a ball as Harry pleasured their holes from behind. They never stopped their erotic make out session, each determined to make the other lose themselves as Harry hammered their bodies from behind. His balls slapped against their thighs and Harry continued to work himself as deep into Jean's hot cunt as he could be allowed.

His balls were about to build up with his cum and he continued to hang onto her waist and her walls wrapped around him.

"More, more, fuck me, more, HARDER!" Betsy demanded as Harry hung onto her long purple hair as Harry hammered into her.

Her ass squeezed his mighty rod as he hammered her into the table, causing her moans to escalate in intensity and frequency. The moans got up to another level, a level that Harry did not think that any women would be capable of performing.

The actions of all of them were getting intense as they all saw stars from the first round of many orgasms but the good thing about Harry is that he could get hard and ready once again, extremely quickly and his performance could not be denied.

* * *

Mar-Vell, Jean, Betsy, Rogue, and Faora all were ravished by their man and loving every moment of it. Mar-Vell looked out of it, although Harry smiled.

Kara was standing there watching from the distance and she beamed with pride.

"Just to let you know, the ship is repaired, we're going to be able to go back home," Kara said to Harry. Actually the ship was repaired for an hour but Kara was getting too much enjoyment watching Har-Rell fucking several woman silly to really break up the moment.

"I'm sure, we can have some fun on the way back to Earth," Harry stated as he grabbed Kara in his arms and tipped her back, giving her a hot and lingering kiss. He pulled back briefly.

"You last a hell of a lot longer than seven minutes, you know," Kara told him him and Harry grabbed her and started kissing her on the side of the neck, which caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Then maybe one before we hit the road."

* * *

"I can't believe…..I envy you!"

That was one of the voices as Jessica Drew walked in a Secret Containment facility deep in space. She took strides as another woman followed her, closely behind her.

"It is what needed to be done to gain his confidence and get inside his inner circle," Jessica protested, shrugging her shoulders.

She saw one of the prisoners, Scott Summers, in the cell. He was Cyclops of the X-Men and she would have shot him out into space to perish if she did not need him to execute the plan.

She moved down the cell rows once again and saw Senator Robert Kelly, a very valuable tool in trusting that the plan would go well. Another one she would shoot out into the vacuum of space if given the chance.

Then there was G. Gordon Godfrey, another man who had been kidnapped and replaced. Soon his radio show would serve as another tool of their agenda.

Donald Menken was next down the row, a trusted member of the OsCorp, now LuthorCorp family, but a pawn of them none the same.

Pepper Potts was now in the cell, peacefully resting. Tony Stark was very trusting and given that his personal assistant at unrestricted access to Stark Industries, that allowed them to get the information that they needed about any plans that he might have had. Given that many of Earth's defenses were contracted through Stark, she was a valuable tool to have.

Clint Barton better known as Hawkeye was next in the cell, again that was there in for information on SHIELD and also the Avengers.

Barton Hamilton was stirring in a cell as well. They had been unsuccessfully trying to get the Goblin formula once Menken could not get access. Osborn was far craftier, to the point where they almost expected that he expected something and had a good idea what was going on.

Richard Fisk, the son of the famed Wilson Fisk, was in the next cell and given Fisk created many key technological defenses for Earth under the guise of false benevolence, he was another valuable tool.

Then there was the master of magnetism himself, Magneto, who had been replaced even before the Zod Invasion and the coming of Apocalypse. Jessica gritted her teeth as she thought about the one that replaced him, how he nearly blew their cover too early getting himself knocked out by Osborn. Thankfully they were too busy worrying about other matters to care.

There were other people in the cells but they were of lesser importance, although she had Skrulls in most governments on Earth and most criminal organizations, including AIM.

Then Jessica stopped at the final cell, this one hit the closest to home for her.

Jessica Drew was chained up in the cell.

"Empress….."

"Now is time to act but first, bring me the traitor posing as Donald Menken, I wish to properly punish him due to his actions," she commented with a smile etching over her face. "Then the Prophecy will be fulfilled and the Skrull will once have a word to call their own. And I shall have my rightful king and all of our consorts."

**To Be Continued In the Final Three Part Arc.**


	28. Secret Invasion Part One

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Secret Invasion Part One.**

"You should not have thought that you would be able to deceive me," The Empress commented as the Skrull that was posing as Donald Menken turned up to face her.. "You dare align with our most hated enemies, for what…for glory…."

"For the fact that you are weak," the Skrull offered as he stared her down. Her guard stood behind her and watched her. "You have this fancy for the Star Child, but I see nothing extraordinary within him, not at all."

"Do you not, well that's hardly my issue," she commented harshly as she stared down the Skrull with beady eyes. "Never the less, you have completed treason of the highest caliber and for that, the punishment will be great. You will not be allowed to live another moment."

"I have served my people…."

Those last words were interrupted by a swift blast to the back and the Skrull fell to the ground.

"The thing about us is that we're easily replaced when posing as a human," one of the Skrulls commented as she stepped on the head of the recently deceased. He would no longer be a threat.

"I could not have said it more clearly myself," Veranke said as she peered at this loyal Skrull who had actually done their duty. "You will be rewarded in the new world order."

"I'm certain that the entire Skrull Race will get what is coming to them," the Skrull replied, sparing a moment to give a scornful look to Magneto and Cyclops.

"And this goes for the rest of my subjects, anyone who dares decide to try anything with me, you will suffer the same fate," Veranke stated. "Do you understand me?"

"We do understand you, Empress," the one Skrull commented, she got on a bended knee before the Empress.

"I understand this perfectly, Annelle, you have gotten about as close to the Star Child, without penetrating his inner circle, but I suspect that that would be hoping, potentially preying for some sort of miracle," the Empress told her and the Princess inclined her head, nodding it. "However, as one of Alison Blaire's back up dancers, you have seen a lot of him, have you not?"

"Not as much as you have, my Empress," Annelle replied, she could not stop it from slipping out.

"Now, your time….your time will come," Veranke said and she found it hard to do what she had to do. It was naturally written in the stars for quite some time. "For now, we have a mission and if it is to get done, we're going to have to work towards its completion."

"Naturally, Empress," Annelle said as she bowed her head in a subservient manner towards her ruler and the two walked forward.

Clint Barton craned his head, the archer was stumped to find a way out.

"Magneto…."

"They had ensured that there would be not a scrap of metal near me, but do you not think that I have tried to formulate a way out if I could?" Magneto asked him.

"Well….actually I thought you might but I hoped that you would have found a way out, damn it," Hawkeye cursed as he was still fastened to the wall, with no way out.

"These Skrulls….they're living our lives, worse than you mutants," Kelly said as he looked at Magneto. "If you asked me, all of you are in the league with each other, subjugating humans."

"No one asked you, Kelly," Scott stated, although he was worried about the potential damage that the Skrull was doing to his reputation.

"Well, these Skrull obviously have no idea what they are doing by capturing me," Godfrey said with hatred.

"Yes, because some blowhard of a shock jock is going to be really dangerous," Clint stated blandly as he rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose you can blow enough hot air to get us out of here."

"Silly archer, there are things that you don't understand," Godfrey said in a silky voice. "These Skrull are inviting something far more dangerous by their actions…."

"No matter how dangerous, the Skrull are out there, living our lives," Pepper stated as she looked up. "And the prison is airtight."

"No prison is full proof," Magneto said but so far, he had not been able to find nothing, not even a rusty nail, to manipulate to allow him his freedom.

"Yet, it's proven to make a fool out of you," Clint commented as he tried to figure things out. So far, he had nothing. "We must be getting fed because otherwise we would be dead before."

"Likely they knock us out," Pepper said as she tried to figure out everything. "Then they inject the required nourishment into our bodies to sustain us. They don't want to risk any of us escaping."

"And they've found a way to negate powers," Scott added, as his glasses were off yet he saw his eyes, not firing optic blasts. It showed him that the Skrulls had some kind of power negating fields.

"There's got to be a way out," Jessica breathed, speaking up for the very first time.

If she had not been so stupid, if she had not blundered into a trap like a rookie, she could not help but none of this would have happened.

"Well, once my father….."

"Your father is nothing compared to the Skrull, boy," Magneto warned the young man as he stared back at young Richard Fisk. "I've studied this cell for six months, nothing. My Acolytes have no idea that I have been replaced…."

"Neither have the X-Men apparently," Scott confirmed, a part of him wondering if the X-Men even cared.

"Well there's always Harry Potter," Pepper offered cheerfully.

"Wonderful," Scott grumbled, the last thing he wanted was to be showed up as less than superior for the Great Star Child yet again.

"Well, despite our distaste for him, he is our only hope of escaping, adversity does make strange bedfellows," Magneto summarized but he saw one of the Skrulls looking at him with distaste, that was the same Skrull from earlier that had done so.

And he recognized that look of pure hatred now, he had been so preoccupied with finding a way out that he neglected to be observational.

Perhaps all hope was not lost. Then again, being at that person's mercy and in their debt might not have been much better than all hope being lost.

* * *

"So all is quiet?" Harry asked Tula as she came to the RAO Corporation main complex for a meeting.

"Yes, it's quiet," Tula agreed but she caught herself before she said that it was too quiet. Even on Atlantis, saying that it was too quiet only invited certain doom. "Security has been tightened ever since the imposter has been found. No more have been found, trust me, I did what you told me to check, as has Mera."

"I'm sure that I owe you two ladies for being so diligent," Harry said with a smile which Tula gave in return.

"Well, I'm sure we'll come up with some method of payment later on," she stated with a teasing glint in her eye. "So, are the Skrulls going to make their move?"

"I think they're about ready to, but it's a good thing that I don't have to look over my shoulder for the Kree any more," Harry stated but he paused and added with a smile. "Not that I want to give any impression that the Skrull are going to be an easy target to deal with."

"Nor should you," Tula added, she understood that Harry would not underestimate the Skrulls for any reason whatsoever. "So, you've got a packed day regardless."

"Yes, my personal assistant might need a personal assistant at this rate," Harry said and Tula laughed.

"Well, I got to get back, we have a meeting and Mera wants me there, it'd likely be dreadfully boring, it's much more exciting to be here with you," Tula told him as she leaned towards him and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek.

"And as for the downpayment of that reward…." Harry commented, deciding to take things one step further.

He wrapped his arms around Tula and the Atlatean gave a surprised squeak before Harry kissed her firmly on the lips. The kiss latest less than minute but she would cherish it for an eternity. Her lips felt like they were on fire from his efforts and his hands teased her body ever so slightly.

"Right…right, I've…yeah…got to go….continue this later, okay," Tula stammered as she slipped off, nearly tripping over her feet as she departed.

' _Well played,'_ Kitty commented with a slight cackle.

' _And again, you scare me sometimes,'_ Jean replied as she shook her head.

' _You know, not the worst thing in the world, another woman saved from potentially inadequate sex by being with Harry, I call that a victory,'_ Betsy chimed in.

' _As if anyone could ever hope to measure up with Harry,'_ Illyana commented. Given that Harry could make the dupes, he fucked her several times a day, it was quite nice. She could not get enough of him.

' _The thing is, they really can't, he's one of a kind,'_ Faora added.

Harry smiled as he made his way back to the Stronghold, it was getting close to go time.

"Hey, Zatanna," Harry offered the dark haired magic user as she sat in the room, her arms and legs crossed.

"Hi, Harry, I hope you're doing well today," Zatanna stated as she frowned.

"Are you doing well with your training, do you need any help?" Harry asked.

Zatanna answered the question in all honesty. "I'm doing pretty….I'm doing well, fine, even better than fine actually."

"That's great that you're doing fine," Harry replied with a smile that Zatanna half wished that he would not do. It was kind of distracting.

"Well, it was hard at first but I've got the hang of it, I think," Zatanna replied as she aimed towards the target. "The silent incantations were tricky, given that it's silent incantations backwards, but your point stands about yelling out your attacks gives a person time to figure it out."

"Even if the incantations are backwards," Harry told her and Zatanna smiled back at him.

"Even if the incantations are backwards," Zatanna agreed. There was honestly now disputing that point.

"I'll leave you to that work," Harry offered her and he walked off.

He saw Dinah stretching in the training room. She was bent over the moment that he walked in and Harry could not help but appreciate the sight of her tight ass. She turned around to look at Harry, grinning as she caught him in the act.

"Good afternoon Dinah," Harry said without missing a beat.

"Good afternoon Harry," Dinah stated as she watched him. She was thinking about something for a couple of weeks and now it was time. "So, how about a nice little sparring session, if you have the time?"

Harry could sense the eagerness in her eyes and it was pretty sure that it was not completely about sparring.

"Sure, I'm game to go at it with you for a few rounds," Harry told Dinah as he slid off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and arms.

Dinah closed her eyes, this was going to be a challenge. Never the less, she pulled off her jacket and she was dressed in nothing but a tight bustier, fishnet stockings, and boots. She walked towards Harry and she placed her hand on his bare chest with a smile.

"I'm ready when you are," Dinah stated as she eyed him hungrily. She was tingling with excitement for him.

Harry nodded and she went in a battle stance. She went for a punch but Harry blocked it and bent her back, looking in her eyes as he had her down on the ground.

"Not bad," Harry whispered in her ear and Dinah was allowed to step back.

She jumped into the air with a kick but Harry dodged it once again and she landed. Harry gripped her from behind, taking time to brush his crotch against her backside.

She closed her eyes, feeling the rush of hormones flowing through her. She tried to get herself out but the next thing she knew, she was pinned down on the ground.

Dinah was not one to lose a fight, not that easily, and she wrapped her fishnet clad legs around Harry's waist before flipping him down.

"Oh, you're the type of woman who likes to be on top, don't you?" Harry asked and Dinah flushed at the implied double meaning as he broke her leg scissors, running his hands slowly down her legs so he could get the leverage he needed for control.

She rolled back and then Harry caught her leg once again. She tried to kick him with her other foot but Harry caught that one, and rolled her back, pinning her down. His face was inches away from her crotch and she was sure that his tongue was flickering a little bit.

That caused goose bumps to appear all over her body but Dinah managed to recover herself in time.

She tried for another leg takedown when Harry freed her, her head brushing against his crotch. That distracted her and now Dinah was pinned face first onto the ground, with Harry sitting on her backside and grinding up against her for a brief second.

Dinah was on her feet and she decided that the foreplay, so to speak, was done. She rushed Harry and wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him in tight to her, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen.

Harry felt her soft fishnet clad legs around him and her tongue jammed into his mouth. Their lips met together with a fiery passion and Harry dropped down on the mats, her hands roaming his body and feeling the merchandise.

She spun around and sat on his chest, wiggling her ass towards his face. Harry got the invitation loud and clear.

* * *

Harry grabbed her supple ass and she offered a lustful moan as Harry kept working on her cheeks. He squeezed her ass and slowly pulled her garment down, exposing her dripping hot pussy. It had a wonderful smell and he licked his lips, a hunger flowing through his eyes that could not be denied. He stuck his tongue deep into her hot twat.

"Oh, Harry," Dinah moaned as Harry worked his tongue into her pussy and she lifted herself to allow her lover further access to her juicy center.

She was fumbling with his pants and pulled it down. She saw the tent that was formed in his pants and a wide smile filled her face. She felt him eat and lick at her pussy, along with playing with her ass. That caused her motor to get running.

Just like this huge thick hunk of manhood ahead of her. She thought it would be big but not this big. Her lips dripped with drool as she wrapped her lips around his cock. She pushed her mouth all around him and she proceeded to slurp and suck him until submission.

Harry groaned as he kept eating her pussy. She was really going over his cock rather well. The blonde's eyes closed as she worked onto him.

Dinah's moaning got loud as she felt her thighs clench together and her juices flooded onto Harry's face. Harry lapped up as much as he could, licking her. She kept grinding her mound into his mouth and he brought more of the delicious drippings onto his tongue.

' _That's it, such a good fucking mouth,'_ Harry grunted

Dinah was pleased, as she took his cock nearly into the back of her throat. The blonde nearly gagged on it but she stayed the course. Harry's tongue continued to worship her pussy and her panting escalated to a new level.

She was determined to get a load of his cum down her throat. She pushed her mouth down onto him and it went almost into her throat. The blonde's eyes widened as Harry was worked over. The blonde slurped him, sucking his entire cock down her throat and it hit the back of her throat, nearly gagging her upon it. She leaned her head back and kept moaning at the top of her lungs, bringing her tongue on the underside of his cock, coaxing his cum. She fondled her balls, squeezing them heavily.

Harry rammed his cock into her and his hips buckled. She made lewd sounds with her mouth as she kept sucking him.

His tongue buried deep into her pussy caused her to feel like she was on fire and she gave one last suck. His balls tightened and he sent an explosive burst of cum, shooting deep into her mouth.

Dinah slid off of Harry and looked at him. Her face dripped with his cum and she held her fishnet clad feet, placing it upon his flaccid cock.

"Do you like that, honey?" Dinah asked as she rubbed her foot up and down his cock, causing his cock to nearly bring itself back to life.

"Yes," Harry breathed, as he felt his throbbing cock grow even more underneath her feet. He placed his hands firmly down upon her soft thighs and allowed her to stroke him back to life. His cock was feeling the pleasure of what she could do to him.

Dinah dug the heel of her foot into her balls and kept working him over. His cock sandwiched between her fishnet clad feet was an amazing feeling and she kept working her over. The blonde's feet worked over Harry's member.

"Damn Dinah, feels so fucking good," Harry grunted as she continued the masterful footjob. The feeling of her soft fishnet clad feet was so good and she increased the friction and the pleasure.

Dinah's delicious D-Cup breasts spilled out of her top. She bent down, capturing one of her nipples in her mouth and she sucked it. Her eyes were locked onto Harry's, making sure he kept on her. There was a sense where both of them were breathing hungrily and Dinah kept jerking him off with her delicate young feet.

Harry's balls tightened and he exploded. His cock spurted with a load of cum, splashing her young legs. Dinah cooed as she milked his cock with her feet.

She felt her legs coated with cum and it shot forward, coating her breasts and face as well. His cum was thick and it caused her to become refreshed. She scooped Harry's cum off of her body, feasting upon it herself, making sure her eyes were locked onto Harry's, with a wide grin on her face.

"Are you ready, stud?" Dinah asked as she stroked his large cock and got it to complete strength, not that she needed much to do so.

Harry pinned her down and his cock brushed against her entrance. She whimpered with delight as he was about ready to insert himself between her thighs.

"Please," Dinah moaned as he played with her breasts and teased her opening.

Harry slid into her inch by inch and she felt him inside her.

"Oh, Harry, big, oh so big, don't you dare fucking….SHIT!" Dinah yelled as his entire cock filled her up.

Harry could feel her tightness wrap around him and he worked into her. The blonde temptress was on the ground, her curls delightfully framed in her face. Harry grabbed her ass and rammed into her dripping hot pussy. Her walls wrapped around him tightly as he rammed into her tight pussy and his cock buried into her pussy.

The blonde's walls tightened around his shaft and he sawed into her dripping hot cunt. The blonde lifted her hips up and Harry speared into her.

Dinah's pussy was stretched out and Harry continued his tender efforts on it.

"Harder, I can take it."

Dinah's walls clamped around him and Harry was really giving her a good working over. Her walls enveloped him and Harry speared deep into her as he worked her pussy over with a series of hard thrusts. She mewled and wrapped her sexy legs around him, hooking his hips in.

Harry pushed up her legs as leverage and really made his cock sink in between her legs. Dinah's tightening walls clamped him even more and Harry's length speared her deeper and deeper. Her walls clenched him as he sawed into her dripping hot cunt, assaulting her with greater thrusts yet.

"Harry, oh, yes, oh yes!" Dinah moaned as she clenched him tightly as he pumped into her. She used her walls to caress his member as it buried inside her. The woman's walls clutched him and there was an intense around of moaning.

Harry grabbed her thighs and kept working her over. The blonde was mewling underneath his efforts and his throbbing length working into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he turned her around so Dinah could ride him.

Dinah took advantage of the opportunity and the blonde's tight walls snaked around her walls around his thick tool. The blonde rocked her hips around him, moaning as he worked into her. She clenched him and rocked back, offering a lustful moan as her eyes closed and Harry groped her delicious right breast. The blonde drilled her hips down onto his tool around her.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, Harry," Dinah moaned as she felt her orgasm rock her body and she closed her eyes.

She rocked her head back and she rammed herself onto Harry's thick rod, rocking her. The blonde was rocking her hips up and down on him, working his thick tool with her juicy hips and her ass pushed down onto him.

"Yes, deeper, going to cum again!" she moaned.

The two of them had their hips smash against each other, they were enjoying the age old dance of passion and the two of them rocked back and forth against each other. The blonde's walls snugly wrapped around his throbbing pole as it worked into her body.

The blonde's snug walls hugged him and she milked him, she was determined to have his cum inside her. Harry's hands groped her tits and she smashed her pussy onto him, riding him into submission. Her tightness clutched him as she moaned and Harry gripped onto her delicious ass.

Her walls clenched him and Harry worked into her, preparing to make him cum inside her.

He exploded, sending a torrent of cum exploded into her delicious insides.

Dinah had another spectacular orgasm and collapsed, her breasts pressed against Harry's face as she did. She summoned the remaining strength to her inner muscles and milked Harry completely dry as their hips worked against each other.

* * *

"Now, that I'm here, I might as well help out the best that I can," Shayera stated as she sat back along with Harry. They were in one of the many rooms at the Stronghold and it was a casual room that allowed them to relax.

Harry had gotten a chance to see her without her helmet and he must say, it was doing her a disservice whilst she wore it. She had vibrant red hair that framed her face quite nicely. Her burning green eyes were a slightly different shade that Harry's. She also had high cheek bones and soft facial features that showed Harry how elegant she looked. Combined with the tight body with C-Cup breasts, a flat stomach, a delicious rear, and elegant legs, she was quite the visual treat indeed.

"Well, I'd love to you have you."

"I'm sure you'd say that to all the women," Shayera replied as she managed to situate herself in the chair.

"Well, I only say it because it's true," Harry told her as he poured her a cup of tea which she took, sipping on it as she peered at Harry over the top of it.

"You beat the Kree, but you do realize that beating the Kree, is only winning half of the battle, don't you?" she asked him.

Harry smiled. "I think that I am capable of realizing the full scope of the situation yes."

"But I think that we've got it all under control," Jean said as she joined them, followed by Betsy and Kitty.

"Yeah, you just met Harry, but one thing that you know is that he has a plan, even if it sometimes takes a while to completely check out," Kitty stated as Alison joined them as well.

"So, your back up dancer, she still doesn't know what we know about her?" Harry whispered to the pop star.

"No, I left the false information that you requested where she could find it," Alison said as a grin threatened to break out on her face. "She doesn't know it, the poor girl."

"So what about the Empress…."

"Bed her, take care of the males, take the hot females, piece of cake," Kitty commented lightly.

"You make it sound so simple, you know," Harry said, as Kara and Alison laughed at Kitty's casual and nonchalant plan and even Shayera looked amused.

"Well, love, for you, it is," Betsy stated as she enjoyed herself a spot of tea as she leaned back, her feet firmly rested upon Harry's lap as he sat across form her.

"Yes, with you, Harry, it's like the most simple thing…."

"Kitty, you're relapsing," Jean commented, thankful that Rachel or Wanda or Laura weren't here to see that or slap her back into reality.

"Sorry, force of habit," Kitty replied sheepishly as she bit on her tongue and that inspired some laughter for all involved, along with a mock pout from Kitty as she crossed her legs. Harry patted his bonded on the side of the head.

"Okay, we have….someone in position," Harry commented.

Jean was a bit nervous about who Harry was using.

"This is her test, if she tries anything…..well I have countermeasures," Harry said to them and the group all nodded.

"You don't trust easily, do you?"

"Only when it's earned, Shayera," Harry said to her and Shayera shifted for a brief moment.

Shayera decided to press forward with the question that was burning in her mind. "So Harry…."

"I trust you, for now, because you've given me no reason not to," Harry said and Shayera got the message loud and clear.

She had no reason to really make Harry not trust her. Given the situation she escaped, she was fully content on making her new life on Earth.

"It's very nearly go time," Harry told them and there was a smile on his face. "I just need to touch base with a few people and then it will be time to liberate the prisoners from where they are. Along with the Skrull Empress, it's time to remind her where her loyalties should really lie."

"And how…."

"Don't worry, I planted a seed to ensure that she'd find it very difficult to move against me," Harry said with a smile. "The Skrull's prophecy about finding life on a new world will come true, although perhaps not the way they intended it to."

"So…."

"I've got a plan for certain," Harry stated as he leaned his head back and offered a crisp sigh as he prepared for his next move.

' _Karen, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I need to make sure the nullifier is ready,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Right and….as for Theresa, she wants me to ask if you're still on for lunch today?'_ Karen asked.

' _Sure,'_ Harry told her, he figured he could not really act until the Nullifier device which would disrupt the Skrull's shapeshifting was completely online. They ran into a few snags with it, so he needed to stall for time as much as he could whilst he worked out the errors.

"I've got a meeting, nice talking to you Shayera, I'm sure we'll get to know each other far better later on," Harry told her and Shayera's smile could not be denied.

' _That I'm sure of,'_ Shayera offered him as she spent time knowing the other members of Harry's collective.

* * *

Doctor Doom spent a fair amount of time pondering ever since the event at Atlantis where the Skrulls were unmasked. He knew what was happening immediately, it did not take a rocket scientist to uncover the mystery.

And he was studying everything that he could to find a way to negate the Skrulls and he knew that the Star Child had been there as well. The man was working over every single angle of this problem, getting closer and closer to figuring out a solution.

Valeria watched from the doorway of the lab with a frown. She had never seen her father so focused, not even with his biweekly plans to humiliate that accursed Reed Richards and the rest of the Fantastic Four. Doom's eyes flared and she took at as a warning sign.

"Father…"

"Be silent child," Doom warned her and Valeria did as she was told, falling completely silent. She understood that her father's work, no matter what the circumstances, should not be disturbed. Yet, she was wondering if he….well if he had lost it, being buried so deeply in his work. "I think this is far more wide spread than many have thought."

He was certain that Latveria's borders had not been compromised, he arranged for all Doom Bots to enter the homes of every single citizen in this country and scan them to ensure that they were not being deceptive. They all passed as clean and therefore Doom was quite pleased and also a bit disappointed. He did not have a chance to interrogate them on their plans.

"But, you have been working at this for three days now…."

"I am nearly completed with this task, if Earth is compromised, then so is Doom's law on Latveria," he declared as he recalled how the Zod invasion had allowed him to take action. It was becoming clearer to him that the only way to save this planet was to conquer it.

He cross referenced the DNA that he got from the imposter in Atlantis. It was a sequence that allowed him to piece together every last working cell and hope to find a way to unmask him.

"I have discovered that Harry Potter is working on a Nullification device, which will unmask the Skrulls but I'm not certain if he has acquired the proper DNA to get it working, this drive shall be sufficient to help take the Skrulls down and potentially also eliminate their technology," Doom concluded.

"For those who have just tuned in, today is a day where a race for the stars has offered to protect us from threats like the Kree Empire with their benevolence," the voice of G. Gordon Godfrey stated over Doom's radio.

"It's already begun," Valeria whispered and Doom held up one hand to silence her and the girl fell silent.

"Just today, the Skrull have met with the United Nations, stating that they hope to work together with humanity, to ensure that both races repeat the benefits," Godfrey continued. "Leading the charge is respected Senator Robert Kelly, who has had a change of heart and is agreeing to help the Skrull educate humanity on what they could do. Leaders of the two mutant groups the X-Men and the Brotherhood in Cyclops and Magneto have also both agreed to set aside any differences with humanity. With a benevolent race that have had mutants and humans come together, surely we can all agree that they have the betterment of the Earth in mind?"

Valerie raised an eyebrow and she looked over her shoulder. Her father said nothing but surely the people would not believe such words? Then again, given how gullible some people turned out to be, she would not be surprised in the slightest. Most were easily lead sheep.

"Harry Potter of the benevolent Friends of Humanity Group and the RAO Corporation has not spoken his piece as of yet, but he has sent out word of a press conference later today where he'll announce what he has to say about the Skrull's visit from this planet," Godfrey commented.

"Has Potter been subverted?" Valeria whispered.

"The Skrull are not that good," Doom told her harshly and he cross referenced the data, running one final beta test.

"We're running out of time…."

"The Skrulls are only as good as the people that they are impersonating and they're using Kelly to get close to someone who has better security clearance, it's a brilliant scheme, almost one worthy of Doom," Doom admitted as he kept working away at the device, which started to glow in his hand.

"Is it…."

"Yes, it is," Doom told her and there was a second where both of them looked at each other. "I wish for you to deliver this to Har-Rell."

"Why me?"

"Because, Doom has better things to do with his time them be an errand boy," the leader of Latveria said haughtily.

' _Maybe Doom doesn't want to miss his stories,'_ Valeria thought as she shook her head.

"I will deliver it to him, do not worry, I will not fail," Valeria said, preparing to guard the device with her life.

Plus it gave her an excuse to see him again.

Doom waited for the moment, his borders were safe and Harry Potter and others would do the rest, that was more than sufficient for him. Given that Harry Potter had a weakness for the female form; it should be obvious to even a fool like Reed Richards why Doom sent her.

It was a masterful stroke that only Victor Von Doom could even think of.

* * *

"Now hopefully today's little date won't go interrupted," Harry said and Theresa laughed at that as she kept her eyes locked on Harry's.

"Yes….let's hope not, although given the line of work that we're in, it seems inevitable," the red haired siren stated as she leaned back. Her dress gave a good view of her creamy back and cleavage, along with a nice view of her dazzling legs.

"No problems with…."

"Let's not talk about him, maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," Theresa whispered, nervously checking for her stalking. "Although, Professor Xavier isn't too happy about Scott going to Congress without his permission, when Xavier confronted him about it….Scott told him to….well stick his ideals where the sun doesn't shine because it isn't worth it."

' _That isn't the Scott Summers I know,'_ Jean thought slowly and then there was a second where sudden realization dawned upon everyone, well those who had not realized why Scott was suddenly able to step up as a more independent leader and the fact that he defied Xavier, they would do so too soon.

"Well, I think that you have a good idea what's going on here, don't you?" Harry asked her, not wanting to spell it out, because he did not want to insult her intelligence.

To her credit, Theresa got the message loud and clear and her eyes raised in shock. Her mouth hung practically agape as everything clicked for her.

"See?" Harry asked her.

"I do see and…."

"Ororo knows, and I'm sure Hank might have figured out that was something wrong, but it appears that they have figured out a way to counteract the master telepath," Harry stated. Granted, there were any number of ways to block out a telepath but if he was really there, Scott did not have the mind for it. Therefore, it would have to be a Skrull, it's always a Skrull.

"You know you should be…."

"It's almost ready, soon the Skrulls can't hide behind any face on Earth," Harry continued but there was a part of him where he wondered if he was too late. He called the Press Conference today, which should destroy the credibility all of the Skrulls involved.

Then he would take his prize, but that was another matter entirely.

"I trust that you'll…well Karen told me how great you are, so I have to trust you, I think," Theresa commented as she locked her eyes onto Harry's. She could see the pure personification of power going through them, the magic flowing within those emerald orbs captivated and bewitched her.

"I'm sure she had nothing but glowing reviews," Harry commented as he grabbed her hand.

Theresa looked at him, it was now or never and if she hesitated now, the moment could be lost for a very long time. She leaned forward, her lips were about a few inches away from Harry's and about ready to kiss them.

When the wall exploded and Deadpool jumped through it, striking a pose, and screaming. "OH YEAH!"

Harry's eyes turned slowly towards Deadpool after a few seconds and he gave him the murder glare.

' _Oh boy, he's going to heat vision our heads off now,'_ one of the Deadpool voices stated. _'That's going to suck, big time.'_

' _An entire bag of dicks,'_ another Deadpool voice chimed in.

' _Why would someone put people named Richard in a bag?'_ another Deadpool commented lightly.

"Just what are you doing here?" Harry asked and Theresa had the fork in her hand. There was a second where Deadpool thought she was going to make stabby time with the fork and his eye.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm not here to cockblock you or anything, although that was an interesting bonus," Deadpool commented and the vase exploded behind him. He winced and saw that Harry Fucking Potter meant business. "Okay, joking, joking, joking, jeez, can't you take a joke?"

' _Apparently not,'_ one of the voices commented.

"You have sixty seconds," Harry stated as he crossed his arms. He had no time for Deadpool, not today of all days.

"Must you blunder everything you idiot."

"Hey, that's rude, and hurtful!" Deadpool shouted in anger as Rose made her way inside and grabbed him before throwing him into the nearby fish tank.

' _No, that's rude and hurtful,'_ the voice in Deadpool's head stated.

"So we meet again, Rose," Harry sad and she nodded in agreement.

"And again, I wish it was under better circumstances," Rose commented as she got straight down to business. "I have a message."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his curiosity got the better of him. "And that is?"

Rose waved her in. She entered the room. Harry saw her dark chocolate skin and chocolate eyes, with dark hair that was parted. She was wearing a skin tight black bodysuit to emphasize her curves.

"Even better in person," she said as she extended a hand. "Miranda Fury, the leader of the Skrull Suicide Squad."

"A pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter, head of the RAO Corporation," Harry stated as he planted a kiss on her hand.

"What's going on in there?" Fury demanded in Rose's ear piece. "Tell Potter he better not be flirting with my daughter."

"Nick Fury sends all of his love and tells you to keep doing what you're doing," Rose informed Harry.

"That's not what I said!" Fury yelled. "I….yes Mandy….I understand."

Rose casually made a whipping motion with her hand, although she was the only one who got it. Never the less she snickered.

"So anyway…."

Again, the wall exploded and a girl in armor entered the restaurant. The civilians did not flee now, they most certainly did.

"I'm here to deliver Harry Potter a message on behalf Victor Von Doom!" she declared in a boisterous voice.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You!"

"You!" Valeria cried, as she caught sight of Rose.

"Did we miss something?" Harry asked Theresa, who shrugged as they watched Rose and Valeria about to tear into each other.

"Oh boy, psychotic chick cat fight, this is going to be good," Deadpool mused as he sat on the floor, dripping wet rubbing his hands with glee. Although he wished that it was the two babes that were dripping wet on the floor, because that would be hot.

' _And the perfect place for a cliffhanger,'_ a voice he mused.

**To Be Continued.**


	29. Secret Invasion Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Secret Invasion Part Two.**

Valeria and Rose went eye to eye with each other and already Harry felt that incoming moment of dread coming. Given that all that happened, he did not really have time to deal with this. Yet, he did not have any choice.

"YOU!"

Rose went for Valeria but she put up an arm cannon on her sleeve. Rose deftly ducked underneath the attack, which didn't hit anyone other than Deadpool.

' _You son of a bitch, did I piss in your cornflakes or something?'_ Deadpool asked as he shook off the attack.

' _He must have, pissed in your cornflakes something fierce,'_ one of the voices commented to no one in particular.

Valeria flipped over the top of Rose's head, and grabbed her by the hair. She took her leg out from underneath her. Rose popped back up and tried to hack into her with a katana, but Valeria blocked it.

Theresa watched the battle, nervously biting down on her lip and she slowly turned around to face Harry. "So….do you think we should get involved?"

Harry put up a hand and shook his head. Theresa fell back in line and Harry said one statement. "In a minute."

First he had to put charms up to ensure that no innocent people got caught in the crossfire. The only one who was in danger of getting hit was in fact Deadpool.

' _And now people will think that you're bashing me because of all the abuse that you've been heaping on me as of late,'_ Deadpool thought as he shook his head.

Valeria's eyes flashed open with pure malice as she tried to attack her adversary but Rose bent down and ducked the attack. The two tried to attack each other but they collided with each other, neither breaking their attack.

"You will pay," Rose whispered as she tried to choke Valeria. It was Valeria's father's fault that Rose had that debt of her father that put her in a bind.

"No….it's your fault that my father's plan failed…."

Valeria smashed Rose on the head and hurled her against a wall. She tried to blast her but Rose moved out of the way and avoided getting her head thrown clearly off. She hurled a pair of grenades.

Miranda watched the battle, she had been standing there pretty numb stuck and unable to do anything for the past couple of moments. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry standing there. She thought she saw some thinly veiled amusement dancing in his eyes, perhaps it was a trick of light or something.

"Do you think we should get involved?" Miranda asked as she had her hand on a gun.

"We better find out what little Miss Doom wants," Harry stated, now that his entertainment was done and no one important got hurt it was time to wrap things up.

An energy barrier manifested and Valeria and Rose struck it. Neither girl could get each other to claw each other's eyes out, even though the look in the eyes of the other girl told the story. Harry gave them a mere moment to cool down.

"So what the hell is going on here?"

"I was sent to deliver you a message, when she lashed out and attacked me," Valeria said.

The simmering tension between these two was much stronger than the tension between Mar and Faora. In fact it burned them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded to Valeria.

Valeria offered a smile, taking a few seconds to appreciate his strength and his power. She then focused on business.

"My father understands that you are working on unmasking the threat on this planet," Valeria stated as she leaned forward, her face mask retracting. Harry tried not to feature on her gorgeous features, her flowing dark hair, her dark burning eyes, and juicy lips.

Harry focused on the matter at hand. "And what does Doctor Doom understand?"

Valeria smiled. "A lot more than Nick Fury, apparently, given the company that he keeps."

' _I have a feeling that she was talking about us, that bitch, granted a hot bitch, but still a bitch,'_ Deadpool chimed in.

' _Actually I'm pretty sure that she was talking about Ravager over through, they have some vaguely defined sexual attention because the author of this story has a perverted mind and thus all women are bisexual,'_ a nerdy sounded and quite snobbish voice commented.

' _Hey cool, I tapped into the whiny anonymous reviewer portion of my brain,'_ Deadpool mused happily.

' _We're going to get hated on for that one,'_ one of the Deadpool voices grumbled.

' _It's the Internet, there's no positivity, what the fuck did you expect?'_ Deadpool asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miranda commented as she looked at Valeria. Doom was at least top three on SHIELD's most wanted list, although his diplomatic immunity caused him to get away with a lot of things that most would not.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, sweetie," Valeria commented with a smile as she ran her hand towards Miranda's hair. She pulled away, turned towards Harry, and smiled. "I believe that you need one vital bit of information to get your neutralizer device to work."

"Yes, I do," Harry told her, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this information should be able to allow you to get what you need in place," Valeria told him and she slapped it down onto Harry's palm.

Harry looked at the drive in his hand. He wondered how much he could trust this and he knew that she knew that he knew that there were many questions.

"Believe it or not, that's your call, but the Skrulls invading us effects Doom's law more than anything," Valeria stated as she watched for his reaction. "And, Doom says that he is looking forward to the inevitable rematch between you two, for he wishes to match wits with a better class of opponent than that accursed Reed Richards. His words, naturally."

"Of course," Harry stated, he knew Doom's song and dance by now, by heart.

Valeria's smile twisted with mischief. "And this last message, isn't from my father, but this is from me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And that is…."

Valeria jumped forward to attack Harry. Her juicy lips pressed upon his with a searing kiss. She rammed her tongue down his throat and then in a fluid moment teleported away.

"That fucking tart," Rose grumbled, although there was a voice in her head that stated that she was just jealous that she did not think of shoving her tongue down Harry's throat.

' _Well, she's forward,'_ Jean remarked with a chuckle.

' _Oh, she won't get away with a hit and run, just you wait,'_ Kara stated as she thought about capturing that girl, tying her up, and leaving her in Har-Rell's bed chambers for him to have his wicked way with.

' _First, we got to scan this Doom Drive, see if it's legit, and then we'll go from there,'_ Harry thought and there were nods of agreement.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Harry asked as Karen stood next to him. The blonde's face curled into a nice smile as she placed her hand on the side of Harry's arm.

"Well, I think that things are going rather well," the blonde chimed in happily. "I think that Doom's drive….well there is no virus on it or anything. I think that this is an honest attempt to help us without getting his hands dirty."

"That sums up someone like Doom in a nutshell," Susan said, she, along with the rest of the Fantastic Four, prepared for what was going to happen next. They did encounter the Skrulls a couple of times in the past but there was something that told her that this little battle was going to be far more dangerous.

"And this invention, just to clarify, it will unmask the Skrulls," Faora stated. She never cared about the Skrulls, they were right up there with the Kree as far as alien races that Kryptonians had a grudge against. Although the hatred might not be as strong between the Skrull and Krypton as was between the Kree and the Kryptonians.

"It should, of course, we got to do something extremely incriminating to disable their trust," Harry said, before bringing up another point. "And, we've got to really make sure that all aliens don't get tarred with the same brush by association."

That was a dangerous tight rope to walk. Alison walked in with a smile on her face.

"My backup singer overheard that you have a plan to attack," Alison offered with a smile. "So, she's going to tell the Empress about a plan that is never going to happen."

"Do they really think so little of me where I would not have figured out their deception?" Harry asked and Alison smiled sweetly in response.

"Well, obviously, that seems to be the case," Alison commented as she allowed Harry's arm to go around her.

Diana turned up next, taking a moment to warmly greet everyone. Harry got an extended kiss between the two of them, although it was still all too short.

"Just to let you know that the Amazons are ready in case this gets bad," Diana told Harry and he was happy for the confirmation. "But we're…."

"Plan B, or maybe it's C, I have so many balls up into the air, that it's hard to tell, and that is if the Skrulls try something desperate."

"We have a problem," Natasha stated as she popped up on the communication link. She gave this statement with any sort of preamble and Harry raised half of an eyebrow as he looked at the young Russian spy.

"Of course we have a problem, what is the problem?" Harry asked her and Natasha was only too quick to respond with the statement.

"It's AIM….they've got some device, our ears on the inside have stated that it could potentially wipe hundreds out in one fell swoop," Natasha said to Harry.

"Is Jessica there?" Harry whispered to her.

"No," Natasha reported bluntly. She had sent "Jessica" off on a false trail, because Harry had informed her about the truth week's ago. Her and Maria both knew but they were willing to play the Skrull's game, not to clue them in on what was going on.

"Good, take the Avengers and shut the machine down, otherwise a lot of people will die, I'm pretty sure there's a few rogue Skrulls that are going against their queen, thinking that she's too soft and she's forgotten who her duty lies with," Harry concluded.

Given what he found out, he knew that the male Skrulls were pretty much a huge problem over the years, they had lead to the destruction of their own world. Believe what one wanted to about a Prophecy, or whatever, Harry could care less about the babblings of destiny. He only cared about the present.

' _Okay, let's see what we can do?'_ Harry thought.

' _Scott left this morning….should I clue in Charles that his golden boy has been replaced?'_ Ororo thought to Harry.

' _You better, if he wants to believe it or not, that's his problem, although we may be having the real Scott return pretty soon if everything falls in place,'_ Harry thought. He wondered if being replaced and imprisoned would teach Scott a lesson but somehow, Harry thought that it would not. Perhaps he would be proven wrong.

"Nullification Device online in five hours, thirty nine minutes!" the computer commented and Karen threw her head back.

"That's about the quickest that we could go to make sure we could not make it fail," Faora stated.

' _Well, nothing there, other than Scott and Magneto showing up,'_ Amara thought to them. _'And also Kelly's pro-Skrull stance, are people really stupid enough to believe that he's taken such an about face stance on non-humans?'_

' _Trust me when I say that people can be that stupid, humans, Kryptonians, any race, they can be easily lead by those in authority, power is such a strong thing,'_ Faora thought.

Harry smiled, that was a lesson that he learned many times but he also knew something else. It was a road that could work in two directions.

* * *

"Your plan….it's lacks a fair deal of sense," Magneto concluded crisply.

"Yes, that figures, for a vigilante, they would have no sense…."

"I believe I have given you no permission to speak to me, Mr. Godfrey," Magneto commented. His voice was worse than nails upon a chalk board and if Magneto would have gotten the chance, he would have silenced this fool a long time ago. He just did not get around to it prior to this point.

"Well, I do not need your permission for as I have said, I am answering to someone far more superior…."

"Will be you quiet?" Pepper asked, she had heard Godfrey enough on the radio with his babblings. It was a competition between him and that Leslie Willis girl about who was the far more annoying person on the airwaves. In Pepper's mind, it was too close to call.

"Now it's the moment of truth…."

"We need to find a way out of here, every minute the Skrulls are there, is a moment where they are using our names and our faces to cause damage," Jessica whispered but she had not found any way out six months ago and she had not found any way out six months later, despite she had studied the cell from every possible angle.

"Yes, I believe that's been established," Richard Fisk stated in a smugly superior tone of voice. "My father….."

"Likely could do without a few all you can eat buffets from what I've heard," Clint replied and the younger Fisk glared at the archer.

"Nobody found out we were missing," Scott grumbled as he wondered how his team could be so blind. Surely his leadership had taught them something, didn't he?

"Perhaps not everyone," Magneto commented and he did not qualify that with a statement.

Another Skrull walked through and suddenly there was something of a short circuit in the cell bars.

"Now's the moment," Magneto whispered, the field had allowed him to summon some metal tools. The bars were only down for about ten seconds but that was the ten seconds that Magneto needed to get the necessary items for escape.

He contorted the metal into a large sphere like object and swung it. The sphere smashed against the side of the bars, repeatedly.

"I think it's working," Clint remarked and Magneto's smile was rather prominent.

"Although that's…."

There was another explosion and Magneto busted the sphere through the edge of the cage. There was a huge explosion as he was freed from the side of the cage. The Master of Magnetism looked over his shoulder and he made his way through the panel.

"You better let me out of here…."

"Talking back to the only man in a position to free you at this point, is not a wise maneuver, Senator," Magneto told Kelly with hatred dripping from his voice. "I would think that you as a politician would think these things through a bit better."

Robert Kelly looked silenced and humbled. Magneto made his way over to the control panel and short circuited it.

Scott got to his feet, and he staggered, his head feeling like it was on fire. He felt the complete back up of his power but without any well to dispel it.

"Can't we just leave Godfrey and Kelly here?" Clint asked as he was let out of the cell.

Jessica walked out of the cell. It was a bit humbling to just walk out into the light.

"OsCorp has inventions that we can't let fall into the hands of…..well we can't let them fall into his hands, do you understand?" Donald Menken said rapidly.

"Her hands actually," Jessica said. She recalled it with picture perfect clarity. She had a distress signal, she was sent to SWORD to check it out. The Skrulls attacked her and the Empress had chosen her of all people to impersonate. Jessica should have felt lucky but for some reason, she didn't.

"GET HER!"

Jessica shook her head, she wanted to tangle with that Skrull slut that stole her body. Magneto closed the doors with his powers.

"They will break through, everyone…."

The door burst open and Carol arrived, along with Jen and Jan. The Avengers were here, and there was sounds of combat that indicated that there were more than them.

"Yeah, did someone call for a rescue?" Jan asked as she looked around.

Scott got up to his feet. "How do we know that you're not Skrulls?"

"Ah, you've learned from Harry's paranoia, good for you," Jan replied cheerfully but she shook her head. "Listen…Cyclops, we got to get out of here, the Skrulls are using your faces to cause havoc on the planet. They're trying to get closer to people with more credibility, and if they reach the President or some other world leader…."

"And they could have, we don't know…."

Clint picked up the arrows on the ground. They were a little clunky but they would have to do. He held them up and the Skrulls moved forward.

"There's an escape ship on the other side of that door!" a voice in the shadows yelled.

"I thought you'd be the last person to willingly help Har-Rell," Magneto stated dryly.

"I could leave you for dead…."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mystique," Magneto replied as he looked at her from the shadows.

"And I have a debt to settle," Mystique commented, although most annoyingly, Harry Potter had his way of charming women into doing certain things.

Clint was firing at them as the civilians were lead out. Pepper was grabbed by one of the Skrull but she gave them a swift kick beneath the belt.

"Well, at least we know Skrulls have working parts," Pepper said, seeing him hunched over in pain and she slammed him head first into the door for emphasis.

"This way," one of the prisoners stated, he looked to be a government agent of some sort, although perhaps not SHIELD. Never the less, the fact that he was there.

"Mutants, aliens, I swear when I get back to Earth I'll…."

"You know, you could be quiet, so you might get out of this alive," Jen snapped in agitation and Kelly took one look at her towering, green, and quite imposing form and knew now was the time to shut up.

The ship was there and the group boarded it. It was not as smooth of a trip as they thought as the ship grinded and whined.

"They're blocking us!" Carol yelled as she tried to pilot the ship.

"Oh, not for long," Hawkeye commented as he dropped down to the ground and reared back his arrow. He went after the Skrulls, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Go, I'll find my own way out of here!" Clint yelled as he looked at the prisoners on the ship when suddenly the compound began to self destruct. Magneto's Magnetic interference caused this.

"But…."

"GO!"

That was a frenzied statement that pushed them into gear. The doors of the cargo bay opened, as Clint punched one of the Skrull in the face. He did a forward roll.

The ship flew out, opening a warp in time and space to get back to Earth faster, although Magneto and Hawkeye were not on the ship.

There was a large explosion that resounded and the Skrull compound blew to pieces, with many of the male Skrulls still inside. Magneto had apparently sacrificed himself, along with Hawkeye, to take a great number of them down.

"Magneto, humanity's greatest hero, there's some irony," Scott grumbled as he put on a pair of glasses as he felt his powers slowly return.

Now it was time to get back to Earth.

* * *

"They destroyed….those incompetents!" Veranke yelled at the top of her lungs. Her plan was starting to become undone and she was slowly starting to lose control.

"Empress…"

"No, don't, don't, I don't want to hear this, and now they went behind my back, and built the device that will cleanse all humans from the planet," Vernake said, raging up a storm.

"I thought that's what you wanted, Empress," one of the Skrulls commented but that was pretty much the wrong word to say to her at this time.

She grabbed the Skrull by the throat and wrapped a hand around her throat. Her eyes almost bulged out as she throttled this Skrull.

"Empress, please, you don't want to lose yourself," one of the members of her guard stated.

"Yes, correct, of course," The Empress stated as she stepped back and shook her head.

"Our plan is becoming unraveled, Harry Potter plans to attack our temporary home world, he knows what we're doing," a figure stated over the loud speaker and the Empress had her eyes widened open.

"How did he….no there….there was no way that he could figure out what was happening?" Veranke asked as she prepared to turn into Jessica Drew to see what was going on.

Then she paused, wondering how long he knew.

Then it hit her, she was played like a dupe and he knew the entire time. Anything that she tried, it was being counteracted, he knew.

There was a blast of the doors and then she saw the angry face of Jessica Drew. Jessica jumped up the Skrull Empress and knocked her into the wall with a loud thud.

"Jessica, Jessica….you've made a mistake child, I know all of your moves, I had to learn them to make the impression accurate," Veranke said, emphasizing that point with an elbow to the face.

"Oh, but do you know this move?"

Jessica slid underneath the ground went Veranke was standing and she blinked.

Suddenly Jessica popped out of the other side and shifted back into M'gann, where she punched Veranke in the face.

"You shouldn't betray the Star Child like that," M'gann said. The Martian looked surprisingly smug. "Of course, you can't directly attack him because he planted a seed of doubt in your mind, not to mention a few other seeds in other places."

Suddenly a few other Skrulls walked over but they pressed bands on their wrists, revealing themselves to be Kara, Jean, Rachel, Laura, and Alison in disguise.

"You're not the only one that is capable of a bit of trickery, some of your Skrulls are a bit hostile, a bit violent," Kara answered. "So we sent them into the Phantom Zone, but given that they tried to kill some of us, no big loss."

"You…you…you…."

"People of the world, I am happy to announce that the Earth has new protectors," the United States President stated as he popped up on the screen. "I hope that the other nations of the world follow the lead of the United States and offer these benevolent leaders access to their countries so they can protect us from the constant threats from the stars."

' _So did he get replaced or is he just stupid?'_ Rachel thought. With the President, it was sometimes hard to tell, he was a notoriously dim fellow.

' _Although, unless all of the world leaders have been replaced by Skrulls, they're not going to agree with this, they barely can agree on what to order for lunch,'_ Laura replied.

The doors blasted upon and this time, Jessica showed up, anger in her eyes. It was the real thing and she had a blaster, that she nailed a distracted Veranke in the shoulder. She flopped to the ground.

The reason why the Empress was distracted was this was not part of her plan.

Her eyes flared with anger and she looked forward as she prepared to evacuate. She was second guessing the entire plan and the entire Prophecy but she could not show weakness in the face of her fellow Skrull, they were trying to already undermine her.

* * *

The moment of truth was about to come and Harry hoped that it would work.

"Two minutes, then we'll know," Karen commented as Jan popped up on the holographic projection screen.

"Operation search and rescue, is mostly….a success," Jan commented as she looked a bit frustrated and also a bit disheartened.

"What happened?" Harry asked her, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew that they were in a pressure cooker of a situation.

"Well….just to put things bluntly, Clint got left behind….."

"He did?" Harry asked as he was surprised. "He didn't do something heroic for you to escape, did he?"

"I'm not sure if he found an escape pod or not," Carol commented, jumping onto the car. The blonde's blue eyes were locked forward. "It's too dangerous to go back however."

"If he finds his way back, he will, I'll have someone monitor all incoming traffic to Earth," Harry stated but it was a good idea to monitor all incoming traffic, with the daily alien invasions.

"We're getting close to zero hour," Susan stated as she looked over her shoulder. Her nerves were already at a heightened fever pitch but Harry grabbed her hand.

"So far, nothing," Reed chimed in from over the communication.

"Yeah, what are we looking for?" Tony asked. "And how do you know what we are looking for?"

Eventually, the masks would be put off, then the moment of truth would be at hand. Harry paused for a few seconds and then he shook his head. His green eyes locked on the two men on the screen.

"Just be careful, because the moment's that those Skrulls are going to start shooting the moment where they get unmasked," Harry replied as he raised his hand into the air. "Just be ready, because a dangerous animal and a trapped animal is…."

' _We've got a problem,'_ Jean thought to Harry.

' _Just the one?'_ Harry asked with a raised eyebrow but he closed his hand and grew even more seriously. _'So what's the problem, Jean?'_

' _Well, apparently this little device that some of the Skrull are building….it doesn't even work the way that they think it's supposed to,'_ Jean commented. _'The Queen doesn't know about it, but it's not a device that is used to cleanse all of the humans off of the Planet.'_

' _Explain, please,'_ Harry thought as he placed his hand on the back of his head. The green eyed wizard crossed his arms over his chest. One minute, fourteen seconds before the Nullification Device was online.

' _Someone called the Master Planner….I think they might have tricked the Skrulls into building something that is most certainly not the device they intended to build,'_ Jean thought to them.

Needless to say, that came out of nowhere. Harry's eyebrows raised and he started to think this one over.

' _So….the Skrulls aren't the threat, well they are a threat, but they aren't the threat,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Keep an eye on the Empress, although given that she's finding it harder to move against me, it might be a moot point. Just be very careful, just in case I'm wrong.'_

' _Are you ever wrong?'_ Rachel chimed in.

' _A few times, and I could be wrong this time, so just be careful,'_ Harry thought as he watched the seconds of the Nullification Device tick down.

Twenty seconds to go but it might as well have been twenty minutes.

"So, we'll know in a moment," Karen stated and Faora nodded.

The satellite launched a beam that was harmless all over the Planet to most. It would target the Skrulls and prevent them from holding their natural form for more than a second at a time.

And it just so happened to right to the President who got blasted with a beam of light. He shape shifted back into his normal form, along with his Secret Service members, all of them shifting into Skrulls, which caused cries of discontent.

' _So he is just a Skrull, not an idiot,'_ Wanda commented but she paused. _'Well, not an idiot for this particular thing, but an idiot normally.'_

The Skrulls fired at the crowd but SHIELD dropped down. Cameras dropped down and there were only a few flickering images before there was the sound of shattering glass in the background. There was a loud boom that caused a choking cloud of smoke to show up.

"Something tells me that the Skrulls are going to be done hiding now," Faora replied and Harry smiled.

"We've got another problem, other than the Skrulls, whatever the Master Planner had them build, it could be something that is just as dangerous as the Skrulls plan," Harry stated as he quickened his footsteps.

He made his way down to the main computer at the RAO Corporation and he could see that there was no communication coming from the outside.

' _Kara, we might have a problem,'_ Harry thought to him.

' _I'm going to make this perfectly clear, the Skrull did not have anything to do with every technological device on Earth simultaneously failing,'_ The Empress stated, discovering the backdoor link. _'They will be punished for deceiving me.'_

' _They were tricked by this Master Planner,'_ Gwen concluded and that set the Empress off.

' _Leave it a group of male Skrulls to do something like that, they got our homeworld blown up as well, it's their fault,'_ the Empress raged. _'And how long did you know….'_

' _Since the beginning, Empress, since the beginning,'_ Harry commented with a smile. _'While I only glimpsed Jessica a couple of times and maybe exchanged a brief conversation with her, I can tell an imposter from the real deal. It's all about the body language. Guess you didn't do your homework well enough.'_

With that triumphant statement, Harry tried to figure out what happened, The Fortress, the Stronghold, and the RAO Main Headquarters appeared to be the only places on Earth that were not affected by the hacking of this Master Planner.

The real Secret Invasion was the Master Planner, who had been a background player at the most and had been biding his time for almost eighteen months.

Now he was going to make his move.

**To Be Continued.**


	30. Secret Invasion Part Three

**Chapter Thirty: Secret Invasion Part Three.**

Harry dropped down to the ground and looked around. Karen and Faora followed him. The Skrulls had been unmasked and without strong leadership, they were running around in a frantic state. They scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off.

That did not make them any les dangerous. Especially after the point where they adapted many of the powers of Earth's heroes. So things were just getting started.

"So, you've managed to unmask them, that's only half of the battle, isn't it?" Rose asked as she turned up, firing upon everything that moved. "The rest of Fury's team will be here, I just took a short cut."

There was an explosion on the stage and Rose's lips curled into a smile. "Actually one of them is here. Plastique enjoys her work, perhaps a bit too much. As long as you keep her on a short leash though, she should be pretty fine."

"Oh, I'm sure you enjoy keeping women on leashes," Harry commented lightly which caused Faora and Karen to snicker.

SHIELD arrives on the ground, scattering their troops and preparing for the attack.

"Of for God's sake, people were getting on without electronics for years, now move!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hello, Maria, long time no see or should I say Director Hill?" Fury commented as he casually blasted one of the Skrulls with a weapon. Just as another woman, a larger black woman turned up.

"Ah, Amanda Waller-Fury, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry commented casually as she nailed one of the Skrulls with a blast from her laser weapon.

"I'd like to say as much, although I wish it was under better circumstances," Waller stated as she blasted another Skrull, knocking him down hard.

"I'm sure this is not the way you wanted to spend your anniversary," Harry offered her and Waller smiled.

"Actually, this is the perfect way to spend our anniversary, but thanks for asking," Waller commented as she netted two more Skrull quite nicely. "Nicky baby, you're slacking, I've already nabbed twice as many Skrull as you have."

Karen could barely hide the grin that appeared over her face as she flew into the Skrull and knocked them down. They landed on the ground with a solid set of cracks. The blonde looked rather pleased with her efforts but there was a sense of dread that she stated with her next words.

"It can't be that easy."

' _We're going to find the device, then we'll shut it down, and it should be smooth sailing from there,'_ Gwen stated, enjoying how much of a challenge this was starting to become.

' _Just stay focused and we'll get this done, as soon as possible,'_ Harry thought to her and Gwen nodded with a smile appearing over her face.

More Skrulls dropped down, with Faora and Karen in some informal competition to see who could take the most of them out. The Nullification device was doing a good job in making them rather lazy and unable to fight even a little bit. The two Kryptonians offered wide grins

Veranke was lead in with Jean, Kitty, and Kara as she watched her Skrulls and their plan crumble into pieces. It was not bad enough where they offered a brutish way of attack, no it was even worse that they were losing. That was something that put a sour taste in the Queen's mouth as she watched them. She found herself watching Harry fight circles around them.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you one time, where is the Master Planner?" Harry demanded but the Skrull shook his head.

"I don't know, I really don't….get your filthy Kryptonian hands….."

"That was a bad answer," Faora commented as she pulled him from Harry's grasp and slammed the Skrull face first into the ground. "Tell me you worthless lizard, who is he?"

"I don't….we couldn't even find that out, but he assured us that he was replaced, he gave us proof, things that only a Skrull could know," the Skrull managed, he could barely speak. He was ground into the ground, Faora's boot in the back of his head.

"Well, there's someone who takes some pride in their work," Deadpool stated as he stabbed a Skrull in the chest. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't unalive them."

' _What are you talking about, of course it will?'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated.

' _Shh,'_ one of the other voices whispered, hushing the others.

Deathstroke came down with two swords and hacked into two more Skrull. Quake showed up and knocked them down. Her attacks caused them to topple to the ground like nine pins.

Dinah turned up and her Canary cry was a good enough blast to cause the Skrulls to run for cover. This allowed Rogue to smack them down herself and Shayera to drop down and wallop them with a mace.

"Not going to lie, that felt good," Shayera commented, sending more Skrull flying with the brutal swings of her mace.

' _Okay, I don't….I haven't got the Master Planner, but I have remote access to SHIELD's computers and am trying to block him out, so we can track him,'_ Gwen said, as she worked as quickly as she could.

Harry turned to Maria who motioned for her men to wrap things up. He barely saw the Avengers swoop down out of the corner of his eye and take care of business.

Skrulls fell at their feet but Harry and Maria walked towards the SHIELD ship.

"You can use your computers now, we need to track the Master Planner, I'll have all of the Skrulls sent to a containment cell, where they'll get a fair trial, although given their massive crimes they'll likely be found guilty and sent to the Phantom Zone," Harry informed her.

Maria shuddered, Coulson had described the Phantom Zone in his report, and it was not a pretty place.

"So wait, do you have the Guardians of Oa on Speed Dial?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Harry replied without missing a beat. He did not have to ask how Maria knew about the Guardians of Oa. "In fact, the Green Lantern in this sector is coming around right now. I've only met her twice in passing…."

' _Which means you need to work harder in getting her in bed,'_ Kitty commented lightly.

' _Yes, Kitty, thank you,'_ Harry thought.

"So, you managed to find the Skrull?"

Jen looked up, pleased that she smashed more Skrulls than her cousin did but she blinked, apparently she and M'gann weren't the only green skinned women in town.

A female with sleek green skin showed up, with long dark hair turned up. She had simmering green eyes and beautiful facial features. Her tight bodysuit was a combination of white and green and adhered to every single curve that she had. She had bountiful D-Cup breasts, a flat stomach, long shapely legs that stretched for miles, and an ass to die for.

' _Wait, why don't the men get such a sexy description?'_ Deadpool chimed in.

' _Oh boy, here we go,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented.

' _No, I'm beginning to think that the author is a sexist bastard, if you won't give me such a sexy description, I'll do the honors,'_ Deadpool commented as he smiled. _'There walks a tall, dark, and handsome man, he is wearing a sleek red bodysuit that adhered to his tight sculpted frame. He wears a freaking mask, so none can see his face. Underneath his mask are freaking tumor scars that gives face an exotic brilliance. He has a nine and three quarters inch ding-dong that has been cut off four times but has thankfully grown back thanks to a healing factor. He has a tight taut ass, true buns of steel and short, stubby legs. He has no breasts to speak of, unless drawn by Liefield. He has however dressed like a woman a few times to hilarious results but that's a story for another time. "_

There was a sound of clapping in Deadpool's head.

"This is Jennifer-Lynn Hayden," Harry informed Maria who nodded.

The girl smiled at the group. "Please call me Jade."

"As much as I like to call you here for a pleasurable chat, you can see we got about a hundred Skrulls knocked out, and currently awaiting trial," Harry offered. "But since the Guardians of Oa owe me a favor, I'm keeping a select handful for safe keeping. You may have the males however."

Jade figured that was the case. Har-Rell's sexual prowess was rumored from the far reaches of the universe but she had to be on business. Perhaps she would investigate things later.

* * *

"The Skrulls are being taken off where they will stand trial," Harry commented as he arrived back to check in with Gwen, who was at worked. Chloe was standing with her. "So any luck?"

"I wish," Chloe offered with a prominent sigh as she felt for Gwen, she was so close, she could feel it. "I'm surprised that the Invasion was not….well that the Invasion was not as much of a problem as one would think, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," Harry told her as he placed his arm around his girlfriend and Chloe leaned into him, watching Gwen.

"DAMNIT!" Gwen yelled as she tried to hack into the computer. She was taking this as a personal insult that she could not take any headway.

"Okay, honey, just calm down, take a deep breath, and try and follow the trail….."

"They're a dozen of them and all of them false, this Master Planner, he's not fucking around," Gwen stated as she once again tried to lock onto what she needed to do. She felt that she was letting herself down.

' _All of the Skrulls have been rounded up, and sent off, the ones that you wanted to keep are being kept around,'_ Faora informed Harry and Harry nodded.

' _Excellent, thank you,'_ Harry thought as he folded his arms and watched Gwen.

' _Any luck with your mysterious Master Planner?'_ Faora asked and Harry sighed. _'I'm guessing from that frustrated sigh that the answer is in fact no.'_

' _Yes, it's no, or….well, Gwen's trying to pick up the trial but it's pretty slow going,'_ Harry thought as he watched his girlfriend work away.

Gwen on the other hand, thought that she ran head long into a problem.

"If I didn't know better…..I would have thought that he found a way to block Extremis," Gwen commented and there was a few seconds where she paused. She was getting a headache and Harry suddenly looked thoughtful as it regarded to that little theory.

"Maybe he did," Harry replied to Gwen and Gwen half raised an eyebrow. "Look at this, they had Pepper and there was a Skrull that replaced her, this Skrull might have had an access to the Extremis formula."

"Well….that makes sense but does the Master Planner know?" Chloe asked.

Harry smiled, he had a text from Lois, wondering what the hell was going on. He figured that he would meet her, because Lois was not the woman that should be kept waiting.

"Keep me posted," Harry told Chloe and Chloe nodded.

Harry appeared at the Daily Bugle or rather the subway across from it. He made his way up to the building and saw the hustle and bustle of the Daily Bugle.

He saw Lois waiting at her desk and her eyes shot up to face him. The woman wasted no time with formalities. "So, you've had a busy day, haven't you?"

"Pretty busy yes, unmasking an alien invasion…."

"You're about to say that it doesn't happen every day, but we both know it is a lie," Lois commented as he sat down on a chair beside her desk. Lois offered Harry a cup of coffee and he took it graciously . "So, with the invaders out…..you should be celebrating?"

"I wish, so what's in the news?" Harry asked her.

Lois grinned in spite herself and decided to inform Harry what she had been up to. She had been kind of unavailable for the past few weeks due to going undercover in the underworld. Thankfully she managed to not get shot although she got into a few scraps but that was beside the point.

"This gang war is getting more serious, and now the Master Planner…..actually….there's a hint that he might be operating out of Gotham, at least that's what the gossip is," Lois commented to Harry. "And they have their own gang problems, between Black Mask and Cobblepot, and all that."

"Right, right," Harry offered as he shook his head. "Well the Master Planner….you know you sent me a text…."

"Well, it's off my Red Sun, made from your company, so it's about the only piece of technology that seems to work," Lois stated as she looked at the phone in her hand. She would not know what she would do without her Red Sun for it allowed her to get a lot done and it didn't break down like some of the crummy cell phones she had in the past.

And Lois Lane could tell you that she had some really shit cell phones.

"The Master Planner has crippled everything….except RAO products," Harry stated and he smiled.

' _Harry, I think I got something,'_ Gwen thought and there was a note of triumph in her voice.

' _That's great, Gwen,'_ Harry commented as he moved away under the pretext of checking the computers to see if there was anything else that he could do. Those who had RAO products actually could use them to an extent, that could only be good for raising the profile of the company.

' _It's coming out of Gotham City,'_ Gwen informed Harry and that made Harry curious.

"Lois, I'll meet you for lunch this weekend, something's come up," Harry offered but Lois waved him up.

"No problem, I've got a deadline to meet and you know how Jameson is," Lois commented. "Although you've been keeping him on a really short leash."

"Indeed," Harry commented as he kissed Lois on the lips and the two of them indulged in each other for a little bit, then broke apart.

Harry and Lois parted ways with smiles on their faces as Harry was going to see what Gwen had.

"Just to let you know, I've been tracing the signal," Harry told Maria over the communication channel he opened. "We've got them."

"Good, SHIELD will be in position, Fury hasn't requested the steering wheel to the ship back yet," Maria commented, she was going to enjoy the big girl seat for as long as she could.

* * *

Edward Nygma, better known as the Riddler, had been in for a short stint in Arkham Asylum but he had managed to get time off for good behavior. Then again, for many of the criminals in Gotham City, Arkham was their home away from home.

He was thinking about his next game, it was something that had to be planned out for the letter. It was not something that he could do on a whim just because he was far more sophisticated than that. Plus trying to do a plan like that on a whim seemed like such a Joker thing to do and Edward Nygma was a higher class criminal than that.

He heard a thumping on the door.

He wondered why someone would be calling at this time, he did not even plant one hint. His plan was still in the conception stages.

The doors broke open and a group of government agents stormed into the room.

"Edward Nygma, you are under arrest, for your crimes as the Master Planner!" Maria stated as she lead the SHIELD agents in to surround him.

Nymga's face was one of shock and awe. "Master Planner….while fitting obviously, that's a new name, but I don't know what you're referring to."

"Don't play dumb with us Nygma, we know that your latest scheme as crippled most of the technology in the United States," Maria stated as she stared down the crown prince of puzzles. She did not buy his act for a second. "Now come quietly…."

"Wait, wait, you can't just go barging in a private citizen's house without a warrant, I'll have you know that I've done my time in Arkham Asylum, and I haven't done any schemes, I wish I have…."

"The Master Planner was tracked right here," one of the SHIELD agents stated as he took a couple of steps forward to double check to see whether or not he was mistaken.

Nygma was just confused as all hell right about now.

"Look, this Master planner, I don't know what you're talking about, I wish I could help you but I obviously can't," Nygma commented as a couple of the SHIELD agents made their way to the next room. "HEY, THAT'S PRIVATE!"

"What is it, your porn stash?" one of the SHIELD agents asked in a condescending voice as he walked forward and lifted up the computer. "There it is right here, it matched the Master Planner's signature."

"It….no….it didn't," Nygma commented but he saw his computers. "Someone hacked into my personal computer, I swear."

"Sure they did Nygma, you once tried to hack into the Gotham City Hall to steal all of their personal information, don't play dumb, you are capable of something like this."

"Yes, local things," Nygma commented as he realized that he was being hosed big time by someone. "But…."

"Your computers will be searched and seized, as we undo the damage that's being done."

Nygma shook his head and there was a communication that came over.

"All of the technology is coming back on line, everything's working perfectly now," a garbled voice stated over the transmission.

"So, a trial run, wasn't it Nygma?" Maria asked.

Nygma opened her mouth. "I…."

"It was all over your computer systems, the signal was traced her, by three separate people," Maria continued and another figure was seen by Nygma in the shadows.

He saw Batwoman, who also had tracked him to the source, except as Nygma stubbornly persisted, he did not do anything.

"What holds your picture together?" Nygma asked suddenly.

"A frame, obviously," Maria commented.

"Yes, and riddle me this, what do I and a picture have in common right about now?" Nygma asked and there was no answer so he decided to spell it out for them all. "WE WERE BOTH FRAMED!"

Nymga was zapped with a tazer, despite his best efforts to scream that he was being tricked.

Batwoman continued to watch from the shadows. Barbara had helped him trace the signal to Nygma's rundown apartment. Her hacking skills were impeccable and since it was verified by Harry, she had no reason doubt it for even a brief second.

"Seize his computer systems, we're going to figure out what he did," Maria told the SHIELD agents and they all nodded. They prepared to pack up everything.

Edward Nygma, the alleged Master Planner, was being hauled off by SHIELD security, for his crimes. He had assisted the Skrulls, even though he declined to admit to his crimes. He was being stubborn enough but there was undisputed proof that he had been there.

Although Helena had a moment of doubt that there was something that she was missing, but she had no idea what.

However, a brief check with Wayne Industries indicated that everything was back online, so the Master Planner was defeated with one shot. There was still his gang but with the leader out of commission, there should be no problem.

Although his riddle about being framed stuck out but then again, Nygma's old age might have been contributing to his delusions.

Edward Nygma knew that he was being put away for a crime that he did not commit and even if it would be his dying breath, he would get his hands on the Master Planner, and make him pay for what he did to him.

* * *

All and all, Harry thought that there was a fair amount of chaos that went down but he recalled that where there was chaos, there bred opportunity and he was going to step forward.

"Well, two big alien invasions from two warring alien races defeated," Gwen concluded, walking with Harry in the RAO building.

"It has been a good day," Harry admitted to her as he pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "A very good day."

"And in a week, a lot of us our heading off to college," Gwen replied with a smile on her face and Harry met her lips with a passionate kiss. Gwen returned the kiss, her tongue working towards Harry's, trying to win the battle for domination.

"Yes, I realize that," Harry offered to Gwen with a bright smile on his face. "I think I should take all of you girls to the beach, for a celebration for sure."

"That'd be great, Harry," Gwen offered as she grinned, his arm wrapped around her. She was actually about to hint about that. "And I'll have you know that I checked and the Sandman is safely locked up in SHIELD custody."

' _Thank God for that,'_ Kitty stated, she recalled the last time that the Sandman rained on her beach day. The brunette mutant would not forget about that little trip to the beach any time soon and she doubted that any of her friends.

' _Yeah, I would have to agree with that sentiment,'_ Jean commented.

' _For sure,'_ Ororo added, she was along on the beach trip.

' _And naturally any ladies are welcomed to tag along,'_ Harry thought to Ororo and Ororo offered a smile.

' _I'll take that under advisement,'_ she thought to Harry. She was not sure when she got figured into the bond, she was just in their organically she supposed.

' _So how are things….when he came back,'_ Harry offered and Ororo really had no reason to ask who he was.

' _Well, I think Charles took it a bit hard that Scott's improvements were that of an imposter, because I think that he wants to groom him as the successor to his dream,'_ Ororo told them and there was a sound of disappointment in her voice.

' _Again, I think that he would be far better off trying to groom a werewolf,'_ Emma replied dryly.

' _Well, I'm sure that he's trying his best,'_ Wanda said, trying to inject some hope into the situation.

' _As do many children in the special class,'_ Emma added and that really showed what most thought of Scott Summers. Some were beginning to wonder if the head injury that caused his powers to function as they did had other effects.

' _Hopefully the Xavier Security system gets better, because I really feel bad hacking into them now, it's not even fun,'_ Chloe stated.

' _Well, Hank says that he's doing the best, but I think he's under the theory that the Institute itself is under cursed ground,'_ Ororo said, that was about as good of a theory as any.

' _Well, that would make a lot of sense,'_ Rachel chimed in and there were many nods of agreement at that point.

Harry made his way over and he saw Lana standing there with a smile on her face.

"No, Lana, I haven't forgotten about you, and I've put in a request for you to get your own personal assistant," Harry said to Lana with a smile.

"Well, you know you have a lot of work to do when your personal assistant needs her own personal assistant," Lana replied.

"Yeah, and I have to get all of the people who were Skrulls settled back in, which means that I have to spend a lot more time in the company of Robert Kelly than was recommended by law," Harry stated as he shook his head. "Never the less, there's this girl, she's coming over from Cambridge, I think that she'll fit in quite nicely."

"Oh….hi, Mr. Potter," a blonde replied as she walked into the office.

"Hello, Courtney, it would be a shame to lose you when you go back to school, but there's always weekends," Harry said to her with a charming smile.

"Well, I have a very busy life, but I'm sure Mary and I will be thinking about more gainful employment and the chance to know you a bit better in the future," Courtney answered, trying not to sound so excited. It was a failing prospect. "We'll recommend the RAO Corporation to all of our friends, I'm sure they'd be very excited to work for you."

' _And now armies of horny teenage girls will descend upon you like the Beatles in the 1960s,'_ Betsy commented dryly.

' _And this is a bad thing, how?'_ Kara asked.

"Good, Courtney, I'm sure Miss O'Kil over there will be happy to assist you or any of your friends," Harry offered.

Gwen stopped and stared at the woman in question. There was something familiar about her, even though Gwen could only catch a glimpse of her and not make out any clear details to formulate a description.

' _Harry, is that who I think it is?'_ Gwen asked. _'Well mythology states that particular person took a female form but….'_

' _It's a long story, we're going to have to discuss it sometime,'_ Harry thought as Kara and Kitty both laughed like madwomen through the bond.

Although Harry was thinking about another project, as Fury and Waller's little Suicide Squad got him an idea for the collection of naughty females that he was accumulating. While there were certain obvious uses that he could put them to, there were others that were also more practical outside of the bedroom.

Right now, Harry was prepping himself for a rare vacation.

* * *

The Master Planner was certain that his deception would be discovered soon, so he needed to work quickly if he wanted to achieve any kind of success. Nygma was the perfect dupe and he would most certainly fit the part to someone who was a bit of a fool, at least that's what he figured out.

Of course, the fool might not have been able to figure out much of anything the more that he thought everything.

"The trial run had its share of snags, but never the less, it was a complete success and SHIELD thinks that the danger has passed, along with the Star Child….I even fooled him, which is proof of my intelligence and Batwoman as well, an added bonus," he stated, adjusting a dial. "Not the complete one hundred percent success rate that I hoped for and there is still my revenge on Norman Osborn. He might think that he is safe and secure within Ravencroft, but I will make him pay for what he did to me. He will not be able to discount my genius."

The Skrulls were useful tools but they were nothing more than that, tools, means to an end and it would be quite the end when he enacted his final master plan. He had stolen the equipment from Gotham City, although he had committed other crimes as well to throw people off the trail . The contraband was useless and the only thing that he accomplished was an inconvenience to some of the Gotham City crime bosses. That might have been a bonus.

He lifted his robotic limb and twisted the dial, once again, he was getting closer to accomplishing what he considered to be a grand victory. All he would need was a few more adjustments and he would have everything precisely the way that he wanted it. A wicked twisted smile crossed his face, malicious intentions once again going through his mind.

"Soon, the power will be mine, I will have it all, I will have everything," he whispered to himself, malice flashing through his eyes.

He had been treated like an afterthought. While it was true that his Sinister Six had been humiliated, that just forced him to sit back and take control of this situation. There was a twisted grin on the face of the master manipulator.

He had all kinds of false leads, all kinds of smokescreens, everything was building up to a devasting climax where he would crush all of his enemies underneath his foot with one fell swoop. They were nothing but cockroaches.

He didn't acquire any data from SHIELD, although he knew that he could go in and break into their computer at any time. While it was not easy as breaking into the security system at the Xavier Institute, it was still small potatoes for something of his intellect, superior as it was.

' _Preparation, the keystone to everything,'_ he thought to himself as he twisted his tentacle, soon it would grab onto his enemies and make them scream for mercy. _'Soon it will take place.'_

Doctor Octopus was quite pleased with his work. The Master Planner scheme was paying off dividends but the real pay off was to come.

**More Adventures, TBA.**


	31. Malice of the Master Planner Part One

**Chapter Thirty One: Malice of the Master Planner Part One.**

The summer was nearly winding down in the sense that certain individuals would have to be returning to school. Although even those who did not go to school presently, they were taking some time off to enjoy the sights and the sounds of everything around them, the warm Florida sun, which was far different from the crime infested New York City with its costumed criminals and their alien invasions.

Karen stretched out on the blanket with a smile on her face. She wore a pair of sunglasses that were resting upon her nose, her short blonde hair flowing out nicely. The blonde was wearing a white bikini top that showed her massive jugs, and it went down, showcasing her taut and toned tummy. The white thong molded around her lower half like a second skin and her long legs flowed down for miles. Her bare feet wiggled as she looked towards the girl next to her.

"Perfect day for a vacation, isn't it?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I may have to dress like this more often," Faora commented as she leaned against the beach. She was wearing an ultra-thin black bikini that stretched around her ample breasts, as her nipples poked out. Her stomach was smooth and sensual, in addition to her legs. The thin black material barely covered what needed to be covered.

"Well it suits you," Rogue commented as she stretched out on the blanket. Her breasts had grown a lot in the past year, which made her pretty pleased. The green bikini stretched over her ample curves as she stretched out on the beach. Her perfect hourglass frame was on display for all and her bare feet were wiggling her cut little toes.

"Yeah, it really does," Kitty commented as she wore a blue one piece suit that still hugged her body nicely. Despite not having the curves many of the other girls had, she was growing into some rather nice ones. The material hugged her body and was see through. She peered over the top of her sunglasses.

Gwen stretched out, dressed in a skimpy white bikini where one could see her erect nipples through. Her cleavage was massive and her stomach was extremely smooth as well. Her creamy flesh was on display.

"Yes, this is the life," Gwen commented as Kara was rubbing her shoulders.

Kara was dressed in a barely there red bikini, showcasing the recent development of her body. While she was nowhere near Karen level, she was very pleased, with her breasts nearly reaching D-Cup size. She had a healthy young body, along with long shimmering blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Her ass was nice and sensual and her legs were long and beautiful.

"You said it, now you can do me," Kara commented as she finished applying the suntan lotion to Gwen's back.

"If you insist," Gwen commented with a grin as she cupped the suntan lotion on her back and Kara laid down. Gwen's hands went to work as Kara offered a slight moan to her lips.

Jean smiled, as she stretched out in a barely there green bikini that matched the shade of Harry's eyes. She was not going to lie, there was something about a hot blonde rubbing suntan lotion on another hot blonde that was great.

"Oh, Harry, that's it," Betsy moaned as he applied suntan lotion to the British beauty. He paid attention to her nice and sensual ass, which her thong displayed perfectly. In fact, the thong could not even be legally classified as dental floss. Her top was currently off with her nice breasts being displayed.

"Well, I think that Harry is doing a good job as well," Ororo commented, as she stretched out on the beach in a pink bikini where the fabric was about ready to cry uncle to holding up her delicious chocolate mounds. "It's a pity that this beach is not clothing optional."

"Very much so, but we'd get a group of disgusting old men who have….well you have a good idea what's hanging out," Kitty commented as she pulled a face in disgust.

"Yes, I just ate lunch, thanks," Chloe commented, as she sat there in a black bikini that covered her modest but still very appealing curves.

"You're welcome," Kitty chirped up as smiled. "Although given Harry's money, he could just buy a fucking beach and kick everyone off and make it clothing optional."

"It would be another place for orgies," Betsy commented, although there were charms that made that sort of thing private, it was a bother to well bother for them.

"Don't think I haven't considered it," Harry commented. He got more than a few looks from people as he came in with a group of hot women dressed in Bikinis. From the men who wanted to know how he did it or perhaps who wanted to kill him and also from the women who likely were trying to figure out whether or not to get a piece of the action.

"Well, Man's World and their body image issues, it's kind of….well it's kind of amusing," Diana commented, as the red, white, and blue bikini she wore adhered to her body like a second skin. Her dark hair was tied out of her face, her breasts were pushed up to the point where they were spilling out.

"Yes, you most certainly need to buy a beach, Sugah," Rogue commented as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her delicious rump towards Harry. "And when you're done with Betsy, do me next."

Amara smiled as she rested back to get some sun. It was nothing like the beaches of Nova Roma where hordes of nubile naked women flocked free without any shame. Men were banned from the beaches but obviously given who Harry was, they would make an exception. Her dark delicious skin was on display, wearing what only barely legally qualified as a Bikini.

"Oh you can all come to Nova Roma and we can have some real fun," Amara commented. Her father had recently fell into a coma and it should not be too long before Harry could take the keeps to the country. He was stubbornly hanging in there, so Amara thought that she should respect the man.

Harry smiled as he used the Red Sun to check the news, but the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, and Spider-Man were all taking care of business in New York. He wondered if criminals ever took a vacation but if one spoke to Helena, she would tell you that crime took a vacation and neither did she.

Harry tried to invite her along because he thought that she could use a break and she would look pretty fucking hot in a bikini but there was no go.

Never the less, they enjoyed the fun in the sun in Florida and this time, the Sandman did not show up to ruin their beach day. And that was half of the battle for sure.

* * *

"So, I'm pretty sure that you fun, didn't you?" Theresa commented as she looked at Harry as he returned back to New York after a good few days out in the sun and it showed, he had an amazing tan. Of course, he looked amazing at any time.

"It was a lot of good fun, and…..there was not anything pressing that happened around here, which was good," Harry said to her.

Theresa shook her head as she fixed her bright eyed smile on Harry. "No, all's been quiet here. Scott's….well he's not up for much. He's really took a hit that he got kidnapped and replaced by a Skrull and…..no one really noticed. That has to hurt."

Harry would have to agree, even though he was not too fond of Scott on general principle, being kidnapped and replaced by a Skrull was one of those things where people would not really look at you the same way ever again.

Especially given that Godfrey was making noise about who was replaced by a Skrull and wondering if they were in the league. Harry had to actually print that Godfrey was replaced by a Skrull as well because he was glossing over that fact. Of course, he knew that the people were going to follow who yelled the loudest, that's how it always was.

"Well he's just going to have to figure out whether or not to step up or not," Harry commented as he looked over his shoulder. Thankfully they were in the one place on Earth where Deadpool could not enter, not unless he somehow became a really hot women, which Harry supposed was true in some alternate universe, but that was neither here nor there.

"Well, he's having troubles, but he's always had troubles," Theresa commented as she brushed her hair out of her face and kept smiling. "Piotr broke off from Magneto and joined the school….well I suppose considering that there is no Magneto to speak of given that he was lost."

"Yes, both him and Hawkeye, although I won't believe anything until I see some bodies," Harry commented to himself more than Theresa and she nodded.

"Number one rule of this business, isn't it, no body, means no death?" Theresa asked.

"Logan pounded that one into your head, didn't he?" Harry asked and Theresa giggled, her laughter was like music and given her powers, that was quite something.

"Yeah, pretty much, a lecture he gives all of them, which….there might be a few new recruits, but I'm sure any new females will find their way into your web soon enough," Theresa commented with a flirty smile.

"Well that goes without saying," Harry offered as he saw her lean forward, purposely showing off her cleavage and it was amazing.

"That might be your real mutant power, to attract every attractive female within radius," she commented as she placed her hand on his chest. "Although I kind of wish that I would have been invited, might have been nice to go a holiday."

"Well, all you had to do was ask," Harry told her and Theresa smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it and puckering her lips.

"Well, I guess that's on me, isn't it?" she breathed in his ear and caused something to rise within Harry's pants. "But there's something that I'd rather have on me, if you know what I mean."

Harry decided to play along. "Oh?"

Theresa smiled, she would have jumped him that night and likely a couple of other times had Deadpool not gotten involved. "Yes, Harry, there's something that I want, something that I want bad."

She ran her hands down his body, feeling his nice muscles and she licked her lips. This was going to be amazing to say the very least. She slowly worked his shirt open.

"Mmm, I'm sure that it will be a treat," she commented as she ran her finger down his chest and smiled at him as her eyes trailed downward, shamelessly looking at his package. "Mmm, is that for me?"

Harry gave her a grin and pushed her back, pinning her against the wall. Theresa was pushed back against the wall and she felt his bulge grind against her inner thigh. This caused her to nearly lose her mind with the immense pleasure that he could offer her.

"Only if you earn it," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and Theresa closed her eyes as his hands explored her clothed body. She was starting to get hot and bothered and she wanted the barrier that was their clothing to disappear and have him fully submerged into her.

His kisses planted on the side of her neck and the young redhead mutant closed her eyes tightly as he ran his hands all over her body. She was losing it as he teased her, pinning her against the wall.

Harry then scooped her up in one fell swoop and rushed her into the nearest bedroom. It took a matter of seconds but given how wet Theresa was getting she felt extremely impatient.

Harry pushed her down to the bed and he was pulling her top off. The Irish mutant felt excited as cool air rolled over her erect nipples.

"Harry, please!" she moaned as she felt excited to be completely and utterly dominated and naturally Harry was going to give her everything that she wanted, along with more.

* * *

Harry had Theresa down on the bed and he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He applied enough suction where it drove her wild but also gave her a tease for more to come. He used his right hand to fondle her right breast as he sucked on her left breast.

Heaven did not even begin to describe where Theresa was sent. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth pressed upon her nipple, licking around the bud and taking it deep into his mouth. There was a sense that he was enjoying this as much as she was enjoying his mouth, his tongue, and all of the efforts to drive him completely wild.

"Oh, Harry, oh Harry," Theresa moaned as she reached for his pants. Her pants were pulled down and he exposed her pussy.

Harry smiled as he looked at her beautiful pink mound. He slowly pushed his fingers into her, playing with her dripping hot snatch. This caused her to lift her hips up and the woman was now feeling even more pleasure.

"YES!" she moaned.

"Always figured that you were a screamer," Harry commented as he spread her lips and pushed her tongue inside her.

Theresa saw stars inside her as Harry's tongue worked in her, manipulating her dripping hot core. There was no question about it, Harry grabbed her nice tight ass and kept manipulating her insides. His tongue was really feeling amazing.

He kept pushing his tongue as far into her as he could. The redhead lifted her hips and Harry's tongue brushed against her pussy as he rubbed her clit.

His thumb rubbing against her clit, that was what she would consider legalized torture, there was no question about it.

Theresa bucked her hips up as Harry munched on her. Each passing swipe of his tongue caused her to give sensual, musical moans. The beautiful siren was beneath him and Harry was working her over, eating her pussy until she unleashed her juices.

Theresa saw his face coated with her juices and that caused her pussy to get even damper.

"Here, see how nice you taste," Harry told her as he held out his fingers coated in her juices.

Greedily and very hungrily, Theresa captured his fingers in her mouth and started to suck them for everything that she was worth. Her eyes were carefully lidded shut with pleasure and she kept working her tongue over her fingers.

"Oh so good, you're so fucking hot," Harry grunted as Theresa kept sucking his fingers and she reached down his pants, to pull out his huge cock.

Theresa nearly went numb when she saw him, it was twelve inches, nice and thick, with pulsing veins. It was a thing of beauty, although she did not think that she might be able to fit the entire thing in her mouth.

She gave it the old college try, as she licked his cock, coating it with salvia. She kept working his member over and coated him with her spit.

"Oh so good, so hot," Harry grunted.

Theresa nearly gagged on his cock as she shoved it into her mouth but she managed to find a method that worked for her and judging by Harry's groans of pleasure, it was a method that worked rather well for him as well. She stroked him and allowed him to pass between her lips. She kept slurping his length between her lips.

"Damn, Theresa, so good, so good baby."

She was encouraged by these groans of pleasure and she used her hand to fondle his ballsac, trying to coax his cum out of him. The woman was bringing him all the way into her mouth and she slurped his long length. Her lips smacked together as she took him all the way down into her throat. Her nose brushed against his pubic bone as she kept working him over.

Harry felt her work over his cock, doing magical things with her mouth to his member. She brought him all the way down into her throat and he could have sworn that she used her powers to cause his cock to have even more pleasure.

The musical humming that came from the back of Theresa's throat did the ticket as he grabbed her breasts and with a few more thrusts, he pumped into her.

Theresa felt his strong hands placed upon her breasts and the contents of his balls drained down her mouth. She continued to drink his cum like a starving women, her eyes closed as she tipped her mouth back and Harry emptied the contents of his balls down her throat.

Theresa happily took his cum into her mouth, savoring the taste and licking her lips.

She pulled herself up and draped herself onto her lover's lab, running her fingers down his muscular chest.

"Harry, darling, need your big cock inside me," she whispered in his ear sexily and Harry's cock twitched as her musical voice was seductive on its own, never mind it was attached to her hot body with its beautiful long red hair, freckled face, slim frame, nice large breasts, a wet damp pussy, long legs and a tight, sexy ass.

She saw his cock stand at attention for her and smiled. He was a stud but that was something that went without saying with the number of women that he was able to please. The sexy redhead pushed herself around his cock, impaling herself onto it.

"SO BIG!" she screamed as she threw her head back.

She never thought that she would have anything this big inside her and she thought that she might not be able to handle it. However with a bit of effort, she felt his cock slip inside her, feeling like it was splitting her in half.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight," Harry grunted as her walls wrapped around him, squeezing his member.

"Yes, for you, honey, we're going to have a good time," Theresa moaned as he buried his face into her sweaty breasts.

Harry buried his face into her breasts and she lost herself in the sexy sensations. His mouth was licking and nipping at her breasts as he grabbed her sexy ass and squeezed it. This caused her to moan and her walls to press around him.

She was riding his cock like a stallion and that's what he was. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pushed her walls around his cock. The woman tightened her vice like grip around his member and she worked against him. The redhead was in heaven.

Her juices spilled onto his massive member, lubricating his pole.

Harry groaned, her hips gyrated against his thick member, pushing against her walls. He pinched her nipple and caused her to moan heavily.

"Mmm, ah, mmm, yeah!" she moaned as she felt another orgasm rock her body and her scream went off, cracking the windows slightly but the charms around the room managed to hold.

Harry pulled out of her dripping hot pussy and the woman whined.

"I want to explore this from a different angle," Harry commented as he squeezed her ass and she was on her hands and knees.

Theresa wiggled her delicious rear at him and she thought for a moment that he was going to take her ass. However he was going to save that from later.

He pushed into her pussy from behind, ramming her down onto the bed. His cock stretched her walls out and she bit down on her lips. Her walls tightened around him and Harry plowed down inside of her, working his thick rod inside her.

Theresa felt sweat roll down her face as he groped her breasts, kissing and licking the back of her neck. This was amazing and she could feel him deep inside her. The fact that he would cum inside her at any time, that was exciting and she clenched him tightly at the thought of him filling up her young fertile body with his virile cum.

Harry grunted as he speared into her and he unloaded his cum into her. He beat her pussy raw as he slammed into her, injecting her.

"One more hole," Harry breathed and he stuck a finger up her ass.

Her musical moans got his motor running and his cock re-hardened once again.

"Oh, this fucking feels great," Harry growled as he speared into her bowels.

Her ass worked around his prick and she closed her eyes with Harry grabbing her breasts and groping them. He assaulted her ass with his hard rod, smacking his balls against her.

Theresa's ass pushed back against him. Her tightening rear was feeling pleasured as his sausage slid in and out between her puns and caused her to moan even louder. Her whimpering increased as Harry ran his hands all over her body.

"Oh yes, oh my, oh yes," Theresa breathed as Harry pushed inside her going as far into her ass as he could manage.

Her tight buns clenched him really nicely and he went as far into her juicy ass as he could. He slapped her on the rear and Harry pummeled her ass as far as he could.

The dance continued for quite some time, with Harry working into her ass. He had to be careful not to fuck her into a coma.

Although Theresa did not mind, that would be an excellent way to go. His balls were about ready to tighten and he was about ready to unload into her.

"Oh, my ass, belongs to you, Harry," she mewled as he worked her into the bed.

"Yes, it does," Harry breathed as he slapped her ass.

His cock burst into her tight ass and injected his white hot seed into her tight ass. Theresa thought that she might not be able to sit down for a week but it was more than worth it to feel his thick seed which was oozing out of her ass now and also dripping from her pussy as well.

* * *

Spider-Man flew head over heels and landed on the ground. He thought that could have gone better, although this was only the third crime that he had to foil this morning. And like about the seventh bruise that he suffered.

The web slinger got back up to his feet and his knee was about ready to buckle out from underneath him as he prepared to face his enemies.

The leader was a young man with sandy hair and dark eyes, he had a harsh looking face, a few scars on his arms, that was obviously the indicator that he had been in a few fights. He had a southern accent. "Alright, bug, y'all gonna pay for getting in our way."

His name was Montana, he was one of the three Enforcers, apparently working for the Kingpin of Crime from what he could have.

The next individual was a real dandy with stringy hair and a fresh useful face. He moved with fluidity with a martial arts kick but the web slinger dodged the attack and flipped up over the head of his enemy. The web slinger shot a line of webbing against his foot.

"Okay, Fancy Dan, that's you where is…."

A large beefy man with dark hair and a mustache that would put Lombard to shame rushed in and nailed Spider-Man in the back of the head. His knees crumpled out from underneath him.

Spider-Man blocked his punch and flipped over the top of his head. The web slinger's web lining wrapped around his ankles and pulled him down to cause him to land fast first onto the ground.

"Ya'll better get up, this bug is making the Enforcers look bad," Montana commented as he pulled out an electric lasso and slung it towards Spider-Man.

It had shock capabilities, which meant the Enforcers had been working with someone who had upgraded them. The web slinger pulled himself up and dodged the attacks of the large Enforcer, the man known as Ox.

"Okay, this isn't working well," Spider-Man commented as he avoided the swings of Ox. His beefy hand was smashing into the side of the wall again and again and the web slinger dodged the attacks again and again.

"Squash him!" Montana growled.

"You know, you should play a new tune, this one's getting kind of old," the web slinger commented as he dodged another attack from Ox.

He was doing pretty good against these guys, despite suffering broken ribs in a throw down against Rhino earlier this morning.

A blur shot in and knocked Ox out.

"What in the name of Sam…."

Montana was knocked out and webbed upside down by Spider-Man.

"And then there was one," Spider-Man commented as Arcane jumped down next to him.

"Just rolled back at town, figured you could use a hand against these clowns," Arcane commented as Fancy Dan dodged an attack with a series of martial arts flips and landed on his feet. "So, who are these dandies?"

"Well the big oaf is Ox, the guy currently webbed the ceiling, that guy's Montana, and the guy that's currently giving us static, is Fancy Dan," Spider-Man commented as he dodged a series of web balls at him but the man avoided the attacks. "Fancy Dan, say that he's quite a ladies man, but one time, they found him in a garbage can."

"Don't ever try and be a poet again," Harry offered and the web slinger just shrugged as Fancy Dan went after him.

Harry grabbed his ankles of his enemy and flung him down to the ground. He was wrapped up once again.

"Well that was fun, I ran into the Bonnie and Clyde of the 21st century that is Magpie and Mysterio, Rhino wanted to tangle, and then it was these three jack-offs," Spider-Man managed as he rubbed the side of his ribs. He closed his eye and took a step forward. "So, do the traffic signals look busted to you?"

Harry looked up, mouth hanging half open as he watched the traffic signals going off….well like a set of traffic signals. He kept his eyes firmly locked on what was happening.

"Yes….I see," Harry commented as he heard a ringing and then there was a scream as the Stock Market was going wild, at least that's where Harry was.

Spider-Man shrugged his shoulder and shot a line of webbing onto his ankle. The web slinger was flying behind him.

' _Oh you'd think that I'd learn that this is going to lose me my pancakes by now,'_ Spider-Man thought as he felt completely dizzied.

The web slinger was hanging on for dear life as they saw that there was chaos on Wallstreet.

"We've got a huge problem!" one of them yelled losing their head completely.

"Oh boy, and I thought that Enron was bad," Spider-Man whispered as he looked at the stocks that were plummeting through the ground. OsCorp was being hit worst of all, with LuthorCorp not too far behind. Stark, Hammer Industries, GothCorp, Wayne Industries, Frost Industries, Ferris Airspace, and even RAO were getting their share of the pummeling as well.

There was a flashing display.

' _Compliments of the Master Planner.'_

Stock market quotations were being disrupted and people, seeing the stocks dropping started selling in a fevered panic which was causing the stocks to drop for real. Harry heard an explosion and an ATM machine exploded, causing cash to fly into the streets and people to dive on it like jackals.

Harry was glad that he had a fair bit of liquid assets stored away.

"The Master Planner….I thought he was locked up in SHIELD custody?" Spider-Man asked and Harry turned around and flew off before the web slinger could even latch onto him.

Spider-Man was left standing there with a thumb halfway up his ass, figuratively speaking, and no idea what to do now.

* * *

"We might have a bit of a situation involving the Master Planner."

Maria Hill had to say one thing about Harry Potter, he was one never to beat around the bush.

"Nygma is locked up in SHIELD custody," Maria commented although as Fury drilled into her head constantly, nothing was completely foolproof.

Harry smiled at her. "Well, as it turns out, we may have captured a Master Planner but not they Master Planner."

"Are you saying that Nygma is innocent and we made a mistake?" Maria asked. And it would mean that several people made mistakes because there was some hard evidence. "He has been put away for a month and keeps saying that he was framed but you know…"

"I know what he keeps saying and most people do say that they are innocent, even though they are guilty as sin," Harry offered without missing much of a beat. However, he had a pretty good idea that Nygma might be actually telling the truth.

He hated when he was wrong, although it was something that happened more often than people would like to give him credit for.

"The Master Planner's little show was just that, a show, but he's preparing for something," Harry offered. "Stark and Richards have upped their protection. So has the Xavier Institute but….."

Harry trailed off although there was no need for him to finish as Maria gave him the message loud and clear.

"He isn't that dangerous of a criminal unless he's near electronics and can set up his riddle crimes, hand to hand, he's…."

"Beneath even the lowest of thugs, I know," Harry offered her, there was really no more to say other than that. He kept walking beside Maria.

She made it up to the next level and used her security credentials to break near the gate.

"The lowest of criminals, the ones that don't need specially made cells to contain them, are here," Maria whispered to Harry.

"Ah, visitors, and I didn't have a moment to freshen up, I'm so sorry if I come across as rude or anything but then again…."

Nygma's grin was wide and under normal circumstances, Harry would have sooner smacked it off of his face on general principle. However, there were other forces that drove Harry here and as much as he hated to admit it, he was not close to tracking down the latest person behind the Master Planner's little game. That fact was becoming depressingly clear to him.

"You know, you and I do not see eye to eye but never the less, we do have a common problem," Harry stated to him and Nygma corked an eyebrow.

"Do continue because I'm curious about what you could have a problem about that would require my help," Nygma commented as he stared down Harry and once again, there was a smile that Harry would have sooner smacked off his face. "After all, you are the great and omniscient Harry Potter who is without faults."

"You are barking up the wrong tree with me, Nygma," Harry told him as he locked eyes onto the prince of puzzles. "I could hold the key to your freedom if you work with me."

"Oh, well that's interesting, because the last time I checked, I was not an attractive female to who you could get inside their panties," Nygma offered as he reached to place his hands on the bars but thought better of it. "But, then again….you must be having a problem, with a certain Master Planner, who is not me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but Nygma swiftly answered the unasked question.

"Mr. Potter, my mind is well versed in answering the mysteries of life, as opposed to presenting them," Nygma commented as he leaned forward. "You see the Master Planner, he is someone who has failed obviously before. I had that day when I failed to complete a simple task. My father….he was a right bastard. He accused me of lying all of the time, even though I was not. What is the most important tool to ingrain behaviors in the mind of a person?"

Harry answered that question quickly. "Repetition."

"Very good Mr. Potter, you get a gold star and an E for effort," Nygma commented. "You beat the behavior into a person long enough, they are conditioned for it. And this city, this world, is conditioned to rely on technological achievements, thus making their brains and their ability to cope with the problems of life less than they might have been. It is all part of some creative marketing by those companies who sell you the latest and greatest products. They make you believe that this product is the greatest thing since sliced bread, when really it's just last year's product which is already still working out quite nicely and they could buy it cheaper. They just slap a new coat of paint and add a few bells and whistles. They repeat how you must have this product or your life will be incomplete."

Nygma cleared his throat and then continued.

"Therefore their dedicated disciples parrot their products and everyone who does not have their product, except for a few strong minded, feels inferior," Nygma continued. "It is social conditioning at its best and the Master Planner understands it. Without technology that works, humanity is feeble is a drowned kitten. They would be able to give up anything to get that back. Their entire fortunes, their livelihood, their identity, all for having those little gadgets that make life worth living.

"So is there any point in this?" Harry asked.

"The point is that people are puppets, easily manipulated, by modern convenience and that is the one Achilles Heels that you, with your vast amount of super powers, will never be able to compensate for," Nygma added, his eyes dancing with a small amount of glee. "Do not assume that you can save them. The Master Planner managed to take advantage of a weakness of mine and exploited me to buy himself some time. In the month where you rested, he has plotted. He manipulated an entire race of aliens, taking advantage of their weakness. What is the one mask that protects even the most pathetic of souls?"

"Deception," Harry told him.

"Very good, there is hope for you yet," Nygma commented. "You might be of strong will, your little harem…."

"Collective," Harry corrected him.

"Whatever you call your perverse need for gratification, they are of strong will but ninety nine percent of the human population are not, the Skrulls would have manipulated their collective wills had it not been for your timely intervention," Nygma commented as he watched him. "Tell me, what is the one thing that keeps our eyes away from the task at hand?"

"Misdirection," Harry commented blandly.

"This is another misdirection," Nygma commented. "Open your mind and realize that…."

"What is the one thing that will never give us peace, no matter how much we want it?" Harry inquired.

"You're asking a riddle of me?" Nygma asked him.

"Yes, are you smart enough to answer when you're on the other side of the fence?" Harry asked him.

"Amusing, that would be revenge," Nygma offered him.

Harry nodded as he turned around and Maria walked behind him.

"So he's not the Master Planner?"

"No, but I think he knows more about what's going on then I think that he's telling us, so…."

"I see," Maria offered, she was used to getting information in bits.

Helena turned up, standing in the shadows.

"So, I was wondering when you would show up, given that you've been standing there for the past few minutes," Harry offered to her. "Nygma might not be the one behind this when we thought but he knows more than he's letting on."

"Get him talking long enough and he'll let something slip, he can't help himself," Helena stated as she stepped towards him. "Nightwing is trying to trace the signal but she can't help but be a bit shaken in confidence."

"My hacker won't do much good, he's found a way to misdirect Extremis," Harry told him.

"Well that might narrow down things less, given that there are very few people on Earth with that intelligence to counteract something like that," Helena offered.

Harry grabbed Helena and went back to the RAO Corporation.

Harry was preparing to get into the main computer to see what he could find, and given that Chloe and Gwen taught him a free tricks, he was not as hopeless as he was before.

"Okay….Richards, Stark, Pym, and Banner, I don't think that they would have gone all Master Planner on us, unless they gone insane," Harry commented.

"Well, do not rule out Pym as a possibility," Helena offered in a complete serious voice.

"We have Arcade….he's currently in SHIELD custody, been there for a while," Harry commented as he kept clicking through. "Edgar Prince….he was a criminal genius…."

"Master of egg puns as well," Helena stated.

"He died last year but he could have faked his death," Harry offered carefully and Helena nodded.

"What about that alien super computer from your home planet?"

"Brainiac, he's possible as well," Harry offered as he tapped his fingers on the side of the desk.

"Victor Von Doom…."

"Doom would have wanted his name all over front and center, he wouldn't have hidden behind an alias," Harry told her.

"Of course," Helena added as they continued to comb the database. "We can't rule out a SHIELD agent going rogue and there's this Rising Tide group….."

"I'm keeping tabs on them, they couldn't have done that," Harry counteracted before Helena could say anything more. "Augustus Gorman….world class computer hacker, almost an idiot savant really….defrauded OsCorp for billions of dollars, he was in prison and died six months ago."

"Again another dead end…."

The OsCorp thread had got Harry thinking, potentially he was being paranoid or perhaps he was getting really close to finding out who the person was.

X-X-X

"He's disappeared off of the map now come to think about it," Gwen commented as Harry relayed his theory to her.

"Yes, after the Sinister Six, he escaped but I find it weird that he never went for his revenge on Osborn, Spider-Man, or….."

"Or you," Gwen commented to him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, or me," Harry agreed as he held the blonde's hand as the two of them thought about this situation.

"So did Nygma know?"

"I'm going to say that he might have had an idea although he was trying to make himself come off as more important than he really was," Harry remarked thoughtfully and Gwen nodded in response.

Harry had not heard of any chaos other than that one display early in the morning. Of course, the Master Planner could be making him guess with the next move. The damage has already been done with the little stock market scheme.

It reminded him of what Nygma said, people were easily manipulated by technological innovations and also by a bit of data being sent their way. Harry knew that he had to find the Master Planner but the problem was that he was hiding himself very good. He knew better than to trust locating spells, which were completely imprecise and only offered a general area.

And with New York, it was like finding a needle in a haystack, something that was extremely difficult to do, Harry should note.

"Okay, let's think about this logically, where would Ock be?" Gwen asked him.

Harry thought about that and knew that he had to find where his hideout was. Of course, given that he had been underground for close to a year, that was a thing that he had to think about. He would not have used any of his previously known bases of operations.

Of course, Harry decided that might be a useful misdirection, like Nygma told him. Making him hunt for a new base of operation whilst the Master Planner was safely holed up in an old one, laughing at how he pulled the wool over the eyes of someone.

' _Harry, not to bother you, but….the world's gone nuts,'_ Mary Jane commented as she chimed in. She was stationed on the outside, to keep an eye on everything but she was not the only one.

' _No kidding, Reed has managed to secure all of his technology, although it would take a lot of effort to hack into everything,'_ Susan commented. Reed's OCD might have saved his technology from being co-opted for a nefarious purpose.

' _Well, thank heavens for that,'_ Harry commented to himself. _'Exactly what do you think…..exactly what do you mean by the world going nuts?'_

Chloe chimed in before Mary Jane had a chance to. _'Well, it's very simple really…..people are losing loads of money, entire bank accounts are being wiped out, cell phones aren't working, and their computers are having massive amounts of malware downloaded on it after they've had their security disabled.'_

' _The Master Planner has really planned this out,'_ Harry thought as he shook his head. He could be using every single computer in New York as some kind of twisted network to reach the entire world.

Then again, he wanted to track him down, he wanted to make him pay. He heard the phone ring and Harry picked it up.

"Sorry to bother you, after given all that's happened, but Edward Nygma is insistent on speaking with you," Maria told Harry. "If you're too busy just…."

"No, put him on, I want to hear this," Harry told the Director of SHIELD.

Fury was on his leave of absence still, which was nice, as Maria was a slight bit better to deal with and far easier on the eyes.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, where is that you can always go again?"

"Home!" Gwen piped up before Harry had a chance to answer and Harry shook his head with a smile. "You can always go home again….."

Gwen and Harry both had the same realization at once.

X-X-X

And they were not the only ones who figured it out, as Batwoman and Nightwing were on their way there, along with Spider-Man.

"So, he's holing up at his old lab at OsCorp HQ, right underneath Lionel Luthor's nose," Spider-Man commented but Helena shook her head.

"This labs been mostly cleared out which left it fit for Octavius to return," Helena stated.

"Wait….Octavius….did I miss a day in class?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

Suddenly the lights went on and Peter's spider sense went wild.

"My spider sense it's…."

"Did Timmy fall in the well or something again?" Barbara asked but Helena gave her a look that told her to be serious.

A large robotic monstrosity showed up, about eight feet tall, stretched out on large red legs, with glowing red eyes. It looked like a giant black widow spider and it unlocked its front to reveal a multitude of weapons.

' _Well it seems like Otto borrowed one of Smythe's Spider Slayers and made a few upgrades to it,'_ Spider-Man commented as he saw it tower above him. _'Many upgrades.'_

Spider-Man, Nightwing, and Batwoman braced each other, as this Super Spider Slayer prepared to destroy all of them before they reached the Master Planner's inner chambers.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	32. Malice of the Master Planner Part Two

**Chapter Thirty Two: Malice of the Master Planner Part Two.**

The Super Spider Slayer approached them, making a sinister whirling sound.

"What, not a hum….get out of town!"

Deadpool turned out from behind a set of trash cans and the web slinger spun around to see the Merc with a Mouth standing there, casually eating an apple. He was leaned against the wall and watching everything that took place with amusement.

"What….who…" Spider-Man thought but he had no time to speak as a spiked net was shot out. The web slinger dodged the net as it wrapped around him.

"Don't mind me, just making a cameo to complain about stuff, I'll be on my way," Deadpool commented as he walked off.

Much like every other time that she encountered Wade Wilson in passing, Helena was going to pretend that she did not see the Merc with a Mouth.

"So you dealt with these things before," Helena told him as she flicked explosive spheres from underneath the Slayer. An electro-magnetic impulse did not deter the creature, in fact the thing must have been shielded against all attacks.

"Yes, but I'm sure that you have that in your file regarding me, along with how many times I brush my teeth a day, I'm sure that you're the world's greatest…."

Spider-Man could not even finish his own smart ass quip for a beam of light shot through the air. He had to duck his head to avoid getting it taken off. The Spider Slayer was fixed on him, a fact that Barbara noticed.

"You know, it's going after Spider-Man and not us, not really, maybe we can use it to our advantage," Barbara commented as it tried to shoot out a steel hook to impale Spider-Man with. The web head narrowly avoided being impaled. The metal hook crushed into the side of the wall and the web sligner tried to run up onto it.

A net shot out once again and wrapped around the web slinger. He flew back and landed onto the ground with a huge thump. He tried to free himself but Batwoman stepped over and freed him.

"Focus," she told him.

"Right…there's a weak spot, underneath there, third panel to the right," Spider-Man commented and he eyed it. "Getting there….

"That's the problem, I realize that," Helena commented as she activated the portal computer on her wrist. The display was trying to scan the Super Spider Slayer but they were having some problems. Namely, Ock had shielded it. "This is far better than the model that Spencer Smythe made."

"Yes, I noticed," Spider-Man commented and he dodged the laser blasts. He tried to web the weapons but there was a gas that was released that melted his webbing. "And far more adaptable, the second time I attack….."

"Nightwing, get behind," Helena ordered.

"Right," she commented as she jumped into the air, using great acrobatic skills. She shot a grapnel at it but it dragged her along.

' _Incredible, almost a disturbing fixation towards Spider-Man,'_ Helena thought to herself as she nodded towards the web slinger.

Spider-Man, thankfully, was quick enough on the uptake to realize what was happening. He jumped into the air but was knocked off to the side by one of the large metal arms. The arms caused him to fly backwards and slam into the trash cans. The web slinger rolled over and he felt his kidneys bruise, although he hoped that was his imagination.

It began to really hurt and he struggled to his feet. He realized that if it kept attacking him, then Batwoman and Nightwing would be able to get a shot in. The web head pulled himself up off of the ground and tried to attack.

He was knocked backwards with a huge impact suddenly but he managed to knock off the front plate to expose the weak spot.

' _Yeah I mean to do that, no seriously, I really did,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he shook his head. _'Of course I don't really know who I'm convincing about this….because….I'm the only one that's in my head….oh that's it….'_

Spider-Man tried to hold himself up and he saw Batwoman jam something into the bottom of the Spider Slayer. He could not see what given his vantage point but it shut down the Slayer. It gave a whine as it fell down to the ground and the legs began to shoot up and smash into the top of the slayer, cracking it and destroying it.

Spider-Man thought that this would be the end but he knew by now that things tended to come in threes. As was the case of the three more Spider Slayers that came out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Spider-Man yelled. The Slayers looked to be more dangerous and this time the weak area was armored.

"Sadly, no," Nightwing commented as she stood firmly in a battle stance and held up her knuckled hands. Batwoman watched the Slayers marching towards them.

Spider-Man did not back down, in fact, he picked up the crumbled remains of the first Spider Slayer and hurled it at one of the approaching Slayers. An explosion went off but it was the destroyed Slayer that went off.

' _Ah, fiddlesticks,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself.

"Well now they're attacking us," Barbara commented as she hurled an explosive sphere underneath it. It did a slight amount of damage and she made a better note that something with a bigger and better punch would ding the underside of it better.

"Yes, because their updated data registered us as a threat, I've managed to obtain partial access and am slowing them as much as I can," Helena commented.

"Well partial access is better than no access," the web slinger grunted as he held his hands up.

"Yes, and it's far worse than complete access," Helena commented but she heard something approaching from above although perhaps it was more wishful thinking.

"Aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine," Spider-Man commented but he had no time for wise retorts as his head was nearly broken open by a large metal ball.

Two more were shot out of the air by heat vision and another was frozen, along with the Spider Slayer that attacked.

"So….nice of you to show up," Spider-Man commented as Harry and Kara showed up. Gwen was standing in the background.

' _Don't have time to mess around, Gwen see if you can work your magic,'_ Harry told her.

' _Already working it,'_ Gwen commented with a bright smile on her face as she tried to hack into the machines but found it far harder than she thought it was.

She managed to shut down the Spider Slayers but the pitter patter of the feet of thugs indicated that there was something else coming.

The group was going face to face with the Master Planner's gang who were armed to the teeth with military grade weapons, compliments of Oswald Cobblepot, who Ock had borrowed his shipments from for such an occasion.

* * *

 

"A child, that's what he is, Osborn thinks that he is something special, well it doesn't matter, as the entire world will soon be under my finger tips," Ock commented as his tentacle lifted into the air and he took a look at it. It was almost like he was speaking to it and in his slightly deranged state it was just as well as he did. "Arcane….my revenge upon you will be the sweetest of all, even sweeter than the revenge that I will have on Norman Osborn."

He continued to prepare the defenses. He knew that they would delay him until it was ready. The Skrull posing as Pepper Potts had managed to bring him the Extremis Formula but it was very flawed. However, in the right hands, it would make him invincible. He would have a never ending power source for his robotic arms and he would also be able to interface with anything in the world.

No firewall in the world would be able to keep him out. He once again tested the progress of the chemicals.

He had been unable to acquire the Goblin Formula and his efforts to reverse engineer it had been a failure. Osborn had only taught him part of the process, the formula which had infected Osborn and turned him into the Green Goblin he was today.

Thinking about Osborn had caused Ock's anger to escalate but he managed to keep himself check. He focused on the plan and once again he checked the calibrations of the formula.

He had given the misconception that he was below and a false signal when he was at the top of OsCorp's old facilities.

No one should be able to call him here, hence there was a blinking beacon that came on one of the pieces of communication equipment.

"Greetings Master Planner!" the voice of Edward Nygma greeted cheerfully.

"You….you're supposed to be in Protective SHIELD custody," Ock stated but there was a pause.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be but it's funny how we often aren't where we are supposed to be, now you've hacked into SHIELD, haven't you?" Nygma commented as Ock could almost hear his smug smile. "You know, it's just as well because I want to have a few words with you."

"Yes, what could you want?" Ock asked.

"First of all did you really think that just because you called yourself the Master Planner, it makes it so?' Nygma asked. "No, you see, I've been at this game a lot longer than you have been junior."

"Is there any point to your prattling?" Ock asked, sounding extremely annoyed. He wanted to crush this insect.

"Well, you see you think that I was a pawn and you even fooled the Star Child and Batwoman and all of SHIELD, that gets you points but if you were a bit more clever, you would not have made a powerful enemy that could bring your entire operation down like this," Nygma commented. "Tisk, tisk, that was very disrespectful of you."

"Again, I ask, is there any point…."

"I'm going to ask you one simple question and there is really no need to answer it if your mind is not sufficiently strong enough to determine the answer," Nygma commented and he folded his hands over is lap before he spoke. "What is the only bird that sits on a chair?"

"It's elementary," Ock commented but Nygma's laughter got even more obnoxious.

"Well if it is so elementary, Otto, then there should be no problem answering the question," Nygma offered as he hummed for no reason whatsoever. "I find that random humming breaks up the tension although I could see why some would find it a trifle obnoxious."

"A stool pigeon," Ock commented as it clicked up. "You!"

"Yes me," Nygma commented.

"YOU!" Ock shouted in a crazed voice.

"Yes, yes, me, me!" Nygma cheered as he heard something. "It appears that the SHIELD agents are doing a head count. Doubt it would be a good idea to be out of my cell. Well have fun getting your plan foiled by Spider-Man, Arcane, Batwoman, and Nightwing. Toodles!"

"You…."

"ME!" Nygma yelled with glee as the communication link went dead.

Now the Master Planner was more than agitated as many questions ran through his mind. One of them was how much was Arcane told.

What Nygma did, it could not be excused by any means. The Master Planner realized this immediately and he pushed his head back to give his men the word.

"This is the Master Planner, do not allow anyone to this room under any circumstances, defend any entrances like your life depends on it and believe me, it does now," Nygma commented in a harsh voice that would grow even harsher the more that he spoke.

"Yes, boss…."

"No do not prattle on what you're going to do, just do," the Master Planner warned them. His men knew enough that there was no room for argument and they rushed off, preparing to do what they needed to do to succeed.

The Master Planner waited, his nerves was on edge.

* * *

 

Helena saw that the Master Planner's men went down but she knew that it was the first wave.

"Cobblepot had one of his shipments stolen a few months ago," Helena stated as she flipped one of the remaining gang members down after she used a jamming device to disable the guns.

"Well, it should be obvious who was the beneficiary of them," Spider-Man commented as he web yanked another weapon out of the hand of a thug. "So…do you think…."

"No, I don't think, we've got trouble," Harry offered as he saw another group of the Master Planner's thugs making their way onto the scene.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Spider-Man yelled but the weapons packed a punch, at least that's what his Spider sense told him.

He picked up a large piece of equipment, it was metal, with many edges, and tried to cut the group in half, hurling it towards them. Sure enough that did the trick as the group kept scrambling around.

The web slinger pushed himself into the air and shot webbing around the ankles of his enemy and caused him to slam down onto the ground.

Harry clapped his hands and the protection around his enemy's shattered. This allowed Kara to nail them with a series of punches and kicks.

They landed on the ground one at a time and Harry looked up for Batwoman but she was not there, she had snuck off.

"Don't worry, she does that to me all the time," Barbara offered with a dismissive shrug, she was not worried. Of course, she was too busy nailing one of the Master Planner's gang head first into the wall where his head bounced off with a solid crack. "I think that she must get it from her father."

"Well something like that…DO YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE!?" Spider-Man yelled as Batwoman showed up from behind him out of the blue. Most surprisingly, she did not set off his spider sense because she was the god damn Batwoman.

"We have a problem," she told him.

"Of course we…."

"There's a signal transmitting from beneath," Helena said and she could hear someone coming from beneath as well.

"Which means whatever is happening, it's not beneath," Harry told Helena and she gave him a curious look. "Think about what Edward Nygma said. He told us exactly what was going on, without him saying exactly what was going on."

"I see," Helena commented as she felt her tension heighten up.

"STOP THEM!"

The pitter patter of the feet of the thugs could be heard but Harry flicked his wrist and the steps turned into as slide. They tried to scramble up the steps but they found gravity was most certainly not on their side.

"Are you sure that there is not anything down there…."

"Nothing but a relay signal," Gwen commented, asking Barbara's question for Harry. "It's to misdirect anyone looking into us, I'm surprised SHIELD hasn't…."

"SHIELD may be following a different trail of crumbs elsewhere in the city," Harry informed her.

"There's something above," Kara commented as she tried to look up. "He has it shielded though…."

"Which is a bigger clue than anything," Helena added to herself. She would smile if the situation was not serious and she was not who she was.

She nearly got clipped in the shoulder but she sobered up really quickly. The armor was able to protect her from most shots but it was not completely foolproof. She pushed herself up into the air and slammed her feet down onto the back of the heads of her enemies.

Barbara swept the leg out from underneath them as Gwen tried to focus on the computer.

"He's got some partial version of Extremis, but it's not complete, although when it is, it could be more advanced than what I've got and he's made many modifications," Gwen told him and Harry casually back handed a thug into the wall that tried to sneak up on him

"Does he realize how dangerous and unstable that might be?" Harry asked her.

"Does he realize it, yes?" Gwen asked as she disarmed one of them with a swift maneuver, managing to break his arm in the process. She then started to blast the thugs, knocking the weapons from their hands. "The bigger question is does he care?"

"Yeah, that is the question," Harry commented as Kara knocked down one of her enemies with a swift roundhouse punch and Barbara took him down by the leg, causing his knee to crack as well. "But…Ock's a mad man and that thing is….mostly unstable."

"He either found a way to stabilize it….well the Skrull…."

Gwen dodged out of the way, this was not conductive for conversation.

' _You know, we should have done the mental communication thing instead this entire time,'_ Harry commented to her.

' _Yeah, I forgot about that, sorry,'_ Gwen offered as she rolled a cart into her enemies, sending them crashing down the slide that was the stairs.

Harry shot a net out of his hand and wrapped around them. He then knocked them out into the wall when they were trapped in the net.

The sound of bones cracking and snapping, well he hit them in a way that it would not kill them but would make him wish that he had. The young wizard placed his hand on the side of his face as he took a step forward.

"Go up," Harry told Kara, as Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and Kara joined them.

"We'll take care of things down here," Spider-Man offered as he slid underneath an enemy, webbed his feet, and sent him hurling head first into the metal case.

There was a loud thump as Spider-Man rolled him over and drilled him face first into the ground with a huge knee strike.

Batwoman also slipped into the shadows but she was trying to cut them in half.

Kara, Gwen, and Harry were making their way straight to the top. Given Gwen had a certain affinity to Extremis, they needed her help to shut things down.

* * *

 

The Master Planner was slowly realizing the fruits of his Master Plan. Doc Ock reared his head back, putting his robotic arm underneath his chin and he slowly stroked it.

There was a loud crash that signaled the arrival of someone that should not be up there. Because if this person was up there, then that meant his men would have failed.

"I know you think that you're going to stop me but you're much too late," Ock commented as he summoned little floating drones with Octopus arms.

"We can take out these things no problem," Kara commented as the creatures flew forward but the blonde punched them out.

Ock had gone for quanity of quality but there was one other statement that resounded through Gwen's head as she saw what was happening.

' _He's stalling for time,'_ she thought to herself as she saw the drones hover and spit around them. The blonde felt her heart speed up a couple of beats and she saw it approach them. She managed to knock them out of the air.

' _I thought so as well,'_ Harry commented as he once again knocked the drone out of the air. He knew full well what someone stalling for time essentially meant. He had to keep up with the attacks for if he let up for a moment, he was done.

There was a field around Ock but Gwen could not help him disable it.

Then again, there was more than one way to skin a cat so to speak. The emerald eyes of Harry Potter shined brightly as he studied the make up of the portal but he saw someone make her way through the vent. It was a rather tight fit but she could make it happen.

Batwoman was down behind him but Ock grabbed her around the waist with one of his arms and held her up in the air.

"I do hope that this was not a wasted moment to try and be a hero," Ock commented in a nasty voice as he picked up the woman and flung her off to the side.

Batwoman landed on her feet, managing to keep herself from going down hard. She rolled over, feeling the burn of what was happening. Her back and her legs cracked against the side of wall.

Batwoman looked up and shook her head. The dark haired woman managed to get up to her feet and once again, he tried to stab the robotic arms.

"Progress," Helena commented over the communication link as she dodged the whirling limbs and rolled underneath the attack which slammed into the wall, denting it. She saw Harry, Kara, and Gwen dealing with the Octo-Drones out of the corner of her eye.

"Well you know, just hanging in there," Barbara commented with a very obvious grimace and Helena need not hear or ask any more. Although the sound of men following out of her ear, that was very encouraging progress.

Helena threw a Baterang at the robotic arms but it did not even make a dent. Whatever they were made of, they were dangerous.

"It is done!" Ock yelled as he held up the glowing orb. "And you will feel the meaning of true power!"

"You do realize that ninety five percent of those people who used Extremis, they went up in a ball of fire eventually, don't you?" Gwen asked.

"Bah, they are nothing compared to me, nothing compared to my superior intellect," Ock commented as he smashed the drones back once again.

"You just keep telling yourself that, one day it might come true," Kara commented as she watched him for a few seconds and she looked at him, a smile barely escaping from her face and she could tell how riled up Ock was.

"Insolent child….."

"Well, it's the truth," Kara commented as she folded her arms and dared Ock to contradict her at all. The blonde knew that it was going to be really easy to push all of his buttons for sure.

"You are just digging yourself into a deeper grave," Ock commented as he felt the glowing bulb rise up and he looked at them. "The power it's…."

"Not yours," Harry commented as he rushed over and punched Ock in the face. Ock tried to attack him with his limbs but the young Kryptonian dodged the attack, ducking his head, and rolling across the edge.

He fired a beam of heat vision causing him to scream in abject agony. One of his robotic limbs were sliced off.

Ock managed to control the deteached limb all of the same and tried to launch it at Gwen's face. Gwen just barely blocked it, trying to hold it off. Harry grabbed the limb and ripped it further in half until it was unable to be used.

"You won't stop me from…."

Ock suddenly felt something seize up inside of him as he bonded with the Extremis.

"No, I calibrated it perfectly, there should be nothing wrong with it," Ock commented and Gwen looked at him angrily.

"You idiot, we warned you…."

"Well, if I am to go down, then all of you will be taken down with me….."

He screamed as Harry and Kara detached his other three arms and destroyed them. He screamed in pure blood curdling misery as the Extremis slowly infected his body. He was not picking up any computer systems but thanks to a miscalculation, he was being upgraded with a computer virus, that Harry had calibrated earlier today, which accounted for his delay.

' _Looks like your plan worked Gwen,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Naturally,'_ she thought rather smugly as Ock's eyes glazed over. He was paralyzed without his arms and he fell over.

The virus did negate the Extremis in his body, along with the Nervous system functions.

Nightwing showed up and Harry smiled. All they needed to do now was for Gwen and Barbara to work their magic and ensure that the web was released and everything was back to normal or normal.

* * *

 

"Seems like we missed quite the show," Jean concluded as she told her, Betsy, and Rogue details of what happened.

"Nothing that we couldn't have handled though," Harry offered her with a winning smile and Betsy smiled back at him.

"Well I can see that, he nearly brought the entire world down onto their knees…"

"There wasn't really a chance with Harry involved," Kitty chimed in as she literally poked her head through the door, a piece of toast in her hand with a smile on her face. "I mean…."

"No there wasn't," Rachel agreed from the door, waiting for Kitty to get out of the way so she could get inside.

Kitty saw that Rachel was waiting, quite frankly impatiently and there was a few seconds where she paused and then entered the room.

"Well, another day in your life, isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I get done what I need to get done, no more, no less, you know how that all goes," Harry offered her as he pulled one of his bonded into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Of course, when Harry Potter kissed one girl, he had to kiss several. Wanda joined the party, just in time to receive a nice and tender kiss to the lips which she returned. Her eyes closed as she felt the pleasure wash over her body.

"Oh, very nice," Wanda commented, as Harry's kisses always brought her a lot of pleasure. She nearly forgot what she was going to do and say, but she supposed that if she thought about it long and hard enough it would come to her.

"I'm sure you enjoyed," Harry told her as he placed his hand on his chin. He was going to swing by the Church to check up on everyone there but first he had to check up on someone.

' _Harry, just checking in, it appears that everything is back to normal or what passes for normal anyway in our crazy lives,'_ Gwen thought to him and Harry smiled.

' _Glad to hear it,'_ Harry told Gwen with a smile and her smile was equally as bright as well. _'And thanks for all your help in there."_

Gwen waved her hand casually as if it was not a problem. Harry smiled as he made his way into the next room where she was waiting for him on the visual phone. Her three dimensional holographic image was there.

"Tomorrow is college for some of you girls, isn't it?" Harry asked her and Gwen smiled.

"Yes, it is," she confirmed to him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Gwen returned it. Despite them being several hundred miles away from each other at the current moment.

"So, Kara's going to get a taste of Earth education but…."

"Don't worry, Chloe, MJ, and I will all be there, to make sure that she doesn't get into too much trouble," Gwen told Harry. "And Barbara as well….she's enrolling in ESU. I think she wants to have a change from Gotham City or maybe she wants to get a taste of Gotham City."

"Another one coming by is Diana's sister, Donna, she's on her best behavior but still if she gets into a heated situation, best to keep a short leash on her," Harry told Gwen.

Gwen corked an eyebrow and offered Harry a teasing smile. "Depends on if you mean literally or figuratively?"

Harry smiled a knowing smile at Gwen, it was one of those smiles that caused women to get moist in their panties. The blonde took a step back as he gave her a long and searching look before he decided to speak. "Whatever it takes Gwen, whatever it takes."

Harry smiled at her.

"I'll let you rest before the big day, because after the big day you had today, you're going to need it," Harry told her.

"Right, talk to you later," Gwen commented to Harry as the two of them exchanged another kiss and Harry turned around to see that Diana was waiting outside of his office door.

Harry decided to go out and meet the Amazon, a big smile on his face as he did so.

"Hey Diana, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled her into a crushing hug which she returned and then looked him in the eye, before pulling him into a long kiss, her breasts pressing against his chest and his hands roaming her youthful body as she did so.

"Hello, Harry, it's good to see you again," Diana commented as she took in her bonded with a hungry gaze.

"You must have missed a lot of the excitement, being back at the Island, visiting your mother," Harry told her.

"Well you know my mother, she wanted one more weekend with Donna before she gets sent off into the world of school," Diana commented. "So Kara's going there as well…."

"Along with Gwen, Chloe, Mary Jane, and Barbara Gordon," Harry offered them. "Who knows what kind of misadventures those girls would get there?"

"Well, I'll be there, to help keep an eye on them," Diana offered Harry and he raised his eyebrow. This was news to him. "Well, I took your fast track route and have been studying in Man's World. It wasn't that hard. So easy in fact that Doctor Sandsmark….you know Doctor Helena Sandsmark, she has a daughter about Kara and Donna's age, she's transferring into Bayville this fall for classes."

"Oh, is she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Cassandra will be quite a handful to the teachers there," Diana commented with a smile. "She does have the brains to go to college but she lacks the ambition. She's a wild child in some ways, but given her mother works and her father is absent and a walking case for not being able to keep it in his pants, it's just as well."

"Oh, and who is her father?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Zeus," Diana commented to Harry and he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the Zeus."

"Well that's interesting," Harry commented.

"Yeah, one of his guises is being disguised as a pizza boy and praying on sexually frustrated women," Diana commented. "Anyway, I've got a job as Doctor Sandsmark's assistant, so I'll be able to keep a closer watch on Donna."

Harry whistled. "I'm sure that she'll love that."

"Well, she knows that if she complains too much, mother will pull her from the trip and she'll be back on the island," Diana commented. Then she paused and decided to add one further statement as an afterthought. "Oh, some of the goddesses are after your cock, so watch your back."

That statement caused Harry to blink and Diana to kiss her lover on the lips one more time, biting down on it playfully and then she slipped off.

* * *

 

"Miss Wayne is here to see you, just like you expected, Harry," Lana commented as she sat at her desk over the paperwork. She seemed a lot less stressed than normal, although she always made sure to greet Harry with a bright smile.

Given what Harry was capable of doing for her and to her, naturally there would be a fair bit for her to smile about but that was beside the point.

"Lana, you're in a good mood today, I'm glad," Harry commented as he grabbed Lana into a tightening hug and she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Her moist lips found their way onto his lips.

"Well, I got the new personal assistant, you know you're running busy operation when your personal assistant needs a personal assistant," Lana joked as she shook her head. "And your little summer recruitment project worked out well, there's a lot of talent there. In more ways than one."

"Indeed," Harry commented, there were some extremely attractive and ambitious young females that made their way through his door.

He got a text from Rose, which asked him to meet her on Friday afternoon so they could discuss some important details. He decided that it would be best to reply and tell her that he would make it, given that she was not the type of woman who Harry expected would be left hanging.

Harry wondered what she wanted, although given some of the looks that she was giving him, he had a pretty good idea what she wanted.

"Oh here some comes now," Lana commented.

Harry saw a gorgeous young woman with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes approach. She had soft looking cheek bones and rosy red lips. She was wearing a blue blouse that wrapped around a pair of D-cup breasts, and she had a skirt that fit around her shapely hips with long legs that seemed to match up half of her body. She was covered in sheer stockings which added to her attractiveness. The pair of glasses that rested on her nose did not hurt.

"Miss Preston, this is Harry Potter, the owner of the RAO Corporation," Lana commented and the girl nodded. "Harry, this is Lindsey Preston, she's my new personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you Mr….whoops."

In her haste, Lindsey felt the clipboard that she was carrying slip out of her hand. She bent down to get it, which allowed Harry to have a nice bird's eye view down her top and that was quite the lovely sight to say the very least.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Preston," Harry told her, very pleased as she looked at him. She was fresh out of Cambridge, young, and single.

' _Only you would use a multi-million dollar company as a glorified Harem recruiting service,'_ Lois chimed in.

' _It's not a harem, it's a collective,"_ Harry told her without missing a beat.

' _To-May-To, To-Mah-To,'_ Lois quipped back but there was a sense that she was enjoying the inner play. Although she could shut it off.

Dealing with a bunch of hormonal teenage girls who had nothing but sex on the brain would be taxing because her sister was bad enough. Lucy had been bugging her endlessly about Harry, to the point where Lois wished she could duct tape her sister's mouth shut. Although that gave her an idea but it would take time and energy.

The General was on a warpath about the entire Skrull thing, so Lois decided to give him a wide path.

' _Do you think that you could do something about Godfrey, because this fucker won't shut up,'_ Lois thought to him.

' _Already in the works, just give me a couple of days, '_ Harry thought as he made small talk with Lindsey, who excused herself. He thought he might have embarrassed the girl but it did build character.

Harry made his way up to the elevator, making his way there past a group of girls, all of who waved at him.

He made his way to the main office where Helena was waiting there. Her midnight black hair was hanging across her face quite seductively. She was wearing a tight purple top that got even tighter the moment that she shifted. Harry could have sworn that this was not her every day apparel. She was wearing a slightly shorter skirt that normal, exposing her long and shapely legs, along with delicious toes which wiggled out for him.

"Harry," Helena commented to him.

"Helena…."

She was not wasting any time whatsoever with preamble. With all of the skill and precision that she normally used to take down the menaces of Gotham City, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

The searing kiss was returned as Harry's hands freely roamed his body. She had vivid dreams about this, on the rare times where she got a chance to sleep.

Harry placed a hand on her bare thigh and it traveled upwards, which gave her an encouraging moan. She closed her eyes and her tongue worked into his mouth, with Harry returning fire with a kiss of his own. Their tongues danced together as Harry cleared off the desk.

He felt her heated mound and sensed the dampness. It was really time for Harry to get to work, spreading her thighs for the fun to begin.

* * *

Helena's young thighs were spread and Harry worked his finger in between them, causing her to moan as the young heiress felt the pleasure explode through her body. Her nerve endings might as well have been on fire.

She could give as good as she could receive, as she managed to unbuckle Harry's pants as she sat up. It was extremely difficult to do so when Harry was fingering her furiously, working into her dripping hot cunt but she managed to do so.

What she saw revealed to her was a masterpiece to end all masterpiece's. Harry's large cock was on display for her and she grabbed onto it, stroking him. The woman's eyes locked onto him hungrily as she licked her lips.

"Oh, that's it, baby," Harry grunted as Helena stroked his big prick as he fingered him.

Unsatisfied with merely having her hand on it, Helena shifted the game. She propped herself up on her elbows while on the desk and placed her lips on the tip of his head. With one shift move, she stuck his entire cock down her throat with skill and precision.

Harry groaned, her mouth was so good and the dark haired woman pushed her mouth all the way down her throat.

"Damn," Harry grunted as he placed his hands on the back of her head.

Helena smiled as she worked all the way down his cock. She had never done this with a man before, although she had some fun with women in the past, Katherine Kane being one of them. Then again, she never found a man quite like Harry and her god was all that she hoped and more. She kept working him over.

"Keep this up, and I'll choke you out with my cum," Harry breathed as she bobbed her head up and down, working his long, thick phallus like a madwoman.

Helena was really hoping for that, she wanted so much of his cum inside her mouth, swimming in there, that she did not even know what to do it. She was bobbing her head up and down like a madwoman. She slurped and sucked his cock, her spit covering him and she grabbed his balls, fondling them with skill.

She could feel that she could make Harry pop and it was not like her mouth was getting tired. She was able to block out any stiffness just like that thanks to her training.

"Oh, fuck," Harry grunted as he slammed his thick member into her mouth and it went halfway down her throat. His balls tightened and he pumped his entire load deep into her throat. Several strands of his thick cum shot down her throat and she tilted her head back, to slurp everything and anything up.

Helena closed her eyes and she took his entire load down her throat. She slid back on the desk, a look of content in her eyes.

He grabbed her top and unbuttoned it, greedily revealing more flesh. He ran his hands all the way down her body and her smile got even wider as he revealed her breasts.

She felt the air from the air conditioner roll over her nipples, causing one to become hardened and Harry captured it into her mouth.

Harry sucked her nipple, closing his mouth around it. He was really working around her nipple and kept working it over. The woman was closing her eyes and Harry ran his fingers all the way down her stomach, pushing his fingers into her pussy.

Helena was brought into new bursts of heavenly joy as he pumped her pussy and sucked on her nipples. This was bringing her to levels of pleasure that she never thought were possible before. The dark haired woman breathed heavily as Harry continued to work her over. There were a few moments where he was rubbing her heated mound with his hand.

"Fuck," Helena managed as he kept working into her. She saw his cock restiffening and she knew what she wanted.

She managed to push him away, and slide off of the desk, wrapping her legs around him. Her juicy lips found his in a fiery kiss and Helena rubbed her dripping slit, teasing him for a moment.

Harry sank back on the office chair and she sank down onto his cock, causing it to fill her body.

"Oh, fuck," Helena managed and Harry cupped her breasts which caused shivers to run down her body.

The vixen pushed herself up into the air and sank herself down upon his groin. Her heated loins were causing pleasure around him. Harry pushed up between her walls and he grabbed her breast. The woman's eyes closed as she felt the rush of pleasure.

"Yes, indeed," Harry grunted as Helena rocked her hips around him, clenching his manhood between her thighs.

She milked his probing prick, holding it in between her legs. Her moans got more prominent, more lusty as she sank herself all the way down onto him, riding him like a stallion. The dark haired woman felt his hands explore her body.

She rode him on the chair but Harry had another idea.

The next thing Helena knew, she was on her hands and knees on the desk and Harry hovered behind her. He stroked her wet pussy with his finger and she realized that if Harry did not have charms on the door, anyone could walk in at any time and the first thing would see was her face in pleasure.

That made her pussy wetter and hotter for some reason. She hungered for Harry's meat between her thighs and she practically devoured him as he rammed himself deep inside her pussy. The dark haired woman clenched his rod into her as he hammered into her while she was on her hands and knees and he fucked her doggy style.

"FUCK ME!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs and Harry ran his hands all over her body, causing her walls to clench around him. The dark haired woman clenched him hard and Harry ran his hands over her breasts, allowing more pleasure to flow through her body.

She might have been the World's Greatest Detective, but in the end, she had needs just like any other woman. Harry had been teasing her for some time but now it was all about to come and reach a fever pitch.

Her eyes flooded with lust and she knew that she was going to be at her peak. He ran his hands over her body and her whimpering escalated even further. Her walls tightened around him and Harry plowed her juicy cunt from behind.

The dance continued, escalating in passion and tempo as Harry really continued to work her over. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and Harry beat a steady path into her hot cunt. His hands were working over her body. Every single stroke over it introduced new sensations into her and she was really losing it.

She was cumming hard, something that Harry encouraged giving that he could see how that this was driving her wild.

"So close," Harry whispered in her ear, biting down onto it. Her tight hot cunt worked around him and there was a few seconds where he roamed her body, feeling the curves, and the peaks.

"Cum in me, please," Helena commented, superb conditioning or not, she did not know how much longer she could hold out. Her tight snatch clenched around him as she milked his tool within her. The woman was panting heavily and Harry plowed into her.

He sped up his actions and then plunged so far into her that she thought that she was going to explode. His balls tightened and his cock spurted its cum into her.

Helena felt pleasure as she was injected with his seed. That made her feel stronger and better than ever before.

He pulled out of her and Helena turned around, scissoring him and running her pussy up against him.

She was ready for another round.

Time dilation spells were a wonderful thing as Harry slid into her once again, pumping into her pussy. The dance of pleasure continued once more and would last into the night.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

 


	33. Lights Off Game On

**Chapter Thirty Three: Lights Out, Game On.**

"So, do you think that they'd be excited to see both of us in the same place?" Jean asked Harry as the two of them arrived at the Church. Zinda was driving them to the Church in Harry's limo.

"It would cause them to lose their heads, for sure," Harry commented as he placed his hand on Jean's with a smile. "Given that we are the two symbols for the Church of Enlightment…."

"I get you but why…."

"Phoenix Force, there have been just as many legends about it then there have been about me," Harry commented to Jean and the green eyed girl raised her eyebrow and offered a brief nod as she locked eyes onto Harry's.

Harry and Jean arrived there at the Church, stepping out.

"Is it just me or did Selene expand it after the last time we were here?" Jean asked in a surprised tone. She ran her eyes over the Church and her smile got even wider. Harry reached towards her hand and placed it upon hers.

"You know, I would not be surprised," Harry commented as she linked her arm into hers. "There has been a run of new recruits in the Church over the past couple of weeks. I think my role in shutting down two big alien invasions has done a lot."

"A hell of a recruiting statement then," Jean offered with a smile on her face. "So you got the Batwoman of all people under your thumb?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I would say that but you might have a point," Harry commented but there was no question about it, he was smiling. Helena was a challenge and it was one that he was able to conquer with glee.

"Well, I do have a point," Jean offered as she leaned towards Harry and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

The two of them stood out the church for several moments, as Harry saw a very familiar face showing up. He blinked, he knew that several of the reincarnations from his old world had been in the Hellfire Club and had been a part of the Church but he had not had a chance to run into them. It was not for any lack of trying but it was just because things did not line up.

He stood there and a statuesque blonde stood before him. She had shining blonde hair that was almost silvery in quality. It shined in the sunlight. She had a massive pair of breasts, DD-Cup or higher, wrapped around her tight black top that showed a heavy amount of cleavage. She had long dazzling legs that stretched out for miles and a toned rear. She wore stockings that clung to her legs and she looked at Harry.

"My lord," she commented as she got down onto one knee before him.

"Hello," Jean remarked, as there was something about this creature that radiated pure sex and she smiled.

"Miss Delacour, if I'm not mistaken," Harry commented as he looked at the blonde's dazzling eyes, which shined at.

"Yes, I am," she commented, there was a hint of a French accent but for the most part, she spoke picture perfect English. "My Lord, it is good to meet you, such an honor."

"You may rise, Miss Delacour," Harry offered to her as she got to her feet and looked at him.

"You may call me Fleur," she purred at him as she leaned back and showed her cleavage towards him.

"Fleur then, a pleasure," Harry commented as he grabbed her hand and pressed his lips onto it, with a slight kiss.

Fleur shook his hand and then he held onto her hand and with one swift movement, offered a kiss to the top of it.

The young model closed her eyes, and she felt a flushing go throughout her body.

"Well….thank you," she managed to him as she was flummoxed about what to say.

Harry smiled, Fleur had explained to him the reason why she got in such a snit in the Triwizard Tournament. She had been actually training hard for two years knowing that the tournament was coming and it was bad enough that Victor Krum was in the tournament but Harry Bloody Potter being in the tournament was another thing entirely.

Harry was going to accept that, although the little boy comment was something that still stung and he had not properly punished her for.

Especially given that his legions of girls would in fact tell you that he is most certainly not a little boy but that was beside the point.

"So, is there anything I can do for you, Miss Delacour?" Harry asked with an innocent smile and Jean was having a lot of trouble keeping a straight face.

' _Jesus, Harry, give the poor girl a loaded question that might make her head explode,'_ Jean commented lightly.

' _Shh,'_ Harry thought to her.

Fleur shook her head, she did not think that she trusted herself to answer that question. There were about two or three responses going through her head.

"I'm coming here….with a meeting with Miss Frost…."

"I understand that you've done some fashion modeling, Miss Delacour," Harry piped in out of the blue. "I wish to speak with you, I think that I have a job opening for you, and it pays better for half of the work."

Fleur was intrigued.

"Well perhaps we should….talk business later, Mr. Potter," Fleur commented in a purr as she managed to keep control of herself.

"Yes, perhaps we shall," Harry agreed with her and once again, Jean's face was having a lot of trouble keeping straight. "Shall we walk up to the Church together."

"That would be nice," she agreed as her smile never wavered from her face.

Fleur, Harry, and Jean made their way to the Church when they saw Tess who had also arrived.

"So busy week, wasn't it?" Tess asked but before Harry could answer, she greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Oh you know, same old stuff, how about you?" Harry asked her.

"Well my father and brother are up to something, not together, separately, but I haven't been able to get into their confidence," Tess commented. "Not sure it involves you though, although Lex is still sore about the entire hair loss thing."

Harry smiled, some people held grudges over the most stupid things but that was neither here nor there or rather hair nor there.

"So, Emma and Selene are inside, shall we?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Tess commented as Harry Potter would look naked if he did not surround himself with the most beautiful women in the world.

Sure enough, the lovely Miss Frost was just inside the Church and was talking on the cell phone.

"I will be out on business for the next three days after this, ensure that the school is run as it should be, keep Regan on a leash if you have to, Angelica, yes, literally," Emma confirmed as she nodded her head. "And….as for young Miss Baker, keep an eye on her, as her powers are of great value to us and she will be a valuable asset."

Emma let Angelica go.

"Good day, Emma," Harry told the White Queen who offered him a smile and took her lips onto his with a burning and fairly passionate kiss.

"Good day to you as well, Harry," Emma offered with a smile as she looked at him with a wide smile. "I wish that I would be able to stick and chat with you but….I have to fly out. Patricia has some papers that she will deliver to you on your way out, of the business arrangement that we have discussed. Our Professional Assassin has managed to convince her latest husband to sign over all of his holdings. An accident will be arranged any day now."

Harry gave her an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I would not mourn him too greatly, given some of the rather seedy business practices that he was involved in," Emma commented as she locked onto Harry's eyes. "Selene is waiting on the west wing, in Room Twelve."

"Right," Harry stated. "Just remember…."

"Trust me, I have not forgotten," Emma stated as she smiled at him. "I've heard that you have made some headway with Helena…."

"More than headway," Harry told her and he looked at the White Queen who smiled at him.

"Oh, well than the rumors are in fact true, I don't think I should keep you from Selene for much longer, Miss Mercer, why don't you show Jean around while Selene and Harry conduct business," Emma suggested. "And Miss Delacour, I'm pleased to see that you're taking a more active role in the Church."

"Thank you, Emma," Fleur commented. "My sister is she…."

"Not a problem, she's fitting in with the rest of the Hellions, although I'm sure Angelica will need a reward given all of the hard work she's been putting in, keeping some of the more chaotic personalities in line, even my daughters require the occasional bit of discipline as you will know," Emma commented as she gave Harry a knowing smile.

' _All too well,'_ Harry offered, as he got excited thinking about Emma disciplining her daughters.

Harry watched as Jean, Fleur, and Tess went off in one direction, whilst he made his way upstairs.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Selene's voice commented from the other side of the door and Harry did in fact enter, stopping short what he saw.

Selene was sprawled out on the table, completely naked. She was currently being given a full body message by another dark haired female. The female had jet black hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing a collar as well and she was running her hands down Selene's body, feeling her up. She was wearing three patches of fabric, one over each breast and one over her center. She kept running her hands.

"Har-Rell, hello," Selene managed as she closed her eyes. "Be sure to pay extra attention to the feet, Tessa."

"Yes, Mistress," the woman commented in a completely obedient voice as she kept running her hands all the way down the woman's body. Her hands were working over every single inch that the woman hand and Selene's eyes closed.

"I believe that you've been introduced to my assistant Tessa," Selene commented.

"Please to meet you, Master," Tessa commented as her hair framed her face and she looked at Harry with a burning seductive gaze.

"Feel free to join us," Selene invited him and Harry did not need to ask twice. He stripped off his clothes. "It will give me something to keep me occupied, until Tessa is done."

Harry walked over, stripped completely nude and Selene prepared herself, a bright smile crossing her face.

"Delicious," she commented as she licked her lips and prepared herself for what came next, as Tessa's skilled fingers roamed all over her body.

She had something else in mind.

* * *

Harry grunted as Selene wrapped her tight mouth around his throbbing cock. The dark haired woman closed her eyes as she worked his phallus down into her mouth and kept sucking on him. This cock, as far as she was concerned, was a godsend. She was going to bring every drop of his cum down her throat and then some. Her lips wrapped around his member and she kept sucking him like it was no one's business.

Tessa used her fingers to stimulate Selene's body and caused her to close her eyes as she kept sucking her lover's huge prick. The mutant felt herself getting hot but Selene ordered her not to touch herself without her permission.

Selene's smile got even wider as she spread her legs, encouraging for Tessa to probe her sopping wet folds with her fingers. There was a few seconds where she was moaning hard and sucking away at Harry's cock.

"Oh, that's so fucking hot," Harry grunted as Selene did wonderful things to his cock, pushing her motuh all the way down there.

Selene was sucking him as he fucked her face. She was determined to drain every last drop of cum from his large balls to the point where she was going to have to choke on it. The dark haired woman pushed herself up and down, trying to stay the course and draw the dripping cum from his balls. She closed her eyes tightly and a hungry expression locked onto his balls.

Fleur showed up, popping her head in the door and she watched, staring at everything, with widening eyes as she opened her mouth.

Harry immediately had a dupe out and he had her pinned against the wall.

"Don't be a stranger, join the party," Harry breathed at her.

"Yes, perform your duty to your lord," Selene commented as she removed her mouth from Harry's cock for just long enough to talk and then she pushed it back into her mouth.

Fleur did not need telling twice, she dropped down to her knee, and started to stroke his balls, causing his cock to stand at attention even more.

Harry always dreamed about what it would be like to have sex with a Veela, although he wondered if any of her powers would have made the transition to this world. Never the less, he had her top off and he was playing with her breasts.

The blonde pushed her breasts around his cock.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked him and she started to fuck him with her tits, using his cock as the meat in the titty sandwhich.

"Yes," Harry groaned, enjoying the titty fuck that this hot French babe was giving him. She used her tongue against his hole and caused him great pleasure.

"You've done well, Harry, reward her," Selene told him and Harry nodded.

"Yes, master, please, take me," Tessa commented as she shook her ass towards Harry and Harry raised a hand, smacking her tight ass and causing her to moan.

She would look good with his cock inside her ass and Harry prepared to insert himself into her. Her hot tight ass squeezed his cock as he entered her. The dark haired woman bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure.

Harry grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her tight rectum, working himself back and forth. He was picking up a steady pace as his cock went into her tight ass, saved just for him, although he was taking the gift that Selene offered him.

Selena draped her legs over the lap of the prime Harry and lined up her wet center with his erect cock.

"Ready," Selene stated lustfully in his ear.

"Always for you," Harry grunted as he felt Selene's pussy tighten around his with a nice little push and she squeezed him.

Harry was this close to becoming undone as Selene slowly went up on him and slid down, using her pussy muscles to work him over.

"Fuck," Harry grunted as Selene worked his member with her pussy muscles. The woman's walls wrapped around as she kept riding him up and down. His member pushed into her pussy and she closed her eyes.

The meeting of their loins was an amazing sensation and he could not even begin to describe but it was great. She was closing her eyes and feeling the pulse of his member inside her. There was a loud moan as she had her first orgasm.

Jean and Tess showed up to join the party and saw Selene riding one Harry, Tessa being nailed in the ass by another Harry, and Fleur down on her kneels, fucking his cock with her tits, encouraging him to cum.

"That's so hot," Jean managed and Tess smiled as she reached underneath the younger redhead's shirt.

"Yes, I can see with how much you've been worked up," Tess cooed in Jean's ear and began to feel up her flesh. The redhead closed her eyes tightly and there was a few seconds where Jean thought that she was going to lose it.

Jean's skirt was pulled down and Tess began to use her fingers to skillfully manipulate her folds. She was pleased to see such a powerful entity crumble underneath her touch and then her tongue. She was like putty in her hands.

"Oooh, ah," Jean managed as Tess reached out and squeezed her breasts.

"A party with two hot redheads and I wasn't invited? We might have to fix that."

Tess lost her skirt and then her panties. Another dupe was there and he was rubbing his thumb across Tess's clit, channeling magic through it, which caused her to soak the floor with pleasure. She never once stopped eating Jean's delightful tasting pussy.

Harry rubbed his throbbing cock head against her dripping hot center and then with another push, entered her.

Tess's mind exploded into many sensations as he used his hands to roam her body and his balls slapped against her thighs as he sawed into her from behind. The woman was losing herself to everything that was happening and Harry kept working into her from behind.

The redhead was losing everything, her mind, it exploded into many sensations and Harry ran his hands all over her body, causing moans to escalate throughout her body.

Tess was eating Jean's pussy like a woman possessed and Jean had hit a state of pure sexual bliss as the redhead was munching on her cunt. She pushed her hips towards Jean's mouth and there was a lengthy sigh.

Harry had his hands on Tessa's waist and he felt up her nice breasts as he kept plowing into her. His cock went into her hot ass and it was a delicious sensation to feel it wrapped around his hardening prick. Each time, he thought that he would be driven close.

Tessa had long since wanted this penis in her ass and the fact her mistress had given her this treat, well this was not anything that she would ever forget.

Now Fleur was pinned to the wall, as Harry exposed her dripping pussy lips and he ran his fingers all the way down her.

"Oh Harry, oh fuck," Fleur managed as Harry rubbed his fingers down her hot smoldering snatch and caused her pleasure.

He teased her opening and then groped her breasts. With one fluid movement, he slammed his cock into her pussy.

There was a loud scream as Fleur's walls were stretched as Harry invaded her hot pussy. The blonde's walls tightened around him and Harry kept plunging into her. The walls snugly tightened around him and Harry kept working in and out of her.

Jean collapsed on the bed that she was on and Harry hovered over her pussy, as Tess had been fucked into submission.

"Harry, damn it, I need your cock inside me," Jean growled, the primal force of the Phoenix flaring up in her as she wrapped her legs around him and the edge of his cock pushed against her pussy.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Harry told her as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her tightening core.

Jean's molten hot pussy clamped around his tool and she worked him over. Her moans got even louder, even more intense, and Harry pushed back into her, determined to make this goddess among women his over and over again.

She sank her nails into his arm and kept working around him. Her pussy tightened around him as the orgy got even more intense. Fire surrounded the two of them, as they fucked in the center of the room, like the two gods that they should be.

"Please, oh yes, please," Jean breathed as Harry's tool continued to work into her tightening hot core. There was no question about it, she was this close to losing all sense of herself and her juices flowed freely, lubricating his tool.

Not to be out done, Selene summoned all of her stretch, to coax Harry's cum out of her. She was spurred on by the visual of her pet getting pounded hard in the ass and being driven halfway into the top of the bed, which caused her to moan.

Harry was done, at least for this round. His balls tightened and he felt the explosion of his cum fill every one of them.

The orgy was just getting warmed up.

* * *

Logan was the best in the world at what he did and what he did was not very nice at all. Never the less, he dropped down and turned his head over to one side and then over to the other side.

He was about ready to run into some trouble, he had a feeling.

"So, this is the place, isn't it?"

Harry turned up as he walked with Logan. Betsy was following behind Harry.

"Yes, an old contact of mind said they tried to steal the amulet three times in the past month," Logan growled.

"What's the amulet do exactly?" Harry asked Logan and the mutant looked towards Harry, his eyes locked on the wizard.

"That's a good question, I don't know, and my contact, she's not telling at all," Logan commented as she looked over his shoulder. "Providing….providing she was telling the truth."

"Do you think she is?" Betsy asked as she leaned against the wall. So far, there were no signs of foul play but that could change in a matter of moments. The British Mutant had to expect the unexpected and she blew the hair out from in front of her face.

"Don't know," Logan stated but he heard the sound of cracking glass.

Harry was tense and he could see a few figures in the shadows. They moved quickly and he tried to strain his ear.

He heard something else in the background and stepped forward to investigate.

Someone dropped down from the roof and moved in to face Harry. This someone, it was obvious that this person was female from the way she walked. Although the Sai that she held in her hand indicated that she was dangerous.

Logan and Betsy stood in the shadows as did Harry.

The woman stepped forward, with a group of ninjas that entered. She had a red half mask over her face, disguising her features. She was wearing an all red outfit that wrapped around her. Harry could see that her tight garb wrapped around her nice set of breasts and also around her tight ass, along with thigh high red boots. She had long legs.

She had a body built to sin but she was as deadly as she was beautiful.

"Elektra," Logan growled as he watched the woman.

"You know her?" Betsy asked.

"We've met," Logan commented. "She's not going to be an easy nut to crack."

If that was only the end of what they were going to deal with, then that would be something.

"Get the amulet, quickly," Elektra commented but Harry sped in front of her. She watched him, momentarily distracted but she recovered quickly. "So….Arcane, if I'm not mistaken."

"You aren't mistaken, but you should know that stealing is wrong," Harry told her, with a slight smile on his face.

"So, are you going to discipline me?" Elektra commented as she reached behind her back. As a ninja, she was always prepared.

"Perhaps, although those smoke pellets behind your back aren't going to work, as are those poison darts that your men up above are about to blow at me?" Harry asked as he saw Betsy knock out two of them and Logan take out the other two.

"Well you are as clever as you are attractive, that speaks well on you," Elektra commented as she pulled out a sword.

There was a loud explosion that caused the doors to fling open. The ninjas scattered and even Logan, Betsy, and Harry were surprised.

A large man entered the room. He was dressed in dark black garb and he had a bald head. He stepped forward and eyed them.

"Stand back, the amulet is the sole property of the great one," he growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"The great one?" Harry whispered and Logan went for the larger man.

He was plucked out of the air and hurled through a glass display. The glass cut and sliced into the mutant as another figure stepped forward.

"Brutish as always, but that is just as well."

A dark haired woman stepped forward. She wore a green battle robe that wrapped around her body. Her dark hair was poking on the other side of her mask, which resembled that of a Cheshire cat with a permanent grin.

"You," Elektra growled as she stared at the young woman.

"Yes, me," she commented. "You low rent assassins in the hand beat us to the punch, but we're going to have the last laugh."

"Low rent, hardly," Elektra commented as she tried to stab the new guest but she dodged the attack and jumped into the air.

The two of them went for each other and the sound of clanging metal resounded all around them.

Harry and Betsy exchanged a nervous look with each other as Betsy decided to ask the one question that had been on her mind. "So, should we get involved in this?"

Logan answered as only Logan could as he finished picking the glass out of his back. He was looking for the brute that did it to him "Well, if you want to get in the middle of these two and get sliced to ribbons, be my guess."

"And I thought that women were bad when they were squabbling over shoes," Betsy commented as she saw the slash of metal.

Elektra was knocked to the ground and the sword was inches away from her throat. There was a moment where she could almost tell that the female's smile matched the one that was on her mask. Never the less, Eletkra felt herself just barely able to keep her head up as the other woman placed her knee on the woman's stomach, forcing her down.

"I don't think that you can escape now," she commented.

"Really, maybe we should test that theory?"

The assassin turned and she waved for her assassins to go forward, but Logan and Betsy made short work of them. There were far too many actions to keep track of but the sound of the assassins hitting the floor told the story well enough. This allowed Harry to slowly step forward and engage this girl in the Cheshire Cat mask.

"So, it's you, isn't it?" she asked as she tried to attack him with a poison tipped dart but he blasted it out of his hand. "You know, I've heard stories about you, but I never thought that I'd face you in the flesh. "I think that I should be honored."

"Join the club," Harry offered with a smile as he once again blasted the dart out of her hand as she tried to stick it to him. He rushed forward and restrained her, pushing her against the wall.

"You know, we're just a tad too forward on the first date," she commented as she slid underneath his legs. "Then again, I wonder if you're concealing a weapon of your own."

"Who's the one to talk about being too forward?" Harry asked but he saw Elektra jump over his head and nail the woman in the face. She flew ass over tea kettle and landed into the wall.

Her robes flipped up, showing a hint of her panties and she brushed herself off. She had worse.

"Again, some low rent ninja whore from the Hand isn't going to get a better the better of one of the members of the League of Assassins," the masked woman commented as she used a dagger to block the Sai that was in her hand.

Harry would have paid more attention to the battle but he had his own problems, namely a group of ninjas who decided now it was time to try and make an attempt on his life.

He smiled, he had somehow united the League of Shadows and the Hand with the express goal of killing him. Of course, that did not end up rather well at all as Harry took them down with a few swift moves and caused them to land head over heels down onto the ground.

"There seem to be a lot of these guys, aren't there?" Betsy asked as she used her sword to snap another sword in half.

"Well, that's what you expect from ninjas," Harry commented without missing a beat as he pushed himself up and landed onto the ground.

"Quite," Betsy agreed as the smile crossed over her face as she sank her fist into the ribs of an enemy and then cracked his back a few inches.

Elektra, when her weapon attack failed, simply decided to pull on the mask and kneed her adversary in the ribs. The adversary stumbled around and her mask was ripped off.

"Get me out of here, this mission is a bust!" she yelled but Harry was able to see two things.

One he had a look at the face of the woman.

The second was a huge cloud of smoke that was really thick. The League of Shadows had an escape plan already.

Logan grabbed one of the ninjas by the throat and spun him upside down. He scrambled but Harry summoned the cyanide capsule from his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Harry told him in his most dangerous voice as the ninja was hung upside down. "Why were you after the amulet?"

"The great one thinks that it's powers will increase his life span," the ninja commented as Betsy probed his mind.

"Well that story checks out," she said and Logan and Harry nodded.

"Who is the great one?" Harry demanded although given that he was someone who did his homework, he had a pretty good idea. The ninja trembled in fear and he turned to Logan. "Either you tell me now, or you're going to have some play time with the Wolverine here."

Logan gave him a wide grin, showing all of his teeth and the assassin was now scared shitless. He trembled and then started to spat out one term and one term alone. "Ra's….Al….Ghul!"

He blacked out as he said that and now Harry had a name to go on as well as for this information.

This proved to be one of those days that might as well be getting weirder and weirder but he was going to move onto the next step.

* * *

It was a weird coincidence that as Harry ran a facial recognition scan for his mystery female, he was summoned back to the Church.

"I would not normally bother you Har-Rell, but one of the members of the Board of Directors wishes to speak with you, she says that it's urgent," Lillandra commented to Harry. "And she's not one….well she's not one that you want to keep waiting."

Harry was intrigued and also a little bit suspicious but he put all of his suspicious thoughts out of his mind and joined Betsy as she made her way up to him with the Church.

"A bit odd, wouldn't you think?" she inquired to him.

"Yes, a bit," Harry agreed with her, he was on his game tonight and he understood that being called to the Church on urgent business, well it was rarely something that he should take too lightly, not at all. The green eyes fixed on the edge of the Church.

All he needed was to enter the Church.

"I'm really sorry for having you summoned here," Lillandra commented as she popped her head out of the Church. Her dark hair was in a bit of disarray and it was obvious that she was not suspecting a meeting either all things considered.

Harry waved her concern off with a smile. "Not a problem, I understand that there are things that come up, we just got to deal with them."

"Right, but dealing with this….well this could be a problem," the alien commented to him.

Harry stopped for a brief second and saw the woman standing in the hallway. He was not the only one who was staring at her, mouth agape.

A tall and imposing woman stood there, with dark hair that framed her nice complexion. Said complexion was an enticing mixture of Russian and Arabic ancestry and she had vibrant green eyes that were only a shade lighter than Harry's. Her lips pursed and she watched Harry with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a black top that wrapped around her breasts, about a D-Cup in size or so. She had a flat stomach and a pair of tight leather pants went around her thighs. She leaned forward.

"Har-Rell, it has been too long, and it's an honor to meet you in the flesh," she commented as she reached forward and kissed him on the hand. "My name is Nyssa Raatko."

"One of the members of the Board on the Church, it's always an honor to meet one of you," Harry told her as he leaned towards her and her eyes shined brightly.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is," Nyssa commented as she leaned towards Harry. "So how are you today?"

"I've been doing well….although I ran into some trouble…." Harry commented and Nyssa turned to see Betsy standing there.

"Elizabeth Braddock, at your service," Betsy commented as she smiled at Nyssa who nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you," Nyssa replied. "You ran into the League of Shadows and the Hand, in their never ending struggle, didn't you?"

"Yes, although that battle got violent….well between the two of them, it got violent…"

"I suspect that the two that you're talking about are Elektra and Cheshire," Nyssa commented without missing another beat.

"Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about," Harry added. "So Cheshire…."

' _The search you ran is done,'_ Gwen though to Harry. _'And the girl under the mask is an assassin named Jade Nguyen, she ran away from home when she was a teenager, fell into the crowd with the League of Assassins and….codenamed Cheshire. She's a bit violent as well, things must be serious if she's being sent in."_

"My sister is minding her….I've been trying to get her to join the church but our father forbids it, he seems to think that being in your shadow is a problem," Nyssa commented and there was another few seconds where the two of them stared at each other. "Talia Al Ghul."

"So your father is Ra's Al Ghul?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, although that's not something that I'm proud of at all," Nyssa commented to him as she looked at Harry. "He's been after the amulet for years, he thinks that he can cheat death a little bit more, but his time is up. He has betrayed your cause by what he intends to do."

"And that is…."

"I have word that he's working with one of your greatest enemies, I had assumed that his obsession with the Detective was merely just business, for he did not believe that you would return, but it's a tad bit personal and also creepily obsessive," Nyssa commented.

"The Detective?" Betsy required.

"She's referring to the Batman," Harry told her and the Englishwoman nodded.

"Right," Betsy commented with a brief shrug of her shoulders. "So….."

"We've got to figure out what the League's next move is and stop both them and the hand, before they unleash something horrific," Nyssa commented but Harry was not letting her get away without answering one question.

"Who is this great enemy that he's working with?"

Nyssa paused for a moment.

"I hope that you should tell me but perhaps you're not loyal enough to the cause," Harry told her and Nyssa blinked and she seemed affronted that her dedication to the cause was question.

"No, no, never, never," she breathed as she felt herself a bit shell shocked that this would even be a question. "It's Mister Sinister."

That was not what Harry expected in the slightest but somehow he should have known.

* * *

A woman lead the charge, she knew that the amulet would have moved, but thanks to the powder that one of the members of the League threw on it, they would be able to track to see where it had been moved.

The woman had sleek dark hair that was currently tied up so it did not get in her face in battle. She was wearing a half mask that obscured her identity. Vibrant green eyes stared out from beneath the mask. She was wearing a skin tight dark bodysuit that clung to every single one of her features. Her large breasts, well past a D-Cup, were straining against the fabric, although they somehow did not inhibit her movement in anyway. Her tight ass swayed in the body suit along.

Cheshire turned up, her mask was currently off but one might not notice that as the grin that was on her face matched the grin that her namesake showed. She stepped towards the woman that was before her and put the mask on.

"Stay sharp Jade, it reflects badly on you to lose to the Hand," the woman whispered. "The Great One is not pleased."

"Just let me crush them," Ubu growled as he cracked his knuckles and there was a second where the woman gave him a warning gaze.

"Be silent and stand in the corner until you're needed, my father has sent you here for brute force but skill is what is needed," she commented as a group of five female assassins walked towards her. They were all dressed in sleek garb wrapped around their nubile and fit bodies.

Ubu stood in the corner.

There was already someone who was hanging from the ceiling about ready to steal the amulet. She had sleek white blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes that were currently covered with goggles so she did not get glass in her eyes as she prepared to blow the case open. She was wearing a skin tight black cat suit that clung to her large breasts, fit ass, and long legs. She was currently hanging from the ceiling, with her cleavage on display.

"League of Shadows, of course," she whispered.

She was Felicia Hardy, better known as the Black Cat.

"Well, I taught I saw a puddy tat," Cheshire commented as she removed a dagger from her cloak and tossed it at the rope.

It sliced through but Felicia, with the sleek ability of a gymnast, dropped down onto the ground. She closed her eyes as she saw Cheshire rushing her once again but the knives stabbed into the wall.

"I'm kind of out of my league right here, so I'll just be heading out the back door," Felicia commented as she jumped into the air but a trio of female ninjas blocked her path. She closed her eyes and hitched in a deep breath, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'll just be going, okay, okay….actually not okay, I guess."

"You're not going anywhere," Talia stated as she grabbed Felicia but another explosion blew open an entrance and Elektra dropped down, with her elite guard.

"Al Ghul," Elektra stated as she prepared to gut this woman but she dodge the attack.

Cheshire knocked Elektra into another one of the glass cases and caused her to land hard as the two of them had what could only be described as a ninja cat fight. It was a combination of scratches, stabbings, and hair pulling, but never the less, she was having trouble.

Harry turned up and saw Felicia playing a game of dodge the swords with Talia's elite guard. Her rushed in, blocked a sword swing with his hand, and then kicked one of them in the stomach, and then hoisted her up, and swung her into the other two assassins. A large bang echoed and ropes tied around in them.

"Still into bondage I see," Felicia commented but Ubu charged her. She knew that a head on encounter with someone twice her size would not end that well.

Harry blocked a punch from Ubu and exchanged punches with him. Ubu was quick for his size, so he dodged a spell.

Logan jumped from the ceiling and nailed Ubu right across the back of the head and turned him around. He stabbed his claws into the chest of the large man and caused him to crumple down to the ground as blood oozed from his chest.

"That was for earlier," Logan growled but Cheshire nailed him from behind.

"So, you're quick on your feet," Cheshire commented as her dagger was broken.

An explosion caused bricks to fly at Logan, knocking him down.

Felicia and Harry stood back to back, as more ninjas joined in.

"So what were you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Had to take the amulet, someone paid me to steal it," Felicia offered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Girl's got to make a living."

"Technically you have millions and millions of dollars so…."

"Fine, I have to have a hobby," Felicia offered as she shook her head and managed to take down one of the ninjas.

Betsy and Elektra were rumbling on the other side, but Talia cut in.

She used a shield to block Talia's attempt to detach her head from her body. The British Ninja kicked her in the leg and swung up.

"Get the amulet, don't worry about anyone else!" Talia yelled as she threw several pellets into the air.

Harry cut them off at the pass with the heat vision and caused them to explode, causing them to get choked in a cloud of dust.

The dust was covering them but Harry could see with one of the ten million types of vision that he had at his disposal. He rushed from the shadows and saw that Talia and her Elite Guard, who had freed themselves, had goggles on.

Cheshire jabbed a knife into Logan's shoulder blade which cut through his flesh and caused him pain.

"Vibranium knives, got to love it, it was a bitch to get the shipment, but worth the investment," Cheshire commented as she stabbed Logan in the thigh with the other one. "So, if you're the best in the world at what you do, would me beating you make me better than the best?"

Logan just growled, snarling like a feral beast as she had him crucified against the wall.

Betsy had subdued Elektra and moved over to Cheshire but Cheshire blocked her attack and jabbed her in the back of the neck with a nerve pinch.

Harry, meanwhile, was sick of these mother fucking ninjas. He swore that the bred like rabbits and even shooting spells at them seemed to make them multiply. Plus they were quick enough to duck his powers, so that was that.

"So, not exactly the date I had in mind, but you do know how to show a girl a good time," Felicia commented as there was a cut on her cheek, oozing blood.

Cheshire made her way to the amulet, as Talia was directing traffic with her elite guard. There was nothing that was going to stop her.

Suddenly, an arrow shot down from the catwalk and impacted the ground, causing it to explode beneath her feet. She only got the briefest of hints at the mystery archer who had taken her out. She struggled to stand up which caused Harry to pop in front of her and caused thick cords to wrap around her.

"Really, bondage on the second date, you are a forward one," Cheshire commented as she gave him very prominent "fuck me" eyes but never the less, Harry turned around.

He turned around to grab the amulet but Talia stood in front of him.

"Give it to me," Talia told him as she went for a kick but Harry blocked it, causing her to bounce off. Talia rebounded with grace and the two of them went for strikes and jabs, with Harry throwing the occasional spell in there to trip her up and to vary things up.

Cheshire freed herself, and Elektra was gone as well. Talia managed to throw a flash back and this allowed her to snatch the amulet.

"Ninja, vanish!" she yelled and her ninjas did just that, as did the Hand, giving this up as a bad job.

Betsy was now getting up to her feet, feeling dazed and hazy, but she was mostly back there. Logan ripped himself from the wall but the ninjas disappeared.

They would be back, they always would be back.

"So are you just going to let them get away with the amulet?" Felicia asked Harry but he smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

Talia Al Ghul arrived at her destination outside of a temple with a smile on her face. She was pleased, quite pleased that this had gone well.

"I have gotten the amulet, father," she told him.

"Have you?" asked a raspy voice from the shadows.

"Yes, I have," Talia offered him and there was a few seconds where he paused and gave a hallow laugh. That made Talia wonder exactly where she had gone wrong but as it turned out, her father was only too happy to teach her the error of her ways.

"You have many lessons to learn, my daughter," he told her and there was a few seconds where he paused and looked at her from the shadows. "See that amulet within your hand?"

"Yes, I see it," Talia commented, wondering what the problem with it was.

"The amulet is merely a fake," Ra's told her after a few seconds as he studied it. "The real amulet has been swapped out by Har-Rell the moment that he knew that you were after it. He allowed you to take it and for all you know, he has tracked you here and now knows where you were."

"I didn't…."

"You underestimated him, a foolish maneuver, never underestimate him, he makes the Detective look like an amateur," Ra's commented never once wavering. "I need to take care of one further piece of information and we must move quickly, torch this place to the ground, before he discovers. I have no doubt that your older sister has clued him on much already."

Talia bowed her head in shame for a moment, she had failed her father.

"And Jade, I understand there was a mysterious archer that attacked," Ra's commented to the other female that joined Talia. "I trust that you know nothing about who she is."

There was the slightest of pauses in her mind. "No….there was nothing."

Talia shook her head. Jade better not be able to try to deceive Ra's Al Ghul with this but she said nothing, at least not straight away. The dark haired woman watched with vibrant green eyes towards the other woman.

"The two of you are dismissed," Ra's commented as he waved his hand. "Ubu, turn me around."

Another Ubu, to replace the one that suffered a nasty end at the end of Wolverine, turned around. The thing about Ubus were that they were quite disposable. Especially with his newest associate who would be able to whip him up another Ubu should the other one go down.

The image flickered on the screen.

"This is Ra's Al Ghul, what is your status?" he demanded the man on the other end of the screen.

"Now, Ra's, no need to be so sharp, genetic replication is a challenge, although it is quite fortunate that I had some of his DNA lying around but then again, he did leave it all over town," Essex commented to him. "So, the Star Child foiled your plans again?"

"Merely a minor set back," Ra's commented dismissively. "I am in need of a body but not just any body I need…."

"Yes, I know what you need, and you will get everything that you deserve," Sinister commented with a smile on his face. "My new associate….you know the college Professor, is quite interested in genetic replication himself."

"Yes, I'm aware who you speak of," Ra's told him, drumming his fingers simply and he slid himself back on the chair.

"It will be done, but you should not…."

"Just be clear, I have been immortal far longer than you have, and I will ensure that you will suffer if you fail me," Ra's commented gruffly.

"Of course, of course," Essex replied, although there was a sense of a mocking sneer that was in his voice that could not be denied by any means.

Ra's prepared, that clown killing the Detective had been a more annoyance to his grand plan but he was able to adapt.

He would have what was his, it would be sweet justice, there would be no denying that at all. A smile crossed his face as he prepared his next step and to make his next move.

"We must depart, move to another location before he is aware," Ra's stated.

He was not keen to have a meeting with Har-Rell, especially in the state that he was in presently.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	34. Adapting to Surroundings Part One

**Chapter Four "Adapting to Surroundings Part One"**

"You know, I might not have taken that job if I knew that the Hand was involved, along with the League of Shadows, and you and…..well I learned a lesson about ninja swords," Felicia commented as thankfully Harry was able to heal up her wounds. She could see his questioning gaze locked onto her face so she decided to beat him to the punch. "I wish I knew who hired me, but she….well she seemed insistent that I get to the amulet before they did."

"So, it was one of those sight unseen transactions," Harry offered as Felicia sat there, still in her costume and the blonde's hair hung limply down to her shoulders.

"Yes, pretty much," she agreed as her shoulders slumped down and the girl shook her head. "It was….well you know I was not in the best of positions to disagree. She was persistent and when I heard that the amulet was something that could be valuable….well it's been a long time."

"I know, everyone has to have a hobby," Harry commented. He was not all too fussed about Felicia making the lives of rich old douchebags a bit too inconvenient. In fact, he was going to encourage that endeavor.

"So you have the amulet?" Felicia asked him as he smiled at her.

"Come on, Felicia, anyone with a few brain cells could figure out the answer to that question," Harry teased her and the thief shook her head, looking entirely amused.

"Right, I should be….I should know that," she offered as her cheeks flushed for a moment and Harry leaned forward to plant a slight kiss on the side of them. "So…."

"I think that now that you're here, we need to figure out what to do with you," Betsy commented with a naughty grin on her face. She had been sitting in the sidelines for all of this time and Harry wondered when she was going to speak.

"Yes, that is something, Miss Hardy has been very naughty, her hand has been caught in the cookie jar, and she'll….she'll need to be punished," Harry told the girl and his voice had a certain tone to it where it caused Felicia to swallow.

"Harry I….."

She then caught on and smiled, it had been a bit since she had indulged herself in Harry. Granted, that was more her fault than anything else, she had been bouncing all over the world. Sure, he could have fired off a dupe but it was hard for them to slip away when she was away on business and thus could not have any fun herself.

So that was more of a problem on her.

"Sure, Harry," Felicia commented, licking her lips as she was on her feet. "What do you have in…."

Harry cut her off with a rough kiss and Felicia enjoyed that. She enjoyed when Harry dominated her, it turned her on. Her nails sank into the side of his neck as Harry had her pinned down against the edge of the bed and his hands roamed her body, exploring every single inch of it, which felt good underneath the tight suit that she was wearing.

Felicia's eyes flickered shut as a moan escaped her lips and Harry continued to pleasure her body with his hands, working over every last inch of her. There was a heat that rose from between her legs that got stronger and Betsy locked eyes with Harry hungrily as she got on her hands and knees, encouraging Harry by swaying her ass back and forth.

Harry's kisses got even more intense as Felicia melted underneath them. Her eyes were shut as she breathed in and breathed out heavily. His strong hands worked her over and she knew that things were about to be punched up to an entirely new level.

* * *

Felicia's eyes widened as Harry kissed her really hard. His mouth worked onto hers and she was losing herself to his motions. The blonde pushed her curves into his body and he squeezed them, exploring every last inch of her body.

The blonde's explosion of sensations could be felt as the suit was pushed down her body. He roughly handled her curves, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her pussy. She closed her eyes as felt the rush of the amazing exploration of Harry's hands. His fingers brushed over her clit and caused her to whimper in pleasure.

Felicia panted as Harry shoved a finger deep into her core, then a second one, followed by a third one.

Betsy watched, she watched as she pushed her fingers into her dripping hot pussy. The woman's eyes closed as she threw her head back and breathed as she started to rub her clit. The young British telepath was getting excited.

"Suck," Harry commanded and his penis was inches away from Felicia's mouth. The blonde pushed her lips around his member and did as she was told, she was sucking on him.

Her moist lips wrapped around his throbbing tool as she forced it between her lips. His head lowered down onto her pussy.

' _Fuck yes,'_ Felicia thought to herself and Harry used his tongue to manipulate her dripping hot center and panted as he went to work on her. His licks got more intense and more prominent, rotating into her smoldering hot cunt.

Harry slurped into her dripping hot. The woman's dripping hot cunt was really working over and she sucked his cock.

His hands gripped around the side of her face and he started to pump towards her face. The woman's eyes widened as Harry was about to unload his thick essence down her throat. Her eyes closed shut as her lips wrapped tightly around his member.

A huge thrust brought his balls down across her chin and Felicia slurped it, working him over. She felt his cumming, coming.

His balls unloaded and Harry spilled a load of his seed down her throat.

Felicia threw her head back and gave a moaned. She pushed herself up but Harry grabbed her ass.

"On your hands and knees," Harry commanded her and Felicia closed her eyes, she was getting completely excited. She wiggled her tight ass.

"Come and get it then, lover," Felicia moaned as she prepared her ass for insertion. His hand groped her ass and she moaned in pleasure.

Harry hovered over her ass and teased inserting into her.

"Betsy, let her take care of you, darling," Harry breathed as he cupped the woman's breasts and she panted.

Harry inserted his hard cock between her thighs and pushed all the way into her dripping hot cunt. There was a loud moan as Harry ran his hands all over her body. The woman's snatch hugged him.

"Such a good pussy," Harry grunted as he hammered her tightening cunt and Betsy forced Felicia's face into her pussy.

Betsy reared her head back, offering a whimpering moan as the telepath started to eat her cunt out. There was a loud and deep moan and she escalated her efforts to another level.

After a few minutes of working over Felicia's pussy, Harry switched the play and inserted his huge member into her ass.

"FUCK!" Felicia yelled but Betsy scissored her legs around her head and forced her mouth to munch on her dripping hot pussy.

Betsy was enjoying the sensations that exploded through her body and she was not the only one that enjoyed everything.

Felicia's ass clenched around his throbbing hard tool and Harry pulled all the way back and plunged himself as far back into her anal cavity as he could.

"I think you're going to learn your lesson, aren't you, you dirty girl?" Harry asked as he hammered into her.

His cock slammed into her at super sonic speed. He stretched out her ass, making her feel the pleasure. Even though she had heightened stamina compared to a normal woman, Felicia was really feeling the burn. His hands roamed over Felicia's body and she whimpered, closing her eyes and she was about ready to encourage his cum.

Harry grunted as his balls tightened and he spilled his load.

Felicia saw white spots within her eyes. Her mind exploded with the pleasure as Harry's loins exploded in her. She whimpered, feeling the pleasure of his thick hard tool sliding in and out of her. The woman's anal walls clamped his tight ass.

Betsy was now over Felicia's ass no sooner than Harry pulled out. She attacked her delightful rump with all of the intensity and hunger. Her tongue scraped against her ass and kept licking her. She was going to slurp all of the cum that she could take.

"Oh, that's so fucking hot," Harry groaned as he watched Betsy feast upon his cum out of Felicia's ass.

"Yes, it is," Felicia whimpered as she arched her ass up and allowed Betsy to really feast upon it.

"FUCK!" Harry groaned as he slid himself into Betsy's nice pussy.

The lovely walls of the British Ninja clenched around him. The slick velvety surface of her felt like heaven and he was going to indulge himself in a nice little slice of what was to come. His balls slapped against her thighs as he pushed into her.

' _That's it Harry,'_ Betsy whimpered as she chewed on her lip. He was making her feel so good, stretching her out.

His throbbing length slammed into her blazing hot cavern and there was an intense explosion of sensations that rocked her body.

He groped her nice tits and ran his cock all the way out of her and pushed it even further into her. He was exploring her insides with his male tool and feeling the love and the energy that she could.

She channeled her telekinesis towards her pussy and clamped around him even tighter as he rammed into her.

' _Oh yes, I bet you like that, baby,'_ Betsy mentally breathed as she was too busy with Felicia's pussy and ass to speak out loud.

Harry moans spoke to him and he pulled halfway out of him and slammed into her dripping hot pussy. The woman's walls tightened around him and Harry pushed all the way into her. She breathed as Harry's hand cupped her nice breasts and he worked further into her.

The sound of flesh upon flesh seared as Betsy's mind was introduced to a lot of new sensations although she threw a few sensations into his mind. Their meeting increased in intensity and he worked his throbbing tool between her thighs.

' _Fuck,'_ Harry thought to himself as he worked his hands all over her nice breasts and kept working into her.

Felicia moaned as Betsy's mouth slurped her juices from it. She was looking up and she saw Harry hammering her tight cavern with his thick tool.

This got her all worked up, she wanted him to be inside her once again and her tightening quim worked him out.

Betsy moaned as Harry worked her into the home stretch.

"Can you hold out?" Harry whispered hotly in her ear as he placed his hands upon her breasts and squeezed them.

The British Ninja drew her tight hot cunt around him in response and he pulled nearly all the way out of her and slammed back into her. The walls tightened around him and Betsy's hot snatch wrapped around him.

Harry jackhammered her pussy from behind as he pulled all the way out of her, pushed his head against her hot slit, and worked into her from behind. The walls tightened around him and his throbbing tool snugly tightened around him.

He was getting into the latest home stretch but he was trying to hold out for as long as he could. His throbbing member pushed into her all the way and his balls tightened and then with another fluid push, he unleashed his white hot cum.

Betsy mewled as Harry pumped her pussy full of his seed. Several spurts of white hot goodness filled her waiting womb up and she moaned as she felt his cum fill her body. Such a powerful seed injecting into her body was a feeling that was amazing.

Felicia's pussy burst and the dam of cum exploded and Betsy slurped it up, hungrily feasting from the blonde's pussy like it was no one's business. Her mouth drank every last drop from her dripping wet quim and the three opted for a different position.

The heated threesome added an entirely new level of amazement.

* * *

 

"I think that I've improved a lot," Lorna offered with a smile as she tried to fish for Harry's…..well approval would be the right word.

He looked at the mutant and there was a second where he paused and then he nodded his head. "You have done well Lorna, you might be better than your father."

At the one hand, Lorna was kind of uncomfortable talking about Magneto but on the other hand, he was still her father. And there was a question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue, that she had been savvy enough to not to mention when Wanda was in an ear shot given the girl's own negative opinion on the Master of Magnetism.

"Yeah, my father about that…."

"You want to know if he's turned up anywhere, don't you?" Harry asked Lorna and the green haired mutant nodded as she took a step towards Harry.

"Well, it's just….I think he's one of those people that we would feel better if we knew whether he was out there or not," Lorna commented as she shook her head. She was trying not to sound too desperate. Her mother….well her treatments were going rather well thanks to Harry. There was still a lot of hope that she would make a turn around for the better.

"I know, Wanda said the same thing, funnily enough," Harry offered and it really was annoying the piss out of Wanda that her father had been missing since the Skrull incident.

Of course, the reasons about that were many. Wanda had mostly made peace with what her father done, although with something like that, putting them in the same room would never in fact be good.

"So what do you think?" Lorna asked. She valued Harry's input greatly after all and she valued other things about him greatly as well.

"There was no body," Harry informed her and Lorna's eyes widened.

"So if there is no body, that means he could still be out there somewhere," Lorna whispered and Harry grabbed her hand, holding it.

She flushed at the contact and even more so that Harry pulled her into a hug, holding the green haired mutant against him.

Lorna wondered what it would be like to further explore some contact with Harry. She had….accidentally watched him and Wanda in the act a couple of weeks ago. She did not mean to but she could just not turn her eyes away. And her dreams about Harry had been even more vivid as she imagined herself in Wanda's place, doing the things that Harry did to Wanda.

Speaking of Wanda, she turned up at that moment. Harry pulled himself away from Wanda and threw his arms around her, giving her a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues practically molded together as they tried to outdo each other.

Lorna watched, things were getting really heated, to the point where she was rather distracted by what was happening.

"Hello, Lorna," Wanda commented as she grabbed her younger sister into a tight hug and Lorna blushed, because of the tight contact of her older sister. Her and Harry were both excellent physical specimens and this caused her to tingle with excitement.

"I'll let you two ladies catch up with each other," Harry commented with a smile on his face as he slid off in the opposite direction.

He did not have to walk more than four steps before he ran into an extremely attractive female and ran into was the case as he almost bumped head long into Zatanna.

The young magician stood there, with her bright blue eyes staring adoringly at Harry and her curtain of black hair framing her face. She was wearing a tight white top that strained around her sixteen year old breasts and rode up a little bit, showing her taut stomach. She was currently wearing a pair of tight black shorts that fit snugly around her hips.

"Hi Harry," Zatanna said to him as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. She was shamelessly pressing her body against his.

"Hey, Zee, what can I do for you?" Harry asked her as she briefly buried her face into his chest but pulled back with a smile.

' _Oh many things, believe me,'_ Zatanna thought, momentarily forgetting that Harry was a telepath.

"Well, I want to thank you for our private tutoring session last week," Zatanna said and Harry smiled at her and waved off her compliments.

"Was not a big problem at all, you're doing well," Harry told her and the young witch smiled back at him, grabbing onto his hand with hers.

"Well, your confidence is something that I appreciate, believe me," she whispered in his ear and Harry once again shifted, closing his eyes tightly as he felt her hot breath up against the back of his ear.

"We should get together this weekend once again, just to run through what you've learned again," Harry told her.

She smiled back at him. "We could go over some more intimate things as well, couldn't we?"

"If you insist," Harry told her, deciding to play hard to get with her, at least at the moment. It would make the moment where he got her all alone to be that much more exciting.

Zatanna wanted a piece of Harry for an extremely long time, in fact, she could already taste it and there was more than enough Harry to go around. She was just working up the nerve and hoped that she would….well she hoped that she would work up the nerve and she was so close that she could almost taste what was happening.

"Looking forward to it," Zatanna commented as she got on her tip toes and kissed Harry on the cheek.

She then slipped off really quickly, it was almost by magic with how quickly she slipped off but never the less, she disappeared into the night.

Harry lifted himself on his toes as he decided to go to the next person. He saw Kitty, Rogue, and Kara hanging out.

The three girls greeted him quite excitedly. Rogue threw her arms around Harry first and she pressed her lips onto his with a burning kiss. The two of them locked eyes with each other as she grinded her hot center down his crotch.

"Hey, it's my turn," Kitty commented with a cute little pout as she tried to pull Rogue away but Rogue was taking her time in indulging herself in Harry. Her tongue pushed between his lips as she went to work on him.

Finally Kitty got her turn and she practically jumped into Harry's arms. She bit down on his lip and then shoved her tongue halfway down his throat. She went down him, wrapping her legs around him as he had to sit down on the bench.

Kara calmly checked her watch and waited for Kitty to finish.

' _Yes, take your sweet time Pryde, you got to breath sometime,'_ Kara thought to herself in amusement as the blonde prepared to chuckle.

Then the moment that Kitty was done, Kara grabbed Harry and kissed him fiercely. The two of them indulged in each other.

Rogue turned to Kitty. "You know, the two of them could likely keep that up for a long time, we should have brought a lunch."

Kitty did not answer rather she was transfixed on what Harry and Kara were doing, it was so fucking hot, that she could hardly breathe. She watched these two powerful Kryptonians swap spit with each other and there was a few seconds where the two of them broke apart with each other.

"So, how is ESU?" Harry asked Kara. She actually got out early from classes, having none on Friday afternoon so she was able to come home for lunch. Kitty and Rogue had about the same schedule.

"It's interesting," Kara offered him as she smiled. "A lot of great classes, Doctor Sandsmark's is my favorite."

"Thankfully we don't have the kook Professor McElroy," Rogue stated as she shook her head.

The name did ring a bell for sure with Harry. "Wasn't he the guy who got turfed from Yale because….he got a head injury and believed that he was King Tut?"

"Yeah, he went on a crime spree in Gotham," Kitty commented, she had been researching Batman as part of a school project and had been delving into some of the more colorful members of his rogue's gallery. "He….was sent to the asylum….not Arkham….because I think he actually got better."

"Still pretty weird though," Rogue offered.

Donna made her way home from her last period class, stumbling in. She was hanging out at the Stronghold.

"I didn't want Diana to be there, I swear I ran into her half a million times, and….I thought Artemis was a slave driver!" Donna raged as she stormed in.

Kara raised an eyebrow and commented in a sweet, innocent voice. "Lots of homework, Donna?"

Donna folded her arms together. "Well, what do you think?"

"Welcome to college, hope you survive the experience," Kitty commented with a smile on her face but that did not improve Donna's mood.

"Ah, you'll adapt, just means you're going to have to work harder," Harry offered as he threw his arms around Donna and pulled her into a tight hug. The dark haired Amazon Princess practically melted into his arms and sighed, although she smiled in spite herself.

It was hard to stay made in Harry's tight embrace.

"Sounds like you need a bit of stress relief," Kara commented with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Might happen, yes," Donna commented as she pulled away. If she got a start on this mountain of homework now, she might be done about three years from now or so.

The biggest provision that she would get to come to Man's World was that she would keep up on her studies and excel at them. Which meant no slacking off, and Donna Troy was not stupid by any means but she did tend to slip off and neglect her studies, which normally got her a lecture from her sister or her mother or both of them.

"Don't worry, Donna, things are looking up, have faith," Harry told her and he planted a kiss on her lips which caused her mind to engage into total shut down mode. The dark haired princess stammered, stared, stuttered, and twitched, finding it hard to believe that he could do something so brazen as that but never the less, he pulled away from her.

Donna's skin kind of shivered, she wondered how much more he could do to her.

She wanted him to do so much more to her.

Harry had many more rounds to do but he had another text from Rose, assuring him that they were still on for tomorrow night. Harry smiled and confirmed with her. He was quite interested in seeing what she was going to have to say.

He went into the next room where he got an image of Carol, who looked a quite bit frazzled.

"I take it this isn't a social call," Harry told the blonde and she shook her head.

"No it isn't," Carol offered to him. She started to explain the situation to Harry.

* * *

 

When there was trouble, well there was no need to fear, Lois Lane was here or something along those lines really. Never the less, Lois had managed to get a bird's eye view of the situation.

Given that Peter Parker was likely getting pictures, pictures of Spider-Man, for J. Jonah Jameson, Lois had to settle for other help. While she could take photos herself, it was not necessarily her strong suit but she had brought along a fresh eared rookie to do so.

Okay it was hard to classify someone as a rookie that had been there for almost eighteen months but still, it counted in Lois's mind.

"Look alive there, Jenny," Lois whispered to the girl. Her brother was a hotshot photographer for a major newspaper halfway across the country, so she had some big shoes to fill.

Jenny Olsen struggled as the most that she ever photographed was pet shows or grand openers. Peter Parker had handled most of the chaotic battles, mostly because J. Jonah Jameson wanted pictures, pictures of Spider-Man and good ones at that.

The Avengers were all there. She saw Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America leading the charge. They were followed by Black Widow, Wasp, She Hulk, and Ms. Marvel. The Hulk was thrown out of the picture just when she arrived here but she suspected that the Hulk would return and do what the Hulk did in a matter of moments.

The Hulk smashing into the ground and causing a vibration proved her right.

"Alright, where is it?" Hulk demanded as he turned his head over to look around to look for it.

"I think the better question is, what is it?" Wasp asked as she turned around. She thought that they were foiling a standard crime but this thing kicked their asses the first time they went up against it.

"Good evening, Avengers, I've finally see you have met your match," the voice of Phineas Mason, better known as the Terrible Tinkerer cackled as he laughed madly.

"The Tinkerer, of course," Iron Man stated as he shook his head. This guy was nuttier than a fruit cake and twice as loathed.

"One of Spider-Man's D List Enemies," She Hulk commented as she cracked her knuckles and prepared herself for battle.

The Tinkerer was outraged. "D List, HOW DARE YOU!"

"I think we pissed him off," Iron Man commented as he waited for the robot to return.

Lois watched in intrigued, she had come late to the party, and she had no idea what the Avengers were having trouble with. They had fought gods, armies, and alien invaders, so surely something that some crackpot mad scientist cooked up in his lab in his mother's basement couldn't be any threat at all with the Avengers?

"Jenny, get photos of this kid, this could be one to watch," Lois commented to the younger girl who nodded.

She saw the robot and it was about the ugliest thing that she ever saw. It had a sallow green skin and little bug eyes that glowed a sinister red. All robots must have had glowing red eyes and it had spikes all over its body.

"Don't underestimate it again, Avengers Assemble!" Captain America bellowed as he went at the enemy but a hard light shield popped up.

Captain America's foot hit the shield with a clang but Hulk grabbed it from behind. The robot expanded twice to its mass and then nailed the Hulk.

"Oh you think that you're so tough!" Hulk growled as he tore the light post out of the ground. Sparks flew everywhere and smacked the robot hard with it.

"And the Hulk hits Number Seventy!" Tony cheered from behind his suit as the robot flew away and smashed into the light post.

"Got this one!" Carol yelled as she jumped up, flying. Her hair whipped in the wind and her fist was extended. She made impact and nailed the robot.

Captain America was on once again and he flung his shield. It flew like a discus and knocked the legs out from underneath the robot. It went flying hard.

"No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Tinkerer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You, need to be silent, for we are thrashing your metal menace!' Thor yelled as he brought down the boom on the robot. The huge hammer crushed the skull of this robotic creature.

"Really, thought this would be a bit harder," Jan stated as she flew inside the robot that had been busted open and messed with a few wires. She was pretty sure that pulling these wires would cause the robot to screw up something really fierce but she was not completely sure. She would have to find out pretty soon as the sparks started to fly from the robot.

Jan rolled back, her hands sore from her work but a smile crossed her face. She enjoyed that the effort she put in was appreciated.

She Hulk decided to put her contribution. She rushed forward and smashed the fire hydrant. Water spurted out and the robot was standing in the midst of the water.

"Natasha, you know what to do!" Jen yelled.

Natasha engaged the Widow's bite and needless to say, five thousand volts of electricity spelled the doom for the robot, as it caused it to burn out into a dried out husk.

"Well, that was fun, so who's up for….."

"Careful, Tony," Captain America stated as he looked around. It could have been instincts that were hardened by years of war but that was almost too easy.

"You Avengers might have defeated the prototype but now, I present to you, the new and improved SUPER ADAPTOID!" the Tinkerer commented.

"Wait, wait, whoa, your response to us beating your robot, is to build another robot?" Jan asked as she shook her head. She sighed. "You know, I've heard about if at first you don't succeed then try again but don't you think that's a tad…stupid."

"We'll see who's stupid, Wasp," the Tinkerer offered as a robot jumped down, it was the second verse, pretty much the same as the verse. "Adaptoid, annihilate the Avengers!"

This new Super Adaptoid turned off and had a stand off with the Avengers.

"So, smash this one too," Hulk grunted as he rushed forward and extended his fist. All five knuckles cracked into the front of the suit but he slid back. Hulk slid him back a few more steps and the Adaptoid grew each time the Hulk struck him.

The Adaptoid was now twice the size of the Hulk.

"Think that's going to scare me!" Hulk yelled as he picked up a car and swung it at the Adaptoid but it smashed the car and then grabbed the Hulk.

The Hulk fought as he was hurled halfway across the country, landing in somewhere in Venice Beach, California.

Captain America sliced the legs out from underneath the Super Adaptoid. It might be big, but he had fought men twice his size before and this was not a man, it was a machine. He was confident that there was no machine on earth that could adapt as much as a man.

"Wasp, go low, Ms. Marvel, go high, Thor, Iron Man, take him from the sides!" Captain America yelled.

Lois watched the battle, it was hard to keep her eyes on everything. From her vantage point, the Avengers were hovering around this Super Adaptoid like a group of annoying gnats.

She watched as Thor dented the armor. Another dent of the armor and Lois could almost sense that the robot was allowing Thor to get his licks in so he could study his weaknesses.

Thor was flicked off to the side into the harbor, crashing through a billboard with J. Jonah Jameson's face on it and then through a billboard advertising the new talk show "Good Loving with Lovegood" before he landed in the harbor.

The battle continued as the Avengers put an extremely valiant effort, in fact far greater than the Tinkerer thought.

"Mix it up, it's learning our moves!" Captain America yelled as he threw two detached hubcaps but the laser array cut through them.

Iron Man launched a few missiles at the Super Adaptoid but a shield appeared around the robot and the missiles bounced off.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, what's with villains and shields, was there some kind of two for one sale?" Jan asked.

"Thank god it wasn't humming," Carol commented as she smashed her fist into the groin area of the robot. Not that it could do much damage but the intention was there as her arm went up once again and sliced into the abdomen area.

It repaired any damage that she caused and it knocked the Avengers away.

"Well that went well," Iron Man commented, but his systems were still intact. "JARVIS, see if you can lock onto where the relay signal for this thing is coming for."

"There are about eighteen different signals coming from different parts of the state and New Jersey, which one are you referring to, sir?" JARVIS asked him.

"Great, either he has eighteen of these things or he's masking the signal, somehow," Iron Man managed as he tried to sit up but he failed at that.

"Once again!" Captain America yelled as the Adaptoid was now back to a normal size.

Captain America made a mental note about that, it was unable to keep a large mass for longer than eight minutes which mean that there was a flaw in the system. At least for now, but he did not know how long before it would charge up.

"Surrender to my superior wit, say that I am superior to Professor Anthony Ivo!" The Tinkerer yelled.

"That was an oddly specific request for a surrender," Iron Man commented. He knew Professor Ivo dabbled in androids and in fact created an android in Gotham City that the original Batman had to deal with on one occasion but he would have to refresh his brain.

Lois watched the battle once again, and Jenny must have run through a lot of photos. Some of them were the Avengers getting their ass kicked, some of them were the Avengers kicking ass but regardless, the thought was there.

She could see Ms. Marvel about ready to call someone, perhaps for back up.

Suddenly, the Super Adaptoid had saw her and once again grew to its largest size.

"Ah, a hostage, so willingly presenting herself," Phineas commented as the Adaptoid grabbed Lois in it's fist. The Tinkerer prepared to reprimand its creation. "Don't squeeze too hard, we want her alive as bait for our trap!"

' _Well, at least it hasn't climbed a sky scraper with me yet!"_ Lois thought as she saw two more Super Adaptoids drop down to engage the Avengers. She wondered how many of these things this guy built.

* * *

 

Phineas Mason was preparing to mask in his moment of triumph because quite frankly, there was going to be nothing better than what he was going to be about to feel. In fact, he felt pretty much giddy, giddier than an entire army of school girls if he was going to be honest with himself.

The man prepared to rub it into the face of his intellectual inferior. With a swift movement, he prepared to pick up the phone.

"Oh, Ivo, my old chap, don't touch that dial because I'm about to do what your so called amazing android could not have done in the past and that is utterly and totally decimate a group of heroes!" Mason commented and the Tinkerer was pretty much about ready to do a nice little jig.

Ivo sputtered over the phone. "Impossible."

"No, I disagree, it's very possible, and extremely probable," Mason commented with a chuckle and a nice little sneer. "All you need is a little will power and everything will fall into place. Trust me with this Anthony, you don't have the necessary fortitude to win the day but I've done it for you. No, no, no need to thank me, I'll just bow down and take full credit, a superior individual to say the very least."

"You….you have won nothing yet," Ivo spat as he wringed out his hands angrily but the laughter of the Tinkerer cut through his head like a knife.

"Oh, but I have and I'm about to win the bet," the Tinkerer offered as he tapped his finger on the desk. "And once I destroy the Avengers and….yes, I'll destroy Arcane as a nice little side bonus. That meddlesome brat has foiled my plans one time too often. It's time to settle the score and make me pay."

"You haven't won anything yet, Mason!" Ivo spat angrily.

"Oh, dear, there must be so kind of delayed echo, well my Super Adaptoid is adapting to anything that the Avengers is throwing at it, and then more, and I'm sure Arcane will be there to save the day," Mason commented. "Oh look up in the sky, faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Here he comes, right now."

"You stole…."

"Anthony, such accusations are unbecoming of gentlemen such as ourselves, I didn't steal anything, I merely enhanced your technology, flawed as it is, couldn't you see?" Mason asked as he shook his head. There was a wide and sick grin that filled his face. "Well, no, I guess you couldn't see that, for you are not of a superior mind. But know that the Tinkerer is not going be bested by some relic who had his best day almost fifteen years ago and let's face it, that day wasn't very good at all."

The laughter of the Tinkerer was mocking and nail grating.

There was a buzzing and then a call on the other line.

"I'll let you think of how amazing my victory is, for I've got another call, on another line," Tinkerer commented as he clicked it on. "Yes, may I help you?"

"The Super Adaptoid is a success, is it not?" a garbled voice commented over the phone.

"Yes, it's better than anything created by the Mad Thinker, Ivo, or even that headcase, Pym," the Tinkerer bragged.

"Do not get ahead of yourself Ivo, you still have to defeat them," the individual on the other end of the phone warned him.

The Tinkerer nodded his head. "Of course, forgive me but…."

"The Avengers should be annihilated, as are Arcane and then Batwoman will be the next on the list, and then your Super Adaptoid will servce as a useful tool to my inevitable plans, naturally you will be rewarded," the voice on the other end of the line stated.

"And those plans are…."

"Far beyond your scope of understanding, I was an inferior model the last time when the Avengers, Arcane, and Batwoman foiled me, but now I have learned much from past mistakes," the voice commented in a garbled voice.

Little did the Tinkerer know, that his benefactor was also working with Ivo. In fact, this individual was working both of them against each other, not that required much effort, so he could gain the best possible deal.

* * *

"Show them what the Avengers are made of!" Iron Man yelled as he nailed the Super Adaptoid with a uni-beam but it blocked the attack.

"Failure, that's what you're made of, failure!" The Tinkerer commented.

"I vote for shutting his stupid robot down and then shutting him up!" Jan yelled and She Hulk picked up a huge chunk of the pavement and threw it but the Adaptoid hurled it.

"Right behind you…."

Jan's mind slapped itself when she realized that there was an extremely obvious step that she could be taking to combat a super sized, super Adaptoid. She grew to ten times her normal size as well, as a fifty foot Wasp hovered.

"Hey, big guy, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Jan called as it turned around.

Meanwhile, the first Adaptoid managed to hold Lois in its steel grip firmly.

"Miss Lane, I want you alive to report my ultimate triumph over Arcane!" The Tinkerer commented.

"Being a bit premature aren't we?" Lois managed as she shook her head. "Then again, you strike me as the type that's premature about a lot of things."

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" The Tinkerer howled as he tried viewed the Avengers. They were giving the Adaptoid a far better fight than he thought, they did not give Pym's android that hard of a fight, and he was far superior to Hank Pym and far better looking as well, if he may say so myself.

"Well that showed me," Lois commented.

She was then witness to him bragging with someone in the background. She thought this conversation was proving to be rather illuminating.

' _Jesus Christ on a canoe, why don't you whip them out and compare your lengths already,'_ Lois thought but then she shook her head. _'On second thought, no one wants to fucking see that.'_

There was a loud bang as Harry showed up.

' _Oh good, I was getting uncomfortable up here,'_ Lois thought blandly to herself, trying to amuse herself before the inevitable rescue.

The Super Adaptoid knocked Harry out of the sky with one palm thrust. The young wizard flew backwards and crashed into a billboard with Deadpool's face on it!

' _Well, that could have gone better,'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked up. _'How in the fuck can he afford a billboard anyway?'_

Harry turned over, ignoring the ringing that was present in his ears and he shot up, up, and away.

He saw Jan brawling with one of the Super Adaptoids, her super sized stingers bounced off of the chest and she was backing it off.

"Thor, do something!"

"Aye, I'm doing the best I can!" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer and prepared to bring the thunder down. There was a crashing bang as the hammer connected with the back of the Adaptoid and nearly toppled over.

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it, because it's working!" Jan yelled to Thor and then he lifted the hammer one more time, swung it, and smashed it once more.

Thor's wild swings dented the armor once again. Mjonir was the one thing that the Adaptoid might not be able to adapt to, a flaw in the system and a flaw that he would have to exploit to gain his triumph.

Captain America nailed the Adaptoid in the back of the legs and it was toppled over.

An energy field manifested around the Adaptoid once it reached its final size.

"There, that should burn it out," Iron Man commented.

Carol raised half of an eyebrow. "It should or it will?"

"It's me, what do you think?"

"Point well taken," Carol commented with a sigh as another Adaptoid moved in but the Hulk jumped back into the picture.

A huge haymaker of a punch sent the Adaptoid flying ass over tea kettle and it crashed into the side of the building. The Hulk was not leaving anything to chance, when he smashed this thing, he wanted it to say smashed.

"Stay down!" Hulk grunted as he curb stomped the thing and kicked it like a soccer ball halfway across the city.

Then, there was a rumbling above them.

Harry paid it no mind, he flew underneath the grip of the Adaptoid that had Lois. With a swift movement, he detached the reporter from its grip.

"I was wondering when you would get around to saving me," Lois commented as she rested in Harry's grip. "But I think that he still wants to…."

Harry sat Lois away from the Adaptoid which was now flying to him.

' _That's right, come to me,'_ Harry thought as he pulled out two canisters and flung them. The canisters spiraled in the air and the Adaptoid caught them.

"Freeze," Harry whispered and the obvious code word caused the ice to envelope around the Android.

The android was frozen and Harry followed that up by smashing into it with both fists with the force of a super sonic jet. The Adaptoid exploded.

"Well all in a day's work,wouldn't you say?" Iron Man asked.

"Okay, Tinkerer, now it's your turn!" Wasp called, as she rolled up her sleeves and prepared to lay the smackdown on this guy. He was really getting on her nerves.

The Tinkerer's laugh was high and obnoxious.

"Hardly my dear, hardly, I've just barely begun," The Tinkerer commented as his grin got even wider. "Behold, the new and improved Super Adaptoid…."

"Which is an inferior model, compared to a far more superior android, not to mention less than original, behold the thing that will bring down the Avengers, AMAZO!"

Professor Ivo stated this claim as AMAZO dropped down. It was a sleek and silver android, with glowing eyes and there was not a blemish on it. It stepped forward to square off against the Super Adaptoid.

"Fool, my Adaptoid can adapt to anything that the Avengers throws at it!" Tinkerer offered him with a laugh.

"Oh, you think that you're so great, well I'll show you, you'll see," Ivo commented as he had AMAZO step in.

The Avengers and Harry stood, with raised eyebrow, they had a feeling that they were in the middle of some kind of pissing match.

"Our number one priority should be civilians!" Captain America called but the two androids about ready to show which one was superior was like a high stakes video game.

"Great, now we're trapped in the middle of some kind of super powered robotic nerd fight," Jan grumbled.

And in the minds of these two mad scientists, the prize would be who would be the ones to take down the Avengers and Harry Potter.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	35. Adapting to Surroundings Part Two

**Chapter 5: Adapting to Surroundings Part Two.**

Harry practically lifted his hand up to the side of his head and was about to face palm himself. He could tell that this was not going to end well as he saw two androids standing side by side, about ready to go at it.

"As if one super powered android was not enough, we have to deal with two," Carol whispered to Harry and Harry nodded as he shifted closer to his lover.

"So, someone's having a pissing contest and we're in the middle, yeah that's about right," Tony commented as he tried to scan for one of the androids.

AMAZO turned its eyes towards Tony and Tony felt like he was being x-rayed. There was a blinking as the robot was working him over, looking him up and down from head to toe. That caused him to shiver for many reasons.

' _Cold, really cold,'_ Tony thought to himself but he prepared to blast it.

"Engaging weapons system, Tony Stark," AMAZO managed in a robotic voice and then it manifested energy missiles before it shot them at the Avengers.

The cry of Captain America to "scatter" was barely heard because that's what the team already did. The explosions of the missiles blew up the ground as Harry reached over and with a wave of his hand, levitated people out of the way.

Performing a levitation spell on about fifty people never was a fun feat and he supposed he could traffic them all out the way.

"Behold, behold my might, behold, the Amazing power of AMAZO!" Ivo crowed as he watched the Avengers. "You're going to tremble beneath his might."

"No, you're wrong Ivo, your android is not the best, mine is," Mason stated as he remotely activated it. "Super Adaptoid, take him down."

The Super Adaptoid moved towards AMAZO but the robot made its way over.

The Hulk growled as he rushed in and punched the robot in the back of the head. He was sent flying off to the side and landed with a sickening crash down to the ground, the impact resounding from miles and miles around as it was sent down hard.

The robot crumbled like a tin can but then AMAZO did what it did best, it looked up and started to scan the Hulk.

"Accessing power set, Bruce Banner, preparing to smash," AMAZO stated as he lifted his arms up and nailed the Super Adaptoid and caused him to fly through three sets of windows. The machine of the Tinkerer was being taken down.

"NO, NO, NO!" Mason yelled as he fiddled with some buttons, his breathing becoming more frantic as he tried to keep his head up. "This is not going to end this way, it won't, it won't, ADAPTOID, ADAPT!"

He gave this rough and brutal command, trying to get the Super Adaptoid to do what the Super Adaptoid did, trying to get it to adapt. The Adaptoid got up to its feet.

Carol was next into the ring, fighting AMAZO. She engaged it hand to hand and blocked its super powerful punch. Sure the Hulk was strong but she had enough strength of her own to hold it at bay, until she could come up with a better plan of attack.

A better plan of attack was hopefully soon but she slid back. Then with the full force, she tried to punch its head off. It lifted one hand up, caught her hand, and blocked it.

Captain America flung his shield at the back of AMAZO's head. The android turned around and then Captain America slid underneath the legs.

"Scanning for powers, Steve Rogers," AMAZO droned on as he scanned Captain America. Captain America was the next one that was caught up in the scanning process of AMAZO but fortunately, he was not about to be broken.

"You think that just because you have our powers, we'll just roll over for you!" Captain America shouted but AMAZO manifested a carbon copy of Captain America's shield and threw it at him.

Most annoyingly, the Super Adaptoid returned to brawl with AMAZO.

Harry sighed as he got on the bond link.

' _Gwen, are you getting a look at what's happening down town now?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Yeah, I just got out of my last class, and I'm seeing what's happening, are there two robots fighting each other with the Avengers trapped in the middle as the prize?'_ Gwen asked without so much of taking a breath.

' _Yes, I'm afraid so, and these robots….well we should assume the magical immunity is well into play,'_ Harry thought to Gwen.

' _Did you by any chance send a spell at them to make sure or are you just assuming?'_ Gwen asked him.

' _Well, one robot adapts and the other robot copies, likely already having copied from the robot that adapted,'_ Harry thought as he kept his eye on the fight which was getting instance but he was getting most of his attention in keeping civilians out of harm's way.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

A few more heroes joined the party by the looks of things as this was something that would attract a lot of attention.

' _I'll be down there right now to…'_

' _Well, you might be able to help but I'm not sure if Extremis might be that much of a help,'_ Harry thought as his scans of the robots were completed. _'There's something….really interesting about these robots, like I've had to deal with it before. They're partially cobbled together by alien technology and Kang technology, but there are other parts of it, that I'm not even sure what they cobbled together with. It's more advanced than anything that I've ever seen in my life.'_

' _Well, that's something, isn't it?'_ Gwen thought to herself as she could see the images. _'And Lois is in the thick of things.'_

' _When isn't she?'_ Chloe thought as Harry stood and prepared.

Harry reached into his bag and picked up a sphere, an object that he had been working on. He hadn't even tested it yet but he hoped it would work.

If he could sever the radio connections between the robots and their controllers, maybe it would be able to shut them down, at least that's what he hoped.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

The best laid plans of mice and men often went awry and the best laid plans of Harry Potter, well they were some thing that often went off the tracks for him as well. He felt a thumping heart beat resound across his chest as he shook his head.

' _Okay, just breath in and breath out easily, Potter,'_ Harry thought to himself as he kept his feet firmly on the ground, ready to attack.

He saw Iron Man working as well and knowing Stark, he might be able to come up with a plan pretty soon. However, would it be way too late?

AMAZO had scanned most of the Avengers and other heroes.

"You machine, you will not have us!" Thor bellowed as he came down but AMAZO ripped Mjonir from his hands. "Impossible none shall…."

"I am that good, I just hijacked an Asgardian's weapon," Ivo commented as he spotted the Super Adaptoid down on the ground in a broken heap. "No need to thank me, Mason, cash will do, and a public declaration of how superior that I am."

"Silence, you toad!" The Tinkerer snapped, his anger growing by the moment. "Super Adaptoid….up, up,…."

"Really, now you're just embarrassing yourself, I mean….you already lost this battle," Ivo commented as he offered a lengthy sigh. "Well, I guess that if you first you don't succeed, try again, although you're trying a bit too hard. And you're trying so hard that you're going to keep failing. Have I mentioned how much of a failure that you are, that you keep failing so much? Because that's what you are, a failure that fails a lot."

"I'm not going to lose to you and I'm not listening to you…."

Harry threw the sphere into the air and the pulse knocked out all radio communication to the robots.

And not a moment too soon because he was getting sick and tired of Ivo and Mason whipping out their lengths and measuring tem .

"For the record, you both are chumps," Harry commented.

"Don't look now, but AMAZO is still up and about," Jen commented.

"I have transcended many master, I do not need constant monitoring and reinforcement of what I need to do," AMAZO commented as he rushed forward.

"Yeah, well here's something that you can reinforce," Jen commented as she headbutted AMAZO. That hurt a lot more than she thought it would but never the less she hurled it up.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor yelled, this time reclaiming his hammer and he knocked him into the middle of next week.

"You can't stop me, for I am a superior machine…."

"Yeah well for a superior machine, you've got about as big of a mouth as any human does," Jan comment but he blocked her stingers and then slapped her off to the side like she was an afterthought.

SHIELD showed up to clear traffic and not a moment too soon.

"Fire," Maria ordered as the bullets did nothing but bounce off AMAZO.

"That might not work, worry about the civilians, I'll handle AMAZO!" Harry yelled for her and Iron Man stopped him from leaving.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but if he scans your powers….well we're kind of fucked," Iron Man offered him.

Harry offered a hint of a smile which only gave a small amount of reassurance. "Trust me when I say this, Tony, he won't be scanning my powers. I've got a plan to deal with him, I just need to keep people out of the way."

"Okay, it's your play so do you want…."

"I don't want anyone in my way when I do this," Harry told him as he conjured two magically created pair of brass knuckles.

"So ends the reign of Avenger's, a superior android having defeated them…."

"You haven't defeated anything yet, Amazo," Harry commented and the android turned around to face him, his eyes glowing. "That's right, you still got to deal with me."

"Scanning the hero known as Har-Rell," AMAZO commented as it tried to scan.

It tried to scan him again and it kept trying to scan him but Harry stood there once again as the robot was confused.

"Error, unknown genetic strain, unable to process, rebooting, and trying again….."

"Gwen, you're on!" Harry yelled, as he figured the best time to get AMAZO down was when it was rebooting its system.

Gwen activated her powers and saw the blueprints of AMAZO ahead of her. It was amazing technology and a tad bit complex but she did enjoy a challenge. The Avengers had done an amazing job fighting AMAZO off while they could calculate this plan. Perhaps one could even say that they had a nice little hand in defeating them.

' _Okay, easy does the trick,'_ Gwen thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to….well she tried to shift through the blueprints.

AMAZO was coming back on line and looking to resume it's activities. Normally that would have freaked a person out but Gwen….well Gwen was someone who was able to hold her own and manage to hold her breath.

' _That's it, just a little to the right,'_ Harry thought, radio communication would be coming on at any second but he did not want to burden Gwen with that fact. He was crossing his fingers and hoping for the best.

"On…shutting down!" AMAZO managed and his head exploded which caused him to land down on the ground.

He busted into many parts and started to sizzle on the ground. He was taken down just like that.

Gwen collapsed but Harry caught her in his arms. He smiled at the young blonde as she rested in his arms

She offered him an adoring and slightly goofy smile. "So did we win?"

Harry smiled back at her as he held her up. Taking down someone like AMAZO, was not easy but it was completely obvious. "Yes, we won."

* * *

Maria watched the Agents of SHIELD pick up the broken and busted parts of AMAZO with a steady gaze as she looked at them. She did not want any of the parts to fall into the wrong hands so she was having them taken to a secure facility.

"Anyone who loses even one nut on that robot will have to answer to me," Maria commented in a rough voice and there was nodding all around. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Director Hill….of course Director Hill…." The Agents of SHIELD managed as they nodded up and down, looking like overgrown and quite absurd looking bobbleheads.

Hill was starting to grow into her roll of running SHIELD, for all she cared, Fury could take all of the time that he wanted off for she had this in the back. Her smile grew even wider and then she looked over his shoulder, with Harry showing up next to her.

"So, just another Tuesday for you?" Maria asked.

"Friday actually," Harry commented as he smiled at her. "Tuesdays the alien invasions."

Maria had a stoic look on her face although she managed not to….well she managed to not break her no nonsense director of SHIELD attitude and smile. Even though it was hard not to do, as Harry put her at ease. "Well….that's my mistake."

"Don't worry, you're learning, Tuesdays Alien Invasions, Friday is giant robot attacks, the weekends are super villain team ups," Harry commented and she had no idea whether he was leading her on or being completely serious. Come to think of it, she kind of did not want to know, even if her curiosity was this close to getting the better of her.

"We've been cleaning up what the Skrull has done and what the Master Planner has left behind, Octavius is currently underground in the highest security SHIELD prison that we can find," Maria commented as she looked at Harry. "Oddly enough, our newest consultant is also working out well….it appears that he is willing to solve riddles whether than create them for the right price. Although if we can break him of the habit of saying riddles and speaking of them, we'll be in good shape."

"Well I'm sure that you can train him," Harry commented to her as he watched her and she observed SHIELD carrying the parts of AMAZO and also the Adaptoid.

"We're going to track down Mason and Ivo, we have reason to believe that they didn't build these androids on their own accord and as long as they are out there, they can build them again," Maria stated. She sent the Black Widow on the case and she knew that Natasha was going to be able to track them down.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry offered as Gwen turned up right beside Harry. The blonde watched him with a smile on her face as he held her in half of a hug.

"So we're cleaning up," Gwen stated to Harry and she smiled.

"Yes and how was your first week at ESU?" Harry asked her.

"Pretty good actually," Gwen commented to Harry. "I mean, the teachers are the best in the world but Professor Warren's class is the heaviest work load and he's taken….an interest in mentoring me."

"Hmmm," Harry commented as he watched her.

"The guy's married, I'm pretty sure….well actually that hasn't stopped people before," Gwen added before she cut off that train of thought. Although there was a rumor going around on campus that Warren slept with a student last term but there would always be those rumors that were going around campus.

"Yes, just be careful, there's trouble lurking around every corner," Harry stated.

"Do you check underneath the toilet seat for bombs?" Gwen quipped and Harry gave her a raised eyebrow. "Actually knowing you….of course you do."

"Well, I didn't check until you mentioned it but that seems like a good idea, thanks for telling me," Harry commented to her.

"Glad to be inspirational," Gwen commented to him as she looked around as she kissed Harry firmly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry found himself in the middle of one of the SHIELD transporters with his girlfriend shoving her tongue practically down his throat. The blonde's eyes were bright and she hungrily kissed him as she ran her fingers down his body.

Gwen tingled with excitement, the only thing better than having sex was having sex and potentially getting caught. She was worked up after a week of classes and she needed some stress relief. She started to hump against Harry and rub her crotch against his, in an attempt to get the most delightful friction possible.

Harry placed his hands on her hips and then reached underneath her shirt, feeling her up. The blonde's eyes popped open as Harry was kissing on the side of her neck and he ran his fingers down her neck and then down to cup her ample young backside, pulling him towards her.

' _More, fuck me,'_ Gwen demanded and Harry was not about to turn down such a request from a pretty lady.

* * *

Gwen pulled his pants down with one swift movement and pulled down his boxer shorts to reveal his long thick pole sticking out for her. The blonde eyed his third eye hungrily and wrapped her hand around him, stroking his member up and down.

"Shit, Gwen," Harry grunted as Gwen kept stroking his member up and down. The blonde was determined to increase the pleasure.

The next thing Harry felt was her hot tongue brushing over his massive phallus. The blonde's eyes closed shut as she wrapped her lips around him and she used her hand to massage his balls. The blonde was really going to town on him.

Gwen tasted Harry's cock and as always, it tasted really good. She wrapped her mouth around him, working herself down his member.

Her smacking lips together brought amazing sensations to Harry and her hand snaked underneath his balls, massaging them. The blonde was giving him an entirely good going over and Harry hung onto her face.

With one more movement, he started to ram his penis deep into her mouth. He was fucking Gwen's face and the blonde tilted her head back to accept more of his rock hard member down her throat. She tightened her lips around his pole and leaned back.

Harry was removing her clothes and he reached underneath her skirt. He diddled her which caused her to blow him even harder.

She looked up him, her curtain of mountain hair seductively framing her face along with his cock in his mouth proved to be an amazing sight indeed. The sensual noises that she made as he squeezed her tits got his motor running even more. The blonde's panting escalated to another level as she rocked her mouth down onto his hard pole and continued to blow him.

' _Mmm,'_ Gwen moaned as she kept going down on him.

Harry grunted as she went down on him for a little bit more. The blonde's mouth slurped him and she ran her thumb down underneath his ballsac.

The grunting slam unleashed a heavy flood of cum in Gwen's throat.

Gwen tasted Harry and she licked her lips.

"My turn," Gwen managed as she playfully shoved Harry back but Harry stopped her.

"We do this my way," Harry told her and Gwen was suddenly tied up, on her hands and knees, with her pussy bared for him.

"Harry, please," Gwen begged as his hands traveled down her body, roaming and exploring every inch of gorgeous young flesh.

Harry was not done teasing her, not done tormenting this beauty. His hands roamed over her body with each passing inch. She closed her eyes and Harry roamed her body but much to her chagrin, he passed over her pussy each time.

That got Gwen worked up something fierce as he did not touch her pussy at all but he did slap her ass which caused some excitement.

"Please, Harry," Gwen begged but Harry ran his hands down her legs and her hips, missing her pussy and he also just brushed off of the side of her amazing breasts. The blonde was about ready to come undone and Harry tortured her with each of his attempts to bring her more pleasure.

Finally, Harry's tongue buried itself into Gwen's dripping hot cunt and she felt pure bliss erupt through her body. She was panting as the blonde's lips were being scraped around with Harry's tongue.

"Fuck," Gwen managed as Harry's tongue went against her dripping hot cunt. The blonde's lips were being pleasured as Harry kept brushing himself against her hot core.

His tongue drove deeper into her with each passing swipe of it. She panted as she worked her hips down onto his tongue and Harry grabbed her sexy shapely ass. There was a panting motion as Harry ran his hands down her hips.

He took his efforts up to the next level and Gwen panted as she worked her hips in. It was soon that he had her cumming something fierce. The blonde's hips rocked down onto his mouth. Harry slurped her juices down him with one fell swoop and captured all of them into his mouth.

Gwen's cunt spasmed with even more juices spilling out and Harry pulled away from her. His thick hard cock was pointing out towards her and he rubbed her dripping slit with his thumb. The blonde's whimpering was increasing.

"Give it to me, big boy," Gwen begged.

"Oh don't worry, you're going to take anything that you want or more," Harry grunted as he cupped her pussy.

The blonde's breathing was heavy and Harry prepared to enter her. His throbbing hard phallus was against her entrance and he prepared to insert himself inside her.

Her walls stretched apart as he slammed into her. The brainy blonde screamed out loud as Harry ran his hands all the way down her body. Her breasts were groped and Harry kept working her over. There was a moaning that increased as his efforts increased.

Gwen was on her hands and knees as Harry pumped himself into her. Her heated center was pleasured by his thick hard cock.

Eventually Harry took pity on her and untied her.

"Ride me to a climax," Harry told her hotly and Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry, kissing him hotly.

The blonde worked her tongue deep into Harry's mouth and then lifted her hips. With a swift movement, she pushed her white hot cunt around his throbbing hard tool.

Gwen wrapped her smoldering hips around Harry's hard tool and did just as he requested, she rocked herself back and speared him inside her. The blonde picked up a tempo that worked her as she rode his cock. She felt good as he lifted his hips to meet her actions.

"So, fucking, great," Harry grunted as he lifted his hands up and grabbed Gwen's breasts which caused her to moan.

"YES!" Gwen shouted as she felt her walls tighten around him. The blonde was about ready to lose herself with the sensations that he inspired through her body.

Harry's hands groped her tender flesh and he rocked her. She felt herself being rattled and split apart and she was loving every single moment of what he gave her. His hands roamed her body, picking up a little bit of effort, and a little bit more momentum.

The blonde's nerve endings exploded into a round of pleasure and she panted as she worked her hips down onto his throbbing hard rod. She kept riding him. She watched as she pulled herself all the way off of his length and then stuffed it inside her one more time. The blonde's tightening hips wrapped even snugger around his manhood as she threw her head back and panted as Harry reached up, grabbing her breasts.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me, fuck me, oh fuck me!" Gwen mewled as she rode him like a stallion.

The blonde felt his hands travel down her shoulders, to her breasts and then around down her legs. He pushed a finger up her ass and that caused her moans to explode into pleasure.

Gwen smirked as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed Harry's cock as it pulled out of her and slowly stroked it a few times.

"Oh, fuck, so big," Gwen grunted as she rammed herself down onto his pole again, lubricating it with her juices.

The blonde rode him crazily and her orgasm rocked her body. She wanted Harry to climax inside her as well and she was going to get what she wanted. She rocked herself up and came down onto him, wrapping her tight hips around him.

"So good, oh so good," Harry breathed as Gwen kept drilling herself down onto him. The blonde's walls pushed apart as Harry rammed into her.

The coupling got even more intense as Gwen buried Harry's face into her breasts and he happily sucked on them. He was really bringing her pleasure and her brain nearly collapsed from the escalating actions. His cock slid so far into her that it nearly split her in half and she rotated her hips upon him, mewling like a manwoman.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Gwen panted as she bit down on her lip and she rocked her hips all the way down upon him.

Gwen kept bouncing up high and coming down low and something had to break. Eventually, his nuts tightened and he slammed his groin into her.

Cum spurted up and filled Gwen Stacy's body, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly in pleasure as he pumped his baby batter into her womb. She rotated her hips into him as she leaned back, moaning like a woman in heat.

She collapsed, pleased at what happened.

* * *

Maria's eyes were wide open. She was not sure if she saw the entire act but she saw enough of them. She could not tear her eyes away from it and could not bring herself to break everything up. The Director of SHIELD watch as a heat went through her body and rose from her loins. She panted heavily as a bit of drool dripped down her chin but she shook her head.

' _I had….damn that thing looks so big that it could hurt,'_ Maria thought and she was able to imagine the screams but she shook her head.

It was so hot.

"Director Hill, I've found Ivo!"

That broke her out of her thoughts, as she imagined calling in Harry for a meeting with SHIELD and then having her own form of interrogation, most of which involved her riding him to a climax as she had him pinned down and then him turning the tables and doing all sorts of thing to her.

"Right, thanks…..Agent Romanov," Maria commented as she tried to get some kind of relief but none was found.

Especially when there was a mission.

* * *

"So, is Stark ever in the office anymore or is this Stark Industries in name only?"

Harry had a couple of meetings that he needed to take before his meeting with Rose this evening and one of them was with Stark Industries. He thought that he would run into Tony Stark but….he ran into a sight that was far more appealing that Tony for sure.

She had the brightest red hair that went down past her face and beautiful freckles. She had passionate green eyes and juicy lips along with high cheekbones. She was wearing a black blouse currently and a jacket. The blouse was buttoned up, although Harry could see the outlines of her D-Cup breasts and her flat toned stomach. Her skirt was more conservative than what Harry saw, along he could see her stocking clad legs.

"Tony….is being Tony," she admitted.

"Well, that's as good enough explanation as anything, isn't it, Pepper?" Harry asked her and the woman offered him a smile.

"It is a pretty good explanation, but with the Avengers, he's kind of handed off the day to day operations to me," Pepper offered him but she smiled at him. "But for some reason, his day to day operations aren't as busy as your day to day operations? Didn't your personal assistant have to get a personal assistant so she could help cover the workload?"

"Yes," Harry commented without missing a beat.

"Mmm, thought so," Pepper offered, a half of a grin plastered on her face as she watched Harry with a perfectly curious gaze. Gwen had spoke quite often about him, to the point where Pepper was curious to learn more about him.

"Well, I work her hard in other ways," Harry told Pepper and she smiled.

"Do tell," Pepper offered.

"I prefer to show but that's to come later…."

"I'm sure you wanted to ask about how I'm coping after coming back to Earth," Pepper offered him and Harry smiled at her.

"Well the question did pop into my mind but if you don't want to…."

She placed her finger on his lip.

"No, it was….well it wasn't like the Skrulls were as bad as you thought, well not to the female prisoners anyway, the males….they were a different matter entirely," Pepper commented and she smiled. "Now that I think about it….I'm sure that they wanted to keep the females around as consorts for their queen and you…."

"Well, that's an interesting way to get my attention, infiltrate my home planet and try and invade it," Harry stated.

"Well, you invaded Veranke quite nicely," Pepper told him and Harry looked at her, amused. "She wouldn't shut up about it when it happened."

Pepper was not going to talk about the vivid detail that the Skrull Queen talked about what happened with Harry.

"So, if Stark every drops by…."

"Actually, if it's a business agreement, I can take care of it," Pepper informed him. "He gave me control of the company just last week, which….really is a good thing given that the Shareholders are about to take advantage of his constant absences to take them over. And Lionel Luthor may have a stooge in the Shareholders to fold Stark into LuthorOsCorp. Then there's Hammer….."

"Oh, yes Justin Hammer, that tool," Harry commented shaking his head. Justin Hammer Junior was a bit younger than him and completely out of his mind from all accounts. He was the definition of a rich idiot with no day job, even worse than Draco Malfoy and Shinobi Shaw. He was the type of person who sky dived out of office windows just to give his personal assistant a heart attack.

He had the misfortune of meeting him once. His father was not much better from all accounts but he had perished a couple of years ago in a mysterious sky diving accident. Whether or not the younger Hammer had any hand in that….well it was hard to say.

"Just look it over, we'll force Hammer out and take care of Lionel…which I better discuss things with my woman on the inside," Harry whispered to her.

"Right, good luck," Pepper told him as she took the contract to look it over and he sped off.

Pepper seriously considered the offer that she got for the Church. The perks might be interesting.

Harry turned up in no time flat, inside Tess's office.

"Hi, Harry, oh I'm glad to see you, I've had a really stressful day," Tess commented as she threw her arms around Harry and he tightened his hug into her.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Lex….he's trying to resurrect Uncle Norman's old funding from the MRD," Tess told him. "My father wisely shut him down but he's interested about learning more about….well about you."

"They don't know about your involvement with the Church, do they?" Harry asked.

Tess shook her head. "No…..although I'm not worried so much about my father or brother, but Lex's head of chemical research, he's something that I'm really worried about. I feel like I need a shower every time I bump into him."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's a greasy middle aged man, resembles a bat," Tess commented.

Harry shook his head, of all the things to stick through the time space continuum why would that worthless pile of doxy droppings come here? Why couldn't he get lost in translation?

"And he has a particular hatred for you….not the Star Child you but Harry Potter you, and he can't really explain why, but he just hates you," Tess commented to him.

"Of course he does," Harry told her and he sat down on the chair, with Tess curling herself up onto his lap. "So….is your father….trying anything with Stark Industries?"

Tess frowned as she racked her brain.

"If Lionel's trying anything, he's being very coy about that, although…."

"Pepper thinks that he might have a set of eyes and ears in Stark's board room," Harry whispered to her.

"Oh, is she your next project?" Tess asked but then again, Selene did send her a recruitment drive to the Church.

"Maybe she is," Harry commented with a mysterious smile. "But you did not answer my question?"

"Well….actually I don't know but I would not be surprised," Tess commented as she shifted herself in Harry's lap.

"Then there's Hammer…."

"Oh that creep," Tess shuddered. She had encountered Justin Hammer about four times and that was about five times too many for her liking. "Don't want anything to do with him and I think that you'd agree."

"Right and if you…."

"If I hear anything, I'll be sure to let you know," Tess commented to Harry and she pressed her lips against his with a burning kiss.

"Thanks Tess, I appreciate it," Harry told her.

Tess smiled. "I know you do."

Harry did and he had to get ready for dinner, which he intended to keep. He crossed his fingers that another disaster did not strike its way here today.

* * *

Rose Wilson calmly waited, although she was not the type of person who enjoyed being kept waiting very long. Never the less, she bit firmly down upon her lip and folded her arms together as she swayed her form back and forth. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, tapping her fingers against the wall as she waited.

She wished that she would be able to skip dinner but she figured that she would take a few moments to know Harry off the field before she decided to do what she wanted.

Thankfully Wade Wilson had quit drunk dialing her, bemoaning about the fact that he lost the object of his stalking to Harry Potter, and how he was a selfish prick who stole everyone's bitches. Rose doubted that these women, especially these women, would not appreciate being called bitches.

"Harry," Rose stated.

Harry took a second to appreciate the vision ahead of her. She had silvery hair that was currently tied up in a ponytail. It allowed him to get a full view of her nice vibrant blue eyes and she had rosy red lips that pursed hungrily as she watched them. She looked like a cat that was taking a nice look at her prey. Her dark black dress was strapless and showed a plunging neckline. She had stocking clad legs, that were long and her dress shifted off, as she wore high heeled shoes.

"You clean up nicely," Harry told her with a smile.

"Thanks, shall we?" Rose asked him as she locked her arm onto him and practically pulled him off. The wizard walked with her as they checked the reservation.

"Nice place here," Harry told her.

"Thanks, the stew here is to die for," Rose commented to him with a smile and Harry looked at her, with a corked eyebrow. "Not literally, naturally."

"Of course not, at least I hope so," Harry offered as he sat down at the table next to her. "I'll have a number three."

"Same for me," Rose offered to him as she lightly propped her feet up on the chair to the side, accidentally on purpose brushing them up against Harry's lap.

The waiter nodded with a smile. "An excellent choice sir, on several accounts, it will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"We can wait," Harry commented as Rose leaned back and he could see her plunging neckline with an amazing amount of cleavage.

"So, you've got in trouble today, yet again, haven't you?" Rose asked him with a smile as she ran her finger calmly down the spoon.

"Yeah, a couple of androids got into a fight when two science geeks got into a pissing match, really, nothing more," Harry commented as Rose licked her lips.

"It's getting hot in here, isn't it?" Rose asked as she tugged on her dress and showed a bit more cleavage before she relaxed.

"Very hot actually," Harry commented as her shoe was now kicked off and her stocking clad foot was draped over his lap.

"You must be something, trying to police all of those bitches without them trying to kill each other," Rose stated as she lightly brushed her stocking clad foot up against Harry's crotch.

"Well, they'd get denied certain perks if they….oh if they acted up," Harry breathed as she rubbed him underneath the table with her foot.

"I'm sure they would," Rose commented as she took a drink of the water that had been offered. She felt what was rising underneath her foot and was pleased. She rested her other foot towards his hand underneath the table.

Suddenly the tables were turned as Harry slowly stroked her right foot as she rubbed him with her left foot. She puckered her lips as she closed her eyes.

The stew and stake was going to be delivered soon and Rose continued to tease Harry underneath the table with her feet.

"I'm sure you must be busy, but I'm sure you can handle it," Rose whispered as she licked her lips at the thought of him. She wanted it in her hand, in her mouth, and everywhere else on her body. She would bathe in his fluids seven days a week, twice on Sundays.

"There you go, sir, madam…."

"Excellent service," Harry stated as he slapped a hundred dollar bill in the waiter's palm. "Thank you."

"No thank you sir," the waiter commented, as he pocketed the money.

Rose, slowly, shifted herself into the chair next to Harry. Her hand was placed on Harry's stomach and she slowly picked up a spoonful as she blew on it and popped the first slurp of it into her mouth.

"Mmm, so good," Rose breathed as she saw that Harry was putting charms on the windows and doors of their private corner of the establishment to ensure that they would not be disturbed.

Rose brushed her hand across his lap and she was inching her way down his pants, inch by inch.

"But, they forgot the cream," Rose commented as she slowly licked the spoon dry and took a bite out of the potato. "I wonder where I'm going to get some."

Harry saw how much she oozed sex and he wanted some of her. He pushed his hips towards her hand as she clenched him.

* * *

Rose wrapped her hand around his thick pole and ran her hand up and down him. Her legs parted as she gave him a rough hand job underneath the table as she licked her lips.

"Mmm," Rose moaned as she pumped Harry's cock and then reached down briefly to fondle his balls. She kept playing with him as she stroked his member. "Are you going to give me my cream, Harry?"

Harry smiled as he parted her dress and then reached out to pull her skimpy panties. He ripped them with one fluid tug and then jammed his fingers down her cunt.

Rose nearly lost her senses but she managed to hold off moaning in passion as Harry pumped her dripping hot cunt. Each thrust of his fingers was like pure sexual magic and Rose was getting off on his actions. She increased in moans and Harry kept working himself into her, pushing his fingers deeper into her quim.

Harry felt her warm wet cunt and already juices were dripping down it. He pulled his fingers from it and then popped them into his mouth.

"Oh, you dirty boy, you like that?" Rose asked as she kept working his cock up and down. She was determined to handjob him into submission.

A few more pumps of his rod and Harry's balls tightened. She sped up, jerking him off and felt his orgasm growing underneath her soft but strong hand.

"Fuck, cumming," Harry groaned as his cock clenched and he burst a series of spurts onto the underside of the table.

His cum splashed the underside of the table and Rose slid her hand up and down his cock, pumping him. She rocked his cock with her hands, stroking him. She closed her eyes and felt his dribbling seed sticking to her fingers.

"Mmm," Rose managed as she removed her hand out from underneath the table and then popped them, one at a time into his mouth and tilted his head back and sucked them.

Harry got really hard once again as he watched her feast on his cum. She licked it from her hand like a cat and she pulled herself onto her table. Her legs spread as her dress clung to her chest.

"Come and get me, Harry," Rose purred as she struck a seductive pose, her legs spread and she was up.

Rose, not wanting to wait for Harry to get to her, jumped off of the table and sank herself down onto his cock. Her walls wrapped tightly around him as she sank all the way down his cock.

"Damn Rose, do you…."

"Wait, not for you," Rose moaned as she felt his cock stretch out her walls and the daughter of Deathstroke worked her hips down his cock. "Just lay back, baby, I'll make you feel good,"

Rose pushed Harry back on the table, causing the dishes to fly everywhere. The sound proofing charms worked like a charm even though the dishes landed on the floor with a shatter and a clatter. She worked her hips down around his cock.

"Fuck," Harry groaned.

She pulled her dress the rest of the way off and revealed her young firm breasts.

"Make them yours, Harry," Rose cooed as she rode his cock like a champion. She would never let another come twenty feet from her after what Harry did.

Harry reached his hand and squeezed her breast. Rose moaned as Harry channeled the power through her breast.

She was a squealing wreck as Harry played with her tits. She rode him.

"Oh, you're so good, feel so good, fuck my slutty pussy," Rose moaned as she rocked her hips back against him.

"You want it, you dirty girl?" Harry groaned as she rocked her soft hips against hers and Harry grabbed her ass cheek, squeezing her.

Rose breathed heavily as Harry turned her over. Now the position was reversed and her legs rocked around him. His throbbing hard member rocked into her center. The green eyed wizard pushed so far into her as her walls connected with him.

"Fuck me," Rose moaned.

Harry was going to put her through the table and hovered over her pulsing pussy. He pulled all the way of her.

Rose moaned and she gripped her arm, squeezing it as she encouraged him to plunge himself deep into her dripping hot pussy.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me," Rose encouraged him as his thrusts got deeper into her sopping hot cunt. He ran his hands all over her body.

He teased every inch of her hot flesh and he cupped her breasts and she moaned.

"YES!" Rose continued as he slammed into her once more.

He worked on her pussy for a little bit more but he wanted to switch venues.

"On your hands and knees," Harry groaned as he pulled out of her.

Rose tingled with excitement and she got on her hands and knees. Her delicious rump was wiggling at him as Harry smiled as he admired the texture of her ass.

Much to her glee, Harry tied Rose up while she was on her hands and knees.

She had dreamed about Harry tying her up and having his way with her ass. He teased her tightest hole, brushing his finger against the edge of her rectum. She closed her eyes as his hands explored her sexy bum and he then prepared himself to enter her.

There was only one word to describe what Harry was doing to her.

"FUCK!"

Rose's ass snugly fit around his cock as he hammered her from behind. Her eyes were flooded over as Harry hammered her tight ass.

"Dirty girl, you like this don't you," Harry groaned as he fucked Rose's ass from behind and played with her pussy.

"Yes, I'm your dirty slut," Rose moaned.

Rose moaned as his thick sausage went into her and he pushed his fingers into her, collecting her drippings onto his fingers.

He sucked them off of his fingers, his eyes half lidded over with the pleasure and then offered a taste to Rose, who sucked her own juices off of his fingers greedily.

Rose panted, she felt so good, and his cock inside her, well that felt just all that much better. His member penetrated her, going as deep into her as he could manage. She moaned as he stretched out her rectum and he continued to penetrate her tight hot ass.

"Fuck," Rose mewled as she grabbed onto the edge of the table and Harry pumped into her ass once more as Harry kept up his efforts on her.

Harry smiled, he was doing just that.

Rose was getting the thrill ride of her life as Harry roamed every inch of her body with his hands. He bit on her ear and this filled her with erotic enjoyment.

"Pull my hair!" Rose demanded.

Harry smiled and he pulled on her hair, which had come undone from the ponytail. He rocked into her and rammed into ass hard and caused an explosion to rock her mind. His hands tempted her body and Harry once again picked up his efforts, playing with each and every inch of her body.

"MORE!" Rose cooed as she moaned extremely loudly.

"Yes, of course," Harry grunted as his cock rammed into her ass.

He switched plays, shoving his member into her pussy. He continued to fuck her into the table. Her pussy was really wet and she got off on this rough sex. So he pinched her nipples and pulled her hair, causing her to clench around him.

"Horny bitch," Harry groaned as her nibbled on her ear.

"Yes, yours," Rose moaned as Harry rocked her pussy and she clenched around him.

Harry's balls tightened and he exploded into her.

Rose felt his cum fill her up. She was filled up with so much cum that she was overflowing with it.

Rose rolled over and she pinned Harry back down, rubbing her pussy against his pole and making him hard again.

"I want to drown in your cum," Rose moaned as she pushed down onto him.

Harry groaned as he knew that this would last a really long time but he had stamina.

They fucked for several hours, indulging themselves in each other's bodies.

* * *

Janet Van Dyne returned to her pent house late at night. It had been a nice night all things considered, especially given her adventures with her fellow adventures. She kept her head up halfway and kept walking, getting closer to there.

She had swooped downtown to go over some fashion designs for the new line to be watched. She would be able to go over with them with Harry in due time.

She smiled, any excuse to have some time one on one with Harry was a good excuse, if she had to say so herself.

Jan frowned, she saw that the latch on the door, well it was disturbed. This caused her a moment of pause and then her paranoid instincts were starting to get to her.

' _No one should have been able to unlatch that lock,'_ she thought to herself and she shrank down to microscopic size and she went under the crack of the door. She knew by now never to give her enemies any advantage.

She would use her Avenger's ID card when she was sure that it was a threat that she could not handle. She would be embarrassed as all hell if she slipped into the pent house and found that her adversary was a prowler.

That would be no reason to call the Avengers at all. She turned her head around and she looked out.

She could see something glowing in the lab downstairs. That was the lab that Hank was working in when he crashed her but Hank had skipped town months ago. He took a job in Arizona, away from the insanity in New York and he was out there.

The lab had been collecting dust and she was thinking about what to do with it but there was someone there.

"Hello?" Jan asked nervously as she looked over her shoulder. Her heart skipped half of a beat as she buzzed forward.

There was nothing in the lab right now. That caused her to become confused.

She had state of the art security, she was able to afford it.

"Good evening, Miss Van Dyne."

She turned around and her eyes widened.

"No, it can't be….AVENGERS…."

"Do not bother, I have created a field around this dwelling that will block your Avenger's ID card, I received the information from Anthony Stark's computer on how to do so during our previous encounter," Ultron stated as he grabbed Janet.

"Well, you might have blocked me from calling for help but you haven't blocked me from kicking your tin ass!" Janet stated as she grew to twice her normal size and tried to punch Ultron.

Ultron did not even bend.

"My shell is made purely out of Admantium, and my encryption is at level where Extremis will not be able to penetrate it this time," Ultron stated as he blasted Jan with a stun beam and sent her flying into the floor. "I will deal with your other Avengers in due time, but right now, I have big plans for you."

Ultron's big plans were left unsaid as he double checked to ensure Janet Van Dyne was unconscious and then he grabbed two hands full of hair and dragged her off like a caveman preparing for his latest conquest.

The rest of the Avengers, they would be dealt with, along with Batwoman and Arcane, but Ultron also had plans for the rest of them.

As for how he returned back to life, well that was an interesting story for later.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	36. Vendetta

**Chapter Thirty Six: Vendetta.**

It was really early Saturday morning when Harry returned from his Friday night date with Rose. After they were done having dessert, she took him home and took him on a tour of her apartment. Harry was glad that he had super powered stamina, for a multitude of reasons but that was never here nor there. All Harry could think of was what happened. His green eyes flushed as he smiled.

"Hi, Harry."

Lorna was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a nightgown that rode up to show a bit of her legs and a hint of her panties. It was not anything indecent, just something that a girl would wear in the autumn for practical purposes.

"Hey, Lorna," Harry said as he saw her green hair flow down her face. The sixteen year old girl locked her eyes onto Harry.

"So, busy night?" Lorna asked conversationally and Harry looked at her with a smile.

"One might be able to say that, yes," Harry told her as he placed a hand on her cheek. Lorna looked back at him as she waited for confirmation. "Rose is….well we stayed up all night discussing certain matters."

' _I'm sure much discussion was involved,'_ Lorna thought to herself.

' _Discussing, is that's what we're calling it these days?'_ Jean piped in with an amused hint in her voice but Harry hushed her and Jean grew silent.

"So, were you up for breakfast or something?" Harry asked Lorna and she gave a nervous smile, biting down on her lip.

"Actually, I was wanting to…..well this is really embarrassing actually," Lorna commented as she shook her head.

' _I think my baby sister is about to ask you to deflower her,'_ Wanda commented lightly.

' _Oh god, Wanda,'_ Gwen commented in indignation.

' _Hey, was it not you who fucked Harry in a SHIELD transport vehicle, just so Maria Hill would see it and become all sexually frustrated?'_ Chloe asked in an innocent voice.

' _That's not the point and you know it,'_ Gwen commented and she paused offering a long sigh. _'Yes, it was however…..but don't change….ah screw it.'_

Lorna thought that this was a big step but she wanted her first time to be special and as always, Harry was the best option. Then again, in her fantasies, they had never co-starred anyone other than Harry.

"Harry, could you come in my room for a second please?" Lorna commented as Harry made his way behind her. She had been working on the nerve to ask this all day, for weeks even, but never thought she'd get to this point.

She tried to sway her ass, she had seen some of the older girls do it when Harry had walked behind them, so she figured….well it didn't matter what she figured. Lorna lead Harry into her room, sat down on her beg and bit her lip. "So Harry….I….um…."

"Yes, Lorna," Harry told her as he placed his hand down on hers and gently squeezed it. This caused the young girl to smile

"I want…you to make love to me," Lorna whispered as she looked completely flushed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Lorna, don't think…."

"No, you're not pressuring me into anything, I want this, unless you're too worn out from earlier," Lorna commented, surprised by her own daring.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Wanda seemed rather amused although she did not say anything. The green eyed wizard grabbed her wrists and pinned them slightly back. Lorna's breath hitched in as she looked into her soon to be lover's green eyes.

"If that's sure that's what you want?" Harry asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, Harry, that's what I want, please," Lorna begged him and Harry pressed his lips down upon hers. The two sets of lips met in a passionate kiss which Lorna thought she was going to lose her mind from. Their tongues pressed together in a fiery blitz of energy and passion and Harry wrapped an arm tighter around her, which caused her to lose sense of herself.

Lorna felt Harry's hands gently explore her body. She felt a bit more at ease with each touch and relaxed and leaned back. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She tentatively explored his body and his encouragement encouraged her to go on. She brushed her fingers down upon the waistband of his pants and was about to boldly take that next step.

And Harry was about ready to boldly encourage her. Her soft hand worked its way down his pants and Harry felt her clutch him, nervously but at the same time, boldly.

* * *

Lorna grabbed her hand around his tool and slowly began to stroke her first penis. She felt the texture of it and smiled as she felt it.

"Keep going, don't worry, you're doing well," Harry encouraged her and the green haired mutant smiled in encouragement.

She gained even more confidence by the moment as she played with him. His balls hung down and she grabbed them, fondling them in her hand.

"It's so big," Lorna breathed to him.

"Just wait until it's inside you," Harry breathed as she stroked his thick length and he smiled as she kept working him over.

"I can't," Lorna panted as she kissed his balls and started to lick the underside of them. She licked his underside and continued to bring his length down into her mouth.

She had to taste it and Harry's hands teased her body. She nearly exploded with a round of pleasure and as he reached down and parted her lips.

He slowly slipped one of his fingers between her thighs and Lorna sucked his length further. She thought that her loud slurping sounds would bring her more pleasure in return and she was not wrong. A second finger found its way inside her and a third finger followed that up as well.

Harry palmed her pussy and rubbed her heated mound. She closed her eyes as he fingered her outside. His fingers were about as thick as a cock, an average cock, but not his cock as it penetrated her body and caused an explosive round of orgasmic joy to fill her body.

He pushed her slit apart and suddenly she was stripped naked. The cool air filled her body and he sucked on her clit.

This nearly caused her to explode in joy but he managed to keep working his tongue deep into her now. His tongue was pushing her slit apart and he captured more of her juices on it.

' _Damn, I….'_ Lorna thought but there was no thought that escaped her mind. She was this close to losing herself.

Harry's tongue worked into her dripping hot quim and continued to twist around her. His slightest motion caused her pussy to gush with hungry juices. The woman's moistened core was being worked apart and Harry licked her center, causing her to lose her sense.

She sucked his length into her mouth, taking it deep between her lips and there was a few seconds pause as she brought his length deep into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his hard rod and pumped him a bit more.

His balls tightened and he sent a gushing flood of cum into her mouth. He thrust himself deep into her mouth as she slurped up his seed, bringing it between her lips.

Lorna turned over and she tasted herself off of Harry's lips, she tasted magnificent and Harry felt himself get hardened once again.

"I'm ready," Lorna moaned and Harry lifted her up by the lips and slammed her tight core down upon his hard rod.

She moaned as Harry stretched her all the way out. Her soft hips rolled around his hard rod as she worked all the way down to his base. She felt the rush of pleasure explode from her head to her toe as Harry rocked himself deep into her.

"Feels good, babe," Harry groaned as she worked her hips down across his rod. The green haired babe worked her hips around him and Harry pushed himself up.

Lorna was riding him hard and her soft core wrapped around him. She could feel his cock all the way inside her and she encouraged him to move even more. The woman's wet walls slid up and down him.

Harry felt himself get even more lubricated by her efforts as she rocked her nubile young hips down his hard pole.

"Faster," Harry groaned as he squeezed her breast and she panted as she continued to work her hips around his swollen rod.

"YES!" Lorna moaned as she rocked her head back and rocked her hips back and forth, riding him.

She was drilled with a mind blowing orgasm. She could not even believe how well she felt and now he was being drilled

"Further," Lorna moaned as she worked her hips down his body and his pole wedged up between her thighs.

The green eyes of Harry filled with pleasure as he saw that her green hair was all natural or perhaps she dyed that but either way, it was hot. He cupped her youthful breasts.

Wanda slipped into the room and stripped of her clothes. She watched as Harry played with her baby sister's breasts, squeezing and molding them for his own.

' _Shit, so hot,'_ Wanda managed as she pushed her fingers into her snatch and masturbated herself at the sight of her sister being hotly fucked.

Lorna was about ready to get fucked into a catatonic state but Harry held onto her hips as the green haired beauty pushed onto him. She rocked her hips down onto him, moaning and mewling as he ran his hands all over her.

Another mind blowing orgasm and she slid off his cock.

"Wanda," Harry groaned as she placed her hand on his still hard cock no sooner did it slide out of Lorna's body.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of you," she breathed as she gripped his cock lovingly and then stroked him.

She turned around and captured the tender young lips of her sister with a half of a kiss. Both of them moaned as Wanda situated herself.

She was on her hands and knees over Lorna's dripping snatch and she gave her sister's pussy a few licks. This caused Lorna to shiver.

Harry grabbed Wanda around the hips and brushed his length against her hot slit. She closed her eyes as she was prepared to be entered.

He did not disappoint her as he slammed his throbbing member into her dripping hot quim. Wanda could not moan given that her mouth was preoccupied with her younger sister but the stated of her was more than enough. Her walls wrapped around his tightening rock hard cock and he entered her.

"That's it," Harry groaned as he worked himself into his lover, pumping his hard rod into her. The walls wrapped around him as his hard tip slipped into her, going all the way inside her. Her walls snugly fit around him just like that.

Wanda grabbed onto the edge of the bed and Harry pumped himself in and out of her. There was a loud groan as Harry filled and emptied her over and over again. His balls slapped against her thighs and he continued to pick up a steady pace.

His eyes swam with lust as he drilled Wanda's nice tight pussy, working as far into her quim as he could. His balls once again bounced off of the edge of her walls and Harry picked up the pace.

Wanda's walls tightened around Harry as she felt her sister's hands stroking her hair and making her feel really good.

"Oh, Wanda, oh Harry, you're both so hot," Lorna mewled as her sister's tongue kept working over her dripping hot cunt.

Harry continued to work Wanda's quim apart with his thick rod, pushing into her. He felt her power pulsing around his cock and her walls tightening around him.

"Can you handle any more or do you need your sister to switch out?" Harry asked but Wanda responded by wrapping her tight walls around his rod really tight and Harry continued to work into her.

Wanda slid away and a dupe slid off.

Lorna's eyes swam with pleasure as Harry hovered over her hot little pussy. His finger brushed against her opening and he prepared to slide into her.

He rammed into her and caused her walls to stretch out around his cock. She pushed her hips up, meeting his thrusts as he placed his hands on her legs.

"Harry, deeper, harder, wreck me!" Wanda yelled as his hands roamed her breasts. She felt him cup her tits and he worked them over. The walls wrapped around his hard rod and the green eyed hero hammered her from behind.

Lorna's hips spasmed as she felt increasing bursts of pleasure as his thick rod speared into her center. She lifted her hips up and felt even more pleasure as Harry explored her. His rod buried so far into her that it almost hurt but she managed to clench his rod, holding onto it.

"That's it, oh that's it, THAT'S IT!" Wanda moaned as Harry pounded into her from behind. She never thought that she would want to live without this thick cock. She exchanged a kiss with her sister as Harry rammed into both of them from either side.

His balls tightened and Harry prepared to unload his thick flowing cum deep into her pussy. He exploded hard and drenched her hot center with his sticky essence. An explosion of joy sprayed into the pussies of both sisters as they felt refreshed.

* * *

Harry was satisfied with how this worked out. He had Lorna draped on one side and she was pretty much crashed after being put through the paces. She had Wanda on his other side, snuggling into his shoulder and offering him a smile as she ran her fingers down his abs.

"We are going again, once I catch a breath," Wanda told him as Harry looked at her with a burning gaze.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Wanda," Harry told her with a big grin and Wanda felt herself dampen at his grin.

' _A few of us might join you,'_ M'gann chimed in.

' _The day would not be completely without an orgy just before breakfast,'_ Betsy offered them all.

' _That's true, it should be a morning staple,'_ Kitty commented as well as she managed to pull herself out of bed. Saturday mornings and her never got along but with Harry, she would have to make an exception to this obvious rule. Never the less she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"I think that we have time for one more round before an army of girls descends on this room," Harry told Wanda and she agreed, pushing herself onto him and smiling as she grabbed him around the head and gave him an explosive kiss which Harry returned.

The combination of their magic and organs was amazing.

* * *

"We've got something….relatively odd that I want to share with you," Karen told Harry as he showed up to her text that Saturday morning. It was shortly after breakfast.

"Depends on what you mean by odd?" Harry asked but he could tell that Karen was a bit worried and if she got worried, well that was not a good thing entirely.

She peered over him with the glasses that she was wearing.

"Well, we've been picking up a lot of weird signatures on the satellites, someone tried to hack into them last night," Karen stated to Harry and he raised his eyebrow. There was a very obvious "do tell" type of gaze in Harry's eyes. So Karen did in fact tell. "Well we're tracing the signal but whoever is doing this, they're playing an extremely dangerous game."

Harry decided that he wanted to get another opinion, perhaps the RAO satellites picked up something that the STARR satellites did not. He picked up the phone and dialed Lana.

"Hey, Lana," Harry commented to his personal assistant. "You didn't get your morning coffee yet, did you?"

"No, but I'm ready….I just found out that we have a bit of a situation down here," Lana told him and there was a moment where Harry's face shifted into pure nervousness and somewhat of a form of agitation.

"Oh do tell, it would not happen to be someone trying to hack some satellites, wouldn't they?" Harry asked and there was a long pause.

"How did you….alright, you're you….I forgot to ask," Lana stated to Harry as she shook her head. "I'm tracing the signal right now."

"So is Karen, between the two of us….this someone's taking out other places, aren't they?" Harry asked suddenly as he realized that he had calls from Pepper and Tess as well, and one from Helena. He could talk two of those on the bond link network, the other one, he had not planted the necessary seed to do so as of yet, although that was coming.

' _Tess, Helena, are you there?'_ Harry inquired to them.

' _Yes, the Wayne satellites have been….compromised nearly but I managed to shut out whoever was doing this,'_ Helena thought to him.

' _Same at LuthorCorp, my father nearly had a fit when he found out,'_ Tess thought to him.

"Lana, I'll take the call on the other line," Harry told her and he switched over. "So Pepper, Stark Industry satellites being hit as well, aren't they?"

"Along with the computer system, someone is trying to get information on Tony's Arc Reactor," she told him.

"Or something," Harry commented.

' _If you're thinking what I think you're thinking….'_ Lana thought with a shudder as she realized.

' _But he should be….actually we should really know better,'_ Gwen thought as she recalled how Ultron must have copied a backup to himself somewhere else.

' _Yes, that's what I'm thinking as well, but where is he operating out of?'_ Helena thought but it was Karen who answers that question.

' _We'll know in a minute,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Karen was this close to triangulating the signal and he found it.

"It's out of Hank Pym's old lab," Karen told Harry and it was Pepper who chimed in over the cell phone.

"I thought I heard that Pym checked out months ago, moved out west, to get as far away from the city as possible," Pepper offered.

"Well Pym might be gone, but his legacy lives on," Harry commented but he was halfway out the door. He knew that Jan could potentially be in trouble because Pym's old lab was right in her basement. She had been mentioning something about fixing that room to do something more worthy of it but she never really got around to doing it.

With another few steps, Harry scrambled towards the door. His green eyes blazed with furious determination as he made his way past the door which was open. That caused him to quicken.

' _Jan?'_ Harry thought but he was blocked or she was unconscious, neither of which were good signs.

Harry saw a light down in the lab and he used his X-Ray vision to check out everything. So far, so good, but there was nothing there, at least nothing that one could be consider a threat and most certainly no Ultron.

He slid down the steps and landed with a thud. The green eyed wizard popped his head around the corner and kept walking down the steps.

There was a sign of a struggle and a little spilled blood on the floor. One of Pym's old designs as tacked on the wall, it was for Ultron but the words "flawed" and "upgrade" were scratched on it.

Then Harry heard a mysterious ticking noise from the closet. He rushed in and he saw a bomb in the closet.

He knew that this bomb would be powerful enough to vaporize half of the block and judging by the makeup of the bomb, it would detonate if he moved it or transfigured it in any way.

This required Harry to think outside the box. He quickly put time dilation spells around the room and then several protective charms to block the explosion on the outside. The problem was that he was going to have to stand in the middle for this to work.

' _Oh this could hurt,'_ Harry thought as he heard the ticking noise and the winding and grinding of the bomb escalate to another level.

TICK.

TICK.

BOOM!

A huge blast could be heard and Harry was thrown off, his clothes burned off and his hair thrown in disarray. He had a lot worse however as he dropped down to the ground. He knew that nothing was destroyed from the outside.

He inhaled an entire mouthful of dust which he spit out, a nasty taste in his mouth afterwards. He was fine as he was sure that he would be able to assure everyone once his head stopped ringing.

He searched around the lab, Ultron was gone, Jan was too but Harry found something else in the debris.

Thanks to charms work, he was able to reconstruct the destroyed paper and he knew where his next stop was.

* * *

Harry felt that the tracking of Ultron was now in good hands. Gwen and Chloe were in doing their best to help track him down and Barbara had been roped into the fun and games. Given that Harry had the three smartest girls that he ever knew in his entire life, no matter what universe, working on the problem, he felt that it was in good hands.

However, he had other things and that piece of parchment that he found was interesting.

' _Doctor Will Magnus wrote a paper years ago, theorizing that the human psyche could be transferred into a robotic shell and thus the mind would live on even though the body perished,'_ Helena informed Harry as she was conducting her own research, although from the cave that she inherited from her father in Gotham City.

' _Well Pym kind of…'_

' _Magnus made Pym look like a complete idiot and Pym was working with something that was out of his profession,'_ Helena commented without missing a beat. She had little respect for Hank Pym given that he was known as a flake in some circles and the little Ultron scheme had cause her to lose what little respect she had for him.

Rogue, Jean, Kara, Kitty, and Harry were flying out to the lab of Doctor Will Magnus. He had gone underground years ago, in fact, rumors of his demise were there. Zinda was flying them on the jet there and Harry was able to keep in contact with everyone.

' _No luck so far, but Ultron's going to pay for what he's trying to do,'_ Gwen commented and judging by her tone of voice, Gwen had something enchantingly nasty in mind.

Harry would have liked to think that he felt sorry for Ultron but the thing was, that he thought that the android had pretty much everything that he had coming to him, coming to him. So his empathy was in rather short supply today or any day.

' _Okay, we're touching down,'_ Harry thought as they made their way outside of the lab.

' _Whoever was taking care of this place….well no offense, but they really let it go to pot,'_ Jean thought to herself.

' _Yeah, they kind of did,'_ Kitty agreed as she wrinkled her nose up and she reared her head back. There was a second where she offered a bit of a sigh to herself. She saw the vines on the ground.

' _We just need to get inside and find out Magnus's plans for transference, because that might give us a clue of what Ultron is up to,'_ Harry thought to himself and Kara nodded as she scanned the door with her X-Ray vision.

' _Nothing out of the ordinary here, unless you think of a hundred pounds of dust as out of the ordinary,'_ Kara thought as she closed her eyes.

' _Well that might be out of the ordinary,'_ Harry thought but he could siphon the dust out of the way.

' _Coast is clear, through?'_ Rogue asked as she nervously bit down on the side of her lip and Harry reached towards her, clasping her hand.

' _Yeah, the coast is clear, let's go,'_ Harry thought back to her as they walked inside.

There was no attack, no ambush, which meant that Ultron either was being careless or the ambush was going to be yet to come, somewhere else other than this location.

Harry looked at a white board with another blueprint pinned towards it. He took a close look at it.

"Looks like Magnus about gave up with transference but he created a new and improved version of his Metal Men….which he didn't get around to," Harry stopped but then he stopped. "Except for one apparently."

Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Kara all paused and they saw where Harry's gaze was directed towards. Kitty was the first person who said something.

"I wonder if she's plug and play."

Harry could not believe that Kitty said something like that although he should not be surprised. He turned his gaze around and saw the android against the wall. Currently she was dormant.

He saw the sleek, platinum, surface on the woman. She had pretty much everything a real female would have, and Harry did mean everything. She had an ample set of C-Cup breasts and a flat stomach, along with long legs and a curved ass. The green eyed wizard continued to check he rout.

"Wow, are these real?" Kara asked innocently as she placed her hands on the chest area.

"Kara, don't molest the unconscious android!" Harry told her and Kara fell back into line, biting down on her lip.

"Sorry, Har," Kara commented.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Rogue commented as she looked at the android with an appreciative gaze.

"We are on a fact finding mission," Harry remarked to them and the girls nodded.

"But don't think that you so totally wouldn't…."

"Yes, Kitty, I so totally would," Harry commented as Kara tapped her on the top of the head lightly.

"What, Wanda wasn't here," Kara commented as she started to whistle innocently or what passed as innocent for the blonde Kryptonian. "So shall we…."

"Yes, we shall," Harry agreed as he looked over his shoulder and kept looking around.

The android's eyes started to glow to life and Harry had no idea what was happening. The first person that she saw was Harry, so she locked to him.

"I think we should see if we can find out anything on the computers…."

"You should attempt downstairs," a sensual female voice commented.

Harry turned around and she looked at him with a smoldering gaze or at least what past for a smoldering gaze from a robot. Harry had one word that passed through his lips. "How?"

"You just turned me on," she commented helpfully and Kitty could really not help herself, the shit eating grin on her face was almost scary.

"Well Harry does that to most women he meets anyway, so why should you be any different?" Kitty asked and she got her fair share of groans.

"I am designated Platinum," she informed Harry as she locked her eyes onto him and placed her hand onto his. They seemed really soft and she was made out of the rarest metal. "I am designated to serve the first man that turns me on."

' _Well, well, well, Number Five is alive,'_ Chloe quipped.

' _You are a dork for making that reference,'_ Gwen commented as she shook her head.

' _And you are a dork for getting that reference,'_ Chloe remarked as she threw her head back and was extremely amused.

Gwen meanwhile had an idea, female android, it put an interesting seed in her mind.

' _Oh, you need to get Barbara in on the bond network ASAP, but….she thinks she knows where Ultron was holed up,'_ Gwen thought.

"Can I assist in anyway?" Platinum asked him as she smiled. "I will be happy to serve you in any way."

Kitty was biting down on her tongue but a warning look from Jean had made her fall back in line.

* * *

Jan slowly shook her head back to life. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in fact blind folded and thus unable to defend herself from where she was. Her head was tied down and she could not move at all.

"Good evening Miss Van Dyne. So nice of you to join us."

It hit Jan like a well placed smack to the fact what was happening. Even though she could not see him, she could hear him and she recalled all of the trouble he put the Avengers for.

"It's all coming back to you, isn't it?" Ultron commented. It was not pleased with being foiled the last time and the android was going to be certain that being foiled was not going to happen once more.

Jan asked one question, she figured that she deserve an answer to it. "What do you want from me?"

"I want much from you, Miss Van Dyne, but your mind is the most key element to my plan," Ultron commented in a crisp and cold voice.

"My mind, what are you talking about?"

"Despite the rest of you being less than appealing to my plans, your mind is something that I admire," Ultron commented. "The brain waves of Henry Pym were flawed as well but they served me well. Given that your mind is less flawed, the process should be much smoother."

Jan wondered what the hell was going on. She found that her powers were not working, that was always nice. She was trapped with no place to go, no place to run. That fucking sucked, pardon her French.

"The work of Doctor Will Magnus will allow me to transfer your mind into an android, designated Jocasta, and I will have a queen which to reshape the entire world," Ultron commented in a dry voice. "Your human shell will be eradicated for it will no longer be needed."

Jan pulled a face. "You know….Hank must have copied all of his issues into you in addition to his brain waves. Because….that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. You kidnapped me just to use my brain for your robotic booty call!"

"I do not expect you to understand the inherent complexities of my plan," Ultron told her as he prepared the process.

"I have to agree with the lady, that plan is lame."

The walls blew up right before Harry said this. He showed up with Jean, Kara, Rogue, and Kitty right behind him.

"So, you're here Star Child, you do not disappoint me," Ultron commented to him.

"So, we've walked into a trap, haven't we?" Jean asked but Harry shook his head.

"Depends on who you think is trapping who," Harry offered the redhead and Jean's eyes blinked in response before she got it.

"You should not have meddled in my plans the last time, Har-rell," Ultron warned him as the android stepped forward to engage him.

"Oh, I bet he's going to tell you that you will suffer his wrath, next," Kitty commented dryly as she shook her head in a slight amount of annoyance. "I bet you anything he'll say that."

"You should have not foiled my plans the last time for now you will suffer the consequences," Ultron commented as he ignored Kitty. To the android, she was merely the lowest of gnats, not worthy of his time or attention.

Harry prepared to attack Ultron but Ultron had a surprise for him.

A large metal fist knocked Harry a few inches backwards and sent him flying head over heels to the ground.

He closed his eyes, he was taken off guard, that was not something that was going to happen again. His green eyes flashed forward.

"Behold, Metallo," Ultron commented as he sent the person walking forward. "His inferior human shell has lost the first time but he will be stronger, better to take you out just like that."

"You will pay for what you've done to me," Metallo growled as he got a surprised look from Harry.

"What exactly did I do to you?" Harry asked him.

"You ruined my life," Metallo told him as he prepared to move forward to an attack. "My name was John Corben, it was your fault that I got crushed in the meteor shower. I was broken and busted…."

"Wait, this is my fault?" Harry asked and Kara sighed.

"I have a little piece of the shower to cause me to remember what you did to me," Metallo stated as he removed the chest place to reveal the Kryptonite Heart.

Harry felt a bit feverish which confused him. The Kryptonite should not be able to harm him now and it wasn't, not really.

He put a shield spell up and he pushed the cyborg back and sent him flying hard into the wall. The green eyed wizard pushed him back and rocked his arm back and once again nailed him with a whirling punch that rocked his enemy.

' _Kara, Rogue, Jean, Kitty, take care of Metallo, I'll go for Ultron,'_ Harry thought him.

"Good, that guy's face is already pissing me off," Rogue commented as she kicked him hard in the face. He was super strong however. He blocked her punch and knocked her down.

"You aren't going to stop this, I will control everything in the world and…."

Harry went underneath Ultron's force field and burst back out the other side. He nailed him right in the chest with a knife.

"Vibranium knives, well worth the investment don't you think?" Harry asked him. Sure the shipment cost him an arm and a leg, almost literally, to get his hands on.

He felt the knife stabbed into him, one of the few things that would penetrate the shell.

Metallo was pushed ankles first through the ground. Jean walloped him with a quarter of her Phoenix Force powers but a quarter of her Phoenix Force powers were still very strong.

Metallo flew back into the wall and Kitty managed to remove the Kryptonite heart from him. She threw it into the air and Rogue punched it out, shattering it into fragments.

"I think you lost," Kitty commented, her smug tone getting even more smug by the second.

Metallo went down, his body shutting down although his mind was still aware of his surroundings, a world where he was unable to move in.

* * *

They still had to deal with Ultron however and that was an entirely different problem to deal with.

' _This could be good, providing we get this working,'_ Gwen commented in an excited manner.

' _Providing you get it working,'_ Chloe thought to him.

' _So is this going to work?'_ Harry asked.

' _Well it would work if we got a signal and we're close, just keep him occupied,'_ Chloe thought to him and Harry smiled.

' _Occupied, got it, noted, so completely noted and stuff,'_ Harry thought as he went to attack Ultron but the robot blasted two beams at him. He dodged them, making sure to keep his attention fully on him.

' _Careful, you're channeling Kitty's spirit, I'd hate to have to smack you,'_ Wanda thought as Harry smashed his fist into the chest of Ultron.

' _Oh, I'm sure that you would,'_ Rachel commented as she watched the battle.

' _Hang with Kitty and you will become her,'_ Laura chimed in.

' _Hey, I'm right here!'_ Kitty huffed and there were sounds of amusement from all of the girls who were in on the call.

' _Don't worry Kitty, we know, we so totally know,'_ Laura thought.

' _Okay, you of all people doing the valley girl thing is fucking creepy,'_ Kitty thought as she felt seriously squicked out but she had no time to really think about that situation.

Jan's brain waves were copied to Jocasta but thankfully Ultron did not get around to the "destroying her organic shell "part of his plan on the account of Harry knocking him into a high voltage box.

Harry sliced the waters and a burst of energy shot through Ultron and caused him to be completely fried, no question about it.

' _And we're in,'_ Chloe thought as she paused. _'Barbara wonders what we should do now.'_

' _Oh I've got an idea,'_ Gwen cheered, bouncing up and down, said actions doing delightful things with her breasts given her lack of bra.

Harry was almost afraid to ask but at the same time, he was completely excited. Never the less, he was busy going head to head with Ultron, so his mind was preoccupied with other things presently, at least that was what the story he was sticking to.

"You're done…." Ultron managed but Jean knocked him into the wall with a telekinetic shove or rather a telekinetic bulldozer.

She was over him as Ultron felt his programming be altered and shifted around.

Jan was helped out by Kitty as she looked at them with an inquisitive look. Her mouth hung half open as she wondered what was happening. She was confused.

Ultron meanwhile, felt his core programming being overrode.

Harry was going to have to find out what Ultron did to return back to life because he had to have come back for a reason. There was no question about that.

"You will…."

' _Oh you belong to Harry now, bitch,'_ Gwen thought evilly as she prepared to purge certain brainwaves from Ultron and replace them with those that were of the less messed up quality, as far as she was concerned anyway.

Jean closed her eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what exactly are you doing to Ultron?"

Gwen's evil laughter resounding through the bond was obvious although Chloe was amused as well and they would be assured that Barbara would have been just as amused if they would have heard her. However since they did not hear her, there was no amusement to be had.

Ultron's brain waves were being altered.

' _Karen, I have a project for you, if you would like to take it,'_ Gwen offered sweetly. _'It would be serving our beloved lord and savior quite nicely.'_

' _Well she's taken to the teachings of the church quite quick,'_ Emma commented although there was a tone of pride in her voice.

' _Should we consider that a good thing or a bad thing?'_ Ororo added as she shook her head. Although she had somehow been sucked into the entire mentality of the worship of the Star Child although to be completely honest, there was not much sucking in that had to happen to her. She just had to roll with the punches and see what happened.

' _Good, interesting,'_ Karen thought as Gwen had called her up because she wanted what she was planning to be a surprise even to Harry.

* * *

Platinum looked around the stronghold as she settled herself down.

"So, it now looks like she is completely bonded to you given that you're the one who activated her," Jan commented as she looked at Harry. "What are you going to do with a female robot that is completely submissive and subservient to you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Jan realized what the obvious answer was with that one.

"Right," Jan commented as she shook her head clear. "Right, of course, of course, of course."

She could have slapped herself for being such a dunce that she did not come up with such an obvious conclusion of what to do with a sexy female android.

' _I mean, really obvious and stuff,'_ she thought herself as she shook the cobwebs from her head.

"So we have seen the last of Ultron, have we?" Jan thought.

' _Oh, given what we're doing to him, well him might not be an accurate term for what we're doing,'_ Gwen commented wickedly to Harry.

' _It should be done by Christmas, I hope,'_ Karen commented although her amusement was at its highest point for sure.

Again, Harry wondered, but perhaps he was barking up the wrong tree if he even asked the question. He was just going to sit back and smile at what happened.

"So what about my twin?" Jan asked Harry.

"Oh….well we need to get a good look at her, I had my people take her out," Harry commented to Jan. He did not really do a good look at the robot himself although he was going to head down to RAO. "We need to make sure Ultron did not put any nasty surprises in her."

Jan pulled a face.

"Sounds like you're talking about robot STDs when you put it like that," Jan commented and Harry shook his head.

"Well if it's a virus, it's just as well," Harry concluded. "I'm sure that….she could be useful."

' _Is there anything that you won't fuck, that's female and attractive that is?'_ Chloe asked and she paused. _'I wasn't complaining, just merely asking a question.'_

' _Well, you'll be the first to know, Chlo, if I find someone that does not meet my standards,'_ Harry told her and she chuckled.

' _Okay, fair enough, then,'_ Chloe commented in amusement as she reared her head back. Her smile grew even wider by each second.

"Hi, Har-Rell," Platinum commented as she looked at him with an adoring gaze.

"Hey, Platinum," he told her.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked him, a bit eagerly.

"Well, I need to make my rounds around the stronghold but perhaps you can assist me with getting a few things done," Harry told her and she nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to do that very much," she agreed, thinking that they could go onto other activities.

' _And now I'm wondering the exact purpose that Magnus made her for,'_ Gwen commented. _'Well, I hope I get to play with your new toy sometime, Harry.'_

' _Oh, I'm sure that you will, Gwen,'_ Harry thought although there were questions that were going through his mind, one of them was who had brought Ultron back to life after he was destroyed.

So far Karen had not been able to find out anything which meant that whoever had done the deed was covering his or her tracks. He supposed that he would have to find out all too soon.

* * *

Lex Luthor took a long look over the results of today's little scheme. Sure he took a calculated risk when he tried to activate Ultron and things went fairly wrong but what if things went fairly right? That was something that he remembered in the back of his mind as he thought about the results of today. It was all a careful game of trial and error and Lex was a master of this game, he was far better than most.

He would not qualify today's little scheme as a complete success but to qualify it as a dismal failure would be the epitome of foolishness. He would have to take the good with the bad. Ultron was a resource that he had lost but he had gained something else.

He had gained perspective.

Metallo was a project that he could salvage.

Lex Luthor learned from everything and most importantly, he learned what made the Star Child tick. There was a loud grinding noise that went in the back of his head as he plotted the plan that he had. One could almost sense that there were gears that grinded in the back of his head.

Ultron had been taken, likely to used as they saw fit but Luthor had his own failsafe to take that thing down if it deemed itself to be a bit too big for its britches and failed to do as Luthor had told it. That was for certain. The wide grin that Luthor had on his face indicated that mostly everything had gone under his control.

And what did not go under his control, well he could salvage that plan immediately. He was not about to fail.

"Make sure all traces of LuthorCorp involvement are removed from this place," he informed his people and they all nodded.

There were mutterings of "Yes sir, Mr. Luthor but once again, he could not be concerned with the simple prattling. He did not want hallow reassurance that things were going to go right, no he wanted these direct results that things were going to go right and that things would in fact go right.

Knowledge was power and the glory would be held within the hand of one Lex Luthor. He could almost feel it in the palm of his hand and he smiled, his grin geeting even wider as he processed these thoughts in his mind.

 _'Soon, all will be ready, soon I will have to enact my plan,'_ Lex commented to himself as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was going to happen next.

His father had thought that he would not be able to do anything but he would show them all. He would do something that both his father and his uncle had failed to do. He got excited with the thought of what might happen.

Having been reduced to a bald freak did not dampened Lex's energy, no it made him all that much more excited for what new possibilities life could bring. If nothing else, he was full of new hope and new vigor.

All he had to wait for the right opportunity but patience was a virtue which he practiced and which he would be able to excel at at all times.

Knowledge was power and that was another thing Luthors excelled at, power.

He would command loyalty from his empire and soon it would be his father that would be eating out of his hand along with the Star Child and the rest of the city.

Power, he had it all.

 


	37. Arrows of Justice Part One

**Chapter Thirty Seven: "Arrows of Justice Part One."**

"Ra's Al Ghul as always is on the move," Nyssa commented and Selene frowned.

"He' tends to forget his place in this world, but then again, we can consider the youth to not respect the natural order of things," Selene stated as Emma, Tess, and Karen appreciated the fact that Selene might be one of the few people on Earth, if not the only person, who would be able to call Ra's Al Ghul young.

"Yes, that is the case," Harry agreed, speaking up. "The tracking spells however….they did not lead me to the League of Shadows."

"Naturally," Karen agreed as she leaned back and sighed. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ra's Al Ghul was more resourceful than the average criminal. One did not live as long as he did without being somewhat resourceful and this was a nasty fact that popped up in the back of Karen's head time and time agin.

"I think you're thinking of this in too limited of terms, beloved," Selene warned him as she was presently curled up on Harry's lap. "The League is….everywhere and they have many plans that are on a global scale. Be patient long enough and you'll be able to find him."

"Sooner rather than later, we all hope," Emma commented, in her role as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club she clashed with the League in the past. They were an unfortunate barrier to her plans and the plans of many others. Ra's was borderline out of his mind, although some might agree that there was no borderline about it.

"I can attest to that," Karen said as she placed her hand on Harry's leg. "The League, as most secret cabals of assassins have done, they have gone under ground."

"And the fact is, I haven't got anyone on the inside," Harry said and the fact was that bugged him.

"I have some moderate intelligence coming in from the League but…..it's sporadic at best," Nyssa admitted as she frowned. "And this person, I'm not going to tell them to risk their neck any more than they have to, although they are quite willing to do so for the cause. Given that the League had treated this person like a second class citizen despite her years of service, it's just as well."

Nyssa naturally could not divulge the name of her spy.

"No League activity around New York or anywhere close, and I have eyes and ears everywhere," Harry told them and they all nodded. If anything weird happened, well Lois would have been all over it like a dog with a bone. At least that's the fact that burned through Harry's mind.

"No, we're just grasping at straws in the dark right now."

"There might be a lead."

Helena appeared in the shadows in her usual manner. Tess, speaking of for the first time, decided to make a comment. "Well you have your way of making an entrance, don't you, whether it be in or out of costume?"

Helena nodded calmly but she decided to get down to the point.

"I have seen one of Talia Al Ghul's elite guard moving around New York City, it was where Bruce Wayne was buried," Helena stated and she closed her eyes. As all of them knew, Ra's was rather obsessed with her father or as he so lovingly dubbed him "The Detective." It was getting to the point of being absurd in many ways.

"Do you know what she was after?" Emma asked sharply.

"Well, Batwoman got into a squirmish with her," Helena stated as she shifted to show a couple of scars on her arm that had not completely healed.

Harry tapped onto her shoulder and healed the vast majority of the wounds.

"So Ra's is after something, rumor has it that he might be dying," Selene stated with a smile on her face. She had heard of the methods that Ra's had used in his ways to keep alive and cheat death over all of these thousands of years and they were the epitome of all things that were crude as far as she was concerned, but that was beside the point.

"Yes, that is the rumor that I have been hearing as well," Helena commented although Ra's had been believed to be dead many times over the years. Her father in particular had went into the grave believing that he was dead.

It might have been a bit premature and even when seeing the body, Ra's had a legion of devoted followers that would toss him in one of those Lazarus Pits and bring him back to life. That was an unfortunate fact that resounded through Helena's head.

"The good news is that Church enrollment is up this quarter," Selene stated as she switched topics. Harry figured that this was for the best given that they were running around in circles regarding the Ra's Al ghul thing.

"Yes, quite nicely, it appears that the Skrull Invasion has given another rush of enrollment but naturally, we only take the very best," Tess stated. There was this woman named Dolores who tried to sign up for the Church but one look at her, Tess, Selene, and Emma put the kibosh on that particular line. Although given who she worked for, they doubted very much that her intentions could be completely pure.

She was most certainly a double bagger, a bag for her face and a bag for the person that she was sleeping with….not that Tess wanted to imagine anyone sleeping with her. That was the epitome of all things that were horror.

"Well our friends…."

"They're being kept on a short leash and Pamela and Raven…..well given the alternative, they were happy to help as well, although I'm keeping a close eye on Miss Darkholme," Emma stated. All of her encounters with Mystique had showed her that she was one that was worthy of an extremely close watch and she was going to be damned if she let her out of her sight.

Church business continued but in the back of Harry's mind, he had to prepare himself with a battle with the League of Shadows.

* * *

As shocking as it might have been to believe, there was currently a crime going on within the streets of Gotham City as a figure submerged in shadows dropped down from the ceiling. She was followed by another group of figures.

Cheshire walked forward, she had been put on League Probation after her failure to obtain the amulet. Talia, being the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, didn't even get a slap on the wrist.

' _Nepotism is well alive,'_ she thought. She never expected her father to speak up for her, so she was going to take the fall for the entire blunder. Personally she blamed the Hand for getting involved in this problem. And also she blamed Arcane for distracting her.

Then there was the mysterious Archer girl which she held her tongue on. Given that she was supposed to kill this person as some kind of sick loyalty test to the League, she would be in serious trouble if they found that she had let her live. It was a test assigned by her father which made things even more horrifying.

Then again, he was the type to pit his daughters together, although they never had the best relationship. One was a smug little self-righteous hero and Cheshire….well she was Cheshire.

If that not describe what she was all about, well the woman had no idea what described her. She closed her eyes and prepared her next move.

"Guard the doors, we want no complications this time," she ordered the ninjas and they offered a stiff nods before they slinked of into the shadows because they were ninjas and that's what they did.

Cheshire knocked the guard out, who was half asleep anyway. She did not want to take any chances with him waking up and pretty much ruining everything.

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting, live on the scene, where Batwoman foiled an attempted to heist by the Penguin's gang. While the cagey bird remains at large, all reports indicate that Batwoman, Nightwing, and Batgirl are on the trail. Meanwhile, the mysterious Huntress has returned in Gotham city and left the leader of a child Prostitution ring beaten and bloodied. He will be spending some time recovering from his extremely painful but non-lethal injuries."

Cheshire barely paid this news much mind. She had to steal one thing, this manuscript that offered a hint to something that Ra's had wanted his hands on. Then again there were so many mysterious artifacts that he was after that Cheshire was quite frankly losing track.

She heard the sound of a ninja going down behind her and she held out her knife and flung it in the air.

One burst of heat vision destroyed the knife. The ashes fluttered to the ground as Harry stood in the shadows and faced her.

"So, you just don't know when you keep your nose out of people's business, do you?' Cheshire asked and Harry smiled.

"Pretty much," Harry told the dark haired woman as she stood on her feet and there was a few seconds where she twirled another knife in her hand.

"Slice him into ribbons, I'll handle this," Cheshire told them and her guard rushed forward.

Harry dodged their attacks, as a figure in black helped him. Her claws blocked the sword.

"So, ninjas, again?" Laura asked as she snapped the sword with her claws.

"Yes, aren't there always ninjas everywhere?" Harry asked her and he looked over his shoulder. "Do you think that you can handle the pawns?"

"Yes, I think I can."

"Good because Cheshire's mine," Harry stated as he sped forward and blocked her hand.

"Again, a bit too forward but I have to admire a man that takes charge," Cheshire stated as she caused his vision to go wonky with a well placed flash bang. "However, you should know that I'm not the type of woman who mixes business with pleasure."

He was rattled by the attack and a couple of more ninjas moved down from the ceiling. They appeared to be of the female variety which were among the more dangerous of ninjas, as Harry fond out.

They attacked him and given that Harry would not kill females because they proved to be an asset to him, he managed to disable them, which allowed Cheshire to roam free.

' _Almost there, oh you've got to be kidding me,'_ she thought to herself as she curled her fist up in frustration. Just when she thought that this day could not get any worse, it did.

The arrows stroke the elite female guard and shocked them into submission. It did not kill them but it did do a wonderful job in taking them down.

Now Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that there was someone else moving. Whoever it was, she was much too close.

There was a crossbow that was armed over her shoulder and then with another movement, she shot at Cheshire. Cheshire took one right in the shoulder and she winced.

The quick figure slammed Cheshire against the wall.

"You….you….I didn't do anything to you," Cheshire managed as she saw the figure.

Harry saw her as well. She had a black hooded over her face but her skin tight black body suit indicated that she had a body to die for and she was lethal enough to make many people die for it.

She made a motion with her hands.

"I don't know where he is, I swear to god," Cheshire managed as she waited for it, for her salvation. She was barely able to hold her head up much less be able to breath.

There was a moderate sized explosion beneath her and this allowed her to slip away. She managed to swipe the manuscript, leaving a lot of blood on her way out.

"She's getting away," Laura stated but Harry smiled.

"Not this time," Harry told her, as he tagged her the moment she slipped out. He would be able to follow her, at least that was the intention.

* * *

Of course there was the mysterious ninja that attacked Cheshire that was intrigued by. After some research, Harry looked her up and decided to step towards the cave where Helena was at her computer, busy at work.

"You know, savior or not, you should really remember the virtues of calling before you come over," Helena stated as she looked over her shoulder. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you….."

"You've been having your problems with the Penguin…."

"Yes and Black Mask and Rupert Thorne, and likely a few others who are trying to brawl for territory in Gotham City but I've hit a dead end on that," Helena said as she rolled her shoulders back and a sigh escaped from her body. "What's on your mind?"

"There's a lot on my mind actually, but that's beside the point," Harry admitted as he placed his hand on hers. "I know that the Huntress is back in Gotham City."

Helena slammed her hand down on the table and she was about to look over her shoulder. She figured that this was going to come.

"Well not back, well not me, as that was the gap that I had between Robin and Batwoman," she commented as she looked over her shoulder. "But yes….she's back. I'm keeping an eye on her and….she's right behind you in fact."

Harry spun around quickly and he saw her standing in the shadows. He had to admit how good she was because she snuck up on him. She was swift and silent with no wasted movement. He admired how much she moved, but he did spend a lot of time admiring the female form.

"Cassandra Cain," Helena told him and she nodded. "This is Har-Rell."

' _Yes, the infamous Star Child,'_ she thought, although she did not speak out loud.

' _Well, infamous, that's quite the moniker to give me,'_ he thought back to her.

' _I'm impressed, my mind is not an easy one to read, but yet you've managed to unscramble it in seconds,'_ Cassandra thought to him.

' _Well you seem to be a woman of few words, so I figured this would allow us to communicate,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Although I bet I can make you talk.'_

' _That remains to be seen,'_ Cassandra thought as she remained silent on the outside. _'So you ran afoul of the League of Shadows….'_

' _Do you know them?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Too well, my mother was a member and my father….well the less said about that bastard, the better,'_ she thought, her hood was still up over her face so Harry could not get a good look at her. Although he could peak beneath it with her X-Ray Vision.

' _That's who Cheshire was talking about,'_ Harry thought.

Helena said nothing until that moment.

"I'm looking at the Manuscript," Helena commented to them and Harry's ears perked up as he turned around and his mouth hung half open.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and we may have a lead about what Ra's is after," she commented as she scanned over it. Her fingers tapped on the screen of the computer as she brought up the file. "It's….well it's rather complicated."

Harry offered half of a frown but then his face contorted into a smile. "Aren't most things in our lives?"

Helena could not dispute that fact so she pressed on with what she was doing for a few seconds. "The manuscript leads to the location of a mysterious totem that will allow the user their heart's desire."

"The heart can be a very complex thing, the brain might think it knows what the heart wants, but the heart often times has other twisted desires," Harry told her and she nodded.

"And this artifact….well it has been known to have a life and a mind of its own," Helena explained to Harry and now, now Harry was intrigued to say the very least. "Every single user to use it has had it backfired upon them in some way."

"Well that's the case of most magical artifacts, you don't want to trust them too much, the people who made it often make them for the express purpose of tricking gullible idiots who rely on them too much," Harry commented to her and she nodded. "Is there any clue where this artifact maybe?"

"A few but I'm not sure how reliable this information is," Helena commented as she placed a hand underneath her chin and began to comb through the database.

Cassandra stood in the background, she was intrigued by Harry Potter. She snuck into the Church one night to get a look around and given that she was not seen or found by any of the members of the Church, that told her a lot about her accomplishments and how well she did. It put a smile on her face.

"Do you have any idea?" Helena asked her.

Cassandra took half of a step forward and tapped her finger on the map that was hanging up in the cave. She could have just told her but she chose not to. Not to mention the last time she opened her mouth, she paid dearly for it, so she was not too keen in wasting her breath on words. It could be the difference between life or death.

"So, that's about the vicinity where it is in, right?" Helena asked and Cassandra offered a slight nod as she leaned forward. There was a few seconds where she waited.

"So that's where we're heading….Tibet by the looks of things, I'll have the jet fuel," Harry stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't bother, we'll get there by my way," Helena said as Cassandra mentally prepared herself with what was going to happen.

There was still something else on Harry's mind regarding what happened. There was this mysterious archer that showed up. He had a theory on her appearance but whether or not it was going to bore fruit, he had no idea whatsoever.

One mystery at a time and Harry would figure out everything. His green eyes burned with intensity and fire as he kept walking forward.

* * *

Determination flowed through the eyes of the young archer as she staked out this warehouse, one of the worst in town and that was saying something given that she was in Gotham City. In some twisted way it was home to her and she was not going to trade it for any place on Earth, even though it was a frustrating city to say the least.

' _Waiting, just waiting, let's see here,'_ she thought as she placed her hand on the edge of the crossbow. The green hood was pulled over her head as she watched, peering over down onto the pavements. So far there was nothing, unless one counted the usual scuzzy citizens of Gotham City which she honestly did not count.

The blonde held her hand on the bow and ran her hand down it. She might not have been the first Green Arrow, but she was determined to make the mantle her own. She was not quite ready to go, at least not yet.

Artemis Crock was from a rather fractured family and that was putting things rather lightly. She had more demented, and disturbed branches them a dying tree on her family tree. Her sister….well her sister had been pulled into that life as part of the League of Shadows. Her mother had suffered greatly because of that life and getting her started on her father would only raise her blood pressure. She remained calm despite everything and took in a deep breath as she peered down from the perch that she was sitting at.

' _Where are you?'_ Artemis thought as she closed her fist together. Her sister slipped away from her twice but as they said, third time might as well have been a charm.

"Busy night?"

Artemis turned around and she aimed her arrow towards the person but she saw a dark haired girl standing there. She was dressed in a leather jacket, a tight black top, and black pants that adhered to her body.

"You're….you were with….Arcane," Artemis managed as she tried to remain composed. She admired Arcane's work although she did not have the time to really follow him as much as she would have liked.

"Yes, yes," she commented as she pulled Artemis into the shadow. The arrow girl was about ready to attack her but she paused.

"You could fire that, but I wouldn't recommend it," she stated. "Although we'll find out what's quicker, claws or arrows? Unless you want to test me, I suggest you listen. You're getting in way over your head, right about now."

"I don't think I am," Artemis persisted in a stubborn tone and Laura shook her head as she heard the members of the League puttering around on the ground.

"Well, we're going to have this argument all day, both of us, or you're going to…." Laura started but she did not have a chance to finish her statement. She grabbed Artemis around the wrist and dragged her down into the shadows and pulled her off away from them.

Three hooded ninjas appeared and searched. Cheshire was the one that lead the charge.

"I thought I heard something," she commented as she looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing…."

"Keep searching, if this deal gets ruined, its not going to be my throat that will be sliced when we fail," Cheshire told them in a harsh voice and they bowed, although there was something rather condescending about the way that they were bowing towards her.

Artemis waited as Laura did. She could have taken them out but Harry requested her to avoid being detected as much as possible. So she did. The dark haired woman's eyes closed as she held her head up into the air.

"So close," she whispered to herself as Artemis once again watched her, raising half of an eyebrow.

' _What is….'_ Artemis wondered but she nearly got an up close and personal attack with one of the ninjas.

She held her bow but Laura pulled her up behind the wall. The ninja was looking around, a sword out as he tried to walk forward.

"Nothing," he muttered and he turned around.

SKINT!

The ninja was stabbed in the side of the leg and then he was pulled into the shadows. There was a huge thump as he was pulled into the shadows.

"So much not for making any…."

Laura clapped her hand on Artemis's mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

"Okay, arrow girl, just keep calm and I'll get you out of this in one piece," Laura whispered to her and Artemis offered a muffled protest that her name was Green Arrow but that was something that fell on completely deaf ears as she was pulled into the shadows.

There were three more ninjas, they always bred like rabbits. Laura could only see her barely in the shadows but she seemed to be a potential recruit for Har-Rell. Of course, now was not the time or the place for it.

"Show yourselfs!"

"Your funeral," Laura stated. She was the best in the world at what she did and she looked far better at Logan at doing it.

She stabbed the swords and then knocked them off of the edge of the building. They fell onto a balcony about a story down, breaking every bone in their body.

Cheshire saw it over her shoulder and she saw the girl making her way around. She saw the shadowed figure.

"She just can't leave well enough alone," Cheshire grumbled as she made her way up the building with a knife in her hand. She was about to be given no choice.

Artemis shot an arrow into the shadows and Cheshire was startled.

"Nice outfit," Cheshire commented lightly as she looked at her. "And you look far better as a blonde."

Artemis stepped out of the shadows. Her brown eyes were focused on her target. Her blonde hair was only barely visible from the hood which covered her face. She was wearing a green top that came up to her midriff area. Her rather respectable breasts were constrained in the top and she had a flat stomach without an ounce of fat on it. She had green pants that wrapped around her tight ass and gave her a hint of her long legs.

"Jade, you should know….."

"It wasn't my fault, I had no control over it, you should have disappeared when you had the chance," Cheshire stated as she went forward to stab her.

She hesitated for a brief second but whether it was more than a second, Artemis was not going to tempt fate.

Laura meanwhile was up to her neck in ninjas so she could not assist Artemis.

"What are you supposed to be, Wolverine?" one of them asked.

"In matter of speaking and you caught me at the wrong time of the month," she stated as she slashed her claws and sparks started to fly.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows. There was a few seconds where he paused and then he made his way forward with each individual steps. Being summoned directly by Ra's Al Ghul himself, especially given what he may have brought on the League, well it was a humbling experience to say the very least. He had silver hair and a harsh face, with cold dark eyes. He was dressed completely in black. He was an older man but age should not be confused with how competent he was. He might have been only a half of a step slower than his prime.

"Cain," Talia commented in an icy voice. She regarded this piece of filth with the contempt that she thought that she deserved.

David Cain knew that look from the daughter of the demon meant that his capital with the League of Shadows was going up to the end.

"Your father…."

"Ra's Al Ghul will now see you," Talia stated as she looked at him. Cain made his way forward and entered the temple.

He would not be permitted to gaze upon Ra's Al Ghul eye to eye.

"On your knees before the master," Ubu stated as he nudged him roughly and Cain was forced to his knees.

"David Cain….you were given a goal by the League of Shadows and…..you have not performed up to expectations," Ra's stated. "And now….the weapon that you were supposed to forge, she has….she has grown fiercely independent. She should not have escaped and…."

Cain held his tongue as Ra's paused to give him a chance to defy him. He had no idea how his daughter escaped. Shiva disappeared off of the map around that time but surely she did not grow suddenly maternal. That would be rather out of character for her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, David, anything at all?" Ra's asked as the members of Ra's guard circled him. They could stab him like he was nothing in a mere instant but if he moved to defend himself, his fate would be completely sealed.

"I had failed you, great one and I am…."

"Are you sorry, are you really?" Ra's asked him as he peered with a burning gaze and Cain leaned his head forward and he felt his heart drum against his chest. "Or are you….trying to save yourself from your fate? I cannot afford incompetent followers and Cain, you are on your last road. I will give you one last test, one final test, one test that will prove your loyalty to the League of Shadows."

"If you wish me to terminate the project…."

"It is quite interesting how your mind went towards killing your daughter," Ra's offered briskly but he made no other commentary further than that statement. "However, there is another task that I require of you. Accomplish this task and you will be rewarded, fail and well….I hope for your sake that you will be able to escape. If you return next, it will be your execution."

There was a second where the middle aged assassin nodded. There was a long pause as the blades were close to his neck. There was going to be cold steel that was about to slice into his neck. He managed to be as bold as possible as one would be with swords in his throat but he lifted his head about halfway up and spoke.

"What is it….what is it great one?" he asked.

"I wish for you to take out the Star Child," Ra's stated to Cain in a brisk tone and there was a moment of chilling calm.

Cain had heard about the Star Child and his coming, he knew of his power but he wondered if this would be the thing to settle his debt with the League of Shadows. Spare his life, he had nothing left to lose regardless of what he did.

"Naturally, you can face your execution with honor if you chose to go down that road," Ra's offered Cain as the cold eyes from the shadows faced him. "I will choose for you if you do not respond within the next thirty seconds…."

"I accept your generous offer, Great One," Cain stated to him as he swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head.

"I thought that you might see things my way," Ra's commented as he watched the assassin. "So I wish for the Star Child's head and all will be forgiven. If not….well I don't think that we will be having another conversation."

It slowly dawned on Cain what he was being sent on but he had no choice, he had to accept this mission, his health was on the line and his livelihood.

It was either him or the Star Child and it was obvious which of the two stuck closest to home. He would have much rather gotten the task to kill his daughter, to erase that mistake, and he would need Ra's Al Ghul's protection given that Shiva's vengeance might be dangerous.

Still, do or die, that was the question.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**

 


	38. Arrows of Justice Part Two

**Chapter 38: Arrows of Justice Part Two.**

It would not be a day in the life of Harry Potter without him being pretty much up to his neck in some kind of insanity. His green eyes flashed as he craned his neck. He was going with Helena and Cassandra in an attempt to locate the League of Shadows. At least that's what the theory was.

The journey was one that was trencherous and the trio understood that. Especially given that they were face to face with about forty or so ninjas, all of them intending on some harm towards them.

Harry waved his hand and several roots shot up from the ground. The roots ensnared a good five of them. He turned a dagger that had been thrown at his face right into a rubber chicken. The ninja's eyebrow corked as he continued to push himself forward.

Cassandra took out about three of them before they had a chance to blink. She was sure that they were good but she was a bit better. That was the thing about breeding a weapon, there were instances where they could and would turn on you. The dark haired heroine snapped the leg out from underneath one of the ninjas. He snapped down, like a twig.

Another loud crack resounded as another ninja's limb was disolated.

' _She is pretty good at what she does,'_ Harry thought but he had no time to voice that. He super heated the swords in the hands of the ninjas.

That caused Helena to swoop down with a pow, a bang, and a boff, taking the ninjas down like they were no one's business. Really, they did not have a chance against her. The dark haired woman smiled widely and wickedly as she took down her foes. A rapid fire punch rocked them all and took them down to the ground. She was going to relish this moment.

Harry thought that he would do a bit better in finding the leader. The unfortunate thing was that the leader was not someone who had easily presented herself. His green eyes burned furiously as he looked around but he happened upon nothing.

Cassandra stabbed one of them in the leg and slashed him. She disabled the attacked quite nicely, with the blood oozing out of the side of his leg. She then reared back with her foot and nailed him between the legs with a vicious punt style kick. That caused him to topple down onto the ground, curled up on the ground in a fetal ball.

' _Next,'_ she commented in an extremely bored tone as she looked over her shoulder. The dark haired girl was determined to take them out.

They might lead her to her father and her redemption. She wanted him to suffer, as she had suffered greatly. Therefore, she used a huge punch to knock her adversary down, sending them crashing down hard with a violent and vicious impact.

Blood oozed from the mouth of the assassin as he dropped down to the ground.

Harry decided to be that one person to bring up a certain point. He sighed but he looked at them all. "You know, it could potentially be a good idea to keep these guys….alive….somewhat, you know."

"Yes, it might," Helena commented in an absent minded manner. "Cassandra, make sure you don't hurt a couple of them too badly….we need them for information."

There was a loud crunch as Cassandra grabbed one of them by the collar and forced him down. She held a knife at his throat.

"You won't get anything from me," he spat as she ground her boot down onto his stomach.

"That wasn't the best answer you could give when there's an angry assassin about ready to stab through your throat," Harry commented lightly although he would have sooner let Cassandra go to down. "Where is Ra's Al Ghul?"

"I don't know….I don't know," he managed as he felt himself twitch underneath the boot.

"You don't?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His daughter and Ubu, they're the only one's who know the location and the Elite Guard….."

"Well you don't come across for me as Elite," Harry stated, scanning the man's mind but there was something valid to his claims. He was telling the truth, well to an extent. At least that's what Harry was thinking in the back of his mind.

Cain was now on the rooftop, he saw the Star Child, the Batwoman, and his daughter, all in one swoop. He could take them out at once and Ra's Al Ghul would reward him. He would not be treated as a second class citizen any longer. He held the rocket launcher in his hand.

Harry turned around and saw the figure on the rooftop with his telescopic vision. He was a faint dust and obviously someone who thought he was skilled enough to take the shot from that far away.

He shot heat vision out and nailed the gun out of his hand. There was another explosion as he was rocked.

' _My father,'_ Cassandra thought as she ran forward as fast as her legs could take her. She would bury an arrow into his throat for all that he's done to her.

Helena wondered if her young partner was being lead into a trap and was about to follow but Harry grabbed her around the wrist.

"I'll go after her, you figure out where they went down that tunnel," Harry commented and she nodded. "Unless you think…"

"No, I can handle it," Helena stated to him and Harry smiled as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

She really wished that he did not do that, it would make it extremely hard for her to concentrate in doing what she needed to do.

Before she could protest it, he was up after Cassandra and her father. She slipped off and prepared to follow the other group that she lost down the tunnel. Would this lead her to Ra's Al Ghul? She had no idea but it was the best lead she had all night.

* * *

Laura knocked one of them off of the edge of the roof of the building. He was sent flying nearly over the top.

She had three ninjas around her in a circle and she unsheathed her claws. With a violent swipe, she disarmed her enemies with great ease. A wicked smile crossed her face as pieces of swords clattered to the ground.

"So, come on then," she commented to them, a wicked grin crossing her face. She waved for them to come at her.

Laura dodged the incoming attacks. She knocked one of them off to the side with a huge kick to the side of the head. There was a loud crack as he slid back and she twisted the arm behind the back of an enemy. With a loud pop the man's elbow was out of the socket.

"This is going to end about as well for us as it did when we were children," Cheshire commented as she tried to nail Artemis but she dodged. "Come on, you should have….."

She sliced one of the arrows as Artemis tried to blast her in between the eyes with it.

"You can't kill me any more than I can kill you," she managed as her eyes narrowed and her mind was locked onto her enemy.

"That remains to be seen," Cheshire stated, while her sister had a point, she was not going to allow her to know that.

She tried to stab her but Laura was there to block it with a careful swipe of her claws.

"I don't think so," Laura commented viciously as she nailed Cheshire right in the knee with a kick and pushed her off to the side of the building. Another swinging punch knocked her off.

"I went toe to toe with Wolverine what makes you think…."

Laura disarmed her and then grabbed her around the throat, slamming her back first against the bricks.

"Good for you, if you want a medal, I'll give a hole for you to pin it with," Laura breathed violently as she held her claws and was about ready to take the plunge into her throat.

"No, I'm fine," Cheshire stated as she managed to blind Laura.

Laura screamed and she swiped her claws in a feral rage. Artemis tried to nail Cheshire with a net arrow but she dodged the attack. The net wrapped around two assassins who tried to get to their feet and they fell off of the side of the building.

"That's going to leave a mark," Cheshire stated as she tried to make with the stabbing on her sister but once again Laura grabbed her.

Things were getting a bit hot which meant it was time for Cheshire to ease out of the kitchen just a little bit. Her heart drummed across her chest.

"Got to go, loads to do," she commented as she offered a mocking little bow and prepared to throw herself off of the side of the building.

Artemis shook her head.

' _No, she's not getting away that easily,'_ she commented as she looked over her shoulder. She re-loaded an arrow and followed her sister down off of the edge of the building.

Cheshire was gone at least for now. Laura dropped down next to Artemis and held her head in the air. She lightly sniffed in the air.

"She's around here," Laura grumbled as she looked from one side and then she looked to the next side. Frustration did not even begin to describe what she felt but that was just something that she had to deal with. Artemis raised an eyebrow towards her. "Just stay focused, we'll find her."

Artemis nodded and she took half of a step forward. The blonde's ears perked up as she moved towards the shadows with the assassins who had dropped down.

Harry turned up behind them. The good thing about being able to create dupes would be that he could be in two places in the world at once.

"Do you enjoy sneaking up on unsuspecting females?" Artemis asked as she jumped almost ten feet in the air when he showed up.

"Not all of the time, it's more of a hobby really," Harry said to her and Laura nodded towards him.

"Cheshire slipped off into the night, we're going to see where she went," Laura told him and Harry offered his girlfriend a smile.

"Well, she can't have gone too far," Harry stated to her.

"Yes, well….she can move pretty fast," Artemis stated as she shrugged. She was not in that good of a mood after chasing the League all night. The eighteen year old archer sighed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well, you can move pretty fast," Harry whispered to her as he looked at her. "I wonder what the prize is for catching you?"

Artemis offered him a smug half grin as she looked at him. "Well, you might find that out, if you play your cards right?"

"Will I?" Harry asked.

Artemis smiled, she did not want to admit it, but she might have had a slight crush on Arcane. Just a tiny one, just a little one, not enough to keep her up at night with some rather vivid dreams, okay maybe that happened once or twice but for the most part, it didn't.

Really it didn't.

Laura shook her head, she could smell the scent of arousal in the air already and it overwhelmed her. She looked over her shoulder to Artemis.

"We better keep moving," Laura stated to her. The trail was not going to get cold under her watch but at the same time, Cheshire must have been halfway across town by now.

The two girls were walking towards the bad part of town but they were two girls that could handle themselves. And if they did not, well they were sure that Harry could handle them.

Harry got a message from his prime self that he was going after David Cain or to be more particular, he was going after Cassandra who was going after her father.

The full moon was bright above their heads. If that was not an omen for things to come then Harry had no idea what was.

* * *

Cassandra was nearly up towards her father, she could taste it. There was a sensation of fulfillment that was coursing through her body. The dark haired female was getting closer to the edge. She was going to plant that knife right between his eyes, she had a feeling. He was getting closer, she was pretty much almost there.

She once again stopped and saw that there were members of the League that were crowding around her on the roof.

She lived for moments like this.

' _Come at me then,'_ she thought to herself as she waited for them to come at her and sure enough, they came at her alright.

She dodged the knives that were stabbed towards her. They were good but she was better than her best. That was a fact that cannot be denied no matter how many times she tried to do so. She flipped up over their head and disappeared into the shadows.

They looked around and then she snapped their legs out from underneath them. Bones pretty much were as brittle as toothpicks by the way she attacked.

' _Forward,'_ she thought, trusting her senses.

She nearly got a blade to the throat but she blocked the attack and then nailed her enemy right in the side of the leg. He went down with a violent clatter and she pushed herself forward. Her eyes were locked on her destination. Her heart beat against her chest as she kept walking forward. The dark haired woman was getting closer to reaching some kind of destination point, there was no denying this to herself.

The dark haired assassin turned her head around and she saw someone perched on the building.

' _Coward, hiding,'_ Cassandra thought as she wondered how her father was staying several steps ahead from her. It was starting to annoy her something fierce. The dark haired assassin kept making certain strides forward. Her heart once again sped up as she kept walking. The dark haired woman pushed herself up the side of the building.

She knocked another one off the side, stabbing him in the stomach. She looked around and saw her father grab her around the mouth.

"You might take after your mother but there are a few tricks that…."

Cain was hurled over his head and landed onto the ground. He loaded up a poison tip dart but she slashed the blow pipe.

She was intent to shove the pipe down her throat but he slammed her in the stomach with a palm thrust, which doubled over her.

Cain smashed her face first into the ground but before he could attack her even more, Harry slammed him with a punch to the face.

It was at a fraction of what he could do but never the less, it busted Cain's lip and mouth open. He noticed the spell coming at him next which he dodged it and it bounced off the ground.

It wouldn't be the first time that he had to go toe to toe with a magic user, so he was more than ready to deal with his attacks.

Cassandra pulled herself up. She was going to thank Arcane for ensuring that she had a moment to catch her breath but this was her dance with her father. She had been waiting for sixteen years to get her hands around his throat and stab him through it.

The woman's foot nailed her adversary in the back of the leg. He landed down with a huge crack, and she blocked his knife and brought it back into his leg.

Harry nailed one of the assassins in the face with a back hand punch and stepped forward as he watched Cassandra tag the ever living shit out of her father.

"You can't kill me, you've gone soft, that's not how I taught you," Cain managed through bloody lips and broken teeth but he could not move given how bad his legs had been cut off.

Cassandra said nothing, she never had many words to spare to people and most certainly this pile of humanity she had nothing to say to. She stabbed another knife towards his thigh, digging a little to the left.

Even if he survived, he would not live to ruin another child's life, she made sure of that. Blood splashed from between his legs.

"No, you can't…."

She stabbed him in the spine, in a vital area that caused him to become paralyzed. He did not feel any further pain but he was humiliated beyond everything else. His spine was going to be reduced to a fine paste and she rammed her foot into the side of his face, nearly taking his eye out.

Cassandra turned around to join Harry and the two of them eyed each other for a moment.

' _He will be branded as a failure by the League and he'll be put out of his misery, but I allowed him a few more minutes so he can comprehend his failure and where he would be helpless,'_ Cassandra commented to him.

' _Right me not to get on your bad side,'_ Harry thought.

' _Don't worry,'_ Cassandra said lightly as she looked at him. _'So what about Helena….'_

' _She went after the League of Shadows….but I put a tracker on her, so we can join her, just hold onto my arm tightly,'_ Harry thought to Cassandra.

' _It would be a pleasure,'_ she thought as the two of them popped.

They landed behind Helena as she saw Talia about ready to lift the crypt.

Helena nodded.

' _I've linked us up,'_ Harry thought. Normally he would need to plant a seed in a woman for a more permanent link up but this would do for now.

' _Good,'_ Helena thought to him as she closed her fist and then opened it back up. She was about ready to pounce.

"Soon it will be released, keep an eye on the door," Talia whispered to them. The last thing she wanted as any accidents.

Cassandra grabbed two of them by the ankles and dragged them into the shadows. She did not make a peep, they did not make a pee, they were dragged into parts unknown to be beaten down.

Helena did the same thing, taking out two more assassins.

Harry quietly knocked out three of Talia's elite guards. It was a tricking move where he had to hit three targets at once but he managed it okay.

"Busy night."

Talia turned around and saw Batwoman standing there.

"Yes, the child, I was wondering when you would show up," Talia stated.

Helena wasn't too fond of Talia Al Ghul for reasons that should be perfectly obvious. She eyed the woman.

"Hand over the manuscript now…."

Talia rushed forward and nailed her with a swipe of the sword. The sword cut into the armor and caused sparks to fly in every direction.

"I don't think so," Talia stated as she tried to carve her up but Cassandra jumped in and took her out with a running kick to the face.

Talia staggered back half of a step and threw three shuriken into the air. Harry transfigured them into harmless rubber balls that bounced. If it was a male assassin, he would have just sent the blades back at them.

Harry grabbed Talia and after a struggle, he had her pinned against the wall.

"The amazing thing is that the manuscript is useless," Talia whispered to Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" Helena asked and Cassandra picked up the book and flipped through it.

' _It's a blank book, the real copy, if it exists, is elsewhere,'_ she thought to herself and there was more frustration than she could even realize happen. The dark haired woman looked over her shoulder.

They all realized this at the same time, it was Gotham City that was the real target, this was a mere diversion.

An explosion in the tunnels caused Talia to slip out of Harry's grip and she threw a grenade in the air. It exploded and covered them with a gas.

When Harry was able to siphon the gas clear, she was gone.

* * *

Back in Gotham City, Laura turned her head around and craned her neck up. She did not like the way that she was going but she managed to keep her head above the water. They went down in a tunnel and Harry followed them, with Artemis making her way next to them.

' _And two pronged attack….of course,'_ Laura thought as she got the message that Harry was finishing up on the other side of the world and she figured that there would be some kind of trick. The dark haired girl shook her head as she kept her head above the water, at least for the most part. She made her way over, step by step, her claws popped out as she craned her neck a little bit more.

The ninjas dropped down immediately, surrounding them in a circle. They surrounded them in a circle, coming out of nowhere because they were ninjas.

Artemis loaded up her arrow and shot it. The net wrapped around three of them. Harry yelled one command to both of the girls.

"DUCK!"

He twisted his wrist and bright lights flew from every direction. The ninjas staggered a few steps back, they were blinded from the attacks, staggering backwards into the distance. Their heads were really ringing as there was a few seconds where they paused, stopped, and stared. Their throats were nearly closed up in a vicious lump as they were taken down once more.

Harry was extremely quick, ducking another star. Since they were not females, he sent the shuriken back at them. Ninjas were there to kill people, so he was going to respond to them in time.

Artemis loaded up another arrow and she secured them.

"Where is Cheshire?" she demanded as she grabbed one of the ninjas around the throat.

He bit down on his tooth and released a poison that killed him instantly. He would rather die than betray his employer tonight and by betraying Cheshire, he would be betraying Ra's Al Ghul.

Harry saw a dark haired girl who had been unfortunate enough to get caught in the park about to be attacked by ninjas. She backed off.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled as they tried to go for her.

"We need a hostage," one of the ninjas stated as he took a dagger out and tried to stab her in the throat.

' _Not on our watch,'_ Artemis thought as she locked eyes with Harry.

She swooped in and loaded up an arrow, shooting at her enemy. The arrow flew off and this allowed Harry to jump in.

With two swift movements, cords shot around his arms and legs. There was a loud crack as they flew down to the ground and bones were shattered. It was music to Harry's ears, he was not going to lie.

The young girl was ushered out of the way, looking at them in surprise and eye. The eighteen year old was caught in the park at the wrong time.

Cheshire stood in the shadows, they were getting closer.

"Go, do it, I'll take care of them," she stated as she held a dagger. Although she knew that these three, they were going to be a tough one to have to go against but she had to try.

She rushed forward but Laura caught her arm. Her arm was twisted around and there was a sickening pop as Laura forced her onto her knees. The assassin struggled as she tried to get up to her feet but there was no getting out of where she was.

"It's over," she commented gruffly.

"Hardly," Cheshire stated as she blinded Laura with a flash bang.

Laura staggered back, the girl was partially blinded by the attack and she angrily swiped her claws from one side to the next. Cheshire made sure to get out of the way at the woman's attacks. She knew better than to be around when the claws were out.

"It's over," Artemis stated.

"Wow, delayed echo," Cheshire commented dryly as she threw several explosive orbs onto the ground and then she backed her sister off.

Artemis staggered around and was kicked in the stomach but Harry now grabbed Cheshire.

"If you say it's over, I swear I'm going to…." Cheshire stated but what she was going to do was never realized as Harry hurled her halfway across the park.

She landed against the fence and he rushed her but she tried to blind him.

She failed and then she was back to square one. She felt a pained stich in her side as she tried to catch her breath. Harry closed in on her, about ready to use his fist to nail her in the side of the head but once again, she ducked it.

She was now down on the ground and Harry was sitting on her hips, pinning her down.

"Well, this is subtle," she commented but she headbutted Harry.

Of course headbutting Harry Potter was much like headbutting a Samoan, it was not a good idea. She bounced off of his head and cracked her mask. She slid underneath his legs with the distraction and then tried to hurl three daggers at him.

He cracked his wrists and the daggers dropped to the ground. They were essentially useless rubber objects. Cheshire watched them with a frustrated glance.

"You think that you're a clever one, don't you?" she asked him and Harry offered her one of those smirks that frustrated females to no end. The green eyed wizard watched her, carefully craning his neck as he kept a closer watch on him.

"Well, I don't mean to brag…"

' _That's bullshit right there,'_ Kitty thought from afar.

' _Hush, Kitty,'_ Harry thought to her and she did a mocking little zipping of her lips motion.

"Well, this plan was also a backup plan, the great Ra's Al Ghul never…."

Artemis knocked out Cheshire from behind. It was a lucky shot but it was a shot that caused her to land onto the ground. She landed face first onto the ground and rolled over with a crunch.

"She always never knew when to shut up," Artemis commented and Harry offered her a smile which she returned.

* * *

"You know, I will find a way out of this," Cheshire stated to Harry as she peered at him from the other end of the cell that he put her in.

"This is a cool down for you, I've got plans for you," Harry stated to her with a smile.

Jade was not going to admit it out loud but she felt shivers go down her spine at that. She would be the lat one to admit it out loud but that was the thought that went through her mind. Those piercing emerald Green eyes on her did not help with her mood or her focus. Next time she had him in a compromising position, he was going to get it.

"Oh, do you know?" she managed.

Harry was pretty much certain that she had to take a couple of minutes to cool down to perform that cool response.

"Are you sure you want to keep her here, my sister can be a bit of a handful," Artemis whispered to Harry when she was out of an earshot.

"Given how many women I'm currently juggling, I think that I can handle whatever your lovely sister can throw at me," Harry told her.

Artemis smiled. "Your funeral and I really hope that I did not mean that literally."

Harry smiled as he got a good look at her. She pulled her hood down and Harry's eyes traveled down her body as only a horny super powered male could. She had dark eyes, although she had taken out the blue color contacts that she wore to disguise her identity and she had brown eyes. She had silky blonde hair that Harry felt that he could run his hands over for hours. She had a curved body, with nice C-Cup sized breasts and a flat stomach that one could balance soda cans on. She had a nice ass and Harry appreciated that view as she turned around. She knew what her ass was doing to him as it swayed from one side to the next.

"So, thank you for your help," Artemis commented as she saw Laura walk into the next room. She frowned as the girl approached her. "So are you alright?"

Laura offered her a slight smile, it was kind of smug all things considered when one put everything together. "Well let's just put it this way, I heal pretty easily. I'll be fine."

Laura threw her arms around Harry and shoved him against the wall with a passionate kiss. It was something that Harry returned, his tongue working against hers. The two of them tried to win the battle between both of them as Harry used his hands to roam over her hot body. She pushed him closer into the wall and began to bite down onto his lip. He returned the favor, pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth as they grinded against each other against the wall.

Artemis watched the erotic display before her and she was not about to lie because that made her completely hot.

She turned around and saw Cassandra standing behind her, the hood still draped over her face. Laura turned around.

"Guess the sneaking up people thing runs in your little Bat Clique," Laura stated as she was left with swollen lips that healed after a moment. Her clothes were crumpled as well.

Cassandra nodded as she looked towards Harry.

"I'm guessing that you want a word with me," Harry told her and Cassandra nodded as she lead him down the hallway.

"Well, a word might not be all that she wants to do," Laura commented to Artemis who had her eyebrows raised. "Trust me on this one, I have a nose for these types of things."

Artemis trusted her.

Cassandra pulled off her hood and her jacket. Harry was blown away by what she saw. She had burning dark eyes that glazed with intensity. She had sleek and shiny hair that covered her face and framed it in an almost seductive manner although she could be rather dangerous. Her black top fit nicely around a set of perky teenage breasts and she had a flat stomach. He saw her back as she had scars all over it which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

' _Souvenirs from my tender upbringing,'_ she informed him as she placed her hand onto his. She unbuckled her leather pants to reveal a pair of tanned and toned legs although there were some more scars. _'I don't suppose you have any idea of being beaten up and then left in a closet for three days without any food is like, do you?'_

' _I might have a small inkling,'_ Harry commented, he was beginning to think that David Cain made Vernon Dursley look like quite the loving uncle indeed. It was just as well that Cassandra took care of the bastard because if she didn't, he would have.

' _Well you are interesting, I'll give you that much,'_ Cassandra admitted as she looked in Harry's eyes and there was a second where the two of them looked at each other. _'And I'd like to thank you.'_

Harry smiled as Cassandra's lips found his in a burning kiss. She kissed him a bit tentatively at first but then after a few seconds, especially when Harry returned the kiss, she got into it. His tongue worked against hers as he felt her legs wrap around him. He ran his hand gently down her leg and she turned him around, using her momentum to put them back on the bed.

' _Let me make love to you,'_ she thought to him as she worked his pants open with skill and prepared to see the prize that laid inside.

* * *

Cassandra wrapped her hand around his cock and she pushed her hand up and down him. She stroked his rod as she squeezed around his rod. The dark haired woman closed as she wrapped her hand around him and continued to pump his rod.

Harry lightly ran his hands over her body, treating her tenderly. She closed her eyes as she looked at his cock and watched it. The dark haired woman licked her lips and she eyed his rod.

She wrapped her lips around his throbbing pole and pushed it all the way down his rod.

She took him in the back of her throat, wanting to emphasize her thanks and she squeezed his balls. Her mouth wrapped around his pole as she pushed all the way down her. She went down on him, hungrily slurping his manhood.

"That's it, oh that's it," Harry grunted as she pushed her mouth around his hard rod and she kept working him over. Her hand stroked his balls and there was a few seconds where she worked her mouth around it.

Cass was happy that she was making him happy and her top was opened as Harry took a handful of her breasts. He gently rubbed it but she looked at him.

' _Squeeze them harder, I won't break,'_ she told him and his rod went down her throat. She wrapped her lips around him.

Harry obliged her order and she squeezed her breasts. She moaned as Harry worked into her. He rocked into her mouth and was nearly halfway down her throat. Her lips slurped around him and she squeezed his balls.

"Oh, yes," Harry grunted.

She expertly ran her tongue around his throbbing cock and she wrapped her tongue around him. She kept running her tongue around his rod. She kept working him over, determined to coax the cum out of his balls and down his throat. She fondled his balls and it went halfway down her throat.

' _Oh cum for me, yes cum for me,'_ she breathed as her tongue snaked around his rod and she worked halfway down her throat.

Cass's mouth enclosed on his member as she kept working him over as her lips slurped around his member. She allowed it to pass halfway down her throat and she prepared for the explosion of cum to go down her throat. She continued to work her around.

Her hand worked down across the base of his cock. She kept slurping the member in her mouth and he pumped into her mouth.

His cock exploded sending his cum into her mouth.

He spurted the cum into her mouth and sucked it down her throat. She wrapped her lips around him and she tipped her mouth back, sucking the cum from him.

His hands roamed her body and the woman's tight pussy was pushed around his hand. He stroked her tight pussy and one finger inserted into her, followed by two fingers, and a third finger.

The woman's walls clenched around his finger as he pushed into her. He could see Laura watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Laura walked over and pressed her lips to Cass's. She prepared to collect the remains of Harry's seeds from the young assassin's mouth. They swapped spit as Harry went between her legs and started to lick her pussy.

' _Oh that's so fucking hot,'_ Harry growled as he kept munching down on Cass's pussy. He was working his tongue so deep into her that caused her to work down into her.

His tongue scraped her pussy and the Asian girl wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed him into her pussy. He kept hungrily slurping on her. His tongue worked deep into her. The wizard was working her over and there was a second where he paused and he kept eating her, chowing down on her dripping hot cunt. There was a second where the woman moaned.

' _Deeper,'_ she managed as she was laid back and Laura pulled her pants down. Her pussy was shaven and smooth and Cass grabbed her hands.

Laura lowered her cunt down on Cass's mouth and she worked her tongue deep into it.

"Oh, you're good," Laura managed as she watched Harry. "Fuck her brains out, Harry."

Harry was not going to deny a request from a pretty lady. He worked his fingers deep into Cass's dripping hot cunt and he brushed his throbbing tip against her beautiful young snatch.

His rod speared into her and her pussy widened to accept him before she clamped down onto his rod. She grabbed her thighs and pushed up and down on her. She clenched her walls around him and he kept pumping her pussy.

Her walls snugly hugged him as he grabbed onto her sweaty delicious thighs. Harry tilted up and speared deep down into her. Her tightness closed around him as Harry worked into her.

' _Oh yes, yes,'_ Cass thought to herself as she snugly wrapped around her. She was hungry.

Her mouth opened for breath and she sucked down Laura's juices.

"Such a good mouth, so talented!" Laura moaned as Harry alternated his hands between Laura and Cass's breasts as he pumped into her tight dripping cunt. There was a series of moans that Laura had and Cass had them as well.

Harry pulled out of Cass and he laid back.

She scissored her legs around his thighs and she dragged her dripping slit around him.

She grinned.

"Oh, you're so fucking hot," Harry groaned as she pushed herself down onto him.

Laura pushed her pussy down onto Harry's mouth and he started to eat her. Her pussy was already really wet as Harry worked his tongue deep into her. His tongue trailed around her as Cass rotated around her large pole.

She rode his pole hungrily and wrapped her hot walls around him. She threw her head back and moaned out loud as she threw her head back.

"Ride his cock hard, that's it," Laura stated as feral lust burned through her eyes. The fact that Harry was a supreme Alpha Male and getting all of this willing pussy turned her on.

She increased her yells in graphic detail, knowing that Artemis was standing at the door and being an absolute voyeur. She was going to put on a show for her and maybe inspire her to join the party.

Cass rocked her hips around his rod and kept working around his thick rod. She wrapped her walls around his pole as Harry reached up and grabbed her nice breasts.

"Fuck," Laura moaned as Cass was being worked over as Harry slurped her pussy.

Cass nearly collapsed and Harry pulled out. Laura decided to return the favor from over, putting her face between Cass's legs.

Harry cupped her tight pussy as Harry rubbed his throbbing member against her dripping hot pussy and the slammed into her.

Laura felt her super tight pussy being pushed apart and Harry grabbed her breasts. He kept working into her, rocking her pussy. Her walls closed around him as Harry slammed into her.

Cass closed her eyes, pleasurable moans coming out of her face as Laura continued to lick her pussy dry. Harry worked into Laura from behind.

"Oh," Cass moaned as she felt Laura's tongue work into her. There was a loud moan that echoed through her as Laura worked her pussy over with her mouth.

Harry worked her dripping snatch with his hard rod. Every single thrust brought passion to her bodies.

Laura was just taking over until Cass got her second wind which because her conditioning, she would be able to jump back in with the fun.

Cass threw her arms around Harry and sank her hot tight box around his rod. She rocked her hips around him and Harry pushed himself into her, nearly splitting her in half with his cock. She mewled as his rod pounded into her.

Laura was now up against the wall and her eyes were out towards the half open door. Her legs spread as Harry hammered her quivering quim from behind.

Harry felt his cock ensnared with her silky hot walls. She stroked him up and down as his balls slapped against her hot thighs. She grabbed onto the wall, sinking her claws into it.

His cock was being hugged tightly.

Cass rocked herself around him, she felt her walls around him. She sank her nails into her chest as she planned to fuck every last drop of seed from his balls and it filled her body. She rocked herself back and she closed her eyes as she kept rocking all the way down onto him. She kept pushing herself around him and clenched her walls around him.

"Cum, I need it," she whispered.

Harry smiled as she grabbed her hips and he ejaculated his hot load into her waiting quim. Her pussy splashed as she worked her hips around him. His balls drained into her cunt as he pounded her.

* * *

Harry smiled as he pulled her sweaty body against his. "I told you I could get you to speak."

Cassandra just smiled and prepared for another round and he was hard.

Artemis watched, but she could not pull her eyes away. She wanted a shower and a cold one at that.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul always had plans and while he lost a valuable agent to the other side, he gained something more.

He gained knowledge and he gained something that put him one step closer to reaching his immortality.

The Demon Head understood patience, he had lived long enough. The Pits had allowed him to stretch out his life far longer than the mortal man. He had seen empires born, empires die, and the very worst humanity had to offer. With each passing generation, he was getting more and more despondent about the future of humanity.

This time however, he felt himself completely grow weaker. His eyes were sunken in and he kept to the shadows. Only those who he trusted the most were allowed to gaze upon his face. He was not yet dead so he could still scheme, he could still plan with the best of them.

His previous attempt to gain DNA from the Detective's grave had been clumsy at best but he planned a three pronged assault. In some ways, he purposely sabotaged the first attempt, making them think that it was a failed plan.

Yet the first failed plan was the real plan and Ra's was pleased at the simplicity of it.

"Do you have it?" Ra's asked.

"Yes, it was as I expected," Essex commented to him. "My Marauders were able to ransack the grave and leave without a trace. We are the best in the world at what we do after all."

Ra's was not going to say anything. He found the fact that he had to deal with someone like Nathaniel Essex to be quite loathsome.

"My daughter's DNA will allow for the transference process to be more stable, I wish to have the body of a young male, and remember, I want him to be perfect," Ra's said to him. "Don't let me down, Nathaniel."

"Don't worry great one, I won't," he commented after a few seconds. He hated having being told how and when to do his worth. He was still waiting for the payment that was coming to him but the Demon Head neglected playing him.

"You better not or you will not be coming back from your next demise," Ra's said as he warned him. "And if the Star Child…."

"Do not worry about Har-Rell," Essex said in a dismissive voice. He was not worried for he had his plans to enact.

He would win today.

Ra's hoped that Essex's arrogant claims were not far off. He did have the minor inconvenience of the loss of Cheshire but that was not a huge problem.

"Master, Cain has been taken care of for his failure as you have requested."

"Excellent, Ubu," Ra's stated as his servant bowed towards him. Cain had been given a task that he was bound for failure and his daughter had made him pay the price.

His incompetence served him well.

"So my daughter still lives."

Ra's turned and he saw the woman standing in the shadows.

"Yes, she does, tonight was proof, Cain was the proper bait to lure her out," Ra's stated.

"And he was expendable," the woman in the shadows commented and there was a nod of Ra's head. "Good, I will be visiting her shortly. "

"Do be careful not to stir up Har-Rell's ire," Ra's warned her.

"Do not worry, I look forward to meeting him as well," she commented and without another word, she slumped off into the shadows to leave Ra's alone with his own thoughts, plans, and schemes as the future looked interesting.

**To Be Continued on May 26th 2014.**

 


	39. Catching Up

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Catching Up.**

"So this should be exciting," Dinah commented as she stood at the edge of the barrier. She was not the only one who was there, Atlee, Lorna, Betsy, Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Rachel, Wanda, Kara, Illyana, M'Gann, and Megan were all watching with a mixture of anticipation and amusement.

"Those two throwing down, so…..well it's going to be awesome," Kitty said with a smile as Harry waited with a grin.

"Well, I don't throw around that particular word so often but yes it's going to be awesome," Harry told the brunette and she placed her hand to her chin and nodded.

"Well hopefully they give us a good show," Betsy stated as Diana and Donna joined the group.

"Busy day?" Harry asked Diana and the Amazon princess grinned as she leaned over and planted a hungry kiss on Harry's lips. Harry returned the kiss as she closed her eyes. Shayera popped in a second later.

"Well you know, working as Doctor Sandsmark's assistant, it can be rather tricky," she said with a grin on her face as she hooked her arm into Harry's and she leaned back.

"Yes, I know but it's rewarding work," Harry said and she nodded in agreement. He turned his head towards Shayera. "Hey, Shayera, how are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the sights and the sounds here on Earth, but I figured I'd stop by to see how everyone was doing and how you're doing," Shayera commented and Harry smiled back at her.

"We're all doing fine, thanks for asking," Harry told the redhead and her grin got wider as she watched what hoped to be a good sparring match. Harry got up to his feet and decided to speak to both of the girls. "Okay ladies, remember, this is a spar for fun, so I know the two of you can take it, so don't try and rip each other apart, okay?"

Cassandra and Laura both nodded as the two of them stared each other down. One could feel the tension cut with a knife. Diana and Shayera both admired the warrior spirits that swam in the body of both of the females.

"Oh, you're ready to step in if things get too brutal, aren't you?" Megan asked as the Welsh mutant bit down on her lip.

"Things won't get bad," Jean commented as she tried to keep an even tone and temper as she cupped her chin.

"Let's see what happens now," Kara stated as she munched on a poptart.

M'gann nibbled on the Oreos in the bag that she had. She so totally did not have an addiction and she could stop at any time. Just after one more Oreo and one more and another, and another, oh that was the ticket.

"You may begin," Harry told the girls and Laura rushed forward, ready to attack.

Cassandra jumped onto her shoulders and flipped her over with her legs, causing her to fly over with a well-placed headscissors takeover. Laura bounced back to her feet and she ducked a back leg front kick.

Cassandra rolled up to her feet and she did a kip up and she dodged a swipe by Laura's claws.

She ran up the wall and flipped over her charging body. Then she did a sliding leg trip that took Laura down. She twirled her daggers in her hand and jumped up. A clang of metal went off as Laura put her feet in Cass's stomach and pushed her up.

"Come on, hit me with your best shot," Laura said as she waved at her.

Cass jumped up and nailed her with an elbow right before Laura could blink. She grabbed her around the head in a sleeperhold and then lifted her up, driving both knees down across the back. In one fluid motion, she did a double stomp to the chest which knocked the wind out of Laura.

"Oh that one has to hurt," Rachel stated as she watched.

"She can heal easily," Donna commented as she placed her hand over her chin.

"It doesn't really cancel out the pain though, does it?" Rachel asked and Donna shrugged as she deferred to Harry.

"Well no, although she feels less pain than Logan might have if he had been in a similar situation," Harry stated as he watched the battle, things were getting extremely interesting.

"Oh, this is getting a bit brutal," Atlee stated but she could not turn away despite how violent things were. She was mentally taking notes although these two girls were pulling off maneuvers that they were not capable of.

"Don't worry, I think they might be holding back," Kara stated as she saw Laura pin Cass against the wall, their two centers rubbing together to cause the most delightful friction with one and another and Harry looked over his shoulder.

"So, they might be holding back, well that's interesting," Harry commented and Kara shrugged with a slight grin across her face.

"I thought it might be," the blonde confirmed as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the table and continued to watch what was going on around her. "I wonder who was going to win."

"I think Laura has this one in the bag," Kitty commented with confidence but Illyana grinned at her.

"Katya, I think that you're wrong, I think Cassandra is just luring her into a false sense of security," Illyana stated as she watched.

"It might be a bit too close to call," Dinah stated, although she was impressed how much Laura improved and was actually thinking and not prone to random fits of feral rage all of the time.

"I would have to concur," Diana commented as she watched the battle with eager eyes and wondered what would happen. Her heart thumped hard against her chest as she continued to keep her eyes on everything that was going done.

Harry watched Laura and Cass as they were about to conclude their little sparring session with each other. Both of them stared each other done as they closed their eyes.

"About to give up?" Laura asked but Cass nailed her with a huge uppercut and caused her to fly backwards about ten feet.

She bounced back up and she had two daggers on either side of her throat. It would not injure Laura except her pride.

"No," Cass stated crisply as she watched Laura and the woman got to her feet.

"So best two out of three?" Laura asked her.

"Maybe later, I think we gave them a good enough show," Cass stated, speaking the most that anyone had seen them.

"So, I'd like to go a few rounds with her, to test my skills," Diana commented as she climbed down. "That's if you're game enough."

Cass smiled one of her wicked smiles, naturally she was game enough.

Donna watched nervously as she prepared to see her sister and Cassandra go up against each other. She had been on edge all week. This was only her second week of college and she needed some stress relief with each other.

Harry noticed how stressed out Donna was.

"Donna, why don't you come up to my office, I think we need to discuss a few things," Harry told her and Donna watched her. "The winner of this bout can join us up there when they are done."

' _Great now we might have a fatality,'_ Kitty thought as she sounded amused and Jean just nudged the younger girl in the side as they both faced forward.

Donna took Harry around the arm. She was not an idiot, she knew what was about to happen and she appreciated Harry of it.

"And by your office, you mean your bedroom, right?" Donna asked with a wide smile and an even wider grin. Harry peered at her but Donna just smiled back at him.

He scooped her up in his arms and disappeared with a pop in his bedroom. The moment that he landed down, Donna started to kiss him hungrily.

She dug her nails in the side of Harry's face and pushed her back against the edge of the bed. The Amazon was horny and she tore Harry's shirt open with an intensity that she normally reserved for combat.

"I want all of this," Donna commented as she brushed her hands over his stomach and then removed his belt.

"Then you shall have it, my princess," Harry told Donna as she fished him from his pants and eyed his penis with great hunger dancing through her eyes. She licked her lips and there was only one word going through her mind.

' _Yum.'_

* * *

Donna wrapped her hand around his tool and started to stroke him up and down. She felt him grow in her hand as she pushed her hand around him. Her young hand wrapped around him as she worked him up and down.

"Oh shit, that's so good, honey, fucking stroke me," Harry growled as Donna worked him up and down and the smile on her face got even wider.

"So good, I'll make you feel really good," Donna breathed as she felt Harry pull her top off.

She was not wearing a bra so Harry allowed her young Amazon tits to flow free. They were high, round, and firm with nice nipples. The wizard grabbed them and squeezed them which caused her moans to pipe up to another level.

"Oh yes, fuck me, oh yes," she moaned as he pulled off her shorts and saw that she was not wearing any panties.

With a grin, Harry stuck his fingers up her pussy and she forgot all of what she was doing. He pushed his fingers deep into her dripping cunt and caused an explosion of pleasure to flow through her very state of being. She pushed her young pussy into his hand and Harry kept pumping her over. His green eyes burned with lust, there was no question what he was doing to her. He used his hand to manipulate and play with her folds.

Donna lost herself as his hand worked her over. Each time he worked his fingers into her dripping hot quim, she felt jolts of energy.

"I don't want to wait, please Harry, don't torture me," the princess whined and Harry brushed his fingers against her slit.

"Don't worry," Harry stated as he pinned her down on the bed and started to kiss and suckle her breasts. Juices spilled from her hot quim as Harry kept manipulating the folds with his fingers. She pumped her hips up and Harry pressed his fingers deep inside her.

Donna felt her torment escalate as Harry pushed his fingers hard into her dripping hot quim. He ran his finger down her clit and this caused her moans to get even more heightened. His throbbing cock head brushed against her slit.

She moved her hips up to try and force some of his cock into him but Harry pulled back and pinched her ass. That caused her to whine.

"You dirty girl," Harry stated as he smacked her on the ass and then he flipped her over onto her the bed.

Donna was surprised and quite excited. Her hands and feet were bound together and her wet pussy was exposed for Harry. His throbbing cock head pushed against her hot slit and Harry was about to penetrate her.

"Please, please, please," Donna begged him and Harry was close to entering her. His hands grabbed her breasts and her eyes closed as Harry went deep inside her.

His cock penetrated her pussy and she moaned as it inserted her.

"You feel so good," Harry whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Better than….ah my sister," Donna begged as Harry grabbed her breasts and she pumped as he pumped into her. His balls slapped against her thighs and the green eyed wizard worked into her.

Harry had to admit, that this young Amazon pussy was tight and it enveloped him. He groaned as he worked into her from behind. His hands roamed every last inch of her body and he could see the lust the radiated through her eyes.

His balls slapped against her thighs as he pushed her up.

Donna was in heaven, there was no way to describe what she was feeling. His member pulsed into her and her walls closed around her walls.

"Great Hera, oh yes," she moaned as Harry pulled completely out of her and Donna closed her eyes as he plunged into her.

"I know you like this, you like this you dirty little girl, don't you?" Harry asked her and Donna nodded eagerly as Harry worked her over from behind. His balls slapped against her thighs as he pushed all the way up out of her and slammed into her tight quim. Her juices were lubricated as Harry pulled mostly out of her and then plunged into her.

"Yes, I'm your….dirty little girl, fuck me, fuck my brains out!" Donna begged him as the Amazon hungrily engulfed his tool with her pussy.

She was pushed face first into the bed and his hands roamed her breasts. His hands pushed over her breasts and her walls enveloped his tool as his balls slapped against her thighs. His green eyes flooded with lust as he plowed into her.

"Oh, ah, yes, ah, oh, yes, fuck, oh, ah, mmm, yay, fuck," Donna moaned with Harry plowing into her.

His hands groped her breasts and roughly squeezed her nipples.

"Want to have more fun?" Harry breathed as he made Donna lick her own juices from his fingers. The dark haired woman closed her eyes as she hungrily sucked on his fingers.

He snapped her free and Donna wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm going to fuck the cum out of you," Donna stated as she pressed her firm breasts against his muscular chest.

"Do it," Harry breathed as he lifted Donna up and slammed her down onto his cock. It pushed into her dripping hot cunt and she threw her head back as Harry pummeled her perfect pussy. There were more moans as she went around his tool.

The Amazon ground her hot pussy around his hard tool and she sunk herself down onto him. Her tight ass worked against him.

Donna was in heaven once more. Harry's hands grabbed her.

"Take me, any way you want to!" she moaned.

"Nice, wet, and horny," Harry stated as he twisted her nipples which got her to sequel at the top of her lungs.

"Done and….oh done!" Donna shrieked as she felt an explosive orgasm that went through her body.

She felt Harry's cock work her walls apart and he grabbed her breasts. He matched her movements around him, going up and down him, thrust for thrust. Her walls wrapped around him and his green eyes rolled into the back of his head as she worked her hot hips around him.

Donna rocked herself up and down him, riding his cock like it could cure all the ills in the world. His member pushed into her body and buried into her. It filled her up and he groped her ass. She threw her head back.

Harry felt the pleasure as he reversed the position.

Donna's legs enveloped his body and his hands slid over her legs, and worked onto her ass. The wizard gripped her ass and squeezed them. The dark haired woman closed her pussy muscles around him and she moaned as she bucked her hips up.

"Oh cum, cum, cum for me, please," Donna moaned as she pushed her hips up. Her walls hugged him hungrily around him and Harry pulled all the way out of her nearly and then slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

The dark haired vixen rotated her hips down onto him and she bounced up and down on him. Her walls closed around him and she rocked her head back. Her mind was about ready to explode with pleasure as she was this close to cumming. Her clear cum exploded onto him and lubricated his pole as she worked her walls around him.

"Fuck, fuck, cum for me," Donna breathed as Harry grabbed her breasts and pumped into her. The wizard pushed so far into her and the green eyed wizard pulled almost all the way out of her.

Her pussy was pushed apart as Harry delivered a superfast series of thrusts into her. The Amazon sank her nails into his shoulder and the green eyed wizard was working her over. Her slick walls wrapped around him as he was about to explode into her. His balls were loaded with cum and fit to burst.

"Please, I need it, please," Donna begged.

Her lustful eyes was something that got Harry's motor running and he plunged into her. He sent a heavy explosion of cum.

Donna's pussy was filled up as her cunt was rocked. She walls closed around him and Harry unloaded his seed into her.

His seed overflowed from her pussy but Donna got a taste from it. She grabbed Harry's rod around with her hand.

"More," she begged as she placed his cock between her breasts and got him back to full mask as the game begins.

* * *

Harry had a feeling that no matter what, he was the true winner today. Donna draped over his chest as the dark haired princess was about ready to lose herself to him.

There was a knock on the door.

' _The winner must be here,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Come in, the door's open.'_

Harry saw a curtain of dark hair as the woman entered the room, already stripped naked and Harry was ready to go for another round.

* * *

"It's good to see you once again," Karolina stated to Harry and Nico rolled her eyes.

"Technically you just saw him two days ago," Nico remarked to Karolina and the blonde commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Not nearly long enough," Karolina stated as she shook her head. "It might have been an eternity and two days is…."

"Yes we know what two days is to you," Nico stated as she looked towards her lover and gave him a burning kiss to the lips. She lingered on his lips for several moments, and enjoyed the kiss. Karolina waited patiently for her turn.

Then the moment that Nico came up for air, she shoved her friend away and took the kiss. The two of them enjoyed the kiss with each other and their tongues went next to each other.

Harry pulled the hot young blonde into him.

"Hello Harry," a redhead commented as he turned away.

Harry smiled as he saw her. She had bright red hair that framed her young and lovely face quite nicely and nice green eyes along with luscious green lips. She had a form fitting yellow t-shirt that showed that she was well endowed indeed. The redhead looked at him with a wide grin on her face as her shirt rode up to show her toned midsection. The jeans that she wore wrapped around her ample and luscious backside which she wiggled. She wore boots to add to the ensamble.

"Angelica, how are you doing?" Harry asked her and she leaned against him pulling him into a hug, allowing her curves to press up against him.

"Fine, Harry," Angelica Jones, codename Firestar, said as she looked at him. "And I must say, you're looking pretty great yourself today."

"Thanks, I try my best," Harry stated as she ran her hands hungrily down his body and he let her. "So, you're running things around here while Emma is away on business."

' _It should not be too much longer,'_ Emma thought to Harry from afar. _'There is a fair bit of red tape that we have to cut through and the old man is not really being all that….cooperative but what he was his terminal. His granddaughter is more….willing to work with us. Although we could have you convince her if she starts to change her mind.'_

' _Well I wish you the best of luck,'_ Harry thought to her and Emma offered a slight smile.

' _Honey, luck doesn't have anything to do with what I'm trying to accomplish,'_ she thought to him.

"Emma is fine and she'll be back as soon as possible," Harry commented to Angelica.

"Yes, well Regan and her sister have become….a bit troublesome, but don't worry, I'm keeping them on a leash," Angelica stated. "And my assistants….well they're more than up for the task."

"That we are."

A blonde girl of about seventeen years old or so popped up. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of glasses which made her look hot. Her blue eyes stared out behind it. She was wearing what looked to be a secretary's uniform although it was a couple of sizes too small. It had a blue blouse that was unbuttoned and her skirt rode up a few inches to show her stocking clad legs. She was wearing high heels.

"Phoebe, hello," Harry stated and the girl greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Greetings, Har-Rell, I figured that I would look the part, having borrowed this uniform from my mother's….private collection," one of the Stepford Cuckoos stated.

Harry smiled, if that uniform was a bit too small on her, it was likely much too small on Emma's body and he approved of that.

"Well it fits you quite nicely," Harry told her and she smiled as she looked at him with an adoring gaze in her eyes.

"You are too kind, Har-Rell," Phoebe stated as she saw her sisters show up.

"Har-Rell, this is an unexpected but quite welcome surprise," Celeste stated as she threw her arms around Harry and was determined to outdo her sister with a burning kiss across his lips.

Phoebe pouted but she was damned if she was going to be undone. Mindee took her turn.

"Hello, Har-Rell," she breathed as she rubbed her hands around his chest.

"Mindee, do not act like a tart," Phoebe stated in a stern voice.

"There is no acting about it," Esme concluded as she shook her head.

"She is asking like the Sisters Mastermind," Sophie concluded and Mindee turned to her sister with an angry glare.

"You take that back, immediately," she threatened them but Sophie looked at her with a grin of mischief.

"Mother has taught us never to lie, unless it serves a purpose," Sophie commented as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and patted it.

"Ladies, that's enough," Harry told them but he was smiling never the less. The girls turned to face front at him and smiled.

"Naturally, Har-Rell, as you wish," Sophie commented as she grinned at him and then she looped her arm into his. "Shall we take a walk around the school and give you at our?"

"Yes, you can evaluate us about how good that we've been doing," Celeste continued to him.

"And you can give us a performance evaluation in your office later," Phoebe added as she batted her eyelashes towards Harry.

Angelica smiled.

"Make sure to make it through Harry, I've got to get to class, catch you later," she commented as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Her lips were like fire but she was really hot.

"I'll lead the way," Mindee stated as she pulled Harry away from Sophie's grip and the girl closed her eyes, balled her fists, and pouted.

"You're always taking my stuff away," Sophie pouted.

"Ladies, there's enough of me to go around," Harry stated as he fired off two dupes. Celeste took the other arm of the prime model. Esme and Sophie took the arms of one of the Harry's, which allowed Phoebe to take the arm of another Harry.

"Hello."

Harry turned around and he smiled at the sight of the dark haired girl that stood before him. Her chocolate locks framed her face quite nicely. She had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black top that stretched over a pair of large breasts. Her cleavage could be seen as far as the eye could see. Her top rode up to show her flat and toned stomach. The black pants stretched over her ass and nearly melded to her like a second layer of skin.

"You must be Har-Rell, and there are three of you, well this just keeps getter better and better," the girl commented as she licked her lips and looked at him with a predatory gaze.

"Martinique, if I'm not mistaken," the prime model said and she looked at him with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, I'm Regan's sister, although I have gotten the looks and the intelligence," Martinique commented as she checked out the merchandise and he was quite stunning. Her hands traveled over his handsome frame as she continued to roam over his body. Her eyes locked onto him as she scanned him up and down and her tongue brushed over the edge of her lips.

"Beauty does run in your family," Harry commented as he pulled her into him with a tight hug and she practically straddled him against the wall.

She obviously got off on being the dominant female but Harry was going to show her who ruled this game. He gently grabbed her wrists and turned her against the wall. His crotch brushed against her as it was inches away from touching her.

"You know, I'm going to look forward to getting to know you, better," he stated as he cupped her tight ass in his hand and she closed her eyes as she moaned.

' _Tart deserves to be teased,'_ Regan stated.

' _Pot, kettle, black,'_ Tess stated in amusement.

' _What is that supposed to mean?'_ Regan questioned as she enjoyed Harry leaving her sister sexually frustrated.

"It was nice meeting you," the prime model of Harry said as he teased a kiss but decided to adjust her hair.

"Yes….I'll see you later," Martinique commented as she felt a heat coming from her loins that could be only filled by one thing.

The Cuckoos snickered as Harry lead them away as they looked in on the classes.

There were a few new faces and a few old ones, but Harry would get to meet them intimately all in due time. Right now, Harry was looking forward to the performance review of the hot blond quintuplets that were on his arms.

It was going to prove to be an exciting experience.

* * *

"The modeling is going good and college is college, what can I say?" Mary Jane stated. She was dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts that hugged her. "Of course, it's not nonstop partying like people think or like it says on television."

They were outside of the house that Mary Jane shared with her Aunt Anna. After her mother died and her father got put away for a long time, she moved to New York. Currently Anna was visiting family so Mary Jane had full run of the house herself.

"Well no it isn't, lots of work," Harry stated to her and Mary Jane frowned. They were waiting for Gwen to show up, so the three of them could go to the movies. She was burning the Midnight oils at Stark and Harry needed to check up on something with Peter while he was in the neighborhood. There was an incident that he wanted more information about that he unfortunately missed but Spider-Man was on the scene of the crime. "Something the matter, MJ."

"Just an idiot upper classman not figuring out that no means no, although I'm sure that the kick to the leg that I gave him might have emphasized the point," Mary Jane stated. "My modeling career….well that's a double edged sword isn't it? I have a lot of fans, some money, and some obsessive stalkers."

' _Don't worry, don't let them get to you,'_ Alison thought wisely, she had her share of obsessive stalkers as well.

"I'm not trying to, believe me," Mary Jane commented as she looped her arm in Harry's and the two of them leaned back as they were walking across the street to the Parker homestead. "The douche's name is Morris Bench and he's gotten to college on a Football scholarship and he makes that Duncan Matthews jerk that you went to Bayville with look quite sophisticated indeed."

' _That's really stupid then,'_ Jean commented as she shuddered as she recalled the mistakes of her past. She increased her taste in men since then and thank god for that. Not that Duncan got too far nor would she allow him. It was almost like she was biding her time.

' _It's over mother, you've gotten the best man you could and thank god for that,'_ Rachel thought. In the timeline she was from, Jean was miserable for a reason. His issues and his baggage made him an even bigger asshole by the time he was an adult. For the time being, it seemed like he had been withdrawn at the Xavier Institute and Kurt and Ororo had picked up the slack. Xavier had been going away on long trips away from the Institute for some reason as well, although the vast majority of the female mutants that showed up were plucked up by Harry or Emma, with a couple of expectations.

Harry knocked on the door of the Parker household as Mary Jane watched him. There was a second where there was a pause and the doorknob opened.

There was a click and the door swung open. A kindly middle aged woman with silver hair and glasses answered the door. She was wearing a blue top and blue pants and she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Mary Jane, it's good to see you, and Harry, it's good to meet you again," she stated.

"Good to meet you again too, Mrs. Parker," Harry stated and May Parker stepped back as she allowed both of them to step inside. "Is Peter in?"

"He should be returning from the library at any moment," May stated as she looked over her shoulder.

Although she did know about Peter's double life, even though it was one of those, don't ask, don't tell type of things, as she figured that something was up the moment that she started doing his own laundry. No teenage boy did his laundry willingly without any kind of prodding.

Then there were those injuries that he had, that she was pretty sure did not come from dodgeball, despite the fact that he claimed so.

"That's good," Harry stated to her. "I heard from Mary Jane that you had an unwarranted visitor a few days ago."

"Yes, well, it appears that they're recruiting for….Humans United," May stated as she felt a certain amount of distaste coming from her mouth at the thought of that group.

' _Creed's back in business it looks like,'_ Kara thought as she closed her eyes in frustration. _'Why?'_

' _Because some douchebags don't give up,'_ Rogue commented.

"Yes but…he didn't give you too much trouble?" Harry asked.

"No…I convinced him that it would not be in his best interest to bother me again, although I hope the message stuck," May commented as she held up a frying pan that had a few dents and Harry smiled.

' _Moral of the story, don't fuck with Aunt May,'_ Chloe commented with a wide grin as she pushed her hair back out of her face.

' _That's words to live by for the rest of our lives,'_ Gwen thought as she was getting off and she would meet here there.

"Peter, it's good to see you here…."

"Hi, Aunt May, Harry what are you…."

"A quick word with you, Peter, if you please," Harry stated and Peter shifted nervously for a second, since Harry was technically his boss, it might not be a thing that he wanted a quick word with him. "This will only take a moment."

Peter followed Harry as Mary Jane and Aunt May were left alone to talk.

"So your battle with Electro….."

"I was wondering where this came up, that obnoxious loud mouth shock jock decided to get in the way, despite me swinging her out of harm's way several times," Peter said out of the corner of his mouth.

"There are privacy spells you know so you can speak freely."

Peter looked at Harry sheepishly. "Right, of course. Anyway, good old Maxwell sent a lightning bolt at her and well her equipment caused her to be shocked. She survived but….it bleached her skin."

"Sounds like Livewire is going to be off the air for some time," Harry stated.

' _Well she was hitting the Star Child quite hard in her little broadcasts, she's the type of bitch that thrives on controversy,'_ Gwen added as she frowned.

' _That's the case, well controversy creates cash,'_ Emma stated as she shook her head.

' _Unfortunately,'_ Selene stated, she wanted to strangle that bitch on sheer principle. She was not too sad at all that bitch got a shock.

Peter gave Harry the full details on the battle, as he lived it.

* * *

"I'm just glad that we're able to get together after all of what happened," Carol commented as she kicked back in a bar that was in Downtown New York, joined by Harry, Natasha, Shayera, and the real Jessica Drew.

It was a bit hard for Jessica to get assimilated back to real life given that she spent almost a year of her life as a prisoner of the Skrull. Not to mention the fact that it was her face that was utilized in their attempts to subvert the people of the Earth, so it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Is it….um odd to meet me since you've technically kind of known me for months before now even if the me you knew wasn't me?" Jessica asked Harry, realizing that what she asked was the epitome of everything awkward and Harry looked back at her.

"Awkward, maybe you could consider it to be that, yes," Harry commented as he lifted his drink to his lips and drank it.

"I'm pretty sure Harry figured out something was up from pretty early on," Natasha stated as she waited for her break to end. Right now, enjoying the little bit of downtime that life offered her seemed to be for the best, at least that's what she was concerned with.

"Well, Harry does seem like the observant type," Jessica mused as Harry turned towards her.

"Well yes, I thank you for noticing how observant I can be," Harry told her but he decided to give her a few words of encouragement. "You made a mistake and I'm sure nothing I or anyone can say is going to even come close with how much you're beating up yourself. Am I right?"

"You hit the nail right on the head," Jessica stated and Carol smiled.

"Listen, kid, don't worry about what people on the street say, with some members of the general public, you can be a hero one day and be strung up like a martyr the next day," Carol commented as she took a drank.

"Too true," Harry muttered wisely but Shayera caught that one.

"Are we speaking from experience?" Shayera asked him and he grinned at her.

"Well if the shoe fits you know…."

"Oh believe me, I know," she agreed but the doors of the bars burst open as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, those punks told me that I would find action here, well I see nothing but a bunch of pussies. I thought this was supposed to be a bar. What is this, some kind of girl scout meeting?"

Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow and saw him enter.

' _Oh no,'_ Harry thought in agitation.

' _Oh no, what?'_ Kara asked.

' _Czarnian,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Well shit, the mood just got ruined,'_ Faora commented as she folded her arms over each other.

Shayera got to her feet to do something but Harry shook his head and she sat back down, although the scowl never left the woman's face.

The man there was large. He was taller than most, and he had a large black mullet, black eyes, and white skin. He was dressed like a biker. He was the main man and needed no introduction. He was Lobo.

"Hello, ladies," Lobo stated in a low voice. "Hey, if you want to ditch green eyes here and see a good time just….."

Carol punched Lobo out casually before he finished saying anything. He flew backwards and landed onto the pool table causing it to shatter.

"What the hell is your problem bitch, don't you know how to be…."

Shayera was the next one to nail Lobo just as he got back up, just as he got up.

A man was knocked back and this triggered a bar fight. Glass flew everywhere and bar stools were shattered as the group watched, with Harry casually putting a shield charm over them and there was an insane showdown.

"You just know how to be in the center of insanity, don't you?" Jessica asked Harry and he shrugged before he offered a would be innocent smile.

"Hey, that wasn't me, you should talk to those two," Harry stated as he pointed to Carol and Shayera as they saw Lobo rumble with a biker gang on the floor. The chaos was too much to really tell exactly what was going to happen.

"Don't look at us, that guy needs to learn some manners," Carol offered with a smile across her face and she folded her arms.

"Yeah, but he's getting it right now," Shayera stated as Lobo made his way down. "So, should we…."

"Yes, let's get out of here to a more…..appropriate venue," Carol said as she lead the way out. The quartet of females and Harry made their way out as Lobo was going wild on everyone.

"Alright, you want some, come get some, you want some, you got me!" Lobo yelled as he shattered a bar stool over someone's head.

An entire biker gang went after him but Lobo punched them out one by one. The blood splattered as they dropped to the ground one by one.

There was a moment where Lobo turned around and saw someone else standing in the shadows.

"So, do you want a piece of this, too?" Lobo demanded as he squared off with the man. "Come on, bring it."

There was a glint of the claws in the shadows.

"I don't think you want any part of this, bub," the man in the shadows commented, as Logan stepped out to face him.

"Come on, bring it!" Lobo growled as he was looking forward to a fight and this hairy little runt was going to bring it to him.

"Consider it brought bub," Logan growled as he stepped forward and prepared to rumble with this Main Man.

* * *

"So, my sister might be ready to be returned home soon?" Crystal asked as she stood next to Harry in the Stronghold. The woman offered him a slight smile and there was a moment where Harry saw the redhead before him.

"Yes, Medusa, she's….she's really making strides and remembering who she is, although the Mad Thinker really gave her a going over to wipe her memories," Harry told her as the two of them saw the view with each other.

"Thanks for making sure she didn't do anything that would get her into trouble," Crystal stated and Harry shrugged but he was smiling never the less.

"It was no problem," Harry told her but Crystal leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she commented, surprised by her own daring as she hoped to relate the good news that Medusa may be returning home. Although she stuck close to Earth, and thus she did not know what was happening with the Inhumanes.

Although with Harry, she did not have too many reasons not to stick around.

Harry turned around and saw Laura standing around.

"It's funny how you keep luring these women into your web," Laura told him but the woman offered him a smile as Harry pulled her in close to him. The two of them locked eyes with each other. "But I don't think that there's much luring that is involved with you."

"No, no, no," Harry told her and there was a smile as he pulled her into a kiss which she returned.

They would have enjoyed the moment had a certain floating imp from the fifth dimension not popped up immediately to ruin it. Mxy was in fact in the house and he was more obnoxious than ever.

"Alright, alright, you aren't going to cheat me…."

Laura turned away from Harry and slowly popped her claws out. There was a murderous glare in her eyes and Mxy stared down the claws.

He was not sure if they could hurt him but he was not about to tempt fate. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he said in the meekest tone that he could manage.

"Kltpzym!" he commented and he disappeared into nothing

Smiling, Laura retracted her claws and placed her arms around Harry and she draped her legs over his lap.

"Now, where were we?" Laura asked him and Harry smiled as he worked his arms around her and the two of them continued their heated kissing for a few seconds, with Harry cupping her ass and she enjoyed it. "See you later, Harry, I need to prepare for my return match against Cassandra. Next time I intend to kick your ass."

"Well good luck," Harry stated and she smiled as she gave him one last parting kiss, their lips molding together as the two of them swapped spit with each other.

Harry knew that his latest guest would be fit to be greeted at the Stronghold but he ran into Diana who smiled at him.

"So, mother wants to inquire when you want to stop by the island for a visit, " Diana told Harry and Harry smiled as he pulled her into him. She was dressed in a tight white top that showed off her firm breasts and rode up slightly to show her toned stomach. She wore a pair of super tight shorts that showed her ass and her long legs. In fact the shorts rode up a tiny bit but not to the point where it was obscene enough to cause a problem.

"Next weekend, although that must seem like an eternity for her, and technically I have been there not too long ago," Harry told her.

"Yes, well given how time passes on the island, not that long ago seems like a very long time, although there are some Amazons that are being tutored so they can make their way over to Man's World, and work at RAO but….it's kind of hard as they need to blend," Diana said to him and Harry smiled as he sat down and pulled the Amazon onto his lap. She rested against his shoulder.

"You've blended quite nicely, you know," Harry commented to her.

"Yes, I have," Diana agreed as she felt Harry's arms wrap tightly around her. "But others…..if you pardon me for not being that modest, they are less than adaptable."

Harry smiled, a lot of the Amazons had pride. Although they were not the stubborn man-haters that many thought them to be, they were still prideful and that was something that was resented by some.

"If you see your mother before I do, tell her that I'll see her really soon," Harry commented to Diana and she smiled.

"If it wasn't for her responsibilities, she would make the trip herself," Diana said and Harry nodded as there was a second where the two of them smiled at each other. She excused herself and Harry had to greet his guest in his office.

Ororo stood there and the African beauty looked stunning as usual. She was wearing a black tank top that molded to her chocolate breasts, showing the outline of her breasts and she also had a nice black skirt that rode up and showed a lot of her tender thighs and her beautiful ass as well. He pulled her into a warm hug to greet her and his smile was wide on his face.

"Well you're in a good mood, Harry," Ororo commented as she felt his muscles press up against her body and she smiled as she relaxed in his arm.

"Yes, but given who I surround myself by, why would I be in anything but a good mood?" Harry asked her and Ororo raised an eyebrow. She could not dispute that point. "So Theresa's mentioned that Scott's…..well he's taking being replaced hard."

"Yes, even Charles is a bit frustrated with him now," Ororo stated and Harry was surprised.

He had always thought of Scott Summers as the chosen one of Charles Xavier and if Xavier was losing faith in him, that meant something strange was going on.

"Kurt's really stepping up in the leadership role, Theresa is helping out when she could, and Bobby….well he helps….when he isn't being Bobby," Ororo informed Harry.

"Well Bobby is Bobby fairly often," Harry said, knowing what she meant and she smiled at him.

"Nothing really new on the new mutant front, although most of the females have elected to go to the Masscusettes Academy or the Shining Light Foundation for the Gifted Females," Ororo stated but she added. "It seems like there are about five female mutants for every male mutant and Sam's family….well there might be a few of them regardless, at least one of his brothers and his sister but we don't know what might be coming down the pike"

"Please tell me that his mother didn't pop out another kid," Harry stated and Ororo raised an eyebrow at this, in a reprimanding manner but Harry just put his hands on his hips and shrugged at this present moment. "It was an honest question, she does have several by now."

"Funny enough, Cannonball said the same exact thing, in a roundabout way when he was informed that he had news from home," Ororo stated as she looked at Harry. "But I'm sure we can go over everything that has been happening in extremely intimate detail in your office."

"Yes, very intimate," Harry agreed as he lead the way.

* * *

"The mysterious crimson blur of New York City foils a robbery from the Royal Flush Gang," Betty read as the police report came in. "Are we sure that this person and the Star Child aren't the same person?"

"Well for one, the eye witness report says that this person is female," Iris commented as she sat down. Betty was glad that she got herself some donuts before Iris showed up. She normally tended to clean them out pretty quickly.

"Well, yes, now I see," Betty stated sheepishly as Cat looked amused.

"Seems like we have another hero in town," Harry commented as he showed up and greeted the three females with warm smiles, although one of them had a slightly knowing expression to it. He was not going to say anything out loud but he was only going to think of it.

"Yes….yes we do," Iris agreed, as she wondered if anyone had caught on. All that had been caught on camera was a crimson blur was really….

"CRAP….OLSEN….DO YOU KNOW WHAT CRAP IS!" Jameson bellowed from his office. "Because what I'm looking at right here with these pictures is crap….it's the crap that takes a crap."

"But that's the best I could do, sir," Jenny commented as she looked at Jameson. It was a measure of her resolve that she was able to look Jameson in the eye and not back off although her stomach was now a bundle of nerves for many obvious reasons. "I swear….I swear, that's…..I don't know what else you want, boss."

"Something better than this, obviously," Jameson commented as he looked at her with a glare.

"But I've got pictures….pictures of Spider-Man!" she protested and Jameson looked at her, practically scoffing at that news.

"Pictures of Spider-Man, yesterday's news, I know you're a rookie but you need to learn how to aim a camera and get the picture no matter how much it takes," Jameson stated. "And here's another thing, where are they?"

"Where's what?" Jenny asked as her mouth hung half open and wondered what Jameson was on. Hell, she was wondering if someone changed his medications.

"PICTURES, PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN!" Jameson bellowed and Jenny took a step back. She weakly lifted her hand up to the top of her head and gave a slight salute at him.

"Yes sir, of course, sir."

Harry smiled in spite of himself; there were times like this where he was certain that Jameson was in fact a walking, talking, living breathing cartoon character. He chuckled in spite of himself as he placed his hand on the top of his head.

"Jameson, I swear, he's got the art of not having an indoor voice to a tee," Lois stated as she returned.

"Hey, Lois, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Lex Luthor, he's up to something, he's been making a lot of calls to Blackgate and Ryker's Island and a few other places that I don't think any law abiding citizen should be that often," Lois commented to him.

' _Tess, anything?'_ Harry thought to this contact as he continued to talk to Lois.

' _I wish I could say that there's something but there really isn't anything,'_ Tess confirmed to Harry as she sighed. She was just as baffled as Harry was with this entire mess and frustration was evident in her mind.

' _Okay, thank you, keep your ear to the ground,'_ Harry thought to her and Tess nodded.

' _You're really not telling me anything that I don't already know, you know,'_ Tess commented lightly to Harry and he smirked back through the bond.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll figure something out in due time," Harry told her and Lois grinned at him.

"Well you know it better than anyone else," Lois said as she locked her arm around his. "So are you ready for our date?"

"You know it," Harry told her as he pulled the dark haired reporter into his chest.

"I just need to get something back from my apartment," Lois said and Harry grabbed her and then walked down the steps.

When they were sure that there was no one there, Harry popped off with Lois in his arms.

They were inside her apartment and Harry decided to ask the question. "So what is it…."

Lois cut off Harry with a kiss and she shoved him up against the wall. Harry was caught off guard but only for a few seconds. He returned the kiss as heavily as it was given. His hands roamed underneath her shirt and he felt her up.

The dark haired reporter moaned as Harry pulled back her blouse to reveal her bra covered chest. He scooped up Lois and threw her onto the bed.

Lois smiled as her skirt was ripped off, leaving her in nothing but a pair of extremely lacy bra and panties, which Harry approved of, not to mention a pair of stockings.

"So that's what you forgot?" Harry asked and Lois pushed her foot up to brush against the edge of his pants.

"Trust me, no girl could forget this," Lois managed as she brushed her foot up against his hard rod and then his pants were down.

* * *

Lois pressed her stocking clad feet against either side of his cock, running them up and down his large shaft and using her heels to stimulate his balls. She saw the look of pleasure between her eyes and she wanted him to cum all over her stockings.

"Oh fuck," Harry groaned as she felt her stocking clad feet rub his meat and he felt a burst of pleasure course through his loins.

"Oh, you like that, don't you," Lois moaned as she worked her feet up and down his shaft. She was determined to get him exploding in no time.

Harry placed his hands on her legs and ran them all the way down them. She closed her eyes as Lois rubbed her feet up and down him.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry groaned.

"In due time," Lois stated as she pulled her bra off to reveal her large and firm breasts. She pushed one of them all and placed her nipple into her mouth to give Harry a visual show.

His balls throbbed as Lois rubbed his meat with her feet and his cock head was pushed between two of her toes. He was in heaven.

Lois had to push some fingers down her panties and give herself some relief because she could have sworn that Harry's cock grew after the last time. Her fingers pushed deep into her dripping womanhood and she rubbed herself through her panties and felt the pleasure of her fingers combing her hot womanhood. The dark haired woman panted as she kept working herself over, rubbing her clit and hungry desire flooded through her eyes.

Harry was about ready to pop and she was about ready to bring that cum all over her legs.

Harry's cock exploded and it sent a fountain of cum. Lois knew it was thick but really just seeing it ooze out of his cock and all over her legs and feet that was amazing.

She closed her eyes and she scraped the cum off of her legs.

"So good, oh, I'm going to eat it on everything," Lois moaned as she closed her eyes and she licked and sucked her fingers dry.

She lifted her foot up and sucked the cum from her stocking clad toes. This got Harry extremely hard.

"Seems like you want a piece of this," Lois mewled as she brushed her pussy lips together and she ran her finger down her dripping slit. The green eyed wizard made his way forward and he saw her pussy.

Lois was not going to wait, she pushed herself up and jumped into his arms. The woman's mouth pushed onto his as they exchanged another extremely passionate kiss.

The brunette woman pushed herself down onto his rod, stretching her walls apart. She moaned as she prepared to rock herself up and down onto his cock. She closed her eyes and Harry grabbed her breast as she whined.

"Harder," Lois demanded and Harry grabbed Lois's ass and she screamed.

The woman's walls tightened around his rod and the woman's walls tightened around his throbbing hard pole. She rocked harder, squeezing him as his cock pushed up into her.

"YES!" Lois moaned as she rode Harry's rod like a cowgirl. Her hips bounced up and down on him and she worked her hips onto him. Her walls enveloped around his throbbing cock and he reached up and cupped her nice breasts.

Lois closed her eyes and the dark haired woman closed her eyes as she worked her walls around his hard rod.

"Deeper, deeper, fuck my pussy, oh suck my breasts!" Lois cried as Harry buried his face between her breasts and licked her nipples.

She hugged his head as she continued to bounce onto him. His cock speared inside her and she got an explosion of miniature orgasms. Lois placed her hands on his shoulders as she rocked him.

"Damn, so insatiable," Harry grunted as her walls went around him. They went around him like a corkscrew motion.

"Yes, yes, I am, oh yes," Lois moaned as his rod pushed deep into her wet hole and Harry grabbed her, pushing her down onto the bed.

Lois sank her nails in the back of his neck and Lois pushed her walls up. She tightened around his hard tool and Harry ran his hands down her thighs. That caused her moans to increase as he cupped her ass and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Lois worked around him and his balls slapped against her.

She felt an explosive orgasm and the wind had been knocked over her. Harry slid out of her and Lois was down on her hands and knees.

"Take it, take me up the ass!" Lois stated.

"All in due time, Miss Lane," Harry stated as he pushed his finger up her ass, teasing her.

Lois's pussy gushed with pleasure as he teased her ass. He squeezed it and she moaned as he was this close to getting into her.

"Stick it in me!"

"Say please," Harry teased her as he cupped her ass and smacked it hard which caused more of Lois's juices to overflow from her pussy.

"NOW….PLEASE!" Lois yelled for him and Harry licked her asshole, teasing it and she felt herself on fire as his fingers also manipulated her pussy.

His rod brushed against her ass and Harry grabbed her tits with one of his hands. He speared into her tight buns.

"YES!" Lois screamed as Harry rammed her ass from behind. Her dripping hot cunt splashed its fluids and Harry worked into her. He cupped her breasts as he kept shoving into her from behind. Her ass tightened around his tool and he kept working into her from behind.

He pushed her down onto the bed and he rammed into her over and over again. Her ass squeezed him.

Each thrust into her ass was like pure sexual magic and Lois was this close to having a mind blowing experience.

His hands stimulated her pussy and the dark haired woman closed her eyes. His hands switched to her breasts and the back to her pussy. She felt pleasure as he roamed every single inch of her body and ran his hands down her dripping hot snatch.

His fingers was thick as the cock of a much normal man and he pushed inside her. It was pure magic and Lois was slowly being reduced to a drooling, mewling wreck.

"Dirty girl, dirty girl, you like that," Harry grunted as he used a telekinetic grip to twist her nipples as he worked her pussy with his hands and her ass with his cock.

Lois moaned but she was just getting warmed up and Harry was pummeling his ass like there was now tomorrow and Lois hoped that there would be no tomorrow.

His green eyes burned with pleasure and lust as he cupped her pussy, working his hands over her dripping slit.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me, honey, please, in my ass, MY ASS!" Lois yelled at the top of her lungs and Harry decided that he was going to cum in her ass.

His balls slapped against her thighs and he rammed into her. She felt he was close.

"Cum for me, oh, fuck me, I'm your anal slut!" Lois screamed as Harry once again worked her breasts over.

She saw stars from her latest orgasm and that paved the road for Harry to push into her. His balls tightened as he injected a heavy load of hot cum into her ass.

Lois screamed as her pussy fluids soaked the bed and he rammed into her. His rod speared her ass and the green eyed hero continued to work her over.

The cum flooded from Lois's ass.

"Just a little break," Lois commented and she decided to occupy her time for the next round to suck Harry's cock.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	40. Legion Part One

**Chapter Forty: Legion Part One.**

"You look like something that the cat dragged in?"

Lois said that to Harry and the green eyed wizard looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The dark haired reporter took a half of a step back and she decided to amend this statement. "And I'm not trying to be critical but…"

Chloe, who was there with her cousin, jumped in immediately. "Well, you know…..something happened and there was this rumors….you know about the Sentinels, about the super villains, about….the Juggernaut and about giant flaming skeletons coming to life on the Vegas strip and mass chaos and….."

"Chloe, Chloe, slow down," Iris stated as she showed up and she sat down next to Harry.

' _Slow down, that's really the last thing that you need to be talking about,'_ Harry thought to her and Iris raised her eyebrow but she shrugged and smiled.

' _I can slow down where it counts, as you know,'_ Iris commented to Harry as she placed an arm around him and pulled him in, which caused some eye raisings from Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane respectively. Iris and Harry took a few moments to take in the completely gobsmacked faces on the girls face and naturally it was Lois who found her tongue first with the most biting statement that she could manage and it was purely Lois Lane for sure.

"What the fuck….when….how….why?" she stammered and Iris and Harry exchanged grins as they saw the priceless expression on Lois's face. There was a sense that the wheels were turning in Lois's head, as only the wheels in Lois Lane's head could turn. Chloe joined in on their amusement, even though they were as baffled as she was. The two of them looked at each other and Lois finally found her voice and blurted out one thing. "EXPLAIN!"

"Yes, that would be interesting," Chloe commented as she smiled at the two, although it appeared that Harry had ensnared another willing female into his web. Exactly how and when, well that was something that Chloe hoped to find out. Her reporter instincts were tingling and she knew that there was something behind this. So she sat down on the other side of Harry, which allowed Lois to take the seat next to Harry. She looked shell shocked, completely confused, baffled, you name it, Lois Lane looked it.

Iris decided to have a bit fun with this situation. "Well….I think you want to know what happened on our….separate trips to Vegas that ended up turning out to us sticking together."

Harry put some privacy charms up around them, which Chloe and Lois noticed. This raised even more questions than it did to dispel them.

"So does she know…."

Iris jumped in so quickly that she nearly tripped over her words. "Yes I know about the secret….well about the secret secret, but I'm sure the two of you know about the big one, I have a secret myself but….I'm sure that the two of you will find out about that all too soon."

Lois frowned, it took her much longer to figure it out. Well it was because she was fooled by a stupid pair of glasses and then she was too stubborn to admit what she knew.

Chloe sensed her cousin's frustration and her amusement with said frustration was strong as she patted Lois on the head for a moment but she decided to turn her attention to both Iris and Harry.

"Oh where to begin, where to begin?" Harry asked and Chloe smiled at him as she watched him.

"You the beginning is as good of a place as any," Chloe commented, unable to help herself and Harry looked at her. She put her hands up in an innocent matter and her mouth hung open. Harry placed his arm around her and the blonde rested her head on his shoulder. "Seriously though Harry, I'm really interested to see where this is going to go."

"Yes, I'm interested as well," Lois commented, again her reporting instincts were tingling but she wanted to see what happened.

Harry enjoyed building up the anticipation in the minds of the females. He looked at both of them and Lois and Chloe shrugged at each other. It was Harry who decided to have the fun that was necessary and Iris was grinning at what he was trying to do to wind both of them up. She found it kind of arousing to be honest.

"Well it all started a couple of days ago when word reached the Stronghold of something, something potentially dangerous," Harry told both of the cousins and they nodded, anticipation shining through their eyes. "Zatanna….well we've been looking for some of the texts her father left behind because they are dangerous when left in the wrong hands."

"Yes, we recall," Lois stated, remembering the last time that magic entered the fray, it had not ended well for them all. In fact, that seemed to be the problem with magic. When crazy people tried to use it, crazy things happened.

"Zatanna and I went to Vegas to check out on the book, there was no hint that no one found out about it, although I was ready to call in for some back up in a moment's notice…..do you want me to tell them the full story?" Harry asked Iris and the redhead raised an eyebrow. "After all that happened, it's up to you."

"Really, tell them everything because I'm sure that both of them would put two and two together before too long, we're going to just help speed up the process," Iris stated as she leaned towards Harry and planted an encouraging kiss on his lips. That caused Harry's passions to spike as he ran his hand over the top of her head.

Lois and Chloe raised their eyebrows but they were sure that they were going to get the entire story in a moment and Harry cleared his throat. The two of them would prove to be very attentive listeners as Harry jumped into his tale.

* * *

"It's really important that we grab this book," Zatanna commented as she nervously bit down on her lip and Harry jumped down with her. "It should be around her somewhere…."

Zatanna was stressed out because the last time a book of her father's fell into someone's hands, well it was a hell of a fire to put out. The dark haired magical user felt a bit more at ease with Harry's arms wrapped around her.

"Why did it have to be Vegas?" she asked and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he gave her the most honest answer.

"Your guess is honestly as good as mine," Harry commented as he opened his hand and closed it as he tried to establish some kind of link based off of the type of magic that he remembered from the last time.

He turned around and saw a woman standing there and she was stunning. She had flowing red hair that blew in the desert breeze. She had deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight red blouse that strained against her rather firm breasts and also a purple jacket that slid onto her shoulders. She was wearing a purple skirt as well that went down to her knees and showed stocking clad legs.

"Iris fancy seeing you in Vegas," Harry told her and Iris West turned around, with a smile on her face.

"Harry, it's really good see you but….what are you doing here in Vegas?" Iris wondered as she watched him and Harry raised an eyebrow before he looked at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss West," Harry told her and Iris looked back at Harry, a grin crossing her face.

"Well you see….I was sent her on an assignment because a lot of shady characters have been showing up lately," Iris stated and Harry was intrigued.

"What do you mean shady characters?" Harry asked her, although he had a pretty good idea what she meant and he had an even better idea how much he was not going to like it. There was a second where the emerald eyed wizard watched her and she spun on her heel for a moment as she locked eyes on him.

"Some of New York's most armed and dangerous have hit the town and I doubt it's to gamble," Iris whispered to him. "Whiplash, the Living Laser, and Paste Pot Pete at the very least."

"Well there's a regular who's who," Harry commented, maybe Tony's rogue gallery was having an "I Hate Iron Man" convention.

"There's more but those are the names that keep popping up," Iris stated as she looked at Zatanna and Harry caught the questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh, Iris, this is Zatanna Zatara, Zatanna, this is Iris," Harry told the girls and they looked at each other with Iris reaching forward and shaking her hand. "I'm helping her look for….a family heirloom that belonged to her father."

Perhaps it was just the fact she was a reporter but Iris thought that there was something more about this family heirloom that met the eye at first. The redhaired reporter did not really want to jump to any conclusions for obvious reasons but that was just the thing that she was thinking about. Never the less, her heart was drumming against her chest faster than it was before and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I hope that you find it because all of the super villains that are here…."

"I know Iris," Harry told her with a grin on his face and the redhead nodded, her head looking like an overgrown bobblehead which was pretty comical all things considered. "But….you know I'll be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, right," Iris stated calming down. Ever since the incident, she had spoken faster than she intended to so she had to reign herself in and slow down although Harry looked kind of amused by what she was saying, so she was just going to let it go. "I'm just….well it's hard for me…..well it's hard for me to think straight but you know that there will be someone, anyone out there who would want to make a name for yourself."

Harry wondered if Iris had put two and two together. She was bound to figure it out but he decided to play coy for now. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Well you're a rather public figure, with millions of dollars…."

"Billions of dollars, millionaire was last year," Harry corrected her and Iris nodded her head up and down as she waved her hands around to the point where it really amused Zatanna and it did so to Harry as well.

"Right, right, my mistake, my mistake," Iris commented in her usual hyperactive manner. She was nodding her head up and down and Harry would normally be a bit more amused about this than he was. However, he had to focus.

"So these unsavory people are here in Vegas, I wonder why," Harry stated.

"Well I've seen….Lex Luthor was in town, you know how Lois mentioned that he was making all of those calls," Iris stated and Harry nodded. The younger Luthor was taking his unfortunate baldness a bit too hard for Harry's liking. In fact, one could say that he was pretty damn bitter about the entire thing which was a shame.

"We need to find the book before anyone else does," Zatanna stated and Harry offered her a smile. There was something about his smile that offered a great deal of reassurance to her.

"We'll see what I can do, Zee," Harry offered her as he placed his arm in hers and she took it, surprised at his forward motion, but not disappointed at all.

Where would they begin?

Well one could expect that the beginning would be the perfect place to begin but that might be just a shot in the dark to end all shots in the dark.

* * *

"I hope this meeting ends soon, I want to get to the "I Hate Tony Stark" convention at six," the Living Laser stated as he leaned back in the chair. There were a few more people there, the Parasite, who had tangled with the Star Child at least once before. The Trapster, who should not be called Paste Pot Pete, under any circumstances was there.

A swamp zombie by the name of Solomon Grundy stood there. He had been raised by a LuthorCorp expedition recently but the Luthors had convinced him not to go on a rampage. He was still someone who was willing to go the distance to get done what needed to be done. In another life, he was a crime boss and one of the fiercest members of the criminal underworld. His eyes blazed forward as he gave a feral grunt.

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday," he growled as he looked at them.

"Yes, you said it," Living Laser said as he gulped.

"So, what is this meeting about, and are we going to get something to drink, maybe some show girls, we are in Vegas?" Shocker asked as he craned his neck forward.

"Looks to be a sausage fest here," Electro stated as he cracked his knuckles and he turned over to Rhino.

"This better be good, I'm missing my stories for this shit," Rhino grunted as he busted the seat that he sat on. Angrily he got back to his feet and he shook his head.

Whiplash said nothing, all he had been promised was a lot of money. He saw Firefly standing there, causing sparks to fly from his hand. A hooded individual known as Copperhead stood in the background. The golden hood covered the face of the person with an unidentifiable gender and snake fangs stuck out on the other side.

Sabretooth was there, mostly because he enjoyed a good scrap and given the person that he was after, well he wanted some good old fashioned payback. He cracked his knuckles and prepared for war.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad that you could all make it tonight, and lady as well."

"Lady, where?" Shocker asked but she turned to Magpie and Mysterio who had turned up. There were a few more. "Oh right, it's her."

"I like your gauntlets, they're so….shiny," she commented but she was distracted by the glowing disco ball.

"Well, Lex Luthor, the plot thins," The Living Laser commented in a casual voice and there was more nodding of everyone as they walked in.

"I've called you all here for a reason to gain revenge on…."

"Wait a minute, this isn't the Golden Girl Slash Fan Fiction community convention. I knew I shouldn't have gotten directions from a bum."

The one, the only, the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool showed up and he stepped forward looking around.

"So, knitting circle or something?" Deadpool asked and he turned to Sabretooth. "Oh, how are you doing Vic?"

Sabretooth just growled at him, wanting to rip Deadpool's tendons out and floss with them. Yet he managed to keep himself in check, even though it was next to impossible to do so when he was greeted with the possibility of Deadpool.

"So you all know why we're here, don't you?" Lex asked.

"You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?" Deadpool asked and that caused Lex to turn towards him with a murderous gaze. "Yeah, I'll be quiet now."

"We're here for revenge," Lex commented as he was just going to pretend that Deadpool was not in the room. "All of you….each and every one of you, have been victimized by the Star Child at one point or another, haven't you?"

"Actually, I never met the guy, I'm here for the free beer," Living Laser stated but there was a moment where he got a few glares. "But hey, one less do gooder in the world, I'm game."

' _Imbeciles,'_ Lex thought to himself, wondering what he got himself into. He tried to remain completely and utterly calm despite the fact that he was surrounded by idiots.

"On your own or even in some half assed team up, none of you have been able to defeat Arcane or any of his….female companions," Lex commented, his cool fools dripping with even colder malice. "However, together, we will be able to crush him."

"Yes, there is something to be said about a co-op effort," Mysterio commented. Arcane had foiled his plans to take over the world of pop music and that was not something that he forgave lightly.

"Yes," Copperhead hissed. One time, Arcane's trip to Gotham City had helped Batwoman foil a bank robbery.

"I say we crush him like a bug," Shocker commented, still angry about the one time that Arcane made fun of his costume. Maybe that was Spider-Man come to think about it but he still hated Arcane because he teamed up with Spider-Man.

"Smash!" Rhino growled as he smashed his feet on the ground.

"Whoa easy big guy, you don't want to get put up on charges of trademark infringement do you," Deadpool commented. "I mean, Arcane has done something to all of us. You know what he did to me. I'll tell you what he did to me. He was an utter douchebag to me, stole the woman that I was stalking, and once gave me a wedgie in public."

Deadpool paused.

"Actually that last one was Squirrel Girl, who I will warn none of you to ever go up against, because squirrels are the personification of evil and preparing to take over the world and you heard it here first," Deadpool commented to him. "Squirrel related power outages are on the rise so you know that they mean business."

"Yes, but the one thing none of you have is a plan," Lex stated to them. "My Legion of Doom….."

"Oh what a rush," Deadpool commented and Lex gave him a strange look. "Sorry inside joke."

Deadpool turned to Grundy.

"So what do you want big guy, a pair of pants?" Deadpool asked and there was a brief moment where several villains were contemplating forgetting Arcane, maiming Deadpool, and going out for a keg later.

"Let's just focus on this," Lex commented, he already regretted this team up. "As I was, it's a three prong attack but I shall explain it to you clearly and concisely, and by the end of the day."

Lex Luthor would be the one who would take down Arcane and he would be basking in the glory. He had a plan. His uncle Norman had been talking to him, saying that this would be the best way to get his father's approval and the fact that he would get revenge on Arcane for making him lose his hair, that was so much better.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked Deadpool even though his better instincts said he should leave the man alone.

"Checking my hair," Deadpool commented but he paused. "What, too soon?"

Deadpool cleared his throat. "MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE."

* * *

Harry had no idea why they would name a Strip Club "The Hall of Justice" but this was the place and he walked with Zatanna. The dark haired magic user joined him and Iris had slipped off apparently to check out a lead on the story.

"Why would my book be here?" Zatanna asked him and Harry looked over his shoulder at her.

"You tell me, Zee, and we'll both know," Harry commented after a couple of moments and she placed her hand on the side of her chin and rolled her head back, with a really prominent "yeah right" type of look on her face. She put one foot in front of the other and craned her neck forward just a tiny little bit.

Harry turned around and saw the Trapster who was causing people to run in horror.

"Well well well, if it isn't Paste Pot Pete!" Harry called and Trapster turned around to face him, glue gun in hand.

"HEY DIDN'T YOU GET THE MEMO, THE NAME'S TRAPSTER!" he yelled as he tried to nail him with a shot of hot glue.

Zatanna decided to field this one, mostly to show how far she came to her favorite teacher. "Erifkcab!"

The glue gun gummed up and then it exploded, covering Trapster in hot sticky fluid.

"Mind out of the gutter, people, he means the glue," Deadpool commented as he lazily leaned against the pole.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at Deadpool and the Merc with a Mouth smirked at him. Granted it could not be seen because of the mask but the thought was in fact there.

The Merc shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you know me, cashing necks, breaking checks, or is it the other way around? The point of the matter is being that you stole something from me. You are a bad man Har-Rell and it's time for you to get a spanking."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Not in that way, although the slash fan girls would approve of that one," Deadpool commented but he paused. "You know, I'm pretty sure they've all checked out by now because there's no way that people could be straight. I mean, that's really unrealistic that someone would like the opposite sex."

' _Great, now we're going to be called homophobic,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented.

"Anyway, I'm not going to kick your ass….he's going to kick your ass, and him and him, and that guy, to, and him."

Grundy popped up, followed by Sabretooth. Firefly lit buildings on fire as he showed up. Whiplash cracked his whips which caused sparks to fly and the Living Laser turned up. Magpie and Mysterio popped up and Shocker blasted some rubble out of the way. Electro and Rhino showed up. It was a regular villain jamboree.

"Seriously?" Harry asked as he looked at them.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to an hour of exciting prizes and revenge laden ass kickings," Deadpool commented in an announcer's voice as Metallo, Parasite, and Copperhead came from the shadows as well. "Arcane come on down, you're the next contestant on the Price is Wade!"

' _Bob Barker is a pimp,'_ one of the Deadpool voices commented.

' _Yes he is, and he always knew the value of keeping your bitches fixed,'_ another one commented as the group of villains rushed forward.

Zatanna and Harry looked at each other. They had no idea what was going to happen.

"Well, you've made all kinds of friends over the years, haven't you?" Zatanna asked him and Harry just nodded, as he prepared himself for what might be a rough battle.

"And let's see what's behind door number two, come on, come on, big money ,no whammies, no whammies," Deadpool commented as a wooden door burst open and the Juggernaut rushed out to run Harry Potter over. "Oh, and there he is the secret weapon. It's the Juggernaut bitch, so Har-Rell, tell me, what's your bid on this fabulous prize?"

"My bid is I'm going to staple your mouth shut when this is over," Harry stated as he dodged the Juggernaut. The big punch nearly took his head off but he crouched down to dodge it.

"I'm sorry, you didn't phrase that in the form of a question," Deadpool commented as he shook his head. "So tell me, would you like to buy a vowel or solve?"

Deadpool struck a pose as he watched the battle, all

Harry had to avoid Sabretooth taking his head completely off and he blocked another attack. Whiplash rushed in but Zatanna rolled in and fired three bolts of light. Two of them stuck his whips to the ground and another stuck his head.

"Oh, tasty," Parasite stated as he raised his hand. He had to have a taste of her but a crimson blur blasted at him and knocked him out with one punch.

Harry blocked the Juggernaut's punch.

"Let go of me you…."

"Sorry, here, take five," Harry commented as he hurled Juggernaut halfway across Las Vegas with a judo throw. The big man was sending sailing as Zatanna managed to cause Shocker to knock himself out with his own gauntlets. Electro still came at her.

"So, we meet again do we?" Metallo asked as he went towards Harry but the blur shot in and pulled the Kryptonite out of him.

"Yoink," she stated as she zoomed off.

"Man, that's a weaksauce weakness," Deadpool commented but he cleared his throat. "So anyways….anyway, I think we're about ready for an entirely perverted description of a female body, so let's go to that right now!"

Harry caught a look at his blur friend. She was wearing a red mask that covered her face. She was wearing a skin tight red top that molded to her upper body, but allowed her quick movements. Her red and yellow pants were skin tight and Harry caught a nice look at her amazing ass. He only had one thing to mentally state.

' _Nice costume, Iris,'_ Harry thought, figuring it out immediately.

Lex watched battle from afar as his mysterious friend stood in the shadows. "So, we're about ready for the second phase of the plan."

He nodded briskly as he floated next to Lex.

* * *

"Well your plan's going on perfectly, eh, Baldie?" Deadpool asked and Lex turned towards him, a pretty murderous gaze directed at him. The Merc with a Mouth smiled at him. "What, still too soon?"

"I should sew your mouth shut," Lex told him coldly.

Deadpool did not take the possibility of him being shut up all that well. "Man what is with you people and trying to keep me from talking, You, Arcane, the producers of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, all of you, are jealous of my great wit. I am a cult hero of four hundred pound virgins everywhere and you have a creepy stalkeresque obsession with Not Yet Superman over there. Which is creepy, I hate creepy stalkers, who are creepy, I mean creepy stalking is creepy and stuff and really creepy too."

' _Hi, I'm Mr. Pot, what's up, Mr. Kettle, you're black,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented and the Merc would have glared at his voices, had they had physical bodies to glare at and they weren't shattered remnants of his personality.

"Everything is going according to plan," Lex commented as he watched the last of the Legion of Doom fall like a set of dominoes.

"You know, say that often enough, and someone might be stupid enough to believe it," Deadpool commented and once again he got the death glare of death from Lex Luthor. "I'm just saying, that's all."

"No one invited you, you know," Lex commented to him and Deadpool gave him an incredulous look.

"I am here by popular fan demand," Deadpool told him and Lex turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and there was only one statement that came through his mouth.

"What are you blathering about?" Lex asked him and Deadpool looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.

"There are hundreds, maybe even a couple thousand people watching us right there, and some of them aren't wearing pants, including that guy right there and that one, and that one, and him as well and believe me he really needs pants."

"Will you just shut up already?" Lex asked.

"You know, I don't need to take this abuse, I'm not Otis," Deadpool commented as he looked over. "Oh Arcane against the Juggernaut, this should be delightful, I wonder if we should actually show some of the really big fight scene that's going on."

' _Well people might want some action and not you yapping,'_ one of the voices said and Deadpool pointed out to the battle.

The Juggernaut returned for round two with Harry and he jumped into the air to avoid the punch that impacted the ground. He jumped on the Juggernaut's back.

"Get off of me," The Juggernaut growled as he tried to swat Harry away but Harry flipped over the top of his head, dodged a falling axe handle. The large imposing figure swung around and stepped forward but Harry grabbed his legs and tripped him up.

The Juggernaut wondered what he was going to do and Harry held him by the legs and spun around with the Juggernaut held by the legs in one huge Giant Swing like motion. He must have gotten about eleven or twelve rotations before he sent the Juggernaut flying into one of the lighted boards.

Juggernaut slid to the ground and Harry nearly collapsed from making himself dizzy from that own move but held on against the wall. Iris ran over and ripped off the Juggernaut's helmet and Zatanna nailed him with a mental spell that put him to sleep.

"Well, that was fun," Iris commented as she helped Harry up. "You took quite a beating, are you…."

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry told her as the two of them looked eye to eye as the sunset on Vegas and were inches apart from each other.

"Save the moment, that Deadpool guy got away," Zatanna told them and the three turned around to face him.

"Great, they're coming over here," Deadpool commented but Lex smiled, he had stepped out of sight for a moment. "What is your big master plan anyway?"

"Observe, observe," Lex commented as he had a remote control device in his hand and pressed down on a big red button.

Two of the casinos off to the side were abandoned and had been purchased by LuthorCorp. That was because Lex was about ready to unleash them.

"Oh, Sentinals, oh snap!" Deadpool commented as he bounced up and down like a three year old on a sugar high.

* * *

"Wait, so what happened next, you can't leave us hanging here," Lois commented as Harry paused to get a drink.

"All good things come to those who wait, Lois," Harry told her.

**To Be Continued in the Next Part on June 7th 2014.**


	41. Legion Part Two

**Chapter Forty One: Legion Part Two.**

Robots, it would have to be robots, robots as far as the eye could see and in some places, where the eye could not see. Harry watched them as he saw that the Sentinels had been upgraded since the last time he had the pleasure of facing them. There were eight of them, no eleven of them, make that fifteen, and there was some kind of magical aura that was swarming around them. That made Harry suspicious from the offset because he was pretty sure that Lex Freaking Luthor was the last person in the world who would be dabbling with magic and wonder.

' _Well this should be….well this should prove to be interesting,'_ Harry thought as he stood up on his heels and saw them marching in. He wanted to figure out the source of Lex's mysterious benefactor first. To do that, he made one clear sweep of the Sentinels, looking for anything, anything at all.

"Of course, it would have to be him," Harry stated as he sent a bolt of light from his hands and mowed the Sentinels down. They landed on the ground like dominoes.

Zatanna was confused but she was too slow as Iris beat her to the draw. "Wait….who….what…when…why…how…where…why…how!"

"Flash, slow down!" Harry told her and there was a second where the woman considered the name, mulling it over in her mind and then began to nod her head up and down like a hyperactive speedball. She closed her eyes and dodged the blast of the green light from the Sentinel that…..that tried to take her out.

The Fastest Woman alive dodged the attacks and nearly was cut off.

"It's Klarion…."

"Oh come on, that's the last person that I want to deal with right now, other than that Deadpool guy, but yeah, he's on the top of the list too," Zatanna stated as she saw that there was something else that was making their way towards them.

Harry crouched down and heard them thumping. They were huge creatures, made out of rock. They kind of looked like a psychotic version of the Thing, and he doubted that they had any of Ben Grimm's gentle spirit. The green eyed wizard mentally measured them, figuring out what he was going to have to do to get some kind of advantage.

With another movement, he lifted his arm up and swung for the fences, causing the rock monster to bust apart from the force of his hand.

The rock monsters reformed and they were spitting mad, along with spitting lava.

"Follow my lead," Harry told Iris as a moment of a plan formed in the back of his head. His green eyes burned with intensity and she nodded, knowing that she needed his help for that moment.

She ran around in a circle and Harry blew in the air. Her super speed kicked up an ice storm even in the dessert. Exactly how that worked, psychics wise, Harry was not going to beat his brains in trying to figure out anything about that.

"NO, NO, NO!" Klarion yelled as he was about to throw a super powered temper tantrum. He had made a deal with Luthor with the impression that he was going to score some major revenge against Arcane and now that he was losing, he didn't think that he was going to be able to handle that at all. He curled his hands up into a fist and Deadpool looked at him.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Deadpool asked him and Klarion looked at him with a burning glare. "Well…guy's pissed, I'll give him that. Pissed enough to cry…..well I'm not going to say if he is or not but he's pretty ticked….pretty ticked….actually ticked by time."

He snapped his fingers.

"Oh, flaming skeletons, haven't seen that in a while….no wait, we've seen that in several places recently…."

The skeletons danced forward but Harry told them, being Iris and Zatanna, to stand back. After his lips pressed together he blew. He huffed and he puffed and he blew ice breath into the skeletons. However they would not freeze.

"My magic is far superior to Arcane's!" Klarion commented as Deadpool looked at him. "I'm the personification of all things chaos…."

"Oh really….well I can be pretty chaotic myself, you see!" Deadpool commented and Lex face palmed and mouthed one thing.

"Don't you…."

Deadpool picked up a pair of guns and fired. The bones were blasted to bits. An explosion resounded as Harry turned around.

"What?" Deadpool asked as he held the guns but the flaming skeletons reformed into their original form.

That was until Iris managed to kick up a whirlwind. A tornado caused the bones to kick up in the air and scatter in every single direction. Harry's next move was to vanish them all into nothingness, so they could not reform.

"Well, well, Klarion the bitch boy, and Lex Luthor….there's something different about you Lex," Harry commented as he looked him up and down but then he responded in a sing song voice. "Someone's got a hair cut!"

Lex growled.

' _You really know how to get under people's skins, don't you,'_ Tess thought to Harry but she was amused. _'Or is this just from you hanging around Spider-Man a bit too much.'_

"I'm beginning to think that my father's book….um kind of wasn't here," Zatanna commented and Klarion ruled his eyes.

"Of course it wasn't you dumb broad….."

"Hey watch your fucking language," Harry commented as he blasted Klarion back with a golden bolt of light. The lord of chaos flew backwards into the signs and Harry knew exactly how to handle with a clown like this. He had more than a few lessons with the Sorcerer Supreme and he had many more intimate private lessons with Clea that had really amped up his capabilities.

The Lord of Chaos did not go down without a fight and Harry encased him in a cage and banished him to another dimension, the fifth dimension.

' _Good, let's have those two drive each other nuts for a little bit, '_ Harry thought and Jean had to chime in from afar.

' _So, you didn't need our help….'_

' _I would have called you but I figured that I could handle this right now, no need to have you run all the way out to Vegas to deal with a couple of super powered thugs,'_ Harry commented as he turned around and walked towards Lex.

' _And you were unnecessarily cruel out there,'_ Kitty commented although she was fairly amused by that fact.

Harry did not say something but he turned around towards Lex, who stared him down coolly and did not even blink.

* * *

Harry took half of a step towards Lex but the bald man watched him. There was a predatory gaze on his face and Deadpool took half of a step back.

"Oh boy, you're in for it now, eh, Mr. Clean," Deadpool commented and Lex stared down Harry. Surprisingly or perhaps not so surprisingly, Lex showed no fear whatsoever and he did not back down. Despite the fact that Harry had the ability and would tear him to shreds had he done the wrong thing, made the wrong move.

"You and I will have words," Harry commented coldly as his voice was chilly as chilly could be but Lex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hardly, the only words you'll be having is with my attorney and I think that he wouldn't appreciate it if you laid one hand on me," Lex commented as he looked at him. "You think that you're clever, having women flock to you but you're just as flawed as the next person."

"Well, one could say that someone needs a good long look in the mirror," Harry offered him and there was a few seconds where Deadpool hummed for no good reason at all.

He got looks from both Harry and Lex and Deadpool shrugged. "What, there hasn't been any humming in a while? I started to miss it."

There was the sound of a private jet touching down and Harry looked over his shoulder. An imposing individual dressed in a suit exited. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders and glasses, with an imposing demeanor.

"Lex, someone told me that you've been using company funds to…..liberate some of the less of the less upstanding members of society from prison," Lionel stated to his son and there was a moment where Lex stared his father down. He did not blink, he did not back down. "I would hate to think that my own son immersed himself in matters of petty revenge and made an utter imbecile of himself."

"Yes, he's been acting like an imbecile, Mr. Luthor!" Deadpool cheered. "He blackmailed me and a bunch of other people to do unspeakable things. We really didn't want to do it but we were forced and now I'll need years of therapy to wash away the bad memories."

Harry rolled his eyes and Iris looked equally dubious as well, Lionel turned to them.

"I apologize for any inconvenience my son has caused, he has fallen upon bad influences," Lionel stated as he eyed his son who curled his hand up into a fist and was about ready to nail his father in the face but he paused. He did not want to do that right now.

Lionel walked over and whispered in his son's ear. "You don't really have the guts to do something like that son, believe me, I know, I should know better than anyone else that you don't have the guts to pull the trigger, do what's necessary."

Lex's eye began to twitch after a moment and he breathed in and out but once again he pulled himself back. He was not going to attack his father, at least not at the moment. One day though, the LuthorCorp throne would be his and he would be better than them all. He was the superior Luthor-Osborn and he didn't care who he had to step on his way as he reached the top.

' _So the plot thickens,'_ Harry though to himself and any females who might be listening in.

Lionel then turned to Harry completely and the wizard stared him down without blinking. He wanted to hear what the businessman had to say, but he was shadier than an entire den of snakes so Harry found his trust in the man becoming extremely limited. Tess gave him the heads up but Harry did not need any heads up to see what he was dealing with and the den of snakes that he was about to put his hand into. There was a few seconds where the two of them stared down each other and Lionel corked his eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, it's interesting to meet you once more, Mr. Potter, and I apologize for any….difficulties, my son have caused, I will figure out the problem and put a stop to it," Lionel commented and he turned around, forcing his son to walk off.

"Oooh, someone's going to get it!" Deadpool sang but Harry smacked him in the face and sent him flying into a sign. "Hey….what was that for?"

"You know why," Harry commented as he walked off into the sunset with two women. Despite the fact that Klarion's little gambit was a trick, he wanted to be equally sure that there was nothing of Zatanna's fathers lying around that could be used.

The last thing he wanted was some dime store wizard getting his hand on it and thinking that he was the second coming of the sorcerer supreme. He paused and could not help himself, utilizing his super hearing to pick up a few words from Lionel and Lex.

"You need to be more careful if you're going to enact your schemes, it shows that you have not learned anything….." Lionel commented as he forced his son onto the LuthorCorp jet for what proved to be an eventful trip back.

* * *

Iris smiled as she returned back, having ducked out.

"Harry, I guess we must of missed each other," Iris commented although there was a second where he locked his eyes firmly onto hers. It was one of those burning gazes which told her that he knew more than she wanted to know. The two of them stared back and forth at each other and then there was a moment where the woman sighed as she looked at him. "Oh I know looks like that it's….one of those I need to talk to you and you're going to fess up about certain things looks, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," Harry told her and Zatanna had decided to check out some of the scenes in Vegas, although she could handled herself. Plus Helena was in town so it wasn't like she was going to be alone and Barbara might have gotten brought along for the ride.

Iris lead Harry up into the next hotel room and she nervously chewed on the corner of her mouth. It was kind of an adorable little quirk to be had although she knew that she was going to have to explain things. It was a moment where she looked at Harry. His hand reaching for hers and being placed on top of hers, well that most certainly did not help with things at all.

"So….." Harry commented as he looked at her.

"First of all, I'm not a mutant and I know that you wouldn't have a problem with that, but I'm just getting it out there," Iris commented as she looked at him and there was a brief moment where she smiled. "There was a lab accident….you know some of the weird things that chemicals can do, don't you?"

Harry watched her for a second and the redhead felt her heart beat faster. She was not the only thing that was going at super speed, it was her hormones. His head nodded to show that he did understand some of the more weird things that went on with chemicals.

"So right, yeah, right," Iris commented as she managed to regain enough courage to plow through with what she needed to say. She felt like there was some kind of ringing feeling in the back of her head and there was something that she needed to fulfill soon. "The chemicals….it was a one in a million shot that they would kill me. The other nine hundred thousand ninety nine nine hundred and ninety nine times, they would have killed someone."

Harry cracked a smile. He could not help himself, no matter how much he tried to help himself, he could not help himself. "Now, it's more like one in one thousand really, but naturally, it might be a one and million chance that you'd become a hero and not become some super speedy villain who robs banks before the cops can even finish their donuts."

Iris laughed. "There is that…yeah there's that."

"But you turned out for the best, although there have been more rumors about you than anything…."

"Well you know how I was in Central City….I kind of dabbled a lot there, but I got a promotion and got to move to New York," Iris commented to him and Harry offered her a slight smile as the redhead watched him grin at her.

"And I'm happy to have you on board," Harry stated.

"You know, I would say that…persuing anything with my boss….would be a bit unprofessional, but given that half of the women in your employ, maybe slightly more….would be doing so, it kind of makes me feel left out," Iris commented and she took half of a step forward.

She threw her arms around Harry's neck. She had been holding herself back but today, it was the day where she would allow herself to indulge herself into Harry.

Her lips pressed against his and there was a moment where she used her tongue to force its way into her mouth. Iris kissed him hard and fast and she moved her hands, quickly undressing him as she kissed him hard.

Harry ran his hands underneath her clothing and felt up her hot young body. She had amazing breasts, a tight ass, and legs to die for. In fact, now that he was clad in only boxer shorts, having her pressed up against him was amazing.

She leaned back and unbuttoned her blouse quickly, allowing it to slide off. She was wearing a red bra where her large breasts rested, about ready to burst out from them. She slid off her skirt and was wearing a red thong as well.

"Don't worry, honey, I can slow down when it counts," Iris purred in his ear as she stroked his abs and then she trailed down a bit lower.

"I know….I know you can," Harry managed as she slowly pushed her hand down past his waistband and prepared to have her fun with him.

"You're going to enjoy this, as much as I am," Iris commented in a saucy manner as she worked her hand a couple of inches down until her fist enclosed on his manhood.

* * *

Iris fished his rod out of his pants and saw him. His cock stood erect and she felt up and down it. Her hand roamed his cock and explored every last inch of it. It felt like a steel pole in her hand and she could not….she needed to have that in her mouth. Her pussy gushed with excitement at the feel of it.

Harry hissed as the woman wrapped her lips around his pole and she closed her eyes as she slowly bobbed herself up and down on him. He placed his hands on the back of her hair and stroked it. This gave the woman the necessary encouragement to continue to push herself forward and give him a wonderful experience with this blowjob.

"So….fucking….hot," Harry grunted as Iris worked her lips around him and the woman smiled as she decided to kick things up to the next level.

Harry found himself immersed in a little dose of heaven as she gave him a super-fast blowjob. The redhead's mouth was a blur as she wrapped her lips around his shaft and pumped him up and down. Sure Kryptonians could do it but this was different and equally wonderful.

He managed to pull his mind away from the pleasure long enough to give her some in kind. Harry's fingers trailed down, pulling back the edge of her panties.

Pleasure, pure and unrestrained pleasure exploded through every inch of the redhead's body as Harry stroked her clit up and down. The woman's pussy splashed with her arousal as she continued to suck his cock.

She loved this cock, she worshipped this cock, she needed every last inch of this cock. She pushed him down her throat and it nearly went all the way down her throat. She gagged on his head and the woman pushed her lips around him, humming amazingly.

She nearly gagged on his cock but managed to stay the course. She wrapped her hand around his balls and fondled it right there. She went down on him completely and her throat closed around him.

Her head was a blur as it went down on him again and again.

"Shit," Harry grunted and Iris looked up at him with a lustful gaze, his cock in her mouth. The woman's eyes burned with hunger and his balls tightened as he sent a dose of cum down her throat.

He pumped an explosive load in her and she found herself refreshed. It was like the best foods all rolled into one as his shaft pumped his love juice down her throat. She sucked his cock and balls dry to the last drop.

"Come on, need you, want you," Iris commented as she pressed her dripping slit over his re-hardening member.

"Than you shall have me," Harry commented as he unclipped her bra. Her breasts went free and Harry cupped them in his hands. She moaned with pleasure as he kept working them over with his hands. She closed her eyes and she lifted herself up.

Her wet pink box wrapped around his tool and it shoved into her. Iris clenched his thick phallus as she pushed herself up and rammed herself down onto him. Her pussy grinded against him at a super powerful speed and her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh yes," Iris moaned as she fucked him against the wall.

At the speed that they were fucking, they nearly vibrated through the wall. His hands fond her tits and he squeezed them, fondled them, made him his. She moaned hungrily as he cupped her breasts and he worked his rod into her, one inch at a time. His balls were about to explode with cum as she worked her hips around him.

"Yes, oh fuck, love this," Harry groaned as he cupped her ass.

Iris fucked him as fast as she could but he could give as good as she could. Their loins rubbed together with a super heated friction as they became one. He latched his mouth upon her nipple and she sucked it. His hand roamed down and cupped her ass.

This brought her to even more pleasure and she wondered what it would be like to have her ass fucked. She wanted to drain his balls a second time and she sped up, vibrating her pussy against his tool as she clenched him.

Harry's eyes flooded over and he alternated between sucking on her left and right breasts.

"Nice, hot, wet, oh fuck, this is amazing," Harry groaned as he ran his hands down her legs and sent bolts of pleasure down each inch of her body.

Her pussy grinded against his hard tool and Iris squeezed his hard rod against his cock as she prepared herself for him to inject his creamy goodness into her cunt.

He thrust into her and his balls tightened. An explosion of cum fired several drops of cum deep into her body. She clenched hard onto his rod and Iris continued to tighten around him, squeezing him.

"Oh, I need it, please," Iris stated as she walked over towards the bed and got on her hands and knees. She made sure Harry saw her tight ass and dripping wet pussy.

Needless to say, Harry did not need any further invitation. He walked over and placed his finger on her asshole and rubbed it up and down her. She whimpered with pleasure as Harry was this close to inserting his hard rod into her tight anal cavity.

"Fuck me," Iris begged him and Harry cupped her breasts as he was this close to inserting himself into her bum.

Harry jammed his rod between her checks and she mewled in pleasure as he rocked her ass.

"YES, THAT'S FUCKNING IT!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry worked into her ass. Her pussy was overflowing, mostly because of Harry using his fingers and pleasuring it.

He stuck one finger, two, and then three, his entire hand was almost inside her and Iris felt her mind explode into pleasure as Harry worked her over. His rod pushed between her ass and up into her tight rectum.

"Damn, that's hot, oh fuck, yes," Harry groaned as he speared her from behind and she felt the explosive pleasure.

His balls were so big and likely full of cum, more cum than she could handle.

Harry removed his right hand from her pussy and then placed his soaked hand into her mouth. Iris licked his hand hungrily, bringing her own juices from it. Her eyes widened with pleasure as she continued to lick every inch of her clear juices from his hand.

"Dirty girl, you're making me so hot eating your own cum," Harry grunted as he pushed his thick phallus between her cheeks and Iris closed her eyes, wrapping her buns around his rod.

"Yes, oh fuck me, fuck me hard," Iris panted as Harry's rod connected into her anal cavity, giving her a good working over again and again. His balls slapped against her ass and he continued to pick up a heavy pace.

"Believe me, you are," Harry grunted.

Each thrust of his rod sent fireworks exploding into her mind and Harry once again continued to work her over.

His balls soon grew heavy with his cum and there was only one thing left to do.

"Cum in my ass," Iris stated as she looked over at him, her own cum, his cum, dripping from her lips, as she gave him a dirty smile, trailing her tongue across her lip.

He pounded her ass at super speed and she was one of the few women on Earth who could enjoy it. His balls were clenching hard as he twisted and pushed her breasts apart.

"Pull my hair, fuck my ass, treat me like your dirty slut!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as she was getting into this.

He could keep up with her sexual apitite, and scratch every itch that she had. She felt her body heat up at the thought of his cum flowing into her ass.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT FOR A WEEK!" she encouraged him.

"You got it," Harry grunted as he beat her ass raw and she closed her eyes as her bum was worked over.

His balls drained their fluids into her tight ass. He pumped every last drop of his cum deep into her ass.

Iris waited for him to pull out of him and then she saw his cock, still erect as she turned around. Her breasts pressed against him and she pulled herself up.

Harry braced himself as he slipped into her super tight cunt and she rode him at super speed long into the night.

The dance continued again and again, until they exchanged more body fluids than anyone thought possible, but it had been worth it for the mind blowing sex.

* * *

Iris was on the floor, curled up against Harry. His head was resting against her sweaty breasts as the two of them basked in the afterglow of what happened. His green eyes were swam over with pleasure and contentment and she was in a daze after the hours upon hours of mind blowing super fast sex both of them enjoyed with each other.

"We need to do that again…..more regular office meetings….hell we could get Lois, Chloe, Betty, and let's break Cat into the group as well," Iris commented as she stroked Harry's hair. "I heard her drift off to sleep the other day at her desk and she was muttering your name. She wants a threesome with Harry Potter and the Star Child I think."

"Well, give my duplication powers, I'm sure I can oblige the lady," Harry commented as he pulled Iris in and she grinned happily and hungrily.

* * *

Lois and Chloe were a captivated audience and they listen to the story from the beginning and the end. Lois smiled and decided to bring out what she thought was the most critical point as she turned to Iris with a predatory grin on her face. "You know, we're going to have to do what you suggested?"

Iris raised an eyebrow and Lois decided to clarify what she meant. "You know, that office orgy thing, we should do it. It is business but it's also personal, you know."

"That's what you got out of that story, really that's what you got?" Chloe asked, she could not help but smiling and Lois laughed.

"You were thinking of it, don't try and tell me you didn't have your mind firmly in the gutter," Lois stated. Chloe threw her hands into the air for the universal sign of surrender and the smug smile went over Lois's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought, that's what I really thought."

"Ladies, ladies," Harry said, amused as he was.

"You know any attempts to threaten them with punishment would likely cause them to get off on it," Iris said to Lois.

Lois looked dubious and she looked at the woman with a scandalizing gaze in her eyes. "Yeah, like you have room to talk….giving every single detail of what Harry did to you in vivid, NC-17 rated detail."

Harry shook his head. "Yes….perhaps….but the only real punishment would be if we ban sex from these two females."

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth hang open, she thought of the horrific implications of that. She bit down on her lip and gave the most adorable pouty face ever. "Harry….Harry….you wouldn't."

Lois tried to look reassuring. "You know…he wouldn't….I mean would you?"

"Oh, I don't know, what do you think Lois?" Harry asked. He wouldn't but he enjoyed winding her up all of the same. The look on her face and Chloe's face was it's own reward as Iris started to snicker behind their backs and Chloe's eyes locked upon hers.

"That's….that's not really funny, that's kind of horrifying," Chloe commented as she shook her head and swallowed. She looked at Harry. "We'll behave….well I don't know if Lois will behave. I can't technically speak for her but I'll behave, I'll really behave."

"I know you will, Chlo," Harry told the young blonde and she looked at him with wide eyes. There was a moment where she wondered if….potentially he was going to make good on his threats.

"So….what happened to Lex?" Lois asked, deciding to steer this conversation in another direction. "I mean, Daddy Luthor took him home so….."

"Well, I only heard a brief part of the conversation, you do recall that part of the story, don't you?" Harry asked both girls and they nodded in affirmation to show that they did in fact recall that part of the conversation. "If I'm to hazard a guess and keep in mind I can be as wrong as the next person, Lex is likely going to have his movements restricted. His friends have been rounded up and returned to where they last came from."

"So back in jail for them all but Lex likely got out scot free despite masterminding the entire thing," Lois stated. Then again that was the problem with a lot of rich people, other than Harry and potentially a few others. They flaunted their wealth and managed to get out of tight corners.

"Lex….well Lex won't be doing much of anything for a while, I think," Harry told the two girls and they both nodded, surprised but they understood what he was talking about. "He's going to be watched carefully, not only by his father but my others."

' _My father seems to think that Uncle Norman was the one behind Lex's delinquent behavior,'_ Tess remarked to Harry and there was a moment where Harry looked rather thoughtful and he nodded in response.

' _Norman Osborn is as good as a suspect as any,'_ Harry told Tess.

"Well, suspect number one pulling Lex's strings seems to be Norman Osborn," Harry stated and Lois paused and frowned.

"Isn't he locked up tight in Ravencroft?' Lois asked.

Harry nodded in affirmation. "He is….tighter than tight actually but that hasn't stopped people before. He's supposed to be heavily medicated. All he had to do was stir up Lex and believe me, there is not much stirring up that was really needed with him. Lex was pretty much the epitome of being completely out of his mind after the incident that lost his hair."

Lois shook her head. "Some people, I swear, over the most petty things….you're serious, he's pissed about the hair loss."

"Among other things I think but yes…..although LuthorCorp being in the hands of the Luthors might only be a fleeing thing," Harry mused. "If this gets back to the stock holders, they might not be too happy. Lionel's likely spinning damage control faster than a spider spins threads for a web. He's not going to be too happy with what's happening at all and then Lex….well Lex won't go down alone."

"So Luthor Senior's going to be taken down for the ride," Lois offered, she wondered if she should feel too sorry for the man. She struggled mustering up any level of symphony for him oddly enough. Perhaps that was just her right now at this moment.

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Harry asked and once again, he was feeling even less sympathy for anything that ever happened to Lex.

"So….I'm surprised that something didn't happen between you and that Zatanna girl, as well," Lois commented and Harry, Chloe, and Iris all looked at you. "I mean….no offense, but you're Harry Fucking Potter, fucking every woman with a pulse is kind of what you do."

"Thanks for the assessment, Miss Lane," Harry offered her dryly and Lois shook her head.

"No really, I'm just shocked and kind of disappointed….."

"Don't worry, I have things to do, people to do, you know how this goes," Harry told Lois and she opened her mouth but Harry cut her off with a kiss to the lips which the woman enjoyed. In fact, it threw her mind into complete and utter shutdown mode as he deeply kissed her. The brunette reporter felt sensations introduced to the back of her mind that caused her to be excited, aroused, and enticed, and those were just a few of the many things that she felt.

Harry smiled, all in due time, all in due time. Right now he had three women here, and anyone with half of a brain cell should know how this meeting was going to end.

* * *

"That was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Diana asked as she walked with Harry as he told her the same tale that he told Chloe and Lois just a little bit ago. Donna was there, along with Gwen, Kara, and Betsy. Kitty, Rogue, Wanda, and Jean were currently at the Church, although they could listen in through the bond and likely had seen bits and pieces as they popped in.

"Luthor should have known better," Gwen commented. "There's something wrong with that entire family….except for Tess."

' _And I thank you for that glowing review, although I do imagine there might be a couple things wrong with me as well, it's only in the bloodline,'_ Tess said.

' _Now you said it honey, not me,'_ Harry told her in a teasing tone and Tess just bit down on her lip and offered him a frown. _'But don't worry, in my book, you're as good as gold and nothing can take that away. All the work you've been putting into the church is amazing.'_

' _Yes, and Emma and Selene are showing the girls the ropes, Karen and Helena stopped by a little bit ago,'_ Tess informed Harry and Harry smiled.

' _So all and all, people are keeping busy,'_ Harry thought and there were smiles all around.

"So what do you think is going to happen next?" Diana asked and that was something that all of the girls wondered about. "Or are we going to actually have some time to unwind and take a break?"

Donna laughed at this, in fact, she looked kind of amused. She looked at her sister, rolling her eyes and there was only one thing that came from her mouth. "Fat chance Diana, you ought to know that by now, don't you?"

"Yes, I ought to know that," Diana commented as she placed her arm around her younger sister. "But it does make life exciting."

"That it does," Kara agreed with a bright smile. She actually wished she had flew out to Vegas and had some fun. She was kind of disappointed that Harry didn't get Vegas married to anyone although considering that he was all but married to almost every female that he slept with in the eyes of magic, she supposed that fucking Iris in Vegas counted.

"Well, I can't argue with that kind of logic," Harry stated.

"That is that kind of undisputable logic that you really can't argue with," Betsy agreed with a smile on her face as she leaned back in Harry. She was wearing tight leather pants which was always a treat and Harry held her close to him. His hands were firmly on her waist as he held her in close to him. She had a lazy smile on her face as he pushed her in close to him.

"Not from my girls or anyone else….I'm going to check up on Zatanna, to see how she's doing after that mission….it was a tough one and I'm sure she'd like some feedback," Harry commented and Donna offered a knowing smile.

"And I'm sure feedback isn't the only thing you'd be giving her, is it?" Donna asked and Diana looked mortified at the thought of her sister being so frank. "I'm sure that Diana and I are always pleased with your….feedback, unless that's what they're calling it there."

"Donna," Diana sighed in absolutely exasperation as she shook her head and Donna smiled a wonderful smile, then again she was a wonderful girl.

Harry gave both of his Amazon lovers a quick kiss and he slipped off into the distance towards Zatanna's room.

He raised his hand but Zatanna opened the door and stopped, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Harry, I was just waiting to see you," Zatanna stated as there was a moment where she paused. She was wearing a blue tank top and cut off jean shorts that showed her legs. She was not wearing any shoes which showed her amazing feet. "Come in Harry, come in."

Harry did in fact come in and she placed her hands on the wall and she grabbed his hand.

"I've actually been walking to talk to you, and to thank you for helping me look….even though it was us walking into a trap, I still want to thank you and I want to….well I want to thank you," Zatanna commented as she wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a strong hug. Her lips pressed upon Harry's as the two of them were kissing each other hungrily.

Harry was expecting this, although he kind of did not expect her to take the first play. Regardless of that fact, he was pretty pleased that this was happening.

Zatanna experimented, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He returned the kiss and their tongues ensnared together with each other. He grabbed her ass and ran his hand down her thigh.

She paused but he deepened the kiss which allowed her to relax even more. She practically melted into his strong embrace. Words did not describe what she felt as she suckled on his lower lip and her hands kept roaming his body, working over every last inch of him.

' _Oh, he's so amazing,'_ Zatanna commented and she unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to slide off of him. She was greeted with his extremely muscular chest and the woman was quite pleased with this development as her smile grew wider.

"Amazing," Zatanna breathed as she felt something grow in his pants and she once again squeezed him.

It was like a hard iron bar that was growing in his pants and the woman's hand clasped around his stiffening rod.

* * *

Zatanna wrapped her hand around his hard pole and started to stroke him up and down. She felt the hardness grow in her hand. His stiffening rod grew in her hand.

"I think….I think I'll take a taste," she said as she placed her tongue on the slit of his cock head and reached down, groping his balls. She squeezed them.

"Oh so will I," Harry grunted as her hand worked him over. Her tongue trailed all the way down his member and Zatanna prepared to push her mouth down him.

Harry stuck his fingers into Zatanna's now exposed pussy. The young magic user cooed around his cock as she slammed the huge phallus all the way down her throat. She nearly gagged on it but somehow she managed to remember to breath through her nose.

With a steady movement as Harry held her head towards his crotch and she used her hand, stimulating it. She channeled bolts of pleasurable magical energy through his balls as she went all the way down on him. Her lips went around his thick hard pole as she rocked herself back and forth down him.

"Oh, fuck, Zee, taste so good as well," Harry grunted as he scooped her pussy juices.

Zatanna happily slurped on his cock. The sucking sounds this dark haired magical babe made with her mouth was second to none as she kept going down on him. Her lips pressed against his pole as she took more of his length deep into her throat.

Her pussy was exposed when he worked his finger down her pussy. He tasted her once more and then she pulled off of his cock briefly, so she could steal a taste of her own juices.

"Harry, do you trust me to try something?" Zatanna asked him, biting down on her lip, which was now dripping with his own juices. The dark haired magical user looked back at Harry with the most wanton eyes possible, lust burning through them.

"Zee, don't worry honey, I trust you," Harry said and the girl skillfully fondled his balls and she smiled as a magical energy ring went around cock.

"That's good, trust me, baby, it will be worth it," she said as she pulled her shirt off and revealed her firm teenage tits.

Harry was grabbed around the head and she was pushed face first into her breasts. The wizard happily licked and sucked her delicious round globes and his dick hardened even more in preparation for insertion.

Zatanna bit down on her lip, she was both excited and scared what was going to happen. But she had fingered herself into a stupor thinking about Harry fucking her.

Her wet walls wrapped around his thick pole and she hugged him nicely, working her hips around him as she worked up and down his rod.

"Oh fuck, yes," Zatanna moaned as she rocked her nice hips around his rod as she kept riding her lover up and down.

"Damn," Harry grunted.

Zatanna's tight pussy hugged his hard rod and she rocked herself up and down. She had a really tight pussy and Harry loved fucking it. Her walls wrapped around him and he grabbed her breast, causing her to moan.

The dark haired sorceress worked her hips down across his throbbing hard rod. The walls wrapped around his thick length as she kept riding him up and down.

Her tight ass slapped his balls and Harry reached around, cupping it as she continued to ride him. His hands traveled over her body, touching every last inch of her. Sure enough, this magical goddess enjoyed every last touch that he made against her.

"Oh, fuck, oh yes, oh fuck," she mewled as she wrapped her pussy around his rod and kept working him over.

Harry grunted as he worked into her. He felt his balls fill up with cum but suddenly, there was no explosion after she worked him over.

Zatanna smiled, that charm would hold back his orgasm seven times, before leading to a really magical climax.

Harry realized what she did and anticipated it greatly as his balls loaded up with more cum. Her clear liquids lubricated his huge balls and it slapped against her ass. She rode up and down him, working his thick length over and over again.

"Oh yes, oh yes baby, yes!" Zatanna shrieked at the top of her lungs as she worked her walls around his thick length.

She was rewarded by her efforts by having her pussy pounded into jelly. She closed her eyes and hung on for the ride, groping his balls. Her moaning kicked up to another level as she panted, working herself down on them.

Harry's balls twitched but another orgasm was held out. Once again the green eyed wizard appreciated how much the eventual climax would be worth.

Zatanna whimpered as she worked her hips down onto his rod. She was glad that she took a stamina increasing potion although she was extremely powerful and could match this god of a man stroke for stroke better than most.

"Oh deeper, fuck me hard," Zatanna moaned as she used her cunt muscles to flex around his hard rod. She pushed herself all the way down on his member and she pushed herself around him.

Each moment, she felt herself go crazy with what he was doing to her and what she was doing to him.

Harry grabbed onto her hips as he rolled her over, to adjust he position. He threw her long legs over his shoulders and gained the moment, hammering into the dark haired woman's body.

Once again he was worked to another orgasm but once again, he was denied. He panted as he worked himself into her.

"So close, please fuck my ass," Zatanna begged him.

Harry pulled out of her and she got on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at him. She looked over her shoulder and her gaze burned with pure "fuck me" eyes.

Harry grabbed her tight butt cheeks and aimed for her.

Zatanna's eyes bugged out as he slid her tool into her bum. She rocked back against him as he slid himself into her tight ass. His rod pummeled her tight hole.

His cock erupted but nothing came out. Regardless he felt his balls grow extremely heavy as he was preparing for a load that was not about to splash out yet. He closed his eyes as his balls once again swelled even tighter. His rod speared deep into her tight ass and his cock pushed as far into her ass as he could have gone.

"YES!" Harry grunted as he gripped Zatanna's breasts.

Another orgasm was there and this time, he slid it into her pussy. He pummeled her at super speed.

"Am I…."

"No, I can take it, give it to me!" she begged him.

Harry gave it to her alright, he gave it to her all night long. His cock slid in and out of her moist tightness as he felt another orgasm rock him.

Six came some time later and Zatanna's pussy heated up in the anticipation of what might come next. Her walls snugly fit around his cock.

' _Oh this is it, I'm going to…'_ Zatanna moaned as she felt his cum heavy balls slap against her thighs. He wrapped his arms around his body.

"Cum for me, please cum for me," Zatanna moaned as he slid his huge pole between her hot young thighs.

Harry pumped his thick tool in between her hot young walls and hammered into her at super speed. He wanted to unleash into her.

She pulled away from him and ended up on top of him.

Zatanna wanted to see it, she wanted to see the burning pleasure in his eyes when he came.

The meeting of their eyes were magic as she worked her hips around him, gyrating and squeezing his pole.

The climax of seven times exploded into Zatanna's pussy and she came several times herself from the sheer force of it.

As a result she collapsed on him, his face buried in her breasts as she fell.

* * *

Zatanna was reduced to a drooling mess after his tool had pummeled him. His arms wrapped around him and there was a moment where she basked in the afterglow of what the two of them shared and it could be agreed that both of them shared something amazing.

"You want to go again?" she asked him and she saw the response of a certain part of him and she smiled, as if she needed to ask.

* * *

Lionel Luthor walked with a purpose to Ravencroft. He needed to have a chat with a certain member of his family and it would not be a friendly one, he could take that to the bank. His footsteps grew even more intense as he made his way outside the cell where Norman was waiting.

"Hello, Lionel," Norman commented in a crisp voice as he stared down his half brother. "I didn't think that you would be the sentimental type. Or did you decided that pumping me full of enough drugs to kill a bull elephant wasn't working, so you decided to try another approach?"

Lionel decided to cut straight to the point regarding his brother. "You think that you're very cleaver."

"Well I don't mean to brag but in some ways, I am," Norman remarked with a smug expression and Lionel Luthor would like nothing better than to knock that shit faced grin off of his brother's face.

"Lex might have lead this….Legion of Doom but you masterminded it," Lionel said.

"You'd find it extremely difficult….no….impossible to prove that I had anything to do with your son's misdeeds, perhaps Lex is trying to cut the strings that you put around his neck and make something out of his life," he said. "Good for him."

"You know Norman…."

"If you thought that you could kill me, I'd already be dead," Norman said in a bored voice. "Or if you could bring yourself to try. Let's face it, you need me. You still want the Goblin formula and the only copy of it resides in my head."

Lionel frowned, while this was true, he did not appreciate it getting tossed up in his face in such a manner. He placed his hands on the bars and peered through them, his glare becoming extremely dangerous.

"I'm warning you right now, Norman, you better not put any further ideas in Lex's head, and I will ensure that he stays away from the Star Child….."

"Is Lex the child you really should be monitoring to make sure he stays away from the Star Child?" Norman asked but he said nothing more.

Lionel caught that statement and his eyes flashed with abject anger. "What are you….what are you talking about?"

"I'm speaking of things that you should be more attentive of and things which you would be foolish to neglect, ignore, but rest assure, you will get everything you deserve and then plenty more where that came from" Norman said as he leaned back and decided to ignore Lionel.

Lionel was angry that Norman had masterminded this entire incident and had nearly ruined his plans. Even from within Ravencroft, he was extremely dangerous, despite the fact that he was underneath the best security that money could buy, in fact the security was far better than the best that money could buy.

"Soon, Norman, you'll crack and I'll be here when you do," Lionel said to him and danger swam from his tone.

Norman's response was to feign deafness and he made a series of scratch marks on the wall. Lionel wondered about the significance of them, they looked like a formula of some sort but surely….surely Norman couldn't be subconsciously giving into the treatments?

Lionel looked closer, for the first time, he had to read between the lines with what Norman was saying and he wondered what game he was playing. There was a very obvious ploy at work although Lionel was damned to figure out what it was. Norman was a master of deception and he played with any cards that he might have really close to his chest.

' _I will find out your game, Norman,'_ Lionel thought but his eyes once again were fixated by the markings on the wall. Being a Luthor, he was blessed by a grand photographic memory and he could memorize things with his 12th level intellect.

He scanned the symbols on the wall and mentally filed them away in his mind. He would have to write it out and get some technicians in this morning.

Norman stared at the wall, not noticing that Lionel left. His face slowly contorted, his grin getting wider and wider as he realized one thing.

Everything was going just as he planned.

**To Be Continued on 6/11/2014.**


	42. Stranded Part One

**Chapter Forty Two "Stranded Part One."**

"I don't think Tony is going to contest this deal too much," Harry informed Pepper as they were in the process of having a meeting with each other. Lana tagged along in the roll of Harry's personal assistant, although she did act as more of an advisor than anything else.

"Contesting it, are you kidding, he practically was jumping up and down in excitement," Pepper said and she allowed the image of Tony Stark jumping up and down like a school girl on a sugar high to sink in the heads of everyone for a moment before she pressed on. "No, he's not going to contest it, in fact, he pushed me to try to get it done as soon as possible. RAO's profile is rising through the roof and it's only about to get higher."

Harry smiled, a certain Luthor was getting a bit upset about that. It was funny how Lex had grudges against Harry Potter and Har-Rell but they were for business and personal reasons respectively. He had no idea what Lex would think if his two most hated enemies was one really hated enemy but that was something that Harry would have to only amuse himself with.

"The documents are right here, if you want to look them over, here they are," Lana said in a business like manner.

Pepper took the documents, it was everything that she and Harry discussed during their meetings, some of them getting extremely intense although it was nothing more than innuendo, at least not yet which was really disappointing for Pepper, but she supposed that they would make up for it some time soon. Right now, she needed to keep her mind on business.

Lana placed her hand on Harry's underneath the table.

' _So, she's been working hard on this,'_ Lana mentally suggested to Harry as she brushed his hand against his lap and smiled in the most innocent manner possible although there was anything but innocent attentions in her mind.

His hand rested on her leg and she closed her eyes as it inched another inch closer to the underside of the skirt that she was wearing.

' _What are you trying to imply, Miss Lang,'_ Harry thought, to the outside world, Harry was all business but his fingers were inches away from the treasure underneath that skirt and Lana thought for a few seconds that she was about to lose her mind.

' _Not….trying to imply….a thing,'_ Lana thought as she shook her head.

"So is everything in order?" Harry asked, making sure that his fingers were inches away from contacting Lana, the closest that they could come without touching her.

"Just let me….yeah everything is in order," Pepper confirmed for him.

"Ex-cellent," Lana agreed but that could have been referring to any number of things, namely what Harry's fingers were currently doing to her beneath the table. How Pepper did not notice that anything was going on, she did not know. Nothing penetrated yet although things were getting close.

Harry could torment a female like nothing else.

"Do you need a drink of water Lana, you look really flushed," Pepper said as she raised her eyebrow and Lana nearly lifted her hips off the chair but managed to stay the course of what was happening.

"Yes….I need a drink of something, water, water would be nice," Lana said as she tried not to moan these last words and Harry was now inside her with his fingers. This was legalized torture especially as he was doing this with a straight face.

The moment Pepper turned her back, Harry brought his soaked fingers out from underneath the table and placed them on Lana's lips. Her eyes bugged out but she slowly licked the juices off of them.

Pepper meanwhile stood over at the water cooler, bent over, giving both Harry and Lana quite the view of her assets and quite an asset it was as well.

"Here's your water, Lana," the redhead said as she saw Lana sitting there, red in the face.

"Thanks," Lana commented cheerfully and Harry got up to his feet and looked Pepper in the eye. It was the kind of look that made women stop and stare, that they had no immunity towards, that smoldering gaze that burned through her.

"So, have you been working hard?" Harry asked her as he got up behind her and placed his hands on the side of the chair.

"Well we've been busy and I need to make up for lust….lost time after that improper vacation with the Skrulls," Pepper said, wincing at the near slip she made with Harry in the room but if he noticed it, he did not say anything.

"So you've been working, long….hard hours at the office," Harry whispered in her ear, his nose brushing up against the back of her hair ever so briefly.

"Yes…but don't you work long hard hours, Lana," Pepper said as she was thinking about something long and hard but it certainly was not the hours that she kept at the office, that much was for sure.

"Yes, very long and very hard," Lana said, a knowing smile crossing her lips as she watched Pepper with a lustful gaze. "But Harry is able to keep me motivated."

Harry placed his hands on the back of Pepper's neck and started to rub. His ministrations were causing all of her troubles to go away like bubbles. She closed her eyes and his skilled hands massaged the back of her neck.

"Have you ever had a foot massage?" Lana asked Pepper as she saw Pepper's shoes dangling off of her feet. Lana's skirt was nearly slipped off after Harry diddled her underneath the table.

"No but…."

"It's heaven, just put your feet on my lap, that's good," Lana said, as she smiled as Pepper's feet were lying right in the damp parts of her arousal.

Lana's hand lightly brushed across Pepper's foot and she felt a pulse rise above her pussy. She closed her eyes and Harry was now working over the back of her neck and slipping her jacket off of her shoulders, to get better access to her.

"Just relax Pepper, you'll feel really good because of this," Harry whispered as he kissed the lobe of her ear in a daring moment.

Pepper breathed she was sensitive and Lana working over her legs like that was not helping. She got wetter by each tick of the club.

"Harry….oh….oh," Pepper managed as Harry slid the chair back and her legs were pulled away from Lana.

She got up to her feet on wobbling legs but lust burned from her eyes especially since they traveled down his body. His pheromones shot into the air and hit her hard. She saw what was growing in his pants and smiled.

"Looks to me that I'm not the only one who's feeling tension," Pepper said to him with a smile as she saw it was big and she wondered how much bigger it would be once she got it out and played with it a little bit. "Here, Harry, this partnership is about equal give and take and let me take something from you as well."

His pants were pulled down and Pepper motioned for him to into the chair. His underwear was the final barrier to that and Pepper immediately relieved him of those as well.

* * *

Pepper's eyes locked onto his tool in the most appraising matter possible. Her hand traced all the way down his large cock and she saw it, it pulsed in her hand.

"It really seems like you need to relieve some stress," Pepper muttered as she kissed the head of his cock and she nearly pushed her lips around his cock.

The redhead woman pushed her mouth around his hard rod and nearly took it inch by inch down her throat. She closed her eyes and pumped up the pulsing rod down her throat.

Lana eagerly took control his balls, rubbing them and Harry's panting escalated to another level as she wrapped her hand around them, playing with his balls. She groped and squeezed them and he panted as he worked his hard rod deep into Pepper's mouth.

With another swift motion, Lana snaked her tongue around his balls. Harry worked his hands down and fondled his assistant's breasts, which encouraged her.

"Oh so hot," Harry grunted as he worked Lana's breast with his hand and squeezed it. She and Pepper licked and sucked on his cock and Harry played with their nice firm breasts all the way. His rod throbbed as a release was about ready to grow near.

Their tongues brushed up against his rod and then around his nuts, lathering his manhood with their spit.

Lana took her turn sucking Harry's rod while Pepper dove between his legs, licking his balls. Her shirt was now off and her firm tits were exposed. The redhead kept working his balls over and she wrapped her tongue around his nut sac and kept going to work.

The two of them went to town on his manhood back and forth and Lana's slurping got even more prominent. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and it went all the way down her throat. Her lips continued to work him over.

Eventually his balls throbbed and he unleashed a heavy flood of cum. It struck their faces and lips as he spurted. Lana grabbed his pole and jerked him off to ensure that every last drop of cum was drained from his balls and deep into her throat. Her mouth opened up and both redheads collected the release on their tongues.

"Oh, that's a mess, we should clean up each other," Lana said lustfully as she grabbed Pepper around the waist and pulled her into a long kiss. The two of them licked the seed off of each other's faces, slowly and sexually making sure to lock eye contact to Harry.

After that moment, Pepper slid on Harry's lap and her panties pulled back to reveal her smooth shaven mound.

"I'm ready for you, honey," Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around him and speared her juicy center down against his rod.

She worked her young hips up and down his cock, wrapping around his member. She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down, working every single last inch of his pole down into her dripping hot cunt. His hand grabbed her nice tit with a tough rip.

Pepper's mind exploded into even more lustful sensations as she rocked her hips up and down onto his pole. Her walls tightened around his member as she kept riding him, going up and down on him. Her moans exploded even more and Harry took the dripping juices from Lana's pussy.

The other redhead's lips wrapped around him and she sucked them dry off of Harry's finger.

Lana fingered herself in the chair and moaned loudly. She imagined Harry doing the same thing to her and there was no imagining of it, he had did the exact same thing to her. Her walls were dripping wet with her arousal.

"Damn, so tight, keep it up," Harry grunted as he cupped Pepper's perfect breasts. The woman rode him like he was a prize and to her he was.

His dick stretched out her walls as she was driven wild by sensations. He pushed her back onto the ground and got the leverage above her.

She grabbed him around the neck to encourage him to punish her pussy and Harry did not need much encouragement for he assaulted her cunt with a series of rapid fire thrusts that had her mewling like a madwoman as she hung onto the back of his neck. There was a lustful moan as she clamped around his rod.

"Oh….oh yes," Pepper moaned as her walls clamped around his rod as he fired into her. Her tight center slid up and down around his hard cock as he emptied and filled her.

Eventually Pepper needed a time out and Lana's tongue quickly replaced Harry's cock.

One hot redhead was eating out the other and Harry gripped her ass, about ready to push his rod deep into her tightening quim. Her pussy hungered for his meat and Harry was going to give it to her. He hovered over her hole and pushed deep into her.

Lana screamed as his cock filled her up to the brim. His member pushed deep into her inside and rocked deep into her.

Harry pulled all the way out of her and paused, then he slammed deep into her dripping hot cunt. She winced as he worked into her from behind. His rod hammered into her from behind. His hand groped her nice tit as he kept going into her.

Lana grabbed Pepper's hips and dug into her pussy. Her licks got even more intense as she slurped the juices from her. His deep hard thrusts and Pepper's juices clinging to her face made this encounter a completely erotic one for Lana Lang.

Harry allowed her warm tightness to hug his manhood as he thrust deep into her. He wanted her pussy to feel the pleasure and feel the rush as his rod kept invading her. Her walls clamped around him hard and Harry held onto her waist, pushing deep into her. Her dripping womanhood was something that he explored hungrily.

He pulled out of Lana and Lana spun him around and pushed him back onto the ground.

"Inside me," Lana breathed as she squeezed his cock and impaled herself down onto his rod.

Lana bounced up and down on his cock like a madwoman, her tits springing in front of his eyes. Greedily, Harry groped them and Lana moaned as she kept her legs wrapped over his hips.

Pepper was down on her hands and knees and she saw something behind her.

Another Harry who cupped her pussy from behind and a normal woman might as well freak out about this but Pepper was anything but normal. He stroked her sensitive pussy and then slipped into her hole.

Pepper was ready for another round and she clung onto the edge of the table where Harry fucked her into. Her face was pressed against it but Harry held her now up by the hair.

"Oh, now you're being worked hard, but in the good way," Harry grunted as he slammed his member into Pepper's sweet snatch.

"Fuck….ah….yes," Pepper mewled as she grabbed onto the edge of the table. His rod slammed deep into her tightening cunt as Harry picked up the pace, his balls slapping over and over again against her thighs. She was this close to losing it but she hung on.

Lana was trying to coax all of Harry's cum from his body and she was determined to allow for an amazing explosion. Her tightening quim wrapped around his rod as she threw her head back and her moan escalated to another level. He reached up and groped her tits.

"Yes, yours, play with them, yours!" Lana panted with glee as she pushed herself up and down.

The meeting between the two of them, technically the three of them, continued to move on and on. Harry grabbed Lana's ass and it caused her to scream at the top of the lungs.

With a few more thrusts, Harry finished in both girls, but not before he gave them explosive orgasms that rocked their minds. Another orgasm soon followed as he pumped his thick seed into their wombs and caused them to shriek in pleasure.

* * *

Two cum soaked red heads lied on the floor, curled up next to Harry after their meeting and Pepper turned her head, looking towards Harry with a dirty smile on her face.

"You know, we should….we should have more meetings," Pepper commented as she licked her lips and Harry looked back at her.

"I wouldn't be opposed if you're up to it," Harry said and she cupped a certain part of him and ran her hand up and down it.

"Believe me, stud, I'm always up for it and I know you're up for something," Pepper said and Lana's hot breath hovered over him as they prepared for another impromptu meeting, a follow up to the last one to make sure that they were all on the same page and satisfied with the results.

* * *

"So this little trip is to check to see if the League of Shadows have been trying to reestablish their base of operations in Tibet," Laura confirmed as she was on the plane sitting next to Harry. Zinda was flying the plane to where they were and Illyana and Rachel tagged alone. Cassandra also sat in the back with Helena. Nightwing and Batgirl were currently being left in Gotham City to monitor the situation there although Harry had sent a few of the girls to back them up. Shayera and Diana were leading the charge and they doubted very much that there would be no criminal that would be stupid enough to mess with those two lovely but dangerous ladies.

Then again, Harry had been wrong before.

He decided to answer Laura's inquiry. "They found Cain's dismantled and dismembered body outside of the country. That stirred up an international incident nearly, especially given that people aren't….well it's kind of difficult to get into Tibet. You would have to be a skilled individual or have contacts on the inside to slip into the country."

"Which would make Ra's Al Ghul the perfect person," Helena said calmly. She did not say much more of anything.

The redhead telepath paused and nodded. She had taken the words out of her mouth which made Rachel wonder if Helena was a telepath or just plain creepy. She was going for the plane creepy.

"Mr. Potter, we have a problem," Zinda said in a diplomatic voice as she tried to steer the plane. They were flying over the Arctic Circle, just east to where the Fortress was located, so there seemed to be no problems that Harry recalled.

"Exactly what kind of problem?" Harry asked in a voice which he kept calm although if Zinda, who was an expert pilot, thought that there was a problem, then there was a huge problem by the standards of most. Then again Harry was a person who kept himself completely calm under the most hardening of circumstances and knew what was going to happen.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say it has something to do with that," Laura commented lightly as if she was discussing the weather and sure enough Harry peered outside the window to see some thick clouds of mist that were raising out around the area around the plane.

"We better find a place to set down, do you think that you can get it to….well the Arctic, to the west," Harry told her and Zinda bit down on her lip, she was preparing herself to set down although this would be a bumpy ride.

She managed to pull back on the wheel and direct the plane to where she wanted it to go. There was a moment where her heart drummed its steady beat into her chest but she somehow, someway, she managed to hold herself back from crashing.

Then there was something that flew into the plane, pretty much side swiping it. Harry could barely get a closer look at it, but he was pretty sure that it was not the welcome wagon. It had green skin, sharp teeth, and demonic looking eyes. Harry could not even see it other than that.

"Try and get it down right there," Helena said, even though she could tell that Harry was going to be able to accurate assess the problem, she figured that it would be prudent to save him the breath.

Illyana saw there was another huge problem to deal with regarding the plane and she decided to bring it to Harry's attention.

"I don't know….I can't open up a portal to direct the plane out of this storm, there's something in the air that's preventing my magic….how about yours?" she asked him.

Harry tried to perform a simple charm but he cursed himself. This could get really bumpy. Rachel tried to throw the plane by her telekinesis but much to her frustration, it was not really working.

"None of our powers are working!" Rachel shouted as she was frustrated and Zinda knew that she would have to rely on sheer skill and nothing more to get the plane back down onto the ground.

"Skill was not something that she was afraid of relying on, no far from it," she held the plane and prepared to land it.

Granted the landing was really rough but at least all of the made it out of there alive and any landing that they could walk away from, that was a good landing.

* * *

The question that burned on the lips of all of them was, exactly where did they turn up? That was something that all of them.

Harry saw that it was far from the Arctic that he expected it was. In fact, it was lush, green, and full of more life than he ever saw in the cold and dismal Arctic above him. The Fortress did have a feeling of home but outside the Fortress, it was murder.

He could see that there was no signs of civilization for miles around but Cassandra stopped and stared. Laura picked up what she was staring at.

"Dinosaurs," Laura breathed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, haven't they….you know, kind of been extinct for billions of years," Rachel said and Harry nodded slowly. He saw a Sabertooth, not to be confused with the Acolyte of the same name. He wondered what was going on.

"Obviously we've been….we've been either sent to time or perhaps a place on Earth that has been lost to time itself, where time has not passed, even though time has never passed on the rest of the world," Harry remarked as he looked around. His eyes took in his surroundings and he heard the roar of something in the distance.

"We better stick together," Rachel said and that was something that was agreed about with all.

"Something tells me we're not going to find the spare parts to fit this in this….Savage Land," Laura said as she hit the first name that was on the tip of her tongue and the rest of them all nodded, that much was for sure.

"If I can get the radio working, I can get a signal to RAO for a rescue crew," Harry mused and Zinda stood there. "We might as well stay here."

"And become moving targets," Rachel said as she heard another roar and it did not sound very happy. She had no idea what was happening but she knew that she did not like it and not liking something made things very tricky to focus, at least that's what the present and prominent thought in her head was going like.

"Don't worry, Rach, we're all here," Harry told the redhead and she nodded, as she stood herself straight up.

There was a woman who was watching them through narrowed eyes and Harry looked up at her. She had dark black hair that flipped down over the face. She had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing battle garb, which fit snugly around her frame and she stood, her hair blowing and flowing in the wind as she stared down at him.

"Who dares step into the Savage Land?" she demanded as she looked at them.

"Apparently it's not dinosaurs who roam here, some uppity bitch who needs to be taken down a peg or two," Laura said and she paused and added as an afterthought. "And the name thing was a shot in the dark."

The woman up above him stood for a few seconds and watched him through narrowed eyes. There was a second where she waited for him to answer and she saw the symbol, the crest on his shirt. Rage if nothing else filled her eyes.

"You dare wear his symbol upon your person, you dare mock him, you dare come into our home, and tempt us with such a thing," the woman said.

"Whose symbol?" Helena asked, she was quite curious about this and interest burned through her eyes.

The woman decided to honor them with a response although she thought very little of these people who stood before her. "You are wearing the symbol of our sun god, the one known as Har-Rell."

"Actually I am him," Harry said, although the sun god part that was practically knew. He suspected that this is another thing that he technically did not do yet although he figured that it would do it in the not so distant future. Then again, he could be completely off base. "I'm Har-Rell."

"Should I find that you're lying, you will be sacrificed," the woman said as she jumped down and Laura went to pop her claws but she thought better of it, given her lack of powers. She did not like this woman's tone and wanted to do some behavior modification to her. Harry blocked her arm and she relaxed, only slightly.

"How do you intend to prove this?" Harry challenged, trying to ensure that she did not do anything foolish, although in her mind, it was obvious that she was on a hair trigger as she prepared to move in towards him.

"I intend to prove it with this crystal, it will tell me the truth, if you are him, it will know and if you are not him, there will be no force on Earth who will protect you from punishment," she said haughtily as she stood up.

Laura begged….no she demanded to differ about that. Regardless she allowed this crystal to do its mojo. It glowed a glowing golden and the woman's eyes widened. She checked and verified it.

Needless to say, her tone got humble really quickly. The woman's eyes widened and she dropped to her knee, grabbing Harry's hand.

"My apologies my lord, we feared that it would be another one of his tricks, after he moved in….we thought….we thought that he would use your image to subject us to him….he has been rounding up experiments and he's not alone this time."

"Who is he?" Helena asked, the detective in her brimming with curiosity. "Actually who are you."

"They are with me," Harry told the woman and she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, my lord, my name is Zaladane," she informed them after a few seconds. "And the person that you are referring about is the menace known as Sauron. He has already attacked three of our mutates after he was broken out of his prison."

They were about to get filled in about the how's the whys, and most importantly the who in a matter of moment.

* * *

"You had one job, you had one menial task, you glorified buzzard and that was to take him out, I sapped his powers but yet, you brought the Star Child here….to the Savage Land," a sinister voice in the shadows said.

The demented flying reptile, a living Pterandon, known as Sauron, gave an ugly scowl as he craned his neck and looked towards the sinister figure. He was an ugly green, with beady red eyes, a razor sharp beak, and claws.

"I return to this place and I expect my mutates to….worship me but they have worshipped a false idol and they have worshipped this….Har-Rell," the sinister shadow said as he leaned his head down and peered at the beast. His grin twisted into this sadistic smirk as he watched his adversary. "I am not too pleased with the fact you brought him here, when you were supposed to take him out."

"Please, along me to feast on him and his friends," Sauron breathed as he hungered for the mutant power.

"Now, I think that you've feasted upon more than you've deserved," the sinister shadow stated to the man that was before him. There was a second where he stared upon him. "You are merely an enforcer, here to bring me fresh meat. You do that and I'll reverse your curse."

"You should because you brought it upon me in the first place, Essex," Sauron growled as his teeth bared and he stepped forward. "What's going to stop me from feasting upon you?"

"My dear, Sauron, you wouldn't want that because I am the ticket to your survival," Essex commented lightly from the shadows with a smile. He held his hand up and stared down Sauron with a rather prominent glare. "Don't forget, I made you and I can fix you or I can break you. It depends on how competent that you are going to be and you are not getting off on the right foot."

"Just one more change," Sauron growled as his eyes glowed and his claws bared. He was this close to really lashing out at anything. "I can rip him apart, the Star Child, he's mine, and his little friends too…."

"No, I have plans for Har-Rell," Essex stated as he bared his teeth and his claws bared as he looked at them. His red with malice and he was ready to go.

He looked at the crystal, it was modified to block out mutant powers and other powers as well from what he had been able to observe. Unless they wore specially created bracelets that cancelled out the pulses of energy that was given off but that was a crapshoot at best. Essex held his hand up, with a twisted, tormented grin on his face. There was a second where he paused and his eyes glowed violently and narrowed as well.

The Marauders stepped in, Blockbuster, Veritgo, Harpoon, Archlight, and Riptide stepped in.

"You have failed against Arcane and his friends so far," Essex said to him as his teeth bared towards them. He was looking at the latest batch of his Marauders. He had a lot of problems with this batch, the men more than the women. The women actually turned out great for some reason but the men….well they only lasted for twelve hours and that was after some work from Sinister. "This time, the playing field is level and….remember, you are going to send a message to him. Show who the higher form of evolution out there. Show that you have the power. Show that he's only mortal."

The Marauders nodded.

"He will be taken down," Vertigo said as her eyes glowed. Given the chance, she could dominate Arcane and have her way with him. There was an instant where she imagined what he could do to her but she shook her head, wondering where that thought would come from.

"Yes, he will," Blockbuster grunted as he cracked his knuckles and prepared for action. His eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. He had been embarrassed one time too many by the Star Child but now things would be different. It would be very different, they would all see.

"He will," Essex said as he thought about the previous battles. The Star Child had took much from him and destroyed many versions of his Marauders.

This particular Essex was a clone with the original being in a lab safely, as he was working on a plan. Given the resources that Essex had, he would be able to send a clone to get samples from the Savage land and rare DNA that could not be found anywhere else on Earth.

"Go forward to them, get them my Marauders," Essex said as he held one clawed finger out and the Marauders nodded gruffly as they stampeded out, ready and willing to go.

Vertigo turned her head around and lead the charge. Judging by what intelligence they had, they knew that Har-Rell and his group was a little bit from here. The group stampeded forward as they prepared for their next stage of their plan.

Essex leaned back, as he turned to Sauron.

"You have one last chance, do not blow it or the world will never see Karl Lycos ever again," Essex said to the beast.

He had it dancing with its puppet on the string and that was just the way that Essex approved of things. The beast flapped its wings and moved off into the night.

* * *

"Your return has long since been prophesized," Zala whispered with a smile on her face as she kept her eyes locked onto Harry's and placed her hand on his. "You had been rumored to be back in this world and...ever since the Sinister one returned, the people in the Savage Land have been running from him and his pet, Sauron. He feasts upon the energy of all in the land but it's the mutated which he seeks the most. The meal which he wishes to have the most is you."

"Well you're popular as always, although for the wrong reason," Illyana said. Harry had been training her in a bit of hand to hand combat and she was really glad that he had been doing so. It was too easy to be reliant on powers. While she was not a master, she was fairly competent all things considered. She managed to last several minutes against Laura before getting kicked around.

Laura had to take extra care not to pop her claws. She realized that without her healing abilities, it would rip the tendons of her wrist open. Every time she did it, it hurt a little bit but it healed before her brain could register the pain signals that went through her brain.

"Yes, unfortunately," Laura said as she looked over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea why you aren't able to use your powers?"

Zala was the one that answered. "Sinister has modified the power crystal that keeps the Savage Land hidden to the outside world, it was a gift given by the Star Child to its power with the promise that someday he would return."

"And someday he had," Harry said, the fact that Sinister had found a way to modify Kryptonian technology was kind of unsettling. The green eye sorcerer peered up to the sky.

"He will have had it moved," Rachel said as she waited. Cassandra and Helena went out to scout on the island and Zinda was trying to get the radio working. "If we find the way to untamper what he did with the crystal…."

"We have our powers back, I know," Harry said briskly without another word. He closed his fist together and he opened it. He was glad that he kept himself in good shape even without his powers, otherwise he would feel the sudden reserve. The red sun of the Savage Land would have blocked his Kryptonian gifts never the less.

Green eyes of the wizard burned bright as he popped his shoulders back. He offered a long sigh which escaped his lips.

"No luck yet?" Harry asked Zinda who popped her head out of the side of the plane.

"No luck yet, the systems are dead," Zinda said as she shook her head.

That made Harry cross his arms in a great amount of frustration. He figured as much with what happened.

Helena popped her head out of the bushes and she looked at Harry. The next statement that she gave was expected but never the less entirely frustrating to say the least.

"We have a problem."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He was about to ask what kind of problem did they have but the Verigo effect taking them out underlined the exact amount of problems that they had.

"Son of a bitch, the fucking Marauders," Laura cursed as she tried to get back to her feet but it felt like that she was swimming in a pool of cement. She noticed one thing that pissed her off to no end. "I notice that they have no problems using their powers."

"Yes, no kidding," Rachel grumbled as she felt like her head was about ready to split open but she kept her head up never the less. Her heart pumped into her chest as she managed to figure out a way to get back to her feet. "These sons of….."

Blockbuster barreled forward. Now his powers might have been the same but that did not say that his intelligence was much better. This allowed Harry to take him down by the legs and smack him hard into the ground with a sickening and rather prominent thud.

"Yeah, he's going to be a slight problem," Harry grunted as he dodged the harpoon form harpoon and it blew down across the ground.

The green eyed wizard popped up against the attack and Zala slipped off to the side, although he wondered if she was a part of this or not. Perhaps this was an elaborated attack.

Harry could be paranoid later, he picked up one of Harpoon's harpoons that he dodged and threw it back at the man, causing him to land on the ground.

Sauron dove down at Harry.

"You, I must have you!" Sauron yelled as he bared his teeth but Laura popped her claws, despite the fact that it seriously injured her and slashed the creature in the face, causing it to get knocked back.

Laura really regretted doing that, the moment that her forearm began bleeding severely, to the point where she could barely hold her head up. She cradled her arm, wincing with her lip bitten down on. She shook her head and tried to get back up to her feet, collapsing down.

Illyana grabbed Riptide and hurled him into the tree.

Cassandra dodged the attacks of Harpoon and cracked his knee with a vicious kick. She was not in the mood with any of their shit and she twisted Harpoon's arm so it popped and he slammed her into the tree.

There were about three Harpoons, about six Blockbusters now and it seemed like it was attack of the clones all over again.

Harry thought that he fixed that problem but apparently it was not as fixed as he wanted it to. His girls, with the exception of Laura's injury and she was still fighting despite that, were doing well.

He looked up and the cavalry was here and what a cavalry was she turned out to be.

Of course they weren't out of the woods yet.

**To Be Continued on June 14th 2014.**


	43. Stranded Part Two

_So I'll be unloading the rest of the chapters of what was once Book Four but now is the second half of Book Three throughout the rest of June, so we can start with a fairly clean slate come in July when the new summer stories begin getting posted._

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Forty Three. "Stranded Part Two."**

Harry saw the woman and she was quite the interesting addition to say the least. She stood nearly six feet tall, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had leopard print bra that wrapped around her amazing breasts that stuck out. She had a leopard print bottom that wrapped tightly around her ass and long legs that stretched down for miles. She was not wearing any shoes and she carried a spear, that blocked Harpoon's Harpoon and knocked him back.

Helena raised an eyebrow at this new person but she liked her style, at least somewhat. Blockbuster smashed into the tree, his arm melting in the process.

"These clones aren't stable," Helena said as she flicked an ice pellet at another one of the Blockbuster's and caused him to freeze over. He fell down to the ground and shattered, ice spearing into his body.

Cassandra used one of the knives that she had to nail Harpoon in the neck. Riptide tried to club her in the back of the head but she front kicked him from behind. The woman rushed over and nailed Riptide hard with a spear. The wooden end of the spear hit him in the chest and caused him to dissolve into a pile of goo the moment that he got touched.

The Veritgo effect was on but Helena threw a pellet into the air and caused the Vertigo effect to backlash against her, knocking the woman out for the count. She pushed up and landed down upon the chest of her adversary with a thunderous thump.

"She is good," Laura mused although she was in a lot of pain after her daring move with the claws. She had to fight with her feet but don't let that count her out because she was still the best in the world at what she did. She punted Blockbuster in the groin and needless to say, that was a week spot.

Illyana slammed an axe down on the back of Blockbuster's head and the clone dissolved.

"Don't need magic, but wish I could send these annoying bastards to their torment," Illyana said as she stepped over the pile of ooze.

More clones dropped to the ground one by one, hitting the ground like they were nothing. Harry smiled as some of them retreated, although others did not make it more than a few steps.

"Don't look now but Sauron still wants to dance," Rachel said, she wished she could give him a telekinetic time out but without her powers, it was difficult.

"Power, must have it, thrist upon it!"

"Away!" the blonde woman said as she jammed the spear into the throat of the creature. The creature gave an angry hiss as the spear pulled out of its throat. It had a mild healing factor thanks to Sinister's upgrades but that did not cancel the pain.

Harry pulled out one of the flashing bracelets that had been dropped in the battle. The others dissolved from the attacks. He had a theory and it snapped on his wrist.

He lifted up his hand and sent a bolt of blue light to banish the creature through several sets of trees. These bracelets allowed the Marauders to use their powers.

"Here, you need this more than I do," Harry whispered to Laura as he snapped it on her wrist and her healing factor kicked back in.

The nasty wounds healed but the stinging pain remained. She nodded with a smile and suddenly the bracelet hissed and shorted out. It unsnapped and fell from her wrist.

"Not very workable, is it?" Laura asked as she looked at the bracelet.

"Well it did the job, at least for now," Harry told her and she offered him a shadow of a smile and a nod of her head.

"True enough," she agreed in the most grudging matter possible as she leaned back against the tree in the Savage Land. She shook out her wrist and closed her eyes. "Still doesn't help that it stings like fuck."

The blonde stepped over and she looked at them. "You're not natives of the Savage Land."

Helena kept her voice extremely even. "And you're not either. You're Shanna O'Hara, you were the famous ecologist that disappeared five years ago."

The blonde raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know…."

"World's Greatest Detective, she gets it from her father," Harry said as he looked at the bracelet. If he had the necessary equipment, he could reverse engineer these things. Of course, the necessary equipment was back at RAO headquarters and if Harry could just apparate away.

"I've heard tales about you throughout the Savage Land," Shanna said as she looked at Harry with an appraising look. "You are worshipped as a god."

"Rightfully so," Illyana said with an appraising smile. There was this unofficial contest between her, Kitty, and Kara to see who could get the most bitches into Harry's bed and since Kitty and Kara had an unfortunate headstart, she was going to have to step up her game a little bit. Sex with as many women as possible was a true sign of power as far as she was concerned.

"Yes, rightful so," Shanna agreed, as she was distracted by his slightly ripped clothes which revealed his muscular physique. She was taller than everyone there, other than Harry who was about three or four inches taller than her. "Sauron will return, the beast has now gotten a taste for you."

"He's Essex's new pet then," Laura said.

Shanna nodded, Nathaniel Essex broke every scientific ethic known to man and some that had been previously unheard of. He treated the world and the entire human race as his own personal science project.

Zala turned up to greet them.

"This way, night nearly falls," she told them and there was a second where Laura and Illyana wanted to protest her disappearing act but Harry shook his head to ensure now is not the time.

So they followed her although they were keeping both eyes open.

* * *

"So you've had your problems with the Marauders lately, haven't you?" Harry asked the woman and she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back and watched him.

Shanna smiled as she thought that was an accurate assessment. "Yes…..I'm sure that I owe you an explanation of how I got here."

"Yes, that would be enlightening," Harry said as they sat down around the fire as night fell. They had given up trying to fix the radio at least for the day. If only Harry could get ahold of another one of those bracelets, he could have been able to get there.

Shanna decided to enlighten him, folding her hands over her lap as she threw her head back and gave a slight sigh. "Well it all started when I was sent on a mission to…uncover this Savage Land. There had been rumors that it stretched from the Arctic to Antarctica, underground all over the Western half of the globe. Regardless, it is more vast than you could realize and I got in one point and if I'm not mistaken you were brought in during another."

Harry nodded, he did have a couple of things to take care of so he was kind of going the long way around to his destination.

"It was a tripped sponsored by SHIELD and it went…..it went the wrong way rather quick," she said as Harry placed his arm around her. "I guess they assumed that we all were gone and I was trapped underground for almost a year, salvaging what I could until….well until he came."

"That being Essex," Harry said, although he doubted very much that this was the original Mister Sinister, given the man's obsession with clones, he had no doubt that a few versions of Sinister were around the world. In fact, there were times where Harry wondered if he ever encountered the real Sinister.

"Yes, that's Essex," Shanna said as she clutched her hands over her lap and looked up into the sky. There was an eeriness and a beauty about this Savage Land but then again, she thought that that it was oddly serene place. Her smile grew even wider as she cupped her hands over her lap and tapped her foot against the ground.

Harry stirred the fire.

"He's more twisted than I thought but I escaped, others did, many others, they were not so lucky," Shanna said as she offered a pair away look in her eye, thinking about certain things. The blonde watched everything that went on around her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her shoulders rolling back. "I guess that….well I've been fighting him and his Marauders….but it seems like no matter how many times they're put down, they keep coming."

"Yeah, they do that," Laura said, she still felt the bumps and bruises from the battle. It annoyed her to a new degree as she held her back and closed her eyes tight. She felt her throat close up and her fists close up as well. Harry placed an arm around her and she relaxed, at least for a second but no more than a second.

"But they won't be coming back for long," Illyana said as she sat down. "No luck on the plane, we should call it a night."

"I think that the same thing that's zapping our powers might be keeping the plane here," Harry suggested and there were some nods.

Helena sat down next to Harry. "If it makes you feel better, all my radio equipment isn't working."

"I figured as much, it seems like Essex isn't going to make this easy now that he's got us here but….I don't know what his end game is," Harry said.

"Likely another one of his survival of the fittest games, well we'll see how fit he is, when we get our hands on him," Rachel said as she kicked her legs back. Cassandra was silent but she actually had the best chance in this land.

Her childhood had made life in the Savage Land look like a picnic. There's something about that which was wrong but then again, she was hardened. Her nerves were of steel and she had the blood stained dagger in her hand. This was just another day in the life of Cassandra Cain and she plotted what her next move was.

She had to keep it cool but she was nearly there, halfway there in fact. Her eyes blared out into the distance, the sounds, the sights, they were something that did not rattle her nerves, even though they rattled the nerves of many.

"If we stick together, we'll have a chance, if we have a plan, we'll have a chance," Harry said as he leaned back.

"Depends, do you have a plan?" Shanna asked as she could see no fear in his eyes. That was an attractive concept.

"Well, I'm working on one," Harry said as he held the stick in his hand. It was amazing how he left that world and was glad that he never had to rely on a stupid stick ever again. Yet, this stupid stick in his hand, it was the only lifeline of defense against any enemies in the Savage Land.

"Trust me, with Harry, he's always working on plans," Rachel said.

"Yes," Helena said without missing a beat, she thought that his ability to work on plans were nearly alarming. And she would be lying if she was not working on more than a few of her own. She had a few ideas of what she would do but whether any of them could logically be implemented, she had no idea. This is what tested people and this is what cause people to….well it cause people to be the best that they could be.

"We'll find a way out of here," Harry said and there was confident in his hand.

"You will because you must."

Those cryptic words from Zala were very cryptic as she slipped into the night.

* * *

"The temple that houses the crystal is due North from this point," Zala explained to Harry after a good night's rest, although they did take watch in shifts. They would not put it past anyone, especially Essex, to stage an attack.

Harry took the most watches, along with Helena, who was a creature of the night by nature for obvious reasons. Cassandra and Helena presently stood next to Harry, with Laura hovering across the perimeter of the camp and prepared to attack anything that moved the moment she saw the whites of someone's eyes.

"Yes, and it's likely crawling with security as far as the eye could see," Harry whispered as he prepared himself for what was going to happen next. He was not going to lie, he knew that he was walking into something problematic but exactly what that was, he had no idea. His green eyes looked up as he could hear a hissing sound angrily.

"And Sinister has not only modified some of the natives to do his bidding but he has also done the same to the creatures here, what those on the other side refer to as dinosaurs," Zala informed him as she held the staff. "There are energies in the ground that slap everything that this place is known for therefore….."

"I know," Harry said with a momentary smile on his face as he craned his neck. He could hear the hovering of something above the top of his head and he could see it close in closer.

"We're just going to have to bring the fight to him," Cassandra said, speaking up for a rare instant. She did not speak up often, unless she had something to say.

She was impressed by how well Harry's team managed to hold their own despite any powers. That was something that should be respected given where they were. The Savage Land was full of many wonders and many terrors.

That being said, they would be stuck here for a very long time unless they seized Sinister's stronghold.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Laura said. She was going to pop her claws but paused and decided not to. There were times where she held herself back from doing so. It was really hard but she managed to do it.

It was a compulsion in the back of her head to keep doing so. Her eyes fixed at a certain point as Harry grabbed her gently by the hand.

"I think we've got the plan," Harry said to the girls who huddled around. Illyana and Rachel pulled themselves out of bed, as did Zinda.

"We're going to strike him where he lives, aren't we?" Shanna asked but she was not saying this as a way to dissuade Harry, no, she was merely just offering a question, an inquiry of sorts to what they needed to do.

"Exactly, although he has something that's mine, thus he's not going to be allowed to use it against me for much longer," Harry said.

"We need to get those bracelets, we could level the playing field, providing they haven't been automatically set to short out the moment that someone other than one of Sinister's goons puts them on," Rachel remarked and there were more than a few nods about that statement.

"I would not be surprised if they were set to short out," Helena offered them and they knew what they had to do.

"The plan is that we stick together, and we strike hard," Harry said as they all nodded. "Essex's game has always been to divide and conquer and put people in his sick and twisted game of survival of the fittest. We're not going to allow him to do that, not if we can help it."

Helena nodded, she understood Harry's suggestion, she approved of it in fact. Her blue eyes narrowed with determination and her arms folded across her chest as she prepared for the next part of the plan.

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you, you have exceeded my expectations with how truly incompetent you really are," Essex said from the shadows.

"We keep decomposing, well they do, Archlight and I have managed to be held together," Vertigo said and Sinister slammed his hand against the wall.

"It isn't your fault, someone has corrupted my research, and when I find out whom it is, they shall pay," Sinister said. He had more than a few suspects. He wished to fine tune some of his clones so they could be more long lasting before he enacted his master plan. He was working with a scientist out of ESU to help fine tune the cloning process. "And it has to do with the beast playing with his food."

Sauron glared, his eyes flowing with malicious energy. He resisted the temptation to kill Sinister.

"Perhaps if you did not go for quantity over quality, you would not have this problem," Sauron stated as he bared one claw and was this close to ripping his throat out. He recalled, very painfully, that Essex was his only lifeline to being normal ever again.

"You are skating on thin ice creature, do not forget that," Essex said as his teeth gritted and bared at him. He turned to the crystal, this was his weapon. If they captured the crystal, then the playing field would be level and his plan would be down the drain.

No he must not forget that, he could not forget that. He would have to plan his next battle carefully and send his creatures.

"They're coming," Vertigo said as the alarm blipped to life. She took a step forward.

"No, wait, this one will get one final chance to redeem himself, fail this time, and you can kiss your humanity good by once again," Essex said as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Sauron growled but complied, for he did not have another choice. He set out, this time to rip out the throat of the Star Child and his friends.

* * *

There was something that told Harry that he was getting perilously close to his destination. Perhaps it was his instincts, perhaps it was something else, but never the less, he was almost there. His green eyes vibrantly burned bright as he lead the group of females. Shanna had known the Savage Land much like the back of her hand so she had been a valuable resource.

"No signs of anyone yet," Laura said. Her sense of smell was still strong although it was very much dulled thanks to what Essex was doing.

"Doesn't mean anything really, it's that calm before the storm," Harry said calmly and Laura did not argue, mostly because she knew that Harry was right. She held her fist together and the two of them kept walking, one step at a time. The dark haired woman held her head up and sniffed the air. It was a tentative stiff of the air but it was a sniff of the air never the less.

Helena did not want to mention the fact that her gadgets weren't working as much as they should in this Savage Land. One thing that she knew was going to work fairly well was her wit, that was nothing that no technology on the planet or outside of it could ever dull.

Rachel grabbed Harry by the sleeve and grabbed his attention.

Sauron was above them but for the moment, the beast was circling them, almost like he was trying to assess his options.

"Again, that one," Shanna said as she wanted to put a spear through its throat permanently. Then again, the Savage Land was the type of environment that lead people to want to fight, no matter what. The blonde fiercely looked up into the sky and saw the approaching figures. She knew that it was getting close, but she was prepared.

So were they. Illyana heard something rustling in the bushes and the blonde offered a predatory smile, this could be a fruitful day on all levels. She stood by Harry and the rest and she wished she had her powers back but if they timed it right, they would be able to get something.

Sauron dove at them immediately but Harry had a rock and threw it at him. The rock smashed the beast in the face and woodened him.

Helena threw three ice pellets in the air. The creature dodged them and the ice wrapped around nothing before it shattered onto the ground. It went for her.

"No powers, I'll just….ARGH!"

Cassandra slashed it with the still blood stained dagger that she had. She looked up at the creature, no fear present in those already haunted eyes of hers.

Shanna followed that up with a contribution of her own, a spear slamming into the roof of her mouth. Blood splashed down his mouth as his head rattled from the punch.

The Marauders, or at least a crew of Blockbusters, were in the bushes, waiting for an ambush but Harry was ready for them.

He managed to block his punch with all of the strength he could. He twisted the arm back and removed the wrist band. Then he placed it on, with his magical abilities back, he performed a stasis charm on it to slow the degeneration process. It also had the nasty side effect of only allowing him to utilize half of his powers but half powers were better than no powers.

Vertigo showed up and tried to deliver the vertigo effect, but Harry scored three more bracelets, passing them to Illyana, Laura, and Rachel.

Rachel blocked the vertigo effect with a telekinetic attack. It was not as strong as her previous attacks but it was able to take her enemy down.

Harpoon's harpoon was sliced by Laura's claws. The weapon flew to the ground, split in half just like that. Laura smiled her predatory grin as she took down another enemy just like that. The marks from her claws did not heal as quickly but the dark haired woman found herself unable to stand up on two feet. She flipped her hair out of her face.

Illyana managed to summon up all of the energy to open up a portal. She couldn't teleport them out of here, she did not have enough strength. Never the less, she managed to teleport the Marauders to two separate locations. Vertigo and Arclight were transported to another location for a future project she was undertaking and the others…..well she transported them to what was close enough to their eternal torment to count.

She felt dazed and she burned out the bracelet doing that.

"Well, that's it, well almost it," Shanna said as she saw the blood soaked and quite desperate face of the beast.

"I'm not going….you won't…..I'm going to be human once again and I'll do it by ripping your throats out," Sauron howled as he swiped his claws at them, his blood stained teeth.

Harry had enough power left before the bracelet shorted out once again for one final attack. He summoned everything that he could and more. He conjured a golden cage which trapped Sauron. The best screamed in pain and then he painfully revered back to his human form.

He still felt the hunger that the creature did but he was back in a human shell. His thoughts were still feral, still blood thirsty, still a need for wanton destruction.

Harry transported the caged animal just halfway across the Savage Land. He collapsed from a moment of exhaustion but Rachel and Laura caught him.

"That….that's that, now we're almost to the crystal," Harry said and Helena was already picking the lock on the door. She was ahead of the game.

Unfortunately, they were not too much ahead of the game, for the room with the crystal, it was not there, and it was….well it had moved.

Harry spoke for them all when he had the next thought. _'Well shit.'_

They were back to square one and they had to regroup their efforts for the sun nearly was about to set once again on the Savage Land.

* * *

The group understood that there were going to be problems getting to the crystal but this was the epitome of all things that were frustrating. They hoped to regroup.

"Essex moved it," Harry said to the girls and they all nodded.

"I'm closer to getting our communications equipment fixed," Zinda told them and Harry looked at her. "Of course, that' just means that it's not an epic failure whenever I try to get everything started."

"Keep trying," Harry told her in an encouraging voice and this was the type of voice that made them think that anything was possible. Even though the situation got quite dire where they stood, they could never give up at all. There was nothing that should be able to put them down at all. His green eyes blazed.

Laura was oddly serene but then again with the environment that she grew up in, the Savage Land did not seem so bad. Cassandra, Rachel, and Illyana felt the same way due to the trials and tribulations they had been through. Harry went without saying, as did Helena.

"I have a feeling that we're closer than we think," Rachel said and there was a sense that all eyes were on her. "Well….it's just….you know Sinister, he's using the crystal as bait."

That was the unfortunate part but extremely true never the less. Harry also knew Sinister was stringing him along with the crystal, like a mouse with a piece of cheese. Zala had slipped off sometime during the evening's festivities to see if the temple that the crystal was presented would give a clue.

Harry did wonder what her intentions truly were but he could tell that she was loyal, if a bit fanatic and kind of crazy as well. The reception that she gave them when they landed down on the island was proof of that but Harry was never one to scorn a crazy female. He did question the sanity of some of the members of his collective sometimes but that was beside the point.

The collective might as well have been freaking out from where Harry sat and where he stood. His green eyes peered up into the sky. He had tried to will a message to them but there was no go. He was so far out of the pull of time in this Savage Land, that he could not track them down.

"I'll take a walk, yell if you need anything, I shouldn't take too far," Harry said to the girls and they nodded.

"Right," Laura said, she sat back and kept her eyes peeled for any wrong doing. All was calm so far but that did not mean that all would stay calm. She knew that things could take a turn for the completely ugly just like that. She placed her hand on her chin and she slowly, surely, very carefully kept watch.

Harry stepped away, he wanted to scout away the rest of the area. He was scratched out from the battle, without the yellow sun, he did not heal as fast. Granted, he had a lot of natural immunity towards everything.

Of course one thing that he did not have a natural immunity with is beautiful women.

He saw a fresh spring of water that was crystal clear, cleaner than anything that he had ever saw on the surface, other than what was purified using the RAO water purification system that they just installed last month naturally.

Regardless, he saw this complete vision of beauty sitting in the spring. Her blonde hair was clinging to her face and her lips were curled in a rosy smile as she peered over her shoulder. Her breasts were bared, with her flat stomach and long legs. Her center was surprisingly smooth as well and Harry took half of a step forward to see her.

"Hi, Shanna," Harry said without missing a beat although her body was a treat to be sure.

"Hello, Harry," Shanna said as she hungrily gazed upon him. "Would you like to join me?"

Harry eyed her with an appraising look, seeing the beauty before him. She lifted herself out of the water for a second and turned around, with Harry seeing that the view from the back was just as good as the view from the front.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask," Harry said as he lost his clothes in one fluid motion. First went the shirt, then the pants, and then his underwear. He sank into the cool refreshing spring.

"I fight after a long hard day of battle, it's a good thing to unwind," she said as she stepped towards Harry. They were about an inch away from their most intimate areas touching and Harry thought about taking the next step forward. "You fought well out there, but then again, to some people here, you are a god."

Shamelessly Shanna stared downward and she added a few more words. "And you have the attributes to back it up."

"Yes, I see, but you aren't bad yourself," Harry said as he saw her breasts, just begging to be touched, to be played with.

"The Savage Land has been good to me but…..I've missed certain activities, because no one is well equipped to help me indulge in them," Shanna said as she moved behind Harry, wrapping her arms around him. Her bare breasts pressed against his back as her long legs wrapped around him as well. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Won't you help me Harry?"

"All you had to do was ask," Harry told the woman and she away, smiling.

"I was hoping that you'd be, up for helping me," Shanna said as she put special emphasis on the word up as she placed her hand down beneath the water and wrapped it around him.

Harry closed his eyes and hissed as her hand squeezed him. She maintained eye contact and licked her lips as she went to work.

* * *

Harry groaned as her hand wrapped around his stiffening pole. His eyes widened as the blonde woman stroked his pole.

"I want all of this," Shanna stated as she pumped his hand up and down. There was burning lust swimming through her eyes as she was getting more and more into her actions as she pumped the rod. The blonde kept her hand wrapped around him and she used her finger to stroke his head.

"You can take it," Harry groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock and pushed all the way down his balls. Her eyes glared over with pleasure and she rocked her hand back and forth. Her hand wrapped around his balls.

"Oh, I will," Shanna stated as she rubbed her dripping hot slit up and down his cock.

She imagined him going into her and she did not want to wait that long. The blonde's slit was prepared for intrusion.

She moaned as her drippings of arousal was against him. The blonde was prepared and she was going to sink onto his tool. She wrapped her legs around him as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Harry found her lovely tit and squeezed it. The blonde's walls closed around his massive tool as it was taken so deep into her body that she was being stretched out. She rocked herself back onto his balls and her tightness enveloped around him.

Shanna grinded her hips around her lover's rod as she pumped her pussy up and down his massive cock. She moaned as he lavished her breasts with sucks and licks. His mouth was amazing as she continued to work against him, the friction of the spring just as amazing.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Harry grunted as the hot Amazon speared her box around his rod as it stuck around him. He groped her ass.

She was taking everything that he could give her and then more. His rod worked into her, his balls slapped against her thighs. She tightened her grip, digging her pussy around him.

"Harder, I can take it," Shanna mewled as she sank her nails into the back of his neck and Harry returned fire by pumping his length as far into her pussy as he could manage.

"I know, you can," Harry grunted as he rocked himself into that delicious pussy.

She rode him as he thrust into her deeply. He walked her over to the edge of the stream, her back was against the water. His hands were on his breasts and he allowed himself a nice amount of leverage as he rocked her pussy with a series of thrusts.

"Nice, so hot."

Illyana turned up and she was stripped from her clothes. Even with her powers gone, she radiated a certain aura that was intoxicating to men and women. She pushed her smooth and hot snatch over Shanna's mouth.

"Eat me, while your lord fucks you," Illyana stated and no sooner did she say that, she roughly bit down on Shanna's nipple, wrapping her lips around it.

Shanna's moans caused Harry to pump even faster. Sadly his multiplication powers were not there along with the rest of his powers so he had to speed up his thrusts. Shanna could go the distance as she was driven to multiple orgasms.

"Yes, oh yes," Illyana said as she groped the tit firmly and panted as she grinded herself down on Shanna's mouth.

Shanna sucked up all of the juices that spilled from the Russian gir's cunt hungrily. Harry gripped her ass and plowed her dripping hot mound. The woman's walls were hugging Harry as she felt his massive length stretch her out.

She really did not want him to leave even though she knew that he had to eventually. Both the Savage land and her tight pussy, she didn't want him to leave. Her mind blew up with the strongest and most lustful sensations. His rod invaded her and stretched out her molten hot center with a series of strong thrusts, movements that blew her mind and caused her body to erupt with even more pleasure.

Her walls clamped around his rod as she milked him. She was going to lead him to his completion one way or another. The blonde tightened her walls around his thick rod and moaned as he injected a heavy mess of seed into her.

Illyana pounced on Shanna's pussy and she kept licking the blonde's cunt. The woman's walls were being licked and Harry grabbed her pussy from behind.

Harry was hard again and the Russian beauty was ready for insertion once again. His rod was at her edge and he rammed into her.

"Take me, take me!" Illyana moaned, as she then alternated between cursing between Russian, English, and several other languages. Harry did not understand some of it but it sounded really hot and that was really all that mattered to him.

His thick rod penetrated her over and over again, each rapid fire thrust brought the woman to the edge of pleasure.

"FUCK!" Illyana said but Shanna grabbed her hair and pushed Illyana's face into her pussy.

"Return…ah…the favor," Shanna whimpered as the hot blonde Russian's tongue was to work and Harry penetrated the savage woman's pussy, working her in and out. His rod went into her as fast as he could have managed.

The wizard squeezed her nipples and roughly handed her breasts. It was just the way the blonde beauty liked it. He could feel from the heat that pulsed from the beauty's pussy and she moaned.

Her body was made of sin and Harry was doing things to this Russian bombshell that would be considered to be quite sinful. His hands roamed Illyana's body and she purred lustfully as her lover's hands continued to explore her young nubile flesh.

The walls of the beautiful blonde wrapped around his thick tool as he rammed into her. His thick hard cock went into her dripping hot pussy as he kept working his hands around her breasts. The walls of the beauty clamped down onto him.

Shanna panted lustfully as Illyana's tongue continued to drag down her dripping hot cunt, returning the favor from earlier. She joined Harry in playing with Illyana's breasts and the wizard pushed deep into her walls.

Her hot young thighs snugly wrapped around his tool as she milked him for all he was worth. He might not have as much stamina as did with his powers but he still had more stamina than the average man and the wizard gripped her delicious breast. He pumped into her dripping quim as her juices.

The blonde's walls clamped around his rod as Harry pumped into her at super speed. He was bringing himself to a final climax and he grabbed her breasts.

Illyana mewled in pleasure as the orgasms she was hit with escalated into the double digits. She sucked a great deal of the combined juices of Harry and Shanna from her dripping hot quim. The wizard pumped his rod into her dripping wet pussy.

The green eyed wizard worked himself into the home stretch as he worked himself into her. His rod pushed between her hot thighs as he continued to push in and out of her, rocking her pussy walls back and the pleasure escalated to one final thrust.

His balls tightened and Harry injected her with a heavy dose of dripping hot cum. He pumped a hungry load into her waiting pussy and hung on.

Illyana collapsed, fulfilled at least for now, although there would be many more rounds to come with many more positions.

* * *

**To Be Continued, on June 15th 2014.**


	44. Stranded Part Three

**Chapter Forty Four "Stranded Part Three."**

It was the fourth day that they were in the Savage Land although Harry did not even begin to guess how much time had passed on the outside world. Although if he had to hazard a guess, he figured that a fair amount of time would have passed. Never the less, he could not be concerned with what happened outside of the Savage Land, he had to be concerned with what was going on in the Savage Land right now. His green eyes fixed for a second.

Shanna moved in right next to him, after the nice romp that the two of them had each other, she felt even more refreshed and eager for another round but once they got out of this alive. If they got out of this alive that was. The blonde trailed her tongue over the edge of her lips and braced herself, hands clutched together over the staff that she had in her hand.

"Moment of truth," Rachel whispered although the Savage Land was a savage place and Sinister's genetically altered dinosaurs patrolling around was proof of that. These beast might have been quite nasty.

"He's corrupted our land," Zala said as she stood next to Harry. "I want him gone."

"You'll have him gone, although you should not make such demands to your lord," Illyana said and the woman paused and bowed her head. "Yes, you should bow before your superior."

The blonde smiled as she wished that she had her powers back but never the less she was going to make do with what she had right now. Yet, she had to make do with what she had now and she had a lot of tools at her disposal so she was not all that upset that she was suffering a lot. The blonde flipped her hair from her face and closed her eyes.

It was now or it was never. Really, Illyana knew that tomorrow would have to come and her heart skipped another couple of beats. She stood rigid on the ground and her stomach did a twisting pivot as she as she took another half of a step forward.

"Don't worry, it's what we're all thinking," Laura said although Cassandra seemed more cool.

Harry wondered if there was any other nasty surprises that Sinister had for him. Knowing that bastard, he had a few that could be pulled out at any time. Cassandra grabbed him by the wrist and pointed out a trip wire.

Harry's eagle eyes would have noticed it but he was glad that Cassandra pointed it out. His eyes flashed in front of it. It was going to open a hidden cave.

"Essex likely has something nasty in there," Shanna said as she held her spear.

"And speaking of nasty…." Rachel said as there was a demonic looking T-Rex coming at them. It's large head, big teeth, and short stubby arms along with its scaling skin.

Harry slipped on a pair of brass knuckles on, they would not be charged as much as they would, but there was enough residual magic in them to make his point. He lifted up his arm and swung for the fences.

BOOM!

The creature was nailed in the face with one huge punch and they watched, unable to believe what just happened. The wizard's hand connected with the most feared predator in this prehistoric world and he skidded back.

"I really don't have any time to deal with your shit," Harry said to the T-Rex and the creature bared its teeth as it stared down at him.

The next thing it knew, it got nailed in the back by Laura who had fashioned another blade. While it was not as sharp as her claws, it was pretty damn sharp and it got the job done.

Harry watched the creature and he could see by some of the traps that were around them, they were getting closer. He took Essex's Marauders out but that left the big gun right there. The wizard took half of a step forward as he looked up.

"Getting close?" Rachel wondered, she did not enjoy being kept in the dark.

"No….and yes," Harry said, there was all the reason to believe that this could be another trap designed to trick him. In fact, he figured that much was really obvious. All he had to do was step into the unknown and win the day, and win another battle. His green eyes flared for a brief second as he became even more focused.

Helena was the last person to talk about someone being cryptic…..so she decided not to say anything. Rachel on the other hand, she could not really keep her mouth shut. "Did you just graduate from…."

"Stay still," Harry whispered as he heard something.

Just the wind but one could never be too careful when they were in the Savage Land. Harry could have heard the genetically altered dinosaurs but he had another plan. He had one little device, it did not even need to be activated by magic.

He hurled the disc into the air towards the bush and it made a loud racket, like people talking. That caused the dinosaurs to rush forward.

Some might call him cowardly directing the fight away from him but Harry did not think that he was cowardly at all, no, no, not at all, he preferred the term intelligent.

And he was about ready to see what was behind door number one. His hand reached the door but he stopped.

"Too obvious, too easy," Harry said as once again he wished he had X-Ray vision but then again, he came prepared.

"Another gadget?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry pulled the pair of goggles on his face and allowed him a restricted use of X-Ray vision.

"Never know when they might come in handy, although this is the last one," Harry said.

"Oh good, because I swear you seemed to be pulling them out of your ass for a minute," Laura said and Rachel said.

"Hmm, pulling gadgets out of someone's ass, pretty hot, if I may say so myself," Rachel said and Laura longed to face palm.

Harry meanwhile was at the edge of what he needed to do.

* * *

Nathaniel Essex was a man of many plans, as he learned to do in his centuries alive. Once he had all of what he needed, he slipped out of the backdoor. He had left another group of Marauders to perish at the hands of the Star Child and his lovers.

He long since slipped out the entrance the moment that Harry entered the headquarters. The flickering and sadistic image had appeared, taunting Harry with glowing eyes and bared its sharp teeth with a malicious glint flowing through his eye.

' _You son of a bitch,'_ Harry thought to himself, and given that there was no one else to hear that.

"As you might have guessed, Arcane, I am no longer in the Savage Land, although you and your friends running around to find me, it was an amusement, and by the time you get this message, I will have grabbed what I wanted to get. But thanks for playing, you were always an amusing adversary to go up against, no matter what the time. Although….one of these days, it will be down between you and I and we'll see which one of us survives. I think we both know the answer to that."

Harry was not all that interesting in hearing Essex prattle on, and it was something that the man was good at. All he was interested in was locating the crystal which he hoped would restore their powers. Any other Kryptonian technology, well he did not see it.

Harry found what he was looking for as Essex was speaking of "Survivor of the Fittest, this and superior species, that" but he never really paid the man much mind. It was only a minor annoyance that the man disappeared but given that he was likely a clone to begin with, he was not going to be too fussed about at, at least that's what he was going to say.

He searched around the lab and he touched the crystal. It was behind a weird field and Harry studied it for a second. The last thing he wanted to do was rip the crystal out and fry everyone in the room to a crisp and that included himself.

Green eyes burned bright as Harry once again held onto the crystal and twisted it for a half of a second. He braced himself, for a second he thought that it did not work, and perhaps it might not have, had he overdid himself just a little bit more.

Much to Harry's surprise, the crystal was out and he could take a deep breath in relief. Green eyes burned brightly and Rachel suddenly felt the thoughts coming back on.

" _WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED?"_

That charming declaration was given by one Kitty Pryde and she was not the only one who were freaking out. Harry massaged the side of his ear as he cringed and he shook his head.

' _Jesus Kitty, do you think that you could get a little bit louder,'_ Rachel thought as she felt like her brain was ringing. She was only in more pain during that time when her powers started to fail and there was something that resounded in the back of her head.

' _Sorry but….I thought something….actually I thought that something happened, what happened?'_ Kitty demanded and Harry paused but it was Laura who answered.

' _Would you believe that it was a long story,'_ Laura thought.

Gwen chimed in happily through the bond. _'Yes….yes I would. I would actually be in more disbelief if it was a short story that was easily resolved without any problem at all.'_

' _Yes, I can see that,'_ Harry said as he chuckled in amusement. _'Now that we have the capabilities, we should be back in a few days, I think.'_

Kitty was not going to try and let them all off the hook from that answer. _'Back from where….back from where exactly?'_

' _Well that's an interesting tail now, isn't it?'_ Rachel asked as she enjoyed keeping everyone in suspense for a little bit. She did not really want to keep them in suspense too long for she might come across like a jerk but never the less, she wanted to keep them in suspense for a little bit. The redhead grinned as Jean decided to chime in.

' _Well that doesn't really tell us much of anything, now does it, honey?'_ Jean asked as she closed her eyes and tried to get the thoughts.

' _Harry punched a dinosaur in the face,'_ Illyana chimed in cheerfully.

' _Okay, now I'm really interested,'_ Wanda offered and there was a moment where Zatanna jumped in on the bond link. She could not help it, even though she was new, her curiosity brimmed wildly.

' _You didn't travel through time did you?'_ Zatanna thought, given all that happened, she would not be surprised.

' _No, not yet,'_ Selene said dryly and some of the girls were about to ask but she decided to cut in before she got bombarded with questions upon questions. _'Actually you're going to know when the time is right, it's really interesting…..one could tell years of stories off of it.'_

' _I can hardly wait,'_ Kitty thought with a smile. Although she hated being teased.

' _Well you should be able to contain yourself because it's not time yet,'_ Selene said as she looked forward with glaring eyes.

' _Hey….you know…'_

' _You enjoy tormenting them, don't you,'_ Emma thought to her darker counterpart as she placed her hand underneath her chin and smiled. _'Actually, I do admire it….but you can get a bit wicked sometimes, you know.'_

' _You just know how to make with the sweet talk, don't you Emma?'_ Harry thought and Selene was have to agree. _'We'll talk to you all later, we got to double check to make sure there's nothing nasty out there.'_

* * *

Harry smiled, in many ways, he thought the Savage Land was a pretty interesting place to visit but it was not a place where he would have wanted to live for any extended amount of time. Even though the monuments for him were amazing, he knew that he would return but he had to move.

"Remember, return often, although next time, things will be a bit less turbulent," Zala said to Harry and he smiled back at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, although there were a few females that he would be….getting to know a bit more, but that was something that went without saying. His green eyes flashed for a brief second as he clenched his fist together and was ready and willing to rock.

They made their way to the plane and Harry tested it out, he wanted to make sure it was smooth sailing after they made a couple of trips. Then it was on to Tibet.

The shield that he put around the crystal was hopefully going to be able to block any attempts to tamper with it. How he did not think of such a thing when he put the crystal here in the first place, well he did not know. He supposed that decision was something that he was yet to make and it would be a stupid decision that he made to keep the flow of time.

Although perhaps he was able to make that decision right there and no matter what he did, that was just what was meant to be.

Shanna waited and she stepped over.

"I suspect that I'll see you soon enough," she said and Harry gave her a burning kiss, which she returned. Harry pulled back after a second and grinned at her.

"Oh believe me, you will be seeing me all too soon," Harry agreed as he placed his hand on the side of his head and he turned around to walk off. His green eyes were flashing with amazement and his grin continued to cross over his face. Their kiss continued for another moment as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he ran his hands through her blonde locks. His green eyes burned.

"After that performance, I hope so," Shanna said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Well, I wouldn't want to let down your expectations," Harry said as he continued to grin wildly. Without another word, he made his way to the edge of the plane which was ready to go. The girls awaited for him inside and Harry stopped for a second. He pondered his next few words and he brushed his hand through his hair. With a bright smile on his face, he turned back to both of the females. "I'll see you next time and I hope that I'm able to come here without any problems."

"You mean without a crash," Shanna said and Harry nodded. The blonde could not help herself with the grin on her face. "Well best of luck with that and trust me, you're going to need all of the luck you can."

Harry laughed as he gave both of the girls a very hearty goodbye and made his way onto the train. Now that Essex had cleared out, thinks were….well things were a lot less Sinister. There was no other way to describe what happened than that. With a heavy heart and a bright mind, Harry turned on his heal and made his way onto the plane. There was a long way to go.

"We'll know if it's able to get up in the air in a moment, "Zinda said as she clutched her fist on the edge of it.

"Once we clear this area…although we might come out on the other side of the planet," Harry said to her and she nodded.

"This plane….well it's running like a charm," Zinda agreed as she closed her eyes and Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. It took her a moment to really figure out what she wanted to do and keep herself calm. Her heart hammered against her chest as the blonde leaned towards the other side of the window and saw the Savage Land disappear. They knew that they were out when the cold air and snow caused the Savage Land to give away.

Laura smiled as she popped her claws and they healed instantly. The "skint" was like music to her ears and now they were delayed.

"A lot could happen in four days," Rachel commented.

' _Don't you mean twelve hours,'_ Kara thought and there was a second where she paused and she placed her hand onto the side of the head and finally realized it. _'Oh time dilation, naturally.'_

' _It's okay, we were thinking the same thing,'_ Jean commented with a bright smile on her face. _'So it wasn't as bad as we thought it was even though some people were freaking out.'_

Kitty had to protest this statement. _'What do you mean some people, you were kind of really freaking out as well and by kind of, I mean really freaking out. You're really….really…freaking out.'_

' _I wasn't freaking out, I was just concerned,'_ Jean said sternly as she folded her arm and bit down on her lip.

"So, it's flying like a charm," Harry told Zinda and the blonde nodded with a smile. "How about the auto pilot?"

Harry sat in the seat next to her and his grin got even wider. Zinda was the one who responded as she closed her hand together. The blonde was peering forward. "Well why don't we test it out?"

With this declaration, Zinda switched on the auto pilot. The plane almost learned from her and flew the exactly same way that she did. Granted there was room for improvement.

"And now that the plane can fly itself, I think I should keep myself occupied," Zinda said as she moved over to Harry's chair and straddled his lap. "I think you might have a good idea how I'm going to do that."

"Yes, I might," Harry said as his hands roamed her body and the two of them kissed. Their tongues danced with each other in passion as Harry grabbed her ass with a double handful.

* * *

Harry slid off the bottom half of her uniform and pressed his finger on her heated mound which caused her to moan. She bit down on her lip and her moan escalated a bit more as Harry rubbed her heated mound. She forced her dripping hot pussy into his hand and Harry played with her folds.

"Harry," she purred in her seductive accent and her nipples pushed out of her shirt as Harry squeezed her breasts.

More heat rose from her loins and Harry brushed against her hot slit. He worked her up to a fever pitch and dragged his thumb over her hot mound.

"Mmm, delicious," Harry said as he slowly popped his fingers with her juices into his mouth and sucked them hungrily. His eyes flooded over and his stomach hungered for more of her. As much of her as possible.

He pulled off her uniform to reveal her breasts incased in a blue bra. He revealed them to allow her luscious orbs to bounce free and Harry placed his mouth upon her nipple and started to suck on it, causing her to moan hungrily.

"Oh, fuck yes," she moaned at the top of her lungs as Harry continued to work his magic on her nipples and her center was being assaulted with his fingers.

Her dripping hot box was revealed and Harry's tool was becoming larger in his pants. Shakily, Zinda lifted down and gripped his package through his pants.

"Fuck," Harry grunted but he licked and bit down on her nipple as she played with his package.

She pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing tool right before her eyes. His rod was there and she motioned for him to get up.

Harry did get up and Zinda pushed him back down onto the chair. Her hand wrapped around him and she stroked his dick until it grew in her hand. The moans of the wizard were becoming strong as Zinda pushed her hand up and down on him, causing him to throb within her grip. The wizard closed his eyes as she gave him a strong handjob and wrapped her tit flesh around him.

"Like this, do you lover?" Zinda purred as she worked his pole with her tits.

Harry's groans and pleasurable grunts showed the state of him for sure. He was in heaven as she gave him an amazing tit job. The wizard's eyes closed as she popped her lips around his tool.

His fingers roamed her body, paying attention to her ass and pussy. She moaned as she continued to work her employer over.

Zinda panted, she wanted him to cum all over her tits. That would make her feel so good. She kept rocking his pole back and forth, her breasts clenched his tool as she rocked herself back and forth. She bit down on her lip until she left an indent in it and she was this close to bringing him to his release.

Harry felt his balls tighten, he knew that he was getting there too, he could feel it, it would be amazing. His balls twitched as she seductively licked the head of him and was about ready to have a load pumped on her amazing chest.

"Oh yes, oh fuck, oh yes!" Harry grunted as his balls tightened and he unloaded his cream on her face with a rapid fire series of thrusts.

Zinda moaned as Harry rocketed a heavy load of cum down onto her chest. It clung to her breasts and nipples with a nice heavy coat and his balls were heavy as they sprayed her chest. The woman moaned as she leaned back.

She slowly pulled herself up, wrapping her hand around Harry's flaccid member and pumping it. It got hard in no time as she was about to pull herself up. Her walls were this close to going around his rod and she pushed down on him.

Zinda impaled herself down onto Harry's member and wrapped her nubile thighs around his shaft as she pulled herself out. He was nearly all the way out of her.

Harry could feel her juices of arousal on him and he squeezed her breasts hungrily. This encouraged the blonde beauty to ram herself down on him once again. Her velvet vice clamped around his huge dick.

Zinda threw her head back and she was riding that monster for everything that was worth. The blonde's face was caked with sweat and he grabbed her breasts, fondling them, and she moaned as his member sought her heat.

"Time to take things to the next level," Harry grunted as he groped her ass and slowly pulled out.

Her whine stopped when she was turned around, and her legs were draped over the chair. She was bent at an angle, her pussy right across from Harry's member.

Zinda waited for him, he hovered over her entrance and his dick brushed against her dripping hot slit. He was nearly inside her and he was about to penetrate her. Her mind was going into overdrive and Harry had her right where he wanted her. In fact, he hovered his prick over her hot entrance.

He squeezed her pussy and them rammed himself into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he pounded into her. His rapid fire thrusts were getting more so as he pulled nearly out of her and rammed into her as hard as he could. The wizard held onto her breasts and groped them.

"Yes, oh yes, more, deeper, please, more!" she begged him as he worked her breasts over.

"As you wish."

Time ticked by as the plane flew itself to the next destination. Zinda's pussy was giving a work out and she was getting a better job perk. She was getting fucked miles above the Earth and that was mind blowing to say the very least.

She wanted to hang on until Harry finished and each thrust brought her closer to a pleasurable explosion. His member pulled all the way out of her.

She waited a little bit more and wondered if this could be classified as legalized torture. The one thing she knew was that it would be worth the wait and sure enough, his dick rammed into her walls, stretching her out.

Mind blown, there was no question about that, her mind was blown. Her whimpering continued to kick up as Harry worked himself into her.

Each thrust brought her closer to the edge but Harry holding onto her hair and pumping himself into her reminded her that her body was craving something. She wanted to be conscious.

"Cum, please, please, I don't know how much longer I can stand it," she whimpered and Harry cupped her.

"Soon, my love, soon," Harry breathed in her ear.

His rod speared into her center and she mewled loudly as his member sought her heat over and over again. His rod rammed into her center and Harry held onto her breasts, pumping himself into her. He was going to bring a heavy load into her.

Zinda's cunt clamped around him and Harry was this close to finishing. He held onto her breasts and gave her a few more strong thrusts. He wanted to build this up and his balls were heavy, about fit to burst. He was this close.

He pumped himself into her and the woman's eyes closed as Harry fired his thick load into her. His burning white seed pumped into her womb and caused her to scream in lust.

She collapsed and Harry was glad that the auto pilot was working to expectations.

* * *

Harry wondered if he was a bit too late to show up to do anything. He was with Cassandra, Laura, and Helena, as the four of them slinked in to the area. The fact of the matter was that this could be a misinformation type of situation.

He did not think so, or at least he hoped not. Harry's green eyes burned bright eyed and he was ready to tackle anything and everything. He closed his fist together and took a half of a step forward. He was most certainly ready to do this.

Helena turned her head over her shoulder and peered. The situation by this temple was a bit too quiet for her liking. The dark haired woman wanted something a bit more….well she wanted something a bit more restless.

"Close," Cassandra mumbled and Laura nodded, not that it needed much verification but still the fact that she was able to figure things like this out, that spoke well for them all. "We're too close."

"We need to be careful," Harry whispered to both girls and there was a sense that they were grumbling that they were careful. Never the less, the two of them walked forward.

Assassins were on the grounds ,knives stuck in their back, it was a gruesome end to be had to be sure. Harry recognized them, he had never forgotten a face, especially if it was one that he punched. Never the less, he was there and his eyes were rolled up in the back of his head. Not much blood had flowed from his body but the look on his face was the look of a man who realized that he was completely and utterly fucked and there was pretty much nothing that he can do about it.

"Good night," Laura whispered and that was a sentiment that was revealed by all.

Cassandra almost expected to see something, anything. These assassins were of the Hand and not even their Elite members. Just rather by the numbers assassins that had ran afoul from a Master Assassin. Given what she knew about the Hand, she would not be surprised if they had been sent out by the group as some kind of demented exercise to help trim the fat.

There was a young man on the ground, actually he was one of the assassins, and he was pinned to the wall in such a way where he would not be killed but humiliated and showed that he was inferior to the person who attacked him. The man's mutterings began in earnest.

"Shiva, Shiva, Shiva," the man kept muttering and he looked around and saw Cassandra. His legs, arms, and potentially his spine had been broken but he had been left alive.

"Shiva?" Laura asked and she turned to Helena for confirmation. "Surely not…."

"She would be this brutal," Cassandra said and there was a sense to her that Shiva's presence was still in the air.

"So you two know each other?" Laura asked and Cass turned to her, but did not say anything.

Harry knew, he did not say anything either, rather he was scanning the area. Helena was doing her own scans and both of them came to the same conclusion at the same time. It hit Laura and Cassandra as well but naturally Helena spelled it out.

"That was merely a message that she's out there," Helena told them and there were nods all around. "She might have…"

"Fed the information that something was going on to lure us here, and maybe she tricked the Hand as well and took them out," Harry said as the man against the wall kept muttering "Shiva" over and over again. His lip twitched for a brief second as he shuddered against the wall. It was almost sad to watch and Harry knew that this would had been given the most non-fatal going over possible.

He had not seen Shiva fight but boy had he heard tales.

"What message is she sending?" Laura asked as she looked up.

"That she's out there and she's…..well I'm sure this is her game and while she's aligned with the League of Shadows….she strikes me as someone who doesn't exactly follow Ra's Al Ghul's line unless it suits her, and she must have her eye on me," Harry deduced.

"Do you know that or are you just assuming that because every female with a pulse wants to jump down your pants?" Laura asked and Harry raised an eyebrow, with a half grin directed towards the young mutant.

"What do you think?"

"Well….I figured as much," Laura said and there was no need to say exactly what he figured.

Helena wanted to see if there was another clue but Shiva was pretty through as always. Cass looked around and while her mother didn't have much to do with her, her presence was felt a few times throughout her life. Her father taunted her saying that she would never be as good as her and would always be weak.

Given what happened to Cain, there was no telling who exactly was the weaker one right there. Cass's grin was something that could not be denied. She looked up and raised half of an eyebrow. She saw Harry staring there.

There was nothing but even a trace of anything, not that he expected it but still it might have been intriguing to see what this person would leave behind but there was nothing, other than the broken bodies of the Hand warriors that had been beaten severely.

Harry was coming close to piecing together the message although he was never completely sure.

* * *

"I kind of wish that I was able to go," Kitty said as Harry had completed giving her a detailed description of his adventures in the Savage Land.

Harry smiled. "Maybe for your birthday."

Rachel shook her head in amusement as a group of them were sitting in the dining hall, one of the three actually, in the Stronghold sipping on drinks. The group was enjoying everything with each other. The redhead telepath piped in with a grin on her face. "Yeah, that'd be a really romantic hot spot."

Zatanna shrugged as she joined them. "I don't know, it would be fun, an entirely lost world…."

"It wasn't as glamorous as one might think it is," Rachel said as she shifted on the table.

"Are you sure that it's not because you're being a wet blanket?" Kara commented, she was a bit upset that she did not go. She wanted to see the alter of Har-Rell and make sure it was up to her specifications. And if it was not, she wanted to ensure that things were built.

"So what became of your little trips, all of them?" Kitty asked Harry.

"Well I had to take care of some business overseas and get some readings of something extremely strange that had been sighted above the North Pole, which turned out to be Sauron," Harry said as he smiled at them.

"It seems like you have had a most exciting day," Kory said as she dipped breadsticks that she was eating into mustard.

"Well excitement is something that my day never lacks," Harry agreed as he smiled as M'gann watched Kory's eating habits with a raised eyebrow but said absolutely nothing.

"That's for sure, who knows what adventure tomorrow might bring?" Kitty asked. "Don't you have that field trip to Emma's school tomorrow?"

"Yes, that, and also I'm having lunch with Barbara, Chloe, and Gwen before that," Harry said as he smiled.

"So, Barbara's your next….um person on your checklist," Kara said with a smile and Harry looked at her. Kara gave an innocent whistle and a smile and went back to eating her sandwich. The blonde licked her spoon dry, making sure Harry's eyes were met with it.

"If one must say that, then yes," Harry agreed as he looked at Kara who sat there, legs crossed as she leaned back a tiny bit and showed a hint of her cleavage. He smiled as he gave all of the girls who were sitting at the table, kisses. "I'll talk to you all later, I have some business that I need to take care of."

"Right, we'll all see you later, Harry," Kitty said with a smile, as the implication of what she was going to do when she saw him flashed through her eyes.

The green eyed wizard walked forward and saw Atlee standing there in the hallway next to him.

"Atlee, how are you doing?" Harry asked in a bright voice and the girl smiled as she stepped forward to greet her teacher.

"I'm fine, Professor Potter," Atlee said to him. "So….I'm thinking that I want to take things to the next level."

Harry raised is eyebrow and Atlee quickly managed to say what she meant, nearly tripping over her words in the process as she did so. "You know my powers, I want to take those to the next level, but I need your….your help at doing that."

"Of course, Atlee, there's no problem, you should know that," Harry said with a firm smile and she grew flushed about the area of the cheeks as Harry stared her down. Harry was the type of person who tended to burn a hole through the eyes of someone as he stared them down. "We're going to start….exactly when is it you want to start?"

"How about….um Thursday if you're not busy," Atlee said, as she picked up a time where her class load for the Shining Light School of the gifted was rather light.

"Thursday sounds good for me, if it's good for you," Harry said as he reached forward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

She flinched for a second but Harry's hand was off her shoulder just as quickly as it was on her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, perfect, I'll see you, um thanks," Atlee said as she leaned forward and surprised at her daring, she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Karen wants an assessment of your progress as well, so I think we can arrange for the three of us to meet," Harry told her before she was out of the earshot.

Atlee shook her head; she had been hanging around girls at this school too much because what popped in her mind was a rather taboo thought about what a meeting between these three might have been like. Her heart skipped another beat.

"Okay, well, um I'm looking forward to it," Atlee said and Harry smiled as he watched her.

He could tell that she was a bit nervous around him but he was the first male that she had seen in a long time, having been buried underneath ground for so long. The emerald eyed wizard took his next step forward and shook his head as he kept walking forward to where he wanted to go.

His office was right ahead of him and he entered it where he was expecting a phone call in a matter of moments. His green eyes flared up immediately as he took a half of a step forward.

Sure enough, right on cue, the phone rang. Harry let it ring a couple of times before he picked it up.

"Mr. Potter are you…."

"Yes, I'm here, feel free to speak," Harry said with a smile. "So how are you?"

The woman on the other end of the phone began to speak. "I'm fine….I was just calling to confirm that the demonstration is next Friday."

"Yes, and our mutual friend has agreed to help test flight the craft, given her experience, I'm sure we can find no better person," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"No, we can't," she agreed for a brief second as she paused and spoke. "You do realize that this contract could net both of our companies…."

"I know what it means to us, it means something to you, you have something to prove, although those that matter, they should know that you are your father's daughter," Harry said with a firm glint in his eye and the woman on the other end let out a slightly labored sigh. "And you don't need to prove anything to anyone, no, I don't think that you do."

"You might be right," she commented. There were always people who said that she was coasting off of her father's legacy but then again the Luthors wanted to buy her out and send her packing. There were a few members of the Board of Directors who were breathing down her neck and in Lionel's back pocket. The partnership with RAO and it's owner did not come at a better time.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down, after all, it's not only the reputation of your company that's on the line but my company as well," Harry answered and she smiled, even though he could not see it. "And you can't get any better endorsement for this plane than one flew by an Avenger."

"Well I can't really argue with that one," she commented as she shifted herself back in the seat. "I'll see you Friday."

"Looking forward to it Miss Ferris," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter, I told you before, we're equal partners, you're not my employee, you should call me Carol," the woman over the phone said.

"Of course, and you should call me Harry," Harry told her and Carol Ferris sighed.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" she asked.

"Pretty much yes," Harry said laughing. "I'll see you soon."

**To Be Continued on June 16th 2014.**


	45. Times of Interlude

**Chapter Forty Five: Times of Interlude.**

"Good to see you Harry," Barbara said as she looked very tired but otherwise she was in pretty good spirits. She held her hands on the side of her neck and turned to face Harry."

"Busy week at college?" Harry asked her and Gwen and Chloe both smiled. They thought that they had a heavy workload but Barbara had one of the heaviest workloads that they had ever seen. She was a childhood prodigy in many ways and it alarmed them how much she took on but at the same time, it admired her.

"Yes, pretty much, teachers are trying to test us….maybe even torture us," Barbara said as she placed her hand on her hip and sighed. She had a momentary grin on her face as she watched him. "I saw Donna, she looked stressed out, but she isn't the only one."

Barbara actually was celebrating a rare day off by coming out with lunch, although Chloe and Gwen had to practically drag her into it. Still when she found out that Harry was there, she really did not have her arm to be twisted too much. Never the less, the grin that was on her face would need to be surgically removed.

"Well that's just the college life, it's mostly work, unlike one will see on television," Harry said. He found it amusing that some people went to college just for the party atmosphere. They soon found out that it was a lot of hard work and it was not a non-stop orgy. It amused him as he sat with the three smartest girls that he had ever known in his life, period.

"True, true, but I knew that," Barbara said as she sipped the milkshake. They were to die for, although not as much as the milkshakes in Gotham, although to die for a milkshake in that place would be fairly literal. She shuddered at the thought but that was beside the point. Never the less, this was good.

"Barbara, careful, you don't want to get a milkshake mustache," Gwen said as she lifted forward and she reached towards her lower lip and brushed it off. She licked her finger slowly, ensuring that Harry watched her. "Oh, and Harry, I'm working on the project, it should be done in a few weeks. I need to make sure all traces of his personality are purged from it."

Chloe and Barbara grinned about the project and there were sometimes where Harry thought that his girlfriend was awesome and sometimes there were times where she kind of scared him. This little plan of hers, well it was equal parts awesome and scary. He had to take his hat off to her, if he was wearing one that was.

"That's great Gwen, take your time, we don't want this to go wrong," Harry said to the blonde as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I would have gotten it done sooner, but work at ESU is getting ahead of me, although Professor Warren, he has been piling a lot of work on us and there's something about him that I don't like," Gwen said as she shook her head. She had been hanging around Harry too much, she was starting to pick up his traits of being suspicious. Although after the Doctor Fine incident, that was a lesson learned. "Doctor Connors….even with his…..skin condition…..was less…..shady"

"Curt Connors, whatever happened to him?" Barbara asked and there were a lot of weird rumors regarding him. Even Helena could not make heads or tails, although given the rumors, tails would be a pretty good word given the rumors that had been discussed.

"He went underground," Gwen said and that was the official word.

Harry smiled, he had heard the rumors about what happened regarding Connors, as he tried to grow his arm back with lizard DNA. Granted it was not an adventure that he was a part of, he could not be a part of every adventure in the city, even though he could duplicate. Still he had heard enough second hand. The lizard still lurked in the sewers, although actually where, he had no idea.

"That's about what I heard," Barbara agreed, not really pressing the incident any further.

Harry thought that everyone was handling the college life really well. For Laura, Wanda, Kara, and Donna this was the first time that they had stepped into public education. For Kitty, she was returning and she actually got in pretty early after passing her entrance exams. Diana also was taking some classes as well. Alison had arranged to get her work sent to her on the road and that was an agreement.

"I'm sure Kara will be pleased, a new Dazzler CD is coming out next month," Chloe said.

"Aren't you a fan…."

"Yes, a fan, not a fanatic," Chloe said as she shook her head and Gwen gave her one of those "sure you aren't" type of looks and Chloe sighed. "I'm not."

"I believe you," Harry said although there was a grin on his face. "Alison's been working hard on the latest CD. It's opening a lot of new doors for her. And she hasn't gotten any crazed stalkers trying to off her lately."

"Well, that's never a bad thing," Barbara said as she shook her head. She remembered how Helena had to deal with a stalker recently although she took shut him down rather quickly. If that guy knew he was trying to stalk the god damned Batwoman, he would be pissing his pants.

She was going to say that the reason that she went to ESU was to get away from Gotham City. The Joker was being moved to a retirement home apparently, according to the news, because he was in very ill health. The toxins had finally gotten to him and he was reaching his last days. There were a few copy cat jokers in town, including an entire gang of them, and also this female who claimed to be his daughter, although Barbara suspected she was just some fangirl cosplaying.

"So you've been busy as well," Chloe said and Harry smiled. He actually had a few meetings that he would attend today and there were a couple of business deals that were being finalized. He prepared to enlighten the girls on them all.

* * *

"The girls are on their best behavior, but mostly because it leaked that you were showing up," Angelica said as she walked with Harry and he stared into the classroom. He had never seen a group of hormonal girls that were more behaved. "See what I mean?"

"I see," Harry said as he smiled at the fiery young redhead.

"I understand you have another new student coming in," Angelica said to him and Harry smiled.

"Yes, although she has a temper and her powers are a bit….well they're pretty hard to control," Harry said as he chose his words carefully. "But I think that we'll be able to temper her."

"Well you've been able to temper many women," Angelica said as she saw Amara walk up the hallway with a focused expression on her face. Angelica bowed her head respectfully. "Princess."

"Angelica, it's good to meet you again, and no need to be so formal," Amara said although there was a small part of her that Harry thought was excited. "It has happened my lord. I got the news from my mother, that just this morning, my father has passed from this world."

' _Well he hung in there for long enough,'_ Selene thought, she was grudgingly impressed that the King of Nova Roma was actually able to withstand what happened. Of course, perhaps she should not be too jubilant for if this happened for he would have suffered a drawn out and extremely painful death because he fought so long. His organs slowly shut down one by one and his last few days likely were in unbearing pain but he could not lift his arms to end it until his body finally shut down. So she should not be too happy.

Then again, it was Selene, so take that from what it would.

"My mother understood that it was inevitable, although he lived a….fulfilling life," Amara said as she chose her next words carefully. "My mother wishes to meet with you, and she wishes to know what time is acceptable for you."

Harry had meetings all late this weekend and early into the next week so he turned to the woman. "How about next Monday, would that be acceptable?"

"Whatever my lord wishes," she said as she bowed her head with a slight nod to Harry and got on her toes to kiss on firmly on the lips. The kiss was searing and something that the two of them enjoyed. Amara walked off.

"So, the king finally died," Regan said as she turned up, along with Nico and Karolina, all of them who gave Harry warm greetings.

"Can't say I'm surprised, given that he had a lack of faith towards our god," Nico said as she shook her head at the very thought. "We don't tend to take too nicely to non-believers."

"The Cuckoos are busy…..educating the new girls," Angelica said as she answered Harry's unasked question. "And the sisters Mastermind are currently spent due to the fact that they spoke out of term. Emma gave them certain guidelines to use as punishment should any of the girls get out of hand."

Harry only imagined that there were a lot of interesting guidelines that Emma threw down for punishment and that excited me.

"Come on," Angelica said and there was another girl who stood in the hallway. She was looking at Harry with an appraising gaze in her eyes. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green top that fixed around her breasts and rode up and she wore tight jeans that formed a nice snug fit around her ass.

"So, you're finally here," the blonde said as she looked him up and down. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly traced it for a moment. "I'm Alicia Baker, I'm new here."

"Ah yes, Emma told me about you, Miss Baker or what was your codename again…."

"Haven't thought of one yet," she said with a shrug as she smiled at him. "Although I can teleport a lot better than that X-Man guy, what was his name again, Nightstalker….or something?"

"Nightcrawler," Harry corrected and she smiled. "Well his teleportation is only line of sight and he can only transport maybe a couple of people where you can vanish anywhere on Earth, whether or not you see it."

"It does have its uses," she said as she grabbed Harry and transported him halfway across the world.

They were standing right on the top the building that was overlooking everything, it appeared to be in Italy, or at least that's what Harry assumed. The geography was a bit different in this world than the one that he came from.

"Impressive," Harry said with a whistle and Alicia smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and transported him back to the hallway in a cloud of dust.

"I do try," Alicia said as she stole a quick kiss from Harry and scurried off.

"She will pay for that one," Sophie said as she showed up. No one ducks and runs on the Star Child and teases him. It was his job to tease them and not vice versa.

"Yes, I think some punishment may be in order," Mindee agreed as the rest of their sisters were off in the school, they must find them. "Wish we could stay Har-Rell but I'm sure that we might be able to make up for it in the future."

"I hope so as well," Harry said and Angelica turned towards Harry.

"I want to show you something," she said to him and Harry turned towards the woman as she led him down the hallway. She made sure to stay in front of him, building anticipation with her rear swaying from one side to the next.

Harry had a pretty good idea where it was leading and it was leading pretty good places, namely her lips planted onto his with a burning kiss. He returned the kiss, his hands roaming over her body.

"You know, I'd been wanting to do this for a long time," Angelica said as the sexy redhead stared him down and she sank down on the bed.

"I have a pretty good idea, yes," Harry told her as she propped herself up on her elbows and leaned back.

"Come take me, Har-Rell, I'm yours," she purred as she pushed his shirt off and revealed his muscular chest.

* * *

Angelica stroked his chest and she ran her hands down his body and went down between his legs and she started to stroke him. The woman smiled as she wrapped her hand around him and studied his rod intently. The redhead smiled.

Harry felt her delicate touch really working him over. Her fist curled around his cock as she pumped him up and down. When he allowed her to have his fun, stroking his cock and playing with his balls, he reached down and pulled her shirt off. Her perky breasts were revealed. They were fairly high and firm with rosy nipples.

"Take them, play when them, they're yours!" Angelica moaned and he cupped her tits.

He was so skilled, his hands were playing with her delicious breasts. The woman panted as Harry roamed one hand down for her center and began to stroke it. The woman's eyes kept panting as Harry rubbed his finger in her mound.

Her heat rose and Harry stuck a finger in her.

"You wanted this for a long time," Harry breathed as he played her heated mound and caused her to whimper in pleasure.

Angelica nodded and she pushed Harry back down against the bed. Her pussy and breasts were bared.

"Take me," Angelica moaned as she rubbed her dripping hot pussy over his cock and she wanted him inside her. "Inside me, please."

Harry grabbed her breasts and the redhead vixen pushed herself down onto his rod, squeezing him with her pussy. Harry gripped her breasts as she clamped down onto him. The woman lifted herself up and sank down onto him.

Angelica ran her hands down his chest and she bit the side of his neck playfully. His hands and cupped the woman's breasts.

"Oh harder, please," Angelica mewled as he pinched her nipples. Harry latched his mouth around her breast and sucked it. She threw her head back and moaned as she lifted her hips up and down. Her walls clamped around his tool.

Harry grabbed her supple ass and laid back to continue to ride him. His face was pushed between her breasts as she rode him back and forth. The walls clamped around his rod as she kept working him back and forth, rocking him with her hips.

Angelica was submerged into what could legally be classified as heaven. Her walls clenched him as his tool entered her body. She sank her hips down onto him and rode him even more. Her juices lubed up his cock as she rode him up and down, moaning.

Harry pumped himself into her pussy as his balls got even heavier. He sucked her breasts and she screamed in pleasure. Fire spread over through her body as Harry entered her body, plunging his rod into her.

He pumped into her pussy and her body heated up pin more ways than one.

"Going to cum," Harry warned her and Angelica clenched him, milking his probing thrusts into her. She squeezed him and reared her head back with a lustful moan.

She clenched him with his rod and that proved to be Harry's undoing as he launched his cum into her. She screamed out loud as Angelica clenched his rod into her walls. Each dose of cum in her body caused her nerves on fire.

Harry felt the sweet pleasure of release as his cum drained her womb.

"God, you're fucking hotter than a furnace," Harry grunted as he rocked her hips and she slid out.

"Still ready, still wet for you, honey," Angelica said as she got on her hands and knees and swayed her hips.

Harry cupped her pussy and saw exactly how wet she was. He spent a few minutes exploring her mound and his fingers stroked into her, exploring the context. He sent sparks of energy against her clit and her mind nearly exploded in pleasure. She screamed out loud as Harry cupped her pussy and then brought his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm, mmm," Harry groaned as his throbbing hard cock was hovering over her entrance.

"Harry, please," Angelica said as she found her hands and feet bound to the bed.

"Please, what?" Harry asked as he rubbed her heated nub and she bit down on her lip.

"Please, master, please," she begged him as Harry brushed his finger against her heated nub as he was working into her. He buried knuckle deep into her.

His knuckle was replaced by his cock as he speared into her. Her heat clenched around his cock as he went into her. The woman mewled with greater pleasure as he rocked into her from behind.

Harry pumped into her, one thrust at a time and he sped up his movements when he was sure that Angelica wanted more. He hammered into the bound beauty from behind and grabbed her by the hair. He had two hands full of red locks and he pulled almost all the way out of her.

"PLEASE!" Angelica begged him as she felt the feelings of arousal course through her body. The tip of his rod was really a few inches away from her, it brushed against her and he grabbed her ass.

He plunged into her and her body exploded with even more pleasure. He held onto her once again, gripping onto her waist. Again he entered her, over and over again, her rod filled and emptied her. He lingered in her a moment and teased her, as he allowed her pussy to clench against his rod.

Angelica felt like she was going to lose her mind as he cupped her breasts. His lips pressed against the back of her neck and she whimpered as his rod brushed against her heated entrance. He roamed his fingers up against her nipples. He twisted her nipples and she moaned out rather loudly.

She thought that she would explode from the number of orgasms she hit. A wave of fire surrounds them.

"Now, that's hot," Harry grunted as he bit her ear and caused her to moan. A tacky comment would have normally gotten scorn from Angelica but she continued to work into her. His rod pulled halfway out of her and then he slammed into her one more time. The woman's walls clenched him as Harry grabbed her breasts once again.

"Please, more, need more," Angelica begged him.

Mind was blown, really blown, her body shuddered with even more pleasure as he plowed into her. His dick pushed in and out of her body. Her walls clamped around his thick hard rod and milked his stroke.

Harry felt her walls hug his rod as he kept going in and out of her. The woman's walls pushed around him as she clamped his rod. There was a huge pleasure course throughout his loins as he pumped her tightening cunt.

"Oh more, more, much more," she breathed at the top of her lungs as Harry went into her.

He obliged her, thrust by thrust, he felt her orgasms escalate but she was still going strong. He played with her breasts and he could tell how sensitive she was. He played with her ass and that got another scream.

Angelica's eyes bugged out as her man ravished her. Her mind exploded into an arena of really amazing sensations. His hand roamed her breasts and cupped her breasts, working her over. His rod pushed as far into her dripping quim.

Harry pulled all the way out of her, slowing down his thrusts to savor the moment. Her whimpering moans caused his balls to twitch and he pulled out of her, gripping onto her waist. With one more push, he rammed her pussy.

"M…more," Angelica panted.

"Who does your body belong to?" Harry asked as he licked behind her ear.

Angelica closed her eyes, almost not saying anything because of her pride but Harry denied her another orgasm by removing his cock from her.

"Y-yours, yours, master," Angelica panted as he cupped her breasts and pushed all the way in for her. "Oh sweet….cum, please, please, oh, fuck, please."

"As the lady wishes," Harry grunted as he pummeled her dripping hot quim.

His balls tightened as he pumped into her. Her mind was rocked hard and her body was rocked even harder. His balls throbbed and he needed to release into her. His balls tightened and sprayed his heavy juices into her cunt.

Angelica screamed as she dropped down, pleasure as he unloaded into her.

* * *

Angelica was on the bed, a goofy smile on her face as her eyes were flooded over. Harry held her in a tight embrace.

"I'll be ready….to go…soon, just let me….catch my breath," she managed as Harry stoked her red hair and smiled.

* * *

"So, we're all in agreement then, are we?" Harry asked to the girls that were meeting with him. "Stark, did he…."

"Tony was more than willing to sign on as you said, although he went overseas on a long overdue vacation," Pepper said to the entire group which consisted of Karen, Emma, and Helena, who owned companies.

"And with Shaw's holdings, we are going to become pretty powerful," Emma said and she looked over her shoulder to him. "I trust you've figured out a way to stone wall his brat."

"Yes, the younger Shaw isn't going to be able to do anything, and we should all thank Jen for that," Harry told the woman and Emma nodded.

"Well she is pretty good at what she's doing," Emma said with a smile. "And our overseas holdings are gaining steam with the deal that we're working on in Japan, although once the old man kicks the bucket, things will be a lot easier."

"One thing at a time," Karen said as she smiled. "So, I heard the news about the King of Nova-Roma, but you've got a busy weekend."

"I want to close the deal with Ferris," Harry said and Helena nodded, she understood about as well as anyone else what closing the deal really met to them all. "We've nearly gotten her on board."

"She hasn't joined the Church yet, although she's expressed interest, but who better to take her off of the fence than the Star Child himself," Emma remarked and the wizard raised his eyebrow halfway up. "Whitney's father has been disgraced and her holdings will go towards you as well. Given that he was one of the most powerful men in New York underneath Wilson Fisk, you're going to get out pretty good."

Harry knew that they were working with Whitney Frost and her father, who had not really had much to do with her. He had met her a couple of times, although there were no meetings of note. He actually was going to arrange a meeting with her after he got back from Nova Roma so he would be extremely interesting.

"You're going to make out like a bandit," Emma confirmed to him and there was a smile on her face. "Some people say that they're going to change the world but you're the one who is actually going to do it."

Helena nodded, that merger with RAO was working wonders for Wayne. She had to deal with a lot of corrupt members of the Board after her father had passed away. Although there were some of the same challenges that he had, because he had to live up to his father's reputation. It appeared that every generation of the Waynes were just like that, where they had to live up to the reputation that the others that came before them. She knew all that it was all about trying to do the best that she could.

"So, Frost Industries, Stark, RAO, and Wayne are all on board, and Ferris will be joining us once you've sealed the deal, Shaw has been folded in as well, and…..LuthorCorp is the next on the list," Emma said, all they had to do was for nature to take their course and have Lionel or Lex or both do something stupid. Lionel had to burn up a lot of political capital to cover up the Legion debacle. SHIELD was not keeping a close eye on Lex and according to Tess, who sadly could not make this meeting, he was regulated to the basement of LuthorCorp on a research project.

Harry knew that Lex might be collared for now but there was a thought that he would be back and ready to go before too long. His eyes burned brightly as he prepared to move towards his next move.

"Tess is working hard," Harry said and he nodded.

"And now Nova-Roma will be in your fingertips," Karen said and that was an eagerly anticipated event for all of them.

Harry smiled, everything was turning out pretty good. He was building a business empire, a media empire, and to some degrees, a royal empire that went all around the world. He was pretty sure that there were going to be more people to compose him.

"As for your long term project….."

"The key term is long term," Harry said as he cut off Karen's words. "There's a lot of long term ideas going, but this one might allow us to keep a good eye on everything."

He could not say anything but he could save many. After several alien races had declared Earth to be potentially invaded, Harry was going to do what he can to beef up the defenses of Earth. He had worked in helping strengthen SHIELD's own defenses but there would be a lot to do on his end and he was determined to really to do it.

Things were becoming impressive and soon.

* * *

"The implementation of the Torch has breathed some new life back into the Daily Bugle," Lois informed Harry as the two of them walked down a winding hallway and Harry smiled at the woman.

"Well you should thank Chloe for that one, because she's working pretty hard," Harry said to the woman.

"Just think, it's got viral, pretty good for some dingy little school newspaper," Lois commented to Harry and Harry would have to agree. It had come a long way from what it was for sure.

"Yes, well Chloe was determined to make it work, to prove her detractors wrong and she had many of them, far too many of them," Harry added and Lois nodded her head. Cat stopped at the foot of the steps and she saw Harry.

"Oh hi, Harry," Cat said with a flushed look and she scurried off. "Sorry, can't talk right now, there's a story to report."

"She was caught drifting off at her desk, and….well let's just say that she was thinking of you and things got very heated," Lois commented with a smile. "It was lucky that Betty and I were the ones who had to snap her out of it, imagine if it was Jameson."

"Jameson….no actually I don't want to," Harry said and Lois nodded seriously.

"I figured you wouldn't but imagine if it was you, I think that she's afraid that I would have told you, even though I just didn't until now and there was that one time where I mentioned that she was muttering your name, but that was harmless, she was caught with her hand up her…."

"LANE!"

J. Jonah Jameson's loud bellow could be heard and it broke off any train of conversation that Lois might have had. She shook her head, the end of her statement have been lost as she scurried into the office to have a word with the boss.

Betty showed up and grabbed herself a donut.

"Got to get one of these before Iris gets in to the office," Betty said as she shook her head. "Although she's been developing an appetite for something else lately."

"To be fair, many women have developed that appetite,' Iris said as she ran in and polished off the box.

"Well, you didn't almost take my hand off this time, so I think you might be improving," Betty said with a smile.

"Very funny, Betty," Iris said as she shook her head and the woman smiled.

"I thought it was," Betty said as she craned her ear and he saw Lois going off into the other direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Sorry…..can't talk, there's some shadowed thief that is striking the Museum across the street, security can't even get a shot in at him," Lois said as she shook her head and she gave Harry a quick kiss goodbye and her frazzled and distracted state, she also kissed Iris and Betty.

Not that Harry was complaining about that as Lois made her way down to the nearest elevator but it was not responding to her. Angrily shrugging, Lois took the stairs.

Harry stepped took his leave at that moment, if some mysterious shadow thief was going to take a crack at the museum, they he wanted to take a shot at it. The green eyed wizard made his way down the steps as fast as his feet could carry him.

Iris and Betty moved off but as a trenchcoated man slipped into the office and knocked on the door. Jameson looked at him.

"Inside, quickly," Jameson whispered to the man as he looked over his shoulder. Even though there was no one in his office.

The man had a white face, but his face was wrapped around with a scarf. He had a folder underneath his shoulder and Jameson invited him inside.

Lois made her way up the stairs in a foul tempered mood. She had forgotten a camera in her haste to leave. It was such a sloppy rookie mistake that she nearly could have hit herself over the head. The office was clear.

She normally would have a photographer like Jenny and Peter, but they were off on other assignments, but that was fine. Lois Lane was a woman of many talents and she tapped her finger against the wall. The dark haired woman drummed her fingers against the wall carefully.

She reached in the drawer in her desk after her absent minded and quite unneeded drumming and pulled out the camera. She gently slid the door open.

"I don't know how you found that out, but it shouldn't hold up in a court of law," Jameson whispered on the other end of the door.

"Jonah, it will hold up," the man said. "Maybe not in a court of law but in the court that matters to you as the owner of one of the top newspaper companies in the world. The court of public opinion and you'd be ruined. No one would be able to believe a word the Bugle prints anymore. You were inadvertently responsible for every murder the Scorpion committed."

Lois's interest was piqued, she did not know the full details about the Scorpion, given that they happened before they were.

"You might be able to explain the Scorpion, Jonah but what about the Spider Slayers?" the man in the trenchcoat asked. "Or the fact that you said that Mysterio was a hero despite the crimes that he committed after he first showed up."

"We all make mistakes!" Jonah said frantically. "I don't know who you think you are…."

"I'm your friend, Jonah, I'm someone who is going to help you, make sure that no one finds out this ugly information," the man in the trench coat said. "It would be the end of your career, and the doom of the Daily Bugle."

"I….."

"Do as I say, Jonah, I know that you want to, and I think the first thing we should do is stop your pro-mutant stance," the man in the trenchcoat said.

"Creed!" Jonah grumbled as he nearly stood up straighter but the man grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Yes, Graydon Creed hired me to dig up information on you and on Harry Potter, although Potter has been difficult to find anything incriminating on, but you….you have a checkered past," the man said.

"J. Jonah Jameson will not cave in to blackmail, do you hear me…."

"Oh you won't, well how about your son then, you know the beloved John Jameson, the astronaut," the man in the trenchcoat said. "He tends to be in a foul mood every full moon, doesn't he? I'm sure he isn't savage by nature, but try explaining that to the little boy whose parents he put in the hospital because of his attacks. They may never recover."

Jonah looked like a deer in the headlights and he started mutter. "No, my son, not my son, leave him out of this."

"Then you play Mr. Creed's game, but naturally I will give you the long weekend to think about this," the man said, his Russian accent showing as he said this one. "Although it is a long weekend to celebrate one of history's greatest frauds, discovering a country that had been inhabited for thousands of years, but I digress."

Lois had to make sure that she was gone immediately; she did not want to be there straight away. The woman walked forward and she suddenly spotted something that distracted her from what Jameson was doing.

She saw a bright green light and Lois followed it, her instincts and her curiosity getting the better of her once again. She touched the object, and a ring, and no sooner did she touch it, she vanished into a flash of green light.

* * *

Harry wondered where Lois ended up, he was making his way down the winding hallways of the museum where the shadowed thief was saw.

"So you found him as well," Shayera said as the red haired beauty showed up next to Harry. He looked over his shoulder towards the woman and he nodded.

"Yes, I found him, for better or for worse, I found him," Harry told the woman and there was a sense that things were going to get really tricky rather fast.

"Guess it pays to keep your eyes and ears out, although I've been having a few problems with him lately," Shayera muttered underneath her breath and Harry turned to the winged warrior woman with a frown on his face.

"It seems like to me that you've ran into this guy before," Harry said to the woman and she paused and nodded briskly.

"Believe me, we've met," Shayera said and there was no other words that she could deliver other than those words that just came out of her mouth. Besides, it was time for them to step up and face their newest enemy.

"I see," Harry said as he heard the rustling in the shadows. He had no idea how close he was running into something, all he knew was that he was close and he was about ready to come up against them.

There was a moment of laughter in the shadows and once again Harry could see the person before him. It taunted him and his green eyes flashed. He curled his fist.

"So, the mysterious Star Child, teams up with the Thanagarian, I hope you don't expect me to be amused or even scared," the Shadow Thief stated as he moved through the shadows.

"Well don't worry, I never expect things like that, all I expect is that you just stand there and take your beating, nice and easily," Harry said boldly and Shayera nodded deftly by his side.

"I couldn't be grabbed by anyone, how are you going to grab me?" he asked as he zoomed forward.

Harry was knocked back half of a step, which really was a calculated move more than anything. If he had tricked his adversary, he might be able to figure out a way to defeat him. Was it a long shot? One better believe that it was a long shot but sometimes the long shots were the best shot.

"I should be able to get a shot in on him, if you distract him," Shayera whispered to Harry and Harry looked over his shoulder, eying Shayera and the woman shrugged her shoulder. "Just a suggestion, you know."

"Yes, I know," Harry said as already plans were beginning to form in the back of his head. If he could find a way to corral his enemy, he would be in pretty good shape, in fact he would be in better than good shape.

"Oh how quaint, trying to run around with a chicken with your head cut off…..you don't even see me, now you see me, now you don't, now you…."

Harry sent a golden net forward and took out his enemy. There was a blinding attack as it caused his enemy to hurl back head over heels. He slid back half of a step and Harry smile as he held his head up high and proud or at least as high and proud as he could given the circumstances.

"You don't think…."

WHACK! The Nth Metal mace was capable of a lot of things and it managed to deter the Shadow Thief at least for a moment. If they were able to damage his belt, then he would be able to take him down or at least having a better shot.

"I've fought the supernatural before," Harry said as a pair of super powered brass knuckles appeared on his hand. "And you might be a bit supernatural, but not completely. I have powers, you can see that I have powers, and you….well you don't have powers."

BANG!

Harry nailed him with a furious swinging punch with the brass knuckles and caused him hurling back a few inches. He nearly landed against the wall with a huge kerplunk and Shayera once again swooped in for the attack.

It took a combined effort between the both of them but they managed to get some headway against the Shadow Thief. They were working him over, trying to take him down. A huge crunch rocked him down with one more shot.

Harry knocked out the Shadow Thief and his head flopped onto the ground. Shayera watched, half raising an eyebrow and she turned to face Harry. A confused expression was on her face.

"I have to say, I thought that would be a bit more drawn out," the woman answered and there was a second where Harry and Shayera locked eyes onto each other. She felt a couple of bumps and brises but that was the nature of a super hero.

And given the fact that she suffered much worst, it was merely a tickle.

"We need to ensure that you're fine, some of those cuts look nasty," Harry said and Shayera looked at him, with a half raised eyebrow.

"I feel fine," she protested firmly and Harry put his hand up.

"I know you feel fine, but are you really fine?" Harry asked and the redhead closed her eyes and she shook her head.

"When you put things that's way, it's kind of hard to argue," Shayera said as Harry grabbed her around the arm and popped her off when he was sure that the Shadow Thief was there.

Shayera smiled, she had been in the Stronghold before, but this was amazing, it could not be denied. The redhead looked over her shoulders as she held up her arm.

"Well, looks like I got dinged up a bit more than I really did," Harry said as he examined her arm and she shifted.

"Yeah, now that the adrenaline's wearing off, oh I can feel it, believe me, I can feel it," Shayera stated with a shudder as Harry ran his hands down her side and she shivered at his touch. The woman closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," Shayera said as there was a close of her eyes. The wizard made sure that everything was in order. "Maybe we….need to dig deeper, you know to make sure I'm fine."

Shayera slowly removed her top, to reveal that she was wearing nothing but a bra, a lacy black one that showed off her D-Cup breasts which strained to get out of the top. She shimmied off her pants to reveal a pair of panties.

"It's almost like you expected this," Harry said as he felt the heat of her mound.

"Well….yes," Shayera whispered as she smiled. "It was just the matter of when."

"Yes, I can tell," Harry said as she captured her lips in a kiss and the two of them caused their tongues to dance together in immense pleasure, as their arms tightened around each other.

Her hand trailed down his abs and she prepared to explore the treasure that was below.

* * *

"Well this really isn't a surprise," Shayera murmured as she wrapped her hand around his tool and got straight to work.

Harry groaned as her hand wrapped around his tool. She surely was not wasting any time at all and the woman's hand wrapped around his rod. Shayera stroked him slowly, savoring the moment and leaning forward.

"Don't….ah that's amazing," Shayera murmured as Harry cupped her breasts and her stiffing nipples appeared out from underneath her other size.

Harry worked her nipples over and she dropped down to her knees before Harry. Her lips wrapped around his rod as her soft lips snaked around his rod.

Shayera felt pleasure as his rod speared into her mouth. She wrapped her tightening lips around his tool and pushed it down her mouth. She smacked her lips around his rod and slowly worked up an amazing temper.

"Damn."

Harry could only say that word, really that was only one word. His hands roamed her body but he felt a fogging of pleasure. He could see her lustful eyes looking at him. Her lips ensnared his tool and was trying to coax everything that he had.

Shayera never had anything like this in her mouth and her hand wrapped around his balls stroking him up and down him.

His throbbing pole went down her throat as she smacked her lips around him. Her hand stroked his balls and the redhead Thanagarian rocked her hips around. The woman slurped and sucked him as Harry grunted as his balls slapped against her chin.

Harry reached down as they changed positions. Her panties were pushed back and Harry's tongue founder her folds.

Shayera yelped in pleasure but Harry hung onto her face and rammed down her throat. Her popping sensations and the woman's moans continued. She speared her throat down onto him and it went down in the back of her throat.

Her pussy tasted really good and Harry could not even begin to finish savoring it. His balls twitched as Shayera slurped around his pole and she rocked almost all the way down him. Her lips continued the sloppy blowjob as she laid on top of him in a sexually charged sixty nine position.

He gripped her ass and that caused her to feel amazing pleasure. His cum was about ready to spurt down her throat as he held onto the side of her face as he rocked up and down in her mouth.

His balls were feeling close to being drained her mouth. She hummed hungrily as she smacked her lips around his mouth. His throbbing hard tool worked into her and the wizard rammed into her. The woman's lips wrapped around him as she sucked him up and down.

His balls were about ready to burst, about fit to burst, and he grabbed around the side of his face. Harry's balls were about ready to be drained.

He pumped his seed into Shayera's mouth as she lapped up Harry's cum. It spilled down her throat as she continued to suck every drop of cum from his balls. Her lips smacked around his tool as she worked up and down him. Her eyes closed tightly as she tilted her head back and moaned as she worked his tool halfway down her throat.

"OOOH YES!" Shayera moaned at the top of her lungs as she pulled off.

Harry grabbed her hips and her slit rubbed against his tool after she slid from his chest. The wizard was pulled up as her wings tucked around him.

"I'm going to ride you into the night," Shayera said with a lustful grin on her face. Her hot cunt pushed up and slammed into her dripping hot center.

"I know, oh yes," Harry grunted as Shayera clenched her walls around his rod as she pushed herself up and down on him.

Her breasts were bared for him as Harry grabbed them. She closed her eyes tightly and panted with pleasure that burst through her loins. She rocked her hips up and down of his hard rod. The wizard hammered her hot moist core.

"Oh….ah…yes," Shayera panted as Harry gripped her breasts as she rocked her hips onto him as she rode him on the bed in the hospital wing. "Am….am I holding up…ah…yes!"

Shayera whined at the top of her lungs as Harry grabbed her breasts and whimpered pleasure as she rode him.

Harry grinned as the beautiful redhead rocked her thighs around his rod. His hand gripped her tight ass as he speared her center. Her ass pushed down onto his balls as they throb. His cock twitched as she whined at the top of his lungs.

Her breasts were being nibbled and sucked on as Harry kept working into her with a strong thrust. Her mind was rocked hard as he proceeded to fuck her brains out and hard.

"YES!" Shayera moaned as she buried her lover's face into her breasts. He pulled himself up for air.

Her walls wrapped around him as her delicious hips rolled up and down onto his rod. The redhead hawk female closed her eyes as she whimpered with the pleasure. He rocked her body and it felt extremely amazing.

"Oh…ah….oh….ah…fuck," Harry grunted as his balls were about fit to throb but he managed to hold onto her. His hands grabbed her breasts and she whimpered.

"Cum, oh I need it, please, please, PLEASE!" Shayera screamed at the top of her lungs as her walls clenched around her tool.

Harry pumped his rod into her center and sought her heat. She was so hot, so tight, and felt so wonderful. She was riding him into submission, sheer passions burning through her bright green eyes. She bit down on her lips and ran her hand down his chest.

"Oh, you're such a fucking stud," Shayera panted as his rod kept going into her hot center. Her walls tightened around his tool and milked his rod. Her head threw back and she bit on the side of her mouth.

Harry's balls were this close to bursting but he held onto her waist as she rode him up and down. Her tightness enveloped him as she threw her head back and moaned.

"I know….oh you're so fucking wet," Harry grunted as this redhead babe worked down against his rod as she worked around him. Her walls clenched him around his tool.

The woman felt his rod spear into her and she wanted him to cum so bad. It was amazing, it felt wonderful, and she could not….she was holding on to the side of his shoulder. Her dripping hot pussy hugged him.

"Yes, for….you," Shayera panted as her hair framed her face in a seductive manner as he continued to fuck her long and hard.

He laid back on the bed and her walls hugged his hard rod. He whimpered as her walls wrapped around his tool.

The two of them continued the dance with each other and Harry was fit to burst. The woman rode him, clenching his rod like a sex crazed maniac and perhaps he was. Never the less, he pumped her pussy as it continued to tighten around him.

It was so tight that he was wondering why he did not lose it already but that was just a key component for his stamina.

Shayera rocked her hips around his manhood as she bounced higher. There was a loud scream that escalated all around and she chewed on the side of her lip. Her walls tightened around him as she milked his thrusts.

"Cum, oh please cum, I need it."

Harry grunted as he pushed up into her and her head snapped back with a pleasurable scream that rattled her entire mind. She whimpered in pleasure as she rocked down upon him, her hips squeezed him.

He pumped his load into her hot quim and she whimpered with pleasure as he injected his hot burning seed into her pussy.

She collapsed onto him, pleasure swimming through her eyes as she whimpered with delight.

* * *

Shayera passed out from the amazing pleasure, as Harry heard the phone. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

"Hello, yes, I'll be there in just a second, if it's that important….yeah literally," Harry said as he found his pants and shirt and made sure Shayera was resting carefully. He vanished with a pop just as fast as he had appeared.

**To Be Continued.**


	46. A Sapphire Burns Bright Part One

**Chapter Forty Six: A Sapphire Burns Bright Part One.**

Chloe Sullivan paced back and forth like a caged animal in the apartment that her and her cousin shared. She was….well she was not in the soundest mind, one could say that for sure. The blonde closed her eyes, as her thoughts frantically ran through the back of her head. She was wearing out a hole in the carpet but that was secondary to what she really was thinking. It went without saying but her mind went a mile a minute and did not seem to be slowing down for anything whatsoever.

Her heart hammered across the back of her head and the blonde went over the scene slowly, frame by frame in her mind, as she analyzed everything that happened. Once again, it was hard to swallow but it happened, oh boy, did it happen. Chloe swallowed once again.

' _Get a grip on yourself, Sullivan, and focus, even though you can't, still do it!'_ she shouted at herself.

Chloe went over what happened in her mind, she was heading by the Daily Planet for a visit and the only thing she saw was her cousin disappearing in the flash of green light. It looked like from her vantage point that Lois touched something. That did make a lot of sense, Lois would touch something that she should not and get herself in a problematic situation. Chloe had to admit that she would have done the same thing but still the point stood.

The knock on their apartment door jerked Chloe out of her stream of consciousness thoughts. Shakily, she put her grip on the doorknob and opened it up. She breathed as it was Harry Potter.

"Oh, Harry, thank God you're here….um….I don't know how to break this to you, so I'll do it anyway. Lois was abducted."

Well Harry thought that this qualified as urgent news as he saw Chloe pacing around back and forth.

"She was just there minding her own business, well minding her own business for Lois, when suddenly there's this ring, and what does she do? Well she grabs onto it and it causes her to disappear into a flash of light," Chloe said, speaking a million miles a minute as her breathing became very labored. She shook her head. "I don't even know what happened, she could be vaporized or something but….."

"Calm the fuck down….please," Harry said as he put his hand up and Chloe stopped and stared, looking at him.

"Right, calming the fuck down, I am so calming the fuck down," Chloe stammered as she shook her head. She wondered what the hell was happening but she was pretty sure that she did not like it all. Never the less, her mind going a million miles a minute as it did, managed to taper off into a state of relaxation. "Or as calm as I'm going to be since my…."

"I know, please sit down before I have to force your hand," Harry said as he looked at Chloe and she sat down. "Tell me everything that you could see about what happened and….think clearly, please."

Harry handed Chloe a glass of water, which was treated with a calming charm. He did not need a hysterical blonde girl who tripped over her own words trying to spit them out with the accuracy of a crude machine gun.

"Right….um, let's see," Chloe stammered but she could not really think of it. "I'm sorry, but it's kind of confusing and it happened so fast."

"Just relax," Harry advised her and Chloe narrowed her eyes and spoke to him in an eerily calm tone.

"You do realize that telling someone to relax is the least likely way to get them to relax, don't you?" Chloe asked Harry.

Jean decided to chime in her two cents. _'She does have you there.'_

' _Yes, she does,'_ Kitty agreed from the other end of the bond and there was a second where Harry paused.

"Start from the top," Harry said to Chloe and she nodded carefully. Her mind was going completely wild with what happened. "You were going to the Planet to visit Lois."

"Yeah, and I saw her running out frantically, you know how Lois is when she smells a story," Chloe said without missing a beat and Harry nodded swiftly, he did know all too well. "So anyway, there's this….blast of green light and suddenly….she's gone. She touched something, I was halfway across the parking lot when she did and I don't have fifty different kinds of visions like some people do."

Harry just smiled but said nothing. He invited Chloe to continue.

"Could it be aliens?" Chloe asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know, alien invasions happen so often in this city that you can set your watch to them because they happen so often but still….still…..could it be?"

"It could," Harry agreed with her and the blonde raised an eyebrow. Harry did not mean to be vague, although vagueness tended to come very often with him.

"Could you be even more vague?"

"Take me to the scene of the crime, just think about it, and we'll be there," Harry said to the blonde and she gripped his arm. She had no questions as to why because magic made even the most impossible of things possible.

She vanished with a slight pop on the scene but already SHIELD was there. It appeared that there might have been another witness to the sudden disappearance of Lois Lane.

"I figured that you'd find out about this," Natasha said as she greeted Harry with a professional handshake and then stole a kiss when her fellow SHIELD agents were not looking. She was rather discreet about that.

"Yes, you have," Maria said as she turned up and she greeted Harry. "Mr. Potter, it's good to see you as always."

Given what she saw and she saw plenty, the last time she saw Harry Potter for an extended period of time, Maria thought that she was doing a pretty good job in keeping her composure. Then again, she was professional.

Kara, Jean, and Kitty turned out at the scene because Harry thought they could help look with everything. Plus they were the three girls who were the closest, so there was that.

"So have you been busy?" Harry asked Maria and she nodded before offering just one word to the wizard.

"Very," Maria said as she combed over the scene in a half distracted manner. Her dark hair went in her face as she looked over everything but there seemed to be a trace. "Whoever did this….well….I'm not certain that it was on purpose."

"Did you say its green light?" Harry asked Chloe, realization dawning on him. He was going to hit himself for that realization not dawning on him much sooner. Never the less, his blazing green eyes fixed on hers and Chloe's mouth hung open halfway as she nodded.

"Yeah, green light, that's right," Chloe confirmed with a frown, wondering where this one was going to go. Granted, she had a few ideas but she wondered how many of them were off of the mark.

Harry knew what was going on now. "Well, I don't think that Lois has been abducted, but her natural curiosity and strong will has given her an interesting opportunity to say the very least."

"Exactly what do you mean?" Chloe asked and Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to Maria, who was curiously listening in on the conversation.

"It means that Lois Lane has been chosen by one of the elite set of corps in space," Harry said to Chloe and suddenly it dawned on them all. SHIELD had information about them, thanks in part to SWORD. "I need to get to my Fortress, to send a message. I'll be back soon."

Without another word, Harry flew off at the speed of light and left Chloe to chat with Kara, Jean, and Kara.

* * *

Lois Lane did not really take kindly to disappearing into a flash of light. She looked up at the tower structure that she was outside and she closed her eyes. She shook her head and there was a moment where the dark haired woman stood up straight and saw that the green ring was on her body. She saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she took half of a step forward.

The dark haired woman shook her head and the green costume that wrapped around her body was something that took her off guard as she caught a view of herself. The green top rode up halfway up her body. She had a flat stomach that was emphasized by this shirt. She had a green and white top with a green lantern emphasized on her chest. The green pants wrapped around her body snugly and Lois wondered if they were supposed to be this tight. They seemed to be too tight from law.

"Step forward please, my child."

Lois shook her head and there was one thought that entered her head. _'Foreboding.'_

The dark haired woman took a few steps forward and she paused. She corked one eyebrow as she clutched her fist as she looked high up to the pedestal where several individuals rested before her. Lois frowned as she watched them above her. She wondered what was going on.

There were several blue creatures with gigantic heads and looking at her. She held the ring in her hand and there was a glow of it.

"Lois Lane, of Earth, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

It struck Lois immediately as she shook her head. Two females stood off to the side and it was the first time that Lois noticed the two of them. Then again, she had been the slightest bit preoccupied with the blue headed creatures that currently peered at her. The woman swallowed for a brief moment and she rolled her head back as she turned and stared them down. Both girls were exotic looking beauties.

The first girl had silky dark green hair and a light green skin. Her white and green uniform fit snugly around her body. Lois noticed that she had a nice set of D-Cup breasts and a flat stomach, along with a shapely tight ass that looked like it could stop traffic. She had bright green eyes, although a different shade of Harry's she noticed. She turned for a second to whisper something to the other girl and that allowed Lois to get a sense of her tight ass.

The second girl had golden hair that almost matched her golden skin. She had sensual looking golden eyes and a lust inducing frame. She wore a tight white outfit that showcased her immense cleavage and she also had a delicious set of D-Cup breasts. The outfit stopped at her thighs which showed off a dazzling set of legs that could stop traffic. A set of white boots looked like they could stop traffic and Lois looked at the woman, shaking her head as she watched the person before her.

"Arisia Rrab and Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, welcome," the blue head man said as he peered at Lois. "Now, I'm sure that you have questions, Lois Lane of Earth."

"Yes, a few," Lois said in her usual calm voice. She was trying not to really lose sense of herself but her arms folded over her chest. She watched them. "Just who are you people?"

"We are the Guardians of Oa, of the Green Lantern Corps," another one of the big blue headed people said. "We are an intergalactic peace keeping force that undertake law and order throughout the entire universe."

"I see," Lois said as she let her breath out in a slight whistle. Her neck craned back as she stared down the big blue head people that were above her. "But, why me? What does this have to do with me?"

"We are getting to this point, it appears that patience may not be a strong suit of yours," one of the Guardians said and Lois looked at them, her mouth hanging halfway open in protest but then she snapped it shut after a moment.

She realized that maybe, just maybe, these Guardians of Oa might have had a point. Patience had not been her strong suit for a very long time, which caused her father no amount of headaches. Then again, Lois was going to argue that her sister was completely worse all things consider.

"Yeah, patience was not a strong suit, but seriously, why am I here?" Lois asked. "Should I even be here?"

"If you weren't worthy of the ring then it would not have chosen you," one of the Guardians commented although there were more of a few of them who wondered if she was Green Lantern material.

Earth was a rather backwater planet as far as many planets in the universe was concerned and it was nothing that was important. The Guardians thought that 2814 was a sector that did need policing, even though there were some in the universe that would leave humans, barbarians as far as many people were concerned, to their own devices and the cream would raise above the crop.

The dark haired woman watched them as they conversed amongst themselves. She tapped her foot, noticing the green boots that she now wore. She was never one for fashion unlike the other girls but she had to admit, that they kind of suited her a little bit. They were not an amazing green like Harry's eyes were but they were do.

"We feel that your position on Earth will be beneficial with your role in the Green Lantern corps," one of the Guardians said and Lois corked an eyebrow halfway up.

"Position…have you been spying on me?" Lois asked in a half of a yelp and the woman gave the Guardians a challenging glare, much to the amusement of the two females standing there.

"We prefer the term research," one of the Guardians state without missing a beat but he stared down at Lois and cleared his throat. "Of course, the fact of how you got here is not relevant. The fact of the matter is that you and here, and you have some….moderate abilities but you need to be trained. Therefore, Arisia Rrab and Jennifer-Lynn Hayden have consented to train you."

Lois wondered how long this training would take and she shook her head. "You know….I'm not perfect for the job. I can be pretty stubborn and I don't take orders that easily, not to mention I can be pretty reckless."

"You'd be perfect then," Arisia said with a smile and Jennifer, or Jade as she was often called, looked up to face the Guardians.

"Also, Har-Rell has sent a message, he is wondering why Lois disappeared with a green lantern ring," Jade said.

One of the guardians chuckled although the others became serious. "He never misses a trick, does he? He would have made a great Green Lantern, but that is not his place in the world, unfortunately. Tell me what he needs to know, in fact, I'm certain that Arisia can undertake Miss Lane's training until you are able to return."

"Don't get too side tracked with him though," Arisia muttered out of the corner of her mouth and Jade shook her head as she made her way to Earth to appease Har-Rell.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that Lois Lane has been chosen for the Green Lanterns?" Harry asked as Jade turned up to deliver the news and the green skinned Green Lantern looked at him with a mild smile.

"Yes….and yes," Jade said as she looked at him as she looked into his emerald green eyes. "Although I'm quite curious as to why the ring did not zoom to you."

"Maybe it did," Harry suggested and Jade paused and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I mean, I was right at the Daily Bugle before the ring arrived…..but Lois is good. Plus, I have a bit too much on my plate and I have other things to do."

"That's what the Guardians said, more or less," Jade said in agreement as she looked at him. "She won't even be gone for that long, at least not on Earth. From her vantage point, it will seem like a long time. Although we can't seem to slip one past you."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, you know," Harry told Jade as the green skinned woman watched him with a smile.

"Yes, I know," Jade said as she thought about Harry's wide network, most of them, actually pretty much all of them, some of the best and brightest females in the world. "I won't mince words…..I think that you would have been a great Green Lantern."

"Maybe, but Lois will be, she's strong willed enough," Harry said as he stood outside of the headquarters of Ferris. He was waiting for Carol to join him. "Don't worry…..so what's been happening in space?"

"I don't think we have enough time in the day, but I'll give you the short version of it," Jade said as she smiled. "The Skrull….they're being transferred to holding cells. Although you did get some of the spoils of that particular war, and the Kree….well they're being watched closely. Even though Mar-Vell is now on the throne, there's still some underlying resentment towards you."

"I figured as much," Harry said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "So if the Guardians or the Corp need any help…."

"I know you'll make yourself available and that's appreciated, believe me," she agreed as Jade looked into his eyes with adoration. Without another word, the two of them parted ways, mostly because they had to get back to their respective lives.

There was this unspoken declaration that the two of them would get together before too long and with Harry, there was no need to expand upon what that meant.

Harry walked about eighteen steps and he met Carol Danvers outside of the Ferris Aircraft. She greeted him quite heartily with a hug and a burning kiss, with the implication that there would be something more later.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to fly something this amazing," Carol said and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, the Quinjet, that's pretty good but this….this is unlike anything that's ever been seen on Earth."

"It's a rather primitive aircraft by Kryptonian standards but the best that we can do by Earth's technology," Harry said as Harry and Carol made their way up the steps to meet the person that was there.

"CAROL!" a female voice shouted as she greeted her.

This woman had jet black hair as dark as midnight and blue eyes that were shimmering. She had an angelic face with high soft cheekbones but she looked rather formidable despite that. She wore a purple blouse that hid her assets although it was easy to see when someone looked hard. A conservative skirt stretched down on her knees.

"Well, Carol, how are you?" Carol asked as the blonde smiled at the dark haired woman.

"I'm doing fine, Carol," Carol Ferris said as she smiled back at the blonde.

"So, you two were roommates in college," Harry said and he looked at Carol and Carol with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and the stories that we can tell you well….."

"Let's not get into that just yet," the CEO of Ferris Aircraft said as she reached forward and gave Harry a strong handshake. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"As it is you, Carol," Harry told her as the two of them stared each other down. "Are you ready for the test flight?"

"Yes, and you couldn't have brought a better person on board to test things," Carol Ferris said as she looked with a smile as the blonde member of the Avengers walked forward. All things considered, both Carols had done alright for each other since their wild college days but that was beside the point. She cleared her throat with a brief smile etched across her face. The dark haired woman kept her eyes on him as the three of them made their way upstairs briefly. "You know, the Board's going to get off my back regarding this one…."

"Well, the Board might think that you're easily maneuvered out but I disagree," Harry said to Carol Ferris as Carol Danvers positioned herself to fly the plane.

"And this will be the beginning of a partnership between RAO and Ferris that will shake the foundations of the business world," Carol told him with a bright grin. "Then again, you already have your fingers in a few pies already."

Harry raised an eyebrow and only offered one statement. "Oh, do tell?"

"Well the deal with Wayne, the deal with Starr, the deal with Frost Industries, and you've observed Shaw's companies, oh and there's Stark, that was another one," Carol said as she shook her head. "Hammer and LuthorOsCorp are your two most persistent rivals and I'm sure you're going to find a way to neuter them as well."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and offered an extremely obvious and very transparent "guilty as charged" type of expression on his face. He sat down beside Carol and offered the woman a drink, which she accepted.

"Finest wine in the world, and I know you don't drink…."

"Once in a while," Carol said as she watched him with a smile. Given how stressed she had been lately, she could loosen up a little bit.

"Okay, Carol, we're ready and in position when you are," Harry said over the intercom.

"Yes, and remember this is a test flight, so no need for anything too serious, and if the plane gives you any grief, make an emergency landing, this isn't a mission with the Avengers after all," Carol told the blonde.

The Blonde member of the Avengers shook her head with a hearty. "Yes, I know!"

There was a faint sound of the plane taking it off and Carol and Harry watched Carol fly it. The CEO of Ferris Aircrafts was amazed how smoothly and how soundlessly it flew.

"I'm going to have to work on it being a bit too noisy but other than that good," Harry said and Carol turned towards him, a bemused expression on her face.

"I could barely hear it at all," Carol suggested and Harry smiled.

"Exactly, but you shouldn't be able to hear it period, hence it's a flaw," Harry said as he watched the plane. "The flight looks good, not as good as the person flying it but still good."

The test flight went smooth other than those admittedly minor quibbles.

* * *

After the test flight, Harry, Carol, and Carol returned to Carol's office at Ferris Aircraft. The three of them sat down to talk about the test flight.

The blonde Avenger smiled as she shook her head. "I thought that the plane handled pretty well."

"I'd say," Harry agreed with a wide grin on his face. "Although there are a few minor and I stress that minor flaws. But you think…."

"Yeah, I know, you think it was only slightly noisy despite the noise being barely heard," Carol said although she could see that Harry had a point. "It ran smoother and I could go faster than any other plane that I have ever flew."

"It looked that way as well," Carol agreed as she offered Carol a drink. She looked at it, she had problems with drink before but she figured that one could not hurt.

Besides, it was a point you did not have a test flight everyday. She could tell Harry was rather pleased and he did not get pleased that easily. Then again, why should not he be pleased?

"What a day, what a flight," Carol Danvers said as she kicked back with the drink and smiled. "So, was it up to your specifications?"

The CEO of Ferris Aircraft and Airspace drained the drink into her mouth and put it down, nodding, as she thought that it the spot. Carol stared at Carol with piercing blue eyes and nodded. "Yes, I think it went well, it went better than expected."

The superheroine smiled. "Well that's Harry, he does tend to beat all expectations."

"That I do," Harry agreed, there was no need to be modest. Modest was not who he was and he folded his arms over. He leaned back as he tapped his foot on the ground. "And….I think that I passed the trial that you wanted."

"Yes, I….wasn't really skeptical but at the same time…."

"Seeing is believing," Harry offered her and Carol smiled back at him.

"Pretty much yes," Carol said as she reached into her desk drawer to find a pen. She was about ready to sign the agreement and begin the business partnership with Harry, officially on paper. Although she suspected that the two of them would see a lot of each other. A lot more of each other as she thought. "So, you have the papers that I can sign?"

"Always," Harry said as Lana showed up right on cue with the papers. "My personal assistant brought them up, my lawyer made sure that they were all binding and not anything that your Board of Directors can find fault of."

Ferris nodded, that was the most important thing to her. Especially given the fact that she was sure that Luthor had a stooge on the Board but she could not prove it. She had an inkling that there was something there.

The documents were handed to her.

"Thank you Lana," Harry said as he kissed his assistant briefly.

Carol paused but she shook her head. The black haired woman was not surprised, given some of the rumors that she heard about Harry. Of course, it was not your average playboy millionaire, this was something different and she was really curious to figure out what he was all about. She wanted to find out what made him really tick.

"Well, this appears to be all in order, but give me a minute to look it over," Carol said and Harry waved his hands to ensure her that he was perfectly pleased with that. The dark haired woman flipped through the document, smiling, this deal was everything that they had discussed and more. "This is….a rather generous deal."

"I take care of my partners, and I figure that the two of us can work with even more, one of the most powerful business networks in the world but I think that Ferris is missing out on it," Harry told the woman and she smiled.

"Well that's an oversight that I'm going to correct with my signature," Carol said as she held the pen in her fingers and without another word, she scrawled her name on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the team," Harry said as he held his hand out and she took it, shaking it.

She paused, looking into his eyes, they were gorgeous, especially up this close but….business before pleasure, business before pleasure.

"Well, it's a pleasure doing business with you," Carol Ferris said as Carol Danvers and Lana had left, leaving the two of them alone. And that was a tantalizing possibility.

"And naturally, I like to know my business associates a bit better," Harry told her as he stood in front of her. They were so close, close as close could be without touching.

"Yes, I can….see that," Carol said, any bold statement that she could have made was lost from her throat on the way past her lips.

Time was something that stood by still, edging one moment at a time as Harry stared her down. The dark haired woman felt like her back was pressed against the wall and rightfully so, perhaps. She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"So, maybe the two of us could get together outside of the office," Harry said to her with a smile. "Over dinner."

"Dinner….well it would be kind of rude for me to pass up a free meal," Carol agreed as she placed her hand onto her hip and stared at Harry. "So…..next week sometime?"

"That would be nice, maybe Wednesday or Thursday?" Harry asked as she looked back at him and mentally consulted her schedule.

"It would be perfect….Thursday, at seven," Carol said and she looked at Harry. She was about to make a comment about dessert but she stopped herself immediately thinking that it might be a bit too forward.

"Perfect," Harry commented to her with a wide grin. "That's perfect…..I'll see you then."

"Oh you will see….."

Harry suddenly heard something, grabbed her around the waist, and jumped behind Carol's desk.

There was an explosion that resounded and Carol looked up in confusion.

"What the….." Carol managed as she saw a trio of woman walk out, marching into her office.

"We have found her," one of them said as the women were dressed in skin tight pink latex with their faces being covered. "The potential is strong with this one, she will be a great member to the Corps. She has loved and lost before."

"What are?" Carol thought but she was engulfed in a pink energy bubble.

Harry, being, Harry went after them but he was blocked by an energy field.

"You are not to stop us, Har-Rell, although we do have plans for you," one of the females said in a ghostly almost haunted voice. It had a degree of lust.

Harry was bounced against the wall with a surprising force and a crystalized pink shell wrapped around him. He really knew no more.

At least until he was free, when Kara, Jean, and Wanda turned up, helping him free.

"What happened?" Harry asked and Carol, now in full Ms. Marvel attire, turned up.

"That's a good question," Harry said but there was another voice behind them that answered.

"The Star Sapphires happened," Jade said as she turned up.

"I'll get the Avengers," Ms. Marvel said and she got out her Avengers ID card. They had a feeling that they were going to need all of the help that they could get given that these Star Sapphires pink pimp slapped Harry Fucking Potter.

"They took Carol, we just barely missed her," Kara said and she turned to Wanda who explained.

"I managed to slap a tracer on her before she went through the portal," Wanda added but how good that would be, she had no idea. It was better than doing nothing.

**To Be Continued.**


	47. A Sapphire Burns Bright Part Two

**Chapter Forty Seven: A Sapphire Burns Bright Part Two.**

Harry showed up on Oa, and he was obviously not alone. Of course, he was greeted by a someone who nearly tackled him with a hug, the second that he got out of the portal. The next thing the green eyed wizard knew, Lois Lane had him pinned against the wall, her tongue pretty much jammed halfway down his throat as her hands explored his body. The wizard was amused in a certain way, although not completely. Never the less, in good grace, he took half of a step back from her.

"Sorry, but I missed you," Lois whispered and Harry grinned at the woman.

"It has been eight hours," Harry commented with an eyebrow raised but Lois shook her head. Harry got the message pretty much loud and clear. "Oh, it's one of those….time dilation things, isn't it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lois agreed as she popped her hand underneath her chin and threw her head back with a sigh. That was pretty much it, in fact, that was likely it a lot of the time. The dark haired woman kept her eyes on Harry. "So I've been here….well I lost count, but I've been worked to the bone, trying to figure out how to use this."

Lois held up the glowing green lantern ring.

"You know, I thought that this thing should have gone to you but hey, getting the hang of it pretty much, so no harm, no foul, and all that stuff," Lois said as she shook her head. For a reporter, there were times where words fail you. "So, did you lead a manhunt for me or something?"

"Well….in a sense yes, but in a sense…..Jade had to show up to appease me, although I would have been to Oa, but I figured that you were in good hands," Harry said as Lois shifted with a smile.

"You didn't need to worry because I was," Lois commented to her boyfriend as she leaned up against the wall.

"Eight months," Arisia said as she turned up and faced Harry with a smile. "Hello, Har-Rell, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Arisia Rrab, I am Lois's trainer in the Green Lantern Corps."

She looked Harry up and down and got in a very good view of him. He was as amazing as the legends said and Jade's descriptions of him. She was hoping to get to know him rather well.

"The Guardians are awaiting you, Har-Rell," Arisia said with a smile. "And hopefully we can work together to rescue your friend from…what happened."

Suddenly, Ms. Marvel walked from the portal, and she was followed by Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow.

"The Avengers have assembled?" Arisia asked with a smile as she looked at the group and Captain America nodded.

"Lead the way," Captain America said as Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Ms. Marvel followed behind him. Excitement followed them everywhere it seemed but this was baffling.

"Har-Rell welcome, Avengers welcome."

Tony Stark could not resist making a slight comment towards the Guardians of Oa, it was in his nature after all. "And I thought that MODOC had a big head."

That comment was rather brushed off, although the Guardians were used to the brash comments by some. Especially some of their previous Green Lanterns of Earth, it was an Earth thing come to think about it. Never the less, Har-Rell looked up.

"Why did the Star Sapphires kidnap Carol?" Harry asked, deciding to skip to the point and get pleasantries out of the way.

"The Star Sapphires….well the Zamarians used to be associates of us, but we had drastically different beliefs of how the universe should be governed," a Guardian said as he popped his head up. "It is a shame, but they have been….liberating women who have been scorned by love. Many of them….well many of them lack balance and sometimes they do so for the Greater Good."

Harry was not going to lie, that term made him gag.

"They started out with the most noble of intentions, love is a powerful motivator, some might argue that it's the greatest power in the universe, although we disagree," the Guardian said as he looked down. "Will is all that is needed sometimes."

"I respectfully disagree, the entire spectrum needs to work together at once," Harry said and there were a few nods.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Tony asked to Steve in undertone but Captain America stared forward, not really forthcoming with any information.

"Will is not exactly a good thing after all," Harry said as he looked at the Guardians. "It is a power that can be used for good and also twisted to evil. One of the men on Earth with the strongest will power is Victor Von Doom. And I doubt we can consider what he does to be a good thing most of the time. Also…there is Sinestro…."

"I thank you Mr. Potter, but that particularly bleak chapter in the Green Lantern Corps is not the issue," one of the Guardians said.

"I think a nerve has been struck," Carol whispered and Thor nodded.

"Verily," Thor commented and Harry stared up at them with the fierce determination of a warrior. It was nearly amazing.

"Never the less, love has been corrupted by these Star Sapphires, they think that they are doing good….the greater good," Harry said and he spat out those last two words as if it was something particularly rancid that he was throwing up. "That point has been lost but we need to find Carol, before she is lost, twisted, as they are, and we need a plan to do so."

"The Avengers are ready and willing," Ms. Marvel said, before anyone else could say anything.

"Yes, we agree, and we will help," a Guardian said to them. "Arisia and Jade have agreed already to go on this rescue mission but beware, the Star Sapphires have special designs on you."

* * *

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT, YOU'RE HURTING ME, THIS ISN'T WHAT LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO BE!" Carol screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt herself being forced, twisted, and turned as the crystals radiated energy into her brain. She was blinking at the speed of light as she tried to twist out but her stomach twisted along with her. That put her in misery and woe as well. She screamed out loud, her lungs feeling as if they were on fire from where she was.

"No, just relax, the process….it's hard to get through, but you'll be at peace, all of your troubles, they'll wash away," one of the robed figures stated as she watched the Earth woman struggle. She had to admit that she had a strong will but there was just something about her that….well there was something about her that was going to be harder to convert using the process.

"Why does she struggle?"

The robed guards dropped to their knees to face a regal looking woman who walked forward. She had light grey skin but she was no less beautiful. She was wearing a pink tiara and a top which stretched around her perky breasts. She had a flat stomach without an ounce of fat on it. The bottom half of her outfit was also pink, covering down to her knees, where she was wearing knee high boots. She stepped even closer towards her subjects.

"Rise, and inform me," she said to them as she cupped her hand on her chin and watched them carefully.

"Your majesty, begging your pardon but we're not so sure how she is struggling now, it's unprecedented, we've never seen anything like that before," one of the robed women said as her eyes blinked wildly.

"Perhaps she is not…."

"Sensors do not lie, she is in need of love's tender embrace," the queen said as she looked at her. "Many have fought the process before, but their hearts have been torn asunder. The healing process has to be applied for the universe to be in harmony and the men that scorned them….well we all know what happens to them."

She turned around and saw the crystal structures that the pale and gaunt faces of hundreds and men were. Their body mass had been converted.

"And I told you not to harm the Star Child," the queen hissed, staring at her subjects angrily and they all dropped to their knees, begging forgiveness. "It is quite lucky he is resourceful and it is quite lucky that my mood does not divert to the red, otherwise, I would be pretty displeased with all of you."

"Forgive us, Queen Aga'po," the robed woman stated as she crossed her arms and held her head down in frustration. "I do not deserve your love."

"But you shall receive it for I am forgiving," she said as she stroked her subject's cheek lovingly. "You can tell that I am a very loving queen and I make sure to show you girls all the love I can manage. You do realize that, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty," the girl said in an adoring voice.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, NO MORE, NO MORE!" Carol shouted but suddenly she was sedated. Her moans of no more became lighter by each passing second and barely audible.

"Love will heal you, slowly, you were a broken woman before, your great love died because of the Lanterns of Oa, didn't he?" Aga'po said to Carol as she slowly stroked the sedated woman's cheek. "But you know what….we are going to heal that, and perhaps you might give your heart to another. We will bring him to you, once we figure out who he might be, should he exist. But rest assure that your heart will never break ever again. It will be all yours."

"I don't know if this is right."

Aga'po turned her head away from their newest Star Sapphire to see a young girl, a teenager by the standards of many worlds, with the same skin. She was wearing a light pink top over her pert young breasts, her stomach was exposed. She had the same long lovely legs as the queen did. The only difference was the pair of pointed ears and her hair was rather silky.

"Ghia'ta," Aga'po said to the young girl, her niece, turning around to face her. "I'm not sure if you understand this because you have been sheltered, but we have women here….who have been scorned. Sometimes not at the fault of man, many times they were. However, we are going to make the pain go away."

"Yes, the pain, it's all gone, thanks to our queen," one of the robed women said in a whisper voice.

"But what about him…."

"Do not speak of him, child," Aga'po said and Ghia'ta bowed her head. She knew that this subject was one that was quite touchy with the Queen. "One day, you may old enough to understand my reasons, but I do hope that for your sake, that they will not be understood the hard way."

"I hope not either because it's done wonders for your personality," Ghia'ta said as she turned towards her aunt. "But did you mean to incur his wrath."

"No, it was an error to kidnap this one when he was present, because the Guardians and the Lantern Corp may be sticking their nose in our business, in addition to who only knows else," Aga'po said as she looked at him. "His prowess has been told wide throughout the universe."

"It seems to me like you intend to verify that first hand," Ghia'ta said but she backed off meekly at a strong gaze from the queen.

"To your quarters please, I have work to do and it's not fit for young eyes," Aga'po said and Ghia'ta nodded, as she slinked off into the shadows.

When she was gone, then the Queen and leader of the Star Sapphire corps could proceed. "Carol Ferris of Earth, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said in a ghostly voice, her eyes glowing with a bright sapphire light.

"Excellent," the queen said, she might have fought it but another woman had been successfully inducted. "Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps, you will find the experience has many benefits."

"I….I…." she managed but there was a tone of reluctance in her voice as she spoke.

Aga'po valued stubbornness however, it made the chase much more grand.

* * *

"So we're here, and it's too quiet," Tony said and Harry gave Iron Man a stern look, as did Lois, Natasha, Carol, and Steve. "Was it something that I said?"

"It often is something that you say, yes," Natasha said but it was quiet and the fact it was causing her to be completely unnerved. The redhead spy stepped out of the vehicle, with Jade and Arisia following them, and Lois took up the rear as well.

"So….first mission and talk about being thrown in the lion's den," Lois said as she shook her head. Having lived on military bases half of her life, she had ran into Carol Ferris. They knew each other, not well but they knew each other well enough.

"You shall not pass, for the Star Sapphires own this domain."

"Oh boy, hell hath no fury," Carol muttered as the blonde heroine held up her hand for a moment.

"We don't wish to fight, but give us…."

"You are Thor, the God of Thunder," one of the woman said in a ghostly voice. "You will be a great conquest."

"Well, Thor, didn't know you had it in you, buddy," Tony said but the women held the same kind of weapons that took out Harry.

Tony was ready for them, given that he could put together something in a cave with a box of scraps pretty quickly, he was able to put this together with spare parts on the ship on their way here. The dampener device took out the crystal guns and it caused them to be unable to be fire.

"You take care of them, we'll find Carol!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as the three Green Lantern girls followed their way down the tunnel. They disappeared very quickly, with the Avengers going to stop the Star Sapphire Corps.

"Sure, give us the fun stuff," Iron Man said as he dodged a spear from one of the woman. "You know, for people who preach about love, you people are pretty violent. You remind me of some of my ex-girlfriends, a few of them actually."

He was back from vacation and refreshed and these girls should give him a workout.

"You are a hedonist Tony Stark, therefore you must suffer the consequences," one of the women said and she shot out a pink energy whip but Carol caught it. She flung one of the girls up into the air and sent her flying down.

"Again with the whips, you really remind of some of them….SHIT!"

Iron Man dropped to the ground, the pink energy bubble holding him in pace.

"Have at thee, vile wenches!" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer but pink shackles shot out, energy constructs.

"Odinson, you will learn some respect," they said but Thor busted out from his restraints with a force of will that the Green Lantern corps would be proud of. They dodged his hammer.

"They're retreating," Tony said and Steve shook his head.

"No, they're regrouping," Steve said, he understood that despite their eerie demeanor, these Star Sapphire Corps were well trained as any army that he had ever went up against in the world.

"Well that's reassuring," Tony grumbled as he held his head down and prepared to see what he would do next.

"So, are you sure that they're going this way?" Lois asked and Harry turned towards her, with a brief look that indicated that he was very sure. The rookie Green Lantern and reporter shook her head. "Yeah….I know but…."

"This way, hurry," Arisia said as she went down the tunnel. They dodged into the other room and saw a pair of the royal guards move down. She held out her green ring and turned to Jade, both of them who nodded.

Two energy shackles wrapped around the guards and pulled them into the room. It was a quick one, two shot combination.

When they emerged, Jade and Arisia were disguised as Star Sapphires. The two of them walked down the hallway, but they saw no less than the princess herself poking her head out the door.

"I thought I heard noises," Ghia'ta said with a frown as she looked around.

"There's no one out there," Jade whispered in a good ghostly representation. "The Queen wishes for you to be confined to your quarters."

The princess hung her head, biting down on her lip but she obeyed. Her aunt knew what was best for her after all but that was beside the point. She could see it outside her own window, and she could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of him running past towards the royal palace. Most frustratingly, she could not see him.

His name had been spoken by many and she was curious as they all were.

"We need to keep moving," Arisia said once the Princess was back in her mood but suddenly she tripped the crystal and blinding pink lights flashed around them as the crystal triggered around him.

"Well that's a major drag," Lois said as she showed up and then she blinked. "Actually a major dragon."

Sure enough a large pink dragon appeared; it had glowing violet eyes and fangs which were bared at the entire group. Harry stood, shifting his weight to take a close look at the creature. It was large and scaly, maybe even larger than the Horntail that he fought at Hogwarts. Not that Harry was all that concerned, but still it was fought. "Merely an illusion, no need to worry."

"Yeah, well funnily enough, that looks pretty fucking real to me," Lois said as she manifested a large tennis racket with her ring. "Okay, that's not it, oh that's not it, oh come on, a giant feather, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that, tickle it to death, this is…."

"Just stand back!" Arisia yelled in a panicked voice as she held up her ring and she blasted the creature hard with all her mind.

If they could find what was causing the illusion, than they might be able to have a chance to win the day, but that was easier said than done. The group had to work together to keep that dragon back and it's fangs snarled as it's clawed hands lifted up.

"Yeah, I'm here….keep going, oh keep coming," Harry grunted as they were trying to take down the giant pink dragon. "I don't wish to….well it's an illusion, like the love of some people is….which is a twisted metaphor for a group that is all about love, isn't it?"

Jade clamped the beast's jaw shut with a huge clamp. There was a loud grunt as the creature was forced back against the wall and the crystal was found.

The crystal was shield as well when it was found but Arisia, Jade, and Lois, once she figured out how to get the ring working where it would not create a giant feather construct. The green eyed wizard was trying to figure out a way to dampen the security system.

If Tony Stark can build something in a cave with a box of scraps or from spare parts in a ship indeed, then Harry Potter could figure out how to shut this crystal down with the nearly infinite gifts of magic. Even though this crystal, it seemed to be magical itself.

His green eyes focused on the crystal and he weakened the field first.

"Just three more minutes, I swear!" he yelled over his shoulder to the Lantern girls.

"OH IS THAT ALL!"

Harry could not be focused on the fight over him although the sounds that he heard, he was sure that it was an impressive and epic one. He could also hear the sounds of battle and given from what brief snatches he could hear, the Avengers were putting up a fight against the Star Sapphire guard.

Harry threw all of his power that he could into the crystal and it crumbled, which caused the dragon construct to vanish onto the ground.

Harry staggered forward for a moment towards the set of doors that had been opened, which turned back into a wall leaving Lois, Arisia, and Jade on the outside looking in.

He was in the throne room, with the crystalized forms of many men throughout the universe, all of them who had at one time or another scorned the members of the Star Sapphire Corps.

"Hello, Har-Rell, my name is Queen Aga'po, I had been expecting you," the queen said as she walked down and Carol shook her head as she saw Harry. "It appears that this one has been a bit resistant to the process, and we may have you to thank. But how, that's what I'd want to know."

* * *

"I've been wishing to speak to you for an extremely long time, Har-Rell," the Queen commented as she stared her down. "Although I can assure you that your friend being kidnapped was not on my agenda for arranging the meeting with the two of us."

"Well that's reassuring," Harry said although his gaze burned through the face of the Leader of the Star Sapphire Corps. He looked at her and there was a few seconds as he tried to figure out what was going to happen. "Carol…."

"She is perfectly safe, as you can see, but….it's a bit draining to come to a realization," Aga'po said. "It's one that I came to a long time ago. But you know ninety nine percent of the men in the universe, fuck them, forget them, you know how the drill is. But you….you are that one percent that nearly makes it all worthwhile."

Harry hung his mouth open. "I am…."

"I know that you feel compelled to stick up for your fellow man although they have done nothing for you, and you have saved many tormented females from horrible fates from the," Aga'po said. "I once thought….that there was hope but hope is a blue emotion for a reason. It will only lead you to despair and disgust."

"You're wrong," Harry said as he looked at her.

"Well, potentially I am but I assure you that I do what I do over no great malice but out of love," Aga'po said as she looked at Harry. "Sometimes I'm too late, sometimes I cannot show them the compassion. Their spirits have been shattered, their egos have been bruised, I don't know what else to tell you. It's really unfortunate when something like that happens but I'm only one person. I do my best."

"But the men that you keep here…."

"This man cheated on his wife of twenty years with his own daughter," Aga'po said as he looked at the crystalized structure. "And tried to call his daughter a temptress, despite the fact that he was the one that seduced her into it. He had no one to blame but himself. This man, he broke the spirit of a strong and successful woman, into nothing but a meek house wife. This man, he went through four wives, all of them left bruised and battered shells of their former selves. And that's just some of the mildest crimes. It might not be present on Earth, but women are treated as contraband by some, sold to the highest bidder. For those who do not have the gold, they pay tribute for bartering their wife and this is considered to be acceptable."

"Is it now?" Harry asked, granted that he was not going to condemn her, providing she was telling the truth.

"The universe holds many horrors, Har-Rell," she said to him with a bright smile on her face. "I cannot even begin to tell you of them but…."

"And trying to brainwash people under some distortion of love, isn't wrong?" Harry asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You read me wrong," Aga'po said as she shook her head. "We have found the crystals, they give us guidance and they empower us, they turn us into something amazing."

"Maybe," Harry said grudgingly although there was a huge amount of doubt etched in his eyes. "Maybe you've done something where you're able to accomplish a lot. Maybe I'd buy that, but you see, you want to save broken women, do you not?"

"Yes," Aga'po said, pleased to say that he was getting the point but he was not like the others.

"Yet, you are far more broken yourself and while I'm sure that you once held an understanding of love, it had gotten lost, and twisted, love can be powerful, and sometimes it can be a battlefield, but….there are times where out of love, people accomplish horrific things and it's not something that could be forced," Harry said as he looked at her. "For the greater good…"

"No, not for that but….I've got to save them, and….maybe…..I don't know!" she said.

"Look in the mirror your highness, you are as broken as the rest of them," Harry said to her as he conjured a mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see….."

"The same haunted look in the eyes of the women you brought here, am I correct?" Harry asked as she faltered for an instant.

"I'm….not like them, I don't need saving, I need to save them," Aga'po said as she reached over and grabbed the crystal gun. "Maybe….maybe you're the one that needs saving."

"Are you going to shoot me, your majesty?" Harry asked with a smile as he stared down the gun. "That doesn't seem like it's very….passionate, isn't it? It would be the same thing a man would do, a man who would hurt a woman. Shoot someone in the face because they would disagree."

"It's….you'll understand, I swear you will," the Queen said as she held the gun. It held him once and this time, they'll hold him here forever, as a monument. Although why she did not know.

"It messes with your mind," Harry said as he reached forward and gripped the gun, slowly sliding out of her hand. "Love….it can be dangerous, in the wrong hands. But in the right hands, it can be something wonderful."

Harry threw the gun off to the side and it shattered but the Queen took a step back.

"So are you going to attack me?" Aga'po asked as she braced herself. She could fight well although she wondered.

"Not unless you do so first," Harry said to her. "Do you have it in you to attack me?"

She shook her head, angry that she could not attack the person standing before her but also relieved. Relieved that she might not have been as broken as he thought he was.

"What have I done?" Aga'po asked as she looked at Carol.

"You hurt the people that you love, more than anything," Carol murmured as she shook the cobwebs off. Her mind felt like it was on fire.

"Your Majesty…is it….oh!"

Ghia'ta showed up and saw Har-Rell standing there next to her aunt and the newest recruit. The royal guards showed up and pointed their spears at him.

"Stand down!" The Queen yelled, returning to her regal demeanor. "Do you know who this is? This is the man who is going to stop us from the same self-destructive path that we were going down on. Don't attack him."

They nodded and they all looked at him.

"The Lanterns, they are on the other side, as their allies are," one of the guards said. "We just barely blocked out."

"Tell them that we mean no harm, in fact, I shall speak to them personally, to extend the olive branch and hope that this misunderstanding could be forgiven," Aga'po said as she walked off. "I believe you need to look after your friend."

Harry turned to Carol who nodded although there was a slight buzzing in her head. She looked over her shoulder. "So Harry…."

"I'll explain in a moment," Harry said to her and she hoped that he could explain because quite frankly she was completely and utterly confused beyond belief.

* * *

"The last thing I remembered is that you and I were about to seal the deal in my office," Carol said, although in a little bit, she was not going to say that she was going to seal the deal in more ways than one. "And suddenly, I woke up here."

"So you don't remember it," Harry said.

"No, I'd think that I should remember it though," Carol said as she had gotten a good look at her outfit at once. She was wearing a pink tiara on her head. Her top was cut all of the way, with only a fair amount of fabric that covered her body. The tops of her amazing breasts and her flat and trim stomach were showed. Her lower region was covered with a thin pink strip and she had thigh high boots that covered her legs. "I should really remember this."

"You should but yet you don't," Harry told her as he smiled and she placed her head down on his shoulder, instinctively.

"Feels so nice, and I don't even know why," Carol said as she felt his arm wrap around her. She shook her head. "I remembered them….horrible things….bad things….and then…."

"So you do remember some of it," Harry said and Carol nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I remember a lot of it, more than I really want to know, come to think of it," Carol said as she instinctively straddled Harry's lap at that moment. "I forgot….I guess that I thought of you, how strong you are and….obviously I put two and two together, it's hard to fool me with a pair of glasses. Remember the subway about six months ago?"

"Runaway train, going off the rails," Harry whispered and Carol nodded as she ran her hands down Harry's shoulders with a smile. "I thought I might have recognized you there…."

"I could have died that day, but you saved my life and lives of others, not that I'm someone who is going to put my life on a higher pedestal than anyone else," Carol whispered as she leaned towards him. "And I never got a chance to thank you."

"I would say that your safety is it's own reward, but I'm sure that you would say that I'm an idiot if I was going to pass up what's about to happen," Harry whispered to Carol and she smiled.

"Yes," Carol said and Aga'po entered the room.

"That wasn't easy, but it's smoothed over, and now the real fun part is when I have to go up in front of the Guardians, where I'd know doubt get chewed out," the woman said as she shook her head but she saw that Carol was clinging to Harry's lap. "Well, I must have interrupted something interesting, but proceed, as if I were not here. I believe that I need to learn something."

"And that would be…."

"You started to educate me on what love truly is, Har-Rell," the Queen said with a smile on her face. "I believe that a more practical lesson might as well be in order."

"I will oblige you, my fair queen," Harry said and Carol decided to take control of the situation, grabbing Harry by his shirt and kissing him passionately. Her tongue probed his mouth and Harry returned the kiss with equal fever, running his hands down her body.

* * *

Harry parted the material on Carol's costume and the woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush of his fingers between her thighs.

"Just relax, I'll take care of you," Harry whispered to Carol and his fingers slowly began to stroke her tender inner folds.

She whimpered in pleasure with two words that didn't say much but at the same time, they said a lot. "I know."

He replaced his fingers with his tongue in no time and the woman panted as his tongue worked deep into her hot quim. She lifted her hips up and was about ready to feel the rush of his mouth onto her dripping hot snatch. His tongue brushed up against her insides and that caused her moaning to escalate to another level.

The Queen watched and she felt his talented tongue to work at Carol's moist womanhood. Swipe after swipe into her cunt caused juices to spill down.

"More!" Carol begged as she grabbed Harry's hair and rested her legs onto his shoulders. Harry ran his hands down her legs and that inspired even more great new sensations all over her body. The woman whimpered in pleasure as she was being worked over.

"Yes," Aga'po whimpered as she sat down and fingered herself, imagining herself to be in Carol's position.

"Let me return the favor," Carol breathed as her cum splashed against Harry's face and then they switched positions.

She unbuckled Harry's pants and she was seeing it right in front of her eyes. Twelve inches of penis and it was fully erect. She put it in her mouth, taste tasting it slowly, although the taste test was just the beginning to what she wanted to feel.

"Oh, shit, so good, honey," Harry grunted as Carol's mouth wrapped around his pole. Her hot mouth enveloped around his pulsing tool felt so fucking great. He pushed her breasts out of her top and played with them.

Carol moaned in encouragement but she pulled his cock out of her mouth.

"Not going to waste any of that," Carol breathed as she fondled his balls and pulled herself up. She bit down on her lip and was about ready to be parted.

She rammed herself down onto his throbbing cock. Her walls stretched to accommodate him and then she sunk up and down.

A dupe split off as she rode Harry and the queen saw him, his throbbing tool right in front of her face.

"Go ahead, touch it," Harry encouraged her and Aga'po wrapped her fist around his tool, slowly stroking it. His balls throbbed as she played with his member.

"I need you inside me," she told him with imploring eyes and Harry kissed all the way down her body as she was now pushed back onto one of the beds in the side of the room.

His throbbing tool brushed against her dripping hot slit and she whimpered as he played with her pussy. She lifted her hips up and was about to accept him inside her.

"Please, I need to feel it, I can't live without it," she whimpered as she chewed down on the right side of her lip.

"Soon," Har-Rell said as he revealed her breasts and they were tender, untouched. He molded them to his own liking.

His balls were brushing against her and then he positioned himself above her dripping slit. The juices of arousal tingled.

"I can take it," Aga'po begged him with imploring eyes as he kissed the side of her neck. She was sensitive and that drove her wild. The fact she saw Carol riding Harry out of the corner of her eye made her even hotter.

"I know you can, oh yes, that feels so good," Harry grunted as he speared his length into her.

She whined as her walls wrapped around him and the woman's legs wrapped around his body. His throbbing balls slapped against her thighs.

"Give me your love," the queen begged him as he kissed and sucked on her nipples. That caused her pleasure to escalate to another level.

Her strong hips wrapped around him as he ran his hands down her body. Her breasts responded to his touch and her pussy gushed from his actions.

Harry grunted as he speared into her body. Her tightening walls clamped around him and he ran his hands all the way down her body. The pleasure was so strong and she experienced a great orgasm.

Harry felt it, he felt the power of her thighs clamp around him.

Carol pulled herself up and slammed down on his erect penis. She worked her hips up and down, riding his tool as fast as she could be allowed.

"Take me, oh take me, take me please," Carol whimpered as his rod pushed between her hips. Her tightness enveloped him as she rocked up and down and he fondled her breasts. His face was between her breasts.

Ghia'ta showed up and she was standing in the door with a dear in the headlights. She was feeling her body warm up with arousal and suddenly, a third Harry was behind her. She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You want this, don't you?" Harry whispered as there was a few seconds where the woman whimpered and she nodded her head.

"Please, my lord, it would be an honor to please you, Har-Rell,' Ghia'ta managed as she got a look at her first penis and she wrapped her hand around it experimentally.

She stroked his member and she felt it respond to her touch. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that coursed through her body. Her walls burned and she could not.

"Relax," Harry said as she whimpered as his hands explored her body and revealed inch by inch by her lovely young flesh. "You have nothing to be ashamed about, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she moaned as his tool entered her body and her cunt clamped down onto his pole as she lowered herself up and down.

He leaned her back onto a padded chair and her legs kicked into the air. Harry grabbed Ghia'ta's shoulders and held her down gently, kissing her as he sawed into her. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, deflower her!" Aga'po yelled in heated fury as she hungrily watched her niece being fucked by the powerful god before her.

"It seems like you like it pretty rough," Harry said as he bit the side of her neck.

"You can give it to me as roughly, and gently, as I would have liked!"

That statement was punctuated by Harry wearing her out with a series of rapid fire thrusts against her body. She whimpered as her hips rocked back against his tool and he rammed her hard once again. Thrust by thrust, he was really wearing her out.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, YES!" she moaned as she grabbed her around the shoulder. The woman clamped down onto him.

"That's so hot," Carol panted as she kept riding her lover. He reached up and cupped her breasts as she whimpered in even more pleasure. She cried at the top of her lungs as Harry speared as far into her as his rod could go. "SO wet.

"I know you are," Harry grunted as he cupped her delicious breasts and she whimpered as she brought her hips up and down, lubrication his tool. He rocked her center with his rod as he hammered her from underneath.

"YES!"

Ghia'ta was on her hands and knees and she felt a pleasure that she never thought that she had. She saw the pleasure on the Queen's face and she could not believe it. This was so fucking hot. His tool buried into her virgin cunt and caused her to feel pleasure.

"Break me, make me yours, love me!" she mewled as she was getting into the moment, although she was taking cues from the queen.

Harry wondered if he should feel a slight bit guilty for debauching such an innocent young girl but it made him smile just a tiny bit. His balls slapped against her thighs as he plowed into her.

Each thrust caused pleasure to explode through their collective bodies. Harry buried himself in the tight cunts of these three babes.

The first round of orgasms caused flames of passion to explode through the entire group and there were a few more rounds in all of them, along with a few more guests to share the love.

* * *

"So….do you understand now?" Ghia'ta asked as she had experienced a greater thrill than ever.

"Well, I think that I'm beginning to understand how wrong we might have been, but perhaps a few more through lessons may allow the message to sink in," Aga'po said, as she, Carol, Ghia'ta, and her royal guard were all in various states of being ravished on the floor. "But that is if Har-Rell is up for it."

"I think I just might be," Harry said as he pulled the queen into an extensive embrace and kissed her hard on the lips. The two of them exchanged their passions, as the lesson continued.

**To Be Continued.**


	48. A Sapphire Burns Bright Part Three

**Chapter Forty Eight: A Sapphire Burns Bright Part Three.**

"I kind of snuffed up my first mission out there, didn't I?" Lois asked Harry and the wizard looked at her with a critical eye. "No, there's no need to sugar coat it, I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Harry thought about it and he remembered his early failures on missions and boy there were many. His green eyes swam with the moments of remembrance and he was fairly amused by what happened. Lois looked at him and she wanted to face palm. "Yeah, I know, a screwup, don't worry, I can take it."

"Lois, Lois, Lois, calm down," Harry said to her as they stood outside of Guardian central in the middle of Oa. "Given some of the situations that you get yourself in on a daily basis….you handled yourself pretty well, once you work with the ring, you'll do pretty well, I think so, I really do."

"Oh do you?" Lois asked as she hoped to justify Harry's faith in her because quite frankly, no one had the faith in her that Harry did. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Lois's. That allowed her to stand up even straighter. "I mean….I appreciate it but I'm not sure…."

"You might not be sure, but I am sure," Harry told her with a smile and Lois looked at him, skeptical gaze in her eye. "Lois, when have I ever lied to you?"

"You mean besides the entire Star child thing?" Lois asked as she threw her head back with an accusatory look at Harry but Harry stared back at her with a smile and spoke back to her without really missing a beat.

"Now, Lois, did I ever once let you assume that I wasn't the Star Child or really tell you that?" Harry asked her and Lois threw her hands onto her hips as she gave Harry the evil eye. Yet, despite the fact that she was irritated with the way he framed that statement, she had to admit that he had a point. She placed her hand on the bottom of her chin and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I hate you but, I love you, why in the fuck do you have to have a good point?" Lois asked and Harry smiled back at her.

"Part of my charm really," Harry said and Lois placed a hand on her hip and stared at Harry with her piercing violet eyes.

"So Carol's doing fine after you gave her a nice going over?" Lois asked Harry and Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah that sounded…."

"Accurate, very accurate actually," Harry said to Lois and the dark haired reporter nodded her head. She figured that it was accurate somehow. "I think I might have a few ideas of how to get your head together. And I need a bit of a workout while I'm here, you know."

"Workout, is that what we're calling it now?" Lois asked Harry and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure it's going to work out well for you, trust me Lois, I know," Harry whispered as she nodded her head. "Anyway, take the ring and attack me. Any attack you can, the more creative, the better."

"Okay, you've got it," Lois said as she channeled her will power to the ring and a giant teddy bear with a spiked head appeared.

"Well to be fair, I said creative," Harry said to Lois and Lois closed her eyes, as she tried to concentrate it.

"It was supposed to be a tank or maybe a wrecking ball, damn, so many possibilities, I can't make on my mind," Lois grumbled with a grimace as she staggered backwards, the construct burning out and Harry caught her. "I had it there for a moment."

"Patience, you shouldn't be impulsive, I know you have the will power, damn it, I really know that you have the will power," Harry told Lois and Lois nodded her head, a twisted smile spreading over her face.

"Right, I have the will power, sure, right, right, right," Lois managed as she held her head up as she tried to shake her hand in the air and focus on the ring. "Focusing is a lot easier said than done…."

"But I know you can do it, so just focus," Harry said as he placed his hand on Lois's arms. "I know this is going to piss you off but you need to take a deep breath and relax."

"I AM RELAXED!" Lois snapped and Harry corked one eyebrow at her. "Okay, I'm not relaxed and you behind me is not….I swear, I shouldn't try and imagine you in your underwear, should I?"

"No, that wouldn't really help," Harry told the brunette as she tried to turn around and her heart beat against her chest. Harry cold hear it and it was amusing, along with a little bit annoying. "Just shift your weight about a half of an inch to the left and stand up straight. Your feet have to be planted at a ninety degree angle and her neck needs to be turned just so. I know you have it within you, so just do it and just focus."

"I am focused, okay focusing," Lois said as she tried not to sound like she just graduated from the Kitty Pryde school of speech. Despite that, she was a bundle of nerves.

She made a catcher's mit in her hand and she nodded.

"Now try and make a rocket launcher," Harry suggested to her and Lois raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't look unsure, although you want to send something that will do damage at me, I can tell you that much," Harry told the dark haired reporter and she nodded, her jaw set and firm as she placed her hands upon her hips and focused as only Lois Lane could. Her blazing gaze could set anything on fire. "And it's time to begin again."

Lois thought she got the hang of this, although she had a long way to go.

* * *

"Director Hill, it's interesting to see that you decided to make the trip halfway across the universe," Carol said as she looked at the SHIEL Director. "Or is it still Agent Hill…."

"Nick Fury is still around, although it's behind the scenes but as far most of SHIELD knows, he's still on his hiatus," Maria confirmed to Carol, Natasha, and Harry who had just turned up. The green eyed wizard stopped a smiled.

"I thought I might have caught a glimpse of an eyepatch while I was hanging on there," Harry offered to her and the Acting Director of SHIELD smiled.

"Well, he does like to make his presence felt, like you do often enough," Maria said as she looked at Harry. The last time she had walked in on Harry, and she was pretty sure that was by design, echoed through her mind.

"Tell me more," Harry said and Maria paused for a second and stared back at him.

"You know what I'm talking about," Maria said and there was a sense that Natasha and Carol might have been just a little bit late to the party for both females looked a bit baffled.

"I guess that I might or maybe I don't," Harry said deciding to keep his voice even and mysterious. He could see the look of amusement and also agitation swimming through her eyes. Harry felt like he had her in a position where he could do what he wanted but the time was not yet. The problem was that it was all about timing.

"I have a feeling we're about ready to hear a riveting tale of one of Harry's escapes," Carol said as she looked at Maria and Natasha fixed a similar gaze to her boss.

Maria Hill did not say anything for the moment but she felt that escape was a pretty accurate word. She shook her head. "So….I have to complete the report that Miss Lane was not abducted by extra terrestrials and then there was the incident with Miss Ferris. It seems like a lot of insanity follows you around wherever you might go."

Harry shrugged and he had one thing to say. "Well it's a gift."

"One could agree about that, Mr. Potter," Maria said as she surveyed Harry carefully. The woman wondered half of the time what she got herself into. "SHIELD is….grateful never the less to have such an asset such of yourself."

"We are," Natasha agreed as she stared at a certain part of Harry but she was discreet about it. Not discreet enough however. "So what of the Star Sapphires….."

"They have learned that what they did is wrong, although the reasoning was sound enough," Harry informed the three women and they nodded. "They will….try and repair the damage and try and get more good will. They all have noble hearts, but even the most noble of hearts can get misguided from time to time."

"If that isn't the truth, I don't know what is," Carol said as she looked at Harry. "Well it's a good thing that both Lois and Carol are fine, and we can get home without worrying about it."

"Rumor has it that Carol is more than fine given….the attention that you've given her," Maria said as she eyed Harry. She really needed to get back pretty soon to SHIELD but she needed to find an excuse to call in Harry for a very through SHIELD briefing.

It was all about timing, that's what Maria Hill understood.

"Not just her, all of the Star Sapphires got the same…..well the same understanding," Harry said and Maria corked an eyebrow. There was only two words that she could say that really described the situation.

"I see."

Maria once again wished that she did not have other pressing matters to attend to. Nick Fury made managing SHIELD look so easy but in some ways, it was like running a babysitting service. Some of the agents….well they were the best in what they did but at the same time, they were reckless enough where someone had to keep a leash on them.

"SWORD is going to want a report on this as well, and as much as I'm enjoying the scenes, I'm going to have to leave," Carol said and this was a statement that dripped with regrets. Harry smiled at her for a second.

"It would be a shame to get to see you leave but….I understand," Harry commented as he pulled Carol into a hug and offered the blonde a kiss. She took things one step closer, as she shoved Harry against the nearest pillar and kissed him. She discreetly rubbed her groin against his in a sign of things to come.

"Yes…..well I will be seeing you later, a lot of you," Carol said as she allowed Natasha to step in as well.

"The rest of Avengers have come back anyway, although Tony looked like he wanted to move in for a minute," Natasha said and Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said that I was not surprised, would I?" Harry asked her and Natasha shook her head.

"You honestly shouldn't be surprised," Natasha admitted as she kept her eyes firmly locked on Harry and she locked lips with that of her lover's in a searing kiss.

The two of them exchanged a passionate and burning kiss but that one had to be cut short. Natasha moaned as Harry's hands explored her backside and she closed her eyes. The redhead woman thought that he could work magic in more ways than one and that fact was never more evident than what he was doing with his mouth to her. The woman took a step back and let out a breath as she looked at him with a burning gaze. Her lips pressed together as she breathed in and out.

"Amazing," Natasha whispered to Harry.

"As always," Harry said and he turned to Maria who stood there. "Director Hill?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Maria said and Harry smiled at her, teasing something but then he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

She took it, although there was a moment where she betrayed her disappointment in her eyes. "I'll see you real soon."

Maria smirked in spite herself and there was a couple of words that fired out of her. "Sooner than you think."

Harry understood but he was trying to seize that moment when he could. Pretty soon he would have her begging for it. He would not be surprised to call into SHIELD for a detailed investigation sometime soon.

* * *

"So, are you leaving so soon?" Arisia asked as she looked at Harry. The Green Lantern looked at him with a smile.

Harry got a look at her, he actually had been spending a bit of time with Jade and Arisia while Lois had underwent her training from hell and that was a good way to describe what the newest Lantern recruit was going through all things considered. She stood there, her arms crossed underneath her chest which did amazing things to her breasts. Her legs were extremely fit and toned as well as he looked at her.

"It's a shame, we need to find an excuse to keep Harry around, just for a little bit longer," Jade said with a slight pout spreading over her face and Harry smiled at both of the females.

"If I did not know any better, I would have thought that you two would have tried to kidnap me," Harry offered and both of them grinned at him. They had pure "guilty as charged" expressions on their face and Arisia rocked back on her heels for a little bit, staring at Harry with a hungry gaze.

"If we did not think that it would break every rule of Lantern protocol, we might have," she admitted to him with a smile. "It's a shame that you weren't selected….not that Lois is a bad choice, no she's a good choice."

"A bit rough but we're smoothing out of the edges, but then again, you're someone who knows all about smoothing out her edges," Jade said with a smile. "We're working on that though and I'm sure that you'll have a chance to work her over before too long."

Harry had one of those supremely smug, do tell looks on his face. "She's off for her final exam, and then she'll be assigned to patrol the sector around Earth."

"That's right," Arisia agreed and the golden skinned alien came to another conclusion. "Although, perhaps the ring knew what it was doing when it chose her. I mean, she does work at the Daily Planet and she'll be able to learn about potential trouble in her sector far before most people well."

"So, she's well connected," Jade said to Harry. "And it's a good thing to see that the Star Sapphires are willing to play ball with the Corps finally, although I can see how the Guardians might be able to rub them the wrong way."

"Guess someone had to rub them the right way," Arisia said as she leaned a bit closer to Harry. They were not quite touching although the thought was pretty much there. The woman's arm wrapped around his waist and she gave him a lazy smile and a grin. "But you'd know all…."

"You know it kind of kills the reference when you explicitly spell something out, Arisia," Jade said and Arisia offered her fellow Lantern a mocking pout.

"I didn't mean…."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Jade said as she stood over to the other side of Arisia. Harry Potter was in between two perfectly gorgeous alien babes and oddly enough, he was more than perfectly fine with this arrangement. Then again, he figured that most men who were in this position would be equally as fine as well. "I really do know what you mean."

"Ladies," Harry said and both of the girls gave Harry a mocking pout. It was quite amazing and fairly adorable as well. The two of them shook their heads at each other and one of them smiled for a second.

"Anyway, when Lois comes back, I suspect the two of you will be going home," Jade said and Harry held her in tightly. She flinched slightly at the sudden contact or perhaps because of the person making the sudden contact because she had a crush on him, just a little bit. Although it was obvious and there were far worse people to be nursing some kind of affections for.

"Yes, you suspected right," Harry told the woman and she smiled, with a flushed feeling on her face. "But….it's a long time before that moment happens."

"Good," Arisia said, and she made a split decision. "So, Harry, how about you join us in our quarters….for a drink, and we can celebrate your successful conquest of the Star Sapphire Corps."

"That would be great," Harry said as the two Lanterns locked eyes and smiled with each other. "Lead the way ladies."

Arisia and Jade had a brief but spirited fight over who would take Harry by the arm and lead him to their room. Much to Arisia's chagrin it was Jade that won and the two of them made their way to the quarters, which had a large and spacious bed. Plenty of room for three people, perhaps a couple more.

"You should try this, you've never tried anything like this," Jade said as she poured Harry a drink and Harry took it with a smile. "Earth alcohol…..well a bit more watered down but I figured that with you're heritage, you should handle it without tripping balls."

"Well that's one way to put it," Harry said as he looked at both of the girls. Arisia shifted and he could see her amazing cleavage which was quite the sight. "You know, there are far easier ways of getting me in your bed without getting me drunk. I mean, two sexy women, it's not like I'm going to pass that one up."

Both of the girls did a double take and they then both sided. Jade scooted closer to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck with a triumphant grin spreading over her face.

"Very well, then," Jade said with a half lustful purr as she straddled his lap. Arisia pressed against him from the side. "I believe we're going to try one of those better ways.

Arisia kissed the back of his neck hungrily as Jade attacked him from the front. The two girls were going to have their wicked way with Harry, or so they assumed.

* * *

Harry reached forward and cupped Jade's breasts. She moaned as she appreciated the attention that he gave her. The woman panted lustfully as he ran his hands on the underside of her breasts and caused pleasure to explode from her head to her toe as he explored the underside of them. The curved globes were amazing.

Arisia was taking off Harry's pants and she prepared to explore him. She helped Harry a little bit, removing Jade's shirt.

Her green breasts bounced freely, they were perky and nice.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he cupped her tits and Jade whimpered as Harry cupped them.

"They are," Arisia agreed as she squeezed Jade's tit which caused the woman to moan. "She likes that, I wonder if she'd like this?"

With a grin on her face, Arisia dipped her fingers between Jade's legs and caused the woman to buck her hips forward, moaning out loud. These actions, well they felt amazing and Jade could not believe it.

"Give you something to do," Harry said as Arisia helpfully pulled his pants down and then she captured his cock in her mouth.

Her tight lips wrapped around him and she looked at him with a lustful gaze, her mouth entirely full of his cock. Harry grunted as he held on the edge of her face but his hands would soon roam lower, to take her outfit off. He throbbed with pleasure in her mouth.

Turnabout was fair play as Jade managed to take Arisia's outfit off, revealing her nubile form. Her breasts beckoned for attention with erect nipples and Jade was not about to let a teammate down. She captured one of the pert nipples in her mouth.

"Oh, that's fucking hot," Harry grunted as Arisia worked her mouth up and down his cock and the two girls took hands fondling his balls.

"YES!" Jade moaned as she felt Arisia's fingers pumping into her cunt but she remembered that the lovely golden breast was right in front of her face.

Harry was being properly warmed up and his balls twitched as the two of them slowly worked him over. They were building up an arousal in him and there was a moment where he closed his eyes, feeling the rush that was about ready to explode through his loins.

"Cum on our faces Harry," Arisia purred as she let go of his cock with her mouth and started to stroke his hard rod. His balls twitched in her hands and she was about ready to bring him to an explosion. All she needed was a few more thrusts.

He kept feeling his cock being worked up and down. The wizard closed his eyes as her talented hand worked over him. He was getting closer and closer to that moment where he would come.

Jade fondled his balls and that proved to be her undoing. His cum exploded, coating their faces, their tits, and every part of their body, the contents of his nuts emptied out on their bodies. He grunted as she finished him off.

Arisia pushed Jade down and relieved her of the rest of her outfit. She went to work on Jade's snatch, wiggling her inviting ass in front of Harry's face.

"So you want it," Harry whispered and he gripped her from behind, squeezing her breasts from behind. Arisia whimpered as Harry was about to push himself into her. He was this close to entering her dripping quim.

The tease was amazing and Harry was getting closer to the edge of her. That edge was going to cause her to explode. She pushed her hips back and wanted him inside her and now. The whines of the golden skin beauty escalated with each attempt to go into her.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Harry asked Arisia and she nodded, there was a sense that she was going to receive all that she wanted and then plenty, plenty more as his cock brushed against her dripping hot slit.

"YES!" Arisia moaned as Harry explored every single inch of her body. The woman's whimpering got even more wanton and she became a slave to Harry's touch, which was growing more and more powerful. Harry could put a woman underneath his thrall just like that.

"I know you want this, I know you want all of this," Harry whispered hotly in her ear and Arisia nodded up and down, there was no question about that, she wanted all of this. She would take it and he placed his hand on her hips. "Keeping eating Jade, and I'll make you feel so good."

"Oh god," Jade whimpered as she lifted her hips up for a few seconds and met Arisia's licks.

"Yes, eat that bitch out, and make her cry for more," Lois said with a grin as she showed up. "Looks like I'm just stepping in on the good part."

"Yes," Harry agreed as he hovered his member on the other side of Arisia's dripping hot quim and he plunged into her.

Lois watched her man rock into Arisia from behind, it was so hot to see him take all kinds of charge like that. His balls slapped against her hips and she whimpered with pleasure.

"Take her, Harry, take her!" Lois encouraged him, although she did not think that Arisia needed much encouragement.

At super speed, Harry showed up and pinned her against the wall. Her uniform melted away, revealing nothing but a lacy pair of green panties and a bra that matched.

"Maybe I should take you," Harry whispered at Lois running his fingers down her frame and she shivered.

"Yes," Lois breathed as Harry cupped her wet pussy, pulling her panties back and he stuck his fingers into her quim. She whimpered as Harry stroked her dripping hot pussy.

The woman's walls moaned as she arched her hips back and she felt him rub her pussy. She panted heavily.

"Damn, so hot," Jade whined as Arisia's tongue left her. She felt something hot and warm against her entrance.

His tool explored her dripping hot center as Harry was about ready to push into her. She wrapped her green arms around him and she pushed her hips up. Inch by inch of him slid into her and she felt a spike of pleasure. Her walls clenched his rod.

He was so amazing she could really not believe it. Jade whimpered in passionate pleasure as he stretched her out all the way inside her. She whimpered as he pushed into her. Jade's walls clenched around him and Harry kept working into her her.

"More, deeper, more, give me, it all!" Jade moaned with a shrieking moan as Harry plunged his rod deep into her center. The woman lifted into her hips as he plunged deep into her. She grabbed onto the side of his arm.

Lois wrapped her legs around him and Harry sawed into her pussy. She whimpered as she clutched the back of his neck. She never felt so alive as his member rocked into her. Her dripping hot pussy was enveloping his hard rod.

"Yes," Lois moaned as Harry buried his face in between her breasts and suckled on it. She held onto him as Lois raised her hips to meet him. She made sure to work every inch of his invading member inside of her.

She felt so good, she felt like every nerve ending in her body was being assaulted by pleasure with each thrust at once. The dark haired woman whimpered as her walls clamped around his tool as he invaded her. Her walls went around him.

"So good, so good," Harry breathed in Arisia's ear as he hammered into her from behind. The blonde haired alien whimpered as her walls clamped around him. She stroked his rod as he worked in and out of her.

It was so good, she could really not even begin to describe how good it felt. She watched Harry's dupe with a half lidded gaze as he pinned Jade down onto the bed. Her hips pushed up towards his tool and the woman clamped around his rod. There were a few more thrusts as he buried himself into her, deeply working into her.

"YES!" Jade moaned at the top of her lungs as she clenched his arm and his rod clenched around her pussy.

His huge balls were about were about to drain into her. Jade watched Arisia and the lust that she experienced, it was contagious.

Lois watched the situation and she was excited. They were just getting warmed up, her walls clamped around him. He worked into her, exploring her body.

"TAKE THEM, WORK THEM HARD!" Lois yelled but Harry worked her just as hard as he hammered her dripping hot pussy from behind. The woman's screams echoed loudly and Harry grabbed her hips. There was a loud moan as Harry slammed his rod into her body. He worked her, pushing her walls apart. She lifted her hips up and met his strokes with her tightening clamp.

A few more thrusts and Harry's balls were about ready to implant his seed into their bodies. Lois was the first one to get the treat, as her legs wrapped around him and Harry pumped inside her, working her her tightening cunt. There was a loud moan as Harry finished.

The games were about to kick up another level.

* * *

Lois smiled after their escapades. All and all she was pleased that she put them through the paces after they put her through the paces. It was only fair. The four of them crashed, although Harry seemed less crashed than the others.

* * *

"That….well it's going to be hard getting back to normal after what I've seen," Carol said as she shook the cobwebs from her head and Harry offered her a blinking smile and an even bigger grin.

"Tell me, Carol, what is normal?" Harry asked the woman and she stopped and stared. "I'm not sure that I've lived a normal life in years, you know that."

"Oh, yes, I know that," Carol said as she held her head down and clapped her hands together. Given what Harry was, it was just as expected. "Still it isn't every day that you're abducted by a group of alien females and…..well bent to their will."

"The situation is pretty bent," Harry agreed to the woman as he ran his hand over the top of her hair and she smiled as she returned to her office. She actually was not gone for too long although technically if felt like she was away for months and months.

Harry was personally glad that he was not gone long enough to stir a panic between the women in his Collective and that was a good thing for sure. Some of them could get pretty frantic if Harry was not seen in a while.

"And lost in all of that was the successful partnership that the two of us will now have together," Harry whispered to Carol and the woman looked at him, a pleased glint flickering through her eyes as she stepped towards him.

"It's the beginning of many great things," Carol said as she licked her lips, hunger dancing in her eyes. That small taste that she got of Harry, it got her motor running. While it was actually a pretty big smaller taste, it was not enough to sate her desire for him. She was looking forward to more intimate meetings with the green eyed businessman. "And I'm sure that we'll have many more meetings in the future, intimate meetings, with late nights."

"Oh do tell," Harry said as he watched her, and Carol watched him, with a bright smile on her face.

"I will tell," Carol concluded as she took her eyes on him and the two of them stared at each other. It was an interesting meeting. "I think that I can pin you down quite easily and have my way with you and then some."

"And then a lot," Harry whispered in her ear and Carol flushed for a second and agreed with a bright smile.

"And then a lot," Carol confirmed to Harry without missing a beat as the two of them stared at each other. Any steamy relations would have to wait between the two of them for Carol was getting paged. The two of them looked at each other and she sighed. "Well business before pleasure, you know how that goes, don't you?"

"Of course, what do they want this time?" Harry wondered and Carol shook her head in amusement.

"Considering that it's the board, likely more than they deserve," Carol suggested but there was really no time to stand up.

"It's time for them to understand that new management has found its way to this company," Harry said to her and Carol smiled at him, locking her arm into his.

"New and greater management….."

"Not that you're not great enough yourself," Harry said to Carol and she looked at him, the smile that she had on her face could not be beaten by any means. Harry looked at her with a note of warning in his eyes. "Careful, Carol, we're going to have to get that surgically removed from your face, if it's not careful."

"Or you could fuck it off me," Carol whispered to him without shame but she shook her head. Now she was dressed for success, which was quite frankly a shame, as she missed the boots. But she supposed that they would have had to go. She locked arms with Harry and the two of them left her office.

In no time flat, they made their way down a set of stairs and Harry opened the doors. There was the typical boardroom setting if there ever was one, a group of crusty old men, some of them having agendas of their own.

It was type for Harry to nip this problem in the bud and he turned to face them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, welcome," Harry told them and they all stood up, even though there was only one lady there and she looked about as disgusted as Harry did. "Ferris Aircraft is about to undergo some changes in management that we want all of you to be a part of."

"The RAO Corporation is taking more companies to higher heights and we believe that….you can all benefit from it, if you open up your minds a little bit," Carol said, although there was something about the look on her face that indicated that she severely doubted that they could do such a thing. But she remained hopeful. "And some of you….well retirement is lurking around the corner, so you might not be a part of this for much longer."

The men in the boardroom looked at them and saw that there were going to be changes and they were not quite sure if they liked it.

Harry honestly did not care all that much.

* * *

Harry Potter thought that the RAO's new incentive program for young promising students was going to be a great thing. He was keeping a look at some promising people who were a part of tomorrow and he hoped to give them the guidance that he could.

"And this will only encourage more recruits to your doorstep," Emma agreed with Harry. "Your little….test run over the summer was just the beginning, am I not mistaken?"

"No, Emma, you're far from mistaken," Harry told the blonde woman and there was a moment where the woman paused and a smile crossed over her face.

"I seldom am," Emma said without skipping any sort of beat and it was hard to tell when the modesty had left her face. Then again, that was just the way that Emma Frost operated. She wanted to be the best at what she did and the best at what she did often times might not have been really nice. Then again, that was just what she had to do. "But seriously, you….and here is one of your new recruits right now."

Harry smiled as he saw the girl standing there of about sixteen years old. To say that she had a rough life would be about the same as saying that Harry had a few headaches during his day. Yet, he could see her standing there, bright and vibrant, clear as day. She had long shimmering red hair that was clipped behind her back. He watched her with a wide grin on his face as he kept his eyes on her.

"Mr. Potter," the girl said in a respected tone of voice.

"Miss Selton, welcome," Harry said to her. "Did you enjoy your trip to the school?"

"It was fine," she said with a shrug. Then again, it was hard for her to really open up around people after the life she lived. She was not going to be one to bemoan about her fate in life because that was not the kind of person that she was. Be that as it may however, she did show a lot of frustration.

Her parents were killed by HYDRA when she was very young, right before her very eyes. That was never a good sight for any three year old to see their parents killed. Then again, The Red Skull did not care, he was that type of person. He kidnapped the girl and subjected her to numerous tests, some of them Harry had not been able to figure out the full extent.

Claire didn't quite have an X-Gene like the various members of the team did, although she had something extremely similar. It was what one might call the meta-gene. It was hard to determine the difference without being carefully trained but Harry suspected that she would not be the first one to be there.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Harry said and Claire offered him a genuine smile, although it was rare.

Nearly thirteen years of her life, she spent locked up with HYDRA, slightly less perhaps, but it might as well have been fifteen given what those bastards did to her. She did have powers, she was a pryo-kinetic and it took her a while to control those abilities. The sixteen year old girl crossed her arms and she was found by SHIELD, not that it was much better.

The Zod invasion had allowed a bit of an opening as she, along with a few other prisoners, had managed to escape. The Brotherhood was one of the groups of prisoners that had escaped, but they had been stupid enough to get themselves caught and they were put deeper underground.

Claire was found by Emma after the Humans United group had gone after her, thinking that she was a mutant. She also was recruited by the X-Men, although she could not stand that douchebag with a visor.

"I know," Claire said, realizing that she had been distracted for a moment on her trail down memory lane. "It's….appreciated."

"I know," Harry said to her as she leaned towards him a wide grin on her face. Harry spotted a brunette girl in a black tank top and jean shorts, and a blonde girl with a red tank top and blue shorts. Both of them stepped forward with smiles on their faces. "Courtney, Mary, it's good to see you again."

Courtney Whitmore and Mary Batson turned to face their….well mentor for lack of a better term with a smile on her face.

"I haven't killed anyone with the staff, if that's what you're wondering," Courtney said as she watched Harry.

"Remember, keep up your studies, and you have a spot on my team….both of you," Harry whispered.

Mary looked at him with a puzzled expression. "The RAO team….or the team….team….team."

"Yes, the team….team…team, obviously," Harry said as she went flushed and he patted her on the shoulder. The dark haired woman looked fairly amused at her own faux pas, but then again, if you could not find amusement with yourself than who could you find amusement with.

"I'm looking forward to….well I'm looking forward to joining the team, if you'd have me….us," Courtney said as she realized that she slipped the top.

' _It looks like young Miss Whitmore might be handling a different kind of energy staff,'_ Emma commented lightly and Harry smiled. _'Then again, it was only inevitable. If you are a female and have a pulse, you are honestly honestly.'_

' _You would know that better than anyone else, wouldn't you, Emma?'_ Harry asked her and Emma smiled.

' _Correct,'_ Emma thought without missing a beat.

' _Amara, meet me down in the lobby in ten minutes, and then we'll be on our way to Nova Roma,'_ Harry thought to the Princess.

' _Right,'_ Amara thought to him. _'You do realize that Selene's coming there as well.'_

' _I would be surprised if she wasn't….I'm sure your mother will need to meet me,'_ Harry thought to her and Amara smiled.

' _Oh believe me, she's looking forward to seeing you again,'_ the princess commented with a wide grin and Harry could not get it off of her face, he was sure.

**To Be Continued on June 20th 2014.**


	49. Legend

**Chapter Forty Nine: Legend.**

Harry had to say this, despite what happened, the funeral of the King of Nova-Roma…..well it was something that was fit for a king.

"As much as I hate to admit it, until he began to get ideas above his station, he did a respectable job of keeping the kingdom secure, but naturally, he decided to get too big for his kingly britches," Selena told Harry and the wizard responded with a swift nod. Amara stood there, dressed in black, as she paid last respects to her father, although she realized how precious little interaction that she had with him. "And now….your ascension to the king of Nova-Roma will be assured."

"As you figured it would happen," Harry said although he had to give the King credit. He did hang on until the very end but the human body could only take so much.

"Har-Rell, I hope that you are well."

The queen showed up and she looked quite stunning. She seemed resigned to the fact that this would be the fate of her husband. In fact, her husband's purpose had long since been fulfilled after their daughter was born. He was just keeping the throne warm for their Star Child's arrival. The queen was dressed in white silk and the most expensive materials money could buy. Her chocolate skin shined beautifully and her dark hair flowed amazingly. Her bust was contained by the robes that she wore and she looked like an older version of her daughter.

"Julianne, it's an honor to meet you once more, although I wish it's under better circumstances," Harry said as he kissed the woman on the hand.

"I wish to say that it was but a funeral on Nova-Roma is a bit different, it should not be the mourning of the passage of death, but rather a celebration of the life that was," Julianne said as she stepped to face Harry. "And my husband….was rather dedicated to the art of living. It took him over a year before he succumbed to the illness."

"I do respect that," Selene said swiftly as she grabbed one of her descendants into a hug. Although the king was an obstacle that Har-Rell would have to circumvent in his path to the throne, at least she would have to say that he was a noble one for certain. "But now we have to respect the life."

The men filed into the funeral area, they all knew what was happening, but they were willing to respect it. All of the men would be banished and they knew that if any of them fought her order, they would suffer the wrath of Selene.

The few men that were there were obviously overshadowed by the bevvy of beautiful women. Some of them were Amara's age, and they looked at Harry, all of them wanting a piece of the Star Child. Selene smiled as she sat next to her lord, the queen, and the princess in a place of honor.

' _They'll be choking for it before too long,'_ Selena said as she flipped her hair from her face, and watched as the casket containing the fallen body of the King of Nova-Roma was contained. The men were taking it much harder than the women were, although the women did mourn the king. Of course, she figured that it was only because it was the right thing to do. They would be befitted more by the new King.

"We are gathered here today, children of Nova-Roma, not to mourn the death of our king but to celebrate the life that was. In recent months, our king has become detached from us. His body grew frail, weak, and unable to function like it used to. But yet, until the very end, he held his head up. An unknown disease spread through his body, claiming more of his bodily functions with each passing day, to the point where he could barely be able to blink. The one thing that it could not claim, was his resolve and his will to live. That is something that no force on Earth would be able to claim."

There was polite applause, with Amara being the one to lead it. Julianne followed suit and Selene made herself known at the top of the stage. The priestess bowed her head, respectfully, as she walked off to allow the woman who built this country to show up.

"The King may have made many questionable decisions in his final years, but I do appreciate the man's dedication, although it might have been misplaced at times," Selene said swiftly as she looked over them. "You will find though, that a new future is at hand for Nova-Roma and it's not going to be the end of an era, but rather the beginning of a bright, shining new promise. That promise is the return of our savior from the stars, to take his rightful spot as the leader of the women of Nova-Roma. And I can assure you that the benefits will be worth it."

The applause was louder for Har-Rell's assertion than the death of the king, who Harry recalled, he wasn't sure if he even knew the bloke's name. Which really showed how much of a non-entity he was in the grand scheme of things, as he sat as he saw the men's expressions growing pretty fixed. Selene had a guard watching them closely, to make sure they did not try anything and to escort them off of Harry's island because she had no use for them. Given that there were only a small handful of men to begin with, about eighteen or so, it was just as well.

Harry was sitting between the Queen and the Princess now. Amara snuggled into her mate's side, as she watched her father finally be put to rest in the eyes of the island of Nova-Roma.

' _He's in a better place now, my lord,'_ Amara thought to Harry and Harry smiled as he nodded.

' _Yes, he is,'_ Harry agreed as the ceremonies continued.

* * *

"Well, he lead a good life," Julianne said, as it appeared that she was not really mourning, she was looking rather content with what happened. "And he will not have to suffer any more."

"He is now in the beyond," Selene said to the queen and her face was blank although one could see the flickers of triumph at what happened in her eyes.

Amara smiled at the thought, her father should have known better to cross the Star Child and he should have known to cross Selene. Crossing both of them in one fell swoop was not what one would call a good idea.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Amara and the princess nodded as he placed his arm around her.

"I'm fine, especially with you here," Amara said as she licked her lips and she thought about what would happen.

"The men are off the island, my lady," one of Selene's guard said as she kneeled before the Star Child, Selene, Amara, and Julianne.

"There was no trouble, was there?" Selene asked sharply, because if there was trouble, there would be more funerals on this day, that much was for sure.

"No, it seems like they understand that as long as they are on this island, they will never be good enough," the woman said as she looked at the four imposing figures that she was. Surely she was not worthy of them.

"You may stand, my child," Selene told the guard, she was a few years older than Amara and she got to her feet. "You have done well, return to your quarters, and I will address you all later."

"Thank you, Lady Selene," the guard said in a gushing voice as she scrambled off to the other direction.

"Well you have them eating out of the palm of your hand," Harry said and Selene offered a smile and only one word followed that.

"Naturally, but they will be eating other things before too long now that you have ascended by the throne," Selene said as she looked towards Amara. "Princess Amara, if you would help me do a survey of the island, whilst Har-Rell gets to know your mother a bit better."

Amara's eyes widened at the implications, although they were not necessarily hidden. She managed to keep her head up and she nodded swiftly as she watched Selene.

"Of course, of course," Amara whispered as she walked off in the other direction with Selene, which left Harry and Julianne standing, watching the sunset on the mountain.

"It's beautiful," Julianne said as she cast a few looks towards Harry's eyes and Harry smiled.

"Yes, it is," Harry said to the woman as she looked at her, and offered his arm. "Shall we…."

"Oh yes, we shall….up to the palace, there should be no one there, everyone's….well using the passing of the old king and the ascension of a new one as an excuse to get inebriated," she informed him with a smile.

"Lead the lead," Harry said to Julianne as she lead him up the winding stone steps to the palace.

"The ascent is….immense, my lord," she said and suddenly, Harry scooped her up in his arms, which the queen was surprised but rather pleased by, given the fact that she pressed up against him.

"Then let's take a short cut," Harry whispered to her and Julianne smiled to him as he jumped up to the steps, flying towards the open window with her in his arms.

She was not going to lie, this was a feeling that turned her on greatly. The woman moaned in pleasure as she felt the rush of air and then Harry deposited her right at the foot of the bed.

"Amazing," she told him as she shook her head. "That sure certainly is much better than climbing the stairs. You better be careful, Har-Rell, a woman could grow dependent on something like this."

"Yes, I can see that," Harry said as he saw that her nipples were poking out from the other side of her robes, and he could sense her arousal.

"My husband did take a long time to die," Julianne said to him as she smiled at Harry and looked him over. "It was unfortunate that he suffered as long as he did."

"Just like you suffered," Harry said to her and she raised an eyebrow. "I understand that your marriage was one of convenience."

"I got my daughter from it, it was a success when looking at it from that degree," the queen said as she looked at Harry with an adoring gaze, her eyes hungrily tracing every inch of his body.

"That's true, no one is going to deny that Amara is a gift that should be treasured," Harry said to the queen as he pulled her against his waist. "But then again, she does have to get her good looks from somewhere, and it was most certainly not from her father."

"Oh, do you find me attractive, Har-Rell," Julianne said in an adoring voice as she imagined the Star Child pinning her to that bed and having his way with her. He gave off a glow that made her hot for him. "Well, I want you, badly, and you know, it isn't nice trying to deprive royalty of what they want."

"Well, given that I'm royalty myself, I should have a better idea than anyone else what should be expected," Harry whispered as he pulled the beauty up against his waist and she smiled and her lips met his with a searing kiss.

Harry returned the kiss and his hands were working quickly, slowly working the material down her body. Much to Harry's enjoyment, there was not a stitch of clothing left underneath them once he was done.

* * *

Harry drank in the vision of beauty that was waiting for her, her nice high dark breasts, her erect nipples, her flat stomach, her shapely ass, and her long dazzling legs.

"I think that we should tip the scales, my lord," Julianne said as she cupped Harry's balls through his pants and felt him grow. The woman got to her knees, pulling his pants down and prepared to worship her new god in style.

Harry hissed as her mouth wrapped around his tight pull and she took him down in her throat with skill. She had been imagining what this moment was going to be like for an extremely long time, so naturally she was going to make the most of it. The beauty on her knees bobbed her head up and down and worked his pole deep down her throat.

"Oh, that's good, that's great," Harry grunted as he cupped her breasts and she slurped his member down her throat.

The suction of her lips, well it was amazing. The dark haired woman kept rocking her back and forth on her knees.

Two of her guards entered the room and slowly stripped off their clothes to reveal their equally amazing bodies.

"Let us serve you, Har-Rell," one of them said with a heavy lidded lustful gaze as she got down on her feet and licked his balls.

The other guard went between her queen's thighs and started to lick her, getting her warmed up for their master.

Julianne bobbed up and down, she was determined to coax his seed out of his balls and straight down her throat. There was a loud and lustful moan as her mouth kept popping around him. The slurps of his rod went halfway down her throat.

"I can't wait," the queen whispered as she got on the bed on her hands and knees and Harry got up there. "Make sure you put on a show for both of us."

"Yes, your majesty," the two guards said as one of taller of the two was pulled into a searing kiss from the shorter guard.

"I want you in me, for so long," Julianne purred as Harry fingered the inside of her pussy. His strong and hard cock slammed into her body. Her walls stretched out as Harry worked into her, ramming into her tight pussy.

The woman's walls stretched as Harry held her waist tightly and sawed into her from behind. The wizard gained steady momentum as his balls slapped against her thighs. She moaned as she held onto the edge of the bed as Harry kept working into her.

"So big, bigger than my husband," she whimpered as Harry cupped her breasts.

"So fucking hot," Harry said as he saw the two guards get into a sexually charged sixty nine position.

"Why don't you reward them, my lord," Julianne whimpered as Harry speared deep into her insides.

Two more Harry's appeared and the girls squealed in delight.

Harry took one of the guards and pressed her against the wall, sawing her pussy with his rod. Her tight cunt was only for him as he snugly fit him.

The second guard pinned Harry back into the chair.

"Just relax, my lord, we'll have some fun," the dark skinned beauty said as she brushed her mound down onto his engorged pole and with one solid swoop sank down onto him, her walls clenching him as she started to ride him.

"YES!" Harry grunted.

Amara showed up and she saw her mother getting plowed into the bed by Harry. She felt her nipples rise and her body heated up for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with her powers.

Selene wrapped her arms around the princess from behind, a predatory gaze that could be reflected.

"Let's get you prepared, my dear," Selene purred as she pulled down Amara's pants and exposed her soaked pussy.

Amara's mind exploded with a thousand times more pleasure than anything other than Harry's cock had brought her. Selene's tongue manipulated the young cunt of the Nova-Roman princess as she stroked her tongue in and out of her. The woman whimpered with glee as Selene kept working her over.

"Yes, oh fuck," Julianne mewled as he worked into her pussy from behind. She was nearly losing it but this cock touched her in places that she never knew that she could experience. It lit a fire within her that she never thought that she could have.

Harry could tell that it had been a long time since she experienced intimancy this close. The hot woman clenched his tool but she could not really stay the course.

"Amara, please relieve your mother," Harry said and Amara smiled as she got up towards Harry.

"Ready when you are, my lord," Amara said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and he lifted her up, her dripping snatch ready to envelope him in one fell swoop.

Harry's cock found her center and Amara bit down on her lip. She whined at the top of her lungs as the tight dark hips wrapped herself around him.

"Oh, oh, oh," Amara mewled as she rocked her hips up and down his tool. She clenched him hard as she bit down on her lip. Pleasure, that was something that she felt, something that she could never quite get enough of. Her walls tightened around his rod and she bit down hard on his shoulder.

"Yes, so hot, oh that's so hot," Harry grunted as she wrapped her hips around his tool and kept riding him like he was a prize.

"It's about to get hotter," Amara breathed to him.

Selene waited patiently for her turn ,fingering her pussy at the sound of the princess now being fucked into the bed. She had barely seen when the position had been reversed. Her breasts hang out and her dripping mound was exposed.

She had noticed the hot mouth of Harry tease her.

"I'm ready, and you are as well," Selene said to Harry and she got herself up and walked over to the bed.

She kneeled down between Julianne's thighs and gave the queen a few hungry licks, trying to inspire some level of pleasure within her.

"Oh, by the creator," the queen whimpered as her eyes screwed shut.

"Yes, indeed," Selene said as Harry's cock brushed up against the inside of her hot quim and pushed deep into her.

Amara watched as Harry buried his length into her. Another Harry fucked Selene from behind while Selene was munching on her mother's pussy. The woman panted as Selene drained her energy and released it back into her, causing her a shuddering orgasm every time.

The princess's cunt pushed rather tightly around her lover's tool and Harry buried himself deeper into her. She whimpered as she clutched the side of his neck as Harry kept sawing into her hot cunt.

Selene felt her master's rod push her apart. It was not the first time it had been inside her nor would it have been the last time. The woman whimpered as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry kept plowing as deep into her as he could go and his balls kept working into her.

Her center was really being worked out and Harry cupped her breasts.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed as more guards found their way in but naturally there were plenty more to go around.

It was an amazing orgy around them and the heated flesh got even more heated with Harry working into the dripping hot cunt of the woman that he had pressed down against the edge of the bed. Her descendent was getting her twat licked out.

He was pretty sure that he was sending some amazing orgasms through the bond, the fact that they had to duck out was amazing.

Harry worked into the woman on the bed, her tightness clenching him. Selene kept nibbling at the pussy.

"Oh god, my god," Amara said as she looked at Harry and he was her god, as he kept making her feel so good. His cock inspired so many emotions and thoughts deep into her body. She whined as he kept going as far into her as he could. He buried his length so deep into her that she thought that she would come undone just like that.

"Yes, he is," Selene whispered as she looked at the other guards who joined the orgy of hot flesh. The palace was charmed to accommodate the sheer number of bodies. "Do you think that you can handle him finishing in you, Julianne. "

"Yes," she whispered and Harry pushed himself into her as Selene channeled magic through her fingers.

"Make it….ah, explosive," Selene encouraged him as Harry pushed himself between the thighs of the MILF.

She thought that she was going to pass out from the first thrust into her. The second thrust brought pleasure that went through her body. The woman's walls clamped around him as she explored him, his cock pushing as far into her as he would go and she tried to take him even further, her walls clamping down onto him.

The explosion had caused her to pass out from the pleasure and she pumped his cum into her gushing pussy. She bit down on her lip, whining with absolute pleasure.

* * *

Amara and Julianne, along with several members of the royal guard were shown, their minds completely blown. Selene draped over her master's chest, as she purred.

"I think you have outdone yourself this time, beloved," Selena whispered as she nibbled on Harry's ear lobe a little bit.

"Well there is only two of us left, I think we should make the most of it, while we wait for them to recover," Harry whispered and Selene smiled.

"As always, you've read my mind," Selene said as she ran her hands down him and prepared to mount her lord once again. "All hail the new king."

She prepared to give tribute to him as only Selene could.

* * *

Harry returned from Nova-Roma with a smile on his face, but given what he experienced when he was there.

' _So you enjoyed your vacation, didn't you?'_ Emma thought in amusement as Harry showed up.

' _Well, I'm sure that the fine woman of Nova-Roma did not make sure that it was all that restful, am I right?'_ Jean asked and Harry smiled.

' _So a few more bitches in the collection then,'_ Gwen said, which put Selene far and ahead in the "see how many girls they can add into the collective" hunt. Which was a really unfair advantage given that she had many more years to plan this than all of them did. But that was the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club for them, she never played by the rules.

' _Yes many more and it was amazing, the stuff of legends,'_ Amara thought to them.

' _Har-rell is a legend,'_ Kara protested and no one was going to argue with her in the slightest because itw as the truth.

' _And no one is disputing, and nor should they,'_ Diana thought as she was about ready to get home, although she had a lot of work to do with Doctor Sandsmark. The dark haired woman sighed in amusement. _'It's going to be a long day.'_

Harry showed up and Lindsey was sitting there, filling in for Lana, because this was a day off.

"I hope I'm not working you too hard, Miss Preston," Harry told the brunette who smiled at him. "Because, you know, I can hire a personal assistant for you as well…."

"Mr. Potter, it's fine, Lana made sure to have everything in order, it was so obvious that a five year old can figure out what to do," Lindsey said to him and Harry offered his assistant's assistant one of those smiles. Although Lana was slowly sliding into more of a Chief Operating Officer Role and Lindsey was the assistant role. Lana's responsibilities were too vast.

Lindsey shook her head, she realized something.

"Yes?" Harry asked her.

"Well, Miss Frost….that being Whitney Frost, is up there to meet with you, you know she was coming in today," Lindsey informed him. "She's waiting in the lobby, for you to get back, to talk about urgent business, she says that you know what it is."

"I do," Harry confirmed with a smile.

"Well I'll be here if you need anything," Lindsey said as she paused and looked at him. "Anything at all."

She hoped that did not sound as needy to him as it did to her. She was a Cambridge graduate and her parents were part of the British branch of the Hellfire Club, so naturally she was well aware of the legend of the Star Child.

Harry made his way to the lobby and he was greeted with a lovely woman. She had silky black hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail. She had a pair of story grey eyes. Her business suit covered her assets nicely but Harry could still see that she had some to offer. Her legs stretched on for miles, covered in stockings, and she had a fairly nice pair of C-Cup breasts. She watched him.

"Miss Frost," he said to her.

"Please, Har-Rell, call me Whitney," she told him as she eyed him hungrily. "It has been rough trying to get a meeting with each other. Other than that passing moment where we ran into each other."

"We've been both busy," Harry said as he offered her a cup of coffee, which she took graciously.

"One could say that, yes," Whitney said as she sipped the coffee that her lord had presented to her and smiled over the rim of the cup. "It's been a trying time for both of us, I think, and my father….well we both know whom he is."

"The nefarious Count Nefaria," Harry said to her and she smiled as she placed her hands on the desk and peered into his green eyes.

"Well, yes he is quite so, and….he's been sent up the river, which leaves me as his only living heir to get my hands on his holdings," Whitney said. Whether or not Selene arranged for the Count to take a fall, that was something that she had never quite made clear. It was an assumption that both of them shared. "And I must say that I've been looking forward to getting in bed with you."

"You don't say," Harry told her and she smiled widely at him, her beauty was emphasized with this one gesture.

"I do say," Whitney commented as she drummed her fingers wordlessly across the table, the woman carefully locking her eyes right upon Harry's. There was a moment in time where she kept her eyes focused on his and she continued to allow for a simmering gaze. "But the two of us, we can do much together."

Whitney watched Harry, stormy grey eyes locked on emerald green eyes.

"I believe that all of the females in the Church, they are willing to serve you and some of them are going to do so," Whitney said as she looked at him. "But, my father, he's one that has slipped out of trouble before…."

"Way ahead of you, I've had my lawyer, Jennifer Walters, draft an agreement, it is to protect your investments and your assets," Harry told the female and she smiled, as she crossed her legs, shifted so he could see her stocking clad legs.

"And I'm sure you can see that I have had some amazing assets," Whitney said as she slipped the documents for Harry to look at. "Merely a general overview more than anything."

The papers were in front of her and Whitney looked over them, with interest and with intrigued, she wanted to ensure that she knew what she was getting into before she put pen to paper. The dark haired woman kept looking over the documents and the grin escalated.

"Well, you are rather generous, Har-Rell," Whitney said as she scrawled the paper. "We'll discuss these matters sooner rather than later. I have a plane to catch but I'll be back in the country in two weeks. We'll hammer out some of the more intimate details then."

Whitney got up, swaying her ass as she left the office, and looked briefly over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze. She turned back as Harry got up.

"Something to remember me by, until I get back, and hopefully I haunt your wildest dreams," Whitney whispered in her ears as she pressed up against him and kissed the woman extremely hungrily. Their tongues pressed together for a short but amazing spell as Whitney pulled back and slinked out the door. "I'll be seeing more of you soon, my lord."

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed," Harry said as she offered him one more smoldering gaze, briefly licking her lips as she left.

' _Well, she's asking for one when she returns,'_ Emma commented to them and there was a lot of agreement through the bond link.

* * *

"So Stark's actually jumping up on the Stock Market, it was having a bit of a snag….that's just how the market was, plus there was a security breach," Pepper told Harry as the green eyed wizard made his way into Wayne Industries for a meeting there. He was currently talking on the cell phone.

"Oh, the Hammer thing, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that little weasel Justin Hammer stole some of Tony's armor designs and sold them, making a profit, the government was one of the beneficiaries, and it wasn't our government as well," Pepper said as she sighed. "It was sometime where the Skrull was in my place…."

"Which still wasn't your fault," Harry told Pepper and Pepper nodded her head.

"Yes, but there was so much information that fell into enemy hands, if I didn't know better, I would say that Hammer cut a deal with the Skrulls himself but I can't prove it," Pepper said to Harry. "That's another thing we should look into."

"I might have to figure out a way to disable all of the knock off copies of armor, let's hope that the buyers kept their deposits," Harry said as he made his way up the steps. "Pepper, I've got to go, dig up all of the information you can about the security breach and get it to me ASAP."

"Right," Pepper said to him as Harry said his goodbyes, slipping his way into Wayne Industries.

"Helena's in a right mood," Barbara said as she greeted Harry for a moment. "She's….more bat that woman if you catch my drift."

"I think that I might have a pretty good idea, yes," Harry agreed with the redhead and she closed her eyes as Harry steered her into a chair.

"The Joker has been moved to a hospital because he's dying, but….she thinks that there might be a chance that it's a ploy," Barbara informed Harry and the wizard watched her with a half raised eyebrow. "It's just a theory but…."

"I know," Harry told the redhead as he placed his hand on hers. "But given some of the things that the Joker did….I've only read about his exploits."

"The things that he did might be rather zany but half of the things that you read about….are even less insane than half of the things that you don't ready about regarding him," Barbara warned Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow, a smile crossing his face as he said only one thing.

"Point's well taken," Harry informed Barbara as he whispered to her. The redhead steered herself back and shook her head.

"It's just that….trying to figure this out is an adventure," Barbara informed Harry as she tilted her head back in a matter of moments. The redhead drummed her fingers up against the side table. "And Helena….she's being what she is. Our….."

"I'll see if I can go and speak with her, if that'll help," Harry said and Barbara's eyes brightened as her smile spread over her face.

"Would you Harry, oh thank you!" Barbara said in a gushing voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and she leaned her head back for a few seconds. The redheaded girl leaned forward and daringly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, not a problem at all," Harry told her, he was rather amused by what she did, and her joy was something that was infectious to say the very least.

Harry made his way up the elevator and was about ready to reach Helena's office. The woman was waiting for him, her arms crossed and folded as she stared out the office window.

"Barbara sent you up here, didn't she?" Helena asked Harry and Harry took a few steps forward.

"And if she did….."

"There's really no reason to sugar coat it, I've become my father, I've been obsessed with him, and there's a part of me that wishes that they just pull the plug on him, but there's a couple of doctors in Arkham that want to rehabilitate him," Helena said as she said this next statement without any irony. "There used to be more….but the Joker offed them. Some are stubborn to a fault."

"We know that, better than anyone else, don't we?" Harry asked her and Helena surveyed him for the briefest of seconds.

"Yes, we do," Helena whispered to him as she saw the sun shining bright. Although it was something that was completely eerie given what was in Gotham City. The woman closed her eyes as she looked out into the city that the Waynes had lived in, for generation upon generation. She closed her fist together and there was a second where she paused.

She felt Harry's arms wrapped around her, he was the one that she let in the most. It annoyed her to some respects but pleased her with many more, he was a man that demanded a certain amount of respect and her attention.

"I'm sure that if he tries anything, you can stop him," Harry whispered to her and Helena nodded.

She did hope so there, the mission, as her father often said, was never lasting. It seemed like the Joker represented the very worst evil that Gotham City had to offer. It was people like him where the city was completely and utterly twisted, like a demented circus of terror.

"I know that you'll take any challenge, believe me I know," Harry told the dark haired woman and she nodded.

"Yes, I think I'm better now," Helena said as Harry led her off. She had neglected herself for a few days and Harry was going to ensure that she took care of her needs, all of her needs.

Perhaps the Joker was this close to expiration, so she could do with taking a few days off from being constantly vigilante. Gotham City was quiet.

* * *

A man with wild red hair felt the cool spring breeze blow around him as he made his way up the winding set of steps and kept walking forward. He kept walking with a wide grin on his face as he held a knife in his hand, but he hid it up his sleeve.

"Sorry, this area is restricted," the guard said but the man gave him a smile. A smile that he should have interpreted as a threat but he was a sad sack of oxygen who needed to be taken down a couple of pegs.

"Oh, I'm sure I have the credentials, why don't you take a closer look at that clipboard you have?" the man asked and the individual swooped down in an attempt to take a closer look. While he did so, the man grabbed a double handful of the tie that he had and pulled.

The man was strangled by his own tie in a swift move. He was gutted in the chest for good measure as he walked inside.

A man with a wide grin, although it was fixed, sat in a wheel chair, with an oxygen mask. His white face looked quite pock marked and his eyes were bloodshot. His hair was cold, limp, and lifeless, and his skin was even paler than normal. The man tried to lift his head up, coughing madly, nearly spitting up blood as he moved.

"Nurse, oh nurse, I think I need my spongebath," the man said with a cackle. He was the one and only clown prince of crime, he was the one and only Joker and he looked up to see a man with wild red hair. "Who are you?"

"My name's Cletus Kassady, I'm your biggest fan, man, and I am the one…..I'm the one who patterned my entire life and career after you," Cletus said as he looked at the Joker who raised an eyebrow.

"Cletus, Cletus….Cletus, man your parents must have really hated you when they named you," the Joker said with a weak chuckle. "And I've heard of you. I've seen all of the people that you've murdered, all of the chaos that you've left, and the blood that you shed. And I only have one thing to say with that."

Cletus paused, waiting for the words of adoration from his mentor.

"I'm not impressed," Joker said in a bored voice. "The thing is, Cletus, is that you can commit all of the horrific and violent murders that you want to and you've committed a lot of them, but you don't realize that….no matter how much you do, you lack one thing. You lack style, you lack pizzaz, it's senseless violence without a purpose. My boy, there's a certain art to crime."

"Man, it is art, I'm making the little piggies squeal," Cletus said.

"No, you're really not, you're just some slack jawed yokel who doesn't even get the joke and that joke is staring at him in the mirror, oh boy, I'd laugh but it's kind of pathetic," Joker commented as he rocked back in his chair, his rocking chair as he hummed. "Oh what the hell, I'll laugh anyway."

The Joker laughed, oh boy did he laugh, he laughed in Cletus's face and the man looked at him. He looked like his puppy had been shot right in the face.

"No, this isn't right, this isn't how I imagined this?" Cletus said as he looked at the Joker.

"Do you have the guts to do something daring, something shocking, something outside the box, or all you like carnage, carnage, carnage, carnage, carnage, with no rhyme or reason?" Joker asked, taunting the man before him and Cletus looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. The Clown Prince of Crime had a momentary grin on his face. "So, do you have it in you, kid? Do you have it in you?"

"I fought him, Arcane and Spider-Man….and I beat them, I…."

"Kid, don't play me for a sap, you're not nearly as smart as you'd like to be," The Joker said to the man and Cletus's mouth hung halfway open, looking like he was going to catch flies. "Let's face it, kiddo, you're not half of the man that I am now or even a tenth of the man of what I once was."

Cletus looked, his entire world came crashing down right upon his ears and he had no idea what to say. He thought that everything was lost and he had no idea what to say.

"Tell me something, Cletus," Joker said and the serial killer looked at him. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

With that word, Joker had removed Cletus's dagger from his hand and slammed it into his stomach. He fell down to the ground in pain as the Joker just gutted him.

"Oh boy, that was anti-climatic," The Joker said as the red symbiote rose up, sensing a more kindred spirit for its desire for violence. "Yes, yes, come to Daddy, that's it!"

Joker placed his finger on the carnage symbiote and it spread through his body. It covered him and the Joker's wide eyes got even wider, his smile got even wider, as he was cover in the blood red suit. He got up to his feet, and turned his head, seeing everyone arrive.

"Gentlemen, do you believe in miracles?"

**To Be Continued on June 21st 2014.**


	50. Maximum Carnage Part One

**Chapter Fifty: Maximum Carnage Part One.**

"I feel like….I feel like a brand new man, I feel hungry, and it's now time to feed me!" The Joker said as he cackled. He stepped over the slain body of the former wearer of the suit like he was an afterthought and to the Joker, he most certainly was. The clown prince of crime took another couple of steps forward and prepared for his next move.

The guards dropped down, their bodies were cut up, falling in such a way where it was an Artistic beauty. The Joker walked over to the mirror, admiring his old suit. There was just something about it, well for lack of a better term, it just made him smile. The Joker shook his head. There was so much to do, in so little time and now he wondered what exactly he was going to do.

"Ah, decisions, decisions…..I'm repeating myself but why wouldn't I, I'm so excited that I've got this brand new suit and I'm a brand new man!" The Joker cheered for himself as he popped his knuckles, preparing for his next movement. His eyes flashed with menace and his teeth gritted with even more as he saw two particular individuals show up. He wondered when they were going to show up. "Well….well…well….Batwoman and Nightwing…..I have to say, I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

Helena tried not to show any fear that she had but the fact that the Joker had the suit…..well that was the perfect cause to freak out. Barbara stood next to the woman and she let in a breath and let out another breath. She whistled, that was all that she could do, she whistled.

"You might be a new man but….."

"Spare it, kid," Joker said as he shook his head at Nightwing. "The two of you….don't have anything on the originals. I have to say, I thought that the old man would have put up a bit more of a fight. The victory…..it wasn't as sweet when I beat him in his prime. And now…"

Helena threw a capsule at the Joker but he dodged out of the way. The sonic blasts went off but the Joker was not there.

"You see, I rule this symbiote, it doesn't rule me, we've come to an understanding, we've bonded, we are one, all that shit, yay, yay, yay, rah, rah, rah," The Joker said as he lifted up his fist, swung for the fences and punched Batwoman down on the top of the head, causing her to clatter down onto the ground.

She bounced back up, avoiding the knives stabbing into her. Barbara pulled out a staff but Joker blocked it with his hand.

"I've been hit with that staff far too many times for my comfort," The Joker said seriously as he kneed Nightwing in the gut and picked her up, hurling her down to the ground. "I could kill you but why disrupt my fun, just yet. We've got many more fun games to do."

Batwoman nailed her adversary in the back of the head, backing him off just a tiny bit. She unleashed a couple of punches but he shrugged off her attacks, swung back and sent the slimy red tentatcles at him.

"Oh….that won't do, and that's kind of creepy, even by my standards," The Joker said as he created a giant mallet with his suit. "Oh, this is fun. TIME TO SMASH THE BATS!"

Helena dodged the attacks, the mallet being impacted into the ground. She bit down on her lip so hard that it left a permanent mark in it. She kept running, her heart beating across her chest as she tried to scramble away from where she stood. There was no question about it, she was screwed, but she did not know how screwed she might be. The dark haired woman shook her head as she tried to rear it back and focus.'

Grapelling up to the rafters allowed her to get a better vantage point as Barbara ducked and rolled. If the Joker got out onto the streets, they were going to have a mess.

She refused to allow that to happen. She threw a handful of pellets down and they exploded, encasing the criminal in ice. For the briefest moment, she thought that it worked.

The ice cracked and shattered, and the Joker burst out into hideous laughter. "Oh, that's what we like to call an ice breaker, ladies!"

The Joker shot bullets from the symbiote, nearly making an outline of Helena's body. Even with the bullet proof armor she had on, she still felt the burn.

Barbara tried to use her sonic shot gauntlets but Joker shot out a symbiote tail and latched onto a cart, hurling it up into the air. The cart smashed into Barbara and caused her to thump down to the ground just like that. She fell like a ton of a bricks and rolled over, clutching the side of her head.

The wind had been knocked out of her and the Joker prepared to slice and dice her.

Helena jumped down but the Joker blocked her attacks. The sonic weapon in her hand was shown, but the Joker was adept enough to disarm it.

"Man, the other people wearing this suit, it must have been easy to….."

Barbara sent flares in the air and the heat from them caused the suit to retract a little bit. The Joker shook his head and he decided to jump through the nearest window.

"YEAH!" The Joker said striking a pose and the population of Gotham City just went on with their normal activity despite the fact that the motherfucking Joker just jumped into the middle of the street. "Kids these, days, desensitized with everything, I blame the Internet."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly as he prepared to stab some little girl right through her neck. That would get everyone's attention.

Nightwing and Batwoman returned to the fight, and things would kick up a few notches before it was too late.

* * *

They were back out on the city streets, and Barbara thought that they were in for an extremely long night and that might have been pushing things just a bit. She shook her head, clearing some cobwebs that had been growing in it. There was an intense buzzing in her ears that nearly caused her to stop and stare, her heart beating against her chest.

' _Okay, where did the Joker go now?'_ Barbara thought as she saw the chaos. _'Of course, just follow the blood trail.'_

Helena was this close to losing all sense of herself, because she was resigned that the Joker was down and out for the count. Now he was back with a vengeance. She was going to hit herself, she let her guard down for live minutes.

A loud round of screams could be heard and now Helena quickened the pace. She had to reach the potential victims before the Joker could sink his ugly claws into them. It was a race against the clock and a race against time to reach them. Seconds grinded by on the clock as Helena jumped into the air, sonic gauntlets at the ready.

She managed to sink the gauntlets into the chest of the Joker, forcing the crazed clown back several inches. His eyes widened with a feral groan as he snapped them up. He looked around from one side to the next and saw that his prey was up there.

"Hey, Bat Brat, you're trying….got to give you an E for effort, but you know what else E stands for?" The Joker asked as he shifted the tentacles into large mallets. "ERADICATION!"

The Joker laughed up a storm as he swung the mallets like a wild person and could see Helena's frantic attempts to dodge them. The symbiote feasted off of blood almost as much as he did, so naturally it was a match made in the fiery depths of hell. He swung the mallets wildly and tried to smash into the woman but she blocked them as they almost came down on her head.

"Hang on!" Barbara yelled as she rushed over but she had to put the brakes on not to ram head on into a spiked gate. It was a narrow miss and she had to find another way around.

"You see, I miss going around with the old man, and you're not him, he even had a better ass than you did," The Joker cackled as he tried to take off the woman's head but she dodged the attacks. "Of course, he never used to talk to me never…."

Two throwing discs cut the Joker off and it released flames that caused the symbiote pain.

"Now, now, calm down, everything's going to be okay," Joker said as he saw the GCPD walk forward, heavily armed and heavily armored. The Joker's grin got even wider as they approached before he made some comments to himself. "Either they think that I'm the world's largest donut, or they're trying to off me well….YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!"

The Joker gutted two of the unfortunate police officers that had been near enough.

"You see, your blood….I normally don't indulge in this much, but I can see why the other guy was called Carnage, but you see, I'm going to cause….MAXIMUM CARNAGE!" The Joker howled as his teeth gritted and he looked forward and continued to move forward. The cops backed off as a sonic blast echoed through the loud speakers. "HEY TURN DOWN YOUR PUNK ROCK AND ROLL KIDS! DON'T MAKE ME PLAY THE COP!"

The Joker latched onto the platform which the speaker was on and gave it one violent yank and caused it to topple over with a crunch. Sparks flew right after the speaker connected with the ground and his laughter became even more dangerous.

Helena shook her head, she felt her costume dinged up a little bit and that was even with the armor. Her father had told her tales about the Joker and she encountered him maybe once or twice when she was Robin, he had kept her out of the mission on those times. There were rumors that Joker beat a young boy to death with a crowbar and blew up the building that he was in although Helena was damned if she could get that out of him.

"Son of a….."

Helena snapped her fingers as she saw Gordon leading in a squad. While she suspected that the man was the best at what he did, the fact of the matter was that in Gotham City, it was the Joker who ran the show, right now, always and forever, and that got Helena in a bit of a tizzy to say the least. She could hear the sinister laughter that threatened to drive her mad, about as mad as that man, the Joker. At least that's what she figured.

"We've got to trap him here, we might have a chance," Batwoman said to Nightwing and the redhead turned around towards her mentor.

"Yes, easier said than done," Nightwing said but never the less, she planted explosives.

James Gordon looked over his shoulder and saw what the two heroes were trying to do. He could see the blood staining the streets. Not that he was afraid of a little blood, this was Gotham City after all.

"Well what are you waiting for, barricade the streets, make sure no civilians get in!" Gordon yelled as the members of his force nodded. There were times where he was sure that the GCPD was a bit slow on the uptake.

Helena was knocked down once again but that allowed her to contact someone, sending a special pulse that could only be heard by those with super powered hearing. She was pretty sure that he might have known by now but she had to be sure.

"BATSY, BATSY, COME OUT AND PLAY!"

* * *

Harry had certainly got the transmission at the RAO Corporation when he returned back to work. Kitty, Rogue, and Kara watched the events with widened eyes, as did Lana, Karen, and Faora. It was Lana who managed to speak for all of them.

"The Joker….The Joker….THE JOKER!" Lana managed as she shook her head and Harry grabbed her by the arm to steady her.

"Well, Helena was worried about him but I never thought….oh Cletus what the hell did you do?" Harry asked as he put his hands down on the side of his head and sighed. There was no question about it, hell he knew that the serial killer had a poster of the even more famous serial killer above his bed. Gwen and Chloe hacked into the Ravencroft records to get detailed transcripts of patient interviews and it appeared that half of Cletus's crimes were because the Joker told him to do it.

So naturally, he worshipped the man and it was almost twisted….no scratch the almost part of it, it was very twisted, how much he looked up to that individual. Harry shook his head, to say that this might be a problem might be grossly understating things just a little bit. He let one breath in and let another breath out.

"Well, it's a good thing that we've been….trying to figure out a way to take down the symbiote for good, although that's been slow going," Karen said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, after the symbiote spawned and latched onto Cletus last year…..well you can figure out why we needed to fast track that project," Harry said as he shook his head. "There is…..something that's missing from the thing that is needed to kill the symbiote once and for all. And hopefully the virus can spread to any other pieces of the symbiote that is out there."

Harry racked his brain to think of a few potential solutions, but right now he needed to check into Gotham City. And he could not leave that project alone. He walked over to the computer system and dialed up someone that he trusted to go over there and help with damage control.

"Tony, are you there?" Harry asked and the form of Tony Stark showed up.

"Yeah, Harry, what do you need?" Tony asked and Harry was going to cut to the chase.

"There's something that's going on in Gotham City…."

"The Joker, I know, he got the symbiote, is that thing on your end working yet?" Tony asked.

"Nearly but….."

"I know you can't leave it alone, so the Avengers….we're on our way there, even though I'm sure the Dynamic Duo are already playing tag," Tony said, as Harry could see Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, She Hulk, and Ms. Marvel traveling around in the background. "And I'm sure you're about to get a message from SHIELD telling you….."

"In fact, yes," Harry said as he saw the blinking light on the screen. He tapped the button and he brought Maria Hill up on another holographic image.

"I should have figured that you had three way calling," Tony said. "Then again you would know all about….."

"So would you if half of the rumors are true," Harry said as he cut him off. "Yes, Maria, what do you need?"

"It's…."

"The Joker is rampaging all over Gotham City, and causing a mess because Cletus the Psychotic Slack Jawed Symbiote Killer decided to pay him a little visit on his death bed and somehow, the Carnage symbiote bonded with the Joker," Harry said without taking even one single breath, which was a feat amongst itself.

"Exactly what I was going to say more or less," Maria said as she paused.

"I'm currently working on a fix but I trust SHIELD and the Avengers are more than capable of keeping this Maximum Carnage at bay," Harry said to Maria and she nodded.

"I'll do that," Maria said as she was going to have to bring out the big guns. Of course RAO was not the only organization on the planet working on ways to contain the symbiote. They had been working on ways to do it ever since Harry Osborn was brought in after his ill-advised run in with the symbiote a couple of years ago. The symbiote had caused severe neurological damage on him, and given that he already had a bad enough time given that he was an Osborn but that was beside the point, that was really beside the point.

"Okay, it's in your hands," Harry said as he shook his head. "We're….we're going to need to step up the production on this."

"Right, I'll give the word, I think that we're busy at work with the final component," Lana said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sadly, almost might not be close enough," Faora said as she crossed her arms and she threw her head back, as she sighed.

"Yes, but it's going to have to be close enough," Harry said as he tapped his fingers on the desk. He was pretty sure…..he should be out there, but he needed to be there with the delivery system to work. He was pretty sure that the Avengers and SHIELD…..well he was certain that they were trained enough.

"You're worried that this is…."

"No, I'm not," Harry said to Lily who had just popped up. "Nothing's in the Fortress that could potentially be used against him."

Lily shook her head as she sighed. "No, there's nothing, if there was something, we would tell you, you know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded in agreement, he knew that and he sat down, trying to monitoring the situation in Gotham City. Kitty and Kara sat down one either side of him and he could see the GCPD and SHIELD now working together.

"Punch on the television, I want to see what's happening from the civilian side," Harry said.

"I'll get it," Karen said as she slid over, mostly because she was curious about it as well.

* * *

"This is Vicki Vale reporting at you where the Joker….."

"Please, Miss Vale, I want you to get my good side!" The Joker said as he grabbed Vicki around the throat with one of his tentacles as the men were dealing with all of the carnage that he created in the meantime. "So tell me, how does my hair look?"

Vicki trembled, not knowing what to say.

"You should have stayed in bed today, did you ever have one of those days where you wished that you didn't get out of bed?" The Joker asked her. "You see, I had a day like that once. All it takes is one really bad day to drive someone around the bend and they snap just like that. CRACK! Bam, all there at one second and then no longer there the next, because around and around they go and where they stop….well no one really knows."

Loud bangs resounded and the Joker knew that he would stop.

"You see, my old man, well he didn't have a sense of humor, so he didn't put up with my laughs, in fact he beat me up one day when I brought home a report from school saying that I put a cockroach down a little girl's dress," The Joker said as he held Vicki in place on the television.

Back at RAO, the group was watching and Harry stared a hole through the television. Kara grabbed his hand with a warning as did Kitty.

"We're missing….one vital component, as you know, Harry," Lana whispered to him as she showed up. "It's a plant toxin….it's a one in a million shot but it should….kill the symbiote."

"Rogue, Karen, Faora, bring me Pamela Isley," Harry said as he barely kept his eyes off of the television. He added as an afterthought. "She's the only one who might be able to create the plant toxin that we need given her unique gifts."

"So….you're bargaining that she'll be willing to help?" Rogue asked, as she was questioning if Harry was the sanest person in the world. Although judging by the look in his eyes, there was a sense that he questioned his own sanity as well.

"She claimed that after…the incident happened, she's willing to reform," Harry said, as he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was a victim of circumstance but naturally he was not going to be an idiot about it. In case she tried something, he did take steps to contain her and make sure she did not harm anyone. Harry did not want things to go that far. "Plus….Gotham City is being torn up and that includes the Nature Preserve that's in the area where the Joker is standing…"

"Say no more," Rogue said as they went to retrieve young Miss Isley.

"So are you sure that this plan will work?" Kitty asked to Harry and there was a few seconds where he pondered.

"One in a million shot, that's some long odds," Harry said as he cupped his hand to his chin and threw his head back, looking thoughtful.

"And then, I thought I got my big gig, bringing smiles, but you know with the wife and a baby on the way, I needed to step up. So I got this job, a bunch of hoodlums, we thought that we'd have some laughs. I wore this outfit, it was a hood, a red bucket over my head for lack of a better term. We wanted to break into the Ace Chemical plant….or maybe it was the Ajax Chemical plant, I can never tell. It spices things up to give my origin multiple choices at any rate. Right before I went in….I found that my wife and my unborn child…well they were dead."

"Oh god," Vicki whispered.

"Yes…and no, because I think we can all safely assume that he's not plotting against me, this was the work of a far more malevolent and powerful force at hand, greed and corruption, because if I had been there, three innocent lives would have been saved," Joker said as he grew suddenly silent and he saw the Avengers out of the corner of his eye. His monstrous symbiote creations were keeping them at bay but he focused on all of the ears that would be listening to the story, his story. "Damn Avengers, they ruin everything, DAMN THEM!"

The Joker shook his head.

"No, actually the Avengers…..they didn't avenge yet, rather I ran into him, you know who I'm talking about, don't you Miss Vale?" Joker asked. "I was just an honest man, trying to scrap together some cash, that the government could not get their filthy mits on. But he had to show up and ruin it, ruin it, RUIN IT!"

The Joker turned around and once again, he was knocked underneath the platform by Thor.

"Finally, it shuts up!" Thor said but the zombified citizens of Gotham City stepped forward.

"Ah, well this is….I kill them and I can raise them as my minions, my unholy army of the undead, well isn't that….isn't that a kick in the teeth!" The Joker howled in amusement.

"Avengers, remember, these are civilians….."

Captain America tossed his shield causing it to bounce off two sets of walls and unleash a tarp which buried them alive.

"Get the cable down," She Hulk said as she tried to find something to bind them with.

"No, you're not interrupting my fun!" The Joker said but Iron Man shot him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. "Stark….you drunken SOB!"

Batwoman was now up into the air and prepared to slam down onto the back of his head, hoping that the containment field would work because SHIELD and the GCPD, despite their best efforts, could not combat an army of the slain Gotham City citizens.

Harry watched and he heard a voice behind him.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, Pamela, you wanted a second chance, well I've got a big one for you."

* * *

The Joker had Gotham City in the palm of his hand and it was just like getting back on the bike. Once you got the hang of it once again, it was hard to really forget. He saw the GCPD, killed and resurrected, and sent after the Avengers.

"Cletus, I say, you tried to use this symbiote….for what….I tell you what, you used it for shit, there was nothing and I do mean nothing better than what I'm using it for right now," The Joker cackled at the top of his lungs, amusement dancing through his eyes. He cracked his knuckles as he saw SHIELD and the Avengers going in. "Anyway, where was I, Miss Vale….oh yes, he came into my life. He always ruined my life…..well until I ended his. It was an accident that I killed him, I'll be the first to admit that. He's not….he's never someone that I had any great deal of malice for, not really, but you see, when someone knocks you into a vat of acid and….."

She Hulk knocked the Joker down onto the ground. She felt a bit dizzy but she, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Man rushed in an attempt to box the Joker in.

"You realize that it's really rude to interrupt someone when they're telling a story," Joker grumbled. He lead his minions forward, giving the Avengers something to distract and he saw Vicki try to scramble away but he blocked her with a wall. "I'm not sure how many goodies this little beauty holds but I'm getting a kick out of trying to find out."

Vicki let in one breath and let out another breath, she felt like she was completely and utterly helpless, mostly because she was completely and utterly helpless. The redhead closed her eyes as the Joker stepped in to face her.

"So, anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted yet again….OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!"

Batwoman was now back with a miniature sonic cannon that she had delivered to her from Wayne Industries. The Joker was blasted with a cannon that sent him backwards. It may have also loosened the grip over the minions.

"We got to get you out of here," Barbara whispered to Vicki and the other redhead nodded. She was not going to complain about that, especially given that she was used to getting up close and personal with the action but nothing like this.

Although even Nightwing felt a bit…..winded because of what was happening. She wondered…..the symbiote of course. She saw a glimpse of her father down there, trying to direct traffic, although the murderous hold of the Joker continued to go over Gotham City. SHIELD was trained for this but at the same time, fighting the Joker by the book was only going to get them all killed.

"THOR, BLAST HIM!" Iron Man yelled in desperation but Captain America shook his head.

"You blast the Joker now, you kill hundreds of innocent people," Captain America argued and Thor nodded. He could tell that emotions were running high but there was no need to lose one's head.

"Be strong, we will find a way without causing….."

"Oh give it a rest, goldilocks, the fun's just begun," The Joker chuckled as he turned around. "I've got this army of the living dead, what do you got?"

"We've got a Hulk," Iron Man stand and sure enough, the Hulk jumped up and knocked the Joker into the building.

The Joker flew through several sets of windows, flying with a sonic force. There were screams as the Joker landed.

Batwoman was in front of him and turned up the sonic cannon to its fullest amount. She hoped that this worked because if it didn't work, well she was kind of screwed. Never the less, she prepared to blast the creature as hard as she could.

"You….no….NO!" The Joker yelled as he felt his ears bleed and the symbiote retracted from him but he held onto it. He had stronger will power than anyone else who had the symbiote, either of them, ever. "That….was…..UNCALLED FOR!"

The Joker's legions went to attack Batwoman and the Hulk ran through them like a freight train.

"Remember Hulk, civilians!" Captain America shouted.

"Actually, they're dead," Iron Man said to him as he completed the scans. "I know….but….."

The Hulk was bowled down by a large wrecking ball that was hurled through the air. He angrily slammed through it and kept fighting through them with determination. The blood red material was slowly covering every building in Gotham City.

"If I had to make one guess, it would be not to let any of that stuff directly touch us," She Hulk said as she dodged out of the way.

"Yes," Iron Man said as he sent a miniature sonic pulse from his armor and backed it off. It would be returning with a vengeance but he was able to keep it from spreading.

Maria Hill showed up, throwing three large discs and causing them to stick into the edge of the symbiote that was wrapping around the building. It twisted into a large smiley face but she caused it to explode.

"This is only a temporary fix, Coulson's trying to heard everyone out of the city," Maria said as the SHIELD agents passed around weapons.

"Okay, Thor, now's the time, most of everyone's cleared out," Captain America said as he saw zombies mindlessly attack SHIELD agents. This was not the first time Captain America went up against a zombie plague, given some of the schemes of HYDRA during the war. And much to his dismay, it had been too late to save a group of those people.

Thor smashed the hammer down onto the ground and a pulse of lightning struck the symbiote.

"The standard weaknesses have little effect…." Stark said as he was reaching for an explanation.

"Likely the toxins in the Joker's system have mixed with the symbiote, and…..have turned it into something even more twisted than it was," Batwoman said, recalling also that he had a chemical called Titan in his blood stream, that had led to his degrading state that he had before he got the symbiote, which might have caused the thing to act really weirdly. Tony Stark's sigh became even more prominent.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Tony said but there was a whoosh in the air as a blur showed up, flying in the sky.

The calvary was here and the Joker looked up, seeing the mysterious and infamous Star Child knocking on his door step.

"Well isn't this going to be fun, I get to take out the big one, well that will be quite a corking ending to my little tale!" The Joker yelled.

**To Be Continued.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One: Maximum Carnage Part Two.**

"So here it is, the big one, the big fish, oh if I knew that he was coming, I would have been a bit more excited," The Joker chuckled as he prepared himself, a wide grin crossing over his face. He was grinning from one ear to the next. He came face to face with Arcane and this was going to be a battle to remember. This might be as nearly fun as the Bat, as the original Bat that is.

Arcane was not about to get rattled, just because the freaking Joker was standing out in front of him. He was not someone who got rattled easily after all. The young man took half of a step forward and surveyed his foe just like he was nothing. There was a moment where both of them locked eyes upon each other and there was another moment where teeth were bared.

"So, if you want me, then come and get me," The Joker growled as he stared at him, the red symbiote still going over the city.

Nightwing, Batwoman, and Arcane stood side by side. The Avengers were fighting off the Invasion in the background.

"Just wait," Harry said as he stared down the Joker. There was a few seconds where both figures stared at each other. Neither was going to back down from their stance and the intensity could be something that could be in fact cut with a knife. Even the Joker was a bit intimidated by the stare down that Harry delivered to him. Just a little bit, but no more than a bit.

The Joker's twisted grin caused the zombies to attack but Harry raised his hand and fire appeared around him. This fire was hotter than anything that can be conjured up by normal means. The zombies watched the flames, fearfully, their minds about ready to snap because of it. Slowly, they retreated.

"Get back here you cowards!" The Joker snapped, unable to believe that these hideous abominations could be afraid of just a little bit of fire. The very thought of which, well he could not really believe it. The Clown Prince of Crime shook his head as he coughed. "Oh…..you want it, you've got it, don't you?"

What the Joker meant by that remark was something that they found out the hard way within the matter of moments as the city appeared to bend to his will. There was a rumor that Gotham City got cursed a long time ago but most had disregarded said rumor as superstition. However, there were a few times where given some of the freaks in the city, where they briefly, very briefly mind you, considered the validity of each and every rumor.

There was a thunderous thump that echoed through the entire town as Nightwing finally broke the silence as she turned towards Harry. There was a fearful and rather fretful expression on her face as she half opened her mouth. "I thought you wouldn't be here if…."

"Nearly," Harry said and he sent heat vision to destroy some of the pods that now had been set up. He was not sure what happened, but he knew that the chemicals in the Joker's system, combined by the symbiote made for quite the cocktail.

"Guess, the doctor was wrong, he gave me six months, I gave him six seconds, well….guess one of us turned out to be right," The Joker chuckled as he lifted up several large blades and flung them at Harry who dodged it. "My new best friend….and he doesn't talk back, will crush anyone. The world will have brand new smiles and these smiles, well they stick my friend."

Harry shook his head, he was not in the mood to deal with this insanity. His heart raced intensely as he ducked his head and did a forward roll. He launched a few bolts of energy from the palm of his hand but it bounced off the symbiote creature. He knew that things were going to get a lot harder before they got better.

' _ETA, about fifteen minutes, maybe slightly more, that's the closest we're going to get,'_ Karen warned him through the bond link and Harry shook his head.

' _Guess that's going to be the best that I can expect, we'll keep him busy,'_ Harry thought as he managed to levitate several uninfected people out of the way. Several phosphorus grenades were summoned and thrown at the Joker which loosened his grip but the bonding process was stronger than all of the others.

Plus, Harry came to one horrifying conclusion. It was not the symbiote that took control of the Joker but rather the Joker took control of the symbiote.

Nightwing jabbed a staff into the ground and sent an electrical pulse at it. She blasted them all back with a huge thump.

Time might not have been on their side but they had to keep fighting.

* * *

"Keep moving, keep the bridges blocked, no one gets in, no one gets out!" Gordon yelled as he was about ready to lose his mind. Naturally those in the GCPD were not going to question his orders, rather they were just going to do.

He could see the Avengers on the ground, although he suspected that they had their own problems. He was ready to shoot anything that looked remotely like a zombie. It was a real survival of the fittest type atmosphere out there and Gordon would be damned if he got swept up underneath the chaos. His head shook as he tried to figure out what he needed to do.

Another thunderous crack could be heard and Gordon turned towards them.

"Reinforce it, damn it, reinforce it!" Gordon yelled as he was about ready to tell them to defend it with their lives but he figured that would not be a good idea.

He saw Arcane arrive, but that was not going to reassure him all that much until the Joker was separated from that thing.

That might be a long and winding road for that. Gordon continued to maneuver his men all around every which way.

* * *

' _Well we're trying to coordinate this, but I've never seen anything like this in my life,'_ Gwen commented with a long sigh as she tried to piece everything together, at least the best that she could. The blonde knew that there was going to be a folly with doing something like that, however. She shook her head and kept it lifted high in the air.

' _Well….yes, that's something,'_ Chloe agreed with Gwen as she snapped her fingers. She got an idea, at least a half of an idea never the less. _'Maybe you could….actually scratch that one, it's a dud.'_

' _What, what's a dud?'_ Harry asked, he absolutely hated being left in the dark, especially with a situation like this and he wished he could find out more about what these two girls were talking about. That frustrated him to no end.

' _He took it out, it was almost like he knew,'_ Chloe thought as she threw her head back into the side of her hands. _'So that's….'_

' _A sign,'_ Harry answered as he snapped his fingers and focused on the matter at hand. As the seconds grinded down, he felt his window of opportunity rapidly shrinking. He looked around, there was a lot going around. He thought about firing off some dupes but decided against it in the last second.

' _Are you going to elaborate on that, just a little bit?'_ Chloe asked but she could tell that Harry's attention was now twisted elsewhere which kind of left her standing there in the dark.

Harry took a few steps forward and could hear the creaking of the creepy creatures. He swore that every single move that he made, might be his last if he was not careful. It was a bit of a defeatist attitude to have.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Hulk growled as he picked up a large barrel and flung it at the symbiote. While it did not do all that much, Harry appreciated the distraction never the less.

He jumped into the air and he held gauntlets in his hands. Lifting them up over his hand, he slammed them really hard with an explosive shock and there was a scream that resounded from every single direction.

"You're just delaying….the inevitable….kiddo," The Joker managed although he had to admit, that stung a little bit.

' _Eight minutes, I swear,'_ Karen said giving him an update.

' _He's weakening but he won't stay weak for very long,'_ Harry told he as he took a deep breath. He wondered if he could put the clown on ice. It was worth a try and far better than not doing anything, he was going to admit that much. Never the less, Harry huffed and he puffed, and he unleashed a cloud of ice that trapped the Joker.

"Okay, now!" Iron Man yelled, seeing that the master was distracted, that was time to free the slaves.

That moment was lost however as the ice cracked and the Joker gave an angry howl.

"That gave me brain freeze!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but then he stopped. "I got to quit using Victor's puns."

He unleashed a barrage of spikes, and Harry noticed that he was giving into the madness, well more of the madness for he was already quite mad.

"Carol, PA system, hit it!" Harry yelled as he put up a shield to block him blocking her.

Carol was about three steps ahead of him as she rushed forwards the PA System. With another fluid movement, she plugged it in and sounds blared everywhere. Even those who were nearby was feeling the burn but some of them had the presence to cover their ears.

The Joker sent his men to trash the PA System and to trash Carol or he would have, had she not had the presence of mind to knock them out of the way, causing them to flip, flop, and fly into the air. She realized that these senseless zombies were not going to take control of her. There was a loud crunch and an even louder crack as they landed down onto the ground with a huge impact.

"Oh, oh, that sucks!" The Joker yelled as Batwoman threw two blades at him. The curved blades stuck in his armor and there was a burning fury. "YOU DAUGHTER OF A SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU?"

There was a painful grimace as Batwoman realized that she was only delaying the inevitable and Arcane dropped over by her side to give her the lovely news. "Three minutes and forty seven seconds."

Natasha used her Widow's Bite to electrify the ground and the symbiote was not going out without a fight, especially given the person attached it was as double tough as they came. The growl of the Joker could be heard as he shook off the attacks.

"No, I won't, I won't go down, you can't make me, you won't make me!" The Joker howled at the top of his lungs as he tried to break free from the containment but he found that harder than he could expected. There was a moment where he dropped down to his knee.

The Joker was down, at least for a moment but one could not keep a good man or a bad clown rather down.

"Psyche!" The Joker yelled as the red continued to go over Gotham City. "I tell you….you can't stop me, no one can stop me, and I'm going to finish my story and all of you are going to listen to it."

The Joker cleared his throat.

"I was a small black child in a log cabin…..no wait, that's not right," The Joker said as he shook his head. "It was that night, as the Red Hood where I ran into the biggest thorn in the side of anyone, when I ran into the god damn Batman."

' _We're on our way,'_ Karen informed Harry and Harry thought that getting here might be a bit tricky given that they were trapped in a red cocoon that wrapped all around Gotham City.

* * *

"He's not making it easy to get in here, unfortunately," Pamela said with a grimace and that was a statement that was agreed to by all. She was glad for a chance to prove herself. The redhead kept walking forward, taking each and every individual step.

"No, I figured that much, we just got to…..find an alternative way in," Karen said and Faora was only too happy to lead in with her two cents.

"We don't really need to do anything, we just need to think outside the box, that's hard for a lot of people I know," Faora commented and there was a second where it was obvious where even she was trying to really think this through the best that she could.

Pamela could sense something, something that corrupted the environment. The redhead frowned, she was not too happy that nature got corrupted by the vines that were about to crack through the street. The redhead craned her neck for a second as she had a look at what was happening.

"No, no, no," she murmured but Karen grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. Pamela actually appreciated that movement because it snapped her back into reality and gave her the focus that she needed to have. The redhead craned her neck upwards and took a deep breath as she focused on what was occurring around her. Her eyes flushed with angst and anguish as she managed to lock onto the plants. She was going to manipulate them, this Joker was not going to manipulate them.

"She's got the right idea," Karen said to Faora and she nodded as the dark haired Kryptonian saw a few small holes in the blood red wall. She could hear something sinister, whispers, of a thousand broken voices or so it seemed like a thousand broken voices. "We're running out of time."

"We're taking a look into the pure madness of Gotham City," Pamela whispered and that was something that did not improve anyone's moods at all. No, it worsened them, completely, and utterly, one hundred percent of the way. The redhead inclined her neck as there was another sinister thump, thump, thump that caused their shoulders to stiffen.

Pamela closed her eyes and bit down on her lip to the point where she almost drew a small amount of the blood. There was a small amount of vines that shot out underneath the wall that had been created. She tried not to let the powers overwhelm her like they did last time. Thankfully, she had a better control over the powers and more importantly, she had the better powers of herself. The redhead shifted in the shadows as she maneuvered the vines that went underneath the wall. Her heart skipped a few beats, hammering across her chest.

"Whatever it is, it's working, so keep it up," Karen told her as she saw the sounds of battle. She had the weapon in her hand but creating the weapon was one thing, actually managing to deploy it was another thing. The blonde placed her hand and she and Faora joined up to utilize their heat vision.

Jean showed up as well, with Wanda and Kara. Other members of the team were trying to keep any other civilians away from Gotham City. Their hearts drummed against their chests as they waited and they watched.

"Stand back,"

Jean utilized a fraction of the Phoenix Force and blasted open the wall that was created on the other side of Gotham City. There were terrified people, scrambling out on the other end. Jean looked at them, a frown going up against her face.

Wanda blasted the approaching figures and there was a loud bang as they were stunned by the hex bolt. She understood that they were the zombies and she understood that they were beyond any hope. She watched out of the corner of her eye the scene of Pamela bringing the tree up and using it as a means to block the gage open.

"There, you two need to slip inside, it's all on you, I can't….I can't hold it open forever," Pamela said with a grimace as Karen and Faora made their way inside. The two woman walked forward for an instant as the gate closed behind them.

Karen felt the chill go through the air as she held her head up in the air and she closed her fist together. She looked around and it all came to her. They were on their own now and they knew what was on the line. The two of them kept walking as their blood pulsed from head to toe. The blonde and the dark haired Kryptonian could see the creatures.

Heat vision backed them off, perhaps it killed a couple of them, Faora was not too fussed, because they were already dead to be honest. She turned her head around from one side to the next and tapped her foot against the side of the ground. Her head rang with pain and agony as she kept walking forward.

"Put this on, it will help," Karen said as she handed Faora a bracelet and the dark haired Kryptonian agreed as she took it in her hand.

' _To the right, about two blocks,'_ Harry said helpfully and the two of them kept rushing forward, going at the speed of light. They knew that time was not on their side, although the Joker was distracted, which might give them the advantage.

At least they hoped that it would give them the advantage. Time was really running dry with the two of them getting closer. They were almost there and that sinister laughter echoed through their heads.

' _Close, so close,'_ Karen thought as she kept moving as time ticked by.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as he clutched his fists together. There was a moment where he paused and then reared his hand back. With the force that few could manage, he destroyed the zombies that the Joker sent forward.

"This isn't how I wanted the story to end," the Joker said as he gritted his teeth and Nightwing stood beside Harry, as she sent the sonic grenades in the air. They were running low on them.

"Help is on the way," Harry whispered to her. "Where's your mentor?"

"I don't know, she has this bad habit of disappearing randomly in the shadows," Nightwing said as she held a pair of gauntlets up and slammed them together, causing the electrified impact to cause them to be taken out. There was a huge boom as they were sent back.

The Joker sat, with the Avengers circling him, but the face was in the middle of the giant cocoon that was in Gotham City. His gritted teeth and his narrowed eyes were focused on his adversaries as he kept with the line, not once backing off, knowing that if he backed off, he would be wiped out.

"Come on, come on, come on, succumb to the madness, you should know that it's done wonders for me!" The Joker said as he wildly looked around but several of the vines that he had twisted had been wiped out by the combined forces of the enemies on the ground. It had made him giggle like a mad person and he lost all sense of what was happening. "Oh come on, it's not going to end this easily, if you thought it it would be that easy, than you're more cracked than I am."

There was a whoosh as Faora punched out the minions that had started to overwhelm the heroes on the ground.

"Good, help is on the way," Nightwing said as she lowered her shoulders and she let out a long breath as she shook her head. She delivered a back handed punch to one of them who had tried to jump her from behind. It was not nearly done with the skill of her mentor but she figured that was the best that she needed to hope for.

"Pamela whipped up the antidote," Harry whispered and there was a moment where Karen nodded.

"It should work, she was able to mix the plant toxins with the other elements well, but then again, she's a Chemistry prodigy," Karen said and there was a few seconds where the green eyed wizard lifted his head up and he murmured underneath his breath.

"Guess we're going to see whether or not the moment of truth is at hand or not," Harry commented lightly to himself as he craned his neck and waited for it to happen.

Batwoman slammed a huge needle into the back of the Joker's neck, or what she assumed was his neck. It only served to distract him a tiny amount.

"You know, the new bat's just about as annoying as the old one, I'm going to have to fix that problem," The Joker growled as his humor had completely melted from his voice and his sanity had gone along with it. There was no question about it, the Clown Prince of Crime had lost what passed as his sanity and now what was going to happen next, well he really had no idea.

"You might think so, but you're wrong," Barbara argued as suddenly she saw Karen bolt like a blur in the night.

The distraction was a common ploy but never the less, it was a ploy that caused the Joker to be injected by the toxin.

The moment of truth was at hand, Harry knew that if this worked, well it would work out pretty well but if it didn't work, they were back to square one. The pulse of energy shot through the Joker and he screamed in agony as he felt the symbiote retract from him. The miniature nano-bots injected into the chemicals also caused a sonic blast to assault the symbiote.

"Well….it was….a fun ride while it lasted!" The Joker said as his minions dropped one by one on the Gotham City streets. Without his pull, they were finally allowed to rest in peace, although their ends were not fun.

He dropped down to the ground and shuddered, a naked Joker lying in the middle of the street in Gotham City was not a sight that anyone wished to see. Karen stopped and she shook her head.

"Well, I think we saw a lot more of the Joker than we all wanted to," Karen said as he was on his hands and knees, with his ass perched into the air and he started to laugh despite the fact that he was half out of it.

The Avengers walked over, to try and keep an eye on the Joker, although in his state, they kind of did not want to keep an eye on him. Yet, that was the sacrifice that people made when they were heroes. There was a loud thunderous round of laughter as the Joker was amused at their discomfort.

"Well, I'm glad that someone is amused, but we're….."

"Just keep focused on him," Harry said to Natasha and she shook her head before she managed to come back with a few words of her own.

"Unfortunately, I am," Natasha said as she folded her arms across her chest. She did wish that she had some kind of hazard pay for what she was doing but she knew that Harry would more than make up for it later on. And by fucking her brains out, it went without saying that this image of the Joker's pale ass would be removed from his mind.

Yet, the Avengers realized one thing, given what they heard regarding the Joker, he seemed to be in a lot better shape after the symbiote than he was before it.

Helena closed her eyes, they might have destroyed the symbiote but something else was reborn in its place.

* * *

"The end of the Joker, or a new beginning," Vicki Vale said as she reported after the event. The scene of the crime was one that no one who had lived to tell the tale would forget for an extremely long time. In fact, Vicki herself wondered if she would have a few years just knocked off her life. "The Joker has been taken to Arkham Asylum for observation. The man himself was quoted by saying as he was hauled off, there was no place like home."

Helena, Karen, Barbara, and Harry watched what happened. Pamela and Faora had already returned to RAO and Harry had to admit that if was not for Pamela, all of them would have been dead or worse and that was a fact to end all facts. Never the less, he focused his green eyes on the screen in front of him.

"So, is everyone in one piece?" Harry asked Maria after she called him.

"It went out better than we expected, but the casualties….."

"I know," Harry said somberly, there was just many instances where no matter what, things could not be helped.

Maria agreed. "Well, I'm sure that we'll be picking up the pieces of what happened in the upcoming days. That much, it can't really be helped."

"We're just going to have to do what we always do," Harry said as he threw his head back and he looked at Helena.

It was the first time she went face to face with the man that murdered her father. She knew that there were people who would not be able to sleep soundly in their beds now that the Joker was back in business. Yet, he seemed to be stronger than ever.

"We should have….."

"We might not have been able to," Harry admitted and Helena raised an eyebrow. "Exploding smoke stacks, falling out of planes, getting eaten by sharks, he's the Joker, he always seems to surprise."

"I hate it when you're right, but you are right," Helena sighed long and hard. They wondered if they would ever see the backside of the Joker. He was the type of person which heaven wouldn't want and hell was too afraid that he would take over. It might sound absurd, but she could see the afterlife spitting the Joker back into the living because he was too much of a handful.

"Well, it's always going to be worse before it gets better, and it's going to get better pretty quickly, just believe it," Harry said as he shook his head.

' _Yet, there's sometimes that you don't believe it,'_ Gwen chimed in.

' _Shouldn't that not keep me from trying to perk up the spirits of other people,'_ Harry persisted and Gwen shook her head.

' _Point well taken, I guess,'_ Gwen admitted, her voice and tone extremely grudging, but she supposed that was just the fact of the matter. She waited to see what Harry would do next and he disappeared into a flash of light just like that.

He appeared outside of the apartment that Barbara was staying in. She had left during the heat of the battle and he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He knocked on the door and he waited for Barbara to answer the door. It did not take her all that long to do so. She was dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts. Her red hair was tied back a little bit and her smile widened as she saw who had come calling.

"Harry, hi, it's good to see you again," Barbara said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a bold and daring kiss on the cheek. She backed off, trying to play it cool, although his arms around her waist had caused her mind to go a few hundred miles a minute. The redhead shook things off and she managed to state in a calm voice. "So….um, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Harry told her, amused by the look that was in her eyes. Barbara really did hold him in a high esteem and he figured that Gwen and Chloe had been dropping not so subtle hints about what he was capable of. The two of them could be….very crafty, that much was for sure. "But….I'm dropping by to see how you're doing."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and she felt a bit rattled. "Oh….well other than what happened today, I'm doing well. My shoulder's a little sore but…."

All thoughts of words, coherent or otherwise left the redhead as Harry started to stroke her shoulder. She closed her eyes and there was no denying that, what he did felt so good.

"Does that make it feel better?" Harry whispered and Barbara nodded, as she felt her body succumbing to his touch more and more with each passing moment.

"Yes," Barbara whispered as she took a step back into her bedroom. "Harry….I don't….."

"What don't you?" Harry asked her with a smile crossing his face and Barbara watched him with a half raised eyebrow.

She wondered if she wanted to take that next great step. She had hung out with Harry, along with Gwen and Chloe a few times and she would be blind if she did not see the extent of their relationship. However, Barbara had no idea. Her lips lingered for a second in front of his.

Harry decided to call the play and wrap his arm around her. Barbara gave a surprised whimper and then his lips found hers with a sensual kiss. His lips pressed upon hers felt like something that could only be described as amazing and his tongue threatened to invade her mouth. Barbara kept working her tongue back against his as she was backed off towards her bed.

She returned the kiss with equal intensity as his hands explored her body and caused her mind to get overwhelmed by everything.

"Just relax," Harry told her and she nodded. "Let me take care of you."

Barbara did as he gave her another amazing kiss.

* * *

Barbara's emotions went wild as Harry kissed her. There was a moment where the green eyed wizard ran his hands down to her spine and she whimpered in pleasure.

She leaned back and allowed Harry to remove her top to reveal her amazing breasts, about a C-Cup size, and they were fit and perky. Harry allowed her breasts to be freed and he squeezed them, with the redhead moaning in pleasure. His hands manipulated her delicious breasts as she whimpered in even more pleasure as he roamed her body.

Harry explored her body and was going downwards. The bottoms were relieved from her next and Barbara closed her eyes.

"Harry," Barbara moaned as Harry worked his finger down her pussy. She felt so good as he fingered her. She had never felt anything this amazing in her life and she backed off towards the bed in her room. Harry pumped his finger in and out of her.

"Relax honey, I'll make you feel good," Harry told Barbara hungrily and she whimpered as he kept fingering her.

Harry manipulated her emotions and her body and caused her to cum all over his fingers. He removed his finger and offered Barbara a taste. The redhead took control of it, sucking the creamy essence off of them.

"Want to…..return the favor," she begged after a moment.

Harry stepped back and allowed her to unbuckle his belt and she manipulated his pants off of his body. His cock sprang out and Barbara watched it. She saw all twelve inches that were in front of her face and she licked her lips.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Barbara said as she squeezed his balls and then ran her hand up it, his throbbing cock bouncing in her hand.

"Ah, that makes….two of us," Harry whispered as Barbara pumped his length up and down, with the redhead licking the edge of her lips. There was a moment where she built up the anticipation in his groin and she lowered her lips towards the head of his cock, about ready to bring it deep into her mouth.

Barbara engulfed his cock into her mouth as she sucked it. She imagined what it would be like inside her body and she closed her eyes. Her mouth bobbed up and down, as she rocked back, on her hands and knees on the bed.

Harry placed his hands on Barbara's head to steady it and she hung onto his member. The woman's lips wrapped around his pole as she rocked back and forth on him, giving him a messy blowjob. She coated his rod with her salvia and worked her mouth up and down him, her hand grabbing his balls and she rubbed it heartily.

Barbara enjoyed the taste of this cock, she wondered how long she had gone so long without pulling the trigger. After the sell job that Gwen and Chloe had given to Harry and the subtle hints that they gave with how amazing him, with Harry pushing his member into her. The redhead kept working him and eventually she knew that he was going to cum.

The wizard stayed the course, and he saw that her lustful eyes looked up to him, begging at him to cum. He was not done, in fact, he kept fingering her once again. Barbara's moans vibrated against his cock and he held onto the side of her face. The wizard's hands also now clutched her breasts.

Barbara stained the bedsheets as Harry pumped into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around his tool as he rocked into her mouth and she leaned back to accept his incoming seed.

Harry held onto the side of her head and he pumped his seed deep down her throat. Barbara closed her eyes and held onto his balls ,rocking her head back and kept sucking him dry. His seed shot into her mouth and she gulped it down.

"Mmm," Barbara breathed and she jumped into Harry's arms, scissoring her legs around him.

Harry backed off and Barbara's smoldering hot cunt was nearly above his throbbing pole. Harry backed off and he was on the bed. Her dripping hot cunt was this close to going over his tool and he braced himself.

"Damn, so tight!" Harry grunted and Barbara smiled as she rode this cock.

"Yes, and you love it," Barbara mewled as she rocked herself back onto his hips. The redhead felt her breasts manipulated by Harry and the green eyed wizard kept inducing even more pleasures in the back of her mind. The redhead closed her eyes and rocked her hips up and down against him. The redhead kept bouncing as fast as she could go, rocking his rock hard rod as she kept working herself around him.

His cock was encased in her warm velvet vice as she kept rocking herself up and down, with passion burning through her eyes.

"So hot," Harry grunted as he grabbed her.

"Yes, pummel my pussy, you know you want it," Barbara whimpered as her walls closed around him and the redhead kept rocking her hips up and down.

The redhead clenched his incoming rod into her dripping hot cunt and the wizard kept pummeling into her. The orgasm rocked her body from head to toe and caused her mind to explode with the pleasure. Her loins ached and the release coating his cock was amazing.

Another series of rapid fire thrusts and another orgasm, but Harry decided to explore this from a different angle after driving Barbara to one more orgasm.

The redhead closed her eyes and she found herself bound on the bed on her hands and knees. She was no stranger to being bound but the circumstances which she was normally bound were less pleasurable than this, she had to admit.

Harry reached her pussy with his fingers and fingered her, teasing her. His fingers were good but it was not enough. His tongue was even better as Barbara found herself submerged in the pleasures.

However, there was one body part that would bring her to an orgasmic overload.

"What do you want, Babs?" Harry whispered hotly in her ears.

"Your c-cock, I want it, I need it, please give it to me," she pleaded and the white hot red head felt her folds be pleasured by his fingers. The woman panted as Harry was this close to causing her pleasure to exploded.

His fingers worked deep into her dripping cunt and then they were replaced by his cock. Her mind was brought with so much pleasure, she could not stand it. The redhead panted heavily as he worked into her.

He held onto her back and sawed into her cunt from behind. The orgasm she felt, they must have escalated into the triple digits. She was so wet and the redhead could feel him slide in and out of her with ease as he manipulated her white hot pussy. He kept working into her, thrusting into her, and causing her mind to blow up with pleasure beyond everything.

Harry placed his hand on her mouth and muffled her moans. She sexily bit his fingers and that caused him to pummel her even harder.

Barbara was being reduced to a drooling mess and this was everything that she fingered herself to sleep dreaming about and more. His cock touched her deep inside and caused a sexual fire to burn in her belly that could not be quenched as she clenched his rock hard member.

"YESSS!" Barbara screamed as she felt the orgasm be drawn out and she was about ready to black out, she came so hard and so fast that she could not even feel the end come. There was an explosion of cum that injected into her tight young body.

Barbara's walls clenched him as Harry pumped each drop of seed deep into her waiting body. The wizard hung onto her breasts and kept implanting drop after drop of his seed into her pussy. The redhead's eyes closed shut as he finished inside her.

* * *

When Barbara had her brains fucked out on the bed, Harry took a half of a step off to the side and decided to return back to the RAO Corporation, naturally after getting dressed. The last thing he wanted to do was to have his female employees to pass out when they saw him naked.

Well unless it was intentional of course, and it was not really intentional.

"So….busy day?" Lana asked as she smiled, although she got the sense that he had just drafted another female into the cult. Although it must have been one that he was working on.

Harry smiled and kissed her. Lana tasted an unfamiliar but at the same time quite lovely taste on his lips. That put her in a daze and she wished to finger herself into a stupor but she managed to hold herself off from doing anything that extreme.

"So, I need to speak with Pamela," Harry told her. "She did prove herself."

"Yes, well you've been….."

"I know what I've been doing, it took a while before she started to come around," Harry said as he made his way upstairs.

He reached the floor as quickly as he could manage and could see her waiting for him.

In fact, she was sitting sprawled out on the bed in her room. Her red hair seductively framed her face. A pair of burning green eyes looked at him with a smoldering and sensual gaze. Her large breasts were fit to burst out of a one piece that was made of a pure leaf and she was tracing around the outline of it. Her chest heaved amazingly up and down and Harry stepped closer to face her. Her dazzling legs were on display along with her tight ass. Her bare feet wiggled their sexual toes.

"Hello, Harry, I've been hoping that you'd show up for a very long time," Pamela whispered in a hot and lustful tone as she licked her lips and she got up. "I've been….a very naughty girl in the past, haven't I?"

Harry could see her visually fucking him with her eyes and he tried to keep the blood from rushing from his head to a certain part of his body. He could feel something constraining in his trousers but he managed to look her in the eyes. Which burned with pure sex as well as the rest of her body. And her tongue sensually trailed over the bottom edges of her lips as she locked eyes with him.

"Mmm, I think that I've been an extremely naughty girl," she suggested as she placed her hands on her hips and she walked forward.

"Well you did redeem yourself a little bit today," Harry said and Pamela smiled as she was practically naked in front of him. The leaf was only held up by the sheer will of God and he was about ready to just pack it in.

"Yes, I've redeemed this," Pamela said as her pheromones shut into the air, but the fact that Harry had his own pheromones, this was going to cause a steamy situation to escalate pretty quickly. She shifted. "However, there's something else, I need to correct, your pants must be uncomfortable, let's see what we can do about that, hmmm."

With lust burning though her eyes, Pamela squeezed the bulge in his pants and his balls were played with. He groaned in pleasure as she fished the hard rod out of his pants and was preparing to play with him.

* * *

Pamela fished his rock hard cock out and smiled as her hand trailed up and down it.

"It's hard, I think I want to taste it," Pamela breathed.

' _Mmm,'_ she thought as she moaned and she rocked her lips around him. Her white hot lips touched the only man that could touch her without being poisoned.

Harry rocked back as the second hot redhead went down on him. He released that her nipples were exposed to him along with the rest of her amazing breasts. Grunting, Harry cupped them and felt how firm they were.

Pamela moaned lustfully as she kept rocking her mouth back and forth down the amazing tool that was Harry's shaft. She lubricated it with an amazing amount of spit as she rocked herself back and forth down him.

"Ah, oh, yes," Harry grunted.

She had wanted to do this for a very long time and the redhead vixen was making up for all kinds of lost time as she kept blowing him. Her lips tightened around his rod as she kept working him over. The wizard closed his eyes and cupped her breasts as she continued to work her magic around his tool. He felt about ready to burst in her mouth and choke her out with his cum.

Pamela eagerly awaited the seed that would be pumped in her mouth. She could also feel his fingers, and she appreciated him tending to her garden.

Her hand snaked around his balls, manipulating them. She was going to milk all of his seed out. Pamela looked at him with wide eyes and her lips hungrily sucked his rod.

Harry leaned back and felt her hungry lips work over his large tool. She was now kneeling before him, her smoldering green eyes locked onto his. Harry thought that turn about was in fair fairplay as he explored every single curve that the red headed beauty had, while pumping his rod into her mouth.

Pamela slurped him and there was a few seconds where she rocked her head back and then the flood of seed injected down her throat. She did not finish stimulating his balls, she wanted every last drop. She kept her mouth on him, sucking him hard.

Breathlessly, Pamela pulled back, her nude body now on the bed, her legs spread and she used her finger to rub against her hot hole. It pulsed a heat that would draw any man in mindlessly and she was pleased to see that it was doing a number on Harry.

"You want this, you take it," Pamela purred and Harry pinned her down onto the bed. She felt the strength and her heated mound once again pulsed as his cock was this close to brushing into her. She felt her slit pulse up a load of heat and Harry was close to entering her. All he needed was the right motivation and he would be inside her.

His cock slid between her legs and Pamela whimpered as he pushed into her. Her eyes widened as lustful pleasure exploded through her mind.

"Oh, yeah, baby, give it to me," Pamela moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and she arched her back as he sunk his rod into her pussy. It was too much for a normal girl but her enhanced abilities allowed her to take that much more.

She captured his lips in a searing kiss, her bright green lips pressing against his. This would be an action that would kill a normal man which just added even more to the erotic scene. He returned fire and his tongue had caused her mind to meltdown. His tongue dug deep into her mouth and the pleasure continued to course.

"Mmm, I think I'll take these," Harry said as he groped her breasts and she threw her head back, offering a lustful purr as Harry continued to tend to her breasts. He squeezed them and she pumped her hips up, meeting his thick rod being buried deep inside her quim.

Harry pumped himself into her and his cock eagerly sought the smoldering heat in her vagina over and over again. He grabbed her hips for the leverage and her mewling beneath him.

"Oh, oh, ah, oh, ah," she panted as she felt the orgasm cause her mind to explode with pleasures that she could not even begin to comprehend. His cock speared deep inside her and it touched every part of her body.

He slowed down the thrusts, ensuring that her mind had more time to comprehend the pleasures that was to come. It made her savor each touch and they tormented her, tempted her, teased her.

"Don't….don't hold out on me," Pamela whimpered as she squeezed his bicep and her slick center lubricated his rod. His mouth suckled her breasts and that caused her mind to explode, especially with his tongue hissing on her. That cause bursts of pleasure to fire up from the bottom of her feet, all the way to the top of her head.

Her vaginal walls closed on him like a Venus fly trap and milked his incoming thrusts. He pumped himself deep into her and he hung onto her breasts. He licked her nipples, hard as they were, and kept suckling on them.

"Mmm, ah, oooh, ah, mmm," Pamela panted as she felt herself be thrown into an amazing wonderland of pleasures. Her walls closed around him and milked him. Each thrust brought her further and further to the edge of erotic enjoyment. She wanted him, she was going to take everything that he would give her and then she was going to take everything more as he kept pumping his way into her. Walls clamped around him and she moaned.

The orgasm caused her mind to be introduced to the fire that only pure sexual gratification could give.

Harry was having the time of his life. He left no inch of her body unexplored and her pleasure caused his pleasure to escalate more and more as well. He pumped into her tight quim as he rocked her walls and she kept clenching him.

"Ohhhhhh!" Pamela moaned as the orgasm caused her body to feel like it was on fire.

Harry sped up his actions just a little bit and the space between her orgasms got even greater. Her could feel her clamping him tighter, she hungered for his seed and Harry was going to give it to her, even though she'd earn it first.

"Yes, oh give it to me, I need it, please let me have it," Pamela begged him as her orgasms got closer and closer together. Even with her enhanced stamina, she was not sure how long she would hold out.

Harry could hold out for a long time and that point was proven to her as he buried into her, riding her into the bed. Her legs tightened around him, fearful that he would pull away at the last minute and deny her the treat that she had sought so eagerly.

His hands grabbed around her hips and he speared into her, working himself up to an orgasm. Sooner rather than later his explosion was going to come and Pamela waited for him, her walls eagerly aching for them to be coated with his delicious spunk.

His balls tightened and Pamela's mind saw a cloud of white as he injected his seed deep into her center. The redhead mewled as she milked every last drop out of him.

With his thick essence spilling into her, Harry pulled completely out and looked at her, feeling satisfied.

* * *

There's more of that where that comes from," Harry said and she looked at him, lust dancing in her eyes as she offered one last statement.

"I hope so."

**To Be Continued.**


	52. Resting

**Chapter Fifty Two: Resting**

Courtney Whitmore smiled as she walked around the lower forms of the RAO main headquarters. It was really easy for a girl to get lost if they were not careful or anyone to get lost for that matter. The blonde saw that there were numerous projects on the ground. The blonde was dressed in a black tank top that rode up slightly to show her toned midriff and also tight blue jeans. Her gorgeous blue eyes peered out into the distance.

"Wow," her friend, Mary Batson, said as she had deep jet black hair that went down past her shoulders. She wore a black tank top that clung to her young pert breasts and a pair of jeans, although they were not as tight as Courtney's.

"Well, I'd take that as high praise," Harry chuckled as he turned up to see the two girls.

"Oh….well Mr. Potter, um hi," Courtney said as she looked flushed and she shook her head. Talking to someone who was only about three or four years older than her or whatever and calling him Mr. Potter, well that was amusing. Mary smiled.

"I take it your little internship this summer made enough of an impression, that you decided to take the weekend program," Harry said and Mary jumped in, giving Harry a bright smile, the sixteen year old checking out what she perceived to be a handsome older man.

"Well something made more of an impression on her," Mary said as Courtney swallowed nervously, wishing that her friend would not be so….forward with what she was saying. The girl gave Harry a smile as she looked him up and down. "And I can see why something would have made such an impression and I'm sure if I stick around, you'd make an impression on me. I mean, given the rumors, you do make impressions on many females."

Harry raised an eyebrow, he gave her one of those smiles and Mary and Courtney suddenly felt a bit out of their depths. The two seventeen year old girls shuddered as they looked at him. "I have not the slightest idea of what you're trying to imply."

"Well I mean….you have many fans," Mary said hastily, as she realized that she might have been barking up the wrong tree. "Everyone knows who you are….you're in the paper every day about something and twice on Sundays, all over the Internet, there's an entire website that's devoted to…..well people who admire you."

Courtney hoped, preyed, whatever, that Harry did not go hunting on this message board for more information regarding his fanbase, because there was something a bit….disturbing about some of those fans. She was going to say no more but some of them….well they delved into the territory of creepy obsessed stalker nutjobs. Especially the one who had the handle of "HG1979", Courtney thought that girl had some problems.

Not that she didn't have any problems herself, teenage girl at all.

"Well, my parents….my step dad more or less, he thinks that I should get out of the house and make something for myself in the world, so here I am," Courtney said as she stared him down. "If you need anything from me, just say it, and I'll do it."

"That didn't sound suspect….at all," Mary said and Courtney groaned out one word.

"MARY!"

"I'm sure that I'll be seeing more of you two girls, around the RAO company, Lindsey will have to answer any questions if I'm not here or Lana," Harry told them and both girls nodded.

"We'll talk to you later, Harry," Mary said with a bright smile and Courtney did the same thing.

When they thought Harry was out of an earshot, Mary turned to Courtney. "You're right, you know, the pictures don't really do him much justice. He's really hotter in person."

"I know, the things that I'd do to him if I'd have the chance," Courtney said with a grin on her face as she thought about it.

"I think he could have a much larger staff for you to handle," Mary whispered to Courtney with a mischievous grin on her face.

"MARY!" Courtney said although she imagined handling Harry's staff for lack of a better term and that kept her up at night, making her wake up in a cold sweat and sticky sheets, mostly sticky sheets. The blonde decided to make with the busy work.

Kara and Gwen were stationed at the RAO Corporation today. Given that they were both technically on Spring Break, they had a little bit more time to step back and chill. Kara however ran across something that blew her mind.

"There was a message board post from this one guy," Gwen told Harry as he showed up. "It's got her spooked."

"Kara what is it?" Harry asked.

"There's this one guy from NASA, he claims to have run across a ship on a deep space mission," Kara said as she brought up the post. "The ship had….cities in bottles. And one of them….it resembles Kandor."

Harry frowned at this. "How…."

"I don't know, don't know if it's a hoax, or anything, but the way he describes it…..it can't be anything but Kandor, it's too much of a coincidence," Kara said as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, looking at it. "My friends were there, I wasn't, when the city just vanished one day."

"So, you think someone shrunk the city, and put it in a bottle to preserve it," Gwen said, it was interesting. "I'm not sure…..but I found something interesting that I think that you should know."

"What is it now?" Harry asked, switching topics from Kandor but then he added. "Kara, we'll look into it, don't go off on some search until we have all of the fact….so what is it, Gwen?"

"Miles Warren….you know my biology teacher at ESU…..well I did some digging into his past," Gwen said as she looked at him. "You know how in the past, when a teacher took interest in me, it didn't end too well."

"Yes, glad to see that you're learning," Harry said approvingly and his girlfriend just smiled.

"Well….Warren has quite the checkered past, his lab assistant was found smothered in his lab just about a year ago, Warren claims to have an alibi but the investigation was mysterious dropped due to a lack of evidence or his mysterious, high priced benefactor, most likely," Gwen said as she clicked through everything. "He's been asking me to stay after class, he even offered me an internship but I turned it down because I've got two already and there's just something about that guy who….registers about an eleven on the sliminess scale. And….he went to college in Metropolis….and his college roommate was….Lionel Luthor, but he also worked at OsCorp for a time, until he was fired."

"Why was he fired?" Harry asked and Gwen took a breath. "Or do you know…."

"I don't know, I haven't been able to break into the OsCorp records to check, Lionel changed the system, but I'm working on it," Gwen said as she shook her head. "But….a few years ago, he worked at another college and he married one of his students. The college canned him for that, but the girl….she vanished, without a trace, after filing for divorce. It's still a missing person case."

"Wonderful," Harry said, wondering what Warren was playing at but he saw a picture of a girl. She had blonde hair and a rather vapid expression on her face.

"Not exactly a top of her class person, seems to be the type of person to get taken in by an older, charming man, or what she thought was charming," Gwen said without taking a breath and there was a moment where she paused.

"He seems to have gotten into a higher class lately," Harry said and Gwen looked at him.

"I know, I've….put in for a transfer for a different teacher, and I'm actually presenting my case about him, this is why I'm doing all of this research, there were about three or four girls who dropped the class, all of them blondes, like his blushing bride here," Gwen said as she pointed the screen. "I don't know what his game is, but the deeper I dig, the more that I find out about him."

"If Warren tries anything, he'll regret it," Kara said as she took a different class than the one with Warren, although she had passed him in the hallway once or twice and did not like the looks that he gave her. She could take care of herself and it took every degree of self-control to not chuck him out of the window.

Given what she learned.

' _Doctor Sandsmark doesn't like him either,'_ Diana thought. _'Unfortunately, he's too in with the administration for her to do anything.'_

' _Time for someone with a bit more clout to get involved,'_ Harry said with a knowing smile. _'And ESU is about up for another donation, their budget is being strained.'_

' _Oh, that's low…..'_

' _I'm thinking like a businessman, it pays to curry favor, and it's for a good cause,'_ Harry said. _'And Karen, you could teach the class, you do have the degrees to do it.'_

' _Yeah, and have every male pass out because they're fixated on a certain part of my body,'_ Karen thought with a smile.

' _Well I can just fix you up an inhibitor watch, to make you look like a plain Jane teacher,'_ Harry offered and Karen sighed. _'Sure it might take a miracle to hide certain assets, but I'll manage it.'_

' _Let's worry about getting Warren first,'_ Chloe said, she got similar vibes about the man and didn't like it. Although she wondered if his college bride that got him fired was his only victim to whatever game he was playing.

Harry got a text from Lois, she had urgent news for him and knowing Lois, she was not just whistling Dixie either.

* * *

"This slipped my mind with all of the chaos that happened right after it, but I thought that you should get the heads up," Lois told Harry as the two of them walked up on the floor beneath Jameson's office at the Bugle. "Jameson….well there's no way to really put this, but…..there's someone who really has it out for him and it might be your old friend Graydon Creed….I know I should have told you sooner but it slipped my mind."

"Well, it's understandable, but tell me everything," Harry said and he waited for Lois to fill him in on everything that she heard, although she only held a fraction of it.

After she was finished talking, Lois looked at Harry, with a raised eyebrow. "So what do you think?"

Harry let out a long sigh as he pondered this. To say that Jameson was in a pickle, well that would be putting things mildly. "Jameson is out of town….which gives me more time to figure out what to do about this. I don't think that he would be the type to cave into blackmail."

"How much of it did you know about?" Lois pressed to Harry.

"Only hearsay," Harry said without missing a beat. He had heard stories about the Scorpion and the Spider Slayers from Gwen. The Mysterio thing when he first showed up, yeah that was just poor judgment on Jameson's part. His first wife was killed by a man wearing a mask so that caused him to become prejudiced to anyone wearing a mask. "I….I'm going to have to discuss this with him, but if the Bugle is to move forward, he might have to step down from his role."

"And you think that might flush Creed out in the open when his one attempt to control the paper has been removed," Lois said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've been doing some digging, there was a Bugle employee about five years back who was released when he was believed to have ties to the mob. Fredrick Foswell his name was."

"Yes, the so called Big Man of Crime, although he might have been a patsy for the Kingpin, but he died in prison, they say it was a suicide, he hung himself with his own bedsheets," Harry said although it was obvious that he thought that this bullshit and he pretty much said it without saying it. "I need you to look up information regarding Miles Warren."

"The guy at ESU?" Lois asked and Harry nodded.

"Here's what Gwen found, I think that you'd find it rather suspect but you might be able to dig deeper in avenues she hadn't thought to explore, this guy's up to something, he might have killed two people and got away with it at least," Harry said and Lois read the file.

"He worked for Osborn, went to college with Lionel Luthor, seems to be pretty well connected," Lois said, and given that ESU received a couple of hefty donations from LuthorOsCorp, it was obvious someone in that company was pulling the purse strings. "But Osborn fired him, why?"

"I don't know, Gwen was trying to crack the records, I'm sure Chloe and Barbara are trying to get onto that as well, it must have been something really incriminating if Lionel wants it hidden," Harry told Lois and she whistled.

"Or maybe the younger Luthor was the one that made that call, he's been exerting more control over the New York branch as of late with his father taking all of those trips out of state," Lois reminded Harry and Harry nodded. Lois had an informant, the same informant that Harry did.

"We can't rule Lex out," Harry concluded thoughtfully and he bumped into Cat who was standing outside of Jameson's office, which was half open. "Um, Cat….hello."

"Hi, Harry, is Mr. Jameson back?" Cat asked and there was a moment where Harry looked at her curiously.

"No, not to my knowledge," Harry said as he could have sworn that there was someone in that office. The window in the back was open.

"It was locked the other day, both the window and the door," Lois said as she turned around.

' _Great, we might have a ghost in here or something,'_ Harry thought as he scanned for traces of finger prints but found nothing, nothing other than a half open drawer with a couple of file folders that had been opened and hastily shoved back.

' _So, they ransack Jameson's office, but take nothing?'_ Helena asked, she was going into detective mode right now.

"Very clever of whoever was doing this to come up here while everyone was at lunch," Lois said and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, I came up here, I forgot my bag, and I saw the door was open," Cat said as she watched Harry.

Harry cave her a surveying look and nodded, her story had passed the BS test with him. She nearly saw something but whoever went through Jameson's office, they were a bit too clever.

* * *

Harry searched high and low for fifteen minutes and found absolutely nothing. The files that had been monkeyed with had contained information about Foswell, which was not a good thing to say the least. It was when the initial news had broken and the investigation that undertook. The man who took photographs was a fresh faced young reporter by the name of Eddie Brock and Harry knew that he would be having to pay Mr. Brock a visit before too long, as he wondered if Brock tipped Creed and his goons off, regarding Jameson's potential ties to the Big Man and the Mob.

"So, nothing?" Cat asked as she looked at Harry's face for a reaction.

"Nothing that I can do," Harry told her as Cat nodded. The office was searched high and low and the Foswell files told him nothing that he did not already know. That pointed towards one thing, there was someone who was trying to slander Jameson and they might also be looking for information about him.

The only thing that could be put together was Har-Rell could be tied to the Star Child which was something that he was nervous about but he hoped that it would not end up being that bad.

"So….I guess that I'll be going to lunch right now," Cat said but Harry, amused by her sudden urgency to leave, stopped her.

"Cat, you fell asleep at your office desk the other day," Harry said to her and Cat looked a bit red in the face. "And you were muttering about me, seemed to be pretty vivid."

"I'm…."

"Catherine, I'm flattered, believe me, but you should be a bit more forward," Harry whispered to her and Cat looked at him.

She might have been bold and confident on the screen but real life, that showed a different story. Especially given one of her past relationships ended fairly badly. Her boyfriend from college was a creep, even though he seemed charming at first.

"I should and I will be, I like you Harry, but it's inappropriate…..although that doesn't stop you from being with Lois or Betty or Iris or Chloe," Cat said as she swallowed the lump in her throat nervously and decided to make a brazen decision.

She who hesitated was lost.

The blonde kissed Harry and suddenly, his strong arms wrapped around her, as she was about to pull away from the kiss to apologize for her sudden moment of insanity. The blonde's mind went numb as Harry deepened the kiss and explored every inch of her body.

"Just relax, and feel," Harry whispered as he tipped her back on the desk.

* * *

Cat could not believe it, actually she could believe it, because she dreamed about and she walked into the office with Harry in the act with Lois or Betty or Iris or some combination of the three a few times. She pretended that it did not happen.

Her legs were open and Harry's mouth was between her thighs. She could not…..

"Just relax," Harry whispered and he dove between her legs, her panties removed to see the rush of cool air and the blonde reporter felt the man of her dreams her pussy. This caused pure sexual fire to burn from her loins as he delved deeper into her.

"Oh god," Cat groaned as she felt Harry's tongue go into her. It did such wonderful things to her, so wonderful things. She was in heaven, she could not believe that the wonderful things that this magnificent young man's oral talents did to her.

Harry grinned despite himself, not wanting to overwhelm the poor female with too much at once. He attacked her gushing cunt with a few swipes of his tongue, going deeper into her. Her whining got even more prominent as she grabbed the back of his hair and encouraged him to dive deeper.

"Cumming, so….much," Cat whined, there was no toy that could make her feel as good as Harry could.

She wondered what it would be like to feel his cock down her throat. She unleashed her honey onto his face.

'I want you," Cat moaned as she got up and she slid off the desk. She struggled to get Harry's pants off.

"You might want to undo the belt," Harry whispered to her and Cat nodded, she was so nervous that the obvious solution did not come to her.

Lois watched from the side, along with Iris, Betty, and Chloe. The fact that Cat had an audience for her, well she was not bothered of it.

She saw the twelve inches of thick penis that nearly struck her in the cheek. Cat watched it, her eyes bugging out of the back of her head, wide as saucers. She slowly licked her lips and hummed as she saw the rod that danced out in front of her. The blonde wrapped her hand around the thick length.

"I'm not even sure that will fit in me," Cat said as she flushed but she experiemented with sticking the entire length in her mouth.

At first she gagged but then she stayed the course. Her throat closed around his cock as she managed to get most of it into her.

Her blouse was unbuttoned and her firm breasts were exposed. The wizard grabbed her delicious tits, squeezing them. There was a loud moan as she worked him over.

"Oh that's so hot," Lois whispered and Iris quickly ripped her skirt off and sunk several fingers into her dripping twat.

"Yes, I can tell," Iris breathed in Lois's ear and she gave her a super powered fingering which caused Lois to lose her mind.

"Oh, that looks like fun," Betty said and Chloe had her down on the desk.

"Yeah, you smell like you're having fun," Chloe said with a predatory smile as she ripped Betty's panties off and revealed her smooth snatch. She prepared her fingers, about ready to dig into the area between her legs.

Betty arched her hips up and Chloe stuck her tongue into her. The spunky young blonde sure knew how to eat a pussy.

"Please, Harry, I need you inside me," Cat purred and Harry lifted her up.

"Brace yourself," Harry whispered and Cat nodded, as her moist hot thighs ached for some meat between them. She never experienced this before and she wanted her first time to be with a sex god.

Even though she was sure that she was going to get spoiled for life. Never the less, her pussy was prepped for him and his large tool was about ready to be slammed deep into her weighting vagina.

Cat closed her eyes, as she felt his organ enter her. First her mind exploded into a sensation of pain and then there was pleasure, lots of pleasure. Her tight hips rotated around him as she bounced up and down. The blonde closed her eyes as she kept riding him.

Chloe was now eating Betty's pussy out and she could feel the tell tail sign of something hard brushing against her. There was an aura given off by Harry that no one not in the know was going to question this.

She felt a draft and her pussy appeared exposed. His cock brushed against her dripping hot slit and he prepped himself to enter her. Chloe closed her eyes and relaxed, to feel the rush of what was going to be buried between her thighs.

' _YES!'_ she thought as Harry went into her as deep as he could. The blonde's thighs clenched the invading rod and she felt so many amazing things.

Lois was getting a super powerful fingering but she managed to return the favor.

Iris moaned as her clit was being furiously rubbed by a Lantern construct.

"That's….not regulation purposes…." Iris mewled as Lois rammed the green energy dildo between Isis's legs.

She had forgot to finger Lois but another Harry dupe took over.

"Oh, hi….FUCK YES!" Lois moaned as Harry slid into her body. The dark haired woman felt his throbbing cock enter her and he rammed into her pussy. She returned fire, lifting her hips up.

Cat's mind was rocked with more pleasure that her young body had experienced. Harry's strong and experienced hands blew her slightly inexperienced mind. The blonde rocked her hips up against his rod as she kept working him over. The blonde felt Harry's hand cup her tight ass.

She could not believe it, she had never experienced these many orgasms, not by her own fingers, not by any toys, not by anything else. The blonde kept rotating her hips against his tool and she bounced up and down. Her panting escalated.

"Oh, I want this, thank you," Cat mewled but Harry turned her over.

Her legs tightened around him as he drove himself into her. Each time his cock entered her pussy, he seemed to get deeper, explore areas that she never thought that she had. Her hands snaked around his neck as the blonde felt her walls tighten around him.

"So good," Cat whimpered as his rod went as far down into her as he could imagine. The blonde pumped her hips up and Harry could bury even more deep into her. He was balls deep in her gushing pussy and every single moment, well it was amazing.

Cat whimpered as her ass got smacked and her mind was being bombarded. She could see the orgy around the office, she was pretty sure that Harry just split himself into three parts. She quickly dismissed that as an after effect of her over orgasmed addled brain.

"Further, deeper, harder!" Cat begged him.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned, stalling his strokes and she mewled in pleasure, grabbing his arm, and scratching it to encourage him.

"Yessss!" she purred lustfully and Harry held onto her hips as she hung on for the right.

Heaven, that's where these actions took her, Cat's mind blew up again as Harry pushed in and out between her legs. She rocked her hips backwards, moaning and grinding against his invading rod.

Iris felt a vacancy between her legs and the redhead could feel Harry's member slide between her walls. The redhead closed her eyes and she pumped her hips up towards him at super speed.

"So good," Iris said as the two of them worked back and forth against each other at the speed of light. Their minds worked into hyper drive with each other and Harry held onto her hips, spearing as far back into her as he could go.

The redhead whimpered as Harry penetrated her with a few more thrusts, stretching out her quim and she closed around him. Lois used some green energy clamps to manipulate her breasts as another Harry dupe sawed into Lois from behind.

The orgy of sweaty, hot young flesh continued, right inside the office of the jolly one himself, J. Jonah Jameson. Things were getting far more intense.

Betty now was being drilled into a side table and loving every moment of it.

'Oh, make me cum, that's so good!" Betty whimpered as her walls closed around Harry and he pumped into her, rocking her body. Her eyes closed shut as she threw her head back and mewled to the heavens. There was a loud shriek that pierced the ears of everyone who could hear it.

"Damn, you're fucking loud," Chloe moaned but she had no room to talk as Harry's thick length buried deep between her legs, over and over again, each thrust becoming more powerful as he kept hammering the beautiful young blonde. She gripped the edge of the table as Harry pounded her hard into it, thrusting into her.

Cat moaned as she nearly passed out but hung on just long enough for Harry to inject his white hot cum into her. She rode out his orgasm and collapsed on his chest.

A grin of satisfaction spread over her face as her brains had been fucked out.

* * *

"Your sister has her memories completely back, there's no point in keeping her here," Harry told Crystal and Medusa turned up next to her, nodding with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and it's thanks to Harry here, he managed to trigger something in my mind," Medusa said, the only thing that she could not remember was the incident that caused her memories to be blanked in the first place. And Harry had several telepaths working on her, but perhaps it was too traumatic for her to remember. He decided to just let it be.

"And I'm grateful," Crystal said with a smile on her face as she looked at Harry, a wide grin on her face. She was happy that her sister was back to normal although there would be some parts about what happened that terrified her just a little bit. She really hoped that things would be back to normal. "The rest of us, we'll be happy to see her back home."

"And I guess that will stop giving you reason to come here," Harry told Crystal and the redhead smiled at him.

"Actually, I don't need a reason to see someone like yourself, the legend of the Star Child is far and wide throughout the universe," the redhead said in a gushing tone.

"And now, I'm sure that you'll be honored, that the royal wedding of the Inhumanes can go on," Medusa said, she was having her misgivings about this, as any woman might have, but it was to hold the kingdom together. And it was not like her to be was bad, although he was not much of a talker for obvious reasons. Which mean that he had to be a good listener.

"Well, congratulations for that," Harry said.

"I hope for many happy years," Medusa said as she looked at Harry. Although she could not help but think that she missed her chance. "And I think that I can speak for everyone when I say that you are welcomed to visit always."

"Always," Crystal piped in as she placed her hands on the side of her hips and grinned at Harry, giving him a hint. "Maybe I can give you a grand tour of the royal palace."

"I would appreciate that," Harry said to her and Medusa smiled as she leaned forward and planted a slight kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for returning my memories, it's appreciated," Medusa said as she looked at Harry with an adoring gaze in her eyes but she shook it off.

"Yes, I appreciate what you did for my sister as well," Crystal said as she threw her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a brazen kiss.

Their lips lingered on each other for a moment, but Crystal pulled away before she got too attached to them and did not want to leave.

"We'll see each other sooner rather than later, I suspect," Crystal said as she threw her head back, her red hair flowing freely down her back.

Medusa shook her head, she had imagined doing much more with Harry, but she was practically married. The incident that caused her memories to be wiped had once again caused about a year of her life to disappear and she was getting it back.

"The portal will take you back home," Harry informed the two redhead females and they both nodded. "Good luck and good fortune."

"Thank you once more," Medusa said as she hesitated for a moment, thinking about staying but with great grace and even greater reluctance, stepped into the portal.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," Crystal said as she looked back at him, a smoldering gaze dancing through her eyes as she entered the portal.

"Well, you have a thing with royalty, don't you?" Diana asked as she turned up and Harry turned his attention with her.

"So, did you talk to Doctor Sandsmark?" Harry asked, getting right down to business.

Diana nodded. "Well once I brought up Warren's name, she had some interesting stories to tell. There have been a few girls who have mentioned that Warren has taken an unnatural interest about them and suggested that they should do some extra work for him to help improve their grades. Not all of them are keen scientific minds, although a couple of them are pretty bright."

"Do any of them have anything in common other than being blonde?" Harry asked.

"No, that's the common trait, and Doctor Sandsmark mentioned to mentioned to me that she went to the ESU board several times to tell them these complaints and how these girls feared for their life, but they said that Warren had been vouched for and they were likely making things up because they had a fractured home life," Diana said and Harry thought of something.

' _Chloe, punch up something for me, I want you to find all of the information you can about that girl that Warren married that disappeared,'_ Harry said.

' _Right, the girl's real name was Joyce Delaney, it's uncanny how much she resembles Gwen…..actually it's kind of freaky,'_ Chloe stated as she tried to put her mind. _'Her parents died when she was young, she lived with her older sister, who was a teacher at the college, and she was introduced to Warren that way. The older sister was the one that got Warren fired as well….she may have had a thing for him as well.'_

' _Oh, the tangled web that we weave,'_ Harry thought.

' _Her parents….they were part of…..Project Weapon X up in Canada,"_ Chloe said.

' _Well, this gets more interesting the more information comes out,'_ Gwen said as she wondered what Warren had to do with it. _'And there were notes that Joyce left with after her marriage with Warren, and they were never recovered.'_

' _Weapon X….yes, but we shut that play down, didn't we?'_ Kitty asked and there was a nod of confirmation.

' _I don't like this, I don't like any of this, because you know who else has ties with Project Weapon X?'_ Gwen asked.

' _HYDRA and…..Nathaniel Essex worked with them in the early 1950s briefly,'_ Chloe confirmed, as they wondered if there was a more sinister motive behind Warren's actions and his interest regarding Gwen.

' _Warren has so many possible seedy connections, I don't even know where to begin,'_ Harry thought. _'Lois is trying to find out how he got canned from OsCorp and why, but there's a couple of snags and Creed's trying to blackmail Jameson.'_

' _You worry about Jameson, I'll see what more I can dig up on our Professor,'_ Gwen thought.

Diana remained silent, things were getting even more intense. Warren seemed to have a lot more connections than he should, being a lowly biology teacher at college.

Harry felt he was missing one key piece to the puzzle but when he found it out, he would be in a lot better shape.

* * *

"Things in Atlantis are working rather well," Tula admitted to Harry as she bit down on her lip and threw her head back. "You know, I hope that you stop by for a visit, Mera and I would like to have you and I guess in his own twisted way Namor might actually appreciate someone from the surface world coming down."

Harry stared at Tula as she showed up on the holographic projection screen and the redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, that's even a bit farfetched even for me," Tula admitted as she chewed down on the side of her mouth and shook her head. "We have to go, we'll talk to you again after a little while, as I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Yes, and if you need anything you know how to get in touch with me," Harry said to her.

"Likewise," Tula said as she wished that she could have a chance to visit Harry in purpose and really explore what getting to know him meant but the stars did not align.

"So, is your captive prisoner talking yet?"

"Hello, Nyssa," Harry said as she had been waiting patiently for him to complete the call. "Jade…..well I'm not sure that she knows as much as she is letting on that she knows. The League might not have told her all that much, wouldn't they?"

"No, Cheshire was only someone who was sent out to do the dirty work, that was her job, she might have picked up on a few things, but overall, she was just a pawn for the overall League, a blade that was skilled to serve a purpose, a tool," Nyssa admitted as she took the chair that Harry offered her. "Even my sister….well she might have been under the assumption that she is valuable, but my father….he does not see her as anything other than a means to the end, a means to continue his legacy."

"And your father seems to have gone into seclusion," Harry said to her and Nyssa nodded as she kept her eyes firmly locked onto those of Harry's.

"I do not pretend to know every single detail that goes through the head of Ra's Al Ghul but I think that Shiva should be the one that you should keep a close eye, she's always in the shadows, always waiting, always watching," Nyssa warned her.

Cassandra told him that her mother was one of the greatest assassins that the League of Shadows ever had underneath their employ and that was saying something. Harry had waited for her to make her move but so far, she had not struck.

"I'll be seeing you at the usual time, this week," Nyssa said, as there was a hint that they would be going into more intimate details, along with the rest of the Church.

Harry smiled as Kitty showed up to keep him company, along with Lana.

"You seem to be burning the oils quite heavily," Lana suggested to him and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well to be fair, there's always a lot to do," Harry remarked to himself as he brushed his hair from his eyes and gave a lengthy sigh. He would have liked to say a bit more but to be honest, he was really pushing the bounds to it. "So are you are you ready for your vacation that you're taking in a couple of weeks?"

"Oh yes, back to Smallville, to visit some family I have over there," Lana said as she looked at Harry with a smile. "It's kind of a quaint town really, the type of place where everyone knows everywhere and you wouldn't think of everything strange happening."

"Seems like a peaceful existence, so why come to New York?" Harry asked and Lana was sharp enough to come up with an answer of some sort.

"Well….that's just it, there wasn't all that much excitement," Lana pondered as she threw her head back and a long sigh escaped from her lips. The redhead kept her hands firmly upon the desk. "I do like my life to spark up."

"Well, good thing we can all….go off to one of the three islands that Harry seems to have claimed for his own or something," Kitty suggested, as she had spent a few weeks with the Amazons and brushed up on her fighting skills. And by brushing up on her fighting skills, it meant that she got her ass kicked.

She thought that a good ass kicking built character all things considered.

All Harry could do was wait regarding the two investigations in his life that were ongoing. The Jameson thing and what Creed was doing. If he could follow the trail of who Creed's stooge was, he could track down the man and put a stop to him. Although, as much as Harry loathed to admit it, there would always be idiots like Creed.

The Friends of Humanity did their job in trying to spread a better word against mutants on online forums and they made sure to empathize that there were good and bad mutants, just like there were good and bad people, so people should be judged by who they were, and not what they were. Harry lead the charge and he met some supportive people, some people who had been blinded by their own prejudice, and a few trolls.

The Warren thing grew more baffling. Gwen had managed to get a transfer out of class, after Harry leaned on the board and he also paid off Warren's student teacher to take a leave, replacing her with someone who he could trust could more than handle herself if Warren tried anything skeevey.

She wanted her chance to prove herself and she was more than capable of it.

Harry looked up as there was a low pitched wail. A girl stood in front of his desk, looking like she was in a trance. Her eyes glowed and her mouth hung halfway open. Her head shook from side to side. She had long dark hair that was parted evenly down the sides. She had dark eyes as well, along with a black top and blue jeans.

"Hello, can we help you?" Lana asked but the girl turned, her eyes darted around.

"Help me, my name is Danielle Moonstar, you need to help me, before it's too late," she said as she looked straight forward, not making eye contact with any of them. "PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE IT's TOO LATE!"

Harry opened his mouth. "Okay, just…."

Words failed him as the girl who was there for a second was gone a second later. And he walked over, the doors were not opened, either for the girl to enter the room or for the girl to exit it.

There was no trace that she had ever been here in the first place.

**To Be Continued.**


	53. Mirage

**Chapter Fifty Three: Mirage.**

Kitty's eyes opened and shut, with her mouth hanging half open and she had to say it, she really had to say it. The brunette girl could not help herself from saying it. "You know ,that kind of rated about an eleven on the weirdness scale."

"No kidding," Harry said as he looked around for a few seconds. He had to check the security feed and the secondary monitoring spells. It should have registered something or someone going through the doors but there was nothing. His emerald green eyes flashed.

' _So, you're baffled, aren't you?'_ Chloe asked as she threw her head back. _'Pretty much, completely baffled.'_

' _Danielle Moonstar, that's what she said that her name was and…..'_ Harry said but then he stopped and saw a girl standing on the outside of the door. While the RAO doors were not open officially for another ten minutes, Harry always opened them up to a beautiful girl.

She was a real beauty as well, with long dark hair and a slightly dark complexion as she stood outside of the door, frowning. She was dressed in a black top that strained around her modest C-Cup breasts and showcased her flat stomach. She was wearing a jean jacket for the brisk Spring weather and she wore a pair of jeans, along with a pair of black boots.

She watched him and Harry walked forward, opening the door, with a bright smile on his face and she took a step back, looking quite aback to him. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him.

"May I help you?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," the girl said as she saw him standing before her, she could not really believe it, her heart skipped a beat, actually several beats. "My name is Kyla Willowbrook and I had a vision….a vision that told me to come here, but to see you of all people."

"Well, it seems like you have any fans, Harry," Kitty said with a smile, as Lana looked rather amused.

"You look mostly like the legend in the caves say," the girl said with an awed gaze in her eyes and she looked at him. "But, they do not really do you justice, no justice, none at all."

"You…came here for a reason," Harry said as he invited the girl. He gave her something to drink which she took.

"A friend of mine…..she disappeared three years ago, but I dreamed her last night and I woke up outside of the city this morning, I don't know how I got here," Kyla said and Kitty and Harry exchanged a tense gaze.

"You mean you don't remember anything, at all?" Harry asked Kyla and Kyla nodded her head as she folded her arms

"No, I don't really remember a thing about what happened," Kyla said as she closed her eyes, as she had her jaw set and she stared back at Harry. "I really wish….well I wish that I remembered. It's unsettlng."

Harry thought that she could say that again but there was something that clicked in his mind. "Was that girl's name Danielle Moonstar?"

Kyla blinked twice and her mouth hung open. She heard the legends of how the Namen was all seeing and all knowing but seeing was in fact believing. She stammered out with all of the tact of a teenage girl. "H-how did you know?"

Harry decided to let her in on what happened. "Well she came in here, apparently, or perhaps a hallucination of her, and told me that I needed to help her, before it was too late. She didn't tell me how or where she was, both which have been helpful information."

"Yes, but it's really weird," Kyla said as she threw her head back. "I suppose I should tell you what happened….exactly how she disappeared all of those years ago."

"That would be extremely helpful," Harry told the girl and she nodded as she placed her hand on the side of her face, looking as she was deep in thought and in many ways, she was. She shook off the cobwebs that popped into their head.

"Well…Dani always was a free spirit, she always explored the wilderness, even though her grandfather warned her about the dangers that lurked out there, but she was fearless, I went with her many times," Kyla explained as she drank the drink that Harry had given her. "And then….one day she left on what was supposed to be a weekend trip. But Monday came and she was not back. By Tuesday, I was worried and I kept retracing her steps."

"And by then it had been too late," Harry said in a sympathetic voice as he kept an eye from Kyla's expression.

"Yes, it had been too late, if I only trusted my gut….she would….she would still be there," Kyla said and she threw her head onto Harry's shoulder but Harry took her into his strong arms. "S-sorry, if I seem…."

"No, you're upset, it's understandable," Harry said as he stroked her hair. "The fact is your friend haunted your dreams and brought you here and…..then she came here and then she was gone. My security could not pick him up and I could not find any trace of her."

"But she was most certainly here," Kyla said as she frowned. "How….how could she still be…."

"I don't know, but I don't see anything as impossible," Harry said as Kyla and she looked at him, nodding with a smile on her face.

"You speak much wisdom and I agree," she said as she got up to her feet. "I will take you there….to Smallville….because if anyone is able to find out where Dani went, it's you."

"I'm sure…..so I guess that you will be going home early, Lana," Harry said and Lana nodded, figuring that Harry needed someone to guide him around the town.

"So, are there legends about me in Smallville?" Harry asked and Kyla looked at him with a wide smile, in spite of herself.

"You might be able to say that," Kyla said.

"I guess, the Star Child is worldwide,' Kitty quipped and Kyla give her a weird look.

"Why are you calling Namen, the Star Child?" Kyla asked her and Kitty half opened her mouth and she only had one thing to say.

"O-kay, that's new," Kitty said to her, shaking her head.

* * *

"So, he came from the skies and was able to shoot fire from his eyes, and had the strength of about ten men," Harry said as he was not sure if he got the story right. Kyla, Harry, Lana, and Kitty had just touched down in the Smallville airport, although it was technically a city outside of Smallville because the actual town was so small that it could not be seen.

A car was waiting for him.

"Some say the strength of twelve men, but that's really a minor detail," Kyla said as she could not believe that she was standing in the presence of him. She was so far not trying to make a fool out of herself. "And he brought great fortune on them and promised one day, he would return to a tribe that's…."

"Made prominently out of women, eagerly waiting for his favor," Kitty said, reciting it, because it was a story that she heard hundreds of times before.

Kyla blinked. "Actually….yes, although it's pretty much a seventy to thirty ratio, although the men appreciate the need for the Namen to have his pick out of the best and brightest women."

"They would not do anything underhanded, then," Harry said, and Kyla shook her head, as they were driven around Smallville.

"No, they wouldn't, they respect you….your power, and they would be foolish to even try," Kyla said, although there were a couple who doubted that the Namen even existed. They were shunned by the tribe. "Dani is not part of the Kawatchee, rather she is from a neighboring tribe, but she has heard the legends and believes in them, if she were around….well she would be excited to meet you."

"I'm sure she would," Harry said with a chuckle and that was something that he meant, that was for sure. Never the less, the quartet arrived at the edge of the town, where there was nothing but a small farmhouse for miles around and then behind it, there was a large manor house. As the vehicle drove further, there were a few more farms, and then a school even.

' _Smallville, the Corn Capital of the World.'_

Harry smiled, well they were big on farming, so such a sign being put up, he was not honestly surprised, not even at the slightest. His green eyes focused forward as he placed his hands on the dashboard.

"This is the library that Dani went to the day before she disappeared," Kyla whispered to Harry.

"So, this is where we should go now, Zinda pull in," Harry told the blonde and she smiled as she pulled in.

Harry, Kyla, Kitty, and Lana left as she looked around and smiled.

"Guess they really jumped this place up since the last time since I was here, I mean, it was….so worn down," Lana said but a lot could happen since the seven years where she left Smallville and then got her education and the eventual job with Harry as a huge part of the RAO Corporation.

Chloe helpfully chimed in. _'Martha Kent….she's the one who runs it. Her husband died about ten years ago…."_

' _Oh, Martha, I know her, it was sad when Jonathan died, but his family had a history of heart problems, and he was much older than her when she married,'_ Lana chimed in, she had known that Martha had gone back to school and got a high profile job after the death of Jonathan. They might have driven by the Kent Farm, but she had no idea whether or not it was within the Kent name because Jonathan did not have any sons, distant relatives that passed on.

"Lana, well isn't this a surprise!" Martha said in an excited voice.

If Harry did not know any better, Martha Kent resembled a woman who was in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. Never the less, she had red hair that went down past her shoulders, along with a nice business suit. She had a rather shapely figure, although it was mostly covered up.

"Hello, Martha, it's good to see you again, as well," Lana said in a gushing voice and Martha looked at Lana's guests. "This is….Kitty Pryde, Kyla Willowbrook, and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter….as in the owner of the RAO Corporation, Harry Potter?" Martha asked, she was intrigued and she could pretty much figure out why she was intrigued.

"Yes, that Harry Potter," Harry said as Kitty barely hid her amusement.

' _Well he does get around, doesn't he, but he is running an international corporation,'_ Kara said as she was gushing with pride as she shifted herself in amusement.

' _Yes, Kara, I know, I do,'_ Harry said.

"I wish this was us being here on a social call, but….we really want to figure out where a friend of Kyla's has gone," Harry said to Martha and Martha blinked as she was taken aback by this statement.

"Exactly…."

"Dani has come to this library, and we were hoping that you might have seen her," Kyla said. "I know that you were here three years ago but….."

"Three years is a long time for someone to be missing," Martha said, although she found it rather inspiring that Kyla did not give up hope for her friend. "I heard about her disappearance…..the sheriff didn't want to get involved with matters of the Kawatchee tribe…."

"I know about his land deal, with Lionel Luthor, trying to force my grandfather off of his land," Kyla said a bit hotly but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder warningly.

"She was in here a week before she disappeared, she was looking up something, about a tunnel where an artifact once belonging to the Namen might have been holed up," Martha said, staying calm and collected as only she could.

Harry realized that three years was a long time and that Kyla would have unearthed every avenue in her frenzied search to find her friend. However, there were a couple of stones that she might have overlooked.

Normally, Harry would have sadly written it off as a death, but a girl did not teleport out of her bed and have no memories of it, just like a mirage would not have appeared in his office had there not been smoke to those fires.

By all rights, she should be dead but Harry's gut told him that she was still alive but slipping, really fast.

"Could you please try and remember all of the books Danielle Moonstar was looking at the last time you saw her?" Harry said, it was time for some good old fashioned detective work. He would feed the information to Gwen and Chloe, who would research things on there end, and if they could get Barbara and Helena in on the research, all that much the better.

' _Could the artifact have been a phantom zone singularity,'_ Kara thought as she bit down on her lip.

' _I sure hope not,'_ Lara thought grimly, as if that was the case and it was not properly calibrated poor Danielle Moonstar would have been trapped in a limbo between two dimensions.

' _I hope not as well,'_ Harry thought but they could not do anything until they had more information.

* * *

Retracing her steps, that's what they had to do and Harry knew that from the library, she went straight home and there was a week that passed. Kyla tried not to look too critical.

' _The book…..well the details that you have in the book are pretty much what comes up on an extensive online search,'_ Gwen said, as she and Chloe both conducted their separate searches in an attempt to find anything. _'It is a ring, that the Namen was rumored to banish horrible spirits to another dimension.'_

' _Well, that adds credence to the Phantom Zone singularity theory, why did you think it was a good idea to leave one of those laying around?'_ Kara asked Harry.

"Kyla, I know it might seem tedious to retrace your steps in this way, but we'll find her, we're pretty sure that she went down this path," Harry told her and the girl nodded.

"Right, I'm…..I wasn't doubting you or anything, great one," Kyla said as Harry smiled.

"So, she's been down in these caves before?" Harry asked.

"Yes….although the area which she investigated…..it was beneath them….no one has ever been down here," Harry said, and Kitty looked at Kyla curiously.

"Maybe you should stay outside," Kitty suggested but Kyla shook her head and folded her arms, with an expression that dared Kitty to contradict her. "Okay, um, just be careful, okay."

"I've been down here before, this isn't the first time, but never as far as Dani got," Kyla said as she held her hand up and the paintings on the cave resembled a figure on the walls that resembled Harry, kind of. The resemblance was something that was amazing between the two of them but they had to be remain focused.

Harry, being as sharp eyed as he was, managed to get a look at some things that most would not have been able to see in their state of mind. He could see the glowing light from below them but what he heard was the most telling.

' _Please, help me, horrible, horrible,'_ the voice of Danielle Moonstar moaned.

Harry stepped forward but he could feel an eerie energy that swam around them. The further he got down into the caves, the more unsettling he felt. He could not even believe that he got this close without having any problems. His stomach turned over several times as he kept walking.

As close as he could, the two girls around him.

' _I'd be careful,'_ Kara thought frantically, biting down on her lip.

' _Yes, thanks for the obvious statement,'_ Harry thought as he kept edging closer but he could hear something and he did not like what he was hearing. The loud and inhumane shrieks caused hairs to stand up on the back of his neck as he kept going forward.

"My god," Kitty whispered as she saw the haunted face of the same girl that flickered into focus. She was fading.

"It's got me, got me by the ankles!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs and Harry paused as he prepared to reach out for her.

He hit an invisible wall that caused him to be unable to push forward. His green eyes flared in annoyance as he closed his fists together. His shoulder connected with the wall.

' _Don't worry, I'll walk you through…..I'll walk you through getting through this,"_ Peve thought as the mysterious rotating ring could be seen on the other side.

' _Appreciated,'_ Harry grunted and he meant that from the bottom of his heart. He was trying to push his way forward.

' _There is a flaw every thirty nine seconds where you can latch onto the ring, do so…NOW!'_ Peve said and Harry latched onto the ring.

"PLEASE, KILL ME!" Dani yelled at the top of her lungs as she could sense horrors but she could not see them. The green eyed wizard tried to latch his hands onto it and he gave it a pull.

' _Disable the central influx structure, do it gently, one small misstep and you'd send all of Kansas into the Phantom Zone,'_ Peve advised as they were in the pressure cooker all of the way. Harry was trying to lock onto it. _'Make sure to be ready to catch her and seal the portal.'_

' _Kitty, Kyla, stand back a few steps and grab her when she comes flying out of the portal,'_ Harry thought and if Kyla was surprised that Harry was now in her mind, the girl surely did not show it.

They all stood back, ready to go and Harry managed to disable the ring and Dani, scared out of her mind, flew out of the Phantom Zone. Kyla and Kitty caught her in her arms.

The clawed beasts of whatever creatures were in the Phantom Zone were threatening to rip out but Harry managed to seal it shut, repairing the flawed Phantom Zone singularity. The rings did their job and kept everyone who should not be in there, out of the Phantom Zone.

Dani was down and Harry called Lana.

"We're going to get her up past the caves, call for medical attention," Harry told her, as he could do what he could for Danielle but at the same time, she had been trapped halfway between the Phantom Zone and the Caves for three years, which was really horrifying. No one could get down there.

* * *

"Seems to me that you found her just in time then," Martha said somberly as she looked at Harry for a moment.

"Just in time, barely," Harry said, although there was not a shadow of a doubt in his mind that if they had waited just a tiny bit longer, she would have been consumed. The fact that she held on for so long as a miracle.

In fact, what she did with Kyla and the message she sent to Harry, that was a last ditch effort.

"Trauma like that, it wouldn't go away, that easily," Martha said, she had managed to make the connection between Harry, The Star Child, and the legend on the caves pretty quickly, but it was one of those things where she did not press on the issue. Plus, who would think that a god would be running a major national corporation? "So…..I wonder what she'd think about her savior."

"I was very lucky not to get sucked into the place she was herself but she's even luckier not to be completely pulled in," Harry said, there was no question about it, even though he had technically been to the Phantom Zone twice, he was not looking forward to popping in that place for a third time, not if he could help it anyway.

"We managed to secure it," Lana informed Harry, turning up. "Zinda is flying it back to headquarters, where hopefully the singularity will be…well it will be safe and secure."

Harry thought a grim thought. _'Yeah, until it gets taken into the past for some ungodly reason when I do my little time traveling joyride….that kind of frustrates me just a little bit.'_

Harry wondered what would happen with Danielle now, hoping that she would recover. He would hope to get her the best care that money could buy but moving her with the state she was in might not be what the doctor had to order. His green eyes pierced rather sharply and he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Close," Lana whispered to Harry and he nodded. His answer was just as clipped and short as the question that Lana had given him.

"Too," Harry informed her as he brushed his hair from his eyes. He wondered what the next move would be. He was waiting for Kitty and Kyla to return. No doubt they were swapping stories, likely about him. He could peak in through his connection with Kitty, but he felt that would spoil the surprise. Although he could do so if they were not back by sunset.

"That might have been one of the most horrifying mysteries in Smallville," Martha said as she looked at the books that she cataloged.

"So you own this library?" Harry asked.

"My parents willed it to me when they died," Martha said and she looked at Harry, with a curious eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Just thought it was kind of curious that someone with a law and a teaching degree would be working around a library," Harry said to Martha and the redhead looked at him.

"It's just, Smallville is home, and I don't think that I could bare to leave it," Martha said although she did sometimes wonder if she just grew a bit too attached. There was just something about this place.

"I'm looking for someone to teach business law at the Shining Light Academy for the Gifted, I figure that if any my girls want to join my company, they should have a through grounding," Harry said to Martha and she looked at him, surprised. "If you want to come by for an interview, here's my number, just think about it."

Martha wondered if she should put her talents to use and she knew exactly the type of students that Harry had at his school. Creed had some supporters out here in Smallville and she had seen how violent the anti-mutant rallies out here could get.

"That's….I don't know what to say," Martha said to Harry as she looked over the card.

"Just say that you'll think about it and thank you for your help, I don't think that we could have found Danielle without your help," Harry said to Martha and the woman smiled at him, waving her hand.

"Oh it was no problem at all," Martha said, as she was seriously considering the offer. It might be an interesting opportunity to think about. "Oh, and don't worry, your secret, it's safe with me."

"I know," Harry said, he could tell that Martha Kent was a good person and she was the type of bright mind that he hoped to have working with him. Her lineage was interesting as well but that was another story for another time. "So, Lana, enjoy your vacation, I'll see you in a week."

"Thanks," Lana said as she gave Harry a slight peck on the lips and she pulled back as Harry pulled out a plane ticket.

"You will need a way to get back, first class as well," Harry told her and Lana nodded.

"I almost forgot," Lana said as she smiled. "Are you sticking around for long?"

"For a little bit, got to figure out what Kyla and Kitty are up to," Harry said as he left to do just that.

* * *

Kyla waited outside of her friend's room, waiting for any news, whether it would be good or bad or indifferent. The woman watched, as she thought that the nightmare was over when she was found.

"So, any progress?" Harry asked and Kyla walked over, leaning against Harry.

"No progress, although she's….she's strong, she'll be fine," Kyla said and Harry wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head down across his shoulder and Harry held her in tightly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Kitty said seriously as she turned up. "In fact, she was responsive just a bit ago."

Danielle's eyes opened and she saw Harry. She stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if she was seeing what she thought that she was seeing.

"Kyla," Danielle said in a strained voice and Kyla stepped through the open door.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kyla asked, thinking about the question and wondering if that was the smartest question to ask, given the circumstances. She saw Danielle's bright eyes look up at her and the young girl looked towards her.

"A bit….better," she managed in a soft voice as she felt her shoulders were a bit sore. She felt herself become winded. "It felt much longer than three years."

"I'm sure," Kyla said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Harry standing there. "This is….."

"I know who that is, I've heard the legends," Danielle said softly, her voice was barely above a whisper and it was barely audible to say the least. Her throat swallowed a lump as she looked up at him. "I have….you to thank with what happened."

"One could say that, but you should get some respect," Harry said as Danielle smiled.

"I will but I wouldn't be here to rest if it was not for you," the girl said as her hair framed her face. She crossed her arms across her chest and there was a moment where she had to compose herself. Kyla walked over and ensured that the food was within her reach. "It was a last ditch effort….to do what I did."

"And a good one," Harry told her and Danielle looked flushed as she hung her mouth half open and she was about ready to….argue it. However Kyla shook her head.

"You did good, if you didn't drag me out of the bed in the dead of night and deposit me here, you would have been done," Kyla said as she placed her hand on her friend's hand. Danielle shifted for a moment as she stared at her. "Get some rest, I know that you'll want to thank Harry later, but you need to recover."

"And if you need anything, just let Kyla know and she'll know how to get in touch with me," Harry said to the teenager.

"Right….thank you," Danielle said as she wished she was in a better state when she met Harry. "I think that I'm going to lie down."

She crashed down and Harry grabbed Kyla around the waist, as they disappeared into a nearby cottage with a pop.

The two of them dropped down onto the ground, Kyla was shaken as she cleared the cobwebs. "Well….I hate to admit it, but I almost gave up hope after three years. You do make miracles happen."

"To be fair, the fact that she survived, that's a real miracle," Harry told Kyla and she blew the hair out of her face as she locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, it really is," she agreed as she rolled her shoulders back as she stood with him. "So….I think that I should thank you after what happened."

Kyla bit down on her lip as she was trying to determine what she was going to do. She could get lost in those blazing emerald eyes for a long time, they were completely gorgeous and that was putting it mildly. She locked herself eye to eye on him and her chest inhaled and exhaled as she followed Harry's gaze.

"So….?" Kyla asked him and Harry smiled at her. She was caught up in many things that she wanted to say. Now that the chaos with the mystery of the day had ended, she was finding herself a bit tongue tied near him.

"Just relax and it will come to you," Harry whispered to Kyla and she nodded her head, biting down on her lip.

"Right, right, right," she said, unaware that she repeated herself three times. Her tongue was tangled when she was in his presence and she wondered, briefly, what would happen if her tongue tangled in his. She watched him and her arms wrapped around his neck. "So….um….I guess that I should thank you for what happened."

"Should you?" Harry asked.

"Dani isn't….up to thanking you, although I'm sure when she recovers, she'll have to do her own thank you for what happened, but I figured that I would jump you….take a jump on helping you," Kyla said as she was tongue tied even more but Harry wrapped his strong arms around her slender body and leaned forward.

She caught his lips in a kiss and her mind….well explosive did not even begin to describe what the kiss felt like. Her arms hang by her side as she was paralyzed by the shock but she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

Instinctively, she began to grind up and down against his crotch and Harry cupped her ass, which caused her to sigh deeply into his mouth. She was descending into a puddle of lust and he backed her off towards her bed.

All of her dreams were about to come true.

* * *

Kyla thought that the kiss her god gave her was about two hundred times better than anything that she ever imagined and she would have to say that she had an amazing imagination. It caused shivers to flow down her spine and curled her toes up. The dark haired girl wrapped her hands around Harry, and breathed heavily.

Her jacket was slid off of her shoulders and Harry explored her body. She felt so good, his touches caused her to feel tingles all the way down her spine.

"Please, let me make you feel good too," Kyla breathed as she unbuttoned Harry's shirt, exposing his muscular chest. She ran her hand down his muscular frame, and there was a few seconds where she paused, combing all the way down him. She unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off from down his ankles, to reveal his bulge that was taunting her, tempting her. Her lips moistened as she licked that.

Harry groaned as her strong Hand wrapped around his cock and slowly jerked him up and down, giving him an intense rubdown. He pushed his cock into her hand and she kept pumping him, hungrily watching his rod pulsed in her hand.

"Yummy," she moaned as she wrapped her lips around him, she tentatively looked up at him. The look of pleasure in his eyes indicated that she did something right, and she continued to ease his manhood deep between her lips.

Kitty watched, her head poking from the wall, as the native girl dropped to her knees to begin worshipping her god. The dark haired girl's nipples poked through her shirt as she watched. She was not going to lie, that looked so fucking hot.

Kyla grabbed Harry's balls and she used her tongue to wrap around his shaft. Harry leaned back, allowing her better access to his large rod.

His hands roamed her body and the next thing she knew, her perky breasts were exposed. Her nipples were erect and Kitty, mischievously, walked over and captured one of Kyla's nipples in her mouth. The wizard grabbed her around the head and pumped deep into her.

Kyla felt her body heat up at the actions of the older brunette girl and her pussy was exposed. It hungered for only one thing.

"You're going to eat me, while Harry fucks your brains out, okay," Kitty said, although that was a rhetorical question.

"Get her warmed up, Kitty," Harry told one of his Alphas and she nodded.

Kyla felt Kitty's hot mouth dive between her legs and the girl expertly licked her out. She knew her way around the pussy and Kyla was now leaning back on the bed, feeling the pleasure course through her. The dark haired girl grabbed Kitty.

"Okay, Kitty, you had your fun, now it's my turn," Harry said and Kitty got away, slowly pulling off her jeans, revealing her thong clad ass.

"You got treated, now it's my turn," Kitty said as she wiggled her hot young snatch inches away from Kyla's mouth.

"Yes," Kyla whimpered, as she prepared herself for Kitty and she could see her smooth shaven pussy in front of her face.

"Fucking eat me out," Kitty breathed as she watched Harry's cock hover towards her virgin entrance.

Kyla braced herself, she wondered if it would even fit in her. She had dreamed about this and his hands went against her hips. His throbbing head brushed against her slit as the woman panted in pleasure. He was a few inches away from entering her.

Kyla's legs draped over his hips, and he was this close to entering her. She felt herself be entered for the first time and she felt a spike of pain but then it was replaced by pleasure. Not to mention his iron hard pole worked into her. Her pussy expanded to except him in and he grabbed her around the hips as he pumped into her.

"Yes," Kyla mewled as she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and felt him pumping into her tight quim. The girl was feeling the pleasure of him entering her and then pulling almost all of the way out of her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he kept pumping himself deep into her.

"Less talk, more action," Kitty demanded and Kyla moaned as she indulged herself in the heated area between Kitty's thighs.

She dove deeper and deeper into the girl, bringing her more pleasure. Kitty grinded her snatch against her mound, forcing her to suck in the juices.

Kyla's pleasure centers were assaulted, as Harry slowly sped up his actions. Her god was lightning her body completely on fire. She whimpered, clutching her walls against him, and Harry kept pumping into her.

She had an orgasm that rocked her entire world and then some, not ever wanting the love she received to slow down.

The girl clamped her tight walls around his rod and accepted him plunging into her. He grabbed her hips and sank into her.

"I think the poor girl might be broken, too much for her," Kitty cooed as she felt her pulse wind down. The brunette girl closed her eyes and she pulled off of her face.

Harry's cock left Kyla in a half drooling state, but his large phallus was replaced by Kitty's talented tongue. The nineteen year old girl's pussy was bared for Harry and he cupped one of his Alpha's pussies, before preparing to slide inside her.

Her tightness wrapped around his tool and he worked into her from behind, rocking himself back and forth, pushing deep inside her. The brunette clamped her walls around him and Harry held onto her hips.

"So….amazing," Kyla mewled as she watched Harry enter and exit Kitty's hot young snatch. She was feeling a second wind coming on her.

Kitty felt a burst of hot sexual fire as her lover worked her over, keeping up with the strokes, in and out, lighting her up and bringing her into what could only be considered as heaven.

The brunette felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as he pumped into her. Her walls clamped around him but he was not going to stop until he had gotten what she wanted.

"Please, deeper," Kitty moaned as Harry cupped her perky breasts in his hands. He rammed into her and the brunette closed her legs around him, working his length as far into her as he could. He slapped her on the ass and made her pass out from another intense orgasm.

Kyla felt herself gush at the thought of her god making another girl pass out because she came so hard. The dark haired girl pulled herself up, her smooth snatch brushing against his length, her breasts pressing firmly against his bare chest, as she spun him around.

He was now on the bed, her legs crossed over his and her pussy was this close to spearing itself down on his rod.

"I want you," Kyla moaned as she worked her hips down onto him and he held onto her ass cheeks, working his rod deep between her thighs. The dark haired girl went deep down onto him and she closed her hips around him.

"And you have me," Harry grunted as her soft moist walls wrapped around his rod as he cupped her tender as and she moaned as she rocked up and down on him.

Kyla felt the pleasure explode through her body, hundreds of fingers felt like they were touching her, caressing her, manipulating her very being. Her body felt like it was being pleasured like never before. She panted as his rod buried so deep inside her body that she felt like she was being split in half. The girl rocked her hips up and down on him.

Harry laid back and let the sexy girl ride him. She was living out a fantasy and the smoldering look in her eyes indicated that Harry knew that she was having a ball. She lowered her hips down onto his phallus, until he almost entered her. The girl bit down on her lip, and moaned, pleasure, pleasure exploded through her mind.

"Oh, ah, mmm, ah," Kyla whimpered as she felt the orgasm filled her body.

Harry grabbed her ass and she bent down, kissing him. Her tongue invaded his mouth and his hands exploded her body. He could feel her snugly tighten snatch wrap around him.

So hot, so tight, she milked his incoming thrusts as he moved his mouth from hers, and began to cup her breasts, squeezing them.

"Yes, I belong to you, my god," Kyla moaned out loud as she wrapped her hips around him and his cock rocked up against his body. She felt her body tingle with excitement and then pleasure, more pleasure, her body was nearly about to explode.

"I know," Harry whispered as he used his tongue to lavish her breasts. She clenched him.

The dance continued for a while, to the point where Kitty woke up and fingered herself, moaning and cooing at the erotic display that was occurring next to her.

Her walls tightened around Harry's rod and she milked his probing prick until he injected her teenage pussy with his hot cum.

Kyla collapsed on his chest, another orgasm having left her as he emptied his load in her. She felt filled up and content.

* * *

A girl rushed down an alleyway, as there were a group of shadowed figures that were chasing her. She had a hood pulled up, to hide her face but they understood who she was. She was glad that someone did, because she did not remember who she was or more importantly how she got here. Her heart raced several beats as she slid into an abandoned building.

She must have been someone important if they were trying to kill her.

Shuriken whizzed through the sky but someone blasted optic beams and knocked them down to the ground. The girl backed off, nearly stepping into the shadows.

"So, it was the Hand again," Cyclops said as he stepped forward out of the shadows, with Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Beast, and Jubilee following him.

The girl on the ground shivered, she was petrified beyond all belief, not knowing what she was in for.

"Get back, X-Men, our business, it's not with you," Elektra said as she stared down Wolverine in particular, twirling the sai between her fingers. This one knew where those League of Shadows rats were hiding, she was sure of it. It was time to flush them out and take them well in Hand.

"Darling, you ought to know that if you're trying to kill someone, than I' make it my business," Wolverine said as he popped his claws.

The girl's hood fell down and Scott stepped back, unable to believe who was underneath the hood.

"Jean?"

This little news didn't matter because the X-Men and the Hand were about ready to have a throwdown.

**To Be Continued.**


	54. Pryor Engagement

**Chapter Twenty Fifty Four: Pryor Engagement.**

' _We have a situation,'_ Ororo thought to Harry as he and Jean made their way towards the scene of where the Hand was throwing things down with the X-Men. _'But…..I really have to ask you a question, is Jean right there with you?'_

' _Yes, I am,'_ Jean thought, to say she was confused might be putting things mildly. She knew that she was going to regret asking this but at the same time, there was really no choice. _'Why wouldn't I be there, with Harry….'_

' _You better come here…..'_

Ororo was cut off and Harry and Jean kept moving forward. They had not had a good lead on the Hand for some time, after the incident months and months back. They were still out there, fighting their war against the League of Shadows but exactly where they would go from there, they had no idea.

' _So what do you think's up?'_ Jean asked and the two of them arrived at the front door of the museum, just in time to see Kurt disarm one of the ninja's with his tail and vanish with a BAMF, causing the Hand Ninja to fall back onto the ground.

"Keep your eyes peeled, elf!" Logan growled as he busted the sword of one of his enemies and then he took him down to the ground. The Hand dog piled on Logan but Ororo sent a gust of wind, hurling them into the wall.

Jubilee used a blast of fireworks to distract them. They were about to use the young Asian mutant as a knife sharpener but Iceman froze the weapons in their hand and Beast used his large feet to pluck the weapons out of their hands.

"Get her!" Elektra yelled and Logan blocked the Sai that had been stabbed towards her. "Out of my way, Wolverine this is….."

"I don't know what your game is, but you're not going to attack an innocent bystander," Logan said and there was a moment where the largest ninja prepared to nail him in the back.

Said ninja never got the chance as Harry blew through the door and knocked the assassin in the face. He sent him flying into a mummy display and he landed to a crash.

Next several shuriken flew through the air but Jean blocked them with a telekinetic shield. She kept them in the air and her eyes widened as she saw the terrified girl sitting in the corner. She was identical to Jean, down to the red hair and the green eyes. It took her a moment to process this and Harry had to heat vision the dagger that was aimed at Jean's head out of the hand of the ninja because she was distracted. A ninja flew against the wall, planted by Logan as he nursed some burned fingers and broken ribs.

"Jean, you know…."

"I KNOW!" Jean yelled as she blocked more of the knives as Elektra grabbed Jubilee from behind and placed the knife to the girl's throat.

"Let me go!" Jubilee said as the razor sharp blade was inches from piercing into her throat. She tried to blast her adversary but her hands were now held behind her back.

"I know you, you aren't going to slice a kid's throat," Logan said although he was about ready to take her down.

"The girl….she's dangerous," Elektra said as she looked at them. "She killed a scientist trying to get away and she's….."

"You're mad," Cyclops said as he stood in a heroic stance and he stared the girl down. "Let, Jubilee go."

"I can speak for myself," Jubilee said but Harry rushed over and pulled her out of the way, at super speed, and Jean grabbed Elektra, knocking her into the wall.

The redhead girl watched the scene as she looked at the other girl that showed up. It was like she was looking into a mirror, it was quite a traumatic scene to her. Especially considering that guy with the visor just called her Jean and she never remembered the name in her life. She shook her head as Elektra stood and got up to her feet.

"Why did you go after her?" Harry demanded and the X-Men took a step back, as the Hand was also called off by the woman.

"We went after her because she was an experiment in the custody of a scientist who worked with the League of Shadows, she's a weapon," Elektra argued and she held her Sai between her fingers. "Arcane, you do not know the Pandora's box that you are opening if you allow her to live."

"Yes, well I know one thing, the Hand might be mistaken, this girl doesn't look like she can hurt a fly," Cyclops said and for once, Harry Potter was in agreement with Scott Summers. Surely that was the sign that the Apocalypse was nigh.

Elektra escaped suddenly in a cloud of smoke and while Harry could go after her, he decided not to, until he got more answers.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a gentle but firm voice.

"I don't….I don't know," she said as her eyes darted to the shadows. "I woke up….they were chasing after me, I don't remember anything, I don't know my name, I don't even know if there's anyone out there looking for me."

' _Gwen….could you please take a look at any missing person cases, girl about seventeen to twenty one years old, red hair, green eyes, pretty much looks like she could be Jean's doppleganger,'_ Harry thought to Gwen.

' _Already on it, Harry,'_ Gwen thought as she got to work. If they could find a potential missing person, then they might be able to figure out anything.

"The Institute is closer, it is at your disposal if you need it," Hank said to Harry and Harry opened his mouth. "Even though you have long since moved on, Professor Xavier has not forgotten about all you have done with the X-Men and how your work has helped ease the tension with human-mutant relations."

Harry thought that would be the best although a mysterious girl with no memories being shadowed by the Hand of all people, well that was something that he was curious about to put things mildly. He was going to have to find out things.

' _Jean, can you….I feel bad for even asking this,'_ Harry thought to her and Jean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _'But I need you to read her mind.'_

Jean sighed, she understood that there were things that needed to be done sometimes and she read the girl's mind but suddenly her head hit a wall.

It was obvious that she did not lose her memories because some random bout of amnesia, someone was blocking them, but as to why, they had no idea? Harry would have to stick with this girl and figure out what happened and hope that Gwen's search bared fruit.

' _Her name is Madelyne Pryor,'_ Gwen thought to Harry and Jean about ten minutes later after the girl was brought to the Mansion. _'She was believed to have died in a plane crash about six months ago, it was on the West Coast. However, she resurfaced and there were three sightings of her about a week ago. Eye witnesses state that there was a man who resembled a scientist who went after her but he dropped dead, apparently of a brain hemorrhage.'_

' _That's very shady,'_ Harry thought.

' _No, it's very Sinister,'_ Gwen corrected him. _'Another man was seen in the vicinity and he's a dead ringer for Nathaniel Essex."_

' _Wonderful, as if that guy hasn't caused enough problems,'_ Harry thought as he pondered what happened. _'So, I'm guessing that he's abducting plane crash victims, experimenting on them, and wiping their memories but this girl….Madelyne Pryor, she got away.'_

' _I'm guessing so, and given that she resembles me, you figured that Sinister would get off on that,'_ Jean said.

"Does the name Madelyne Pryor ring a bell to you?" Harry asked the redhead and there was the faintest traces of recognition in her eyes. "You were in a plane crash, people thought you died."

"I don't know," the girl said as she looked up at him and she felt frustration.

"We'll figure this out, Professor Xavier should be able to help you," Cyclops said as she looked at the girl.

"Right, Professor Xavier," the girl said nervously as she looked at this young man. "Were we friends?"

"Um, yeah," Cyclops said, taken off guard. He had never met this Madelyne Pryor girl in his entire life. She did look like Jean's twin but he was over that and all romantic entanglements regarding her. Harry won that battle, it was time to move on. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to check out Sinister's last known lab," Harry said. "We'll send word with Ororo if we find anything but it might be another dead end."

"Right," Cyclops said, he was curious about why there was a doppleganger of Jean Grey running around.

* * *

' _There's pretty much little to no chance that Sinister is even here, you know,'_ Jean thought as she bit down on her lip nervously and she walked towards the lab which looked pretty abandoned. Harry threw his head back and sighed as he looked over his shoulder to face Jean.

' _I know he might not be here, but there might be a clue to where he might have been and we need to know why he's been kidnapping plane crash victims….other than she's a dead ringer for you,'_ Harry thought to Jean and Jean nodded, that was the most obvious thing. One of the windows of the lab was busted which put Harry on edge. _'There's someone there, I don't know….and I don't like it.'_

A broken window, no matter what the circumstances, was always a cause for suspicion. His green eyes was locked on the source of the intrusion and whoever was in there, might already still be there. Rogue, Kara, Betsy, and Kitty turned up to join them, which Harry was glad because they needed all of the back up that they could get.

' _Wouldn't put it past Sinister to trash his own lab to make sure that there was a reason for him to flee?'_ Rogue asked.

' _Ororo, please keep an eye on your guest, if Sinister's been messing around with her….well there's no telling if he left any nasty surprises, I'm sure she might be harmless on her own but after what Sinister did to her, I'm not taking any chances,'_ Harry warned her.

' _Already ahead of you, although Professor Xavier has been unable to unblock her memories, there must have been a powerful telepath at work,'_ Ororo thought as she nervously paced back and forth.

' _Jean couldn't, I couldn't, Xavier couldn't, this is all very odd, Emma….are you in the area?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Yes, and I'm on my way to the Institute to see if I have any better luck,'_ Emma thought.

' _Charles might not like that,'_ Ororo stated nervously.

' _Well, you might find that the world does not revolve around what Charles Xavier likes and does not like,'_ Emma thought as she smiled. _'I will be in touch.'_

That seemed to be most agreeable to Harry and the team who made their way there. His emerald eyes shined brightly as he saw them standing in the shadows.

"So, you're coming here to look for answers, aren't you?"

Harry saw her, she was masked, but he recognized the voice of Talia Al Ghul. The woman peered down at him, with her Elite Guard standing next to her. They were about ready to attack but Harry once again stared her down.

"So the Hand was out and the League of Shadows were out tonight, this seems to be a productive night for groups of shadowy assassins," Jean said and Talia snorted.

"Please, do not put us on the same level as the Hand, it's an insult, but we mean you no harm, in fact, we all know that Nathaniel Essex was in this lab but he's fled, he better not have double crossed us," Talia said and Harry jumped on that statement like a dog on a bone.

"What did you think was going to happen when you made a deal with Essex?" Harry asked.

"Not I, it was my father, the Demon Head, the great Ra's Al Ghul," Talia said with poise as she stared down at Harry. There was something in her tone and in her eyes which indicated that she found the deal her father made to be fairly disagreeable but she had no choice but to comply out of loyalty to him. "If Essex has left, he has done so with the test subjects."

Harry heard this statement, and it inspired some curiosity. "Test subjects?"

"Yes, he had managed to acquire the DNA of several test subjects and he had been manipulated it, and one of them became rather dangerous, several of them became dangerous, but Essex decided to release them, as part of his game," Talia explained to him.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Kitty asked.

"They might seem harmless on the surface but there are certain triggers in their mind….which will cause them to fly in a rage," Talia said to them. "Although Essex had help, because this is a project that not even he could mastermind. The scale was massive."

"Who was he working for?" Betsy asked and Talia just frowned at the girl.

"If my father knew that information, he did not share it with me," Talia said and there was a slight hint of bitterness flashing through her voice at the thought of it. "Regardless, I would suggest keeping a close reign on any of those subjects should you find it. We understand the Hand managed to locate one of the subjects after she killed a doctor that they had ties with. And obviously, they have failed, being the Hand."

"No, not failed, we found the girl," Harry said to Talia and he locked eyes onto her. "What's the danger, we need to know?"

"Well, that's the curious thing, I don't know, and Essex has either shredded his notes or taken them with him when he went underground," Talia said and the statement that Essex better not hope that the League of Shadows caught up with him left unsaid although ti was seriously implied.

' _Miss Pryor's mind….is a difficult one to crack, although I did find one tiny sliver of information in her mind before she decided to try and cave my skull in,'_ Emma thought to them.

' _Wait a minute, decided to cave your skull in?'_ Jean asked, as she frowned.

' _What do you mean by that?'_ Kitty demanded and Emma, enjoying keeping them all in suspense decided to tell them.

' _Well the very powerful telepath is this girl, which I suspect that's why Essex grabbed her,'_ Emma thought as she shook her head. _'And she does remember a lab, but the details are sketchy. There was the sounds of trains going behind it however, that was the one detail that I managed to pick it up.'_

' _On it,'_ Chloe said, beating Gwen to the punch.

Gwen meanwhile conducted her own investigation with some interesting nuggets of information being uncovered.

' _MADELYNE'S GONE!'_ Ororo thought and then she and Emma both blacked out on the ground before they could respond even further.

Kara spoke for them all when she said one word. _'SHIT!'_

* * *

Harry did not like when a situation was out of control. Perhaps it might have been selfish for him but he did in fact like to be in control more times often than not. And when he was not in control, things felt like they were spiraling downwards. His green eyes locked forward as he slowly figured out the pickle that they were in.

Gwen was really plugging away at the research and it seemed like every moment she dug up something, it added another new spin. There was a moment where the girls and Harry returned to the Xavier Institute, to try and retrace Madelyne Pryor's steps. He smelled a rat, although given what Gwen was about to give him, perhaps he should have smelled several rats.

' _So, I've been trying to track Essex's movements, but he's hard to pin down but I did managed to inadvertently stumble into something interesting, that's actually connected on the other project….that being Miles Warren, of course,'_ Gwen said, and she knew that naturally Harry and everyone listening in knew.

' _Warren and Essex, they have a connection, then?'_ Harry asked.

' _Well one could say that, I got the records from the phone company on Warren's personal line and he has seven phone calls in the past three months to Nathaniel Essex and who knows how many more times he's meeting him in person,'_ Gwen thought. _'So, I managed to trace something else on the papertail, Henri Decard has also been talking to Miles Warren. It's an alias obviously, because the real Henri Decard died twenty five years ago, he was an eccentric man.'_

' _Nyssa would like to inform you that alias has been adopted by her father,'_ Selene chimed in.

' _So we've got a case of identity theft from beyond the grave,'_ Kitty mused as she snapped her fingers. _'Wait….do you think….Madelyne Pryor…..identity theft….from behind the grave….duh!'_

' _Could you please parse that into sentences so I could understand your train of thought?'_ Gwen thought but Lois jumped in before Kitty had a chance to explain.

' _Well, I hate to interrupt you, but I dug up something on Miles Warren, like you asked,'_ Lois thought to them.

' _And it is….'_

' _Well he was working on Osborn's little adventures with replicating the Captain America super solider syndrome, but he was not following Osborn's orders to the letter, he had his own goals with what he wanted to do,'_ Lois thought. _'He was fired from OsCorp for having an attitude problem. This Warren guy, he must be in his forties or fifties, but he looks like he could be in his thirties. So he's been indulging in sometime. And that makes his trying to pick up college students a bit more skeevy than it would normally have been.'_

' _Did it have any details what Warren was up to?'_ Chloe thought as this was getting a bit more interesting the more information that was dragged up.

' _Sadly no but I guess I'm just going to have to dig deeper,'_ Lois thought and Harry walked into the Xavier Institute.

He saw Xavier down on the ground, having been knocked out. Nightcrawler, Storm, and Jubilee were knocked out as well. Emma started to come true.

"Well that will teach me to let my guard around under a seemingly harmless girl," Emma said as she got up to her feet. "I'm not sure if that's entirely of her own doing….."

"Where's Summers?" Harry asked as he looked around and Kurt got up to his feet as he shook up the cobwebs.

"Scott….I don't know, she must have grabbed them or maybe whoever grabbed her grabbed him, I don't know," Kurt said as he shook off the cobwebs. He had a headache, and he had headaches before. "The Professor….."

"She knocked Xavier out as well, I'll try and revive him, maybe he saw something before he went down," Emma said as she kneeled down before Xavier.

"Madelyne Pryor died on that plane, I'm sure of it," Xavier said as he was helped into his chair by Kurt and Ororo. That got his share of disturbed and rather confused looks with Jubilee being the one to jump in, utter confusion dancing through her eyes.

"Wait….if…..she's dead, how can she be here?" Jubilee asked but Bobby shook his head, his head pulsing. He felt colder than normal.

"Well, you see….Essex must have did some kind of Frankenstein thing and brought her back from the dead, that seems to be the kind of thing that she did," Bobby said to them as he tried to shake the cobwebs off and Harry frowned.

"Maybe, but Kitty was saying something about identity theft," Harry said as he was beginning to piece the things together. "The resemblance to Madelyne Pryor, the girl that went missing after the plane crash, I think it's a pretty good coincidence that might have proven to fool most people but fooling us, that's another matter entirely. However….there's an even more interesting coincidence I want you all to consider, her resemblance to Jean."

Jean's mouth hung open and she remembered that Essex did have her for a few days years ago, which was more than enough time to scrap DNA samples and the realization dawned upon all of them.

"We need to find Scott, Essex has been interested in his DNA for years as well," Xavier said as he prepared for the X-Men and the Team to mobilize.

However the X-Jet was gone which made them thing that Scott went after the girl himself, not aware of the danger that he could put himself in.

' _Oh, Summers, you fool,'_ Harry thought to himself but there was a dagger that flew through the open window.

Harry caught the dagger in his hand, surprised at his reflexes and there was a note tied to it and there was a message, short, brief, and to the point.

' _The Docks.'_

It was research time as Gwen was in there immediately to see if Essex had any labs around the area of the darks. Time spun out of control as Harry awaited her answer and he did not have to wait for long.

' _I've got something,'_ Gwen thought to him.

* * *

Scott Summers walked down the docks, he was lead there and he stared over his shoulder. There was a second where he doubted what was happening but he wanted to prove that he could solve this problem on his own. His heart hammered against his chest and Summers kept walking forward. He peered over his shoulder and there was a few seconds he paused. The wind blew as he looked between a crack and he saw someone down there.

"Did you ever realize that you're entire life was a lie or you didn't have much of a life to begin with?"

Cyclops spun over and he saw the girl, Maddie, standing there and staring at him. Her eyes looked at him, cold and devoid of life, and she was not scarred.

"You are an extension for Xavier's will, you're not your own person, Cyclops," Maddie said to him in a ghostly tone. "And I was an extension to someone's will as well. It was nothing but mind games. A girl died, several people on a plane died, just as a way for him to mind fuck, you, Jean, and Har-Rell. That's what happened, you know. Everything is a lie. Everything you think you know about me is a lie, everything I thought that I knew about myself as a lie, it's all nothing. You think that I'm free, well I'm not free and you're not free."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked and he could hear her, but he could not see her.

"It's all a game to people, but it's not a game, these are people's lives that are on a line," Maddie said as she stared through the shadows from him. "We thought that we both lost parents in a plane crash but we were mistaken. Essex knows more about you, than you do about yourself, he has watched you, you're entire life."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked and Maddie gave a sad round of laughter.

"It's obvious that everything you know is a lie, perhaps Xavier was in it, maybe he wasn't, did you even bother to ask SHIELD about what happened to your parents, your brother is ignorant as you are, but there was a cover up somewhere," Maddie said as she looked at him. "You were a tool to be used in this war, in this game, survival of the fittest. You were the perfect poster child."

"Your memories were blocked….."

"To protect me," Maddie said as she stared back at him sadly. "I knew….I recognized you, as someone I thought was a friend but you don't even know who you are, Scott, so how could I recognize you? I stare in the mirror and I see the mark that he left on me. I'm only the beginning, this is far more than you could imagine."

Cyclops stepped forward but she was gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he demanded as she did not answer at all.

"It's too late, Scott, it's too late for us all," she said to him cryptically and she closed her eyes. "It is a shame…."

Scott Summers felt something prickle on the back of his neck and he turned around. Maddie, wherever, she went was gone and there was something else that caused him to wonder what was happen. He saw the figure in the shadows standing there and he shouted.

"YOU!"

Elsewhere, Harry, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Kara, Rogue, and Betsy showed up as Kara heard something off in the distance and Harry paused.

"He's close," Harry said as he kept walking forward but then he saw a pair of ruby colored sunglasses lying on the docks, in a puddle of blood.

He saw the burned remains of a shoe lying a few inches away from the visor and Kurt turned up as he looked into the distance.

"SCOTT!" Kurt yelled as he wondered where he could have disappeared off to but there was nothing there.

Logan showed up and his expert senses were engaged as he sniffed the air. His stomach turned at the smell of blood but there was something else in the air that he could not put together.

"Some kind of exhaust fumes," Logan grunted as he looked around. "The girl's gone and Summers….the kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry searched the docks for something, anything that would point in in the right direction of the person that he was going to assume was a kidnapper, unless he found a body. Then the crime would turn a turn for the grisly.

' _What if Maddie did it?'_ Kara asked Harry but there was no answer that was given, her question left hanging in the air and she waited impatiently, hovering a few inches about the docks.

Harry thought that it was possible, very possible, almost too possible, that she could have done it. However, she would have had to move very quickly for anything to happen.

' _I don't sense anyone else here, this is extremely odd, even a blocked thought pattern would give a slight hint,'_ Emma thought to him as she peered at the ugly stain of blood, with the pair of glasses and the shoe being the only thing left.

Harry thought it was extremely peculiar, exactly why a shoe and a pair of glasses would be left behind and not another scrap of clothing. There had to be something there.

His Red Sun went off and Harry pulled it out. There was a loud screeching hum that caused the X-Men and the Team to be taken aback and a weird font appeared on the text screen cell phone with one chilling message.

' _A Jackal was behind this.'_

The phone went dead, with Harry preparing to trace the call but once again, there was nothing.

* * *

"I honestly do not believe that she was completely responsible for what happened to Scott," Harry said, finally answering the question. "Scott must have seen something or heard something that he shouldn't have, however."

Xavier did not say anything.

"No body, Chuck, there's still a chance that the kid could be out there, although things are not looking good," Logan said as there was a sense that they had lost a founding member of the team on this day and Harry turned around and he paused before adding.

"I'll let you know if I find anything," Harry said after a few seconds. Jean walked next to Harry and the others followed him out the door.

"Something happened," Jean whispered to him and there was a nod, as Emma walked on Harry's other side, with Kitty, Rogue, Betsy, and Kara bringing on the rear. "You honestly don't believe she could have done it."

"Scott might have been a grade A douchebag at times, but it takes a really bent person to actually want to kill him, and I know that if I killed people for being douchebags, I'd have to commit suicide," Harry said somberly as he kept walking on forward. "And there's a chance….a minor chance that he was out there."

"He saw something but what did he see?" Kitty asked. "Jackal….what is that….do you even know?"

Gwen, who had decided to stave off sleep for the time being, had something to say. _'Jackal could mean many things….but here are the two most likely prospects. For one, Jackal is a rumored terrorist group that was an offshoot of HYDRA, although there are a lot of HYDRA offshoots after they splintered. I'm not sure how accurate the information is. Or Jackal is a project that was abandoned by LuthorCorp all those years ago, Lionel Luthor undertook it, take it for what you will.'_

' _Jackal….I've heard about it but it was long since demolished and I don't have many details about it,'_ Tess said. _'I expect Lionel would lie through his teeth about it and Lex doesn't know anything about it. It was before either of our times.'_

' _What I want to know is who sent you the threatening message?'_ Chloe asked and Harry sighed.

' _Good question, wish I had a good answer for you to match it,'_ Harry thought but he heard something rustling in the bushes. He stood, rigid as there was a few seconds where he saw someone. It was a female assassin and it was not Talia or Elektra this time. She had long silky black hair and dark eyes. She had a fit body, wrapped in tight robes, with golden trim on them. She carried a blade and the Team eyed her nervously.

"It appears that my warning came to you much too late," Shiva said as she stared Harry down. Harry kept his gaze set on hers, keeping himself calm and cool and collected. Moments grinded by on the clock as Harry watched her. "It's a pity that someone was caught in the crossfire but I can assure that the League had nothing to do with this attack."

"If I believed you…."

"You have no reason to but the fact is, Nathaniel Essex has many plans and the League of Shadows were not privy to them," Shiva said in a calm voice but Kitty stood forward and stared the woman down.

"Well, you might not be in the loop about your boss, making all of these calls to Miles Warren, another guy who was in contact with Nathaniel Essex," Kitty said hotly. "Guess you don't know as much as you think that you know."

"I have no idea what this game is," Shiva admitted and there was a tone of sincerity in her voice that made Harry believe that as far as she knew, Ra's Al Ghul was not behind the attack. "As for this….Pryor child, well the girl existed, she went missing. Draw your own conclusion to what happened next. I will tell you that you have passed your test so far with flying colors."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Test….."

"All will be revealed in due time…."

"Who is the Jackal?" Kara demanded as she looked at Shiva.

"I have no clue, no one of that name works for the League of Shadows," Shiva said as she held her blade out. "You have a spirited group, Mr. Potter. I hope for one that they do not enrage the wrong person."

Shiva slipped off into the shadows but Harry managed to slap a subtle tracing spell on her. He was not going to let this one.

' _Report back to me when the residue on Scott's sunglasses are scanned, I'm going after Shiva and I'm going to get to the bottom of this,'_ Harry thought and the girls nodded in agreement as Harry disappeared off into the night. He was really curious to see what he could accomplish today of all days.

The mystery of tonight was just getting weirder. This mysterious Jackal and the person that warned Harry about him or them was beginning to unsettle Harry greatly. He was pretty sure this entire case was going to be one that was going to get more confusing before he had any answers.

He had one more person that he knew could ferret out the answers, although she had her own problems in Gotham City. However, it might have been time to call on the goddamn Batwoman and see if she could find puzzle pieces that might have been missed by Harry.

Shiva returned to a shady looking motel at the edge of town although if she was meeting with someone, that's what Harry would have to find out soon.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul was dressed in a green cloak as he made his way to the lab, with Ubu following him closely behind and Talia joining him as well.

"So, you think that he is here?" Talia whispered to her father and Ra's lifted one hand, not saying a word to his daughter. She had been left out of the loop once more. "I was under the assumption that you did not know where Essex was."

Ra's knocked on the door, for a second time ignoring his daughter's words. Talia was not going to lie though, the less time she spent in the presence of Nathaniel Essex the better things were going to be.

"Open up, Doctor Essex, I know that you're in there," Ra's said as he turned to Ubu. "If he does not come within the next ninety seconds, break it down."

"Yes, master," Ubu grunted as he cracked his knuckles. He prepared to serve his master and serve him well but the door creaked open.

"No need to shout, Great One," Essex said in a weedy tone of voice as he lead Ra's Al Ghul inside.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Essex?" Ra's asked him.

"I have not been avoiding you, I believe that there is a snitch inside the League of Shadows that may be appraising certain parties of the fact that we are in touch," Essex said as he looked at them. "And I trust that the girl has been found."

"No she has not," Ra's said to Essex and Talia gave him a questioning gaze.

"She is a dangerous pawn that has gone off of her leash, although she did allow me to acquire something that I have been after for quite some time," Essex said with a wide eye. The girl had that uncanny ability to disappear and he needed to get his hands on her before the girl would find out that she, much like the original, could potentially tap into the Phoenix Force. Then it would compromise Essex's plans, all of them.

"The Hand wishes to seek the girl as a bargaining chip, most likely because as always, they desire what the League wants and for no other reason," Ra's said, offering his own unique spin on the situation.

"Perhaps," Essex said as his voice looked rather crisp. If he knew where the girl was, he was not telling either Ra's or Talia. "I believe that you require something, from me, the heir that you wished to have."

"I have not forgotten about that plan, Essex, and you better not have double crossed me…."

"I'm hurt that you would have such an assumption," Essex said crisply as he walked forward. "Trust me when I say that I have given you the heir that I feel that you deserve."

"Very bring give me it, I wish to have a son that would be worthy of ruling the future of this world," Ra's said as he clasped his hands eagerly. "I require a worthy heir."

The implied swipe at Talia's worthiness was not missed on her but the girl stood in line like a dutiful soldier, even though there was an annoying twitch in her eye that indicated that she was not too happy with her father's undermining of her talents.

"Behold, the future, I believe that it is the perfect combination of your daughter and the Batman," Essex said as he unveiled the curtain.

"What is this?" Ra's demanded. "You double crossed me….."

"You wanted a strong heir, my studies told me a female would be stronger than a male given the combination between the Detective and your daughter," Essex said with bared teeth as a young girl of about twelve years old walked forward. She looked like Talia's miniature in every way, only she had piercing blue eyes.

"Perhaps a demonstration would be in order," Talia said as Ra's guard stepped in.

"Yes, we'll see if she is worthy," Ra's said although he was skeptical about this. "If she is worthy, she will live, but if she is not worthy, then she would not live long enough to understand the scope of her failure."

The guards surrounded the young girl but she watched them, her eyes carefully and amazingly blazing. She blocked one of the blades with expert ability and cracked the elbow behind the assassin's back. With another fluid movement, she plunged the blade into his stomach.

She dodged an attempt to decapitate her and applied pressure which brought her enemy down to the ground. He fell with a thump and she jumped over the top of the head of the enemy. A loud crack echoed as he was driven down.

Another assassin was sliced ear to ear with cold and punishing furry then the knife was brought back into the throat of the final assassin.

"I think these results speak for themselves," Essex said calmly and Ra's turned to his daughter.

"You deal with her, you're a female," Ra's said as he stormed off. He needed to return to the League of Shadows temple to figure things out.

"Come," Talia said, she was rather annoyed by the fact that she had this responsibility fostered upon her. Genetically speaking, this girl was her daughter.

Ubu followed her father out of the door, like a dutiful soldier that he was and Talia left.

Essex turned towards a screen in the corner. "We know that the game has just begun, don't we?"

A modulated and monotone voice could be heard from the other end of the communication link. "Yes."

"I thought you would," Essex said as he turned around. "Tonight's events….well wrong place, wrong time, weren't you, Mr. Summers?"

"Do you find it problematic what happened?" the modulated voice said coldly and crisply.

"I have enough of Scott Summer's DNA for my plans, it is sufficient," Essex said as he held a jar with a pair of eyeballs submerged in stasis fluid and viewed it with a wide grin. "Whether….Madelyne….knew what exactly happened, she was gone from the scene when you arrived. I'm sure the girl wonders if she was responsible for all three murders."

"Osborn knows," the modulated voice stated.

"I know, but will Osborn talk?" Essex asked.

"It is a risk," the modulated voice continued to speak to him. "And if Osborn knows, the Luthors might find out."

"Understood," Essex said to him.

It was all a well concocted scheme, almost a hundred people perished in a plane crash in a scheme to just fuck with Harry Potter's mind, alone with Jean Grey, Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and many others. The girl had been stalked, harassed, to the point where she was nearly driven to a mental breakdown, all for Essex to lure her onto that doomed flight. He made himself an integral part of that girl's life for eighteen months and cashed in big times.

There was so much that could have gone wrong but so much that could have gone very right. It was all an experiment to see if he could drive an innocent redhead teenage girl, whose only crime was that she resembled Jean Grey, to madness and use her as a pawn to screw with Harry Potter's mind and in turn drive him to his own mental breakdown.

Revenge, for foiling his plans, that's what Essex's games were.

His game was not over, rather the game was just beginning.

"I will speak to you later," the modulated voice said. "Jackal out."

**To Be Continued.**


	55. One and the Same Part One

**Chapter Twenty Five: One and the Same Part One.**

"So any luck?" Kara asked Harry as he returned the next night in a bit of a daze. She offered him the chair for him to sit down and he took it. He took a cup of coffee and sipped on it, allowing himself a scant few moments to collect his thoughts and leaving Kara in suspense. The suspense did not linger for too long for Harry answered the question.

"No, no luck, and I kept a close eye on Shiva for several hours, but she didn't meet anyone in that Motel Room," Harry said as he recalled the situation with picture perfect clarity in the back of his mind. "She just ordered some Chinese Food and watched the news."

' _And just to let you know, I didn't find anything else on the Jackal,'_ Gwen thought to him and there was a pause.

' _But we did find something on the chemical compound that was found on Scott's glasses,'_ Jean stated seriously and Harry was all ears as she laid it down on him. _'The compound was something that was manufactured two hundred years ago but has long since ceased production. It is highly flammable.'_

' _Well that would explain why we didn't find much of Scott,'_ Rogue said in a dry and serious voice. She did not mean to make light of the situation but at the same time, things had grown extremely grim and she was not too happy about it. _'Unless you think it was planted there….'_

' _Well Essex would have access to something along those lines,'_ Kitty suggested but there was one thought lingering on their mind.

Where was Madelyne Pryor?

Lois Lane as always was on the case and she dug up some more news. _'Well, I uncovered some more information, and a sighting as well….she's been sighted just two hours ago at a subway outside of Gotham City.'_

' _I'm on it right now,'_ Helena said, figuring that since she was the closet, she would take up this part of the investigation.

' _But the information that I've found….well it's disturbing and also baffling, and I've seen a lot,'_ Lois thought to Harry.

' _Tell us the worst of it then,'_ Jean thought, wondering what her exact double was in fact going through. Her arms crossed together as she threw her head back.

' _Madelyne Pryor was a bright young girl, top of her class, was primed for several key college scholarships, friends with everyone, the popular kids and the not so popular kids, and then one day, she was reporting harassment, there was a mysterious figure that was stalking her, calling her house, sending her cryptic e-mails, but no one else seemed to be around when these supposed incidents happened,'_ Lois thought in a hush voice. _'Things reached a fever pitch when she was taken on her way home from school, thrown in the back of a car, and drove all the way to Oregon, before she was dumped out in the middle of nowhere. They didn't harm her, other than the kidnapping, didn't ask for any money, but they just drove off. The police bungled the investigation or perhaps they were convinced not to continue, as they came to the conclusion that Madelyne was making the entire thing up.'_

' _That's bullshit if there ever was bullshit,'_ Kitty said and that was something that was agreed to by all.

' _Her parents were never around, they worked for some government agency according to the reports,'_ Lois continued and Harry smiled. He had a theory actually but he was going to let Lois continue. _'She was put on a plane to get her away from this.'_

' _Not realizing that it put her all that closer to the mad man who did this,'_ Harry said. He was pretty sure that the real Madelyne Pryor was long since dead and how much of her DNA, if any, Essex had used on this Jean clone was up for debate. However, Harry figured that her body might be potentially useful for a base as mutant DNA tended to be a bit….sketchy.

Harry disappeared and reappeared with a flash in the shadows of Gotham City, joining Batwoman and Nightwing.

"This is the subway where the girl was reported," Helena whispered as she scanned out for any activities. "And that's not the only thing that's roaming around these subways."

Harry shook his head and he saw him standing there, Blockbuster. Granted, he did not look in good shape so what he did with the male clones was still partially working but he still had a few good hours of life left in him and he was going to present a change.

"Follow him, he may lead you to Maddie and also the other person behind this, the Jackal," Harry said and Helena nodded, both she and Barbara had been appraised about this weird case the next night.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to search the tunnel but found that there was nothing.

"She does move awfully quickly," Barbara whispered and that point was agreed to by all. There were a couple of more Marauders flooded the tunnel but they left when they realized one thing and that was Maddie was not here.

Harry hated to give up on the search but he returned to RAO and he saw Kara sitting at the computer.

"Not to burden you with what else was going on, but there's been another siting of Kandor, someone is moving around the bottle with it," Kara said and Harry grabbed her hand.

"I know this is important to you but….I wouldn't get your hopes up that it's actually there," Harry said to Kara and the blonde nodded her head. She understood.

"I know but a few sightings, too much to be a coincidence," Kara persisted and Harry really had no argument for her when it all boiled down to everything. He eyed the blonde who looked at him with an intense gaze.

"I'm going to follow another lead on the Pryor situation, and see if SHIELD knows anything," Harry said and without another word, he made his way to pay Maria Hill a visit.

* * *

"You just missed Nick Fury, he sends his regards," Natasha said as she showed up on the deck. "Even if he isn't the full time Director of SHIELD, he still has to jump in and offer his two cents every now and then."

"I'm sure," Harry said without missing a beat. It would not be Nick Fury if he did not show up every now and then to offer his word about whatever happened. "I actually was hoping that Director Hill might be able to help me."

"Exactly how?" Natasha asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is it about….the situation that presented itself recently?"

"I should have known that SHIELD would be right on the ball with this one," Harry said in an approving voice and Natasha gave a smile to him although it was strained. It told Harry one thing and he did not need to spell it out even though he did so anyway. "And you're as baffled as I am."

"Some girl…..well SHIELD has taken a direct interest in it for the reasons which I'm sure you have figured out," Natasha said and Harry's simmering gaze of interest told the spy all that she needed to know. "Speaking of people who….you can't put anything past, that would be you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would be me," Harry agreed with the woman as he saw Maria standing outside the deck.

"Mr. Potter, this is a surprise," Maria said adopting a professional demeanor. Actually Harry stared her down and raised an eyebrow. So the woman decided to come clean. "Actually it's really a surprise….because it's about the Pryor girl….it's rather weird that she disappeared. And…..well I haven't even begin to find out what happened to her parents."

"Essex would have likely taken them down, they would have been a liability to whatever plan he had," Harry said to her as he walked with her. "So, what were they up to?"

"Harry, that's top secret, I'm sorry but….."

"Oh, I assumed that you might have known about it," Harry said and Maria frowned as Harry shook his head. "Guess that you didn't know what happened with them."

"I didn't say that I didn't know it, I'm just saying that it was top secret," Maria said, trying not to get flustered, although given a state that she once saw Harry in, that was completely difficult to say the very least.

"Come on, Maria, I don't think that you have to hide the fact that there are some things that are even kept from the Director of SHIELD and I'm sure that Fury's visit…..it wasn't a coincidence that he popped up just before I came here, was it?" Harry asked Maria as he stood behind her. His hands hovered as closed to her side as possible, without touching her.

The fact that he did not touch her waist with his hands partially burned up Maria even more than any contact would have.

"I'm….I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Maria managed, finally resuming control of her faculties for a moment.

"Oh, well that's a shame, I would hate to see someone suffer because SHIELD had to withhold information, unless you know where the parents are," Harry said, although they weren't technically this girl's parents but cloning and genetic replication gave Harry a headache. "I'm sure SHIELD knows that Essex tormented the young girl for eighteen months of her life, and they were not once able to catch him in the act."

"I….a lot of that was during Fury's time and he left me with the ball during his disappearance," Maria said and Harry believed this honestly.

"I believe you Maria, but it still makes me wonder if I could figure out why Essex targeted this particular girl, other than the fact she just happened to resemble Jean," Harry told the woman and she nodded. "They had to work on some secret project…..or something….."

"I don't even know if I should be telling you this," Maria said as she stared him down and Harry stared back. There was something about the determination in his eyes that caused her to want to tell him everything.

"If it would save lives, than security goes out the window, and I might be able to help SHIELD solve a mystery that's obviously baffling them just as much as it's baffling me," Harry said to her and Maria inched back as she was leaning against the map of the world. Agents had all gone down to another level, it was just her and Harry there. "Tell me, if you think that you know something that could help and does SHIELD know anything about Jackal?"

"Jackal?" Maria asked and it struck her suddenly. "All I know is that it was an offshoot of HYDRA, that was even a splinter group before you caused HYDRA's resources to be destroyed. There is a woman who runs it, we don't know who her real name is, she has eluded all capture by SHIELD for at least fifteen years but her name is Viper."

"Viper?" Harry asked, there seemed to be some sort of animal theme going on. A picture of the woman popped up. She had green hair that framed her face and a seductive gaze, but it was just as deadly. Her soft cheek bones lured men into a false sense of security along with a luscious set of lips. She had a tight black bodysuit that clung to every curve to her body.

"That is the only known photo that we have of her and as you can attest to, it's not exactly in the best quality," Maria said in an apologetic voice but Harry waved it off. He was more interested in the man who was photographed in the background. "The Pryors…..they infiltrated Jackal towards the end, about two years ago….."

"Around the time where their daughter's harassment began," Harry said, he did not believe in coincidences, especially this one.

"Yes, that's odd," Maria agreed and given that Essex had rumored ties to HYDRA and any off shoots, that was not something to be expected. Essex had worked with the Red Skull during World War II conducting biological experiments on those who had been captured. The most horrifying had been suppressed from public knowledge but Maria saw the photos and the case files. She was not one to cringe easily.

"Who is that man?" Harry asked as his face was hidden but he had an ugly golden ring on his hand.

"I don't know," Maria admitted, she had been curious about that man but he had been like a White Whale, something that SHIELD could not figure out. "There have been a couple of offshore investment accounts that SHIELD has tracked down, but…..the moment that we got there, it had been drained of all of the funds."

"Figures," Harry said to her.

"The Pryors very likely ran into foul play, although if it was Essex, their bodies might have been harvested for organs," Maria said grimly, hoping that was not the case but it was not a grisly circumstance to rule out.

"Thanks and I just want to ask one more thing," Harry told Maria and Maria raised an eyebrow. "What about the other Jackal project….the one that OsCorp was undertaking."

"I don't know much about it," Maria said and she meant that one honestly. "It may have been one of OsCorp's super solider attempts."

Harry wondered if that theory lined up with another theory that he formulated in his mind.

"Maria, I think that you've been very helpful," Harry said as he backed her against the wall and Maria's eyes widened. "And hopefully the information that you've given me will allow me to solve this mystery."

"N-no problem," she said, trying to feel a bit better about the situation and Maria wrapped her arms around Harry's waist instinctively.

Suddenly, his lips found hers with a kiss that blew her mind. She could not believe it, she wondered if she had fallen asleep after a long day of dealing with the shit that SHIELD deals with and she was having an extremely vivid dream.

His hands explored her body with ease and he pulled back.

"I know you've been ready for this for a long time," he said with a grin.

* * *

Maria felt like her back was against the wall and quite literally at that. Harry's hands explored her breasts and caused her mind to explode in a flurry of amazing sensations. She closed her eyes as he unzipped the suit, to reveal more and more flesh.

"Harry," she whispered but he kissed her once again to silence her and she returned the kiss, battling his tongue. Her mind was rather overwhelmed by the sensations and he cupped her ass from behind. She had been waiting for this for a long time and she was not sure how her expectations were built up but there was one thing that she could say.

She was both extremely nervous and kind of scared. Harry kissed the side of her neck, exposing her body. She wore nothing but a lacy black pair of bra and panties underneath that SHIELD uniform. He smiled a predatory smile.

"You want this, don't you?" Harry whispered.

"Ever since….ever since I saw you and Miss Stacy…." Maria whispered as Harry's hands cupped her breasts and then explored down her smooth stomach.

He pulled back her panties and saw her smooth and shaved snatch. It was pink and dripping wet. His digits probed her inner folds and that caused her to pump her hips.

As good as his fingers felt, Maria hungered for his cock between her legs. She thought that she would lose it if she did not have that prime piece of meet stretching her out. Wordlessly, she reached, to cup the bulge.

"My, someone's eager," Harry breathed as she squeezed him and fondled his privates through his pants. "As good as that feels, I think that things are about to…."

She removed his belt and pants with swift ease and tugged his boxer shorts. In front of her face when the boxer shorts came out was a huge penis, it was twelve inches long and thick. She thought that it looked more imposing. She managed to barely wrap her hand around it as she pumped him up and down.

"I need this," she breathed as she tasted it for a brief moment and got it lubricated with her spit. Then without any other word, she allowed Harry to push her back onto the command deck. She knew there could be SHIELD agents that would enter at any moment and his rod was this close to entering her. "Please."

"If you insist," Harry grunted as he pushed himself between her smoldering hot thighs and the woman's eyes practically bugged out as she hung onto his shoulder. She pumped her hips up to meet his rod and he speared deeper into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he continued to work into her. His cock buried so deep into her that she thought that she was going to lose her mind and soon.

Pleasure, that was what she felt. Her legs wrapped around his waist, never once keeping him from straying into her. He fucked her into the ground with rapid fire thrusts. This is what she imagined, no scratch that, this was not what she imagined.

This was better than what she imagined.

Harry plunged himself deep between her legs, pumping in and out of her. Maria closed her eyes and felt the rush. His balls slapped against her thighs as he slowly but surely ran his hands all over her body. He cupped her ass and continued to bury himself deep into her inner chambers. Maria's wet walls clamped around him and there was a sense where she was about ready to lose it.

"Hang on," Harry whispered to her and Maria nodded as she pumped her hips up, feeling the amazing explosion of an orgasm that rocked through her entire body. Her lips found his with an amazing kiss.

Natasha turned up as she stopped and smiled.

' _Well, I win the pool,'_ Natasha thought as she took a half of a step forward, feeling the heat that burst through her body. Her nipples stiffened against her skin tight suit and her pussy was getting extremely damp and very moist. She slid off the suit and revealed her nice breasts and wet pussy.

Maria was against the wall, eyes glazed over, drool practically spilling from her lips as Harry's cock emptied and filled her with a few rapid fire thrusts that stretched out her body. She closed against his rod and arched her back up, moaning as he sank himself deep into her as much and as far as he could go.

"Oh, give it to me, please," Maria whimpered but she was about to black out.

"Natasha, could you come and relieve your boss?" Harry asked with a grin and the hot redhead walked over.

Maria's eyes widened as Natasha delved deep between her thighs and she began to eat out the woman that was against the wall.

"YES!" Maria moaned as her hips rose up in the air and Harry brushed his fingers across Natasha's hot dripping slit.

Natasha was rather waiting eagerly for her lover to take her from behind and wreck her. Her nipples were erect and Harry captured her breasts in his tight grip. Her tight cunt was about ready to be nailed from behind, it dripped wet and hungered, hungered for one piece of meat.

Harry gave her that piece of meat, slamming into her from behind. Natasha moaned which caused Maria's pussy to explode into a gushing flood.

"Yes, oh, more, please, more, give it to me all," Maria panted as Natasha delved her tongue deep into her employer's cunt.

Harry meanwhile rammed his throbbing hard member deep into the pussy of the redhead. Having her eat out her superior was rather hot and it made his balls throb.

Natasha manipulated her pussy muscles, milking Harry for everything that she felt that he was worth. She was determined, dedicated, to milk every last drop of cum out of his balls and into her body. She waited, hungrily, as she clamped down onto his member.

"Oh, ah," Natasha breathed as he plowed into her, his thick tool manipulating her smoldering center.

His balls were this close to being unleashed and Natasha readied herself as he pumped his thick tool between her legs. His balls sprayed a hot sticky fluid between her legs and her pussy eagerly lapped up every last drop of the cum.

Maria could see the cum dripping from between Natasha's thighs and that caused her to lick her lips. She delved between the hot thighs of the Russian Spy, sucking and licking the center. Her hips rose and Maria lapped up the cum.

Harry cupped her pussy from behind and her legs were parted. The green eyed wizard brushed his length against her hot slit and was about to slip inside her.

Maria's thighs eagerly parted and once again, her lover entered her snug pussy, as she lapped the juices around Natasha's thighs. It allowed her to feel the power and control, as this strong woman was beneath her. Her legs tightened around Maria's face and Natasha lifted her center. The woman's hands wrapped around the back of her head.

"OOOH….YES!" she squealed as she watched Harry's massive length appear and disappear between Maria's thighs. Drool splashed down her lips as she watched his throbbing penis work into her from behind and there was a whimpering drool.

Maria was driven to the brink of sexual gratification and Harry cupped her breasts, which caused her walls to press around him. The woman's walls stroked his cock as he brushed up against her.

"Nice ass," Harry breathed as he slapped it and speared into her, causing her to whimper. She kept munching on Natasha and the redhead grabbed onto her head, clamping her legs around her neck and lifted her pussy up into her mouth.

"Oh, ah," Natasha moaned as Harry rocked into Maria's cunt from behind. She really wished that she was in this position but she supposed that her turn would come soon enough.

His rod delved deep into Maria and her tight cunt clamped around him. The walls stroked him as Harry plowed in and out of her, causing the pleasure to burst through her loins and Harry kept the course, working deep into her.

' _Oh cum, please cum,'_ Maria mentally thought but she figured that she was not going to be heard. She sucked the cum from Natasha's pussy.

The redhead screamed but Harry was about ready to finish in Maria's hot cunt. Her walls clamped around his rod and he slid in and out of her. Her walls snugly fit around him.

He injected another dose of cum into Maria and she felt a mind numbing orgasm. Her walls tightened around him and her walls tightened around him as she milked his delicious cum from his balls, injecting every last drop into her.

Natasha pushed Harry back and rubbed her dripping slit onto his cock and then slammed down onto him, preparing to ride Harry into the night, over and over again.

* * *

"I just dozed off, it was the weirdest thing ever when I woke up, I was halfway across the city," Kara said and Harry was not about to discount anything for being weird. "And it was almost like I was seeing things from someone else's point of view ,other than my own."

"Believe me Kara, I know how horrifying that could be," Harry said as he recalled those dreams from Voldemort's Point of View that seemed to be about another entire lifetime ago. Kara and Jean made their way next to Harry, following him.

' _The ring might seem to be a crapshoot, but….'_

' _Say no more, it's the only lead we have now,'_ Gwen thought as she was sure that she may have seen a ring similar somewhere but her memory was failing her. _'But now Kara is dreaming weirdly and she flew halfway across the town.'_

' _Yes…..I'm not sure what to make of this quite frankly,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Well, this is a hunch, a far away hunch mind you, but twins have been known to have that weird sort of telepathy which they were hundreds of miles away from each other,'_ Gwen thought.

' _But….'_ Kara thought.

' _You don't have a twin in the most technical sense of the world but with the Madelyne Pryor incident, we're not ruling out the possibility of cloning,'_ Lara thought as she offered her two cents. _'Although I'm kind of at a loss of how someone would be able to clone a Kryptonian….because our genetic structure is kind of beyond human science.'_

' _Which makes things a bit more problematic if that is the case,'_ Alura chimed in as she tried to figure out what she was going to have to do next. The blonde threw her head back and there was a poignant sigh that escaped her lips.

' _Yes, that does make it a problem,'_ Harry thought as Kara shifted, she was a bit upset.

' _Well I figured out where the ring was….it was missing from Joyce Delaney when she was found missing,'_ Gwen thought to them. _'You don't suppose that the man there….it would be Miles Warren, wouldn't it?"_

' _Do you recall him wearing a ring?'_ Harry asked and Gwen racked her brain before she shook her head in the negative.

' _Nothing that I can recall no,'_ Gwen thought and that just made the situation even more problematic as far as she was concerned. _'But he might not have made it that obvious, he must have known that SHIELD was looking at someone in the picture.'_

' _He's connected to Essex, Osborn, and Luthor, three men who could be masterminding this, well we know that Essex is, we're not quite sure how much the other two knows, if they're even involved,'_ Harry said as he tried to wrap his head around it.

Maddie had vanished off of the grid once again and Harry was trying to keep all ears out for a sighting. The more he thought about it, the more he was not sure who she was running to.

' _Kara, try and recall what you could about the dream,'_ Harry thought to Kara and Kara closed her eyes, almost as if it would trigger something, anything, a memory.

' _I remember a winding staircase, and lab equipment, I remember two men….they were pretty shady, and she said or maybe I said, this is confusing, but someone said that they had to tie up the loose ends,'_ Kara thought urgently as Harry gripped her arm firmly.

' _Sounds like one of the LuthorCorp facilities, the one in Queens,'_ Tess thought to them. _'Then again, it's pretty much a hunch and one that I can be wrong about.'_

' _But you could be right,'_ Harry thought to her and there was a few seconds where the group scrambled their way to the facility, wondering if there was some hint.

* * *

"Scientists do not just drop dead just like that," Lex demanded harshly as he could see the equipment of the security cameras were burned out just like that. The young businessman did not like this. Especially given that his father and his uncle had left him with some unfortunate baggage and SHIELD had visited him earlier today asking him all kinds of questions about a girl named Pryor and the Jackal project. He suggested that if they want to find out anything, they should visit Norman at Ravencroft.

"I know that Mr. Luthor sir but we didn't see anyone…."

"These men had a physical not even a week ago, they were in perfect health," Lex said in his harshest tone. "Don't think about it too hard, but it will burn out your brain. However, we really need to get these things done and we need to find out who was the one who attacked them."

"Yes sir…."

"They might be still on the premises," Lex said to them as he sat down behind his desk. He did not want this matter to get back to his father, if he could help it. The problem was that his father had his own eyes and ears inside the midst of LuthorCorp.

He held the latest issue of the Daily Bugle on the desk and he saw another story triumphing something that Arcane did. He crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Burning the midnight oils."

He turned around and saw a figure in the shadows.

"How did you get in my office?" Luthor demanded and the girl in the shadows offered a slight laugh.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you but given the circumstances, I might have to kill you anyway," the girl in the shadows said and the woman reached forward and grabbed him around the throat.

Lex tried to reach for the bottom and tried to get to the security system but he was hoisted up off of his feet. He could see her cold blue-green eyes in the shadows.

"What do you want?"

"Well, many things as it turned out," the girl whispered. "Depending on how much you cooperate with me, I'll see if I can go without your head on a platter or not. But it depends really if you cooperate with me or not."

"What….WHAT?" Lex demanded as he felt the blood trickled down his mouth and there was a second where he gagged. There was a moment where he was pinned up against the wall, her foot against the side of his waist.

"Miles Warren, he's working for you…."

"Not for me directly, I swear," Lex managed as he felt the high heel brush against his stomach and he felt the air being choked directly out of him.

"You know about Project Jackal, don't you?" she demanded as she released the grip, reminding herself that he was a human and therefore fragile and might break easily.

"That project hasn't been around in almost eight years, it was discontinued, as far as I know," Lex said as there was a few seconds where she glared at him. "I wouldn't know, it was my father….it was him….and Norman Osborn, he'd know, go talk to him, if you think you can, everyone else wants to know about this."

There was a thumping on the door.

"Lex….Lex, are you in there?"

Lex was about ready to call for help but then the girl, she was gone. Blood trickled from his mouth and the door opened, with Tess entering the office.

"I thought I heard voices," Tess said and Lex leaned down onto his desk.

"Merely a false alarm," Lex said in his coolest and most crisp voice.

Tess raised an eyebrow and she watched her half-brother. She knew that his false alarm cry was not something that she was going to buy any time soon. The nail marks in the side of his neck, that was proof that there was something happening.

"A false alarm?" Tess asked Lex and Lex nodded crisply. "I see…."

"Yes, you should see," Lex said to her as he knew that she would not question the situation. "You should go home, there's no reason for anyone to be here, until the investigation concludes. Given your bloodline, people might think that you were involved somewhere. It's a game between those two, you know it and I know it as well."

Tess took half of a step back and nodded.

"Good night then," Tess said as she turned around and walked off. She knew that Harry would have picked up about this already. Lex and Lionel had no idea who her loyalties truly lied to, but they were too preoccupied with their games against themselves that she had become a bit of a blindspot. Not to mention the fact that Lionel was also preoccupied with Norman and vice versa.

Tess was not going to complain and she was going to take fully advantage of that fact.

' _I'm outside the window right now, there should be no way that she could have gotten out and got away this quickly but she is,'_ Harry thought and Emma decided to add her two cents.

' _There seems to be a recurring them over the past couple of days, Miss Pryor has been sighted once again, it was outside of Midtown High of all places,'_ Emma thought to her.

' _Why would she show up there of all places, she never went to school there?'_ Chloe questioned.

' _Well that's just another mystery added onto the pile that we're dealing with today,'_ Emma thought to her and there was a moment where she wondered. _'So what do you think.'_

' _I don't know, but we got to find both of them,'_ Harry thought as he decided that he was going to head to Ravencroft. If his hunch was correct, that's what her next stop was.

* * *

Norman Osborn crossed his shoulders and leaned back against the wall of his cell. He had been watching and waiting for this moment. A lot of strange rumors had reached him over the past few weeks and sure enough, two of the guards had been dropped down onto the ground.

Their skulls were cracked together and he slowly lifted his head up to look at the blonde who had showed up. She had short cropped hair that extended down to her shoulders. There was a glowing set of blue-green eyes as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. She was wearing a skin tight white bodysuit that clung to every bit of her curves and a pair of white boots that extended to her knees.

"Yes….may I help you?" Osborn asked in a crisp voice and there was a second where the blonde analyzed the door.

"You know why I'm here," the blonde said as she stared him down. There was a second where she glared at him and the heated gaze that locked onto his eyes was rather chilling. The blonde kept her eyes onto him.

"Could you bother giving me a hint?" Osborn asked, he was curious. "I suppose that there is someone who gave you the impression that I knew about something."

"You're not going to play games with me," she said as she managed to pry the doors opened and grabbed Osborn around the throat. "Where is the Jackal?"

"The Jackal….an old project that got shelved nine years ago because it was a failure?" Osborn asked her and the girl clamped her hand around her throat and threw Osborn back against the wall. She stepped inside with him.

"You know who is behind this, we both know who is behind this, Warren had help and there is now ay he could have cloned us without any help, so what did you do?" she demanded, rage flowing through her eyes. She saw red.

"I don't know what you could be talking about, are you sure you have not snapped?" he asked in a calm voice. "I really don't know…."

"You cannot fool me," she said as she tightened her grip around the man's throat and gagged him against the side of the wall.

"Well someone has messed with your mind, was it Essex or perhaps Lionel or perhaps Warren?" Norman asked as she released her grip. "I know that you might not trust what I say but I'll tell you that I'm not your enemy."

"That remains to be seen," she said in her most dangerous voice.

"Warren has a lab outside the city, you might try and find answers there but you might not like what you find, especially if he has tried to restore the Jackal project," Norman said as she relaxed her grip ever so slightly.

"If I find out you're lying, I'll rip your head off," the blonde whispered dangerously.

"I have no reason to lie to you, I have no reason to help Miles Warren or Essex or Lionel, especially when my life is on the line," Norman argued as she looked at him. "I'm not playing mind games with you, you must believe that."

"We'll see," she whispered harshly and she turned around on her heel and started to edge off into the distance. The blonde's eyes flared with rage and also the most dangerous look that she could muster.

Norman was in the cell but suddenly Arcane stood there right where the blonde was.

"So….I'm guessing you're looking for the mystery blonde," Norman told him and Arcane gave him a piercing glare of death. "She's going down the hallway but hurry…"

' _Jean, Kitty, Kara, Rogue, Betsy, interception,'_ Harry thought as he did not turn his back on Osborn who kept his blaring gaze at him. The man kept his eyes locked onto Harry.

Kara nodded, she was not going to rest until she had answers. This person caused her to go halfway across the wall.

' _This way,'_ Jean piped in as she locked onto a few heated thoughts and she edged her way down the hallway.

Kara flew in front of the blonde and she stood there. Her eyes widened as she stared down her younger double there. Her lips curled in a frustrated glare.

"You, what are you doing there?" she demanded but Kara looked at her and folded her arms. She tried to get away but Kara blocked her with both of her arms, holding a tight grip on her waist.

"Not letting you out here until you give us some answers," Kara said hotly as she grabbed her around the waist but the older girl nailed her hard against the side of the head and whipped her by the hair into the wall.

"You should know better," the girl said and there was a telekinetic shield that appeared around her.

"And you should know that we came prepared," Kitty said as she pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite from her bag and the girl staggered back but grinned.

"PSYCHE!" she yelled as she punched Kitty's hand, shattering the Kryptonite with one huge punch and it cracked really hard.

' _I can see it in her eyes, she's not mentally stable,'_ Betsy thought and Kitty's scowl became extremely prominent as Rogue's punch was blocked and the girl flipped into the air and planted her face first into the ground.

' _You fucking think!'_ she howled as she nursed her bruised fingers, she was not surprised if she had a broken hand.

Kara once again directed the other blonde's attempt but she was kicked right in the face.

Harry grabbed the blonde by the leg and with one hurl had caused her to fling onto the ground. There was a huge thud as she flew back.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded and she offered him a smile as she checked him out, oh yes, he would be fun.

"Call me, Galatea," she said as she moved to face the Team who surrounded her. "You're not going to stop me."

**To Be Continued.**


	56. One and the Same Part Two

**Chapter Fifty Six "One and the Same Part Two."**

The girl known as Tea stood face to face with the Team. It was a showdown and she was getting more annoyed by each second that they were there. She could tell their annoyance was as well but she clutched her first, a haughty expression going across her face as she watched them and kept a close eye on their movement.

"Do not make me attack you," she told them viciously as her eyes glowed but Kara put up her hand. She stared down her younger counterpart along with the rest of the team. The young blonde stood up against her double, boldly and stared her down without blinking, without backing off, without doing much of anything.

"I won't attack you, unless you force my hand," Kara said and everyone else in the group nodded in agreement. "Force my hand and you are taking your chances."

Galatea scowled as her eyes glowed for a second but the blonde returned fire with a burning red gaze with the teased heat vision. Harry looked from one to the other, and he was not the only one, Kitty Rogue, Betsy, and Jean were viewing the battle between the two blondes and Galatea backed down.

"Just what were you up to?" Rogue demanded and she shook her head and muttered something. Rogue did not quite hear what she said, but she got the gist of what was said, never the less. "I'm sorry…..what did you say?"

"I said that you don't get it, you all don't get it, we're running out of time, I escaped, but he's right behind me, and he's already planting it somewhere in the city, and Warren knows where it is," Galatea said in a cryptic voice. "Essex has been played for a fool, a dupe, a pawn, he's nothing but a patsy with his plan."

"Whose plan?" Harry asked keeping his voice calm and even, although things were getting to be extremely intense. The green eyed wizard watched her and he could hear her heart beating against her chest. She answered carefully and calming, never breaking eye contact with Harry at all.

"Essex, he is a dupe, for him….he is going to take it all, and he doesn't care who perishes, everyone is just pawns for him," Galatea said as she had heard things and Kara, reaching the end of her rope, managed to step forward and grab Galatea by the shirt.

"WHOSE PLAN!" she screamed but Galatea relaxed.

"His plan….I can't remember but he's giving directive to Essex, he has the device and Essex doesn't even know how much he is being played," Galatea said as she felt a headache coming on.

Harry looked over to the cell and he saw Norman Osborn giving a slight grin from his cell. There was something extremely unsettling about that smile but Harry was not going to keep his eyes off of Galatea. He did not want to have another Madelyne Pryor type situation on his hand and the green eyed wizard turned off to the side and motioned for the girls to follow him.

Rogue, Jean, and Kara kept Galatea by their side, the girl looked completely annoyed by the fact that she was being marched over to the side in such a matter. The blonde had a set jaw as she kept staring forward.

"So, you've decided to visit me once more, how quaint?" Osborn asked with a wide grin that got even wider but Harry was not in the mood. He placed his hands on the other side of the cell and stared the man down.

"What exactly do you know about this?" Harry asked Osborn and Osborn paused and he once again kept his gaze locked onto Harry's.

"I know precisely what I told you, no more, no less," Osborn said to him and there was a few seconds where he could feel Jean combing into his mind. "Yes, because that will turn out to be among the smartest things you could do. Then again, I suspected better from you."

"He's telling the truth the best I can tell although we should really investigate that lab of Warren's," Jean said.

"A sensible decision," Osborn said crisply as he leaned back and the smile that went across his face got wider and wider yet. It was to the point where Harry would have been inclined to smack it off of his face if he had received the chance. "Although like I told your blonde young friend here, you can look, but you might not like what you find."

"I'll take the chance," Harry said as there was something about this entire situation, that was raising more questions than giving him answers.

' _Harry, not to pile even more shit onto what happened but….Jameson has been visited by another friend,'_ Lois thought to Harry. _'I came in just in time to see him slip into his office.'_

' _I'll discuss it with Jameson soon enough, but keep your ears and eyes peeled for anything that you could hear and let me know when you can,'_ Harry thought to her and there was a moment where he paused. _'And be careful.'_

' _I'm always careful, when am I not careful?'_ Lois asked and there was a smile and a knowing nod directed by Harry. _'Yes, besides the many times where I'm not careful but other than that, careful, extremely careful, very careful.'_

' _Yes, I get it, thank you,'_ Harry thought to the dark haired woman as he shook his head. There was a second where he figured that something was happening but perhaps he could have imagined things.

The group, along with Galatea, moved off to investigate the lab. Harry was also keeping his ears in Gotham City open, although Maddie was on the move right now.

"You might not like what you find out, any of you," Osborn said and he knew that there was a chance where he could perish where he sat. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Gwen had a heaping cup of coffee at the edge of her desk and slowly drank from it. To say that she was burning the midnight oils was in fact a gross understatement to end all gross understatements. Regardless she took a nice drink of the coffee, putting it up to her lips and sighed.

' _Long night for you as well?'_ Harry asked.

' _Well, it's about the same night, isn't it?'_ Gwen asked and that point could not be disputed. _'And Warren….this just takes a flying turn into the realm of the weird, doesn't it?'_

' _Exactly how so?'_ Harry asked, the group was on their way to the lab right now.

' _Well Warren has these….random disappearances where his whereabouts could not be accounted for at all, his latest one he was gone so long that people thought he was dead, but he showed up at ESU a year before last, as if nothing happened and given that he has powerful friends on the school board, he wasn't going to go down that easily,'_ Gwen thought to the group.

' _The lab has been cleared out,'_ Kara thought in a frustrated voice and Gwen let out a very prominent sigh.

' _Figured as much to be honest,'_ Gwen admitted as she slowly drummed her fingers off the table, the smile growing over her face as she leaned back and paused, thinking, pondering, doing everything that she could to shake off the thoughts of doubt.

' _What is it Gwen?'_ Harry asked and there was a second where he thought that Gwen tensed up for a moment.

Gwen got up to her feet and looked outside of her window, pulling the curtains back. There was nothing there.

' _Just an over active imagination from a lack of sleep,'_ Gwen said as she reached over and the cup of coffee that she had was levitating in the air. _'Or maybe not.'_

Gwen suddenly turned around and saw the redhead girl standing there in the shadows. She had a hood pulled over his face.

"You've been looking for me," Maddie said as she stared down Gwen.

"Yeah, I've been….look no one believes you killed Scott Summers the other night," Gwen said as she backed off. She could see the girl and wondered if her father had gotten back from her shift.

' _Harry, Maddie's here….Harry? HARRY?'_ Gwen thought but there was no answer. _'Well that's just fucking great.'_

"Our lives, they are all lies, we were all created for a purpose," Maddie said quietly from the shadows. "Something sinister stalks us all. They thought that I was mad, but I died, didn't I? I should have never been here to draw breath. And four people are dead because of me."

"Four people?" Gwen asked and there was something that clicked through her mind. There were only three people that were killed and then…..

"I'm sorry, but if he comes for you, and sees me here, he's going to kill me," Maddie said as she stepped forward. "I might have done terrible, terrible things"

Gwen was backed against the wall and she stood across from her. For a second, Gwen thought that she was going to be killed but seconds later, Maddie was gone, just as quickly as she appeared.

"You seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time a lot of the time, aren't you Miss Stacy?"

Gwen was grabbed around the back of the neck and she screamed out loud as she tried to fight it.

Harry burst through the doors, turning out and he saw Gwen slump down to the ground, her eyes looking like they were gazed over. The blonde was there on the ground and Harry thought that if it was not for Extremis, she would be deader than dead right about now.

The blonde was on the ground and her pulse was very faint.

' _Mother, I'm taking her to the Stronghold, she needs medical assistance right now,'_ Harry said to Lara and Lara nodded somberly, in understanding, she understood.

Gwen had seen something and the fact that her connection was roughly aborted the moment that she was talking to him, well that was something.

"What happened?" Atlee asked as she saw Harry turn up and she saw Gwen who was barely breathing from what happened.

"I'll know in a minute," Atlee said and she stepped back, to give Harry some space. She could see Rose Wilson arriving at the moment but there was a note of urgency on her face that could not be mistaken.

Gwen was taken into the medical area and Lara appeared, along with Lily, Peve, and Alura.

"It was him, it was him, it was him," Gwen murmured as her eyes glazed over and Lara managed to notice the dark incision marks on the back of her neck.

"This was not a standard attack, this was a matter of vengeance," Lara said grimly and Harry nodded, as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Gwen kept muttering that "it was him" until she was sedated. Harry held her hand as Lara did what she needed to do, the process becoming rather prominent. The blonde's eyes flashed for a second as Harry saw a strange looking binary code flash through it for a moment.

It was not Extremis…..although Harry was concerned that something was going to happen.

"I see it," Peve whispered. "She's been infected by a virus….a computer virus."

' _But that doesn't make sense,'_ Chloe said somberly.

"IT WAS HIM!" Gwen shouted, but suddenly there was a black blood that oozed out of the side of her mouth.

"We got her stabilized, quarantined, we're working on a solution, but time is of the essence," Lara said seriously. "You may have to find the source of virus."

' _Nothing on Earth could even put a dent in Extremis,'_ Kitty thought and Harry nodded, the phrase nothing on Earth kept flashing back to him over and over again, tormenting him.

Words were something that failed him and he inclined his head. The lump in his throat grew with each passing moment and he turned over, looking over his shoulder.

Nothing, dead ends, nothing and Rose stood there, waiting in the shadows, and Cassandra was there as well.

"Sorry to keep your girls waiting," Harry told them quietly and the two girls nodded.

"This isn't a social call unfortunately," Rose said as she looked at Harry. "The old team was brought together, two high powered fusion power cells have been stolen from a research facility."

"And one has been stolen from Gotham," Cassandra said as she looked at Harry. "Batwoman would have told you herself personally but she's been getting a lot of psychic static on the bond link."

Harry wondered briefly if someone had found a way to hack into the bond but the three power cells that gone missing were interesting. There were a lot of chilling puzzle pieces that were put together.

' _So, I'll see if any other parts might have gone missing,'_ Chloe offered, she needed to keep her mind off of what happened to her friend and that was something that was appreciated by Harry, because he knew that if they did not find out what happened to Gwen, then things would be doomed.

Miles Warren had disappeared over this Spring Break period, and he wondered if it would take a miracle to track him down. He might be the key and he had one more person that might have that vital piece of information.

"Rose, bring me to Nick Fury," Harry said and Rose blinked in surprise but she agreed.

* * *

Lois Lane knew a story when she saw one, she had a sense for these type of things and her heart was racing a million miles a moment as she watched out for anything. The dark haired reporter gritted her teeth and threw her head back. There was something that happened and she needed to keep to the shadows.

There was a shady person walking in Jameson's office and she ducked behind the desk, as the shady person walked out.

Then he was gone just as quickly as he walked out and Lois's eyes widened. She got up to her feet and she came face to face with Jameson.

"Lane," Jameson whispered harshly. "What in the devil are you doing here?"

"I've got a story….it's about that Pryor girl," Lois said and Jameson shook his head, he was only half interested in what he was saying, he looked over his shoulder. "I know, she disappeared six months ago but she kept turning up…."

Lois paused after a second and then she saw the reflection of the red head girl in the mirror and Jameson saw her soon. There was no question about it, both of them were numbstruck and Jameson took half of a step back into his office.

Maddie stared down Lois and there was a flash of fire and then she was gone. Then Lois heard the next noise and immediately slipped on her green lantern ring.

CLICK. CLICK. BOOM!

To say Lois was rattled, well that would be putting things mildly. Jameson was on the phone to the police already and suddenly, there was an explosion from a floor beneath them at the Daily Planet. Lois put a shield up and she was gagging on the smoke and debris.

She managed to stagger over and Jameson was rocked as well. Whoever had planted the bomb, they did not do it very professionally, although the floor looked like it was about to cave in. The dark haired woman staggered forward and Jameson's office caved on right on top of him.

She heard a grunt and then heard the frantic struggle of him trying to get out of the office. A second bomb went off and caused the glass to shatter, with Lois managing to block it in a stasis bubble. The Lantern Ring would not offer her full protection but she thanked her lucky stars that she was getting the hang of it.

Iris managed to get up the set of stairs before a third bomb had blew them up. She raced against the explosion. She stopped and she saw the same message that Lois glimpsed from across the street.

There was a message written on the warehouse across the street in dried up blood.

JACKAL SENDS ITS REGARDS!

' _Lois are you there?'_ Chloe asked suddenly as she had been interfacing with her cousin as she was conducting with research but there was nothing.

' _There has been a really bad explosion at the Bugle, Jameson might be trapped in the basement, and Madelyne Pryor showed up and disappeared in fire,'_ Lois thought and suddenly Iris looked up.

The girl was someone that whether intentionally or not, brought bad luck and misfortune no matter wherever she went. Lois felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and she saw someone go down as subway tunnel across the street, shady looking and in a trenchcoat.

The police arrived and Kara did arrive as well, flying into the Bugle building like a bat out of hell.

"Sorry, Harry couldn't come," she whispered for Lois and Lois nodded, glad that help was here, no matter who was there.

"Yes….well….could you help me?" Lois asked her urgently and Kara nodded, she did in fact help Lois dig through the debris and find Jameson.

The weirdness was just beginning for tonight, in fact the weirdness was just escalating even more time. The dark haired female saw someone web sling away from the scene. At first she thought that Spider-Man was here to help but then she looked at the person.

She was most certainly not Spider-Man. The fact that she was in fact a she was the biggest indicator to this.

Kara saw it too and her mouth hung open. She had one thing to say to herself.

"I really, really, hate clones," Kara whispered through gritted teeth and her double had been put underneath twenty four seven protection as more of her memories came back and her memories were hopefully vital to what was going on. Right now, they found Jameson, he was badly injured but still breathing. Kara and Iris helped clear a path for the medics to come in.

* * *

Harry was going to give up saying that things could not get any weirder than they were now because every time that he said that, things were most certainly getting a little bit weirder. And he knew for a fact that he was not going to like it. He knew that if Nick Fury had put together members of his old team when he was dealing with the Skrulls, that was far from the best news that he could have and Harry knew that they were running out of time. His eyes locked on the prize as he kept walking, along with Rose.

"This is where he told us to meet," Rose whispered although she had her hands on a weapon. She was not about to trust something at face value although she supposed that if it was Fury, then he did not call them here without a good reason.

And if it was not Fury, well she would not leave enough of him left to explain why he had lead them there. Regardless, her eyes locked on the situation with a frown crossing her face. The doors were almost open and Harry paused as he held his hand up.

"On the level so far," he whispered and she nodded, her jaw set and she was ready to go.

Harry got another call and he picked it up wordlessly.

"JACKAL SEES YOU, HAR-RELL!"

Now Harry wondered about this thing and it was a call that would have spooked any normal person but after all that Harry went through, he was almost amused, albeit in a morbid way, about such a thing. He managed to patch into the line and this time, he had a trace on it. He sent it to the computers at RAO and at the Fortress, he was going to find out what happened. His green eyes locked forward and he turned to Rose.

"He's trying to fuck with your head," Rose said as she let in one breath and let out a second breath. There was the implied….don't let him do it. Actually come to think of it, Rose thought that this entire Jackal mess would be something that her father would be involved with to test people.

There was a figure in the shadows, pointing a laser blaster at Harry and Rose and both of them turned around to fight her. They saw her standing there in the shadows, and they spotted Miranda Fury standing there. She relaxed her grip ever so slightly but she did not back off for a second.

"So, they called you here," Miranda said and she frowned. "My father….has made two phone calls in the last seven weeks, he's investigating…..well he's investigating the Jackal thing."

"So Fury knew about this longer than anyone else," Harry said but he had no time to make accusations, all he had to do was figure out who called them.

"Where are the rest of the team?" Rose asked as she looked around. This was eerie, she expected Quake or Plastique to show up and help them out at the very least. She would have even gone for that nutjob Wade Wilson if she had the chance.

She looked over her shoulder and there was a rustling sound in the distance. There was no question about it, they should have stayed alert.

Harry spotted her standing in the shadows, and he had seen her arrive there, much like the photo. The one, the only Viper stood before him and she held a weapon at him, although there were a quartet of armed guards that joined him.

"So it's you," Viper said as she ran her eyes over him. There was a moment where the wind rustled all around them and blew leaves everywhere. "Stand down for now"

"You're one of SHIELD's Top Ten Most Wanted and you're not going to fight," Miranda said, wondering if Viper had lost her mind or perhaps had gained some kind of sanity. Really given the situation, she could go either way.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm the criminal here, when some of my equipment had been stolen by this….knockoff who calls himself the Jackal, and by that traitor Nathaniel Essex," Viper said and she had an interesting tale to tell the group. "You seem to be interesting in Miles Warren, but the man you seek is not who you think he is."

"Oh, and I'm sure you have some insight to share on the situation," Harry said as he stared her down and she nodded, her arms folded.

"Yes," Viper said as she took half of a step forward. "You see, once the Red Skull….was indisposed, HYDRA splintered into a few factions, and one of them was a group called JACKAL. I actually had been running the project and we were in contact with three individuals working to replicate the Captain American super solider formula and also to genetically enhance our operatives. Those three men were Norman Osborn, Miles Warren and….."

There was a loud squealing sound that caused everyone to drop to their knees at that point. Viper in particular felt like her head was about ready to split open and her operatives began to shoot into the bushes.

Harry thought that they had the right idea and if his head had quit splitting wide open, he might be able to find out the person.

He could see someone run into the shadows and they were moving rather quick. He could see the face in the shadows and suddenly, it all became so much more clear to him now exactly who was the entire mastermind behind this.

Essex, Osborn, and even Warren, they were all pawns in a cleverly constricted game of chess from a superior mind.

Harry followed him into the night and into the shadows. He realized that the psychic static that he hit indicated that he was all out there alone.

Nick Fury showed up a second later but he was much too late to inform Harry Potter or anyone else of what he found out. Viper had been carried out by another squad before she had been brought to justice and Fury saw someone else leading them as well.

"Hill, shit's just hit the fan, meet me here in ten…." Fury said but the two way radio he had blew up and suddenly he turned around to the ship that he took, just seconds after he saw the face of Madelyne Pryor in the mirror.

Fury was flung backwards from the explosion and he was stranded in the middle of nowhere, without any radio contact, not even sure that SHIELD got his SOS. Which admittedly was not the worst situation that he ever had been in.

* * *

It was very late at night and Karen was getting some last minute work done at the STARR facility. She was going to see if there was any leads on the Pryor situation, although that entire mystery baffled her. She had tried to get in touch with Harry at least two times but when she hit a wall, she figured that he was in a high tense situation and could not be bothered. She understood that there would not be times where she could reach im.

' _Karen,'_ Kara whispered to her mentally. _'Have you been able to get in touch with Har-Rell?"_

' _I can't say that I have, but I'm sure….'_ Karen thought and then she looked up, she could have sworn that she saw someone standing in the hallway. _'Could you hold on for just one second?'_

Karen was on a hair trigger tonight and she stepped forward, locking her office door behind her. The blonde made her way towards the source of the problem.

' _Is there a problem?'_ Faora asked as she was downstairs, having just returned from the Church, where they were conducting a wide search on Madelyne Pryor.

' _There's someone around here,'_ Karen thought as she kept walking forward. The blonde placed her hand on the side of the wall and moved forward and she saw someone make their way to the elevator.

The blonde got her facilities together and scrambled after her. She could see that whoever she was, she had a hood pulled over her head.

' _Karen, if it's Maddie….you could be in horrible danger,'_ Jean warned her but then she was cut off mentally.

Karen understood that, she knew what seemed to happen every time Madelyne Pryor showed up, horrible accidents seemed to follow. She was a harbinger of death and violence, mayhem and destruction. Those doctors dropped down, Summers vanished, presumed dead, Gwen was seriously injured, there was the explosion at the Bugle, and who knew what else.

' _Nothing,'_ Faora thought as she met Karen. They knew that things were going to get really bad really soon.

Karen had to return to the top floor with her office and Faora would search the other floors.

"Security, there is an intruder in the building, red hair, green eyes, and she has a hooded shirt on, be careful, call for me, do not try and apprehend herself if you see her, for she is confused and is very dangerous," Karen said as she stopped at her open office door.

The blonde saw the person behind her desk, sitting at her desk, drinking her coffee and she could not believe it. She spoke in a voice that was identical to Karen's, yet somehow even more chilling.

"You are obsolete, goodbye."

* * *

Madelyne Pryor walked with a purpose to her next destination, there was no fear in her eyes, only eerie calmness. She walked past a display of a city in a bottle as she made her way to the place where she was going to meet her guest.

Her voice was quite chilling as she spoke. "So, you've arrived."

"Yes," Warren said as he turned up. "You do realize that Fury is onto us, and Potter….and….."

"Yes, I am blessed with mental capabilities beyond that of a normal human," she said coldly as she stared him down. "It was all part of my plan, they think that the clones are the plan but…..they are merely only a means to the end, his end."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but we had a deal," Warren reminded Maddie.

"Annoying human, do you lack even the slightest bit of decorum?" she asked him and Warren opened his mouth but she waved it off. "We did have a deal, that is one thing that you are very much correct about. Our deal indicated that you follow my plan to the letter and you are reunited with your loved one. I will give you the means to bring her back, am I correct?"

"Yes, Osborn took her DNA ,the only remains of her, and I could never bring her back," Warren babbled and Maddie frowned.

"The only means to bring her back, but there is another way for you to be united," Maddie said and she lifted up her arm. There was no way that Miles Warren would be able to block this. "I am someone of my word. I will send her to you. Good bye, Miles Warren."

Warren suffered a fatal brain aneurism, dropping to the ground. Maddie turned around and stepped forward, picking up the radio that Warren had dropped off of him.

"This is Jackal," she said to Essex, in the same modulated voice that Warren had used. "I require one last thing for you and you will have the weapon that you wish to have."

"Yes," Essex said.

"It will be your legacy, the legacy of all mutantkind," Maddie said with a wide smile on her face. "But I require your men to detonate three devices that I have planted in strategic locations. It will destroy the Morlocks as you have sought for some time."

"Yes, it is much appreciated," Essex said as he received the layout and knew that particular device would wipe out those blemishes on the mutant race.

"You will have your weapon by the morning then, I can promise you that," she stated as she stepped away.

Madelyne Pryor opened up a secret panel and smiled as she came face to face with the unconscious form of Madelyne Pryor in suspended animation.

**To Be Continued.**


	57. One and the Same Part Three

**Chapter Fifty Seven: "One and the Same Part Three."**

Karen's eyes were on her doppleganger. She stood in the shadows and looked the same, except for perhaps a few subtle differences. Those differences were the fact that she had a somewhat darker shade of hair but other than that she had the same short gorgeous hair that framed her face, along with her amazing breasts and flat stomach. The long shapely legs were added to the equation once again and it caused Karen to be distracted. She wore a tight black top that strained against her breasts and even tighter black pants.

The dark haired woman jumped up to her feet, she had a bright smile like the cat that had eaten the canary. Karen took a half of a step back as the dark haired woman repeated her statement. "You are obsolete, therefore you must perish. "

Karen moved forward first but she picked up the desk and hurled it right at Karen. The blonde dodged as her desk and her computer smashed against the ground. Glass shattered everywhere and the blonde gripped the woman around the throat. She was put against the edge of the window.

The dark haired woman headbutted Karen and staggered her back. The blonde was not someone who was going to go down without a fight.

A series of jabs rocked her against the side of the face and the dark haired woman smiled even brighter, these punches made her feel rather alive and she continued to blow through her adversary with all that she could give her.

The blonde dropped down to one knee, the breath escaping her face. The blonde rushed her from behind and with a solid boom, she was nailed in the face. The punches were exchanged with a fury that could not be matched by anyone else.

"Just who are you anyway? " Karen demanded and the woman smiled as she tried to put her through the window.

"You may call me Divine. Know the name well, it will be the one that will lead to your doom. "

With that declaration the newly dubbed Divine shot forward like a cork from a bottle and tried to plant Karen into the ground. The blonde edged her way around the attacks, her heart hammering against her chest as she tried to figure out what to do next. She was not having a good time, as she knew her moves.

All of the moves that she thought of before at the very least, and the blonde frowned, which meant that she had to adapt to doing something completely different. There were a few thoughts that resounded in her mind as she tried to determine what to do.

Up and down with a kick across the back of the head and both of them flew through the windows of the STARR Facility.

Faora scrambled up the stairs, her mouth halfway open. She had reached the battle a little late to the party and her mind…..well it was going a million miles a minute. There was something that she could only say at what she saw. "Well, this is starting to get interesting…..no, I have to help, that's right, I have to help. "

Now Faora scrambled as she tried to go outside where there was a cyclone that was created by the two clones battling for dominance over the city. Their punches slammed into each other like a whirlwind and it was hard to keep up with everything.

In fact, if it was not for the hair color, Faora would not have been able to tell either them apart. "Hey, you want a fight, why don't you pick on someone who could give you one? Unless you think that you aren't able to stand up and fight a real challenge! "

That got the attention of the mystery female clone and she gave Faora an enraged glare. Her eyes squinted and heat vision fired through the air. The clone returned fire and it was a heat vision battle, with both pushing back and forth. Whoever managed to overpower the other would have something that would be to brag about.

The problem was that Faora did not fight to lose, oh no, far from it. She fought to win and win she would. Her eyes glazed with fury as she pushed further and her enemy, she pushed back. It was back and forth between the two of them. Her teeth gritted.

Karen once again dropped down from the heavens and nailed her enemy with a punch to the back of the head. She turned to Faora. "So thanks….um maybe we should find a way to contain her. There is something back in the STARR labs facility, go there and put a stop to it, now. "

Faora nodded, although she did not appreciate being ordered. A super powered gust of wind caused her flying to be thrown off guard.

Galatea turned up and nailed her in the face. The blonde nailed this Divine with a few more punches which rocked her over and over again. The side of her face was drilled one hundred percent of the way and her knees buckled off to the side.

The battle would continue and Kara showed up. The four Kryptonians prepared to do what they could to get this one tempered. There was something in her eyes that none of them liked and the fury continued to burn through their eyes.

' _So Harry, you've got to think…..you've got to come down here immediately,_ ' Kara thought but there was no answer. _'Um, Harry…..Harry!'_

There was no answer; to say that Kara was worried would be grossly understating the seriousness of the situation. She was extremely worried but she watched the two clones fighting each other from high above, like a tennis match. She could not keep her eyes off of the event.

* * *

Spider-Man wondered what the hell was happening. Naturally he was concerned with what happened with his friend and the explosion at the Daily Bugle was also something that caused his blood to run cold. There was no question about it, the web slinger was wondering what was going on in the world.

' _Well this is becoming a really tricky night to be me, '_ Spider-Man thought to himself desperately as he threw his head backwards. There was no two ways about this, he was more than confused and he had been confused many times before. _'I wish I would know what the hell is going on, hell, I wish I even had half of an idea what was going on. It just seems like I'm running around in circles like a monkey on a wheel or a hamster, or some kind of animal. Don't confuse the issues, see if you can find a clue. Good thing Jameson's not dead….he'd likely come back as an obnoxious ghost and who really wants that?'_

He slipped into the shadows and he could hear two cops who were holding a very interesting conversation. Needless to say the web slinger was more than curious to what they were talking about. His heart drummed a few beats as he listened in carefully.

"I heard it was Spider-Man who tried to blow up Jameson, " one of the cops said as he looked into the shadows.

"Spider-Man, you're shittin' me! "

"No man, I'm not shitting you, there was someone slinging away on a web, who else could it be, the Hulk? " the cop said as he was annoyed that his partner did not get what he was saying. The web slinger kept watching. "Just goes to show you what people have been saying for years. The web head is guilty as sin. "

"I don't know about that, "the cop argued as he shook his head. "Spidey, he doesn't seem the type….even though Jameson's been railing on him for years. "

"Well, we have orders to investigate it from…. " the other cop said but they heard something and the sounds of two Kryptonians that were fighting brought their attention elsewhere.

Spider-Man saw the battle and his eyebrows raised. He could not even begin to figure out what was happening and the last time that he got in the middle of a Kryptonian battle, while he held his own, he still had a few broken bones, cuts, and bruises to be left.

' _Well, I suppose that I should try and get involved….yeah that might not be the best idea, but I've got to try, '_ Spider-Man thought as it went off and he could see that there was something around the area of the Baxter Building.

The web slinger kept swinging forward as he could see it in the shadows. He avoided the helicopters that tried to get a light on him, knowing that if they locked onto him, there would be trouble. Reaching the edge of his destination he ran smack dab into the middle of a great big heaping pile of nothing.

' _Okay things have just gone from weird, to super weird, and that's even weirder than weird can be, '_ Spider-Man thought, wondering who was playing mind games with him and more importantly how. Actually there were a couple of good ideas to exactly how and he saw that missing girl on the street. That caused his blood to run cold more than anything and his heart beat against his chest.

Spider-Man could have sworn that he saw Madelyne Pryor and given what happened every time she showed up, he braced himself for doom. That and his Spider Sense was acting like an alarm bell and it rang on his head. The back of his head thumped as that early warning system kept going off. The web slinger wondered what was going to happen as he kept looking around.

Nothing which was far more alarming than something and Spider-Man kept looking around.

His spider sense would not shut up any time soon and he knew that he would have needed to get some help. The web slinger saw and there was someone standing there.

"Okay, what are you doing, who are you? "

He swung over to the Gargoyle but much to his dismay, she was off of it rather quickly. The web slinger was once again baffled.

"Get back here, you're mangling my already mangled reputation! " Spider-Man called after her but he was not getting any direct answers. Peter Parker was perfectly pissed now and he kept going after her, calling after her and yelling at her. "HEY, don't….oh this is insane, I'm chasing after someone who is playing games with me. "

The girl disappeared into the shadows and Spider-Man's spider sense once again went haywire. He was not sure if he was too happy about that or not. His heart drummed against his chest and he once again peered over his shoulder very lightly.

The web slinger hung around and he could see the ending of the battle between the quartet of Kryptonians and there was one statement that echoed through his head regarding the whereabouts of a certain individual.

' _Just what in the hell is happening here? 'Spider_ -Man thought and that was the question.

He could have seen something on the street and he could see them going down the subway tunnel. The Marauders were there, at least Riptide, Blockbuster, and Harpoon were. The web slinger hurled himself down towards the tunnel and landed in front of them.

Burning hatred blazed through their eyes and Spider-Man slid back, wondering how much he bit off and if it was a fair bit more than he could chew.

The web slinger was going to throw everything behind these attacks and he latched the fist of Blockbuster but the large mutant blocked him and pulled Spider-Man forward. The web slinger dodged the attack and jumped behind his back.

' _Don't cause him to do the splitting thing, whatever you do, '_ Spider-Man reminded himself and he webbed onto the side of the walls and set a trap for Blockbuster. Bumping into him would cause dupes to explode in every direction.

His enemies went behind him as there were many questions that went through Spider-Man's mind. He caught Harpoon around the ankles with a line of webbing. The man fell flat on his face but Riptide sent a barrage of shurikens.

Spider-Man dodged them with his reflexes but the moment that he had a chance to take a breath, the man went down the rabbit hole and who knew where he would end up.

* * *

The certain swung from back and forth as she saw her double go down into the subway. She was pretty sure that those goons were up to something. She had only scant memories of her past and she felt…..well she was not sure what her connection to that particular individual was.

However, she knew that he might have been in trouble and the entire city was going to be in trouble along with it. She swung down the hole, her knees nervously clanking together as she inhaled and exhaled. Her hands clutched nervously, her knuckles turned white as she kept her gaze firmly locked on the prize. There was only one sound that escaped her mouth.

' _They'll lead me to the answers I want, that I think that I need, '_ she thought as she could see them closing in on her. Her heart once again pumped even more blood and Blockbuster moved after her.

She dodged his attacks with nimble precision and sent him hurling ass over tea kettle onto the ground. She snapped a line of webbing around his ankles and swung around. She reminded herself that touching him was perhaps one of the worst things that she could have done.

She turned around in time to see the Harpoon from Harpoon.

"Oh, it's you of all people, the one that tried to frame me for murder….well….! " Spider-Man shouted, unable to believe that this person showed up. His eyes bugged out but he was nearly taken down himself as he was distracted. The female web slinger was someone that caught him off guard and he did not get taken off guard that easily.

A running knee to his kidneys and Blockbuster took him down. There was a sense where his skull was going to be caved in. Spider-Man thought that this was going to be the end, there was going to be no two ways about it. This was pretty much it, the end was nearly here.

She webbed her way around the barrels and hurled them into the air. They smashed against his face and caused him to split in half. That caused her to groan as she did the one thing.

"Take the girl and eliminate her, she was only a trial run, to see if the process worked, " Riptide informed them and the Marauders surrounded her, trying to box her in. She could see half of Riptide's face beginning to melt like a wax mannequin left out in the sun but she doubted very much that it would help her.

There were more of them below, she could tell, but what were they doing. Never the less, she was not going to find out as Spider-Man was hoisted up by the scruff of his shirt like a rag doll dangling as he kept kicking his feet.

"You know, I'm going to send you the bill for this costume if you keep stretching it out, " Spider-Man managed as he tried to return himself to some good humor but these men did not have any good humor.

There was something that came down and collapsed the tunnel. The female web slinger made a break for it, there was something that was down here. Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she scrambled but she knew that time was running out and most certainly not on her side.

She plowed through her enemy, punching the adversary hard in the face with a violent rocket buster of a punch. That caused her knuckles to crack and she kept scrambling forward, trying to take her enemy down. A right hook rattled him in the ribs.

' _Okay I think that I've figured this….ARGH, '_ she thought as she was knocked out with a nerve pinch by a mysterious attacker from behind. Her knees buckled and she landed on the ground.

Spider-Man lured the Blockbuster dupes to one side and caused them to punch each other out, which reverted them into one clone.

Slowly, Spider-Man stepped back and allowed him to fall to the ground. He landed with a huge thud, having been knocked down just like that.

One harpoon was tossed onto the ground, another harpoon followed, and a third harpoon stuck the ground. The end result was Peter's spider sense going off to the point where it nearly caused his head to split wide open.

' _What….oh no, no, no, no, no! '_ Spider-Man thought to himself and the ground once again shattered beneath him which caused him to fall through the floor and land into parts unknown.

The Marauders laughed as they finished activating the device, both web heads were down and out, buried alive and soon they would be no more, along with those disgusting Morlocks. Once they were gone, then their master's plans would finally be realized.

* * *

Divine took a deep breath, she would be lying if she was not confused. In fact, she was well beyond confused. Karen looked back at her as Galatea and Kara were there, although Kara was halfway out the door.

"So we're all calmed down and now trying to kill each other, so I'm going to go after Har-Rell now, because I don't like the fact that he's gone so long, I'll radio if I hear anything," Kara said and there was no one who was going to stop her.

"Yes, I'm calm, I'm good, I hope that I'll stay well," Divine said as she was calmed down. There was a chip that was implanted in the back of her neck that was making her erratic. "He used me as a pawn for his game….whatever that game is, I don't know what it was. "

Pawns might be an interesting way to describe what they were turn into. It was some demented game of chess and Divine really had no idea what to make of it.

"So, sorry for trying to kill you….because I didn't mean to do that, "Divine said sheepishly but her head rang like hell. It was going to be a long time before she regained all of her senses.

Karen once again returned in an attempt to see if she could contact Harry by any other means. She did not reach Harry but she did reach the stronghold. "Finally, it's time to reach out and touch someone, I was getting worried. Has Harry checked in? "

Lara piped in over it. "No, he hasn't and I'm worried, Har-Rell must have seen something that was urgent and he did not have any time to call for backup. Which means that he might have met something by now….but the Fortress can't find him, it's almost like something is blocking our signal. "

Karen frowned, there was something about this that unsettled her even more than most things unsettled her. The blonde rocked nervously back and forth. Tonight was one of those nights where a million things seemed to be happening and even less made sense. The blonde sunk her feet into the ground and whistled, blowing her hair out of her face.

"We'll find him, although I think that we've been all unsettled by this entire Madelyne Pryor thing, " Lily said as she tried to piece together the mystery of where her son was. "Every time she turns up, bad things might have happened, although it seems obvious that Miles Warren and Essex are involved in some way. "

"That makes about as much sense as anything else that's been happening lately, " Karen nodded, she was pretty sure that Harry had gone after Warren, she knew that he was going to meet Fury. Exactly where Fury went from there, Karen did not have the foggiest idea. "I hate playing the waiting game! "

"We all do but I guess we're going to have to do….thankfully Kitty was able to rig up something where we could keep in touch outside of the bond link, " Rogue chimed in over the communication link and Kitty piped in with a few words of her own.

"Not sure how much this can….not sure how well this could hold, but I suppose that it's better than nothing until we figure out what in the hell is going on, "Kitty said with her voice quivering in nervousness. They could not use the mental communication link but they were able to use the secondary backup that the RAO Corporation formulated rather well and they thanked their lucky stars for that. " "

Chloe jumped onto the link immediately and she seemed rather frazzled and there was a good reason. "Bad news, really bad news, I mean super bad news, you're not going to believe it….but I have some bad news. "

"Chloe just calm down, the real bad news is if you're going to have a stroke trying to tell us, so just take a deep breath, chill, and calm down, okay, don't totally get stressed out and stuff, " Kitty said in a reassuring voice, she could tell that Chloe was having a long night. They all had the same long night.

"Calm, you expect….okay fine, calming down, oh boy, I'm calming down, even though I'm stressed out, I'm so calming down! " Chloe said as there was an instant where she paused and managed to collect her thoughts. Deep cleansing breaths were what she needed to do if she hoped to focus and win. The blonde was not going to win anything or convey her thoughts if she lost her mind. "Well, your little components, when put together…..they are able to break down molecules to their finest forms. "

"Well that doesn't answer any questions, " Karen blinked and she figured out that much. She switched Helena in. "So the components…. "

"They can shrink molecules, compacting them into a small area, " Helena said and that was not surprising. The tone in her voice showed that she was this close to figuring everything out. "And some would be mad scientist thinks they can put together a shrinking device. "

The detailed outlook of what had been pieced together, well things did not look all that good. Helena's news caused them to feel extremely grim and it was Kitty who summed it up for all of them.

"Well that's going to suck. "

"Public education surely has not been wasted upon you, but I would have to agree with your sentiments, no matter how crude they might be, "Emma added, a bit annoyed that she had to speak this way and not through any kind of telepathic uplink. "So what are we looking at? How bad is it? "

"Well, New York would be gone in a blink of an eye….kind of like Kandor, " Karen suggested trailing off, it was odd that these particular components were, especially considering that the scope of it would blow the city off of the map. "I'm beginning to see everything clearly now. "

"What? " Kitty asked as she frowned and thought about it. "OH SHIT! "

"My thoughts precisely, " Lara said as the realization slowly dawned upon her who was up to this and right now Kara was going after Harry, and she might be flying into a maelstrom.

Karen noticed that Kara, in her haste to leave, managed to drop her communication device. That was a bit careless of her but none of them got any sleep in days, so they were not going to hold her to it.

' _It was him, it has to be him, he was hiding all of this time, just biding his time, and this entire plan, it was a distraction so….how could we have been so stupid? '_ Karen thought, the answers had been all under their noses.

"And I found something, did a bit of research, and almost a year ago, Miles Warren was seen meeting with Milton Fine, " Jean said and that was a shocking statement but they knew what was up immediately.

Brainiac had been crafty enough to slip underneath the radar and escape detection after all that time. There had been other things on their mind and they wondered if he had left Earth for a brief time before doubling back or if he was always there, always waiting. That point was something that they could discuss, right now, Karen had other problems.

The devices, they had to find them, and shut them down because every potential outcome that the devices could use were not good at the slightest. The blonde nervously chewed on her lip until the point where she drew a tiny amount of blood.

"Find them, and find Brainiac, before it's too late," Karen whispered as she could see the clock working against them.

Although she suspected that Har-Rell was on that trail so the group put all of their efforts in finding whatever device Brainiac had planted, likely somewhere in the city.

* * *

Harry was trying to track the mysterious individual that he saw, although to be fair, he was not so mysterious, given the fact that he recognized the man right off of the top of his head. The green eyed wizard frowned as he followed him into an abandoned lab complex. Gwen's research indicated that it belonged to Miles Warren, when he worked for OsCorp although it was abandoned.

Abandoned but not forgotten as he pushed open the side entrance. He kept walking forward his heart drumming against his chest. The wizard looked over his shoulder and went down the hallway. It was dimly lit as he kept walking down the hallway. His breathing became hitched as he walked down the hallway.

He could hear a humming from one of the adjacent rooms which was never a good thing. A mysterious hum was an awful thing and something that he never was a fan of.

Although he was trying to pinpoint exactly what this humming meant and if he did find that out, he would be closer to determining the source of this insane mystery. The green eyed wizard kept coming down the hallway and his heart drummed across his chest.

"So, you found where I am, well done, but I would have expected you to follow the trail of bread crumbs that I laid down for you. "

Harry did not even turn around, a shadow of a smile crossed over his face. "Madelyne….well it seems like you've been playing some mind games, but the real mind game is who is behind this. "

Maddie stood there behind him and she looked at him with a calm and stoic expression. Her tone matched the gaze that she gave him but Harry was not one who was going to back down, no matter the circumstances. "Surely you have figured this out…. "

Harry could tell that he had touched at least a couple of nerves with his calm look. He also decided to let her onto a secret. "You let the real one out of her cage once or twice…..but I'm sure that most of the mysterious encounters have been done by you, wouldn't you say, Brainiac? "

Maddie paused, she thought about trying to deny it but why would she deny what was being said. There was honestly no part in denying any word of it. Her smile got even wider and more prominent. It was almost creepy, like the type of smile a slasher movie was made of. Harry could feel his blood start to run cold.

Immediately, she went for the same pulse that she tried to use to take out Miles Warren but Harry was just a bit quicker. He threw a metal sphere into the air and caused her to be shocked. The girl flew into the wall and Harry once again nailed her hard with a rocket buster punch to the face. He slipped on a pair of brass knuckles and plowed her in the side of her face.

Kara turned up just in time and she came to the same conclusion. Her eyes were diverted by a display in her corner as she saw Madelyne, half of her face torn off.

Brainiac got up to his feet, his silver face pulsing and he shot metal cables at Kara and Harry, both of them who dodged the attacks. Their heat vision sliced his attempts to hold them into place.

Another spell caught The BrainInteractive Construct off guard and rattled him. "This is going to be the end of you. "

"I think not, it will be the end for Earth and the two survivors of Krypton will go with it, although there are more survivors, as Kandor tells the tale, " Brainiac argued and Kara saw it. "Yes, you see it, don't you? "

"It's….it's Kandor, " Kara whispered as she was mostly distracted and she saw Kandor sitting there. She wondered if….no it was impossible. There could be no way that it could be….but yet it was staring next to her. Her mind was flying into overdrive and there was a few seconds where she shook her head.

"Yes, and soon New York will join it, and Earth will suffer the same fate of Krypton, " Brainiac crowed, enjoying his crowning moment of triumph. The smile that crossed his face was pretty much the most deplorable think and Kara wanted to rip his head off of his shoulders and smash it. Harry only kept her close and she bit down on her lip. "But perhaps I should spare you the misery and put you out of it, so you do not see Earth languish. The end comes, and not even the two children of Krypton can stop it. "

Harry had a good idea that statement was not a good and sure enough there was a bright light. He dodged the orbs that were sent at him but there was a far bigger problem at hand.

The buzzing sound outside of the city could be heard.

"What the…. "

Before they could react, a beam of light shot out of the bottled city of Kandor and engulfed Harry and Kara and then much to everyone's surprise, including Brainiac, they were gone.

"This was unforeseen," Brainiac said, although he was not about to complain about that. Equipment on his ship had been damaged previously, so he could not shrink the city through his normal methods. However, after painstaking research and using Milton Fine's contacts, he was able to piece together alternative means to take New York under his wing.

And with Nathaniel Essex unwittingly releasing the Legacy Virus, all would perish, as the BrainInteractive Construct would be supreme.

* * *

A large laser sliced outside of New York City and much to the shock of the civilians, the city began to break off of the pavement. Several helpless civilians fell of the edge of the city and others were buried underneath falling rubble. Some were trampled in a panic as they fled for their life.

The second device caused New York City to shrink particle by particle, until it was small enough to shove in the bottle with the population.

Spider-Man pulled himself up and saw that there was nothing but a smoking crater in the ground where New York used to be. SHIELD arrived but they were much too late.

They saw New York spinning in a bottle before it was sucked up in a tractor beam and pulled into a ship.

"It may have been delayed some time from Har-Rell, but humanity will be put down like the rabid animals that they are, " Brainiac stated in his prerecorded message, there was no humor, no amusement, no nothing in his voice. "There will be nothing on Earth, no force on Earth that will be able to stop it. The virus has already been deployed, my pawn has no idea what happened, he thinks that it will wipe out the weakest among you all but it targets everyone, weak and strong. There will be no organic life left on Earth. Already some of you may have felt the symptoms and once mutants get infected, it will mutate out of control. "

Essex had already opened the canister and the virus would be spread, with the only company with the capabilities to counteract it trapped in the bottle. The RAO Corporation would not stop them.

Spider-Man watched, as his mouth hung agap. There was no question about it, New York was preserved in a bottle and this deadly virus was being released into the air for all to consume.

Yet, where there was life there was still hope, as Spider-Man hoped to find out a way to counteract the virus before it was too late. And there was only one individual who could help him do it, trapped in Ravencroft outside of New York.

It was going to be a bargain truly worthy of Faust.

' _I can't believe that I'm doing this, but I'm out of options, just hope someone can find a way to bring New York back, '_ the web slinger thought in despair, as he hoped that The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, any heroes trapped inside the city could find a way to restore it. Some great scientific minds were trapped in the city and hundreds had perished already.

**To Be Continued.**


	58. Journey to the Center of Kandor

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Journey to the Center of Kandor.**

Normally, Harry Potter would be intrigued by what he saw around him, although now he was more than curious to how he got here. Never the less, he saw it in all of its glory. The tall crystalized towers shined brightly, nearly blinding them. It was a hint of what was inside the Fortress but it was ramped up. The surfaces of the towers appeared to be sleek, to the point where there was nothing that could dent them.

Kara's eyes followed them like saucers and normally Harry would be amused by how excited she looked but he was rather excited himself. The glowing crystal structures hummed and Harry kept his eyes locked onto them. His mouth was hung half open and Kara said one word. "Kandor."

There it was, the supposed lost city of Kandor, although he found it. They were trapped in a bottle, just like the citizens of New York.

"You will be assimilated."

That was not a good thing but Kara was not happy with what happened. The robotic drones had also been shrunk and sent into the city, to keep some law and order. The blonde reared back her hand and punched the drone, causing it to crumple just like that.

"Conserve your strength, we're running on fumes," Harry said as he could see the red "sun" above their heads, likely trying to preserve the natural nature of Kandor. Kara nodded, her fist curled, and she swung once again for the fences. She rocked the drones.

Harry lifted his hands high above his head and rained down on his adversaries with the burning spikes that struck his enemies. Just like that, they went down in a heap and his heart drummed a steady beat across his chest.

Kara reared back her hand and clubbed them in the face. The pieces of the enemy blew into smithereens and Kara smiled as she allowed it to fly back. The blonde folded her arms across her chest and she had no doubt in her mind that something was up. The blonde swayed off in the distance, going back and forth, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"We've got them, I think," Harry said but Kara stood rigid, she did not want to count her chickens before they hatched.

"Okay, did Brainiac just zap us and send us into the city or something?" Kara asked and Harry placed his hand on hers.

"I'm not sure….he could have done it remotely, but I'm going to hazard a guess is that whoever brought us in here….they were able to do it remotely, from inside the city," Harry said, and it did go without saying that he was not sure if that made things much better, or kind of worse. Never the less, the blonde Kryptonian and the dark haired wizard kept moving forward, their minds on the prize and their eyes on the situation.

"Let's go with that," Kara suggested, biting down on her lip firmly as she swayed from one side to the next. Her heart drummed a harsh beat against her chest and she saw something from the shadows.

Harry, noticing the same movement, stood ready for the attack. There was only one word that was said. "Hello?"

"It's you….KARA!" the girl in the shadows stated as she lost her train of thought. Kara's eyes widened, as she saw the girl standing there. Her hair was a deep shade of red, with alluring brown eyes that looked back at her. She was wearing a combination of red and gold robes that fit around her body.

"Thara….I…..I can't believe it," Kara whispered as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the girl. Harry watched as the two girls hugged, he was not about to break such an amazingly alluring act. His smile crossed over his face and he watched them, swaying from one side to the next, patient.

She broke apart from Kara and turned to him.

"So who is…."

"Har-Rell, this is Thara Ak-Var, she was my friend, you know the one that I thought died when Kandor disappeared," Kara whispered to her.

"Well….not many perished, he wants to keep us alive, he gives us enough to live, it's some kind of sick living monument to Krypton, he preserved the knowledge and he also preserved the memories, you do realize that we're now halfway on a ship, along with whatever cities he took from his latest planet, which is going to be destroyed soon," Thara said.

"Not on my watch it isn't," Harry said as he leaned his neck forward. He could see that Earth could be in danger but he refused to get out. "There's got to be a way out."

"If there was….we would have escaped," Thara whispered as they were not allowed at the edge of the bottle. "We managed to rig up something to help bring us out, although it seemed to have only worked in the inverse and brought you in here…sorry about that."

"No problem, if anyone can find out a way out, it's Har," Kara said in a gushing voice but Harry put up a hand. Kara was about to protest being suddenly silent, crossing her arms and pouting. However, there was no time to pout as he heard them.

"Kandor will have order, this is Krypton….."

Harry bolted towards the edge of the city. "You are prohibited from entering the edge of the city."

"Oh, I'm prohibited, am I?" Harry asked as he clapped his hands and a sonic vibration took out the drones. He still had some powers in there.

Kara rushed forward and used her remaining strength to smash the gates shot so more drones could not be brought out. She tried to fly up to the top of the bottle but an energy field struck her and caused her to spiral down, right into the arms of Harry who caught her.

"Not going to be that easy," Harry whispered and Kara shook her head. "Well we'll find another way, have faith."

* * *

' _I must be nuts, actually I think that I have long since passed being nuts a long time ago,'_ Peter thought as he web slinged over to Ravencroft. New York was gone and the Asylum had been broken open. _'And that's really not good either.'_

Spider-Man realized that a bunch of potentially dangerous super powered criminals had taken advantage of the chaos to escape into the night which caused him to realize that he might not be able to find the person he was looking for.

"I seem to be popular tonight, good evening, Spider-Man," Norman whispered to him and this caused the web slinger to stop suddenly, his heart skipping a few beats.

"You know, I'm surprised to see you still here, Osborn," Spider-Man said as he saw Norman calmly playing a game of solitaire, not bothered by the fact that the web slinger was standing right before him. In fact, he did not blink for several moments.

"I'm not leaving unless it is by my own hand, not because of some opportunity," Osborn said as he smiled. "I wonder what it would be like to be the last man on Earth. I suppose that I will find that out shortly, once that virus that alien computer released kills everyone else on the planet."

"What are you babbling about…."

"Peter, let me spell it out for you," Osborn said, using the web slingers given name to show who was in control and that caused Peter to cringe. "Although I'm surprised that I have to. You've always seemed like such a smart young man, I always thought of you like a son."

"Given how you've treated your actual son, I don't find that a compliment," Spider-Man whispered but Osborn seemed undisturbed by that thought as he kept working through everything. "So…."

"While I am in bad shape, there are trace elements of the goblin formula and the attempts of them to make me Zod's vessel that has given me increased longevity," Osborn whispered to him. "It flows through my veins and therefore as all drop dead, I will keep standing. Perhaps as Earth perishes, I will regret everything, but it will not be done any time soon."

"You've got to….."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I do not have to do anything," Osborn said wickedly as he crossed his arms and he almost challenged Spider-Man to contradict him. The web slinger could not even believe the gall of him. The web slinger kept his eyes locked on him. "Just think about it….there is a chemical compound that might be able to….counteract the virus….."

"Great where is it?" Spider-Man asked and Osborn's wicked smile got even more wicked.

"It is in my lab….which currently got taken away," Osborn told him and there was a chilling gaze in his voice. "You had to ask."

"I had to ask," Spider-Man whispered as he was about ready to grab him around the throat but it was hard to keep himself, it was easy to pummel his enemy into oblivion with just a few blows.

"So are you going to attack me, no you aren't going attack me, you don't have it in you?" Osborn taunted him, his gaze locked onto him. There was a second where the web slinger and the goblin locked eyes onto each other. "That's what I thought."

"He's playing you and you're allowing him to play you."

He turned around and saw the female web slinger. "So, I see that you've survived."

"Yes," she said to him and Osborn watched her, although she walked over to him and grab him around the throat. Spider-Man was surprised about his female counterpart as she choked the life out of Osborn.

"What….what are you doing?" Spider-Man demanded to him as there a moment where she smashed Osborn's head hard into the brick wall. Blood spurted out of the side of his head as she did not even let go of him.

"I'm trying to get the secret of the cure, if he can survive it, there must be something in his blood that could counteract the virus," she said as she captured a sample of Osborn's blood.

"Don't you think it was a bit extreme?" Spider-Man asked her and there was a second where she turned her gaze onto him, a simmering and serious look in her. She nearly swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart beat extremely heavily into her chest. "Yes….I know….it must have….."

"I know what I'm doing," she said without another word as she walked away and left Osborn lying down in the cell, his blood oozing from the side of his wound. "You know, you could have done the same thing….but I'm sure that…well actually I'm not sure if you had it in you."

"Yes….."

"You know that I'm right," the female spider said and there was another person who stood from the shadows.

"So, you had help, didn't you?" Spider-Man asked to her and she nodded.

"We escaped fairly early, although now with Essex out of the picture, we were able to come out from underneath ground," the female spider said. "As you might have guessed, I'm a clone of yours."

"Oh why did it have to be a clone?" Spider-Man complained, there was something about clones that agitated him to no end. The web slinger was patted right on his shoulder and he shook his head. "Yeah, I know….just got to focus."

"That would help," the female web slinger agreed as she saw the girl who stood there. She had dark long hair that was slightly curly, that reached down to her shoulders. A simmering set of green eyes stared back at him. She wore a black shirt that stretched over her body, and a red jacket. She wore tight black pants that molded around her body.

Spider-Man was taken aback, he had only seen that particular shade of green eyes before and it struck him that he was not the only one that was cloned, actually several people were cloned.

Clones were giving him a headache, he was pretty sure that there was some traumatic event that happened in his past life that brought him there.

"Okay, let's go," she said and there was a few nods, as the group prepared for their next move, whatever that would be.

* * *

Nathaniel Essex was receiving some extremely strange readings from the canister that Miles Warren sent him. He had no idea what happened but he flipped it over in his hand. There was something in that virus that was very wrong, although he could not put his fingers around it. His mind ran wild with the possibilities as he kept trying to determine what went wrong and more importantly, how it should be fixed.

Nothing, still nothing, all was lost, as he scanned it.

"This doesn't add up," Essex whispered as he could see that his own vital signs were going haywire. This was not something that should happen, given the experiments that he put this body under. His heart thumped against his chest as he swayed back and forth. The numbness went through his body. "This doesn't add up, not even one….it doesn't add up one bit."

Essex screamed although his jaw went extremely numb. His heart hammered against his chest as he kept up his breathing, hot and heavily. He closed his fist and opened it, swaying from one side to the next. His eyes were beady and blood shut, his jaw numb. He could not even believe it.

"Find me Warren….find me Warren," Essex said as black blood spilled from his mouth. The virus seemed to attack him harder than anyone else. "I can't….I won't….FIND ME WARREN!"

Essex dropped down to the ground, there was something in his lab that he could not understand. His heart drummed against his chest as he laid on the cold hard ground. He was left for dead, with all lost. His soul burned with the pain and his fingers grew even number by each passing moment.

The world spun around him as he could hear the echoes of his past victims, children that he experimented on, coming after him. He could feel something scratch his face and his mind….his mind was this close to being pulled down underneath the ground. His heart was about to jump through his throat as he lifted up one hand.

"It won't end like this, I refuse to allow it end like this, no," Essex groaned as he felt his heart continue to hammer through his throat. His eyes blurred over as he suffered double vision, triple vision, all the visions that rocked the back of his head. His mind grew even more numb.

He could not believe it, in fact he could see someone enter the doors on the other side of his lab. He was about to beg for help but he was too prideful to that.

Selene had been fortunate enough to be left outside of the city and she showed up to a grisly discovery. She saw Essex laid out on the ground, blood flowing from his mouth. The Black Queen weathered even more storms then her.

"In your greed, you opened it, and you unleashed a pandora's box," Selene said as he tried to lift his hed up. "Are you too proud to beg for your life, Essex?"

Blood dripped from his mouth and burned the side of his face as he tried to get up, lifting his head halfway to the ground. Then his head thumped as he felt the splitting go through his head. Breathing became shallow and then increased as he tried to lift his arms but they thumped down to his side, like it was nothing.

"He doesn't look too good," Amara whispered as she joined Selene and Illyana turned up, glaring at the downed figure of Essex.

"He never looked too good," Illyana said and Selene would have to agree with that statement. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club kept he beady gaze down on the face of Essex, understanding that he would perish if he was not allowed to wake up. Not that she was that fussed up about it really. In fact, she would have been pleased with what happened.

"Well Essex, you live by the sword, you die by the sword, there must be something in this lab that could…assist our lord," Selene said, it was by a stroke of luck that both girls and her were outside of the city when it had been sucked into the bottle. "Be careful what you touch."

Essex's blood gurgled in his mouth and he nearly choked on his own blood, blood that burned his throat like acid. All of his cells turned inside, dying one by one. He looked old and withered.

"If I cared about seeing you suffer, I would have killed you straight away," Selene whispered as she stood on Essex's face and managed to access the logs of his talks with Warren, to find anything, even if the clue was miniscule.

So far she did not find anything but Selene was not about to give up after she failed the first time. She was not going to allow the world that she helped set up perish.

"I think I might have found something," Amara said although she looked nervous. "Although I'm not….."

"It will bring us one step closer," Selene said, pleased that her descendant had located a vital clue. She knew that people died, although that piece of shit on the ground being the first to die was something that was music to her ears.

She knew that he had a back up plan and his knowledge was useful, even the man was not. And there were other plans, that Selene put into motion. He would pay for his treachery against Har-Rell. And Selene would ensure that the payment would be with interests.

"In here," Illyana said and Selene followed her into the next room. There was the DNA mapped out of several prominent mutants and it was obvious that he had help.

Selene could read the Kryptonian on the boards, it was something that her beloved had taught her years and years ago.

"I'm beginning to see the light," Selene whispered, hunger burned through her mind and fire burned in the pit of her stomach.

The girls shifted nervously, they had no idea what Selene was up to but it could be positively wicked. Essex already decayed the ground.

"See if you can find any more who might have not been inside the city at a time and send a message to your mother, there is something that I want retrieved from the palace," Selene told Amara and the girl nodded.

Time was not on their side.

* * *

Harry was trying to figure out a way out of there, even though it appeared that he was running around in circles. He felt like a hamster on a wheel, with his legs cut off. His breath hitched into his chest and then blew out just like that. His arms crossed against his chest as he moved over.

"I think there might be a way out, if we can somehow…..reverse engineer the device that you brought us in here with," Harry told Thara and Thara shook her head. She figured that statement had to be elaborated on so she did.

"If it was that simple…..well if it was that easy, it would have been done by now, but it's really not that easy," she said fretfully, biting down on her lips to the point where she drew a tiny amount of blood from her mouth.

"I'm guessing that you burned out the device in the failed attempt to bring you out of the city, that brought you into the city," Kara commented lightly as her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde watched her old friend for a reaction and she could see the sighs.

"Yes….and that was the only free power that we could drum up, well other than what he allows us," Thara said, as she spit it out.

Harry was a bit…..well he was a bit concerned. He needed to find a way to contact the outside world and he had been trying to reach out anyone on the bond link. It had been blocked previously to going here however and distance and size…..well he suspected that it had something to do.

However, Harry could hear them approaching once and for all.

"The fugitives will surrender to the will of the BrainInteractive Construct," one of them droned and Harry had one of those "you've got to be kidding me" type of looks on his face. His eyes lit up and Kara grabbed him around the arm to hold him back.

"No, I think that I see the light and I see what I have to do, they have to be run off of something," Harry said, he was not sure how much X-Ray vision he had left, but he had to summon up all of the power that he had left.

X-Ray vision and telescopic vision when combined allowed him to take a peek into the inner workings of these things. He could see the miniaturized power cells that pulsed through them.

"I think I've got an idea, we could short circuit the force field and allow me to get out," Harry said and he closed his eyes.

"Problem though, you might still be tiny and unable to survive on the outside world," Kara said to Harry and Harry placed his arm around his mate's waist.

"I've….I've thought of that as well, trust me," Harry said and they approached them. Harry could tell that Brainiac wanted to keep him in particular preserved like a specimen in a jar so the little drones were not attacking him with any kind of lethal force. He found that a tiny bit curious but he was surely not complaining at all. All he did was keep his focus on them and wave them forward. "Okay, it's time."

"Good luck," Thara said and Kara smiled.

"Yeah, likewise," Kara said, not trusting herself to say anything more than that. Her throat was welling up and she watched Harry moving up against the drones.

"Okay, you want me, you take me down, the hard way, I don't really care," Harry said after a few seconds and he swayed his shoulders back. He managed to pit the drones against each other, bouncing off of the walls. His heart sped up with a few more beats as he avoided the attacks.

The drones smashed into the ground hard and Harry returned fire, blowing into them at a super sonic force. He needed to find a certain kind of module and know he knew that smashing them to tiny pieces would not do any good. His heart beat even harder and he thought one thing to himself.

' _Now the moment of truth is at hand,'_ Harry thought but he wondered what he was going up against. His eyes blazed forward, burning with an even more immense fury that before. He thought that he was going to lose it, but he wondered if he ever had it.

He smashed them down into a tower and the civilians watched, many of them terrified out of their wits. They realized that the one that oppressed them for so long, they might have something to rally behind.

' _Okay, not working, not working, not working….found one,'_ Harry said as he hoped to use it to his advantage. He was going to have to short out the top of the bottle, maybe just for a few seconds to pass through. He was trying to get everything through.

Of course, it seemed like the drones repaired himself which did not stir well in Harry's mind. It was back against them and it was back for the fight. Just another day for Harry Potter.

* * *

Brainiac was an android, devoid of any emotion, but if he had emotion, he would be able to crow in his moment of triumph. Despite Har-Rell being sent off the planet all of those years ago, and him not having the satisfaction of causing the complete destruction of Krypton, he had won.

His plans to bring back General Zod failed but Earth would no longer be inhabited. Most of the heroes resided around the area of New York City and there was a crisis, where SHIELD was trying to deal with. The virus slowly killed many and those who were fortunate, it wiped out really quickly.

He wondered if anyone could stop him now. Contrary to popular belief, he did not leave the planet yet. He had a few more things to take care of, a few more loose ends to tie up, and he would be out of his way and off into the night.

"So, long night?"

Brainiac turned around for a moment, amusement spread through his face.

"We have unfinished business to take care of, remember me, remember your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?" the web slinger asked.

"You nearly caused me to develop amusement, arcanid," Brainiac said in a soft voice.

"Well, I'm glad that you seem so amused, you're holding innocent people hostage and you're about to kill many more innocent people," Spider-Man said and the web slinger shifted his weight as he stared down the android.

"You think that they are innocent, well I disagree," Brainiac whispered harshly and there was a second where he stared down at him. "Surely, you could not be so illogical to think that you of all people could stop me?"

"Lack of logic won't stop me from trying," Spider-Man said, hoping the others could whip up the antidote while he attacked him but a shield appeared around the body of Brainiac. The web slinger was punted backwards like he was nothing.

"You should not have interfered, Spider-Man," Brainiac said as he pounded his kidneys with a series of punches but the web slinger dodged his attacks.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times, imagine that," Spider-Man whispered as he felt an aching go through his kidneys but he shook his head. He spiraled up and landed on the edge of a railing. Brainiac moved forward but Spider-Man webbed his hands to the railing once more.

' _The city, it's got to be around here,'_ Spider-Man thought as desperation boiled through his being. Although he had no idea how to reverse whatever Brainiac did and he could see that they were taking off.

Tentacles wrapped around Spider-Man's arms and legs, as Brainiac stared him down.

"Yeah….tentacle thing….used to it, I should get you and Doc Ock together sometime," Spider-Man said as he tried to twist out of the attack but he coughed as the web slinger tried to get out of the attack. There was an instant where he thought that he was trapped but the web slinger refused to give up. It was not in his make up to give up.

He saw two pipes above his head and inspiration was in his hand. Lifting up his web shooters, he latched onto the pipes and pulled himself up, along with Brainiac and he kicked him off towards the air lock.

Brainiac grabbed Spider-Man around the ankles, as they were heading off into space.

"No, bad touch!" Spider-Man kicked him off into distance and caused him to land with a thud and electrical pulses burned through his body. The web slinger dropped himself down to one knee, breathing in and out. He felt the ringing that went through the back of his head and he walked over, seeing New York trapped in a bottle.

Spider sense went off and he was stopped being stabbed from behind by Brainiac. The web slinger dodged his attacks.

"Yeah….you think….you think…." Spider-Man said but his throat was a bit dry, he could not figure what he wanted to say.

He was ran down with a huge smash and he dropped down onto his knees. The breath escaped his body but as long as there was still one breath in his body, Spider-Man would still be there and he still would be fighting.

"It ends tonight," he whispered to Spider-Man and the web slinger was feeling like he was going to be grinded into paste.

He was not going to die flat on his back.

"Oh, if I had a dollar for everyone who told me that, I wouldn't have to slum it for Jameson," Spider-Man said as he lifted himself out. He was pulled up off the ground and suddenly a sphere shot through the air.

Brainiac's mind was cooked as the burst of energy filled him from head to toe. He staggered back for a second as he nearly made his way back.

"No, error, it won't end this way….."

Spider-Man rushed over and tried to direct the ship back to Earth but there was one problem. Despite his prodigal intelligence, he was not able to figure out this ship at all. The web slinger tried to look over things and he wondered who his mysterious savior was.

' _Well, it's too bad that Kryptonian is an elective at ESU,'_ Spider-Man thought. _'And…..that about figures right…..I've got to focus.'_

Helena turned up behind Spider-Man. "Don't worry about that…..I'll figure out a way to redirect it, you free any of the hostages from their pods."

"Pods….hostages, oh that's foreboding," Spider-Man whispered as he reared his shoulders back after a few seconds but he stood in front of the pod. He saw Madelyne Pryor in there, stoic, unmoving. "Oh boy, she's like a walking black cat….no offense to Felicia."

Helena meanwhile tried to hack her way through the systems but Brainiac had downloaded his programming to one of the drones. It lifted up one of its arms.

"Back away from the controls, Batwoman," Brainiac said in a slightly garbled voice and it aimed a stun ray.

**To Be Continued.**


	59. Journey to the Center of Kandor Part Two

**Chapter Fifty Nine "Journey to the Center of Kandor Part Two."**

The moment of truth was now at hand for Harry James Potter. He understood what was on the line and his heart kept pumping blood against his chest. His green eyes were burning with fury and with even more intensity than he could hold up. His arms were folded across his chest and he tried to burst through the top of the…..well the time for talk was now, it was time to do. One of two things would have happened. He would gotten through with minimal injuries or he would have vaporized himself. Also, he could have gotten through and died anyway.

Okay that was more than two things but regardless, the green eyes flashed as Harry flew to the top of the bottle.

He popped into the real world and true to form, he was on Brainiac's ship and much to his surprise, he was full size. Perhaps he had figured out some kind of way to restore Kandor and New York back to its full size.

"You will perish and pay for getting involved in my operations, Batwoman," Brainiac said as he aimed his arm cannon but Harry blocked the attack and kicked the drone in the face. "Har-Rell, you should not have interfered in this….."

"You'd be surprised how much that seems to be a recurring thing," Harry said as he hurled the drone containing Brainiac. He could always build another body. The green eyed wizard pushed himself up and curb stomped the back of his head. "You know, I don't think that your plans were….but it was all over."

The green eyed wizard blasted heat vision and cut through his chest plate. The wizard blasted two bolts of golden energy that fired through the drone and ripped him in half.

"So is it over yet?" Spider-Man asked and all he got was two patented glares of death. "Oh, I said this before, and I'll say it again, it's like staring into a fun house mirror, complete with sexual tension."

"You know, we could have a problem," Harry said and Spider-Man jumped up, his heart beat against his chest.

"And what kind of problem is that?" Spider-Man asked, but the glaring red light flashed up and down on the ship. He sighed. "Ohhhh…that kind of problem."

"Now that Brainiac has been indisposed, the shift is drifting in space, with no sense of navigation, which is what he planned should he have been destroyed," Harry said as he placed his hands on the console and Helena turned to the side.

"There must be some way to crash this in a safe location and find a way back to Earth," Helena said as she tried to radio back but there was something in the ship.

"Yes, working on it," Harry said as he studied the controls, they were no different than the technology he learned in the Fortress. All he had to do, was focus, and do, and then he would win the day. His green eyes flared as he kept it locked on the console.

' _Nearly got it,'_ Harry thought as he breathed in and breathed out as he curled his fist together.

There was a loud thump, thump, as the engines of the ship continued and Harry stepped to the side of the bottle. He knew that Brainiac could send transmissions into the city, and it took him a couple of moments to figure out what he needed to do.

"Kara, Thara, if you're ready, just hang on in there, I'm trying to make sure that all of the cities are safe, Kandor and New York especially, but all of them," Harry said and he was not sure if he could be heard. Never the less, his heart was racing as he tried to redirect the ship. There were many instances where he thought that the moment of truth was at hand. His heart drummed against his chest as he heard the ringing that was in his ears.

' _Well, it's now or never,'_ Harry whispered as he could see something.

"Your double and my double…..they're working for a cure, with help from SHIELD," Spider-Man said to Harry and he cleared his throat. "By the way, is it the slightest bit weird to you…..that you have a female duplicate out there."

"I've seen weirder," Harry said without missing a beat and Spider-Man sighed before he said one thing.

"Of course you have," Spider-Man said, he was kind of disturbed how stoic he was. "I can't believe that you are nonchalant about this, I mean someone did a gender swap clone of you surely….."

"Would you prefer that I be chalant?" Harry asked as he twisted his hands together.

"No, because chalant isn't even a word….at least I don't think that it is," Spider-Man said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. There was a creaking sensation that he could heard. "So do you think that you can land this?"

"If he can't, Earth's doomed, and we are," Helena said and Spider-Man sighed as he thought one thing.

' _Well, if she is not sunshine and raindrops and gummy bears, I don't know what is,'_ Spider-Man thought, frustration mounting through the back of his mind. _'Okay, Spidey, got to focus, got to keep it cool, got to chill….I know you can do that, can't you?'_

That was a question that he never answered and right now, Harry analyzed the consoles and tried to tap into it enough where he could land it at the safest point. Then hopefully he could get it back to Earth. Even though Brainiac was taken down, Harry figured that he could control this thing or at least mostly.

He was trying to work on some kind of transmission equipment to get a message back to Earth. His heart kept drumming like a marching beat against his ribcage as he landed the transport vehicle down on the ground.

"Okay, so far so good," Harry whispered. "Nice and easy does it, and we're heading down, right now."

It landed and Harry could cheer, at least somewhat.

* * *

The clone of Har-Rell, who had dubbed herself, Cir-El and adopted the human name of Alexandra Potter, tried to work through the cure that was created. She hoped that this would work. She was sure that there were other people who were trying to work on the cure.

' _Well talk about a trial by fire,'_ Cir-El thought to herself. There were a lot of the greatest minds of the city that were trapped inside that bottle and in the world as well. Others, it might have been too late before they managed to get their pants on. _'Okay….we'll see….let's try and get this done, shouldn't be too much of a problem.'_

The female duplicate of Spider-Man turned around. She adopted the name Reilly Jessica Kaine, although she had no idea why. It was just something that spoke to her. She had the keen scientific mind of her original copy and hopefully with none of the doomed like. The woman swayed her hips from one side to the next and there was a cough.

"Could it start to effect us?" Reilly asked Alexandra.

"I don't know, it's possible, but the sooner we get the cure, the sooner that we save lives, although I think that a high concentration of the Earth's mutant population being inside New York at the time might have saved a lot of lives," Alexandra said as she went to work on the cure. Time was not on her side and she drummed her fingers nervously, along with her heart that beat against her rib cage. There was a nervous thump, thump, thump.

"Okay, calm down," Reilly said and she was cast a rather distressed look. "Okay, I was….kind of the one that was not calm but still, you really could calm down, and we'll be fine, trust me."

"I do trust you," Alexandra whispered to Reilly as she nodded up and down, looking like a human pinball but Reilly held the back of her head.

The Legacy Cure was almost there and suddenly she could see a vessel about to be brought back down to Earth.

"Well the cavalry is here," Alex whispered as she saw Nick Fury of all people show up. "Nick Fury….I expected you to be taller in person for some reason."

"Who the devil are you?" Fury demanded and Alex crossed her arms across her chest. She could tell that Fury was at the end of his rope regarding a lot of things so she decided, after a few seconds of milking things, to tell him.

"My name is Alexandra Potter," she told him with a smug grin on her face and Fury stared her down as he shook her head. "I'm a female clone of Harry Potter, and this is Reilly, she's a female clone of Spider-Man."

"Of course it would have to be clones," Fury grunted.

"Didn't you clone Samuel L. Jackson and transplant your brain waves into the clone body so you would be more badass?" Reilly asked and Fury glared at her.

"That's classified information, and SHIELD does not have to release it!" Fury grumbled and the two girls smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"You know, saving the world, maybe afterwards we'll play hopscotch, shit like that," Reilly said and she could see that Fury was about ready to have a stroke. Perhaps she should not push him so hard but she could not help it, it was so fun.

"The Legacy cure….we're this close to drumming up a counter agent and not a moment too soon," Alexandra said breathlessly and Fury looked at her through a narrowed eye. She could tell that Fury….well Fury was glaring at her to the point where his eye was nearly unsettling. "Believe me, I think that we're close to getting something."

"Good," Fury said, he wondered if these two were dangerous and the SHIELD agents walked in. "Director Hill….nice to see that you got caught outside of the blast zone."

"We barely lived to tell the tale, so I'm not sure how nice it was," Maria said as she shook her head. "Regardless….Harry Potter is now piloting an alien ship that contains the bottled city of New York back to Earth. Thought that you might want to know."

"Of course," Fury said, there was really no question in his mind that Harry Potter was going to do something dramatic. That was just the type of person he is. "What about….."

"If you have any questions, he might have more answers than I could, this entire incident with JACKAL, and the Pryor girl….Miles Warren, Norman Osborn, it's spiraled into insanity," Maria said as she threw her head back. "Harry managed to coax the information out of me."

"I know," Fury said, although he did not withhold any information, mostly because there was not any information that he could withhold. "You've done well Maria."

"Thank you….so are you coming back?" Maria asked.

"Why, do you think you can't handle the job?" Fury asked her and Maria shook her head.

"I was….."

"I think that I could offer you some help as an consultant but I'm not as spry as I used to be," Fury told Maria.

"And there's the fact that you've gone too public, even being with SHIELD," Maria said and Fury did not confirm nor deny that statement.

Reilly pumped her fist into the air with a cute little gesture. Her chocolate brown curls nearly stuck out of the edge of her mask as she smiled. "This should work, let me run one tiny simulation to be sure. Osborn's blood was the stabilizing factor, although….the simulation should less us know if there is any nasty surprises….."

"There shouldn't be, the Goblin Serum….." Alex started but then she trailed off for a minute. Fury understood why.

"Harry Fucking Potter," Fury said as he saw the man himself standing there, with a bottled city tucked underneath his arm and a ship that contained several other bottled cities.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Harry told him and Fury sighed.

"Always charming, aren't you?" Furry asked but Harry decided to get down to business, as long he could. "That's….that's New York?"

"I'm sure if we can find a way to communicate to the great minds in the city, they can help us restore, after all Stark, RAO, the Baxter Building, and OsCorp are still in the bottle, that has an abundant amount of technology that could help bring New York safely back," Harry said, the key word being safely.

* * *

"Well, we're in quite the fix," Stark said as he breathed in and out with one fluid breath. He knew that he could figure out a way to restore the city, given enough time. In fact, he was certain of it but there was one problem.

There were lives that were on the line and one tiny miscalculation could crush the entire city.

"Any luck in trying to contact Harry?" Chloe asked Jean and Jean shook her head.

"The psychic link is still down, although I wonder if we're even on the same planet, Brainiac could have bolted us onto a ship and taken us halfway across the universe by now," Jean said as she saw Reed Richards try and cobble together a transmission link.

"Reed, how's it coming?" Stark asked and Richards shook his head.

"I wish I could have made better progress, but it's not turning out as well as I hoped," Reed said regretfully as he tried to tune in to any frequency. "I'm pretty certain that I locked onto SHIELD for an instant but it was only an instant. I couldn't make any further contact than that and….sorry….I wish I could."

"Not your fault, Reed," Johnny said as he looked serious and Chloe walked across the street to the RAO Corporation main headquarters.

The blonde pushed the headquarters open and saw Karen, Faora, Galatea, Divine, and Lana at work in an attempt to open up some communication channel. Karen's gritted teeth told all of the story that needed to be told, in fact, it was kind of alarming how much she tried not to lose all sense of herself.

"Let me guess, not working either?" Chloe asked and Karen shook her head in abject frustration. Slowly, Chloe threw her hands back up into the air. "I know….don't shoot….."

"Just take a deep breath, calm down," Karen said as she was speaking to herself more than anyone else. The blonde placed her hands on the back of her head and there was a long sigh that escaped her mouth as she looked at the communication equipment.

"Must be halfway across the universe by now," Galatea said and she saw something that blipped to life immediately. "Did you see that?"

Iris, raised an eyebrow and ran across the street. She returned immediately and told them what she found out. "You're not the only one who got a blip, Stark and Richards got a blip on their equipment."

"We're almost tuned in then," Lana said, she was brimming with excitement, although that excitement might have been short lived if she did not figure out a way to break through the channels before too long. The redhead threw her head back and gave a long and prominent sigh.

"Well we're closer," Karen said and the fact that she was in good spirits was a relief to all because if she was pissed off…..well to put things bluntly, a pissed off Kryptonian was not a good thing.

"I've got the city, can anyone hear me?" Harry asked them through a garbled transmission.

"Yes, Harry, we can hear you, barely, but we can hear you," Karen said as she tried to lock onto the frequency. Her eyes glowed with fury as she growled and gritted her teeth, shaking her head. "HARRY!"

"Yes, Karen, thanks for taking out my hearing, but I hear you, I swear," Harry said with a momentary chuckle as he crossed his arms one over the end. "So….I think that I've got an idea, at least half of an idea, if you trust me."

"Believe me, I trust you," Karen said without pausing.

"I'm setting the bottle in the middle of the city, I want you to find a force field, use the RAO scope, you know where it is right….."

"Yes, I know," Karen said and she could tell that he was giving either Stark or Richards some advice.

"Those two are on the right track, which kind of makes this a little bit easier," Harry said as relief filled his voice. "So, I think that we've got it, just break the force dome and New York should be restored to its normal size."

There was a moment where Karen could have sworn that she heard Tony Stark say. "That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time."

Needless to say, the blonde was rather amused and given the fact that the entire population of the city was trapped inside the dome, she needed all of the amusement that she could get. There was a feeling of something that stirred in the pit of her stomach and the blonde adjusted the frequency.

"It's going to take, you, Tony, and Reed working together, so I'm hoping that the combination of the three blasts will shatter the field and bring everything back to normal," Harry said. He sounded pleased that they had actually done a fair bit to get things put together.

"I can almost see the excitement twinkle through your eyes," Lana said and she shook her head. "How are you getting such a clear signal?"

"Brainiac's equipment combined with the equipment on the Hellicarrier managed me to get what I needed," Harry said as he crossed his arms. "Ready when you are."

There were several people who were muttering on all sides. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and the Team had all managed to coordinate efforts in the city so things did not delve into a panic.

They pulled the switch and a bright light surrounded the city, returning it to where it once as.

There was some damage, but everyone was still breathing.

"Now, on to Kandor," Harry said and Karen was shocked about this so she asked the obvious question.

"What do you mean onto Kandor?" Karen wondered and Harry chuckled.

"I'll explain in a little bit," Harry told her, a grin getting even wider across her face and Karen could tell that she was…..well he was playing with her head a little bit.

* * *

Harry walked to the Fortress, the Bottled City of Kandor underneath his arm and he placed it down. He knew what he had to do.

"This might be trickier to just release the citizens of Kandor, than it is to release the people of New York," Lara informed Harry in a serious tone and Harry placed his hand on his mother's, and she squeezed it. "New York, these people had a place to be returned to but….."

"Not that simple, I know," Kara said as she sighed and was inside the city still.

"There is a way to extract Kara, because she was taken on Earth," Peve continued but Kara paused from inside the bottle.

"Actually, we're working on a way to try and figure out how to restore the people at least, and as for the city…..well we're going to just have to salvage as much technology as we can on the way out," Kara suggested as nervousness burned through her eyes.

"That would be the best way to go I think," Harry agreed with her as he pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. He did not want to leave those people inside the bottle. "We have to keep them in the Arctic though….at least until they blend in."

"Some of the greatest scientific minds in Krypton….most of them….wait all of them, are you sure Thara?" Kara asked as she shook her head and there was a lot of amusement that came from Harry and the Council.

"So the surviving population of the bottled city of Kandor is all females, who would have guessed that," Alura said and Harry turned towards her with a smile. "Well other than everyone of course."

"Of course," Harry said but he shifted nervously and he decided to tell the Council what he was doing. "I'm going to go and check on Gwen, she….has been given the cure by now, I hope. Brainiac wanted to infect her, he took it personally."

"Well, of course, check on your friend," Lara said.

"Yeah, we'll….we'll figure out things on this end," Kara agreed as she was trying to see what technology could be salvaged. Although a lot of it was stone age compared to other Kryptonian technology, it could serve them some good on Earth.

"We'll call you when we know something," Lily told Harry and Harry smiled as he gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the lips. She returned with equal fire, as Harry went down the row to Alura, Peve, and Lara, ensuring that they were not left out.

"Well, it's not as much as we have gotten in the past," Peve said to them.

"What do you mean?" Thara asked from inside the bottle.

"Another story for another day, dear," Peve responded as she chuckled in amusement and there was much laughter as they watched Harry fly up, up, and away. "Never mind, just put our heads together, and we'll find out how to get things done."

At the speed of light, Harry flew and arrived back to the Stronghold. He raised his hand up and knocked on Gwen's door.

"Come in!" Gwen said cheerfully on the other end and Harry smiled, it was good to see her in good spirits.

"Gwen," Harry said as he entered the room and she sat up with a bright smile. "So, how are you feeling?"

Gwen frowned as her nose wrinkled and then she gave Harry the honest assessment of the situation. "I'll be perfectly honest, I feel sore, but….I guess that's something that comes with the territory, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Harry agreed with a smile as he placed his arms around her and Gwen leaned up, kissing him on the lips. "I thought for a second that you were going to die."

Gwen frowned and shook her head. "Believe me, you weren't the only one, but you should know by now that I am made of a lot stronger stuff than that."

"All too well," Harry said as he held Gwen's hands off to the side and he sat down beside her. "New York is back and we recovered the lost city of Kandor….not sure if we could retrieve the city, but the people inside it, we're working on that much."

"Was it the fact that there were a group of attractive women inside the city something that sped up the process?" Gwen asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. Gwen fired back with a smirk that went completely wide on her face. "You know that I'm right."

"Yes, I know that you're right but….no one likes someone who brags….."

"And like you have room to talk," Gwen said and Harry smiled at her.

"Well it looks like you're feeling better, given that you're busting my chops," Harry told her and Gwen smiled as she shifted on her elbow, placing her palm onto her chin as she grinned. "Everyone needs a hobby, I guess."

"Yes, I do," Gwen agreed as Harry leaned down and kissed her. He decided to keep her some company for a few more minutes but he had other things to do. And he had many more things to do in the days to come but regardless, there was two young women in particular that he had to talk to. There was a few seconds where he pondered what he was going to do with them.

Actually knowing Harry, they were attractive and female….so the answer should be obvious.

* * *

"We were only doing the right thing, after all with great power, there must also come great responsibility."

The bright and shining face of Reilly Jessica Kaine was shown as she crossed her arms. Now that she was out of her costume, Harry could get a look at her. She had chocolate brown curls that went down her face. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and she had soft cheekbones, with a tanned complexion and a few freckles. She had a magnificent bust that strained in her black tank top. The tank top rode up to exposed her flat and trip stomach, along with wide hips, and she wore a skirt that went down past her knees. She shifted with a brighter grin on her face and her legs were smooth to the touch.

"So I've heard," Harry told her. "And you two girls have done great, there is a place for you at the RAO Corporation, we could use bright minds like yours, although what was with the cat and mouse game?"

Reilly shrugged her shoulders. "Really, I was confused, I didn't….I didn't see anything with what happened. Essex, he messed with my mind and it wasn't until he was taken out where I was able to relax."

"So there could still be some hope for her?" Karen asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, Maddie, there could be some hope for her out there."

"I hope so," Harry admitted although he would have to admit that there were a lot of things that were faint. Maddie was not just a clone of Jean, she was a pawn in a well ocestrated game by several chess masters.

"Well, naturally we have a spot at the RAO Corporation, I would have thought that you would nearly as intelligent as I am, given that….."

"Let's make one thing clear, I won't put up with anyone's ego, especially my own," Harry told the other girl as she leaned out of the shadows to get a good look at her.

Her green eyes were the shade of dazzling emeralds as usual, and she had silky black hair that was much straighter than anything that Harry could manage. She had the same high and soft cheek bones as one would expect. The red top stretched across an amazing cup of D-Cup breasts and it showed a hint of cleavage. She wore a black skirt that stretched down to her knees, showing the dazzling legs. She had silky smooth thighs and it was the type of body that was going to stop traffic.

"Oh, are you?" she asked with a wicked grin on his face. "Are you going to punish me?"

"You know, I wouldn't try him if I were you," Galatea said and she stared down Cir-El. "Then again, I'm sure that you know that better than anyone else, don't you?"

"Well maybe," Cir-El said with a grin on her face and Reilly looked at her fellow clone, shaking her head. "Then again…..I'm sure that you would like to wind him up anyway….in your own way."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Reilly said as she shook her head. "I don't know about this one but I'll happily take any job….."

"We need to get your papers in order….for a lot of you, good thing SHIELD owes me a few dozen favors," Harry said and Reilly, Cir-El, and Galatea raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "That's another story for another time. Rest assure though that I've got some big plans for what I need to do."

"Harry…..I think we've got something," Lily said and there was no question about what that was all about. "So are you able to….."

"Give me five minutes, and I'll be there," Harry told them and he gave the trio of girls apologetic smiles but they waved it off.

He was almost half way out the door but he ran right almost smack dab into Lois Lane. She looked at him with half of a raised eyebrow as she shook her head.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Lois asked and Harry looked at her. "So….not to….bother you about something, especially given that there are about nine hundred other things on your mind, but…..the Jameson thing is something that we need to address given that someone tried to off him….."

"I know, I'm going to visit him tomorrow, and tell him what needs to be done, his past came back to haunt us," Harry said. Jameson's attack appeared to be loosely tied into this but at the same time, he would not be surprised if Creed was a part of this convoluted scream of Brainiac's and manipulated like a pawn as well, not that he was a very sympathetic pawn if he was. And there was something that Creed was working with.

It would be best to put Jameson out of the public eye, although Harry figured the savvy newspaper publish knew that his time was ticking down and there really was not that much more left.

Lois shook her head. "Okay….I figured as much so….."

"I'll see you around, urgent business, explain later," Harry said and Lois could not make heads or tails out of those words but she figured that Harry would discuss it with her soon.

Lois saw the three girls sitting around the lobby and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Arcane's female clone, she's Flamebird's, and she's Spider-Man's clone," Cir-El picked up helpfully and Lois just hung her mouth open, looking like someone who was catching flies. There was only one statement that came out of her mouth.

"Oh of course you are," Lois said, then again, she was chosen by an alien power ring to be an intergalactic protector so really, she should not be surprised. And she lived in New York for about three years now, she was no stranger to insanity.

* * *

"So it's settled, we're going to move them into the faux Fortress, which we're expanding, and we should be able to free them in a couple of days," Lara said and Alura was the next one to chime in.

"Kara and Thara, they have agreed to help with them, but we're going to have to let them out of the bottle first," Alura said, as they pointed the ray into the bottle. "Are you girls ready?"

"Yes, mother, we're ready," Kara said as she bounced up and down. Although Harry could not see it, he could get the gist of it and he was disappointed that he did not meet it. "Fire away."

"Okay, we're firing away, Peve are you…."

"Yes," Peve confirmed, she was confident that this ray device would work, mostly because she was the one that developed it. There was a glowing flash and the fully formed bodies of Kara and Thara appeared scant seconds later.

Thara was in a bit of a numb shock, she had only been in that bottle for over twenty years, so it was kind of hard to come to terms that she was out in the real world. For the longest time, Kandor was all that she knew.

"They….they know that it will take some time to safely extract all of them from the body," Kara said, as she had left them with tales of Har-Rell to heighten their excitement. Already, he was the god that saved them from their captor.

"I'm fine….I just….got to get used to the air," Thara said as she breathed in and out and Harry offered a drink.

"It will help calm your nerves," Harry told her and she nodded with her jaw set. There were a few mutterings that came out of her mouth.

"Thank you….thank you," she whispered and Harry smiled at her. There was something about his smile that appealed to her and many other females of her ilk. She shook her head as Harry grabbed her around the arm and lead her off into the distance.

"We should take you to the Stronghold, to see if you….check out," Kara said with a smile. "And, Harry can give you an extremely through physical."

Harry almost did not catch the knowing smile on Thara's face.

"Kara, what did you tell her?" Harry whispered to the blonde.

' _Hey, Harry, our bond link is back on,'_ Kara thought in an excited voice and Harry smiled as he put one arm around the blonde Kryptonian and the other arm around the redhead Kryptonian.

' _Don't dodge the question, honey,'_ Harry thought to her and Kara crossed her arms, rolling her head back and she made a pouting face but Harry wrapped his arm tightly around her. _'You know that doesn't really work with me, don't you?'_

' _I have to try,'_ Kara whispered with a bright smile on her face but Harry looked at her. _'I might have told Thara a few stories about your accomplishments.'_

Thara was there, and now she was shaken out of the shock, she could focus on some other important things. One thing is that this physical god practically had her in his arms. And she always had a bit of a crush on her best friend, not that she would admit that out loud. They were both the pinnacle of what a male and female could be as far as she was concerned.

"So Har-Rell," she whispered in a meek voice and Harry looked in her eyes. She let in one breath and let out another as she tried to keep her thoughts together. She bit down nervously on her lip as Harry kept his eyes locked firmly onto hers.

"Yes, Thara," Harry said to her and she allowed his strong arms to slide around her waist. He could hear her heart beating nervously.

"I think Thara wants to thank you," Kara said with a wide grin on her face as she nudged the redhead in a not so subtle manner. "You know, for helping save the people of Kandor from Brainiac."

"Oh does she?" Harry asked and Thara smiled to him.

"Yes, I do," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt. She placed her hand onto his heart, feeling his hardened muscles underneath her hand. "So thank you."

Thara pressed her hot young body against Harry's and she kissed him hungrily, which Harry returned the kiss. Both of them increased the passions that the two felt for each other as Kara smiled, as she helpfully worked Harry's pants down his ankles.

"I think Harry is ready to accept a more personal thank you," Kara whispered in Thara's ear and the redhead tingled with excitement.

"I am," Harry whispered as he could feel Thara's nipples poking out from behind her top as the look of pure arousal and lust went through her body.

"Well….I shouldn't disappoint you anyway," Thara said as she could see Kara standing there, looking more beautiful than ever before. The eighteen year old blonde Kryptonian placed her hands on her hips and watched her, encouraging her to go on like the devil on her shoulder.

Thara took the plunge, in more ways than one.

* * *

Thara dropped to her knees and saw his throbbing cock out before her. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge prick that was in front of her. She placed her hand up and down it and slowly ran it up and down her mouth.

"Don't worry, stick it in your mouth, go ahead," Kara whispered to Thara and Thara tingled in excitement as Harry wrapped his hands around her locks.

Thara tentatively slipped his head between her lips and then she gained more confidence as she slid one inch at a time down her throat, until the point where she almost gagged onto it.

"Oh, you can do it," Kara whispered.

"Yes," Harry breathed and Thara was encouraged by the pleasure that Harry received as she speared him down her throat to the point where it hit the back of it.

Thara brought herself up and down on Harry's rod, as she hungrily sucked on it. She was getting into this more and more and she could barely hold her breath in when Kara squeezed her supple tits. That caused a moan to escalate through her throat and cause Harry's pole to vibrate. The green eyed wizard was being pleasured as he rocked himself deep into her mouth.

His cock was rammed deep into her throat and there was a moment where she thought that she would choke on it.

"Just relax," Kara breathed as she fondled Harry's balls to help coax the cum.

"Damn," Harry breathed and Kara got between his legs and started to lick his balls. There was a few moments where she paused and then snaked her tongue hungrily around his nuts, brushing her tongue across it.

"Mmm, hmmm, mmm," Thara groaned as his cock went so far into her throat that she nearly choked on it. A few seconds later, she experienced the most wonderful taste ever.

His balls tightened and cum shot down her throat. She slurped it up eagerly as he continued to pump his load into her.

Hungrily, Kara grabbed her friend by the face and gave her a searing kiss. It was so hot that it was nearly scorching. Their tongues brushed together as Kara and Thara shared Harry's seed in between them as Harry stripped Kara's clothes off and cupped her breasts from behind.

Thara was becoming hot at Harry fondling her best friend from behind and things got even hotter when Thara's pussy was exposed. Kara started to lick Thara's dripping hot center to warm her up for Harry, as Harry fingered her from behind at super speed.

"Oh, sweet Rao!" Thara moaned as Kara pumped her tongue in and out of her at super speed. She was feeling a pleasure that she never thought that she would feel. Her mind, it felt like it was on fire and her eyes, they lit up with the tell tale signs of heat vision.

"You've seen nothing yet," Harry whispered as he cupped her pussy as Kara got away.

"Return the favor," Kara whispered as she dragged her pussy right onto Thara's mouth and she happily lapped up the dripping juices from Kara's smooth snatch.

Kara rolled her head back and she watched eagerly as Harry's prick was at the edge of Thara's mound, about ready to enter inside her. All it would take was a few more pushes and he was inside her. The redhead Kryptonian beauty lifted her hips.

Harry held onto her hips and slammed deep into her. The green eyed wizard pushed so far into her that her eyes nearly bugged out.

Thara whined but she opened her mouth to get a flood of Kara's juices into her mouth. She slurped them up quite hungrily as Harry was now at the edge of her.

Her hips rocked up and he slammed down into her. Her whimpering moans got even greater as Harry pushed in and out of her. His rod slid into her soft moist cavern with the greatest of ease as he pounded away at her her.

Harry felt the pleasure of Thara's walls giving him a lot of resistance. He could feel her snatch thighten around him.

"Oh you feel so good," Harry whispered and he captured Kara's mouth with a kiss as Kara made her friend eat her mouth.

Kara moaned deeply into her mouth and there was a few seconds where their tongues clashed together with dominance.

Thara was determined to blow Kara's mind and her tongue kept digging deep into Kara's hot snatch. The blonde rubbed herself up and down, as more juices flowed into her mouth and she sucked them down like a starving woman.

There was a heavy amount of breathing as Kara continued to work her over and Harry's rod went so deep into Thara that she was being split in half almost.

Thara clamped around him, jerking on his cock with her strong vaginal walls. She felt the power of the yellow sun energize her and Kara told her that she would have new powers and greater stamina. Although her body was not used to it, given the fact that she nearly blacked out from the orgasm that Harry gave her.

She managed to hang on though, her legs wrapped around Harry's waist. There was sheer determination in her eyes as he worked deep into her inner cavern. There was a few thrusts that went deep into her and she pumped her walls up against him.

"Almost there," Harry grunted and Thara whined as she managed to place her arms around his neck. Each thrust had put her down further and she wrapped around him tightly.

Harry's balls clenched together and he sent a heavenly explosion of cum between her thighs. He pumped a load deep between her legs and her hips spasmed up and down at a super intense speed as Harry was rocked deep into her.

She threw herself back down on the bed, her eyes were glassed over, and drool came down her mouth.

Seductively, Kara slinked over and Thara felt her best friend's hot breath between her thighs. Her blue eyes burned with seduction as she buried her face between Thara's hot thighs.

The redhead felt herself nearly pass out because of Kara's efforts. The blonde kept working her tongue deep between her thighs and started to lick her between her legs. There was a few seconds where she pumped her hips up and down.

Harry was behind Kara and his cock was erect and ready to go once again. Kara's soft thighs were parted as Harry was at the edge of her dripping hot snatch. He was this close to entering her and then with one fluid motion, he rammed deep into her. Her walls parted and allowed his throbbing length to enter her with the greatest of ease.

"YES!" Kara moaned but she was determined to suck all of Harry's gift out of Thara's snatch.

Harry resumed fun on his lover's super tight pussy as he rocked into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he kept rocking into her. Her tightness got even tighter around him as Harry pummeled her from behind.

The blonde's eyes lit up with the tease of heat vision. His explosive thrusts into her caused her mind to grow numb and her moans to get louder.

"So good, always so good," Harry breathed and Kara sucked Thara's clit which caused her hips to violently buck up at super speed.

"Damn," Thara breathed as she tweaked her nipple and then licked her fingers, stuffing them into her mouth.

"Yes….indeed," Harry grunted as he kept thrusting deep into Kara and he slapped her nice supple backside which caused the blonde to explosively coo.

His cock stretched Kara out and his balls were about ready to burst with the load once again, although he held on for several more minutes. He drove Kara to mind numbing orgasm after mind numbing orgasm and after a while, Kara ate Thara until the point where she passed out.

"Yes, cum in me, please!" Kara shrieked and Harry held onto her waist, rocking himself deep into her. His balls slapped against her thighs and he was this close, so close and his balls tightened as he explored with several rapid fire spurts of cum.

Kara saw white spots in her eyes as she blacked out as well with one final orgasm as she milked his balls dry within her.

* * *

**To Be Concluded in the Next Chapter**


	60. The Dust Settles

**Chapter Sixty: The Dust Settles.**

Madelyne Pryor was unsettled after what happened and it was hard to really blame the poor girl after all that she had went through. She was currently in a private room that she figured was heavily monitored. Half of the time, all she did was sleep and she could see some of the things that happened to her. The fact that she was not who she thought she was…..well it really stirred some things up. She thought that she should run but reminded herself that the last time she ran, it went really bad for a lot of people.

She thought about if she would have a life of her own or if her life, what it was, was merely a lie. Her heart kept drumming quicker over her chest. The redhead woman crossed her arms one over the other, along with her legs. She could sense that something might be coming around the corner, although what she is, she did not know.

Tensely, she slumped down into a state of simulated slumber. It was hard to believe that everything she knew….well she was not quite sure that it was a lie. However, there was something that went through her mind.

She could not help but offer the tiniest smile though as she saw his green eyes approaching. She never…..well she always thought that he would come. Something in the back of her mind, likely from Jean's memories, it reminded her of what occurred.

"Maddie, if you want to pretend that you're asleep, and don't talk, I understand, I just wish to tell you something….information that you need to know," Harry whispered suddenly and the girl sat rigid. She did not say anything. "I know that you've been tormented, but you'll be all better before too long, trust me. And then….then everything will be alright. I'm running some tests to make sure Essex did not do anything further to you. In a week, we'll know."

Maddie did not say much of anything, mostly because she did not have much of anything to say. Her mouth wanted to speak but she could not register the words that she wanted to say.

"If there is anything that you need, you know that you can ask," Harry said to her and once again the girl looked at him.

There was darkness that flowed through her, like there might have been through anyone.

' _The Phoenix says that the Cloning Process….might have caused her to tap into some of the Phoenix Force, and something else entirely as well, although she's not sure what,'_ Jean told Harry, careful to shield both of their thoughts.

' _Why do you think that I'm running these tests?'_ Harry asked and Jean nodded, she figured that the point was well taken.

' _The poor girl's still in shock,'_ Jean thought, she could feel it, after all she was a clone. _'Ororo came by a little bit ago, you must have been busy. Scott's being put to rest….Shield found him in pieces in his lab.'_

' _Yes, lovely,'_ Harry thought dryly, he was pretty sure that other pieces of Scott would show up. He was not going to say anything out of respect for the dead although he would say that Essex really crossed a line.

' _So where is Essex now?'_ Jean asked.

' _That's an interesting question,'_ Emma thought as she hopped onto the bond network to give her two cents but Illyana snickered. _'What did you do?'_

' _Nothing, nothing,'_ the Russian girl said in a sweet and innocent voice, that none of them were buying for a second.

' _You're up to something,'_ Kitty thought suspiciously but she decided to cross her arms. _'What did you do, transfer Essex's mind into a female clone and send him into Limbo for conditioning.'_

' _Yes,'_ Illyana said without missing a beat, in complete serious.

Kitty laughed for a couple of moments but then it struck her that Illyana was serious.

' _Well it is one way to ensure that Essex doesn't become a problem again,'_ Kara thought cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

' _It was long overdue,'_ Zatanna agreed, she heard enough about the misadventures regarding Essex to know that they had been going around in years.

' _Can't say that I'm really sorry about him,'_ Rogue thought as she folded her arms over her chest. She had her problems with Essex, the fact that he had a female clone body of himself on hand raised some interesting questions.

' _Not even a little bit?'_ Betsy asked and Rogue shook her head.

' _Not even a tiny bit,'_ Rogue confirmed as she threw her head back, biting down on her lip with a long size.

' _Very well then,'_ Betsy said in amusement as she laughed but there was a moment where everything was calming down. _'So….it's a good thing that we finally have a chance to catch our breaths.'_

' _You aren't kidding,'_ Dinah thought.

Harry smiled as the bond chatter continued and he caught a nice look at Maddie, who laid on the bed, her eyes rather vapid and unable to focus after a few seconds. Although he did feel that there was something that was off. Given what the girl been through, Harry was not surprised.

' _So, she'll be okay?'_ Gwen asked as she felt like she was raring to go, in fact she was better than ever.

' _Yes, and there are no side effects to the Legacy Virus either, is there?'_ Harry asked and there was a confirmation with their team a lot of the way through. He was smiling, that could have gone rather badly and he was currently combing the universe for any traces of Brainiac. The citizens of Kandor were currently be placed at the faux Fortress, which was expanded. The red solar lamps were installed for now, because Harry was not sure if it was a good idea to have a few hundred powerful super powered Kryptonians running around Earth. About half of a dozen was sufficient at least a lot of the time.

Harry had a lot to do and he set off to check up on J. Jonah Jameson.

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson was actually silent for a moment and feeling the burn. He knew who was going to kill him and knew that it would happen soon. The fact that he survived the explosion, well it was a miracle to say the least and Jameson did not believe in miracles.

"I'm fine, just some bumps and bruises, I'll be able to get up and back to work soon!" Jameson yelled but he felt his ribs ache as he tried to get up. The large nurse tried to lower him back into the bed and he was wrestled back into the bed. His scraped up back brushed against the bed and he gritted down on his teeth, coughing madly.

"You're not fine, Mr. Jameson," the nurse said as she surveyed him. "And you have a visitor."

"Oh….do I," Jameson managed, although he braced himself for this visitor.

Harry turned up immediately and he charmed the nurse, causing her to walk off into the direction of the office. The door blew shut immediately.

"We need to talk," Harry told Jameson.

"Yeah, I know," Jameson grumbled gruffly as the pain medication was finally was kicking in so Jameson was rather subdued all things considered. He crossed his arms over his chest and coughed for a second. "Lane is damn lucky she got her ass pulled out of the fire when she did, they told me that Speester was there and the Green Lantern."

"So, I heard, I wasn't there," Harry told Jameson.

"And they told me that wall crawling nuisance Spider-Man was seen!" Jameson said and Harry could literally see Jameson's heart monitor spike the moment that he started right on Spider-Man.

"Yes, he was spotted, although he was nowhere near the building until after it exploded," Harry said he was rather amused by Jameson's antics, but he was down for business. "This isn't a social visit….."

"You found out about it, didn't you?" Jameson asked him, he figured that Potter would be the resourceful type that was being blackmailed.

"Yes….you should have known that your attempts to take down Spider-Man would have come back to haunt you," Harry told him shaking his head. He knew that it could have been an extremely liability headache. "I will pay out the rest of your contract, and allow you to clean out your office of anything. It's currently being monitored for any suspicious activity."

Harry did not want to let Jameson know about the mysterious ghost that was found roaming around the outside of the office, at least until the point where he was curious how he was doing it. However, Jameson reached over and tipped a glass of water, and drank it, with a pensive look in his face. The newspaper publisher locked his eyes onto Harry's face and paused.

"It doesn't seem like I have any choice," Jameson grumbled.

"Take the deal, or this will come out ugly, and it won't end well for you, at least you have enough money to disappear for a long time," Harry saide.

Jameson did not say anything at least for a moment. He calmly sipped his water, causing the water to gulp down his throat. There was a few seconds where he paused and then he dropped it down on the bedside table.

"I think that it would be acceptable, and I accept it," Jameson said in a subdued voice. "Not as cracked up for this shit as I used to be, if you think you can find anyone….."

"Oh, I have someone in mind," Harry said in a mysterious voice and Jameson did not have anything more to say. "I'll see you when you get out of the hospital."

"Yes…yes…yes, sure, sure," Jameson said as he rolled his shoulders back and coughed at a moment where he felt his eyes water.

Lois was standing outside, waiting for Harry. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, looking rather casual. The pair of boots topped off the outfit. "So…did he go down kicking and screaming or….."

"He actually was not too bad," Harry admitted as Lois raised an eyebrow. There was one of those expressions on her face that indicated that she was surprised. Jameson is one who was going to listen to reason, well almost never. "He actually seemed resigned to the fact that it was going to happen but he was not sure when it was going to happen."

"Oh….well that goes without saying," Lois said as she made her way with Harry towards the elevator, drinking a cup of coffee along the way. It was still early in the morning so she could not function without her caffeine. She slowly placed it to her lips, sipping with a smile on her face. There was a few seconds where she paused and decided to speak. "Well….what now?"

"So, how would you like to run the new and improved Bugle?" Harry asked and Lois spat the hot coffee at Harry in surprise.

"What…what?" Lois asked and Harry responded in a really amazed smile on his face and the woman raised her eyebrow. "You have to be having me on….."

"No, Lois, I'm not kidding, I don't joke about anything this important," Harry said to the brunette woman. "How would you like to do it? It might be a big responsibility, but I wouldn't have asked you unless I thought you were up for it."

Lois raised an eyebrow and she nearly sputtered. This amused Harry as he waited for her to get it out of her system. "Um….wow, just wow, I mean….."

' _Did she go to the Kitty Pryde school of speech?'_ Chloe asked and there was laughter along a rather pouty "Hey!" from young Miss Pryde.

"So….are you in?" Harry asked Lois and Lois frowned, crossing her arms. There was one statement that came from her mouth.

"Do, I get some time to think about it?" Lois asked and Harry nodded. She had to admit, after he initial shock was over, she found the thought to be fairly enticing.

* * *

"So, we're all settling in after what happened," Lana said as she was walking towards Harry with some of the projects that they were going. "I'm sure that we can find something with about a hundred Kryptonian females to do. And I'm sure that you're already finding something for them to do."

Harry gave her a bright smile and also one of those. "What exactly are you implying?" type of looks and Harry could see Reilly and Alex go down the stairs. He knew that both of them were trying to settle in.

"Well….I never thought that I would have a sister," Peter said as he popped up.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked deciding to cut to the chase.

"Could you at least try with the small talk?" Peter asked and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking mother, Aunt May was already asking questions. I don't think she bought the fact that I fell down a flight of stairs at ESU."

Harry was not going to burst Peter's bubble, but he knew for a fact that Aunt May had found out after Peter's activities months ago. Granted, she implied it to Harry when they had a nice discussion a few months back but Harry was

"No, you do need to learn how to lie better," Harry said to him. "Jameson's making a full recovery."

"Well, as much as the jolly one gets on everyone's nerves and takes a few years off of everyone's hearing…..it kind of would be weird not to have him around in our lives," Peter said and he decided to add something to lighten the mood. "Plus, if he died, what's to stop him from coming back haunting everyone as a ghost?"

"Absolutely nothing," Harry said as he looked at Reilly who made her way back up the stairs. "Hey, Reilly do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good, but I'll let you know, I want to thank you for letting me have the job," Reilly said as she wrapped a strand of hair around Harry's finger. "And….I'll be happy to serve you and RAO in any way."

Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh, you must be him….are you okay?" Reilly asked in a cheery voice and Peter nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," Peter said as he looked from Reilly, who was giving doe eyes to Harry, to Harry, who offered one of those charming smiles.

' _Oh, Freud would have a field day with this one,'_ Peter thought as he shook his head in half agitation. His mood did not improve when Reilly planted a kiss on Harry's cheek and descended down a chair.

Harry was not going to deny that he was….well he was not going to deny that he was amused regarding the situation and Peter's reaction. However, there was something that popped into his mind that distracted him for a little bit.

' _Har-rell, if you could report to the school, we have a present for you,'_ Phoebe projected to him mentally. _'So do get here pretty soon before it gets away.'_

"So what was that?" Peter asked and Harry smiled.

"Just one of my many admirers," Harry said with a smile on his face as he looked at Peter. "Everything is good, the Legacy virus has been cured and Osborn….."

"Is still locked away in Ravencroft," Peter said with a smile. "I don't like it, he could have escaped any time, and there was something that he said….that he could have escaped any time….but he would do it on his own terms and not a second before."

"Well, I'm sure that whatever he's up to, we'll figure it out soon," Harry said and the unstated part about him putting a stop to it was left unsaid although that was something that everyone figured out. "So….."

"Do you think he's playing mind games?" Peter asked and Harry smiled at him. "Right, Osborn, of course, his mouth is moving."

"Yes….I'll talk to you later, Peter, something has come up," Harry said as he walked past a trio of girls on the stairs, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead that passed into the night. "Courtney, Mary, Caitlin."

Without another word, Harry made his way to the gate and opened it to the Massachusettes academy.

' _I'm waiting for you in my mother's office, it is currently vacated so we shall not be bothered,'_ Phoebe thought with a wide grin on her face.

Harry could hardly wait and he made his way up to the office, reaching the door in time. Then again, he did move quickly.

' _Come in, Harry,'_ Phoebe thought to him.

Harry walked in there and saw one of the Cuckoos sitting on the desk, with her legs crossed. She had a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing some extremely lacy white lingerie, a bra that contained her perky teenage breasts, a pair of sheer white stockings, a pair of lacy thong panties, and a garter belt. She smirked at him.

"Hi, Phoebe where are your…."

"My sisters are preoccupied at the moment," Phoebe said and there was a bit of a grin on her face, as she walked over, unzipping Harry's pants without any pre-amble. "I still have your surprise in the other room, but they need to get punished a bit more before they see any of the goods."

Harry smiled as she groped his package.

"Oh, finally, I get you alone without those bitches hogging you," Phoebe said with a lustful look in her eyes, as drool came down her mouth at the sight of his large package. Without another word, she pulled down his boxer shorts completely and saw it stick out, complete and erect.

* * *

Phoebe wrapped her hand around his pole and slowly clasped his length. She could not even fit her hand around it one time, so she used her hand to rub his length up and down. Harry's eyes flushed over as the blonde kept pumping his rod up and down. She leaned down and slid her tongue against the slit of his cock, which caused her to smile.

"Oh," Harry said as she used a small telekinetic probe to fondle his balls.

"Just relax my lord," she said as Harry pushed a small hint of pleasure onto her breasts. Her loins dripped with pleasure as Harry continued to rub her dripping slit through the edge of her panties. "Yes…oh that feels so good."

"I know it does, why don't you suck it?" Harry asked and Phoebe sunk down to her knees. Her fist clutched his rod and she managed to push it into her mouth.

She made a production out of moaning, her lips wrapped around his large pole as he pushed up and down his rod. She pushed her nose down onto the edge of his pubic bone. With a lustful gaze in her eyes, she pushed her mouth up and down, spearing his cock deep into her throat with practiced ease, until it stretched out her throat.

"Oh shit baby, it feels so good," Harry grunted as he grabbed the back of her head and he cupped her youthful breasts.

Phoebe worked her lips deep down onto his pole, her lips wrapped around him. The blonde was slurping his cock as she kept rocking her lips up and down his rod. The girl really was going to town on him, making him spear his cock deep into her hot mouth.

Harry could hear frustrating moaning from the other end of the wall but Phoebe went down on him like a madwoman, her lips slurping around his rod and her hand snaked around his balls. She kept working him down all of the way. The blonde's tight mouth continued to pump up and down against him, as Harry really held onto her.

' _Give me your seed, I want to choke on it,'_ Phoebe projected to him with a dirty gaze in her eyes and there was no question about it, she was really going completely down on him.

His balls tightened and he unleashed a flood of cum down her throat. She slurped it happily as his fingers brushed against her slit.

With a dirty smile on her face, Phoebe pulled away, cum dribbling down her lips. She calmly brushed her finger across it and then pulled herself up, pulling off Harry's shirt. With one fluid movement, she ran her hands down his exposed chest.

"Mmm, this is going to be amazing," Phoebe whispered as she brushed her pussy against his rod and her needy cunt was hungry for his mighty rod. "I want it."

"And you can have it," Harry whispered and the chamber from the side slid open to reveal three young ladies who were chained to the wall.

The first was Regan, who looked so natural with the ball gag shoved in her mouth. She wore a slinky purple number that barely covered the bits that needed to be covered. Her ankles and wrists were chained as Phoebe continued to mentally project the images of what Harry did.

Martinique was next, she had a slinky red number on where her large melon breasts were about ready to fall out of and her tight pussy was exposed. Her long stocking covered legs were there and she looked there with wanton need.

Harry could see the third version and Alicia was there, stripped completely naked, covered in whip cream with a bowl of cherries next to her. The blonde looked at Harry wistfully.

"Make me cum, and we can have a snack," Phoebe whimpered as she held onto her lover's cock. "And then we can have….those bitches for dessert."

Her tight pink box wrapped around his pole as it rammed deep into her center. She moaned as she worked herself up and down upon him, rocking her hips back and forth against him. The blonde gained a great deal of momentum as she rode his cock.

The sex starved vixens, still tied up in Emma's secret bondage chamber to the side of her office, watched, as they saw Harry's cock appear and disappear in Phoebe's perfect pink pussy.

"Ooohhh," she moaned in orgasmic glee, making sure to project the sounds of her orgasming so it would stick in their heads and it would not leave any time soon. Her tight walls milked his cock with each probe. "I think….we need a break."

"Time to recharge," Harry told her and he walked over but Phoebe smiled and she brushed past him, swaying her tight young ass as she showed up in front of Alicia.

She took the bowl of strawberries and brushed it across Alicia's whip cream covered body. She slowly popped the strawberry into her mouth, curling her tongue around them.

She took another pair of strawberries and stuck them inside the damp pussies off Regan and Martinique which caused both Mastermind sisters to squeal through their gags. Then without another word, she reached over and fed them to Harry, who took them.

"They want you, I think," Phoebe whispered and she pulled out a vibrator and teased their pussies with it.

Regan was thinking "you bitch" over and over again as her pussy was being pleasured by the vibrator for a few seconds as Phoebe projected images of Harry's cock fucking her in several positions through her mind. She was nearly was spiteful as Emma was, when someone had slighted her.

She brushed her fingers against Regan's pussy and a dupe fired off. Harry aimed his cock at her edge and Regan whimpered.

"Wreck that bitch and make her scream until she can take no more," Phoebe said as she held a banana and slowly shoved it inside Martinique's pussy which caused her to moan. Then Phoebe pulled it out and put the banana up to her mouth and slowly and sensually ate it. She rolled her tongue around the inside of her cheek as she ate it.

Harry gripped the side of Regan's waist and speared into her from behind. She was clamped on the board and he hammered into her.

Regan thought that she was going to explode with the pleasure that Harry gave her. The fluid thrusts caused her to be brought into heaven and Martinique watched the fucking that her sister gave with hatred.

That more than anything gave Regan a great amount of pleasure as Harry speared into the beautiful blonde's tight center from behind.

Another Harry dupe turned up and slowly licked the whip cream off of Alicia's nubile young body and that caused her to whimper. The teasing that she left him with previously, it was being paid back by spades. The Cuckoos hinted that she would pay for much and it left the anticipation fill up.

He slapped her on the ass.

"I'm going to take you, you're mine," Harry whispered and he gripped Alicia around the hips and speared deep into her tightening cunt.

She moaned, wishing that she could lift her legs but they were restrained against the wall.

Phoebe had the prime model of Harry laid back on the bed and she was kissing him, pressing her tremendous tits up against him, as Martinique watched the sexual energy pulse around her and she became more and more frustrating.

Regan was being wrecked as he speared into her hard. She could sense the lustful thoughts that burst through the minds of all three females and it caused her to lose her mind completely. Her breathing became extremely shallow as she was being hammered by these thoughts on all side.

Martinique could feel Harry's thick pole come in front above her as she looked up, her nipples erect as she looked into his eyes.

' _Finally,'_ she thought as he entered her and stretched her out completely. Her walls tightened around him as Harry grabbed his hands and pumped into her dripping cunt. She hoisted her hips up as much as she could be allowed.

"Oh, that feels so good, harder," Phoebe moaned and there were moans of content even though they were gagged. "And none of you will be finishing before me…or Harry."

She used her telekinesis to hold them off, until her soft center wrapped around his pole and she rode him, trying to coax Harry's cum out of his balls.

The intense orgy was about to kick things up to the next level. The blonde wrapped her walls around him, as she pumped him up and down as the blonde clutched him with her walls and milked him. Harry held her breast and he pumped up into her center.

His balls tightened and it set off the explosive chain reaction of orgasms. All of them saw white as their minds were completely blown by the pleasure of energy and with their minds linked, they felt something amazing indeed.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as Regan, Martinique, and Alicia were all completely wrecked. She curled up against Harry's side, as he ran his fingers down her blonde hair.

"One more time," she breathed lustfully as she traced patterns on her abs and Harry situated her on her hands and knees, happy to oblige.

* * *

Wanda and Zatanna were relaxing outside, it was a beautiful spring day, in fact exams were upon those who were going to college. So they were taking advantage of the brief time that they had to relax. Kara, Gwen, and Chloe rested outdoors as well, and then Jean, Kitty, and Rogue also were there. M'gann and Megan came outside to join them.

"I'm sure Harry's going to be back to take his rounds at the Massachusetts Academy," Kara said with a smile. "Although with the number of needy bitches that place has, that might take a while."

"Harry will be up to it, though," Chloe commented with a wide smile across her face and Kara looked at her, as if she should bout it. "The again….Harry is up to it….so how are our clones….settling in?"

"Well Aunt Lara and Mother wanted to take an extensive look at them, they might not be ready to join us completely for a few weeks," Kara said and there was a sense that she meant that they were not ready to join them. "The clones could go all Bizarro if there are any genetic defects in them…."

"Sorry, but Bizarro?" Gwen asked as she breathed in and out.

"It means that they have genetic defects which causes the skin to calcify," Kara confirmed to Gwen. "They look quite brutish and very ugly when the clones go Bizarro. It's not really fun at all, in fact….it's rather putrid looking."

"I see," Gwen said as she nodded her head.

"Kryptonian DNA is very different from anything else as there have been attempts to genetically clone us during the years and all have grown rather….well you know," Kara said as she pulled a face. "They went completely nuts….."

"Well that could happen when people play God," Allison said, most frustratingly, she was caught in a concert outside of the city when the events of the past week happened and she just flew back. She seemed to miss some excitement.

"So where is everyone else, a bright day like this?" Chloe asked.

"Donna and Diana after visiting their mother," Kitty told them as she thought about it. "Lorna went to visit her mother, Atlee is working on her apprenticeship with Karen…."

"You know, I think it might be high time to induct that one into the family," Kara said with a bright smile and Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Well officially, she's kind of unofficial…..I mean…."

Kitty smiled and raised her hand before she waffled Kara across the back of the head with a hard slap. Granted it made her hand sore.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Kara asked as Kitty was stronger than a normal young adult girl would be, given her constant exposure of being pumped full of Harry's fluids.

"For talking like me," Kitty said sweetly as she held up a plate of cookies. "So who wants cookies?"

"It depends, did you cook them?" Rogue asked and Kitty folded her arms, biting down on her lip and giving Rogue a pouty face.

"No….I swear, they're store bought," Kitty said, she finally gave up cooking. Although Harry did think that her recipes were good as projectile weapons, so she was now working on a project with RAO along those lines, but that was another thing entirely.

"I think Harry's coming," Chloe said as Gwen rested lazily on the other blonde's shoulder. "Gwen, get up, you're causing my shoulder to fall asleep."

"No, I don't want to comfortable," Gwen said and the group laughed and Harry turned up right now after a few seconds. His green eyes were swimming with amusement.

"Yes, Jan….I know, you and Mary Jane have been working on the line rather well….we should be able to launch by this summer, perfect, yes, a huge nation wide ad campaign, and I know that the girls who signed on are ready to help, even after all of the snags that have been brought in," Harry said as he looked at them.

"So the modeling is on?" Kara asked and Harry smiled at her. The blonde jumped up and down.

Alison smiled at the excitement that brimmed through the young blonde. She would have to be honest, she was looking forward to showing that she was more than a pop princess. She understood that she would have been a key factor with this clothing line and she was one of the girls that agreed to sign on. It was tastefully done, unlike some of the shoots that her former manager tried to sign her up for, which were borderline softcore porn.

"Yes, I'm sure that you're all in," Harry said and he turned to Chloe. "So did you hear anything from Lois?"

"About…the offer that you gave her, she's actually really considering it but you know Lois, she wants to be the one who is in control," Chloe said and Harry smiled at her, knowingly.

"Yes, I know exactly what it's like for Lois to be in control," Harry said without missing a beat and there was a few seconds where the group laughed.

"It's true, she does seem like the type," Zatanna snickered and Wanda nodded in agreement, as she smiled at the thought of it.

"But I guess that I just am someone to attract smart, powerful females," Harry said and Jean turned towards some of the girls who were grinning. Her eyes narrowed and they stopped.

"I wouldn't praise them too much….I don't think that their heads would be able to get through the door," Jean said and there was some laughter, although some pouting.

"We're not that bad," Megan said as she crossed her arms and then she amended things rather quickly. "Okay, maybe just a little bit, but not too much, I swear, not too bad."

"Are you?" Harry asked and the young welsh girl crossed her arms and pouted for a moment, as Harry patted her on the head to console her.

Selene jumped onto the call. _'Today's the day, Har-Rell.'_

' _Today?'_ Kitty asked in surprise, she knew about a few things.

' _Yes, today, if you could join me at the Church with Jean, Kitty, and Kara,'_ Selene said to Harry. _'You are the only four that are allowed to go.'_

' _Well, we'll be there with bells on,'_ Harry said as by the perspective of everyone else in the world , he would only be gone for an hour.

"Important meeting, be back in an hour," Harry said and Gwen was about the only one who had more of a clue of what was happening outside of those at the Church, other than Kitty, Jean, and Kara obviously.

"Well, best of luck for you," Gwen said and Kara smiled at her. "See you in a little bit."

Jean did not say anything but she knew that it would be much longer from their perspective. But that was another story for another time.

**The End (At Least Until Adventures In Time Coming Out the Summer of 2015, approximately. Might be later, unlikely to be sooner. Any complaints might get it pushed back. So don't try me.)**


End file.
